


Draco'nun Meleği

by TheRosemiley



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: Türkçe
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-25
Updated: 2016-10-25
Packaged: 2018-08-27 00:21:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 41
Words: 204,854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8380156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRosemiley/pseuds/TheRosemiley
Summary: Draco Malfoy. On dokuz yıl sonra, eşi ve oğluyla Hogwarts Tren Garı'nda; Harry'lerin yanından geçip gittiğinde çoğu kişinin aklında şu soru belirir: Draco Malfoy kiminle evlenmiştir?Severek, isteyerek mi evlenmiştir; yoksa safkan ailesinin uygun gördüğü biriyle evlenmek zorunda mı bırakılmıştır?
April Violet Draker. April'in ailesi İtalya'da ün salmış, köklü bir büyücü ailesidir.Narcissa Malfoy ve April'in annesi Violet çocukluk arkadaşıdır. Ve Narcissa ara sıra İtalya'ya gidip gördüğü bu güzel kızı, yazın kalmak üzere; Malfoy Malikanesine davet eder... 
İşte hikayemizde bu şekilde başlar;Draco ölüm yiyen olmaya adayken, kafasında türlü soru işaretleri dolaşırken; bir yandan da April'in varlığına alışmaya çalışacaktır.
Bu hikaye, altıncı sınıf öncesindeki yaz tatilini, Draco Malfoy'un ölüm yiyen olmaya doğru gidişini ve genç adamın evliliğinin temellerinin nasıl atıldığını anlatmaktadır.  
41 bölümden oluşmaktadır ve 1 Temmuz 2010 itibariyle sona ermiştir. 
Hepinize iyi okumalar dilerim.





	1. Uyandırma Servisi

 

"Off sabah sabah bu telaşın sebebi ne?"

Merdivenlerden bas bas bağırıp,şikayet eden Draco Malfoy'u dinleyen yoktu. Narcissa, oğlunun söylenmelerine gözlerini devirerek ev cinlerine emirler yağdırmaya devam etti. "Gelmesine bir saatten az kaldı. Odanın artık hazır olduğunu umuyorum."

Ev cinlerinden sıska olanı hızlıca başını salladı. Efendisini kızdırmaktan korkarak,titrek bir sesle:"Her şey hazır efendim." 

Narcissa memnun bir tavırla başını salladı. Bir başka ev cinine dönüp:"Bu akşam April'in en sevdiği yemeği ...."  
Aşağıda Narcissa kontrollerine devam ederken; bağırışları cevapsız kalan Draco sinirle küfretti. Odasına girdiğinde kapıyı olanca şiddetiyle kapatıp kendini yatağa bıraktı. Bir süre sonra aşağıdaki kargaşayı duymaz olmuştu.

Tam Narcissa konuşmasını bitirecekti ki; ansızın salonun ortasında bir cisimlenme oldu. Genç, güzel bir kız elindeki bavulu yere koyup Narcissa'ya doğru koştu. Cissy yüzünde eşsiz bir tebessümle kendisine doğru gelen kıza baktı. "Hoş geldin canım,erkencisin." April gülerek ona sarıldı. "Erken kalkan yol alır, Cissy. Bir muggle atasözü."

Cissy gözlerini devirerek: "Muggle atasözleri mi? Sakın Lucius'un yanında da bu şekilde konuşma." Derin bir nefes alıp devam etti. "Lucius'un en nefret ettiği şey.." April onu tamamladı. "..muggle'lar hakkında konuşmak."

Narcissa gülerek başını salladı. Sonra ciddileşerek uyarıcı bir ses tonuyla:"Bu arada küçük hanım buraya cisimlenerek geldiğine dikkat etmedim sanma! Daha on altı yaşındasın April, on yedi olmadan.."

April onun sözünü kesti. "Tamam biliyorum, biliyorum. Ama hatırlatırım ki babam Charles Draker olduğu sürece rahat rahat cisimlenebilirim. İlla on yedi olmam gerekmez." Narcissa tek kaşını kaldırıp, bu bilmiş kızı baştan aşağı süzdü. "Çok da alçakgönüllüyüz." April gülerek:"Bunu bana sen mi söylüyorsun Cissy."

Narcissa onun bu sözüyle duraksamadan edemedi. April onda bıraktığı etkiyi fark edince sevimli bir hal takınıp; "Huyum kurusun, cevap vermeden duramam. Beni mazur gör lütfen.." dedi. Narcissa iç çekmekle yetindi. April'in duyamayacağı bir sesle mırıldandı. "Draco iki, hoş geldin."

April çevresine kısa bir bakış atıp:"Oğlun yok muydu senin, o nerelerde?" Narcissa iç çekerek:"Hala uyuyor, tatilin tadını çıkarmakta kararlı." April yedi yaşından beri görmediği ama adını çok duyduğu delikanlıyı görmek için sabırsızlanıyordu. Heyecanla Cissy'ye dönüp:"Uyandırmaya gideyim mi?" diye sordu. Cissy gülerek:"Git bakalım, onu sadece sen kaldırabilirsin bu saatte."

April Violet Draker hızlıca merdivenlerden çıktı. Çok uzun bir zaman oluyordu bu malikaneye gelmeyeli. Ama hala çok iyi hatırlıyordu. Hafızasının çok kuvvetli olduğunu söylerdi annesi, haklıydı da. April'in hafızası şu ana kadar yaşadığı hiçbir şeyi unutmamıştı.

Aslında hafızasının en tuhaf yanı geleceğe dair de birçok bilgiyi barındırmasıydı. Kaç defa annesine,babasına "Geleceği görebiliyorum." demişti. Ama ona inanmamışlardı. Çünkü April'in söyledikleri hayal gücünden ibaret saçmalıklar gibi geliyordu kulağa.

Babası geleceği nasıl gördüğünü sorduğunda şu şekilde tanımlamıştı. "Kocaman bir bahçe de güller,menekşeler ve laleler görüyorum. Ama bahçeye giren birkaç adam onları koparıp bahçede hiç çiçek bırakmıyor. O adamlar gittikten sonra gelenler ise yepyeni fidanlar dikiyor bahçeye. Ve böylece bahçe gene eskisi gibi oluyor."

April hülyalı hülyalı çevresine bakınıp bunları anlattığında Charles suratını buruşturup sinirle söylenmişti. "Sen hala yatmadan önce Ozan Beedle'ın hikayelerini mi okuyorsun. O hikayeler bilinç altını fazlasıyla etkiliyor küçük hanım! Bir daha böyle saçmalıklar duymak istemiyorum senden!"

April inatla:"Ama doğru baba, söylediklerim kehanet!" Violet kızının uzun, simsiyah saçlarını okşamış, "Hayal gücü fazla geniş babası. Kurduğu hayaller kafasını karıştırıyor sadece, onları kehanet sanıyor." diyerek onları yatıştırmıştı.

April homurdanarak odasına çıkmış, bir daha annesi ve babasına kehanetler hakkında tek kelime etmemişti. Ama yakın arkadaşlarına hala geleceği görebiliyorum diye birkaç saçmalıktan söz etmeden duramıyordu. Kimse anlamıyordu, April gerçekten geleceği görüyor muydu, yoksa sadece kurduğu hayalleri mi anlatıyordu.

Lucius kahvaltı sofrasına oturduğunda Narcissa'ya da yemek salonuna girmişti. Lucius:"Draco daha kalkmadı mı?" diye sordu.

Narcissa sandalyesine yerleşirken kocasını cevapladı. "April onu uyandırmaya gitti."

Lucius homurdanarak:"Ne kadar kalacak o kız?"

Narcissa:"Tüm yazını bizimle geçirecek. Charles ve Violet bu yaz İtalya'da olmayacaklarmış, kızlarını da bize bırakmalarını önerdim. Sevinçle kabul ettiler."

Lucius kahvesinden bir yudum aldı. Bu fikirden hoşlanmadığını belli eden bir tonda:"Ne gerek vardı onu davet etmeye, o aileden hoşlanmadığımı biliyorsun. Draker'lar bizden değil, onlarla yakınlık kurmamız Lordun hoşuna gitmeyecek."

Narcissa gözlerini devirdi. "Ölüm yiyen ya da değil, onlar benim çocukluk arkadaşım Lucius."

Lucius homurdandı. "Ne kadar gereksiz insan müsveddesi varsa hepsi senin arkadaşın zaten."

Draco'nun odasını bulmakta zorlanmayan April, odanın kapısını hafifçe araladığında yakışıklı genci horul horul uyurken buldu. Sıcak havanın boğuculuğuna dayanamayan Draco pencereyi sonuna kadar açmış, bununla da yetinmeyip sadece şortu ile uyumayı tercih etmişti.

April odaya parmak uçlarına basarak girdi. Draco'nun odası umduğundan daha düzenliydi. Fazlasıyla lüks ve modern odanın bir Malfoy'a ait olduğunu anlamak için bakmak yeterliydi. April hem bunları düşünerek odayı inceliyor, hem de Draco'nun yatağına doğru yavaş adımlarla ilerliyordu.

Yatağın baş ucuna geldiğinde bir süre ne yapacağını bilemeden Draco'ya bakakaldı. Çok yakışıklıydı, bu dünya çapında kanıtlanabilecek bir gerçekti. Sarı saçları dağılmış gözlerinin üzerine düşmüştü. İçinden onları çekmek, bu yakışıklı çehreyi daha iyi görebilmek geçti. Tereddütlüydü ama yapmayı çok istiyordu. İçinde tuhaf bir his bunu yapmayı arzuluyordu adeta. Sonuçlarını düşünmeden sadece dokunmak...

Heyecandan kalbinin çarpıntısı hızlandı. Derin bir nefes alıp elini Draco'nun saçlarına uzattı. "Yapabilirsin, uyuyor.. Sadece dokunacaksın ne var bunda..." diye hafifçe mırıldandı. Sarı ipek saçlardan başka bir şey düşünemez olmuştu artık...

Tam onun saçına dokunmuştu ki güçlü bir el bileğinden kavradı. April ne olduğunu şaşırmış, ne yapacağını bilemezken Draco gri-mavimsi gözlerini karşısındaki yabancıya dikmişti...


	2. Tanıştığına Memnun Olmamak

Draco; bileğini olanca gücüyle sıkınca April acıdan dudağını ısırdı.Draco’nun buz gibi sesini duyduğunda ne diyeceğini daha düşünememişti bile.

“Kimsin ve odamda ne arıyorsun ?” April onun ateş saçan gözlerine baktı.

Hafif bir tebessümle:”Beni hatırlayacağını düşünmüştüm.”

Draco tek kaşını kaldırdı.Onu kısaca süzüp:”Daha önceden tanıştık mı ki hatırlayayım..”April alaycı bir tavırla:”Kolumu bırakır mısın artık, canımı acıtıyorsun.”

Draco onun acıdan buruşmuş yüzüne bakıp hafifçe sırıttı.April bileğini ondan kurtarınca derin bir nefes alıp, kolunu ovaladı.

Tanrım ne kadar da güçlü sıkmıştı bileğini, yarın mosmor bir kolla gezeceğine adı gibi emindi.

Draco hala istediğini duyamamıştı.Sert bir sesle:”Şimdi odamda ne aradığını söyle ! Sen ne hakla benim odama izinsiz girebilirsin, buna nasıl cesaret edersin !”

April içinden düşündü.”İşte şimdi tam bir Malfoy gibi konuştu.” 

Sonra iç çekerek onun bu sözüne karşılık verdi.”Evinize gelen misafirlere hep bu şekilde mi davranırsın ?” Draco sinirle güldü.”Kusura bakma, her misafir ben uyurken odama girmiyor..”

April omuz silkti.”Seni öldürmeye gelmemiştim,uyandırmaya geldim.” 

Draco uyku sersemliğinden biraz kurtulunca:”Yoksa sen şu annemin bahsettiği kız mısın ?”

April derin bir nefes alıp:”Sonunda kafası çalışmaya başladı.”diye mırıldandı, Draco’nun duyamayacağı bir sesle.

Sonra da gülümseyip devam etti.”Ben April, hatırlamamış olabilirsin..En son yedi yaşındayken görüşmüştük.”

Draco biraz düşünüp:”Yarım yamalak bir şeyler hatırlıyor gibiyim.Babamın asasını çalıp gül bahçesini talan eden sen miydin ?”

April gülerek başını salladı.”Evet, o bendim.”

Bir süre birbirlerine baktılar.April, gözlerini onun vücuduna kaydırmamak için büyük bir savaş veriyordu.Draco onun düşüncelerini okumuş gibi hafifçe sırıttı.April bu bakışmanın daha fazla devam etmemesi için hızlıca konuştu.

“Cissy seni kahvaltıya çağırmamı istedi.Aşağıya iniyorum, giyinince gelirsin.”

Draco hızlıca başını salladı.April siyah saçlarını savura savura odadan çıkarken Draco mırıldandı.”Uzun bir yaz olacağa benziyor.”

April onun odasından çıkar çıkmaz çalışma odasının kapısına dayandı.Derin bir nefes verdi, çok ama çok yakışıklıydı.Yüzü, gözleri, vücudu..Bir insan bu kadar kusursuz olabilir miydi.Hafifçe sırıtıp mırıldandı.”Demek ki olabiliyormuş..”

Bir süre onu düşündü, sonra hala acıyla zonklayan bileğine baktı.Kıpkırmızı olmuştu.

Birden kaşlarını çatıp sinirle söylendi.”Aptal, sarı çıyan ! Kolumu öyle bir sıktı ki hala acıyor..”

Narcissa, merdivenlerden inen April’i görünce Lucius’a mırıldandı.”Geliyor..Ve lütfen nazik ol !”

Lucius gözlerini devirip başını sallamakla yetindi.April, yemek salonuna girer girmez Lucius’un yanına koşup eşsiz bir tebessümle:”Günaydın Bay Malfoy.”

Lucius onu kısaca süzdü.Üç yıl önce İtalya’da gördüğü genç kız, güzelleşip serpilmişti.Tam gülümseyip cevap verecekti ki bu kızın muggle aşığı bir aileden geldiğini hatırlayınca soğuk bir tavırla:”Sana da günaydın April, görüşmeyeli nasılsın ?”

April kendisine ayrılan yere otururken cevap verdi.”İyiyim efendim.”

Narcissa çayından bir yudum alıp ona döndü.”April, hayatım sen de Draco gibi altıncı sınıfa geçtin değil mi ?”

April başını salladı.Lucius merakla:”Hangi okula gidiyordun sen ?”

April hızlıca cevap verdi.”Sadece cadılar için olan özel bir büyücü akademisine gidiyorum.Volteri adı..”

Lucius hızlıca başını salladı.”Oranın iyi bir eğitim verdiğini duymuştum.”

April gururla:”İtalya’nın en iyisi..”

“İtalya çapında en iyi olabilir ama dünya çapında Hogwarts’ı tek geçerim.”

Bu sözle başlar yemek salonuna giren Draco Malfoy’a döndü.April burun kıvırıp:”Bu senin düşüncen, ortada kanıtlanmış bir gerçek yok..”

Draco tabağına iki omlet koyarken ona cevap verdi.”Kime sorsan Hogwarts der, istersen anket düzenleyelim ha..” diye alayls sırıttı.

April gülmekle yetindi.”Büyücü dünyasının yarısı ya o okulda okuyor, ya da o okuldan mezun…Tabi ki de Hogwarts derler.Ama unutma ki bu Hogwarts’ın kontenjanı ile alakalı bir durum..Yoksa onun en iyi olduğunu göstermez.” 

Draco:”Gördüğün gibi Hogwarts’ın ne kadar muhteşem olduğuna dair bir kanıt daha..Senin okulun sadece cadıları alıyor, Hogwarts ise adı üzerinde cadılık ve büyücülük okulu.”

Narcissa bu konunun daha fazla uzamasına izin vermemek için araya girdi.”Eee April, Draco ile birbirinizi hatırlayabildiniz mi ? Görüşmeyeli çok uzun zaman oldu.”

Draco hayır anlamında başını salladı.”Hatırlamadım, zaten gereksiz şeyleri unutma konusunda becerikli olduğumu söylerler..”

Lucius oğlunun cevabına gülümsedi.”Bu özelliğini kimden aldığın belli.”

April; baba-oğulun birbirlerine sırıtmalarını gözlerini devirerek izledi.Narcissa’ya dönüp:”Ben hatırladım, gerekli ya da gereksiz hiçbir şeyi unutmam..”

Cissy gülerek:”Ee o zaman söyle bakalım, nasıl buldun oğlumu ? Gün geçtikçe daha yakışıklı oluyor..”

Oğluna gıptayla baktı.Draco sırıtmakla yetinirken April gözlerini devirdi.”Pek değişmemiş, sadece o zamanlar daha sıska, çelimsiz bir şeydi.Şimdi biraz toparlanmış..Bakılmayacak bir tipi yok gibi..”  
Suratını buruşturarak baştan sona Draco’yu süzerken yalan söylediğini çok iyi biliyordu.O kaslı vücuda, masmavi gözlere ve kusursuz çehreye “biraz toparlanmış” demek hakaretti.

Gene de eleştirisini çok becerikli bir şekilde tamamlayıp bardağına portakal suyu doldurdu.

Draco alaycı bir tavırla onu süzerek:”Benim gibisini görmediğine adım gibi eminim, sadece sinirimi bozmak istiyorsun.”

April hafifçe sırıtıp:”Bozdum ama di mi ?”

Draco genç kızı baştan aşağı süzdü.Onu dikkatlice inceleme fırsatını ancak elde etmişti.Onun uzun simsiyah saçlarına, yeşile çalan ela gözlerine, kıpkırmızı dudağına hızlıca bir göz attı.Çekiciydi..Gerçekten de değişik,etkileyici bir havası vardı.

En çok gülümsemesini sevmişti Draco, anlaşılmaz bir şekilde o gülümsediğinde ne diyeceğini unutuyor gibi oluyordu.

Draco’nun soğuk ve küçümseyici bakışlarının ardında bu düşüncelerin yattığını bilemeyen April sinirle bakışlarını kaçırdı.

“Kim bilir ne sinir bozucu şeyler düşünüyor.” diye düşünmeden edemedi.

Malfoy malikanesinin kuzey tarafına bakan büyük,konforlu odaya girdiğinde April’in gözleri ışıl ışıl oldu.

Kendi odasına çok benzeyen bu odada hiç yabancılık çekmeyeceğine inandırdı kendisini.Cissy, ev cinlerine onun bavullarını gösterip talimatlara başlarken April büyük pencereden bahçeye bakmaya başladı.

Malfoy Malikanesi dudak uçuklatacak cinstendi.Çevresi ağaçlarla çevrili, bahçesinde değişik değişik çiçek ve ağaçların bulunduğu malikanenin ortasındaki fıskiye akrobasi hareketleri yapan balıkların ev sahipliğini yapıyordu.

O kadar ilginçti ki rengarenk balıklar ara sıra pencerenin hizasına gelecek gibi oluyorlardı.April merakla Cissy’ye dönüp:”Ne kadar hoş bir bahçeniz var teyze.”

Narcissa iltifattan hoşlanan bir kadındı.Gururla ona bakıp:”Ben dizayn ettim.”

April gülerek:”Tahmin etmek zor olmadı.”

Ev cinleri kıyafetleri bir çırpıda dolaplara yerleştirirken April defterini ve tüy kalemini alıp odadan fırladı.Teyzesine seslendi.”Bahçeyi yakından incelemem lazım.”

Hızlı adımlarla bahçeye fırladığında iyi ki de gelmişim diye düşündü.Burası muhteşemdi.Büyülenmiş gibi bahçeye bakıp mırıldandı.”Böyle bir yer hayatım boyunca görmemiştim.”

“Senin o İtalya’daki lüks malikanende bahçe yok mu ?” diye alaycı bir tavırla sırıtan Malfoy’un sesini duyunca ister istemez yerinden sıçradı.

Sinirle ona dönüp:”Korkuttun beni, ne diye sessiz sessiz hareket ediyorsun ?”

Draco yanı başındaki ökse otlarını koklarken mırıldandı.”Ne yapmamı isterdiniz küçük hanım, bahçeye doğru ben geliyorum diye seslenmemi mi ?”

April gülerek:”O kadar da demedim.Sen de..Vur dedim öldürdün..”

Draco tek kaşını kaldırıp:”Vur deyip öldürmek derken ?”

April gülümsedi.”Bir muggle sözüdür.” Draco’nun tiksinmiş surat ifadesini görünce gözlerini devirdi.

“Öff tamam şöyle diyim o zaman, Crucio deyip avada kedavra yollamak..”

Draco hafifçe sırıttı.”Böylesi daha iyi..”

Bir süre konuşmadan bahçede yürüdüler.Draco onun elindeki defter ve kaleme bakıp merakla:”Resim mi yapacaksın?”

April hayır anlamında başını salladı.”Yazı yazacaktım..”

Malfoy tek kaşını kaldırıp:”Yazı mı ?” April hevesle anlatmaya başladı.

“İçimdekileri ve gördüklerimi yazıyla ifade etmeyi severim..Benim rahatlama yolumdur bu..Senin kafa dağıtmak için seçtiğin bir yol yok mu ?”

Draco gene sırıttı.”Aşağılamak..İnsanı çok rahatlatıyor.Canım mı sıkkın gidip o Granger denen bulanığı, Weasel’ı ve Pötür’ü aşağılarım.”

April gözlerini devirerek:”Başka bir şey desen şaşardım zaten.”

Sonra duraksayıp Malfoy’a döndü.”Sen demin Granger, Weasel ve Pötür mü dedin ?”

Draco gene ne yumurtlayacak gibilerinden baktı kıza.Hızlıca başını salladı.

April heyecanla:”Hermione Granger, Ron Weasley ve Harry Potter mı bahsettiklerin !”

Draco gene başını sallayıp iç çekti.”Bu heyecan dolu tepkinin sebebi nedir ?”

April azarlayıcı bir tonda konuşmaya başladı.Ellerini de koydu beline..

“Sen gelecekteki dostlarına nasıl davranıyorsun bakıyım..”

Draco olduğu yerde donup kalmıştı.Şaşkınlık dolu bir sesle:”Gelecekteki neyim ?”


	3. Malikaneye Ziyaret ve Sean Benotti Meydanı

April cevap vermek yerine bahçenin içlerine doğru ilerlemeyi seçti.

Draco onun arkasından ilerlerken sinirle:”Sana bir soru sordum, cevap vermeden gidemezsin!”

April otların arasına oturdu.Önündeki “böcek kapan” bitkisi hakkında defterine yazı yazmaya başladı.Draco iyice sinirlenmişti.Umursanmamak; Draco’nun kaldırabileceği bir şey değildi.  
“Gelecekteki dost mu ? Ne büyük bir hakaret, o bilmiş kız ne demek istedi.” Diye iç sesi ardı ardına sıralıyordu soruları.

April kendini kaptırmış, defteri doldururken Malfoy genç kızın yanına varmıştı.

April gözlerini defterden ayırmadan:”Ben geleceği görebiliyorum Draco, ve geleceğinde Hermione,Harry ve Ron’un önemli bir yeri olacak !”

Draco gözlerini kısarak genç kızı süzdü.”Saçmalıyorsun, öyle bir şey olamaz !”

April umursamaz bir tavırla omuz silkti.”İnanmak istemiyorsan, inanma.Sen bilirsin..Onlarla canciğer kuzu sarması olunca April dediydi dersin..”

Draco tek kaşını kaldırdı.”Canciğer, kuzu.. ne ? ” Bu kız ne saçmalıyordu böyle !

April ayağa kalktı.Böcek kapan bitkisine adım adım yaklaştı.Ağzından sular akan, keskin dişleriyle yeni bir av bekleyen böcek kapan; kıpkırmızı gözlerini genç kıza dikmişti.Onun her hareketini takip ediyor, kızın ufak bir hatası sonucu mideye indirebileceği eti düşlüyordu.

Draco onun kendisiyle ilgilenmediğini fark edince homurdanarak malikaneye doğru ilerlemeye başladı.” Ne halin varsa gör Draker, ama benden uyarması çok fazla yaklaşma o bitkiye, sadece böcek yemez.İnsan etini de mideye indirmeyi sever..”

April hızlıca başını sallayıp bitkiden uzaklaştı.Arkasına dönüp malikaneye ilerleyen Draco’ya seslendi.”Gelecek hakkında söylediklerim doğruydu Malfoy.”

Draco umursamaz bir tavırla omuz silkti.”Yalan söylüyorsun demedim zaten.”

April onun bu sözüne hafifçe gülümsedi.

 

Oğlunu suratı bir karış malikaneye girerken gören Narcissa endişeyle:”Ne oldu Draco,neyin var ?”

Draco sinirle:”O aptal kız sinirlerimi bozuyor.Sırf senin hatırın için katlanıyorum, senin hatırında olmasa ona yapacaklarımı çok iyi biliyorum.”

Pis bir sırıtışla kafasında kurguladığı hayallere dalmışken birden toparlandı.Ve ciddi bir tavırla:”Olmazsa yaz tatilimin devamını Blaise’lerin evinde geçireceğim.”

Narcissa üzüntüyle iç çekti. ”Ondan hoşlanmamana üzüldüm.Özünde tatlı bir kızdır…”

Draco alayla sırıttı.”Tatlı mı ? Fazla bilmiş desek daha doğru olur.Hele geleceği görüyorum diye söyledikleri…Tam bir saçmalık !”

Cissy merakla:”Ne dedi ki ?” Draco omuz silkti.”Boşver.” Annesine Gelecekteki dostlar saçmalığını anlatması rezillikten başka bir şey olmazdı.Düşününce bile midesi bulanıyordu.O, koskoca Draco Malfoy, üç kuş beyinliyle arkadaş mı olacaktı ?

Annesinin sorusuyla düşüncelerinden sıyrıldı.”Blaise’ler de kalmak istediğine emin misin ? Karanlık Lord’tan haber almamız an meselesi..Bella her an gelip ölüm yiyen olacağın müjdesini verebilir…”

Draco kararsız bir bakış attı.Sonra iç çekip:”Off o zaman , bir hafta daha burada sabredeceğim anne, ama eğer bir hafta içerisinde o kız hala ukalalık yapmaya devam eder ve teyzemden haber gelirse Blaise’lere gideceğim haberin olsun.”

Bu konuşmadan iki saat sonra, öğle saatlerinde, Malfoy Malikanesine iki genç büyücü ayak basmıştı.

Yakışıklı Blaise’yi ve çekici Pansy’yi konuşarak bahçede ilerlerken gören April not defterinden başını kaldırdı.İki saat boyunca aralıksız bahçe hakkında notlar almış, kulağına gelen seslerin sahiplerine dönünce bu iki büyücüyle karşılaşmıştı.

Blaise’de otların arasında oturmuş genç kızı görmüştü.Başıyla onu işaret edip:”Baksana Pansy, Draco’ların bir misafiri var anlaşılan.”

Pansy o yöne dönünce April’le göz göze geldi.Hızlıca April’i süzdü.Sonra burun kıvırıp:”Fazla kalmaz umarım…”

Blaise sırıtarak:”Ne o kıskandın mı ?” Pansy omuz silkti.”Tabiki de hayır, benimle yarışabilecek kadar güzel değil !”

Blaise hafifçe mırıldanmakla yetindi.”Bunu söylediğine göre, kıskanmışsın.” Çünkü Blaise gibi Pansy’de fark etmişti ki bu kız gerçekten güzeldi.

Draco, karşısında Pansy ve Blaise’yi görünce gülerek:”Ooo kimler gelmiş..”

Blaise:”Nasılsın Draco ?” Malfoy, ikisinin yanına ilerledi.”İyiyim Blaise.”

O sözünü tamamlar tamamlamaz Pansy hızlıca Draco’nun boynuna atladı.”Beni özledin mi ?”

Malfoy cevap vermek yerine sevgilisini öpmeyi yeğlemişti.Blaise, ikisinin aralıksız devam eden öpüşmesine bakıp gözlerini devirdi.”Arada nefes almanızda yarar var..”

Pansy ve Draco bu sözle ayrıldılar.”Kıskanma, sana da birini ayarlarız.”

Draco’nun bu sözüne karşılık Pansy:”Bahçedeki kıza ne dersin ? Blaise ile yakışırlar..”

Blaise gözlerini devirmekle yetindi.Draco ise gülerek:”Boşuna ümitlenme Blaise, o kız sana fazla gelir.”

Pansy merakla:”Nedenki ? Çok mu mükemmel..” Draco alayla sırıttı.”Hayır fazla ukala, Blaise ona bir gün bile dayanamaz..”

Blaise:”Bence dayanabilirim.Her türlü kızı idare edebilirim Malfoy, bu benim için çocuk oyuncağı..”

Draco tek kaşını kaldırıp sırıttı.”İddiaya mı girmek istiyorsun ?” Blaise neden olmasın deyince Pansy heyecanla:”Bakalım hanginiz kazanacak ? Hadi Draco, tatlım şu kızla bizi tanıştır artık…”

Draco isteksiz bir tavırla bahçeye ilerledi.Pansy onun koluna girmiş, yaklaşmakta oldukları genç kızı süzerken Blaise onların arkasından ağır adımlarla ilerlemekteydi.

April ise hiçbir şeyin farkında olmadan çimlere uzanmış, hayal kuruyordu.Ayak seslerini işitince ağır ağır doğruldu.

Ela gözlerini gelenlere dikmiş, yaklaşmalarını beklemeye koyuldu.

Draco:”Ne o , yazı yazmaya ara mı verdin ?” 

April üzüntüyle:”Hayır, defterim bitti.O yüzden devam edemedim.” Üçü de şaşkınlıkla yüz sayfalık deftere baktılar.Pansy merakla ona baktı.”Yüz sayfayı da dolduracak kadar ne yazdın ?”

April ayağa kalkarken cevap verdi.”Biraz bahçe hakkında notlar aldım, sonra da hikaye yazdım.”

Defterini ve tüy kalemini kucaklayıp onlara döndü.Draco onun tanışma faslını beklediğini fark edince:”Arkadaşlarım Pansy ve Blaise ve bu da April…”

Blaise:”Memnun oldum.” April’le tokalaştılar.Pansy ise tokalaşmak yerine zoraki bir gülümsemeyle yetinmeyi tercih etmişti.

Pansy:”Draco’nun akrabası mısın ?” 

Bu soruyu sorduğunda dördü bahçedeki çardakta oturup sohbet etmekteydi.

April, çikolatalı pastadan bir dilim daha alırken:”Hayır, akraba değiliz.Sadece Narcissa ile annem arkadaş..”

Pansy hımlarken Blaise merakla:”İngiltere’de yaşamıyorsun tahminimce, yoksa Hogwarts’ta görürdük seni…”

April:”Evet, İngiltere’de doğdum ama on yaşlarındayken ailemle İtalya’ya taşındım.”

Pansy burun kıvırıp:”İngiltere’yi bırakıp İtalya’ya gitmek..Olacak şey değil..”

April ona kısa bir bakış atıp:”İtalya daha güvenliydi.Voldemort ne kadar uzak yaşam o kadar kolay…”

Draco onun bu sözüyle başını tabağından kaldırdı.”Karanlık Lord’a şimdilik uzaksın April ama savaşı kazandığında sadece İngiltere’de değil, tüm dünyada kendisine arka çıkmayan, destek vermeyen büyücüleri zevkle öldürecektir.”  
April omuz silkti.”Savaşı kazanamayacağına göre endişe edilecek bir durum söz konusu değil.”

Blaise tek kaşını kaldırıp:”Nasıl bu kadar emin konuşabiliyorsun ? Ne demek kazanamayacak..”

Draco, April’den önce cevap verdi.Alaycı bir tavırla iki arkadaşına dönüp:”April geleceği gördüğünü iddia ediyor..”

Pansy, sevgilisine daha da sokulup mırıldandı.”Demek geleceği görüyorsun April, o zaman benim ve Draco’nun geleceğinde neler olacağına dair bir kehanetin var mı ?”

April, pastasını silip süpürürken birbirlerine zamk gibi yapışmış olan Draco ve Pansy’ye bakıp:”Bir kehanetim var ana pek senin hayal ettiğin gibi değil..”

Pansy emir verici bir tonda:”Söyle şu kehaneti !”

April cevabı yapıştırdı.”Bir muggle doğumlu ile evleneceksin.Ama hiç çocuğun olmayacak çünkü kısır olduğunu öğreneceksin.”

Blaise kahkahasını yutmaya çalışırken Pansy sinirden titriyordu adeta.Draco hiç tepki vermezken Pansy onun kollarından sıyrılıp kendisine masum masum bakan April’e ateş saçan gözlerle bakıp:”Bu ne cüret ! Sen nasıl bana böyle bir şey söylemeye cesaret edersin !”

April onun öfkesine aldırış etmeden omuz silkti.”Duymak isteyen sendin.”

Pansy öfkeyle tısladı.”Senin saçma sapan uydurmalarını dinleyeceğimi nereden bilebilirdim ! Sen geleceği falan görmüyorsun…”

April soğukkanlı bir tavırla:”Bir muggle doğumluyla evlenip çocuğunun olmayacağını öğrendiğinde, doğru söyleyip söylemediğimi görürsün.”

Blaise araya girmek zorunda kaldı.Çünkü Pansy bir kaplan gibi pençelerini çıkarmış, April’in üzerine atlamaya hazırlanıyordu.

“Hadi biraz bu havanın tadını çıkaralım.Sean Benotti meydanında gezinmek hepimize iyi gelecektir.”

Blaise’nin fikri hepsinin hoşuna gitmişti.Hatta Pansy April’i parçalamaktansa ona küçümseyici bir bakış atıp Draco’nun koluna girmeyi tercih etmişti.

Sean Benotti Meydanı ; Sihir dünyasındaki ünlü,büyük meydanlardan biriydi.Alışveriş mekanları, cafeler,barlar, dükkanlar…

Birbirinden değişik birbirinden güzel mekanlarla donatılmış bu meydan büyücülerin uğrak yeriydi.Temmuz’un fazlasıyla sıcak gününde de cadılar, büyücüler kendini meydana atmıştı.

Kimisi alışveriş yapıyor, kimisi cafede oturmuş, soğuk içecekler içiyordu.April,Draco,Pansy ve Blaise kalabalığın arasında ağır adımlarla ilerliyordu.

Pansy ve Draco sarmaş dolaş önde ilerlerken April ve Blaise biraz arkadan geliyordu.Blaise Draco’yla girdiği iddiayı kazanabilmek için türlü numaralar yapıyor ama genç kızın dikkatini çekmeyi başaramıyordu.

April, çevresini inceler gibi gözükse de göz ucuyla önünde öpüşüp koklaşan Pansy ve Draco’ya bakıyordu.

İçindeki öfke ve kıskançlık dalgası onu sararken soğukkanlı gözükmek için gayret gösteriyordu.Cafelerden birine oturduklarında Pansy, Draco’yu kendine çekti ve soluksuz bir öpüşme daha başlattı.

Blaise ne yiyeceğine karar vermeye çalışırken April öfke dolu ela gözlerini ikisine dikmişti.

Sinirle söylendi içinden.”Şunlara bak, nefes bile almak için durmuyorlar.Umarım nefessiz kalıp boğulurlar ! Salak Malfoy’da kızı yiyip bitirecek..Aman öff bana ne ! Ne yaparlarsa yapsınlar ama milletin içinde de olmaz ki artık ! Göz var nizam var, ben bu iğrenç manzarayı seyretmek zorunda mıyım !”

Ayağa kalktığında Draco ve Pansy yeni ayrılmıştı.Üçü de çantasını sandalyeden alan genç kıza döndü.Draco tek kaşını kaldırıp:”Nereye ?”

April soğuk bir tavırla:”Buraya gelirken az ötede bir kitapçı dükkanı çarptı gözüme.Oraya gidiyorum.”

Blaise:”Sana eşlik edeyim mi ?” April hayır anlamında başını sallayıp:”Gerek yok, teklifin için teşekkürler.Siz yemeğin tadını çıkarın, ben hemen döneceğim.”

Pansy umursamazken Draco göz ucuyla genç kızın gidişini seyretti.Hafif bir iç çekişle kaymak birasına odaklanırken Blaise sinirle:”Kız kapalı kutu gibi, ne yapsam yaklaşamıyorum.” 

Pansy gülerek:”Yabani bir şey..Onu elde edebilecek erkek her kızı elde edebilir..”

Blaise ve Pansy gülerken Draco ifadesiz bir yüzle birasından bir yudum aldı.

April kitapçıya girmek için sabırsızlanıyordu.”İyiki fark ettim o dükkanı, yoksa o yapış yapış öpüşmeyi seyretmeye devam edecektim.”

Dükkana girdiğinde rahat bir nefes aldı.İşte aradığı huzur, mutluluk bu mekandaydı.Dükkanı boydan boya kaplamış kitaplara uzun uzun bakarken yaşlı, tombul bir kadın gülümseyerek ona yaklaştı.”Hoş geldin canım..”

April kibar bir tavırla:”Hoş bulduk efendim, ben bir kitap arıyordum.”

Yaşlı kadın, gözlüğünü gözüne yerleştirirken sordu.”Adı nedir ?” April:”Bir muggle kitabı, adı Çalıkuşu.”

“Biz de her türlü kitap vardır, muggle kitapları şu bölümde.Orada bulabilirsin.”  
April onun söylediği tarafa ilerlerken kapı tekrar açılmıştı.Yaşlı kadın yeni gelene dönüp gülümsedi.”Ooo Hermione tatlım, hoş geldin.”

April bu adı duyunca hızlıca başını o yöne çevirdi.Kabarık, kahverengi saçları gördüğünde sevinçle gülümsedi.


	4. Bir Kavga İki Temas

Hermione yaşlı kadına gülümseyip:”Nasılsınız Bayan Hopley ?”

Madam Hopley:”İyiyim hayatım, en sonunda görebildim seni.Tatil nasıl geçiyor ?”

Hermione raflarda göz gezdirirken:”Güzel, geçen haftadan beri Weasley ailesinin evinde kalıyorum.Sonunda fırsat bulabildim de geldim Benotti’ye…”

Hermione kitapları incelerken April derin bir nefes alıp Madam Hopley’in yanına yöneldi.Yaşlı kadın ona dönüp:”Aradığını bulabildin mi canım ?”

April kitabı ona uzatırken başını salladı.Hermione göz ucuyla uzatılan kitaba baktı.”Çalıkuşu mu ?”

Tek kaşını kaldırıp karşısındaki cadıya baktı.April gülümsedi.”Okumuş muydun ?”

Hermione hızlıca başını sallayıp:”Evet, ama o bir muggle kitabıdır..” Hala bir cadının o kitabı okumak istemesini anlayamıyordu.

“Büyük ihtimalle muggle doğumlu, hiçbir melez ya da safkan muggle kitabına bakmaz.” diye geçirdi içinden. 

April parayı öderken:”Muggle’lara karşı bir ilgim var diyelim.” diyerek onun merakını gidermek istedi.Kitabı alırken hafifçe göz kırptı Hermione’ye.

Hermione gülerek:”Muggle doğumlusun anlaşılan..”

April ne yazık ki gibilerinden bir bakış atıp:”Safkanım…”

Hermione olduğu yerde donup kalmıştı.Bir safkan ve muggle sevgisi bir arada…Yakında Hogwarst’ın üzerine taşlar da yağardı.

Suratındaki hayret ifadesini ustalıkla kaldırıp ciddi bir tavırla:”Safkansın ve muggle hayranısın…Senin gibiler az..”

April omuz silkti.”Weasley ailesi gibi işte..”

Hermione merakla:”Weasley’leri tanıyor musun ?” April biraz anlamında bir şeyler mırıldanıp Madam Hopley’e teşekkür etti.

Hermione almaya karar verdiği kitabı yaşlı kadına uzatırken April onu beklemekteydi.Hermione çıkacakken April ona elini uzattı.”Bu arada ben April Draker.”

Hermione de ona gülümseyip:”Ben de Hermione Granger.”

April, Hermione’ye “Çalıkuşu” hakkında sorular sorarken Benotti Meydanı’nda yürümeye başlamışlardı.

Hermione:”Sonra Feride, Kamuran’dan kaçıp doğuda öğretmenlik yapmaya karar veriyor…”

“Hermione !!! “ Ron’un bağırışı ile iki genç kız o yöne döndüler.

Harry,Ron ve Ginny nefes nefese kalmış bir halde onlara ilerliyordu.

Ron soluklanıp:”Nerelerdesin Herm ? Kitap alacağım dedin, ortadan kayboldun !”

Hermione üzüntüyle:”Dalmışım, April’le sohbet ediyordum.” Üçü Hermione’nin yanındaki genç kıza dönünce April gülümsedi.”Merhaba, ben April..”

Ginny:”Ben de Ginny.Bunlarda Harry ve Ron..”

Kısa bir tanışma sonrası Hermione, onun safkan olduğu halde muggle’lara karşı hayranlık duyduğunu anlattı.

Ron gülerek:”Bizim aileyle bir kan bağın olabilir mi ? Biz de muggle’ları severiz..”

Hermione:”Zaten sizi tanıyormuş, di mi April ?” 

Ginny ve Ron merakla genç kıza baktılar.April neşeli bir tavırla:”Babanızı tanıyorum, Arthur Weasley ile babam uzun bir süre iş yapmışlardı.”

Ginny şaşkınlıkla:”Sahi mi ? Hımm kimdi acaba, ne zaman çalışmışlardı ?” 

April:”İki sene önce, bizden İtalyanlar diye bahsediyor olabilir, çünkü İtalya da yaşıyoruz..”

Ron biraz düşünüp:”Aaa evet, babam bi ara sürekli İtalya deyip duruyordu..”Ginny gülerek:”Tesadüfe bak…”

Harry gülümsedi.”İtalya’dan hangi rüzgar attı seni buralara ?”

April iç çekerek:”Ziyaret rüzgarı, annemin çok yakın bir arkadaşı beni evlerine kalmaya davet etti.”

Hermione:”Kim biz tanıyor muyuz ?” diye merakla sorduğunda cevabı buz gibi soğuk bir sesle aldı.

“Evet Granger, tanıyorsun…”

Hermione,Ron,Harry ve Ginny ; April’in arkasında duran gri-mavi gözlerdeki nefrete şaşkınlıkla bakakaldılar.

Draco’nun da onlardan farkı yoktu, April’in geçikmesinden işkillenip kitapçıya doğru yürümüştü ve onu bu eziklerle konuşurken bulmuştu !

Ginny hayretle:”Malfoy ?” Draco küstah bir tavırla onu süzdü.”Ne o küçük Weasel, adı mı öğreniyorsun..”

Harry öfkeyle:”Onunla doğru konuş !” Ginny ona sakin olmasını söylerken Draco hepsini küçümseyici bir tavırla süzüp:”Gene aynı şeyler, bizim kafası yaralı çocuk, sefilleri korur..Yanındaki sefillerse yaralı kafayı savunur..”

April öfkeyle ona dönüp:”Ne biçim konuşuyorsun sen ?”

Draco onun ateş saçan bakışlarına kısa bir göz atıp omuz silkti.”Sen bu işe karışma, bu onlarla benim aramda.”

Hermione daha fazla bu saçmalığın büyümesini istemeyerek söylendi.”Hadi gidelim çocuklar, Malfoy gene tadımızı kaçırmaya çalışıyor…”

Draco hafifçe sırıtıp:”Bak baak, bulanık korkmuş gitmekten söz ediyor…”

Bulanık kelimesiyle Harry ve Ron öfkeyle asalarını çekerken Draco’da çoktan asasını kavramıştı.Hermione sapsarı bir suratla olan bitene bakarken Ginny kavga edip etmeme arasında bocalıyordu.

April, Hermione’nin omzunu hafifçe okşadı, sonra Malfoy’a dönüp:”Bu kadar şov yeter, hadi gidelim !”

Draco öfkeyle tısladı.”Senden emir alacağımı düşünmüyorsun değil mi Draker ?”

April öfkeyle bağırdı.”Eğer biraz daha o sopamsı asayı onlara tutarsan gelecekteki dos…” – dostların diye bir şey olmaz- diyecekti ama Malfoy onu kolundan sıkıca kavrayıp kendine çekti.

Gözleriyle “Kapa çeneni “ derken Harry ve Ron hala asalarla tetikte bekliyordu.Ginny:”Hadi indirin şunları ! Gidelim artık..”

Ron öfkeyle tısladı.”Asla !!! Hermione’ye ne dediğini duymadın mı ?”

Malfoy sinirle gülerek:”Yapma Weasel, bu günlük laflarımdan biri…Hadi hadi sen Granger’ın arkasını kollayacağına kendi suratındaki çilleri temizle !”

Harry bu sözle onun üzerine atlamıştı.Hermione artık çığlık çığlığa bağırırken Ron’u tutmaya çalışıyordu.April ve Ginny ise Harry ve Draco’yu ayırabilmek için fazlasıyla bir çaba gösteriyordu.

Benotti meydanındaki kalabalık, bu manzarayı hayretler içerisinde izlerken sonunda iki genç adam birbirlerine nefret dolu bakışlar ata ata ayrılmışlardı.April, Draco’yu çekiştirip meydanın aşağısına ilerletirken Hermione’ye üzüntülü bir gülümseme yollamayı ihmal etmedi.

Hermione April’in gülüşüne karşılık verip iç çekerek Ron’un koluna girmiş, onu yukarıdaki cafelerden birine ilerletirken sakin olmasını söylüyordu.

Harry ve Ginny ise onların bir adım gerisinde hiç konuşmadan ilerliyorlardı.

Meydan sessiz sakin havasına geri dönmüşken Draco, April’in kendisini aşağı indirmesine hiç sesini çıkarmıyordu.

Ta ki tenha sokaklara gelene kadar…Loş ve dar sokağa girdiklerinde April ne olduğunu anlayamadan kolundan çekildiğini hissetti.Sert duvara yapıştırıldığında acıyla haykırdı.

Malfoy ateş saçan gözlerle genç kızı süzerken onun bileklerini olanca gücüyle sıkıyordu.

Acıdan dudağını ısıran Aprilse cesur olmak istiyor ama korkudan tir tir titriyordu.

Malfoy tehditkar bir ses tonuyla:”Ne yaptığını sanıyorsun sen ?”

April onun nefret dolu bakışlarına kısaca göz atıp sinirle söylendi.

“Ne yapmışım! Sadece sizi ayırmaya çalıştım !” 

Draco sinirle güldü.”Ayırmak mı ? Beni azarladın, beni ! Draco Malfoy’u..Hem de o eziklerin yanında ! Sen benim misafirimsin, adın benimle anılıyor, ne hakla beni değil de onları savunursun !”

Derin bir nefes alıp devam etti.”Bir Malfoy’un yaptıkları için özür dilerim demediğin kalmıştı !”

April öfkeyle haykırdı.”Biraz daha terbiyesizlik yapsaydın, derdim. Senin centilmen olduğunu sanıyordum ama bir kıza ailesi muggle diye demediğin laf kalmadı ! Bir de kendinle övünürsün, ben böyleyim,şöyleyim diye..Önce bir kızla nasıl konuşulacağını öğren sonra övün Draco Malfoy !”

Malfoy sinirle onu duvara ittirdi.Tuttuğu bilekleri daha da sıkarken April’le aralarında hiç mesafe kalmamıştı.Nefesleri birbirlerine karışırken bir süre nefretle bakıştılar..

Draco’nun tuttuğu bilekleri kızarmaya başlamıştı.April acıya daha ne kadar dayanacağını bilemiyordu.Sadece bununla kalsa iyi, hem de pozisyonları dışarıdan bakıldığında pekte hoşa gidecek gibi değildi.Sadece vücutları birbirine değmiyordu aynı zamanda Draco’nun nefesini de yüzünde hissediyordu.

Burnuna gelen hoş parfüm kokusuna aldırmamaya, sert gözükmeye çalışan Malfoy son kez uyardı onu.

“Benimleyken nasıl davranman gerektiğini bilmelisin Draker, benim misafirim olduğun sürece bana yakışır davranacaksın.Bulanıklarla,Weasel-Pötür gibilerle konuşmak, takılmak söz konusu bile olamaz !”

Onu gene duvara ittirirken tısladı.”Anlaşıldı mı ?”

April öfkeyle ona bakıp zar zor başını salladı.Sonra sinirle:”Artık üstümden çekil ! Dışarıdan bakıldığında pekte uygun gözüktüğümüz söylenemez…”

Draco , vaziyetlerine kısa bir bakış atıp hafifçe sırıttı.Genç kızın bileklerini bırakıp, ondan uzaklaşırken April duvara dayalı kalmış, acıyla zonklayan bileklerinden başka bir şey düşünemez olmuştu.

Bu iki etmişti ! Geldiğinden beri Malfoy’un ona ikinci zarar verişiydi bu, daha önce kolunu morartmıştı.Şimdi de bilekleri..Aaah kimbilir eve kaç çürükle dönecekti !

Draco onun ilerleyip ilerlemediğine bakmadan tenha sokağın çıkışına ilerliyordu.Arkasında yaralanmış genç kızı bırakmışken, bunu umursadığı pek söylenemezdi.

Bu sokağın biraz ilerisindeki cafede kızıl saçlı, genç bir adam öfkeyle kaymak birasını kafasını dikti.

“Bu kadar tatlı bir kızın, Malfoy gibi bir pislikle ne işi olabilir !” Ginny’nin bu sözüne katılan Hermione başını salladı.

“Hem de muggle aşığı, tatlı bir kızın !”

Harry meyveli pastasıyla oynarken mırıldandı.”Malfoy’un misafiriymiş işte, yoksa o kızın o pislikle ne işi olur..”

Ron hala Malfoy’un hakaretlerinde takılı kalmıştı.”Söylediği sözler yenilir, yutulur sözler değildi !”

Hermione omuz silkti.”Her zamanki sözleri Ron, sadece biz duymaya duymaya unutmuşuz..”

Ginny mırıldandı.”Ne kadar soğukkanlısın..”

“Olmak zorundayız Gin, hem onu eğlendiren de karşılık vermemiz.Soğukkanlı olursak o da sıkılıp laf atmayı bırakacaktır…”

Hermione her zamanki gibi zekice bir tespitte bulunmuştu.Ama Ron öfkeyle:”Soğukkanlı olamam ben ! Adi, pislik..O sarı kafasını koparmamak için zor tuttum kendimi..”

Harry:”Sen de haklısın Ron, tahrik olmamak elde değil..”

Ginny gülerek:”Siz erkekler hiç kendinizi kontrol edemiyorsunuz !”

Hermione de başını salladı.”Biraz daha sakin olabilseniz..”

Ron omuz silkti.”Sakin makin olamam, beni seven bu halimle sevsin..”Ginny yan gözlerle Hermione’ye baktı.”Seviyor zaten..”

Harry ve Ginny, hafifçe sırıtırken Hermione utançtan kıpkırmızı olmuştu.Ronsa her zamanki gibi neden bahsettiklerini anlamamıştı.

Pansy çığlık çığlığa bağırdı.”Draco, hayatım neredeydin ?” Kendisine yaklaşan yakışıklı adama doğru koştu.Blaise onun biraz arkasından gelirken Pansy çoktan Draco’nun boynuna atlamıştı.

April bu manzara karşısında gözlerini devirip homurdandı.”Vıcık vıcık, öfff..”

Pansy, Draco’yla günlük öpüşmelerinden birini tamamlayınca başını kaldırdı ve April’in öfke dolu bakışlarıyla karşılaştı.

Küçümseyici bir tavırla:”Neye bakıyorsun sen ? Draco’yla öpüşmemiz çok mu ilgini çekiyor ?”

April ikisinin yanına vardığında ters ters söylendi.”Vıcık vıcık öpüşmenize meraklı değilim Pansy, o kadar sese ruh emiciler bile dönüp bakar !”

Pansy Draco’nun koluna yaslanıp genç kıza alaycı bir tavırla baktı.”O sese, zevkle inlemek diyoruz..”

April Blaise’ye doğru ilerlerken :”Aay afedersin, bilmiyordum.Tabi bu konularda senin kadar bilgim yok…Her önüme gelenle yiğişmediğim için !”

Pansy onun bu sözüyle kıpkırmızı olurken Draco sevgilisinin kulağına fısıldadı.”Boşver onu Pans, kendini bir şey sanıyor..Ama ben onun havasını indireceğim.”

Pansy, Draco’ya parıldayan gözlerle bakıp mırıldandı.”İşte benim sevgilim..” Ve bir öpüşme daha başlarken April çoktan Blaise’nin yanına varmıştı.Blaise onun sıkkın yüzüne bakıp:”Ne oldu, acı çekiyor gibisin..Canını sıkan bir şey mi var ?”

April göz ucuyla kıpkırmızı olmuş bileklerine baktı.Sonra yalandan gülümseyip:”Sadece yoruldum, yürümekten ayakları ağrıdı.”

Blaise gülerek:”Kitapçıda bi kitap bulabildin mi bari ?”

April neşeyle başını salladı.Çantasından aldığı kitabı çıkardı.Blaise onun uzattığı kitabı alıp uzun uzun inceledi.

Sonra tek kaşını kaldırıp:”Bu büyücü kitabına benzemiyor..”

April sır verirmiş gibi ona yaklaşmasını söyledi.Blaise merakla ona yaklaşınca fısıldayarak:”Bu kitap çok özel bir yapımdır.Öyle her türlü büyücüye verilmez.İçinde Voldemort’un bile ilgisini çekecek bilgiler var !”

Blaise bembeyaz olmuştu, Çalıkuşu’na bir göz atıp heyecanla:”Peki sana nasıl verdiler ?”

April ukala bir tavırla:”Babam Charles Draker’ın adını verince ulaşamayacağım sır,kitap,bilgi kalmaz.Aramızda kalsın Blaise, bu kitabı kimse bilmemeli.”

Blaise hızlıca başını sallarken Draco onlara seslendi.”Ne fısıldaşıyorsunuz ?”

April burun kıvırıp Blaise’nin koluna girdi.”Blaise ile benim aramda.” Draco onun Blaise’yi sokuluşunu izledi sonra tek kaşını kaldırıp:”Blaise ile özel ne konuşabilirsin ki ?”

April hafifçe sırıtarak:”Kıskanma Malfoy..” Draco gözlerini devirirken April göz ucuyla Pansy’ye bakıp devam etti.”Eve gidince sana da anlatırım.”  
Malfoy onun bu sözüyle duraksarken Pansy’ye öfkeden titreme gelmişti.Draco, April’le kısa bir bakışma yaşayıp emir verici bir tonda:”Hadi gidelim artık !”

Onun bu sözüyle ilerlemeye başladılar.April, Blaise’nin ara sıra çantasına baktığını fark edip kıs kıs güldü.

Bir safkanı muggle kitabına hayran bırakmıştı yaa Reşat Nuri’nin gözleri yaşarırdı. ( Çalıkuşu’nun yazarı )

Kovukta akşam yemeği hareketli geçiyordu.Bayan Weasley yemekleri koyarken Ron’da Benotti Meydanı’nda karşılaştıkları kızdan bahsediyordu.

“Seni tanıyormuş, babasıyla iş yapmışsın..” Bay Weasley oğlunun bu sözüyle düşüncelere dalarken 

Ginny:”İtalyan ortağın vardı ya, onun kızıymış..” Kızının sözüyle Arthur sevinçle:”Aaah şimdi hatırladım, Bay Draker ! Charles Draker.. tabi yaa..İtalya’ya gittiğimde kızıyla tanıştırmıştı beni.”

Yemeğinden bir parça alıp ağzına attı.”Hatırlamasına şaşırdım, çok kısa bir konuşmamız olmuştu.”

Hermione gülümsedi.”Hafızası güçlüymüş demekki…”

Harry:”Malfoy’ların misafiriymiş..” Fred şaşkınlıkla:”Malfoy mu ? Ee hani Charles Draker muggle severdi.O adamın kızının safkan takıntılarıyla ne işi olur ?”

Arthur acıyla gülümsedi.”Demekki tanışıklarmış, keşke Malfoy’ların misafiri olmasaymış onu Kovuk’ta ağırlamak isterdim doğrusu..”

Ron inatla:”Ağırlayalım baba, Malfoyların bizi engellemesine izin vermeyiz, hem kız istedikten sonra onlara ne ki ?”

Hermione,Harry ve Ginny başlarını salladı.Bayan Weasley:”Sen dememiş miydin Bay Draker’la çok iyi anlaştık, büyük işler yaptık.Kız kırk yılın başı Londra’ya gelmiş, evimize davet etmezsek çok ayıp olur.”

Bay Weasley kararsız görünüyordu.”Peki Lucius Malfoy ne olacak ?”

George gözlerini devirdi.”Malfoylar kimin umurunda.Hadi baba, davet edelim olsun bitsin..”

Sonunda bu kadar isteye dayanamayan Bay Weasley gülümsedi.”Pekayla yarın öğleden sonra çaya çağırırız.”

Masadakileri tatlı bir telaş sarmıştı bir anda.Hermione yeni arkadaşını görecek olmanın heyecanıyla yemeğini yemeye başladı.

Draco,akşam yemeğine kalmalarını teklif etmişti.Ama Pansy ve Blaise teşekkür edip gitmeyi uygun görmüştü.Aslında Pansy evet diyecekti ama April’in öldürücü bakışlarını görünce gözlerini devirip reddetmişti.  
Onlar gidince Narcissa; April ve Draco’ya döndü.”Akşam yemeğine bir saat var, odanızda biraz dinlenin isterseniz.”

April yorgunlukla başını salladı.”Haklısın Teyze, çok yoruldum.” Narcissa onun kolundaki kızarıklıkları fark edince tek kaşını kaldırıp endişeyle:”Koluna ne oldu senin ?”

Draco anında merdivende duraksarken April göz ucuyla bileklerine baktı.Draco’nun ona baktığını fark etmişti ama inatla ona bakmıyordu.

Yalandan bir gülümsemeyle:”Alerji, çok çikolata yiyince böyle kızarıyorum.” Narcissa gülerek:”Fazla yeme o zaman tatlım, çünkü kolların kıpkırmızı olmuş.”

Draco’ya dönüp:”Sence de kötü gözükmüyor mu Draco ?” Malfoy ne diyeceğini bilemez bir halde onun bileklerine baktı.

Çok mu fazla sıkmıştı ne..Kızın damarları bile kızarıklıktan gözükmüyordu.Aniden içinde bir suçluluk duygusu kabardı.April’in canını o anki sinirle yakmıştı evet ama o bunu hak etmemişti ki…

Draco’nun dalgınlığını fark eden annesi:”Ne oldu Draco, daldın gittin..”

Draco bu sözle Cissy’ye döndü.Mırıldandı.”April’in bileklerine bakıyordum, dediğin gibi çok kötü olmuş..”

April bu sözle şaşkınlıkla ona baktı.Draco’da bakışlarını onun ela gözlerine dikince, ikisi arasında kimsenin anlayamayacağı bir konuşma başlamıştı adeta..

April’in kırgınlık dolu bakışları, Draco’nun pişmanlığıyla çarpışıyordu.Narcissa tek kaşını kaldırıp birbirlerine bakan gençlere bakıp neler olduğunu anlamaya çalıştı.

Bir şey vardı ama ne olduğunu anlayamamıştı.İç çekerek salona ilerlerken:”Hadi odanızda dinlenin, ben de yemek hazırlıkları nasıl gidiyor bir bakayım..”

April onun gidişiyle hızlıca merdivenlerden çıkıp odasına yöneldi.Ama Draco ondan hızlıydı, genç kızı yakalayıp kendine çevirdi.

April acıyla inledi çünkü Draco farkında olmadan onun acıyan yerine dokunmuştu.Hemen elini çekerken üzüntüyle mırıldandı.”Affedersin, çok canın yanıyor mu ?”

April ters ters söylendi.”Sence ??? Bir daha sakın bana dokunma Malfoy, üçüncü de seni buna pişman ederim haberin olsun !”

Draco’ya sinirle bakarken April ne olduğunu anlayamadan Draco onu kendine çekti.Genç kızın alnına ufak bir öpücük kondurdu.April kaskatı kesilmiş, daha demin ne olduğunu beyin hücrelerine sorarken Draco fısıldadı.”Çok üzgünüm April, bir daha asla canını yakmayacağım.”

April’i donmuş bir halde bırakıp odasına girdi.Kapıya dayanıp gözlerini kapatırken biraz önceki hareketini düşünüp hafifçe iç çekti.”Daha demin ne yaptım ben ?”

April’se donmuş bir halde öylece kalakalmıştı.Şaşkınlıkla elini alnına götürdü.Draco’nun öptüğü yer ateş gibi yanıyordu.Mırıldandı.”Bileklerimi sıkan kim, beni alnımdan öpen kim ? İkisi de aynı adam mı ? Yoksa ortada bir ikiz vakası mı var…”


	5. İlk Öpücük

Ertesi sabah; Malfoy Malikanesi’nde sessiz sedasız bir kahvaltıyla başladı.Lucius Malfoy, kimseye görünmeden hızlıca Voldemort’un yanına gitmiş, Narcissa Malfoy’sa dışarı çıkmıştı.

Tek başına kahvaltı eden April, hafif bir sesle şarkı mırıldanıyordu.Draco uykulu gözlerle yemek odasına girdiğinde başını tabağından kaldırmadan:”Günaydın…”

Draco esneyerek yerine oturdu.”Sana da günaydın.” Çevresine bakınıp:”Annemler daha kalkmadı mı ?”

April, onun bardağına portakal suyu doldururken cevap verdi.”Ooo onlar kahvaltı edip dışarı çıktı bile.”

Draco, April’in uzattığı bardağı alıp bir teşekkür mırıldandı.Bir süre sonra tabak çanak sesinden başka ses duyulmaz olmuştu yemek odasında…

Açık pencereden giren baykuşun ötüşüyle, sofraya hakim olan bu sessizlik bozuluverdi. Bakımsız gözüken, kahverengi baykuş; gagasındaki mektubu April’in önüne bırakıp, telaşlı bir kanat çırpışıyla masaya çakıldı.

April korkuyla onun iyi olup olmadığına bakarken Draco umursamaz bir tavırla:”Boşuna endişelenme, o çakılmaya alışkın bir baykuş.”

Baykuşun kime ait olduğunu hemen anlamıştı.Hogwarts’ta Weasley’lerin baykuşundan başka hiçbir baykuş, masaya ya da pencereye çarpmazdı.

Malfoy’un da dediği gibi “Weasley Baykuşu“ silkinip kendine geldi.April, baykuşun başını hafifçe okşayıp önünde okunmayı bekleyen mektubu eline aldı.

Draco şüpheyle kaşını kaldırdı.”Weasley’ler neden April’e mektup yazmış ki ?” diye düşünmeden edemedi.

April, mektuba dalmışken Draco’nun sesi duyuldu.”Weasley’ler ne istiyormuş ?”

April hızlıca başını kaldırıp ona baktı.Acaba davetten bahsetse miydi ? Hızlıca düşünüp hafifçe gülümsedi.

“Babamla, Arthur Weasley kısa bir süre ortaklık yapmıştı.Ron ona benden bahsedince mektupla hatırımı sormak istemiş…”

Draco bu yanıttan tatmin olmamıştı.Ama cevap vermek yerine başını sallamakla yetindi.

April, onun bu konuyu eşelemediğine sevinerek mektubu hırkasının cebine sokuşturdu.Omletini yemeye başladığında, aklı çoktan Kovuk’taki davete nasıl gidebileceğine takılmıştı.  
Ron ağzını tıka basa doldurup sofraya sucuklu yumurtayı getiren annesine döndü.”Anne, April burayı bulabilecek mi ?”

Hermione uyarıcı bir ses tonuyla:”Ağzın doluyken konuşma Ron !”

Ron ona ters bir bakış attı ve söylediğini duymamış gibi yapıp annesinin cevabını beklemeye koyuldu.

Bayan Weasley:”Bulur Ron, neden bulamasın..Adresi detaylıca yazdık.Hem bulamayacağını düşünüyorsa da mektupta yazar biz de onu Benotti Meydanı’nda karşılarız.”

Hermione:”Bence en iyisi onu karşılamak..”

Sofraya ağır ağır oturan Weasley ikizleri, sucuklu yumurtayı görünce saldırıya geçtiler. Yumurtaya kıtlıktan çıkmış gibi saldıran kardeşlerine öfkeyle bakan Ron söylenmeden edemedi.”Yavaş, yavaş ! Yumurtanın hepsini yemeyin.”

Fred gülerek:”Emredersiniz Lord Weasley !” 

Ron gözlerini devirirken George çoktan yumurtayı silip süpürmüştü.Bunun üzerine Ron öfkeden kıpkırmızı olmuş bir halde sessizce bir küfür mırıldandı.

Bayan Weasley anında Ron’a dönüp:”Ronald Weasley ! Ağzınızdan çıkan kelimelere dikkat ediniz, yoksa anneniz size bir uğursuzluk büyüsü yapmaktan kaçınmayacaktır !”

Ron sinirle bir şeyler mırıldanıp tabağına gömüldü.Sofrada aniden müstakbel gelin Fleur’un sesi yükseldi.”Aaah Bill i’at etme ve yemeyyini bitir..Baaaak uçcak gelio..”Omleti Bill’in ağzına tıkıverdi.

Bayan Weasley, onlara ters bir bakış atıp Hermione’ye döndü.”Tatlım, Harry daha uyanmadı mı ?”

Hermione, Fleur’u seyretmekle meşgul olan Ron’un ayağına bastığı gibi Molly’ye dönüp:”Ginny onu uyandırmaya gitti.Birazdan inerler aşağı…”

Ayağına yediği darbeyle bağırıp küfür savuran Ron’a Bayan Weasley’den büyük bir tehdit gelirken kahverengi baykuş gagasında bir mektupla pencereye çarpıverdi.

George gözlerini devirip:”Bu baykuş cama çarpa çarpa ölecek !”

Hermione hızlıca pencereyi açıp Weasley Baykuşu‘nu içeri aldı.Baykuş silkinip mektubu Hermione’ye iteledi.

Kahvaltısını bitirir bitirmez odasına fırlayıp davete cevap yazan April’in mektubu böylece Kovuk’a ulaşmıştı.

Hermione:”Mektup April’den…”

Bayan Weasley, mektuba hızlıca göz atıp kendisine merakla bakan kalabalığa döndü.

“April saat üçte Benotti Meydanı’ndaki çeşmenin orada olacakmış.Londra’yı pek bilmediğinden Kovuk’u bulamayacağını söylüyor..Onu karşılamamızı rica etmiş.”

Hermione neşeyle:”Biz onu karşılamaya gideriz di mi Ron ?”

Ron başını sallamakla yetindi.Onun aklı hala yiyemediği sucuklu yumurta kalmıştı. 

Ginny, odanın kapısını hafifçe tıklatıp içeri seslendi.

“Harry Harry ! Hadi kalk, sabah oldu.” 

Bir süre bekledi, cevap alamayınca bu sefer ilkine göre daha sert bir şekilde tıklattı.Ama gene içeriden ses gelmedi.  
Odaya girip girmeme arasında hafif bir bocalama yaşarken arkasından gelen sesle yerinden sıçradı.

“Buradayım Ginn..”

Hızlıca arkasına döndüğünde; saçları her zamanki gibi dağılmış, gözleri yavaş yavaş uykudan kurtulmaya başlamış, yakışıklı delikanlıyla burun buruna geldi.

Harry’nin yeşil gözlerine daha önce hiç bu kadar yakın olmuş muydu acaba ? Olduysa da hatırlamıyordu..Zaten şuan adını sorsalar onu bile hatırlayamazdı.Ona bu kadar yakın olmaya alışkın değildi.Bu yüzden hem beyni hiçbir komutu algılamıyor, kalbi normalden hızlı atıyordu.

“Sakin ol Ginn, sakin..Sakın aptalca bir şey yapıp kendini rezil etme..Öff Harry’de hiç hareket etmiyor ki….”

İç sesiyle yaptığı kısa bir muhabbet sonrası, bir adım geri gitmenin iyi olacağını düşündü.Belki biraz daha rahat düşünebilir, daha rahat hareket edebilirdi.Ama tahta kapıya değdiğinde bunun mümkün olamayacağını anladı.

Harry’ye heyecanlandığını belli etmemek için derin bir nefes alıp hafifçe gülümsedi.

“Aşağıya, kahvaltıya çağıracaktım seni…”

Harry başını salladı.”Şimdi geliyorum.” Kapıyı açmak için öne doğru adım attığında Ginny ona değmemeye çalışarak hızlıca yana çekildi.

Kızıl saçlarının savruluşuyla Harry’nin burnuna çiçeğimsi bir koku geldi.Hoş kokuyu içine çekmeye çalışırken Ginny çoktan aşağı inmişti.

Draco sıkıntıdan patlamak üzereydi.Hayır, bunu laf olsun diye söylemiyordum.Gerçekten çok sıkılmıştı.

Öyle ki sıkıntıdan gidip April denen ukala kızla bir iki çift laf bile edebilirdi.

“İşte şimdi saçmaladın Draco !” diye söylendi ve kafasında aniden beliren bu düşünceyi dağıtmaya çalıştı.

Odasında bir ileri bir geri dolanırken yapacak bir şey bulamamanın kızgınlığıyla çalışma masasına yaklaştı.

Üzerindeki kitaplara kısa bir göz atıp iç çekerek çekmecesini açtı.Gözüne çarpan ilk şey kırmızı kaplı, kalın bir albüm olmuştu.

Onu alıp, koltuğuna kurulduğunda sonunda birazcık da olsa kafa dağıtabilecekti.Albümün sayfalarını çevirirken iç çekmeden edemedi.Yıllar ne çabuk geçiyordu…Annesiyle babasının birlikteliğinin ilk yıllarından kalma bir fotoğrafı eline aldı.

Sarı saçları bukle bukle omuzlarına dökülen genç kadın, neşeyle yakışıklı bir adamın kollarında dans ediyordu.Yakışıklı adam, kadını kendine iyice yaklaştırıp dudağına bir öpücük kondurduğunda ikisi de utanarak gözlerini kaçırıyordu.

Draco, ikisinin bu utangaç hallerine gülmeden edemedi.Fotoğrafı yerine geri takıp sayfayı çevirdi.Şimdi üç kız kardeşten oluşan bir fotoğrafı eline almıştı.

Simsiyah saçları, hafif şiş gözkapakları ve alaycı gülümsemesiyle Bellatrix Lestrange’in hiç değişmediğinin kanıtıydı bu fotoğraf.Her zamanki küçümseyici bakışıyla çevresini süzüyordu.

Onun yanında neşeyle gülümseyen, kumral genç kadınsa artık ailenin istenmeyen kızı Andromeda’dan başkası değildi.Narcissa, Andromeda’ya sarılmış, gülerek ona bir şeyler anlatıyordu.

Üçü de gerçekten çok çekiciydi.Black Kadınları’nın güzelliği; bu fotoğraf ile kolaylıkla kanıtlanabilirdi.

Her fotoğrafı tek tek incelerken daha önce görmediği fotoğrafların olduğunu fark edince şaşkınlığını gizleyemedi.Annesi son bir yılda albümü tekrar düzenlemişti anlaşılan…

Black ve Malfoy ailelerinden oluşan fotoğraflara hızlıca göz atıp kendi fotoğraflarının olduğu kısmı açtı.

Hogwarts’taki ilk yılına ait fotoğrafa gülümserken gözüne çarpan bir başka fotoğrafla kaşlarını kaldırdı.

Yedi sekiz yaşlarındaki sarışın tatlı bir çocuk, yanındaki kızı havaya kaldırmaya çalışıyor ama beceremeyip sendelemekten öteye geçemiyordu.

Kız onun kızdığını görünce, gülerek siyah saçlarını geriye doğru itip çocuğa uzanıyor, onu dudağına kondurduğu küçük bir öpücükle teselli ediyordu.

Çocuk kıpkırmızı olup başını önüne eğince genç kız da gözlerini kaçırıyordu. 

Draco şaşkınlıkla fotoğrafa tekrar tekrar baktı.O kız April’den başkası olamazdı.Ve April hiç çekinmeden onu öpmüş müydü ?

Nasıl ama nasıl hatırlamazdı bunu ! İlk öpücüğünü April mi ona vermişti ? Ne rezillik ! Onun gibi çapkınlığıyla övünen delikanlı, ilk öpüşmesinde öpülen taraf mı olmuştu !

Sinirden kıpkırmızı kesildi.Albümü çekmecesine kaldırıp bir o yana bir bu yana yürümeye başladı.

“Sakinleş Draco..Yedi sekiz yaşlarındaki küçük bir öpücük, ilk öpüşme sayılmaz..Hem sayılsaydı bunu kesinlikle unutmamış olurdun ! Sen ilk öpüşmeni dördüncü sınıfta Pansyle yaşadın..Öpülen değil öpen tarafsın sen !”

Söylenmesi, sakinleşmesini sağlamıyordu.Lanet olasıca kız, onu öpmüş..Onu..Draco Malfoy’u..Nasıl cesaret etmiş buna !

Odasından fırladığı gibi April’in kapısını sabırsızca tıklattı.

Kovuk’a gitmesine iki saat olmasına karşın, ne giyeceğine karar vermeye çalışan April kapıya doğru seslendi.

“Girin..”

Malfoy içeri girdiği gibi genç kıza öfkeli bir bakış attı.April, onun gene “sinirden köpürme kıvamına” geldiğini fark edip baştan uyardı.

“Kollarımdan uzak dur Malfoy ! Daha fazla morluk istemiyorum.”

Draco onun bu sözüyle duraksarken şaşkınlıkla mırıldandı.”Morardı mı ?”

Endişeyle April’in kollarına kısa bir bakış attı.Niye geldiğini hatırlayınca öfkeli tavrını tekrar takınıp sinirle söylendi.

“Bir daha sana zarar vermeyeceğimi söylemiştim Draker, Ben sözünde duran bir adamım ! O yüzden ikide bir bundan bahsetmene gerek yok.”

April omuz silkti.”Hatırlatayım dedim Draco, siz Malfoylar öfkelenince troll’den farksız oluyorsunuz…” 

Draco sinirle güldü.”Laf atma anlayışın, yaratıklarla sınırlı herhalde.Ruh emiciler, troller..Seni daha insani örnekler vermeye davet ediyorum.”

April alaycı bir tebessümle:”Herkese anlayabileceği türden laf atmak lazım Malfoy ! İnsani örnekler için daha insani davranmanız gerekir..” 

Draco yumrukları sıktı.April, kanının beynine hücum etmesine sebep oluyordu.Dişlerinin arasından tısladı.

“Sen insanca davransan, emin ol biz de senden geri kalmayız..” 

Bu atışma kısır döngü gibi devam edecekti ama kısa ve öfkeli bir bakışmanın ardından April, kollarını göğsünde kavuşturup Malfoy’un geliş sebebine odaklandı.

”Ne istiyorsun ?” 

Malfoy sakin davranmak için gereğinden fazla çaba gösterip:”İkimizin bir fotoğrafını buldum demin..”

April merakla ona baktı.”Nasıl bir fotoğraf ?”

Draco derin bir nefes alıp:”Senin beni öptüğün desem..Yeterli bir açıklama olur mu ?”

April sakin gözüküyordu.Tek kaşını kaldırıp:”Hangisinden bahsediyorsun, anlamadım…”

Draco anlamadığını belli eden bir bakışla:”Hangisinden bahsediyorsun derken ?”

Kısa bir duraksamadan sonra:”Bizim bahçede..Ben seni havaya kaldırmaya çalışıyorum, beceremeyince beni öpüp teselli ediyorsun..”

April gülerek:”Haa o mu..Ben de öteki öpüşmemizden bahsettin sandım.”

Draco kaskatı olmuş bir halde April’e baktı.Şaşkınlıkla bağırdı.

“Kaç defa öpüştük biz ?”

April kızararak ona baktı.Eliyle “üç” yaptığında Draco, bağırarak tüm malikaneyi inletiyordu.

“Ne !! Nasıl, ne zaman ? Ben neden hatırlamıyorum..Emin misin ? Belki de yanağından..Dudak mı ? Hayır, olamaz !”

Draco bağırmaya aralıksız devam ederken April yatağın ucuna oturmuş, onun sakinleşmesini bekliyordu.

Sonunda yorulan Draco, kendini koltuğa bıraktı.Açıklama beklediğini anlamak için kahin olmaya gerek yoktu.

April derin bir nefes alıp:”İlki, senin bulduğun fotoğraftakinden üç hafta önceydi.Odanda oturmuş, babanın asasını nasıl alabileceğimizi düşünüyorduk.Sonra benim aklıma bir plan geldi ve sen de beğenince uygulamaya karar verdik.Sen asayı almaya gitmeden önce de sana şans öpücüğü vermek istedim…”

Kıpkırmızı bir yüzle Draco’ya baktı.Draco başını sallamakla yetindi.”Hatırladım gibi..Ama hala gözümde tam canlanmıyor..”

April gözlerini devirdi.”O bizim ilk öpüşmemizdi ve sen hatırlamıyorsun ! Pesss…”

Draco omuz silkti.”Daha önce de demiştim, gereksiz şeyleri unutma konusunda başarılıyımdır.”

April, yastığı onun suratına fırlatınca gülerek:”Tamam, tamam kızma hemen..Peki sonra ne olmuştu ?”

April ters ters ona bakıp:”Kıpkırmızı oldun ve asayı almaya gidemeyeceğini çünkü çok utandığını hareket dahi edemeyeceğini söyledin.Böylece ben de gizlice asayı aldım ve büyü yapmaya çalışırken çiçek bahçesini talan ettim.”

Malfoy gülerek:”Son söylediğin kısmı hatırlıyorum.Babam sana çok kızmıştı…”

April gene ona ters ters bakınca ciddileşip:”Ama bence şu asayı almaya gitmeme, kızarıp utanma kısmını uydurdun ! Draco Malfoy asla kızarıp utanmaz ve yapmaya karar verdiği görevden vazgeçmez !”

April alayla başını sallayıp:”Gitmeyeceğim, gitmeyeceğim derken görev mörev düşünmüyordun…”

Draco sinirle konuyu değiştirdi.”Üçüncü nasıl oldu peki ?”

April iç çekerek üçüncüyü anlatmaya başladı.

“Buradaki son günümdü.Veda öpücüğü verdin desem, anlarsın herhalde…”

Malfoy hızlıca başını sallayıp:”Neyse bu sefer ben öpmüşüm..”

April gülerek:”Kabul et Draco, küçükken fazla utangaçtın.Ben sana cesaret vermesem hayatta öpemezdin beni !”

Draco sinirle:”Utangaç değildim.Sen fazla yüzsüzmüşsün…Kızlar biraz çekingen olur hanımefendi, öyle senin gibi öpmektense öpülmeyi beklerler..”

Sonra alayla sırıttı.”Tabi seni asla öpmeyeceğimi anladın, başka çaren kalmadı di mi ?”

April sinirden kıpkırmızı kesildi.İkinci yastığı da fırlattı Draco’ya..Ama bu sefer Malfoy hızlıca tuttu yastığı…

“Sakin Draker sakin..Tamam seni de anlıyorum, Malfoy tarafından öpülmek arzusuyla yanan bir tek sen değilsin.”

April sinirle:”Yedi yaşındaki bir kızın o tarz arzuları olmaz, benimki çok masumane bir şeydi..Hem hatırlatırım dün beni alnımdan öpen sendin Malfoy, beni öpmek isteyen sendin ! “

Draco omuz silkti.”Sadece seni teselli etmek istedim.Canını çok yakmıştım..”

April gözlerini devirdi.”Pekayla öyle olsun..Şimdi izin verirsen hazırlanacağım.Benotti Meydanı’na alışverişe gideceğim.”

Draco yerinden ağır ağır kalktı.”Orayı bulabilecek misinki ?”

April alayla sırıttı.”Senin gibi unutkan değilim Malfoy ! Daha önce gittiğim yeri rahatlıkla bulabilirim..”

Malfoy omuz silkti.”Sen bilirsin…”

Kapıdan çıkacakken April seslendi.”Heyy Malfoy..”

Draco merakla ona dönünce muzur bir tavırla:”Döndüğümde öpüşürüz..”

Malfoy’un şaşkınlıkla büyüyen gözlerine gülerek:”Aaay pardon görüşürüz diyecektim…Umarım sevgilin Pansy’nin yanında da aynı hatayı yapmam.İlk öpüşmeni onunla yaşamadığını öğrenirse sinirden kudurabilir..”

Draco ona ters ters bakıp homurdanarak odadan çıktı..


	6. Mektuplar

“Yeter artık Ron ! Seninle daha fazla tartışmak istemiyorum.Çoktan çıkmış olmalıydık, April ağaç olmuştur..”

Hermione, merdivenlerden söylene söylene inerken Ronald Weasley onun tam arkasından öfkeyle bağırıyordu.

“April daha evden çıkmamıştır.Hem bu konu bitmedikçe dışarı çıkmak yok !”

Hermione hışımla:”Emredersiniz Ronald Weasley !”

Ron hala çok sinirliydi.Kulaklarına kadar kızarmış olan suratı, domatesten farksızdı.

“Victor Krum sana neden mektup yollamış ? Ne hakla mektup yollar o, şişme adam görünümlü saman beyinli Bulgar !”

Hermione sinirle:”Ne demek yollamasın, sen bana karışamazsın ! Hem sözlerine dikkat et Ron, bahsettiğin benim arkadaşım. ”

Ron gözlerini devirdi.”Peeeh arkadaşmış…Adamı iki senedir görmüyorsun, ne arkadaşlığı..”

Hermione öfkeyle:”Fazla oldun artık Ron ! Ara sıra hatırımı sormak için mektup yazıyor, ne var bunda ! Daha fazla bu konuda yorumda bulunursan, seninle konuşmayacağım haberin olsun.”

Ron sinirle:”Tabiiii benle konuşma ama koca kafalı ama küçük beyinli herifle mektuplaş…”

Hermione öfkeyle bağırıp bahçeye yöneldi.Ron da söylenmeye devam ederek mutfağa girdi.Sinirden karnı acıkmıştı.

April, çantasına cüzdanını yerleştirirken Draco ağır adımlarla salona indi.Draco’nun elindeki mektubu gören April alayla sırıttı.

”Ne o Pansy’den haber mi gelmiş..” 

Yapmacık bir ses tonuyla Pansy’yi taklit etmeye başladı.”Sevgilim hasretine dayanamadım, seni görmeye geliyorum..” 

Draco gözlerini devirdi.”Saçmalamayı keser misin !”

April hafifçe gülümsedi.”Saçmalamak mı ? Kıtlıktan çıkmış gibi öpüşen bir çiftten böyle aptalca mektuplar beklemenin neresi saçma..”

Draco alayla:”Kıskanma, kıskanma…”

April omuz silkmekle yetinirken Draco durumu açıklığa kavuşturdu.”Mektup, teyzemden geliyor..Akşama doğru bize uğrayacağını haber veriyor.. ” 

April’in parlayan gözlerini görünce tek kaşını kaldırdı.”Gene ne oldu ? Sevinmiş gibisin..“

April heyecanla el çırptı.”Bellatrix Lestrange ile tanışacağım, daha ne olsun !”

Draco şaşkınlığını gizleyemedi.”Deli misin sen ? Teyzemle tanışmanın ne önemi var..”

April hülyalı bir bakışla hayallere daldı.

“Ben Bellatrix Lestrange’e hayranım !”

Draco’nun hayretle büyüyen gözlerine bakınca gülerek:”Ölüm yiyen olmasına ya da Voldemort’a çalışmasına değil tabi ki..Ya da adam öldürmesine..Hayran olduğum onun karakteri..Birine koşulsuz bağlanmasına, sadakatine ve her koşulda dimdik ayakta kalışına hayranım ben…” 

Draco küçümseyici bir bakış attı ona.”Teyzemin hayranı olduğuna inanamıyorum..Aslında inanmalıyım, senin gibi tuhaf birinin hayran olacağı kişi tabi ki Bella olur !”

April omuz silkti.”Tuhafmış..Sen kendine bak ! Eminim sen de Lucius Malfoy’a hayransındır..”

Draco hayır anlamında başını salladı.”İşte şimdi yanıldın Draker..Hayran olduğum kişi çok farklı birisi..”

April meraklanmadan edemedi.”Kime hayransın ? “

Draco onun merakını görünce sırıttı.”Neden sana söyleyeyim…”

April suratını buruşturdu.”Aman söyleme, soran da kabahat..Zaten tahmin etmek zor değil, senin gibi mazoşist birinin hayran olacağı kişi Voldemort’tan başkası değildir..”

Draco hafifçe sırıttı.”Küçük düşünüyorsun April, çok küçük..”

April sinirle:”Küçük düşünmek mi ! Daha ilk günden her tarafımı morart, mazoşist deyince de küçük düşünüyorsun de..Öff seninle zaman kaybedeceğime Benotti’ye giderim daha iyi..”

April hışımla malikaneden ayrılırken Draco onun arkasından hafifçe sırıttı.Sonunda bu ukala kızı aşağılamayı başarmıştı.

Bahçede öylesine Quidditch oynayan Harry ve Ginny, Hermione’nin öfkeli halini görünce neler oluyor gibisinden bakıştılar.

Hızlıca aşağı inip Hermione’nin yaklaşmasını beklediler.

Hermione gergin bir tavırla:”Hadi hazırlanın, April’i karşılamaya gidiyoruz.”

O kadar sert bir sesle konuşmuştu ki Ginny de Harry de ne diyeceğini bilemedi.   
İsteksizlerdi gitmek konusunda ama bunu Hermione’ye söylemek..İşte o Voldemort’la karşılaşmaktan da beterdi.

Ginny cesur olmaya çalışarak derin bir nefes aldı.

“Ben Dean ile buluşacağım Herm, o yüzden Apil’i karşılamaya gelemeyeceğim.Döndüğümde görüşürüm ben onunla.”

Hermione iç çekti.”Pekayla ama çok oyalanma, iki saat sonra evde ol !”

Ginny hızlıca başını salladı.Sıra Harry’ye gelmişti.O da Ginny gibi derin bir nefes alıp Hermione’nin gergin yüzüne baktı.

“Şeyy Hermione, ben de Dumbledore’dan bir mektup bekliyorum.Benimle görüşmek istiyormuş da..”

Ginny de Hermione de merakla ona dönünce açıklama da bulundu.

“Sabah odama mektup yollamış, buluşmamız gerekiyormuş..Yeri ve zamanı birkaç saat sonra bildireceğim diye yazmış..”

Hermione düşünceli bir sesle:”Ne hakkında konuşacak acaba ?”

Harry omuz silkti.”Hiçbir fikrim yok, Profesörü bilirsin..Gene aklında vardır bir şeyler.”

Hermione onun da gelemeyeceğini anlayınca bıkkınlık dolu bir sesle:”Öff pekayla, ben de Ron ile gideceğim o zaman…”

Ginny:”Siz Ron’la gene mi tartıştınız ?”

Hermione öfkeyle:”Çok mu belli oluyor..”

İkisi de hızlıca başını salladı.Hermione iç çekerek:”Victor’dan gelen mektupları görünce delirdi..”

Harry yüzünü buruşturdu.”Ooo çok kızmıştır, biliyorsun ona gıcık..”

Ginny:”Şimdi nerede peki ?”

Aynı anda Bayan Weasley’nin sesi duyuldu mutfaktan.

“Ron !!! Çikolatalı kekten uzak dur, onu April’e hazırladım.”  
Ron homurdanarak bahçeye yöneldi.Üçünün yanına ilerlerken hala söyleniyordu.

“Sanki kekin hepsini yiyeceğim..Bir dilimden ne olur ki ?”

Ginny gülerek:”Tabi tabi bir taneymiş, kabul et Ron başladın mı duramıyorsun..”

Ron, ona ters ters bakarken diğerleri gülmeden edemedi.

Draco, kendisini görmeye gelen Pansy ve Blase’yi içeriye alırken neşeli bir sesle:”Bizim ukala cadı dışarı çıktı.”

Pansy sevgilisine sokularak mırıldandı.”Sonunda o sürtük ayağımıza dolanmayacak..”

Draco onun bu sözünü umursamazken Blaise öfkeyle Pansy’ye döndü.”Sözlerine dikkat et Pansy, ona o şekilde hakaret etmeye hakkın yok !”

Pansy alayla:”Ooo birileri sürtüğe ilgi duyuyor…”

Blaise:”Bunun ilgi duymayla alakası yok, sadece sözlerine dikkat etmeni söylüyorum.O kız, bu tarz bir hakareti hak edecek bir şey yapmadı !”

Pansy omuz silkti.”Daha önce de birçok kişiye hakaret ettik Blaise, ve karşımıza dikilmek yerine bizimle aşağılamayı seçtin..Şimdi neden böyle bir tepki verdin,anlamadım.”

Blaise’nin bocaladığını fark eden Draco onu daha fazla yıpratmamak için araya girdi.

“Bu kadar yeter Pansy ! Blaise’nin sinirleri gerilmiş sadece..Üzerine gitmene gerek yok..”

Pansy homurdanarak salona ilerlerken Blaise minnetle Draco’ya baktı.

Draco gene de onu uyarmayı ihmal etmedi.”Dikkatli ol Blaise, ona sadece iddiamızdan dolayı yaklaşacaksın, sakın aşık olayım deme… “

Blaise hızlıca başını salladı.”Merak etme Draco, o kıza ilgi duyduğum filan yok..”

Draco onu kısaca süzüp:”Öyle umuyorum…”

Kısa süren bir sessizlikten sonra Blaise endişeli bir sesle:”Size anlatmam gereken bir şey var çocuklar..Aslında anlatmayacağıma söz vermiştim ama..”

Draco, göğsüne yaslanmış Pansy’nin saçlarını okşarken başıyla Blaise’ye devam etmesini söyledi.

Blaise hızlıca April’in ona anlattıklarını anlattı.

“Anlayacağınız April’in elinde çok değerli bir hazine var..Karanlık Lord’un bile isteyeceği bir hazine..”

Draco’nun da Pansy’nin de nefesi kesilmişti. Pansy heyecanla fısıldadı.

“O kitabı mutlaka bulmalıyız !”

Draco hafifçe sırıttı.”Sizce odasını karıştırmak için bundan daha iyi bir fırsat bulabilir miyiz ?”

Üçü de heyecanla bakışıp April’in odasına doğru ilerledi.

Hermione’nin ani çığlığıyla yerinden sıçrayan Ron heyecanla bağırdı.

“Neler oluyor Herm ? Neden bağırıyorsun..”

Hermione endişeyle saatine bakıp:”Acele etmeliyiz Ron, geç kalacağız..”

Ron’un kolundan tuttuğu gibi, onları Benotti Meydanı’na götürecek olan anahtar çizmeye tutundu.

Ron, Harry ve Ginny’ye bakıp:”Onlar gelmeyecek mi ?”

Hermione hayır anlamında başını sallarken Ron da çizmeye tutundu.İkisi de bir ışık kümesi arasında kaybolurken, onları seyreden Harry içini çekip Ginny’ye döndü.

“Biraz daha Quidditch oynamaya ne dersin ?”

Ginny üzgünüm gibisinden bir bakışla:”Hazırlanmam lazım Harry, Dean beni bekliyor..”

Harry hızlıca başını sallayıp mırıldandı.”Hımm doğru yaa Dean..”

Ginny, onun yardımıyla çimenlerin üzerinden kalktı, kovuğa doğru yöneldi.Harry onun arkasından bakarken iç çekip:”Ne yapalım, ben de Profesörün mektubunu bekleyeyim bari..” 

Blaise Çalıkuşu’nu elinde sallarken Draco ve Pansy meraklı gözlerle onu seyrediyordu.

“İşte April’in bahsettiği kitap !”

Draco; onun elinden kitabı kaptığı gibi, göz gezdirmeye başladı.Blaise, Draco’nun her hareketinden, kitabın içinde neler yazılı olduğunu tahmin etmeye çalışırken Pansy genç kızın odasını inceliyordu.

Burun kıvırdı.”Ne saçma sapan eşyaları varmış bu kızın…” Komidinin üzerindeki fotoğrafı eline aldı.April, yanındaki en yakın arkadaşı Junn’a sarılmış, gülerek poz veriyordu.

Pansy yüzünü buruşturdu, fotoğrafı yerine bıraktı.Draco’nun sesiyle o tarafa yöneldi.

Draco tek kaşını kaldırmış, kitaba son kez bakıp Blaise’ye döndü.”Bu kız seni kafalamış, Blaise..Bu kitabın, bilgi milgi içerdiği yok !”

Blaise hayret dolu bir sesle:”Nasıl olur, emin misin ?”

Draco sırıtarak:”Kesinlikle eminim, bak burada ne yazıyor..”

Kitabı iyice kendine yaklaştırıp okumaya başladı.”Sevdanın hiçbirinin, bu dul kadın ruh ve vücudunu benim kadar hırpaladığını zannetmiyorum.Kamran, biz asıl bugün birbirimizden ayrılıyoruz.Ben, asıl bugün dul kalıyorum..Bütün olan, geçen şeylere rağmen, sen yine bir parça benimdin; ben bütün ruhumla senin..”

Pansy bir kahkaha koyverdi.”Blaise, sen gerçekten çok safmışsın..”

Draco gülerek:”Evet, Blaise haklısın, Karanlık Lord bu kitabı mutlaka okumalı, çok gizli bilgiler varmış bunda..”

Pansy ve Draco kahkahalarla gülerken Blaise sinirden kıpkırmızı olmuş bir halde öfkeyle tısladı.

“O kızı öldüreceğim !” 

Draco:”Onu öldürmekten de beter edeceğiz Blaise, sen iddiamızı unutma yeter..Onu avucuna alabilirsen yapacaklarımızı sen düşün..”

Blaise hafifçe sırıtırken Pansy güldü.”Bizimle uğraştığına pişman olacak..Planın nedir sevgilim ?”

Draco gülümsemekle yetinip:”Şimdilik sır…”

Ginny, baykuşun getirdiği mektubu kaptığı gibi bahçede uzanmış, dinlenen Harry’nin yanına yöneldi.

“Harry, Harry ! Dumbledore’dan mektup geldi…”

Harry hemen doğrulup Ginny’nin yaklaşmasını bekledi.

Ginny mektubu uzattığında heyecanla mektuba uzandı ama Ginny anında mektubu geri çekip arkasına sakladı.

Harry şaşkınlıkla:”Ne oldu ? Versene mektubu..”

Ginny muzur bir tavırla:”Önce mektubu hak etmelisin…”

Harry tek kaşını kaldırıp:”Hak etmek derken ?”

Ginny merakla:”Buraya geldiğin sabah, sen, Herm ve Ron gizlice bir şeyler konuştunuz..Ne konuştuğunuzu öğrenmek istiyorum..”

Harry gözlerini devirdi.Ginny’nin öğrenmek istediği; Dumbledore’un onu Kovuk’a getirirken bahsettiği, özel ders konusuydu.Profesör, Harry’ye bu sene Voldemort hakkında özel dersler verecekti ve Harry bunu dostlarıyla paylaşmıştı. 

“Söylemem Ginn, şimdi inat etmeyi bırak ve mektubu ver..”

Ginny inatla:”Söyleyene kadar olmaz, ya söylersin ya da buluşma yerini öğrenemezsin.”

Harry mektubu almaya çalışırken Ginny ustalıkla ondan sıyrıldı.

Bahçede koşarken bağırdı.”Gel ve al, o zaman !”

Harry bıkkınlıkla:”Oyuna vaktim yok Ginny ! Hadi ama..”

Ginny onu dinlemiyor, çitlere doğru koşuyordu.”Az laf, çok iş Bay Potter…” 

Harry gözlerini devirip genç kızın arkasından koşmaya başladı.Ginny gülerek:”Hadi Harry daha hızlı, yoksa buluşmaya yetişemeyeceksin…”

Harry hızlanırken söyleniyordu.”Bunu sana ödeteceğim…”

Bahçede bir kovalama başlamıştı.Harry sonunda onu belinden kavradı ve havaya kaldırdı.

Zafer dolu bir sesle:”İşte yakaladım.”

Ginny gülerek kurtulmaya çalışırken Harry onu bırakmamakta ısrarlıydı.Burnuna gelen çiçeğimsi koku başını döndürürken Ginny onun kollarından sıyrıldı.

Mektubu uzattı.”Al bakalım, sen kazandın..”

Harry mektubu alıp, ona göz atarken Ginny de göz ucuyla mektuba bakıyordu.Harry hafifçe sırıttı.”Amma da meraklısın…”

Ginny omuz silkti.”Huyum kurusun..”

Mektubu cebine tıkıştırırken kendisine merakla bakan Ginny’ye dönüp:”Beni biriyle tanıştırmak istiyormuş, hemen çıksam iyi olur..” ( Tanıştırmak istediği kişi Horace Slughorn, normalde Kovuk’a gelmeden önce tanışıyordu ama burada Kovuk’a geldikten sonra tanıştığını farz edelim.” 

Ginny başını salladı.”Ben de çıkmalıyım, Dean beni öldürecek..”

İkisi de Kovuk’a ilerlerken April çeşmeden akan suları seyrediyordu.

Benotti Meydanı, her zamanki gibi çok kalabalıktı.Herkes oradan oraya koşuşturuyordu.Kahverengi, kabarık saçları ve kızıl kafayı görünce heyecanla o yöne doğru koştu.

“Hermione, Ron ! Buradayım…”

Onu fark eden Ron, Hermione’ye April’i işaret ederken genç kız çoktan onların yanına ulaşmıştı.

Hermione’yle kucaklaşan April, Ron’a da hatır sorduktan sonra üçü meydanda ilerlemeye başladı.

April:”Karşıladığınız için teşekkür ederim..”

Hermione gülümsedi.”Ne demek, tabiî ki karşılayacağız..”

April neşeyle:”Günün birinde Roma’ya gelirseniz, ben de sizi gezdireceğim..”

Ron iç çekti.”Aaah Roma..Orayı hep merak etmişimdir..”

Hermione yan gözlerle ona bakıp:”Neden ?”

Ron tek kaşını kaldırıp:”Ne demek neden, merak ediyorum işte..”

Hermione merakla:”Orada olan birini mi özlüyorsun yoksa..”

Ron gözlerini devirdi.”Ne alakası var…”Sonra burun kıvırıp:”Ama eminim sen, elinde olsa koşa koşa giderdin Bulgaristan’a..”

Hermione hışımla:”Giderim tabi niye gitmeyeyim..”

Ron:”Demek çok özledin o fasulye çuvalını andıran bulgarı !”

April hemen araya girdi.”Aaa biraz şu cafede oturalım mı ? Soluklanırız, çok yorulduk..”

Ron’a ateş saçan bakışlar atan Hermione başını sallayıp April’in arkasından cafeye yöneldi.

Ron ve Hermione inatla konuşmazlarken April ikisinin arasındaki gerginliği nasıl sonlandırabileceğini düşünüyordu.

Cırtlak bir sesle düşüncelerinden sıyrıldı.”Ron, Ron..Aaah demek sen de buradasın..”

April, masanın yanında dikilmiş genç kıza merakla bakarken Ron kıpkırmızı oldu.

Kekeleyerek:”Aaah Lavendar nasılsın ?”

Hermione içinde yayılan kıskançlık dalgasına söz geçirmeye çalışırken Lavendar aralıksız konuşuyordu.

“Aaah sonunda görüşebildik, son üç mektubuma da cevap vermeyince seni merak etmiştim..”

Hermione nefes almaya çalışarak:”Son üç ne ?”

Ron’un yüzü domatesten pancara dönerken kekeleyerek açıklamaya çalıştı.”Lavendar bana mektup yazıyor da..”

Lavendar:”Ron da bana yazıyor…”

Ron hızlıca:”Ben cevap vermek için yazıyorum, yoksa şey yapmam yani beni bilirsin Hermione, durup dururken niye yazayım ki di mi yani…”

April ona bir bardak su uzattı.”Al iç, betin benzin attı..”

Ron suya bir teşekkür mırıldanırken Lavendar heyecanla:”Ron mutlaka bana Quidditch öğretmelisin..Bu konuya merak sardım ve her şeyi öğrenmek istiyorum..”

Hermione sinirle tısladı.”Ron, Quidditch bilmiyor ki sana öğretsin..”

Lavendar:”Hiçte bile ! Çok iyi biliyor, mektuplarda bana çok iyi bildiğini anlatmıştı.”

Hermione öfkeyle Ron’a dönüp:”Yaaa..Demek sana mektuplarda bildiğini söyledi…”

Ron, Hermione’ye korkudan bakamazken Lavendar:”Neyse Parvati ilerideki dükkanda beni bekliyor, Hogwarts’ta görüşürüz.”

Ron’u yanaklarından şapur şupur öperken April, saldırıya hazırlanan Hermione’yi tutmaya çalışıyordu.

Lavendar gittiğinde Hermione Ron’a döndü.Sinirli bir sesle:”Mektuplaşıyordunuz demek ! Neden bundan, Harry ve bana bahsetmedin !”

Ron kekeleyerek:”Şeyy yani ben..Yanlış anlarsınız diye korktum..”

Hermione sinirle:”Yanlış anlamak mı ! Onunla çıkıyor musun yoksa !” diye feryat edince bütün başlar onların masasına döndü.

Ron açıklama yapmaya çalışırken Hermione öfkeyle onu soru yağmuruna tutuyordu.

“Neden bu kadar sinilendin Herm, anlamadım..”

Ron’un bu sorusuna Hermione ateş saçan bir bakışla yanıt verdi.”Sen nasıl Victor’la mektuplaşmama kızıyorsan, ben de buna kızarım !”

“Siz birbirinize aşık mısınız ?”

April’in bu sorusuyla masada ani bir sessizlik oluştu.Hermione de Ron da kıpkırmızıydı.

Aynı anda sinirli bir sesle:”Tabi ki hayır !!”

April gülerek:”O zaman bu kıskançlık neden ? Biri Victor denen adamı kıskanır, biri cırtlak sesli kızı..Bu aşk değil de nedir o zaman ?”

Hermione ve Ron’un öldürücü bakışlarıyla April mırıldandı.”Yanlış bir şey mi söyledim…”

Ron:”Hadi Kovuk’a gidelim artık, annem çıldırmak üzeredir..”

Hermione hızlıca başını salladı.”Hadi April kaymak biranı bitir..”

April; birayı kafasına dikince, birbirlerine öfkeyle bakıp yürümeye başlayan Hermione ve Ron’un arkasından koşuşturdu.İkisi de birbirlerine bakmamaya çalışıyor, uzaktan uzağa yürüyordu.

 

April iç çekerek mırıldandı.”Yok yok bunlar kesin aşık birbirine…”

Hermione’nin sesiyle yerinden sıçradı.”Hadi April, acele et !” 

Hızlıca başını sallayıp onların yanına koşturdu.

Blaise çoktan gitmiş, Draco da Pansy’yle günlük öpüşmelerinden birini tamamlarken April, kovuk ziyaretini tamamlamış,malikaneye dönmüştü.

Weasley ailesiyle güzel bir vakit geçirmişti.Harry ve Ginny, Hermione ve Ron arasındaki gerginliği sorunca da hızlıca olan biteni anlatmıştı.O kovuktan ayrılırken Harry ve Ginny onları nasıl barıştırabileceklerinin yolunu arıyordu… 

April, salona girince öpüşen çifti görünce gözlerini devirdi.

Hafifçe mırıldandı.”Yılın en çok yiğişen çifti oldukları kesin…”

Draco, duyduğu sesle Pansy’den ayrılıp başını kapıya çevirdi.April’i kısaca süzüp:”Bizi mi seyrediyorsun ?”

April sırıtarak:”Evet..Siz yiğişirken, aklıma hep hayvan belgeselleri geliyor..Şimdi de onlardan birini düşünüyordum..Tükürük saçarak yiğişen bir hayvan vardı, adını hatırlıyor musun Draco..Böyle pörtlek gözlü, sıska bir şey..”

Pansy sinirle:”Hadi odana geçelim sevgilim, bu kız gene ötmeye başladı.”

Draco hafifçe gülümserken April’e döndü.”Alışveriş yapacağını sanıyordum.Hiçbir şey almamışsın..”

April soğukkanlı bir tavırla: “Güzel şeyler yoktu.Ben de gezinmekle yetindim..”

Pansy mırıldandı.”Param yetmedi demek yerine güzel bir bahane..”

April gözlerini devirdi.”Haklısın Pansyciğim, seni bile satın alabilecek kadar param varken böyle bahaneler uyduruyorum işte..”

Pansy ateş saçan bir bakış attı April’e ama April omuz silkip merdivenlere yöneldi.

Draco ve Pansy de onun arkasından çıkarken Draco Pansy’ye döndü. 

”Yemeğe kalsana bu akşam, teyzem geliyor diye annem ev cinlerine bir ziyafet hazırlatıyor..”

Pansy gülümsedi.”Çok isterim..”

April mimikleriyle Pansy’yi taklit ederken odasına yöneldi.Draco:”Sen odama geç Pansy, ben geliyorum..”Pansy odaya ilerlerken April’e kısa bir bakış attı.

Draco ise odasıns girmek üzere olan April’i kendine çevirip kısık bir sesle:”Bir daha aptalca yalanlarla Blaise’yi kandırayım deme..”

April anlamamış gibi yapıp:”Aptalca yalanlar derken ?”

Draco sinirle:”Bilmezlikten gelmeyi kes ! Kitap konusunda kim bilir neler söyledin Blaise’ye..”

April omuz silkti.”Bu kadar saf olması benim suçum değil, hemen inanıverdi.”

Draco:”Bunun saflıkla alakası yok ! Hareketlerine dikkat et Draker, yoksa pişman olursun…”

April hafifçe sırıttı.”Ne yaparsın, beni öldürür müsün ?”

Draco sinirle fısıldadı.”Gerekirse evet !”

April gülerek:”Yapma Draco, kimseyi öldüremeyeceğini en az benim kadar iyi biliyorsun..”

Pansy’nin sesi konuşmayı yarıda kesti.”Hadi Draco, bırak şununla uğraşmayı da gel artık.. “

April sinirle kolunu ondan kurtardı.”Sevgilin seni çağırıyor..Bana yapamayacağın tehditler savuracağına git de onunla yiğiş !”

Draco:”Fazla oluyorsun artık, sabrım tükenmek üzere haberin olsun..”

April omuz silkmekle yetinirken Draco, Pansy’yi kollarına alıp kapıyı ayağıyla sertçe kapattı.

April kapanan kapının ardından bakarken yüreğindeki duygu fırtınasını adlandırmaya çalışıyordu.Bunun kıskançlık olduğunu çok sonra anlayacaktı.


	7. Aşık Değilim, Sadece...

“Hadi Herm, konuşalım biraz…”

Ginny hevesle Hermione’ye bakıyordu.Ama Hermione’nin konuşmaya niyeti yoktu.

Okumakla meşgul olduğu kitaptan gözlerini ayırmadan:”Öff Ginny, sabahtan beri koşuşturuyorum zaten.İzin ver de biraz kafamı dinleyeyim ,zaten Bayan Weasley birazdan yemeğe çağıracak.Yemekte bol bol konuşuruz.”

İkisi de April gider gitmez odaya çekilmişti.Böylece Bayan Weasley’nin sofrayı kurma görevi de Harry ve Ron’a kalmıştı.Ron ve Harry de ortada yokken, Hermione ve Ron arasındaki soğukluğun sebebini öğrenmek isteyen Ginny’nin eline bulunmaz bir fırsat geçmişti.

Ama Hermione konuşmamakta ısrarlıydı.Ginny’nin ısrarcı tavrına aldırmadan elindeki kitabı okuyordu.

Sonunda Ginny iç çekip:”Öff tamam, konuşmayalım, bari sadece Ron’la aranızdaki sorunu söyle !” 

Hermione sinirle:”Aramızda sorun falan yok Ginny, bunu da nereden çıkardın !”

Ginny inatla:”Ne demek yok, sabahtan beri kavga,küslük..Hala sabahki konu değil anladığım kadarıyla..Victor konusu, Ron’u deli ediyor..Seni değil..Ama sen de en az Ron kadar kızgınsın.”

Hermione iç çekti.”Aaay Ginny ne kadar uzattın !”

Ginny inatla devam etti.”April bir şeyler söyledi aslında..Lavendar Brown’la karşılaşmışsınız.Soğukluğun sebebi bu olabilir demişti.Lavendar’la sorunun yok diye biliyordum..”

Hermione kitabını sertçe kapattı.Ginny sonunda onun konuşacağını anlayıp yerinde dikleşirken Hermione öfkeyle ağzındaki baklayı çıkarıverdi.

”O kız Ronla mektuplaşıyormuş !”

Ginny hayretle:”Ne !!” diye bağırınca Hermione hızlıca başını sallayıp devam etti.

“Kız geldi yanımıza..Yok bana Quidditch öğret, yok mektubuma cevap yaz…Aaay sinir krizi geçirdim yaa…Düşünsene Ron ve Lavendar !”

Ginny merakla:”Şaşırtıcı, abim onunla hiç ilgilenmezdi halbuki…”

Hermione sinirle:”Demekki ilgileniyormuş..Gerizekalı Ron ! Lavendar’ın neresini beğendi anlamadım.O küçük fare suratlı, tiz sesli…”

Hermione hakaretlerine devam ederken Ginny’nin aklına gelen bir düşünce, kahkahalarla gülmesine sebep oldu…

Bayan Weasley’nin “sofra kurma görevi” verdiği iki genç, sıkıntıyla tabakları masaya koymaya başladı.

Ron öfleyerek çatalları ararken söylenmeyi de ihmal etmedi.

“Hermione ve Ginny ne şanslı, hemen odaya kaçtılar.Tüm iş bize kaldı…”

Harry, onaylar bir tavırla başını sallayıp:”Sofrayı da onlar toplar artık..”

Ron sinirle:”Sanmam, annem onlara karşı daha yumuşak..Kesin sofrayı da bize toplatacak !”

Mutfaktan Molly’nin sesi duyulduğunda, ikisi de yerinden sıçradı.

“Arkamdan konuşma Ron ! Çatalları sola koyacaksın, sağa değil !”

Ron öfkeyle dişlerinin arasından tısladı.”Arkasında gözü var sanki, nereden bildi çatalı sağa koyduğumu…”

Harry bilmiş bir tavırla sırıttı.”Hep aynı hatayı yaptığından bilmiş olmasın…”

Ron gözlerini devirirken Harry gülmekle yetindi.Kısa süren bir sessizlikten sonra Harry kafasını kurcalayan soruyu Ron’a yöneltti.  
“Hermione’yle kavgalı mısınız hala ?” 

Ron sessizce başını sallayınca Harry sitemle devam etti.“Victor konusunu fazla büyütmedin mi Ron ?”

Ron:”Konu sadece Victor değil Harry, Hermione de bir konuda bana sinirlendi.”

Harry’nin aklına, April’in gitmeden önce Ginnyle kendisine söyledikleri geldi.

April kısık bir sesle:”Benotti Meydanı’nda Lavendar Brown adlı genç bir kızla karşılaştık..Küslükleri onunla alakalı olabilir.” demişti.

Bunu hatırlar hatırlamaz hızlıca sordu.”Lavendar Brownla karşılaştığınızı söyledi April, onunla mı alakalı ?”

Ron üzüntüyle başını salladı.”Lavendar’la mektuplaştığımı öğrendi…”

Harry hayretle bağırdı.”Neee !! “ 

Bayan Weasley’nin duymasından korktuğu için hemen sesini kısıp:”Onunla mı mektuplaşıyorsun, neden bana söylemedin ?”

Ron omuz silkti.”Önemli bir olay değil Harry, kız bana mektup yolluyordu.Ben de ona cevap yazıyordum, öylesine konuşuyorduk..”

Harry merakla:”Aranızda bir şey yok yani..”

Ron:”Elbette yok, ama Hermione çok sinirlendi ve kavga ettik.O Lavender’ı aşağıladı bense Victor’u…”

Harry başını sallamakla yetindi.”Boşver, her zamanki haliniz barışırsınız…”

Ron iç çekti.”Umarım…Neden bu kadar tepki verdiğini anlamadım sadece..Herhalde ona mektuplaştığımızı söylemediğim için bozuldu…”

Harry’nin iç sesi:”Çünkü sana aşık !” diye bas bas bağırıyordu ama iç çekip, ”Bence de…” demekle yetindi. 

Ginny kahkahalara boğulmuş gözünden gelen yaşları silerken Hermione merakla:”Ne oldu ? Komik olan da ne ?”

Ginny cevap vermeye çalıştı ama gülmekten konuşamıyordu.Hermione iyice sinirlenmeye başlamıştı.

“Ginny beni çıldırtma ! Komik olan da ne , çabuk söyle !”

Ginny derin bir nefes alıp, kendine gelince derin bir oh çekti.Gözünden gelen yaşları sildikten sonra yüzünde sinsi bir ifadeyle Hermione’ye döndü.

Hermione onun bakışlarından hoşlanmayıp kaşlarını çattı.  
“Neden bana öyle bakıyorsun ?”

Ginny sinsi gülümsemesinin yerine ciddi bir tavır takınıp:”Abime aşık olduğunu bana ne zaman söyleyeceksin Hermione ?”

Hermione kaskatı kesilirken, kızıl saçlı genç kız cevabı biliyor ama bunu en yakın arkadaşının ağzından duymak istiyordu.

April, odasında oradan oraya turlarken Draco’nun odasından hiç ses gelmiyordu.Öfkeyle tısladı.

“Kimbilir ne yapıyorlar ?”

Yumruklarını sıkıp yatağın ayağına bir tekme atıverdi.Ama gelen acıyla yüzünü buruşturup ayağını ovaladı.

“Off ne yapıyorum ben, kollarımdaki morluklar yetmiyor sanki..Neredeyse ayağımı kıracaktım.”

Sakinleşmek için yatağa uzandığında aklı hala Draco’nun odasındaydı.İçinde kabaran ani duyguya anlam veremezken, düşüncelerinde Pansy ve Draco’nun öpüştüğünü hatta daha da ileri gittiğini görüyor ve kahroluyordu.

Kafasında çakan şimşekle yerinden zıpladı.Kıskanıyor muydu acaba ? Kıskanmak mı..Yok canım, ne kıskanması..Draco ve o yılışık Pansy’yi mi kıskanacaktı…

Hadi diyelim kıskanmıyordu…O zaman neden odaya hızlıca dalıp Pansy’nin saçını başını yolmayı şiddetle istiyordu.

Odasında turlamaya tekrar başlamıştı.Kıskanıp kıskanmadığını anlamalıydı…Acaba kıskandığından mı bu öpüşmelerden bu kadar rahatsız oluyordu..

İyi de neden kıskanacaktı ki ? Kıskanmak için ne gibi bir sebebi vardı ki..

İşte o an April’in hayal gücü öyle bir şey kurguladı ki..April neredeyse düşecekti.Dengesini kurup olduğu yerde kalakaldı.

Kurguladığı hayal, kalbini hızlandırırken soluk alamıyordu…Utançtan kıpkırmızı olan yüzüne mi gülsün, kurduğu hayale mi ağlasın bilemedi..

Ama gayet iyi bildiği bir şey vardı ki Draco’nun onu öptüğünü hayal etmek, sadece hayal etmekle kalırdı.

Cissy akşam yemeğinin hazırlanmasını beklerken çalışma odasında oturmuş, elindeki kitaba göz atıyordu.

“Nasıl daha çekici bir cadı olabilirim ?” adlı kitabın yazarı Rita Skeeter’dan hiçbir zaman hoşlanmamıştı.

Ama kitabın konusu da onun gibi orta yaşlı cadıların, ilgisini çekiyordu.O yüzden kimse onu bu kitapla yakalamadan hemen “Cazibe ve Erkekler “ başlıklı kısmı bitirmeliydi.

Aniden “pat” diye bir sesle yerinden sıçradı.Başını kaldırdığında kız kardeşiyle göz göze geldi.

“Vay vay Cissy, orta yaş bunalımına mı girdin yoksa ?”

Bellatrix Lestrange, odaya cisimlenir cisimlenmez kız kardeşinin elindeki kitaba göz atmıştı.

Cissy kıpkırmızı kesilirken Bellatrix Cissy’nin karşısındaki koltuğa kuruldu.Hafif şiş göz kapaklarını kırpıp, simsiyah gözlerini Cissy’ye dikti.

Narcissa, utandığını gizlemeye çalışarak oturduğu yerde dikleşti.

”Sadece göz atıyordum Bella ! “ 

Bellatrix hahlayıp başını sallayınca, Cissy sinirle:”Oof Bella tamam, şu imalı tavırlarını bir kenara bırak lütfen ! Ve bu kitaptan kimseye bahsetme !”

Kitabı kaptığı gibi raflara yöneldi.En arka rafın içine, kitabı tıkıştırdığında derin bir iç çekip koltuğuna tekrar oturdu.

Bella alaycı tebessümünü ısrarla sürdürürken Cissy konuyu değiştirmek için hızlıca:”Draco hakkında Lord’la konuştun mu ?”

Bella hayır anlamında başını salladı.”Bu aralar yoğunuz Cissy, o yüzden daha konuşamadım.”

Narcissa merakla kız kardeşine baktı.”Yoğunuz derken ?”

Bellatrix fısıltıyla:”Lord, Muggle Dünyası’na bir takım saldırılar yapmamızı istedi.Onun hazırlığındayız..”

Cissy, planı yeni öğrendiğinden sinirli bir tavırla:”Bana neden emir gelmedi ? Ben de ölüm yiyenim !”

Bellatrix, onun tepkisine omuz silkip:”Kabul et Cissy, saldırmak,savaşmak gibi konularda pek iyi değilsin..Bu yüzden emir gelmedi, bu plandan sadece saldırıyı gerçekleştirecek olanların haberi var..”

Narcissa’ya da iyi savaşamadığını bildiğinden kabullenmek zorunda kaldı.

Gene de son bir öfke belirtisiyle:”Pek ya Lucius, ona emir geldi mi ?”

Bellatrix:”Bilemiyorum, bu sabah onu Lordun yanında gördüm.Bakanlıktaki fiyaskodan sonra onu cezalandırır herhalde…Muggle saldırılarına katılacağını sanmıyorum…”

Cissy korkuyla yerinden sıçradı.”Ne demek cezalandırır ? Bakanlıkta bir tek o yoktu, sen de vardın Bella..Başkaları da..”

Bellatrix hışımla:”Evet, ben ve birkaç ölüm yiyen daha vardı.Ama kehanet küresi, Lucius yüzünden paramparça oldu !”

Cissy sinirden saçlarını arkaya doğru itelerken, endişeli bir sesle Bella’ya döndü.

“Ceza çok mu ağır olur sence ?”

Bella, umursamaz bir tavırla omuz silkerken mırıldandı.

“Birkaç crucio yiyeceği kesin..” , Narcissa’nın korkuyla büyüyen gözlerini görünce aceleyle devam etti, “Ama sonra affedilecektir..Hem bu Lucius’un ilk cezalandırılışı değil, crucio yemeye alışkın o..”

Cissy’nin ağlamak üzere olduğunu fark edince yerinden sıçradı.Kız kardeşini kollarına alıp:”Yapma Cissy, Lucius’a bir şey olmaz, merak etme..Eminim birazdan gelecektir..”

Odanın kapısı aniden açılınca ikisi de başını kapıya çevirdi.

April:”Cissy, akşam yemeği hazır mı ?” diye sorarken Bellatrix’i görünce duraksadı.

Aman Tanrım, karşısındaydı..Bellatrix Lestrange karşısındaydı ! Heyecanla yerinde kıpırdanırken Bella, Narcissa’nın kulağına doğru fısıldadı.

“Neden aşk iksiri içmiş gibi bana bakıyor ?”

Cissy hafifçe gülerek mırıldandı.”Çünkü o senin en büyük hayranın..”

April, tanıştırılmayı beklerken Narcissa bekleneni yerine getirdi.

“Bella, hani çok sevdiğimiz bir arkadaşımız vardı, Tremaine’ların kızı Violet hatırladın mı ?”

Bellatrix başını sallayıp:”O evlenip İtalya’ya gitmemiş miydi ?”

Narcissa:”Evet, işte bu güzel kız, Violet’in kızı April…İtalya’dan bizi ziyarete geldi, yazı burada geçirecek.”

Bellatrix, zoraki bir gülümsemeyle mırıldandı.”Tanıştığımıza memnun oldum April.”

April gülümseyip başını sallarken, Bella:”Annen nasıl ? Violet’le görüşmeyeli yüz yıllar olmuştur herhalde..”

April:”Kendisi iyi..Bu aralar, genç kadınlara ilgi duyan babamı eve bağlamak için Rita Skeeter’ın – Nasıl daha Çekici bir cadı olabilirim – adlı kitabını okuyor…”

Narcissa anında kıpkırmızı olurken Bellatrix kahkahasını bastırmaya çalışıyordu.

Kendini toparlayıp April’e döndü.“O kitabı duymuştum, orta yaş bunalımı cadıların elinden hiç düşmüyor..”

Narcissa’nın yanı başında çıldırdığına, adı gibi emindi.  
April hızlıca başını sallayıp alaycı bir tavırla:”Bir kitaba umut bağlayan kadınlara acıyorum, annem de dahil..”

Cissy dayanamayıp araya girdi.”Tatlım, yemek hazır….Neden Draco ve Pansy’ye aşağı inmelerini söylemiyorsun..Bella ile daha çok konuşursunuz..”

April, ciddi bir tavır takınıp merdivenlere ilerlerken, şansına içinden lanet ediyordu.Şimdi onları kim bilir ne halde basacaktı !

Bella, genç kızın arkasından bakıp gülümsedi.”Bu kızı sevdim, çok dobra ve sözünü esirgemeyen biri..”

Cissy gözlerini devirip yemek salonuna doğru ilerlemeye başladı.

Ginny gözlerini Hermione’ye dikmiş, sorusuna cevap bekliyordu.

“Hadi Hermione, daha ne kadar saklayacaksın bunu benden ! Biz dosttan da öte kardeş değil miyiz ? Ben sana her şeyimi anlatıyorum, sen de bunu itiraf etsen artık..Ron’a aşıksın..”

Hermione sinirle:”Ron’a aşık değilim Ginny, sadece bana Lavendar’la görüştüğünü söylememesine sinirlendim o kadar…”

Ginny gözlerini devirince de sinirle devam etti.”Bana öyle bakma Ginn, Ron ve ben..İşte bu imkansız..Asla yan yana gelemeyecek Güneş ve Ay’dan daha da imkansız bir şey bu !”

Ginny sinirle:”Ben sana bir araya gelmeniz mümkün mü diye sormadım ! Ron’a aşık mısın diye sordum.”

Hermione hışımla yerinden kalktı.”Değilim dedim yaaa !”

Ginny sinirle burun kıvırdı.”Yalan söylemeyi beceremediğini biliyorsun di mi ? Her yalan söylediğinde olduğu gibi, gene suratın kıpkırmızı oldu !” 

Hermione yüzüne hafifçe dokunup gözlerini kaçırdı.Derin bir nefes alıp sözlerini yineledi.

“Yalan söylemiyorum, sadece bu düşüncene sinirlendim.O yüzden kıpkırmızı oldum ! Bir daha sakın böyle bir şey sorma bana..”

Ginny öfkeyle:”Sormama gerek yok zaten, tavırların her şeyi ele veriyor ama farkında değilsin !”

Hermione şaşkınlıkla ona bakıp:”Ne demek şimdi bu ?”

Bayan Weasley’nin sesiyle sorusu cevapsız kaldı.Molly üst kata doğru avazı çıktığı kadar bağırdı.

“Herkes aşağı insin, yemek hazır !”

Ginny hızlıca odadan fırlarken Hermione’ye iç çekmek kalmıştı.

April içinden kimbilir kaçıncı kez tekrarlıyordu bu sözleri…

“Yapabilirim, yapabilirim..Sadece kapıyı tıklatıp, yemek hazır diyeceğim.İçeride ne olduğunu böylece görmemiş olacağım…Ama ne yaptıklarını da çok merak ediyorum..Acaba odaya ani bir baskın mı yapsam..Kapıyı bir anda açsam mı ki ? Aç aç.. sonra da Malfoy gene bir taraflarını morartsın..”

Kısa bir duraksama sonrası, iç sesi bu kez başka bir soru yöneltti.

“Neler oluyor sana April ? O soğukkanlı, sakin kıza ne oldu, nereye gitti ? Ne zaman bu kadar telaşlı, kararsız oldun..En önemli soru, neden böyle oldun ?”

İçinden konuşa konuşa Draco’nun odasının önüne gelmişti.Derin bir nefes aldı.

”Kapıyı tıklat, kapıyı tıklat…Ve hemen diyeceğini deyip, buradan uzaklaş..” İç sesi, son sözlerini söylerken April’in hiç tahmin etmediği bir şey oldu.

Kapının aniden açılışıyla geri çekildi…

Draco kaşlarını kaldırmış, karşısındaki genç kıza bakarken, April içeride elbisesini giymekle meşgul olan Pansy’ye bakıyordu.

Aniden içinde beliren öfkeyle, gene kendinden emin kıza dönüşüvermişti.Alaycı bir tebessüm takınıp:”Eğer yiğişmeniz bittiyse, sizi sofraya alalım..Narcissa, yemeğin hazır olduğunu söylememi istedi.”

Draco başını sallamakla yetinirken April hışımla yürümeye başladı.Aniden durup arkasındaki genç adama dönünce, yüzünde her zamanki alaycı gülümsemesi vardı.

“Aaah bu arada Draco, gömleğinin düğmelerini yanlış iliklemişsin..”

Draco kaskatı kesilip, bakışlarını gömleğine dikince April’de kendinden emin tavrıyla merdivenleri inmeye başladı.

İçinde kopan fırtınanın tarifi yoktu ama April bunu dışa yansıtmayacak kadar soğukkanlı olmasını gayet iyi biliyordu..

Lucius Malfoy, işlerini tamamlamanın rahatlığıyla, sofranın baş köşesine kurulurken yanı başında oturan Narcissa kısık bir sesle sordu.”Lord’la ne konuştunuz ?”

Lucius, endişeli gözüken eşine döüp hafifçe gülümsedi.”Her zamanki şeyler Cissy, Muggle’lara düzenlenecek bir takım saldırılar olacakmış, benim de görev almamı emretti…Gitmeden Draco işini de sordum.. ”

Cissy merakla:”Ne dedi ? O da bir ölüm yiyen olacak mı ?” 

Lucius iç çekip:”Bilemiyorum, bu konu hakkında bazı planları olduğunu, sonradan bize bildireceğini söyledi…”

Bella ve April sofrada yerlerini alırken Cissy, genç kıza döndü.  
”April, tatlım..Draco ve Pansy’ye haber verdin mi ?” 

April, önünde yenmeyi bekleyen soslu bifteği tabağına koymaya çalışırken Cissy’yi cevapladı.

“Haber verdim, yiğişmeleri bitmek üzeredir..Birazdan inerler aşağıya..”

Lucius ve Narcissa kaşlarını çatarken, Bella bıyık altından hafifçe gülümsedi.

Birkaç dakika sonra, Pansy ve Draco’da yemek odasına gelince Malfoy Malikanesi’nde akşam yemeği başlamış oldu.

Kovuktaki akşam yemeğiyse hala başlayamamıştı.Çünkü Fred ve George odalarından bir türlü inmemişlerdi.Ve Bayan Weasley çıldırmak üzereydi.

Bas bas bağırıp, tehditlerini yineledi.”Size diyorum, inin artık ! Bu evde ev cini yok ki sizin odanıza kadar gelip de aşağı çağırsın ! Bana bakın, eğer on saniye içinde aşağıda olmazsanız ikinizin de bacaklarını kıracağım !”

Anında Ron ve Harry geri saymaya başlamıştı.”10-9-8…”

Hermine ikisine de okkalı bir tekme savururken, Arthur karısını sakinleştirmeye çabaladı.

“Tamam Molly sakin ol, gelirler şimdi..”

Fleur sabırsızca:”A’ağı iynseler ii olur, Bill ve ben çoğ açğtık..”

Ginny, Fleur’un taklidini yaparken Harry,Ron ve Hermione kahkahalarını yutmaya çalıştılar…

Molly ters ters müstakbel gelinine bakıp bağırmaya devam edecekti ki Fred ve George odaya cisimlendi.

Molly sinirle:”Sağır mı oldunuz siz ?”

Fred:”Çok özür dileriz anne, Weasley Şaka Dükkanı ile ilgili bir hazırlık yapıyorduk..”

George da başını sallayıp kardeşinin arkasından masaya ilerledi.

Arthur Weasley derin bir oh çekip, çatal ve bıçağını kavradı.”Artık yemeğe başlayabiliriz..”

Herkes iştahla yemeğe saldırırken, Molly de oğullarına ters ters bakıp Harry ve Ginny’ye döndü.

“Ginny, Harry..Kabak tatlısını ve patatesli böreği mutfakta unuttum, getirebilir misiniz ?”

İkisi de başlarını sallayıp mutfağa yöneldiler.Hermione, Ginny’nin kalkması için sandalyesini çekip tuza uzanırken ayın anda Ron da uzanmıştı.İkisi de birbirine değen ellerini hızlıca çekip kısa bir bakışma yaşarken, Fred sırıtarak tuzu kaptı.

“Elinizi çekmeyecektiniz, tuzu kapmaya çalışacaktınız..” Ron sinirle abisine dönerken, Hermione konuşmadan Fred’in tuzla işinin bitmesini beklemeye koyuldu. 

Ginny, böreği borcama boşaltırken Harry de kabak tatlısını dilimliyordu.Sessizliği Ginny bozuverdi.

“April’in dediği gibi Lavendar meselesi hakkında tartışmışlar..”

Harry başını salladı.”Ron’la ikisi mektuplaşıyormuş meğer..”

Ginny merakla ona döndü.”Sence Ron, Lavendar’a ilgi duyuyor olabilir mi ?”

Harry sanmıyorum gibisinden bir ifade takınıp:”Ron’a sordum, sadece mektuplaştıklarını söyledi..”

Ginny hafifçe mırıldandı.”Ne yaptım biliyor musun ? “ Harry’nin bakışlarını üzerinde hissedebiliyordu..

”Hermione’ye, Ron’a aşık mısın diye sordum..”

Harry merakla:”O ne dedi ?”

Ginny sinirle:”İnatla reddetti ! Sadece bana söylememesine bozuldum o kadar, dedi !”

Harry:”Ron da onun bozulduğunu düşünüyor..Kıskanmış olabileceği aklının ucuna bile gelmiyor…”

Tatlıyı keserken mırıldandı.”Acaba biz mi yanlış anlıyoruz, belki ikisi de birbirine aşık değil..Biz o şekilde yorumlamak istiyoruz..”

Ginny’nin tutacağı bırakıp, kendisine döndüğünü fark edince yanlış bir şey söylediğini fark etti.

Ginny sinirle söylenmeye başladı.”Yanlış anlamak mı ? Gül gibi ortada her şey ! Ron2un Victor’u kıskanması, Hermione’nin Ron’dan ilgi beklemesi..Yanılmıyoruz Harry, onlar birbirine sırılsıklam aşık..Sadece dile getirmeye çekiniyorlar..”

Aniden duraksayıp derin bir nefes aldı, ateş saçan gözlerini Harry’ye dikip:”Siz erkekler hiçbir şeyin farkında değilsiniz ! Bir kızın ilgisini fark edemeyecek kadar odun olmanıza mı, yoksa şu umursamaz tavrınıza mı daha çok sinirleniyorum, bilemiyorum..Ama şunu bil ki sizin fark edememeniz, o kızın aşık olmadığını göstermez !” 

Ginny anında börekleri tabağa yerleştirme işine geri dönerken, Harry iç dünyasına gömülmüş bir halde, kabak tatlısına sertçe bıçağı daldırdı. 

Ginny’nin son söyledikleri, yıllardır fark edemediği platonik bir aşkla ilgiliydi, biliyordu.Ginny, onu karşılıksız bir aşkla severken Harry hep bu konuda susmayı yeğlemişti. 

“Acaba hala seviyor mu da bunları söyledi, yoksa çoktan yüreğine gömdüğü aşkın acısını dile mi getirmek istedi..” diye düşünmeden edemedi.  
Ginny’nin işi bitmişti ama Harry hala tatlıyla cebelleşiyordu.Ginny gözlerini devirdi, onun elinden bıçağı alıp:”Ver, ver..Ben yaparım..”

Harry, bir nefes ötesindeki genç kızı süzerken, nasıl onu fark edemediğini kendi kendine sordu.. Kızıl saçlarını topuz yapmış, pürüzsüz boynunu,sırtını gözler önüne seren askılı bir bluz giymiş olan Ginny’yi fark etmemek için Harry gibi bir odun olmalıydı insan..

Gerçekten çok çekici…”Neler düşünüyorsun böyle..O senin kız kardeşin sayılır..Kendine gel Harry..Yok yok aşık değilim zaten, sadece etkilendim o kadar..”

Ginny, genç adamın bakışlarını üzerinde hissedince, yan yan bakıp:”Orada dikileceğine, börekleri sofraya koysana ! “

Harry onun bu sözüyle anında daldığı düşüncelerden sıyrıldı, borcamı kaptığı gibi mutfaktan çıktı.

Lucius, baldızına küçümseyici bir bakış atıp:”Ne o Bella, sen bu malikaneye gelir miydin ?”

Bellatrix şarabını yudumlayıp hafif alaycı bir tebessüm yerleştirdi yüzüne.

“Senin bu akşam gelmeyeceğini sanıyordum..Geleceğini bilseydim, gelmezdim..”

Narcissa merakla:”Burası onun evi , neden gelmesin ki ? “

Bellatrix sinsi bir ifadeyle:”Lord’un bu gece Lucius’u mahzende tutacağını sanmıştım, Fenrir Greyback işkence yapacak bir kurban aradığını söylüyordu..”

Lucius bembeyaz kesilirken hemen ciddileşip:”Ceza filan almadım, gördüğün gibi Bella..O yüzden şimdi bu konuyu kapat da ağız tadıyla bir yemek yiyelim..”

Bella alaycı bir tebessümle yemeğine dönerken Pansy Draco’ya dönüp:”Bu akşam dışarı çıkalım mı sevgilim ?”

Draco olur gibilerinden başını sallayıp:”Nereye gideceğiz ?”

Pansy:”Benotti’de yeni bir mekan açılmış, genç büyücülerin uğrak yeri olduğunu söylüyorlar, bir gidip bakalım..”

April, tam karşısında dip dibe oturan iki sevgiliye öfkeli bir bakıp atıp bifteğini kesmeye çalışırken, çatalı yere düşürüverdi.

Sofrada herkes sohbet halinde olduğundan, kimse ona dönüp bakmamıştı.O da masanın altına eğildi.

Çatalı almaya çalışırken gördüğü manzara karşısında ağzından neredeyse bir affedilmez lanet çıkacaktı.

Pansy, eliyle Draco’nun bacağını okşuyordu ! April öfkesine hakim olmaya çalışarak, yavaşça asasını cebinden çıkardı.

Kısık bir sesle, babasının ona öğrettiği bir büyüyü mırıldanıp masadaki pozisyonuna geri döndü.

Masada Pansy’nin inlemesi duyulduğunda herkes başını oraya çevirmişti.

Narcissa endişeyle:”Ne oldu tatlım ? “

Pansy, az önce okşamakta kullandığı, sağ elini ovalayıp acıyla mırıldandı.

“Elime bir ağrı saplandı..Off çok canım acıyor…”

Draco umursamaz bir tavırla:”Geçer, geçer merak etme…”

April yüzündeki sırıtışı gizlemeye çalışarak:”Seni bilgilendireyim Pansy’ciğim, o ağrıya kramp deniyor..Elini açıp kapatırsan, bir süre sonra ağrı geçecektir..”

Pansy öfkeyle ona baktı.”Çok biliyorsun sen !”

April alaycı bir tebessümle:”Teşekkür ederim, ama her şeyi bildiğim söylenemez..Mesela bir konu var ki, o konuda hiçbir kız seni geçemez !”

Pansy, onun neden bahsettiğini anlamış kıpkırmızı kesilirken Bellatrix, Narcissa’nın kulağına doğru fısıldadı.

“Bu kıza bayıldım…”

Narcissa gülmekle yetinirken Draco sinirle duruma el koydu.”Bu kadar yeter artık ! İyice saçmaladınız ! “

Lucius, oğlunun çıkışına gülümserken Cissy:”Akşam dışarı çıkacaksanız, Blaise’yi de çağırın Draco..O sizinle aynı dönemden ama bir yaş büyüktü, cisimlenmeyi biliyor..”

Draco başını sallayıp:”Tamam anne, zaten çağırmayı da düşünüyorduk..”

April kendisinin de gidip gitmeyeceğini çok merak ediyordu.Tereddütle Draco ve Pansy'ye bakarken imdadına Bellatrix yetişti.

Bellatrix, genç kıza dönüp:”Hadi üzerini değiş April, birazdan çıkarsınız..”

April ona minnetle gülümserken Pansy kıpkırmızı kesildi.Draco onun ne diyeceğini anlamış, sevgilisinin kulağına fısıldadı.

“Bırak gelsin Pansy, Blaise onunla ilgilenir nasılsa..” Pansy onun bu sözüyle yerinde hafifçe kıpırdandı.Ama yemek odasından koşarcasına çıkan April’e sadece bakmakla yetindi.

Blaise,Draco ve Pansy salonda oturmuş, genç kızın gelmesini bekliyordu.

Pansy öfkeyle tısladı.”Süslense bir şeye benzeyecek sanki, hala gelemedi !”

Draco umursamaz bir tavırla:”Gelir şimdi Pansy, acelemiz yok nasılsa..”  
Draco’nun bu sakinliği Pasny’yi çıldırtmak üzereydi.Sinirle:”Bu akşam çok sakinsin…Özellikle April konusunda..”

Draco omuz silkmekle yetinirken Blaise heyecanla:”Bu akşam iddiamız için büyük planlarım var.. “

Draco merakla ona baktı.”Ne gibi planlar..”

Blaise heyecanla:”Onu kendime aşık edeceğim..”

Pansy alaycı bir tavırla onu süzüp:”Sen aşık olmada…”

Blaise öfkeyle:”Ne aşık olacağım, kitap konusunda beni kandırdı ! Ondan mutlaka intikam alacağım…”

“Ben hazırım…” 

Üçü de merdivenin başındaki genç kıza dönünce kaskatı kesildi.Blaise’nin aklındaki intikam düşüncesi anında uçup gitmişti.

Böylesi bir güzelliğin yanında, hiçbir kötü duygu olamazdı…Mini eteği, fırfırlı kırmızı bluzu, siyah saçlarına taktığı kırmızı bandana ve hafif makyajıyla April’i gören Draco’nun yüreğinde değişik bir sıcaklık duyuldu…

Bu ukala, her şeyi ben bilirim havalarındaki kız, bu kadar güzel miydi…April eşsiz tebessümünü yüzüne yerleştirmiş, aşağı inerken iki genç adamda karşılarındaki meleğe odaklanmıştı.

Draco ile göz göze gelince, heyecanı daha da artan April, onun etkilendiğini fark etmişti…Genç adamın yanına geldiğinde, Draco hafifçe mırıldandı.”Çok güzel görünüyorsun….”

April, utançla kızaran yanaklarını gizlemeye çalışarak gülümsedi.”Teşekkür ederim, sen de her zamanki gibi çok yakışıklısın..”

Draco hafifçe sırıtırken, gözlerini hala ondan ayıramamıştı.

“Neler oluyor burada ! Kız alt tarafı biraz süslenmiş..Bu iki salakta melek görmüş gibi, kendilerinden geçtiler..Draco’ya da bak, kıza iltifat ediyor ! Offf bu kızı gerçekten öldüreceğim..”

Bu düşünceler tabi ki de Pansy’ye aitti.Her zaman güzelliğiyle erkeklerin gözdesi olmuş genç kız, şimdi ikinci plana atılmıştı.Ama ikincilik Pansy’nin kitabında yazmazdı.

“Hadi gidelim artık..” Draco’nun elini kavradığı gibi onu April’in yanından çekip aldı.

April yarattığı havayı görüp için için sevinirken Blaise’nin kolunda, malikaneden ayrılıyordu. 

Benotti Meydanı’nda geceler hareketli geçiyordu..Bütün genç büyücü ve cadılar kendilerini sokağa atmış, eğleniyordu…  
April ve Blaise sohbet ederken, Draco gözünü ikisinin üzerinden ayırmıyordu.Pansy onun April’e baktığını fark edip öfkeden deliye dönerken, Draco’nun dikkatini bir türlü çekemiyordu.

“Şuna da bak..Nasıl kızın içine düşüyor..İddia içinmiş..Bal gibi aşık April’e..Öff Draco sana ne oluyor böyle, biraz ondaki çekiciliği gördün diye yelkenleri suya mı indireceksin..Tabi ki de hayır ! Bir kızın peşinden asla koşmayan, çapkın Draco ünvanını kaybetmeye niyetim yok..”

İç sesi ne derse desin Draco, bu gece gözlerini April’den ayıramıyordu.Pansy:”Dans edelim mi ?”

Draco içkisini yudumlarken omuz silkti.”Pek havamda değilim Pansy..” Pansy somurturken Blaise ve April yanlarına gelmişti.

April gülerek Blaise’ye:”..Sonra ben de süpürge de dengemi kaybettim ve elimdeki bir kova dolu soğuk suyu Profesör Hardbroom’un üzerine boşalttım…”

Blaise:”Off kadın delirmiştir..”

April:”Hem de ne delirme..Üç ay boyunca mahzen temizleme cezasına çaptırılmıştım..”

Draco ikisini dinlerken Blaise, April’e döndü.”Dans etmek ister misin ?”

April burun kıvırdı.”Canım istemiyor..”

Draco hemen Blaise’ye dönüp:”Blaise, Pansy’le dans edebilir misin ? Dans etmek istiyor ama ben çok yoruldum..”

Blaise, Draco’nun bir dediğini iki etmezdi.Hemen Pansy’nin yanına yöneldi.Pansy teklife olumlu cevap vermiş olacak ki ikisi piste doğru ilerledi.

April ve Draco bir süre konuşmadan çevrelerini izlerken Draco cesaretini toplayıp genç kıza yöneldi.

“Dans edelim mi ?”

April muzur bir tavırla:”Yorgunsun sanıyordum…”

Draco gülümseyip:”Yorgunluğum geçti diyelim..”

April olur anlamında başını sallayınca bu kez Draco:”Canın istemiyor sanıyordum..”

April gülerek:”Teklif eden sen olunca, cevabım her şeye evet..”

Tanrım ne demişti o ! April, bizim tanıdığımız April Draco’ya ne demişti..

“Yok yok iyi değilim ben…” diye içinden geçirirken Draco da şaşırmış olacak ki kısa bir duraksadı.April’in hakaret imasında bulunup bulunmadığını kısaca bir tarttı.

Sonra da ikisi pisten uzakta bir köşede dans etmeye başladı.April’i kendine iyice yaklaştıran, Draco onun kokusunu içine çekerken April’de başını onun omzuna yaslamıştı.

Şimdi iki düşmandan çok iki sevgiliye benziyorlardı…Sadece bu gece…Bu gece birbirlerine bağırmayacak, hakaret etmeyeceklerdi..Birbirlerine iyi davranıp, belki de en romantik dokunuşları yaşayacaklardı.

İkisi de hafifçe mırıldandı.”Sadece bu gece…”

Ne kadar süre o şekilde kaldıklarını bilmiyorlardı.Ama Draco’nun yapmayı çok istediği bir şey daha vardı.Ya bu gece ya da hiçbir zaman…

April’in kulağına fısıldadı.”Benimle dışarı gelir misin ?”

April’in meraklı bakışlarını umursamadan genç kızı hızlıca barın dışına çıkardı.Barın biraz ötesindeki sokağa girdiklerinde onu duvara yasladı..

April ne olacağını anlamaya çalışırken Draco onun üzerine eğildi ve kulağına fısıldadı.

“Yapmayı istediğim bir şey var..Bu geceyle sınırlı kalacak olan bir şey..Yapmazsam asla aklımdan çıkmayacak bir şey…”

April ne diye sormaya korkarken Draco onun yüzünü kavradı ve dudağını dudağına bastırdı.

April şaşkınlıkla dudağını aralamaya kalkınca da Draco öpücüklerini derinleştirmeye başladı.

Draco’nun öpücüklerine daha fazla karşı koyamayan April’de onu öpmeye başlayınca Draco hafifçe gülümsedi.

Genç kızı, kendine iyice yaklaştırırken April de onu gömleğinden tutmuş kendine çekiyordu, Draco, onun boynuna öpücükler kondurmaya başlamıştı ki April’in tuttuğu gömlek, ona çok kötü şeyler anımsatıverdi.

Yanlış iliklenen gömlek, Draco’nun Pansy’le yatmadan önce giydiği gömlek..Birkaç saat önce bu gömleği belki de Pansy çıkarmıştı.Bu düğmeleri belki de o açmıştı…

Anında Draco’yu itti.Draco şaşkınlıkla ona bakarken April’in gözlerinde öfke vardı.Pansy’den ne farkı kalmıştı şimdi..O da Draco’nun kızlarından biri mi olmuştu şimdi !

Öfkeyle tısladı.”Bunu bana nasıl yaparsın Malfoy ! Nasıl beni de yiğişebileceğin bir kız sanırsın ! Biraz süslendim, kısa bir etek giydim diye bana sahip olabileceğini mi sandın ! Ben öpüp bir kenara atacağın kızlardan değilim, anlıyor musun ! Sakın cesaret etme bir daha, sakın ! Bir heves, bir anlı heyecan uğruna beni harcayacağını sanma !”

April’in sözleri Draco’nun suratına tokat gibi çarparken, April derin bir nefes alıp arkasını dönmüştü.Adımlarını hızlandırdı, bu lanet yerden bir an önce uzaklaşmak istiyordu.

Arkasında bıraktığı genç adamın ne halde olduğunu düşünemeyecek kadar kırgındı, kızgındı..

Gözlerinin doluşuna, boğazında düğümlenen yumruya aldırmadan yürüyordu.Göz yaşları inatla akarken, o yüreğindeki acının derdindeydi.

Kelimelerle anlatılamayacak bir acı..Sonunda ne hissettiğini ona anlatan acı…

Bugün birçok kişi gibi o da “Aşık değilim, sadece..” diye bir bahane bulmak istiyordu.Ama dünyanın en güzel bahaneleri de sıralansa önüne ne aklı ne de yüreği kabul etmeyecekti.

Çünkü April, Draco’ya sırılsıklam aşık olmuştu….


	8. Barış Güvercini Değil, Barış Baykuşu

Müzik sesleri, kahkahalar; April’i daldığı düşüncelerden ayırdı.Gözyaşlarını sildi ve bir adım önündeki barın içerisine, derin bir nefes alıp girdi.

Gürültüye, boğucu havaya alışmaya çalışırken bir yandan da gözleriyle barı tarıyor, Blaise ve Pansy’yi görmeye çalışıyordu.

“Umarım Pansy, Draco ile dansımızı görmemiştir, şimdi bir de onu çekemeyeceğim..”diye içinden geçirirken bileğinden bir el kavradı ve kendisini çekiştirmeye başladı.

April hışımla bileğini çektiğinde, Pansy’nin öfkeli bakışlarıyla karşı kaşıya kaldı.

İç çekerek, Pansy’nin duyamayacağı bir sesle mırıldandı.”İti an çomağı hazırla…”

Pansy öfkeyle:”Sen, sen..Seni öldüreceğim !”

April gözlerini devirip, yorgun bir tavırla:”Ne oldu Parkinson ? Bu ne şiddet, ne celal ? Elbisene kaymak birası mı dökmüşüm...”

Pansy, onun kollarını sıkıca tutup sarsınca April hızlıca ondan kurtuldu.Pansy’yi ittirerek öfkeyle tısladı.

“Kendine gel Parkinson, bana bir daha sakın dokunayım deme !”

Pansy sinirden titriyordu.”Sen, Draco’ya dokunabilmeye cesaret ettiysen, ben de senin o pis bedenine dokunabilirim ! Onunla nasıl dans edersin, nasıl ! ”

April gözlerini devirip omuz silkti.

“Draco, kimbilir kaç kızla yiğişmiştir de haberin yoktur..Onların hesabını soracağına bir dansın mı derdine düştün..Ayrıca dans teklifi, sevgilinden geldi..Sanırım o senin pis dediğin bedeni çekici buluyor..Bu gece peşimden ayrılmadı !”

Pansy alayla sırıttı.”Peşinden mi ayrılmadı ! Bence tek taraflı bir durum yoktu ortada..Onunla el ele bardan çıkarken sen de istekli görünüyordun.. Ne yaptınız, söylesene..Seni bir köşeye sıkıştırıp senin tabirinle yiğişti mi ? “

April yumruklarını sıkarken Pansy gülerek:”Kendini adam sanıyorsun ama senin de bir sürtükten farkın yok !”  
Pansy’nin gülümsemesi, suratına yediği sert bir tokatla donuverdi. Eğer barda müzik sesleri,kahkahalar olmasaydı..April’in Pansy’nin suratına attığı tokadın sesini duymayan kalmazdı.

April’in tokadıyla şaşkınlıkla yanağını tutan Pansy, olduğu yerde öylece kalakalmıştı.

April’inse gözlerinden ateş fışkırıyordu adeta, daha hiç bu kadar öfkelenmemişti… Pansy’yi sertçe ittirdi ve öfkeyle tısladı.

“Bana bak kızım, beni adam gibi tanımıyorsun, bir laf yiyip susup kalacak biri değilim ben ! Öyle laf atıp da karşında susan çok olmuştur ama beni onlarla karşılaştırma ! Neler yapabileceğimi, gözümü ne kadar karartabileceğimi bilmiyorsun ! Eğer bir daha bana o tarz bir hakaret edersen, bu şekilde konuşursan..Öyle şeyler yaparım ki sana, ayaklarıma kapanır ölmeyi dilersin ! Altından kalkamayacağın laflar sarf etme, ayağını denk al ! “

Pansy’nin şaşkınlığı daha da artarken April içindekileri dökmeye devam ediyordu.”Hem eğer bu kadar çok korkuyorsan aldatılmaktan, git Draco’ya konuş, gelip bana ötme…”

Alaycı bir bakışla genç kızı süzerken, iğrenmiş bir ses tonuyla:”Bana sürtük diyene bak..Kim bilir kaç kişinin yatağına girdin..”

Pansy’nin ağzından bir feryat duyuldu.April’se hiç istifini bozmadan ona bakıyordu…

Blaise öfkeyle küfretti.”Nerede bunlar ? İyi ki bir içki almaya gittik..” Kalabalığın arasında arkadaşlarını ararken, elinde iki içki kadehiyle kalabalığın arasında ilerlemeye çalışıyordu.

İki genç kızı gördüğünde ise hiç beklenmedik bir şey oluverdi.Pansy, April’in saçlarını sıkıca kavrayıp ona saldırdı !

April de onun suratını tırmalarken, Blaise kadehleri fırlattı ve onların yanına koşmaya başladı.

Bir yandan da bağırıyordu.”Ayrılın, ayrılın ! Delirdiniz mi siz !!!”

Kavgayı gören, içkili kalabalık için bir eğlence çıkmıştı şimdi.İçkili bir kadının bağırışıyla herkes birbirine saldırmaya başladı.

“Kavga !!! ” 

Ortalık mahşer yerine dönmüştü..Yerde ezilenler, içki kadehlerini havaya fırlatanlar, birbirinin ağzını burnunu dağıtanlar…

Bir önceki dans,eğlence,kahkaha yerini kavga,nefret ve bağırışlara bırakmıştı….

Blaise:”Ayrılın, ayrılın !” 

İki genç kızın arasına girmiş, ikisini de tutmaya çalışıyordu.Ama Pansy’nin suratını tırmık içinde bırakan April’i tutmak imkansız gibiydi…

Blaise çareyi Pansy’yi tutmakta bulmuştu ama Pansy onun burnuna dirsek atınca, acıyla inlemekten başka bir şey yapamadı…  
O, acıyla inlerken Pansy, April’in saçlarını kavramıştı.April de Pansy’nin yüzünü çizerken, bir el belinden kavrayıp onu kendine çekti.

Bu parfüm kokusunu tanımıştı, Draco’nun kollarında debelenirken bir yandan da saçlarını Pansy’nin elinden kurtarmaya çabalıyordu.

Draco sıkıca onu belinden kavramış, uzaklaştırmaya çalışırken April’den bir tekme yedi.Acıyla yüzünü buruştururken April çoktan Pansy’nin elbisesini çekiştiriyordu…

Ne Blaise’nin Pansy’yi tutması, ne de Draco’nun April’i tutması bir işe yarıyordu…İkisi de adeta kaplan kesilmişlerdi.

Draco’nun bacağına yediği tekmelerin, Blaise’nin suratına yediği dirsek darbelerinin haddi hesabı yoktu…

Bardan zar zor çıktılar, kızlar çıkarken bile hala birbirlerine saldırmaya çalışıyordu…İçerideki çığlıkların, bağırışların gürültüsü; bitmeyecek gibi görünüyordu.

Draco,kızı sıkıca kavrayıp Pansy ve Blaise’den uzaklaştırırken April can havliyle onun kollarında debeleniyordu.

Blaise ve Pansy’den iyice uzaklaştıklarında Draco sinirle fısıldadı.”Sakinleş biraz April ! Çocuktan farkın yok !”

Draco kollarını gevşetince, April öfkeyle sıyrıldı… Genç adamın yüzüne nefretle bakıp tısladı.

“Çocuk gibi davranmak mı ! Üzerime saldıran sevgiline söyle bunu..Ben sadece kendimi korudum.”

Draco kaşlarını kaldırdı.”Pansy neden böyle bir şey yapsın ki ?”

April alaycı bir ses tonuyla:”Sence…Dans ettiğimizi görmüş, sonra da bardan çıktığımızı..Senin aptalca bir hevesin yüzünden, ağza alınmayacak hakaretler işittim, ne yapsaydım yani altta mı kalsaydım ! Kimsenin gururumu zedelemesine izin vermem !”

Draco cevap vermezken April sinirle bağırdı.

“Nasıl yaptın bunu bana, nasıl ! Hiç benim ne hissedeceğimi düşünmedin mi, ne duruma düşeceğimi…”

Draco gene cevap vermezken April acıyla mırıldandı.

“Seni asla affetmeyeceğim…”

Blaise, biraz daha sakinleşmiş olan Pansy ile ikisinin yanına gelirken April de Draco’ya arkasını döndü.

Cisimlenecekleri yere, yürürken hiçbiri konuşmuyordu.Pansy’nin yüzündeki kızarıklıklar, April’in darmadağın olmuş saçları yaşananların tek göstergesiydi.  
Hiç konuşmadan yapılan bir vedalaşmayla, Draco merdivenlere yöneldi.Odasına gireceği sırada, banyodan çıkmış April’le burun buruna geldi.

Genç kız, saçlarını ensesinde toplamış, makyajını da temizlemişti.”Bu haliyle bile hala çok güzel..” diye düşündüğü için kendine küfretti.

April’le kısa bir an göz göze gelince ; içten bir sesle:”Ben….Çok üzgünüm April…”

April cevap vermek yerine odasına girip, kapıyı sertçe kapatmayı tercih etti…

Draco, yüzüne kapanan kapıya, iç çekerek baktı; ve odasına yöneldi…

Kovukta gece yarısı; Malfoy Malikanesi’nden daha sessiz geçiyordu.Ev halkı çoktan ikinci uykusuna dalmıştı, iki kişi hariç…

Hermione esneyerek, süt ısıttığı cezveyi karıştırmaya başladı..Kakaoyu içine boşaltırken merdivenlerden inen ayak seslerini işitmişti.

Hızlıca arkasına dönünce, yüzü gözü şişmiş, kızıl saçları darmadağın olmuş uykulu bir Ron’la göz göze geldi.

Ron; onun rahatsız olmasını istemeyerek salona gidecekti ki, Hermione mırıldandı.

“İstersen sana da kakaolu süt hazırlayayım..Uyku tutmadıysa, iyi gelir…”

Ron başını sallayıp, çekingen bir tavırla mutfak masasına oturdu.Hermione ona da bir tane hazırlarken, Ron tereddüt dolu bir sesle konuşmaya başladı.

“Bana hala kızgın mısın ?”

Hermione, cezveden başını kaldırmadan soğuk bir sesle cevapladı.

“Hayır…”

Ron gözlerini devirdi.”Ses tonun öyle demiyor ama…”

Hermione omuz silkti.”Kızgın değilim dediysem değilimdir, uzatma Ronald !”

Ron sinirle:”Bana Ronald dediğine göre hala kızgınsın..”

Hermione cevap vermek yerine üstünde buhar tüten kupaları, masanın üzerine koydu.Ron onun elini tutunca, Hermione kıpkırmızı kesildi.

Ron içten bir sesle:”Biliyorum Hermione, sen ve Harry’ye Lavendar ile mektuplaştığımı söylemem lazımdı..Ama sadece öylesine mektuplaşıyorduk, ne senin ne Harry’nin bilmesine gerek yoktu.Bana Ouidditch ile ilgili sorular soruyordu ben de onlara cevap veriyordum..”

Hermione:”Açıklama yapmana gerek yok ! Zaten söylemene de gerek yok..Sonuçta senin özelin, sadece seni ilgilendirir, Harry’le her şeyini bilmemize gerek yok…”

Ron daha fazla dayanamayarak patladı.”O zaman bu tavrın sebebi ne ? Niye bu kadar kızgınsın bana ?”

Hermione içinden öfkeyle:”Sağır Sultan bile nedenini biliyor, bir sen anlayamadın kütük beyinli !”

Ciddi ifadesini koruyarak, cevap verdi.”Sen nasıl Victor’dan hoşlanmıyorsan, ben de Lavendar’dan hoşlanmıyorum.. Sebebi bu..O kızı hiçbir zaman sevmedim, fazla itici..”

Ron kaşlarını kaldırdı.”Geçen sene onunla DO’da gayet iyi anlaşıyordunuz..”

Hermione omuz silkti.”Sana öyle geliyormuş..”

Ron:”Eğer bilmek istiyorsan, ona aşık falan değilim..”

Hermione cevap vermedi, gözlerini Ron’un hala tuttuğu eline dikti.Ron onun rahatsız olmasından korkarak, elini geri çekti..

Ron gülerek:”Nasıl kızlardan hoşlanırım biliyor musun ?”

Hermione hafifçe sırıtarak:”Nasıl ?”

Ron onu kısaca süzüp, yüzünde hoş bir tebessümle:”Kahverengi saçlı, minyon, zeki, duygusal, cesur kızlardan hoşlanırım..Böyle bir kız tanıyor musun ?“

Hermione pembeleşen yanaklarını saçlarıyla örtmeye çalışarak, mırıldandı.Cevabı çok iyi biliyordu ama söylemeye dili varmıyordu…

Tek kaşını kaldırıp:“Hannah Abbott mı ?”

”Cevabın bu olmadığını bal gibi de biliyorsun hanımefendi…” diye içinden geçirip gözlerini devirdi.

“Yaaa tabi, çok beğenirim onu…”

Hermione gülmeye başlayınca, o da karşılık verdi.Camdan gelen tıkırtılarla, ikisi de sessizleşti..

Ron ona sessiz olmasını işaret edip, parmak uçlarına basa basa pencereye ilerledi.Hermione de ses yapmamaya çalışarak, yanına yöneldi.

Ron asasını odada bırakmıştı ama Hermione’nin ki tezgahın üzerindeydi.Hermione hızlıca asasını kaptı ve pencere doğrulttu.

Ron onun hazır olduğuna kanaat getirince, perdeyi hızlıca çekti.

Kiremit kırmızısı renginde, sevimli mi sevimli bir baykuşla göz göze gelince ikisi de derin bir nefes aldı.Hermione, rahatlamış bir halde asasını indirirken, Ron baykuşu inceliyordu.

Baykuş, bu iki yabancıdan hiçte rahatsız olmuş gibi görünmüyordu.Gözleriyle ikisini de süzüyor, gagasını tüylerine sürtüyordu.

Ron şaşkınlıkla:”Bunun rengi kırmızı mı ?”

Hermione, baykuşu kısaca süzüp:”Hımm kırmızı gibi..Hiç kırmızı baykuş görmemiştim..”

Ron gülümsedi.”Ozon Beedle’ın hikayelerinde kırmızı baykuşlar, hep barışı simgelerdi..”

Hermione de tebessümle baykuşa bakıp:”Muggle’ların masallarında da hep güvercinler olur…”

Ron yüzünü buruşturdu.”Güvercinden barış simgesi mi olurmuş, o pörtlek gözlü kuştan simge mimge olmaz…”

Hermione gözlerini devirdi.”Aaay Ron..Alt tarafı kuş…Barış güvercini değil de, barış baykuşu olsun, ne fark eder…”

Ron neşeyle sırıttı.”Benim için fark eder, baykuş başka güvercin başka..”

Hermione alayla sırıttı.”Hadi sütünü iç artık, perdeyi de kapat.Baykuş ne yaparsa yapsın..”

“Emredersin, juniour Molly Weasley..“ 

Ron perdeyi örterken, kiremit kırmızısı baykuş çoktan görevini başarıyla tamamlayıp karanlıkta gözden kayboldu.

April, sabaha duş alarak başlamayı seçmişti.Ama duş mu alıyor, yoksa vicdanıyla muhabbet mi ediyor, işte orası muammaydı..

“Tamam, tavrımı güzel koydum..Ama gene de hala karanlıkta kalan, anlamadığım noktalar var…”

Şampuanı saçlarına boca ederken, hala düşünceliydi…

“Draco beni öptüğünde neden geri çekilmedim, neden ona karşılık verdim ! Onu hemen ittirmem lazımdı…”

Vicdanı hemen yetişiverdi.”Çünkü onu öpmek istedin, hatta bunu hayal bile ediyordun..”

April saçlarını köpürtmeye devam ederken, duraksadı.

“Hiçte bile, hayal filan etmedim..Yani belki aklıma bir ara gelmiştir ama o kadar..”

Vicdanı burun kıvırıp:”Tabii, tabii sadece bir kez geldi…Onunla tanıştığından beri, kurduğun hayallerden roman olur, kızım…”

April öfkeyle söylenirken vicdanı devam etti.

“Kabul et, aşık oldun ona.. Şuan hala aklında o var..Öpücüğü de hala rüyalarına giriyor..Yaniiii April Draco’ya aşık ! April Draco’ya aşık !”

April öfkeyle:”Kapa çeneni manyak ! Yok öyle bir şey, biraz hoşlanmış olabilirim ama..”

Vicdanı bas bas bağırıyordu.”April, Draco’ya sırılsıklam aşık !!!”

Draco üzerini giyinirken, aklı hala dün gece yaşananlardaydı..Daha önce arzuladığı hiçbir kız, onu terslememiş, reddetmemişti…

Ama dün gece, resmen öpüşmenin ortasında April onu itmişti.Ağır hakaretleri bir bir saydırmış ve tavrını koymuştu..

“Diğer kızlar gibi değil, fazla gururlu…” diye mırıldandı.

Hafifçe gülümseyip, gömleğinin düğmelerini iliklerken, zihninde April’le yaşadığı öpüşme canlandı..

O sıcacık, ateşli beden kollarının arasında, dudakları dudaklarının arasında…Daha önce hiçbir öpüşmesinde tatmadığı duyguları yaşamıştı..April çok farklıydı, çok farklı…Derin bir iç çekti, onu arzulamasının anlamı yoktu, çünkü bir daha ona hiç dokunamayacaktı..Onca sözden sonra bunu hayal etmek bile saçmalık olurdu…

İç çekerek odasından çıktı ve dün gece yaşadığı olay tekrarlandı.Ama bu kez daha farklı bir biçimde..

Gene banyodan çıkan April’le burun buruna gelmişti ama bu kez April’in üzerinde kısacık bir havludan başka bir şey yoktu…

İkisi de bunun farkındaydı, April hızlıca odasına nasıl gidebileceğini hesap ederken, Draco onun vücuduna bakmamak için büyük bir savaş veriyordu..

Saçlarındaki sular, ensesinden kayıp göğsünün üzerine inerken, Draco istemsiz olarak bir su damlasını takip ediverdi.. 

”Tanrım bu kız beni öldürecek !” İç sesi buna benzer şeyleri tekrar ederken ciddi bir ses tonuyla:”Giyinince kahvaltıya gelirsin..”

April cevap vermeden onun yanından sıyrılıp, odasına ilerledi.Anlaşılan onunla hala konuşmuyordu.

Draco olduğu yerde bir süre kalıp, April’le ilgili hayallerine dalacakken Narcissa aşağıdan seslendi.

“Kahvaltı hazır !”

Molly Weasley’nin sesi tüm Kovuk’ta çınlıyordu..”Herkes aşağı insin, kahvaltı hazır !”

Hermione,Ginny ve Harry aşağıya esneyerek inerlerken Ron çoktan kalkmış, annesine yardım ediyordu.  
Ginny şaşkınlıkla:”Senin başına süpürge mi çarptı ! Bu saatte hayatta kalkamazdın sen..”

Ron gülerek: “Bugün çok neşeliyim..”

Hermione hafifçe sırıtıp:”Bu neşenin sebebi nedir ?”

Ron, zeytin tabağını masaya koyarken muzur bir tavırla cevap verdi.

“Çok iyi biliyorsun Hermione…”

Ginny ve Harry mutlulukla birbirlerine baktılar..Harry hafifçe onun kulağına fısıldadı.

“Barışmışlar !”

Ginny gülerek başını salladı..”Hangi ara acaba…”

Harry omuz silkti.”Barışmışlar yaa, nasıl olursa olsun fark etmez..”

Hepsi sofrada yerlerini alırken, Fleur’un sesi duyuldu.

“Bugün Benotti Meydanı’na alışverişe gidelim ! Yeni şeyler gelmiş…”

Bayan Weasley sinirle dudak bükerken, Bill nişanlısına dönüp:”Gideriz sevgilim..”

Ginny abisinin taklidini yaparken Harry az kalsın boğuluyordu..Ron hafifçe sırıtırken Hermione’yle göz göze geldi.İkisi birbirlerine sevgiyle gülümserken Fleur hala konuşuyordu.

Pansy,Blaise ve Draco çardağın altında oturmuş, öğle güneşinin tadını çıkarırken April bahçenin ilerisinde, çimenlerin arasına oturmuş resim yapıyordu.

Pansy öfkeyle genç kızı süzdü.”Şuna bak, utanmadan bir de karşımıza geçmiş, resim çiziyor !”

Blaise gözlerini devirip:”Kendisini odaya kapatacak hali yok yaa..”

Pansy ona ters ters bakıp Draco’ya döndü.

“Bana bir açıklama borçlusun Draco ! O kızla neden dans ettin, hem de samimi bir şekilde ?”

Draco omuz silkip, zaten duymayı beklediği soruya tekdüze bir sesle cevap verdi.

“Öylesine bir danstı Pansy, her şeyi gene sen abarttın..”

Pansy sinirle:”Abartmak mı ? Kız başını senin omzuna dayamıştı !”

Draco gene omuz silkip:”Onun gibi birine ilgi duyacağımı sanmıyorsun herhalde, ukala ve kendini beğenmiş insanlardan nefret ederim !”

Konuşmalarının hepsini, kelimesi kelimesine duyan April mırıldandı.”Kendisi çok farklı sanki..Yüzünden kibir akıyor…”  
Pansy inanmamış gibi gözüküyordu.Omuz silkip:”Pekayla öyle olsun…”

Draco gülerek onu kollarına aldı.Sevgilisini uzun uzun öpüp kulağına fısıldadı.

“Kıskanç sevgilim benim..”

Pansy’yi yumuşatmayı başarmıştı…Genç kız, başını onun omzuna dayadı ve iç çekerek gülümsedi.

Blaise ikisinin aşkına gözlerini devirerek bakarken, April’in içindeki öfke tüm benliğini sarmıştı.

Vicdanının sesi gene zihnini kapladı.”Kıskanç April ! Kıskanç April ! April, Draco’yu kıskanıyor, April Draco’yu kıskanıyor !”

April öfkeyle mırıldandı.”Kıskanmıyorum..” Bunu söylerken bile, çizdiği resmin üzerini karalıyordu…Yaptığının farkına varınca, üzüntüyle iç çekip Voicefull bitkisinin resmini yeniden yapmaya karar verdi..

Blaise heyecanla:”İddiamız ne olacak Draco ? April bizimle konuşmuyor..”

Draco omuz silkti.”Konuşmanın bir yolunu bulsan iyi olur Blaise, iddiamızın süresi dolmak üzere…”

Pansy alayla gülümsedi.”Kaybetmek üzeresin Blaise ve kaybedersen olacakları da biliyorsun..”

Kazanan, kaybedene; Lucius Malfoy’un ne olur ne olmaz diye hazırlayıp, özel kasasına sakladığı iksirlerden birini içirecekti..Panzehiri, gün batımında vermek koşuluyla tabi…

İksirin ne olacağını ise bilmelerine imkan yoktu, çünkü Lucius Malfoy her şişeyi, kendi özel alfabesinin şifreleriyle adlandırmıştı..

Bu yüzden Blaise’nin acele etmesi lazımdı, Lucius Malfoy’un sadistçe iksirler hazırladığına adı gibi emindi.

Blaise kendinden emin bir sesle:”April’i kendime aşık edeceğim ve iddiayı kazanacağım..Hala zamanım var, daha bitmedi..”

Draco hafifçe sırıtarak omzuna yaslanmış olan Pansy’nin saçlarını okşadı.

“Göreceğiz bakalım…”

“Tüm bunları öğrendiğim iyi oldu, ne kadar da aptallar şuan yanımdaki bitkinin ne olduğunu fark edemediler..Voicefull bitkisinin, her türlü frekanstaki sesi duyurabileceğini bilemeyecek kadar ahmak olan bu üçlüye, iyi bir ders vermem gerek !”

April kendi kendine planlar kurarken, sohbete dalmış olan üçlü bilmiyordu ama iddianın sonucu çoktan belirlenmişti…April, kazananı seçmişti…

Fleur bas bas bağırdı. ”Ha’di geğ kal’ca’ız !” 

Ginny,Hermione,Ron ve Harry koşarak merdivenlerden inerken ikizler ve Bill annelerinin uyarılarını geçiştirmeye çalışıyordu.

“Sakın çocukları tek başına bırakmayın, Harry bize emanet, gözünüz onda olsun..Şu Fleur aklına uyup da tanımadığınız sokaklara girmeyin..Ayrıca herhangi bir terslikte avazınız çıktığı kadar bağırıp kalabalığı yanınıza toplayın..”

Fleur bahçeden tekrar bağırınca Bayan Weasley ters ters bakıp söylene söylene mutfağa yöneldi.

Benotti Meydanı’na gidecek olan kalabalıksa, çoktan cisimlenecekleri alana doğru yola çıkmışlardı.

Kalabalık meydanda ilerlemek bir hayli zordu.Sanki büyücülük dünyasının yarısı burada gibiydi.

Bill ve Fleur, kol kola en önden giderken dörtlü biraz daha arkadan geliyordu.İkizler Benotti’ye gelir gelmez, Weasley Şaka Dükkanı’na gitmişti,açılışa üç günden az bir zaman kalmıştı ve yapacak daha bir yığın iş vardı.

Harry:”Keşke Fred ve George gelmemize izin verseydi, onlara yardımcı olurduk…”

Ron sinirle söylendi.”Görmemizi istemiyorlarmış beyefendiler, ne yapıyorlarsa artık…”

Ginny iç çekerek:”Bari cafelerden birinde otursak, Bill ve Fleur nereye gidiyor anlamadım.”

Hermione şapkasını, kabarık saçlarının üzerine yerleştirirken, uyarıcı bir ses tonuyla:”Söylenmeyi bırakın ve hızlanın biraz, gözden kaybetmeyelim onları..”

Yorucu bir yürüyüş sonrası, posterlerle süslenmiş, küçük bir binanın önüne geldiler..

Harry binanın duvarlarındaki posterleri incelerken buranın büyücülere özgü bir sinema salonu olduğunu fark etti.

Fleur, bir cadının ağlayarak, başını büyücüye yasladığı posteri gösterip cıyakladı.

“Bu filyme gi’eliğm ! “

Bill postere bakıp mırıldandı.”Kehanet Küresindeki Gözyaşları..H ımmm güzel bir aşk filmine benziyor..”

Ron inleyerek:”Aaaah aşk filmine mi gideceğiz ! “

Ginny:”Bill biz başka bir filme gitsek…”

Bill olmaz anlamında başını salladı.”Annemi duymadınız mı ? Harry’yi yanımdan ayırmamam lazım..”

Hermione de hemen başını sallayıp:”Bill doğru söylüyor, hem aşk filmine neden bu kadar tepkilisiniz anlamıyorum, eminim çok beğeneceksiniz..”

Harry, iç çeken Ron’un kulağına fısıldadı.”Bence de güzel olacak Ron, aşk filmleri insanı birbirine yaklaştırır..”

Ron’un gözleri parlayınca, Harry sırıtmadan edemedi.

Genç kadın ağlayarak fısıldadı.”Hayır sevgilim hayır…Bunun sonu yok, geleceğimiz olamayacak bizim..Kürede her şeyi gördük, ben…ben öleceğim !”

Yakışıklı esas oğlan, onu kollarına alıp:”Ölüm ölüm dediğin nedir ki gülüm, ben senin için yaşamayı göze almışım…”

Ron ayağa fırladı ve gözleri dopdolu olmuş bir halde, filmi alkış yağmuruna tuttu.

“Bravo, bravo ! Muhteşemsiniz, muhteşem !”

Harry ve Ginny, kahkahalarını bastırmaya çalışırken, Hermione onu oturtmaya çalışıyordu.Sonunda Ron koltuğuna oturduğunda Hermione sinirle söylendi.

“Çocuk gibisin valla Ron, bir yerinde duramıyorsun..”

Ron:”Affedersin Hermione, galiba kendimi biraz fazla kaptırdım..”

Bill’in kollarındaki Fleur ters ters bakıp söylendi.

“Bi’az seyssiz oğsanıza !”

Ginny yanındaki Harry’nin kulağına fısıldadı.”Ben hala bu ikisinin nasıl barıştığını merak ediyorum…”

Harry:”Onlar hep öyle Ginny, bir bakarsın küsmüşler bir bakarsın barışmışlar..”

Ginny merakla:”Acaba Ron aşkını mı ilan etti ? Ben Lavendar’a değil sana aşığım falan…”

Harry gözlerini devirip:”Ron’un aşkını ilan etmesi, Voldemort’un papatyalarla kırlarda koşmasına benzer Ginn..”

Ginny gülerek:”Sanırım haklısın…”

Harry’nin öbür tarafında oturan Ron’sa, arkadaşının kulağına fısıldadı.

“Bence korku filmine gitmeliydik abi, yakınlaşmayı o zaman görürdün sen..”

Harry muzur bir tavırla:”Hermione’yle yakınlaşma hayalleri kurduğunu bilmiyordum..”

Ron kıpkırmızı kesilip fısıldadı.”Dostlar arasındaki bilindik sırlara, bir yenisini daha ekledik sanırım..”

Harry gülerek:”Sırrın ben de güvende…”

Hermione Ron’un tarafından Harry’yi dürtükledi.”Susun biraz !”

Filme odaklanmışlardı ki, bir sıra önlerinde oturan Bill ve Fleur öpüşmeye başlayınca Harry ve Ginny’nin dikkati dağıldı.

Filme konsantre olmuş Hermione ve Ron daha fark etmemişti ama Bill Fleur’a zamk gibi yapışmıştı.

Harry gözlerini tekrar filme odaklamaya çalışıyordu ama dikkati dağılmıştı bir kere..Ginny sinirle Fleur ve Bill’i dürtükleyip fısıldadı.

“Filmi izlesenize !”

Bill öfkeyle kız kardeşine bakıp:”Asıl sen izle, bizi de rahat bırak !”

Ginny:”Sizin zamk gibi yapışmanızdan dikkatimi toplayamıyorum..”

Fleur iğneleyici bir ses tonuyla:”Seyn de Arry’yle öpüs o za’an..Biyzi far’k eytmessin..”

Ginny öfkeyle tısladı.”Önüne dön, yoksa o senin sarı saçlarını tek tek yolarım…”

Fleur gene bir şey söyleyecekken Bill onu önüne döndürdü.Harry kıpkırmızı olmuş bir halde filmi izlemeye geri dönmüşken Ginny hala kızgın görünüyordu.

“April, April..Bir dakika bekler misin ?”

Genç kız, arkasına dönünce Blaise ile göz göze geldi.

Anlaşılan gitmek üzerelerdi ve Blaise vedalaşmak istemişti.April merdivenlerin başına dayanıp onun ne söyleyeceğini beklemeye koyuldu.

Blaise heyecanlı bir sesle:”Dün gece yaşananlardan dolayı Pansy’le konuşmadığınızı biliyorum ve o yüzden de bizimle takılmıyorsun artık..”

April başını sallayıp devam etmesini söyledi.

Blaise sakin olmaya çalışarak:”Ama ben seninle arkadaşlığımdan çok memnunum ve devam ettirmek istiyorum…”

“April’i kendime aşık edeceğim ve iddiayı kazanacağım..Hala zamanım var, daha bitmedi..”, çardağın altında Blaise’nin söylediği bu sözleri hatırlayınca, April için planını uygulamanın zamanı gelmişti.

April sıcak bir gülümsemeyle ona bakıp:”Ben de devam ettirmek istiyorum, zaten seninle konuşamadığım için kendimi kötü hissediyordum..Zaten kitapla ilgili yaptığım küçük şaka için özür bile dileyememiştim..”

Blaise hafifçe gülümseyip:”Şakanın bir önemi yok, çoktan affettim…”  
April iç çekerek:”Sana bir şey itiraf etmem lazım Blaise, o şakayı sırf senin ilgini çekebilmek için yapmıştım..Eğer öyle bir kitaba sahip olduğumu düşünürsen, benimle ilgilenebilirsin diye düşünmüştüm..”

Blaise kıpkırmızı kesilmiş bir halde kekeledi.”Sahi mi ?”

April ona daha da yaklaşıp:”Sen çok tatlı bir çocuksun Blaise ve senin gibi birinin ilgisini çekebilmek için, böyle bir yola başvurmam lazımdı.”

Blaise daha da utanırken April baştan çıkarıcı bir ses tonuyla:”Seninle çıkmayı çok isterdim doğrusu…”

Blaise artık hayattan kopmuş bir vaziyetteydi..April başarılı olduğunu fark edince içinden kıs kıs güldü..Bu salağı, avucunun içine almak çocuk oyuncağıydı.

April son noktayı da koymak için ona daha da sokulup:”Cevap vermediğine göre beni çekici bulmuyorsun…”

Blaise gülümsemeye çalışarak:”Deli misin, tanıştığımız günden beri gözüm senden başkasını görmüyor…”

April hafifçe gülümseyip, onun t-shirt’ünün düğmeleriyle oynamaya başladı.

Blaise genç kızın parfümünü içine çekerken mırıldandı.”Sana aşığım April, benimle çıkar mısın ?”

April zaferle gülümsedi ve genç adamın yanağına ufak bir öpücük kondurdu.Kulağına doğru fısıldadı.

“Evet…”

Pansy ve Draco dışarıda beklemekten ağaç olmuştu, Pansy öfkeyle söylendi.

“Nerede kaldı bu çocuk ? April’le vedalaşacağım dedi bir daha da gözükmedi..”

Draco’nun içi içini kemiriyordu, ne yapıyordu bu ikisi ?

“Gidip bakalım Pansy, daha fazla beklemeye niyetim yok..”

İki sevgili içeri girince, holde sarmaş dolaş bir haldeki April ve Blaise’yi görünce şaşkınlıklarını gizleyemediler..

Pansy rakibinden kurtulduğuna sevinirken, Draco’nun içinde adlandıramadığı bir duygu kabarıyordu.

Blaise’nin kollarından sıyrılan April, Draco’yla göz göze gelince hafifçe gülümseyip:”Biz Blaise’yle çıkıyoruz !”

Blaise genç kızın elini tuttu ve heyecanla başını salladı.

Draco kaşlarını kaldırarak:”Biraz ani olmadı mı..Yani birbirinizi ne kadar tanıyorsunuz ki ?”

Pansy istekle, sevgilisine karşı çıktı.”Aaa Draco, sevgilim öyle deme..Aşk bu, ne zaman geleceği belli olmaz…”

April gülerek:”İlk görüşteki bu olsa gerek…”

Blaise ve Pansy gülerken, Draco zoraki bir gülümsemeyi bile yapacak bir halde değildi…

“Aklından neler geçiyor Draker ? İkimizde Blaise’ye aşık olmadığını biliyoruz..”

Pansy ve Blaise gidince April’i soru yağmuruna tutan Draco, istediğini duyana kadar pes etmeyecekti.

Ama onun inadı April’le boy ölçüşebilecek gibi değildi.April, raflarda aradığı kitabı bulmaya çalışırken, koltuğa yayılmış olan Draco’ya cevap verdi.

“Onu ilk gördüğüm andan beri seviyorum Draco, onun dikkatini çekebilmek için çok şey yaptım ve sonunda da başardım…”

Draco öfkeyle:”Dün gece yaşananlar ne olacak peki ? Benimle dans ederken, öpüşürken hiçte aklına Blaise gelmiyordu..”

April omuz silkti.”Başımı alt tarafı omzuna koydum Draco, bunda abartılacak bir şey yok..Öpüşmeye gelince, kabul etmelisin ki çekici bir erkeksin..Bir an boş bulundum ama aklıma Blaise gelince hemen geri çekildim..”

Draco ne sorabileceğini düşünüyordu.Ama lanet olsun ki aklına hiçbir şey gelmiyordu..April onun bozulduğunu fark etmişti, hafifçe sırıtarak:”Ne oldu Draco, biraz bozuldun gibi..Sana aşık olduğumu falan mı düşünüyordun..”

Draco öfkeyle tısladı.”Senin gibi kızlar ilgi alanıma girmez..”

April, daha demin Draco’nun yönelttiği soruyu, sordu.”Dün gece beni öperken öyle düşünmüyordun herhalde..”

Draco hafifçe sırıtarak:”Aşk başka arzulamak başka..”

April gülerek:”Haklısın, senin Pansy’yi arzulaman başka benim Blaise’ye aşık olmam başka..Bu yüzden şaşırdın zaten, sen gerçek aşkı bilmiyorsun..”

Draco alaycı bir tavırla:”Saçmalıyorsun..”

April omuz silkip:”Her neyse..hımm zaten ben seninle hala küsüm !”

Draco şaşkınlıkla:”Deminden beri konuşuyorsun, ne küslüğü..”

April:”Boş bulundum, üçe kadar sayacağım ve sana gene küseceğim..”

Draco gözlerini devirip odadan çıkarken April sayı sayıyordu.  
“Bir, iki, üç…”

Tüm bunları pencereden seyreden kiremit kırmızısı baykuş, bu ikilinin barışmayacağını anlayıp kanat çırpmaya karar verdi.

Draco ve April’i barış baykuşu bile barıştıramazken, ne olmalıydı ki birbirlerine aşık olabilsinler..

İki gün sonra, koskoca iki gün..April ve Draco’nun küs olduğu, Blaise ve April çıktığı koskoca iki gün…

April, Benotti’ye sözde alışverişe gidip Harry’lerle buluştuğunda, Pansy,Draco ve Blaise de iddiayı sonuçlandırmaya karar verdiler..

Draco hala emin olamazken April gözünün önünde birkaç kez Blaise’ye aşkını ilan etmiş, üstüne üstlük genç adama zamk gibi yapışmıştı.

Tüm bunlar Pansy’nin çok hoşuna giderken, Draco için çok sinir bozucuydu.Lucius’un iksir odasına girip çevreyi taramaya başladılar..

Draco öfkeyle:”Ben hala emin değilim, bence numara yapıyor..”

Pansy gözlerini devirip:”Ne numarası ! Bal gibi aşık işte, resmen Blaise’nin peşinde dolanıyor..”

Blaise gururla gülümsedi.”Size söylemiştim, etkileyemeyeceğim bir kız yok bu dünyada..”

Pansy şişelere göz atarken Draco:”Panzehiri olup olmadığına da bakalım, sakata gelmek istemiyorum.”

Pansy:”Merak etme sevgilim, burada her şeyin panzehiri mevcuttur..”

Draco kararsız bir tavırla:”Bence biraz daha bekleyelim..”

Blaise hafifçe sırıtarak:”Ne o korkuyor musun ?”

Draco ona öldürücü bir bakış fırlatıp:”Elbette ki hayır..Sadece ters bir şeyler var gibi..Yani her şey çok çabuk olmadı mı..April hangi ara aşık oldu, siz hangi ara çıkmaya başladınız..Bu kadar hızlı olmaması lazımdı…Ortada bir şeyler döndüğü kesin..”

Pansy gözlerini devirerek:”Sen kuruntu yapıyorsun Draco, biz de seninle hemen çıkmamış mıydık..Aşk böyle bir şey bir anda geliveriyor..”

Blaise:”Kabul et Draco, kız çekiciliğime kapıldı..”

Pansy alayla sırıttı.”Sen kapıldın gibime geliyor, kızın içine düşeceksin neredeyse..”

Draco tekrar itiraz etmeye çalıştı.”Bence gene de bir yanlışlık var..”

Pnasy’nin çığlığıyla sözü yarım kaldı.”Buldum ! İşte kullanacağımız iksir bu !”  
Draco ve Blaise, genç kızın yanına yöneldi.Altın sarısı renginde, kıvamı koyu olan iksir, küçük bir şişeye konmuştu.

Üzerinde anlamadıkları harflerden “” yazıyordu.. Pansy şişenin üzerine yapıştırılmış etikete baktı.

“Hımm içecek ya da yiyecekle verilmeliymiş, çikolata ya da meyve suyu önerilir yazıyor..”

Draco şüpheyle şişeye baktı.”Umarım güvenilirdir..”

Pansy:”Rahat ol sevgilim, ben şimdi bunları bize hazırlayacağımız vişne suyuna koyarım..Siz bahçedeki çardakta beni bekleyin, hemen geliyorum..”

Pansy koşarcasına çıkıp, mutfağa yöneldi.Draco ve Blaise de bahçeye ilerlediler..

Weasley Şaka Dükkanı’nın açılışından dönen April, yorucu ama eğlenceli bir gün geçirmişti.İkizlerin hediye ettiği şaka malzemelerini çantasına tıkıştırırken mırıldandı.

“İkizler işi biliyor..”

Çardağın altında oturan ikilinin yanına ilerleyip Blaise’nin yanındaki sandalyeye oturdu.Blaise’ye bir öpücük verirken, Draco başını çevirmeyi tercih etti.

İkisini bir arada görmek, iddiayı kaybetmekten daha sinir bozucuydu.April gülerek:”Eee ne yaptınız Blaise ?”

Blaise sevgilisinin saçlarını okşarken, gülümseyerek:”Öylesine bir gündü işte, Pansy bize meyve suyu getirmeye gitti.”

April gülerek:”Ev hanımlığına mı başlamış bizim Pansy..”

Pany elinde tepsiyle yanlarına geldi.Üç bardağı da masaya koyup April’e döndü.

“Senin geldiğini bilmiyordum..O yüzden sana söylemedim..”

Bu aralar nedense April’e oldukça iyi davranıyordu..April gülerek:”Mühim değil, Blaise’ninkinden bir yudum alırım.”

Blaise bardağı ona uzatıp:”Hepsini iç sevgilim, ben susamadım..”

Draco, “sevgilim” lafına takılmışken, April bir dikişte içti meyve suyunu..Pansy’de yarılayınca gözler Draco’ya çevrildi.

Draco yutkunarak, bardağı eline aldı ve ağzına götürdü.

Narcissa’nın sesi duyulduğunda, bardak neredeyse bitmişti.

“April hayatım gelebilir misin ? Annelerden mektup var..”

April heyecanla ayağa kalktı, “Geliyorum Cissy..”  
Draco ona dönüp:”Anneme yemeğin ne zaman hazır olacağını sorar mısın ?”

April kısaca onu süzüp başını sallamakla yetindi.Anlaşılan hala küstü ona..April gidince Blaise ve Pansy, Draco’ya döndü.

Genç adam da herhangi bir değişiklik yoktu.Pansy:”Ne hissediyorsun..”

Draco kendini yoklayıp, tek kaşını kaldırdı.”Hala aynı gibiyim..Hiçbir değişiklik yok..”

Blaise merakla:”Belki de hemen etkisini göstermiyordur..”

Draco:”Biraz beklesek mi ?”

Pansy:”Aaay acaba bardaklarımı karıştırdım..”

Onun bu sözüyle Draco ve Blaise’nin gözleri faltaşı gibi oldu.Draco hemen bardağını koklayıp:”İksir varmış gibi kokmuyor, dua et Pansy kokusuz bir iksir olsun…Eğer bardaklar karıştıysa, acaba iksiri kim içti..”

Pansy endişeyle:”Acaba iksir neydi ?”

Blaise:”April içmiş olmasın..”

Üçü de endişeyle birbirlerine bakarken, iksir etkisini göstermeye başlamıştı…


	9. Aşk İksiri

April, mektubu hızlı hızlı okuyup kendisine merakla bakan Narcissa’ya döndü.

Hafifçe gülümseyip:”Annemler iyilermiş, İsviçre’de ki bir dağ evinde bu gece konaklayıp, ertesi sabah Basel’e gideceklermiş…”

Narcissa:”Şu annenlerin ülke ülke gezme merakını anlamıyorum..”

April omuz silkti.”Ben de anlamıyorum,bu kadar gezmek de gereksiz..”

Narcissa koltuğa yerleşirken, April de elindeki mektubu katlayıp, masanın üzerine koydu.

“Daha sonra cevap yazarım.” diye mırıldanıp bahçeye yöneldi.

Üzerinde değişik bir yorgunluk vardı.Sanki tüm dünya üzerine çökecekmiş gibi…Daha sonra yorgunluk, yerini normalden fazla bir canlılığa bıraktı.

Kalbinin kocaman olduğuna, duygularının içi içine sığmadığına emindi…Her şeyi haykırmak, kalbindeki adı dile getirmek için çıldırıyordu.

Neler oluyordu böyle ? Draco’nun aşkıyla dolan kalbinin anlamı da neydi ?

Pansy onun geldiğini görünce mırıldandı.

“Geliyor…”

Blaise endişeyle:”Umarım her şey yolundadır..”

Draco ise hiç konuşmadan sadece onu izliyordu.April masaya, tam Draco’nun karşısına, oturdu.

Gözlerini onunkilere dikti.Blaise,Pansy ve Draco nefeslerini tutmuş, neler olacağını bekliyordu.

Ölüm sessizliği kısa sürdü.April heyecanlı bir ses tonuyla konuşmaya başladı.

“Draco sana söylemem gereken bir şey var..”

Draco tek kaşını kaldırıp, April’e baktı.

April derin bir nefes alıp:”Daha fazla saklayamayacağım, ben sana…”

Bir çırpıda dile getirdi, içinde adlandıramadığı duyguları..

“Ben sana aşığım, hem de delicesine !”

Draco şaşkınlıkla ona bakakalırken, Pansy çığlığı bastı.

“Sen, sen…Aaaah bu sefer sahiden bittin kızım !” 

Blaise donup kalmıştı.”April bu da ne demek ?”

April heyecanla:”Ona aşığım demek, senin gibi saf, aptal birinden hoşlanacağımı düşünmedin herhalde..”

Draco hala cevap veremezken April ona döndü.Hafifçe mırıldandı.

“Eee ne diyorsun Draco ?”

Pansy, April’in üzerine atlayacakken Draco onu bir işaretiyle durdurdu.Sonra genç kıza dönüp:”Bir dakika bekler misin April, Blaise ve Pansy’le konuşmam gereken bir şey var..”

April’i çardağın altında bırakıp, biraz daha uzağa ilerlediler.Pansy çok öfkeli, Blaise ise hayal kırıklığına uğramış gibi gözüküyordu.

Pansy öfkeyle:”O sürtük, neler neler söyledi öyle ! “

Blaise şaşkınlık dolu bir ifadeyle:”Duyduklarıma inanamıyorum !”

Draco ikisini de susturup araya girdi.”Neler olduğunu anlamadınız mı, April’in neden böyle davrandığını..”

İkisi de merakla ona bakarken, kendinden emin bir sesle:”April, aşk iksirinin etkisinde…”

Blaise derin bir oh çekip mırıldandı.”Aaaah bir an için korkudan ölecektim..”

Pansy:”O kadar gerçekçi konuştu ki, bir an için kendimi kaptırıvermişim…”

Draco hafifçe sırıtarak:”Neredeyse onu parçalayacaktın…”

Pansy omuz silkti.”Onunla görmem gereken bir hesabım var, elime koz geçince mutlaka onu parçalayacağım..”

Draco sessizce onun yüzündeki izlere baktı.Sonra da April’in onları beklediği çardağa dönüp:”Hesaba katmadığımız bir durum söz konusu…Hemen panzehiri ona vermeliyiz, annemler durumu çakmadan halletmeliyiz..”

Blaise heyecanla:”Sen April’le kal, biz Pansy’le panzehiri alıp geliriz..”

Draco:”Bulabilirsiniz di mi ?”

Blaise hızlıca başını sallayıp:”Merak etme Draco..”

Pansy endişeyle Draco’ya dönüp:”Seni onunla yalnız bırakmak istemiyorum, iksirin etkisindeyken ne yapacağı belli olmaz..”

Draco hafifçe sırıtıp:”Bana aşık olduğunu sanıyor, öldürmeyi planlamıyor Pansy..Rahatla biraz..”

Pansy acıyla gülümseyip:”Beni endişelendiren de aşık olması zaten..”

Blaise sabırsızca:”Hadi Pansy, zaten April’in bu hali sinirlerime dokunuyor, hemen şu işi halletmeliyiz.”

Genç kızı kolundan yakaladığı gibi malikaneye sürükledi.Draco’ysa derin bir nefes alıp April’in yanına ilerlemeye başladı.

Sinema salonundan çıkan kalabalığın arasında, Benotti Meydanı’nın sakin cafelerinden birine ilerlediler.

Boş bir masaya kurulduklarında, Fleur başını Bill’in omzuna yasladı.İkisi kendi aralarında konuşurken, bu vıcık vıcık manzaradan sıkılan Ron:”Bill, biz biraz gezinmek istiyoruz, dükkanlara falan bakacağız…”

Ginny de istekle başını salladı.”Çok oyalanmayız hemen döneriz..”

Hermione ve Harry de başlarını sallayınca Bill endişeli bir sesle:”Ama annem dedi ki... “

Fleur onun sözünü kesti.”Aaay yağma Bill, aynenin ne kağar ku’untulu olduyunu bilmioğ musun ? Bı’ak ne istiyoğlarsa yağpsınlar..”

Bill kendisine istekle bakan dörtlüye dönüp:”Pekayla ama çok uzaklaşmak yok..Saat altıda burada buluşalım…Sonra da eve gideriz..Gözünüz Harry’nin üzerinde olsun..”

Ron hızlıca başını sallayıp:”Sen merak etme Bill, Harry’nin yanından bir saniye ayrılmayacağız, gerekirse elinden de tutarız..”

Hermione,Ginny ve Fleur hafifçe gülerken Harry kıpkırmızı kesilmiş bir halde Ron’a baktı.Onu hafifçe dürtükleyip fısıldadı.

“Beni rezil etmesen, olmaz sanki !”

Ron sırıtarak onun sırtına bir şaplak indirdi.”Hadi millet gidiyoruz..”

Hermione endişeli bir sesle:”Acaba gitmese miydik ? Ya bir şey..”

Ron onun daha fazla konuşmasına izi vermeden, elinden kavrayıp yürütmeye başladı.Ginny de yavaş yavaş uzaklaşan üçlünün arkasından ilerlerken Bill ve Fleur’a seslendi.

“Nasılsa hiç kimse yok, keyfinize bakın ağabeycim ! Şimdi bol bol öpüşün ! ”

Fleur ve Bill kıpkırmızı kesilirken, Ginny çoktan diğerlerine yetişmişti.

Harry’nin sırıttığını fark edince hafifçe gülümseyip:”Ne yapayım..Söylemesem, içimde kalacaktı..”

Harry gene hafifçe sırıtırken, dördü kalabalığın arasında kayboldu.

Draco, bir yandan Pansy ve Blaise’nin gelmesini beklerken bir yandan da aşk iksirinin etkisindeki genç kızı oyalamaya çalışıyordu.

April, boş meyve suyu bardağıyla oynarken, Draco onu seyrediyordu.

“Neden bana öyle bakıyorsun ?”

Draco, onun bu sorusuyla daldığı düşüncelerden sıyrıldı.Hafifçe gülümseyip:

”Dalmışım..Sadece düşünüyordum..”

April merakla ona baktı.”Ne düşünüyordun ?”

Draco derin bir iç çekip, içinden şöyle geçirdi.”Seni nasıl normale çevireceğimizi..”

Dış sesi ise mırıldanarak:”Baykuş mu yumurtadan çıkar, yumurta mı baykuştan…Bunu düşünüyordum..”

April hayal kırıklığıyla:”Ne saçma bir düşünce bu ! Ben de beni düşünüyorsun sanmıştım..”

Draco bir şey demezken, April onun masadaki elini kavradı.

Öne doğru eğilip, hafifçe mırıldandı.”Uzun zamandır her gece seni düşünüyorum..Bazen çıldıracakmışım gibi oluyor, her şeyi, tüm hislerimi haykırmak istiyorum ! Sana olan aşkımdan yaşayamayacak hale geldim..”

Draco ne diyeceğini bilemiyordu.Genç kız, iksirin etkisinde bu tarz şeyler söylerken, ne yapabilirdi ki ? Duygularına karşılık vermiyorum dese..Yok bunu yapamazdı..  
Aşk iksirleri, insana çok yoğun duygular yaşatır, sevilme konusunda umutları tükenince ölüme dek sürüklerdi insanı..

O zaman sevdiğini söylese…Bu sefer de onun yalandan aşkına karşılık vermiş olacaktı ki, Blaise ve Pansy’nin çıldıracağına adı gibi emindi..

April merakla onu süzdü.”Benim için ne hissediyorsun Draco ? Açık konuş benimle, sen de benim gibi aşk ateşiyle mi yanıyorsun…”

Draco derin bir nefes alıp, gülümsemeye çalıştı.

“Sen çok ama çok çekici bir kızsın..Her erkeği etkileyebilecek kadar güzelsin..”

April, istediğini duyamamış bir tavırla burun kıvırdı.

“Ben her erkeği değil, sadece seni etkilemek istiyorum, dürüst ol ve söyle..Sen de beni seviyor musun ?”

Draco tereddütle ona baktı.Evet onu arzuluyordu ama sevmek…Bu çok başka bir kavramdı... Draco şu ana kadar kimseyi sevmemişti, hep tutkuyla yaşayan bir erkek olmuştu..Pansy’ye bile “Seni seviyorum..” dediğini hatırlamıyordu..Şimdi o sihirli kelimeyi, kendisine aşık olduğunu sanan bu kız için mi kullanacaktı..

Draco, onun sıkıca kavradığı elini avuçlarına aldı.Genç kızın heyecanlı bakışları arasında mırıldandı.

“Ben..Ben seni..”

“Lanet olsun, her yere baktığımızdan emin misin Blaise ?”

Pansy’nin sesi duyulduğunda, hızlıca genç kızın elini bıraktı.Ve meyve suyundan bir yudum aldı…Zor bir gün olacaktı, çok zor bir gün…

Pansy ve Blaise otururlarken, April hayal kırıklığıyla Draco’ya bakıyordu.Blaise öfkeyle küfretti.

“Yok Pansy yok, sen de gördün..Son şişe bitmiş..Başka panzehir kalmamış..”

Pansy hala emin değildi.”En üstteki raflara göz ucuyla baktık, belki orada..”

Blaise onun sözünü kesti.”Hiçbiri bizim aradığımız panzehir değil !” 

Draco, başını ellerinin arasına aldı.”Şimdi ne yapacağız..Hemen onu bulmalıyız..Çünkü iksir gittikçe şiddetini arttıracak..April birazdan benden başkasını görmeyecek..”

Blaise öfkeyle küfrederken Pansy sinirle:”Neden Blaise değil de sen ? Blaise’e aşık olsa işimiz daha kolay olurdu, nasılsa gerçekte de aşık der..Geçer giderdik..”

Blaise:”Meyve suyunu içtikten sonra, Draco’ya bakmış olmalı..Keşke tam karşısında ben oturuyor olsaydım..Lanet olsun, daha yeni çıkmaya başlamıştık..”

Draco ikisini sakinleştirmeye çalışarak:”Tamam yapmayın böyle..Panzehiri bulacağımız bir yer mutlaka olmalı..Bu işi de halledeceğiz..”

Blaise iç çekerek:”Ben bizim eve, iksir dükkanlarına filan bakayım bari..Akşama kadar April’i eski haline getirmeliyiz..Draco’nun da dediği gibi iksirin şiddeti gittikçe artıyor..”

Pansy ve Draco başlarını sallarken, April dirseklerini masaya dayamış, çenesini avuçlarının içine almış Draco’yu seyrediyordu.

“Draco…”

Üçü de genç kıza döndü.April hülyalı bir bakışla genç adamı süzüp:”Gözlerin ne kadar güzel, tıpkı denize vurmuş, ay ışığının yansımaları gibi…”

Draco şaşkınlıkla ona bakarken, Pansy gözlerini devirmekle yetindi.Blaise ise sinirle inlemeyi seçmişti…

Ginny aniden durdu ve nasıl hatırlamadığına dert yanıp, acıyla bağırdı.

“Hayır yaaaa..Nasıl unuturum bunu !” 

Vitrinlere bakan Harry,Hermione ve Ron genç kıza döndüler.. 

Hermione telaşla:”Ne oldu Ginny, neden bağırıyorsun ?”

Ginny saatine bakıp, aceleyle hırkasını giymeye çalıştı.Diğerleri şaşkınlıkla onun telaşının sebebini, anlamaya çalışıyordu.

Ron:”Sonunda delirdin mi ? Ne yapıyorsun sen ?”

Ginny alaycı bir bakış attı abisine.”Çok komiksin abi, hayır delirmedim.Sadece unuttum..Dean’a bugün Benotti’nin antikalar sokağında buluşacağımıza söz vermiştim..”

Hermione gözlerini devirdi.”Aaay bu muydu tüm mesele..”

Ginny:”Ooff Herm, bari sen yapma..Neyse yollarımız burada ayrılıyor, saat altıda buluşacağımız yerde olurum..”

Ginny koştururken, Hermione seslendi.

“Sakın altıyı geçireyim deme, Bill’in ne dediğini duydun !”

Ginny koşmaya devam ederken cevap verdi.”Tamam, sonra görüşürüz…”

Hermione ve Ron, o gittikten sonra dükkanları gezmeye devam ederken, Harry’nin aklı Ginny’de kalmıştı..

İçinde beliren canavar, öfkeyle kükrüyor, onu Dean’la yalnız bırakmamasını söylüyordu..Kıskançlık ve şüphe; onu kemirmeye devam ederken daha fazla duramayacağını anladı.

“Hermione, Ron..”

İkisi de dönüp, merakla telaşlı genç adama baktılar..Ron gözlerini devirip:”Sen de mi randevu saatini unuttun…”

Harry:”Hayır ama kitapçıya uğramam lazımdı, almam gereken kitaplarım var..Hermione görünmezlik pelerinimi çantana koymuştum, verebilir misin..”

Ne olur ne olmaz diye yanında getirdiği pelerin, Dean ve Ginny takip ederken işine yarayabilirdi.

Hermione pelerini çantasından çıkarırken merakla sordu.”Pelerini ne yapacaksın Harry ?”

Ron:”Seninle gelelim mi Harry ?”

İkisini telaşlandırdığını fark edip hemen gülerek:”Gerek yok arkadaşlar, alt tarafı kitap alacağım..Pelerin de ,ne olur ne olmaz, yanımda olsun istiyorum..”

Hermione başını sallayıp, pelerini uzattı.”Haklısın, temkinli olmakta yarar var..Dikkatli ol Harry..”

Harry başını sallayıp:”Siz de…”

Ginny’nin gittiği tarafa ilerlerken, Ron dükkanlardan birini işaret etti.

“Şuraya girelim mi Hermione, güzel şeyler var gibi..”

Hermione başını salladı ama hala Harry’nin arkasından bakıyordu.İçinden düşünmeden edemedi.

“Kitapçı bizim gideceğimiz tarafta değil miydi ?” Birden duraksadı, aklına gelen bir düşünce gülümsemesine neden oldu..Harry’nin neyin peşinde olduğunu anlamıştı..

Ron onun kendi kendine sırıttığını görünce, merakla:”Ne oldu ?”

Hermione onun koluna girdi ve gösterdiği dükkana doğru ilerlerken neşeyle, cevap verdi.

“Alışveriş yapmaya çok istekli olduğumu fark ettim de..”

Ron hafifçe gülümsedi.”Belli…Para ben de yaa, hemen koluma girdin..”

Hermione onu kısaca süzüp, baştan çıkarıcı bir sesle:”Parayı almak için, koluna girmeme gerek olmadığını, sen de benim kadar iyi biliyorsun..”

Ron, kıpkırmızı kesildi ve hafifçe öksürdü.”Sen bu sabah ne içtin ?”

Hermione cevap vermek yerine gülmeyi tercih etmişti.Ron da gülmeye başlayınca, neşeli çift dükkana doğru yürümeye devam etti.

Blaise panzehiri bulmak için, malikaneden ayrılınca Draco,April ve Pansy’de salonda oturmuş, düşüncelere dalmıştı.

Ama alışılmışın dışında bir oturma sistemi hakimdi salonda..Draco gene ikili koltukta yayılmış, omzuna gene bir genç kız yaslanmıştı ama bu kez yaslanan Pansy değil, April olmuştu.

Tam karşılarındaki koltukta, bunun geçici olduğunu, kızın iksirin etkisinde olduğunu kendi kendine tekrarlayan Pansy için durum son derece sinir bozucuydu.

April hiçbir şeyin farkında olmadan, genç adamın göğsünde, gözlerini kapatmış dinlenirken, Draco da ne yapacağını bilemez bir haldeydi.

Normalde, kendisine yaslanan Pansy olsaydı, onun saçlarıyla oynayacağı kesindi.Ama şimdi April’in saçlarını değil okşamak, yanlışlıkla dokusa Pansy’nin olay çıkaracağını çok iyi biliyordu.

O yüzden içindeki ses ne derse desin, April’e dokunmayacaktı..Kız zaten bütün bunları bilinçsizce yapıyordu, bir de onun bu durumundan yararlanmak Draco’ya yakışır bir hareket olmazdı..Ne kadar çapkınlığıyla övünse de, bir genç kızın boşluğundan yararlanacak kadar da kişiliksiz değildi.O bir centilmendi ve bir kızı centilmenlik kurallarıyla elde etmeyi tercih ederdi..

Pansy’de bunları biliyordu, onun ne kadar prensib sahibi olduğunu bildiğinden, April’e dokunmayacağı konusunda kendini rahatlatmaya çalışıyordu.Ama o küçük sürtük, sevgilisine bu kadar yakınken, sakin olmak..İşte bu çok zordu..

Draco, Blaise’nin bir an önce dönmesini dilerken, gözlerini kapattı.Hafifçe bir şarkı mırıldanmaya başladı.April’e şarkı bir ninni gibi gelince, uykuya dalması çok uzun sürmedi.

Pansy alayla mırıldandı.”Sanırım onu uyutmayı başardın..”

Draco şaşkınlıkla:”Uyumuş mu ?”

April’in kokusu aklını başından alırken, onun uyuyup uyumadığını anlamak için daha fazla yaklaşamayacaktı.

Pansy burun kıvırdı.”Uyandırma bence, zaten bugün yeterince başımıza bela oldu..”

Draco, April’i uyandırmamaya çalışarak kucağına aldı.Sessizce mırıldandı.”Ben onu odasına yatırayım..”

Pansy alayla sırıttı.”Bir odasına taşımadığın kalmıştı, o küçük sürtüğü..”

Draco, cevap vermek yerine gözlerini devirdi.

April’i yatağına yatırırken, genç kız uyku sersemliğiyle fısıldadı.  
“Draco, seni seviyorum..”

Draco iç çekerek gözlerini kapattı.İçinden acıyla mırıldandı.”Sen beni değil, Blaise’yi seviyorsun..Aptal bir aşk iksiri, bu gerçeği değiştiremez !”

April’in üzerini örterken onun ne kadar da masum göründüğünü, düşündüğü için kendine küfretti.

Keşke demeden edemedi, “Keşke..Tüm bu hislerin gerçek olsaydı April..Senin gibi bir kız tarafından sevilmeyi isterdim doğrusu..”

Onun saçlarını, uyandırmaktan korkarcasına okşadı.Odadan çıkarken, April onun duyamayacağı kadar uykulu bir sesle mırıldandı.”Seviliyorsun, hem de istemediğin kadar çok..”

Dean; kendisine yaklaşan sevgilisine bakıp, sabırsızca söylendi.

“Nerde kaldın Ginny, ağaç oldum burada..”

Ginny nefes nefese kalmış bir halde mırıldandı.”Geldim yaaa, off zaten buraya kadar koşarak geldim..Şimdi senin alınganlığınla uğraşamayacağım.”

Dean alayla sırıttı.”Ben de seni özledim Ginn, ilgi ve alakana teşekkür ederim..”

Ginny gözlerini devirip:”Tamam Dean, özledim..Hadi şimdi şu antika sokağını güzelce gezelim..Daha önce hiç gelmemiştim buraya..”

Dean gülerek onun beline sarıldı.”Seveceğine eminim, ünlü, safkan ailelerinin, bağışladıkları ganimetlerin hepsi bu sokakta..”

Ginny dükkanlardan birini işaret edip:”Şuradan başlayalım..”

Dean başını sallayıp, Ginny’le dükkana girerken..Kimsenin göremediği, pelerinin altına saklanmış olan genç adamda onların arkasından dükkana giriverdi.

Ron yorgunlukla mırıldandı.”Eğer bir dükkana daha girersem ,bu sefer kesin öleceğim..”

Hermione elindeki torbalarla, vitrinleri incelerken, onun söylenmelerine cevap verdi.

“Yapma Ronald, bu girdiğimiz sekizinci dükkan..Daha on bile olmadı..”

Ron yorgunluktan bitap bir halde:”Ayaklarıma anlatsana bunu..”

Hermione gözlerini devirdi.”Şikayetlerini kendine sakla ve yürü Ron !”

İlerideki, dar sokağa doğru yürümeye başladı.Ron inleyerek onun peşinden ilerlerken, “Daha fazla dayanamayacağım, bak bak düşüyorum..” diye söyleniyordu.

Ginny, antikalardan birini incelerken tuhaf bir ürperti hissetti..Arkasına döndü, ama kimse yoktu..Sadece üşümüş olmalıydı, yoksa arkasından görünmez birinin geçeceğini düşünmek herhalde delilik olurdu..

Harry ucuz atlatmıştı, neredeyse Ginny’ye çarpacaktı.Derin bir oh çekip, biraz daha öteye ilerledi.Dean’ın Ginny’ye zarar vereceğini nereden aklına getirmişti acaba..İkisi de normal iki sevgiliden farksızdı..Bütün sorun bu muydu yoksa..İkisinin sevgili olması..

Harry hafifçe mırıldandı.”Saçmalık..Neden sorun olsun ki…Sadece temkinli olmakta yarar var diye düşündüm..”

Harry’nin vicdanı hemen devreye girdi.”Affedersin de ne temkini Harry, Dean sonuçta ölüm yiyen falan değil ki Ginny’nin erkek arkadaşı..Kıskanıyorum demenin bir başka yolumu bu..”

Harry öfkeyle tısladı.”Neden kıskanacakmışım ki Ginny’nin de bir sevgilisi olabilir..”

Vicdanı alayla sırıtıp:”Hadi hadi..Bunca zaman beni seviyor diye düşündüğün kızın, ilgisini kaybedince bozuldun di mi ?”

Harry burun kıvırdı.”Hiçte bile bozulmadım, Ginny benim kardeşim sayılır, o yüzden onun için endişelenmem çok normal..”

Vicdanı kahkahayla:”Kardeş mi ? Gece, yatmadan önce kurduğun hayalleri anlattırma bana şimdi..”

Harry daha da kızarıp başını çevirince, Ginny ve Dean’ın dükkandan çıktığını gördü.

“Bak senin yüzünden neredeyse kaçıracaktım onları…”

Pelerinin altında, hızlı ama sessiz adımlarla ilerlerken Dean’ın Ginny’yi kolundan tutup, kendine çevirdiğini gördü.

Harry, dükkanın geniş penceresinden, onları seyrederken:”Ne yapıyor bu çocuk ?”

Vicdanı hemen cevap verdi.”Sanırım kızı öpecek..”

Harry telaşla, istem dışı olarak bağırdı.”Hayır, öpemez !”

Ve işte her şey o anda oldu..Harry, pelerinin altından kolunu çıkarınca, kolu cam raflardan birine çarptı.Raf dengesini kaybedip, öndeki rafa çarpınca, birden tüm raflar domino taşı gibi devrilmeye başlamıştı.

Tüm antikalar büyük bir gürültüyle yere saçılırken, Ginny ve Dean’da dükkana doğru döndüler..Ginny şaşkınlıkla, havada asılı olan kola bakarken, dükkan sahibi çığlık çığlığa bağırıyordu.

“Neler oluyor… Aman Allah’ım, tüm o ihtişamlı vazolar, kristaller..Hepsi tuzla buz oldu..Nasıl oldu bu, nasıl..”

Yaşlı adamı, çevredekiler sakinleştirmeye çalışırken Harry’de pelerinin altında dükkandan sıvışıverdi.

Ginny düşünceli bir halde dükkana bakarken Dean onu kendine getirdi.”Hadi gidelim Ginn, burada görecek bir şey kalmadı…”

Taşları ıpıslak olan sokakta, kaymadan yürümek neredeyse imkansız gibiydi.Ron dengesini kurmaya çalışırken, önden hızlı hızlı yürüyen Hermione’ye seslendi.

“Dikkat et, yerler çok kaygan..”

Hermione:”Merak etme Ron, ben yürüyebiliyorum..Neyse sonunda şikayet etmeyi bitirdiğine göre rahat rahat ilerleyebiliriz..”

Ron gözlerini devirdi.”Şu sokağı kazasız belasız geçelim, söylenmek neymiş göstereceğim sana..”

Hermione alayla sırıttı.”Aman aman çok korktum..”

Ron mırıldandı.”Göstereceğim korkuyu sana..”

Sokağın bitimine geldiklerinde, Hermione rahatlamış bir halde mırıldandı.”Neyse sonunda bitti.”

Tam adım atacakken, Ron onu kolundan kavrayıp, ışık almayan dar bir köşeye çekti.Hermione şaşkınlıkla:”Ne yapıyorsun sen ?”  
Ron ona sessiz olmasını işaret edince, boğuk bir ses duydu.

Ölüm yiyenlerden Yaxley hafifçe güldü.”Tamam Fenrir , anlıyorum..Ben de senin gibi olsam, ben de saat başı acıkırdım..Ama sana şimdi nereden taze bir et bulabilirim bilmiyorum..”

Fenrir’in boğuk sesi duyuldu.”Eğer hiçbir şey bulamazsam, seni yerim ona göre..”

Yaxley zoraki bir kahkaha attı.Ama Hermione de Ron da onun korkudan altına kaçıracak kıvamda olduğuna, adı gibi emindiler..

Ron, Hermione’yi iyice karanlığa bastırırken, Hermione nefes bile almaya çekiniyordu.Hem bu iki ölüm yiyen hem de Ron’a bu kadar yakın olmak , alışılmışın dışında bir durumdu..

Hermione’nin saçları gözüne girerken, iki ölüm yiyeni görmek pek kolay olmuyordu, hoş Hermione’nin saçlarının kokusunu içine çekmek varken, çevreyi incelemekte pek akıllıca sayılmazdı.Ron kendi kendine küfretti.Ne düşünüyordu böyle, diplerinde iki ölüm yiyen varken Hermione’nin saçlarını mı koklamayı düşünüyordu, evet sonunda delirmişti..Bunun başka ne gibi bir açıklaması olabilirdi ki..

Hermione Ron’un omzuna başını dayamış, bu iki ölüm yiyene görünmemeyi dilerken, Ron’a daha önce hiç bu kadar yakın olup olmadığını düşündü..Hımm galiba olmamıştı..Olsaydı hatırlayacağı kesindi…Aslında ölüm yiyenler ne kadar yavaş giderse, o kadar iyi olurdu..Yani tamam onları fark etmesinler ama gene de yavaş yavaş..Hermione ne düşünüyorsun böyle..Utanmasan Ron’la böyle kalalım da Voldemort bile gelsin diyeceksin..Başına güneş geçti herhalde..

Fenrir ve Yaxley konuşa konuşa ilerlerken, artık sokağı geçmelerine çok az kalmıştı.Ron, Hermione’ın kulağına doğru fısıldadı.”Az kaldı Herm, gidiyorlar..”

Fenrir aniden durunca, iki gencin de kalbi durmak üzereydi.Kurt adamın, normalden daha hassas olan kulakları, bir fısıltı duymuştu.

Yaxley ne oldu gibilerinden bakınca öfkeyle tısladı.”Bir ses duydum..”

Yaxley hızlıca etrafa bakarken, Fenrir bağırdı.”Kim var orada !”

Hermione ne yapabileceklerini düşünürken, Ron’un aklına tek bir şey geliyordu.Bunu yaparsa Hermione onu öldürecekti biliyordu..Ama aklına gelen tek çözüm yolu buydu..

Fenrir karanlıkta çok iyi gören gözleriyle, loş sokağı taradı.”Orada birileri var..”

Hermione artık nefesini tutmuştu, Ron’sa ya şimdi ya hiç diyerek Hermione’yi omuzlarından kavradı.Ve kendine çekti.Genç kızın dudağına yapıştığında, Hermione şaşkınlıkla olduğu yerde kalakalmıştı.Sanırım “avada kedavra” ‘dan değil de Ron onu öptü diye ölebilirdi…

Yaxley, öpüşen çifti fark etmiş, hafifçe sırıttı.”Hahaaa iki aşık için, iyi bir yer burası..”

Fenrir iştahla çifte bakarken, Yaxley araya girdi.”Bırak Fenrir, keyiflerini bozmayalım..Daha iştah çekici bir av buluruz sana..”

Fenrir isteksizce yerinde kıpırdandı ve söylendi.”Balığıma limon sıkmasan olmaz zaten..”

Yaxley hafifçe sırıttı.”Sana balığın alasını buluruz..Boş versene..”

İki ölüm yiyen gözden kaybolunca, Ron da genç kızı bıraktı, biraz daha ileri gidince şok olmuş bir Hermione’yle göz göze geldi.

Endişeyle:”Hermione, çok üzgünüm..Ama aklıma başka bir çözüm yolu gelmedi..Biliyorum, birdenbire oldu..Sana da sormalıydım ama bizi fark etmişlerdi ve yapabileceğimiz..”

Hermione ona susmasını işaret edip, yavaşça yapıştığı duvardan ayrıldı.Saçlarını geriye doğru itti.Derin bir nefes alıp:”Önemli değil Ron, yani o sırada yapılması gereken buydu..Hımm hadi dokuzuncu mağazamıza gidelim artık..”

Yerdeki torbaları toplarken içinden çığlık çığlığa bir ses yükseliyordu.”Öptü Herm, Ron Weasley seni öptü..Hem de bir dakikayı aşan bir öpücükle !”

Hermione al al olan yanaklarını örtmeye çalışarak ilerleyince, Ron da arkasından yürümeye başladı.

İç sesi zaferle bağırıyordu.”Helal olsun sana Ron, helal olsun ! Nasıl da yapıştın kızın dudaklarına ! Level’ın alasını atladın ! Aşk mektubu oldun oğlum..İşte bu bee, işte bu..Böyle öpülür işte Hermione ! “ 

Ron zaferle sırıtırken, sırtını daha da dikleştirdi ve Hermione’nin peşinden dükkana girdi… 

Bill saatine göz attı.Saat tam altı olmuştu ama dört gençte hala ortaya çıkmamıştı.Fleur söylenmeye başladı.

“Neğde kaldı buynlar ?”

Bill telaşla:”Umarım başlarına bir şey gelmemiştir..”

Tam o sırada uzaktan, koştura koştura gelen Hermione ve Ron göründü.Hermione torbaları yere koydu ve nefesini düzenlemeye çalıştı.

Ron da nefes nefese bir halde:”Aaay aaay öldüm galiba..Ooff…”

Bill söylenmeye başladı.”Nerde kaldınız siz ? Ginny ve Harry nerede ?”

Fleur hafifçe sırıtarak:”Kuytuğ bi kösede öpüşüğyoğlar mı yoğsa ?”

Anında Hermione ve Ron kıpkırmızı kesilirken, Ginny yanlarında bitiverdi.

“İşte geldim !”

Bill:”Sen geldin de Harry nerelerde ?”

Ginny hemen Ron’la Hermione’ye döndü.İkisini donmuş bir halde görünce merakla:”Ne oldu size ?”  
Hermione ve Ron telaşla:”Hiçbir şey…”

Ginny alayla sırıttı.”Öyle olsun..”

Bill:”Size soruyorum, Harry nerde ?”

Ron:”Kitapçıya gidecekti, birkaç kitap alacakmış..”

Ginny düşünceli bir halde:”Sizinle değil miydi.. ”

Bill endişeyle:”Nasıl onu yalnız bırakırsınız, ben size ne demiştim..”

Hermione hızlıca araya girdi.”Merak etme Bill, görünmezlik pelerini yanında..”

Ginny şaşkınlıkla:”Görünmezlik pelerini mi ?”

Ron merakla ona baktı.”Ne oldu ?”

Ginny telaşla başını salladı.”Yok bir şey..”

Harry uzaktan koşarak gelirken hepsi rahat bir nefes aldı.Bill derin bir oh çekip:”Herkes sağlam…”

Hermione tek kaşını kaldırıp, Harry’nin boş ellerine baktı.”Nerede senin şu kitaplar ?”

Harry şaşkınlıkla ellerine bakıp:”Ne kitapları ?”

Ron kaşlarını çatıp:”Kitapçıya gitmedin mi sen ?”

Harry içinden küfredip, soğukkanlı olmaya çalışarak:”Aaaa o mu..Şey istediğim kitaplar gelmemiş, ben de biraz gezindim..”

Ginny’nin şüpheli bakışlarını üzerinde hissedebiliyordu.Tüm dükkanı tuzla buz ettikten sonra herkes şüphelenirdi zaten..

Bill araya girdi.”Hadi gidelim artık, akşam yemeğine gecikirsek, bu akşam aç kalırız..”

Hepsi toparlanıp, Bill’in peşinden cisimlenecekleri yere yürümeye başladı…

Draco, Pansy’yi yolcu ederken genç kız bildiği tüm şeyleri sayıyordu.

“Çok dikkatli ol Draco, sana sarılmak isterse hemen uzaklaş..Öpmek isterse ya da daha ilerisi kendini odana kapat..”

Draco gözlerini devirdi.”Odama mı kapanayım..Daha önce hiçbir kızdan kaçmamıştım..”

Pansy inatla ısrarını sürdürdü.”Sen gene de dediğimi yap, bu kız bildiğimiz kızlara benzemiyor..”

Draco iç çekerek mırıldandı.”Orası kesin..”  
Pansy kaşlarını kaldırdı.”Ne dedin, duyamadım..”

Draco onu öpüp, yolcu ederken sabırsızca söylendi.”Hadi sevgilim, hadi..İyi geceler, yarın görüşürüz…”

Pansy iç çekerek:”Tamam gidiyorum, Ooff Blaise şu iksiri bir an önce bulsa bari..”

Narcissa, merdivenlerden çıkan oğluna seslendi.”Yemeğe az kaldı.April’i uyandır istersen..”

Draco:”Bırak uyusun anne, çok yorgun görünüyordu..”

Narcissa:”Hımm, keşke annesiyle babasının mektubuna cevap yazıp öyle yatsaydı..”

Draco omuz silkti.”Acelesi yok anne, yarın da yazabilir..”

Narcissa onun ilgisizliğine iç çekip salona yönelirken genç adam da odasının yolunu tuttu.

Odasına girdiğinde, şaşkınlıkla karşısındaki genç kıza bakakaldı.April elinde bir tomar kağıt, Draco’nun yüzüne doğru sallıyordu.

Draco:”Sen uyumuyor muydun ?”

April heyecanla elindeki kağıtları ona uzatıp:”Uyudum, uyandım ve bak ne yaptım ?”

Draco, genç kızın elinden kağıt yığınını aldı ve tek kaşını kaldırıp:”Ne bunlar ?”

April gözlerini devirdi.”Sence ne ? İki gözün var, kullansana gözlerini..”

Draco iç çekip mırıldandı.”Neyse arada bildiğimiz April gibi iki laf atıyorsun..”

April sabırsızca:”Söylenmeyi bırak da çalışmalarıma bak..Nasıl olmuş..”

Draco elindeki resimlere baktı, çöp adamdan başka bir şey yoktu ki burada..

“Çöp adam mı çizdin..Bana bunu mu gösterecektin yani..”

April sinirle:”Onlar sanat sanat ! Sana olan aşkımın sanatı..İlk resme baksana, sen ve ben el ele tutuşmuş, yürürken..”

Draco resme baktı.Alayla sırıtıp:”Hangisi benim anlayamadım..Bacakları çizgi gibi aşağı inen mi, yoksa üçgenden sonra aşağı inen çizgili bacaklı mı ?”

April öfkeyle tısladı.”O üçgen dediğin etek ! O benim, şu yandaki sensin..Baksana saçları kısa olan işte !”

Draco onu kızdırdığına için için gülüp biraz daha sırıttı.”Hımm güzelmiş, şu yan taraftaki yuvarlak ne peki ?”

April hışımla resmi elinden aldı.”Batan güneşe yuvarlak diyen birine resim mesim göstermem ben !”  
Draco tam kurtulduğuna sevinmiş, biraz yalnız kalmak isteyeceğini söyleyecekti ki genç kız onu çalışma masasına oturttu.

Önüne boş bir kağıt koyup:”Çiz bakalım..”

Draco şaşkınlıkla:”Ne saçmalıyorsun sen ?”

April kararlı bir ses tonuyla:”Madem benim çizimlerim saçma olmuş, o zaman sen çiz de görelim..İkimizi sahil kenarında el ele yürürken görmek istiyorum, şimdi başlarsan yatmadan önce resmi tartışabiliriz..”

Draco gözlerini devirdi.”Resim mesim çizmem ben..”

April’e baktığında şaşkınlıktan küçük dilini yutacaktı neredeyse..

April’in dolu dolu bakan gözlerine bakıp:”Ağlıyor musun sen ?”

April burun kıvırdı.”Ağlıyorsam, ağlıyorum..Sana ne..” 

Draco şaşkınlıkla:”Sen ağlayamazsın, yani sen April Draker’sın..April ağlamaz,aşağılar..”

April öfkeyle tısladı.”Sevilmeyen her kız ağlar ! Sen beni sevmiyorsun !”

Draco:”Ne alakası var, tabi ki seviyorum..”

April iç çekerek ona baktı.”Seviyorsan, resmi çiz o zaman..”

Draco öfleyerek:”Off tamam , çiziyorum..”

April gülümsedi.Draco içinden sinirle küfretti.”Ay ben şu aşk iksirinin…”

“Bitti mi ?”

Draco çiziktirmeye devam ederken mırıldandı.”Hayır..”

-Birkaç dakika sonra-

“Bitti mi ?”

Draco gene öfleyerek mırıldandı.”Daha değil..”

-Birkaç dakika daha sonra-

“Şimdi ?”

Draco öfkeyle tısladı.”Susar mısın biraz ! İzin ver de bitireyim artık..”

April, okuduğu kitaptan başını kaldırıp söylendi.”Öff tamam sustuk…”

Draco zaferle elinde kağıdı sallarken, April kitabı kapattı.”Bitti mi ?”  
Draco başarıyla gülümseyip:”Evet, al bakalım..”

Karakalem çizimi, April’e uzattı.Genç kız tek kaşını kaldırıp, dikkatlice süzmeye başladı resmi..

Draco heyecanla sordu.”Nasıl buldun ?”

April burun kıvırdı.”Eeeh işte..”

Draco kaşlarını çatıp:”Eh işte mi ? Kaç saattir uğraşıyorum ben o resimle..”

April gülerek:”Aman tamam tamam, şaka yapıyorum, güzel olmuş..Ama kız bana benzememiş, bu kızın burnu biraz daha büyük gibi..”

Draco resme bakıp:”Yoo bence tam olmuş..”

April öfkeyle:”Benim burnum büyük mü yani..”

Draco iç çekip:”Tabi ki değil, her şeyi yanlış anlıyorsun..”

April inatla:”Sen yanlış anlatıyorsan, ben napayım..”

Draco sinirle:”Şu alınganlığın mı aşağılayıcı tavrın mı daha sinir bozucu bilmiyorum..”

April burun kıvırıp kitabına geri döndü.”Zaten hep sinir bozucu yönlerimden bahset, hiç güzel yönlerimden bahsetme..”

Draco, yatağın ucuna otururken iç çekerek:”Güzel yönlerinden de bahsederim ne var bunda..”

April heyecanla:”Bahsetsene o zaman..Mesela en çok sevdiğin özelliğim ne ?”

Draco hafifçe sırıtarak:”İnatçı tavrını, zeytin yağı gibi üste çıkışını seviyorum..”

Yanakları hafifçe kızaran April gülümsedi.”Fiziksel olarak en beğendiğin özelliğim..”

Draco onun gözlerine baktı.”Gözlerin..Gülümseyişin ve masumluğun..”

April ona doğru uzanıp Draco’nun kulağına doğru fısıldadı.”Teşekkür ederim..”

Draco genç kızın kokusunu içine çekerken April onu öpmek için hafifçe kıpırdandı.Draco onun amacını anlayıp, genç kızı omuzlarından kavradı ve durdurdu.

April şaşkınlıkla:”Ne oldu ?”

Draco’nun zihninde yankılanan sözler, bu sorunun cevabıydı…

***

“Onu ilk gördüğüm andan beri seviyorum Draco, onun dikkatini çekebilmek için çok şey yaptım ve sonunda da başardım…”

April gülerek:”Haklısın, senin Pansy’yi arzulaman başka benim Blaise’ye aşık olmam başka..Bu yüzden şaşırdın zaten, sen gerçek aşkı bilmiyorsun..”

***

“Sen Blaise’ye aşıksın, onu seviyorsun..Onu öpmek istiyorsun..Sen aşkın ne demek olduğunu biliyorsun..Bense arzudan öteye geçememiş bir zavallıdan başka bir şey değilim..”

İçinden bunu söylediğinde acıyla gözlerini yumdu…Sadece hayal etmek istiyordu, April onu sevdiğini hayal etmek, onu öptüğünü hayal etmek istiyordu..Ama hayal, gerçeğin çok ötesindeydi, bunu da çok iyi biliyordu..

April onu duymuş gibi mırıldandı.”Bana aşık olmanı istiyorum Draco, hem de delicesine aşık olmanı istiyorum..Ama sen benim farkımda bile değilsin..”

Draco acıyla gülümsedi.”Sen öyle sanıyorsun..Farkındayım ve aşık olmaya doğru ilerliyorum sanırım..”

April hafifçe gülümsedi.”Olunca bana söylersin, değil mi ?”

Draco onun yüzünü okşadı.”Söylerim..”

April muzur bir tavırla:”Söz mü ? İçine atmak yok..”

Draco mırıldandı.”Söz..”

Genç kızın alnına ufak bir öpücük kondurdu.April şaşkınlıkla alnına dokunup mırıldandı.

“Babam gibi öptün beni..”

Draco içli bir ses tonuyla:”Alından öpmek, alın yazısını öpmek demektir..

April alayla sırıttı.”Nereden duydun bu klişe lafı..”

Draco da hafifçe sırıtıp:” Kehanet Küresindeki Gözyaşları adlı bir filmde duymuştum..”

April onun omzuna yaslanırken mırıldandı.”Sonunda kavuştu mu alın yazısına oğlan ?”

Draco, genç kızın saçlarını okşarken acıyla:”Kız sonunda ölüyor, oğlan da bir başkasıyla evleniyor..”

April sinirle:”Hıhh erkek milleti işte..”

Draco hemen savunmaya geçti.”Öyle söyleme.. Hem daha bitirmedim, evleniyor ama oğlan kızı unutamıyor, sonra da bir lanetle ölüyor..”

April:”Ölünce mi kavuşuyorlar ! Ne biçim kavuşma bu !”

Draco:”Bence çok trajik..”

April omuz silkti.”Sakın biz böyle yapmayalım, kavuşursak bu dünyada kavuşalım..”

Draco iç çekerek:”Ölmezsek kavuşuruz..”

April sinirle:”Öff içimi kararttın Draco, bir gramlık aşkım vardı onu da yerle bir ettin..”

Draco şaşkınlıkla:”Bana olan aşkın bir gram mı ?” 

İçinden:”Koskoca aşk iksiri bir gramlık mı yapıyor aşkı ! Amma da azmış..”

April hafifçe sırıttı.”İğrenç bir espri yapayım mı ?”

Draco gülerek:”Yap bakalım..”

April:”Kalbim taşıyabilsin diye aşkım bir gram..”

Draco gözlerini devirirken April neşeyle güldü.

Genç adamın omzundan kalkıp, gözlerinin içine baktı.”Bu gece burada kalabilir miyim ?”

Draco şaşkınlıkla bakakalınca hemen gözlerini devirip:”O anlamda değil, sarılıp uyumak anlamında..Hemen başka tarafa çektin, kafanın içinde neler dönüyorsa artık.. “

Draco kızarıp:”Tamam tamam..Hemen aşağılayıp şu güzel anı bozma.. “

O gece April’in yoğun isteği üzerine, Draco April’e Çalıkuşu’nu okudu.Kitabın ilk yarısını bitirmişlerdi ki Draco mırıldandı.

“Muggle kitapları o kadar da kötü değilmiş..”

April, onun omzundan sesleniverdi.”Reşat Nuri bir numaradır..”

Draco okumaya dönecekti ki April hevesle ona dönüp:”Draco, bi şey sorabilir miyim ?”

Draco merakla:”Hadi sor..”

April heyecanla:”Şimdi Kamuran, Feride’nin sarı çıyanı yaaa, sen de benim sarı çıyanım olur musun..”

Draco kahkahasını bastırmaya çalışarak, gülümsedi.”İyi tamam…Sarı çıyanın oluruz..”

April:”Ben de senin çalıkuşun muyum ?”

Draco hafifçe gülümseyip:”Çalıkuşu yerine meleğim olsan..”

April dudak büktü.”Yaa çalıkuşu kulağa daha hoş geliyor..”

Draco onu kollarına alırken mırıldandı.”Son söz benimdir, melek dediysek meleksin..Hadi artık uyuyalım, kitabı sabaha kadar ancak bitiririz..”

April, onun omzuna yerleşirken, Draco da kitabı komidinin üzerine koydu.April kollarında hemen uykuya dalmışken Draco hala uyuyamamıştı.

Son birkaç saattir yaptıkları hiçte Draco’ya özgü şeyler değildi..Aslında bu iksire karşı daha katı yaklaşmalıydı ama April çoktan aklını başından almıştı.

Neler oluyordu hiçbir fikri yoktu ama April’in iksirli haline kendini fazla kaptırmıştı.Belki yarın Blaise elinde panzehirle çıkagelecekti ve işte o zaman bütün bunlar sadece onun zihninde kalacaktı.April hiçbir şey hatırlamayacaktı hatta sinir bozucu bir şekilde kendini Blaise’nin kollarına bırakacaktı..

İstemiyordu, bu anın bitmesini..Genç kızın eskisi gibi ondan uzak durmasını istemiyordu..Saf bir aşkla sevilmeyi tatmışken bundan vazgeçmek, ama bu haksızlıktı ! Pansy’nin tutkusunun yanında bu o kadar güzeldi ki..

Daha önce bir kızla sadece sarılıp uyumamıştı ve bunu bir daha da yapabileceğini sanmıyordu..Sadece April’in yanında..Sadece onun yanında hissettiği bu masumluk çok geçmeden sona erecekti ve Draco’ya da yalan dünyasını geri verecekti..

April’in duyamayacağını bildiğinden, onun kulağına hafifçe fısıldadı.”Tüm bunlar gerçek olmasa da..April,seni seviyorum..”

Genç kız hafifçe kıpırdanıp, genç adama daha da sıkı sarılırken, yeni bir gün başlıyordu.

Blaise çardakta oturmuş ikiliye zaferle bakıyor ve elindeki şişeyi hızlıca sallıyordu.

“İşte, bu elimde gördüğünüz, büyükannemin her türlü iksirin etkisini yok edecek muhteşem panzehiri..”

Pansy tek kaşını kaldırdı.”Her türlü iksir mi ?”

Blaise kibirle gülümsedi.”Biz Zabini’lerde her şeyin en iyisi vardır…”

Pansy hızlıca panzehiri kapıp, vişne suyunun içine koydu.

Draco imalı bir ses tonuyla:”Aman bardakları gene karıştırma da..”

Pansy ters ters bakıp, boş şişeyi Blaise’ye uzattı.April yanlarına gelince hepsi hemen sessizleşip yerlerine oturdular..

April, Draco’nun yanına oturup neşeyle:”Annemlerin mektubuna cevap yazdım, senin de selamını söyledim Draco..”

Draco hafifçe gülümseyip:”Teşekkür ederim..”

Blaise, genç kızın önündeki bardağı gösterip:”İçsene April, susamışsındır..”

April ters ters bakıp:”Akıl vereceğine önündekini içsene sen..”

Draco o an bir şeyi fark etti.Tuhaf bir şeyi…Aşk iksiri, takıntıya ve saplantıya sebep olurdu ama April’deki hiçte böyle gözükmüyordu..

Sanki aşk iksiri değilde..Başka..

Pansy heyecanla onu dürtükleyince, düşüncelerinden sıyrıldı.April sonunda iksiri içmişti.Etkisini birkaç dakika sonra gösterecek ve April gene eskisi gibi olacaktı..

Lucius öfkeyle söylene söylene salona ilerledi.Narcissa merakla ona dönüp:”Ne bu sinir ?”

“İksir odamı düzenleyeyim dedim, bir tane şişenin yarısı boşalmış..”

Narcissa tek kaşını kaldırdı.”Hangisi boşalmış ?”

Lucius:”İnsana gerçek hislerini söyleten iksir yok..Kesin April bir şeyler yapmıştır…”

Narcissa gözlerini devirdi.”Yapma Lucius, sen kullanmışsındır da hatırlamıyorsundur..Boşver..”

Lucius öfkeyle:”İşin gücün arasında bir de o kızla mı uğraşacağız..Ooff offf…” Öfkeli bir tavırla cisimlendi.Narcissa ise iç çekmekle yetindi..

Çardakta ise manzara değişmişti April neler olduğunu hatırlamıyordu..Şaşkınlıkla Draco’nun yanından kalkmış Blaise’nin yanına geri dönmüştü.Pansy ve Blaise neşeli görünüyordu.April ise şaşkın..Draco ifadesiz bir yüzle meyve suyunu yudumluyordu..

Her şey eski haline dönmüştü, tek bir şey dışında..Draco’nun hisleri çoktan değişmişti…


	10. Tutku ya da Aşk

“İyi misin canım, kötü görünüyorsun..”

Blaise, April’e doğru eğildi ve genç kızın sapsarı olmuş yüzüne baktı.April, onun yakınlığından rahatsız olup, genç adamı geriye doğru itti.

Sandalyesinde dikleşip, derin bir nefesle: 

“Başım ağrıyor..Sanki çatlayacak gibi..”

Pansy, Draco’nun göğsüne yayılmış, küçümseyici bakışlarla April’i süzüyordu.Bilmiş bir tavır takınıp:”Başına güneş geçmiştir, istersen içeri de biraz dinlen..”

April onu duymamazlığa geldi, masanın üzerindeki bardağı alıp, soğuk vişne suyunu kana kana içmeye başladı.

Draco,Blaise ve Pansy; gözlerini bardaktan ayırmadan, onun meyve suyunu bitirişini izledi…April’in bir şey hatırlamıyor olması, hepsinin işine geliyordu..Özellikle de Draco’nun…

April’e göre dün hiç yaşanmamıştı, zihni o günü tamamıyla silip atmış, genç kıza bembeyaz bir sayfa açmıştı..

Ama panzehirin bile çözemeyeceği bir sorun vardı..Dünü yaşamayan sadece April’di, yaşananlar her an ortaya çıkabilir ve April’in kafasını karıştırabilirdi..

Bir meyve suyu bile bunu yapabilirdi…

April, elindeki bardağa kaşlarını çatarak bakıp, şaşkınlıkla:”Ben bunu daha önce içmemiş miydim, hepsini bitirdim diye hatırlıyorum..”

April’in soran gözlerle baktığı üçlü, korkuyla cebellenirken ilk toparlanan Pansy oldu.Genç kız gülümsemeye çalışarak:”Narcissa seni çağırınca, içeri gittin yaa..O arada ben sana bir bardak daha koydum..”

April kaşlarını çattı, Pansy’den böyle bir iyilik beklemiyordu.Bardağı koklayıp mırıldandı.

“İçine zehir filan mı koydun yoksa..”

Pansy gözlerini devirip, onun duyamayacağı bir sesle:”Bir dahaki sefere koyacağım kesin..” 

Onu duyan Blaise gülerek araya girdi.”Annenler mektupta ne yazmış ?”

April neşeyle:” İyilermiş, ertesi sabah Basel’e gideceklermiş..”

Draco merakla genç kıza döndü.”Buraya gelmeyi planlıyorlar mı ?”

Anlaşılan April hala onunla konuşmuyordu, çünkü Draco’yu kısaca süzüp Blaise’yle konuşmayı seçmişti.

“Annemler belki tatilin sonlarına doğru gelirler, mektuba cevap yazacağım zaman bunu da sorarım..”

Blaise neşeyle:”Mektupta benden de bahsetmeyi unutma..”

April zoraki bir gülümsemeyle ona baktı.”Hiç şüphen olmasın..”

Draco sırıtmadan edemedi, April’in içinden:”Ancak rüyanda görürsün..” dediğine adı gibi emindi.Genç kız, yüzündeki zoraki tebessümü daha fazla taşıyamayacağını fark edip ayağa fırladı.

“Mektup demişken, ben çok geciktirmeden cevap yazayım bari..Biraz sonra gelirim yanınıza..”

Blaise başını sallarken, Pansy umursamaz bir tavırla vişne suyuna yöneldi.Draco ise ifadesiz bir yüzle, genç kızın gidişini izledi.

“Oh beeee..Neyse ki hiçbir şey hatırlamıyor..”

Blaise bunu söylediğinde Pansy’de başını sallayıp:”Evet, büyükannenin panzehiri fazlasıyla güçlüymüş..”

Blaise kibirle:”Zabini’lerde her şeyin en iyisi olduğunu, daha önce söylemiş miydim..”

Draco gözlerini devirirken, Pansy de iç çekerek:”Binlerce kez söyledin Blaise..”

Blaise gülerken, Draco da endişeli bir tavırla:”Dünü hatırlamıyor ama gene de dikkatli olmalıyız..Bazı şeylerin yanlış olduğunu fark ettiği anda, ne yapıp edip iksir olayını öğrenmeye çalışacak..”

Narcissa gülümseyerek, başını okuduğu kitaptan kaldırdı.”İyi de tatlım, daha demin cevap yazdın yaa annenlere..”

April gözlerini kırpıştırıp, şaşkınlıkla Cissy’ye baktı.”Daha demin mi ? Mektubu yeni okudum teyze, nasıl olur da cevap yazarım..”

Narcissa kaşlarını kaldırdı, April’i baştan aşağı süzüp:”Tatlım, sen iyi misin ? Mektubu dün sabah okudun yaa, hatta Violet’lerin Basel’e gideceğinden bahsettin..”

April’in kafası iyice karışmıştı, sinirlerini kontrol etmeye çalışarak:”Cissy, sana tek bir şey soracağım..Dün günlerden neydi ?”

Narcissa bir çırpıda cevap verdi.”Çarşambaydı…”

April şaşkınlıkla ona bakıp:”Çarşamba mı ? Nasıl yani..Cissy sen iyi misin, günleri karıştırıyorsun herhalde…Dün salıydı..”

Narcissa iyice sinirlenince, hızlıca kitabı kenara bıraktı ve büfenin üzerinde duran mektubu April’e uzattı.

“Bu mektubu sen yazdın, hem de birkaç dakika önce..Neyse ki daha baykuş gelmedi, yoksa seni ikna etmem daha zor olacaktı..Aç ve oku, tarihe de dikkatlice bak !”

April mektuba kısaca göz gezdirdi..Okuduğu her satırda şaşkınlığı daha da artıyordu..

“Anne sana anlatacağım o kadar çok şey var ki..Tatil hiç bitmesin istiyorum, Draco’dan ayrılmak gerçekten çok zor olacak..Gün geçtikçe ona daha çok bağlanıyorum…Dün gece neler oldu bir bilsen..Merakla devamını okuyacağına eminim, ama huyum kurusun,seni çatlatmayı seviyorum..O yüzden yüz yüze görüşünceye dek, ağzım mühürlü..Şimdilik tek söyleyeceğim şu ki…Hımm nasıl desem..Sanırım onunla çıkıyoruz ! Aslında emin değilim ama çıkmaya doğru gidiyor bu iş…Aaah o kadar mutluyum ki anne anlatamam..Aaah aaah neyse, babama gelince söyle ona çok yürümesin, iyice yaşlandığını ve nefes darlığı çektiğini kabullenmenin…”

Mektubun can alıcı olan kısmını defalarca okudu..Resmen Draco’ya olan aşkını ilan etmişti !  
Hem de ortada fol ve yumurta yokken..

Dün gece olanlar, sanıyorum çıkıyoruzlar..Cissy haklıydı..Onun hatırlayamadığı bir dün vardı, çok şey yaşanan bir dün..

Hızlı bir hareketle asasını çıkardı ve mektubu ,Narcissa’nın şaşkın bakışları arasında, yok etti.Cissy, neler olduğunu anlamaya çalışırken, hayretle bağırdı.

“Mektup !?”

April omuz silkerek:”Yenisini yazacağım…”

Cissy tatmin olmuş gibi görünmüyordu.Bu ani büyünün sebebini merak ettiğini anlamak, çokta zor değildi.

“Okul sınırları dışında büyü yapmaman lazımdı !”

April gözlerini devirerek:”Volteri’nin fark etmeyeceğine eminim, hem bu evde yetişkin büyücüler de var değil mi ?”

Cissy’nin tek bir şey daha söylemesine fırsat vermeden, kafasındaki sorularla bahçeye ilerledi.Soru yağmuruna tutması gereken birkaç kişi olduğu kesindi..

Ron öfleyerek kendini, koltuğa bıraktı.

“Sıkıntıdan patlamak üzereyim ! “

Harry sıcaktan mayışmış bir halde başını sallarken, Hermione başını kitaptan kaldırmamayı seçmişti.  
Ron iç çekerek:”Neden bu sıcakta yapacak bir şey bulamıyoruz ! Eve tıkılıp kalmaktan, daha iyi bir şeyler olmalı !”

Harry bitkin bir sesle:”Aklına bir şey gelirse, hiç çekinmeden söyle…Sıcak, sıcak, sıcak !”

Hermione, iki genci de kısaca süzüp:”Yapacak iyi bir şey biliyorum ben…”

Ron da Harry de heyecanla ona dönünce, Hermione gülerek elindeki kitabı salladı.

“Gelecek yılın ders kitaplarını incelemeye ne dersiniz..”

Harry gözlerini devirip, kafasını yastığa gömerken, Ron derin bir iç çekti.

“Bir avada kedavra bile kulağa daha hoş geliyor ! “

Hermione sinirle, burun kıvırdı.”Fikir isteyen sizdiniz ! “

Harry mırıldandı.”Eğlenceli bir fikir daha hoş olurdu..”

Hermione alayla gülümsedi.”Sınavlar başladığında, eğlenceli fikirlerden bol bol bahsederiz…”

Ron omuz silkti.”Daha Hogwarts’ın açılmasına, sınavların başlamasına çoook var..”

Tam Hermione bir şey diyecekti ki Ginny saçlarını savura savura odaya daldı.Neşeyle bağırdı.

“Size harika bir haberim var !”

Ron alayla:”Nedir, nedir ?”

Ginny, abisine ters ters bakıp, neşeli tavrına geri büründü.

”Hadi hazırlanın, kumsala gidiyoruz !”

Ron ve Harry heyecanla ayağa fırlarken, Hermione şaşkınlıkla:”Kumsal mı ?”

Ron, kız kardeşine sıkıca sarılıp:”Abisinin birtanesi, gene günü kurtarmayı başardı…”

Ginny onun kollarından kurtulmaya çalışırken, boğuk bir sesle:”Nefes alabilir miyim..”

Harry ikisine gülerek bakıp:”Nerden çıktı bu Ginny ?”

Ginny:”Aslında Dean’dan çıktı..Bize sürpriz yapmak istemiş..”

Harry’nin suratı anında düşerken, Hermione gülerek:”Süprizi neden sana değil de, hepimize yapıyor..İstersen biz gelmeyelim, siz ikiniz baş başa olun…”

Ron üzüntüyle dudak bükerken, Harry Hermione’ye sitemle baktı.Dean’la Ginny baş başa.. Dünkü fiyaskodan sonra Ginny şüpheli bakışlarla onu süzmüştü ama tek kelime bile etmemişti.O yüzden rahat rahat takip etme işlevine devam edebilirdi.O zaman hemen görünmezlik pelerinini bulmalıydı !

Ginny’nin sesiyle düşüncelerinden sıyrıldı.”Aslında bu sürprizin sebebi Dean’ın kuzeni Laura..Bir haftalığına kalmaya gelen kuzeni için böyle bir plan yapmaya karar verdi.Ve hep bir arada olalım istiyor..Kısacası siz gelmezseniz, o geveze kızı çekmek zorunda kalacağım..”

Ron hevesle:”O zaman gidiyoruz ! Hemen hazırlanmalıyım..”

Ron dolabını açıp, ortalığı dağıtmaya başlarken Hermione ve Ginny de iki genci baş başa bıraktılar…

Ron hangi şortunu giyeceğine karar vermeye çalışırken, Harry yüzünde şapşal bir gülümsemeyle, deniz çantasını hazırlamaya başlamıştı.. 

April, sandalyesine tekrar kurulduğunda Blaise sevgilisini kendine çekti.April onun ahtapot gibi saran kollarından kurtulmaya çalışırken, Draco içinde kabaran öfkeye lanet okuyordu.

April’le yaşadıkları hala tazeliğini korurken, genç kızın hatırlamıyor olması, sinirlerini bozuyordu.

Unutması gerektiğini, bir daha asla yaşayamayacağını çok iyi biliyordu ama düşünmemek elde değildi.

Tek yapabileceği Pansy’nin kollarına sığınmak, onun tutkusunun her şeyi unutturmasını dilemekti.

Hem April’le yaptıklarını Pansy’le de yapabilirdi değil mi ? Onunla da resim çizebilir, kitap okuyabilir, sarılıp uyuyabilirdi..

Tutkudan öteye götürmedikleri, tensel temastan ibaret olan ilişkilerinde yeni bir sayfa açmanın tam zamanıydı..

O bunları düşünüp, Pansy’le ilişkisini nasıl daha da sağlamlaştıracağını kafasında kurarken, April sessizliği bozdu.

“Aaah nasıl da unuttum..”

Blaise hemen ona dönüp:”Ne unuttun sevgilim ?”

April çok mühim bir şeyden bahsediyormuş gibi bir tavır takınıp:”Mektubuma tarih atmayı unuttum..Dün günlerden neydi yaaa ?”

Blaise hızlıca:”12 Temmuz Çarşam..” duraksadı ve kıpkırmızı kesilip:”Aaay yanlış söyledim, 11 Temmuz..”

Pansy ve Draco, endişeli bir tavırla ikisine bakarken April çoktan sert bir sesle:”Bu kadar numara yeter ! Şimdi bana neler olduğunu anlatın ! Neden dünü hatırlamıyorum ?”

Blaise ne diyeceğini bilemez bir halde, Draco ve Pansy’ye baktı.Pansy’nin de ondan farkı yoktu…

April’in iksiri öğrenmesi demek, iddiayı öğrenmesi demekti ve bu hiçte iyi olmazdı.Draco hızlıca düşünüp sakin bir sesle konuyu açıklamaya karar verdi, kendi çıkarları doğrultusunda tabi..

“Verdiğimiz panzehir sayesinde, dünü bir iksirin etkisinde geçirdiğini hatırlamıyorsun…”

April şaşkınlıkla:”İksirin etkisinde mi ? Hangi ara iksir içtim ben, hem ne iksiriymiş bu ?”

Draco sakinliğini koruyarak:”Dün sabah yanlışlıkla içtin..”

April tek kaşını kaldırıp:”Yanlışlıkla mı ? Yanlışlıkla içtiğimi sanmıyorum ama neyse..Hadi söylesene ne iksiriydi ?” 

Pansy dayanamayarak araya girdi.”Aşk iksiri ! Draco’ya aşkını haykırarak geçirdin tüm günü..”

April’in gözleri faltaşı gibi açıldı.”Aşk iksiri mi ? Draco’ya aşık olmak mı..Ne !!!”

Draco, onun daha rahat anlaması için her şeyi baştan aldı… 

“Blaise ve Pansy, bana şaka yapmak istemiş, babamın iksirlerinden birini alıp, benim bardağıma koymuşlar ama iksiri yanlışlıkla sen içtin..İksir aşk iksiriymiş ve ilk benle göz göze geldiğinden bana aşık olduğunu sandın.Biz de durumu güzelce idare edip bu sabah sana panzehiri içirdik ama sen panzehirin etkisiyle düne dair hiçbir şey hatırlamıyorsun..”

April suratını buruşturdu.”Hatırlamayayım da zaten…Aşk iksiri ve sana aşık olmak mı ! O günü hiç yaşanmamış olarak saymaya devam etmeliyiz !”

Draco ifadesiz bir yüzle:”Devam ediyoruz zaten, peşimde sana aşığım Draco diye dolanırken, hiçte ilgi çekici değildin..”

Pansy alayla sırıttı.April’se sinirli bir tavırla:”Tensel temastan öteye geçememiş birisi tabi ki aşktan rahatsızlık duyar…Hiç değilse bir günde olsa gerçekten sevilmenin ne demek olduğunu görmüşsün, buna sevindim..”

Pansy öfkeyle araya girdi.”Ne demek gerçekten sevilmek ! Ben Draco’yu gerçekten seviyorum !”

April burun kıvırdı.”Arzulamak, gerçekten sevmek demek değildir Pansy…”

Pansy bir şey diyecekti ki Blaise araya girdi.

”Kısacası her şey küçük bir yanlışlıktan ibaret April, şimdi bu olayı unut..Ve aşkımızın tadını çıkarmamıza izin ver..”

April ne olduğunu anlayamadan, kendini Blaise’nin kollarında buldu.Blaise onu kendine daha da yapıştırırken, genç kız onun kollarında debelenmeyi bırakmış, içinde yayılan öfkeye aldırmamaya çalışarak, Blaise’nin göğsüne yaslandı.

Pansy de Draco’nun göğsüne yerleşirken bu durumdan iki kişi memnun değildi…  
Draco kabullenmeye çalışıp, Pansy’nin iyi yönlerini düşünürken April’se Blaise gibi bir ahmakla çıkmayı hangi ara aklına getirdiğine kızıyordu.

Tüm amacı Draco’nun iddiayı kaybedip, rezil olmasıydı ama anlaşılan bardaklar karışınca olan kendisine olmuştu…

Hem Draco’nun peşinde köpek olmuştu hem de Blaise ahmağına boşu boşuna kur yapmıştı.

Vicdanı söylenmeye başlamıştı bile.”Hadi bakalım April, ayıkla pirincin taşını..Şimdi bu durumdan nasıl kurtulacaksın..Blaise ile çıkma sebebin olan iddia, elinde patladı ve sen onun kollarındasın..”

April kendini rahatlatmaya çalıştı.İçinden mırıldandı.”Belki de Blaise ile çıkmak çokta kötü olmaz..Ne bileyim, birkaç gün idare etsem yeter, sonra bu salaktan ayrılırım…”

Vicdanı alayla sırıttı.”Bence boşuna ümitlenme güzelim, bu çocuk seni hayatta bırakmaz..”

April iç çekerek kaderine lanet ederken, Draco’nun da ondan pek bir farkı yoktu..

Ron, kalabalık sahile bakıp neşeyle bağırdı.

“Aaah işte hayat bu !”

Arkasından gelen Hermione,Harry ve Ginny de heyecanla sahile baktılar…

Deniz, kum ve güneş..Ron’un da dediği gibi hayat buydu..

Sıcak kumlara basa basa, kalabalığın arasında ilerlemeye başladılar..”Magic Beach” her zamanki gibi büyücülerin uğrak yeri olmuştu…Küçük çocuklar, sahilde birbirinden güzel devasa kumdan kaleler yaparken, yetişkinlerin kimisi güneşleniyor, kimisi de suyun tadını çıkarıyordu..

Ginny, Dean’ı görünce, ona el sallayıp:”Dean’ı gördüm, beni takip edin !”

Dean, sevgilisini öperken Hermione, Ron ve Harry de nefes nefese kalmış bir halde eşyaları yere bıraktılar…Harry, öfkeyle öpüşen ikiliyi bakıp, yumruklarını sıktı.Dean’ı öldürmeyi hiç bu kadar istememişti.

Neyse ki yardımına Ron yetişti…Ron, kız kardeşini öpücüğe boğan Dean’a bir dirsek atınca, Dean istemsiz bir tavırla Ginny’den ayrıldı.Böylece Harry’ye de sırıtarak, şemsiyeyi kurmak, kalmıştı.

Hermione, şezlonga uzanmış, kitabını çantasından çıkarırken, Ginny ona döndü.Genç kızın kulağına doğru fısıldadı.

“Herm, neden elbiseni çıkarıp, güneşlenmiyorsun..”

Hermione kıpkırmızı olan yanaklarını gizlemeye çalışırken, Ginny’ye ters ters bakıp:”Ne gerek var Ginn, ben iyiyim böyle…”

Ginny suratını asıp:”Tüm güzelliğini, gene kapalı kutular ardına saklayacaksın anlaşılan..”  
Hermione omuz silkip, kitabına gömülürken Ginny de Dean’ın yanına yöneldi.Ron’la şemsiyeleri kuran Harry’de hemen bakışlarını ikiliye odakladı.

“Kuzenin Laura nerde ?”

Dean etrafa göz gezdirip, mırıldandı.”Burada bir yerdeydi ama..Şimdi çıkar ortaya..”

Ginny, çevreye bakınırken sarışın bir güzel yanlarına yönelmişti.Ron ve Harry istemsiz olarak bu güzele bakarken, Hermione anında kitabı kapatmış, ayağa fırlamıştı.

Ginny öfkeyle genç kızı süzerken, Hermione’nin de ondan arka kalır yanı yoktu.

Dean, yanlarına gelen sarışın güzeli gösterip:”Kuzenim Laura..”

Laura başıyla karşısına dikilmiş, dörtlüye selam verirken Dean tanıştırma faslına devam etti.

“Ve kız arkadaşım Ginny, arkadaşlarım Ron,Hermione ve Harry..”

Laura şaşkınlıkla Harry’ye döndü.”Bir dakika, yoksa sen Harry Potter mısın ? Aaah evet sensin... “

Harry’nin yara izine büyülenmiş gibi baktı.Hermione ilginin Harry’de toplanmasına sevinmişti.Zaten Ron’un da kıza olan ilgisi kaybolmuştu.

Laura’nın Harry’ye olan ilgisi artık sadece Ginny’nin sinirlerini bozuyordu.Diğerleri çoktan kaldıkları yerden işlerine devam ederken, Ginny’nin bir gözü sohbet eden Harry ve Laura’nın üzerindeydi.

Ron:”Hadi denize girelim Harry ?”

Kitabına dalmış olan Hermione’ye dönüp:”Herm, geliyor musun ?”

Hermione kararsız görünüyordu.Canı kitap okumak istiyordu, ta ki Ron üzerindeki t-shirt’ü çıkarıp, kaslı vücudunu gözler önüne serene dek..

Laura’nın ilgiyle, Ron’un vücuduna baktığını fark ettiği anda kitabı bir köşeye fırlattı.Ve ayağa kalktı.

Hevesli gözükmeye çalışarak:”Biraz yüzmek iyi gelecektir..”

Bunları söylerken, Ron’un yüzüne bakmaya çalışmıştı ama Ron’un vücuduna bakmamak için verdiği çaba, boşunaydı.Biliyordu ki kimsenin fark etmeyeceği bir anda bu vücuda uzun uzun bakacaktı.

Dean ve Ron, denize doğru koşarlarken, Ginny de üzerindekileri çıkartıyordu.Hermione hala elbisesini çıkarmakta tereddüt yaşarken, Harry’nin ilgiyle Ginny’yi süzdüğünü fark etti.

Hafifçe sırıtıp, gözlerini devirirken Harry’nin kitlenip kaldığına adı gibi emindi.Ginny’yi bikinili gören her erkeğin başına gelebilecek doğal bir tepkiydi Harry’nin ki..

Harry, içindeki aslanın mırladığını duyuyordu.Vicdanı bu anı kaçırır mı, hemen olaya dahil oldu.

“Kızı yeterince gözlerinle soydun, artık üzerini çıkar da gir şu denize !”

Harry kıpkırmızı kesilirken, iç sesiyle vicdanına bağırdı.

“Nerden çıktın sen ! Şimdi hiç sırası değil..”

Vicdanı:”Sırası değil öyle mi ? En yakın arkadaşının kız kardeşi hakkında edepsizce şeyler düşünüyorsun..Bence tam sırası..”

Harry iç çekti.”Bu gerçeği yüzüme vurmaktan vazgeç artık ! Hem eğer Ron onu sevdiğimi öğrenirse, belki de çok mutlu olur..Sonuçta ben Ginny’yi mutlu edebilirim..”

Vicdanı gözlerini devirip:”Ya tabi mutlu edersin, hatta Ginny’nin elinden tutup kırlarda koşarken, arkanızdan lanet atan Voldi ve ölüm yiyenlerinden de beraber kaçarsınız..”

Harry öfkeyle:”Hatırlatman lazımdı sanki..Voldemort’un da ölüm yiyenlerinin de canı cehenneme ! Bugün dolu dolu güzel bir gün geçireceğim, hiç kimse keyfimi bozamaz..”

Ginny’nin sesi, düşüncelerini böldü.”Hadi Harry, daldın gittin..”

Harry etrafına bakındığında, Laura’nın çoktan Ron ve Dean’ın yanında yüzmeye başladığını, Hermione’nin ise elbiseyi çıkarıp çıkarmama arasında tereddüt yaşadığını fark etti.

Ginny, Harry’yi sürükleyerek denize götürürken, Hermione’ye de seslendi.

“Acele et Herm, deniz seni beklemez !” 

Hermione, ilerleyen ikiliye bakıp iç çekti.

“Yaa, tabi beklemez..”

Blaise’yi Malfoy Malikanesi’nden yollamak April’in sandığından da zordu.Kapıyı suratına çarpmamak için kendini zor tutuyordu.

“Hadi Blaise, tamam anladık..Ben de seni özleyeceğim ama bu kadar veda da yeter..Yarın gene geleceksin,bunu ikimizde biliyoruz !”

Blaise gene de üzüntüyle:”Beni anlamıyorsun..Sensiz geçirdiğim saatler o kadar boş ki..”

Draco:”Bu kadar yeter Blaise, artık evine cisimlen !”

Draco, ikilinin yanında bitmiş, son sözü söylemiş ve kapıyı Blaise’nin suratına çarpmıştı.

Blaise’nin söylendiğini hala duyuyorlardı ama onu umursayan yoktu.Draco April’e dönüp, omuz silkti.

“Kibar olmak için kendini sıkma, bazen kaba olmak iyidir..”

April alaycı bir tavırla gülümsedi.”Doğru bir söz..Keşke her zaman kaba olacağına, bazen kaba olsan Malfoy..”

Draco hafifçe sırıtıp:”Beni kabalaştıran senin ukala tavırların, yoksa benim kadar centilmenini, kibarını görmemişsindir..”

April gözlerini devirdi.”Laf atarken bile kendini övüyorsun yaa, pes !”

Draco cevap vermeden uzaklaşırken, April arkasından bakakaldı.Yok sayılmaktan hiç hoşlanmayan April sinirle bağırdı.”Bari ağzını açıp da bir kelime etseydin..Aptal sarı çıyan, ne olacak !”

Draco anında duraklarken, zihni unutmaya karar verdiği bir ana kaymıştı…

****

April hevesle ona dönüp:”Draco, bi şey sorabilir miyim ?”

Draco merakla:”Hadi sor..”

April heyecanla:”Şimdi Kamuran, Feride’nin sarı çıyanı yaaa, sen de benim sarı çıyanım olur musun..”

Draco kahkahasını bastırmaya çalışarak, gülümsedi.”İyi tamam…Sarı çıyanın oluruz..”

April:”Ben de senin çalıkuşun muyum ?”

Draco hafifçe gülümseyip:”Çalıkuşu yerine meleğim olsan..”

****

April onun cevap veremediğini görünce, alayla sırıttı.

“Ne o..Koskoca Malfoy ne diyeceğini mi düşünüyor..Aaaa nerde senin, hazır cevaplılığın !”

Draco, zihnindeki anıyı derinlere itelerken, hafifçe gülümseyip konuyu değiştirdi.

”Benimle küs olduğunu sanıyordum..Ne o..Bir anda çeneniz açıldı hanımefendi..Benimle konuşmadan, bir gün bile geçiremiyor musun ?”

April burun kıvırdı.”Sorma, seninle konuşmadan,dalaşmadan duramıyorum..Evet küstüm ama barışmaya karar verdim..Aslında sevinmen gerekir, benimle konuşma şerefine, erişemeyen o kadar kişi var ki…”

Draco gözlerini devirip:”Bir de bana kibirli dersin..Sen benden de ukalasın..”

April alaycı bir tebessümle:”Senden üstün olduğumu kabul ettin sonunda..”

Draco konuyu başka yöne çekip, April’i zorlamaya karar verdi.  
Masumane bir tavırla:”Her konuda benden üstün olabilirsin, ama bir konuda oldukça deneyimsizsin..”

April tek kaşını kaldırıp:”Hangi konuymuş o ?”

Draco ona doğru yaklaşınca, geriledi.Draco’ysa, genç kızın endişeli yüzüne bakıp alaycı bir tavırla sırıttı.

“Konuyu hatırlatmamı ister misin ? Daha önce konuştuğumuz bir konu, hani bar çıkışında..”

April onun sözünü kesti.”Tamam, sus ! Şu olaydan bahsetmeyi de kes !”

Kıpkırmızı bir halde kütüphaneye yönelirken, Draco da zalimce sırıttı.İşte yapması gereken buydu..April’e olan hislerini arzuyla sınırlamak, Pansy’yse yaklaşabildiği kadar yaklaşmak..

Gene de elinde olmadan, hayal etti..April’in de kendisini sevdiğini hayal etti.O ukala kızın, dünkü gibi masum bir aşığa dönüştüğünü hayal etti..Ve hayallerinin asla gerçekleşmeyeceğini hatırlayınca da öfkeyle odasında kendisini bekleyen Pansy’nin yanına yöneldi…

Narcissa, Rita Skeeter’ın “Nasıl daha çekici bir cadı olabilirim ?” adlı kitabında yeni bir bölüme başlamıştı.

Bu bölümün adı, “Tutku ya da aşk, hangisi bir erkeğin ilgisini daha çok çeker…” 

Narcissa, bölümün başlığını okuyunca duraksadı.Biraz düşünüp, hafifçe mırıldandı.

“Aaay gerçekten acaba hangisi daha çok ilgi çekiyor..”

Kapının açıldığını ve April’in kendisini izlediğini fark etmesi uzun sürmemişti.Anında kitabı kapatıp, arkasına saklarken April’in yüzüne yayılan sırıtıştan, kitabın kapağını gördüğünü anladı.

April kahkahasını bastırmaya çalışarak:”Cissy, sen bu kitabı mı okuyorsun !”

Cissy kıpkırmızı olmuştu.Telaşla:”Aaay sadece göz gezdiriyordum.. Hem sen gizli gizli beni mi seyrediyorsun..”

April onun karşısına yerleşip:”Konuyu değiştirme Cissy, demek bu kitaplardan medet umuyorsun haaa, senin gibi birine hiç yakıştıramadım…”

Narcissa pes ederek, iç çekti.”Öff tamam, biraz ilgimi çektiğini kabul ediyorum..Ama çokta değişik bir kitap..Başladın mı, bırakamıyorsun.. “

April, kitabı almak için elini uzatınca Narcissa isteksizce arkasındaki kitabı genç kıza verdi.April kitaba göz atarken, Narcissa’da onun yüz ifadesinden ne düşündüğünü anlamaya çalışıyordu..

April kitabı masaya koydu.Kendisine merakla bakan Cissy’ye bakıp:”Vaktini boşuna harcıyorsun..”  
Narcissa surat astı.”Açık sözlülüğün için teşekkür ederim..(!)”

April omuz silkip:”Gerçekler acıtır teyze, hem senin böyle kitaplara ihtiyacın yok..Lucius başka kadına bakmaz, o işiyle evli erkeklerden..Tabi günün birinde Voldemort’a aşık olursa, orasını bilemem ama..”

Narcissa, ters ters ona bakıp, onun sözünü kesti.”Saçma sapan konuşma April ! Bu sözünü Karanlık Lord duyarsa, seni ne yapar biliyorsun değil mi ?”

April omuz silkerek, konuyu başka yöne çekti.

“Oof onu boşver de..Asıl senin şu boş zamanların için, birkaç kitap bulmalıyız..”

Narcissa tek kaşını kaldırıp:”Nasıl kitaplar ? Büyü kitaplarıysa, dörtte üçünü okudum ben..”

April heyecanla, hayır anlamında başını salladı.”Büyü değil..Aşk..”

Narcissa şaşkınlıkla:”Aşkla ilgili kitaplar mı var ? Ben hiç bilmiyorum..”

April, muggle kitabı olduğunu söylerse, Cissy’nin vereceği tepkiyi biliyordu.O yüzden hemen ustalıkla, ciddileşip:”İtalya’dan getirdim..İtalya hariç, başka hiçbir yerde bulunmayacak kadar özel kitaplar..”

Narcissa:”Yazarı kim ?”

April:”Reşat Nuri Güntekin adında, İtalya’da nam salmış bir büyücü..”

Narcissa heyecanla:”Aaay çok meraklandım, getirsene kitaplarını..Beraber inceleyelim şimdi..”

April hevesle ayağa kalktı.”Hemen geliyorum..”

Pansy, komidinin üzerindeki kitaba bakıp, tek kaşını kaldırdı.

“Bu kitabın senin odanda işi ne Draco ?”

Draco, resim çiziktirmekle meşguldü.Başını kaldırıp, elinde Çalıkuşu’nu sallayan Pansy’ye dönüp:”Dün April verdi, okumam için çok ısrar etmişti, ben de iksirin etkisinde diye çok üstelemeden aldım kitabı..”

“Yerinde olsam, bu kitabı paramparça ederdim..”

Pansy’nin söylediklerine inandığını anlayınca, derin bir nefes verdi.Çizdiği resmine geri döndü.Pansy ve ikisini çiziyordu.Bakalım Pansy’nin bu romantik davranışa, tepkisi nasıl olacaktı ? Daha önce hiç böyle bir şey yapmamışlardı.Dün çok eğlenen Draco, aynısını Pansy’le yapınca da zevk alıp almayacağını anlamaya çalışıyordu.

Pansy, kitabı bir köşeye fırlatıp, ayağa kalktı.Çalışma masasına gömülmüş olan Draco’nun yanına ilişip, merakla:”Ne yapıyorsun sen ?”

Draco hevesle:”İkimizin el ele resmini yapıyorum..”

Pansy tek kaşını kaldırıp:”Draco sen iyi misin ?”

Draco çizmeye devam ederken sordu.”Evet, iyiyim..Neden sordun ?”

Pansy küçümseyici bir tavırla:”Saçma bir iş üzerindesin..Resim çizmekten daha zevkli şeyler biliyorum..Şu çocukça zırvalığı bir kenara bırak..”

Draco isteksizce kalemi bırakıp, Pansy’ye döndü.

“Ne yapabiliriz o zaman ?”

Pansy, yavaşça Draco’nun kucağına oturdu.Ve onun üzerine doğru eğilip fısıldadı.

“Bu tarz şeyler yapabiliriz..”

Draco onun öpücüklerinden kurtulmaya çalışıyordu ama Pansy ısrarcıydı.Draco’nun istediği bu değildi, o öpüşmekten daha başka şeyler yapmak istiyordu..Daha masum ve anlamlı..

Odanın kapısı vurulduğunda,Pansy öfkeyle dudaklarını Draco’nunkilerden ayırdı.

Draco minnetle kapıya bakıp, seslendi.”Girin.”

April odaya dalınca, kucak kucağa oturan ikiliyi kısaca süzüp, umursamaz bir tavırla etrafa bakındı.

“Kitabımı sen mi aldın ? Eğer böyle aptalca bir şaka yaptıysan..”

Pansy araya girdi.”Kitabı dün ona sen vermişsin canım, hemen sevgilimi suçlamayı kes ! Dün kimbilir kitabı ona verebilmek için ne yalakalıklar yaptın..”

April alaycı bir tavırla:”Hiç değilse ben kitabı vermek için yalakalık yapıyorum, sen kendine bak ! Onun kucağına oturabilmek için neler yaptığını kim bilebilir..”

Pansy öfkeyle ayağa fırlarken, Draco hızlıca kitabı alıp April’e verdi.

“Kitabını aldın Draker, şimdi odamdan çık !”

Lanet olsun, neden ona ters davranırken içi acıyordu..Pansy’yi odadan atmayı daha çok isterken, neden April’i yolluyordu..

İfadesiz yüzünden, bu düşüncelerin geçtiği anlaşılmıyordu ne yazıkki..April yüreğinin acısına aldırmamaya çalışarak, kitabı kaptı ve odadan çıktı.

Tek kelime bile edememişti, ne zamandan beri son sözü söyleyemeyen olmuştu..Gözyaşlarını bastırmaya çalışarak, kütüphanenin yolunu tuttu… 

“Senden nefret ediyorum, kafanı koparmak ve o sarı saçlarını tek tek yolmak istiyorum..Dahası o kaslı vücudunu da delik deşik etmeliyim ki…”

April merdivenlerden inerken, doya doya söyleniyordu.Hazmedemiyordu, nasıl hazmedebilirdi ki…

Onun gibi bir kız, odadan kovulmayı nasıl kaldırabilirdi…Draco, resmen eline kitabı tutuşturmuş, sonra da ona kapıyı göstermişti…

Tabi beyefendi, Pansy’le baş başa kalmak için acele ediyordu.Aşağılık sapık ! Pansy’de ne buluyorsa..Hıhhh tensel temastan öteye gidemeyen aptal bir kız…

Vicdanı araya girmese, aşağılamalarına kaldığı yerden devam edecekti.

“Bu kadar yeter April, Cissy seni bekliyor..Ve biraz daha oyalanırsan, öfkeden deliye döneceğine eminim..”

April başını salladı.”Haklısın…Daha fazla bekletmeyelim Cissy’yi..Ama sonra kaldığım yerden devam edeceğim, ona göre..”

Vicdanı bitkin bir sesle:”Pekayla, devam edersin..”

April, kütüphaneye girerken, son kez vicdanına dönüp:”Nerde kaldığımı bana hatırlatırsın di mi ?”

Vicdanı gözlerini devirdi ve sabırsızca:”Tamam, hatırlatacağım..En son Pansy’yi aşağılıyordun..”

April suratındaki kızgın ifadeyi, gülümsemeyle değiştirdi.Ve kütüphanenin ahşap kapısını hızlıca açıp, sabırsızca odada dolanan Narcissa’nın yanına yöneldi.

“Evet Hermione, artık utangaçlığını bir kenara bırakmalı..Ve derin bir nefes alıp, şu aptal elbiseyi üzerinden çıkarıp, denize girmelisin…”

Neden bu kadar utanıp, kızarıyordu..Oof offf biraz daha cesur olsa bu konularda, ne kadar da kolay olacaktı her şey…

Dün Ron onu öptüğünde, tek kelime bile edememişti.Ve böylece olay geçiştirilmişti..Halbuki orada girişken bir tavırla, duygularını anlatsa…Ohooo şimdi Ron’la çıkıyor olabilirdi..

Gene kıpkırmızı kesildi…Acaba Ron’un adını duyunca mı kızarıyordu, yoksa onunla çıkma fikrine mi kızarıyordu..

Derin bir iç çekip, mırıldandı.“Aaaay sanırım ikisine de…”

Denize doğru baktığında; Ron,Harry ve Dean’ın top oynadığını gördü..Anlaşılan Harry onlara muggle oyunlarını gösteriyordu…

Ginny ve Laura ise biraz uzakta, öylesine yüzüyorlardı…Ginny’nin için için sıkıldığına adı gibi emindi…Laura bir şeyler söylüyor, Ginny’se başını sallamakla yetiniyordu.

“Pekayla Herminoe, cesaretini topla ve şunu çıkar artık…Yoksa Ginny seni denize sokmak için, üşünmeyip buraya gelecektir..”

Ve mavi elbiseyi yavaşça üzerinden çıkardı, çıkardığı anda biraz ötede güneşlenen iki yakışıklı, Hermione’ye doğru döndü.

Kırmızı, puanlı bikinisi; biçimli vücudunu gözler önüne sermiş..Uzun,kabarık saçlarıysa, bu güzelliğe ayrı bir hava katmıştı.

Hermione, hafifçe gülümsedi.Yüzündeki çarpık gülümseme, bugün yeterince güzel bir gün geçireceğinin habercisiydi…

Kendisine dönen bakışları görünce, ister istemez cesaretle dolmuştu…O zaman tam zamanıydı, özgüveni tam takır yanındayken, yapması gereken çok şey vardı.

Utangaçlığını derinlere itti ve ateşli bir yürüyüşle denize doğru ilerlemeye başladı.Her adımında, başlar ona dönüyordu.

Ginny’nin bir gözü sahildeydi, Hermione’nin elbiseyi çıkarmasını bekliyor, yanındaki geveze kızdan kurtulacağı anı iple çekiyordu.

Ve tam o anda Hermione elbiseyi çıkardı.Ginny, arkadaşının vücuduna bakıp sırıttı.

“Bugün erkekler peşinde pervana olacak Herm !”

Ginny’nin tahmini doğruydu, erkeklerin hepsi Hermione’ye dönüyordu..Bu güzelliği fark etmesi gereken kişiyse, daha sahile bakmamış, Harry’den yeni öğrendiği muggle oyununu oynuyordu.

Dean, Ron’a doğru topu fırlattı.Ve kumsala doğru baktı.Hafifçe sırıtıp, uzun bir ıslık çalınca Harry de merakla sahile döndü.

Harry şaşkınlıkla gelene bakarken, Ginny neşeyle erkeklerin yanına doğru yüzüp:”Şu güzelliğe bakın..”

Ron, tek kaşını havaya kaldırdı.Bunlar neden bahsediyordu böyle…Laura bile kıskançlık dolu bakışlarla sahile bakıyordu.

Sahilde bu kadar etkileyici olan ne vardı ki ?

Ron, elindeki topla oynaya oynaya sahile doğru döndü.Önce gördüğü güzelliği algılayamadı.. Topu yavaşça elinden bırakıp, nefes almak için yüzüne su çarptı.

Hermione’yle göz göze gelince hafifçe yutkundu.Hermione onun etkilendiğini fark etmiş, hafifçe gülümserken Ron’un iç dünyasında yaşanan gelişmelerden kimsenin haberi yoktu..

Harry,Dean,Ginny,Laura ve Ron; kaskatı kesilmiş, gelen kıza bakarken Hermione yarattığı etkiyle şimdiden çevredeki erkeklerin kalbini çalmıştı…Kalbini çok önceden çaldığı erkekse, bu güzelliği kaçırmamak için bir şeyler yapması gerektiğini çok iyi biliyordu…

“Senin neyin var Draco ?”

Pansy meraklı bir tavırla, sevgilisine döndü.Genç adam, pencereden dışarıyı seyrediyor..Dalgın bir tavırla etrafa bakınıyordu.

Pansy’nin sorusuyla, düşüncelerinden sıyrıldı.Bitkin bir sesle:”Biraz yorgunum Pansy..”

Pansy bu cevaptan tatmin olmamıştı.Tek kaşını kaldırıp, sevgilisine doğru sokuldu.

“Seni iyi tanıyorum Draco, yorgun değil, sıkkınsın..Hadi ama benimle her şeyini paylaşabileceğini biliyorsun..”

Draco, onun anlayışla dolu gözlerine bakıp:”Beni anlayabileceğini sanmıyorum..”

Pansy bozulmuştu,sesinde bunu belli eden bir havayla:”Ne demek anlayabileceğini sanmıyorum…Bir anlat, anlayıp anlamayacağıma ben karar veririm..”

Draco iç çekerek,Pansy’nin ısrarcı tavrı üzerine içindekileri anlatmaya başladı. 

“Seninle ilişkimiz hep tutkuya dayalı oldu Pansy, ikimizde buna dayalı olmasını istedik ve bugüne kadar da böyle sürdürdük…Ama artık daha başka şeyler istediğimi fark ettim..”

Pansy kaşlarını kaldırıp, merakla ona baktı.”Ne gibi şeyler ?”

Draco omuz silkip:”Öpüşmekten, beraber olmaktan başka şeyler işte…Daha anlamlı, eğlenceli, masumane şeyler..Gerçek bir ilişkide olan şeyler işte…”

Pansy araya girdi.”Gerçek bir ilişki yaşıyoruz Draco, tutkuyu ön planda tuttuğumuzu kabul ediyorum..Ama bunu da isteyen sendin..İlişkinin heyecanını ayakta tutanın, tutku olduğunu söylediğini dün gibi hatırlıyorum..”

Draco başını sallayıp:”Ben de hatırlıyorum..Kabul de ediyorum, başlarda istediğim öylesine, anlık heyecanlar yaşatan, dolu dolu bir ilişkiydi..Ama şimdi fikrim değişti Pansy, şimdi daha başka bir yöne çekmek istiyorum ilişkimizi..Tutkudan öteye, aşka taşımak istiyorum..Bağlanmak ve doyasıya sevmek istiyorum..Bir kızla vakit geçirirken, aklıma hemen arzu gelmesin istiyorum..”

Pansy yüzünü buruşturdu.”Saçmalıyorsun…Ne oldu sana, başına güneş filan mı geçti..Aklına arzu gelmesin mi..Hahaaa iyice uçtun sen, bir kere arzu ve tutku olmazsa, ben ona ilişki demem..”

Odada, oradan oraya yürümeye başladı.Sinirlenmişti ve hayal kırıklığına uğramıştı.Draco, neler söylüyordu böyle ? Derin bir nefes alıp, devam etti…

“Ne yapalım istiyorsun, seninle kırlarda koşmamı, dondurma yememi, sek sek oynayıp, el ele meydanda dolaşmamı filan mı…Cafelerde oturup, yeni yetmeler gibi, gelecek hakkında konuşmamı mı istiyorsun ?”

Draco gözlerini devirdi.”Biliyorum, böyle söyleyince kulağa aptalca geliyor ama ilişkiye değişik bir boyut katan da bunlar değil mi zaten..”

Pansy iyice sinirlenmişti artık.”Draco sen iyi değilsin, bu sözler senden çıkıyor olamaz ! Sen acımazsız, umursamaz, tutkulu, çapkın bir erkektin..Ne oldu da bir anda böyle saf aşıklar gibi konuşmaya başladın ?”

Duraksadı ve öfkeyle:”Bunun o sürtükle alakası var değil mi ? Aklına bu aptalca şeyleri o soktu di mi ?”

Draco iç çekip:”Ne alakası var ! April’den bahsetmeyi kes artık, onu hayatımızın merkezine sokmaktan da vazgeç !”

Pansy alaycı bir tebessümle sevgilisine baktı.

“Bunu söyleyen sen misin ? April’i burnumuzun dibine kadar sokan sensin, kabul etmek istemesen de ondan etkilendiğini görüyorum Draco ! O yüzden şu inkar tavırlarını bir kenara bırak !”

Draco sinirle:”Keser misin şunu ! İğneleyici tavırlarına sinir oluyorum, kıskançlık triplerine de..”

Pansy sinirle güldü..”Aaah Draco, gerçek bir ilişki isteyen sen değil miydin ! Gerçek bir ilişkide kıskançlıkta vardır !”

Draco, ona ters ters bakıp:”Seninle ilişkimiz yüzeysel olduğuna göre, kıskanmanın da anlamı yok..”

Pansy saçlarını geriye doğru atıp, şakaklarını ovmaya başladı.

“Beni gene çıldırtmayı başardın..Ooff tamam Draco, ne halin varsa gör ! Ama şunu söylemeliyim ki, ben aşk dolu bir ilişki yaşayamam ! Bu benim, karakterime uymaz..Ben daha çok eğlenceli, tutkulu, az laf çok iş tarzındaki ilişkilerin kadınıyım..Aşkmış, sevmekmiş…Boş iş bunlar..Asla inanmadığım bir şeydir aşk..O yüzden benden daha fazlasını bekleme !”

Draco cevap vermeyince, sandalyenin üzerindeki hırkasını ve çantasını hızlıca aldı.Dışarı çıkmadan önce, Draco’nun yanağına küçük bir öpücük kondurup, fısıldadı.

“Eski haline dönmeni sabırsızlıkla bekleyeceğim..”

Pansy odadan çıktığında, Draco öfkeyle bir küfür savurdu.İstediklerini Pansy’nin karşılayamayacağını bilmeliydi ! 

Ne yapacaktı şimdi, ya yalandan hayatına devam edip, Pansy’nin tutkularına sığınacaktı..Ya da gerçekten sevebileceği birini bulmaya çalışacaktı..

Yanı başında bir tane vardı ama o da başkasını seviyordu..Oofff off April’e yaşadığı geceye lanet etti, bir anda tüm benliği altüst olmuştu..

Yatağa bıraktı kendini, gözlerini kapayıp, kafasını boşaltmaya çabaladı…

Ron’un vicdanı kahkahasını bastırmaya çalışarak:”Tamam oğlum, anladık kız çok güzel de…Şu ağzını kapatsan diyorum, ağzına su girecek..”

Ron gözlerini devirip, bakışlarını başka yöne çevirdi.

Hermione’ye bakmadan geçirdiği an yoktu herhalde..Yuvarlak oluşturmuşlar, Harry ve Hermione’nin öğrettiği Voleybol adlı bir muggle oyununu oynuyorlardı.

Ve topu sürekli Hermione’ye atıyordu, çünkü tek baktığı kişi oydu..Ginny sırıtarak abisinin kulağına eğildi.

“Ron, ara sıra bize top at, etkilendiğini çok belli ediyorsun..”

Ron hafifçe kızarıp, kız kardeşine doğru fısıldadı.

“Ne etkilenmesi, Hermione’ye atıyorum çünkü diğer taraflar fazlasıyla güneş..En rahat Hermione’yi görebiliyorum, yoksa başka bir niyetim yok yani..”

Vicdanı bağırarak:”Yalan, yalan, kocaman bir yalan ! Utan utan bari kız kardeşine dürüst ol, aaah aaah oğlum, şu duygularını açığa vursan artık ! Ben burada kahroldum, kimbilir sen ne hallerdesin ?”

Ron iç çekerek:”Bir bilsen ne haldeyim..”

Ginny kaşlarını kaldırıp:”Ne dedin, anlamadım..”

Ron sinirle:”Anlama Ginny, anlama ! Öff hadi sen şu topa konsantre olsana..”

Ginny ona ters ters bakıp:”Asıl sen konsantre ol ! İki saattir, Hermione’ye bakan ben değilim..” 

Ron tek kelime etmeden, oyuna geri dönerken Hermione ise başka şeyle düşünüyordu.

“Acaba beni nasıl buldu ?”

Hermione’nin vicdanı bu anı kaçırmadan hemen araya girdi.

“Bence güzel buldu, saatlerdir seni süzüyor, farkında değil misin ?”

Hermione şaşkınlıkla:”Sen de nereden çıktın ?”

Vicdanı bilmiş bir tavırla:”Baktık, sen ve Ron adam gibi duygularınızı kelimelere dökemiyorsunuz..Vicdanlar olarak duruma biz el atalım dedik..”

Hermione sinirle:”Duygu mu ? Ne duygusu ! Biz Ron’la sadece çok iyi dostuz..Yani tamam ondan birazcık hoşlanıyor, olabilirim..Ama sonuçta o bana aşık değil !”

Vicdanı gözlerini devirdi.”Aşık değil mi ? Külahıma anlat sen onu ? Seni Victor’dan kıskanıyor, süzüp süzüp duruyor..En önemlisi dün tutup seni öpmedi mi !”

Hermione biraz düşünüp, savunmaya geçti.

“Tamam Victor’dan hoşlanmıyor, ama bunun benle alakası yok bence..O sadece onu sevmiyor, bana yakıştırmıyor o kadar..Hem beni süzdüğünü de nerden çıkardın, biraz etkilendi o kadar..Arada olur böyle şeyler…Dünkü öpüşmeyse, ölüm yiyenler bizi fark etmesin diye gerçekleşti !”

Vicdanı sinirli bir tavırla:”Sen bu kafayla devam et kızım ! Resmen herkes bağırıyor, Ron sana aşık diye.. Ama sen kulaklarını tıka ve bunu kabullenme..”

Hermione ters ters söylendi.”Kabullenmek mi ? Benim neremi sevebilir ki hem..Biraz gerçekçi ol, kimse benim gibi bir inekle çıkmak istemez !”

Vicdanı üzüntüyle ona bakarken, Hermione suratını buruşturdu.Kendine güvenmiyordu, kimsenin onu sevmeyeceğini düşünüyordu..O zaman nasıl Ron’un ona aşık olduğunu anlayabilirdi ki, kendine güvenmeden nasıl Ron’un aşkına inanabilirdi ki..

Vicdanı sessizce mırıldandı.”Sen kendi güzelliğini fark edemiyorsan, biz ne yapabiliriz ki ! Önce kendini sev, kendine güven Herm..Sonra da etrafına bir bak, Ron’un bakışlarından bile anlayabilirsin, onun sana olan aşkını..”

Hermione iç çekerken, iç dünyasındaki konuşma kesilmek zorunda kaldı.Çünkü Ginny onu dürterek kendine getirdi.

“Ne o, gene dalıp gittin ?”

Hermione bitkin bir sesle:”Dalmışım..”

Ginny neşeyle fısıldadı.”Ron bugün gözlerini senden alamıyor..”

Hermione zoraki bir gülümsemeyle:”Bunu bana ilk söyleyen sen değilsin..”

Ginny tek kaşını kaldırıp ona baktı.”Neyin var senin..Canını sıkan ne Herm ?” 

Hermione mırıldandı.”Kendime inanmıyorum, birinin beni sevebileceğine de...”

Ginny şaşkınlıkla ona baktı.”Sen kafanı kuma mı çarptın ! Kumsaldaki, denizdeki erkekleri görmüyor musun ? Nasıl da bakıyorlar sana ! Abim desen, zaten ruhen ayrılmış gitmiş bu dünyadan ! Ööff Herm tam sopalıksın yaaa..”

Harry’nin sesiyle, başlarını o yöne çevirdiler…

Harry heyecanla:”Hadi gelin, yeni bir oyuna başlayacağız..”

Dean,Laura ve Ron kıyıya doğru yüzerken, Harry de yavaş yavaş yanına gelen ikiliye baktı.Hermione tek kelime etmeden, kıyıya doğru ilerlerken Harry, Ginny’ye yaklaşıp merakla ona baktı.

“Hermione’ın nesi var ?”

Ginny iç çekerek:”Özgüven sorunu var..”

Harry iç çekerek:”Bir bu eksikti..”

April’in uzattığı kitaba kısa göz atan Cissy, sevinçle gülümsedi.

“Güzel bir kitaba benziyor..Hemen okumaya başlamalıyım..”

April neşeyle:”Başka kitaplarda var..Bunu bitirdikten sonra, onları da veririm sana..”

Narcissa heyecanla:”Aaay onlar da aynı yazarın mı ?”

April:”Birkaçı onun, diğerleri başka yazarların..”

Cissy elindeki kitaba gömülünce, April’de çareyi raflardaki kitapları incelemekte buldu.Kapının aniden açılışıyla, yerinden sıçradı.

Draco’yu görünce, kanın beynine hücum etmesi çokta şaşılacak bir durum değildi.

April öfkeyle, kitapları incelemeye devam ederken, Cissy de oğluna döndü.

“Aah Draco, tatlım Pansy gitti mi ?”

Draco başını sallamakla yetindi.Annesinin elindeki kitabı görünce, tek kaşını kaldırıp:”Elindeki de nedir ?”

April anında ikiliye dönerken, Narcissa hevesli bir sesle:”April verdi, İtalyan bir büyücünün yazdığı hoş bir aşk romanıymış…”

Draco gözlerini devirip, Çalıkuşu’na baktı.”Ben onun yazarının Türk olduğunu sanıyordum,April bana öyle söylemişti.”

April hemen araya girdi.”Aslında Türk asıllı ama İtalya’da yaşamış..O yüzden İtalyan olarak bahsedilir ondan..”

Aaah aaah Reşat Nuri’ye nasıl hesap verecekti kim bilir ? Rahmetlinin hayatını başta yaratmıştı..Merakla düşündü.Acaba Reşat Nuri, İtalya’ya hiç gitmiş miydi ?

Cissy:”Türk ya da İtalyan..Benim için fark etmez, ben bu kitabı beğendim..Şimdi beni rahatsız etmeyin de, yemek saatine kadar güzelce okuyayım kitabı.”

Draco hızlıca başını sallayıp:”Zaten biz de April’le dışarıda biraz hava alacaktık..”

April hızlıca:”Hiçte bile..Ben de kitap okumayı düşünüyorum, Pansy gitti diye kendine yeni bir oyuncak mı bulmaya çalışıyorsun !“

Draco onun daha fazla konuşmasına izin vermeden, genç kızın elini sıkıca kavrayıp odadan çıkardı.

Kendisine şaşkınlıkla bakan annesine dönüp:”Sana iyi okumalar anne, ben de biraz okudum onu..Kamuran ve Feride’nin aşkı güzelmiş..”

Cissy hevesle kitabına dönerken, Draco çoktan genç kızı bahçeye çıkarmıştı.April, elini ondan kurtarıp, sinirle söylendi.

“Ne yapıyorsun sen ? Önce beni odadan kovdun, şimdiyse kendi ayağınla yanıma geliyorsun ! Şu dengesiz tavırlarından bıktım, usandım !”

Draco onun sakinleşmesini bekleyip, ciddi bir tavırla:”Seni yorduğumun farkındayım ama şimdi seninle açık açık her şeyi konuşacağım !” 

April hızlıca başını salladı.Açıklamayı duymayı gerçekten de istiyordu.Sonra şaşkınlıkla, genç adama bakıp:”Dur bir dakika, sen annene Kamuran ve Feride mi dedin ! Yoksa kitabı okudun mu ?”

Draco hızlıca başını sallayıp:”Dün gece beraber okuduk..”

April’in gözleri faltaşı gibi açılmıştı.”Beraber derken ? Dün tam olarak ne oldu ! Bana her şeyi başından anlatmanı istiyorum ! “

Draco:”Benim de niyetim o zaten..”

Tam başlayacaktı ki April gene heyecanla araya girdi.”Bir şey daha soracağım, ama kızma..”

Draco kaşlarını kaldırdı.”Hadi sor..”

April kızarıklıklar içerisinde:”Aramızda bir şey geçmedi değil mi ?”

Draco gözlerini devirince, hemen savunmaya geçti.”Ne yapayım, dün gece falan dedin..Sormam lazımdı..”

Draco sinirle:”İksirin etkisindeyken, sana dokunacağımı da nereden çıkardın !”

April ona ters ters bakıp:”Bir dakikan bir dakikana uymadığından, karakterini de henüz çözemedim !”

Draco iç çekerek:”Artık susanda, diyeceklerimi diyebilsem !”

Harry heyecanla:”Hadi kurulanıp, biraz dinlenin..Sonra da yeni oyuna başlayalım..”

Hermione, güneş kremini Ginny’ye uzatırken Harry’ye dönüp:”Ne oyunuymuş bu ?”

Dean sinsice sırıtıp:”Harry biraz bana bahsetti ama senin karşı çıkacağına eminiz..O yüzden hemen söylemek yok !”

Hermione merakla:”Karşı çıkmak mı ? Ben sadece tehlikeli ve aptalca şeylere karşı çıkarım Dean, o yüzden hemen anlatın !“

Ama sıkıştırmaları bir işe yaramayacaktı, çünkü Dean da Harry de susmak konusunda kararlıydı.

Ginny şansını denemek için, Dean’a sokulup:”Hadi ama bana da mı anlatmayacaksınız..”

Harry ikisine ters ters bakarken Dean tereddütle:”Şeyyy, sana söylesek mi ki ?”

Harry onun sözünü kesti.”Sen Ginny’ye söylersen, ben de kuzenin Laura’ya söylerim..”

Bu kez Ginny sinirle ona dönüp:”Öff iyi tamam, söylemeyin..”

Hermione’nin yanına oturdu.Laura neşeyle Harry’ye sokulup, sır almaya çalışırken Ginny’nin sesi tüm sahilde yankılandı.

“Laura ! Israr etmeyi kes, söylemek istemiyorlarsa söylemesinler !“ 

Harry, Ginny’nin verdiği abartılı tepkiye gülümseyip, kolunu Laura’nın boynuna doladı.

“Laura’yla başka şeyler konuşuyoruz Ginny, merak etme, ısrar etmiyor..”

Ginny omuz silkip, öfkeyle güneş kremini omzuna sürerken, Harry yüzündeki şapşal gülümseme daha da yayıldı.

Hermione, ikisi arasındaki kıskançlıklara bıyık altından gülerken, Ron’un yanı başına oturmasıyla irkiliverdi.

Ron, genç kızın kulağına doğru eğilip:”Bana bir dakikanı ayırabilir misin ?”

Hermione şaşkınlıkla ona bakakaldı.”Elbette..”

Ron onun ayağa kalkmasına yardım ederken, diğerlerine dönüp:”Biz yiyecek bir şeyler almaya gidiyoruz..Birazdan döneriz..”

İkisi uzaklaşırken Dean bağırdı.”Pizza alacaksanız, mantarsız olsun !”

Ginny hafifçe sırıtarak, mırıldandı.”Seni duyduklarını sanmıyorum..”

Harry de başını sallayıp, gülümsedi.”Ölüm yiyenler saldırsa, gene fark edeceklerini sanmıyorum..”

Laura, kuzeni Dean’a dönüp:”Dean, ileride çok güzel el yapımı büyücü malzemeleri gördüm..Bir tane satın alıp, anı olarak saklamak istiyorum, bana eşlik eder misin ?”

Dean isteksizce başını sallayıp ilerlerken, Ginny’ye dönüp:”Siz burada bekleyin, Ron’lar bizden önce gelirse, pizzadan ayırmayı da unutmayın..”

Harry başını sallayıp:”Ron’dan bize bir şey kalacağını sanmıyorum ama gene de ayırmayı deneriz..”

Dean gülerek, kuzeniyle beraber ilerlemeye başladı.

Hermione ve Ron hiç konuşmadan, yiyecek stantlarına doğru ilerliyordu.Ne konuşabilirlerdi ki ? Havadan sudan mı, dünkü öpüşmeden mi ?

Aslında konuşmak istedikleri, söylemek istedikleri o kadar çok şey vardı ki…Ama konuşmaya cesaret etmek..İşte o noktada her şey düğümleniveriyordu..

Ron derin bir nefes alıp,Hermione’ye döndü.

“Bana hala kızgın değilsin değil mi ?”

Hermione ona doğru döndü.Şaşkınlıkla:”Hangi konuda ?”

Ron, nasıl söylesem gibilerinden birkaç hareketle ima etmeye çalıştı ama Hermione’nin anlamadığını görünce, hafifçe yutkunup:”Dünkü konu işte..Sen, ben ve ölüm yiyenler..”

Hermione’nin aklına, dünkü öpüşme gelince, hafifçe kızardı.

“Yok, yani kızgın değilim..Sonuçta o sırada yapılması gereken oydu..”

Ron’un sinirli bakışlarını görünce, duraksadı.

Hafifçe mırıldandı.”Yanlış bir şey mi söyledim..”

Ron sinirle, genç kıza doğru yaklaştı.”Bir de soruyor musun ? Hala anlayamadığına inanamıyorum, aslında hiç söylemeyecektim ama içime ata ata nereye kadar sürdürebilirim ki !”

Hermione kekeleyerek:”Anlamıyorum, ne diyorsun sen ?”

Ron onu iyice kendine yaklaştırdı, genç kızın kollarından tuttu.Ve derin bir nefes alıp:”Dördüncü sınıftan beri Hermione, dördüncü sınıftan beri sana aşığım ben ! Ve sen bunun farkında bile değilsin !”

Hermione’nin kalbi işte o an durma seviyesine gelmişti.Konuşamadan, hızlı hızlı soluk alıyor, genç adama bakıyordu.

Ron’sa itiraf etmeye başlamışken, bu işi sonuna kadar götürmeye kararlıydı.

“Harry,Ginny hepsi anladı ama sen..Hala kendi alemindesin ! Ne yapmam lazımdı haaa, ilgimi, aşkımı belli etmek için daha ne yapmam lazımdı ! Victor kılıbığına olan nefretimin sebebi, sendin ! Seni koruma isteğim, üzerine titremem hep sana olan aşkımdandı ! Dün seni öpmemse, ölüm yiyenlerin vesile olduğu hep gerçekleştirmek istediğim bir hayaldi !”  
Ron nefes almak için duraksarken, Hermione eğer Ron onu kollarından tutuyor olmasa, çoktan yerde olacağını biliyordu.Bayılmanın sırası değildi ! Ron’dan bunları duymuşken, Voldemort gelse umurunda bile olmazdı ! 

Vicdanı devreye girdi.”Çocuk her şeyi söyledi işte, hadi sıra sen de..İtirafın tam zamanı Herm !”

Ron da Hermione’den bir cevap bekliyordu.Hermione’yse şaşkınlıkla bakakalmıştı.

Ron’un umutları artık tükenmeye başlamıştı, eğer aşkım karşılıklı olsaydı şimdiye kadar bir kelime ederdi diye düşünmeden edemedi.

“Hadi Herm, konuş artık ! Yoksa bir daha asla eline geçmeyecek bu fırsat !”

Vicdanı arkadan tempo tutarken, Ron ellerini yavaşça gevşetti.Hayal kırıklığına uğramıştı ama belli etmemek için büyük bir çaba harcıyordu..

Bitmişti işte..Hem Hermione’ye olan aşkının karşılıksız olduğunu öğrenmişti, hem de arkadaşlıkları bundan sonra eskisi gibi olamayacaktı… 

Ron boğazına takılan yumruyu yutmaya çalışırken, mırıldandı.”Eğer bir şey söylemek istemiyorsan, söyleme..Bunu unut..”

Hermione’nin sinirli bakışlarını görünce, geriledi.

İşte şimdi yandın Ron ! Hermione, sadece arkadaş olduğunuza dair uzun bir nutuk çekecek !

Ron’un iç sesi, korku çanlarını çalarken, Hermione’nin sesi en sonunda duyuldu.

“Ronald Weasley !”

Ron endişeli gözlerle ona bakıp:”Efendim Hermione ?”

Hermione yüzündeki ciddiyeti, gülümsemeye bırakıp:”Bana bunu söylemek için neden bu kadar bekledin ! Hiç umudum yoktu, biliyor musun !”

Ron şaşkınlıkla:”Umudun yok muydu ?”

Hermione gülerek:”Aaah Ron, bana kızıyorsun ama senin de benden farkın yok ! Sana aşığım diye bağırmadığım kalmıştı bir tek..”

Ron heyecanla:”Sahiden mi ?”

Hermione, yüzünü ellerinin arasına aldı.”Sana aşığım Ron..Hem de üçüncü sınıftan beri..Ama hiç umudum yoktu..Umursamaz tavırların, sözlerin..Bu aşkın asla gerçekleşmeyeceğine inandırmıştı beni..Ne kendime güvenim vardı, ne de sana olan aşkımı anlatmaya cesaretim..”

Ron büyülenmiş gibi ona bakarken Hermione mırıldandı.

“Daha ne duruyorsun..”  
Ron gözlerini ondan ayırmadan, mırıldandı.”Duruyorum derken ?”

Hermione gülerek:”O kadar duygularını anlattın, ben de karşılık verdiğimi söyledim..”

Ron anlamazlığa gelerek:”Eeee..”

Hermione sinirle:”Ronald Weasley sen gerçekten de odunsun !”

Kızgınlıkla arkasını döndü, tam ilerleyecekti ki Ron, gülerek genç kızın beklediğini gerçekleştirdi.Onu kendine doğru çevirip, öpmeye başladığında artık aşkları gizlilikten çıkmıştı.

Hermione, genç adamı kendine çekerken, Ron’sa onu belinden kavramıştı.Öpücüklerin ardı arkası kesilmezken, Hermione’yi yavaşça kumların üzerine doğru yatırdı.Genç kız hiç itiraz etmeyince, öpüşmenin boyutu gittikçe derinleşiyordu…(Weasley’lere bebek geliyor !!! )

Draco ile bahçede ağır adımlarla yürüyorlardı.April açıklamayı merakla beklerken, Draco nereden başlaması gerektiğini düşünüyordu.

April sabırsızca:”Hadi söyle artık..”

Draco sinirle:”Susar mısın biraz !”

April ona ters ters bakarken, Draco derin bir nefes alıp:”En iyisi dün geceyle başlamak..Çünkü tüm düşüncelerimi, hislerimi değiştiren dün gece oldu..”

April heyecanlanmaya başlamıştı, acaba aşık olduğunu filan mı söyleyecekti.Söylerse ne yapacaktı peki ? Ben de sana aşığım mı diyecekti yoksa umursamayacak mıydı ? Ne yapacağını gayet iyi biliyordu aslında, “Ben de seni seviyorum Draco” diye boynuna atlayacağını, bahçedeki çiçekler bile anlamıştı.

Draco’ya kulak kesilerek, düşüncelerini bir kenara bıraktı.

“Dün gece, beraber resim çizdik, sonra kitap okuduk ve sarılıp uyuduk..”

April’in ağzı açık kalmıştı.Lanet olsun bunları nasıl hatırlamazdı..Her şeyi hatıralarım, hiçbir şeyi unutmam diye övünen kendisi, bu anıları hatırlamıyordu yaaa pes !

Draco heyecanla devam etti.”Daha önce hiç yapmadığım şeylerdi bunlar, bir kızla sadece sarılıp uyumayacak kadar çapkın olduğumu biliyorsun..Ya da resim çizip, kitap okuyacak kadar çocuklaşmayacağımı…Ama yaptım ve çokta zevk aldım..Bir ilişkide tutkudan daha da anlamlı şeyler olduğunu fark ettim..” 

April hafifçe gülümsedi.”Aşk gibi..”

Draco gülerek:”Evet, aşk..Senin aşk iksiri etkisinde olman, bana aşkın nasıl güzel ve anlamlı olduğunu öğretti..Teşekkür ederim April, bana hiç tatmadığım bir duyguyu tattırdın..Aşık olmanın, zayıflık değil de daha yoğun bir duygu olduğunu hissettirdin..”

April şaşkınlıkla bakakaldı.”Vay beee Draco Malfoy’a bir günde bunları hissettirebildiysem, yaz sonunda seni ne hale getiririm kim bilir..”

Draco hafifçe sırıtarak:”Geldiğinden beri, ben de yaratmadığın değişiklik kalmadı..”

April gülerek:”Sahiden mi ?”

Draco, yüzünde çarpık bir gülümsemeyle, genç kıza baktı.April onun yakıcı bakışlarının, yanaklarını kıpkırmızı yaptığına emindi… 

Utangaçlığını gizlemek için konuyu değiştirdi.”Peki neden bana kötü davranıyorsun ? Madem senin hayatına yenilikler kattım, aşağılanmaktan çok ödüllendirilmeyi hak etmiyor muyum !”

Draco nasıl desem gibisinden bir bakışla, genç kıza döndü.

“Aşağıladım,seni incittim..Çünkü değişmek istemiyordum..Umursamaz,acımasız olmaya o kadar alışmıştım ki, hep öyle kalacağımı sandım..Bir anda hayatıma girince, bana dünyamın yalandan olduğunu gösterince ister istemez sana kızdım..Sığındığım hayatımı, dağıtacağını düşündüm..”

April hafifçe gülümsedi.”Aslında haklısın..Sanırım hayatını çoktan dağıttım..Ama bana güven Draco, bundan sonra daha güzel olacak her şey..Çünkü artık sevmenin, sevilmenin ne kadar güzel olduğunu görmüşsün..Tutkunun ötesindeki aşkı fark etimşsin..Bundan sonrası çorap söküğü gibi gelecektir..”

Draco, genç kızın ellerini tuttu.April heyecandan ölmek üzereydi…”Sanırım aşkını itiraf edecek…”

İç sesi, heyecanla Draco’nun söyleyeceklerini tahmin etmeye çalışırken Draco’ysa minnetle genç kıza baktı.

“Bundan sonra hayatımıza yeni bir sayfa açalım April, kavga,aşağılama olmadan devam edelim..”

April’in kalbi durmak üzereydi.İşte beklediği an gelmişti, Draco ona aşkını ilan edecek ve onu öpecekti..”Aaah sanırım ölmek üzereyim..”

Kendine gel April, seni bu kadar etkilemesine izin verme..”Artık çok geç..Ona aşık oldum..Ooff sanırım o da..Blaise ve Pansy’nin canı cehenneme, bir ömür bu adamla yaşayabilirim !”

“Bana bu kadar güzel duygular tattırmışken, senden daha fazla uzak kalamam… “

Draco’nun bu sözüyle April hevesle ona baktı.”Evet…”

Draco derin bir nefes alıp:” Sen bundan sonra en yakın arkadaşım olacaksın April..”

Eveeeet, filmi başa saralım..Hem de hemen…Draco konuşmaya başladı, güzel güzel anlattı..Hislerinin değiştiğini, hayata daha değişik açılardan bakmayı, sevmeyi, sevilmeyi öğrendiğini söyledi…Sonra da April’e hayatımda olmanı istiyorum,bana bu güzellikleri gösteren sensin dedi…

Ve son darbe, “En yakın arkadaşım olacaksın April…”

April’in vicdanı acıyla haykırdı.”Hayıııııııır ! Bunca sözden sonra, arkadaş olmak mı ! Sana çıkma teklif etmesi lazımdı !”

Hayal kırıklığına uğramış, ama yüzündeki gülümsemeyi de korumak zorunda olan April öfkeyle içinden tısladı.

“Kapa çeneni…”

Ne bekliyordum ki, aşkını itiraf edecekmiş..Laf ! Sana aşık olmadığını tüm dünya kabullendi, sen de kabullen artık…Hem arkadaş olmak istemesi de bir şey..Kabullenmenin tam sırası April, Draco hakkındaki saçma sapan pembe düşlerinden vazgeç ve onunla en yakın arkadaş olacağını kabullenmeye çalış…

Aaah lanet olsun ! Körkütük aşık olduğu adamla, arkadaş mı olacaktı..Hem de en yakın arkadaş..Bu kulağa tanıdık geliyordu..

Aaah şimdi Hermione ve Ron’dan ne farkları kalmıştı..Evet,April iki yakın arkadaşının yaşadığını şimdi sen de yaşayacaksın..Arada bir fark var canım, Hermione de Ron da birbirlerine deliler gibi aşık ama Draco’ya sadece sen aşıksın, o sana aşık değil… 

Draco kaşlarını kaldırdı, cevap bekliyordu.

April derin bir nefes alıp, zoraki bir gülümseme ile;

“Seninle arkadaş olmak..Hımm nasıl olacak bilmiyorum ama deneyebiliriz..”

Draco gülerek:”Zor ama güzel olacak..”

April de gülerek, genç adama sarıldı.”Yaa evet güzel olacak..”

Draco, genç kızın kokusunu içine çekerken, kaderine lanet ediyordu..Başka şansı kalmamıştı.April, Blaise’ye aşık olduğuna göre, ona yakın olabilmenin tek yolu, arkadaş olmaktı…

Aşk konusuna gelince, hıhh April gibi birini bulmaya çalışacaktı..April gibi birini bulabilir miydi..Bilmiyordu…

Hadi diyelim buldu, taklitler aslına benzeyecek miydi, işte bunu hiç bilmiyordu…


	11. Sadece Arkadaşız

“Nerde kaldı bunlar ?”

Ginny sabırsızca, çevresine bakınmaya başladı.Ne Ron’la Hermione, ne Dean’la Laura’dan haber vardı…

Şezlonga uzanıp, tembellik yapan Harry umursamaz bir tavırla:”Birazdan gelirler…”

Ginny, genç adama ters ters baktı.”Yarım saat önce de bunu demiştin..”

Harry hafifçe sırıtıp, yerinde doğrulurken Ginny iç çekerek şezlongun ucuna oturdu.

İkisi de bir süre konuşmadan çevreye bakındılar.Küçük bir çocuk, annesinin asasını yürütmüş, sahilde koşuşturuyordu.

Annesi de çığlık çığlığa peşinde dolanırken, iki genç aşık; el ele suyun kenarında yürüyordu…

Sahilde neşe, mutluluk, huzur hakimken, kimse yaklaşmakta olan savaşı, Voldemort’u, onun yapabileceklerini umursamıyordu…

Yanı başlarındaki Harry Potter’ı bekleyenleri, onun hayata pamuk ipliğiyle bağlı olduğunu düşünen bile yoktu…

Harry bunları düşünüp, iç çekti.Çevresindeki kimse onun yaşayacaklarını düşünmeden, umursamadan sahilin,kumun,denizin tadını çıkarıyordu.

“Bu hayatta tek başınasın Harry, ne kadar seni seven insanlar olsa da..Gene de tek başınasın..Senin hissettiklerini anlamayacak, senin üzüntülerine ağlamayacak..Sen savaşıp, onlar için öldüğünde senin için yas tutacak o kadar az insan olacak ki..Geriye kalanlar, Seçilmiş Kişi olmadığına göre şimdi bize ne olacak diye hayıflanacak..”

Harry’nin mırıltıyla söylediği bu sözleri işiten Ginny, hızlıca başını genç adama doğru çevirdi.

Şaşkınlık dolu bir sesle:”Gerçekten de böyle mi düşünüyorsun ? Sana bir şey olursa, herkesin kendi derdine düşeceğini mi sanıyorsun..”

Harry, dalgalardan gözünü ayırmadan cevap verdi.

“Evet…Bu benle alakalı değil Ginny, bu insanların doğasında olan bir şey..Hepimiz benciliz..Hepimiz sadece kendimiz için yaşıyoruz..Harry olmuş, Henry olmuş..Bunun hiçbir önemi yok ! Önemli olan, seçilmiş kişinin olması..Voldemort’u yok edebilecek birinin varlığı, önemli olan..Benim çektiğim acılar, kayıplarım…Bunların değeri yok..Başarılı olayım, Voldemort’u yok edeyim de gerisi ne olursa olsun, diye düşünüyor herkes..”

Ginny hayal kırklığıyla, genç adama baktı.”Öyle bir konuşuyorsun ki sanki hepimiz sana Voldemort’u yenecek makine gözüyle bakıyoruz…Hayır, Harry..Hepimiz sana güveniyoruz..Sana inanıyoruz..Voldemort’u yok edeceğini biliyoruz..Sen de bunu yapabilecek cesaret, güç var !”

Genç adama doğru eğildi.Sevgi dolu bir sesle:

“Bizim için çok değerlisin Harry..Sana bir şey olursa, düşüneceğimiz Voldemort’u şimdi kim yenecek değil..Harry olmadan nasıl yaşayacağımız..Sensiz bir dünya düşünemezken, nasıl olur da kimsenin seni umursamadığını söylersin…Nasıl olur da sana olan sevgimizden şüphe duyarsın !”

Harry, onun bu sözleriyle sessizliğe gömülürken, Ginny genç adama doğru yaklaştı.Harry’nin elini hafifçe kavradı ve cesaret vermek istercesine sıktı.

Harry, Ginny’ye hafifçe gülümseyip, başını öne doğru eğdi.

“Bilmiyorum..Biraz karamsarlaştım sanırım..Belki de eğer kazanamazsam, sizi hayal kırıklığına uğrattığımı düşünmemek için kılıf uydurmaya çalışıyorum..Çok fazla yük var omzumda Ginny…Yapmam gereken o kadar şey var ki..Nerden başlamam gerektiğini bile bilmiyorum..Daha kaç kişiyi kaybedeceğimi kestiremiyorum..Ve ben bunlarla boğuşurken, tek derdi salonun duvarlarını ne renge boyatsak diye ortada dolananlara sinirleniyorum..Benim onlardan neyim eksik ! Ben neden ailemle bir arada bir sabah kahvaltısı yapamıyorum..Ya da arkadaşlarımla doya doya gezip tozamıyorum !”

Ginny iç çekti.

“Sana hayatının kolay olduğunu söylemiyorum..Kabul ediyorum, dayanılacak gibi bir hayat yaşamıyorsun..Ama herkese taşıyabileceği kadar bir yük vermişler..Demek ki sende bu pisliğin ortasında, dimdik ayakta durabilecek tek kişisin ! Böyle düşünmelisin Harry..Sen kimsenin katlanamayacağı bir yola girdin ama bu yolu tamamlayacak bir kişi var, o da sensin ! “

Harry bitkin bir sesle:”Haklısın..Sanırım, şikayet etmem boşuna…Bu yola girdik, bitmeden de dönmek yok !”

Ginny gülerek:”Şöyle diyelim, bu yola beraber girdik, yol bitmeden ayrılmak yok ! Tek başına olduğunu sanıyorsun ama senin için canını verecek bir ordu var ! Hermione, Ron,ben, yoldaşlık, DO…Ve tüm umutlarını sana bağlamış binlerce insan..Hepsi senin arkanda, hepimiz seninleyiz..Sevdiğin ve sevildiğin sürece, asla tek başına olmayacaksın !”

Harry çarpık bir gülümsemeyle:”Ölüm yiyenlerle çarpışmadan önce sana bir konuşma yaptırmalıyız…İnsana cesaret ve güç veriyorsun..”

Ginny hafifçe sırıtıp:”Ağzım iyi laf yapar..”

Harry onu kendine çekip, sıkıca sarıldı.Ginny başta ne olduğunu anlayamamıştı.Şaşkınlıkla, kendisine sarılan Harry’ye baktı.

Sonra da ağzı kulaklarında, o da Harry’nin sarılışına karşılık verdi.  
Harry mırıldandı.”Teşekkür ederim..”

Ginny cevap vermek yerine, ona daha da sıkıca sarıldı…Kaybetmek korkarmışçasına, sanki ellerinden kayıp gidecekmişçesine sarıldı..

Harry’yi kaybetmekten, o kadar çok korkuyordu ki..Onsuz nefes bile alamazken, bu savaşın sonunda ölebileceğini bilmek..

Ölüm, Harry’nin bir nefes ötesindeyken, Ginny’nin kaybetme korkusu da bir gölge gibi, genç kızın peşindeydi..

Kumların üzerine yan yana uzanıp, gözlerini bulutlara dikmiş iki genç aşık için zaman durmuş gibiydi…

Sanki bu kumsal, başıboş bir çöl…Deniz, sonu olmayan bir okyanus…Ve dünya sadece onlara ait..

Hermione mırıldandı.”Peki şimdi ne olacak ?”

Ron kaşlarını çattı, ne demek istediğini anlayamamıştı.”Ne demek, ne olacak ?”

Hermione nasıl desem gibilerinden bir bakışla:”Yani..İkimizde aşkımızı itiraf ettik, ardından deli gibi öpüştük..Şimdi de kumlara uzanıp, bulutları izliyoruz..”

Ron gülerek:”Şu anın tadını çıkar Herm..Bundan sonra ne olacağına,daha sonra karar veririz..”

Hermione hafif bir tebessümle:”Tamam çıkaralım, ama son bir soru daha..”

Ron iç çekerek:”Sor bakalım..”

Hermione:”Yanımızda hiç galleon olmadığına göre, pizzayı nasıl alacağız ?”

Ron anında ayağa fırladı.Hermione onun şortunun ceplerini karıştırmasını izledi…

Ron’un telaşlı haline gülerek:”Bundan sonra ne yapacağız derken, bunu kastetmiştim..”

Genç adam hafifçe sırıtarak:”Ben de ilişkimizden bahsediyorsun sandım..”

Hermione pembeleşen yanaklarını gizlemeye çalışarak, mırıldandı.”İlişki mi ?”

Ron sonunda iki galleonu cebinden çıkarıp, rahat bir nefes aldı.

“Hadi gidelim Hermione, bol mantarlı bir pizza almamız lazım..”

Hermione kaşlarını çattı.”Ama Dean mantarsız istemişti..”

Ron, sevgilisini belinden kavrayıp, kendine çekti.Hafifçe sırıtarak:”O yüzden mantarlı alacağız, kız kardeşimle gözümün önünde öpüşürken iyiydi..Onu biraz sinir etmek istiyorum..”  
Hermione gözlerini devirdi.”Delisin sen..”

Ron muzur bir tavırla:”Deli değilim, sadece kıskancım..”

Gülerek, yiyecek stantlarına doğru ilerlediler…

Çardağın altında bu kez sadece iki kişi vardı..Söylemek istedikleri çok şey olan ama sözleri dillendirmeye cesareti olmayan bu iki yakın arkadaş, hiç konuşmadan bahçeyi seyrediyordu.

****

“Ona karşı ne zaman bir şeyler hissetmeye başladım acaba ?”

Draco Malfoy, bu soruyu düşünürken buldu kendini.Ne zaman kapılıp gitmişti..Ne zaman hisleri, düşünceleri değişmişti ?

April’le ilk karşılaştığı an mı, onunla ilk kavga ettiği zaman mı..Belki de bahçede çiçeklerin arasında, defterine bir şeyler karalarken..

Yok, yok..Kesin onunla dans ettiğimiz, sonra da öpüştüğümüz gece..Belki de şu aşk iksiri etkisindeyken geçirdiğimiz günde olabilir..

Emin olamıyorum..Hımm beni ilk ne zaman aşağılamıştı ? 

Sorunun cevabını bulamasa da, ne zaman aşık olduğuna emin olamasa da…Kabullendiği bir gerçek vardı ki..

April’e karşı hisleri, diğer kızlara karşı olanlardan çok başkaydı..Bu hisler, tutkunun ve arzunun çok ötesindeydi..Kısacası Draco Malfoy, April Draker’a aşık olmuştu..

Ve yakışıklı,çapkın delikanlının karşı karşıya kaldığı bir diğer gerçekse, April’in sevdiği kişi bir başkasıydı…

Tek çare, arkadaş olmak gibi gözüküyordu..Ona yakın olabilmenin tek yolu buysa, kabullenecekti..Onunla arkadaş olacaktı..

“Neden onu kendine aşık etmiyorsun, bunu yapabilecek birisin biliyorsun..”

Zihninde yankılanan bu düşünce, duraklamasına sebep oldu..Onu kendime aşık etmek mi ? Peki Blaise’e ne olacaktı, en yakın arkadaşına ihanet mi edecekti..Bu Draco’nun defterinde yazmazdı ! Bırak Blaise’yle mutlu olsunlar, sen de bunu kabullen ve April’e arkadaş gözüyle bakmanın yollarını ara..

****

“Blaise’nin canı cehenneme !”

April’in iç sesi, bunu öyle bir haykırmıştı ki genç kız neredeyse bunu bağırarak tüm dünyaya haykıracaktı !

Yanı başında Draco dururken, o aptal bir iddia uğruna Blaise’yle çıkıyordu…Üstüne üstlük aşık olduğu adam da ona en yakın arkadaşım olur musun diye sormuştu..

“Ne diye sormasını bekliyorsun April ? Sonuçta Pansy dururken sana mı bakacaktı..Kabul et ki Pansy onun istediği tutkuyu ve yiğişmeyi bol miktarda veriyor..Lanet cadı ! Ondan nefret ediyorum..Bana arkadaş olmayı teklif eden, bu sarı çıyandan daha da nefret ediyorum !”

Aşkından ölürken, bir de en yakın arkadaşın mı olacağım ! Daha neler..

Acaba söylesem mi ? Benim hakkımda iddiaya girdiğinizi duydum..

Vicdanı araya girdi.”Nasıl duydun ?”

April kem küm ederek, iç sesiyle cevap verdi.”Yanı başımda Voicefull bitkisi vardı, ben de sizin konuşmalarınızı onun sayesinde duydum…”

Vicdanı gözlerini kıstı.”Yani gizlice dinledin !”

April telaşla:”Gizlice değil..Şeyy, öffff ! Ne yapayım yani, yanı başımdaki bitki, naklen yayın yaparken kulaklarımı mı tıkasaydım !”

Vicdanı burun kıvırdı.”Her neyse devam et, sonra ne diyeceksin..”

April derin bir nefes alıp:”Çok sinirlendim, iddia konusu olmak gururumu incitmişti..Ben de senden intikam almak için , zaten şu öpücük konusunda sana kızgındım, Blaise’ye aşıkmış numarası yaptım, o safta bana inanınca çıkmaya başladık..Böylece sen de iddiayı kaybetmiş oldun ve bilmediğin aptal bir iksiri içip, belki de rezil rüsva olacaktın ! Ama her şey ters gitti, salak Pansy yüzünden iksiri ben içtim..Tüm planda elimde patladı ! Geriye kala kala yapışkan Blaise kaldı..Sonuç olarak ben ona aşık falan değilim..Ve lanet olasıca, sarı çıyan seninle arkadaş olamam, çünkü sana deliler gibi aşığım..”

Vicdanı gözlerini devirdi.”Bu roman gibi açıklamana, Draco’nun cevabı ne olur biliyor musun ?”

April merakla:”Ne olur ?”

Vicdanı , Draco’nun sesini taklit ederek:”April…”

Genç kız yerinde dikleşerek, heyecanla:”Evet..”

Vicdan soğuk bir sesle:”Avada kadevra !”

April bu neydi gibisinden bir tavırla, gözlerini devirirken vicdanı kahkahadan kırılıyordu..

April sinirle burun kıvırdı.”Bence böyle olmayacak..Belki aşağılar filan ama öldürmeyeceği aşina..”

Vicdanı omuz silkti.”Ööff ne fark eder..İkisi de aynı kapıya çıkıyor..Sonuç olarak sana aşık olduğunu söylemeyecek !”

April sinirle:”Çok biliyorsun sen ! Eğer kafanı koparmamı istemiyorsan, sus !”

Vicdanı hafifçe mırıldandı.”April..”

April tek kaşını kaldırıp:”Efendim ?”

Vicdanı gülmemeye çalışarak:”Benim kafam yok..”

****

April istem dışı olarak, aniden dış sesiyle bağırdı.

“Seni geri zekalı, çok bilmiş !”

Draco onun bu ani çıkışıyla, hızlıca başını ona çevirdi.

Şaşkınlık dolu bir sesle:”April, iyi misin ?”

April soğukkanlı bir tavırla, hafifçe gülümsedi.”İyiyim..Sadece…Kolumu sivrisinek ısırmışta ona sinirlendim..”

Draco alaycı bir tavırla sırıttı.”Sivrisineklerin çok bilmiş olduğunu bilmezdim..”

April kıpkırmızı kesildi.Gözlerini kırpıştırıp, zoraki bir gülümsemeyle:”Sinirden ağzımdan çıkanı duymuyorum..”

Draco sırıtmaya devam ederken, April onun suratındaki bu aptal ifadeyi sonlandırabilmek için hızlıca:”Sen onu bunu bırak da..Hani artık arkadaştık..Arkadaş olmak, böyle sus pus olup oturmak demek mi ! Neden bir şeyler yapmıyoruz ?”

Draco biraz düşünüp:”Haklısın..Daha günün bitmesine çok var...Hadi hazırlan, biraz gezelim..”

April merakla:”Nereye gideceğiz ?”

Draco hafifçe gülümsedi.”Sahile inelim..Gün batımını seyredip, dondurma yeriz..”

April sırıtarak:”İki arkadaştan çok, iki sevgilinin yapacağı bir şey değil mi bu ?”

Draco’nun ne diyeceğini şaşırmış hali, April’in sırıtışını daha da arttırırken, Draco çabuk toparlandı.

“Çektiğin yöne bağlı..İki arkadaş olarak düşünürsen, iki arkadaş..İki sevgili olarak düşünürsen, iki sevgili..”

April sandalyesinden kalkarken ona cevap verdi.”Benim çektiğim yön belli..İki yakın arkadaş, beraber dondurma yiyecek..”

Vicdanının sesi kulaklarını doldurdu.”Hadi, hadi..İki sevgili yönüne çekmek için neler verirsin sen !”  
April sinirle, malikaneye girerken söylendi.”Kapa çeneni !”

Tam arkasından gelen Draco kaşlarını çatıp:”Kendi kendine mi konuşuyorsun sen ?”

April zoraki bir gülümsemeyle ona baktı.”Hayır, sivrisinekle konuşuyorum..Bu kez de bacağımı ısırmış..”

Merdivenlerden çıkarken, arkasında kahkahasını bastırmaya çalışan bir Draco bıraktı…

“Aaaah bu arada Harry, bana açıklama yapman gereken bir konu var..”

Harry kaşlarını çatıp, Ginny’ye döndü.

“Hangi konuda ?”

Ginny sinsi bir sırıtışla:”Antikalarla dolu bir dükkan, havada asılı duran bir kol ve görünmezlik pelerinine sahip bir genç !”

Harry kıpkırmızı kesilirken, Ginny’nin suratındaki sinsi ifade büyümeye devam ediyordu.

Kekeleyerek:”Şey, yani ben..Neden bahsettiğini anlayamadım..”

Ginny sabırsızca:”Tamam, itiraf ettiğini farz ederek, ikinci soruya geçiyorum..Orda ne işin vardı ? Dean’la beni mi takip ediyordun ?”

Harry’nin rengi iyice pancara dönerken, ciddileşmeye çalışarak:”Elbette ki hayır..Ben aslında biriyle buluşacaktım..O dükkanda..Yani sonra siz geldiniz…Ben de beni görmeyin diye şey yaptım..Görünmezlik pelerinin üzerime geçirdim, dengemi kaybedince de antikalar devrildi..”

Derin bir oh çekip, saniyede uydurduğu yalanlara inanmış mı diye Ginny’ye baktı.

Ginny inanıp inanmama konusunda kararsızdı.Aslında o bunca laf arasında, tek bir cümleye odaklanmıştı..

“Biriyle buluşacaktım..”

Kiminle buluşacaktı ki ? Yoksa Cho’yla tekrar mı denemeye karar vermişti ! İyi de o zaman Hermione ve Ron’a bahsederdi, o da Hermione’den bunu öğrenirdi..

Belki de yeni bir kız…Tabii, yeni bir kız olabilir..”Seçilmiş Kişi” ilan edilince hayranları da artmıştı zaten..

Ginny bunları düşünürken, Harry de onun ne diyeceğini beklerken Dean ve Laura uzaktan gözüktüler..

Dean nefes nefese kalmıştı.Laura ise halinden memnun görünüyordu.Elinde hediye paketleriyle, şezlonglardan birine uzandı..

Dean da kız arkadaşının yanına çömelip, bitkin bir sesle:”Ayaklarım…”

Ginny ona dönüp, hafifçe gülümsedi.”Amma da narinmişsin..Alt tarafı incik boncukçuları dolaştın..”

Dean acıyla yüzünü buruşturup:”Sen kaç tane boncukçu var biliyor musun ?”

Ginny gülerek, ona sarıldı.”Yazık sana..”

Dean da gülerek, genç kızı kendine çekti..Harry içinden bildiği tüm küfürleri, Dean’a sayarken Ron’un sesi duyuldu.

“Ahtapot kollarını kız kardeşimin üzerinden çek !”

Harry mutlulukla, ellerinde pizzalarla gelen ikiliye baktı.Ron, can dostu, biricik kardeşi..Harry içinden bu kez de Ron’a sevgi sözcükleri geçirirken, Hermione pizza kutularını masaya koydu.

Laura,Dean ve Ginny saldırıya geçerken, Hermione Harry’nin yanına yerleşti.

“Hepsini bitirmeyin ! Yavaş, yavaş..”

Ron’un telaşlı sözlerini dinleyen biri, olduğu söylenemezdi.. Genç adam, pizzadan dilim alabilmek için debelenirken, Hermione ve Harry onun bu haline gülmeden duramıyordu…

Pizza kutuları boşalmış, herkes fazlasıyla doymuş bir halde şezlonglara uzanmış dinlenirken Dean’ın sesi duyuldu.

“Hadi Harry, artık şu oyunu oynayalım..”

Hermione merakla Harry’ye döndü.”Evet, oynayalım artık..Fazlasıyla merak ediyorum şu oyunu..”

Harry gülerek:”Aslında bildiğin bir oyun..Eğlenceli bir muggle oyunu..”

Laura sıkkın bir sesle:”Bugün yeterince muggle oyunu oynamadık mı ? Başka bir şeyler yapsak..”

Ginny ona ters ters bakıp:”Sanki hayatının her günü muggle oyunlarıyla geçiyor..Bu günümüzde böyle geçsin..” Sonra da sabırsızca söylendi.”Hadi anlatın artık !”

Harry boğazını temizledi ve oyunu anlatmaya başladı…

“Öncelikle ikili gruplara ayrılacağız..Bir kız bir erkek..Sonra suyun içinde hummalı bir savaş meydana gelecek.Bir yanda; kızları, omuzlarında taşımaya çalışan ve tuzlu suyu yutmamak için uğraşan erkekler…Diğer tarafta ise, erkeklerin omzunda denge kurmaya çalışıp, diğer kızları yani rakiplerini suya düşürmeye çalışan kızlar..Sonunda suya düşmemiş olan kız ve onu taşıyabilmiş olan erkek, oyunu kazanacak…”

Hermione kaşlarını çattı.”Omzunda taşımak mı…”

Ginny biraz düşünüp:”Suya düşürmek mi…” 

Ron mırıldandı.”Tuzlu su yutmak mı…”

Dean ellerini ovuşturdu ve heyecanla bağırdı.”Hadi oynayalım !”

Laura da istekli görünüyordu.Harry sabırsızca, arkadaşlarına döndü..

Hermione,Ron ve Ginny kararsız görünüyordu.Sonunda Ron gülerek:”Gruplara ayrılırken, kura çekelim bari..”

Dean suratını astı.”Ben Ginny’le olurum diye düşünmüştüm..”

Harry hızlıca araya girerek:”Ben de Ron’a katılıyorum, kura çekmek en iyisi olacak..”

Ginny, Hermione’ye dönerek:”Adımızın yazılı olduğu parşömenleri, büyüyle erkeklere yönlendirelim bence..” 

Ginny’nin fikrini uygun bulan Hermione, hızlıca asasını, çantadan çıkardı.Bileğini hafifçe sallayarak, üç tane parşömen kağıdı oluşturdu.

Havada uçuşan parşömenler, rüzgarın da yardımıyla tek tek sahiplerine ulaştı.

Dean heyecanla, Ginny’nin yazılı olduğunu umarak açtı parşömenini..Ama yazılı olan kuzeni Laura’dan başkası değildi…

Kimsenin duyamayacağı sesle, birkaç küfür mırıldandı.Meraklı bakışları fark edince de hayal kırıklığına uğradığını, belli etmemeye çalışarak:”Laura..”

Laura ise onun aksine, bozulduğunu; birkaç itiraz mırıltısı, hafif bir kaş çatma ve öfleyerek kuzeninin yanına ilerleyerek gözler önüne serdi.

Gözler Ron’a dönmüştü bu kez..Hermione heyecanla, erkek arkadaşına baktı..Fazla belli etmek istemiyordu heyecanını, çünkü şimdilik ilişkilerinden kimseye bahsetmemeye karar vermişlerdi.

****

Hermione, Ginny’nin çok sevineceğine emindi.Ron’a da söylemişti.Ginny sürekli ona Ron’la çok yakıştıklarını söylüyordu..

Ron bunu duyunca, ağzı kulaklarında kız kardeşini ne kadar sevdiğini tüm büyücülük dünyasına duyurmuştu.

Hermione’yi asıl endişelendiren, Harry’nin tepkisiydi..Onun bu ilişki hakkında ne düşüneceğini kestiremiyordu.

Ron; onun çok sevineceğini düşünüyordu, çünkü şu ana kadar Hermione’ye olan ilgisini belli edecek tarzdaki hareketlerinde, Harry hep arka çıkmıştı ona..

Harry’nin ikisini bir arada görmek istediğine emindi..Ama gene de Hermione birazcık daha beklemekten yanaydı.Ron da daha fazla üstelemeyip, baş sallamakla yetinmişti..

Aslında Ron için önemli olan kimin bu ilişkiyi bilip bilmediği değildi..O, Hermione’yle birlikteydi yaaa ilişkileri gerekirse gizli saklı olsun, gene de fark etmezdi…

****

Sonuç olarak, bu konuda şimdilik susmaya karar vermiş olan ikili, içten içe yanarken dışa bunu yansıtmamak için fazlasıyla çaba gösteriyordu.

Hermione, kendisinin adının yazılı olması için dua ederken, Ron da heyecanla Hermione’nin adını okumayı dileyerek, parşömen kağıdını açtı..

Aynı anda Harry de kağıdı açmıştı.Onun da en yakın arkadaşından farkı yoktu.Ginny’nin çıkması için, söylemesi gerekenleri, dileklerini ardı ardına sıralamıştı.

Ginny,Hermione,Laura ve Dean merakla iki genç adama bakarken, Dean sonunda dayanamayarak bağırdı.

“Hadi artık, söyleyin !”

Ron derin bir nefes alıp, parşömene baktı.Harry de heyecanla aynı şeyi yaptığında ikisi de hiç beklemedikleri isimlerle karşılaşmışlardı.

Bazen dilekler, gerçeğe dönüşmeyebilirdi…

Ron’un kağıdında “Ginny” Harry’ninkinde ise “Hermione” yazılıydı.İki yakın arkadaş, başlarını parşömenden kaldırıp birbirlerine baktılar..

Harry, Ron’un yaşadığı hayal kırıklığını görebiliyordu.Aynısını kendisi de hissediyordu.Ve o anda yapması gerekenin ne olduğuna karar verdi..Şansını kendi yaratacaktı.

Hermione’nin karnına ağrılar girmişti.

“Hadi Harry, Ron..Oyuna başlamalıyız, söyleyin artık !”

Hermione’nin bu sözü üzerine, iki genç son kez birbirine baktı ve içlerinden biri derin bir nefes alıp: 

“Benim kağıdımda Ginny yazıyor…” 

Dilekler gerçekleşmese de , insan kendi şansını yaratabilirdi…

Ron şaşkınlıkla, bunu söyleyen Harry’ye baktı.Harry hızlıca parşömeni yok ederken, dostunun şaşkınlık dolu bakışına, içten bir gülümsemeyle karşılık verdi.

Ron da Harry’ye gülümseyerek:”Hadi Hermione, oyunu kazanmaya hazır mısın ?”

Hermione neşeyle gülümserken, Ron da Harry gibi hızlıca parşömeni yok etti…

Dean, Laura, Hermione ve Ginny denize doğru ilerlerken, biraz arkadan gelen Harry ve Ron birbirlerine bakarak sırıttılar..

Ron sadece onun duyabileceği bir sesle fısıldadı.”Neden yalan söyledin ?”

Harry omuz silkerek:”Hermione’yle eşleşmek istediğini düşündüm..”

Ron, şaşkınlıktan kocaman olmuş gözlerini Harry’ye dikti.”Nasıl yani ?”

Harry gülerek, dostunun sırtını sıvazladı.”Hadi Ron, artık söyle şunu..Sen, Hermione’ye aşıksın..”

Ron’un kahkahadan kırılıp geçtiğini görünce, kaşlarını çattı.”İyi misin sen ?”

Ron gözlerinden gelen yaşları sildi.Nefes alış verişi düzene girince de, suratında yayılan bir gülümsemeyle Harry’ye baktı..

“Günün gerisinde kaldın dostum..”

Harry boş boş gözlerle ona bakarken, Ron gülerek açıkladı..

“Pizza almaya gitmiştik yaa, ben o sırada Hermione’ye her şeyi itiraf ettim.Ona sırılsıklam aşık olduğumu söyledim.”

Harry’nin gözleri faltaşı gibi açılmıştı.Hayretle bağırdı.”Ne ? Nasıl yaptın, o ne dedi ?”

Harry’nin bağırışıyla, onlara dönen meraklı yüzlere aldırmayan Ron, heyecanla devam etti.

“O da beni sevdiğini söyleyince..”

Harry’nin üzerine atlayıp, onu kucaklamasıyla sözü yarım kaldı.

“Aslanım benim, kardeşim ! Biliyordum, sonunda beraber olacağınızı biliyordum !”

Harry buna benzer lafları arka arkaya sıralarken, Ron da gülmeye devam ediyordu.

“Çıkıyoruz Harry, biz artık sevgiliyiz !”

İki dost çığlık çığlığa sevinç gösterilerine devam ederken, denizden Hermione’nin sesi duyuldu.

“Daha ne kadar oyalanacaksınız ! Üçe kadar sayacağım, denizde olmanız için son üç saniye !”

Ron ve Harry, onun bu sözüyle denize doğru koşmaya başladı..Ama iki genç, koşarken bile kutlamaya devam ediyordu.

Sahilin biraz ilerisinde, denizin karşısındaki banklarda oturmuş, sohbet eden cadı ve büyücüler göze çarpıyordu..

Kimi büyücü süpürgeyle, denizin üzerinde uçarken, kimisi de elinde asasını sallayarak, çevresindeki küçük çocukları eğlendirecek balonlar yapıyordu…

April, bu tatlı kalabalığa bakıp gülümsedi.Londra gerçekten de çok güzeldi…

Draco boş banklardan birini işaret edip:”Şuraya geçelim mi ?”

April onun gösterdiği tarafa doğru bakıp, başını salladı.Banka yerleştikten sonra, April burnuna gelen tuzlu su kokusunu içine çekti.

“Şu kokuyu içine çek Draco, insanı ferahlatıyor..”

Draco, onun dediğini yapıp, hafifçe gülümsedi.”Bu güzelliğe her şey değer..”

April başını salladı.O an İngiltere’yi bırakıp da İtalya’ya nasıl döneceğini düşündü.Bu denizin kokusunu içine çekmişken..Ya da kırmızı otobüsleri ve telefon kulübelerini görmeye alışmışken..Ya da..Draco’yu sevmeye başlamışken..Bir ay sonra, tüm bunları bırakıp gidecek miydi yani..

“Limonlu mu çilekli mi ?”

April, kaşlarını çatıp genç adama döndü.”Anlamadım, nasıl ?”

Draco:”Dondurman neli olsun, onu soruyorum..”

April gülerek:”Hımmm çikolatalı ve sakızlı olsun..”

Draco yüzünü buruşturdu.”Çikolatalıyı hiç sevmem, fazla ağır..”

April omuz silkerek:”Bence fazlasıyla güzel..Sen limonlu ve çilekli yiyeceksin galiba…”

Draco, başını salladı.”İkisini tek geçerim..”

Bu kez April yüzünü buruşturdu.”Hiç sevmem limonluyu..Fazla ekşi..”

Draco çarpık bir gülümsemeyle ona bakarken, genç kız da hafifçe gülümsedi.

Genç adam, yavaşça ayağa kalktı ve iç çekerek April’e döndü.”Sanırım seninle hiç ortak noktamız yok.”

April omuz silkti.”Olmasına gerek yok..Arkadaşlık; farklar üzerine kuruludur..”

Draco hafifçe sırıtarak, yiyecek stantlarına doğru ilerledi.Pizzacının biraz ilerisindeki, dondurmacıya yürürken hala April’le nasıl arkadaş olabileceğini düşünüyordu…

April, denizi izlemeye devam ederken genç adam çoktan dondurmayı alıp gelmişti.Çikolatalı ve sakızlıyı April’e doğru uzattı.April bir teşekkür mırıldanırken, Draco da başını sallayıp kendi dondurmasına gömüldü.

April yerken, sesler de çıkarmayı ihmal etmiyordu.  
“Hımmm, hımm çok güzelmiş..Çikolataya bayılıyorum yaaa…”

Draco gülerek ona döndü.”Canımı çektirmeyi başardın, bunu bitirince bir top çikolatalı alayım bari..”

April, kendi dondurmasını onun gözüne doğru sokarak:”Başka almana gerek yok, benimkinden tadabilirsin..”

Draco’nun şaşkınlıkla ona baktığını görünce, kaşlarını kaldırdı.”Neden bana öyle bakıyorsun ?”

Draco:”Dondurmanı yalamamı mı istedin yani ?”

April omuz silkerek:”Evet, ne var bunda..”

Draco yüzünü buruşturdu.”Daha önce kimseyle aynı tabaktan bile yemek yememişken, bana dondurmanı sunuyorsun !”

April gözlerini devirdi.”Merak etme zehirlenmezsin..Ölümcül bir virüs taşımıyorum..Senin o iğrendiğin, benim asil bulduğum muggle doğumlulardan da değilim..Asil kanım..Hadi ye artık !”

Draco; “hayır” anlamında başını salladı.”Teşekkür ederim ama istemiyorum..”

April gücenmiş bir tavırla:”En yakın arkadaşlar, birbirlerinin dondurmasını yiyebilir..Bunda iğrenecek bir şey yok..”

Draco onun alındığını görünce, hızlıca konuştu.

“Senden iğrendiğim falan yok, bunu da nerden çıkardın ! Sadece başkasının yiyeceğinden yemeye alışkın değilim..”

April üzgün bir ses tonuyla:”Tamam, tamam anladım seni..Koskoca Draco Malfoy, kimseyi dengi görmediğinden, herkesi kendinden küçük gördüğünden tabi ki başkasının yiyeceğine el sürmez !”

Draco sinirle:”Seni küçük falan görmüyorum..Muggle doğumluları görürüm, bir kirli kanla yemeğimi bırak aynı ortamı bile paylaşmak istemem..Ama safkanlara lafım yok..”

April hışımla ona baktı.”O zaman ucundan yalayıverseydin, ne diye çene yapıp durdun !”

Draco’nun sabrı taşmak üzereydi.”Bir konuyu nerelere çektiğinin farkındasın di mi ! Prensiplerim var, yemem diyorum…Beni dinlemek yerine, onca laf ediyorsun !”

April burun kıvırarak, dondurmasını yemeye devam etti.”Ööff tamam, tamam..Daha fazla konuşma, dondurmanı ye sen..İstersen sonra gidip, çikolatalı alırsın stanttan.” 

Draco sinirle, dondurmasını yerken mırıldandı.”Onca lafından sonra üzerine galleonlar versen, gene gidip almam..”

April omuz silkti.”Almazsan alma, bana ne..”

Draco öfkeden deliye dönmek üzereydi.April’in suratına dondurmayı yapıştırmamak için içinde büyük bir savaş veriyordu..Hanımefendinin, zeytinyağı gibi üste çıkmakta üstüne yoktu…

Genç kıza ters ters bakıp, söylendi.”Çocuktan farkın yok..”

April cevap vermek yerine, omuz silkip dondurmasını yemeye devam etmişti.

Olay konusu olan dondurmalar bitince, ikisi de sessizliğe gömüldü.

April sıkıntıyla ona dönüp:”Hadi bir şeyler yapalım..”

Draco merakla:”Ne yapmak istiyorsun ?”

April heyecanla, ona doğru döndü.”Hani ortak noktamızın olmadığını düşünmüştük yaa, neden olup olmadığını küçük sorularla anlamıyoruz..”

Draco gülerek:”Tamam, ilk soru senden gelsin..Üç dediğimde aynı anda cevabı söyleyeceğiz..”

April biraz düşünüp, ilk soruyu sordu.

“Papatya mı gül mü ?”

Draco, üç dediğinde; 

“Papatya..”

“Gül..”

April merakla genç adama baktı.”Neden gül dedin ?”

Draco kibirli bir ses tonuyla:”Daha asil..”

April gözlerini devirirken, bu kez genç adam aynı soruyu ona sordu.

April hızlıca cevap verdi.”Papatya daha sıradan..Diğer çiçeklerden pek bir farkı yok..”

Draco onun cevabına gülmekle yetinip, ikinci soruyu sordu.”Sevmek mi sevilmek mi daha önemli senin için ?”

April, üç dediğinde;

“Sevmek..”

“Sevilmek..”

İkisi de gülerek birbirlerine baktılar..Draco iç çekerek, mırıldandı.  
“Sana hiç ortak noktamız olmadığını söylemiştim..”

April sırıtarak:”Öff ne diye sevmek dedin, sevilmek diyecektin..Olacak bitecekti..”

Draco hafifçe güldü sonra da merakla genç kıza döndü.”Neden sevilmek dedin ?”

April omuz silkip:”Herkesi sevebilecek bir kalbim var…Ama herkes tarafından sevilmeyecek kadar da gururum ve inatçılığım var..”

Draco gözlerini devirerek:”Neyse ki inatçı ve gururlu olduğunu kabul ediyorsun..Araya bir de ukala ve kibirli olduğunu ilave edersen..”

April onun sözünü kesti.”Kibirli ve ukala olan sensin..Hem sen neden sevmek dedin ? Bay Ben Kimseyi Umursamaz, sevmek mi istiyormuş..”

April’in alaycı tavırlarını umursamayan Draco, ciddi bir sesle:”Umursamaz olduğum doğru..Şu ana kadar sevildiğimi bilen ama sevmeyi de zayıflık olarak gören biriydim..Şimdi anladım ki sevmek, zayıflık değil ihtiyaçmış..Herkesin sevmeye ihtiyacı var..”

April anlayışla gülümsedi.”Karşına çok seveceğin birileri çıkacaktır.. “

Draco da ona gülümseyip, mırıldandı.”Seni çok seven birisi mutlaka olacaktır..”

Kısa bir bakışmanın ardından, kendini ilk toparlayan April oldu.Genç kız, yerinde dikleşip, boğazını temizledi.

“Son soruya geçiyorum..”

Draco başını sallayınca, April yanaklarının pembeleşmesine aldırmadan hızlıca soruyu sordu.

“Aşk mı tutku mu ?”

Draco gülümsemesini gizlemeye çalışıp, üç dediğinde;

“Aşk”

“Aşk”

Draco da April de gülmeye başladı.İkisinin kahkahaları çevredekileri meraklandırırken, April gözünden gelen yaşları silip, derin bir oh çekti.

“Nihayet ! Ortak bir noktamız meydana çıktı..”

Draco gülerek başını salladı.

Sonunda kendilerine geldiklerinde, April hızlıca genç adama döndü.

“Sen, Draco Malfoy..Çapkın…Tensel temastan öteye geçmeyen ilişkilerin adamı; aşk dedi ! Dünyanın sonu geliyor olmalı..”

Draco hafifçe sırıtarak:”Ne var ? Tutkuyla yaşıyoruz diye aşkı yüceltemeyecek miyiz !”

April şaşkınlığını gizlemeye çalışırken, mırıldandı.”Ne bileyim, şaşırdım sadece..Senin tutku diyeceğine adım gibi emindim..”

Draco alaycı bir tavırla:”Beni daha yeterince tanımıyorsun demek ki..”

April burun kıvırdı.”Sizi yavaş yavaş tanıyorum Bay Malfoy..İlk günden kolumu morartan adamın, bu kadar sevecen biri olduğunu bilemezdim, affedersiniz…”

Draco sırıtarak:”Sevecen mi..Hımm, sanırım bu senden duyduğum ilk iltifat..”

April biraz düşünüp, hayır anlamında başını salladı.”Hayır, sana ilk iltifat; bara gideceğimiz zaman, çok yakışıklı olduğunu söylememdi..”

Anında duraksayıp, kıpkırmızı kesilirken Draco’nun suratındaki sırıtış kulaklarına kadar yayıldı.

April konuyu dağıtmak için, 

“Eeee Pansy neden erkenden gitti malikaneden ?”

Draco sert bir ifadeyle, genç kıza bakıp:”İşleri varmış..”

April kaşlarını kaldırdı.”Hımm, demek işi varmış..Ahtapot kollarını ve selülitli bacaklarını, üzerinden nasıl da çekip gidebilmiş..”

Draco gözlerini devirdi.”Onun selüliti filan yok..”

April sinirle:”Koru sevgilini koru…”

Draco bitkin bir sesle:”Gene başlama April..Pansy’le olan ilişkimi seninle konuşacak değilim, bu ikimiz arasında…”

April küçümseyici bir bakışla, genç adamı süzdü.”Ben de ,bana ikiniz arasında ilişkiyi anlat, demedim zaten..Bacaklarında ki görüntüden bahsettim o kadar..Hem en yakın arkadaşlar her şey konuşur sanıyordum..”

Draco sinsi bir tavırla:”Sen bana Blaise’yle ilişkinizi anlatacaksan, ben de Pansy’le olanı anlatabilirim..”

April burun kıvırdı.”Amaaan, benim Blaise’yle aşk hayatımı ne yapacaksın..”

Draco; korkuyla büyüyen gözleri ve bir hayret nidasıyla, gene çevrenin meraklı bakışlarını üzerine çekmişti.

“Aşk hayatınız mı ? Sen ve Blaise’nin aşk hayatı..” duraksadı, zihninde görüntülerin canlanmasından sonra hızlıca:”Bana hemen aranızda neler olup bittiğini anlat ! “

Draco’nun bu ani çıkışıyla, April bir adım gerilerken suratında kurnaz bir ifade oluştu.

“Blaise’yle olan ilişkimi seninle konuşacak değilim, bu ikimiz arasında…”

Draco ters ters ona bakıp, tek kelime etmeden denize döndü.April de suratında bir sırıtışla, çevreyi izlemeye başlamışken, Draco’nun aklı bambaşka bir yerdeydi..

****

“Acaba ikisi arasında bir şey yaşandı mı ?”

Vicdanı omuz silkti.”Sanmıyorum, daha yeni çıkmaya başladı..”

Draco şüpheyle:”Biz Pansy’le çıkmaya başladığımız gece beraber olmuştuk..Ya ikisi de..”

Vicdanı ısrarla:”Pansy ve sen farklısınız..April, o tarz kızlardan değil..Sen onu öptüğünde nasıl tepki gösterdi, hatırlamıyor musun ?”

Draco biraz düşünüp:”Aslında haklı olabilirsin..Blaise ne kadar istese de April onu yanına yaklaştırmaz..”

Vicdanı onaylar bir tavırla başını salladı.

“Sen rahat ol Draco..April sırf seni sinir etmek için öyle söyledi..”

Draco biraz daha rahatlayınca, gülümseyerek deniz kokusunu içine çekti…

****

“Abim, bu güzel kıza bir çiçek almak istemez misin ?”

April ve Draco, yanlarına gelmiş olan Çingene’ye şaşkınlıkla bakakaldı.

Yaşlı kadın, elindeki sepetten bir menekşe çıkarmış, gülümseyerek simsiyah gözlerini iki gence dikmişti. 

Draco, April’in kulağına doğru fısıldadı.

“Daha önce Londra’da hiç böyle çiçekçiler görmemiştim..”

April fısıltıyla, ona cevap verdi.

“Çingeneler, buraya kadar yayılmış demek ki..”

Draco kaşlarını çatıp:”Çingene mi ?”

April onun sorusuna cevap veremeden, esmer kadın menekşeyi Draco’nun suratına yapıştırdı.

“Hadi be güzel abim, al şu menekşeyi hanım kızımıza da..Hem onun yüzü gülsün, hem bizim..”

Draco, sepete kısa bir bakış atıp, 

“Başka neler var sepetinde ?”

Çingene, sepetindeki çiçeklere bakıp, genç adama döndü.

“Kasımpatı, papatya, gül, açelya, lale…Daha birçok çeşit var abim..”

Draco biraz düşünüp, cebinden dört sickle çıkardı. 

“Ver bakalım bir demet papatya bize..”

April hafifçe gülümseyerek, Draco’ya döndü.Ama genç adam, Çingene’ye bakıyordu..

Yaşlı kadın, papatyaları April’e uzattı.Parayı cebine tıkıştırırken, içten bir gülümsemeyle:”Allah sizi birbirinize bağışlasın, hiç ayırmasın…”

Draco, gözlerini kapayıp, bunun gerçekleşmesini dilerken, April’in yanakları hafifçe pembeleşti. 

Hayır duasını da eden Çingene uzaklaşırken, April hızlıca mırıldandı.

“Şeey, aslında biz..Sadece arkadaşız..”

Ama gözden kaybolan Çingene’nin, bu sözlerini duymadığını biliyordu..

Kucağındaki papatyaları koklarken, Yaşlı Çingene’nin hayır duasına içtenlikle katıldığından bahsetmemize gerek yoktur herhalde…

Draco gülümseyerek, ona döndü.

“Papatya istersin diye düşündüm, o yüzden sana sormadan papatya dedim..”

April çarpık bir gülümsemeyle:”Beni hızlı tanıyorsun..Şu soru-cevap oyunumuz işe yaradı desene..Yoksa kesin o dikenli gülleri, elime tutuştururdun..”

Draco gülerek:”Hiç şüphen olmasın..Kırmızı gül dururken papatya hediye etmek..Pek benim gibi bir centilmenin işi değildir..”

April gözlerini devirirken, bir süre daha sohbet ettiler…Akşama doğru, saat yediye gelirken de ayağa kalkıp, cisimlenecekleri yere doğru yürümeye başladılar…

“Hadi Ron, daha hızlı !”

Hermione’nin talimatıyla derin bir nefes alan Ron, suyun içinde adımlarını hızlandırdı.Sırtındaki Hermione’yi taşımak bir yana, denizin tuzlu suyundan bol bol yutmak ayrı bir sorundu..

Öksürüğünü yutmaya çalışarak, kendilerine doğru gelen Laura ve Dean’dan kaçmaya başladı.

Hermione’nin talimatları ve arada sırada saçını koparırcasına çekmesi çok sinir bozucuydu ama yapacak bir şey yoktu…Bu oyunu oynamayı kabul etmişti bir kere…

Laura; kuzeninin sırtına bir şaplak attı ve bas bas bağırarak Hermione ve Ron’u işaret etti.

“İstikamet, Hermione ve Ron ! İlk olarak Hermione’yi yere indireceğiz !”

Dean homurdanarak, o tarafa doğru yüzerken, Laura’nın talimatları dur durak bilmiyordu.

Ginny, Hermione’ye doğru döndü.Hermione, peşindeki Laura’dan kurtulmak için çabalarken, ona saldırmak pek dostça olmazdı.

“En iyisi Laura’yı devirmek !” diye geçirdi içinden..

Zaten o aptal sarışının, Harry’ye gösterdiği yakınlık sinirlerini zıplatmıştı.Şöyle saçını başını yolup, bir tekmeyle onu denize devirmek eğlenceli olacaktı.

Harry’yi dürterek:”Laura ve Dean’in peşinden gidelim !”

Harry boğazına kaçan tuzlu suyla, öksürük nöbetine tutulmuşken Ginny sabırsızca:”Harry, hadi acele edelim ! Laura ve Dean, Hermione’ye doğru yüzüyor.Bir an önce onları devirmeliyiz !” 

Harry homurdanarak yüzmeye başlarken, Ginny gözünü avına dikip, onu paramparça edeceği anı düşlüyordu.

“Keşke biraz daha otursaydık..”

April, iç çekerek yanında ağır adımlarla yürüyen Draco’ya döndü.

Draco hafifçe gülümseyerek:”Keşke..Ama saat yediye geliyor April, çok geç olmadan dönelim ki akşam yemeğine gecikmeyelim..”

April suratını astı.”Yaaa, birazcık daha..Lütfen..Akşam yemeğine yetişeceğiz, söz veriyorum..Yarım saat daha…”

April, şirin bir tebessüm takınarak, ısrarını sürdürürken Draco hafifçe gülümsedi.

“Boşuna ısrar etme, gidiyoruz dediysem gidiyoruz !”

April kaşlarını çattı.”Emredersiniz ! Ne zamandan beri senin emrinle hareket ediyorum..”

Draco başını hafifçe kaldırarak, mağrur bir ifadeyle:

“Arkadaş olduğumuzdan beri..Tüm arkadaşlarım, benim bir sözümü iki etmez, her istediğimi yerine getirir.”

April burun kıvırıp, alaycı bir ses tonuyla:”Nasıl arkadaşlıkmış, o öyle..Kölelik daha uygun bir tabir..”

Draco sırıtarak:”Kölelik değil, senden daha güçlüye saygı duymak denir buna..”

April gözlerini devirdi.”Malfoy gene konuştu ! Senin şu “güç” ve “aşağılama” kavramlarını hayatından çıkardığını sanıyordum..”

Draco alaycı bir tebessümle:”Yanılmışsın o zaman..Sevgiyi hayatıma sokmam demek, diğer yargılarımdan vazgeçtiğim anlamına gelmez..”

April cevap vermedi.Sadece; Draco’nun değiştiğini düşünerek, yanıldığını anladı.Genç adam, hala acımasız, umursamaz yanını içinde bir yerlerde taşıyordu ve en ufak bir olayda, gene gün yüzüne çıkarmaktan çekinmeyecekti.

****

“Neyse yavaş yavaş aşama kaydediyor, sevmek istemesi de bir şey..”diye geçirdi içinden.

Vicdanı araya girdi.”Amaaan April, daha ilk günden kolunu morartan bir adamın, sevebileceğine inanıyor musun ? Bu kararından vazgeçmesi an meselesidir, vicdanım dediydi dersin..”

April sinirle:”Abartıyorsun ! Neden vazgeçecekmiş ? Draco’yu bugün görmedin mi, benimle dondurma yedi, gülüp eğlendi..Yavaş yavaş değişiyor, kabul et bunu !”

Vicdanı omuz silkti.”Sen kendini avutmaya devam et, sanki bilmiyoruz..Onun iyi biri olup, sana aşık olacağına dair hayaller kurduğunu…” 

April kıpkırmızı kesildi.”Hiçte bile ! O tarz şeyler düşünmüyorum !”

Vicdanı hızlıca araya girdi.”Düşünüyorsun, bana yalan söylemeye çalışma ! Ama boşuna kuruyorsun o hayalleri..Bu çocuk sana aşık olsa da, asla iyi biri olamaz ! Ailesine baksana, bunun mayasında iyilik yok..”

April homurdanarak:”Negatif, negatif konuşup beni sinirlendirme ! İç dünyamın karanlık köşelerine çekil ve sus !”

Vicdanı burun kıvırdı.”Doğru söyleyeni dokuz köyden kovarlar diye boşuna dememişler ! “

April öfkeyle tısladı.”Daha demin ne dedim sana ! “

Vicdanı sessizliğe gömülürken, April de sinirle yürümeye devam etti.

****

Draco, genç kızın tek kelime etmeden yürümeye başlamasını, tek kaşını kaldırarak izledi.April’in adımlarına ayak uydurduğunda, ikisi de aynı konu hakkında başka şeyler düşünüyordu.

Biri, onu “ben” yapan yargılarını kaybetmekten korkarken, diğeri onun bu yargılarının iyiye dönüşmesini diliyordu.

“İşte yakaladım !”

Ginny, Laura’nın saçlarına yapıştığında, işte böyle bağırmıştı.Genç kız, çığlık çığlığa bağırırken, Ginny onu suya devirmek için sarsmaya devam ediyordu.

Hermione, bu manzara karşısında sırıtmasını engelleyemedi.Ron’un saçlarını hızlıca çekti ve bağırmaya başladı.

“Laura’yı devirmeye gidiyoruz ! Hadi Ron, hızlan !”

Ron homurdanarak yüzerken, Dean ve Harry de daha fazla deniz suyu yutmamak için savaş veriyordu.

Ginny’nin çekiştirmelerine karşılık vermeye çalışan Laura, Hermione’nin de üzerine saldırmasıyla ne yapacağını şaşırdı.

Çapraz ateşin ortasında kalmıştı ve daha ne kadar dayanabileceğini bilmiyordu.Hermione, Laura’nın bikinisine yapışınca, genç kızın dayanacak gücü kalmamıştı.

“Yeter, yapmayın !”diye bağırırken, gözü dönmüş Ginny ve Hermione’nin bu yakarışları dinlediği yoktu.

Ginny, kızın sarı saçlarını kavrarken, Hermione bikinisinden tutmuş, sarsıyordu.

Yukarıda savaş sürerken, erkekler can derdine düşmüştü.Dean boğulma noktasına gelmiş, Laura’yı taşımakta zorluk çekiyor.. Harry daha ne kadar tuzlu su yutacağını bilemiyor, Ron’sa nefes almak için yüzeye dahi çıkamıyordu.

Tüm bu kargaşa; Laura’nın çığlık çığlığa suya düşmesi, Ron’un daha fazla dayanamayıp, Hermione’yi üzerinden atmasıyla sona erdi.

Ron yüzeye çıkıp, oksijeni içine çekerken Dean da sevinçten ağlıyordu.Ron’un sırtına bir şaplak indirip:”Yaşıyoruz ! Hala yaşıyoruz…”

Ginny, zaferle kazandıklarını haykırırken, Harry’nin omzundan aşağı indi.Genç adamın şaşkın bakışları arasında ona sıkıca sarılıp, heyecanla bağırıyordu.

“Kazandık Harry ! Harikaydın, harika..Başaracağını biliyordum..”

Harry, Ginny’nin çiçeğimsi kokusuyla kendinden geçerken mırıldandı. 

“Tuzlu su yutmaktan ve seni taşımaya çalışmaktan nerdeyse ölüyordum…”

Ginny gülerek:”Ölmediğine göre, sorun yok..”

Harry de gülümserken, Ron kendine gelmiş, Hermione’nin iyi olup olmadığına bakıyordu.Genç kız öksürürken, Ron endişeyle onun yüzüne yapışan saçları çekti.  
“Herminoe çok özür dilerim ama nefessiz kalmıştım.İyisin değil mi ? Seni yavaşça bırakmaya çalıştım ama canın yanmış olabilir, yandı mı ?”

Hermione hafifçe gülümsedi.”Tamam Ron, sakinleş..Ben iyiyim, asıl sen nasılsın ? Çok su yuttun mu ?”

Ron cevaplarken, Hermione; yüzeye çıkan bikini üstüyle karşılaştı.Şaşkınlıkla bikiniyi eline aldı.”Ben bunu daha önce görmüştüm..”

Laura’nın bikinisini, çekiştirişini hatırlayınca çığlığı bastı.

“Laura ! Sakın suyun içinden çıkma, bikini üstün çıkmış !”

Ginny, Harry’nin kollarından sıyrılırken, ikisi de şaşkınlıkla suyun içindeki Laura’ya döndü.

Hermione ve Ron kahkahalarını bastırmaya çalışırken, Dean çığlık çığlığa bağırıyordu.

“Harry, Ron; gözlerinizi kapatın ! Hem de hemen !”

Laura ise delirmiş gibi, suyun içine gömmüştü kendini…Hermione, ona bikiniyi uzata kadar demediğini bırakmadı.

“Alacağın olsun Hermione ! Ne diye bikinimi çekiştirdin, rezil oldum ! Oofff..”

Laura’nın bağırışları ve kahkahalar arasında denizden çıktılar…

Parkinson Malikanesi’nden yükselen çığlıklar, çevredekileri meraklandırmaya başlamıştı.Öğleden sonra başlayan; ağlamalar,yakarışlar tam gaz sürüyordu ve bu durum gerçekten çok sinir bozucuydu.

Bayan Parkinson sinirle kızının odasına doğru bağırdı.

“Pansy, Pansy ! Kes artık bağırmayı !”

Pansy gözyaşlarını silerken, annesine hıçkırıklar arasında cevap verdi.

“Kesmek istiyorum ama olmuyor anne..O kadar doluyum ki şuan…”

Bayan Parkinson, tek kaşını kaldırdı ve iç çekerek kızının odasına ilerledi.Odaya girdiğinde, genç kızı yüzü gözü şişmiş bir halde buldu.

Genç kız, darmadağın olmuş saçlarını geriye doğru itti, burnunu çekerek yatağında doğruldu.

Bayan Parkinson, daha önce kızını hiç bu halde görmemişti..O yüzden telaşla onun yanına oturup, endişeli bir tavırla:”Canım, ne oldu ? Neyin var ?”

Pansy iç çekerek:”Eve geldiğimden beri, sırf ilgi çekmek için bağırdığımı düşündün.. Ama içimde kopan fırtınanın farkında bile değilsin anne..”

Genç kadın, kızının dağılmış saçlarını okşadı.”İçinde kopan fırtına mı ? Pansy bu kadar mühim olan nedir, hadi anlat artık !”

Pansy gözlerinin dolmasını engellemeye çalışarak:”Draco..” diye mırıldandı.

Bayan Parkinson merakla:”Draco’yla kavga mı ettiniz ? “

Pansy hıçkırıklar arasında cevap verdi.

“Beni terk etti anne ! Beni istemediğini, sevmediğini söyledi..Ve terk etti !”

Bayan Parkinson şaşkınlıkla kızına bakakaldı.Parkinson’lar ve Malfoy’lar birbirlerine çok yakındılar ve Draco ile Pansy’nin nişanlanması an meselesiyken, Draco neden kızını terk etmişti ki ? 

Aniden içinde kabaran annelik duygusuyla kaşlarını çattı.Hızlıca ayağa fırladı.

Genç kadın sinirle:”Seni terk mi etti ! O küstah çocuk, seni mi terk etti !” 

Pansy cevap vermek yerine ağlarken, Bayan Parkinson öfkeyle söyleniyordu.

“Malfoy’lar ne yapmaya çalışıyor ! Sizin evlenme planlarınızı seneler önce yapmıştık, şimdi yan çizmeye mi kalkışıyorlar ! Baban bunu öğrendiğinde Lucius’a bunu ödetecektir !”

Pansy:”Ben onu çok seviyorum anne, o ise benden sıkıldığını söyleyip beni terk etti !”

Bayan Parkinson, kızını kucaklarken mırıldandı.

“Merak etme tatlım, baban ve ben bunun hesabını soracağız..Parkinson’ları yüzüstü bırakmanın bedelini ağır ödeyecekler ! Draco tıpış tıpış dönüp, senin ayaklarına kapanana kadar Malfoy’lara rahat yüzü yok !”

Pansy’nin yüzündeki acılı ifade anında şeytani bir gülümsemeye dönüşürken, bu kadar iyi ağlama taklidi yapabildiği için kendisiyle gurur duydu.

Pansy gibi bir kızın asla dayanamayacağı bir şeydi, artık ilgi çekmemek…Bunu gururuna yediremezdi, Draco artık bu ilişkiden haz almadığını söyleyecek, Pansy de pekala diyecekti…İşte bu imkansızdı…

Zaferle gülümserken, Draco’nun ayaklarına kapanıp, kendisine döneceği anı kafasında tasarlamaya başlamıştı bile…

Tüm bunlardan habersiz olan April ve Draco, sahil yolunda yürümeye devam ediyordu.

April yorgunlukla mırıldandı.”Ne bitmez yolmuş..Ayaklarıma kara sular indi..”

Draco onun mırıltısını duyunca, nefes nefese kalmış olan genç kıza döndü.

“Yoruldun mu ?”

April alaycı bir tavırla:”Halimden belli olmuyor mu ?”

Draco hafifçe sırıttı.April’i belinden kavradı, kendine yaklaştırdı.April’in kalbi hızlanırken, Draco sevecen bir sesle:”Bana dayanarak yürü biraz..”

April, ona bu kadar yakın olmanın verdiği heyecanla, derin bir nefes aldı.

Zar zor konuşarak:”Dayanarak yürümek kesmez..”

Draco alaycı bir tavırla:”Kucağıma alayım istersen..”

April, ona ters ters bakarak söylendi.

“Biraz oturup, dinlenmeyi kastetmiştim..”

Kısa bir duraksamadan sonra, alaycı bir tebessümle genç adama döndü.

“Yoksa beni kucağında mı taşımak istiyorsun ?”

Draco şaşkınlıkla ona baktı.Durumu toparlamaya çalışarak, “Elbette hayır ! Arkadaşlar birbirlerine destek olur, başka yerlere çekme..”

April muzur bir tavırla:”Sadece arkadaşız diyorsun yani..”

Draco kaşlarını çatıp, ona baktı.”Ne demek şimdi bu ?”

April hafifçe gülerek:”Hiçbir şey..”

Draco burun kıvırdı.”Oofff..Şu alaycı tavrını bir kenara bırak, başka bir şey istemiyorum ! Yardım etmeye de gelmiyor..”

April’in yüzündeki sırıtış daha büyürken, 

“İsterse acımasız, küstah, bencil, ukala olsun..Umurumda bile değil, ben bu çocuğa aşığım yaa !” diye düşünmeden edemedi.

Draco’ya dayanarak yürürken, bir süre hiç konuşmadılar.

İşte o anda April yeni bir kehanet gördü…Önce etraf karardı, sonra görüntüler gelmeye başladı.April ne olduğunu anlayamadan, gözlerini kırpıştırdı ve kendisine endişeyle bakan Draco’yla göz göze geldi.

Genç adam endişeyle:”April iyi misin ?”

April hızlıca başını sallayarak:”Hıhh, evet iyiyim..Sadece bir kehanet gördüm..”

Draco anında gözlerini devirirken, April hemen savunmaya geçti.

“Bana öyle bakma Draco ! Daha önce de söyledim, geleceği görebiliyorum ben !”

Draco cevap vermek yerine, yürümeye başlayınca April öfkeyle onun arkasından bağırdı.

“Hey, heeyy ! Arkadaşım olduğunu söyleyene bak ! İşine gelince yanı başımdan ayrılmıyorsun, şimdiyse kaçacak delik arıyorsun !”

Draco sinirle ona döndü.

“Kaçmak mı ? Senden mi kaçacağım !”

April hışımla:”O zaman ne diye tek kelime etmeden, arkandan atlı kovalıyormuş gibi başladın yürümeye ?”

Draco tek kaşını kaldırıp:”Atlı kovalamak mı ? O da ne demek ? Neler saçmalıyorsun sen..Kehanetler, atlı kovalamalar..Sanırım başına güneş geçti !”

April sinirle:”Atlı kovalamak bir muggle deyimidir..”

Draco’nun suratı buruşurken, April gözlerini devirip:”Dur sana hemen bir büyücü versiyonunu söyleyeyim, arkandan at-adam kovalıyormuş gibi uzaklaştın yanımdan !”

Draco gözlerini devirdi.”Sadece seni kendinle baş başa bırakmak istedim, kehanetlerden bahsedince biraz uçuk kaçık biri gibi oluyorsun, Hogwarts’taki Lovegood adlı kızdan bir farkın kalmıyor !”

April suratını astı.”Ben deli değilim !”

Draco iç çekerek:”Öyle olmadığını biliyorum, ama bu tarz şeyler..Hımm nasıl desem pek aklı başında olan kişilerin ilgilendiği şeyler değil..Yok geleceği görmek, kehanetler filan..Genelde bir tahtası eksik olan kişilere hastır… Örneğin bizim Kehanet Profesörü Treawley…” 

April daha da asık bir suratla genç adama baktı.”Sayende okuldaki aklı kaçıkları da öğrenmiş oldum ! Bir daha istesen de sana kehanetlerimden bahsetmem ! Babam gibisin, o da bu konuda saçmaladığıma inanıyor ! Ama hepinize göstereceğim, kehanetlerim çıkmaya bir başlasın bu sözlerine çok pişman olacaksın !”

Hışımla yürümeye başladı.Draco gözlerini devirerek, genç kızın arkasından ilerlemeye başladı.

Dean, Ginny’ye döndü.”Biz Laura’yla öbür yoldan gideceğiz, eve oradan cisimleneceğiz.”

Çantalarını toplamış, üzerlerini giyinmiş grup sahilden ayrılmaya hazırdılar.Dean, kız arkadaşına sarıldı.

Ginny ise hafifçe mırıldandı.

“Bu güzel gün için teşekkür ederiz..”

Ron, kız kardeşine sarılan Dean’a ters ters bakıp, söylendi.

“Ayrıl artık kız kardeşimden ! Bu kadar vedalaşma yeter..Sanki başka ülkeye gidiyorsun..”  
Dean homurdanarak Ginny’yi bırakırken, Ginny gülerek abisine baktı.Bazen sinir bozucu olsa da bir abinin kız kardeşine düşkünlüğü, kulağa her zaman tatlı geliyordu.

Ginny bunu düşünürken, Ron sanki onu duymuş gibi araya girdi.

“Sana olan düşkünlüğümden değil, sadece bu kadar vıcık vıcık ilişkilerden hoşlanmıyorum o kadar..”

Ginny gülümsemesini gizlemeye çalışarak, mırıldandı.”Tabi…tabi..”

Hermione gülerek, Ron’u kendine çevirdi.

“Kızın üzerine bu kadar gelme sevgilim..”

Ve işte hayatın durduğu o nadir anlardan biri daha ! Ron yerinde donup kalmışken, o tek kelimeyi keskin kulakları sayesinde duyabilmiş Ginny’yi şaşkınlıkla ikiliye döndü.

Ron ruhen başka bir boyuta kısa süreli geçiş yaparken, Ginny heyecanla bağırdı.

“Sevgilim mi ? Siz çıkıyor musunuz !”

Bu bağırışla, kendisine zamk gibi yapışmış olan Laura’dan kurtulmaya çalışan Harry de o yöne döndü.

Dean anında Ron’un sırtına şaplakları atarken, Hermione pespembe bir halde Ginny’ye olayı anlatıyordu.

“Kısacası çıkıyoruz Ginny !”

Ginny heyecanla, arkadaşına sarılırken Harry ve Dean da Ron’u kendine getirmeye çalışıyordu.

Hermione, tepkisinden en çok çekindiği kişiye, Harry’ye döndü.

Endişeli bir ses tonuyla:”Eee sen ne diyorsun Harry ?”

Harry’nin suratına yayılan sırıtış, her şeyi anlatıyordu aslında.Genç kıza sıkıca sarıldı.

“Nasıl sevindim anlatamam Herm, bu anın gelmesini uzun zamandır bekliyordum ! Sonunda itiraf etmişsiniz yaa, daha ne diyeyim..”

Hermione gülerek ona sarılırken, Ron sonunda kendine gelebildi.

Kekeleyerek:”Se..sev..Sevgilim mi ? “

Hermione utangaç bir gülümsemeyle ona bakarken, yakışıklı genç adam onu kendine doğru çekti.Ve tutkuyla öpmeye başladı.

Dean bir ıslık çalarken, Ginny ve Harry utangaç bir tavırla iki aşığa bakıyor, Laura ise sabırsızca gidecekleri anı bekliyordu.  
Draco uzun bir ıslık çaldı.

“Vaaay, vayy..Şunlara da bakın..Bizim Weasel’la bulanık değil mi ?”

April anında Draco’nun baktığı yöne dönerken, deniz kıyısında Hermione ve Ron’u öpüşürken, onların biraz ötesinde de Harry,Ginny ve iki genci gördü.

Heyecanla gülerek:”Hahaaa birbirlerine aşık olduklarını biliyordum ! “

Draco kaşlarını çatarak, genç kıza döndü.”Nerden biliyordun ? Onları en son beraber Benotti’de görmedik mi ? O sırada da kavgadan, aşk meşk pek düşünülmüyordu..”

April, hafifçe kızardı.Draco’dan gizli kaç defa bir araya gelmişti onlarla..Tabi bunu söylemenin, ona bedensel ve ruhsal olarak pek katkısı olmayacaktı.

Hemen ciddi bir yüz ifadesi takınıp:”Ben her durumda anlarım..Görmedin mi, o kavgada nasıl da savunmuştu Hermione’yi..”

Draco, umursamaz bir tavırla omuz silkerken, April onların yanına gitmek için, yanıp tutuşuyordu.

Draco bunu anlamış olacak ki, sert bir ses tonuyla:”Sakın aklından oraya gitmeyi geçirme ! Sana daha önce de demiştim, o eziklerle bir araya gelemezsin, onlar benim düşmanım !”

April burun kıvırdı.”Dediğin gibi onlar senin düşmanın, benim değil !”

Draco’nun tek kelime söylemesine fırsat vermeden, deniz kıyısına doğru ilerledi.Draco öfkeyle, giden genç kıza baktı.Sonra da sinirli bir tavırla ilerlemeye devam etti.

April heyecanla bağırdı.”Heyyy, heey ! Hermione, Ron, Harry,Ginny..”

Gençler ona dönünce, hızını arttırdı.Ve Hermione’nin boynuna atladı.Hermione, genç kıza sıkıca sarılırken, Dean Ginny’ye onun kim olduğunu soruyordu.

Harry gülerek:”Nerden çıktın sen ?”

April koşmaktan nefes nefese kalmış bir halde:”Draco’yla sahil yolunda biraz gezinelim demiştik, dönüş yolunda da sizleri gördüm..”

Ron suratını buruşturdu.”Malfoy da burada ?”

April ileriye doğru bir göz attı, iç çekerek:”Sanırım beni beklemeden gitmiş..”

Harry sinirle güldü.”Malfoy’dan başka ne beklenir ki !” 

Hermione endişeli bir tavırla April’e döndü.” Tek başına Malfoy’ların evine cisimlenebilecek misin ?”

April hızlıca başını salladı.”Merak etme Hermione, cisimlenebilirim..”

Laura, kuzenini dürtükleyip sabırsızca:”Hadi Dean, gidelim artık..”

Dean kuzenine ters ters bakıp, iç çekti.”Neyse biz gidelim..Sonra görüşürüz..”

Ginny’nin dudağına, küçük bir öpücük kondururken, Harry başını çevirdi.Bu hareket, April’in gözünden kaçmamıştı.Hafifçe sırıtarak Harry’ye baktı.

Dean ve Laura da gidince April heyecanla, çiçeği burnunda aşıklara döndü.

“Sizi öpüşürken gördüm ! Sevgili misiniz ? Birbirinize aşık olduğunuzu anlamıştım..”

April’in aralıksız konuşmasına diğerleri gülerken Ron heyecanla onun sorularını yanıtladı.

“Evet April, biz çıkıyoruz !”

Ginny gülerek April’e döndü.”Kulağa bile çok hoş geliyor..”

Hepsi gülerek birbirlerine baktı..Yürürken uzun uzun sohbet ettiler.Hermione aninden aklına gelen bir şeyle bağırdı.

“Aaa nasıl da unuttum !”

Harry merakla:”Ne oldu Herminoe ?”

Hermione:”Nasıl unuttum yaaa..”

Ginny sabırsızca:”Hadi çatlatma Herm, söylesene..”

Hermione:”Patil ikizleri bu cumartesi parti veriyormuş..Sabah mektup gelmişti.”

Ron sevinçle:”İşte bu ! Güzelce eğleniriz..”

Hermione acıyla gülümsedi.”Hemen sevinme Ron, çünkü bu parti kızlara özel..”

Ron suratını astı.”Kızlara özel mi ?”

Harry arkadaşının sırtını sıvazladı.”Alt tarafı bir parti Ron, biz de kendi aramızda yaparız bir şeyler..Hemen suratını asma..”

Ginny abisinin sitemlerini duymazlıktan gelip, April’e döndü.

“Sende gelsene..”

April şaşkınlıkla:”Ben mi ? Ama ben diğer arkadaşlarınızı tanımıyorum ki..Gelmem hiç yakışık almaz..”

Hermione araya girdi.”Ne demek yakışık almaz ! Patil ikizleri ve diğer arkadaşlarımız çok sıcakkanlıdır, eminim hemen kaynaşıverirsiniz..”

Ginny hızlıca başını salladı.”Evet, eğer Malfoy’ları atlatabileceksen mutlaka gel !”  
Harry ve Ron da ısrar edince, April gülerek:”Pekala, Malfoy’ları atlatabilirsem gelirim..”

Ginny sevinçle gülümsedi.”Kovuk’un yerini öğrendin nasılsa, öğlen saat bir gibi bizim eve gelirsin, oradan gideriz..”

April gülerek başını sallarken, Ron hala partinin ,sadece kızlara yapılmasının, adaletsizlik olduğunu söylüyordu… 

Sahilin çok çok ötesinde, büyük bir karargahta, dünyayı derinden etkileyecek kararlar alınıyordu.

Lucius Malfoy, Bellatrix Lestrange, Alecto ve Amycus Carrow, Fenrir Greyback, Avery, Yaxley ve birkaç ölüm yiyen büyük bir dikkatle, Lord’larını dinliyordu.

Lord Voldemort; Büyücü Dünyası’nda başlattığı yıkımı, Muggle Dünyası’nda sürdürmeye kararlıydı.Muggle’ların ana merkezlerine, düzenleyeceği saldırıları tasarlamış, şimdi de ne yapacaklarını ölüm yiyenlerine anlatıyordu.

“Saldırılar, yarın sabah erken saatlerde gerçekleştirilecek ! Bir kısmınız, Londra Köprüsü’nü yerle bir ederken, bir kısmınızda Oxford Caddesi’ndeki iş yerlerini, mekanları talan edecek !”

Tüm ölüm yiyenler, büyük bir sessizlik içinde, simsiyah pelerinin içine gizlenmiş, bir ölüden bile daha beyaz olan bu ürkütücü adamı dinliyordu.

Lordun sesi daha yükseldi.Sesinin her vurgusunda, yankı şiddetini daha da arttırıyor, ölüm yiyenlerin tüylerinin diken diken olmasına sebep oluyordu.

“İçinizdeki tüm Muggle nefretinizi ortaya çıkarın, hiç kimseye acımak yok ! Bu saldırıların sonunda, eline muggle kanı bulaşmamış bir kişi dahi kalmasın..”

Kimseden ses çıkmayınca, pis bir sırıtışla:”Kalırsa, o kişinin başına geleceklerin, pekte hiç açıcı şeyler olmayacağını hepiniz biliyorsunuz.. “ 

Toplantı bittiğinde, herkes yarın düzenlenecek olan saldırıyı konuşuyordu.Bellatrix heyecanla eniştesine döndü.

“Bir muggle bile sağ kalmayacak..Elime kim geçerse, hepsini acı çektirerek öldüreceğim..”

Lucius, onun kurduğu fantezilere cevap vermezken, Yaxley ona seslendi.

“Malfoy, Karanlık Lord seninle görüşmek istiyormuş..”

Lucius korkuyla duraksarken, Bellatrix tek kaşını kaldırıp, mırıldandı.”Gene ne yaptın Lucius ?”

Lucius onu dinlemeden, Lordu’nun yanına ilerlerken endişesini gizlemeye çalışıyordu.Voldemort’un hala ona Bakanlıktaki olaydan dolayı kızgın olduğunu biliyordu ama o sorunun çoktan halledildiğini sanıyordu…

Acaba bir şey mi yapmıştı ? Hayır, son zamanlarda yeterince işlerine asılmıştı.Lordun gözüne girebilmek için çok çalışmıştı.O zaman..O zaman mesele neydi ?

Lucius, Lordunun önünde eğildi.

“Beni emretmişsiniz efendim..”

Karanlık Lord, tahtına kurulmuş, sol tarafındaki Nagini’yi okşamakla meşguldü.Lucius’un sesini duyunca, ona doğru dönüp, kan çanağına dönmüş gözlerini adama dikti.

“Benimle çok önceden oğlun hakkında konuşmuştun Lucius, onun da iyi bir ölüm yiyen olabileceğinden bahsetmiştin..”

Lucius hızlıca başını sallayınca, Voldemort devam etti.

“İşte şimdi oğlunu sınama zamanı….Yarınki saldırıya o da katılsın..Bakalım ölüm yiyen olabilecek kadar güçlü ve acımasız mı..”

Lucius heyecanla:”İnanın bana Lordum, Draco bu iş için biçilmiş kaftan..”

Lord tek kaşını kaldırıp, genç adamı süzdü.”Göreceğiz..”

April, Malikaneye döndüğünde telaşlı bir Narcissa ile karşılaştı.Genç kadın, oradan oraya koşturuyor ve ev cinlerine talimatlar yağdırıyordu.

April merakla:”Neler oluyor Cissy ? Bu ne telaş..”

Narcissa bitkin bir sesle:”Sorma April, akşam yemeğine Parkinson’lar gelecekmiş..”

April kaşlarını çattı.”Parkinson’lar mı ? Pansy zaten bu evden çıkmıyor, şimdi bir de ailesini mi ağırlayacaksın !”

Narcissa başını salladı.Sinirle:”Aynen dediğin gibi.. Kızları ayrı dert, ailesi ayrı bir dert..Draco Pansy’yi terk etti diye çıldırmışlar ! Neymiş efendim, bizim kızımızı nasıl terk edermiş, bu büyük bir olaymış..Öfff şimdi akşam akşam o çatlak aileyi çekmek zorunda kalacağız..”

April şaşkınlıkla tek bir cümlede takılı kalmıştı.”Draco, Pansy’yi terk mi etmiş..”

****

Vicdanı coşkuyla bağırdı.”Ollleeeey, olleeeey..Şampiyon April ! Oleeey, oleeyyy,oleeeyy..Şampiyon April…”

“Yar saçların lüle lüle..Pansy sana güle güle..Yar saçların lüle lüle..Pansy sana güle güle…” 

April hafifçe sırıtarak, vicdanının tezahüratlarına, iç sesiyle eşlik etti.

****

Narcissa söylenmeye devam ederken, Lucius Malfoy aniden salonda beliriverdi.

Cissy, kocasına dönerken Lucius yorgun bir tavırla:”Draco’yla hemen konuşmam lazım..”

Narcissa merakla:”Ne oldu ? Yoksa Lord onunla ilgili bir şey mi söyledi ?”

April dikkatle konuşmayı dinlerken, Lucius genç kıza ters ters bakıp:”Hadi kütüphaneye geçelim Cissy..”Narcissa,endişeli bir tavırla kütüphaneye girdi. 

 

April burun kıvırıp merdivenlere yönelirken, Lucius genç kıza öfkeyle bakıp:”Narcissa’yla konuşmam bitince, seninle şu aşırdığın iksir hakkında konuşacağım..”  
April hayretle ona baktı.”Ne iksirinden bahsediyorsun sen ?”

Lucius sinirle:”İksir odama gizlice girip, iksirlerden birini kullanmadın mı ! Ondan bahsediyorum..Hadi asamı çalıp, gül bahçesini talan ettiğinde küçüktün, şimdi kocaman kız oldun hala mı gizli işler çeviriyorsun !”

****

April öfkeyle ona baktı.Acaba iddiadan bahsedip, Draco’ların aldığını söylese miydi ? Yok, yok o zaman Draco, onun iddiayı bildiğini öğrenmiş olurdu..Yapabileceğin tek şey suçu üzerine almak April, diğer türlü başın daha kötü derde girecek…

Hem Draco artık senin arkadaşın, onun suçunu üzerine almakta çok problem olmaz..

Vicdanı gözlerini devirdi.”Ne arkadaşlık ama..”

****

Hemen savunmaya geçti.”Alt tarafı aşk iksirinin bir kısmını kullandım, ne var bunda !”

Lucius kaşlarını çattı.”Aşk iksiri mi ? Benim iksir odamda, aşk iksiri ne arasın !”

April kaşlarını çattı.”O zaman benim birazını kullandığım iksir neydi ?” 

Lucius kızın deli olup olmadığını anlamaya çalışırken, derin bir nefes alıp:”Gerçeklik iksiri..”

April anında donup kalırken, vicdanı onun yerine kekeledi.

“Gerçeklik..neyi ?! ”


	12. Kaybetmekten Korkmak

Hemen savunmaya geçti.”Alt tarafı aşk iksirinin bir kısmını kullandım, ne var bunda !”

Lucius kaşlarını çattı.”Aşk iksiri mi ? Benim iksir odamda, aşk iksiri ne arasın !”

April kaşlarını çattı.”O zaman benim birazını kullandığım iksir neydi ?” 

Lucius kızın deli olup olmadığını anlamaya çalışırken, derin bir nefes alıp:”Gerçeklik iksiri..”

April anında donup kalırken, vicdanı onun yerine kekeledi.

“Gerçeklik..neyi ?! ” 

Lucius’un cevap beklediğini fark eden April, kendini toparlamaya çalışarak, derin bir nefes aldı.

Sinirli bir tavır takınarak:”Aşk iksiri ya da gerçeklik iksiri..Ne fark eder ! Ödünç aldım ve kullandım, hepsi bu !”

Lucius onun ani çıkışıyla gerilerken, tek kaşını kaldırıp:”Neler karıştırdın ? Bana her şeyi adam gibi anlat ! “

April derin bir nefes alıp:”Bakın Bay Malfoy, bence bu konuşma gereğinden fazla uzadı..Tek amacım Draco’ya küçük bir şaka yapmaktı, odanıza bu yüzden girdim…Aldığım iksirin aşk iksiri olduğunu sanmıştım ki zaten bunun bir önemi yok..Çünkü iksiri kullanamadım, Draco’ya içireceğim sırada Pansy koluma çarpınca, iksirle dolu meyve suyu yere döküldü..”

Lucius’un yüzündeki dehşet ifadesi artarken, hayret dolu bir sesle:”Sen oğluma iksir mi içirecektin !”

April gözlerini devirdi.”Şaka maksatlıydı..Bu kadar bağırmanıza gerek yok..”

Lucius öfkeyle tısladı.”Oğluma zarar verebilirdin..Ya tehlikeli bir iksir olsaydı !”

April alaycı bir tavırla ona baktı.

“Oğlunuzu bu kadar çok düşünüyorsanız, onu Voldemort’un yardakçısı yapmaya çalışmazsınız Bay Malfoy !”

Lucius kıpkırmızı kesildi, genç kızın üzerine doğru yürürken adeta ateş saçıyordu.

“Benimle nasıl konuştuğuna dikkat et küçük kız, tek bir hareketimle, seni doğduğuna pişman ederim..”

April gözlerini, onun ateş saçan gri gözlerinden ayırmadan buz gibi bir sesle:”Bana bak Lucius, hayatın boyunca yaptığın tek şey, kendini adam sanıp, çevrene emirler yağdırmaktı…Kendinden güçlü insanların karşısındaysa, yerlere kadar eğilip kendini küçük düşürmekti…Bu kadar basit, korkak,zavallı bir adamken, sen kimsin ki beni tehdit ediyorsun !”

Lucius onun bu çıkışıyla kaşlarını çattı ama April onun üzerine doğru yürümeye devam ediyordu.

“Yapamayacağı şeyler için insanları tehdit etmek, zavallıların sığınacağı bir gölgedir..Ve sen de bir zavallısın !”

April onun tek kelime bile söylemesine fırsat vermeden, merdivenlerden çıkarken Lucius arkasından öfkeyle bağırdı.

“Pişman olacaksın ! Hem de çok…”

April onu duymazlığa gelince, öfkesi daha da arttı…

Eğer Narcissa kütüphaneden fırlamasaydı, neler yapacağını kim bilebilirdi ki..

Asasını sıkıca kavramış, öfkeyle küfürler mırıldanırken Narcissa endişeli bir tavırla, ona yaklaştı.

“Lucius, hayatım..Her şey yolunda mı ? “

Lucius derin bir nefes alıp, karısına döndü.

“Evet Cissy, April’e bir daha odama girmemesi konusunda uyarıda bulundum..Hadi kütüphaneye geçelim, sana anlatmam gereken önemli bir mesele var..”

Narcissa üstelemeden odaya girerken, Lucius da kendinden emin adımlarla arkasından ilerledi…

April odasına girer girmez, duvara yaslandı..Ve gözlerini kapattı, az önce Lucius Malfoy’a neler demişti öyle ? 

İksirin aslında “Gerçeklik İksiri” olması da ne demek oluyordu peki ? Ya Draco bunu öğrenirse…Aaaah işte o zaman mahvolurdu !

Tüm bu ikisi yetmezmiş gibi, Draco’yla ilgili bir mesele vardı..Ve bu meselenin pek iyi olmadığını anlamak da o kadar zor değildi..

Vicdanı biraz düşünüp, fikrini söyledi.

“Bence ölüm yiyen olacak..Cissy geçenlerde sana söylememiş miydi, Draco’nun ölüm yiyen adayı olduğunu..Kesin kabul edildi..”

April iç çekerek:”Ooff umarım kabul edilmemiştir..İçindeki iyilik tam ortaya çıkıyor derken, salt kötü olmasını istemem açıkcası…”

Vicdanı omuz silkti.

“Sana daha önce de söyledim April, Draco asla iyi biri olamaz..Onun hayatı, kötü biri olması üzerine kurulu !”

April sinirle:”Pesimist, pesimist konuşup, beni sinirlendirmeyi keser misin ? Zaten iksir konusu da iyice karıştı !”

Vicdanı hızlıca başını salladı.

“Hem de çok karıştı..Hem suçu üzerine aldın, hem de Lucius’a ağzına geleni söyledin..Özür dilemediğin sürece seni çok rahatsız edecektir..”

April omuz silkti.

“Asla özür dilemem…Söylediklerim çok doğruydu, bu güne kadar hiç kimse ona bu gerçekleri söylemedi diye, ben özür dileyemem ! “

Vicdanı iç çekerek:”O zaman benden söylemesi, bu adam başımızı çok ağrıtacak..”

April umursamaz bir tavırla:”Lucius istediğini yapsın, benim düşündüğüm o değil..Asıl mesele; iksir ! Eğer Draco onun gerçekte ne olduğunu öğrenirse, işte o zaman olacakları düşünmek bile istemiyorum.”

Vicdanı suratını buruşturdu.”Platonik aşkını duymayan kalmaz ! Draco seninle dalga geçecektir..Yani ben olsam, geçerdim..Düşünsene bana sürekli laf atan kız, aslında bana sırılsıklam aşık..Ne komedi yaaa…”

Vicdanı kahkahalara boğulurken, April ona ters ters bakıp, söylendi.

“Vicdanım olarak, beni rahatlatacağına, benimle dalga geçiyorsun ! Ne biçim bir şeysin sen !”

Vicdanı omuz silkti.”Beni böyle kabullen canım, birazcık espri yeteneğim var diye beni kıskanma..”

April alaycı bir tavırla:”Aaay sorma, seni bir kıskanıyorum, bir kıskanıyorum..Senin kadar zeki olmak için neler vermezdim..”

Vicdanı kibirli bir tavırla:”Biliyorum, biliyorum..Ama ne yazık ki asla benim kadar zeki olamayacaksın..”

April öfkeyle tısladı.”İç dünyamın karanlık köşelerinde kaybol, seni ukala şey !”

Vicdanı omuz silkti.”Öff iyi tamam gidiyorum, yalnız çok ayıp ediyorsun ! İşine gelince hemen beni çağırıyorsun, yardımın lazım diye..İşine gelmeyince de kaybol..Kimsenin değerimizi bildiği yok..”

April’in vicdanı söylene söylene, iç dünyanın karanlık köşelerine çekilirken, April de kafası karışık bir halde kendini yatağa bıraktı.

Parkinson’larla yenecek akşam yemeğine kadar, kafasını boşaltması gerekiyordu…

Narcissa endişeli bir tavırla, kocasına baktı…Her anne gibi o da; çocuğunu, lanetlerin havada uçuşacağı bir saldırıya göndermek istemiyordu.

“Emin değilim Lucius, yaa başına bir şey gelirse..”

Lucius, ona rahatlatmak istercesine, içten bir sesle:”Başına bir şey gelmeyecek, endişelenme Cissy..Ben onun yanında olacağım..Hem oğlumuzun ölüm yiyen olmasını sen de istemiyor muydun ? Bu onun için büyük bir sınav olacak..”

Narcissa iç çekti.”Evet, istiyordum..Ama gene de..Onun hala buna hazır olmadığını düşünüyorum.”

Lucius sabırsızca:”Hazır olup olmamasının artık bir önemi yok Cissy ! Karanlık Lord, onun bu saldırıya katılmasını istediyse, söz bitmiş demektir ! Sen sadece endişelenmeyi bırak ! “

Cissy’nin yutkunarak, başını salladığını görünce hafifçe gülümseyip, konuşmasına devam etti.

“Draco ile akşam yemeğinden sonra konuşacağım, neler yapması gerektiğini anlatacağım..Zaten alt tarafı, hiçbir işe yaramayan muggle’lara saldıracağız, nasıl bir sorun çıkabilir ki ?”

Cissy cevap vermedi sadece derin bir iç çekti.Lucius, içkilerin olduğu büfeye yönelip, bardağına viski doldururken konuyu değiştirmek için;

“Eee evde neler olup bitiyor Cissy, anlat bakalım..”

Narcissa, kendini koltuğa bırakıp, kocasına cevap verdi.

“Akşam yemeğine Parkinson’lar gelecek..Elsa ve David; Draco ve Pansy’nin ayrılığı hakkında bizimle konuşmak istiyormuş..”

Lucius boğazına kaçan viskiyle öksürdü.Şaşkınlık dolu bir sesle:”Draco ve Pansy ayrılmış mı ?”

Cissy hızlıca başını salladı.”Draco, onu terk etmiş..”

Lucius öfkeyle bağırdı.”Çıldırdı mı bu çocuk ! Pansy ile evleneceklerini, daha onlar doğmadan önce tasarlamıştık ! David de ben de bu birlikteliğin bozulmasına asla rıza göstermezken, Draco neden böyle bir aptallık yapmış !”

Narcissa onu sakinleştirmeye çalışırken, mırıldandı.

“Neden yapmış bilmiyorum ama sakinleş lütfen..Yemekte enine boyuna tartışırız bu konuyu..”

Lucius öfkeyle söylenirken, Cissy derin bir iç çekti..

David Parkinson, pelerinini üzerine geçirirken, öfkeyle tısladı.

“O çocuk kim oluyor da benim kızımı terk ediyor ! Pansy’den daha iyisini asla bulamayacakken, bu ne cüret !”

Elsa kocasına dönüp, derin bir iç çekti.

“Lütfen David, daha fazla bağırma ! Şimdi gidip konuşacağız işte..”

Bay Parkinson, kendi kendine söylenmeye devam ederken, Elsa üst kata doğru seslendi..

“Pansy, Pansy ! Hadi gidiyoruz kızım..”

Pansy, saçlarını geriye doğru atarken, siyah, mini elbisesiyle göz kamaştırıyordu.Parkinson çifti, güzeller güzeli kızlarına bakıp, gülümserken David gene söylendi.

“Bu kadar güzel ve çekici bir kızı terk etmek mi ? İşte bu aptallıktan başka bir şey değil..”

Pansy hafifçe sırıtırken, mırıldandı.

“Emin ol baba, Draco da bu akşam aynısını düşünecek..”

Parkinson’lar, Malfoy Malikanesi’ne gitmek için hazırlanırken, Kovuk’a tatlı bir telaş hakimdi..

Hermione, Patil İkizleri’nden gelen mektubu, ikinci kez yüksek sesle okudu..

“Sevgili Hermione ve Ginny, cumartesi günü evimizde yapacağımız pijama partisine katılarak, bizi ne kadar mutlu edeceğinizi söylemeye gerek yok sanırım..Beraber çok güzel vakit geçireceğiz..Yatıya kalacağınızdan, yanınıza gerekli eşyalarınızı alın..Saat sekizde görüşmek üzere…Parvati ve Padma.”

Ginny endişeli bir sesle:”Umarım annem yatıya kalmamıza izin verir..”

Hermione, mektubu kaldırırken ona cevap verdi.

“Verecektir Ginny, hadi gidip izin alalım..Sonra çantamızı hazırlarız..”

Ginny hızlıca başını salladı.”April’le mektup yazmayı unutma..Yatıya kalacağımızı bilmiyor..”

Hermione kaşlarını çatıp, endişeli bir tavırla:”Acaba yatıya kalabilir mi ? Malfoy’lardan gizli geleceğini söylemişti..”

Ginny derin bir iç çekti.”Annemlerden izin alalım da, gerisini sonra düşünürüz..”

İki genç kız, hızlıca aşağıya inerken Bayan Weasley mutfakta yemek yapıyordu.Masayı kurmakla görevli olan Harry ve Ron; söylene söylene masayı kurarken Bayan Weasley bağırdı.

“Ron ! Sana kaç defa söyleyeceğim, şu çatalları sağa değil, sola koyacaksın !”

Ron homurdanarak, annesinin dediğini yaparken Hermione ve Ginny içeri daldılar..

Ginny telaşla annesine döndü.

“Anne, Hermione’yle sana söylemek istediğimiz bir şey var.”

Molly gözünü tencereden ayırmadan, cevap verdi.”Dinliyorum..”

Hermione’ye bakarak güç almaya çalışan genç kız, derin bir nefes alıp;

“Anne, Patil ikizleri bizi evlerine davet etti.Parti gibi bir şey yapıyorlarmış..”

Hermione hızlıca başını salladı.

Bayan Weasley, yahniye tuz eklerken mırıldandı.”Ne zaman ve saat kaçtaymış bu parti ?”

Ginny ve Hermione’nin korktuğu soru gelmişti.İki genç kız, korkuyla birbirlerine bakarken Ron araya girdi.

“Cumartesi günüymüş anne, pijama partisi..”

Ginny abisine ters ters bakarken, Bayan Weasley kaşlarını çatıp, onlara döndü.

“Pijama partisi mi ? Gece orada mı kalacaksınız ?”

Hermione endişeli bir tavırla:”Evet…”

Bayan Weasley anında, olmaz anlamında başını salladı.

“Olmaz ! Gidemezsiniz..”

Ginny ve Hermione itiraz ederken, Molly onları susturdu.

“Olmaz dedim ! Hermione ailesi tarafından bize emanet edildi, onun bir başkasının evinde, misafir edilmesine izin veremem..Hem zaten sihir dünyası iyice karışık, babanız işe gittiğinde bile telaşlanırken, bu durumda telaştan ölürüm herhalde !”

Ginny ısrarla:”Ama anne, April’le konuştuk, o da gelecek..Bizden başka kimseyi tanımıyor..”

Bayan Weasley kaşlarını çattı.”April’in gelebileceğini sanmıyorum..Malfoy’lar onu bırakmaz..Hem gece kalmasına hayatta izin vermezler ! Sonuçta o da , Malfoy’lara emanet..”

Ron hafifçe sırıttı.”O zaman parti yok !”

Hermione’nin ters ters baktığını görünce, başını çevirdi.

Hermione en sevimli tavrını takınıp;

“Lütfen Bayan Weasley, gitmeyi çok istiyoruz..Olmazsa, saat on iki gibi Harry ve Ron bizi almaya gelirler..Yatıya kalmamız şart değil..”  
Ginny hevesle başını sallarken, Harry ve Ron şaşkınlıkla ikisine baktı.

Ron sinirle:”O saatte sıcacık yatağımda olmak varken, sizin peşinizden mi koşacağım..Hiç sanmıyorum !”

Ginny ona ters ters bakıp, “Bencil..”

Ron omuz silkerken, Harry araya girdi.”Ben onları alırım Bayan Weasley..”

Ron onu dürtükleyip, şaşkınlıkla:”Kahramanlığın sırası değil Harry, o saatte yatağında olmak istediğini ikimiz de biliyoruz..”

Hermione minnetle Harry’ye bakarken , Bayan Weasley sabırsızca bağırdı.

“İşte bu hiç olmaz ! Tüm dünyanın gözü Harry’nin üzerindeyken, onu gecenin bir yarısı sokaklarda tek başına mı bırakayım ! Buna asla müsaade edemem.”

Hermione ve Ginny’nin umutları kırılırken, ikizler mutfağa cisimlendiler..

Bayan Weasley, ikisine ters ters bakıp, söylendi.”Kaç defa dedim size, evin içine cisimlenmekten vazgeçin !”

George gülerek:”Tamam anne, bağırma lütfen..”

Fred, bu akşamın tatlısına parmak batırırken Ginny bağırdı.

“Sevgili ağabeylerim Fred ve George !”

İkizler kaşlarını çatıp, genç kıza dönerken Ginny şirin bir tebessümle ikisine baktı.Fred şüpheci bir tavırla, onu süzerek:”Ne istiyorsun ?”

Ginny hızlıca konuşmaya başladı.”Cumartesi günü Hermione’yle Patil’lerin evine davetliyiz..Saat on ikide bizi gelip, alır mısınız ? Lütfen…”

George biraz düşünüp, ikiz kardeşine döndü.”Fred, sence onları almaya gidebilir miyiz ? Cumartesi bir işimiz var mı ?”

Fred kaşlarını çatıp, biraz düşündü..

“Hımmm, bir işimiz yok..”

Hermione ve Ginny’nin yüzü aydınlanırken, Fred devam etti.

“Ama huysuz, küçük kız kardeşime asla yardım etmem !”

George gülerek:”Ben de..O yüzden cevabımız..”

Fred onun sözünü tamamladı.”Hayır..”

Ginny öfkeyle ikisini süzdü.”Çok kötüsünüz !”

Fred ve George gülerek:”Geçenlerde babama, kileri şaka malzemeleriyle doldurduğumuzu ispiyonlarken biz de aynı şeyi düşünmüştük..”

İkizler, üst kata cisimlenirken Bayan Weasley yemeklerinin başına doğru ilerleyip, mırıldandı.

“Gördüğünüz üzere, konu kapanmıştır..”

Ginny ve Hermione surat asarken, Harry ve Ron ikisinin sırtını sıvazladı.Tam o sırada mutfak kapısından içeri giren Arthur Weasley, tükenmek üzere olan umutları alevlendirmek üzereydi.

Bay Weasley neşeyle:”İyi akşamlar çocuklar..”

Karısının yanağına bir öpücük kondurduktan sonra, suratı asık olan gençlere döndü.Kaşlarını çatıp, merakla:”Neyiniz var sizin ?”

Ron iç çekerek, durumu anlatırken Bay Weasley hiç konuşmadan onları dinledi.

En sonunda; “Anneniz haklı çocuklar, gecenin o saatinde dışarıda olmanız çok tehlikeli..”

Harry araya girdi.”Bay Weasley, yanımızda görünmezlik pelerini varken, her şey yolunda gidecektir..”

Ron kaşlarını çattı.”Dördümüz onun altına sığamayız ki..”

Harry omuz silkti.”Sığarız, sığarız..Eee ne diyorsunuz efendim ? Hemen döneceğiz zaten, eve gelmemiz on dakika bile sürmez..”

Hermione hızlıca sallayıp, “Evet, Bay Weasley..En ufak bir sorun bile çıkmayacak, lütfen…”

Arthur, karasızlıkla gençlere baktı.En sonunda hafifçe gülümseyip,

“Pekala, ama görünmezlik pelerininin altından çıkmadan, oyalanmadan geleceksiniz eve..Yarımda sizi burada görmek istiyorum !”

Hermione sevinçle Ron’a sarılırken, Ginny babasına teşekkür ediyordu.Harry; iki kızın sevinç nidalarına gülerken, Bayan Weasley iç çekti.

“Umarım bir terslik olmaz…”

Yarım saat sonra; April, Weasley Baykuşu’nun getirdiği mektubu okuyordu.Hermione, saat birde Kovuk’a gelmesini, akşam sekizde de Patil’lerin evine gideceklerini, saat on iki gibi de Harry ve Ron’un onları alacaklarını yazmıştı.

April mektuba cevap olarak; Patil’lerin evinden kendisinin dönebileceğini, şimdiden hazırlık yapacağını ve sabırsızlandığını yazdı.Baykuşun ayağına mektubu bağlayıp, onu yolcu ettikten sonra derin bir nefes alıp, akşam yemeği için hazırlanmaya başladı.

Parkinson’ların gelmesine az kalmıştı.Cissy oğlunun odasına çıkıp, Pansy ve ailesinin geleceğini söyleyince Draco şaşkınlıkla annesine bakakaldı.

“Neden geliyorlarmış ?”

Narcissa imalı bir ses tonuyla:”Sebebini çok iyi biliyorsun canım..”

Kısa bir sessizlikten sonra dayanamayıp, bağırdı.

“Pansy’yi terk etmekte nereden aklına geldi bilmiyorum ki ?”

Draco kaşlarını çattı.”Pansy’yi terk etmek mi ! Ben onu terk etmedim ki , sadece ilişkimizin beklentilerimi karşılamadığını söyledim.O da çekip gitti..Buna terk etmek denmez !”

Narcissa bitkin bir sesle:”Her neyse işte..Baban aşağıda kriz geçiriyor, Parkinson’lar desen çok sinirliymiş..Anlayacağın bu akşam yemeğinde iyi bir evlat olup, bizi bu durumdan kurtarman lazım !”

Draco öfkeyle:”Ne yapmamı istiyorsun anne ! Pansy ile ilişkimden memnun değilim, onunla bir geleceğim olsun istemiyorum ! Sırf siz mutlu olacaksınız diye, ondan af dilemeyeceğim !”

Cissy sinirle saçlarını çekiştirdi.”Oofff Draco, zaten Lord babana seninle ilgili şeyler söylemiş, onu düşüneceğimize neler düşünüyoruz !”

Draco tek kaşını kaldırıp, annesine döndü.”Lord benim hakkımda ne demiş ?”

Cissy endişeli bir sesle:”Ölüm yiyenliğe uygun olup olmadığına dair, sana bir görev vermiş tatlım, yemekten sonra baban seninle bu görev hakkında konuşacak..”

Draco hem endişeli hem de meraklı bir sesle:”Nasıl bir görev ? Hadi söylesene !”

Narcissa derin bir nefes alıp:”Yarın birkaç ölüm yiyen, babanla teyzen de dahil, muggle dünyasına saldırı düzenleyecek ve Karanlık Lord senin de katılmanı istemiş..”

Draco sessizliğe gömülürken, Narcissa oğlunun omzunu okşadı.”Baban başarılı olacağını düşünüyor, zaten çok da tehlikeli bir görev değilmiş..”

Cissy onun yalnız kalmak isteyeceğini düşünüp, odadan çıkarken Draco düşüncelere dalmıştı..Başarılı olup olamayacağını bilemezken, tehlikeli olup olmadığı da kafasını kurcalıyordu…

Tüm ailesi ona güveniyordu.Ölüm yiyenliğin çantada keklik olduğunu söyleyip, ona arka çıkıyordu..Ama Draco hazır mıydı ? Adam öldürmeye, acımasızca insanları katletmeye hazır mıydı ?

Hazır olup olmaması bir yana, başka şansı da yoktu..Lord’tan haber gelmişti ve bu işin geri dönüşü yoktu.Yarın ki saldırıya katılmak zorundaydı !

Hafif bir sesle, mırıldandı.”Başarısız olamam..Herkes bana güvenirken, olmaz…”

Ailesinin gözündeki değeri kaybetmekten korkarken, canını hiç düşünmüyordu…

Kapının vuruluşuyla, düşüncelerinden sıyrıldı.Yerinde dikleşirken, kapıya doğru seslendi.  
“Girin…”

April başını kapıdan uzatınca, Draco hafifçe gülümsedi.”Kapıda öyle duracak mısın, hadi girsene..”

April çekingen bir tavırla içeri girerken, mırıldandı.

“Bana kızgın olduğunu sanıyordum..Harry’lerle görüştüğüm için bozulmuş gibiydin..”

Aslında saldırı konusunu bilmese, gerçekten de onu bir güzel aşağılayacaktı.Ama canı o kadar sıkılmıştı ki April’i aşağılamak bile onu mutlu etmeyecekti.

Hafifçe mırıldandı.”Biraz kızmıştım ama şimdi hiç seni aşağılayacak halim yok..”

April alaycı bir tavırla:”Pansy ve ailesinin yemeğe geleceğini öğrendin.Canın ona sıkıldı di mi..”

Draco cevap vermezken, April devam etti.”Hala şaşkınım aslında..Pansy’yi terk etmişsin..”

Draco hafifçe gülümsedi.”Anlaşmalı ayrıldık diyelim..”

April yatağın ucuna otururken, gülerek:”Pek anlaşmalı değil galiba..Çünkü Parkinson’lar çıldırmış ve buraya hesap sormaya geliyormuş..” 

Drac gözlerini devirdi.”İstedikleri kadar yaygara kopartsınlar..Pansy’le tekrar çıkmayacağım !”

April gülümsemesini bastırmaya çalışırken, ciddi görünümünü korumak için savaş veriyordu.

Vicdanı heyecanla mırıldandı.”Olleyyy Pansy’yle barışmaları artık imkansız !”

April onu duymazlığa gelip,Draco’ya odaklandı.Kaşlarını çatıp, merakla:”Madem Parkinson’ların gelmesini umursamıyorsun, o zaman canını sıkan nedir ?”

Draco hafif bir iç çekmesiyle, genç kıza döndü.”Karanlık Lord bana bir görev vermiş..”

April kalp atışı hızlanırken, midesinden yükselen korku hissini bastırmaya çalışıyordu.Derin bir nefes alıp:”Nasıl bir görev ?”

Draco:”Yarın muggle dünyasına bir saldırı olacakmış, benim de katılmamı istemiş..Anneme göre tehlikesiz bir iş ama…”

April onun sözünü tamamladı.”Gene de korkuyorsun..”

Draco başını sallarken, April nasıl cesaret ettiğini bilemeden, genç adamın elini tuttu.Güç vermek istercesine sıkarken mırıldandı.

“Her şey yolunda gidecektir..Yeter ki kendine güven !”

Draco ona minnetle gülümserken, endişesini açıkladı.

“Ben ölmekten korkmuyorum April, öldürmekten korkuyorum ! Ölüm yiyenlik için; sadece cesaret yeterli değil..Acımasızlık ve güç de gerekli..Ve ben ,ailemin benden beklediğinin aksine, birini öldürebileceğimi sanmıyorum…”

April heyecanla araya girdi.”Öldürme de zaten ! Bir kişiyi bile öldürdüğünde, hem insanlığını hem de masumiyetini kaybedersin, Draco ! Bu işe hiç bulaşmamalısın..”

Draco hafifçe gülümsedi.”Başka şansım yok April..Tüm ailem Ölüm Yiyenken, ben olmak istemiyorum diyemem..İşte o zaman da ailemi kaybederim..”

April iç çekerek:”Sen ne yaparsan yap, neyi seçersen seç annen ve baban hep yanında olacaklardır..Cesur ol Draco ve istediğin hayatı seç ! Ölüm yiyen olmak istemiyorsan, bunu hiç çekinmeden söyle !”

Draco yapamam anlamında başını salladı.Çaresiz bir sesle:”İşler bu kadar kolay yürümüyor April..Ölüm yiyen olmak istemediğimi söylediğimde, onlara karşı geldiğim için hem beni hem ailemi öldürürler ! Hadi beni boş ver ama ya ailem…”

April daha fazla konuşmazken, genç adamın ne kadar kötü bir çıkmazda olduğunu şimdi anlıyordu.

Seçim hakkı olmayan Draco’nun baş kaldırmaya gücü yoktu.Çünkü o kaybetmekten korkuyordu..Sevdiği insanları kaybetmekten..

April’e baktığında, korkusu daha da arttı.Baş kaldırdığı için, Lordun hiç çekinmeden April’i öldürdüğünü düşündü..

Anında gözlerini kapattı, görüntünün zihninden uzaklaşması için çabalarken, genç kızın elini daha da güçlü sıktı.Soluğunun kesildiğini hissetmişti..Hayal etmek bile bu kadar korkuttuysa onu, Tanrı korusun gerçekleştiğinde ne yapardı kim bilir… 

April’i kaybetmekten korkarken, yapabileceği tek şey ölüm yiyenliğe kendini hazırlamaktı.Yarınki görevde, onun için bir fırsattı…

April düşünceli bir sesle:”Birkaç saat önce gördüğüm kehanetin neyle ilgili olduğu ortaya çıktı sonunda !”

Draco kaşlarını çatıp, genç kıza dönerken April devam etti.”Kehanette her şey apaçık ortada ! Kıpkırmızı bir gül ve onu ezen iri yarı bir ayak..”

Draco gözlerini devirdi.”Ne diyorsun sen ?”

April derin bir nefes alıp, heyecanla konuşmaya başladı.

“Kırmızı gül; sensin..Senin masumiyetin ve insanlığın..Simsiyah çizme giymiş olan ayaksa; seni ölüm yiyen yapmaya çalışan insanları temsil ediyor, senin insanlığını yok etmeye çalışacaklar ! Ama sonra ne olacak biliyor musun, tüm bunlara rağmen gül inatla dimdik kalmayı başarıyor ! Yani sen de; tüm bu pisliğe inat, ayakta kalacaksın !” 

Draco hafifçe gülümsedi.”Sen ve senin kehanet saçmalıkların..Gene de umarım haklısındır..”  
April gülerek:”Benim kehanetlerim çıkar..Rahat ol sen..”

Narcissa, genç kadına sıkıca sarılıp, abartılı bir ses tonuyla:”Elsa, tatlım..İyiki geldiniz, ne kadar da özlemişim sizi…”

Elsa zoraki bir gülümsemeyle:”Bence kısa keselim Narcissa, zira mühim bir konu için geldik !”

Cissy’nin yüzü kasılırken, Lucius ve David de yemek odasına ilerliyordu.Pansy çevresine bakınarak, “Draco nerelerde ? Yoksa benim karşıma çıkacak yüzü mü yok !”

Pansy alaycı bir tebessümle, Narcissa’ya dönerken cevap merdivenlerden geldi.

“Sana ettiğim onca hakaretten sonra, ayağıma gelebiliyorsan..Bende de karşına çıkacak yüz vardır Pansy !”

Pansy öfkeyle, merdivenlerden inen Draco ve April’e döndü.

Küçümseyici bir ses tonuyla:”Gittikçe daha da kabalaşıyorsun Draco ve bunun sebebini ikimizde biliyoruz..”

Gözlerini imalı bir tavırla, April’e çevirdi.

April hafifçe sırıtarak:”Evet, bunun sebebi benim..Draco’ya hayvanlarla nasıl konuşacağını öğretiyorum…İlk ders için fena değil Draco, oldukça iyiydi..”

Draco hafifçe sırıtırken, Pansy öfkeyle tısladı.”Ne biçim konuşuyorsun sen !”

Bayan Parkinson da tam laf söyleyecekti ki Cissy araya girdi.”Hadi yemeğe geçelim artık..”

Elsa ve Pansy’yi ittirerek, salona sürüklerken April ve Draco’ya uyarıcı bakışlar atıyordu.

April hafifçe gülümseyip, Draco’nun kulağına doğru eğildi.”Eğlenceli bir yemek olacak, ne dersin ?”

Draco’nun gülümsemesi yayılırken, mırıldandı.”Kesinlikle..”

Ev cinleri servise başlarken, herkes masada yerini alıyordu.Draco ve April yan yana otururken, Pansy Draco’nun karşısına geçmeyi yeğlemişti.

David hemen konuya girdi.”Neden geldiğimizi biliyorsun Lucius..Draco ve Pansy’nin evlenme planlarını, daha onlar doğmadan önce yapmıştık..Bugüne kadar her şey yolunda gitti.Çocuklarımız düzeyli bir ilişki sürdürüyordu.Ama ne olduysa Draco birden benim biricik güzel kızımdan ayrılmak istemiş !”

David, öfkeden kıpkırmızı olmuş bir halde, şarabından bir yudum alırken, bunu fırsat bilen Lucius söze girdi. 

“Evet David, sanırım aralarında ufak bir sorun olmuş..Ama eminim, ikisi bu sorunu halledip, ilişkilerine kaldıkları yerden devam edecektir.”

Draco araya girdi.”Hayır baba, artık Pansy’le ilişkimiz bitti.O size nasıl anlattı bilmiyorum ama ben onu terk etmedim..Sadece artık bu ilişkinin beklentilerimi karşılamadığını söyledim, o da çekip gitti…”

Pansy onun sözünü kesti.”Bana gitmekten başka seçenek bırakmadın ! Artık beni istemediğini söylüyorsun, başka ne yapabilirdim !”

*****

April’in vicdanı çekirdek çitletirken, mırıldandı.

“Duydun mu ? Artık seni istemiyorum demiş..”

April başını salladı.”Evet ! Pansy’yi hayatından çıkarmış..”

Vicdanı düşünceli bir tavırla:”Hımmm, çok ilginç..” 

April merakla:”İlginç olan da ne ?”

Vicdanı:”Baksana aileler ne diyor..Çocukluktan beri sevgililermiş ve evleneceklerine kesin gözüyle bakılıyormuş..Ama ne olduysa birden Draco vazgeçmiş..”

April kaşlarını çattı.”Ne demek istiyorsun ?”

Vicdanı devam etti.”Aynı gün, birkaç saat sonra, sana “en iyi arkadaşım” olur musun diye sordu..”

April’in kafası bulanırken, vicdanı kibirli bir tavırla:”Sana daha önce de dediğim gibi, asla benim kadar iyi bir zekaya sahip olamayacaksın ! Hala anlamadın mı ?”

April sabırsızca:”Neyi anlamadım mı ? Ne demeye çalışıyorsun sen ?”

Vicdanı gözlerini devirdi.”Senin beynin nerede ? Kim bilir kafatasının hangi ücra köşelerine saklanmıştır..”

April sinirle:”Boş konuşmayı kes ! Ve ne demek istediğini söyle !”

Vicdanı heyecanla:”Draco; uzatmalı sevgilisini hayatından çıkarırken, seninle yakın olmaya çalıştı…”

Derin bir nefes alıp, devam etti.”Demek ki Draco sana aşık olmuş !”

April için hayatın durduğu o çok nadir anlardan birine daha geliyoruz… Ve bu nadir anlardan kurtulmanın yolu da genelde bağırmaktır…

*****

 

“İnanmıyorum, gerçekten mi !”

April’in bağırışıyla, tüm gözler genç kıza döndü.April kıpkırmızı bir halde, eliyle bir şey kovalamaya çalışıyormuş gibi yapıp, gülümsedi.

“Sivri sinekler.. İnanmıyorum ne kadar da çoklar…”

Herkes gene konuşmaya dönerken, April derin bir oh çekti.

Lucius oğluna dönüp:”Draco, Pansy’le ilişkini bitirmek istemenin sebebi nedir ?”

Draco, sebebinin April olduğunu söyleyemezdi..Gene de ona yakın bir sebep söylemeye karar verdi.

“Pansy ile ilişkimiz asla aşk olmadı baba, biz birbirimize asla aşık olmadık..Bizimkisi daha çok vakit geçirmekti..Beraber güzel zamanlarımız oldu ama aşk olmadıktan sonra bitirmenin uygun olacağını düşündüm..Çünkü Pansy’le olmak artık beni mutlu etmiyordu..”

Pansy araya girdi.”Mutlu etmiyor muydu ? Seninle yaşadığımız onca şeyden sonra son sözün bu mu ! Aşkmış..Hıhh daha önce de söyledim, inanmadığım bir duyguyu hayatıma sokamam !”

Draco cevabı yapıştırdı.”İşte bu yüzden ayrıldık Pansy ! “

David öfkeyle araya girdi.”Aşk olsa ne olur olmasa ne olur..Sanki o olunca tüm sorunlar bitiyor ! “

Draco:”Bitmiyor ama hafifletiyor..Bence bu konuşma yok yere uzuyor..Pansy’ye dönmeyi düşünmüyorum, o yüzden bu konuyu kapatalım artık ! Eminim benden daha iyilerini bulacaktır, hayatında başarılar Pansy..”

Annesine döndü.Narcissa bu gece ölmezse bir daha hiç ölmeyeceğini gayet iyi biliyordu.Derin bir nefes alıp, oğlunun ne diyeceğini beklemeye koyuldu.

“Tatlı sevisini başlatmaya ne dersin anne ?”

Cissy başını sallayıp, ev cinlerine dönerken David adeta kükrüyordu.

“Hepsi bu mu yani ? Bitti demekle sorunu halletmiş mi olduk yani..”

Lucius derin bir iç çekip:”Oğlumu tanırım Bay Parkinson..Ve o bitti diyorsa, demek ki sahiden bitmiş…”

Elsa iç çekerek, kızının sırtını okşarken Pansy aniden ayağa fırladı.

Herkes endişeyle genç kıza bakarken, Draco soğukkanlı bir tavırla Pansy’ye bakıyordu.

Pansy ifadesiz bir yüz ve buz gibi bir sesle;

“Yalnız konuşabilir miyiz Draco ?”

Draco başını sallayıp, ayağa kalkarken annesine döndü.

“Tatlı sevisine başla istersen anne, biz hemen döneceğiz..”

Cissy korku dolu gözlerle ona bakarken, başını salladı.Draco masadan ayrılırken, April meraklı gözlerle onu seyrediyordu.

Pansy ve Draco, kütüphaneye çekilince masada bir ölüm sessizliği oldu…Ev cinleri; tatlıları servis ederken April gülümsemeye çalışarak, Elsa’ya döndü.

“Eee daha da nasılsınız ?”

Elsa iç çekerek anlatmaya başlayınca, David ve Lucius da hiçbir şey olmamış gibi konuşmaya başladı.Narcissa’ya da derin bir oh çekmek kalmıştı…

Draco, kapıyı kapatıp genç kıza döndü.

Kayıtsız bir tavırla:”Eee Pansy, ne diyorsun ?”

Genç kızın dudaklarını yüzünde hissettiğinde, olduğu yerde kalakaldı.Pansy ona daha da sokulurken, genç adamın kulağına doğru fısıldadı.

“Benden vazgeçemeyeceğini sen de biliyorsun…”

Hermione heyecanla:”Parti için sabırsızlanıyorum..”

Ron’un göğsüne doğru kıvrılmış, biraz ilerisinde koltuğa dayanmış olan Ginny’le konuşuyordu.

Ginny hevesle başını sallayarak:”Ben de…Umarım April de Malfoy’ları atlatıp gelebilir..”

Harry, Ginny’nin yanına oturmuş, Ron’la “Büyücü Satrancı” oynarken, araya girdi.

“Mektupta geleceğini yazmış yaa, kesin atlatacaktır..”

Hermione umarım diye mırıldanırken Ron heyecanla bağırdı.”Şah mat !”

Hermione, sevgilisini öperek tebrik ederken, Ginny de Harry’yi teselli ediyordu.

Onun sırtını sıvazlayıp, “Boş ver Harry..Biz de muggle oyununda yendik onları…”

Harry hafifçe gülümseyip, Ginny’ye doğru yaklaştı.Ron ve Hermione öpüşmekle meşgul olduğundan onun ne yaptığını, fark etmeyeceklerdi bile..

Ginny’nin yanağına kondurduğu öpücükle, ikisi de kendinden geçmişti.Ginny kızarırken, yanağını tutup, bir cm ötesindeki adama baktı.

“Bu ne içindi ?”

Harry, genç kızın alev alev bakışlarında kaybolurken mırıldandı.  
“Her şey için…”

Draco öfkeyle genç kızı kendinden uzaklaştırdı.

Pansy ne olduğunu anlayamadan kendisini, Draco’nun öfke dolu bakışlarına bakarken bulmuştu. 

Draco buz gibi bir sesle:”Sana her şeyin bittiğini söylemiştim Pansy ! Artık vazgeç..”

Pansy sinirden ağlamamak için zor tutuyordu kendisini..

“Bitemez, bitemez..”

Draco ona acıyarak bakarken, Pansy yakarışlarına devam ediyordu.

“Her şey çok güzeldi..Çok mutluyduk..Birden bire ne oldu da..”

Duraksadı, bakışları soğuklaşırken, nefret dolu bir sesle:”Onun yüzünden değil mi ! Onun yüzünden..April aklını çeldi, değil mi ?”

Draco cevap vermezken, Pansy öfkeyle bağırıyordu.

“Onun için mi beni terk ettin ? O değersiz, beş para etmez sürtük için mi !”

Draco, sinirle yumruklarını sıkarken, daha fazla kalmanın onu öfkelendireceğini bildiğinden odanı kapısına doğru ilerledi.

Pansy arkasından alaycı bir sesle, mırıldandı.

“Onu seviyor musun ?”

Draco duraksayınca, sorusunu yineledi.“Haah söylesene, onu seviyor musun ?”

Draco derin bir nefes alıp, ona döndü.

Kendinden emin bir sesle, hiç duraksamadan:”Evet Pansy, onu seviyorum...Ona aşığım..”

Pansy tiksinmiş bir ifadeyle ona baktı.

“Hıhhh, o seni hak etmiyor..”

Draco’nun konuşmasına fırsat vermeden odadan çıktı.Yemek salonuna girdiğinde, tüm başlar ona dönmüştü.

Soğuk bir sesle:”Anne, baba..Hadi gidiyoruz..Burada daha fazla durmamızın bir anlamı yok !”

Elsa ve David şaşkınlıkla ayağa kalkarken, Pansy onların bir şey sormasına izin vermeden hole doğru ilerledi.

Parkinson’lar evden ayrıldıktan sonra Cissy iç çekerek kocasına döndü.”Hiçbir şey anlamadım..Draco ve Pansy ne konuştular da kız bu kadar sinirlendi..”

Lucius omuz silkti.”Draco ne yaparsa yapsın..Artık Parkinson konusu beni zerre kadar ilgilendirmiyor..”

Kütüphaneye yöneldi.”Draco hala kütüphanedeyken, onunla bir konuşayım..”

Narcissa başını sallarken, April de derin bir nefes alıp merdivenlere yöneldi.

*****

Vicdanı meraklı bir tavırla:”Acaba ne konuştular ?”

April dudağını kemirirken, mırıldandı.

“Evet..Öğrenmenin bir yolu olsaydı keşke..Ama Draco hayatta anlatmaz.”

Vicdanı iç çekti.”Bence de..”

Sonra heyecanla genç kıza döndü.”Sen benim yemekte söylediklerimi bir düşün..”

April kıpkırmızı kesilirken, hızlıca konuştu.”Aşık falan değildir canım..Sen uyduruyorsun..”

Vicdanı sinirle:”Kesinlikle eminim hoşlanıyor ! Sana ,aşk istiyorum, demedi mi ! İşte..Neden aşk istiyor, çünkü sana aşık olmuş çocukcağız !”

April sinirle:”Susar mısın artık..”

Vicdanı inatla:”Hayır, susmayacağım..Bu gece çenemden kurtulamayacaksın..”

April ona laf yetiştirmeye çalışırken, vicdanı konuşmaya devam ediyordu.

*****

Lucius oğluna döndü.”Bu akşam biraz yorucu oldu haa, ne dersin ?”

Draco iç çekip, başını salladı.

Lucius koltuğa yerleşirken, devam etti.”Kararına saygı duyuyorum Draco, Pansy’le artık mutlu değilsen, o zaman boş ver oğlum.. Zaten yarından itibaren aşk meşk pek düşünemeyeceksin..”

Draco başını salladı.”Annem yarın ki saldırıdan bahsetti..”

Lucius öne doğru eğilip, ciddi bir sesle:”Yarın ki saldırı, senin hayatının dönüm noktası olacak Draco, kendini kanıtlamak için sana sunulmuş çok büyük bir şans..”

Draco cevap vermezken, Lucius derin bir nefes alıp, devam etti.

“Ayrıca ailemizin adını temizlememiz için de bir şans..”

Draco kaşlarını çatıp, babasına baktı.”Ne demek istiyorsun ?”

Lucius:”Bakanlıkta ki olayı biliyorsun..Lord o konudan beni sorumlu tutuyor..Diğer ölüm yiyenlerin gözü bizim üzerimizde..Bir hata daha yapıp, ayağımızın kaymasını bekliyorlar..Eğer yarın iyi bir iş çıkartırsak…”

Draco onun sözünü tamamladı.”Lord’un gözüne tekrar gireceksin..Ve benim ölüm yiyen olmam kesinleşecek..”

Lucius hızlıca başını salladı.”Aynen öyle..”

Draco’nun yanına doğru ilerledi.Oğlunun omzunu tutup, güç vermek istercesine sıktı.

“Aramızda hep bir mesafe olduğunu biliyorum Draco..Ama şunu bilmelisin ki sen benim oğlumsun, en değerli varlığımsın..Ve sana güveniyorum, yarın çok iyi bir iş çıkaracağını biliyorum !”

Draco başını sallarken, iç dünyasında kopan fırtınaları sadece kendisi biliyordu.Hazır olmadığını haykırmayı isterken, susmak…Her şeyin üstüne gelmesine rağmen, susmak…

Susmaktan; hiç bu kadar nefret etmemişti…

April, merdivenlerden çıkan ayak seslerini duyunca hızlıca kapıyı açtı.Draco, kapı sesiyle ona doğru dönerken genç kız endişeli bir tavırla Draco’ya yaklaştı.

“Her şey yolunda mı ?”

Draco başını sallarken, April tereddütle:”Pansy…Çok sinirliydi..Ona ne söyledin ?” 

Genç adam hafifçe sırıttı.”Duymaktan en çok korktuğu şeyi..”

April de gülümseyerek, mırıldandı.”Sevindim..”

Kısa bir sessizlik ve bakışma sonrası, April derin bir nefes alıp, ona doğru yaklaştı.

“Yarın için endişelenme, her şey yolunda gidecek..”

Draco umarım diye mırıldanırken, April onun şaşkın bakışları arasında, yanağına küçük bir öpücük kondurdu.Genç adama sıkıca sarılırken, gözlerinin dolmasına engel olamıyordu.

Draco, onu sıkıca sararken, genç kızın fısıldadığını duydu.”Kendine dikkat et..”

Draco; April’in kokusunu içine çekerken mırıldandı.”Hayat öpücüğümü verdin ya..Bana hiçbir şey olmaz…”

April cevap vermek yerine iç çekmekle yetindi..Draco’yu kaybetmekten o kadar korkuyordu ki..Ne yazık ki yarın olmaması için, dua etmekten başka yapabileceği hiçbir şey yoktu…


	13. Vuslata Erişmişken, Hasretle Dolmak

Gün ışığı, Malfoy Malikanesi’ne vururken yeni bir gün başlıyordu.

Draco gözlerini kırpıştırarak, pencereden içeriye vuran gün ışığına baktı.Bugün büyük gündü…Saldırının yapılacağı gün..

Gece bunu düşünerek, zar zor uyumuştu.Ve sabah olmuştu işte..

Yatakta doğrulup, esnerken kapı hızlıca açıldı.Draco ne olduğunu anlayamadan, April onun yanına varmıştı.

Uyku sersemliğiyle:”Ne oluyor, bu ne telaş ? Rüyanda beni mi gördün..”

April heyecanlı gözüküyordu.

Telaşla:”Lucius, seni uyandırmamı istedi.Bir, iki saat sonra çıkacakmışsınız..”

Draco yataktan kalkıp, dolabını kurcalarken; April, onun vücuduna bakmamaya çalışarak, yastıkla oynamaya başladı.

Draco göz ucuyla ona bakınca, genç kızın pembeleştiğini gördü.Hafifçe sırıtarak, üzerine t-shirt geçirirken mırıldandı.

“Siz kahvaltı ettiniz mi ?”

April hızlıca başını salladı.Sonra merakla genç adama dönüp:”Heyecanlı mısın ?”

Draco duraksadı, derin bir iç çekip mırıldandı.

“Heyecanlı mıyım yoksa korkuyor muyum, bilmiyorum..Sadece kendimi hala hazır hissetmiyorum.”

April anlayış dolu bir sesle:”Ne yazık ki başka seçeneğin yok..Ama benden sana bir tavsiye..”

Draco merakla ona dönerken, genç kız devam etti.

“Eğer birine zarar vermen gerekirse, bunu en hafif biçimde yap..”

Draco anlayamamıştı, kaşlarını çattı.”Nasıl yani ?”

April bilmiş bir tavırla:”Örneğin bir muggle, sizden kaçmaya çalışıyor..Senin onu düşürmen gerekli..Onu asfalt zeminde düşüreceğine, toprak zeminde düşür..Ya da daha az can yakıcı bir büyü kullan..”

Draco gözlerini devirirken April kendini savunmaya başladı.

Sinirle:”Heeey, sana yardımcı olmaya çalışıyorum !”

Draco alaycı bir tavırla:”Zarar vermek, zarar vermektir April..Bunun hafif ya da can yakıcı şekli yoktur !”

April kapıya ilerlerken, omuz silkti.

“Ben sadece tavsiye de bulundum..Gerisi sana kalmış..”

Kapıdan çıkacakken, Draco hafifçe gülümseyip, mırıldandı.

“Teşekkür ederim..”

April de gülümserken, aşağıdan Narcissa’nın sesi duyuldu.

“Draco, tatlım..Kahvaltı hazır !”

Narcissa endişeyle, kahvaltı eden oğluna baktı.Lucius, onu rahatlatmak için ne kadar konuştuysa da o bir anne olarak hala korkuyordu.

Saldırı belki o kadar da tehlikeli değildi, evet..Ama gün gelecek daha büyük çatışmalar olduğunda o zaman ne yapacaktı…

Oğlunun, bugünlere getirdiği değerli varlığının, lanetler yiyerek yaralanmasına hatta belki de ölmesine göz mü yumacaktı ! 

Öfkeyle önünde duran fincanı ağzına götürdü.Çayından birkaç yudum alıp, sıcaklığın boğazını yakmasına izin verdi…Ama boğazını yakan acı, yüreğindekiyle boy ölçüşemeyecek kadar küçüktü…

Lucius, göz ucuyla karısına baktığında, onun ne kadar tedirgin olduğunu görebiliyordu.Dün bütün gece, onunla bu konu hakkında konuşup, her şeyin yolunda gideceğine dair onu teskin etmeye çalışmıştı.

Ama kendisinin içinin de pek rahat olduğu söylenemezdi.Draco’ya fazla belli etmese de, oğlunu çok seviyordu ve onun lanetlerin arasında can savaşı vereceğini bilmek, çok ürkütücüydü.

Ölüm yiyen olduğundan beri biliyordu, bu günle yüzleşeceğini..Eninde sonunda kendi çocuğunun da, seçim şansı olmadan ölüm yiyen olacağını biliyordu.

Başlarda konuşmak kolaydı tabii..Onun harika bir ölüm yiyen olacağını, Lord’un gözüne gireceğini söylemekten hiç çekinmemiş, her fırsatta bunu dile getirmişti.Şimdiyse, onun ölüm yiyen olmasına ramak kalmışken, onu bu dünyanın içine elleriyle soktuğu için kendine lanet ediyordu…Ölüm yiyen olsun, istediği kadar acımasız olsun..Lucius Malfoy; oğluna düşkün bir babaydı…

Draco; annesinin ve babasının endişelerini biliyordu.İkisinin de şuan ne kadar korktuğunu da..Ama seçeneği olmadığı için konuşmaya da cesareti yoktu..

Büyücülük Dünyası’na adım attığından beri, bu günün geleceğini biliyordu.Eninde sonunda ölüm yiyen olup, can alacağını da..  
Artık zaman gelmişti..Birkaç saat sonra sınanacaktı ve hazır olup olmamasının Lord’un gözünde bir önemi yoktu..Ya başarılı olup hem ailesini yükseltecek hem de ölüm yiyen olacaktı..Ya da başarısız olup hem ailesini zor duruma sokacak hem de canıyla başarısızlığının bedelini ödeyecekti.

Kendi canı o kadar da umurunda değildi..Ama geride bırakacakları…Bakanlık fiyaskosundan sonra babası gözden düşmüştü.Herhangi bir hatada, babasının adını çizecekler ve onu hiç düşünmeden öldüreceklerdi..

Peki o zaman annesi ne yapacaktı..Tek başına tüm bu pisliğin içinde nasıl ayakta duracaktı..Onun öldürüleceğini sanmıyordu, sonuçta Lord’a en yakın ölüm yiyenlerden Bellatrix’in kız kardeşiydi..Ama teyzesinin de annesine kol kanat açacağı ihtimali, çok düşüktü…Kısacası annesinin de pek şansı olmayacaktı…

Bunları düşünmek için çok erken Draco, daha ölmedin ya da başarısız olmadın..Ama artık ne yapman gerektiğini biliyorsun, geleceğin kaderini kendi asanla çizeceksen, bunu en iyi şekilde yapman gerekiyor…Bu saldırıyı kendi lehine çevirmek için, zarar vermen gerekiyor..Lanet olsun ki başka seçeneğin yok !

Lucius soğukkanlı olmaya çalışarak, oğluna döndü.

“Hadi Draco, gidiyoruz..”

Narcissa gözyaşlarına engel olmaya çalışarak, oğluna sıkıca sarıldı.

Genç kadının yürek burkan sözleri, Draco’nun kulağında yankılanırken biraz ötede bu vedalaşmayı seyreden April, bildiği bütün koruyucu tılsımları içinden geçiriyor, onun sağ salim dönmesi için dua ediyordu.

Draco’yla göz göze geldiklerinde, ağlamamak için kendini zor tutuyordu.Dudağını ısırıp, boğazında düğümlenen yumruyu yutmaya çalışırken genç adam ona hafifçe gülümsedi.

Bu gülümseme, o kadar çok şeyi anlatıyordu ki..

April de ona karşılık verirken, dile gelmeyen ama gözlerle anlatılabilecek tüm duygular oradaydı…

Draco derin bir nefes alıp, gözlerini tekrar babasına çevirdi.

Kalbi olduğundan hızlı atıyordu, soluk alış verişi düzensizliğini korurken kendinden beklemediği soğukkanlı bir sesle:”Ben hazırım baba, gidelim..”

Lucius; Draco’nun kolunu güç vermek istercesine sıktı.

İkisi malikaneden ayrıldığında,   
Narcissa hıçkırıklarını zapt etmeye çalışırken, April artık gözyaşlarının akmasına izin veriyordu.

Bellatrix Lestrange, kendilerine doğru yaklaşan iki büyücüye bakıp, alaycı bir tebessüm etti.

“Vay, vay..Kimleri görüyoruz..İlk saldırın için heyecanlı mısın Draco ?”

Draco cevap vermek yerine, başını sallamakla yetinirken, 

Lucius genç kadına ters ters bakıp:”Onunla uğraşma Bellarix !”

Bella masum bir ifade takınıp, mırıldandı.

“Sakin ol Malfoy, sadece heyecanlı olup olmadığını sordum..”

Yüzündeki masum ifade, alaycı bir tavra bürünürken, mırıldandı.

“Sanırım sen ondan daha heyecanlısın..Eee tabii, Draco’nun iyi bir iş çıkarması, senin şu rezilliğini örtbas edecek..”

Lucius tam ona cevap verecekken, Yaxley araya girdi.

“Tartışmayı kesin ! Planımızın üzerinden geçmeliyiz, yarım saat sonra saldırıyı başlatacağız !” 

Alecto ve Amycus Carrow, Fenrir Greyback, Avery, Yaxley ve birkaç ölüm yiyen daha masanın başına toplanırken, Bellatrix,Draco ve Lucius da aynısını yaptı.

Yaxley konuşmaya başladığında, kimseden çıt çıkmıyordu.

“İki gruba ayrılacağız..Toplam on üç kişiyiz..Ve dördümüz Londra Köprüsü’ne saldıracak..Şimdi bu saldırı da yer alacaklara geçiyorum..”

Bellarix onun sözünü kesti.”Neden ne yapacağımızı sen söylüyorsun ?”

Birkaç ölüm yiyen de başlarını sallayınca, Yaxley genç kadına ters ters baktı.

“Çünkü sen yatağında uyurken, ben sabaha kadar bu işi planlamakla uğraştım..”

Fenrir homurdandı.”Sana uğraşmanı söyleyen olmadı, sen de yatağında kıçını ısıtıyor olabilirdin !”

Yaxley öfkeyle tısladı.

“Benimle doğru konuş !”

Bellatrix araya girdi.”Kesin artık ! Fazla zamanımız yok, kavga edeceğimize planı gözden geçirmeliyiz !”

Lucius mırıldandı.”Konuşana da bakın..Kavgayı kendisi başlatmadı sanki..”

Draco gözlerini devirirken, Bellatrix olayı ele aldı.

“Londra Köprüsü’ne saldıracakları açıklıyorum; Carrow kardeşler, Avery ve Lucius..Geri kalanlar Oxford Caddesi’ndeki iş yerleri ve mekanları talan edecek !”

Hafifçe sırıtıp, devam etti.

“Talan ederken, birkaç muggle’ın da canını yakmayı unutmayın !”

Ölüm yiyenlerin bir kısmı hala itiraz etmeyi sürdürürken, Lucius oğluna döndü.

“İlk saldırında, yanında olamayacağım..”

Draco onu rahatlatmak istercesine gülümseyip, mırıldandı.

“Merak etme, sen yanımda olmasan da bu işi güzelce atlatacağım..”

Lucius onun sırtını sıvazladı.”Sana güvenim tam oğlum..Ne kadar güçlü bir büyücü olduğunu herkese göstereceğini biliyorum..”

Draco cevap vermezken, Avery’nin sesi duyuldu.

“Zaman geldi ! Herkes görev yerine..”

Carrow kardeşler, Avery ve Lucius cisimlenirken, geriye kalanlarda Fenrir ve Bellatrix’in peşinden ilerlemeye başladı.

Draco endişelenmemeye çalışarak asasını sıkıca kavrarken, Yaxley ona döndü.

Hafifçe gülümseyip:”Rahat ol Malfoy ve bol bol lanet at…Başlarda endişelensen de sonra bu işin ne kadar zevkli olduğunu göreceksin..”

Draco’nun cevap vermesine fırsat kalmadan Bellatrix’in bağırışı duyuldu.

“Oxford’a cisimleniyoruz ! Kimseye acımak yok, karşınıza çıkan her şeyi yok edin !”

O gün aynı saatlerde hem Londra Köprüsü’nde hem de Oxford Meydanı’nda siyah dumanlar görülecekti….

Simsiyah dumanlar, bulutların arasından çıkarak; Londra Köprüsü’ne doğru ilerliyordu.Hiçbir şeyden haberi olmayan muggle’lar üzerlerine gelen dumanlara şaşkınlıkla bakakaldılar..

Yaşlı bir adam gökyüzünü işaret edip, belirmeye başlayan karanlık işareti gösterdi.

“Bu da nesi ?”

Birkaç muggle daha gökyüzüne baktı.Orta yaşlı bir adam alnını sıvazlayıp, kaşlarını çattı.

“Yılana benziyor..”

O daha sözünü tamamlamadan simsiyah dumanlar, hızlarını arttırdı.Ve köprünün iplerini koparmaya başladı.

Kalabalık çığlık çığlığa kaçmaya çalışırken, köprü bir o yana bir bu yana sallanıyordu.İnsanların çığlıklarının ardı arkası kesilmezken, köprü büyük bir gürültüyle ters döndü.

Muggle’lar haykırarak, köprüye tutunmaya çalışırken, kimisi son nefesini veriyor kimisi de soğuk suyu boyluyordu..

Köprüyü bu hale getiren siyah dumanlarsa, çoktan gökyüzüne doğru ilerlemeye başlamıştı…

Arkada bıraktıklarıysa, suya doğru devrilen bir köprü ve onun içinde can çekişen insanlar olmuştu…

Oxford Caddesi o gün her zamankinden daha kalabalıktı.

İş yerlerine gitmeye çalışan muggle’lar, trafiğe takılı kalmıştı.Kimisi öfkeyle homurdanırken, kimisi de kornaya basıyordu.

Tüm bu gürültü patırtının arasında, gökyüzüne doğru yükselen gökdelenin yanı başında siyah dumanlar belirmeye başladı.

Genç kadın, cama doğru yaklaşarak, gözlerini kırpıştırdı.

“Hey, Sam..Şu dumanları sen de görüyor musun ?”

Hala uyku sersemi olan Sam, kahvesini yudumlarken iş arkadaşının yanına ilerledi.

“Hangi dumanlardan bahsediyorsun sen ?”

Amelia eliyle gökyüzünü işaret ederken, dumanlar şekillenmeye başlamıştı.Bir kuru kafa ve yılan oluşmaya başlarken Sam hayretle bağırdı.

“Bu da nedir ?”

Meraklı birkaç kişi daha cama yaklaşırken, karanlık işaret gökyüzünde boy gösteriyordu.

Birkaçı nefesi tutmuş, işarete bakarken yaşlı bir kadın korkuyla fısıldadı.

“Hiç normal değil…”

Daha onlar karanlık işareti adlandırmaya çalışırken, işaretin içinden dokuz tane duman çıkarak, hızlıca Oxford Meydanı’na doğru ilerlemeye başladı.

İşte her şey o anda başlamıştı.Ölüm yiyenler; her tarafa dağılarak yıkımı başlatırken muggle’lara kaçmaktan başka bir seçenek kalmamıştı.

Draco sokağın içlerine doğru ilerlerken, diğer ölüm yiyenlerin lanetlerini duyabiliyordu.

Asasını sıkıca kavramış, nefes almadan koşmayı sürdürürken yanı başında kanlar içinde kalan insanlar, patlayan mekanlar ve dur durak bilmez ölüm yiyenler vardı..

Ne yapacağını bilemiyordu…Ama bir yerden başlaması lazımdı.Gözüne kestirdiği küçük bir antika dükkanına doğru koştu.

Dükkanın içinin boş olduğunu görünce, hafifçe gülümsedi.

Asasını havaya kaldırıp, tüm ölüm yiyenlerin duyabileceği kadar yüksek bir sesle bağırdı.

“Reducto !”

Patlama büyüsüyle, dükkan yerle bir olurken Draco Bellatrix’in sesini duydu.

“İnsanların çok olduğu dükkanları patlat Draco !”

Draco başını sallarken, teyzesine döndü.

“Bu dükkanda da yeterince vardı..”

Bellatrix’in genç bir çifte doğru saldırdığını görünce, ilerlemeye devam etti.Fenrir Greyback, genç bir kıza saldırırken Yaxley mekanları patlatmayı sürdürüyordu.

Ortalık kan gölüne dönmüştü.Herkes haykırarak kaçmaya çalışırken, gözü dönmüş ölüm yiyenlerin lanetleri havada uçuşuyordu.

Yaşlı bir adam; ağzından akan kanları, titrek eliyle silmeye çalışırken Draco’ya doğru dönüp, haykırdı.

“Bunu neden yapıyorsunuz ?”

Draco’nun yüzü kasıldı..Böyle bir soruya nasıl cevap verebilirdi ki..

Yaşlı adam, titrek bir sesle sorusunu yinelerken, 

“Bize ait olan dünyada fazlalık olduğunuz için ! Avada Kedavra !”

Yaşlı adamın cansız bedenine bakan Draco, nefesini tuttu.Asasını olanca gücüyle sıkarken, yanı başındaki ölüm yiyene döndü.

Yaşlı adamı öldüren Yaxley’e baktığında, onun buz gibi bakışlarıyla karşılaştı.

“Hızlı olmalısın Draco ! Duraksamamalısın…Ölüm yiyenliğin ilk kuralı; asla tereddüt etme !”

Draco başını sallarken, Yaxley küçük bir çocuğa doğru lanet atmaya başladı.Draco derin bir nefes alıp, cesetlerin arasından geçerken burada ne işi olduğunu düşünüyordu…

Ne Narcissa ne April konuşabilecek gücü kendine buluyordu..Saldırı başlayalı neredeyse bir saat olmuştu ve içlerindeki endişe ve korku gittikçe artıyordu.

Çalışma odasında oturmuş, sessizce çay içen iki cadının soluk alıp verişinden başka bir ses duyulmuyordu.

Narcissa derin bir nefes alıp, genç kıza döndü.

“Sence daha ne kadar sürecek ?”

April bakışlarını genç kadına çevirirken, düşünceli görünüyordu.

“Bilemiyorum..Ama bir iki saat daha süreceği kesin..”

Cissy iç çekerek, çayını yudumlarken mırıldandı.

“Senin bana verdiğin kitaba başladım..”

Çalıkuşu’nu; Cissy’ye İtalyan bir büyücünün kitabı diye yutturduğunu hatırlayınca hafifçe gülümsedi.

“Nasıl gidiyor ?”

Narcissa memnun bir tavırla:”Oldukça sürükleyici bir kitap..Daha başlarındayım…Feride, okuldaki arkadaşlarına Kamuran’la sevgili olduklarını söyledi..”

April gülerek:”Kamuran geldi mi okula, onu görmeye ?”

Cissy başını salladı.”Geldi, tam orada bıraktım..Genç kız onun getirdiği fondanları yiyordu..”

April başını sallarken, Narcissa kaşlarını çatıp ona döndü.

“Yalnız anlamadığım bir şey var..”

April içinden mırıldandı.”Acaba muggle kitabı olduğunu mu anladı..”

Narcissa düşünceli bir tavırla devam etti.

“Kitapta hiç büyü yok..Hatta büyücülerden, cadılardan hiç bahsedilmiyor..”

April yüzündeki ciddi ifadeyi hiç bozmayarak:”Bu kitabın yazıldığı tarihlerde, muggle’lar cadıları ve büyücüleri yakalayıp ateşe atıyordu..Zavallı Reşat Nuri’de ne yapsın, kitapta hiç büyücülükle ilgili terim kullanamamış..”

Narcissa acıyla yüzünü buruşturdu.

“Vah, vah…Orta çağ vahşeti işte..”

April başını salladı.”Sorma Cissy, bu Reşat Nuri ortaçağ’dan çok çekmiş, çoook..”

April’in vicdanı mırıldandı.”Adamın tüm hayatını baştan yazdın..”

April hafifçe sırıtarak, çayını yudumlarken vicdanının bu sözüne cevap vermedi…

Küçük bir kız çocuğu, harabelerin arasına sıkışmış ayağını kurtarmaya çalışırken yardım çığlığı atıyordu.  
“Lütfen yardım edin ! Lütfen..”

Kalabalıkta sesini duyurması çok zordu ama onu duyabilecek biri vardı…

Draco, küçük kızın acıyla ayağını kurtarmaya çalışmasını izledi.

Yapacağı şeyi biliyordu ama bir ölüm yiyen dahi onu görürse, sonunun geleceğini de biliyordu.

Çevresine göz gezdirdiğinde, biraz uzağında üç ölüm yiyeni fark etti.Kızı kurtarmak istese, bunu göreceklerinden adı gibi emindi.

Ne yapacağını düşünürken, aklına güzel bir fikir geldi..

Küçük kıza en uzak mesafede olan harabeye doğru asasını doğrulttu ve bağırdı.

“Reducto !”

Patlayan harabeyle ortaya çıkan sis, onun yapacaklarını gizleyecekti..

Duman bulutunun içinde küçük kıza doğru yaklaştı ve fısıldadı.

“Şimdi seni oradan çıkaracağım..Çıktıktan sonra arkana bakmadan ara sokağa koş tamam mı ?”

Küçük kız korkuyla başını sallarken, Draco bu kez asasını kızın ayağının üzerindeki yığına çevirdi.

“Wingardium Leviosa..”

Yığın havaya kalkarken, küçük kızın bileğine doğru fısıldadı.

“Brackium Emendo..”

Kızın kırılan bileği, anında iyileşirken Draco onun kalkmasına yardım etti.Küçük kız ona minnetle bakarak sisin arasında kaybolurken Draco da bir diğer yöne doğru koşmaya başladı.

Ceset sayısı gittikçe artıyordu ve saldırının bitmesine az kalmıştı..Ama ölüm yiyenler eğlencenin tadını çıkarmaya kararlı, kahkahalar eşliğinde lanetler atıyordu.

Draco, Bellatrix’in yanına döndüğünde , genç kadın önünde acıyla kıvranan adamı gösterdi.

“Bu pis muggle’ı sana bırakıyorum Draco, hadi nasıl işkence çektireceğini göster teyzene..”

Draco şaşkınlıkla teyzesine bakarken, adamcağızın yalvaracak gücü dahi kalmamıştı.Draco asasını adama doğru doğrulttuğunda, zihninin içinden büyüler geçiyordu..Acaba hangisini yapmalıydı..Hem bu adama zarar vermeyecek hem de Bellatrix’i tatmin edecek bir büyü yapmalıydı..Ama ne ?

 

Bellatrix sabırsızca bağırdı.”Hadi crucio yapmak için daha ne bekliyorsun !”

Draco kararsız görünüyordu.Adam artık kaderine razı olmuş, gözlerini sıkıca yumarken asasını adama doğrulttu.

April’in tavsiyesi kulağında yankılanıyordu.

“Eğer birine zarar vermen gerekirse, bunu en hafif biçimde yap..”

Crucio’nun hafif bir şekli var mıydı…Olup olmadığını bilmese de içinden çok can yakmamayı umarak, fısıldadı.

“Crucio..”

Bellatrix zevkle gülümserken, adamın çığlıkları kulak tırmalıyordu…

Zavallı adam, acıyla kıvranıyor ve bitmesi için haykırırken tırnaklarıyla sert zemini tutmaya çalışıyordu…

Draco acıyla yüzünü buruşturup, yanı başında yalvaran adama bakarken, bunun bir an önce bitmesini diledi.

Saniyeler ona saatler gibi gelirken, Bellatrix’in sesi kulaklarında yankılandı.

“Bir daha yap..Bir daha…Daha çok crucio yapmalısın…”

Draco onu duymamaya çalışıyordu ama Bellatrix’in ısrarcı tavrı bitmiyordu.

“Hadi Draco, bir tane daha yap..Bu yetmez !”

Draco’nun soluk alıp verişi hızlanmıştı.Adamın ağzından kanlar fışkırırken, crucio’nun etkisi azalıyordu..

Bellatrix öfkeyle bağırdı.”Etkisi azalıyor ! Sana bir tane daha yap diyorum !”

Draco asasını öfkeyle sıkıp, teyzesine döndü.

Buz gibi bir sesle:”Bana ne yapacağımı söylemekten vazgeç ! Bir tane yeterince acı çekmesini sağlıyor..İkinciye gerek yok !”

Bellatrix burun kıvırdı.

“Baban gibisin..İleri gidecek cesaretin yok !”

“Avada kedavra !” 

Lanet, zavallı muggle’ı bu dünyadan alıp götürürken, Bellatrix ve Draco laneti yapan kişiye döndüler..

Lucius, baldızına öfkeyle bakıp:”Onu ilk günden bu kadar zorlama Bella, yeterince iş yaptı !”  
Bellatrix küçümseyici bir tavırla Lucius’a baktı.

“Oğlunla gurur duyabilirsin..Tıpkı senin gibi bir korkak..”

Lucius tam cevap verecekken, Londra Köprüsü’ne saldırmakla görevli olan diğer ölüm yiyenler de meydana cisimlenmeye başladı.

Avery, onlara doğru dönüp:”Köprü çoktan yıkıldı..Burası da yeterince kan gölüne dönmüş..Görevi bitirdiğimize göre Lord’un yanına dönmeliyiz..Bizden saldırı hakkında bilgi bekliyor..”

Tüm ölüm yiyenler başlarını sallayıp, cisimlenmeye başlarken Lucius Draco’ya döndü.

“Sen eve cisimlen Draco, daha resmi olarak ölüm yiyen değilsin..”

Draco hızlıca başını sallarken, Lucius ona hafifçe gülümsedi.

“İlk sefer için hiçte fena değildin..”

Draco mırıldandı.”Gel bir de bunu bana sor..”

Cisimlenme sesi holde yankılanırken, Narcissa ve April heyecanla çalışma odasından fırladılar..

Bitkin görünen Draco’ya doğru koşan Cissy, onu kucaklarken, derin bir oh çekti.

“Oohhh, neyse ki sapasağlam geldin..”

Draco hafifçe gülümseyip, annesine sarılırken April de derin bir nefes aldı..

Narcissa’nın dur durak bilmez sorularına cevap veren Draco, bitkin bir sesle:”Çok yoruldum anne, biraz odamda dinleneceğim..Daha sonra konuşuruz..”

Narcissa başını sallayıp, oğluna bir öpücük daha kondururken mırıldandı.

“Seni seviyorum tatlım..”

Draco hafifçe gülümsedi.

“Ben de anne..”

Odasına gireceği sırada, April’in tereddütle ona yaklaştığını fark etti.

April hafifçe mırıldandı.

“Nasıl geçti ?”

Draco omuz silkerek, yanıt verdi.

“Sanırım kimseye zarar vermeden bu işten sıyrıldım..”  
April hafifçe gülümsedi.

“Sevindim..Benim tavsiyem lazım oldu mu hiç ?”

Draco, acıyla kıvranan adamı hatırlayıp, zorlukla yutkunurken cevap verdi.

“Hayır..Gerek kalmadı..”

April onun yorgun olduğunu düşünüp, mırıldandı.

“Sen biraz dinlen..”

Draco başını sallayıp, odaya girerken;

“Aaah sana söylemem gereken bir şey var..Bu cumartesi Patil ikizlerinin evine davetliyim..Gece geç döneceğim, annenleri idare edebilir misin ? “

Draco kaşlarını çattı.”Sen Patil İkizlerini nereden tanıyorsun ?”

April soğukkanlı bir tavırla:”Daha tanımıyorum ama Hermione ve Ginny beni tanıştıracak..”

Draco öfkeyle yüzünü buruşturdu.

“Gene mi yaralı kafa ve arkadaşları !”

April sinirle:”Onlar hakkında doğru konuş !”

Draco omuz silkti.”Onlarla görüşmemen konusunda seni uyarmıştım..Partiye falan gitmiyorsun !”

April hışımla:”Buna sen karar veremezsin ! Onlarla çoktan konuştum ve gideceğim..Benim arkadaşımsan bana köstek değil, destek olursun !”

Draco alaycı bir tavırla:”Asıl sen benim arkadaşımsan, benim düşmanlarımla dost olmazsın !”

April burun kıvırdı.”Dostun dostum, düşmanın düşmanımdır palavrasını bana okuma Draco !”

Draco’nun konuşmasına fırsat vermeden odasına ilerledi.Genç adam onun arkasından sinirle söylendi.

“O partiye gitmeyeceksin işte o kadar !”

Odasının kapısını sertçe kapatıp, kendini yatağa bıraktı..

Gözlerini yumduğunda, bugünkü saldırıyı ve crucio yaptığı adamı düşündü..Derin bir iç çekerken, saldırı hakkında konuşmak üzere bir kalabalık toplanmıştı.

Lord, çevresine toplanan ölüm yiyenlerine baktı.Ve soğuk bir gülümsemeyle, yılanımsı yüzünü aydınlığa döndü.  
“Bugün iyi bir iş çıkardınız…Birkaç dakika sonra tüm Büyücülük Dünyası bu saldırıyı konuşuyor olacak…”

Ölüm yiyenler, zafer edasıyla gülümserken Yaxley yaptıkları saldırıları, Lord’una anlatmaya başladı.

Öldürülen muggle’ları ve hasara uğrayan mekanları duydukça, Lord’un gülümsemesi yayılıyordu..

Toplantı bittiğinde, ölüm yiyenler kutlama yapmaktan bahsediyordu.Avery Diagon Yolu’ndaki bir mekanı överken, Yaxley Benotti’ye gitmekten söz ediyordu..

Tüm bunlarla ilgilenmeyen Lucius Malfoy, Lord’una döndü.Ve derin bir nefes alıp, tereddütle sordu.

“Lordum, Draco’nun bugünkü performansı hakkında..”

Voldemort onun sözünü kesti.”Yaxley ve Bellatrix oğlunu gözlemlemiş Lucius..Ve onun yeterli düzeye erişemediğini düşünüyorlar..”

Lucius endişeyle ona bakarken, Lord devam etti.

“Gene de ilk gün için fena değilmiş..Şimdilik onun hakkında bir yorumda bulunmayacağım, ölüm yiyen olmak için fazla genç ve tecrübesiz..Birkaç saldırıya daha katıldıktan sonra onun hakkındaki kararımı sana açıklayacağım..Şimdi oğlunu düşünmeyi bırak ve işlerine odaklan Lucius..”

Malfoy hızlıca başını sallarken, sevinse mi üzülse mi bilemiyordu..Eğilip, Lorduna selam verdikten sonra onun yanından hızlı adımlarla uzaklaştı…

Narcissa endişeli gözlerle, kocasına baktı.

“Sence şimdi ne olacak ?”

Lucius yorgunlukla kendini koltuğa bırakırken, genç kadına cevap verdi.

“Hiçbir fikrim yok..Sanırım beklemeye devam edeceğiz Cissy..”

Narcissa derin bir iç çekti.”Bu işin sonuçlanmamasına sevinmedim desem yalan olur…”

Lucius hızlıca başını salladı.

“Katılıyorum..Draco’nun hala hazır olmadığını gördüm bugün..”

Cissy merakla:”Nerden anladın bunu ?”

Lucius saçlarını geriye doğru atarken, mırıldandı.

“Crucio yapmaya bile tereddüt eden birinden, ölüm yiyen olmasını bekleyemezsin..”

Narcissa ona cevap vermezken, Lucius konuyu değiştirmek için sordu.

“Şimdi nerede peki ?”

Cissy, koltuğa başını dayarken mırıldandı.

“Uyuyor..Çok yorulmuş..Sanırım April de odasına çekilmiş..”

Lucius April’in adını duyunca suratını buruşturdu.”O kız daha ne kadar kalacak burada ?”

Narcissa kaşlarını çattı.”Ne demek şimdi bu ? Daha geleli bir ay bile olmadı..”

Lucius öfkeyle mırıldandı.”Fazla sinir bozucu bir kız..Geldiğinden beri huzur muzur kalmadı evde..”

Narcissa suratını buruşturup, kocasına cevap verdi.

“Huzur mu kalmadı ! Yapma Lucius, neredeyse tüm bu saldırı olaylarından bile onu sorumlu tutacaksın..Alt tarafı iksir dolabını karıştırmış, ne var bunda..Onun içinde özür dilemedi mi zaten..”

Lucius alaycı bir kahkaha attı.”Özür dilemek mi ? Bana öyle laflar söyledi ki , duysan ağzın açık kalır !”

Narcissa cevap vermek yerine omuz silkmekle yetindi.

Lucius ise hala öfkeli görünüyordu.

“Onun biran önce gitmesini istiyorum..Dile getirmeseler de, bence Pansy’le Draco’nun ayrılığının sebebi de o !”

Narcissa gözlerini devirip, onun homurdanmalarını umursamazken, Lucius ondan nasıl kurtulacağına dair planlar yapmaya başlamıştı bile…

Cumartesi sabahı; Kovuk’a tatlı bir telaş hakimdi.Hermione ve Ginny oradan oraya koşuşturarak, hazırlanıyordu.

Ginny, geceliğini ararken Hermione kırmızı puantiyeli pijamasını çantasına koyuyordu.

“Herm, geceliğimi gördün mü ?”

Hermione çantasını kapatmaya çalışırken, ona doğru seslendi.

“En son yatağının üzerindeydi..”

Ginny, darmadağın olmuş yatağın üzerinde geceliğini bulmaya çalışırken, Ron’un sesi duyuldu.

“Hadi toparlanmanız bittiyse, aşağı gelin..Beraber Quidditch oynayalım..”

Ginny sinirle geceliğini, kıyafet yığınının arasından çıkarırken abisine cevap verdi.

“Tamam, geliyoruz..”

Hermione gibi o da çantasını kapatırken, Ron’un merdivenlerden inen ayak seslerini duydular..

Hermione saatine bakarak, endişeyle:”Umarım April geç kalmaz..”

Saat bire geliyordu ve April hala hazırlığını tamamlayamamıştı.Asa desenleriyle süslenmiş şortunu bulmuştu ama askılı üstünü bulamamıştı.

Dolabın altını üstüne getirirken, söylenmeyi de sürdürüyordu..

“En olmadık zamanlarda karşıma çıkar, ihtiyacım olduğunda da en ücra köşelere saklanır !”

Vicdanı derin bir iç çekti.

“Bu kadar dağınık olmasaydın, çoktan toplanmıştın !”

April sinirle:”Şimdi seni hiç çekemem ! Kaybol hemen !”

“Ama daha yeni geldim..”

Blaise’nin sesini duyunca, şaşkınlıkla kapıya döndü.Blaise kapıya dayanmış, hafifçe gülümseyerek ona bakıyordu.

April de zoraki bir gülümsemeyle ona dönüp:”Hoş geldin Blaise..Ben de hazırlanıyordum..”

Blaise kaşlarını çattı.”Yolculuk nereye ?”

Onları baş başa bırakmamak için, odaya gelen Draco cevapladı bu soruyu.

“Partiye gideceğini sanıyor..”

April tek kaşını kaldırıp, 

“Sanıyor derken ?”

Draco kendinden emin bir tavırla:”Patil’lerin partisine gitmeyeceksin April !”

April sinirle ona baktı.”Bunu daha önce de konuştuk ! Bana karışamazsın !”

Blaise araya girdi.”Sen Patil’leri tanımıyorsun ki, partiye nasıl davet edildin ?”

April cevap verecekken, Draco alaycı bir tavırla:”Weasel kızı ve bulanıkla gidecekmiş..”

Blaise şaşkınlıkla ona baktı.”Sen onlarla arkadaş mısın ?”

April mağrur bir edayla başını havaya kaldırdı.”Evet, Hermione,Ginny,Harry ve Ron’la arkadaşım ! Ve bu gece de partiye gidiyorum ! Şimdi beyler odamdan çıkın da hazırlanayım..”

Blaise sinirle araya girdi.”Hiçbir yere gitmiyorsun ! Benim kız arkadaşım, onlarla arkadaşlık edemez..”

Draco onun “Benim kız arkadaşım..” kelimesine takılırken, April alaycı bir tavırla Blaise’ye cevap verdi.

“Eğer kız arkadaşın olarak kalmamı istiyorsan, çeneni kapat Blaise !”

Blaise gücenmiş bir ifadeyle, genç kıza baktı.

“Eğer partiye gitmene izin vermezsem, beni terk mi edeceksin ?”

April omuz silkti.”Gerekirse evet !”

Draco hafifçe sırıtıp, Blaise’ye döndü.”Sana; o pis kanlara verdiği kadar değer vermiyor demek ki..”

Blaise onun bu sözüyle April’e döndü.”Beni sevdiğini söylemiştin !”

April gözlerini devirdi.”Evet, seni seviyorum..Ama onları sevdiğim kadar değil…”

“Hatta küçük böcürtleri sevdiğim kadar bile değil ya neyse..” diye içinden geçirmeden edemedi.

Blaise fazlasıyla alınmıştı.Yüzünden bu rahatlıkla anlaşılıyordu.

Hayal kırıklığıyla fısıldadı.”Senin hakkında yanılmışım..”

April’in tek kelime etmesine fırsat vermeden, odadan fırladı.April’in onun peşinden gitmesi gerekirdi ama genç kız üzüntüyle iç çekti.

“Üzgünüm Blaise, ama acelem var..”

Çantasına, son anda bulduğu askılı pijama üstünü tıkıştırırken Draco’ya döndü.

“Bana köstek mi olacaksın destek mi, şimdi bir karar ver !”

Draco, onun Blaise’yi başından savmasına için için sevinirken destek olmaya karar verdi.

Omuz silkerek, umursamaz bir tavırla:”Madem bu kadar çok gitmek istiyorsun..Destek olacağım..”

April’in gülümsemesi yüzünde yayılırken, Draco devam etti.

“Ama Patil’lerin evinden seni ben alacağım..Gecenin o saatinde tek başına buraya dönmene izin veremem !”  
April çantasını omzuna atarken, gülerek:”Centilmen arkadaşım benim..”

Narcissa mutfakta, Lucius da kütüphanede olduğuna göre rahatlıkla evden çıkabilirdi.Hızlıca bahçeye çıkıp, biraz ötede Kovuk’a cisimlenirken, Draco annesiyle babasına nasıl bir yalan uyduracağını düşünüyordu.

Basel şehrinin işlek caddelerinin birinde, lüks bir apartman dairesinde orta yaşlı, yakışıklı bir büyücü birkaç dakika önce gelen mektuba göz atıyordu.

Violet Draker, başını gömdüğü evraklardan gözünü ayırmadan kocasına sordu.

“Mektup kimden gelmiş ?”

Charles, kaşlarını çatarak okuduğu mektuptan başını kaldırdı.Ve karısına döndü.

“Malfoy’lardan gelmiş..”

Violet merakla ona döndü.”April’le ilgili bir sorun yok yaa..”

Charles öfkeli görünüyordu.”Bir değil, birkaç sorun varmış !”

Violet şaşınlıkla:”Ne demek istiyorsun ?”

Charles mektubu tekrar kendine doğru tutup, okumaya başladı.

“Sevgili Violet ve Charles, sizlerin ne kadar yoğun olduğunuza hiç şüphemiz yok..Ama durum bu kadar ciddi olmasa sizi asla rahatsız etmezdik..Kızınız April neredeyse bir aydır evimizde kalıyor ve geldiği günden beri davranışları ve yaptıklarıyla evin tüm huzurunu kaçırdı.Başlarda onun ukala ve bencilce tavırlarını, sineye çekebileceğimizi düşündük ama gün geçtikçe durum o kadar çekilmez bir hal aldı ki..  
Benim iksir odamı talan etti, oğlumu nişanlısından ayırdı..Karıma daha söylemedim ama ona verdiği kitabın muggle kitabı olduğuna dün gece emin oldum..Muggle’larla ilgili konuşmaktan bile nefret ederken şu yaptığına bakın ! Beni, karımı, oğlumu aşağılamak bir yana oğlumun arkadaşlarını bile çileden çıkaracak bir tavır içerisinde…Çok üzgünüm ama onu daha fazla evimizde misafir etmek istemiyoruz..Narcissa ile Violet’in çok yakın arkadaş olduklarını biliyorum ama bu durum arkadaşlık hatırı için bile çekilemez ! Kızınızı en yakın zamanda almanızı istiyoruz, üzgünüm ama onun sorumsuz tavırlarına daha fazla tahammül edemeyeceğiz..Sevgilerimizle Lucius ve Narcissa Malfoy.”

Violet şaşkınlıkla kocasına bakarken, Charles çok öfkelenmişti.

“Kızımız hakkında nasıl da konuşmuşlar böyle !”

Violet mektubu onun elinden alıp, göz gezdirirken düşünceli bir tavırla:”April’e hemen bir mektup yazacağım, bu durumu bize açıklamalı !”

Charles onun sözünü kesti.”Açıklayacak bir şey yok Violet ! Kızımı; bu şekilde aşağılayan ve istemeyen insanların arasında bırakmayacağım ! Hemen toparlan, onu almaya gidiyoruz !”

Violet tek kaşını kaldırıp;

”Daha görevimiz bitmedi Charles, yapmamız gereken çok şey var ! Daha geçenlerde “kim olduğunu bilirsin sen” Muggle’lara saldırdı ! Basel’deki yoldaşlıkla çalışmalarımızı bitirmeden dönemeyiz !”

Charles homurdanarak:”Yoldaşlık, kızımdan daha değerli değil ! “

Violet onu sakinleştirmeye çalışarak:”Görevimizin gizli olduğunu unutma Charles ! Bu güne kadar tüm çalışmalarda kimliğimizi gizli tutmayı başardık ve şimdi açığa çıkarmaya hiç niyetim yok ! Görevin can alıcı noktasında Basel’den ayrılmayacağız !”

Charles çoktan eşyalarını topluyordu.

“Sadece iki günlüğüne Violet..İki gün..Sonra gene kaldığımız yerden devam edeceğiz..”

Violet kaşlarını çattı.”April’i onlardan aldık diyelim, nereye yollayacağız ?”

Charles alnını sıvazlarken, düşünceli bir sesle:”Kız kardeşimin çiftliğine yollayalım..Aslında hatayı en başında, o Narcissa denen kadının ısrarlarını geri çevirmeyerek yaptık ! O çatlak ölüm yiyenlere kızımızı emanet edeceğimize, kız kardeşimin çiftliğine yollayacaktık, olacak bitecekti !”

Violet sinirle:”Narcissa, çatlak değil..Ölüm yiyen olsa da emanete sahip çıkacak birisi !”

Charles alaycı bir tavırla:”Haaah emanete sahip çıkmakmış…Böyle aşağılayıcı bir mektubu yollayarak mı sahip çıkıyor April’e !”

Violet bitkin bir sesle:”Mektuptan haberi olduğunu sanmıyorum, o pislik kocası ikisi adına yazmıştır !”

Charles umursamaz bir tavırla:”Her neyse işte..Hadi hazırlan, yarın sabah Londra’da olmalıyız !”

Remus öfkeyle, Gelecek Postası’nı Arthur Weasley’e uzattı.

Ön sayfaya kocaman bir başlık atılmıştı.

“Bakanlık şimdi ne yapacak ?”

Başlığın hemen altında, muggle saldırılarını gösteren bir resim vardı.Onun altında da şöyle yazıyordu.

“Adı Anılmaması Gereken Kişi’nin Muggle Dünyası’na yaptığı saldırırının yankıları hala sürüyor.İki yüze yakın ölünün olduğu söylentiler arasında dolanırken, Sihir Bakanı Cornelius Fudge bu konuda açıklama yapmaktan kaçınıyor !   
Bakanın istifa edeceği kulaktan kulağa yayılıyor ama onun yerine göreve kimin getirileceği de merak konusu..  
Adını vermek istemeyen bir bakanlık çalışanının söylediğine göre; Sihirli Yasal Yaptırım Diaresi’ne bağlı Seherbaz Bürosu’nun başkanı olan Rufus Scrimgeour’un göreve getirilmesi isteniyor.Sert mizacı ve kurallara düşkünlüğüyle tanınan Scrimgeour, henüz bu konuda bir açıklamada bulunmadı.”

Arthur gazeteyi, mutfak masasına bırakırken Lupin öfkeyle söylendi.

“Rufus hiç iyi bir seçim değil !”

Arthur iç çekerek:”Fudge’dan daha iyi olacağı kesin..”

Remus cevap vermezken, Arthur başka bir konuya geçti.

“Yoldaşlığın sıkı bir önlem alması lazım Lupin..Muggle’lara yapılan saldırı, beklenmedik oldu.Bir tane daha geleceği de kuşkusuz..”

Lupin hızlıca başını salladı.

“Haklısın…Diğer ülkelerdeki Yoldaşlık üyeleri sıkı bir önlem almışlar..Basel, Roma, Berlin..Hepsiyle irtibattayız, herhangi bir saldırı için hazırlıklılar..Bizim de önce hasarı telafi etmemiz lazım..Muggle’lar sopayla adam öldüren caniler diye üzerimize gelmeden bu işi temizlemeliyiz..”

Arthur:”Dumbledore’un birkaç Unutturucu’yu Muggle hastanelerine yolladığını duydum..Görgü tanıklarının çoğu zaten kan kaybından ölmüş, geriye kalanlarında hafızası silinince, biraz rahatlarız…”

Bahçede Quidditch oynayan dörtlü, biraz soluklanmak üzere çimenlere uzandılar..

Harry iç çekerek, Gelecek Postası’ndaki haberden bahsedince Hermione endişeyle başını salladı.

“Bu saldırı çok kötü oldu..Eskiden sadece bizim dünyamız karışıyordu, şimdi Muggle’ların ki de altüst oldu..”

Korkuyla devam etti.”Umarım annemler iyidir..”

Ron onun sırtını sıvazlarken, Ginny düşünceli bir sesle:”Sizce neden böyle bir şey yaptı ? Neden Muggle’lar ?”

Harry’nin de kafasını kurcalayan buydu..Ron hızlıca cevap verdi.

“Muggle’lara gözdağı vermek için..Sizden daha güçlüler var ve sizi rahatlıkla yok edebilirler imajını yaratmak için..”

Hermione hızlıca başını salladı.”Kesinlikle katılıyorum..” 

Ron gururla, yerinde dikleşirken Harry düşünceli bir sesle:”Bence aynı zamanda Bakanlık ve Yoldaşlık’a da gözdağı vermek istediler..”

Ron biraz düşünüp, arkadaşına katıldı.

Ginny üzüntüyle iç çekip:”İki yüze yakın ölü varmış..Köprü yerle bir olmuş ve işlek caddelerden biri de harabeye dönmüş..”

Harry öfkeyle yumruklarını sıktı.”Fazla ileri gidiyor !”

Hermione iç çekerek:”Evet ve bizim elimiz kolumuz bağlı..”

Bahçeye yapılan cisimlenmeyle başlarını gelene çevirdiler.April elinde çantasıyla, gülerek dörtlünün yanına koştu.

“Hey, nasılsınız ?”

Hermione gülümsemeye çalışarak:”İdare eder..”

April kaşlarını çattı.”Sizin canınız niye sıkkın ?”

Harry, ona yer açarken cevap verdi.”Gelecek Postası’ndaki bir habere canımız sıkıldı.”

April , gazete okumadığından pek bir şey anlamamıştı ama Ron ona durumu kısaca özetleyince, saldırının Draco’nun katıldığı saldırı olduğunu anladı.

Tereddütle sordu.”Ölü sayısı kaçmış ?”

Ginny mırıldandı.”İki yüze yakın olduğu söyleniyor..”

April’in gözleri faltaşı gibi açıldı.”Ama bu çok fazla..”

Ron hızlıca başını salladı.”Karşılarına kim çıktıysa öldürmüşler…”

April dudağını ısırırken, endişeyle düşüncelere daldı.Acaba Draco da….Yok, hayır o birini öldürmüş olamazdı..

En başında söylemişti bunu..Ölmekten değil, öldürmekten korkuyorum demişti..

Vicdanı üzüntüyle iç çekti.”Boşuna kendini kandırma..Topu topu on üç ölüm yiyen vardı o saldırıda..İki yüz muggle’dan birini Draco’nun öldürdüğü aşina..”

April onu duymazlığa gelirken, Ginny konuyu değiştirmek için Quidditch oynamayı önerdi.April pek bilmediğinden, izlemekten yana olunca Hermione söylenerek süpürgeye doğru ilerledi.

Ginny, Ron bir takım olurken Hermione ve Harry takım oldu..April de spikerlik yapmaya başlayınca, eğlenceli bir Qudditch ortaya çıktı.

Saat sekize doğru, üç genç kız eşyalarını toparlayıp Kovuk’tan ayrıldılar.Patil İkizleri’nin evine cisimlendiklerinde Parvati neşeyle karşıladı onları.

“Hermione, Ginny ! Hoş geldiniz..”

İkisine sarıldıktan sonra, April’e döndü.  
Hermione April’i gösterip, “Arkadaşımız yaz tatili için İtalya’dan geldi.Adı April..”

Parvati ona da sarıldıktan sonra, kızları salona doğru ilerletmeye başladı.

“Neredeyse herkes geldi..Siz de pijamalarınızı giyin de partimiz başlasın !”

Ginny gülerek:”Pekala, ama Parvati biz yatıya kalmayacağız, saat on iki civarında Harry’ler bizi almaya gelecek..”

Parvati suratını asıp, üzgün bir sesle:”Yaaaa, keşke kalsaydınız..Ama neyse bu da bişey..”

Padma onlara doğru koşarken, Parvati oturma odasını gösterdi.”Burada üstünüzü değiştirin, salonda görüşürüz..”

Padma da kızlara hoş geldin dedikten sonra, kız kardeşinin peşinden salona girdi.

Salonda yayılmış oturan; Lavendar,Romilda Vane, Susan Bones, Hannah Abbott kendi aralarında sohbet ediyordu.

Lavendar, Parvati’ye dönerek:”Sordun mu ?”

Parvati kaşlarını çattı.”Neyi ?”

Lavendar sinirle söylendi.”Ron’la çıkıp çıkmadığını !”

Romilda merakla Lavendar’a döndü.”Hermione’den mi bahsediyorsun ?”

Lavendar hızlıca başını sallarken, Susan lafa atladı.

“Bence çıkıyorlar..Aralarında hep bir elektriklenme vardı…”

Romilda biraz düşünüp:”Acaba Harry’nin çıktığı biri var mı ?”

Susan hafifçe sırıttı.”Seçilmiş Çocuk’un tabiî ki de bir çıktığı vardır..”

Parvati omuz silkti.”Geçen sene Cho’yla çıkıyordu ama bildiğim kadarıyla sonradan ayrıldılar..”

Padma gülerek:”Oynayacağımız oyunla, her şeyi öğreneceğiz..”

Hannah kaşlarını çatıp:”Nasıl bir oyunmuş bu ?”

Padma mindere otururken, hafifçe gülümsedi.”Şimdi öğreneceksiniz..”

April,Hermione ve Ginny salona girince April, kızlarla tanıştırıldı.Lavendar merakla ona bakıp:”Kovuk’ta mı kalıyorsun ?”

April mindere yerleşirken, cevap verdi.”Hayır, aslında ben..Malfoy’ların misafiriyim..”

Kızlar şaşkınlıkla ona dönerken, Romilda kaşlarını çattı.”Draco Malfoy’la mı akrabasın !”  
April:”Hayır, onun annesiyle annem arkadaş..Yazın kalmam için beni evlerine davet ettiler..”

Kızlar başlarını sallarken, Parvati gülerek:”Senin için zor oluyordur..Malfoy hiç çekilmez..”

Hermione ve Ginny, hararetle başlarını sallarken, April hafifçe gülümsedi.

“Başlarda çekilmezdi ama sonunda anlaşmayı başardık..”

Susan Bones merakla:”Üstünü çıplak gördün mü hiç ? Kaslı mı ?”

Kızlar kıkırdarken, Hermione ve Ginny gözlerini devirdi.April de hafifçe pembeleşirken, derin bir nefes alıp:”Bir iki defa gördüm..”

Ginny ve Hermione anında ona dönerken, kızların sırıtışı iyice yayılmıştı.April kıpkırmızı kesilmiş bir halde devam etti.

“Kastan geçilmiyor..”

Kızlar iç çekerek, April’e imrenmeye başlamıştı ki, Hermione araya girdi.

“İç çekmeyi kesin…Onu utandırıyorsunuz !”

April minnetle ona bakarken, Ginny sırıtmadan edemedi.April’in kulağına doğru eğilip:”Hangi ara gördün söylesene ?”

April Ginny’ye ters ters baktı ki Parvati araya girdi.

“Hadi kızlar, şimdi oyun zamanı !”

Kapının çalışıyla Padma ayağa fırladı.”Luna gelmiş olmalı..”

Hermione ve Ginny’nin yüzü aydınlanırken, Luna hülyalı bakışlarla çevreye bakınarak içeriye girdi.

April, onunla tanıştıktan sonra Parvati herkesin geldiğine emin olup, oyunu anlatmaya başladı.

Herkes yuvarlak oluştururken , Padma; içki dolu fincanlardan birer tane, hepsinin önüne koydu.

Hermione içkiyi koklarken, mırıldandı.

“Bu bizi çarpmasın..”

Romilda omuz silkti.”Bir şey olmaz merak etme..Fazla hızlı içmezsen, sorun olmaz..”

Parvati oyunu anlatmaya koyuldu.

“Şimdi herkes sırayla olumsuz bir şey söyleyecek, mesela daha önce hiç öpüşmedim dediğimde, öpüşenler içkiyi kafasına dikerken, öpüşmeyenler içkiye dokunmayacak..”  
Luna mırıldandı.”Saçma bir oyuna benziyor..”

Lavendar heyecanla:”Bence çok ilgi çekici…”

April iç çekerek:”Bir muggle oyunu değil mi bu ?”

Parvati hızlıca başını salladı.

Padma heyecanla:”Hadi Susan senden başlayalım..” 

Hermione içkiyi tekrar koklayarak:”Sarhoş olmayız umarım..”

Lavendar ona ters ters bakıp:”Endişelenmeyi bırakır mısın Hermione ? Hadi başlayalım oynamaya..”

Hermione, Lavendar’ı boğmak için hamlede bulunacaktı ki Ginny onu tuttu.

Susan, kendisine çevrilen gözlerle iyice heyecanlanırken, derin bir nefes aldı.

“Ben bugüne dek kimseyle çıkmadım..”

Onun ve Luna’nın haricindekiler çıkmış olacak ki, içkiyi kafaya diktiler.Hermione yüzünü buruşturarak, mırıldandı.

“Bunun tadı berbat..”

Lavendar merakla Hermione’ye döndü.

“Çıktığın kişi olarak Victor’u kastetmedin umarım..Sonuçta onunla sadece dansa gitmiştin..”

Hermione ona ters ters bakıp, cevabı yapıştırdı.

“Elbetteki hayır, ben Ron’u kastediyordum.”

Kızlar heyecan ve merakla ona dönerken, Lavendar’ın yüzündeki hayal kırıklığı rahatlıkla okunuyordu.

Luna gülümsedi.”Ron’la çıkmaya mı başladınız, çok sevindim !”

Hermione pembeleşirken, Parvati heyecanla sordu.”Ne zamandan beri çıkıyorsunuz ?”

Ginny onun yerine cevap verdi.”Daha yeni...Ama abim ona uzun süredir aşıktı.”

Hannah gülerek:”Nerdeyse senelerden beri..”

Kızlar gülerek Hermione’yi tebrik ederken, Lavendar fincanına bir içki daha doldurdu.

Kısa bir konuşma sonrası, boşalan fincanlardaki içkiler tazelenirken sıra Hannah’ya gelmişti.

 

Hannah sırıtarak kızlara baktı.”Bugüne kadar Harry Potter’a asla ilgi duymadım !”

Hermione, April, Lavendar ve Luna haricindekiler içkiyi kafaya dikerken April gülerek Ginny’ye baktı.

Hermione sırıtarak, April’in kulağına fısıldadı.”Birinci sınıftan beri..”

April şaşkınlıkla:”Sahiden mi ! Vay canına…Ve bizim Harry farkında değil öyle mi ?”

Hermione iç çekerek:”Aslında farkında ama bilmiyormuş gibi yapıyor..”

April üzüntüyle Ginny’ye bakarken, sıra Parvati’ye gelmişti.

Parvati derin bir nefes alıp;

“Bugüne kadar hiç öpüşmedim !”

Luna haricindekiler gene içkiyi kafaya dikerken, bunun gibi sorular ardı ardına geldi.

Yavaş yavaş kafalar gitmeye başlamıştı ve herkes anlamsız kahkahalar atıyordu.

Hermione’ye sıra gelmişti.Yüzünü buruşturarak:”Draco Malfoy’u hiçbir zaman çekici bulmadım.”

Ginny,Luna, Lavendar ve Parvati hariç diğerleri içkiyi kafaya diktiler..Ginny, Hermione’ye doğru fısıldadı.

”April’in Malfoy’a aşık olduğuna eminim..”

Hermione içkinin etkisiyle, hafifçe yalpalarken ona cevap verdi.

“Hoşlandığını ben de düşünüyorum..Bir ara ağzını ararız..”

Sıra April’e geldiğinde, Luna haricindekiler gözlerini bile açamıyordu.Luna bir iki kadehten fazla içmediğinden, hala ayık bir kafaya sahipti ama diğerleri çoktan sarhoş olmuştu.

April dengesini kurmaya çalışarak, konuşmaya başladı.

“Kafamız bu kadar iyiyken, bir kadeh daha içmememiz için şu soruyu soruyorum..İnanıyorum ki yapmadınız, yani öyle temenni ediyorum..”

Romilda onun sözünü kesti.”Hadi sor şu soruyu..”

April gözlerini kırpıştırıp:”Daha önce kimseyle beraber olmadım..”

Tahmin ettiği gibi kimse kadehine dokunmazken, Parvati mırıldandı. 

“Hogwarts’ta yapan biri var mıdır acaba ?”

April öfkeyle tısladı.”Var..Pansy Parkinson !”  
Ginny gözlerini devirdi.”Onun yaptığını Merlin bile biliyor…”

April bir fincanı daha kafasına dikerken, birkaç küfür mırıldandı.Diğerleri ayakta duramayacak bir haldeydi.Hermione öfkeyle söylendi.

“Fazla içmemeliydik..Hepinizi çift görüyorum !”

Ginny ona dayanarak mırıldandı.”Ben kimseyi göremiyorum..”

Luna iç çekerek:”Aranızda tek sağlam ben kaldım galiba..”

Hermione:”Bizi ayıltacak bir büyü yapamaz mısın Luna ?”

Luna düşünceli bir tavırla:”Bana büyüyü söylersen yapabilirim..”

Hermione saçlarını çekiştirdi.”Hımmm Accio mu..Yok yok..Depulso..Hımm yok yok..Neydi yaa…”

Birden duraksadı.”Ben neyi düşünüyordum ?”

Luna gözlerini devirirken, diğerleri saçmalamaya devam ediyordu.

Narcissa merakla:”April’in hasta olmadığına eminsin değil mi ?”

Draco hızlıca başını salladı.”Gayet iyi anne..Sadece çok yorgunmuş, bu yüzden erken yattı.”

Lucius homurdanarak ikisine döndü.”Ayak altında olmasında…”

Draco kaşlarını çatıp, karşısında oturan babasına baktı.

“Son günlerde ona karşı neden böyle tepkilisin !”

Lucius sinirle söylendi.”Aslında tepkili olması gereken sensin ! İksiri sana içirmeye kalktı !”

Draco anlayamayarak babasına baktı.”Ne iksirinden bahsediyorsun ?”

Narcissa araya girdi.”Baban geçenlerde onunla konuştu.İksir dolabından bir iksir azalmıştı ve April’e sorduğunda; April kendisinin ödünç aldığını söylemiş..”

Lucius sinirle onun sözünü kesti.”Ödünç almadı, aşırdı !”

Draco biraz düşününce, iksirin Pansy ve Blaise’yle yürüttüğü aşk iksiri olduğunu anladı.April onu korumak için suçu üzerine mi almıştı.

Hafifçe gülümserken, Lucius söylenmeye devam etti.

“Bana o kadar hakaret etti, şimdi de umursamadan evimde uyumaya devam ediyor !”

Narcissa gözlerini devirdi.”Kızın üzerine geldin demek ki, o da sinirlendi ve karşılık verdi !”

Lucius:”Üzerine filan gelmedim, sadece “Gerçeklik İksiri”yle ne yaptığını sordum.Başta anlamazlığa geldi.Aşk İksiri almıştım ben filan diye kıvırmaya kalktı sonra itiraf etti suçunu..Draco’ya şaka yapacakmış, hıhhh ya oğlumuza bir şey olsaydı..”

Narcissa onu yatıştırmaya devam ederken Draco ayağa fırladı.

“Sen daha demin ne dedin ?”

Lucius kaşlarını çattı.”Sana şaka yapacakmış dedim..”

Draco heyecanla onun sözünü kesti.”Onu sormuyorum..Demek istediğim, hangi iksiri almış dolabından ?”

Lucius onun delirip delirmediğini anlamaya çalışırken, “Gerçeklik iksiri..”

Draco heyecanla:”Emin misin baba? Aşk iksiri olmasın ?”

Lucius sinirle:”Siz de bir aşk iksiri diye tutturmuşsunuz, gidiyorsunuz ! Yahu benim dolabımda aşk iksiri ne arar !”

Draco düşüncelerini sıraya sokmaya çalışırken, kafasındaki her şey şekillenmeye başlamıştı.

April’in iksirin etkisindeyken Blaise ve Pansy’yi terslemesi, kendisine cana yakın davranması, hatta fazlasıyla cana yakın..Ama asla saplantıya yol açacak şekilde aşık olmaması… 

Odasına fırlarken, April’in iksirin etkisindeyken söyledikleri zihninde yankılanıyordu.

****

“Ben sana aşığım, hem de delicesine !”

”Uzun zamandır her gece seni düşünüyorum..Bazen çıldıracakmışım gibi oluyor, her şeyi, tüm hislerimi haykırmak istiyorum ! Sana olan aşkımdan yaşayamayacak hale geldim..”

“Draco, seni seviyorum..”

”Bana aşık olmanı istiyorum Draco, hem de delicesine aşık olmanı istiyorum..Ama sen benim farkımda bile değilsin..”

”Şimdi Kamuran, Feride’nin sarı çıyanı yaaa, sen de benim sarı çıyanım olur musun..”

****

Hızlıca üzerini değiştirirken Blaise’nin panzehir hakkındaki sözlerini hatırladı.

“İşte, bu elimde gördüğünüz, büyükannemin her türlü iksirin etkisini yok edecek muhteşem panzehiri..”

Draco sinirle söylendi.”Her türlü iksir demişti ! Bunu daha önce nasıl düşünemedim !”

Partinin bitip bitmemesi artık Draco için önemli değildi.O April’le konuşacaktı hem de bu gece ! 

Heyecanla fısıldadı.”Lütfen bu bir rüya olmasın..Lütfen bana gerçekten aşık ol April…Lütfen..”

Annesiyle babasına fark ettirmeden cisimlenirken, Narcissa gülerek kocasına döndü.

“Ne oldu da böyle odaya fırladı ?”

Lucius omuz silkti.”Aklında gene bir şeyler vardır…”

Saat on ikiyi vurduğunda, Harry ve Ron görünmezlik pelerininin içinde, Patil’lerin evinin biraz uzağına cisimlenmişlerdi.

Ron sinirle söylendi.”Şimdi sıcacık yatağımda olmak vardı..”

Harry gülerek:”Ooff Ron, hemen döneceğiz zaten..Gidince yatağınla hasret giderirsin..”

Ron iç çekerek, Harry’nin peşi sıra Patil’lerin evine doğru yürümeye başladı.

Kapıyı dördüncü çalışlarında, içeriden hala ses gelmiyordu… 

Harry asasını kavrarken, Ron endişeyle fısıldadı.”Bir terslik olmasın..”

Harry hızlıca cevap verdi.”Arka tarafta bahçe kapısı olmalı..Oradan girmeyi deneyelim..”

Ron derin bir nefes alıp, başını salladı.İki genç asalarını kavramış, arka bahçeye doğru ilerlerken, perdelerin çekili olduğu pencerelerden hiçbir şey görünmüyordu.

Ron derin bir nefes alıp, bahçe kapısına doğru tuttu asasını.Harry çevreyi kolaçan ederken bir çıtırtı duydu.

Birisi dala basmış olmalıydı.Ron’a doğru dönüp fısıldadı.

“Dal parçasına mı bastın sen ?”

Ron kaşlarını çatıp, hayır anlamında başını sallarken Harry omzunda bir el hissetti.

Ron’un ona dehşetle baktığını fark ettiğinde, ölüm yiyenler tarafından yakalandığını ve öldürüleceğini düşündü..

Derin bir nefes alıp, gözlerini kapattı.Ve o ölümcül laneti duymayı bekledi.

“Weasel, Potty..Siz burada ne arıyorsunuz ?”

Gözlerini açtığında, gri-mavi gözlerle karşılaştığında derin bir oh çekti.

Ron öfkeyle:”Asıl sen burada ne arıyorsun ?”  
Draco:”April’i almaya gelmiştim..” duraksadı, hafifçe sırıtarak:”Yoksa sizi korkuttum mu ?”

Harry sinirle:”Ne münasebet !”

Bahçe kapısı açılınca, üç genç o yöne doğru döndü.

Parvati, ayakta duramayacak bir halde, gelenlere bakıyordu.

Hafif bir kahkahayla:”Ooo kimler gelmiş ! Harry, Ron ve Malfoy…”

İçeriden kızların konuşmaları geliyordu.

Harry sabırsızca Parvati’ye baktı.

“Kaç kere kapıyı çaldık, neden açmadınız ?”

Ron hızlıca başını sallarken, Parvati alnını sıvazladı.

“Hımm tokmağı bulamadık..”

Kızlar kahkahalarla gülerken, Ron kaşlarını çattı.

“Kaç kadeh içtiniz siz ?”

Hermione’nin sesi duyuldu.”Ron, sevgilim hoş geldin !”

Draco iç çekerek, içeri girerken Harry ve Ron da onun arkasından girdiler…

Hermione, Ginny,April ve Luna bir köşede kendi kendilerine şarkılar mırıldanıyor ve kahkahalar atıyordu.

Luna; endişeyle bakan delikanlılara döndü.”Korkmaya gerek yok, sadece biraz fazla içtiler..”

Hermione, Ron’a döndü.”Ron, Ron…Hoş geldin..”

Ron onu ayağa kaldırmaya çalışırken, Harry Ginny’ye yaklaştı.

Ginny onu itelerken, söylendi.”Dokunma bana, hıhh sen git o Cho’ya yardım et !” 

April hızlıca başını salladı.”Ya da Pansy’ye etsin..”

Ginny sinirle:”Erkek milleti işe..”

April kendisini kaldırmaya çalışan Draco’dan kurtulmaya çalışarak:”Yaa ben kalkarım, ööff bırak..”

Hermione, çoktan Ron’un göğsüne kıvrılmış, ilerlemeye başlarken Harry ve Draco daha kızları kaldıramamıştı.Luna onlara yardım etmeye çalışıyordu ama Ginny ve April inatla oturmaya devam ediyordu.

Hermione mırıldandı.”Pijamam yakışmış mı ?”

Ron gülerek:”Çok yakışmış, hadi şimdi evimize cisimlenelim..”

Hermione gülerek:”Evimize mi ? Biz evlendik mi ?”

Ron iç çekerek:”Daha evlenmedik ama ilerde bir evimiz olacak..”

Hermione kaşlarını çattı.”Nasıl olacak evimiz ? Bence kocaman bir ağaç ev olmalı..Hep bir ağaç evde yaşamak istemiştim..”

Harry sonunda sinirle Ginny’yi kucağına aldı.Ginny onun kucağında debelenirken, bağırıyordu.

“Bırak beni, bırak…Sen git başka kızları kucağına al ! “

Harry iç çekti.”Yapma Ginny, neden başka bir kızı alacakmışım..”

Ginny suratını astı.”Sen beni sevmiyorsun, odun kafa !”

Harry’nin omzuna vururken, Harry hafifçe gülümsedi.

“Sen beni seviyor musun ?”

Ginny yüzünü onun göğsüne doğru gömdü.”Birazcık seviyor olabilirim..”

Harry sırıtarak:”Biracık derken, ne kadar ?”

Ginny biraz düşünüp:”Hımmm, bilmiyorum ama seviyorum işte ! Ama sen..Senin gözün hep başkalarında !”

Harry kaşlarını çattı.”Ne zaman baktım başka kızlara ?”

Ginny sinirle:”Hep bakıyorsun, benden başka herkese baktın !”

Başını tekrar Harry’nin göğsüne gömdü..Mırıldanmaya devam ederken, Harry hafifçe sırıtıyordu.

Draco’nun işi daha zordu çünkü April onu yanına yaklaştırmıyordu.

“Pansy’ye git sen ! Tensel temastan anlayan o çünkü !”

Draco iç çekti.”Pansy’le ayrıldım April..Ona asla gitmeyeceğimi biliyorsun..”

April omuz silkti.”Siz erkek milleti gidersiniz, hıhhh dokunma bana..”

Ağlamaklı bir ifadeyle:”Kim bilir kaç kez dokundun ona…”

Draco’ya tekrar vururken, genç adam en sonunda onu kucaklamayı başardı.

Luna onları yolcu ederken, April, genç adamı sövmeye devam ediyordu.

Diğer kızlar yorgunlukla sızarken, altı kişi evin biraz uzağında cisimlendiler…

April, başını onun omzuna dayamış, kendi kendine konuşuyordu.

“Aslında kafamı kurcalayan bir şey var..Ama nasıl sorsam bilemiyorum..”

Draco onu merdivenlerden yukarı çıkarırken, ses çıkarmamaya çalışarak fısıldadı.

“Sor hadi..Benim de sana soracaklarım var…Ama ayık kafayla..”

April sinirle:”Ben ayığım..”

Draco tabi tabi diye mırıldanırken, April burun kıvırdı.

“Oofff çok sinir ediyorsun beni !”

Draco sonunda üst kata çıkmayı başarmıştı.Odasına girdiğinde, derin bir nefes aldı.

Genç kızı, yatağa bırakırken April konuşmaya devam ediyordu.

“Draco, sen..Sen bana aşık mısın ?”

Draco onun yanına oturdu.Kendisinden cevap bekleyen kızın saçlarını okşadı.

“Bunu seni kendine getirdikten sonra konuşacağız..”

April hışımla:”Zaman kazanmaya çalışıyorsun di mi ? Sen beni sevmiyorsun işte !”

Draco’nun saçlarındaki elini sinirle çekti.

Genç adam, asasını ararken April söylenmeye devam etti.

“Sevmiyorsan sevmiyorum de ! Şimdi ne yapıyorsun, oradan oraya koşturup durma başım dönüyor !”

Draco alaycı bir tavırla:”Başının dönme sebebi, içki olmasın !”

April kaşlarını çattı.”Ben sarhoş olmam !”

Draco asasını bulunca, yapması gereken büyüyü sonunda hatırladı ve genç kıza asasını doğrulttu.

Birkaç saniye sonra, April’in donuk bakışları canlanırken, Draco’nun büyüsü etkisini göstermeye başlamıştı.

April gözlerini kırpıştırdı ve zonklayan başını tuttu.

“Başım çatlıyor…”  
Draco onun yanına otururken, 

“Patil’lerin evinde içkiyi biraz fazla kaçırmışsınız küçük hanım !”

April kaşlarını çattı.”Nasıl döndük buraya ? En son oyun oynuyorduk..”

Draco:”Weasel ve Pötür, diğerlerini eve götürürken, ben de seni almaya gelmiştim..Bayağı zorluk çıkardın ama sonunda eve geldik..”

April başını sallarken, bitkin bir sesle:”Ben odama gidiyorum çok uykum var..”

Tam kalkacakken, Draco onu kolundan tuttu.

April’in şaşkın bakışları arasında, ayağa kalktı.Genç kıza uzun bir süre baktıktan sonra heyecanla:”Babamdan iksirin aslında gerçeklik iksiri olduğunu öğrendim..”

April’in bakışları donuklaşırken, Draco konuşmaya devam etti.

“Şimdi senden bir cevap istiyorum April, sen bana aşık mısın ?”

Ve işte hayatın durduğu anlardan biriyle daha karşı karşıyayız..April ne diyeceğini bilemez bir halde genç adama bakakalmıştı.

Vicdanının iç dünyasından, “Ayıkla pirincin taşını..” dediğini duyar gibiydi..

Ne diyecekti şimdi..Aşık olduğunu söyleyip, platonik aşkını gözler önüne mi serecekti..Acaba bir yalan kıvırabilir miydi..İyi de ne uyduracaktı..

”Gerçeklik İksiri”’nin uydurulacak bir yanı yoktu…Dudağını ısırıp, tereddütle genç adama baktı. 

Draco ona cesaret vermek istercesine gülümsedi.”Benim için ne hissettiğini söyle April ve bitsin artık..”

April derin bir nefes aldı.

Ya şimdi ya da hiçbir zaman..Cesaretini toplamaya çalıştı..Yapabilirdi, söyleyebilirdi..Tamam onu aşağılayacaktı, onunla dalga geçecekti..Ama içinde tutmaktan bunalmıştı artık !

Draco ne yapacaksa yapacaktı..Artık bunu düşünmek istemiyordu, eninde sonunda öğrenecek zaten dedi ve cevap bekleyen, genç adama döndü…

“Evet, sana aşığım..”

Draco’nun yüzüne baksaydı, gözlerindeki parıltıyı görebilirdi..Ama o gözlerini sıkıca yummuş, itirafına devam ediyordu.

“Biliyorum beni sevmiyorsun, hatta şimdi beni aşağılayacaksın ama…”

Konuşması, Draco’nun öpücüğüyle kesilirken, genç adam onu kollarının arasına aldı.April onun kollarında eridiğini hissederken, Draco öpücüklerini derinleştirdi…

Saniyeler, dakikalar, saatler…Anlamını birer birer yitirirken ikisi de birbirinden ayrıldı..Alınlarını birbirine dayamış, nefes alıp verirlerken Draco fısıldadı.

“Ben de sana aşığım April..”

April’in gözlerinde belirsiz bir ışık yanarken, Draco devam etti.

“Arkadaş olmak istediğimizi söyledim, çünkü sana yakın olabilmenin tek yolu buydu..Senin Blaise’yi sevdiğini sanıyordum..”

April hızlıca araya girdi.

“Blaise’ye hiçbir zaman aşık olmadım..”

Draco şaşkınlıkla ona bakarken devam etti..

“İkinizin benim hakkımda iddiaya girdiğinizi öğrenince, bilerek ona aşıkmış gibi davrandım..Böylece iddiayı kaybedecektin..”

Draco hafifçe sırıttı.”Vay, vay..Uyanığa da bakın..Ama sonunda sen içtin..”

April suratını astı.”Salak Pansy, meyve sularını karıştırmasaydı..”

Draco onu susturdu.”Bu gece Pansy ya da Blaise’den bahsetmek yok…”

April hafifçe başını sallarken, genç kızı kendine daha da çekti.

“Bu gece beraber uyuyalım..”

April kaşlarını çattı.”Sarılıp uyumak diyorsun di mi ?”

Draco sırıtarak:”Öbür türlüsü aklımın ucuna bile gelmedi..”

April gülerek:”İşte benim sarı çıyanım..”

Draco onu öpmeden önce fısıldadı.”İşte benim meleğim..”

O gece de ikisi uyuyamadı..Ama bu sefer sebebi saldırı değildi..Bu sefer kavuşmanın,vuslatın heyecanı vardı…Ve bunun bilincindeyken, uyuyabilmek imkansızdı…

April onun göğsüne yaslanmış, bu anın gerçek olup olmadığını düşünürken Draco burnunu onun saçlarına gömmüştü..

Lucius’un mektubunu alan anne ve babasının, Londra’ya ayak bastığından haberi bile olmayan April, belki de son defa göreceği bu genç adamın kokusunu içine çekiyordu…

Onların mutluluğu, günün ilk ışıklarıyla sona erecekken ikisi de bundan habersiz, birbirlerine sıkıca sokulmuşlardı.

Tam kavuşmuş,vuslata erişmişken; hasretle dolmak üzere olduklarını nereden bilebilirlerdi ki….


	14. Veda

Yeni Karakterler:

Geraldine Marple : Charles Draker’ın ablası, April'in halası..Kendisi asalete ve safkanlığa değer veren, muggle doğumlulardan hoşlanmayan dul bir cadı..  
İsviçre’de bilinen güzel bir kasabada büyük bir çiftliği var..Kasabanın tanınmış ailelerinden..

Charlotte Marple : Geraldine’nin kızı..Annesinin tipik bir kopyası…April’in kuzeni.. Yaşıt olmalarına rağmen pek iyi anlaştıkları söylenemez.İsviçre’de bir büyücülük okuluna gidiyor..Popüler, ukala ve bencil bir cadı…Tek bir konuda zaafı var; o da Marcus’a olan aşkı..   
Marcus Thenodora : Charlotte’un arkadaşı, kendisi Charlotte’un aksine son derece saygılı ve kibar bir büyücüdür..Muggle doğumlu ya da safkan olmanın onun için hiçbir önemi yoktur..Charlotte’un kendisine olan ilgisini fark etse de, bunu bilmezden gelmektedir..Çünkü o, aradığı kızın April olduğuna emindir..

Carmen Thenodora : Marcus’un kız kardeşi, Charlotte’un arkadaşı..Abisi ve Charlotte’dan bir yaş küçük olmasına rağmen, onlarla takılmaktadır..Charlotte’a hayrandır ve onun peşinden ayrılmamaktadır..Charlotte, April’le anlaşamadığı için, Carmen de ona kötü davranmaktadır..  
Kate Randall : Draco’dan bir yaş küçük ve Hogwarts’ta okuyor, Ravenclaw’ta.. Safkan olan ailesi Slyterin’den eksik olmazken, Kate Ravenclaw’a girmiş..Lucius Malfoy’un ölüm yiyen olan arkadaşlarından birinin kızı…Ve Draco Malfoy’a birinci sınıftan beri aşık..Kırılgan, sessiz, naif, tatlı bir kız..  
Ve bu kız, Draco’yla arkadaşlığa başlayınca ve April’de uzakta İsviçre’de olunca sizce Draco ne yapacak? Bu tatlı kızdan, onun masumiyetinden etkilenecek mi? Belki de özlediği April’ini görecek onda..Peki ya Pansy..O, bu kıza neler yapacak? Tam April’den kurtulmuşken, yeni bir rakip mi geldi yoksa?

Bu kez April ve Draco’nun aşklarının büyüklüğüne, hasretle tanık olacağız.. Biri İngiltere’de biri İsviçre’de.. Ve hayatlarında yepyeni insanlar var.. Sizce onlar her şeye rağmen bir araya gelebilecek mi? Yoksa gözden uzak olan, gönülden de mi ırak olacak? İkisi de kendi hayatlarını mı kuracaklar?

Harry,Ginny,Hermione ve Ron nelerle karşılaşacak?  
Draco ölüm yiyen olacak mı? Büyücü Dünyası’nı neler bekliyor? 

Altıncı Sınıfa az kaldı ve yaz tatili bitmek üzere…Yazın son ayları sizce nasıl geçecek?

14.Bölüm -VEDA-  
April, yüzüne vuran güneş ışığıyla, gözlerini kırpıştırdı.Yeni bir sabah daha başlıyordu işte…

Genç kız, pikeyi üzerine doğru çekiştirip, uykusuna kaldığı yerden devam edecekken belini sarmalamış kaslı kolu fark etti.

Aniden donup kaldı..O daha neler olduğunu anlayamadan, arkasından uykulu bir ses geldi.

“Saat kaç ?”

April hızlıca yerinden doğruldu ve sarı saçları gözlerine düşmüş, yakışıklı delikanlıyla karşı karşıya geldi…

April hafifçe yutkunup, odada göz gezdirdi.Buranın; Draco’nun odası olduğunu, anlaması pek uzun sürmemişti.

“Draco, Draco..” diye genç adamı sarsmaya başladı.

Draco uykulu bir sesle hımmlarken, April telaşlı bir sesle, onu sarsmaya devam ediyordu.

“Benim burada ne işim var ? “

Draco anında gözlerini açtı ve yatakta doğruldu.Gözlerinde hem endişe hem korku vardı.Ya April her şeyi unuttuysa ya o aşk itirafını hatırlamıyorsa ?

İyide hatırlamaması için hiçbir sebep yoktu ki, sonuçta sarhoş olsa da en sonunda ona ayıltma büyüsü yapmamış mıydı ?

Korku ve telaş karışımı bir sesle:”Bana dün gece olanları hatırlamadığını söyleme…”

April kaşlarını çattı.”Dün gece neler oldu ?”

Draco’nun faltaşı gibi açılan bakışlarına karşılık genç kız kahkahalarla gülmeye başladı.

“Hahahaa sadece şaka yaptım..”

April gülmeye devam ederken, Draco bozulduğunu belli etmemeye çalışarak, yataktan kalktı.

“Çok komik (!)” diye homurdandı.

April gözlerinden gelen yaşları silerken, cevap verdi.

“Bence komikti..Hahaha suratındaki ifadeyi asla unutmayacağım..”

Draco dolabını açıp giyeceklerini çıkarırken, ona ters ters bakıp:”İlk sabahımızı mahvettin..”

April hafifçe gülerek:”İlk sabah derken ?”

Draco sırıtarak:”Dün geceden beri sevgili değil miyiz biz ?”

April yanaklarının pembeleşmesine mani olamayıp, mırıldandı.

“Sanırım evet…”

Draco onun utandığını fark edip, yüzündeki sırıtışı daha da arttırırken, cevap verdi.

“Seninle sevgili olacağımızı söyleseler, hayatta inanmazdım.”

April kıkırdadı.”Ben de öyle..Aslında seni hep çekici bulmuştum ama..”

Genç adam hafifçe gülümserken, Draco’ya çekici dediğini anlayan April’in suratı pancara döndü. 

Draco gülümsemesini sürdürürken, merakla sordu.”Eee.. Ama ne ?”

April bilmiş tavrını takınıp:”….Ama fazla ben merkezli ve ukala tavırların sinirimi bozuyordu…”

Draco tek kaşını kaldırıp:”Şimdi sinirini bozmuyor muyum ?”

April neşeyle:”Bozuyor ama artık durum değişti.. Sonuçta sana aş..” 

Genç adam devamını heyecanla beklerken, April utanarak başını önüne eğdi.. 

Bu tatlı konuşma; Narcissa’nın merdivenden gelen sesiyle bölündü.

“Hadi kahvaltı hazır..”

April kaçarcasına odadan çıkarken, Draco derin bir iç çekti..April’in bu sevgili durumuna alışması, zaman alacaktı anlaşılan…

 

Hermione önünde duran fincanı zorlukla kaldırdı ve sıcak çaydan bir yudum aldı.Suratını ekşitip;

“Aaah, çok sıcak !”

Tam karşısında oturan ve onun her hareketini izleyen Ron ciddi bir ifadeyle:”Sızlanma, sızlanma ! O çay bitecek ! Annemin özel bitkilerinden hazırlandı o…Her türlü ağrıya iyi gelir, özellikle de baş ağrısına !”

O çaydan içmek zorunda olan ikinci cadıysa, abisine ters ters bakıp:”Senin için söylemesi kolay..Bu pis kokulu çayı içmek zorunda olan sen değilsin !”

Çayı bir kez daha koklayıp, yüzünü buruşturdu.”Senin çorapların gibi kokuyor !” 

Ron ters bir bakış atarak:”Benim çoraplarım kötü kokmuyor !”

Ginny alaycı bir tavırla:”Bu kadar emin konuştuğuna göre, çorapları kokladın demek !”

Yüzü kıpkırmızı kesilen Ron tam kız kardeşine laf söyleyecekti ki, Harry esneyerek mutfağa girdi.

“Günaydın..”

Hermione, genç adama günaydın diye mırıldanıp, çaydan bir yudum daha aldı.Suratı gene buruşurken, Harry hafifçe sırıttı.

“Dün gece çok eğlendiniz anlaşılan, içkileri dikmişsiniz kafaya..”

Ginny gözlerini devirerek,

“İçki; gece partilerinin vazgeçilmesidir !” diye söylenince, Ron lafa atladı.

“Annemden ceza almakta vazgeçilmezdir, di mi Ginny..” 

Ginny onun bu sözüyle sinerken, Harry merakla:”Ne ceza verdi ?”

Hermione iç çekerek, onun sorusunu cevapladı.

“Hogwarts açılana kadar, evin temizliğini Ginny ve ben yapacağız…”

Ron’un yüzündeki sırıtış artarken, Harry de için için sevinmeden edemedi…Ginny ve Hermione, Bayan Weasley’nin hizmetçiliğini yaparken, iki tembel büyücüye; uyuşukluk yapmak ve Quidditch oynamak kalıyordu. 

Ginny’nin bakışlarını üzerinde hissedince, düşüncelerinden sıyrıldı.Genç kız, konuşmak istermiş gibi görünüyordu..Dün gece, sarhoşken söylediklerini merak ediyor olmalıydı..Acaba söylemeli miydi ? 

Vicdanının sesi araya girdi.”Bence söyleme..Onu utandırmak istemezsin sanırım..”

Harry iç sesiyle, bu sözü cevapladı.”Elbette ki hayır ! Ama onu seviyorum..Ve belki de artık itiraf etmenin zamanı gelmiştir…”

****

(Ufak bit hatırlatma)

Patil’lerin evinde, parti sonrası…

Sarhoş kızları eve götürmeye çalışan Ron ve Harry’nin artık sabrı kalmamıştı…

Harry sonunda sinirle Ginny’yi kucağına aldı.Ginny onun kucağında debelenirken, bağırıyordu.

“Bırak beni, bırak…Sen git başka kızları kucağına al ! “

Harry iç çekti.”Yapma Ginny, neden başka bir kızı alacakmışım..”

Ginny suratını astı.”Sen beni sevmiyorsun, odun kafa !”

Harry’nin omzuna vururken, Harry hafifçe gülümsedi.

“Sen beni seviyor musun ?”

Ginny yüzünü onun göğsüne doğru gömdü.”Birazcık seviyor olabilirim..”

Harry sırıtarak:”Biracık derken, ne kadar ?”

Ginny biraz düşünüp:”Hımmm, bilmiyorum ama seviyorum işte ! Ama sen..Senin gözün hep başkalarında !”

Harry kaşlarını çattı.”Ne zaman baktım başka kızlara ?”

Ginny sinirle:”Hep bakıyorsun, benden başka herkese baktın !”

Başını Harry’nin göğsüne gömdü ve mırıldanmaya devam etti… 

****

Harry dün geceki olayı, zihninden tekrar tekrar geçirirken Ginny endişeyle dudağını kemirmekle meşguldü.

Dün geceye dair son hatırladığı oyundu..Harry’lerin gelişine dair hiçbir şey hatırlamıyordu..Kim bilir ne kadar saçmalamıştı…Daha da kötüsü; bu sabah Ron’dan Harry’nin kendisini eve taşıdığını öğrenmişti ! Yol boyunca ona söylediklerini Merlin bilirdi..

“Acaba ona neler söyledim..Ya hislerimi söylediysem..Hımmm yok canım söylememişimdir..Söylememişimdir di mi !”

Vicdanı bilmiş bir tavırla:”Söylemiş olabilirsin..Ama söylememiş de olabilirsin..”

Ginny kaşlarını çattı.”Bu sorunun cevabını biliyor musun ?”

Vicdanı omuz silkerek:”Sen bilmezsen, ben nasıl bileyim..”

Ginny sinirle söylendi.”Hayatıma parazit yapmayı biliyorsun da bunu mu bilmiyorsun !”

Vicdanı suratını astı.”Bana parazit diyerek, hakaret ediyorsun..”

Ginny gözlerini devirdi.”Vicdanımdan özür dileyeceğimi sanıyorsan..Çok yanılıyorsun !”

Vicdan hafifçe sırıttı.”Her şeyin bir ilki vardır..”

Ginny, onunla tartışmaya devam edecekti ki Harry’nin sesini duydu.

“Ginny benimle Quidditch oynamak ister misin ?”

Genç kız şaşkınlıkla ona dönerken, kaşlarını çatarak:”Hermione ve Ron oynamayacak mı ?”

Sonunda çayını bitirip, rahat bir nefes alan Hermione ona cevap verdi.

“Ben ve Ron, İksir çalışacağız…”

Ron suratını asıp, iç çekerken Hermione devam etti.

“Ron’un iksir dersinde pek başarılı olmadığını biliyorsun..Çalışması gereken birkaç konu var.”

Harry başını sallarken, zeki cadı bilmiş bir tavırla:”Sen de Quidditch’ten sonra bize katılsan iyi olur Harry, senin de İksir’de pek iyi olduğu söylenemez..” 

Harry’nin suratı da Ron gibi asılırken, Ginny çayını bir dikişte bitirdi ve ayağa kalktı.

“Hadi Harry, biraz Quidditch oynayalım !”

Ginny mutfak kapısından bahçeye çıkarken, Harry de derin bir nefes alıp, onu takip etti.

“Biraz yavaş olsana Charles, sana yetişemiyorum !”

Violet’in sitemle söylediklerine, kocası Charles omuz silkerek cevap verdi.

“Sen hızlansan Violet ! Kızımız April bizi bekliyor !”

Aklına kızı gelince, endişesi artan Charles’ın adımları daha da hızlandı.

Violet derin bir iç çekip:”Ooff, ooff..Umarım Basel’dekiler yokluğumuzu fark etmez ! Tam görevin ortasında, Londra’ya geldik !”

Charles tekrar omuz silkti.”İki günlüğüne geldik Violet ! Bu iki günde de Lordun Basel’e saldıracağını düşünmüyorum !”

Violet ona cevap vermezken, cisimlenecekleri yere sonunda ulaştılar..Charles derin bir nefes aldı.

“ Şuan da kızımız April, beni Basel’deki Muggle’lardan daha çok ilgilendiriyor !”

Karısı tek kelime etmezken, Draker ailesi Malfoy Malikanesi’ne cisimlendi.

Sabah kahvaltısı bitmiş, salona geçilmişti.Lucius Malfoy, Gelecek Postası’na bakarken, karısı Narcissa eline bir kitap almış, hararetle onu okuyordu.Draco ve April’sa Büyücü Satrancı oynuyordu…

“Lanet olsun ! Vezirim…”

Draco öfkeyle vezirinin parçalanışını izlerken, April sırıtarak:”Hamle yapma sırası sen de Draco ! Dikkat et şahını da parçalara ayırmayayım..”

Draco ona sert bir ifadeyle bakıp:”Sen buna zaman bulamadan, seni mat edeceğim !”

Narcissa başını Çalıkuşu’ndan kaldırıp, iki gence döndü.

“Siz oyun mu oynuyorsunuz, kavga mı ediyorsunuz ?”

Draco ve April bu soruyla gülümserken, genç adam cevap verdi.

“Kısaca eğleniyoruz..”

Oğlunun bu cevabıyla gözlerini deviren Narcissa, en doğru şeyin kitabına dönmek olacağını düşünmüştü ki kapının çalışıyla dikkati dağıldı.

Kaşlarını çatarak, kocasına döndü.”Birini mi bekliyordun ?”

Lucius düşünceli bir tavırla:”Hayır beklemiyordum..Acaba kim geldi ?”

Yalan söylediğini, için için Draker’ların gelmiş olacağını umduğunu belli etmemeye çalışıyordu..Ama hislerinde yanılmamıştı..Draker’lar gelmişti..Kızlarını almak için…

Narcissa merakla kapıya yönelirken, April ve Draco istiflerini bozmadan, oyuna devam ettiler.

Ta ki kapıdan, Charles Draker’ın gürleyen sesi duyulana kadar… 

“Boş konuşmayı kes Narcissa ! Kızımı almaya geldim..Onu sizin ellerinize bırakacak değilim !”

Violet’in kısık ve yalvaran sesi yankılanmaya başladı.”Lütfen Charles..Lütfen kabalık yapma, sakin ol biraz..”

April anında ayağa fırlarken, Lucius’un yüzündeki sırıtış şeytani bir ifade almaktaydı.Draco kaşlarını çatmış, kapıya döndü.

Orta yaşına rağmen, son derece yakışıklı bir adamla, güzel bir kadın içeri girdi.April’in yüzü aydınlanmıştı.Heyecanla gelen ikiliye koşarken, mutlulukla bağırıyordu.

“Anne, baba ! Hoş geldiniz !”

Charles kızına uzun uzun sarılırken, Narcissa endişeli bir tavırla salona girdi.Draco annesine dönüp, fısıltıyla:”Neler oluyor anne ? April’in ailesi neden gelmişler ki..”

Bu sorunun cevabı, aslında zihninde yankılanmaya başlamıştı bile..Ama o, cevabı bildiği halde, aksini duymayı umut ediyordu…

Narcissa iç çekerek, oğluna cevap verdi.”Onu almaya gelmişler Draco, ama neden bu kadar kızgın olduklarını Merlin bilir…” 

Draco’nun göğsüne soğuk bir bıçak saplanmıştı sanki..Genç adam nefesinin kesildiğini, adeta yutkunamadığını hissediyordu…April, April…Gidecek miydi ?  
Ama daha çok erkendi..Yani Eylül’e kadar burada kalmayacak mıydı ! Her şey yoluna girmişken, tam bir araya gelmişlerken…

Öfkeyle yumruklarını sıktı.Nasıl olduğunu anlayamadan, sinirle bağırdı.

“Hayır !!!”

Draco’nun haykırışıyla başlar ona dönmüştü.April şaşkınlıkla ona bakarken, genç kız ailesinin neden geldiğini hala anlayamamıştı.Onlara kavuşmanın mutluluğu, aklını kullanmasını engellemeseydi, bunun Draco’yla son görüşmeleri olduğunu anlayacaktı…

Herkesin kendisine baktığını gören Draco, derin bir nefes alıp devam etti.

“April’i götüremezsiniz ! Daha önümüzde bir ay var !” 

April’in gözleri iri iri açılırken, Charles Draker omuzlarını dikleştirip, ona cevap verdi.

“Karımla bana yolladığınız aşağılayıcı mektubu yazarken de bir ay olduğunu düşünüyor muydunuz !”

Draco şaşkınlıkla gerilerken, April araya girdi.”Sen neden bahsediyorsun baba ! Ne gitmesi ne mektubu !”

Vicdanının hayal meyal konuştuğunu duydu.”Sezon arası yapınca senin biraz beynin sulandı galiba..Saksıyı çalıştır Ap, Lucius babana bir mektup yollamış ! Seni gelip almaları için…İksir konusunda seni sorguya çekerken, ona çok ağır hakaretler ettin ! Bunun bedelini ağır ödeteceğini, sana söylemiştim !” 

Narcissa kocasına döndü, yüzünde bir dehşet ifadesi vardı.

“Violet’lere mektup mu yolladın sen ?”

Violet başını hızlıca sallayıp, araya girdi.”Evet, Cissy..Gururumuzu zedeleyen bir mektup !”

Bu tartışmanın başından beri konuşmayan Lucius, alaycı bir tavırla:”Gerçekleri yazan bir mektup !”

Charles öfkeden kıpkırmızı kesilmişti.”Gerçekler haaa ! Bunlar mı gerçekler..”

Sözünü yarıda bırakıp, cebinden bir parşömen çıkardı.Parşömeni açarken, sinirden elleri titriyordu.

Öfkeyle okumaya başladı.

” Sevgili Violet ve Charles, sizlerin ne kadar yoğun olduğunuza hiç şüphemiz yok..Ama durum bu kadar ciddi olmasa sizi asla rahatsız etmezdik..Kızınız April neredeyse bir aydır evimizde kalıyor ve geldiği günden beri davranışları ve yaptıklarıyla evin tüm huzurunu kaçırdı.Başlarda onun ukala ve bencilce tavırlarını, sineye çekebileceğimizi düşündük ama gün geçtikçe durum o kadar çekilmez bir hal aldı ki..  
Benim iksir odamı talan etti, oğlumu nişanlısından ayırdı..Karıma daha söylemedim ama ona verdiği kitabın muggle kitabı olduğuna dün gece emin oldum..Muggle’larla ilgili konuşmaktan bile nefret ederken şu yaptığına bakın ! Beni, karımı, oğlumu aşağılamak bir yana oğlumun arkadaşlarını bile çileden çıkaracak bir tavır içerisinde…Çok üzgünüm ama onu daha fazla evimizde misafir etmek istemiyoruz..Narcissa ile Violet’in çok yakın arkadaş olduklarını biliyorum ama bu durum arkadaşlık hatırı için bile çekilemez ! Kızınızı en yakın zamanda almanızı istiyoruz, üzgünüm ama onun sorumsuz tavırlarına daha fazla tahammül edemeyeceğiz..Sevgilerimizle Lucius ve Narcissa Malfoy.”

Mektup bittiğinde salonda bir sessizlik hakim olmuştu.April ateş saçan bakışlarını Lucius’a çevirdi ve ürkütücü bir sesle:”Seni aşağılık herif ! Aileme böyle bir mektubu nasıl yollarsın ! Bu ne cüret ! Senin kokuşmuş evine muhtaç değilim, eşyalarımı toplar toplamaz buradan gidiyorum !”

Draco sinirden titreyen ellerini yumruk yaptı ve mırıldandı.”April, lütfen sakin ol !”

April onun sözünü kesti.”Ne sakin olması ! Ömrümde böyle hakaret işitmedim ! Misafir olarak çağırdıkları evden, beni atmak için çevirdiği numaraya da bakın ! Seni pislik !”

Lucius omuz silkerek:”Seni ben çağırmadım, Narcissa çağırdı ! Evimden gitmeni istemem, en doğal hakkım !”

Narcissa alınmış bir ifadeyle:”Bu evde ne kadar da yalancı varmış ! Mektup haa..Muggle kitabı haa…”

April’e döndü.Yüzündeki hayal kırıklığı, genç kızın canını acıtıyordu.

“Eminim bana Çalıkuşu’nu büyücü kitabı diye yutturmaya çalışırken, epey eğlenmişsindir..”

April pişmanlıkla ona baktı.”Cissy, ben…”

Narcissa onun sözünü kesti.”Benim yalancılarla konuşacak hiçbir şeyim yok !”

Ne kocasına ne April’e bakmadan merdivenlere yöneldi.Violet endişeyle arkadaşının arkasından fırlarken, Charles kızına döndü.

“Hadi kızım, eşyalarını toplasan iyi olur..Zamanımız kısıtlı..”

Charles Draker, kızıyla karısını beklemek üzere bahçeye yönelirken, Lucius Malfoy sonuçtan memnun bir halde çalışma odasına ilerledi.

April salonun ortasında öylece kalmıştı…Zihninde görüntüler ardı ardını kovalıyordu..Cissy’nin hayal kırıklığı, Lucius’un sırıtışı, Blaise’nin aşk acısı, Pansy’nin öfkesi ve Draco’nun perişanlığı…

Draco’nun görüntüsü, zihninde yankılanır yankılanmaz genç adama doğru döndü.Ağlamamak için dudağını ısırıyordu ama nafile..Önce göz yaşları sonra hıçkırıklar..

Draco iç çekerek, genç kızı kollarına aldı..Onu sıkı sıkı sarıp, saçlarını okşarken derin derin nefesler alıyor, kokusunu içine çekiyordu…Belki de bu ona son sarılışıydı..Bu onu son koklayışıydı...Bu anı, zihnine kazımak için hiç acele etmiyordu..Adeta bu anı zihnine kaydediyordu…

Ne yapabilirdi…Onun gitmemesi, burada kalması için ne yapabilirdi…Ne babası ne annesi artık onu istemezken…April burada kalmayı gururuna yediremezken..Yapacak pek bir şey görünmüyordu…

April, sevdiği adamın göğsünde ne kadar öylece kaldığını bilmiyordu..Ne kadar ağladığını bilmiyordu..

Tek bildiği; bu evde daha fazla kalamayacağıydı…O mektuptan sonra nasıl kalabilirdi ki ! Kovulmaktan beter olmuşken, daha fazla kalmanın bir anlamı var mıydı ? Bir anlam…Kalmak için tek bir anlam..Zihninde yankılanan tek bir isim; Draco Malfoy..

April iç çekerek, başını onun göğsünden kaldırdı.Göz yaşlarını silerken, mırıldandı.

“Buraya kadarmış..”

Draco sinirle onun sözünü kesti.”Ne demek buraya kadarmış ! Tekrar görüşeceğimizi biliyorsun !”

April acıyla gülümsedi.”Ne zaman, nasıl..”

Draco hızlı hızlı solurken, sorunun yanıtını düşündü.”Şimdi bilmiyorum ama elbet gene bir araya geleceğiz..İtalya’ya gelirim..Sen İngiltere’ye gelirsin..Bir şekilde..”

April onun sözünü kesti.”Her konuda bir fikir yürütebilirim, umudumu sürdürebilirim..Ama imkansız olan konularda da kabullenmeyi bilirim…Bitti Draco, bitti..Bu anın geleceğini ikimizde biliyorduk..Ve işte geldi çattı !”

Boğazına takılan yumruya aldırmamaya çalışarak, derin bir nefes alıp devam etti.

“Şimdi veda zamanı…”

Draco yumruklarını sıkmış, öfkeden adeta titriyordu.”Bu kadar çabuk kabulleneceğini düşünmezdim ! Kendimden bile beklerdim ama senden asla !”

April gözyaşlarını tutmaya çalışırken, acıyla fısıldadı.

“Bunları söylemenin kolay olduğunu mu sanıyorsun..Tekrar kavuşacağız, beni sonsuza kadar bekle desem, bu bencillik olmayacak mı ! “

Draco gözlerinin dolmasını engellemek için, hızlıca başını salladı.

“Bencillik ya da değil ! Sen yeter ki söyle ! Beni bekle de, tekrar kavuşacağız de, seni kaybetmek istemiyorum de..Yeter ki bir şey de ! Bana umut verecek bir şey söyle, aşkımız için bir şey söyle..”

April yanaklarından süzülen yaşları umursamadan, genç adamın yüzünü kavradı.O yumuşacık sarı saçları son kez okşarken mırıldandı.

“Hoşçakal sarı çıyanım..Beni unutma..”

Draco’nun dudaklarına küçük bir veda öpücüğü kondururken, genç adam onu sıkı sıkı sardı.Hiç bırakmak istemezmiş gibi….

“Seni seviyorum meleğim..Ama bil ki, bu bir veda olmayacak..Gittiğin yerden bana mutlaka mektup yollayacaksın ! “

April başını hızlıca sallarken, fısıldadı.”Söz..” 

Bir daha söyleyemeye fırsat bulamayacağı kelimler, genç kızın ağzından döküldü.

”Seni seviyorum..”

Draco bu sözle gözlerini sıkıca yumarken, genç kız ona daha sıkı sarıldı…

Birbirlerinden ayrıldıklarında ikisi de ayakta zar zor duruyordu..Sanki ikisi birbirleri olmadan yaşayamayacakmış gibi zor nefes alırken genç kız asasını çıkardı.

Mırıldandığı büyüyle, birkaç saniye sonra bavulu önünde duruyordu.April tam annesine gitme zamanı olduğunu söyleyecekti ki, Draco onu durdurdu…

“Bekle ! Sana vermem gereken bir şey var..”

April kaşlarını çatarken, Draco cebinden ufak bir kutu çıkardı.Dolu dolu bakan gri gözlerini genç kıza dikip,

“Sana bu akşam Benotti’ye gittiğimizde verecektim..”

Kutuyu genç kızın eline bıraktı.April merakla kutuyu açtığında, içindeki gümüş, kalp şeklindeki kolye parlamaya başlamıştı.

Genç kız büyülenmiş gibi kolyeye bakarken, Draco onu April’in boynuna taktı..April kolyeyi heyecanla tutup, genç adamın dudaklarına sevgi dolu bir öpücük kondurdu.

“Ben…Çok teşekkür ederim..”

Draco hafifçe gülümsedi.”Onu avucunla her sıkışında, beni yanı başında hissedeceksin..”

April’in gözyaşları artarken, mırıldandı.”Bu..Aile yadigarı mı ?”

Draco hafifçe kaşlarını kaldırdı.”Hayır..Benotti’de bir dükkandan almıştım..”

Genç kız suratını hafifçe buruşturup:”Hımmm..”

Draco, onun bu tavrına şaşkınlıkla karşılık verdi.

“Ne oldu şimdi ?”

April omuz silkerek:”Bir şey olduğu yok..Sadece özel şeylerden hoşlandığını söylemiştin..Eşsiz olanlardan..Ve bana dükkandan bir kolye almışsın.Tuhaf…” 

Draco gözlerini devirdi.”Gene eleştirecek bir şey buldun..” 

April hızlıca savunmaya geçti.”Eleştirmek için söylemedim, laflarımı çarpıtma !”

Genç adam sinirle:”Sana hediye almışım, öpüp teşekkür edeceğine, kırk tane laf !” 

Draco’ya sert bir bakış atan April, kısa bir süre sonra iç çekip, mırıldandı.

“Tamam, tamam..Teşekkür ederim..”

Draco hafifçe gülümseyip, kolyesiyle oynayan genç kıza baktı.

“Bir şey değil..Normalde özel bir kolye yaptırabilirdim ama sen de bana sıradan şeylerden hoşlandığını söylemiştin…”

Genç kız cevap vermezken, Draco çarpık bir gülümsemeyle ekledi.

“Giderayak tartışmayı da başardık…”

Onun bu sözüyle ikisi de gülmeye başladı..Draco, genç kıza sarılırken, April mırıldandı.

”Aslında hoşuma gitti..”

Draco onun ne demek istediğini anlayamamıştı ki, genç kız cevap verdi.

“Benim isteklerimi, kendininkinden önde tutuyorsun..Önce papatya şimdi de kolye..” 

Draco mahcup bir tavırla ona baktı..April genç adama doğru sokuldu.

“Bu kolyeyi asla çıkarmayacağım…”

Draco onu kendine çekip, son öpücüğünü de vermişti ki Violet’in merdivendeki ayak sesleri duyuldu.

Draco ile April anında ayrılırken, genç kadın mahcup bir tavırla, kızına döndü.

“Hazırsan gidelim April..”

April yavaşça başını salladı..Annesinin hole doğru ilerleyişini izledi..Babasının beklemekten bunaldığına adı gibi emindi.

Draco’ya uzun uzun bakıp, mırıldandı.”Cissy’den çok özür dilediğimi söyle olur mu ? Şimdi beni görmek isteyeceğini sanmıyorum..”

Draco başını sallarken, genç kız daha soğuk bir sesle devam etti.”Ve bu arada, çapkınlıkla nam salmış Draco Malfoy; Hogwarts’ta bir kıza bile yan gözle bakacak olursan, bunu yakın arkadaşlarım Ginny ve Hermione’den öğrenip, sırf senin kafanı koparmak için İtalya’dan gelirim haberin olsun ! Özellikle de Pansy’den bahsediyorum..”

Onun kıskançlıkla söylediği sözler, Draco’nun yüzündeki sırıtışı arttırırken genç kıza cevap verdi.

“Sırf seni İtalya’dan getirtmek için birkaç çapkınlık yapabilirim !”

April de hafifçe sırıtarak:”Kafanı koparırım !”

İki aşık gülmeye başlamıştı ki, Charles’ın sabırsız sesi duyuldu.”Hadi ama artık gidelim şu evden ! Daha fazla bu basit insanların evinde kalmak istemiyorum !”

Violet’in şaşkınlık dolu sesi, gür sesi bastırmaya çalışıyordu.”Charles ! Lütfen, arkadaşım ve ailesi hakkında doğru konuş !”

Charles sinirle söylendi.”Ne aile ama…”

April gözlerini devirip, genç adama son kez baktı.

“Kendine dikkat et Draco ve ölüm yiyenlik işlerine fazla bulaşmamaya çalış ! “

April’in endişeli bakışlarını fark eden Draco derin bir nefes aldı.

“Bulaşmamak için her şeyi yapacağım..Beni merak etme…Ve sakın unutma; bu bir veda değil ! Gene bir araya geleceğiz..”

April iç çekerek, mırıldandı.”Umarım haklısındır..”

April sevgilisine sıkıca sarıldı, Draco onun kokusunu tekrar tekrar içine çekti..Tanıştıkları günden bu güne tüm anılar zihninde canlanıyordu…April’e olan aşkı yüreğini kavuruyordu..Ve her şeyim dediği kız, ellerinin arasından kayıp gidiyordu..

April, annesi ve babasıyla cisimlenecekleri yere doğru yürürken ilk günü düşündü, ilk öpücüğü, ilk itirafını…Draco Malfoy’u düşündü…Ona ve bu malikaneye son kez bakıyordu..Şimdi veda zamanıydı…Ayrılık zamanıydı…Ama ne olacağını, tekrar bir araya gelip gelemeyeceklerini Merlin’in bile bildiğinden şüpheliydi…


	15. Yeni Bir Başlangıç

“Çok ayıp ettin anne ! April’e bir hoşçakal bile demedin !”

Draco’nun sitemine aldırış etmeyen Narcissa omuz silkmekle yetindi.

“Onun bana yaptığı ayıba ne demeli ! Gözümün içine baka baka yalan söyledi, benimle dalga geçti !”

Draco göz ucuyla komidinin üzerinde duran Çalıkuşu’na baktı.Derin bir iç çekip,

“Amacı seninle dalga geçmek değildi..Senin o kitabı okumanı istiyordu ama muggle kitabı olduğunu öğrenirsen, karşı çıkacağını da biliyordu..Bu yüzden beyaz yalanlar söyleyerek..”

Cissy onun sözünü kesti.”Beyaz yalanlar mı ! Aaaah yalanın beyazı, siyahı olmaz ! “

Draco gözlerini devirerek:”Ooff anne ! Fazla alınganlık yapıyorsun..”

Narcissa burun kıvırmakla yetinirken, Draco odadan ayrıldı.Annesi de babası da April’in gidişine sessiz kalmıştı..İkisi de bu konu hakkında yorum yapmaktan kaçınıyordu ve Draco için genç kızı geri getirecek bir yol bulmak kalıyordu…Ama nasıl ?...

April’in temelli Londra’da kalmasını hatta onunla Hogwarts’a gitmesini nasıl sağlayabilirdi…

“Ne düşünüyorsun ?”

April, Violet’in sorusuyla daldığı düşüncelerden sıyrıldı…Annesine zoraki bir gülümsemeyle bakıp,

“Dostlarıma veda bile edemedim..”

Violet; onun iç çekişini, üzüntüyle izledi.

“Dostların mı ? Draco’nun arkadaşlarını mı kastediyorsun ?”

April anında suratını buuştururken, hızlıca yanıtladı annesini.”Elbetteki hayır ! Pansy ve Blaise kadar sinir bozucu şahsiyetlerle tanışmadım ! Özellikle Pansy…Pis sürtük..”

Violet’in uyarıcı ses tonuyla, hakaretlerine ara vermek zorunda kaldı.

“April Violet Draker ! O nasıl bir söz öyle ! “

April hafifçe omuz silkeleyerek:”Onu tanısaydın anne, emin ol sen de aynısı düşünürdün ! Her neyse..Benim kast ettiğim kişiler; Hermione Granger, Harry Potter, Ron ve Ginny Weasley..Aaah bir de Luna, Patil ikizleri filan var..Ama onlarla fazla zaman geçiremedim..”

Violet’in gözleri hayretle açıldı.

“Sen Harry Potter’la mı tanıştın ?”

April hafifçe başını sallarken, annesinin bu ani tepkisine, kaşlarını çatarak karşılık verdi.

“Sakın bana Harry Potter’a hayran olduğunu söyleme ! Kaç yaşında kadınsın, küçücük çocuğa mı hayransın..”

Violet suratını asarak:”Ne varmış benim yaşımda ? Ayrıca Harry Potter’da küçücük çocuk değil, birazcık daha ufalt da cebime girsin !”

April hafifçe gülerken, annesi de tebessümle devam etti.

“Harry Potter’a hayran olmamak elde değil, tatlım…Onun yaşında bir çocuğun, bunca belayla baş etmesi..Akıl alır değil..”

April onaylar bir şekilde başını salladı.

“Ama tek baş eden o değil anne..Bu savaşın ortasında kalmış o kadar kişi var ki…”

İç çekerek, kolyesine dokundu..Violet ona yan gözlerle bakıp, merakla sordu.

“Kast ettiğin kişi Draco Malfoy mu ?”

April hafifçe başını salladı..Annesinin ikisini öpüşürken gördüğünü biliyordu..Violet halden anlar bir tavırla gülümsedi.

Kızının saçlarını okşayıp, onu kendisine yasladı.

“Aaah benim tatlı meleğim..Ona aşıksın..”

April tekrar başını sallarken, boğazına o bilindik yumru takılıvermişti..Gözlerinin yandığını hissetti.Lanet olsun, gene ağlamak üzereydi ! Bu aralar ne kadar da ağlamıştı !

“Hem de deli gibi…” diye yanıtladı annesini.

Violet, biraz daha önden ilerleyen Charles’ın duyamayacağı bir sesle:”Keşke biraz daha kalabilseydin Malfoy’larda..Ama olanlardan sonra, babanın seni oraya yollayacağını sanmıyorum..Mektuba çok sinirlendi..”

April öfkeyle yumruklarını sıktı.”Ben de çok sinirlendim ! Lucius ne hakla öyle bir mektup yazabilir !”

Violet kızına yan yan bakıp:”Sen de sütten çıkmış ak kaşık değilsin ! Cissy’ye kötü bir şaka yapmışsın ! Sana çok kırılmış..”

April’in içindeki suçluluk duygusu tekrar ortaya çıkarken, genç kız annesine cevap verdi.

“Hatalı olduğumu biliyorum anne ! Ama size mektup yollayacağına önce benimle konuşabilirdi..Benden kurtulmak için bir bahaneye ihtiyacı vardı ve bunu da akıllıca kullanmayı bildi ! Ama onunla işim henüz bitmedi, bunun hesabını ona soracağım ! “

Violet endişeyle:”Yapma lütfen ! Herhangi bir tatsızlık çıksın istemiyorum !”

April umursamaz bir tavırla:”Tatsızlık çoktan çıktı anne..Ve bu tatsızlığı başlatan da ben değilim !”

Violet gözlerini devirirken, April sinirle dudağını kemiriyordu.O Lucius Malfoy kim oluyordu da onu bu şekilde aşağılayabiliyordu ! Bu hayatta en çok değer verdiği kavram, gururu, ayaklar altına alınmıştı..Resmen kendisine; evlerinden ayrılmayan, hepsine zarar veren bir parazit muamelesi yapmıştı.

Bunu hesabını soracaktı..Er ya da geç…

Charles cisimlenecekleri yere geldiğinde, karısıyla kızına döndü.April’le, Malfoy Malikanesi’nden ayrıldıklarından beri konuşmamıştı.

Genç kız çok bitkin görünüyordu, derin bir iç çekerek kızına doğru yürüdü.

“Çok üzgünüm küçüğüm..Seni ablamın yanına yollamalıydık..O insanların yanına hiç göndermemeliydik..”

Violet gene ona sitem edecekken, April kendinden emin bir sesle:”Orada mutluydum baba..Lucius böyle bir pislik yapmasaydı, orada kalmaya seve seve devam ederdim..”

Annesi; o sözünü bitirince, devam etti.

“April, Harry Potter ve arkadaşlarıyla tanışmış..”

Charles önce kaşlarını çatmış ardından da memnun bir tavırla kızına gülümsemişti..

“Onlarla tanışmana sevindim…Harry Potter’la tanışmak kısmet olmadı ama Ron Weasley’nin babasıyla tanışıklığım var, onunla iş yapmıştım..”

April gülümsedi.”Hatırlıyorum..Bay Weasley’in evini de ziyaret ettim..Weasley’ler gerçekten çok misafirperverler..”

Charles onaylar biçimde başını salladı.

“Weasley’ler gerçekten çok soylu bir aile..Bazılarının aksine..”

Babasının kastettiği aileyi çok iyi bilen April’in yüzü düşerken, Charles onun üzüldüğünü fark edip, konuyu değiştirmek için;

“İsviçre’den dostlarına mektuplar yazarsın..Bakarsın Weasley’ler ve Potter’la tekrar görüşme imkanın olur..”

April, İsviçre’yi duyunca kaşlarını çattı.

“İtalya’ya dönmüyor muyuz ?”

Violet araya girdi.”Daha değil tatlım..Babana işlerimiz henüz bitmedi..Biz işlerimizi hallederken, sen de İsviçre’de halanlarla kalacaksın..”

April’in gözleri dehşetle büyürken, öfkeyle haykırdı.

“Hayır ! İstemiyorum..O kendini bir şey sanan kadın ve kızıyla bir dakika bile kalmam ben !”

Babası sert bir sesle:”Halan ve Charlotte hakkında doğru konuş, küçük hanım !”

April babasının tavrına aldırış etmeden, devam etti.

”İstemiyorum dedim baba ! Onları sevmediğimi biliyorsun !”

Annesinin “ben de” diye mırıldandığını duyar gibiydi..Sinirden saçlarını çekiştiriyordu..Aman Allahım Merlin’in donu aşkına ! Geraldine ve Charlotte Marple mı ! Onlarla beraber kalmak mı ? İşte bu bir kabustu ! Bu işin arkasında Pansy’nin bedduaları olduğuna adı gibi emindi…

“Son söz benim küçük hanım ! Tatilin son ayını; İsviçre’de, halan ve kuzeninle geçireceksin, işte o kadar !”

Charles kızının itirazlarını umursamadan, asasını çıkardı.Ve cisimlenmeleri için gereken sözcükleri birkaç saniyede söyledi..Üç büyücü ışık kümesiyle kaybolurken, son duyulan April’in şikayet eden sesiydi..

Yorucu bir Quidditch’in ardından; Harry ve Ginny çimlere yayılmış, dinleniyorlardı. Quidditch; iki kişiyle pek zevkli geçmese de onlar eğlenmeyi bilmişlerdi..

Maçı kazanan Harry, genç kızla dalga geçmeyi de ihmal etmemişti.Maç biteli on beş dakika oluyordu ki, genç adam hala yüzünde sinir bozucu bir sırıtmayla;

“Kendini daha çok geliştirmen lazım..Eminim biraz daha hızlı oynarsan..”

Ginny onun sözünü kesti.

“Bana ukalalık yapma Harry ! Tamam, sen kazandın..Tebrik ederim, yeter ki artık sus !”

Harry hafifçe sırıtırken, genç kız iç çekerek, devam etti.

“Gün geçtikçe Ron’a benziyorsun…”

Onun bu benzetmesine genç adam gülerek karşılık vermişti.Tam o sırada bahçeye doğru ilerleyen Hermione ve Ron’u gören, Ginny hafifçe gülümseyip, mırıldandı.

“Troll’ü an, asayı hazırla..” ( İti an, çomağı hazırla da diyebiliriz..)

Ron yorgunluktan bitap bir halde, ikilinin yanına çömerken, Hermione gözlerini Harry’ye dikmişti.Genç adam, kaşlarını çatarak:”Bir sorun mu var Hermione ?”

Genç kız kollarını göğsünde birleştirip:”Ron’la çalışmamız bitti, şimdi seninle çalışacağız..”

Harry anında suratını asarken, Ron alaycı bir sırıtış takınmıştı yüzüne..Hermione’nin vazgeçmeyeceğini çok iyi bilen genç adam, derin bir iç çekip, ayağa kalktı.

“Oofff, tamam Hermione..”

Hermione ona odasından getirmesi gereken kitapları sayarken, Ron cebinden çıkardığı mektubu Ginny’ye uzattı.

“Bu sana gelmiş..Bizim baykuş daha demin getirdi..Her zamanki gibi mutfak camına toslamayı da ihmal etmedi, o yüzden biraz buruşmuş..”

Ginny merakla mektubu abisinin elinden alıp;

“Hımmm Dean’den gelmiş..”

Harry gözlerini Ginny’nin elindeki mektuba dikerken, genç kız okumaya başlamıştı bile..Ron bir abi edasıyla kaşlarını çatıp;

“Ne diyor ?”

Harry de bu sorunun cevabını merak ettiğinden, Hermione’nin iksirler hakkında söylediklerini tam olarak dinlemiyordu ve biraz daha oyalanırsa genç kızın kafasını koparacağını da çok iyi biliyordu…O yüzden derin bir iç çekip, Hermione’nin arkasından Kovuk’a ilerlemeye başladı..

Uzun bir iksir dersi onu bekliyordu..Ve öğretmen olarak Snape’i mi tercih ederdi yoksa Hermione’yi mi, işte bunu hiç bilmiyordu… 

Hermione’yle Harry’nin gidişini izleyen Ginny, merakla kendisine bakan abisine döndü.

“Neden bana öyle bakıyorsun ?” En akıllıca davranış bilmezden gelmek olacaktı..Ron inatla sorusunu yineledi.

“Dean ne yazmış ?”

Ginny mektubu cebine tıkıştırırken, soğuk bir tavırla:”Bu sadece beni ilgilendirir !”

Ron sinirle; ayağa kalkan Ginny’ye baktı. 

“Ginny ! Beni kızdırma ! Sana bir soru sordum..”

Ginny onu duymazlığa gelerek, kovuğa doğru ilerledi.Ron arkasından birkaç küfür mırıldandı ama genç kızın duyduğunu sanmıyordu.

Abisinin sorgusundan kurtulmayı başaran Ginny; Dean’e ne cevap vereceğini düşünüyordu..Dean onu bir haftalığa evlerine davet etmişti ve Weasley ailesinin bunu pekte hoş karşılamayacağına emindi…Ama bilmediği bir şey vardı ki; Weasley’lerden de kötü karşılayacak biri vardı…

“Ginny’le konuşmam lazım !” diye içinden bin birinci kez geçirdi.Vicdanı da ona bin birinci kez yanıt verdi.

“Sen bunu yaptığın zaman, Ron senin beynini uçurur !”

“Nereden biliyorsun ? Belki umursamaz…”

Vicdanı alaycı bir kahkaha attı.”Umursamaz mı ? Haaah sana affedilmez laneti, Voldi’den önce yapacağına bahse girerim !”

Harry derin bir iç çekerken, vicdanının bir bakıma haklı olduğuna emindi…

“Harry ! Sen beni dinliyor musun ?”

Anında düşüncelerini bir kenara bırakan Harry, Hermione’ye cevap verdi.

“Evet, Hermione dinliyorum..”

Hermione inanmamış bir tavırla, tek kaşını kaldırdı.

“O zaman ökse otunun ne işe yaradığını söyle bakalım !”

Harry düşünceli bir tavırla;

“Hımmm, ökse otu…”

Hermione, ona bir dakika daha tanıdıktan sonra, sabırsızca;

“Harry, Senin aklın nerede ?”

Harry cevap veremezken, Hermione devam etti.

“Ökse otunu birinci sınıflar bile bilir !”

Harry sessizliğini korumaya devam ederken, Hermione de söylenmeye devam ediyordu.

“Eğer çalışmak istemiyorsan, söyle başka zaman yapalım !”

Harry kısık bir sesle mırıldandı.

“Hayır, çalışmak istiyorum..”

Hermione onun sözünü kesti.

“O zaman sorun ne ?”

Harry derin bir iç çekerken, genç kız endişeli bir tavırla:

”Sanırım anladım..Aklın muggle saldırılarında değil mi ? Canın hala ona sıkkın..Bunu düşünme artık Harry, saldırıya dair tüm yaralar kapatılmaya çalışıyor..Diğer ülkelerde önlemler alınmış…Görgü tanığı muggle’ların hafızaları siliniyor..Kısacası her şey yoluna girecek..”

Hermione konuşmaya devam edecekti ki, Harry araya girdi.

“Tamam Hermione ! Tüm bu felaket olaylarını tekrar anlatmana gerek yok ! Zaten Gelecek Postası her gün bir şeyler yazıyor !”

Biraz ötede duran gazeteye ikisi de bir bakış attı.Gelecek Postası bu kez Harry Potter’dan da bahsediyordu…

Tüm sayfayı kaplayacak derecedeki başlık;

“Yeni Sihir Bakanı; Rufus Scrimgeour !”

Başlığın hemen altında, Rufus’un bir fotoğrafı vardı.Fotoğrafın altındaysa şu sözler yazılıydı;

“Adı Anılmaması Gereken Kişinin, Muggle’lara düzenlediği saldırının ardından, bu sabah istifasını veren Sihir Bakanı Cornelius Fudge’ın yerine Yasal Yaptırım Diaresi’ne bağlı Seherbaz Bürosu’nun başkanı olan Rufus Scrimgeour getirildi.  
Dün de söylediğimiz gibi, Fudge’ın istifa etmesi beklenen bir karardı..Adı Anılmaması Gereken Kişi’yi durdurmakta etkili olamayan Fudge; istifasının ardından basın mensuplarının sorularını yanıtlamaktan kaçındı.  
Rufus Scrimgeour’sa bundan sonra her şeyin daha iyi olacağına dair sinyaller verdi.Bakanlık’ta büyük değişikliklerin yapılacağını söyleyen, yeni Sihir Bakanı’nın göreve kimlere getireceği, kimleri görevden alacağı merak konusu…  
Bakanlık’ta yeni düzenlemeler yapıla dursun, Büyücülük Dünyası’nın gözü Harry Potter’ı arıyor..”

Bu yazının altında; Harry’nin bir fotoğrafı vardı.Fotoğrafın altında da büyük bir başlık;

“Harry Potter, Seçilmiş Kişi mi ?”

“Bakanlık’ta çıkan çatışmanın ardından, Adı Anılmaması Gereken Kişi’nin döndüğü anlaşılmıştı.Başından beri bunu savunan Potter’sa, halkın kahramanı ilan edildi ! Adı Anılmaması Gereken Kişi’yi sadece Potter’ın yok edeceğini söyleyenler, onun Seçilmiş Kişi olduğunu iddia ediyor ! Şimdilik Potter’dan bir ses gelmezken, çoğu büyücü ona umutlarını bağlamış durumda…”

Hermione derin bir iç çekti.

“Herkes üzerine yük bindiriyor..”

Harry dalgın bir tavırla başını salladı.Ne diyeceğini bilemiyordu…Ona bağlanan umutlar mı ? Kehanet odasında yaşananlar mı ? Yoksa kehanet mi, daha kafa karıştırıcıydı…Belki de Gelecek Postası doğru söylüyordu, belki de gerçekten Seçilmiş Kişi’ydi…

Kehaneti düşündü. “Biri yaşarken, diğeri yaşayamaz…”

“Tüm bunlar saçmalık ! Herkes kurban olarak seni seçmiş ! Kim Olduğunu Bilirsin Sen’in önüne atacakları bir kurban…Seçilmiş Kişi’yi; Seçilmiş Kurban diye düzelmeleri lazım !”

Hermione sertçe tüy kalemini masaya bıraktı.Harry’nin sırtını sıvazlayıp, anlayışlı bir tavırla devam etti.

“Sakın canını sıkma Harry…Bir şekilde her şeyi yoluna koyacağız..”

Nasıl ? Nasıl Hermione , nasıl ? Harry iç sesiyle bunu defalarca tekrarlarken, zihni başka bir şey yankılıyordu.

“Biri yaşarken, diğeri yaşayamaz…”

Draco, kırmızı kaplı kalın albümden çıkardığı fotoğrafı, çerçeveye yerleştirirken hafifçe gülümsüyordu.

Çerçeveye yerleştirdiği fotoğraf, April’le ilk öpüşmeleri hakkında konuştuğu fotoğraftan başkası değildi.

Nasıl da kızmıştı ona, ilk öpücük hakkında..Erkeklik gururuna yedirememişti, öpülen taraf olmayı…

****

”İkimizin bir fotoğrafını buldum demin..”

April merakla ona baktı.”Nasıl bir fotoğraf ?”

Draco derin bir nefes alıp:”Senin beni öptüğün desem..Yeterli bir açıklama olur mu ?”

April sakin gözüküyordu.Tek kaşını kaldırıp:”Hangisinden bahsediyorsun, anlamadım…”

Draco anlamadığını belli eden bir bakışla:”Hangisinden bahsediyorsun derken ?”

Kısa bir duraksamadan sonra:”Bizim bahçede..Ben seni havaya kaldırmaya çalışıyorum, beceremeyince beni öpüp teselli ediyorsun..”

April gülerek:”Haa o mu..Ben de öteki öpüşmemizden bahsettin sandım.”

Draco kaskatı olmuş bir halde April’e baktı.Şaşkınlıkla bağırdı.

“Kaç defa öpüştük biz ?”

April kızararak ona baktı.Eliyle “üç” yaptığında Draco, bağırarak tüm malikaneyi inletiyordu.

“Ne !! Nasıl, ne zaman ? Ben neden hatırlamıyorum..Emin misin ? Belki de yanağından..Dudak mı ? Hayır, olamaz !”

Draco bağırmaya aralıksız devam ederken April yatağın ucuna oturmuş, onun sakinleşmesini bekliyordu.

Sonunda yorulan Draco, kendini koltuğa bıraktı.Açıklama beklediğini anlamak için kahin olmaya gerek yoktu.

April derin bir nefes alıp:”İlki, senin bulduğun fotoğraftakinden üç hafta önceydi.Odanda oturmuş, babanın asasını nasıl alabileceğimizi düşünüyorduk.Sonra benim aklıma bir plan geldi ve sen de beğenince uygulamaya karar verdik.Sen asayı almaya gitmeden önce de sana şans öpücüğü vermek istedim…”

Kıpkırmızı bir yüzle Draco’ya baktı.Draco başını sallamakla yetindi.”Hatırladım gibi..Ama hala gözümde tam canlanmıyor..”

April gözlerini devirdi.”O bizim ilk öpüşmemizdi ve sen hatırlamıyorsun ! Pesss…”

Draco omuz silkti.”Daha önce de demiştim, gereksiz şeyleri unutma konusunda başarılıyımdır.”

April, yastığı onun suratına fırlatınca gülerek:”Tamam, tamam kızma hemen..Peki sonra ne olmuştu ?”

April ters ters ona bakıp:”Kıpkırmızı oldun ve asayı almaya gidemeyeceğini çünkü çok utandığını hareket dahi edemeyeceğini söyledin.Böylece ben de gizlice asayı aldım ve büyü yapmaya çalışırken çiçek bahçesini talan ettim.”

Malfoy gülerek:”Son söylediğin kısmı hatırlıyorum.Babam sana çok kızmıştı…”

April gene ona ters ters bakınca ciddileşip:”Ama bence şu asayı almaya gitmeme, kızarıp utanma kısmını uydurdun ! Draco Malfoy asla kızarıp utanmaz ve yapmaya karar verdiği görevden vazgeçmez !”

April alayla başını sallayıp:”Gitmeyeceğim, gitmeyeceğim derken görev mörev düşünmüyordun…”

Draco sinirle konuyu değiştirdi.”Üçüncü nasıl oldu peki ?”

April iç çekerek üçüncüyü anlatmaya başladı.

“Buradaki son günümdü.Veda öpücüğü verdin desem, anlarsın herhalde…”

Malfoy hızlıca başını sallayıp:”Neyse bu sefer ben öpmüşüm..”

April gülerek:”Kabul et Draco, küçükken fazla utangaçtın.Ben sana cesaret vermesem hayatta öpemezdin beni !”

Draco sinirle:”Utangaç değildim.Sen fazla yüzsüzmüşsün…Kızlar biraz çekingen olur hanımefendi, öyle senin gibi öpmektense öpülmeyi beklerler..”

Sonra alayla sırıttı.”Tabi seni asla öpmeyeceğimi anladın, başka çaren kalmadı di mi ?”

April sinirden kıpkırmızı kesildi.İkinci yastığı da fırlattı Draco’ya..Ama bu sefer Malfoy hızlıca tuttu yastığı…

“Sakin Draker sakin..Tamam seni de anlıyorum, Malfoy tarafından öpülmek arzusuyla yanan bir tek sen değilsin.”

April sinirle:”Yedi yaşındaki bir kızın o tarz arzuları olmaz, benimki çok masumane bir şeydi..Hem hatırlatırım dün beni alnımdan öpen sendin Malfoy, beni öpmek isteyen sendin ! “

Draco omuz silkti.”Sadece seni teselli etmek istedim.Canını çok yakmıştım..”

April gözlerini devirdi.”Pekayla öyle olsun..Şimdi izin verirsen hazırlanacağım.Benotti Meydanı’na alışverişe gideceğim.”

 

****

Şimdiyse o kadar anlamlıydı ki o masum öpücükler…Fotoğrafa tekrar tekrar baktı…Şimdilik fotoğraflardan başka, kendini avutacak bir şey bulamıyordu…April’i şimdiden özlemişti..Ve kimbilir bir daha ne zaman bir araya geleceklerdi…

Tam o sırada aklına başka bir fotoğraf geldi..Birkaç gün önce April’le Benotti’ye gittiklerinde çekildikleri fotoğraf..Hızlıca çekmecesini karıştırmaya başladı, birkaç dakika sonra aradığı fotoğraf elindeydi..

Bu da ilki kadar anlamlı bir fotoğraftı…

****

“Nereden çıktı şimdi bu ?”

Draco’nun söylenmesine aldırış etmeyen genç kız, onu dar sokağın içinde sürüklemeye devam ediyordu.

“Susar mısın biraz ? Yoksa dükkanı bulamayacağız !”

Draco gözlerini devirerek,

“Hadi April, geç oldu..Akşam yemeğine geç kalırsak, annemin yapacaklarını biliyorsun..”

April onun sözünü kesti.

“Evet, biliyorum ama sadece birkaç saniye sürecek, güven bana..”

Draco iç çekerken, April gülümseyerek, mırıldandı.

“Nihayet !”

Üzerindeki tabelada “Çıtçıt Fotoğrafçılık” yazan dükkandan içeri girdiler..Daracık bir mekandı, değişik bir koku burunlarına geliyordu, küf gibi..

Ufak bir masa ve iki sandalyeden başka bir eşya yoktu..Tabi duvardaki resimleri saymazsak..Neredeyse hiç yer kalmamıştı duvarda..Resimdeki gözler; gelen müşterilere dikilmişti.

Resimlerden birinde olan yaşlı bir kadın, gözlüklerinin ucundan gelen ikiliye baktı ve siyah perdelerle kapanmış, ikinci odaya doğru seslendi.

“Arnold, Arnold ! Bir çift geldi..”

Onun bağırmasının ardından, ufak tefek bir adam, perdenin arkasından çıktı.Seyrek saçlı, hafif göbekli, orta yaşlı bir büyücüydü..

April ve Draco’yu kısaca süzdükten sonra yüzüne hiçte samimi olmayan bir tebessüm kondurdu.

“Hoş geldiniz, size nasıl yardımcı olabilirim ?”

April hızlıca konuya girdi.

“Biz resim çektirmek istiyorduk..”

Arnold başını sallarken, Draco duvardaki resimlere göz atıyordu..Yaşlı kadın, ikisine bakmaya ısrarla devam ediyor ve duyulmayacak seste bir şeyler mırıldanıyordu..

“Pekala..Yeni mi çıkmaya başladınız ? Yoksa uzun süredir mi ?”

Draco ve April hızlıca birbirlerine bakıp, aynı anda,

“Biz çıkmıyoruz, sadece arkadaşız..”

Arnold inanmışa benzemiyordu..Alaylı bir gülümseme takınıp,

“Pekala, siz nasıl diyorsanız..”

April onun bu laubali tavırlarına sinirlenip,

“Sizi ilgilendirmeyen konulara gireceğinize, fotoğrafı çekseniz diyorum ! Zamanımız kısıtlı..”

Arnold onun ani çıkışıyla gerilerken, şaşkınlığını gizleyemedi.

“Aaah tabiî ki , lütfen öbür odaya geçin..”

Draco’yla kısa bir bakışma daha yaşayan April önden odaya girdi.Onun hemen arkasından da Draco ilerlerken, yaşlı kadın tablosu, yanındaki gelinle damada dönmüş,

“Bence ailelerinden gizliyorlar beraberliklerini..Bu yüzden böyle söylediler..” diyordu.

Bir başka tabloysa başını sallayarak:”Arkadaşlarmış, külahıma anlatsınlar..”

Draco gözlerini devirmekle yetindi..Dedikoducu tablolara, gerçekleri söylemenin bir anlamı yoktu, onlar hep istediklerini görürdü.

Arnold, makinesini kurmaya başlamışken April Draco’ya döndü.

“Bunun hala gereksiz olduğunu mu düşünüyorsun ?”

Draco hızlıca başını sallayıp:”Vakit kaybı..”

April omuz silkti.”Bence çok anlamlı olacak..Arkadaşlığımızı resmiyete döküyoruz işte, fena mı ?”

Draco alaycı bir tebessümle,

“Fotoğraf çekerek mi ?”

April bilmiş bir tavırla başını salladı.

“Fotoğraftan daha iyi bir kanıt olamaz..” 

Şeytani bir gülümseme takınıp, devam etti.”Fotoğrafı gördüğünde Pansy’nin yüzünün alacağı şekli çok merak ediyorum..”

Draco gözlerini devirirken, April zihninde canlanan görüntüyle, sırıtmaya başlamıştı bile..

“Makine hazır..”

Arnold, iki gence döndü.Draco kaşlarını çatıp, 

“Nasıl durmamız gerekiyor ?”

Arnold bilmem gibilerinden bakıp:”Nasıl durmak isterseniz..Fotoğraftaki aşk mı ön plana çıksın yoksa tutku mu ?”

April kızarmaya başlayan yanaklarını saklamaya çalışarak, sinirle söylendi.

“Dostluk çıksa nasıl olur ?”

Arnold hayal kırıklığıyla:”Öpüşme olmayacak mı ?”

April ona sert bir bakış atıp:”Onun yerine bir lanete ne dersin !”

Arnold hafifçe sinerken, Draco olaya müdahale etti.

“Hadi April mavi fonun arkasına geçelim..Şimdi bir şeyler buluruz..”

April, Arnold’a ters bakışlar atıp, Draco’nun arkasından ilerledi.Fotoğraf makinesinin başına geçen Arnold, ikisinin hazırlanmasını beklemeye koyuldu..

April dudağını hafifçe ısırıp:”Nasıl bir poz verelim ?”

Draco omuz silkti.”Normal bir poz..”

April gözlerini devirirken, Draco ne diyebilirim ki gibisinden bir bakış attı.

“Ben hala öpüşmenizden yanayım..”

Bu kez sinirlenen Draco olmuştu.Fotoğrafçıya öldürücü bir bakış atmıştı ki Arnold hemen savunmaya geçti.

“Pekala, pekala..Susuyorum..”

Birkaç dakika sonra; Arnold fotoğrafı çekmişti…Aslında her şey çok ani olmuştu.Arnold gene patavatsızca konuşurken, iki genç utanıp, hızlıca birbirlerine bakmışlardı.Ardından da gözlerini kaçırmakta, çare bulmuşlardı..

April’in kızaran yanakları ve Draco’nun utandığını gizlemek için burnunu kaşıması; resmin ana temasıydı..

Arnold; fotoğrafın bir kopyasını daha yapmıştı.Birini April’e diğerini Draco uzatıp, galleon’u aldı.

Sonra da sevecen bir gülümsemeyle,

“Gene beklerim..İyi günler..”

April ve Draco hızlıca başlarını sallarken, yaşlı kadının tiz ses duyuldu.

“Ne kadar da tatlılar..”

April, fotoğrafa bir kez daha bakıp, derin bir iç çekti.

“Umduğum gibi olmadı..”

Draco yan gözlerle ona bakıp:”Nasıl olmasını bekliyordun ?”

April dudağını büzüp:”Daha…hımm..dostça..”

Draco hafifçe sırıtıp:”Haklısın..Fazla..Samimi oldu gibi.”

April’in yanakları tekrar kızarmaya başlarken, bunu fark eden Draco gülümsemeden edemedi.

“Yanaklar gene renk değiştiriyor..”

April utandığını gizlemeye çalışarak, hızlıca ona cevap verdi.

“Havadan..”

Draco yavaşça başını sallayıp, inanmadığı belli olan bir sesle:”Yaa, evet havadan..”

****

İkinci fotoğrafı da çerçeveletip, ilkinin yanına koydu..Yatağının başındaki komidin şimdi iki güzel resimle süslenmişti..

Birinde;

Yedi sekiz yaşlarındaki sarışın tatlı bir çocuk, yanındaki kızı havaya kaldırmaya çalışıyor ama beceremeyip sendelemekten öteye geçemiyordu.

Kız onun kızdığını görünce, gülerek siyah saçlarını geriye doğru itip çocuğa uzanıyor, onu dudağına kondurduğu küçük bir öpücükle teselli ediyordu.

Diğerindeyse;

Karşılarındaki birine odaklanmış bir çift, birden şaşkınlıkla birbirlerine dönüyorlardı.Ardından ikisi de utanarak başını çeviriyordu.Güzel kız, kızaran yanaklarını gizlemeye çalışarak, bakışlarını yere çevirmişti.Oğlansa tavana doğru bakıp, burnunu kaşımakta çare bulmuştu…Onları bu kadar utandıracak, ne duymuş olduklarıysa, merak konusuydu…

 

Omuzlarına dökülen siyah saçlarını geriye doğru itti.Beklemekten sıkıldığı belliydi..Koltuğa sırtını iyice dayayıp, çevresine bakınmaya devam etti.

Artık patlamak üzereydi ki, annesi salona girdi.Geraldine Marple telaşlı adımlarla oradan oraya koşuştururken, koltukta oturmaya devam eden kızı Charlotte sabırsızca söylendi.

“Ne zaman gelecekmiş ? Sabahtan beri bekliyoruz..”

Geraldine kızının sitemine aldırış etmeyerek, cevap verdi.

“Mektupta; öğleden sonra geleceklerini söylemişlerdi tatlım..Birazdan gelirler..”

Charlotte suratını asıp:”Ne kadar kalacakmış ?”

Annesi ona uyarıcı bir bakış fırlatıp:”Şimdiden başlama Charlotte ! Bir ay kadar kalacağına kendini hazırlasan iyi olur..”

Genç kız burun kıvırdı.”Aman ne iyi…O ve onun; basit büyüleri ben yarattım tavrına sinir oluyorum !”

Annesi gözlerini devirirken, baş kahya ve iki ev cini salona girdiler..Geraldine onlara doğru döndü.

Kofti olmasına rağmen, evin düzeniyle başa çıkabilen baş kahya Marry, hanımına başıyla selam verir vermez, açıklamaya girişti.

“Efendim, Bayan Draker’ın odasını hazırladık..”

Geraldine memnun bir tavırla başını sallarken,bu asil kadına bakmaya hakları olmadığını bilen iki ev cini, başlarını önde tutuyordu.

Marry kısa bir duraksamadan sonra devam etti.

“Bey çayı hazır Madam..Getirelim mi ?”

Geraldine daha sonra gibisinden bir işaret yaptı.”Kardeşim ve ailesi gelince içeriz Marry..”

Yaşlı kadın tekrar başını salladı ve peşinde iki ev ciniyle odayı terk etti.Charlotte onların arkasından bakarken, mırıldandı.

“Marry’yi sevmiyorum..”

Geraldine kendini koltuğa bırakırken, merakla sordu.

“Neden ?”

Charlotte bilmem gibilerinden omuz silkerken, annesine cevap verdi.

“Fazla mükemmel..”

Annesi alaycı bir tebessümle:”Aşağılayacak bir şey bulamamak, sinirine mi dokunuyor..”

Genç kız hafifçe sırıtırıp:”Bu akşamdan itibaren sinirime dokunmayacak..”

Geraldine kaşlarını çatıp, anlamaya çalışırken Charlotte hızlıca cevap verdi.

Şeytani bir tebessümü yüzüne yerleştirip:”April’den daha iyi bir oyuncak bulabilir miyim ki ?”

Geraldine gözlerini devirdi.”Dikkat et de sen oyuncak olma kızım…April’in ne cadı olduğunu bilirsin..”

Charlotte umursamaz bir tavırla:”Ben onun hakkında bilmem gerekeni biliyorum..Ama o benim hakkımda hiçbir şey bilmiyor..”

Annesi cevap vermezken, çiftliğin ön kapısında meydana gelen cisimlenme sesi duyuldu.Draker’lar gelmişti…

April önündeki büyük çiftliğe bakarken, derin bir iç çekti..Burada yaşamak zor olacaktı, Marple’larla kafa yapısı hiçbir zaman uyuşmamıştı ve April onları pek fazla sevmiyordu, özellikle de Charlotte’u.. 

Şimdilik bu kasıntı safkanlara ayak uydurmaya çalışacaktı ama bir yolunu bulur bulmaz da buradan gidecekti..Babası ne derse desin, burada bir ay kalmaya hiç niyeti yoktu…

Babasının bakışlarını üzerinde hissedince, ona döndü.Charles kızının sırtını sıvazlayıp, mırıldandı. 

“Biraz rahatla lütfen..Burası; senin için, yepyeni bir başlangıç olacak….”

April alaycı bir tebessümle, çiftliğe bir kez daha baktı..

“Yaaa..Ne demezsin…”


	16. Alışabilmek

“Sevgili kardeşim, hoş geldin !”

Geraldine Marple, hızlı adımlarla Charles’ın yanına vardı.

“Hoş bulduk, Geraldine..” 

Charles’ın yüzündeki gülümseme büyürken, ablasına sarılmak için bir adım attı.Kardeşinin sarılma isteğine, tokalaşmakla karşılık veren yaşlı kadın, yüzüne tatlı bir tebessüm kondurup,

“ Aaaah Charles, beni bilirsin…Sarılıp, öpüşmeyi hiçbir zaman sevemedim..Lütfen beni mazur gör..”

Onun af dileyen sözlerine, Charles hafifçe gülümseyip, baş sallayarak karşılık verdi.Bozulduğunu belli etmemeye çalışsa da sıcak bir sarılmayı tercih ettiğini, April çok iyi biliyordu…

“Dakika bir, gol bir…” diye mırıldandı, kimsenin duyamayacağı bir sesle..Daha ilk dakikadan bir pürüzlük çıkartmıştı işte bu kendini beğenmiş, yaşlı kadın ! Hala aklı almıyordu, bu soğuk, burnu havada kadınla, sıcakkanlı babası nasıl kardeş olabilirdi ?

Bu sorunun cevabını bulmak için kafa yormaya başlayacaktı ki, annesinin sesini duydu.

“Tatlım, halana cevap vermeyecek misin ?”

April kaşlarını çatıp:”Ne dedi ki ?”

Geraldine hiçte sıcak sayılmayan bir gülümsemeyle:”Zavallıcık, yorgun olmalı..Baksanıza dalmış gitmiş..”

Charles başını sallayıp:”Hepimiz için yorucu bir sabah oldu Geraldine..”

Ablası meraklı bir tavırla, kardeşine baktı.

“Ne oldu ?”

April gözlerini devirdi, şimdi babası Malfoy’lar hakkında ileri-geri konuşmaya tekrar başlayacaktı..Ve genç kızın sinirlerini zıplatacaktı…

Ama neyse ki annesi imdadına yetişti.Tam Charles ona cevap verecekken, Violet araya girdi.

“Boşver Geraldine, anlatmaya değmez…Eee senin güzel kızın Charlotte nerelerde ?”

April alaycı bir tebessüm takınıp, söylendi.

“Güzel mi...En son; yüzündeki çıbanları yok edebilmek için tedaviye göndermemiş miydiniz onu?”

Annesinin ve babasının uyarıcı bakışlarını hissedebiliyordu ama genç kız yüzüne kondurduğu tatlı gülümsemesiyle, halasına bakıyordu..

Bu hayattaki en değerli varlığı, kızına laf kondurmayan Geraldine yüzündeki hayret ifadesini zoraki bir gülümsemeye bıraktı..

“Altı sene önceydi o…Şimdi tapılası bir güzelliğe büründü, benim tatlı Charlotte’um..”

Hızlıca konuyu değiştirdi.”Onu görmek için sabırsızlandığına eminim, hadi içeri geçelim..Salonda bizi bekliyor..”

Geraldine önde ilerlerken, Draker’lar onun bir adım arkasından yavaşça ilerliyordu.Charles kızının kulağına eğilip, sitem dolu bir sesle:”Halanın çıban konusunda konuşmaktan hoşlanmadığını biliyorsun !”

April omuz silkerek, cevap verdi.”Beni bağlamaz, yarası olan gocunur..”

Charles hafifçe iç çekerken, bu kızın kime çektiğini düşünüyordu..Bu hazırcevaplılık kimden geliyordu ?

Ginny mutfağa girdiğinde, balkabağı turtası hazırlamakla meşgul olan annesi hafifçe gülümseyip;

“Oyununuz bitti mi ?”

Ginny mutfak tezgahına yaslanıp, başını salladı.

“Hıhıı, şimdi de Hermione’yle Harry iksir çalışıyor, Ron’sa bahçede geziniyor..”

Bayan Weasley, bardağı unla doldururken, Ginny’nin endişeli bakışlarla ona baktığını fark etti.

“İyi misin canım ?”

Annesine kısa bir bakış atıp, mırıldandı.

“Evet, iyiyim..”

Aslında iyi falan değildi ! Nasıl olabilirdi ki ? Dean onu evine kalmaya davet etmişti ve ailesinin buna izin vermeyeceğini çok iyi biliyordu…

Biliyordu, bilmesine..Ama Dean’ın gözünde de küçük düşmek istemiyordu..Ne diyecekti mektupta ? Ailem izin vermedi, gelemiyorum mu ?

Ooofff kız çocuğu olmak ne zordu ! Ağabeyleri istese, rahat rahat gezip tozabiliyordu...Ama kendisi…Hayır ! 

“Hava kararmadan evde olacaksın !” sözü ile damgalanmıştı o…Derin bir iç çekip, pandispanyanın üzerini kaplayan annesini izlemeye koyuldu…

“Bir çözüm yolu olmalı..” diye mırıldandı..Düşüncelere yoğunlaşıp, dudağını kemirmeye başlamıştı ki;

İşte tam o sırada aklına harika bir fikir geldi ! Dean’e ne diyeceği çoktan kafasında şekillenmeye başlamıştı..Ailesine ne diyeceği de…

Yüzündeki gülümseme büyürken, planını hayata geçirmek için tek yapması gereken; küçük bir yardım almaktı ! Ve bu yardımı yapabilecek tek kişi de Ronald Weasley’den başkası değildi !

Charlotte, salona girenleri görünce, ağır adımlarla ayağa kalktı..

Yüzündeki tebessümden ve alaycı bakıştan, “Buranın sahibi benim !” dediği rahatlıkla anlaşılıyordu.

April, Geraldine ve Draker’ların birkaç adım arkasından geliyordu.Kuzeni olacak, o kendini beğenmişi uzun bir süredir görmüyordu ve görmemeye devam etmeyi de çok isterdi..Ama gene karşı karşıya gelmişlerdi işte…

Charles, yeğenine içtenlikle gülümseyip, kollarını açtı.

“Gel ve dayına sarıl bakalım !”

Charlotte yüzünü ekşiterek, mırıldandı.”Sarılmaktan pek hoşlanmıyorum..Fazla laubali geliyor dayı..”

Charles ikinci bir hayal kırıklığıyla karşılaşırken, April üzüntüyle başını salladı.Babası bu aileden geliyor olamazdı !

Roma’ya döndüğünde, aile soylarını araştıracağını aklının bir köşesine yazarken, Charlotte’un soğuk bakışlarıyla karşılaştı.

April de ona soğuk bir bakış fırlatırken, söz yerindeyse gözler konuşuyordu.İki genç kız, gözlerini birbirinden ayırmadan, küçümseyici bakışlarla birbirlerini süzüyorlardı..

Diğerleri endişeyle, bu bakışmayı seyrederken; Charlotte’un alaycı sesi odayı doldurdu.

“Bir ay biz de kalacakmışsın..”

April başını hafifçe havaya kaldırıp:”Ne yazıkki, evet..”

Annesiyle babasının mırıltılarını duyabiliyordu ama ilgilenmedi..O gözlerini, düşmanına dikmişti ! 

Charlotte alaycı bir sırıtışı, yüzüne kondurup:”Bu sözü, burada geçireceğin her gün söyleyeceksin ! Çünkü burayı sana dar edeceğim !”

Geraldine bir hayret nidasıyla:”Charlotte Marple ! O nasıl bir söz öyle !”

Charles’ın alnında ter damlacıkları oluşmaya başlamıştı.Bu tarz gerginliklerden hiç hoşlanmazdı.Violet soğukkanlı bir tavırla araya girdi, çünkü April’in bu söze vereceği cevabın, hiçte hoş olmayacağını biliyordu.

“Kızlar, lütfen ! Birbirinizden pek hoşlanmadığınızı biliyoruz..Sonuçta pekte parlak bir maziniz yok..Ama bu tatilde yeni bir başlangıç yapabilirsiniz, iki arkadaş olabilirsiniz…”

Violet tatlı bir gülümsemeyle, ikisine bakarken Geraldine hızlıca başını sallayıp:”Kesinlikle katılıyorum, Charles’ın karısı haklı ! Sonuçta…”

April onun sözünü kesti.”Violet !”

Geraldine kaşlarını çatıp:”Efendim ?”

April soğuk bir sesle, devam etti.”Anneme adıyla hitap et ! Charles’ın karısı deme ! Biz sana Charles’ın ablası demiyorsak, sen de anneme adıyla hitap edeceksin !”

Geraldine’nın gözleri şaşkınlıkla açılmıştı..Hafif bir bocalamadan sonra, kısık bir sesle:”Aaah tabi…Violet…Bir an boş bulundum..”

April’in sert çıkışı, evin havasını daha da beter yapmıştı.Charles kızını burada bırakıp, bırakmama hakkında tereddüt ederken, Violet’in kendinden emin sesi duyuldu.

“Hadi eşyalarını yerleştirelim April, biz birazdan çıkacağız !”

Charles kararsızlıkla ona baktı.Geraldine ise ev cinlerine emirler yağdırmaya başlamıştı bile.

“April’in bavullarını getirin !”

Ev cinleri itaatkar bir tavırla, hole ilerlerken, Geraldine tatlı bir tebessüm kondurup:”Beş çayına kalsaydınız ?”

Charles ablasının omzunu okşayıp:”Çok isterdik ama acelemiz var..”

Geraldine üzgün bir tavır takınıp, kardeşine cevap verdi.”Ehh, napalım..Başka sefere artık..”

Charles koltuklardan birine yerleşirken, Geraldine ipek mendili çıkarmış, Charles’ın az önce okşadığı yeri siliyordu..

April onun bu hareketine ters ters bakıp, annesiyle üst kata doğru çıkmaya başladı.Ev cinlerinden biri ona odasını işaret edip:”Bavullarınız odanıza getirildi efendim..”

April başını sallarken, annesi bitkinlikle yatağa oturdu.

“Bu ikisi beni çok yoruyor…”

Annesinin bu sözüne katılan April, hızlıca başını salladı.”Kendilerini birşey sanıyorlar ! Babama bile ne kadar kötü davrandılar, gördün !”

Violet öfkeyle mırıldandı.”Bazen Charles’ın bu aileden geldiğine inanamıyorum ! Annesiyle babası da böyleydi ! Sanki basit büyüleri onlar yaratmış !”

April bavulunu, asasının yardımıyla yerleştirirken annesine cevap verdi.”Roma’ya döndüğümde babamın soy ağacını araştıracağım !”

Violet sırıtarak:”Boşuna yorulursun..Ben babanla nişanlıyken araştırmıştım, baban ne yazık ki bir Draker !”

April hafifçe gülerek:”Sen de az değilmişsin !”

Violet gururlu bir edayla:”Sen anneni ne sandın…”

April hayranlıkla annesine bakarken, vicdanının sesi duyuldu.

“Kime çektiğin belli…”

“Bu çocuk kesinlikle sana çekmiş ! Odasından çıkmadığı yetmezmiş gibi, şimdi de yemeğe gelmiyor !”

Lucius Malfoy, yakınmalarına devam ederken onun karşısındaki sandalyede oturan Narcissa tek kelime etmeden yemeğini yemeye devam ediyordu.

Lucius onun kendisini dinlemediğini fark edip, öfkeyle:”Aaaah, demek hala benimle konuşmuyorsun ! Güzel, konuşmamaya devam et, sanki çok umurumda ! ”

Narcissa ona bakmak yerine etini kesmeyi tercih etmişti ve Lucius’un sinirleri iyice geriliyordu.

Yemek odasında meydana gelen cisimlenme, ikisinin de başını girişe çevirmesine neden oldu.Bellatrix Lestrange, tüm ihtişamıyla karşılarında duruyordu.

Lucius gözlerini devirip:”Bir sen eksiktin !”

Bellatrix umursamaz bir tavırla, Draco’nun boş sandalyesine yerleşti.Boş tabağı, doldurmaya başlarken, eniştesine dönüp:”Senin şalterlerini gene kim arttırdı ? Ne oldu, yoksa ne kadar işe yaramaz bir adam olduğunu mu fark ettin ?”

Lucius öfkeyle:”Neden sinirli olduğum seni ilgilendirmez ! Sen gene niye geldin ?”

Sabahtan beri hiç konuşmayan Narcissa soğuk bir sesle:”Ben çağırdım ! Birkaç gün kalması için davet ettim…”

Lucius bu karardan memnun olmamış, yarım ağız bir şeyler mırıldanırken Bellatrix çevresine bakınıp:”Draco nerelerde ?”

Lucius soğuk bir sesle:”Sabahtan beri odasında..”

Bellatrix kaşlarını çatıp:”Şu misafir kız da mı odasında ?”

Narcissa iç çekip:”Sorun da bu ya…April bu sabah ailesiyle İtalya’ya döndü.Ve Draco da bu karardan hiç memnun değil..”

Bellatrix kadehine şarap doldururken, merakla:”Daha bir ayı yok muydu onun ?”

Narcissa ters ters kocasına bakıp, Bella’ya cevap verdi.

“Vardı ama Lucius April’in ailesine onu gelip almaları için bir mektup yazmış..Nerden aklına geldiyse !”

Karısının iğneleyici laflarına, Lucius savunmayla karşılık verdi.

“April evin huzurunu bozmuştu ! Fena mı ettim yani, o küçük ukaladan kurtulmuş olduk !”

Narcissa sinirle onun sözünü kesti.”Kızı resmen evden kovduk ! Violet bir daha yüzüme bakmayacak !”

Lucius umursamaz bir tavırla:”İsabet olur..”

Cissy öfkeden kıpkırmızı kesildi.”Hadi beni düşünmüyorsun, ya oğlumuz..Draco ne kadar üzgün, farkında mısın ?”

Bellatrix omuz silkerek:”Takma kafana Cissy…Draco toparlanır, birkaç güne kalmaz April’in yokluğunu unutacaktır..”

Lucius hızlıca başını salladı.”Bella kırk yılın başı doğru bir laf etti ! Bir ay önce April yokken, nasıl hayatına devam ettiyse, şimdi de edebilir…”

Narcissa’nın endişesi geçmiyordu.”Umarım onun yokluğuna alışabilir..”

Bellatrix hafifçe sırıtıp, araya girdi.”Bir dakika, yoksa Draco’yla April sevgili miydi ?”

Karı koca; kısa bir bakışma yaşadı ama Bella’nın bu sorusuna cevap vermedi.Vermediler çünkü ikisi de bu sorunun cevabını çok iyi biliyordu.Kısa bir süre önce fark etmişlerdi, oğullarında meydana gelen değişikliği..Draco’nun April yanındayken ki tavırları, gülümsemesi, bakışları..Tek bir anlama geliyordu; Draco April’e sırılsıklam aşıktı !

Lucius’un April’i göndermek istemesinin bir sebebi de buydu…Oğlunun o kızla sevgili olması en son istediği şeydi..Ve bu aşk daha da dallanıp budaklanmadan el atıp, Draco’nun hayatına yeni bir yön vermişti…

Narcissa, April’e ne kadar kızgın da olsa, oğlunun onunla birlikte olmasını isterdi…Çünkü Draco’yu bu hayatın içinden çekip çıkaracak sadece April vardı..Draco’yu çok iyi anlayabilecek sadece April vardı..Ve şimdi o çok uzaklardaydı…. 

Ron sıkıntıyla yatağa attı kendini..Daha Hermione’yle Harry’nin çalışmasının bitmesine yarım saat vardı..

Quidditch dergilerinden birini okumaya karar verdi, hem ne de olsa bu sene Quidditch Seçmeleri’ne katılmayacak mıydı ? Onun içinde bir çalışma olurdu..Büyük bir istekle, okumaya koyulmuştu ki, kapı hızlıca açıldı.

Öfkeyle gelene bakıp:”Sana kaç defa kapıyı çalmanı söyledim Ginny !”

Normalde Ron’un bu tavrına, Ginny’nin vereceği cevap ağır olurdu ama şimdi…Durum başkaydı…

Yüzüne tatlı bir gülümseme yerleştirip;

“Affedersin ağabeyciğim..Bir dahaki sefere çalarım..”

Ron tek kaşını kaldırıp:”Ne içtin sen ?”

Ginny gülümsemesini bozmadan, onun yanına oturdu.”Hiçbir şey ağabeyciğim, biliyorsun dün fazlasıyla içki limitimi doldurdum..”

Ron hala şüpheyle onu süzüyordu.”Bu iyi niyetli tavrının sebebini açıkla o zaman !”

Ginny derin bir iç çekip:”Hiç art niyetim yok, biliyorsun..Sadece sana biraz sevgi göstermek istedim..”

Ron ters ters ona bakıp:”Birbirimizi tanıyoruz, hadi başla anlatmaya..”

Ginny’nin gülümsemesi silindi ve ciddi bir sesle:”Pekala..Dean bana bu sabah bir mektup yollamıştı yaa..”

Ron başını sallarken, genç kız devam etti.”Beni bir haftalığına evlerine kalmaya davet etmiş…”

Ron öfkeyle ayağa fırlayıp:”Asla olmaz ! Kız kardeşim, bir erkeğin evinde kalamaz !”

Ginny gözlerini devirip:”Bağırmayı kes ve beni dinle ! Elbette ki Dean’de kalmayacağım, senden önce babam izin vermez..Ama Dean’i bize davet edebiliriz..”

Ron kaşlarını çatıp:”Gene olmaz ! Babam izin vermez..”

Ginny tatlı bir gülümsemeyle:”Eğer izin isteyen sen olursan, verir..Ne de olsa Dean senin de arkadaşın…”

Ron gözlerini devirip:”Sonunda amacın belli oldu…”

Ginny ısrarla:”Hadi ama…” 

Ron inatla, onun sözünü kesti.”Boşuna uğraşma Ginny, o Dean denen şahsiyet bu eve adımını atamaz ! Geceleri biz uyurken, mutfakta buluşacağınıza adım gibi eminim, seni kendi ellerimle ateşe atamam !”

Ginny iç çekerek:”Sorun da bu yaaa ! Ateşe atladığım falan yok ! Bırakın şu korumacı tavrı artık !” 

Ron derin bir nefes aldı.”Bak Ginny, sen benim kardeşimsin ve sana karşı vazifelerim var ! Bu vazifelerden biri de; seni korumak..”

Ginny onun sözünü kesti.”Kimden korumak ? Dean’den mi..Yapma lütfen..Hem ağabeylerin bir görevi de kardeşlerine destek olmaktır..Hadi ama Ron, yardımına ihtiyacım var…”

Ginny abisine yalvaran bir bakış atarken, Ron kaşlarını çattı.Dean’in bu eve gelmesini hiç mi hiç istemiyordu ama….Ama bu isteği, kendi çıkarına çevirebilirdi… 

O bir abiden önce, Ronald Weasley’di.Ve Ronald Weasley’nin de bazı ihtiyaçları vardı…Kafasında düşünceler şekillenirken, yüzündeki şeytani gülümseme büyüdü.

Ginny, onun sırıtışına endişeyle bakıp:”Aklından neler geçiyor senin ?”

Ron şeytani gülümsemesini bozmadan, açıklamaya girişti.

“Evet, sevgili kardeşim..Dean konusunda sana yardım edeceğim.Ama…”

Ginny merakla:”Ama ne ?”

Ron kayıtsız bir tavırla, ona cevap verdi.

“Bu konuda bazı şartlarım ve isteklerim olacak !”

Ginny gözlerini devirirken, Ron devam etti.

“Bir; Dean’le gece buluşmaları yapmaya kalkmayacaksın !”

Ginny hızlıca başını salladı.

“İki; annemin bana verdiği görevleri, yatak toplamak, masa kurmak gibi, sen yapacaksın !”

Ginny ona ters ters bakıp, öfkeyle:”Tamam…”

“En son maddeye gelince ki bu çok önemli…” 

Ginny’nin meraklı bakışları arasında devam etti.”Hermione’yle ilişkimin, ev halkı tarafından öğrenilmemesi için her türlü yardımı yapacaksın !”

Ginny kaşlarını çattı.”Neden öğrensinler istemiyorsun ki ? Annemler bu habere çok sevinir..”

Ron başını sallayıp:”Sevineceklerine eminim..Ama annem bizi hayatta baş başa bırakmaz ve Fred ile George’un eğlencesi olmak istemiyorum.”

Ginny, ikizlerin yapacaklarını aklına getirince, yüzünü buruşturup:”Haklısın…Tamam, kabul ediyorum..Ama bu anlaşma, Dean Kovuk’tan ayrılınca bitecek !”

Ron başını sallayıp:”Anlaştık..Akşam yemeğinde babamlarla konuşacağım.”

Elini kardeşine uzattı, Ginny de başını sallayıp, uzatılan eli sıktı.Böylece iki kardeş arasındaki anlaşma, yürürlülüğe girmişti..

April odasına yerleşmeye başlamıştı, başlamasına ama bu durumdan son derece rahatsız olan Charlotte sinirden dört dönüyordu.

Oradan oraya sinirle yürürken, bir yandan da bu gereksiz şahsiyetten nasıl kurtulabileceğini düşünüyordu.

Kapının vurulmasıyla, düşüncelerinden sıyrıldı.

“Evet !”

Tereddütle içeri girecek olan annesini görünce, kendini koltuğa bıraktı.

“Neden odana kapandın tatlım ? Dayın aşağıda yalnız kaldı…”

Charlotte omuz silkti.”Şimdi o tonton amca tavırlarındaki adamı çekemeyeceğim anne ! İzin ver biraz kafamı dinleyeyim..Zaten April geldiğinden beri tüm sinirlerim gerilmiş durumda !”

Geraldine derin bir iç çekip:”Haklısın…Geldi ve tüm huzurumuzu kaçırdı…Bana nasıl laf çattı, gördün değil mi ? Yok efendim, annesine niye adıyla hitap etmiyormuşum…”

Charlotte sinirle:”Onun seni ezmesine izin verme anne ! Misafir diye alttan almak zorunda değiliz ! “

Annesi sabırsızca mırıldandı.”Elbette beni ezmesine izin vermem ama Charles’ın yanında da ona sert çıkamazdım ki…” duraksayıp, alaycı bir tebessümle devam etti.”Charles ve karısı buradan gittikten sonra, ben ona yapacaklarımı biliyorum !”

Annesinin bu sözüyle, gülümsemesi daha da büyüyen Charlotte buz gibi bir sesle:”Benim bazı planlarım var anneciğim, ona burayı dar edecek planlar…”

“Her şey yolunda gider umarım…”

Violet derin bir iç çekerek söylemişti bu sözleri..Kızının, Marple’ların yanında kalacak olması hala tam içine sinememişti…. 

Genç kız omuz silkerek karşılık verdi..Hafifçe gülümseyip:”Burada kalmayı hiç istemiyorum ama şunu da göz ardı edemem ki, burada oldukça eğleneceğim..”

Violet acı bir gülümsemeyle:”Umarım haklısındır tatlım..”

April’in yüzündeki sırıtış büyürken, Charlotte’a yapacaklarını kafasında tasarlamaya başlamıştı bile…

Charles başını kapıdan uzatıp:”Yerleşmeniz bitti mi ?”

Violet kocasına döndü.”Bitmek üzere, az bir işimiz kaldı..”

Charles başını sallayıp, uyarmayı ihmal etmedi.

“Yirmi dakika sonra çıkacağız Violet…İşler bizi bekliyor..”

Genç kadın imayı anlamıştı..Basel’deki yoldaşlık dönmelerini bekliyordu ve oyalanacak bir dakikaları bile yoktu..

April üzüntüyle, mırıldandı.”Birkaç gün burada kalsanız keşke..”

Babası hafifçe gülümseyip,

“Çok isterdik canım ama işler…”

Yirmi dakika sonra; veda anı gelip çatmıştı.April annesine sıkıca sarılıp, kulağına fısıldadı.

“Kendinize dikkat edin..”

Violet kızının saçlarını okşayıp:”Sen de dikkat et tatlım…” Kızına uzun bir müddet baktıktan sonra uyarıcı bir ses tonuyla;

“Uslu dur ! Gene olay çıksın istemiyorum…” demeyi de ihmal etmedi.

April çarpık bir gülümsemeyle, onu yatıştırdı.”Sen hiç merak etme..Bu sefer hiç olay çıkarmayacağım…”

****

Vicdanı gözlerini devirip, mırıldandı.”Yalan söylediğini biliyorum …”

April iç sesiyle ona karşılık verdi.”Elbette bileceksin kuş beyinli, sen benim vicdanımsın !”

Vicdanı sırıtarak:”Aaaay bu gerçeği bazen unutuyorum..Ama şu da bir gerçek vicdan olmasam da bilirdim….Çünkü…”

April kaşlarını çattı.”Çünkü ne ?”

Vicdanı onun bu tavrına omuz silkerek karşılık verdi.

“Bir şey yok..Sadece bildiğimi vurgulamak istemiştim..”

April gözlerini devirip:”Boş konuşuyorsun…Bari başlattığın cümlenin sonunu getirsen !”

Vicdanı ciddi bir ses tonuyla:”Sonunu düşünen kahraman olamaz !”

Genç kız yüzünü buruşturdu.”Git kendini beynimin en ücra köşelerine kapat, daha fazla senin saçmalıklarını dinlemek istemiyorum !”

Vicdanı ona dilini gösterdi.”Hıhhh bana hakaret etmekten vazgeç ! Zaten yakında tüm dünya sana ağlayacak…”

April gene ne diyor gibisinden, bir iç çekişle:”Neden bana ağlayacaklar ?”

Vicdanı bilmiş bir tavırla:”Charlotte ve halan seni canından bezdirecekte ondan..”

April mağrur bir edayla, ona karşılık verdi.

“Hıhhh asıl ben onları canından bezdiririm !”

Vicdanı üzgün bir tavırla:”Yaprak Dökümü’ndeki Leyla da böyle söylemişti..Oğuz’la Necla’yı canından bezdiririm dedi; şimdi ailesi onu istemiyor, babası evlatlıktan reddetti.”

April kaşlarını çatıp:”Yaprak Dökümü de ne ?”

Vicdanı omuz silkti.”Aman sen bilmezsin..Muggle vari şeyler işte… “

Genç kız derin bir iç çekip:”Sen bu aralar ne kadar saçmalıyorsun yaaa…”

Vicdanı hızlıca araya girdi.”Aaaay dur gitmem lazım..Aşk-ı Memnu başlıyor…Hadi ben sonra gene gelirim, öptüm seni…”

****

April hiçbir şey anlamamıştı ama vicdanının son zamanlarda fazla dizi seyrettiğini ve biraz kafayı yediğini daha sonra öğrenecekti… Şimdi odaklanması gereken başka bir konu vardı…

Halası ve kuzeniyle yaşamaya nasıl alışacaktı ? Bu bir ay nasıl geçecekti…Düşününce bile içi şişiyordu ve annesiyle babasının onu bu çatlaklarla bırakmasına saniyeler kalmıştı.

Babası kızına sıkıca sarıldı.”Dikkatli ol ufaklık..”

April hafifçe gülümseyip:”Beni merak etmeyin..Siz dikkatli olun..Şimdi nereye gidiyorsunuz? Roma’ya dönmeyeceksiniz anladığım kadarıyla..”

Charles iç çekerek:”Basel’e dönüyoruz, daha işlerimiz bitmedi..”

April cevap vermedi..Ne diyebilirdi ki, hala tam olarak annesiyle babasının işini bilmiyordu…O yüzden dikkatli olun demekten daha mantıklı bir şey olamazdı…

Violet ve Charles uzaklaştıktan sonra Marple’lar ve April çiftliğe doğru yürüdüler…Kahya atları ahıra kapatmaya çalışıyordu.Geraldine sert bir sesle:”Marry ! Akşam yemeğini hazırlamaya başla !”

Marry hızlıca başını sallayıp:”Emredersiniz Madam…”

Charlotte annesine döndü.”Akşam yemeğe Marcus’lar da gelecek anne..”

Geraldine ona cevap veriyordu ama April dinlemeye gerek görmedi..

Şu an tek düşündüğü; içini kaplayan sıkıntı ve huzursuzluktu… Derin bir nefes alıp, Draco’nun sabah hediye ettiği kolyeye dokundu…Güç almak istercesine sıktı kolyeyi avuçlarında…Tek istediği bir anıydı…Draco’yla yaşadığı bir anı…Tüm bu sıkıntıyı ona unutturacak bir anı…

Kovuk’ta akşam yemeği, diğer günlere nazaran daha hareketliydi..Fred ve George; yeni bir şaka malzemesini babalarına gösterirken, meydana gelen ufak çapta patlama yemeğe renk katmıştı.

Bayan Weasley’nin öfkeli sesi yankılanıyordu…

“Fred ve George ! Size daha kaç defa söyleyeceğim…Evde bu malzemeleri görmek istemiyorum ! Özellikle de yemek sofrasında !”

Bay Weasley karısına göre daha sakindi.Hafifçe gülümseyip, çayından bir yudum daha aldı.

“Molly tatlım bağırma çocuklara..Ne güzel eğleniyoruz işte…”

Bayan Weasley Arthur’a ters ters bakıp, Ron’a döndü.

“Ronald git ve mutfaktan Balkabağı Turtasını getir !”

Ron hızlıca masadan kalkarken, Ginny gözleriyle abisini takip ediyordu.Endişeyle dudağını kemirmeye başladı..Ron ne zaman Dean konusunu açacaktı acaba ?

Onun dalgınlığını fark eden Harry, genç kızın kulağına doğru eğilip;

“İyi misin Ginny ?”

Genç kız hafifçe gülümseyip, ona cevap verdi.

“İyiyim…Sadece dalmışım.”

Harry cevap vermedi ama Ginny’nin bir şeyler sakladığına emindi..O bunları düşüne dursun, Ron sessizce mutfağa girdi.

Kupalara çay doldurmakla meşgul olan Hermione’ye doğru sokuldu ve genç kızın beline sarılıverdi.

Hermione korkuyla yerinden zıplarken, çaydanlığı çevik bir hareketle tezgaha bıraktı.Sitem dolu bir sesle:”Ron neredeyse çayı dökecektim ! Korkuttun beni !”

Ron onu kollarıyla daha da sararken, mırıldandı.

“Sürpriz yapmak istemiştim…”

Hermione hafifçe kızarırken, Ron onun kabarık, kahverengi saçlarına ufak buseler konduruyordu.

Genç kız endişeyle:”Yaaa şimdi gelip, bizi böyle görecekler !”

Ron omuz silkip, bu kez Hermione’yi kendine çevirdi.Onu öpmeden önce, son söylediği;

“Görsünler, umurumda bile değil…”

Genç kızı iyice kendine yaklaştırdı ve bir daha hiç ayrılmayacaklarmış gibi öperken, Hermione genç adamın saçlarını kavramıştı…

Kısa bir süre sonra ayrıldıklarında, alınlarını birbirlerine dayadılar..Nefes alışverişleri düzene girmeye çalışırken, Ron hafifçe mırıldandı.

“Seni sevdiğimi söylemiş miydim ?”

Hermione çarpık bir gülümsemeyle:”En az yüz kez..”

Ron tekrar öpmek için ona uzanırken,

“Yüz birinci geliyor o zaman…”

“Siz orada ne yapıyorsunuz ?”

Bayan Weasley’nin merak dolu sesi duyulmuştu ki, mutfaktan acı dolu bir çığlık geldi.

“Aaaah !”

Herkes merakla mutfağa bakarken, Bayan Weasley ağır adımlarla ilerlemeye başladı.Bir yandan da söyleniyordu.

“Tek başınıza bir işi de halledemeyecek misiniz ?”

Harry ve Ginny endişeyle bakışırken, ikisi de neler olduğunu kestiremiyordu…

Ginny annesinin arkasından mutfağa yöneldi ve şaşkınlıkla karşısındaki manzaraya bakakaldı.Hermione yere düşmüş, kalkmaya çalışıyor, Ron’sa tezgaha yaslanmış daha doğrusu yapışmış, korkuyla kapıda dikilmiş olan annesine bakıyordu.

Bayan Weasley sinirle:”Neler oluyor burada ? Çay ve turta getirmek bu kadar mı zor !”

Ginny Hermione’yi kaldırmaya çalışırken, Ron kekeliyordu.

“Aaah şey..Turtayı getirecektim ama tam o sırada şey…”

Ginny, Hermione’nin kulağına doğru fısıldadı.”Neler oldu burada ?”

Hermione sinirle söyleniyordu.”Annesinin sesini duyunca, korkuyla beni itiverdi ! Kendimi yere kapaklanmış bir halde buldum !”

Ginny abisine ters ters bakıp:”Gerizekalı..”

Hermione çayları tepsiye koyup, mutfaktan çıkarken Ron hala kıpkırmızı bir halde annesine bakıyordu.

Ginny iç çekerek, annesine döndü.”Hermione’ye çarpmış, kızcağız da kendini yerde bulmuş…Ron’un ne kadar sakar olduğunu bilirsin anne, gene her şeyi eline yüzüne bulaştırdı !”

Bayan Weasley hızlıca başını sallayıp;

“Bilmez miyim ! Hadi turtayı alın ve gelin ! Babanız açlıktan öldü..”

Ron ve Ginny; annelerinin gidişini izlerken, genç adam derin bir nefes aldı.Ginny abisine ters bir bakış atıp:”Bir işi de tam beceremez misin sen ? “

Ron sinirle:”Şimdi hiç seni çekemem !”

Ginny turtayı dilimlerken, söylenmeye devam ediyordu.

“Hermione’yi itmen bir salaklık, anneme yalan söyleyememen başka bir salaklık !”

Ron kıpkırmızı kesilmişti.”Panikle itiverdim ! Ayrıca annem o koca gözlerini bana dikmişken, nasıl yalan uydurabilirdim !”

Ginny omuz silkti.”Ben nasıl uyduruyorsam, sen de bir zahmet uyduruver !“

Ron sinirle:”Off tamam, uzatma ! Şimdi zaten babamla konuşacağım..Şu senin Dean hakkında !”

Dean konusunu duyunca, ateş saçan genç kızın yerini bir melek alıvermişti.

Ginny tatlı bir tebessümle abisine bakıp:”Aaay canım ağabeycim benim ! Çok teşekkür ederim..”

Ron kendisine sarılan genç kıza ters ters bakıp;

“Tamam tamam yalakalık yapma ! Haid turtayı al da sofraya dönelim..”

Ginny şirin gülümsemesini bozmadan,

“Peki ağabeycim..”

İki kardeş sofraya dönmüşlerdi ama gecenin asıl olayı daha patlak vermemişti…Ron, Hermione’nin yanına oturduğunda, mahcup bir tavırla genç kıza baktı.

Hermione biraz bozulmuştu ama Ron’un masanın altından elini tutmasıyla, hafifçe gülümsemeden edemedi…

“Özür dilerim..”

Hermione onun elini daha sıkıca kavrarken, mırıldandı.”Önemli değil..” Kısa bir duraksamadan sonra, “Aşkım..”

Ron kısmi felç olmak üzereydi ama Ginny hızlıca müdahale etti.Ron’un tam karşısında oturan genç kız, abisine doğru eğilip;

“Aşkınızı bölmek istemezdim ama..Hadi artık Ron ! Babam sofradan kalkacak şimdi !”

Ron ona ters ters bakıp;”Öff iyi tamam…”

Hermione kaşlarını çattı.”Neden bahsediyorsunuz siz ?”

Ginny’nin yanında oturan Harry de çayını yudumlarken, mırıldandı.”Ben de merak ediyorum…Sabahtan beri bir şeyler dönüyor..”

Ron derin bir nefes alıp, babasına döndü.Turtasını yemekle meşgul olan Bay Weasley, zorlukla başını tabağından kaldırıp;

“Efendim Ron ?”

Ron derin bir nefes daha aldı.”Baba senden izin isteyecektim..”

Babası merakla ona bakarken, Ron devam etti.”Bir haftalığına arkadaşım Dean biz de kalabilir mi ? Onu misafir etmek istiyorum…”

Ginny dudağını endişeyle ısırmış babasına bakarken, Hermione göz ucuyla Harry’ye baktı.Genç adam ifadesiz bir şekilde Ron’a bakıyordu..Genç kız kaşlarını çatıp, mırıldandı.

“Harry iyi misin ?”

“Eee baba ne diyorsun ? Harry ve benim odamda kalabilir..Fazla yerde kaplamaz…”

Bay Weasley kararsız görünüyordu.”Hımm bilemiyorum..Annene sormak lazım..”

Kirli tabakları mutfağa götüren Bayan Weasley omuz silkerek karşılık verdi.”Benim için sorun değil, evi kirletmesin yeter…”

Bay Weasley, karısının bu sözüyle hafifçe gülümseyip;

“O zaman neden olmasın..Elbette ki gelebilir…”

Ginny derin bir nefes alırken, Ron da rahatça sandalyesine yerleşti.Hermione telaşla bağırıncaya kadar, ortama bir sessizlik hakim olmuştu.

“Harry nefes alamıyor !”

Aniden tüm başlar genç adama döndü.Donuk bakan gözler ve kırmızılaşmaya başlayan surat..Pekte normal değildi !

Bay Weasley ayağa fırladı.”Oğlum Harry iyi misin ?”

Ron telaşla:”Nefes alamıyor ! Turta boğazında kaldı galiba !”

Fred korkuyla bağırıyordu.”Harry Potter boğuluyor ! Bir şeyler yapın !”

Ginny onun sırtına vuruyordu.”Derin derin nefes al Harry, nefes al !”

Bayan Weasley bas bas bağırıyordu.”Bill, Bill hemen St. Mungo’ya cisimleniyoruz !”

Tüm bu kargaşanın arasında Hermione’nin sesi duyuldu.

“Revelio !”

Genç kız büyüyü söyler söylemez, Harry kısa bir öksürük nöbetinden sonra nefes almaya başladı.

Harry eliyle iyi olduğunu işaret ederken, Bay Weasley minnetle Hermione’ye bakıyordu.

“Bu tarz durumlarda soğukkanlı olman çok işimize yarıyor Hermione..”

Hermione onun bu sözüne hafifçe gülümserken, Bayan Weasley endişeyle Harry’nin sırtını sıvazlıyordu.

“İyisin değil mi tatlım ?”

Hermione ona bir bardak su uzatırken, Ron derin bir nefes aldı.”Oohh bizi çok korkuttun dostum..Bir dahakine çiğnemeden yutma..”

Harry zoraki bir gülümsemeyle karşılık verdi.”Hepsini bitirmeye çalışıyordum..”

Fred alaycı bir kahkaha koyverdi.”Annemin öldürücü Balkabağı Turtası.. ”

George onun sözünü tamamladı.”Kim olduğunu bilirsin sen için birebir !” 

Bayan Weasley ters ters onlara bakarken, Ginny Harry’ye endişeyle bakıp:”İyisin değil mi ?”

Harry ona soğuk bir bakış fırlatınca, ister istemez şaşırdı.Hermione ona bir bardak daha su uzattı.”Al bakalım bir bardak daha !”

Ron sevgilisine takılmadan edemedi.”Şimdi de çok su içirip onu çatlatacaksın galiba Herm..”

Herkes kahkahalarla gülerken, gülmeyen iki kişi vardı..Biri zoraki bir tebessüm konduran Harry, diğeriyse üzüntüyle genç adama bakan Ginny…

“Senin burada ne işin var Pansy ?”

Blaise gelen misafire ters ters bakıp, söylendi.

Pansy ise umursamaz bir tavırla, koltuklardan birine yerleşti.”Evine gelen misafire karşı ne kadar da naziksin (!)”  
Blaise gözlerini devirip:”Uzatma Pansy ! Sen benim evime gelmezdin, neler oluyor ?”

Pansy derin bir iç çekip:”Draco’yla ayrıldığımızı biliyorsun..”

Blaise hızlıca başını salladı.”Eee ?”

Genç kız hafifçe gülümseyip:”Ve duyduğuma göre sen de dün April’den ayrılmışsın…”

Blaise April’in adını duyunca kaskatı kesildi.Hala bu konu aklına gelince sinirleniyordu..April sırf Patil ikizlerinin partisine gidebilmek için Blaise’yi gözden çıkarmıştı..Onu aşağılamış ve genç adamın gururunu incitmişti..Sırf aptal bir parti için !

Düşüncelerinden zorlukla sıyrılıp, Pansy’ye döndü.”Eeee , bu işin sonu nereye gidecek anlamıyorum !”

Pansy’nin yüzündeki alaycı tebessüm daha da büyümüştü.”Neden ayrıldınız peki ?”

Blaise sinirle:”Bunlar seni neden ilgilendiriyor..”

Pansy onun sözünü kesti.”Hadi ama Blaise, soruma cevap ver !”

Genç adam derin bir nefes alıp:”O aptal Patil ikizlerinin partisine gitmek istedi, ben de karşı çıkınca, durum sertleşti..”

Pansy araya girdi.”Bu kadar basit bir sebepten ayrıldınız demek…”

Blaise sinirle:”Evet !”

Genç kız acıyla yüzünü buruşturdu.”Saflıkta üzerine yok Blaise…”

Blaise öfkeyle ona baktı.”Ne demek istiyorsun ?”

Pansy soğuk bir sesle:”Draco ile ayrılmamızın sebebi April’di..Draco ona aşık olduğunu söyledi bana..April’in de ona aşık olduğu gün gibi ortada..Biz burada yalnızları oynarken, o ikisi aşk yaşıyorlar !”

Blaise aniden ayağa fırlayınca, genç kız geriledi.Blaise’nin gözleri seğiriyordu…Öfkeyle yumruklarını sıktı.

“Nasıl yani ! April başından beri ona mı aşıkmış !”

Pansy sabırsızca:”Evet ! Sanırım seninle çıkmasının sebebi iddiaydı..Bence bir şekilde iddiayı öğrendi ve aklınca bize oyun oynamak istedi…Çok üzgünüm Blaise ama April’in seni hiçbir zaman sevmediğine eminim…İstersen şimdi Draco’lara git, ikisini bir arada göreceğine eminim..”

Blaise tek kelime etmeden odadan fırladı…Onun öfkeli gidişini, tebessümle seyreden Pansy’se planının ilk parçasını yürürlüğe koymuştu….

 

Tüm bunlardan habersiz olan Draco’ysa tabiri yerindeyse değişen şeylere alışmaya çalışıyordu…

Tıpkı April gibi yeni hayatına, tıpkı Ron ve Hermione gibi yeni bir ilişkiye ve tıpkı Harry gibi sevdiğini kaybetmeye alışmaya çalışıyordu…

Ama onun alışmaya çalıştığı şey, çok başkaydı..O hayatına ışık olmuş April’in yokluğuna, karanlığa alışmaya çalışıyordu….


	17. İlk Mektup

İki siluet, Basel Şehri’nin işlek caddesinde hızla ilerliyordu..Hava kararmış, güneş çoktan bulutların arkasında yerini almıştı…O yüzden pelerinli iki kişinin pek dikkat çektiği yoktu…

Charles sabırsız bir tavırla, biraz arkasından gelen karısına döndü.

“Hadi ama Violet ! Biraz daha hızlı..”

Genç kadın, kocasına ters ters bakıp:”Telaşlanmayı keser misin ! Geldik işte..”

Karı kocanın didişmesi, lüks bir apartmanın önünde son buldu.Charles dikkatlice etrafına baktıktan sonra, apartmanın kapısını açıp, Violet’le içeri süzüldü.

Garajın olduğu kata indiklerinde, ikisi de konuşmuyordu..Anlamsız bir korku vardı üzerlerinde…Gizli bir karargaha girmek üzere olduklarından mı yoksa Basel’den gizli ayrılıklarının duyulmasından mı korkuyorlardı bilinmez…

Violet asasını hızlıca pelerininin cebinden çıkardı ve çevik bir hareketle garajın duvarına üç kez vurdu…Duvardan ürkütücü bir ses yükseldi…

“Parola ?”

Charles kendinden emin bir sesle şifreyi söyledikten sonra, duvar ikiye ayrıldı ve ikili açılan küçük bölmeden geçip, gözden kayboldu… 

Karargah bugün fazla kalabalık değildi anlaşılan…Görünürde birkaç yoldaşlık üyesi haricinde odalar boştu.

İsviçre’deki yoldaşlığın başı, Erin Drescol, camlı kapıdan başını uzattı ve eliyle Draker’lara gelmelerini işaret etti.

Charles karısıyla kısa bir bakışma yaşadıktan sonra odaya ilerledi…Erin’in Basel’den kısa bir süreliğine ayrıldıklarını bildiğine emindi..Şimdi uzun bir fırça onu bekliyordu..

Kendisiyle yaşıt olmasına rağmen, Erin’den hep çekinmişti…Ve genç kadının soğuk kahverengi gözleri, üzerinde ağır ağır gezinmeye başlamıştı bile.. 

Erin koltuğunda doğruldu ve ifadesiz bir tavırla:”Bugün yoldaşlıkta acil durum toplantısı yaptık ve nedense size ulaşamadık..”

Charles hafifçe öksürüp, ona cevap verdi.

“Dün gece acilen Basel’den ayrılmamız gerekti.Şimdi döndük..”

Violet de başıyla onay verince, Erin kaşlarını çattı.

“Neden ayrıldınız ? Size ben talimat verinceye kadar burada kalın demiştim !”

Charles derin bir nefes alıp:”Evet Erin fakat kızımızla ilgili bir sorun çıktı.Onunla ilgilenmemiz gerekti ve gördüğün gibi de işimizi halledip hemen döndük.”

Violet içten bir sesle, kocasının konuşmasını devam ettirdi.

“Eğer acil bir durum olmasaydı, asla ayrılmazdık..Biliyorsun..”

Erin kısa bir iç çekişten sonra hafifçe başını salladı.”Pekala..Ama bir dahaki sefere bana haber vermeden sakın ayrılmayın ! Kritik bir durum söz konusu biliyorsunuz…”

Violet endişeyle:”Biz yokken herhangi bir gelişme oldu mu ?”

Erin’in dudağını kemirmesiyle, karı koca heyecanla genç kadına baktılar…Erin hafifçe mırıldandı.

“Bu sabaha karşı, Sihir Bakanı Cornelius Fudge istifasını verdi.”

Charles öfkeyle homurdandı.”Yerinde bir karar olmuş !”

Violet kaşlarını çatıp:”Yerine kim getirildi ?”

Erin pek hoşnut olmamış bir tavırla:”Rufus Scrimgeour getirildi.”

Genç adamın kulağına pek tanıdık gelmemişti bu ad..Kısa bir duraksamadan sonra;

“Yasal Yaptırım Diaresi’ne bağlı Seherbaz Bürosu’nun başkanı mı ?”

Erin başını sallarken, Violet mırıldandı.”Fazla sert ve kuralcı bir adam…Umarım Sihir Dünya’sı için iyi bir seçim olur...”

Erin onun bu dileğine içtenlikle baş sallayıp;

“Umarım…Hadi şimdi iş başına geçin..Londra’daki Muggle Saldırı’sı hakkında Paula size brifing verecek..”

Violet ve Charles başlarını sallayıp, genç kadının odasından ayrıldılar…Violet, Paula’nın yanına ilerlerken, Charles karısına dönüp:”Sen git canım, ben birazdan geleceğim..”

Violet’in meraklı bakışlarını cevapsız bırakarak, Morris’in yanına ilerledi.Başını dosyalara dönmüş olan genç adam, Charles’ı fark edince hafifçe gülümsedi.

“Bir şey mi oldu Charles ?”

Morris’in sorusuna yanıt hızlı geldi.”Senden bir şey rica edecektim…Üç dört ay önce Bakanlıkta meydana gelen saldırıyla ilgili, dosyalara bakabilir misin ?”

Morris düşünceli bir sesle:”O dosya askıya alındı ama..Saldırıyı gerçekleştirenler yakalanamamıştı…”

Charles kendinden emin bir sesle, genç adamın sözünü kesti.”Saldırıya karışmış olduğunu düşündüğüm biri var ve onun hakkında delil toplamanı istiyorum !”

Morris hızlıca başını sallayıp, merakla:”Kim ?”

Kızının başına gelenlere halen kızgın olan Charles öfkeyle bu sorunun cevabını verdi.

Lucius Malfoy, gelen misafire göz ucuyla bakıp;

“Draco odasında Blaise..Bugün hiç çıkmadı.”

Pansy ile konuştuktan sonra hışımla Malfoy Malikane’sine gelen Blaise ise sabırsızca ona cevap verdi.

“Görebilirim yani ?”

Narcissa kaşlarını çatıp, genç adama baktı.”Blaise, tatlım iyi misin ? Biraz gergin görünüyorsun..”

Blaise zoraki bir gülümsemeyle;

“Draco’yla konuşmam gereken bir konu var da…”

Salonda toplanmış bu kalabalığa aldırmayan Bellatrix’se rahatça koltuğuna uzanıp, araya girdi.

“Misafir kızla ilgili mi ?”

Bellatrix’in teorisi Blaise’nin kasılmasına sebep oldu..April’in adını duyunca bile sinirleniyorken onu görünce ne yapacaktı Merlin bilir…

“Hımm, hayır..Başka bir konu var.İzninizle onun yanına çıkıyorum.”

Kuşkuyla kendisine bakan üçlüye aldırmadan merdivenlere yöneldi.Bellatrix tekrar çayını içmeye koyulurken, Cissy iç çekerek kocasına döndü.

“Draco’yla arkadaşlarının arası bozuk gibi..Önce Pansy şimdi de Blaise..”

Lucius, Gelecek Postası’ndan başını kaldırmadan, homurtuyla ona cevap verdi.

“Buna kimin sebep olduğunu biliyorsun di mi ! Bayan Draker gitmeden önce ortalığı bir güzel karıştırdı…”

Bellatrix hafifçe gülerek;

“Müstakbel gelinin hakkında doğru konuşmalısın enişte..”

Lucius yüzünü buruşturup, baldızına cevap verdi.”Aman Merlin korusun, ne gelini ! O ukala cadı kendine İtalya’dan birini bulsun, oğlumu da rahat bıraksın…”

Bellatrix muzur bir tavırla, ilave etti.”Bu işler hiç belli olmaz…”

Odanın kapısı hışımla açıldığında, Draco çalışma masasında bir şeyler çiziktiriyordu.  
İfadesiz bir tavırla başını hafifçe kaldırdı ve Blaise’nin ateş saçan gözleriyle karşı karşıya geldi. 

Blaise sinirle:”O nerede ? Odasına baktım ama boştu !”

Draco elindeki tüy kalemi masaya bırakıp, koltuğuna iyice yayıldı.”Odama tekrar gir Blaise ! Daha kibar bir tavır takın ve kapımı çalıp, gir !”

Blaise kaşlarını çatıp:”Ne ?”

Draco umursamaz tavrını sürdürüyordu.”Sana odama tekrar gir dedim !”

Genç adamın bu sözleri, Blaise’yi daha da kızdırmıştı.”Sen ne hakla bana…”

Draco onun sözünü kesti.”Misafir olarak geldiğin evde, nasıl davranman gerektiğini; asamı kullanarak hatırlatmamı istemiyorsan, söylediğimi yap !”

Blaise göz ucuyla, masanın üzerindeki asaya baktı.Draco’nun büyü yapmadaki becerisini iyi biliyordu ve bu yüzden geri adım atmak zorunda kaldı.

Derin bir nefes alıp, odadan çıktı ve kapıyı hafifçe tıklattı.

Draco hafifçe sırıtarak seslendi.”Gir..”

Blaise tekrar odada yerini aldığında, yüzü iyice kızarmıştı.Draco’nun onu bu şekilde aşağılamış olması gururuna dokunuyordu ama hiçbir şey yapamamak daha da acı vericiydi !

Genç adam; karşısında öfkeyle titreyen Blaise’ye kısa bir bakış atıp:”Şimdi ne istediğini söyle…”

Blaise sert bir tavırla:”Ne zamandan beri arkadaşına emir veriyorsun Malfoy ?”

Draco’nun yanıtı gecikmemişti.”Ne zamandan beri arkadaşının odasına hışımla giriyorsun Zabini ?”

Blaise öfkeyle:”Arkadaşım dediğim insan beni sırtımdan bıçaklayınca kadar, kibar bir şekilde kapıyı çalıyordum !”

Draco kaşlarını çatıp;

“Sen neden bahsediyorsun ? Ne bıçaklaması ?”

Blaise bir oraya bir buraya yürürken, ona cevap verdi.Öfkeden titreyen bir sesle;

“April’le aşk yaşadığınızı biliyorum ! Beni, senin için terk etti ve sen gözümün içine baka baka, dostluğumuza ihanet ettin !”

Draco’nun yüzüne çarpan gerçekler duraklamasına sebep oldu..Dostu dediği insan, karşısında öfke nöbeti geçirirken, ona susmaktan başka bir seçenek düşmüyordu.

Blaise; onun suskunluğundan cesaret alıp:”O nerede peki ? Nasıl oldu da seni yalnız bırakmış !”

Draco hafifçe mırıldandı.”April gitti Blaise..”

Genç adam duydukları karşısında şaşkınlıkla;

“Ne demek gitti ?”

Draco ifadesizliğini koruyordu, korumasına ama gözlerinin ardına düşmüş olan acının gölgesi tüm hislerini ele veriyordu.

“Bu sabah İtalya’ya geri döndü..Ailesi onu götürdü..”

Blaise kaşlarını çattı.”Ama daha bir ayı vardı..”

Draco, genç adamın sözünü kesti.”Gitti işte Blaise..İşleri erken bitmiş, gelip aldılar..”

“Peki siz ikiniz..Yani bir ilişkiniz var mıydı ?”

Draco onun bu sorusuna dürüstlükle cevap verdi.

“Evet Blaise, dün gece itibariyle, çıkmaya başlamıştık…April başından beri beni seviyormuş ve seninle çıkmasının sebebi aptal bir iddiadan başkası değilmiş…Çok üzgünüm Blaise ama biz birbirimizi seviyorduk..Ama bil ki asla seni incitmek istemedim..Seninle çıkarken asla ona yaklaşmadım..”

Draco hızlıca anlatmaya devam ediyordu ama Blaise yüzüne çarpan gerçeklerle sersemlemişti..Draco’nun yatağının ucuna doğru oturdu ve hayal kırıklığıyla fısıldadı.

“Onu gerçekten de sevmiştim..”

Draco derin bir iç çekip, onun yanına yöneldi.Elini genç adamın omzuna koyup;

“Çok üzgünüm Blaise…Bunu sana yaşattığım için çok üzgünüm..”

Blaise onun sözünü kesti.”Bana acı yaşatan sen değilsin Draco ! Sen de benim gibi onu sevdin..Bana bu acıyı yaşatan, ondan başkası değil ! Önce aptal bir kitap konusunda benimle dalga geçti sonra da hislerimle oynadı..April ta başından beri beni kullandı !”

Draco ne diyeceğini bilemez bir halde duraksarken, Blaise öfkeyle mırıldandı.”Neyse ki gitti..Canı cehenneme..Bir daha onun yüzünü bile görmek istemiyorum !”

Hızlıca ayağa kalkıp, Draco’ya baktı.”Her şeye rağmen benim kardeşimsin Draco, buraya öfkeyle geldim ama seni tanıyorum…April’le çıkarken, beni incitecek hiçbir şey yapmadığını biliyorum…”

Draco hafifçe başını salladı.”Asla yapmadım Blaise, dostluğumuza asla ihanet etmedim..”

Blaise çarpık bir gülümsemeyle; Draco’ya sarılırken, genç adamda onun omzuna hafifçe vurdu.

Derin bir iç çekerek, Blaise’nin biraz daha sakinleşmesini umut etti…Aslında oldukça şanslıydı, bir başkası olsa Draco’ya lanetleri fırlatırdı ama Blaise ne kadar çabuk parlarsa parlasın asla kinci olamazdı…

Ve böylece Draco ve Blaise arasına giren kara kedi uzaklaşmıştı…Ta İsviçre’ye kadar uzaklaşmıştı hem de….

Draco, Blaise’ye bunu Pansy’nin söylediğini öğrendiğinde bakalım nasıl bir tepki verecekti…Blaise’ye davrandığı kadar anlayışla davranmayacağı kesindi…

“Ne yapıyorsun sen ?”

April’in vicdanı meraklı bir biçimde, genç kıza baktı.April kafasını çalışma masasına gömmüş, yazı yazıyordu.

Vicdanının bu sorusuna mırıltıyla cevap verdi.

“Sen dizi mizi bişey izlemiyor muydun ?”

Vicdanı iç çekerek;

“Bitti..Tam da en heyecanlı yerinde..Meğer Beşir görmüş Bihter’le Behlül’ü.”

April yüzünü ekşitti.”Bihter ve Behlül kim diye sormayacağım, gene saçmalıyorsun anlaşılan..”

Genç kızın vicdanı homurdandı.”Hıhh anlatsam da anlamazsın zaten…Eee sen ne yapıyorsun peki ?”

April yazdığı mektupları zarfa yerleştirirken, 

“Hermione’lere ve Draco’ya mektup yazdım..”

Vicdanı heyecanla;

“Hımmm..Arkadaşlarına ne yazdın, veda mı ettin ?”

Genç kız üzüntüyle başını salladı.”Sabah erkenden İsviçre’ye yola çıktığımı yazdım, geçirdiğimiz güzel günler için teşekkür filan ettim..”

Kısa bir duraksamadan sonra vicdanı merakla:”Peki Draco’ya ne yazdın ?”

April onun bu sorusuna cevap vermedi..Sadece Marple’ların baykuşuna mektupları uzattı.Yaşlı ama çevik baykuş; mektupları hızlıca kaptı ve pencereden dışarıya karanlığa süzüldü…  
April pencereden onun gidişini izlerken, vicdanı tekrar kısa bir iç çekti.

“Onu bir daha göremeyeceksin bunu biliyorsun değil mi ?”

Genç kız ters ters söylendi.”Neden göremeyecekmişim ? Elbet Londra’ya onu ziyarete giderim..Hem mektuplarla da görüşmüş kadar olacağız..”

Vicdanı acıyla gülümsedi.

“Kabul et April, önce her gün mektuplaşacaksınız..Sonra haftada bir..Sonra bir bakmışsın ayda bir olmuş ve en sonunda bir daha hiç konuşmayacaksınız…”

April’in yüzüne tokat gibi çarpmıştı bu sözler..Ters bir laf söylemek ya da aşağılamak istiyordu ama onun da içinde böyle bir korku vardı…En sonunda Draco’yu unutmaktan, ondan vazgeçmekten korkuyordu…

Gözlerinin dolduğunu hissetti ve gene boğazındaki o korkunç yumru…Titrek bir sesle mırıldandı.

“Hiçte bile ! Sen sadece beni sinir etmek için böyle söylüyorsun !”

Vicdanı hafifçe yüzünü eğdi.”Keşke tatlım, keşke sırf seni gıcık etmek için söyleseydim..Ama Lucius denen kazma ne zaman babanlarla konuştu, işte o zaman sizin ilişkiniz sona erdi..”

April yüzünü buruşturarak:”O Lucius Crucio’lardan bulsun ! Gerizekalı !!! Her şeyi mahvetti..”

Vicdanı sinirle;

“Aynı Türk Sinemaları’ndaki yaşlı fabrikatörler gibi ! Sevenlerin arasına hep onlar giriyor !”

April gözlerini devirip:”Ne demek istediğini soracağım ama duyacağım cevaptan korkuyorum..”

Vicdanı açıklama yapacaktı ki, kapı hızla açıldı.April pencereden gelenin Charlotte olduğunu görüp hafifçe yüzünü buruşturdu.

Perdeyi çekerken, Charlotte sabırsızca onun kendisine dönmesini bekliyordu.April soğuk bir sesle;

“Evet Charlotte ne vardı ?”

Charlotte ters ters genç kıza bakıp;

“Akşam yemeği hazır, annem sana bakmamı istedi.”

April alaycı bir tebessümle:”Ev cinleri yerine, ayağıma kadar seni mi yolladı ? “

Charlotte hafifçe sırıtarak:”Ev cinlerini yollayacaktık ama sen yolu bulamazsın diye kendim geleyim dedim..Yön bulma konusunda beyninde sorun olduğunu duydum dayımdan…”  
April saçlarını düzeltirken, aynadan göz ucuyla kapıya dayanmış olan kuzenine baktı.

“Merlin sağ olsun sadece yön bulma sorunum var..Beynimde başka bir hasar yok..Yaa senin gibi olsaydım…Sinir sistemi, zeka, duyular…Bunlar olmadan yaşamakta pek zordur, değil mi Charlotte ?”

Charlotte sert bir tavırla:”Benim beynimde hasar yok güzelim !”

April kapıdan çıkarken, ona kısa bir bakış attı.”Böyle sanmaya devam et..”

Aşağıdan Geraldine’nin sesi gelmeseydi bu tartışma iyice büyüyecekti.”Kızlar hadi inin artık..Marcus ve Carmen geldi !”

Charlotte heyecanla aşağıya koşarken, April ağır adımlarla merdivenlerden inmeyi seçmişti…

“Abi iyisin değil mi ?”

Ron’un endişeli sorusuna Harry baş sallamakla yetindi..Kovuk’ta herkes kendi alemine çekilmiş..Dört arkadaşta; Ron’un odasında oturmuş, sohbet ediyordu.

Hermione endişeli gözlerle Harry’yi süzüp;

“Tam olarak ne oldu Harry ? Turta boğazında mı kaldı ?”

Harry kısık bir sesle:”Tam olarak hatırlamıyorum Herm, sanırım fazla hızlı yedim…”

Konuşmaya hiç katılmamış olan Ginny’se pencereden dışarıyı izlemeyi yeğlemişti…Tam olarak anlayamadığı bir şey vardı…Harry’nin ona attığı öfkeli bakışı, bir türlü adlandıramıyordu…Vicdanı bazen ona çok aptalca bir neden veriyordu ama asla olamayacak bir nedendi bu…Harry’nin ona aşık olması sadece vicdanının fikri olabilirdi zaten…

“Sen ne düşünüyorsun Ginn ?”

Hermione’nin sorusu, düşüncelerinden ayırdı genç kızı..Ginny hafifçe tebessüm edip;

“Hiç…Dalmışım..”

Hermione pek inanmışa benzemiyordu.O yüzden kaşlarını hafifçe kaldırıp;

“Bugün sen de Harry de pek suskun..”

Ron genç kızı kollarına alırken söylendi.”Hadi Harry’yi anlarım, neredeyse boğuluyordu..Peki sen,Ginny ? Senin çok mutlu olman lazım..Benim sayemde Dean bizde kalacak !”

Ginny gözlerini devirip:”Senin sayende mi ? Bana düpedüz şantaj yaptın !”

Hermione Ron’a ters bir bakış attı.”Sana inanamıyorum Ron !”

Ron, kendini savunmaya çalışarak, hızlı hızlı konuşmaya başladı.

“Ama Hermione ne yapayım ! Ginny’yle Dean’i göz göre göre aynı eve koymanın tek yolu anlaşmaydı !”

Hermione ona gene ters bir bakış atarken, Harry hızlıca ayağa kalktı..Başlar genç adama dönerken, Harry yarım ağız bir tavırla;

“Ben bahçeye çıkıyorum..Biraz hava alacağım..”

Hermione endişeyle arkasından seslendi.”Üzerine bir şey al !”

Harry başını sallarken, Ron’un kollarında iyice yayılan Hermione mırıldandı.”Bu çocuğun nesi var ?”

Ron kaşlarını çatıp:”Ters bir durum var ama anlayamadım…”

“Ben de yatmaya gidiyorum, ikinize de iyi geceler…”

Ginny odadan hızlıca ayrılırken, Hermione düşünceli bir tavır takındı.Ron’sa sırıtmaya başlamıştı bile…

“Baş başa kaldık…”

Hermione gözlerini devirip;

“Yüzündeki şu aptal sırıtışı sil Ronald !”

Ron onu kendine doğru çekerken, Hermione telaşla onun kollarından kurtulmaya çalışıyordu.

“Yaaa Ron yapma ! Zaten mutfakta beni yere fırlattın ! Hiç olmaz şimdi !”

Ron ters ters söylendi.”Ne demek olmaz ? Baş başayız işte..Bu fırsat bir daha ele geçmez !”

Hermione’ın dudaklarına doğru uzanmıştı ki genç kız sinirle onu itekledi.

“Olmaz Ron, başım ağrıyor !”

Ron kaşlarını çattı.”Ne ? Ooohh sen daha ilk günden başım ağrıyor diyorsan, biz yandık !”

Genç kız onun koluna sert bir şekilde vurup;

“Odunluk yapma ! Başım ağrıyor dediysem, ağrıyordur..”

Ron sinirle söylendi.”Öff iyi tamam..Peki ne yapacağız ? Benim daha uykum gelmedi…”

Hermione’nin yüzü aydınlanmıştı.”Ben ne yapacağımızı biliyorum..Dur bekle beni…”

Hızlıca odadan fırladı.Ron sabırsızca onu bekliyordu ki daha bir dakika olmadan Hermione elinde bir kitapla Ron’un yanına kıvrıldı.

Genç adam yüzünü buruşturup:”Kitap okuyacağız de, de ben kendime bir avada çakayım !”  
Hermione heyecanla;

“Hadi ama Ron bu gerçekten çok güzel bir kitap !”

Ron iç çekerek, onu kollarıyla sarmaladı.”Hadi tamam, başla bakalım okumaya..”

Hermione derin bir nefes alıp, yüksek sesle okumaya başladı.İki genç aşık, beraber takıla dursun, ayazın ortasında genç bir adam yürüyordu…

Soğuğa aldırmadan, bahçede gezinen Harry’nin aklı iyice karışmıştı.Bir tarafta, Patil’lerin partisinden sonra Ginny’nin sarhoşken söyledikleri, bir taraftaysa Dean’i eve çağırmak için uğraşan Ginny aklından geçiyordu…

Hangisi doğruydu, hangisi ? Genç kızın bir hareketi bir hareketini tutmuyordu.Öfkeyle söylendi.

“Ama hata ben de..En başından görmezden gelen benim ! Odunluk yapan benim ! İşte şimdi bu hale gelmen çok normal Harry !”

Vicdanı hafifçe başını salladı.”Kız kimbilir kaç gece senin için ağladı ! Şimdi mi aklın başına geldi !”

Harry iç çekmekle yetindi çünkü vicdanının bu sözüne diyecek bir şey bulamıyordu….

Çalıların arasından gelen ses ve bir dalın çıtırtısı; tüm dikkatini düşüncelerinden ayırdı.Hızlıca cebindeki asayı kavradı ve gözlerini kısarak; karanlığın içine doğru baktı.

Derin bir nefes alıp, cesaretini topladı.Ve yüksek ve kendinden emin bir sesle:”Kim var orada ?”

Uzun bir süre ses gelmedi sadece hışırtılar artmaya başlamıştı.Harry, karanlıktaki siluetin zerine doğru geldiğini hissetmiş, derin bir nefes daha alırken, kalp atışları iyice hızlanmıştı.

Asasını kavrayıp, büyüyü söylemek için kendini hazırlamıştı ki; ince bir ses,

“Benim Harry, sakin ol !”

Ginny’nin kızıl saçları ay ışığında parlamaya başlamıştı.Harry ters ters ona bakıp;

“Beni korkuttun !”

Ginny üzgün bir tebessümle:”Affedersin..Sadece seni merak etmiştim..”

Harry yürümeye devam ederken, kayıtsız tavrını sürdürüyordu.

“Merak edilecek bir şey yok ! Biraz hava almak istemiştim…Tek başıma !”

Onun bu imalı sözüne içerleyen genç kız, soğuk bir sesle:”İstersen seni yalnız bırakabilirim..”

Harry omuz silkti.”Açıkçası isterim…”  
Genç adam bahçede ilerlemeye devam ederken, Ginny duraksamış öfkeyle ona bakıyordu.Sinirden dudağını kemirmeye başlamıştı bile !

Tam arkasını dönüp, Kovuk’a gidecekken inatçı damarı kabardı ve genç adamın arkasından yürümeye başladı.Hızlı adımlarla, birkaç dakikada onun yanına varmıştı.

Harry’nin kolundan tutup kendine çevirdi.Ve ateş saçan gözlerle ona bakıp;

“Senin derdin ne ?”

Harry anlamamış bir tavır takınıp:”Neymiş benim derdim ?”

Ginny öfkeyle tısladı.”Bana kelime oyunu yapma Harry ! Derdin neyse açıkça söyle !Bana neden böyle davranıyorsun, bilmek istiyorum !”

Harry umursamaz tavrını, alaycı bir tebessümle değiştirdi.

“Demek bilmek istiyorsun öyle mi ? Senin bu ikili tavırlarından sıkıldım Ginny ! “

Ginny kaşlarını çatıp:”İkili ne ? “

Harry derin bir nefes alıp, bütün içindekileri anlatmaya başladı.

“Bu yaz her şey farklıydı..Seninle benim aramdaki yakınlaşma, paylaştıklarımız..Ben.. Düşünmüştüm de belki de sen ve ben…”

Devamını getirmek yerine suskunlaştı..Genç kız nefesini tutmuş, karşısındaki yakışıklı adamın zümrüt yeşili gözlerine bakıyordu.

Heyecanla fısıldadı.”Sen ve ben..Devam et !”

Harry omuz silkti.”Bu kadar…Söyleyecek başka bir şeyim yok !”

Ginny sinirle:”Ne demek yok ? Başlattığın cümleyi tamamla !”

Genç adam alaycı bir kahkaha attı.”Sen seçimini yaptığında devamını getiririm..Dean’i mi seviyorsun yoksa beni mi seviyorsun, ben bunun cevabını aldığımda, yarım kalan her şey tamamlanacak !”

Genç kız sinirle kollarını göğsünde kovuşturdu.”Bugün yemekte yaşananlar, Dean ve benimle alakalıydı demek ! Tahmin etmiştim !”

Harry soğuk bir tavırla:”Bunu tahmin ettiğine göre, yarım kalan cümlemi de tahmin etmişsindir !”

Ginny onun bu sert konuşmasından rahatsızlık duymaya başlamıştı.”Dean’i sevemeyeceğimi biliyorsun…Onunla çıkıyorum çünkü beni buna zorlayan sensin !”

Harry anlayamamıştı, kaşlarını çatıp:”Ne demek bu ?”

Ginny sinirle güldü.”Sen seçimini Cho’dan yana kullanınca ben de Dean’le çıkmaya başladım..Seni unutmanın en kolay yolu buydu !”

Harry derin bir nefes alıp:”Unuttun mu peki ?”

Ginny çarpık bir gülümsemeyle ona cevap verdi.”Sence unuttum mu ?”

Sözlerin bittiği an bu andı..Şimdi sadece birbirlerine bakıyorlardı ve o bakışma bütün her şeyi anlatıyordu..

Harry onun çiçeğimsi kokusunu iyice yakınında hissediyordu…Ve belki de bir daha asla fırsat bulamayacağı şeyi yaptı.Onu kollarında tuttu ve kendine çekti….Yüzünü sıkıca kavrayıp, genç kızı öpücüklere boğarken içindeki canavarın mırıldandığını duyabiliyordu…

Ginny’se onu kendine iyice çekip, genç adamın öpücüklerine soluksuz karşılık veriyordu…   
Ginny’nin karşılıksız aşkı ve Dean’e gitmesi..Harry’nin onları kıskanması...Herşey o kadar netti ki; parçaları birleştirmek geriye kalmıştı..Ve parçalar birleştiğinde, son kısım hep öpüşmeyle noktalanırdı…

“Bu benim kuzenim April, kendisi İtalya’dan yaz tatili için geldi…”

İsteksizce söylenen bu sözler, Charlotte’un ağzından hızlıca döküldü..April karşısındaki iki gence, hafifçe tebessüm edip, elini uzattı.

“Tanıştığımıza memnun oldum…”

Carmen; şüpheyle genç kızı süzerken, Marcus hızlıca ona uzatılan eli kavradı.Samimi bir gülümsemeyle;

“Ben de..Adım Marcus, Charlotte’un okuldan arkadaşıyım…”

Carmen, abisinin aksine daha soğuk bir tutum sergiliyordu.Bunun sebebinin de Charlotte’un April hakkındaki sözleri olduğu kesindi…

Daha April İsviçre’ye ayak basmadan, Carmen’le ikisi, genç kızın dedikodusunu yapmışlar, onu nasıl mat edebileceklerini konuşmuşlardı…Carmen’in bu konu hakkında birkaç fikri vardı ve bu akşamki yemekte onları uygulamaya koymak için sabırsızlanıyordu… 

Zoraki bir tebessüm kondurup, kızıl kahve saçlarını geriye doğru ittirdi…

“Carmen…Marcus’un kız kardeşiyim..”

April onun da elini sıkarken, Charlotte’un sabırsız sesi duyuldu.”Tanışma faslı bittiğine göre, hadi yemeğe geçelim !”

Geraldine çoktan sofrada yerini almış, gençlerin gelmesini bekliyordu…Charlotte ve Carmen önde, April ve Marcus bir adım geride; yemek salonuna doğru ilerlemeye başladılar…Alışılmadık bir yemek olacağını, Merlin bile hissetmişti…

Blaise şaşkınlıkla komidinin üzerinde duran resimlere doğru baktı…Kaşlarını hafifçe çatıp;

“Bir dakika..Bu April mi ?”

Masadaki kağıtlardan başını kaldıran Draco, genç adamın komidine doğru ilerleyişini seyredip,derin bir nefes aldı.

“Hı hı..Evet..”

Blaise fotoğraflara hayretler içerisinde bakakalmıştı.Ne diyebilirdi ki ? Dün gece ayrıldığı kızın Draco’yla resimlerine bakıyordu ! 

Draco’nun vicdanı bıyık altından sırıtarak:”Boynuzlar aldı başını gitti….”

Blaise hafifçe mırıldandı.”Bu durum gerçekten de çok sinir bozucu…”

Onun bu hayal kırıklığı dolu yorumuna, Draco başını eğerek karşılık verdi.”Üzgünüm dostum ama söyleyecek bir şey bulamıyorum..Ne desem boş..”  
Blaise onun sözünü kesti.”Konuşmaya gerek yok ! İkimizde aynı kızı sevdik…O ise seni sevdi, beni kullandı…”

Draco hızlıca araya girdi.”Amacı seni incitmek değildi Blaise, sadece işler çığırından çıktı ve geri dönmeyi başaramadı, o kadar…”

Genç adam derin bir iç çekerek:”Ne olursa olsun Draco…Onu asla affetmeyeceğim !”

Fotoğraflara son bir kez baktı ve kendini yatağa bıraktı.Sinirden gözleri dolmaya başlamıştı…Nasıl bu kadar aptal olabilmişti, nasıl ! Nasıl anlayamamıştı April’in kendisini sevmediğini….

Umutsuzca mırıldandı.”Pansy haklıydı..Ben gerçekten de safım !”

Draco kaşlarını çatarak:”Anlamadım ?”

Blaise devam etti.”Birkaç saat önce Pansy benim evimdeydi…Bana gelip, sizin aşk yaşadığınızı söyledi…Buraya gelmemin sebebi de, gerçekleri öğrenmek içindi…”

Draco öfkeyle bir küfür mırıldanıp, ayağa fırladı.”Tabi yaa, nasıl düşünemedim ! Entrika ve bela çıkarma uzmanı Pansy; gene iş başında !”

O öfkeyle odada turlarken, Blaise omuz silkti.”O da haklı Draco ! Siz uzun zamandır sevgiliydiniz ve seni April yüzünden kaybetti..”

Draco hışımla:”Beni April yüzünden kaybetmedi ! Onunla olan ilişkimiz beni tatmin etmediği için kaybetti ! Aptal Parkinson, hayatıma burnunu sokmaya hala devam ediyor ! Bitti dediğimi ona anlatamayacak mıyım !”

Blaise cevap vermezken, Draco sakinleşmek için derin derin nefes alıyordu.Yumruklarını öfkeyle sıktı…

“Bunun hesabını soracağım ! Hayatımda yeri olmadığını artık anlaması gerek !”

Hızlıca odadan fırladı..Blaise şaşkınlıkla bakakalmıştı.

“Draco, hey nereye ?”

Onun hayret dolu soruları, cevapsız kalırken Draco, Malfoy Malikanesi’nden hızlıca cisimlendi.

“Marcus tatlım, biraz daha ördek alır mısın ?”

Marcus hızlıca başını sallayıp, tabağını uzattı.Geraldine ustalıkla tabağı doldururken, April salata kasesine uzanmaya çalışıyordu…

“Aslında o kadar da kötü bir kıza benzemiyor…”

Bu sözleri Charlotte’un kulağına hızlıca fısıldadı, Carmen…

Charlotte alaycı bir sesle:”Sen öyle san ! Onun ne cadı olduğunu bilmiyorsun…Şuan takındığı bu tatlı tavır geçici..Sadece rol yapıyor ! “

Carmen April’i süzmeye devam ederken, mırıldandı.

“İyi rol yapıyormuş o zaman…Baksana abimi avucuna almayı başardı…”

Charlotte kıskançlıkla, konuşan ikiliye bakarken öfkeyle tısladı.”O Marcus’u ancak rüyasında görür !”

Carmen hafifçe sırıtarak;

“Tamam, tamam kıskanma…Abimin seni sevdiğini ikimizde biliyoruz…”

Genç kızın bu yorumuna Charlotte heyecanla cevap verdi.”Dün konuşacaktın onunla, konuştun mu ?”

Carmen başını sallayıp, devam etti.”Hı hıı, evet…Ağzını yokladım, senin hakkındaki düşüncelerini öğrenmek için elimden geleni yaptım ama Marcus’un ne ketum olduğunu bilirsin…”

Charlotte derin bir iç çekerken, Marcus yanındaki kızla ilgilenmekteydi…April’in ela gözleri, siyaha çalan kumral saçları, masum ifadesi oldukça etkilemişti genç adamı…

Heyecanlandığını belli etmemeye çalışarak, sorularını sormaya devam etti.

“İtalya’da hangi okulda okuyorsun ?”

April gururlu bir tavır takınarak:”Volteri’ye…”

Marcus hızlıca başını salladı.”O okulu biliyorum, İtalya’nın en iyisidir…”

April hafifçe gülümsedi.”Evet! Volteri’yi tek geçerim !”

Genç adam devam etti.”Charlotte,Carmen ve ben de Quinn de Soul’a gidiyoruz…”

April hafifçe burun kıvırdı.”Orasını pek beğenmiyorum açıkçası…Eğitimi iyidir eminim ama okulun kendisi yıkılmak üzere !”

Marcus acıyla gülümsedi.”Eski olduğu doğru ama görünüşüne aldanma, oldukça sağlamdır…”

Charlotte lafa atladı.”Sen ona bakma Marcus, kendini pek üstün gördüğünden, bir tek Volteri’yi mükemmel buluyor !”

April gözlerini devirerek:”Hayır Charlotte, sadece senin okulunu berbat buluyorum ! Diğer büyücülük okullarına sözüm yok !”

Carmen de lafa atladı.Okuluna laf söylenmesine hayli kızmıştı.”Bizim okulun içine bile girmediğine eminim ! Tam olarak bilmediğin bir okul hakkında berbat demen çok yanlış !”

April sakin bir ses tonuyla, ona cevap verdi.”Aslında okulun içini gördüm..Ve gördüğüm zamanda berbat kelimesi zihnimde yankılandı !”

Marcus araya girdiğinde, Geraldine derin bir nefes aldı.”Herkesin fikri kendinedir..Lütfen birbirimizin fikirlerine saygı gösterelim..”

Carmen sinirle:”Okulumuza berbat dedi Marcus !”

Genç adam soğukkanlılığını koruyarak:”Onun fikri Carmen, April’in berbat demesiyle okul berbat olmuyor, değil mi ?”

Carmen sessizleşirken, Charlotte başını salladı.”Haklısın…April boş boş konuşuyor işte..”

April cevap vermedi..Biraz ortalığı kızıştırmak istemişti ama Marcus oldukça soğukkanlılıkla durumu idare etmişti…Genç adama kısa bir bakış atıp, hafifçe gülümsedi.

“Herkes gazıma gelmiyor anlaşılan….”

April insanların sabırlarını tartmayı severdi…Draco’yla ilk tanıştığında; ona da sabır testini uygulamıştı ve beklediği gibi sonuçlanmıştı…

*** İkinci bölümden bir sahne***

Lucius merakla:”Hangi okula gidiyordun sen ?”

April hızlıca cevap verdi.”Sadece cadılar için olan özel bir büyücü akademisine gidiyorum.Volteri adı..”

Lucius hızlıca başını salladı.”Oranın iyi bir eğitim verdiğini duymuştum.”

April gururla:”İtalya’nın en iyisi..”

“İtalya çapında en iyi olabilir ama dünya çapında Hogwarts’ı tek geçerim.”

Bu sözle başlar yemek salonuna giren Draco Malfoy’a döndü.April burun kıvırıp:”Bu senin düşüncen, ortada kanıtlanmış bir gerçek yok..”

Draco tabağına iki omlet koyarken ona cevap verdi.”Kime sorsan Hogwarts der, istersen anket düzenleyelim ha..” diye alayla sırıttı.

April gülmekle yetindi.”Büyücü dünyasının yarısı ya o okulda okuyor, ya da o okuldan mezun…Tabi ki de Hogwarts derler.Ama unutma ki bu Hogwarts’ın kontenjanı ile alakalı bir durum..Yoksa onun en iyi olduğunu göstermez.” 

Draco:”Gördüğün gibi Hogwarts’ın ne kadar muhteşem olduğuna dair bir kanıt daha..Senin okulun sadece cadıları alıyor, Hogwarts ise adı üzerinde cadılık ve büyücülük okulu.”

Narcissa bu konunun daha fazla uzamasına izin vermemek için araya girdi.”Eee April, Draco ile birbirinizi hatırlayabildiniz mi ? Görüşmeyeli çok uzun zaman oldu.”  
****

Kafasında canlanan eski anıyla, hafifçe gülümsedi…Draco’yla didişmeyi şimdiden özlemişti..

Hermione elinde kitap Ron’un odasından çıkarken, Kovuk’tan ses seda çıkmıyordu…Ron dikkatlice çevreye bakınıp, fısıldadı.

“Kimse yok..Ama gene de sessiz olmaya çalış..”

Hermione sessizce:”Benim ne zaman gürültü çıkardığımı duydun sen ?”

Ron gözlerini devirerek, genç kıza cevap verdi.”Hiçbir zaman ama gene de tedbiri elden bırakmamak lazım…”

Hermione başını sallarken, merdivenlere doğru ilerledi.Ron onu kolundan tutup;

“Dur bekle, iyi geceler öpücüğünü unuttun !”

Hermione ona ters ters bakıp:”Başlatma öpücüğüne Ronald ! Hızlıca odaya dönmem lazım !”

Ron inatla fısıldadı.”Hadi ama Herm, huzurlu uyuyabilmem için şart bu !”

Genç kız gözlerini devirerek, genç adama yaklaştı.Yanağına ufak bir öpücük kondurup, gülümsedi.

“Oldu mu ?”

Ron çarpık bir tebessümle:”Öbür yanağımı unutma…”

Genç adam ısrarla öbür yanağını işaret ederken, Hermione sinirle söylendi.”İyice şımardın sen de..”

Genç adam hızlıca mırıldandı.”Hadi ama öbür yanağımdan da öpmezsen dul kalırım !”

Hermione onun omzuna bir şaplak indirip:”Merlin korusun ! Ne biçim konuşuyorsun sen !”

Ron sırıtarak:”Merlin korusun seni..İşte o yüzden öp beni ! Bak kafiyeli oldu..”

Genç kız gözlerini devirip:”İyice tuhaflaştın sen ! Eskiden odundun şimdi maksimum odun oldun !”

Genç adam ikinci öpücüğünü de alırken, ona cevap verdi.”Fena mı, level atlamışım işte..”

Hermione merdivenlerden inerken, söylenmeyi de ihmal etmedi.”Biri buna büyü mü yaptı ne ? Gün geçtikçe daha da bir farklı oluyor…”

Odaya girdiğinde derin bir soluk aldı…Kitabı masaya bırakıp, perdeleri kapatmak için pencereye yöneldiğinde bahçedeki manzaraya kaşlarını çatarak baktı…

 

“Hoş geldin Draco, seni beklemiyordum…”

Pansy hafifçe gülümseyerek, karşısındaki genç adama bakıyordu…Draco öfkeyle yumruklarını sıkıp;

“Sana hayatıma karışma demiştim !”

Genç kız bilmezden gelip, kaşlarını çattı.”Ne demek istiyorsun ?”

Draco onun üzerine doğru yürürken, Pansy korkuyla geriye doğru adım attı.Salonda ikisinden başka kimse yoktu ve annesiyle babasının hangi cehennemde olduğunu bile bilmiyordu…Endişeyle gözlerini kırpıştırdı…Draco’nun ona zarar verip, veremeyeceğini düşünüyordu…

“Bak Pansy; benimle oynamayı kes ! Blaise’yi dolduruşa getirmeye çalıştığını biliyorum !”

Genç kız hafifçe gülümsedi.”Aaa o mesele…Ben sadece gerçekleri söyledim Draco, Blaise’nin de gözünü açmak gerekiyordu !”

Draco öfkeyle:”Amacını bilmiyorum sanki ! Senin niyetin huzurumuzu kaçırmak başka bir şey değil !”

Pansy umursamaz bir tavırla:”Huzurunuz kaçtı mı bari ?”

Genç adam alaycı bir tebessümle:”Yaa bir kaçtı bir kaçtı sorma…Blaise gelip göz yaşı döktü ben de onu teselli ettim..”

Genç kız suratını buruşturdu.”Amma da aptalmış…”

Draco soğuk bir sesle devam etti.”Şimdi ne yapacaksın Pansy ? Blaise bir işe yaramadı ve eminim ikinci bir planın vardır !”

Pansy üzüntüyle iç çekti.”Artık bir plana ihtiyacım yok Draco…Birkaç dakika önce babandan bir mektup aldım..April’i evden atmış ve benim sana geri dönmemi istiyor…”

Genç adam şaşkınlıkla ona bakakaldı.”Ne ? Babam sana Draco’ya geri dön mü dedi ?”

Draco’nun hayret dolu bakışlarına, Pansy tebessümle cevap verdi.”Aynen öyle…Aşkınız kısa sürdü haaa…Aprilcik tıpış tıpış evine dönmüş…”

Draco onun saçlarını kavrayıp, hiddetle sıktı.Pansy’nin acıyla buruşmuş yüzüne doğru, tısladı.

“April’le aramda geçenler seni zerre kadar ilgilendirmez ! Babam ne demiş olursa olsun, seni hayatımda istemiyorum !Bunu o küçük beynine soksan iyi olur !”

Pansy saçlarını kurtarmaya çalışırken, Draco hışımla onu bıraktı…Tek kelime etmeden kapıya ilerlerken, arkasında ateş saçan bir kız bırakmıştı…Eskiden arzuladığı adamın; canını yakmak için sabırsızlanan bir genç kız….

Hermione iç çekerek, Kovuk’a doğru ilerleyen Harry’ye baktı.”Ne zaman düzeleceksin Harry ? Bu mutsuzluğun bizi çok üzüyor..”

Aniden kapı açılınca, karşısında darmadağın olmuş bir Ginny buldu.Kaşlarını çatıp:”Neredeydin sen ? Hani uyuyacaktın ?”

Ginny’nin dalgın bakışlarına bakıp;

“Heey ! Sen beni dinlemiyor musun ?”

Ginny kendini toparlamaya çalışarak, mırıldandı.”Aaah affedersin, ne demiştin ?”

Hermione şüpheyle onu süzüp:”Uyuyacağını söylemiştin ?”

Ginny zoraki bir tebessümle:”Uyumayı denedim ama başaramayınca mutfağa gittim..Dolaptaki turtadan yedim..”

Hermione hiç bozulmamış yatağa bakıp, devam etti.”Uyumayı denedin demek ?”

Genç kız endişeyle dudağını ısırıp, söylenmeye başladı.”Yaa sen niye benimle uğraşıyorsun Hermione ! Ron’la mı tartıştın yoksa ?”

Ron’un adını duyan Hermione iç çekerken, Ginny sorgudan son dakikada yırttığından için için gülümsedi…

“Ron hakkında endişelerim var…”

Ginny pijamasını çıkarırken, söylendi.”Benim de var…Onun bizim aileden olmadığına dair kuşkularım var..”

Hermione kaşlarını çatıp:”Ne demek istiyorsun ?”

Genç kız kayıtsız bir tavırla:”Onun kadar salak biri; bir Weasley olamaz !”

Hermione gözlerini devirirken, Ginny sırıtıyordu.”Ben de ciddi bir şey diyeceksin sandım…”

Ginny gülümsemesini sürdürürken:”Ciddi konuşuyordum Herm..Eee senin endişen nedir ?”

Hermione iç çekerek, başladı anlatmaya.”Biraz değişti sanki..Fazla üzerime düşüyor..Sürekli beni öpmek istiyor..”

Ginny omuz silkti.”Bir odundan başka ne beklenir..”

Genç kız sinirle söylendi.”Ciddiyet Ginny !”

Ginny muzur sırıtışını yüzünden silip:”Tamam, tamam…Bak Herm, bu çok normal..Erkeklerin hormonları biraz fazla aşırıya kaçıyor, hepsi bu…”

Hermione endişesini sürdürüyordu.”Ron öyle biri değildi ama…Hormonlar bu kadar göze batmıyordu !”  
Ginny kaşlarını çatıp, teorisine devam etti.”Sevgili olunca açığa çıkarmaya karar vermiştir belki de..”

Hermione hayır anlamında başını salladı.”Bu işte başka bir iş var Ginny, Ron asla bu kadar odun olamaz ! Her şeyin dozunda olması gerektiğini çok iyi biliyordu..Şu son günlerde aşırıya kaçmaya başladı ve bence bu hormonlarla alakalı değil !”

Ginny yatağa girerken mırıldandı.”Bence sen abartıyorsun..Ron bildiğimiz odun Ron işte..Sadece biraz daha hormonlu olmuş o kadar…”

Hermione yatağa yerleşirken düşünceliydi..Derin bir iç çekip:”Neyse bu konuyla sonra ilgilenirim..İlk işimiz Harry !”

Ginny anında kızarmaya başlarken, mırıldandı.”Anlamadım ?”

Hermione endişeli tavrına tekrar bürünüp:”Son günlerde o da çok mutsuz…Ve sebebini bir türlü anlayamıyorum…”

Ginny dudağını kemirirken;

“Bence mühim bir şey yok..Sadece yalnız kalmak istiyordur..”

Genç kız kaşlarını çatıp:”Yok, yok onu tanırım..Bir derdi var ama…”

Ginny’ye bakınca duraksadı…Şaşkınlıkla:”Senin suratın niye kızardı ?”

Hermione’nin kuşkulu bakışları altında Ginny kekeledi.”Haaa ? Ne ?”

Genç kız şüpheli bir tavırla;

“Yanakların kızarmış…”

Ginny pikeyi üzerine çekerken, söylendi.”Sıcaktandır…Hava çok bunaltıcı, hadi ışığı kapat artık..Çok uykum geldi benim..”

Hermione ışığı kapatırken, söylendi.”Bir normal olan sendin, sen de tuhaflaştın !”

Marple’ların evinde akşam yemeği bitmiş, Geraldine odasına çekilmiş, gençlerse bahçede oturuyordu.

Marcus ve April’in koyu sohbetine kıskançlıkla bakan Charlotte’u daldığı düşüncelerden Carmen sıyırdı.

“Haklıymışsın ! Oldukça sinir bozucu bir kız !”

Charlotte sinirle:”Marcus’la da iyi anlaştılar…”

Carmen omuz silkti.”Abim onun gibi ukala kızlardan hoşlanmaz ! Sen canını sıkma…”

İki genç kız fısıldaşırken, karşılarında oturan ikili konuşmaya devam ediyordu.Marcus merakla:”Kehanet mi dedin ?”

April hızlıca başını salladı.”Evet, ben geleceği görebiliyorum…”

Marcus etkilenmişe benziyordu.Yemyeşil gözlerini hayranlıkla genç kıza dikerek;

“Bana bir kehanette bulunur musun o zaman ?”

April acıyla gülümsedi.”Şimdilik bir görüntü yok, olunca söylerim…”

Charlotte sinirle söylendi.”Uyduruyorum demiyorsun da, şimdi bir görüntü yok diyorsun !”

April ona ters bir bakış atıp;

“Geleceği gördüğümü iyi biliyorsun Charlotte, senin yüzündeki çıbanları önceden görmüştüm, hatırlatırım…”

Charlotte kıpkırmızı kesilirken, Carmen kaşlarını çattı.”Ne çıbanı ?”

April alaycı bir sırıtışla:”Charlotte sekiz yaşındayken yüzünün her tarafında çıbanlar çıkmıştı..On yaşına kadar tedavi yöntemi bulunamadı..Neyseki en sonunda kurtuldu çıbanlardan…Di mi kuzen ?”

Charlotte cevap vermezken, Marcus acıyla genç kıza baktı.”Çok üzüldüm Charlotte..İki yıl boyunca çıbanlarla yaşadın haaa, hiç kolay olmasa gerek…”

April hafifçe sırıtarak:”Olmadı…Kese kağıdı geçirmiştik bir ara kafasına…”

Carmen hayretle arkadaşına bakarken, Charlotte araya girdi.”Altı yıl önceydi tüm bunlar ! Artık harika bir yüzüm var…”

Carmen ve Marcus cevap vermezken, April alaycı tavrını sürdürdü.”Hı hı evet…Oldukça güzel…Çıbanlı haliyle kıyaslayınca…”

Charlotte sinirle onun sözünü kesti.”Kes şunu ! “

Marcus genç kızın omzunu okşadı.”Tamam Charlotte…Neyse kapatalım bu konuyu..Gecemizin tadını çıkaralım..”

Carmen dostunun sırtını okşayıp, ona güç vermek isterken April’in vicdanı mırıldandı.”Senin bu yaptığına bel altından vurmak denir…”

April hafifçe dudağını ısırdı.”Sanırım biraz fazla kaçtı haa…”

Vicdanı başını sallayıp:”Bence evet…Charlotte’dan özür dilemelisin…Ne olursa olsun o senin kuzenin..Aile bağlarına önem vermek gerekir biliyorsun, mesela Yaprak Dökümü’nde Leyla ve Necla ne olursa olsun…”

April onun sözünü kesti.”Tamam, mesajı aldım ben !”  
Marcus ve Carmen’in gidişinden sonra, Marple Çiftliği’ne bir sessizlik çökmüştü..Geraldine çoktan yatmış, April ve Charlotte da odalarına çıkıyordu…

April derin bir nefes alıp, içine çekebildiği kadar cesaret çekti.”Charlotte ?”

Genç kız kendisine doğru döndüğünde, hızlıca devam etti.”Bahçede biraz fazla ileri gittim, özür dilerim..Seni o şekilde utandırmamam gerekirdi…”

Charlotte hafifçe gülümseyip:”Önemli değil, biraz kırıldım ama özrün kabul edildi..”

April de gülümseyerek ekledi.”Aslında annem haklıydı..Bu tatilde yeni bir başlangıç yapabiliriz…

Charlotte biraz düşünüp, mırıldandı.”İşte bu biraz zor olacak..”

April gülerek:”Zor ya da kolay ne fark eder..Biz ilk adımı atalım da…”

Elini kuzenine doğru uzattı.”Barış ilan etmeye ne dersin ?”

Charlotte neşeli bir tavırla, onu kendine doğru çekti ve sarıldı.”Ve barış ilanı !”

April de derin bir iç çekerek onun sarılışına karşılık verdi..Ama bilmediği bir şey vardı…Charlotte’un sıcakkanlı gülüşünün değişip, yerini şeytani bir tebessüme bıraktığını nereden bilebilirdi ki ?

Charlotte o anda karar vermişti…April’e dost gibi yaklaşacak, onun yüzüne gülecek ama arkasından tüm planlarını gerçekleştirecekti..Senelerdir uygulanan etkili bir politikayla; onun canını yakabilecekti…Charlotte Marple, artık ne yapması gerektiğini çok iyi biliyordu…

-Üç Gün Sonra-

Dean’in Kovuk’a geleceği o sabah, evde bir telaş hakimdi.Bayan Weasley; misafir gelecek diye heyecanla herkese temizlik yaptırıyor ve kızıp duruyordu.Müstakbel gelini Fleur’u paylarken, dalgınlıkla masayı silen Ginny’ye döndü.

“Hadi kızım ! Biraz daha hızlı, abinin arkadaşı birazdan gelecek !”

Ginny başını sallayıp, içeri koştururken ne yapacağını düşünüyordu…Harry’le bahçedeki öpüşmelerinin üzerinden üç gün geçmişti ve ikisi de bu konu hakkında bir türlü konuşamamışlardı…Aslında her şey daha da karışmıştı..Bir tarafta erkek arkadaşı Dean, diğer tarafta sevdiği adam…Dean’den ayrılması gerekiyordu ama bunu nasıl yapacaktı ? Ya Ron, Harry’le aşk yaşamasına ne tepki verecekti ?

Belirsizlikler ardı ardını kovalarken, şimdi de Dean onlara kalmaya geliyordu…Aaah Merlin adına nasıl bir tatildi bu böyle ?

“Vicdanım müsait misin ? Seninle hemen durum değerlendirmesi yapmamız gerek !”

Harry endişeyle vicdanına seslenirken, cevap geçikmedi.

“Dur bir dakika, işim var !”

Harry kaşlarını çatıp:”Ne işin var ?”

Vicdanı ters ters söylendi.”Sırf senin özel hayatın yok ! Benim de var Bay Seçilmiş Kişi ! Dizi seyrediyorum..Kavak Yelleri’nde Efe’nin ölümü hakkında bir şeyler var..”

Harry merakla:”Dizi derken ? “

Vicdanı iç çekerek:”Bu aralar vicdanlar arasında pek moda..Her neyse boşver..Eee sorun ne ?”

Harry iç çekerek:”Ginny’le öpüştük !”

Vicdanı şaşkınlıkla bağırdı.”Ne, ne zaman, nasıl ?”

Harry onun sakinleşmesini bekleyip;

“Üç gün önce, bahçede…”

Vicdanı bağırmaya devam ediyordu.”Peki ya Ron ve Dean ne olacak ? Ginny ne diyor bu işe ? Sen salak mısın nasıl öptün kızı ?”

Harry onun sözünü kesti.”Sakin olur musun ! Ginny’yle daha konuşamadım..Ve Dean birazdan Kovuk’a gelecek ve ne yapmam gerektiğini bilmiyorum!”

Vicdanı düşünceli bir sesle:”Ben ne yapacağını söyleyeyim..”

Harry heyecanla sordu.”Ne yapayım ?”

Vicdanı sırıtarak:”Avada kedavra yapabilirsin mesela…Seni ancak o kurtarır…”

Genç adam gözlerini devirip:”Hahaa çok komik !”

Vicdanı omuz silkerek:”Sadece bir fikirdi..Her neyse ciddileşelim..Bence önce Ginny’le konuş, kızın da kafası karışık olmalı…Sonra ona göre Dean konusunu da halledersiniz..Asıl endişelenmen gereken, Ron ! Biliyorsun en yakın arkadaşlar asla kız kardeşlere asılmazlar ! Bu büyük bir kuraldır ! Ve sen bunu ihlal ettin !”

Harry endişeyle, mırıldandı.”Oofff ne yapacağım ben ?”

Tam o sırada Ron’un sesi duyuldu.”Harry, aşağı gel ! Dean geldi !”

Genç adam derin bir nefes alıp;

“İşte başlıyoruz…”

Narcissa endişeyle kocasına döndü.”Benim endişelerim iyice artıyor Lucius ! Draco üç gündür bizim yüzümüze dahi bakmıyor !”

Koltuğa yaslanmış genç adamsa iç çekti.

“Sandığımızdan da ciddiymiş durum Cissy…”

Narcissa sabırsızca:”Peki şimdi ne yapacağız ? Belki de April’le konuşup, onu tekrar davet etmeliyiz…”

Lucius hışımla, onun sözünü kesti.”Asla olmaz !”

Cissy saçlarını sinirle karıştırarak:”Peki ne yapacağız ? Oğlumun bu halini daha fazla görmek istemiyorum ! Sanki ölmüş gibi davranıyor !”

Genç kadın endişelerini dile getirirken, kocası hızlıca ayağa fırladı.”Aklıma tek bir fikir geliyor…”

Narcissa kaşlarını çattı.”Ne ?”

Genç adam masanın üzerinden bir parşömen alıp, yazmaya başladı.”April denen cadı hayatımıza nasıl girdiyse, hayatımıza yeni bir kız sokmalıyız !”

Cissy şaşkınlıkla:”Anlamadım…”

Lucius yazmaya devam ederken, ona açıkladı.”Evimize yazın son ayını bizimle geçirmesi için birini davet edeceğim !”

Narcissa bu fikri pek beğenmemişti.”Bu ne böyle ? Draco’ya görücü çağırır gibi..Önce April şimdi başka biri…”

Genç adam umursamaz bir tavırla:”Öyle de denebilir…Bu kızı görücü olarak getiriyorum..Hem Draco’ya da layık bir kız..Ailesi safkan ve hepsi Lord için çalışıyor…”

Cissy merakla:”Kimmiş bu kız ?”

Lucius davet mektubunu, baykuşu bağlarken zaferle mırıldandı.

“Kate Randall ! Kendisi Hogwarts’ta okuyor, Draco’dan bir yaş küçük..Tam bizim ailemize yakışır bir gelin..Pansy gibi olmasa da iyi bir aday…”

Narcissa onun baykuşu pencereden salışını izledi.Hafifçe mırıldandı.”Sence Draco’ya April’i unutturabilecek mi ?”

Lucius bilmiş bir tavırla, onun bu sorusunu cevapladı.

“Sakın unutma Cissy, Bir aşkı; başka bir aşk söndürebilir !”

Malfoy Baykuşu; gökyüzüne doğru havalanırken, başka bir baykuşsa; Kovuk’a mektubu bırakmış, şimdi de Malfoy Malikanesi’ne doğru uçuyordu… 

Üç günlük aralıksız uçuştan sonra, yorulmaya başlamıştı yaşlı baykuş..Ama inatla uçmaya devam ediyordu…En sonunda Malikaneyi görüp, alçalmaya başladı.Draco’nun penceresinin pervazına tüneyip, pencereyi gagalamaya başladı.

Sesi duyan genç adam; kaşlarını çatıp pencereye yöneldi.Baykuşu içeri doğru aldığında, April’in mektubu artık elindeydi…

Zarftaki adı görünce heyecanla gülümsedi..En sonunda April’i ona mektup yazmıştı…Derin bir nefes alıp, kalp çarpıntıları eşliğinde zarfı açtı…

İnci tanesi gibi yazıyla, April’i karşısındaydı işte….

***

“Sarı Çıyanım, sevgilim;  
Bu sabahki vedamızdan sonra, senin söylediklerini düşündüm..Bana bunun bir veda olmadığını, gene bir araya geleceğimizi söylemiştin.Şimdi düşünüyorum da haklısın, mesafeler ya da geçen zamanın bir önemi yok…Bizim için ayrılık diye bir şey yok, bu bizim yalanımız..Özlemek var, beklemek var..Biz birbirimizi bekliyoruz..Bana hediye ettiğin kolyeyle avutuyorum kendimi..Ben sana bir hediye veremedim ama umarım senin de avunacak, tutunacak bir dalın vardır…(Draco hafifçe gülümseyip, komidindeki resimlere baktı.)  
Seni şimdiden özledim..Didişmeyi bile ! Ben İtalya’da değilim, annemlerin işleri hala bitmemiş..O yüzden beni İsviçre’deki halamla kuzenimin yanına gönderdiler…İkisi de o kadar sinir ki, daha ilk günden kavga ediyorum onlarla..Ama merak etme; baskın çıkma da üstüme yoktur bilirsin…  
Sen ne yapıyorsun ? Blaise ve o adını anmak istemediğim kızla mısın ? Eğer Pansy’leysen senin kafanı kopardım demektir ona göre ! Sakın onunla tekrar konuşmaya başlama, o yılan benim yokluğumda seni tavlamaya çalışacaktır eminim ! Blaise nasıl ? Onunla da konuşamadım, dünkü ayrılığımdan sonra ona bir özür borçluyum…Onun canını fazlasıyla yaktım…  
Draco,aşkım…Bana ne yaptın böyle ? Neden sensiz nefes bile alamıyorum..Neden yaşamanın bir anlamı kalmadı benim için ? Büyü mü yaptın, ne yaptın anlamadım ki ! Ne hallere getirdin beni, farkında bile değilsin =)))   
Sarı çıyanım şimdilik bu kadar…Mektubuma cevap bekliyorum, ona göre…Zarfın üzerindeki adrese yolla cevabı..Ve baykuşa da biraz su ver, o mektubu sana ulaştırana kadar epey susuz kalmıştır…  
Seni seviyorum, hem de çok…  
Sevgilerimle  
Senin April’in…”

***

Draco yüzündeki tebessümü sürdürerek, asasını çıkardı ve baykuş için bir büyü mırıldandı.Marple baykuşu, önünde beliren çanaktaki suyu kana kana içerken, genç adam da heyecanla mektuba cevap yazmaya koyuldu.

***

“Meleğim,  
Mektubunu bugün aldım..Zavallı baykuş üç gündür, yollarda perişan olmuştur…Ona ufak bir büyü yapacağım ki, daha fazla güçlensin ve mektubumu sana hemen ulaştırabilsin…  
Her neyse, İsviçre’de olduğunu yazmışsın..Halan ve kuzeninle..Onlarla da fazla uğraşma !  
Senin ne cadı olduğunu biliyorum hanımefendi, onlara da dünyayı dar etme lütfen =))  
Kolyemi sakın yanından ayırma, bizim için tek umut nesneler çünkü..Ben de ikimizin iki tane fotoğrafını baş ucuma koydum..Biri; ilk öpüşmemiz ikincisi de şu tuhaf fotoğrafçıda çektirdiğimiz…  
Adam nasıl da takılmıştı bize hatırlıyor musun ? Evlilik resimlerinizi de ben çekmek isterim dediğinde, ikimiz de çok utanmıştık =)))  
Pansy ile görüşmek mi ? Deli misin sen ! Onu bir daha eve almam, şu kıskançlığında ayrı bir hoş yaa…Blaise konusu ise biraz karışık, ona her şeyi anlattım…Sana biraz kırgın ama hallederiz merak etme…  
Bu arada hatırlatayım, sakın erkeklerle filan görüşme ! Arkadaş markadaş anlamam ! Beni buralarda çıldırtayım deme ! Ben senden daha kıskancım biliyorsun…  
Seni o kadar özledim ki, kelimeler bile yetmez anlatmaya…Sensiz hiçbir şeyin anlamı yok…Kavuşacağımız anı bekliyorum sevgilim, şimdilik tek umudum bu…Dediğin gibi bu sadece beklemek…Hasrette aşkın bir anlamıdır zaten…  
Çalıkuşu’n biz de kalmış bu arada…Sanırım annem onu gizlice okumaya devam ediyor…Onun dışında bir gelişme yok, her şey bildiğin gibi…  
Ayrıca sana büyü müyü yapmadım, sadece cazibeme kapıldın ve bana aşık oldun =)) Bu gerçeği unutmuşsun…Beni kendine aşık etmek için de az uğraşmadın ama…Sonunda da başarılı oldun, gözüm senden başkasını görmüyor…Seni seviyorum Meleğim, hem de her şeyden çok…   
Senin Draco’n..”

***

Draco iç çekerek mektubu zarfa yerleştirdi ve baykuşun ayağına bağladı.Marple Baykuşu’na güç vermek için birkaç büyü de mırıldandıktan sonra onun gidişini izlemek kalmıştı geriye….

April’ini o kadar çok özlemişti ki..Bunu şimdi daha iyi anlıyordu…Gelecek halen belirsizken, mektuplar onlar için birer umut olacaktı..Belki de kavuşmalarını sağlayacak bir araç..  
Her ne olacaklarsa da April ve Draco aşkını ayakta tutacağı kesindi…

Marple Baykuşu, güç büyüsüyle hızlıca yükseliyordu göklerde…İsviçre’ye sandığından daha çabuk vardı…Birkaç saat sonra çiftliğe varmıştı bile….

Charlotte gülerek seslendi.”Tamam geliyorum April, Carmen’lere söyle, beklesinler…”

Penceresinden gelen sesle irkildi.Cama baktığında, baykuşunu gördü.Merakla onu içeri alıp, mektuba baktı.

“April Draker’a, Draco Malfoy’dan…” 

Hafifçe gülümseyip, mektubu okumaya başladı.Her satırda şaşkınlığı daha da artıyordu.Alaycı bir tebessümle;

“Bak bak bak..Bizim küçük April’in erkek arkadaşı varmış..Hımm ne tatlı ne tatlı..Meleğim haaa…April de ne melektir yaaa !”

Marple Baykuşu’nun ufak bir hatasıyla, Charlotte’un eline geçen mektup her şeyi mahvetmek üzereydi..Genç kız şeytani tebessümünü, yüzüne kondurup;

“Aaaah ne yazık, sevgililer ayrı düşer ve birbirlerine yazdıkları mektup onlara asla ulaşamaz..Çünkü baykuş hep mektubu Charlotte’a getirir, genç kız da onları yok eder…”

Asasını kavradığı gibi, şaşkın baykuşa doğru döndü.Bir büyü mırıltısıyla, baykuşu imperio etkisine sokmuştu…

Hafifçe mırıldandı.”Bundan sonra mektupları bana getireceksin ! April’in yazdıklarını ve Draco’nunkileri bana getireceksin !”

Baykuş hafif bir sesle öttü ve uçarak gözden kayboldu.Charlotte’sa elindeki mektuba bakıyordu…

Mektuba soğuk bir bakış atarak, asasını ucuna değdirdi.

“İncendio !”

Mektup yavaş yavaş yanarken, Charlotte gülümsemesini sürdürdü..Draco’nun mektubu, alev aldığında; yanan sadece bir kağıt parçası değildi..Hayaller, umutlar ve büyük bir aşk; alev alev yanıyordu !


	18. Tanrı Misafiri

Marcus ve Carmen sabırsızlıkla, iki kuzenin aşağı inmesini bekliyordu.Genç kız, sitem dolu bir sesle;

“Nerede kaldı bunlar ? Şenliği kaçıracağız !”

Yaz Şenliği’ne belki de yüzüncü katılışı olacaktı ama Carmen her seferinde büyük bir heyecan yaşıyordu…Abisi onun sitemlerine omuz silkerek karşılık verdi.

“Bekle biraz daha ! Ne kadar da sabırsızsın…”

Carmen onun sakinliğine her zamanki gibi, homurdanarak karşılık verdi..Abisinin her şeye bu kadar olağan yaklaşması, sinirlerini bozuyordu…Genç kız, iç sesiyle abisini eleştirirken, Charlotte yüzünde neşeli bir ifadeyle merdivenlerden aşağı süzüldü.

“Umarım fazla beklemediniz…”

Carmen hızlıca atladı.”Yarım saat olmuştur herhalde !”

Charlotte, en yakın arkadaşının koluna girerken, onun sitem dolu sözüne cevap verdi.”Kusura bakma tatlım ama ufak bir işim vardı.Halledip geldim..” Mektup aklına gelince, tekrardan hafifçe sırıttı…

Carmen’se kaşlarını kaldırıp, şüpheyle;

“Ne işiymiş bu ?”

Charlotte onu cevapsız bırakırken, Marcus iç çekerek;

“April nerede peki ?”

Onun bu sorusuyla, yukarıdan cevap geldi.”Geliyorum! Bir dakika..”

April üzerine çiçekli elbisesini geçirmeye çalışırken, bir yandan da söyleniyordu.

“Lanet elbise ! Bir türlü içine giremedim !”

Vicdanı alaycı bir sesle;

“Neden acaba ?”

April; ona ters bir bakış attı.”Kapa çeneni ! Bir de seninle uğraşamayacağım !”

Vicdan omuz silkerek:”Aman sen de…Kilo aldığını ima ettim, ne var bu kadar tepki verecek ?”

Genç kız; elbiseyi kafasından geçirmeye çabalarken,

“Ben kilo almadım !”  
Vicdanı kıkırdarken, April söylenmeye tam gaz devam ediyordu.

“Hangi troll beyinli, bu elbiseyi düğmesiz dikti !”

Vicdan iç çekerek:”Sakinleş ve kafanı geçir şu elbiseden artık ! Aşağıdakiler, ağaç oldu !”

April kafasından zorlukla elbiseyi geçirip, vücuduna da oturtunca derin bir nefes aldı...Aynadaki görüntüsüne bakıp, saçlarını düzeltirken;

“Oh be, sonunda…”

Vicdanı sırıtarak:”Kilo vermen şart kızım, bu eziyet bir daha çekilmez…”

April öfkeyle:”Bak ben kilo filan almadım ! Sen susup, neden iç dünyamın derinliklerinde dizimidir nedir onu izlemiyorsun !”

Vicdan üzgün bir sesle:”İzleyemem..Artık ne yazık ki izleyemeyeceğim…”

Genç kız; kaşlarını çattı.”Neden ?”

Vicdanı iç çekerek;

“RTÜK; vicdanların dizi izlemesini yasaklamış !Dizi izleyerek; görevlerini ihmal ediyorlarmış…”

April hafifçe dudağını ısırıp:”Şimdi sana RTÜK kim diye soracağım, bu iş uzayacak..Ne yapalım, sen de benim hayatımla idare edeceksin artık…”

Vicdanı dudak büktü.”Aşk-ı Memnu’da entrika daha bol, Yaprak Dökümü’nde gözyaşı daha bol, Kurtlar Vadisi’nde aksiyon daha bol ! Kusura bakma canım ama senin hayatın biraz sıkıcı, özellikle bu aptal çiftliğe geldiğimizden beri..”

April hafifçe iç çekti.”Haklısın hayatımız biraz durağanlaştı…Charlotte’la da barış yaptım zaten, kavga mavga da yok..”

Vicdan hızlıca başını salladı.”Öff evet yaaa, Londra’da ne güzeldi..Pansy’ye laf sokuyordun, Draco’yla bakışıyordun filan..Biraz heyecan vardı…”

Genç kız gülerek:”Neyse sıkma canını…Hep böyle geçmez, biraz heyecan gene gelir…”

Vicdan derin bir iç çekti.”Umarım…Neyse ben iç dünyama çekiliyorum, sen de aşağı in artık..Yaz Şenliği bitmek üzere !”

April, vicdanının da uyarısıyla, çantasını kaptığı gibi aşağı fırladı…Ama o ve vicdanı yanılıyordu, hayatında entrika da, gözyaşı da, aksiyon da bol miktarda vardı…

Harry sıkıntılı bir halde merdivenlerden aşağı indi…Ron’lar salonda toplanmış, gelen misafirle ilgileniyordu…

Genç adam, salona yönelecekti ki, biri onu kolundan tuttuğu gibi mutfağa çekti.O, daha neler olup bittiğini anlayamadan, Hermione’nin endişeli bakışlarını üzerinde buldu.

Harry kaşlarını çatıp:”Neler oluyor Hermione ? Ödümü kopardın !”

Kısa bir sessizlikten sonra, genç kız sinirle söylendi.”Günlerdir bir tuhafsın Harry ! Şimdi bana hemen neler olduğunu anlat !”

Harry şaşkınlıkla:”Sen neden bahsediyorsun ? Ben oldukça iyiyim..”

Hermione onun sözünü kesti.”İyi filan değilsin ! Sen de bir durgunluk var..Yaşıyor musun belli değil !”

Genç adam sabırsızca:”Off Hermione her zamanki gibi kuruntu yapıyorsun !”

Hermione inatçı bir tavırla, ona cevap verdi.”Kuruntuluk filan yapmıyorum ! Sen de Ron da bir acayipsiniz..Benden habersiz bir şeyler mi yapıyorsunuz yoksa ?”

Harry sinirle:”Hoppala ! Ron’un nesi var ?”

Genç kız, onun duyamayacağı bir sesle mırıldandı.”Hormonları…”

Harry kaşlarını çatıp:”Ne ? Duyamadım..”

Hermione omuz silkip:”Boşver onun sorununu..Sana dönelim biz ! Hadi Harry, biz dostuz benimle her şeyini paylaşabilirsin…”

Genç adam tekrar iç çekerek:”Tamam Herm, bir sorun olursa anlatırım..Ama gerçekten de ortada sorun falan yok !”

Hermione ikna olmuşa benzemiyordu.Şüphe dolu bir sesle;

“Emin misin ?”

Harry hafifçe inledi.”Merlin aşkına ! Tabi ki eminim !”

Hermione tekrar onu kısaca bir süzüp, 

“Pekala, o zaman salona gidelim…Dean’ler geldi..”

Harry kaşlarını çatıp:”Dean’ler derken ?”

Salona girmesiyle, nefes alamaması bir oldu..Birisi boynuna atlamış, onu boğarcasına sıkıyordu…

Harry; sapsarı lüle lüle saçları, ağır parfüm kokusunu tanımıştı…Dean’in kuzeni Laura’dan başkası değildi, ona sarılan !

Kasaba, oldukça kalabalıktı o gün..Yaz Şenliği için herkes sokaklara dökülmüş, oradan oraya koşturuyordu…Kasabanın tamamı büyücülerden oluştuğundan, herkes istediği gibi rahat rahat cisimleniyordu..

Evlerin çevresi süslenmiş, büyülü bir atmosfer hakim olmuştu çevreye..April bu olağanüstü manzaradan, gözlerini alamıyordu..

Her taraf, göz kamaştırıcıydı ve insanı ister istemez büyülüyordu..

“Çok güzel değil mi ?”

Marcus’un neşeli sorusuna, hayranlık dolu bir sesle cevap verdi genç kız.

“Bu kadar güzel olacağını tahmin etmemiştim..”

Carmen gururla:”Her yaz yaparız bu şenliği..Hem herkesi bir araya getirmek için, hem de Kasaba’nın başarısını kutlamak için..”

April merakla:”Başarı mı ?”

Charlotte çevresine bakınırken, kuzenine cevap verdi.”Bu tarihte kim olduğunu bilirsin sen’in müritleri; kasabamıza saldırmış ve herkes cesurca savaşıp, onları geri püskürtmüş..”

April hayranlıkla, ona cevap verdi.”Vay canına..Gerçekten de kutlanması gereken bir olay…”

Marcus hafifçe gülümsedi.”Şimdiden sevdin kasabamızı ha ?”

Genç kız kibirli tavrını tekrar takınarak:”Hala benim için basit bir kasaba..Ama her türlü başarıyı, takdir ettiğimde bir gerçek..”

Charlotte gözlerini devirirken, Marcus gülümsemesini sürdürdü.Kısa bir süre sessizce, yürüdükten sonra Carmen çığlık çığlığa bağırmaya başladı.

“Bakın ! Eğlence Dünyası bugün herkese bedavaymış !”

Charlotte da heyecanla ona katıldı.”Hadi hemen gidelim !”

Carmen ve Charlotte koşarak Eğlence Dünyası’na girdiler..April, yanında ağır adımlarla yürüyen Marcus’a dönüp;

“Tam olarak nasıl bir yer burası ?”

Genç adam yürümeye devam ederken, ona cevap verdi.

“Değişik oyunlar var..Süpürgeye binip, zorlu engelleri aşma; labirentten çıkışı bulma, en yükseğe bludger fırlatma gibi…”

April kısa bir süre düşünüp, mırıldandı.”Muggle’ların lunaparkı gibi..Hımm eğlenceli olacağa benziyor..”

Marcus’u geride bırakarak, o da koşmaya başladı…

Laura tatlı bir tebessümle, Harry’ye baktı.

“Nasılsın Harry ? Kumsaldaki o şahane günden beri, görüşememiştik…”

Uzaktan ikisini izleyen Ginny homurdandı.””Hımm gerçekten de şahaneydi...Bikinin çıktığında pek bir gülmüştük..”

Onu duyan Ron ve Hermione sırıtırken, Harry Laura’nın ahtapot gibi kollarından kurtulmaya çalışıyordu.

“Hı hıı, evet..Şahane bir gündü..Eee sen evine dönmeyecek miydin ? Dean’ler de sadece bir hafta kalacaksın diye, biliyordum..”

Laura omuz silkerek, ona cevap verdi.”Evet dönecektim ama vazgeçtim..Biraz daha kalmaya karar verdim, iyi etmemiş miyim ?”

Harry hafifçe yüzünü buruşturup:”İyi etmişsin, iyi…”

Dean’in sesiyle, en sonunda Laura’dan kurtulabildi.”Bize hoş geldin yok mu Harry ?”

Harry zoraki bir tebessümle:”Olmaz mı ? Nasılsın dostum ?”

Dean’in omzuna vurdu.”İyiyim abi, ne olsun işte..Kız arkadaşımla beraber bir hafta geçirmek için sabırsızlanıyorum…”

Ron hemen atıldı.”Hop, hop ! O bir haftayı hep beraber geçireceğiz ! Ayrıca annemlerin yanında, sakın kız arkadaşım markadaşım deme !”

Dean suratını asarak;

“Of tamam abi yaa, hemen başlama gene !”

Hermione Ginny’yi dürtükleyip:”Hadi Laura’ya yardım edelim de, eşyalarını bizim odaya taşısın..”

Dean de kendi eşyalarını yüklenirken,

“Annenler nerde Ginny ?”

Genç kız soğuk bir sesle, ona cevap verdi.”Evin büyük bir kısmı dışarıda..Bir tek annem ve Fleur burada, onlar da üst kattalar..”

Genç adam göğsünü dikleştirip:”Müstakbel kayınvalideme de bir merhaba diyeyim bari..”

Harry ona ters ters bakarken, Ron homurdanarak:”Ay senin müstakbel kayınvalidene…”Hermione’den okkalı bir darbe yerken, Ginny gözlerini devirerek, Dean’e cevap verdi.

“Tamam, tamam dersin..Hadi önce şu eşyaları yerleştirelim..”

Dean bavuluyla yukarı çıkarken, Laura bavulunu Ginny’nin eline tutuşturdu.”Bana yardım edersin değil mi Ginny ? Ben ağır taşıyamıyorum da..”

Genç kız ona ters bir bakış attı ama konuşmadan hızlıca merdivenlere yöneldi.Laura da hafifçe sırıtarak onun arkasından ilerlemeye koyuldu.

“Sen bizim odada kalacaksın Laura, Dean sense abimle Harry’nin odasında kalacaksın..Bir üst katta..”

Ginny’nin sesi git gide azalırken; Harry, Hermione ve Ron kendilerini koltuğa attılar…Ron öfkeyle söylenmeye başladı.

“Bu salak Dean elimde kalacak !”

Hermione onu yatıştırmaya çalışarak:”Biraz sakin ol canım..Sonuçta onlar sevgili, bu duruma alışman lazım..”

Ron sinirle:”Nasıl alışacağım bilmiyorum ! Aptal herif, her sözü batıyor !”

Harry hiç konuşmuyordu ama içindeki canavar Ron’u çok haklı buluyordu..Dean’in tavırları, sözleri, Ginny’yi öpücüklere boğması..Herşey ama her şey bu kadar mı çıldırtırdı insanı !

Hermione’nin sesiyle düşüncelerinden sıyrıldı.”Aah bu arada söylemeyi neredeyse unutuyordum..Birkaç saat önce April’den mektup geldi..”

Ron gülerek:”Ne diyor ? Malfoy sonunda onu çıldırtmış da, bize mi sığınmaya karar vermiş..”

Hermione iç çekerek:”Off keşke..Ne yazık ki; April halasının yanına çiftliğe gönderilmiş..” Ron ve Harry şaşkınlıkla, genç kıza bakakaldılar..

Harry kaşlarını çatıp:”Nasıl yani ? Gönderilmiş derken ?”

Genç kız öfkeyle açıklamaya girişti.”Lucius Malfoy; ailesine mektup göndermiş, kızınızı alın artık bizden diye…April’in ailesi de apar topar gelip, kızı halasının yanına İsviçre’ye yollamışlar..Okullar açılıncaya kadar orada kalacakmış..”

Ron üzüntüyle:”Tüh yazık oldu be..Gene Benotti’ye filan giderdik beraber…”Harry de başını salladı.”Malfoy’lar gene yapacaklarını yapmış !”

Hermione sinirle, onun bu sözüne cevap verdi.”Evet ! Neyse April için sevinmeliyiz, o korkunç ailenin yanında daha fazla kalmasına gerek kalmadı…”

Harry iç çekerek:”Haklısın..Eee sen ne yazdın cevap olarak ?”

Hermione gülümsedi.”Neler yaptığımızı anlattım..Havadan sudan şeyler işte..Weasley Baykuşu şimdi İsviçre yolunda uçuyordur…”

Ron muzur bir tavırla:”Bizim salak baykuş, mektubu düşürmese bari…”  
Hermione ve Harry hafifçe sırıtırken, Weasley Baykuşu aralıksız uçuşuna devam ediyordu.Mektubu yetiştirmek için var gücüyle uçuyordu…

***

Marple Baykuşu getirmişti mektubu Kovuk’a ama cevabın yazılmasını beklemeden, diğer ayağındaki mektubu; sahibine ulaştırmak için gözden kaybolmuştu..

Ginny, şaşkınlıkla giden baykuşa bakıp:”Aa gitti ! Eee cevabı ayağına bağlamamıştık ki !”

Hermione istifini bozmadan, mektubu katlamaya devam etti.”Bir diğer ayağında, başka bir mektup vardı.Onu götürmeye gitmiştir belki, biz Weasley Baykuşu’nu kullanalım..” 

Zeki bir cadı olan Hermione de; hemen Weasley Baykuşu’nun ayağına bağlamıştı cevabını..Birkaç saat sonra; Weasley Baykuşu, Kovuk’tan gelen mektubu April’in odasına bırakacaktı…Keşke aynı şey, Draco’nun mektubu içinde geçerli olabilseydi…

***

Eğlence Dünyası; kahkaha sesleri ile çınlıyordu..Herkes o oyundan, öbür oyuna koşturuyor, bu güzel günün tadını çıkarıyordu.

Carmen, April,Charlotte ve Marcus da hemen ortama dahil oldular.Carmen heyecanla bağırıyordu.

“Her oyuna katılmalıyız ! Önce Titanik Batıyor’a binelim !”

April merakla, genç kızın parmağıyla işaret ettiği oyuna baktı.Devasa bir geminin içinde, büyücüler çığlık çığlığa bağırıyordu çünkü gemi, nereden geldiği belli olmayan bir okyanusun içinde Titanik gibi batıyordu ve herkes suya düşmemek için mücadele veriyordu.Suya düşenler, üzüntüyle oyun alanını terk ederken, gemide en son kalmayı başaracak olana bir miktar para ödülü vardı… 

Charlotte hevesle başını sallarken, Marcus tereddütlü görünüyordu.”Biraz tehlikeli gözükmüyor mu sizce de ?”

April alaycı bir sırıtışla:”Yoksa korkuyor musun ?”

Her erkek gibi Marcus’un da hayır demesini beklerken, genç adam kayıtsız bir sesle:”Elbette ki korkuyorum ! Gemiden düşenlere baksana, beyinleri sulanmış gibi..”

Carmen omuz silkti.”Hımm o zaman sen binme..Hadi Charlotte !”

Charlotte yüzünü buruşturup, genç adama bakıp:”Hadi ama Marcus, hep beraber binelim.”

Genç adam kararlı tavrını sürdürüyordu.

“Canım hiç istemiyor Charlotte, siz binin.”

Onun gibi biraz tedirgin olan April’se, genç adama katılmadan edemedi.”Carmenle kuzen binsinler..Biz seninle onları bekleriz..”

Charlotte kuzenine ters bir bakış atarken, Carmen fikri uygun bulmuş, genç kızın elini kavramıştı.”Anlaştık, oyun sonunda görüşürüz abi..”

Charlotte arkasındaki ikiliye baka baka, Carmen’i takip etti ama içi hiç rahat değildi.Marcus’la, fazlasıyla güzel olan kuzenini baş başa bırakmak onun için düşünülemez bir şeydi..Ve düşünemediği; gerçek olmuştu işte !

April; uzaklaşan Charlotte ve Carmen’e bakıp, Marcus’a döndü.”Eee biz ne yapıyoruz ?”

Marcus kısa bir düşünme sonrası, öneride bulundu.”Hadi en yükseğe bludger fırlatmayı deneyelim..”

Genç kız yüzünü buruşturdu.”Quidditch alanında pek başarılı değilimdir..”

April’in itirazına rağmen, genç adam onu kolundan tuttuğu gibi sürükleyerek, oyun alanına doğru ilerletti.

Kovuk; bildiğimiz Kovuk’tu işte..Ama bugün biraz daha gürültü, patırtı vardı.Bayan Weasley olduğundan fazla bağırıyor, gençler daha çok gülüşüyordu…

Tüm bu eğlencenin arasında, sessizliğini koruyan iki kişi vardı..Tahmin etmek zor olmasa gerek; Harry ve Ginny…

Birkaç gün önceki öpüşmenin hala dillendirilmemesi ve Dean’in ahtapot gibi kollarını Ginny’ye dolaması; Harry’yi çileden çıkarmak üzereydi…

Daha fazla dayanamayan genç adam, Ginny’nin mutfağa gitmesini fırsat bilip, genç kızın peşi sıra mutfağa ilerledi.

Ginny bardakları tezgaha bırakırken, Harry’nin sesiyle havaya sıçradı.

“Ginny !”

“Aaay ödümü kopardın Harry !”

Genç adam özür diler, bir ses tonuyla:”Affedersin..Ama seninle konuşmamız gerekiyor..”

Ginny hızlıca başını salladı.”Evet, üstünden üç gün geçmesine karşın hala konuşmadık !”

Harry onun sözünü tamamladı.”Konuşamamak da iyice çileden çıkarıyor insanı…”

Genç kız, tezgaha doğru dayanıp, tekrar başını salladı.Harry’se kesik kesik nefes alıyor, ellerini ceplerine sokmuş, utana sıkıla genç kıza bakıyordu.

“O gün seni öptükten sonra çok düşündüm Ginny…”

Genç kız heyecanla onun sözünü kesti.”Harry, ben..”  
Harry onu eliyle susturdu.”Bir dakika, evet nerede kalmıştım..Ben çok düşündüm ve seni ne kadar sevdiği anladım..Aklımdan bir türlü çıkmıyorsun…”

Derin bir nefes alıp, son noktayı koymaya karar vermişti.Ama o ağzını açtığında, Ginny de hızlıca içindekileri döküverdi.

“Bunu yapamayız !”

“Ben de seni seviyorum !” 

Ginny duyduğu sözler karşısında, şaşkınlığa uğradı.Yüzündeki gülümseme hafifçe silinirken, Harry zorla çıkan kelimeleri gene zorlukla toparlamaya çalışıyordu.

“Bunu yapamayız Ginny, seni ne kadar sevsem de beraber olamayız !”

Genç kız buz gibi bir sesle:”Nedenmiş ?”

Harry hafifçe iç çekip;

“Benim hayatımda olursan, sana asla istediğin mutluluğu veremeyeceğim !”

Ginny yüzünü buruşturdu.”Saçma ! Eğer konu gene Voldemort’a gelecekse, ben bunu çoktan göze aldım !”

Harry onun sözünü kesti.”Sen göze almış olabilirsin ama ben almadım Ginny !”

Genç kız cevap vermezken, Harry devam etti.

“Bu sene Dumbledore’dan özel olarak ders alacağım Ginny, iş gittikçe daha da ciddiye biniyor..Geçen sene Bakanlıktaki Saldırı’dan beri çok düşündüm..Voldemort’un iyice güçlendiği ortada ve onu durdurabilecek sadece ben varım !”

Kehanet kulaklarında yankılanıyordu.“Biri yaşarken, diğeri yaşayamaz…”

Ginny kayıtsız bir tavırla:”Sen onunla tek başına savaşmayacaksın ! Bizler de senin yanında olacağız…Bunu sana daha önce de söyledim, yol bitmeden ayrılık olmaz !!! Bu işte hep beraberiz !”

Harry derin bir nefes alıp:”Yanımda olman başka, kız arkadaşım olman başka..Eğer kız arkadaşım olursan, Voldemort canımı yakmak için seni kullanacaktır ve seni de kaybedemem !”

Genç kız umursamamaya devam ediyordu.”Sen ve senin kahramanlık hislerin ! Ama umurumda bile değil Harry Potter ! Sensiz ölmektense, seninle ölmeyi tercih ederim !”

Ginny duraksamadan Harry’ye doğru yaklaştı..O daha ne olduğunu anlayamadan genç kızın öpücüklerini hissetmişti bile…Aynı tat ve aynı çiçeğimsi koku..Onu baştan çıkarmak üzereydi tüm bunlar ama durması gerekiyordu.Eğer Ginny’yi koruyabilmenin yolu buysa, ondan uzak durmaksa…Bunu yapmaktan başka bir seçeneği yoktu.

Genç kızı yavaşça ayırdı kendinden..Ginny’nin dolu dolu bakan gözlerine bakıp:”Çok üzgünüm..” diye fısıldadı.

Mutfağı terk ettiğinde, arkasında umutları ve hayalleri yıkılmış, perişan bir genç kız kalmıştı…

April neşeyle bağırıyordu.”Ben bir numarayım ! Ben harikayım ! Hahaaaa en yükseğe bludger’ı ben fırlatırım !”

Marcus yenilgiyi kabul etmiş, hafifçe sırıtıyordu.”Tamam artık hepimiz anladık, sen kazandın..”

Genç kız gülerek:”Duyamadım, kim kazanmış ?”

Marcus iç çekerek:”Sen !”

April zafer dolu bir ifadeyle, madalyonunu kaldırırken bağırdı.”Daha yüksek sesle, kim kazanmış ?”

Marcus gözlerini devirerek:”Sen kazandın !”

April gururla:”Eveeeet ve gene April kazandı !!!”

Genç adam alaycı bir tavırla:”Bu nasıl bir kibirdir böyle..Alt tarafı bir oyunu kazandın..”

Genç kız omuz silkerek yanıtladı onu.”Oyun moyun, kazandım yaa ona bak sen.”

Marcus tekrar gülerek, ödül olan madalyonu gösterdi.”Madalyonda yakıştı haa..”

April neşeyle madalyonuna bakıp:”Güzele ne yakışmaz…”

Genç adam tekrar gözlerini devirirken, April’in çığlığıyla yerinden sıçradı.

Marcus telaşla:”Ne oluyor ? Neden bağırıyorsun ?”

April korkuyla etrafına bakınıyor, yerleri tek tek inceliyordu.”Kolyem yok..Kolyemi düşürmüşüm !”

Marcus soğukkanlılığını korumaya çalışarak;

“Ben boynunda kolye filan görmemiştim..Bugün taktığına emin misin ?”

April telaşla koştururken, cevap verdi.”Boynumdan hiç çıkarmadım ki !”

Eğlence Dünyası’ndan bir o yana bir bu yana koşturuyordu.Telaşla çevresine bakınırken Marcus kayıtsız tavrıyla, genç kızı çileden çıkarmak üzereydi.

“Alt tarafı bir kolye April, yenisini alırsın..”

April öfkeyle:”Manevi değeri vardı.Sevgilimin hediyesiydi..”  
Marcus, sevgili lafıyla sessizleşirken, April aramaya tam gaz devam ediyordu.Charlotte ve Carmen de yanlarına geldiklerinde, April’in ağlaması an meselesiydi.

Charlotte umursamaz bir tavırla:”Boş ver kuzen, yenisini alırız sana..Burada kolyeden bol ne var..”

April sinirle bağırdı.”Manevi değeri vardı diyorum size !”

Marcus soğuk bir sesle, ilave etti.”Sevgilisinin hediyesiymiş…”

Carmen hafifçe iç çekip, üzgün bir tavırla:”Hımm o zaman biz de yardım edelim..Neye benziyordu kolye ?”

“Kalp şeklinde, gümüş bir kolye..”

Carmen ve April aramaya devam ederken, Marcus ve Charlotte da bir isteksizlik söz konusuydu.Charlotte’un sebebini söylemeye bile gerek yok, o kuzeninin nefes almasına bile sinir oluyordu…

Marcus ise ilgi duymaya başladığı genç kızın, geçmişini merak etmeye başlamıştı özellikle de sevgili kısmına takmıştı kafayı…

Aprilse tüm bu düşüncelerden uzak, kolyeyi düşünüyordu..Onu Draco’ya bağlayan tek somut anlamı da kaybetmeyi hiç mi hiç istemiyordu…

“Neler oluyor ? Ne bu gürültü ?”

Draco öfkeyle, uzun bir arada sonra odasından fırladı.Annesi ve babasının Draco’ya defalarca seslenmesi ve yaptıkları gürültü genç adamın sinirlerini zıplatmıştı.

Cissy, salondan seslendi.”Hemen gel tatlım !”

Draco sinirle küfürler mırıldanırken, ters ters söylendi.”Gene ne gereksiz iş için çağırıyorsun beni kim bilir !”

Lucius ve Cissy’nin sabırsız hallerini görünce, kaşlarını çattı.

“Siz ikinizin neyi var ?”

Lucius heyecanla:”Birazdan yatılı bir misafir gelecek…”

Draco şaşkınlıkla:”Ne misafiri ?”

Narcissa hafifçe gülümseyip:”Babanın yakın bir arkadaşının kızı bize kalmaya gelecek canım..”

Kısa süren bir sessizlik sonrası, Draco ters bir tavırla söylendi.”Önce senin arkadaşının kızı, şimdi de babamın arkadaşının kızı..Siz bana görücü usulü kız filan mı bakıyorsunuz ? Eğer öyle bir niyetiniz varsa…”

Lucius onun sözünü kesti.”Aptal olma Draco, neden sana kız bakalım ! Özellikle April gibi bir kızı sana hayatta görücü diye getirmem…Sadece bir tesadüf..Kate’in ailesi yakın bir aile dostumuz ve bir aylığına biz de kalmasının senin açından iyi olacağını düşündük..”

Draco kaşlarını çatıp:”Benim açımdan iyi mi ? Benim herhangi bir sorunum yok !”

Cissy endişeli bir tavırla:”Günlerdir kendini odana kapattın Draco, hiç kimseyle görüşmüyorsun..O gittiğinden beri..”

Draco onun sözünü kesti.”April gitmedi anne.O bu evden gönderildi !”

Lucius imalı söze, omuz silkerek cevap verdi.”Keyfimden gönderdim sanki, evde huzur muzur kalmamıştı.”

Draco sert bir tavırla:”Ben çok huzurluydum açıkçası..”

Kapının çalışıyla tartışma yarım kalmıştı.Draco isteksiz bir tavırla, koltuğa dayanırken Cissy ve Lucius kapıya doğru ilerledi.

Kate Randall heyecanla malikaneye bir kez daha baktı.Hep gelmeyi hayal ettiği ev, işte karşısındaydı..Okulda sırılsıklam aşık olduğu genç, Kate’e bir adım daha yakındı şimdi…

Derin bir nefes alıp, hafifçe gülümsedi.Burada geçireceği bir ay için sabırsızlanıyordu.Kapının açılışıyla, yeni bir dönüm noktası belirmişti çoğu kişinin hayatında…Yeni bir kader…

Ve herkesin hayatını değiştirecek olan Kate, Malfoy Malikane’sine ilk adımını atmıştı…


	19. Daha Çok Aksiyon, Daha Çok Entrika ve Bol Bol Gözyaşı

Lucius belki de hayatında ilk kez gülümsüyordu..Kate’i görünce, yüzüne hafif bir tebessüm kondurdu ve genç kıza elini uzattı.

“Hoş geldin Kate.”

Genç kız, omzuna dökülen sarı saçlarını geriye doğru atarak, içten bir şekilde gülümsedi.

Uzatılan eli sıkarken,

“Hoş bulduk Bay Malfoy.”

Lucius gülerek:”Aaa şimdi olmadı Kate, neden bana Lucius demiyorsun ? Fazla resmi olmaya gerek yok, seni bebekliğinden beri tanıyorum..”

Narcissa şaşkınlıkla izliyordu bu manzarayı.Lucius’u yıllardır tanıyordu ve şuan karşısında, aptal bir sırıtışla Kate’e bakan kişi; Lucius Malfoy olamazdı !

Cissy şaşkınlığını üzerinden atmaya çalışırken, Kate genç kadına döndü.

“Bayan Malfoy…”

Narcissa hafifçe başını sallayıp:”Hoş geldin canım, nasılsın iyi misin ? Görüşmeyeli çok uzun zaman oldu.”

Kate yüzünü hafifçe buruşturup:”Evet, annemlerin dediğine göre görüşemeyeli yıllar olmuş…”

Cissy iç çekerek, ona cevap verdi.”Ne yazık ki, iş güç işte..”

Lucius araya girdi.”Bundan sonra sık sık görüşürüz artık..”

Kate gülerek:”Babam bundan memnun olacaktır…Aaah bu arada davetiniz için tekrardan teşekkürler..”

Lucius ve Cissy, onu salona doğru yönlendirirken, Kate gözleriyle usulca etrafı tarıyor, Draco’yu arıyordu.

Genç adamı görmek için o kadar çok sabırsızlanıyordu ki, utanmasa onun nerede olduğunu soracaktı ama bunun kaba bir davranış olacağını bildiğinden sessizliğini korumaya devam ediyordu.

Cissy, kocasına kısa bir bakış attıktan sonra derin bir iç çekti.Lucius, Kate’i bir Malfoy yapmaya kesin karar vermişti anlaşılan…Asla gülümsemeyen adam saatlerdir tebessümünü koruyordu..”Acaba çene kasları ne zaman ağrımaya başlayacak !” diye düşünmeden edemedi…

Aslında tek düşündüğü de bu değildi..İster istemez Kate’le April’i karşılaştırmadan duramıyordu…Kafasında sürekli iki genç kızın özellikleri ve farkları beliriyordu…

April’in ilk geldiği günü düşündü de…Kate’le ne kadar farklı olduklarını anlatan detaylar saklıydı o günde…

***

Ansızın salonun ortasında bir cisimlenme oldu.

Genç, güzel bir kız elindeki bavulu yere koyup Narcissa’ya doğru koştu.Cissy yüzünde eşsiz bir tebessümle kendisine doğru gelen kıza baktı.”Hoş geldin canım,erkencisin.”

April gülerek ona sarıldı.”Erken kalkan yol alır, Cissy.Bir muggle atasözü.”

Cissy gözlerini devirerek:”Muggle atasözleri mi !!! Sakın Lucius’un yanında da bu şekilde konuşma.”Derin bir nefes alıp devam etti.

“Lucius’un en nefret ettiği şey..” April onu tamamladı.”..muggle’lar hakkında konuşmak.”

Narcissa gülerek başını salladı.Sonra ciddileşerek uyarıcı bir ses tonuyla:”Bu arada küçük hanım buraya cisimlenerek geldiğini fark etmedim sanma! Daha on altı yaşındasın April, on yedi olmadan..” 

April onun sözünü kesti.”Tamam biliyorum, biliyorum…Ama hatırlatırım ki babam Charles Draker olduğu sürece rahat rahat cisimlenebilirim..İlla on yedi olmam gerekmez.” 

Narcissa tek kaşını kaldırıp bu bilmiş kızı baştan aşağı süzdü.”Çok da alçakgönüllüyüz…”

April gülerek:”Bunu bana sen mi söylüyorsun Cissy…” 

Narcissa onun bu sözüyle duraksamadan edemedi.April onda bıraktığı etkiyi fark edince sevimli bir hal takınıp:”Huyum kurusun, cevap vermeden duramam.Beni mazur gör lütfen..”

Narcissa iç çekmekle yetindi.April’in duyamayacağı bir sesle mırıldandı.”Draco iki, hoş geldin..”

April çevresine kısa bir bakış atıp:”Oğlun yok muydu senin, o nerelerde ?” 

Narcissa iç çekerek:”Hala uyuyor, tatilin tadını çıkarmakta kararlı..”April yedi yaşından beri görmediği ama adını çok duyduğu delikanlıyı görmek için sabırsızlanıyordu.Heyecanla 

Cissy’ye dönüp:”Uyandırmaya gideyim mi ?”

Cissy gülerek:”Git bakalım, onu sadece sen kaldırabilirsin bu saatte.”

***

Daha güzel, daha girişken ve daha rahattı April, Kate’e göre…Cissy bunların iyi bir özellik olup olmadığını düşündü..Draco’nun Kate’e aşık olup olamayacağını düşündü… Hangisi daha iyi kalpliydi ? Draco’nun meleği; hangisi olacaktı ? 

Salona girdiklerinde, Lucius ev cinlerinden birisine sert bir sesle:”Hadi hemen Bayan Randall’ın eşyalarını odasına çıkar !”

Ev cini tek kelime etmeden emri yerine getirirken, Cissy koltuğa bıraktı kendini.Çekingen bir tavırla bakınan Kate’e de,

“Otursana canım..Draco da odasına çıkmış olmalı, birazdan gelir..”

Kate söyleneni yaparken, Lucius sinirle mırıldandı.”Daha demin buradaydı bu çocuk ! Hangi akla hizmet odasına gitti ! Sanki misafir geleceğini bilmiyor..”

Öfkeyle hole doğru ilerledi ve Kate’in eşyasını alan ev cinine döndü.

“Yukarı çıktığında, Bay Malfoy’a da uğra, ona misafirin geldiğini ve hemen aşağı inmesini söyle !”

Ev cini sessizliğini bu kez de bozmamıştı.Başı önünde, bavulu sıkıca kavrayıp, parmaklarını şıklattığında Lucius çoktan salona geri dönmüştü…

***

April sinirinden ağlamamak için zor tutuyordu kendisini..Bu kadar da talihsizlik üst üste gelebilir miydi ! Önce Draco’dan ayrılmak zorunda kalmıştı.Şimdi de ona ait son hatırayı kaybetmişti !

Aramaya devam ediyordu.Her yere bakmıştı her yere..Ama kolyeden hiçbir iz yoktu..Ona yardımcı olmaya çalışan Carmen de iç çekerek, genç kızın yanına ilerledi.

“Çok üzgünüm April ama bulamadım.”

April eğildiği yerden, hafifçe doğrularak:”Off nereye gitti anlamıyorum ! Her yere ama her yere baktık…”

Carmen onun omzunu sıvazlayıp:”Sıkma canını bir yolunu buluruz…Hadi gel Charlotte’la Marcus’un yanına gidelim..Bir şeyler yiyip, içelim…Eminim bakmayı unuttuğumuz bir yer vardır.”

April minnetle ona bakarken, Carmen onu panayırın ilerisindeki cafeye doğru ilerletmeye başladı.

***

Cafede oturmuş, kaymak birası içen ikiliyse sıkıntıyla çevreyi izliyordu..Uzun süren bir sessizlik sonrası Marcus hafifçe iç çekti.

“Acaba bulabildiler mi ?”

Charlotte sıkıntıyla omuz silkip:”Amaaan..Umarım bulmuşlardır, yoksa April’in daha fazla tantanasını çekemeyeceğim !”

Marcus ona ters bir bakış atıp:”Kolye onun için değerliymiş..Üzülmesi çok normal.”

Genç kız alaycı bir kahkaha savurup:”Madem onun için üzülüyorsun, neden yardım etmiyorsun ? Carmen bile ona acıdı, yardım ediyor..Ama sen, iyilik meleği, Marcus ne olduysa, benim gibi duygusuz biriyle burada oturmuş, zaman öldürüyorsun !”

Marcus onun bu sözlerini duymazlıktan gelip, kayıtsız bir tavırla cevap verdi.

“Bunca sözün arasında doğru olan tek bir şey var !”

Charlotte hafifçe gözlerini kıstı.”Neymiş o ?”

Genç adam koltuğuna doğru yaslanırken, soğuk bir sesle:”Duygusuz biri olman !”

Marcus’un bu sözüne genç kız alaycı bir tavırla sırıtarak karşılık verdi.

“Biz geldik !”

Carmen’in sesiyle iki başta, gelenlere döndü.

Marcus April’in oturmasına yardım ederken, Carmen kendini sandalyeye atmıştı.Kesik kesik nefesler alarak, iç çekti.

“Ne yazık ki bulamadık kolyeyi..”

Charlotte kuru bir sesle:”Vah vah çok üzüldüm.”

April ona ters bir bakış attı ama barış yaptıklarını kendi kendine tekrar edip, kafasını çevirdi.Marcus genç kıza endişeli bir bakış atıp;

“İçecek bir şeyler ister misin ? “

April bitkin bir sesle:”Hiçbir şey istemiyorum ! Aklım hala kolyede..”

Marcus onun yüzündeki acıya, üzüntüyle karşılık verdi.”Keşke yapabileceğimiz bir şey olsa..”

Genç kız ona kısa bir bakış atıp, iğneleyici bir sesle:”Yapabileceğin tek şey; aramama yardım etmek olurdu ki onu da zaten yapmadın !”

Genç adam başını hafifçe öne eğerken, Charlotte araya girdi.”Yapma kuzen..Ortamı germeye lüzum yok..Sevgilinden istersin yeni bir kolye daha.Bu mevzuda böylece kapanır.”

April sinirle:”Durum bu kadar basit değil ! Kolyeyi kaybettiğimi öğrenince çok üzülecek ! Sahip çıkamadığımı düşünecek !”

Charlotte omuz silkerek:”Ne yazık ki sahip çıkamadın..Ama olan oldu bir kere.Artık neler yapabileceğini düşünmelisin..”

April iç çekerek:”Mektup yollamıştım ona..Birkaç güne cevabı gelir..O zaman yazarım kolyeyi kaybettiğimi.”

Carmen kendisine kaymak birası sipariş ederken, April’e döndü.”Bak işte…Çözüm yolu bu kadar basit.Mektupta anlatırsın neler olduğunu, kaybettiğin için çok üzgün olduğunu söylersin..O da eminim anlayış gösterecektir..”

Charlotte bir yudum daha alırken birasından, içinden kıs kıs güldü.Ne yazık ki April’in beklediği mektup asla gelemeyecekti…

***

Draco ev cinini odasından yolladıktan sonra küfrede küfrede odasından çıktı.Sinirle gömleğini çekiştirirken, annesi ve babasının ne kadar gereksiz işlerle uğraştığını düşünüyordu.

Salona girdiğinde Kate hızlıca ona doğru döndü.Yakışıklı delikanlıyı süzerken heyecandan kalbi duracaktı…

Merlin aşkına bu nasıl bir karizmaydı böyle ! Her zaman bu kadar yakışıklı, çekici olmak zorunda mıydı ? Peki yaa cool tavrına ne demeli ? Gözleri ilgiyle genç adama odaklanmıştı.Draco’ysa ona kısa bir bakış atıp, babasına dönmüştü. 

“Beni çağırmışsın baba ?”

Lucius yumuşak davranmaya fazlasıyla gayret ederek:”Evet Draco, misafirimiz geldi.”

Draco, Kate’e bakmadan soğuk bir sesle cevap verdi.”Görüyorum..”

Cissy, ikisi arasındaki gerginliğe son vermek için araya girdi.Gülerek;

“Tatlım Kate tatilin bu son ayını bizimle geçirecek..Hatta Hogwarts’a bile beraber gideceksiniz..”

Draco sıkkın bir tavırla, ellerini cebine koyup:”Hımm, ne güzel..”

Kate endişeyle dudağını ısırırken, onun bu soğukluğuna bir anlam yüklemeye çalışıyordu.Cissy’se istifini bozmadan devam etti.

“Kate’in bu sene Hogwarts’da beşinci senesi..Beşinci yılına başlamadan önce, ona bu seneki dersleri hakkında yardımcı olursun belki ?”

Draco’nun vicdanı ters ters söylendi.”Senden de bir yaş küçükmüş..Bir bakıcılık yapmadığın kalmıştı..”

Onun bu sözünü onaylayan delikanlı soğuk bir sesle:”Daha önemli işlerim var..Neyse konuşacaklarımız bu kadarsa ben odama çıkıyorum..”

Ağır adımlarla ilerlerken, annesi arkasından seslendi.”Akşam yemeği bir saat sonra..”

Draco cevap vermezken, Lucius sıkıntıyla onun gidişini izledi.Kate’se hayal kırıklığına uğramış bir halde eteğinin ucuyla oynuyordu.Ne hayallerle gelmişti bu eve..Draco’yla ilk karşılaşmalarını saatler boyunca hayal etmişti..  
Onunla ilk konuşacakları konuyu bile tasarlamıştı zihninde..Ama hiçbir şey umduğu gibi gerçekleşmemişti..Konuşmak bir yana, Draco genç kızın yüzüne bile bakmamıştı..

Beş yıldır karşılıksız seviyordu Draco’yu..Ta birinci sınıftan beri..Hayranlıkla başlayan hisleri, aşka dönüşmüştü..Ama ona ulaşmak hayalden başka bir şey değildi..Draco asla ona bakmazdı, bakmayacaktı da…Burada kalacak olması bunu hiç değiştirmeyecekti..Hem onun gibi zavallı, sessiz, çekingen bir kızın neresini sevebilirdi ki ?

Cissy, genç kızın üzüntüyle dudağını kemirdiğini fark etti.Acı bir tebessümle mırıldandı.”Sen Draco’ya bakma..Bu aralar canı sıkkın biraz..”

Lucius da sinirle başını salladı.”Cissy haklı..Draco birkaç güne düzelir..Neyse hadi odana çıkın Cissy’le..Akşam yemeğine kadar biraz dinlen.”

Kate, Narcissa’yla ayağa kalkarken hafifçe gülümsedi.”Akşam yemeğinde görüşürüz Bay Malfoy..”

Lucius da hafifçe gülümserken, genç kız ve Cissy hole doğru ilerledi…Saatlerdir gülümsemekten çenesi ağrıyan Lucius’sa anında ifadesiz haline bürünüp, bu kızın oğlunu eski haline döndürebileceğini umut etmeye başladı.…

***

İsviçre’de saat sekize geliyordu..Ve panayır tüm hızıyla devam etmekteydi..Akşama doğru daha da kalabalıklaşmıştı çünkü asıl gösteriye dakikalar kalmıştı..

Carmen hevesle:”Gösteriyi mutlaka ama mutlaka izlemeliyiz ! Bu yılki çok farklı olacakmış !”

Marcus, dalgın bir tavırla etrafına bakınan April’e bakıp:”Bence artık eve dönelim..Hepimiz çok yorulduk..”

Charlotte kuzenine ters bir bakış atıp:”İsteyen eve dönebilir ama ben gösteriyi izleyeceğim !”

Genç kızın kararlı tutumuna Carmen de katıldı.”Ben de izleyeceğim..”

Marcus kız kardeşine döndü.”Akşam yemeğinde evde olun demişti annemler, hatırlatırım !”

Abisinin haklı olduğunu bilen Carmen hayal kırıklığıyla masaya dayandı.Ellerini çenesinin altında birleştirip, somurtmaya başlamıştı ki, April ayağa fırladı.

Üçü korkuyla gerilerken, April heyecanla bağırıyordu.”Bludger !!! Tabi yaaa nasıl aklıma gelmedi en son oraya gitmiştik !”

Marcus onun ne demek istediğini anlayınca hafifçe gülümsedi.”Bludger, fırlatmaya çalışırken kesin düşürdün kolyeyi..”

Charlotte kaşlarını çattı.”Ne bludgerı ?”

April cevap vermeden koşmaya başladı.Kalabalığın arasında soluğunu tutmuş koşuyordu..Çevresindeki insanlar, hayat..Şuan hiçbir şey önemli değildi..O kolyeyi mutlaka bulmalıydı !  
Kalabalığın arasında gözden kaybolan April’e gülerek baktı Carmen.”Umarım sonunda bulur kolyeyi..”

Charlotte gözlerini devirerek;

“Bence fazla abarttı…Alt tarafı bir kolye..Yenisini alabilirdi sevgilisi..”

Marcus genç kıza bir soğuk bakış daha fırlatırken, kulak tırmalayıcı bir gürültü koptu.Önce bir patlama sesi, ardından da kulak tırmalayıcı çığlıklar doldurdu şenliği..

Üçü de hızlıca ayağa fırladı.Çevredekiler etrafa bakınırken, Carmen abisinin koluna sarılıp, korkuyla:”Bu seslerde ne böyle ?”

Marcus bir şey diyemezken, ileride kaçmaya çalışan bir adam cevabı verdi.

“Ölüm yiyenler ! Londra’dan sonra bizim kasabamıza da saldırıyorlar !”

Adamın sözleriyle; şaşkın kalabalık, yerini korkuyla çığlık atan bir kalabalığa bıraktı.Herkes birbirini ezerek ilerlemeye çalışıyor, maskeyle yüzlerini örtmüş, siyah cübbeli büyücülerden ve onların lanetlerinden kaçmaya çalışıyordu…

Etraf mahşer yeri gibiydi..Lanetler havada uçuşurken, acı dolu çığlıklar insanın tüylerini diken diken ediyordu.Charlotte, Marcus ve Carmen de kalabalığın arasına karıştılar..

Gökyüzünde Karanlık İşaret dalgalanıyor, çadırlar alevler içinde yanıyor ve herkes canını kurtarmaya çalışıyordu..

Marcus, kardeşini Charlotte’a doğru ilerletti ve bağırışların arasında olanca gücüyle haykırdı.”Siz çıkışa doğru koşun..Sakın ama sakın duraksamayın ! Kalabalığın içinde kalın, ben April’i bulup, size yetişeceğim !”

Carmen korkuyla abisine bakarken, Charlotte sinirle:”Saçmalamayı kes ! Onu asla bu kargaşada bulamazsın !”

Marcus onun sözünü umursamayıp, kalabalığın tersine doğru koşmaya başladı.Carmen hıçkırıklar eşliğinde abisine doğru seslendi.

“Dikkatli ol !”

***

“Anlamadım Hermione ? İki saattir ne demeye çalışıyorsun ?”

Ron kaşlarını çatmış, karşısında bir oraya bir buraya yürüyen genç kıza bakıyordu.Birkaç dakika önce konuşmamız lazım deyip, Quidditch’in ortasında onu sürükleyerek odaya getirmişti.Şimdiyse ses seda yoktu.

Hermione derin bir nefes alıp, cesaretini maksimum düzeye çıkarmaya çalıştı.”Bak Ron, günlerdir kafamı kurcalayan bir şey var..”

Ron hızlıca başını sallayıp, sabırsızca:”Evet ?”

Genç kız sinirden kabarık saçlarını daha da dağıtmaya başlamıştı..Nasıl söyleyecekti ki şimdi bunu ? Ya Ron bozulursa… Ama içinde tutacağına, söylese daha iyi olmaz mıydı ?

“Sen de hormonal bir bozukluk mu var ?”

Ron gözlerini faltaşı gibi açıp;

“Ne ? Nasıl yani ?“

Hermione hafifçe dudağını ısırıp, mırıldandı.”Hımm nasıl desem..Biraz fazla şeysin..”

Ron onun sözünü, sert bir tavırla kesti.”Neyim ?”

Genç kız nasıl toparlasam gibilerinden bir bocalamayla:”Yani şey..Çıkmaya başladığımızdan beri sürekli bir şey çabasındasın….”

Genç adam sinirle:”Öpme çabasında mıyım ?”

Hermione endişeyle ona baktı.”Evet…”

Bu kez Ron ayağa kalkıp, odada gezinmeye başladı.Hermione’yse güçsüz bir tavırla yatağın ucuna oturdu.Her konuda işleyen zekası, bu konuda kısmi felce uğramıştı..

“Bilmem bilir misin canım ama sevgililer birbirlerini öperler ! Senin gibi kaçmaya çabalamazlar !”

Hermione hafifçe kızararak:”Ne yapayım ! Sen öyle fazla üstüme düşünce, istemsiz olarak geri kaçıyorum !”

Genç adam alıngan bir tavırla:”Sorun ben de mi yani ?”

Hermione ona kısa bir bakış atıp, kendinden emin bir sesle:”Evet !”

Ron söylenerek volta atmaya devam ediyordu.”Hıhh demek ben de haa, biraz ilgi istemek suç mu yani ! Senden hiç hareket göremeyince, ben ipleri elime aldım ne var bunda ! Biraz sokulduk, üstüne düştük diye bozuk mu olduk yani !”

Hermione sinirle:”Sana bozuksun derken, hormonal bir düzensizlik mi var demek istemiştim..Biliyorsun ergenlik dönemindeyken..”

Ron onun sözünü kesti.”Bana salak muamelesi yapma Hermione ! Biliyoruz, ergenlik dönemindeki mevzuyu..Bunu zaten damga gibi yapıştırdınız üzerimize, ne yapsak erkekler böyle de şöyle de o yüzden yapıyor diyorsunuz !”

Hermione gözlerini devirdi.”Bilimsel gerçekler var Ronald..O damgayı size bilim yapıştırdı !”

“Merlin aşkına, bilim büyü veya sihir gibi şeylerin de olmadığını iddia ediyor !” 

Ron’un bu sözüne karşılık olarak genç kız öfkeyle söylendi.”Hıhh onun doğru olmadığı, siz erkeklerdeki hormonal düzensizliği de yalan çıkarmaz !”  
Genç adam sinirle:”Biz de düzensizlik filan yok ! Sizin geri kaçmanız, sebep oluyor bütün bunlara ! Yok şimdi olmaz, yok başım ağrıyor..Sanki ölümcül veba taşıyorum !”

Hermione gözlerini devirdi.”Canım istemiyor diyorum, anlamıyorsun ki ! İyice üstüme düşüyorsun..Çünkü aklın fikrin orada !”

Ron sinirle:”Seni daha fazla dinlemeyeceğim Hermione, ben aşağı iniyorum !”

Genç adam kapıyı sertçe açıp, kaparken Hermione arkasından bağırdı.”Gerçekleri kabullenemiyorsun !”

Birkaç dakika daha öylece kaldı.Öfkeyle solurken, Ron’la çıktıklarından beri ilk kavgayı yaptıklarını fark etmişti..Gene iyi dayanmışlardı..Bu kez neredeyse bir haftadır kavga etmemişlerdi…

Acaba şimdi nasıl barışacaklardı ? Normalde bir süre sonra barışırlar, bir sonraki kavgaya kadar arkadaşlıkları devam ederdi…Peki ya şimdi ?

Bunları düşüne düşüne odadan çıktı...İç çekerek, merdivenlerden ine dursun, duvara dayanmış bir gölge hafif bir tebessümle Hermione’yi izliyordu..

Ron’la ikisinin yaptığı kavgayı harfi harfine duymuş ve sevgili olduklarını birkaç cümleden rahatlıkla anlamıştı…Şimdiyse yapması gereken bu sırdan güzelce yararlanıp, eline geçen kozu değerlendirmekti. 

***

April tüm bu kargaşanın arasında kolyesinin derdindeydi.Eğilmiş, etrafına bakınırken, vicdanı telaşla bağırıyordu.

“Hay senin kolyene..Hadi kızım, bi avada yemeden hemen kaçalım !”

April inatla:”Kolyem olmadan şuradan şuraya gitmem !”

Biraz ötesinde ölüm yiyenler; yakaladıkları büyücülere işkence yapıyor, önlerine çıkan her yeri patlatıyordu…İçlerinden biri maskesinin altından, boğuk bir sesle konuştu.

“Kutlamanız yarım kaldı haa ? Zamanında, kasabanızı bizim elimizden kurtardığınız için mi bu kadar neşeliydiniz ? Peki şimdi neden bu kadar çaresiz ve korkaksınız ? Bu kez kasabanızı koruyamayacaksınız anlaşılan !” 

Vicdan iyice korkmaya başlamıştı.”Bunların eline düşersek, olacakları düşünemiyorum bile..Hadi Ap, yalvarırım bırak şu kolyeyi artık !”

April umursamaz bir tavırla, çömelmiş kolyesini ararken, güçlü bir el onu belinden yakaladığı gibi havaya kaldırdı.

O daha ne olduğunu anlayamadan, maskeli bir ölüm yiyenle karşı karşıya geldi.April geri geri yürürken, asasını çantasından nasıl çıkaracağını düşünüyordu…

Maskeli ölüm yiyen alaycı bir kahkaha atıp:”Bakın burada ne varmış ? Zavallı küçük bir kız..”

April tek kelime etmeden gerilerken, ölüm yiyen asasını genç kıza doğrultmuştu.

“Kasabanızın kurtuluşu şerefine ! Crucio !”

Genç kızın son duyduğu şey bu olmuştu.Kendini acıyla yere attı.Sanki vücudunun her noktasında damarları üst üste binmişti..Beyni tek bir şey düşünebiliyordu…Çaresizce acıyı düşünüyordu !

Tırnaklarını, toprağa geçirdi ve acıyla haykırdı..Ölüm yiyen gözlerini April’e dikmiş, hafif bir tebessümle onun kıvranışını izliyordu.

Büyünün etkisi azalmaya başlayınca, ölüm yiyen tekrar asasını kaldırdı.Ama bu kez farklı bir sesten, farklı bir büyü dile dökülmüştü. 

“Petrificus Totalus !”

Ölüm yiyen daha ne olduğunu anlayamadan kendini yerde buldu.Kolları ve bacakları, vücuduna yapışmıştı sanki…

Marcus umursamaz bir tavırla, ölüm yiyenin üzerinden atladı ve yerde nefes nefese kalmış olan April’in yanına çömeldi.

April’in ter içinde kalmış olan siyah saçlarını yüzünden çekerken, bir eliyle de genç kızın başının altından tutuyordu.April kıpırdayamayacak kadar güçsüzdü ama zorlukla fısıldadı. 

“Kolye..”

Marcus acıyla gülümsedi.”Kolye için vaktimiz yok April, hemen buradan ayrılmalıyız !”

April’in yanaklarından yaşlar süzülüyordu.Marcus’un da yardımıyla ayağa kalkarken, hıçkırarak;

“Kolyem olmadan gidemem !”

Marcus, yerdeki hareketsiz duran ölüm yiyene bakıp, telaşla cevap verdi.

“Ölüm yiyen birazdan eski haline döndürülecektir ! Onun gibi düzinelercesi var burada…Gerçekten de zamanımız yok !”

April’in hala duraksadığını fark edince;

“Saldırı bittikten sonra gelip, kolyeni arayacağız ! Ama şimdi benimle gel !” diye kararlı bir sesle çığlıkların arasında bağırdı…

Ölüm yiyenler, birçok kişiyi yakalamış, öldüresiye işkence ediyordu ve April’le Marcus’un bir an bile duraksamaya vakitleri yoktu !

Bunu çok iyi bilen April hafifçe dudağını ısırıp, inanmak istercesine fısıldadı.”Ararız değil mi ?”

Marcus elini ona doğru uzattı ve güven verici bir sesle:”Söz veriyorum, kolyeni bulacağız !”

Genç kız ona kısa bir süre baktıktan sonra, hızlıca başını salladı.Marcus’un uzattığı eli sıkıca kavradığında, genç adam hafifçe gülümseyip ilerlemeye başladı.

İki genç kalabalığın arasında koşarken, April hala gözleriyle yeri tarıyor, tüm bu kargaşada kolyesini bulabileceğini sanıyordu…

“Bir dakika, bir dakika ben doğru mu anladım ?”

“Evet Ginny, daha kaç defa anlatacağım..Ron’la kavga etmemizin sebebi bu işte…”

“Hayatımda bu kadar saçma bir neden için kavga eden bir çift daha görmedim !”

Ginny aşağılamalarını sürdürürken, Hermione’nin onu dinlediği yoktu.Genç kız pencereye dayanmış, aşağıda Quidditch oynayan gençleri seyrediyordu.

Kavgalarından sonra Ron tekrar bahçeye çıkmıştı…Hermione’yse; mutfakta üzümlü kek yemekle meşgul olan Ginny’yi kaptığı gibi odaya fırlamıştı..Hermione kavgayı anlattığından beri Ginny’nin hakaretlerinin arkası kesilmiyordu. 

“Şu olanlara bak zaten zar zor çıkmaya başladınız..Bir ara sizin çıktığınızı bile göremeden avada yiyeceğimi düşünüyordum…”

Hermione sinirle onun sözünü kesti.

“Ne biçim laf o öyle ! Avada yemek filan..Merlin korusun !”

Ginny; yastığın ucuyla oynamaya başlayıp, mırıldandı.”Sen de Harry gibi başlama !”

Hermione kaşlarını çatıp karşısındaki dalgın genç kıza baktı.”Ne demek şimdi bu ? Harry sana ne dedi ki ?”

Ginny omuz silkerek cevaptan kaçmaya çalışırken, Hermione üsteliyordu.”Hadi ama Ginn ! Ben sana her şeyimi anlatıyorum..Sen de anlat ! Yoksa sen hala Harry’yi sevi..”

“Oofff Herm !!!! Gene bu konuyu açma lütfen…Ben Dean’le mutluyum, önemli olan da bu !” diye onun sözünü kesti Ginny.

Hermione iç çekerken, pencereden dışarıya son bir bakış attı.”Konu nerden nereye geldi..Sanırım ikimizde bugün çok doluyuz haa…”

Ginny dalgın bir sesle ekledi.”Haklısın ikimizin de kafası pek karışık…”

Kısa bir sessizlikten sonra Hermione hafifçe sırıtarak;

“Dalgınlığa iyi gelecek bir şey biliyorum…”

Ginny kaşlarını çatarken, Hermione ayağa zıplamıştı.Çekmecesini açıp içinden iki kalın kitap çıkardı.

“Gelecek yılın ders kitaplarına göz gezdirmeye ne dersin ?”

Ginny hafifçe inlerken, Hermione çoktan ona kitabı uzatmıştı..Zavallı kızın başka bir kaçış yolu yoktu…

 

Quidditch; tüm hızıyla devam ediyordu etmesine ama ne Harry’nin aklı ne de Ron’un aklı oyundaydı…

Dalgın bir tavırla oradan oraya uçuyorlardı…Dean sinirle söylenmeye başlayınca, istemsiz olarak ona döndüler…

“Hadi ama çocuklar ! Neyiniz var sizin ?”

Ron iç çekerek:”Abi aklımda bir sorun var da..Kafamı bir türlü veremiyorum..”

Harry hızlıca başını salladı.”Ben de öyle…”

Aşağıdan onları seyreden Laura’nın sabırsız sesi duyuldu.”Hadi ama neden oynamıyorsunuz ?”

Dean ona aldırış etmeden hafifçe sırıtarak;

“Hep beraber kafa dağıtmaya ne dersiniz ?”

Ron hafifçe sırıtarak;

“Merlin derim…”

Harry de merakla bakarken, Dean ağzındaki baklayı çıkarıverdi.

“Bu akşam sizinkilerden izin alalım..Hep beraber Benotti’ye gidelim..Felekten bir gece çalalım…”

Ron kaşlarını çatıp, düşünceli bir sesle;

“Senin gibi bir kuş beyinliden nasıl çıktı bu fikir ?”

Dean ona ters bir bakış fırlattı ama istifini bozmadan devam etti.”Eee ?”

Harry olur gibilerinden başını sallayıp;

“Kim kim gidiyoruz ?”

Dean süpürgeyle onların etrafında çember çizerken, genç adama cevap verdi.

“Sen,ben, Ginny,Ron, Hermione ve Laura…Bizim tayfa işte..”

Ron neşeyle:”Annemlerden izin koparırsak süper bir akşam olacağı kesin…”

Harry’nin pek ilgilendiği yoktu ama bu fikir onun da hoşuna gitmişti.Dean zafer edasıyla sırıtarak:”O zaman geriye bir tek izin almak kaldı…”  
Laura’nın sesiyle konuşmaları tekrar bölündü.”Siz orada ne konuşuyorsunuz ?”

Ron sadece Harry’nin duyabileceği bir sesle;

“Ebenin bilmem nesini konuşuyoruz..”

Şimdi Laura’nın bağırışlarına Harry’nin kahkahası da eklenmişti….

Geraldine Marple, cisimlenmeyi duyduğunda koşturarak hole ilerledi.Telaşla gelenlere bakarken;

“Oh çok şükür Merlin…”

Charlotte’a sıkıca sarıldı..Genç kız sabırsızca annesini kendisinden uzaklaştırırken, genç kadın Carmen’e döndü.

“Siz iyi misiniz ? Şenliğe saldırı olduğunu haber aldığımda korkudan ölecektim !”

Charlotte sıkkın bir tavırla;

“Gördüğün gibi iyiyiz anne !”

Carmen endişeyle dudağını ısırdı.”Biz iyiyiz ama ya abimler…”

Geraldine’nın gözleri korkuyla büyürken, Carmen hızlıca genç kadına cevap verdi.

“Abim ve April geride kaldılar..”

Genç kadın holdeki komidine dayandı.Titreyen elini alnına götürerek;

“Ne demek geride kaldılar ?”

Charlotte öfkeyle:”April kolyesini kaybetti…Onu bulayım derken Marcus’la geride kaldılar…”

Geraldine iyice endişelenmeye başlamıştı.”Yaa bir şey olduysa ? O zaman Charles’a ne diyeceğim ben !”

Carmen ona ters bir bakış attı.”Sizin tek düşündüğünüz bu mu yani ! Yaa abimle April’in hayatı ?”

Geraldine sinirle onun sözünü kesti.”Abin için üzgünüm ama o küçük ukala için hiçte üzülmüyorum açıkçası !”

“Üzülmene gerek yok Geraldine..Halen hayattayım !”

Kapıdan gelen sesle, üç başta oraya döndü.April ve Marcus nefes nefese içeri girerken, Carmen abisine doğru koştu.Hıçkırarak genç adama sarıldığında, Marcus hafifçe gülümsedi.

“Şişt ağlama..Bak işte buradayım…”  
Carmen’in gözyaşlarını silerken, genç kız titrek bir sesle;

“Senin için çok endişelendim..Bir daha sakın beni bırakma !”

Marcus tekrar kardeşine sarılıp, hafifçe mırıldandı.”Bırakmayacağım..”

April acı bir gülümsemeyle iki kardeşi izledi.Charlotte ve Geraldine’ysa kendi aralarında konuşuyordu.

“Tam olarak ne oldu ?”

Charlotte hatırlamaya çalışarak;

“Cafede oturuyorduk..Sonra bir patlama oldu, ardından da çığlıklar..Biz daha ne olduğunu anlayamadan maskeli ölüm yiyenler etrafı kaplamıştı…”

April hızlıca başını salladı.

“Nasıl çıkışa kaçtığımızı sorma bile..Geride hala insanlar vardı..”

Geraldine sinirle söylendi.”Lanet olsun birburası kalmıştı saldırmadıkları ! Biz beladan kaçıyoruz bela inadına bizim peşimizde !”

Yarım saat sonra; hepsi salonda sessizce oturuyordu.Carmen abisine dayanmış, boş gözlerle çevreye bakınırken, Marcus göz ucuyla; pencereden dışarıya bakınan April’i seyrediyordu.

Onun April’i izlediğini gören Charlotte sinirle önündeki kurabiyeyi didiklemeye devam etti.Geraldine’ysa hiçbiriyle ilgilenmiyor, salonda bir o yana bir bu yana yürüyordu..

Bir baykuş sesiyle hepsi pencereye döndü.April kaşlarını çatarak gelen baykuşa baktı.

“Sizin baykuş değil mi bu hala ? “

Genç kadın, April’in yanına geçip, pencereden başını uzattı.”Hımm o..Ağzında bir mektup var.”

April heyecanla nefesini tuttu.En sonunda Draco’nun mektubu gelmişti !

Geraldine, Marple Baykuşu’nun gagasından mektubu kapıp, zarfa baktı.April nefes bile alamıyordu heyecandan.Hızlıca sordu.

“Kimden gelmiş ?”

Genç kadın zarfı açarken mırıldandı.”Kasabanın ileri gelen bir şahsından gelmiş..Sanırım saldırı hakkında bilgilendirme yapıyor…”

April hayal kırıklığıyla onun mektubu okumasını izledi.

“Ama ben birkaç gün önce bu baykuşu Londra’ya yollamıştım..Cevaplarımı hala getirmedi.”

Halası umursamaz bir tavırla;

“Odana bir bak..Pencerenin pervazına bırakmıştır..Baykuş buraya döneli saatler oluyor..”

April hızlıca salondan çıkarken, Charlotte hafifçe sırıtarak koltuğuna yaslandı.Carmen merakla Geraldine’ye dönmüştü.Marcus’sa April’in arkasından bakakalmıştı…

April’in içi içine sığmıyordu.Merlin aşkına sonunda mektuplarına cevap gelmişti ! Hem Draco’sundan hem de dostlarından..

“Lanet olsun sizin burada ne işiniz var ?”

“Sana da merhaba Draco !”

Draco tırabzana tutunmuş, holdeki ikiliye bakıyordu.Blaise neşeli bir tavır takınarak;

“Günlerdir evdesin dostum…Kafa dağıtmaya ihtiyacın olacağını düşündük…”

Draco onu dinlemiyordu.Genç adam ikinci ziyaretçisine bakıyordu.Pansy yüzsüz gibi malikaneye gelmeye de kalkmıştı demek !

Pansy’ye ters bir bakış atıp:”Evimden defol !”

Genç kız umursamaz bir tavırla;

“Espri anlayışın değişmemiş Draco ama buraya geliş sebebim Blaise..Yoksa senin yüzünü bile görmek istemiyorum !”

Draco kaşlarını çatıp:”Blaise ile ne alakası var ?”

Blaise araya girdi.”Biliyorsun Draco biz o kızdan önce harika bir üçlüydük..”

Genç adam sabırsızca;

“Pansy’le aynı havayı bile solumak istemiyorum Blaise..O muhteşem üçlü eskide kaldı.”

Pansy alaycı bir tavırla sırıttı.”Hah işte beklediğim cevap..Draco Malfoy benimle aynı ortamda bulunmaya cesaret bile edemiyor ne yazık..”

Draco kaşlarını çattı.”Cesaret edemiyor muyum ?”

Genç kız sırıtışını arttırarak devam etti.

“Hadi ama itiraf et..Tekrar benim etkim altına girmekten korkuyorsun..Zavallı sevgilin de burada yokken her an kendini benim koynumda bulabilirsin…”

Draco öfkeyle;

“İyice saçmaladın artık..Hadi git buradan !”

Blaise hızlıca araya girdi.”Durun yapmayın lütfen ! Böyle olmamalıydı, kahretsin olmamalıydı ! Biz üçümüz iyi bir ekibiz..Hadi ama anlaşmazlıkları bir kenara bırakalım, gene eskisi gibi olmayı deneyelim !” 

Draco gözlerini devirirken, Blaise devam etti.

“Bu akşam hep beraber dışarı çıkıp, eğlenelim..Göreceksiniz birkaç dakika sonra tüm tatsızlıkları unutmuş olacağız !”

Pansy omuz silkti.”Boşuna uğraşıyorsun Blaise..Asla unutamayacağız..”

Draco tırabzana kollarını dayayıp,

“Gene de eğer senin için bu kadar önemliyse…”

Blaise ışıl ışıl gözlerle kendisine bakarken hafifçe sırıttı.”Tamam tamam öyle bakmayı kes..Benotti‘de biraz takılırız..Ama sadece bir saat ona göre..”

Blaise gülerek:”Anlaştık..”

Pansy gözlerini devirirken, Kate kütüphaneden çıkıyordu.Karşısında gördüğü iki gençle kaşlarını çattı.

Aynı anda Blaise tüm malikaneyi inletti.”Başa mı döndük yoksa ? Bu da kim ?”

Draco iç çekerek;

“Babamın arkadaşının kızı..”

Pansy onu kısaca süzüp, söylenmeye başladı.”Bu yaz misafirde evinizden eksik olmuyor…”

Blaise sinirle:”İkinci bir vakayı daha kaldıramam ona göre..”

Draco gülerek:”Boş ver onu dostum hadi yukarı gel..Yarım saat sonra çıkarız..”

Blaise merdivenlere yönelirken, Pansy ve Kate baş başa kalmıştı…

April odasına öyle bir girmişti ki vicdanı gözlerini devirerek,

“Hey sakin ol telaş yapma..”

April onu dinlemeden pencereye koştu.Perdeyi açtığında şaşkınlıkla kahverengi baykuşa bakakaldı.

Weasley Baykuşu gagasındaki mektupla onu bekliyordu…

Genç kız şaşkınlığını sürdürürken, pencereyi açıp baykuşu içeri aldı.Zavallı saatlerdir April’i bekliyordu.April onun önüne yem ve su koyarken, yırtarcasına mektubu açmaya koyuldu.

Mektubu neden Marple Baykuşu yerine Weasley Baykuşu getirmişti ?   
“Sevgili April, nasılsın ? Mektubunu aldığımızda çok sevindik ama İsviçre’ye halanların yanına gittiğini duyunca moralimiz biraz bozuldu..Zaten eninde sonunda ayrılacaktık bari daha uzun sürseydi Londra’daki tatilin…  
Tabi o gereksiz şahsiyet Lucius’un marifeti her şey ! Malfoy’larla geçirdiğin tatil eminim çok  
sıkıntılı olmuştur..Eğer bir daha Londra’ya gelirsen bu kez Kovuk’ta kalacaksın ona göre…Yaaa niye Hogwarts’ta okumuyorsun sen ya ? Ne yapacaksın İtalya’da…Hadi ama buraya taşının ailenle..Hogwarts’a gelirsen; sen,ben, Ginny,Harry, Ron…Harika vakit geçiririz..Orası gerçekten de muhteşem..Bizi sormuşsun mektupta..Biz bildiğin gibiyiz..Ron’la ilişkimiz devam ediyor, Harry biraz dalgın o kadar..Hah bu arada Ginny’nin erkek arkadaşı Dean bir hafta bizde kalacak onun telaşı var şimdi…Detayları diğer mektupta anlatırım..Kendine iyi bak dostum ve sakın başını belaya sokma..  
Aaah bu arada mektubu getiren baykuş aniden gidince ben de bizim baykuşla yolladım mektubu.Seninkinin ayağında başka bir mektup daha vardı.Sanırım onu iletmek için aceleyle uçtu..O mektubu kime yazdığını çok merak ettik doğrusu..Ginny’le aklımızdan biri geçiyor ama…Patil ikizlerinin partisinde Draco hakkında söylediklerin bizi bayağı meraklandırdı..Detayları konuşacağız, bizden kaçamazsın ona göre =)   
Çok öptük seni canım, kendine iyi bak…

Hermione,Ginny,Ron ve Harry”

 

April buruk bir gülümsemeyle baktı mektuba..Ah onları nasıl da özlemişti..Şimdi gene bir macera içinde olduklarına adı gibi emindi…

Draco’yla olan ilişkisi, elbette Ginny ve Hermione’nin gözünden kaçmamıştı..Aslında onlara anlatması gereken çok şey yaşanmıştı..Mektupta detaylıca yazmaya karar verdi.

Weasley baykuşu hala onu bekliyordu.O yüzden hızlıca masanın başına geçti ve yazmaya koyuldu.

“Hermione, Ginny,Harry ve Ron  
Şimdi kimbilir hangi maceranın içindesiniz..Yanınızda olmayı o kadar isterdim ki..Şuan her şey çok kötü..Buradaki arkadaşları pek sevmedim fazla sıkıcılar..Sizin gibi değiller…Günler monoton ve sakin..Oof off Londra’da olmak için neler vermezdim..Aaah Herm Hogwarts’a hayatta gelemem…Babam Londra’yı özellikle Hogwarts’ı fazla tehlikeli buluyor..Savaştan uzak durmam konusunda kararlı…  
Ron’la her şeyin yolunda olmasına sevindim..Umarım ben bunları yazarken saçmasapan ibr kavgaya tutuşmamışsınızdır…Eee Harry ve Ginny daha kavuşamadı mı ? Şu Dean aradan bir çıksa…Şimdi de Kovuk’a mı gelmiş ? Harry zavallım delirmiş olmalı…  
Hahaaa evet ikinci mektup Draco’ya…Nasıl anlatsam bilmiyorum..Biz onunla sanırım çıkıyoruz..Nasıl olduğunu bir araya geldiğimizde anlatırım ama özet geçersem..Patil’lerin partisinden sonra oldu her şey…Onu çok seviyorum..Ooff off lanet olsun yaaa, o ukala sarı çıyan aklımı başımdan aldı…  
Aaay neyse fazla uzatmayayım..Mutlaka bir araya gelmeliyiz Herm yaa..Bir şekilde Londra’ya dönme yolları arıyorum..Şimdilik yok ama elbet bulacağım…Herkese selamlar..Hepinizi çok öptüm…  
Dostunuz April.”

Mektubu zarfa yerleştirip, baykuşun ayağına bağladı.Weasley Baykuşu gözden kaybolurken, April’in aklına ufak bir şey takılmıştı.  
Vicdanı şaşkınlıkla;

“Yaaa ben anlamadım..Kovuk’tan cevap geldi..Marple Baykuşu çiftliğe geri döndü ama Draco’dan cevap gelmedi ! Nasıl oldu bu iş ?”

April sinirle dudağını kemirdi.”Hiçbir fikrim yok…Mektup buhar olup uçmadı yaa..Sanırım halamlarım gerzek baykuşu mektubu yolda gelirken düşürdü…”

Vicdanı hızlıca başını sallayıp, ekledi.”Ya da..”

April eskiden kolyesinin olduğu yere dokunup,

“Ya da ne ?”

Vicdanı iç çekerek;

“Draco mektuba cevap yazmadı….”

“Lütfen anne lütfen ! Sadece bu akşam..Söz vaktinde eve döneceğiz !”

Ron’un yalvarmaları tam gaz devam ederken, Bayan Weasley sofrayı kurmaya devam ediyordu.Ron’un arkasında dizilmiş olan Harry ve Dean’se nefeslerini tutmuş, Molly’ye bakıyordu.

“Off Ron nerden çıktı şimdi bu ?”

Ron hızlıca cevap verdi.”Fikir Dean’den çıktı.Valla ben sadece elçiyim..”

Dean ona ters bir bakış atıp:”Topu gene bana at bakalım…”

Ron omuz silkti.”Ne yalan mı ? Fikir senden çıkmadı mı ?”

Harry ikisinin atışmasına gözlerini devirip;

“Hep beraber vakit geçireceğiz Bayan Weasley..Ron’un da dediği gibi vaktinde evde olacağız…”

Bayan Weasley iç çekerek:”Pekala ama gece yarısını geçirirseniz külahları değişirim ..Ayrıca kızlara da söyleyin o parti rezilliğinden sonra bir hata daha yaparlarsa ikisini de cezalara boğarım ona göre…”

Çocuklar başlarını sallarken, Fleur hızlıca odaya girdi.”Aaah duğun icin hağrika bi’ğ fiki’ğ buldum !”

Bill’le evlenmelerine daha bir sene vardı ama genç kız çoktan hazırlığa başlamıştı.Bayan Weasley sıkıntıyla onu dinlerken, gençler oradan sıvıştılar…

Dean kızların odasına başını uzatıp;

“Hadi hazırlanın Benotti’ye gidiyoruz..”  
Laura sevinçle el çırparken, Hermione kaşlarını çattı.”Nasıl yani bu saatte mi ?”

Dean sırıtarak, Ginny’nin yanına yöneldi.”Bayan Weasley’den izin kopardık hadi ama on beş dakika sonra çıkıyoruz ona göre !”

Ginny isteksiz bir tavırla yerinden kalkarken, Hermione sıkıntıyla eşyalarına baktı.”Ne giyeceğim şimdi ben ?”

Ginny sinirle:”Nerden çıktı şimdi bu ? Hiç havamda değilim !”

Laura ikisine aldırış etmeden dar, lacivert mini elbisesini giymeye başlamıştı bile..Hermione onun giydiği kıyafete ters ters bakıp, Ginny’nin kulağına fısıldadı.

“Utanmasa çıplak gelecek !”

Ginny dişlerinin arasından sinirle:”Zaten sinirim tepemde hiç değilse Benotti’de şu salakla uğraşalım da biraz vakit geçsin !”

Hermione sırıtarak:”Buna hayır demeyeceğimi biliyorsun…”

İki genç kız imalı bir tavırla sırıtırken, hazırlanmaya başlamışlardı bile….

Pansy, Draco ve Blaise’nin aşağı inmesini beklerken, Kate denen kızla sohbet etmekten başka bir seçenek bulamamıştı.

Kızı kısaca süzdükten sonra;

“Ne kadar kalacaksın burada ?”

Kate hafifçe mırıldandı.”Tatilin sonuna kadar..Hogwarts’a buradan gideceğim.”

Pansy merakla:”Demek Hogwarts’ta okuyorsun..Seni daha önce gördüğümü sanmıyorum..”

Kate üzerindeki hırkanın düğmeleriyle oynarken, cevap verdi.

“Sizden bir yaş küçüğüm..Ayrıca Ravenclaw’da okuyorum…”

Pansy hafifçe sırıtarak:”Hımm o zaman zekisin.”

Kate utangaç bir tavırla başını önüne eğdi.”Öyle de denebilir…”

“April sürtüğüne hiç benzemiyor..Ne kadar da saf bir kız bu ! Fazla sıkıcı…Hıhh yoksa gelen gideni mi aratıyor..”

Pansy içinden bunları düşünürken, aklına iyi bir fikir geldi..Hem de fazlasıyla iyi..April ve Draco’dan intikam almayı ne kadar istediğini Merlin bile biliyordu ve Blaise ile denemesi sonuçsuz kalmıştı…O zaman yeni bir yol denemenin tam zamanıydı.

Tatlı bir tavır takınıp, hafifçe gülümsedi.

“Hey Kate, bu akşam bizimle Benotti’ye gelmeyi ister misin ?”

Kate bu teklifi hiç beklemiyordu.Şaşkınlıkla Pansy’ye bakakaldı.”Ben mi ? Yani neden olmasın..Tabi elbette…”

Pansy sahte tebessümünü kusursuz bir tavırla sergilemeye devam ederken,

“O zaman hazırlan tatlım..Draco’lar birazdan aşağı inerler…”

Kate heyecanla merdivenlerden çıkarken, Pansy arkasından kısa bir süre baktı…

Eğer Draco’yu kendisi elde edemeyecekse, dolaylı yoldan başkasının elde etmesini sağlayacaktı..

Amaç April’le Draco’yu ayırmak değil miydi ? Yeterki bunda parmağı olsun, hem Draco salağıyla tekrar denemek zorunda kalmaktan kat be kat daha iyi olacaktı bu…

Tek sorun Draco’nun ilgisini Kate’e nasıl yönlendirecekti ? Bu salak kızı iyice göz önüne çıkarmalıydı..Ve buna bu akşamdan başlayacaktı…

Vicdanlar tüm bunlara bakıp hafifçe iç çektiler;

“Anlaşılan bu akşam Benotti Meydanında bir sürü olay yaşanacak..”

Ron’un vicdanı hafifçe sırıtarak ekledi.”Gelecek bölüm için şimdiden sabırsızlanmaya başladım !”

Onun bu yorumuna diğerleri de gülerek baş salladılar…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Acaba Hermione ve Ginny, Laura için ne gibi planlar hazırladı ?   
> *Hermione ve Ron ilişkisi iyice kopma noktasına gelirken, Harry’yi kıskandırarak canını yakmak isteyen Ginny’yi ne gibi bir sürpriz bekliyor ?   
> *Kate, Draco’yu etkilemeyi başarabilecek mi ? Pansy’nin geceyle ilgili planları neler ?   
> *Kasabadaki Saldırının altında neler yatıyor, Charles bu olaya ne diyecek ?   
> *April mektup karmaşasını çözebilecek mi ? Charlotte gene ne numaralar hazırlıyor ?   
> *Saldırının ertesi günü kolyeyi aramaya giden Marcus ve April kolyeyi bulabilecek mi ?   
> Marcus sözünü tutacak mı ? Tüm bunların arasında ikili arasında nasıl bir yakınlaşma olacak ?   
> Hepsinin cevabı gelecek bölümde…


	20. Benotti'de Bir Gece

Sean Benotti Meydanı’na iğne atsan bulunmayacaktı…O kadar kalabalıktı ki; sanki Voldemort diye bir tehlike yokmuş, Sihir Bakanlığı fazlasıyla karışmamış; millet de can sıkıntısından dışarıya atmıştı kendini…

Büyücüler her gün daha kötü bir haberle karşılaşıyor ama gülmekten ve eğlenmekten de geri kalmıyordu…Hermione hafifçe gülümseyip, uğultunun arasında arkadaşlarına seslendi.

“Biz insanlar başımıza ne gelirse gelsin hayattan zevk almayı biliyoruz..Sizce de öyle değil mi ?”

Laura lacivert, mini elbisesini iyice yukarı çekerken umursamaz bir tavırla:”Vardığın bu yargı için seni alkışlıyoruz Hermione (!) Şimdi izin verirsen güzel bir bar bulmalıyız !”

Ron, Harry ve Dean; Hermione’nin kıpkırmızı kesildiğini görüp, hızlı adımlarla kızlardan uzaklaşırken, Ginny en yakın arkadaşını savunmadan edemedi.

“Bu hayatta sadece erkekler, eğlence yok tatlım ! Ama senin gibi zekası yetersiz biri Hermione’nin kastettiğini anlamamış olabilir, bu gayet normal !”

Ginny, Hermione’nin koluna girdi ve erkeklerin peşinden ilerlemeye başladı.Laura’ysa biraz arkada öfkeyle iki genç kıza bakıyordu…Bu gece uzun olacaktı ve Laura’nın rezil olmaya niyeti yoktu !!!  
________________________________________

Basel’deki yoldaşlık; İsviçre’nin bilinen bir kasabasına yapılan saldırıyla sarsılmıştı.Yoldaşlığın başı Erin Drescol herkese emirler yağdırıyor, oradan oraya koşuyordu.

Violet nefes nefese kalmış bir halde kocasının yanına ilerledi.Charles telaşlı bir şekilde yazı yazıyordu.

Genç kadın merakla:”Ne yapıyorsun sen ? Erin’in verdiği listeyi doldurman gerekmiyor mu ?”

Charles gözünü kağıttan ayırmadan homurdandı.”Daha önemli bir işim var Violet ! April’e mektup yazıyorum…”

Violet kaşlarını çatıp:”Nerden çıktı şimdi bu ? Hani bu işler bitmeden onunla irtibata geçmeyecektik !”

Genç adam karısına ters bir bakış atıp;

“Farkında mısın bilmiyorum ama Geraldine’nın kasabasına ölüm yiyenler saldırdı !Ve kızımızda şuan o kasabada !!!”

Violet hafifçe iç çekip:”Geraldine’in yanında güvende olacaktır, merak etme..”

Charles omuz silkti.”Kızımı iyi tanıyorum Violet..O başını belaya sokma da uzmandır..Ve bela ona bu kadar yaklaştıysa onu uyarmak bir baba olarak benim görevim !”  
Violet onun hızlı hızlı yazdığı mektuba bakıp, hafifçe gülümsedi.”Onun üzerine bu kadar titremene bayılıyorum…Gerçekten harika bir babasın…”

Kocasının omzuna elini dayadı ve sevgiyle okşadı.Charles da gülerek onun boşta kalan elini kavradı ve avucunun içine küçük bir buse kondurdu.

Anne baba April’i düşünürken, bizim aklı bir karış havada kızımız Draco Malfoy’u düşünüyordu…  
________________________________________

Vicdanı sinirle söylendi.”Bana şimdi niye kızdın anlamadım ?”

April odasında volta atarken, öfkeyle:”Bana, Draco belki de mektuba cevap yazmamıştır dedin !!!”

Vicdanı iç çekerek:”Bu da bir ihtimal April ! Ayrıca ben senin vicdanınım; senin kendine bile söyleyemediklerini söylemekle yükümlüyüm !”

April anında lafı yapıştırdı.”Bak seeeen, görevlerini de ne iyi bilirmiş…O dizi midir nedir onu izlerken sesin soluğun çıkmıyordu ama !”

Vicdanı ters bir bakış atarak genç kıza cevap verdi.

“O konuya girme lütfen..”

April sinirle saçlarını geriye ittirdi ve masanın başına oturdu.Derin derin nefesler alarak;

“Pekala, tamam sakin olmalıyım…Mektubum ya yolda kayboldu ya da Draco’nun cevabını bu aptal baykuş düşürdü..Yani bir aksilik oldu..O zaman ne yapıyoruz oturup tekrar yazıyoruz !”

April perçemini kulağının arkasına doğru atarken, bir yandan da parşömen kağıdına doğru eğildi..Önceki mektubuna benzer bir mektubu hiç acele etmeden uzun uzadıya yazdı..

Birkaç dakika sonra zarfın ağzını kapatıp, hızlıca odasından çıktı.Marcus ve Carmen çoktan gitmişti.Charlotte odasında, Geraldine da bir komşusuna gitmişti.Saldırıdan sonra yeni güvenlik önlemleri alınacaktı ve kasaba bu konuda bir bilgilendirme toplantısı yapıyordu…

Kısacası çiftlik fazlasıyla sessizdi ve April’in bundan şikayetçi olduğu yoktu…Marple Baykuşu’nu yemlenirken buldu..Sinirle homurdandı.

“Geri zekalı baykuş eğer bu kez de mektubu düşürürsen; seni ayağına taş bağlar öyle yollarım Londra’ya !” 

Söylene söylene mektubu kuşun ayağına bağladı.Marple Baykuşu gecenin karanlığında kaybolurken, genç kız büyük umutlarla onun gidişini izledi…

Ama bilmediği şey, büyülenmiş olan baykuş mektubu Londra’ya götürmek yerine, Charlotte’un odasına götürmüştü.  
________________________________________

Charlotte pencereden sesle irkildi..Şaşkınlıkla pencereye döndüğünde baykuşun ayağındaki mektuba odaklandı gözleri…

Ne olduğunu anlayınca hafifçe gülümseyip:”Bak sen April gene mektup yazmış anlaşılan…”

Ağır adımlarla pencereye ilerledi ve camı açıp, baykuşu içeri aldı..Zavallı baykuş ne olduğundan habersiz genç kızın masasının üzerine tünemişti…

Charlotte yavaşça mektubu onun ayağından aldı..Açıp okumaya başladı..Bitirdiğinde yüzünde şeytani bir gülümseme vardı…

Alaycı bir tavırla:”Zavallı kuzenim körkütük aşık bu çocuğa herhalde…Hımm merak ettim doğrusu bu şahsı..Kim bu ukala ve kibirli kıza aşık olur ki ?”

Söylenmelerine devam ederken, asasını çekmeceden çıkardı..Asasını geçen yaptığındaki gibi mektubun ucuna dayadı ve fısıldadı.

“İncendio !”

Mektup alev aldığında onu kristal vazonun içine doğru attı…Vazonun içinde yanan kağıt parçasına bakarken, kapı ansızın açılıverdi !  
________________________________________

Charlotte April’le göz göze geldiğinde yüreği ağzına gelmişti…Ne diyeceğini bilemeden kuzenine bakakaldı…April, baykuşu ve yanan kağıdı görüp her şeyi anlayacaktı buna adı gibi emindi !!!

“Ne yakıyorsun sen ? “

Charlotte’un elindeki asaya bakıp, kaşlarını çattı.”Okul dışı büyü yapmak yasak canım, halam bundan hiç hoşnut kalmayacak !”

April ağır adımlarla masaya yaklaştı ama vazonun içindeki küle bakmadan sandalyeye oturdu…

Charlotte nefesini tutmuş, korkuyla etrafına bakındığında baykuşu göremedi..Kaşlarını çatıp çevresine bakınırken, ensesinde hissettiği rüzgarla başını cama doğru çevirdi..Anlaşılan Marple Baykuşu, kapının ani açılışıyla pencereden uçup gitmişti !!!

Baykuş yok ve mektup artık bir avuç kül..Yani deliller ortada yok..Charlotte bunları kafasından hızlıca geçirip, zafer dolu bir tebessümle April’e döndü.

“Annem evde büyü yapmama bir şey demiyor..Nasılsa evde bir yetişkin büyücü var, kimse büyüyü benim yaptığımı anlayamaz !”

Bunu söyledikten sonra kaşlarını çatıp, alaycı bir ifadeyle:”Ayrıca bunu bana sen mi söylüyorsun ? Daha on yedi olmadan, oradan oraya cisimlenen kız…”

April muzur bir tavırla gülümsedi.”Benim yaptıklarımla, kendininkileri karşılaştırma Charlotte..Sonuçta ben April Draker’ım sense sadece Charlotte Marple’sın !”

Charlotte onun bu sözünü hiç mi hiç umursamadı..O istediğini başarmıştı ve zafer sarhoşluğunun tadını çıkarmaya da kararlıydı…  
________________________________________

Ron, oldukça lüks mekana girdiğinde çevresine hayranlıkla bakakaldı.”Obaa bu nasıl bir yer böyle ? Hayatımda hiç bu kadar şahane bir yer görmedim !”

Hermione ona ters bir bakış atıp:”Görgüsüzlük yapma Ron !”

Genç adam ona sinirle döndü ve tam bir şey diyecekken son anda kendini tutup boş bir masaya doğru ilerledi…

Harry endişeyle Dean’in kulağına fısıldadı.”Dean biz buranın parasını ödeyebiliriz değil mi ?”

Dean umursamaz bir tavırla:”Rahat ol dostum..Yanımda bir sürü para var..Eğlenmene bak..”Hafifçe gülümseyip, Harry’nin sırtına dostça vurdu..O sırada yanlarına gelen Ginny Harry’nin suratına bile bakmadan Dean’in koluna girdi ve fazla şuh bir edayla;

“Bana bir içki ısmarlarsın değil mi sevgilim ?”

Dean onun mini eteğine, lacivert omzu açık bluzüne ve dalgalı kızıl saçlarına bakıp heyecanla mırıldandı..

“Bugün, sadece içki ısmarlamakla sınırlı kalmayacak ona göre…”

Ginny hafifçe gülümserken, ikili Harry’yi geride bırakarak Ron’un yayıldığı masaya ilerledi..Laura çoktan piste atmıştı kendini..Arkada kalan Hermione ve Harry ikilisiyse oldukça sinirli gözüküyordu…

Hermione öfkeyle tısladı.”Ron’u bir kaşık suda boğmak istiyorum !”

Harry ellerini yumruk yapıp;

“Ben de Dean’i…”

Hermione ona yan yan bakıp, sırıtarak:”Neden acaba ?”

Onun bu imalı sorusuna Harry’den cevap gelmedi ama Hermione zaten cevabı gayet iyi biliyordu..İki yakın arkadaş iç çekerek masaya ilerlerken, Dean yanındaki garsona sipariş vermeye başlamıştı bile…  
________________________________________

Draco ve Blaise aşağı inmişlerdi ama bu kez de Pansy ve Kate ortada yoktu..Draco sinirle söylendi.

“Nerde şimdi bunlar ? Zaman kaybından başka bir şey değil bu yaptıkları !”

Blaise koltuğa doğru kafasını gömdü.Bıkkın bir sesle:”Kadınlar, kadınlar ve kadınlar…Ne kadar da yavaşlar..Şimdiye kadar ruh emiciler bile süslenip, aşağıya inmişlerdi…”

Draco alnını sıvazlayıp:”Bir dakika daha…Bir dakika içinde gelmezlerse ben onlarsız giderim ona göre !”  
Pansy’nin merdivenlerden sesi duyuldu.”Söylenmeyi kes Draco sadece Kate’i biraz süslemek istedim hepsi bu !”

Draco alaycı bir tavırla mırıldandı.”Sanki süsleyince bir şeye benzeye…”Cümlesi yarım kalmıştı çünkü kafasını merdivenlere doğru çevirdiğinde Pansy’nin yanındaki kıza bakakaldı…

Kate Pansy’nin de yardımıyla daha da güzelleşmişti sanki..Sarı saçlarını dağınık bir topuz yapmış, dar siyah bir pantolon, üzerine de uçları dantelli beyaz, askılı bir bluz giymişti…Siyah kalem çektiği gözleriyle, kıpkırmızı dudağıyla ve hafif pudraladığı yanaklarıyla ona bir daha bakan bir daha bakmak istiyordu… 

Pansy, şaheserine bakan Draco’ya döndü.Alaycı bir tavırla;

”Ne o Draco, Kate’den gözlerini alamıyorsun !”

Aslında yanlış bir kanıya varmıştı…Evet Draco’nun baktığı Kate’di..Ama o eski bir anıyı hatırlamıştı Kate merdivenlerden inerken...

O April’ini hatırlamıştı !  
________________________________________

****

(7.Bölümden…)

Blaise,Draco ve Pansy salonda oturmuş, genç kızın gelmesini bekliyordu.O akşam hep beraber Benotti’ye gideceklerdi ve April hala ortalarda yoktu…

Pansy öfkeyle tısladı.”Süslense bir şeye benzeyecek sanki, hala gelemedi !”

Draco umursamaz bir tavırla:”Gelir şimdi Pansy, acelemiz yok nasılsa..”

Draco’nun bu sakinliği Pasny’yi çıldırtmak üzereydi.Sinirle:”Bu akşam çok sakinsin…Özellikle April konusunda..”

Draco omuz silkmekle yetinirken Blaise heyecanla:”Bu akşam iddiamız için büyük planlarım var.. “

Draco merakla ona baktı.”Ne gibi planlar..”

Blaise heyecanla:”Onu kendime aşık edeceğim..”

Pansy alaycı bir tavırla onu süzüp:”Sen aşık olmada…”

Blaise öfkeyle:”Ne aşık olacağım, kitap konusunda beni kandırdı ! Ondan mutlaka intikam alacağım…”

“Ben hazırım…” 

Üçü de merdivenin başındaki genç kıza dönünce kaskatı kesildi.Blaise’nin aklındaki intikam düşüncesi anında uçup gitmişti.

Böylesi bir güzelliğin yanında, hiçbir kötü duygu olamazdı…Mini eteği, fırfırlı kırmızı bluzu, siyah saçlarına taktığı kırmızı bandana ve hafif makyajıyla April’i gören Draco’nun yüreğinde değişik bir sıcaklık duyuldu…

Bu ukala, her şeyi ben bilirim havalarındaki kız, bu kadar güzel miydi…April eşsiz tebessümünü yüzüne yerleştirmiş, aşağı inerken iki genç adamda karşılarındaki meleğe odaklanmıştı.

Draco ile göz göze gelince, heyecanı daha da artan April, onun etkilendiğini fark etmişti…Genç adamın yanına geldiğinde, Draco hafifçe mırıldandı.”Çok güzel görünüyorsun….”

April, utançla kızaran yanaklarını gizlemeye çalışarak gülümsedi.”Teşekkür ederim, sen de her zamanki gibi çok yakışıklısın..”

Draco hafifçe sırıtırken, gözlerini hala ondan ayıramamıştı.

****  
________________________________________

Genç adam hafifçe gülümsedi..O anı sanki tekrar yaşamıştı..Sanki April hala buradaydı ve merdivenlerden inen de oydu..Aaah Merlin aşkına onu o kadar özlemişti ki..Artık başucundaki fotoğraflar bile özlemini gideremiyordu…

Draco’yu daldığı düşüncelerden sıyıran Blaise’nin mırıltısı oldu.

“Abi gözlerini artık kızdan ayırsan da Benotti’ye gidebilsek…”

Pansy bunu duymuş hafifçe sırıtırken, Kate heyecanla nefesini tuttu..Draco Malfoy, koskoca Draco Malfoy hayran hayran kendisine mi bakmıştı !!!

Draco düşüncelerini bir kenara iterken, kayıtsız bir sesle:”Hadi çıkalım artık..Fazlasıyla oyalandık !”

Ve böylece dört genç Malfoy Malikanesi’nden çıkmayı başarabilmişti…  
________________________________________

Ginny göz ucuyla Harry’ye doğru baktığında genç adamla göz göze geldi…Harry oldukça sinirli gözüküyordu…Ateş saçan gözlerle Dean’in göğsüne yaslanmış genç kıza bakıyordu…

Aslında Ginny’nin de bu durumdan memnun olduğu söylenemezdi ama Harry’nin o aptal kahramanlık konuşmasından sonra genç adama iyi bir ders vermesi gerekiyordu…

Dean genç kızın kızıl saçlarına küçük buseler kondurup, bir leblebi daha attı ağzına..Hafifçe gülerek:”Eee Hermione ve Ron çifti ilişkiniz nasıl gidiyor bakalım ?”

Biraz ileride dans eden Laura’ya öfkeli bakışlar fırlatan Hermione hafifçe kaşlarını çatıp, dikkatini Dean’e doğru yöneltti..Tam yanında oturduğu halde, inatla Hermione’den uzak duran genç adam bu soruya cevap verdi.  
“Bir yere gittiği yok Dean ! Olduğu yerde sayıyor !”

Hermione ona ters bir bakış attı ama Ron’un ona baktığı yoktu.Dean şaşkınlıkla;

“Ne demek ilerlemiyor ? Abi biraz birbirinize sarılsanıza ne bu mesafe ! Bu şekilde tabi ilerlemez ilişki..Samimi olsanıza biraz..”

Ron öfkeli bir şekilde gülerek:”Hahaa çok haklısın Dean ama Hermione’nin yakınlığa alerjisi var !”

Hermione sinirle genç adama döndü.”Saçma sapan konuşma Ron ! Yakınlıkla ilgili problemim yok sadece…”

Ron onun sözünü kesti.”Tamam Hermione tamam konuyu lütfen tekrar açma ! “

Genç kız derin bir nefes alıp, işaret parmağıyla bardağında daireler çizmeye başladı.O buna başladığı anda nefes nefese kalmış olan Laura tam diplerinde bitiverdi…

Bu günü “Hermione’yi gıcık etme” günü olarak ilan eden Laura, Ron’un elini tuttuğu gibi genç adamı ayağa kaldırdı. 

“Hadi bakalım yakışıklı biraz dans edelim…”

Ron itiraz dahi edemeden kendini pistte buldu..Slow bir şarkının çalmasıyla genç kız kendini Ron’a yapıştırıp, dans etmeye başladı..

Genç adam şaşkınlıkla ne yapacağını şaşırmış, Laura’nın belini kavramışken, genç kızın yoğun parfüm kokusu genzini yakıyordu…

Hermione dehşete kapılmış bir halde dans eden ikiliye baktı.Laura başını Ron’un göğsüne yaslamış, Ron da onu sıkıca belinden kavrayıp, vücuduna yapıştırmıştı !!! 

“Pes doğrusu pes ! Senin gözünün önünde bunu yapıyorsa, sen yokken kim bilir neler yapar bu hormonlu odun !!!”

Vicdanının sesi kulağında yankılanırken, Hermione bardağı tüm gücüyle sıktı..Harry ve Ginny endişeyle ona döndüler…Genç kız adeta öfke patlaması yaşamak üzereydi..Bir de Dean’in aptalca sözleri olmasa…

“Ron’a da bak ! Kuzenimi nasıl da sarmalamış..”Hafifçe sırıtarak devam etti.”Ron Laura’ya kayarsa, bana sakın kızma Herm…Sonuçta ben sadece onun kuzeniyim…”

Hermione ona sert bir bakış atıp, dişlerinin arasından tısladı.”Boş konuşmak yerine ağzına leblebi doldursana sen !”

Ginny de hızlıca onun göğsünden kalkıp, sinirle söylendi.”Bazen çok gereksiz konuşuyorsun Dean ! Hadi Hermione lavaboya kadar gidelim..Buranın havası bayağı bozuldu…”

İki genç kız ayağa kalkarken, Harry sıkkınlıkla çevresine bakınıyordu..

Yanı başında öldürmeyi çok istediği Dean, aralarında soğuk rüzgarlar esen Hermione ile Ron, yapışık insan Laura ve kendisine yüz vermemeye kararlı bir Ginny…. 

Şuan ölüm yiyenlerle düello yapmayı bile tercih edecek bir haldeydi…  
________________________________________

Tuvalete girdiklerinde, Hermione öfkeyle duvara bir tekme savurdu..O kadar sinirliydi ki burnundan soluyordu…Ginny onu sakinleştirmeye çalışarak,

“Herm lütfen biraz sakin olur musun ? Laura’yı az çok tanıdık..Ne kadar yapışkan bir illet olduğunu biliyoruz !!!”

Hermione saçlarını geriye doğru ittirirken, öfkeyle söylendi.

”Ron’un hiç suçu yok yani ! Ağzı yok mu bunun ? Ne diye dans etmek istemiyorum demiyor!  
Yeri gelince bana laf atmasını biliyor ama Laura hanıma bir hayır diyemiyor !”

Ginny ellerini arkadaşının omzuna koydu.”Tamam, tamam Ron da sütten çıkmış ak kaşık değil ama sen de oradaydın Ron’un ağzını açmasına fırsat yoktu ki !”

Hermione sinirle:”Bana abini savunma Ginny !”

Genç kız yüzünü buruşturdu.”O salağı yerden yere vurmayı severim ama şimdi de savunmam lazım Herm…Çünkü bizim hormonlu odunumuz sonuna kadar haklı !”

Hermione biraz daha sakinleşmiş bir tavırla Ginny’ye baktı.”Sence fazla mı abartıyorum ?”

Ginny gülerek:”Eveeet ! Ayrıca şu tartışmanızda son derece saçma ! İkinizden biri ilk adımı atıp, şu küslüğe son vermeli…”

Genç kız burun kıvırdı.”Ben hayatta ilk adımı atmam…O atsın !”

Ginny derin bir iç çekerek:”O hiç atmaz çünkü kendini haklı görüyor…”

Hermione omuz silkti.”Bana ne, o atsın !” Aynadaki görüntüsüne bakıp, beyaz pantolonuna ve gri tonlarındaki salaş bluze çekidüzen verdi..

Ginny hafifçe sırıtarak;

“Çok güzelsin kızım, yüzündeki o tereddütlü ifadeyi sil hemen !”

Hermione hafifçe sırıtırken, genç kız ciddileşti.”Sen şimdilik Ron konusunu bir kenara koy da Herm, biz şu yapışkan Laura’ya ne yapacağız ?”

Hermione duvara doğru dayanıp, düşünceli bir sesle:”Bugün fazlasıyla canımı sıkıyor, canını acıtmazsam içim rahat etmeyecek ?”

Ginny sırıtarak;

“Bunu sen mi söylüyorsun ? Bayan Nazik ve Kavgadan nefret eden !”

Hermione bilmiş bir tavırla gülümsedi.”Unutma Ginny, kıskanç bir kadının yapamayacağı şey yoktur !”

Ginny şaşkınlıkla:”Prensipleri yıkmakta buna dahil mi ?”

Genç kız hızlıca başını salladı.”Kesinlikle dahil..Bugün kibar ve nazik olamayacağım ne yazık ki..Çünkü yolmayı istediğim bir tutam sarı saç beni bekliyor…”

Ginny şeytani bir sırıtışla:”Ne yapıyoruz o zaman ?”

İkili planlar kurmaya başlarken, dışarıda da türlü türlü gelişmeler yaşanmaktaydı…  
________________________________________

Ron artık o korkunç parfüm kokusuna dayanamayacaktı..Laura’yı kendinden uzaklaştırmak için türlü hamlelerde bulunmuştu ama kız zamk gibi yapışıp, kalmıştı…

Laura onun göğsüne iyice yaslanıp, mırıldandı.

“Keşke zaman dursa da seninle böyle saatlerce kalsak…”

Ron gözlerini devirdi.”Hııı pek güzel olurdu doğrusu (!)”

Laura başını kaldırıp, genç adamın gözlerine heyecanla baktı.”Gerçekten böyle mi düşünüyorsun ? “

Ron bu kez kendini tutamayıp, söylendi.

“Elbetteki hayır Laura ! Bilmem farkında mısın ama ben Hermione’yle çıkıyorum !”

Genç kız dudağını büktü.”Ama sen onunla küs değil misin ?”

Ron hafifçe gülerek;

“Bu bizim her zamanki halimiz…Hermione bazen saçma sapan sebeplerden olay çıkarıyor ama eninde sonunda barışıyoruz…”

Laura sinirle söylendi.”Hep kavga ediyorsanız, bu nasıl bir aşk böyle ?”

Ron muzur bir tavırla cevap verdi.”Hareketli bir aşk güzelim..”

Genç kız bir daha tek kelime etmezken, Ron sıkıntıyla;

“Artık oturalım mı ? Ayaklarım ağrıdı..”

Laura ona ters bir bakış atıp;

“Evet oturalım..Zaten yeterince iyi de dans edemiyorsun !”

Ron gözlerini devirerek masaya ilerlerken, kedinin uzanamadığı ciğere mundar demesi de böyle oluyordu anlaşılan…

Masaya döndüklerinde Ginny bu kez Dean’e yaslanmak yerine, Laura’nın dibine kurulmuştu..Hermione ve Harry sıkıntıyla etrafa bakınırken, Ron da rahat bir nefes alıp koltuğa attı kendini…  
________________________________________

Ama onun oturmasıyla Hermione’nin yanında yakışıklı bir gencin bitmesi bir oldu..Kumral çocuk hafifçe gülümseyerek, elini Hermione’ye uzattı.

“Dans etmek ister misin ?”

Anında başlar Hermione’ye dönerken, Ginny bıyık altından sırıttı…Tuvaletten çıktılarında karşılaştıkları bu çocuk; iki inatçı genç kızın ricasını kırmamış ve Ron’u sinir etme planlarına dahil olmuştu…

Hermione elbette ki plana uygun bir hareketle hafifçe gülümsedi ve uzatılan eli tutarak ayağa kalktı.

“Memnuniyetle..”

Ron’un korteksi daha değerlendirme yapamadan Hermione yakışıklı çocukla dans etmeye başlamıştı…

Dean ağzı açık onlara bakarken,

“Sözde bara geldik..Şu hale bak slow müzikte dans eden edene…”

Ginny onun bu sözüne gülerek:”Hımm dans demişken hadi Dean biz de edelim..”

Genç adam hevesle ayağa fırladı.”Sen istersin de ben seni kırar mıyım prensesim !”

Harry yüzünü ekşiterek ikiliye baktı.Tam o sırada Ginny ayağa kalkacakken, kolu içkisine çarptı ve yanında oturan Laura’nın üstüne döküldü…

Laura sinirle koltuktan fırladı ve elbisesinin üstündeki lekeye dehşetle bakarak;

“Ne yaptın sen ? Dikkat etsene !”

Ginny hiçte samimi olmayan bir sesle:”Aaay affedersin..Şimdi silsen çıkar desem, yalan atmış olacağım..O leke çıkmaz ama gene de bir tuvalette şansını dene…”

Dean araya girdi.”Bir sil istersen Laura..Belki çıkar..”

Laura öfkeyle lavaboya doğru koştururken, Ginny ve Dean pistte ilerledi.

Harry gözlerini onlardan ayırmadan;

“Bilerek yapmadıysa ben de Harry değilim !”

Ron’un onu dinlediği yoktu..Gözlerini Hermione ve kumral çocuğa dikmiş, öfkeden içi içini yiyordu…

Harry de onun gibi yapmaya karar verdi.Gözlerini kısıp, sarmaş dolaş dans eden Ginny’le Dean’e odaklandı..Gözler adam öldürseydi, Dean çoktan ölmüştü…  
________________________________________

Erin Drescol, yoldaşlıktaki herkesi etrafına toplamış, toplantı odasında gergin bir bekleyiş vardı…

Genç kadının bir işaretiyle Morris boğazını temizledi ve elindeki parşömeni okumaya başladı.

“Bu öğlen İsviçre’nin St.Mary Mead kasabasında panayıra büyük bir saldırı düzenlendi…Görgü tanıklarının söylediklerini göre; on iki ölüm yiyen saldırıyı gerçekleştirmiş…Panayırda neredeyse kasabanın tamamı varmış, yaralananların sayısı fazla, ölenlerin sayısıysa yirmi sekiz…“

Erin derin bir iç çekip;

“Londra’ya haber verildi mi ?”

Sarah hızlıca başını salladı.”Evet efendim, Londra’yla daha demin konuştum..Acilen güvenlik önlemleri almamız gerektiğini söylediler.Herhangi bir sorunda yardımcı olacaklarmış..Sizinle de birkaç saat içinde irtibata geçeceklermiş..”

Violet önündeki kağıtlara baktı.”Ne tür önlemler alacağız ?”

Onun bu sorusunu Charles cevapladı.”Kasabaya yoldaşlıktan iki görevli yollayacağız..Hem olayla ilgili sorgulama yapacaklar hem de güvenlikten sorumlu olacaklar…”

Erin merakla:”Başka ?”

Charles hızlıca devam etti.

“Kasabaya koruma büyüleri yapılacak..Dışarıdan cisimlenme engellenecek..”

Walter kaşlarını çattı.”Ne demek engellenecek ? Mühür mü koyacağız ?”

Charles başını sallayarak;

“Evet, kasabaya dışarıdan bir daha tehdit gelmesine izin veremeyiz..Bir sonraki emre kadar St.Mary Mead mühürlenecek !”

Violet bu fikirden pek hoşlanmamıştı ama Erin onun itiraz etmesine izin vermeden;

“Bu önlemleri beğendim ama sadece bunlarla olmaz..Başka şeylerde bulmalıyız..Ayrıca sadece tek bir kasabaya değil İsviçre’de her yere bu kurallar konulmalı !”

Sarah kaşlarını çattı.”Ama efendim büyük şehirlere cisimlenmeyi yasaklayamayız..Bu şehre bile sadece bir saatte binlerce büyücü cisimleniyor !”

Erin omuz silkti.”Dönem tehlikeli ve karanlık bir dönem Sarah, büyücüler oradan oraya cisimlenmeyi bırakıp ,evinde oturmalı bence..Ben önlemleri beğendim..Yarın sabahtan itibaren uygulamaya başlayalım..İsviçre’ye ne dışarıdan biri girebilsin ne de içeriden biri çıkabilsin..Halkı bu konu hakkında bilgilendirmek üzere bu gece bir basın toplantısı düzenleyelim..”

Violet parşömene notlarını alarak:”Sizin için bir konuşma hazırlayacağım…”  
________________________________________

Birkaç dakika sonra toplantı bitmiş, herkes olağan işlerine yönelmişti..Violet sıkıntıyla kocasına döndü.

“İsviçre’nin mühürlenmesini hiçte hoş karşılamıyorum..İtalya’ya nasıl döneceğiz biz ?”

Charles umursamaz bir tavırla:”Bırak şimdi İtalya’yı Violet, farkında değil misin, her şey daha da kötüye gidiyor ! Bu tarz sıkı önlemler almazsak bugün ölen o bir avuç insandan biri de biz olabiliriz !”

Violet daha ağzını açamadan, genç adam hızlı adımlarla karısının yanından uzaklaştı.  
________________________________________

Laura üstündeki lekeyi temizlemek için büyük uğraşlar vermişti ama leke hala elbisesini süslemekteydi !

Sinirle bir küfür savurdu ve derin bir iç çekip, sarı saçlarını arkaya doğru savurdu.Perçemlerini de düzelttikten sonra mırıldandı.

“Bu loş ortamda kimse elbisemdeki lekeyi fark etmez ! Aaah o geri zekalı kızıl kafa ona bunu ödeteceğim !”

Sinirle tuvaletten çıktığında on beş dakika önceki manzarayla karşılaştı.Ron ve Harry sıkkın bir tavırla dans edenleri izliyordu.İki yakışıklı gencin arasına oturdu.

“Hey hala bıraktığım yerdesiniz…”

Ron cevap vermeye bile tenezzül etmeden, Hermione ve adını bilmediği ama öldürmeyi amaçladıkları arasında ilk sıraya yerleştirdiği çocuğa bakıyordu.

Harry nazik olmaya çalışarak, zoraki bir gülümsemeyle:”Evet, sıkıntıdan patlamak üzereyiz..”

Laura istekle:”Dans edebiliriz istersen…”

Ron hafifçe yüzünü buruşturdu..Anlaşılan Laura’yla yaptığı dans; hafızasında kalıcı hasarlar bırakmıştı…

Harry hızlıca;

“Çok yorgunum, etmesek daha iyi…”

Laura aynı isteksizliğe bürünüp:”Pekala..”

Şarkının hareketlenmesiyle çiftler birbirinden ayrıldı ve ritme uyarak ortamı hareketlendirmeye başladılar..Laura da bunu fırsat bilip;

“Biraz dans iyi gelecektir..Sonra görüşürüz çocuklar..”

Harry onun gidişini seyredip:”Şuan aklıma ne geldi biliyor musun ?”

Ron gözlerini Hermione’lerden ayırmadan;

“Ne geldi ?”

Harry yüzünü buruşturarak:”Dördüncü sınıftaki balo..”

Ron da o günü hatırlayınca sinirle;

“Benim kaderimde bu var herhalde..Ben asla Hermione’yle dans edemeyeceğim..Hep burada seninle oturup, onu başkalarıyla izlemek zorunda kalacağım ! Lan ne kadersiz kaderim varmış benim be !”

Harry hafifçe sırıtarak, arkadaşının sırtını sıvazladı..Kendisinin de ondan aşağı kalır yanı yoktu…   
________________________________________

Dean’in ahtapot gibi kollarında iyice bunalmış olan Ginny, hareketli müzikle beraber rahat bir nefes aldı.Dean’den olabildiğince uzakta durmaya çabalayarak, yanındaki kumral çocukla dans eden Hermione’nin kulağına fısıldadı.

“Bizim yapışkan tuvaletten çıkmış anlaşılan buraya geliyor…”

Hermione gözlerini kısarak, loş ışıkta genç kızı seçmeye çalıştı.En sonunda gördüğündeyse hafifçe sırıtarak;

“İkinci bir vurgun daha yemesinin zamanı geldi…”

Ginny sırıtarak:”Bu kez sıra sende..”

Hermione başını sallayarak, Laura’nın yanına doğru yürümeye başladı..Laura ise gözleriyle etrafı tarıyor, onların nerede olabileceğini anlamaya çalışıyordu.

“Nerede bunlar yaa ? Bu kalabalıkta hiçbir şey görünmüyor !” 

O daha adımını atmıştı ki, önünden geçen garson ayağının tökezlemesiyle elindeki kokteylleri Laura’nın üstüne döküverdi !

Genç kız çığlık çığlığa bağırırken, garson kıpkırmızı kesilmiş bir halde,

“Çok üzgünüm, çok affedersiniz..Ayağım takıldı…”

Laura öyle bir bağırıyordu ki garson kendi sesini bile duyamıyordu.”Bilerek yaptın değil mi ? Bilerek yaptın ! Seni hain, işe yaramaz ! Bunu ödeteceğim, hepinize ödeteceğim !”

Hızlıca tuvalete doğru koşarken, garsonda telaşla peşinden gidiyordu.Hermione, Ginny’lerin yanına dönmüş, zafer edasıyla onun koşuşturuşunu izlerken, iç çekerek mırıldandı.

“Zavallı garson bizim yüzümüzden başı ağrıyacak…”

Ginny onu rahatlatmaya çalıştı.”Off yapma Hermione, bir şey olmaz..Laura biraz daha bağırır, sonra elbisesinin derdine düşer..”

Hermione derin bir iç daha çekip, gülümsedi.”Nasılda bağırdı öyle ? Tüm bar onun sesiyle yankılandı..”

Ginny gülerek:”Hahaa evet, bizim yaptığımızı da anlayamaz…”

Hermione omuz silkti.”Garsona çelme taktığımı nereden anlayacak..Zavallıcık şimdi elbisesiyle uğraşıyor..”

Ginny onun şeytani gülümseyişine bakıp,

“Aayy Herm yaa aslında senin bu masum ve nazik görüntünün altında harika bir kötü kadın yatıyor…”

Hermione gülerek:”Hıımm ne demezsin…”

İki kız kahkahalarla gülerken, Dean kaşlarını çatıp ikiliye baktı.

“Siz saatlerdir ne konuşuyorsunuz ?”

Ginny omuz silkerek:”Boşver, öylesine havadan sudan…”

Dean iç çekerek:”Yaa Ron ve Harry fazla yalnız kalmadı mı ? Neden onlarda bizimle dans etmiyor ki..”

Ginny sinirle:”Keyifleri bilir..Ne yapmak istiyorlarsa yapsınlar…”

Hermione de bir yorum yapmaktan kaçınınca, Dean iç çekerek:”Durun ben şunlara bir bakayım..Hemen dönerim..”  
________________________________________

Dean uzaklaşınca Hermione, kumral çocuğa döndü.Nazikçe gülümseyerek:”Yardımın için teşekkürler Matt.”

“Matt değil Mark !”

Hermione hafifçe dudağını ısırıp:”Aaay evet Mark..Çok teşekkürler.”

Ginny de gülümsedi.”Seni daha fazla tutmayalım..Arkadaşlarının yanına dönebilirsin..”

Ginny bunu söylemişti söylemesine ama Mark inatla olduğu yerde duruyordu.İki kız da kaşlarını çatmış, genç adamın uzaklaşmasını bekliyordu.Ama sanki Mark olduğu yere çakılmış gibiydi..

Üstüne üstlük bir de gözlerini Hermione’ye dikmişti.Onun bu bakışlarından rahatsız olan Hermione hızlıca;

“Neden bana öyle bakıyorsun ?”

Mark hafifçe gülümseyerek:”Aslında arkadaşlarımın yanına dönmektense, seninle biraz daha vakit geçirmeyi tercih ederim…”

Ginny sinirle:”Kardeşim anlamadın mı, git yanımızdan diyoruz !”

Mark Hermione’nin bileğini kavradı ve kendine doğru çekti.”Canım ne zaman isterse o zaman giderim !”

Hermione bileğini ondan kurtarmak için çabalarken, Ginny genç adamın üstüne doğru yürüdü.”Bana bak eğer arkadaşımı bırakmazsan kafanı koparırım senin ! Adam dedik yanımıza yaklaştırdık, efendiliğini bozma !”

Mark’ın onu dinlediği yoktu.”Bağırmayı kes !Arkadaşına bir şey yaptığımız yok, sadece biraz daha benimle takılacak o kadar..Hadi gel güzelim biraz dışarıda hava alalım !”

Hermione’nin gözleri faltaşı gibi açılmıştı.Korkudan ne yapacağını şaşırmış, tüm gücüyle genç adamı ittiriyordu.

“Çek ellerini üzerimden !”

Ginny adamın ayağına tekmeler savururken, 

“Bıraksana kızı yaa !”

Hermione ve Ginny tüm güçleriyle Mark’ı uzaklaştırmaya çalışıyordu ama genç adam sandıklarından da güçlüydü…

Hermione morarmış bileğine bakıp, acıyla yutkundu.”Canımı acıtıyorsun !”

Mark onu belinden kavrayarak, fısıldadı.

“Acı çekmek istemiyorsan sadece dediğimi yap, göreceksin sen de eğleneceksin…”

O daha cümlesini bitirmişti ki, Mark’ın omzunu bir el kavradı ve genç adamı hızlıca kendine çevirdi.

Mark ani hareket karşısında Hermione’yi bırakmıştı.Genç kız, Ginny’nin koruyucu kollarına çekilirken, Ron’un öfkeli bakışları Mark’ın üzerinde dolanıyordu.  
________________________________________

Tüm bu olaylardan habersiz masada oturan Harry ise Dean’in ısrarlarından bunalmıştı.”Öff Dean ısrar etmeyi kes, ben burada iyiyim..Bak Ron da katılacak size ama lütfen beni rahat bırak !”

Dean suratını astı.”İyi de sen hiç eğlenemiyorsun ! Burada kös kös oturmaya mı geldi yani ?”

Harry zoraki bir gülümsemeyle:”Ben iyiyim Dean, beni düşünmeyi kes artık..Hadi sen eğlenmene bak…”

Dean isteksizce yanından uzaklaşırken, hiç beklemediği bir şey oldu.Kafasını çevirdiğinde yanı başında umulmadık biriyle karşılaştı…  
________________________________________

Mark öfkeyle:”Ne yapıyorsun sen ?”

Ron alaycı bir gülümsemeyle;

“Bunu soran sen misin ? Zorla kızı götürmeye çalışan irinden ne aptalca bir soru !”

Mark diklenmeye devam ediyordu.”Seni ilgilendirmez kızıl kafa..Bu kızlarla benim aramda !”

Ron kaşlarını çattı.”Kızlarla benim aramda derken ?”

Genç adam başıyla Hermione’yi işaret edip:”Onunla dans etmemi rica ettiler..Ben de kabul ettim..Saatlerdir bu kızlarla vakit öldürüyorum..Ve elbet bunun da bir karşılığı olmalı di mi ?”

Ron, başları öne eğilmiş iki genç kıza ters bir bakış attıktan sonra Mark’ın üstüne doğru yürüdü.

“Başlarım karşılığına da sana da..Defol git, gece gece belanı bulmak istemiyorsan kaybol gözümün önünden !”

Mark alaycı bir sırıtışla;

“Gitmezsem ne yapacaksın ?”

Ron hafifçe gülerek, mırıldandı.”Bunu…”

Ve hiç kimsenin beklemediği bir anda Mark’a kafa attı.Genç adam kendini yerde bulurken, Hermione korkuyla ağzını kapatmıştı.Ginny’se hayranlıkla abisine bakıyordu.Tam o sırada yanlarına gelen Dean’se telaşla bağırıyordu…

Bir anda ortalık karışmıştı..Herkes Ron ve Mark’a bakıyordu.Mark’ın arkadaşları yanlarına gelirken, Dean Ron’un kolundan tutmuş,

“Abi bırak şu çocuğu, hadi gidelim..”

Ginny ve Hermione de başlarını salladılar..Ama Ron’un onları dinlediği yoktu.O gözlerini Mark’a dikmişti.

Hermione endişeyle fısıldadı.”Hadi Ron, lütfen gidelim artık..”

Mark’ın tehditleri arasında Hermione Ron’un elini kavradığı gibi onu kalabalığın arasından çıkardı…

Ginny,Ron ve Hermione çıkışa ilerlerken, Dean telaşla:”Ben hesabı ödeyeceğim..Harry’le şimdi geliyoruz..Bekleyin..”  
________________________________________

O, kalabalığın arasında kaybolurken, Ginny hayranlıkla abisine bakıyordu.Sonunda dayanamadı ve heyecanla;

“Aah Ron gerçekten harikaydın ! Senin gibi birinden hiç beklenmeyecek bir hareketti, nasıl da kafa attın o pisliğe ! Muhteşemdi !”

Ron sinirle, onun sözünü kesti.

“Bırak boş konuşmayı Ginny ! Siz ikiniz çıldırdınız mı ! Nasıl tanımadığınız bir adamla anlaşma yapmaya kalkışırsınız !”

Ginny hafifçe dudağını ısırırken, Hermione üstündeki korkuyu atarak, mağrur bir edayla;

“Kalkıştıysak kalkıştık ! Bütün bunlara sen sebep oldun Ron !”

Ron şaşkınlıkla:”Ne demek ben sebep oldum ?”

Hermione öfkeyle:”Eğer sen beni bırakıp Laura’yla dans etmeseydin, ben de böyle çılgınca bir şey yapmazdım !”

Ron sinirle ona cevap verdi.”O yapışkan kızdan beni kıskandığın için mi böyle bir işe kalkıştın ?”

Hermione hafifçe duraksayıp, hızlıca bağırdı.

“Evet !”

Genç kızın yanakları utançla pembeleşirken, Ron gülümsemesini bastırmak için dilini ısırdı.Ciddi tavrını korumaya çalışarak, 

“Bir daha sakın böyle çocukça bir işe kalkışma Hermione..Beni kıskansan bile..”

Ginny ikisine bakıp, sırıtmasına engel olamazken, Hermione alaycı bir tavır takınmaya çabalıyordu.

“Tamam tamam havalanma..Kıskandığımı söyledim diye trip yapma !”

Ron’un kahkahalarının arasında Dean ve Harry yanlarına geldiler..Harry telaşla Hermione’yle Ron’a bakıp;

“Dean anlattı şimdi ! Siz iyi misiniz ?”

Hermione hızlıca başını salladı.”Hıhı hıı merak etme Harry, her şey yolunda..”

Ginny tek kaşını kaldırdı.”Olay o kadar büyüdü..Sen nasıl görmedin kavgayı ?”

Harry ne diyeceğini düşünürken, Dean sırıtarak cevap verdi.

“Yanındaki esmer güzelinden gözlerini alamamıştır ne yapsın…”

Ginny anında dikleşirken, Hermione merakla:”Hangi esmer kız ?”

Harry sıkılgan bir tavırla:”Hımm şey Cho’yla karşılaştım içerde..Biraz konuştuk..”  
Ginny’nin göğsüne soğuk bir bıçak saplanmıştı sanki..Genç kız acıyla dudağını ısırdı.Lanet olsun, lanet olsun ! Ne demek Cho’yla karşılaşmıştı ! Ne işi vardı onun burada ! Nerden çıkmıştı…

Ron kaşlarını çattı.”Cho ile konuşmakta nerden çıktı Harry ? Ben bu işin bittiğini sanıyordum..”

Harry hızlıca,

“Bitti zaten de…”

Hermione yanı başındaki Ginny’nin kesik kesik soluduğunu duyuyordu..Onun ne kadar acı çektiğini bildiğinden hemen konuyu kapattı.”Bunu sonra konuşalım..Hadi artık gidelim buradan..Bayan Weasley iyice meraklanmıştır..”  
________________________________________

“Vay vay bakın kimleri görüyorum ? Gecelere hangi rüzgar attı sizi..”

Draco Malfoy’un sesini tanımamak imkansızdı.Beşi de hızlıca ona döndüler..Draco ve yanındaki sarışın güzel barın kapısından içeri giriyordu..Biraz ileride iki karartı daha vardı…

Draco’nun sataşmalarıyla uğraşmak istemeyen Harry buz gibi bir sesle:”Seninle uğraşacak vaktimiz yok Malfoy ! Hadi ikile !”

Draco alaycı bir sırıtışla:”Seni gene kim sinirlendirdi Potter ?”

Harry cevap vermezken, Ron sinirle:”Hadi gidelim..Malfoy bela çıkarmak istiyor anlaşılan..”

Draco onların gidişini yüzünde alaycı bir tebessümle izledi.Hermione kaşlarını çatmış, onun yanındaki sarışın kıza bakıyordu.

Ginny’nin de dikkatini çekmişti bu kız.Hermione’nin kulağına fısıldadı.”April gidince Draco gene sahalara dönmüş anlaşılan !”

Hermione sinirle:”Onun aşkı da ancak bu kadar sürerdi zaten..Eğer April’e aralarında gerçekten ciddi bir şeyler olduysa, ona bu durumu haber vermeliyiz…”

Ginny hafifçe dudağını ısırdı.”Tamam ama önce şu işin aslını öğrenelim..Bakalım gerçekten çıkıyorlar mı ?”

Tam o sırada Dean heyecanla bağırdı.”Amaaan Tanrım ! Merlin’in sarkık donu aşkına !!!”

Ron telaşla:”Ne oldu be ?”

Dean öfkeyle kafasına vurdu.”Laura’yı unuttuk !!!”

Hepsi birden birbirlerine baktılar..Ginny gülümsemesini bastırmaya çalışarak:”En son tuvaletteydi..”

Dean koşarak bara ilerlerken, bağırmaya devam ediyordu.

“Siz gidin ! Ben Laura’yla dönerim..Kovuk’ta görüşürüz !!!”  
________________________________________

Pansy sinirle Blaise’ye döndü.”O uyduruk mekana niye bizi soktun ! Her zamanki mekan dururken…”

Masalardan birine yerleşirlerken, Pansy şikayet etmeye devam ediyordu.Blaise ise sabırsızca;

“Beğenirsiniz sanmıştım..Oldukça klas bir yerdi aslında…”

Pansy suratını buruşturdu.”Klasmış..Hıhh hayatımda o kadar aptalca bir yer görmedim..Kaç saatimizi harcadık senin yüzünden !”

Draco onun sözünü kesti.”Tamam kes artık Pansy, çıktık oradan işte..Daha ne uzatıyorsun !”

Pansy ona ters bir bakış fırlatırken, Blaise garsonu yanına çağırdı.O siparişleri verirken, Draco da etrafına bakınıyordu…Buraya en son April’le gelmişlerdi…Hafifçe gülümsedi..

“Abi sana soruyorum, ne içiyorsun ?”

Draco düşüncelerinden sıyrılıp, Blaise’ye cevap verdi.

”Her zamankinden..”

Birkaç dakika sonra yiyecekler ve içecekler ile masa donatılmıştı.Blaise yemeklere gömülürken, Pansy Kate’in kulağına doğru fısıldadı.

“Hadi Kate, Draco’ya dans edelim mi diye sorsana..”

Kate kıpkırmızı kesildi.”Ben..Asla öyle bir şey soramam !”

Pansy gözlerini devirerek:”Ne demek soramam ! Biraz cesur olsana kızım ! Hadi ama…”

Kate çekingen bir tavırla, karşısında oturan Draco’ya döndü.Yakışıklı genç adam çevresini izlemekteydi.

Genç kız derin bir nefes alıp;

“Draco..”

Gri mavimsi gözler kendisine çevrilmişti..Aaay heyecandan hıkk diye gidecekti.O nasıl bir gözdü öyle..Ne diyeceğini unutmuştu iyi mi ! 

Draco kaşlarını çatarak;

“Evet ?”

Kate dikkatini toplamaya çalışarak, hafifçe gülümsedi.”Dans etmek ister misin ?”

Pansy merakla genç adama bakarken, Draco şaşkınlıkla karşısındaki heyecanlı genç kıza bakıyordu.

Kate korkuyla dudağını ısırmış, reddedilmekten korkuyordu..Ve Draco bunu çok rahat anlamıştı..Genç kızın heyecanını görünce, içinde bir acıma duygusu oluştu..

“Draco Malfoy’un içinde bir acıma duygusu..Hımm peki..”

Vicdanının bu alaycı sesine Draco’dan yanıt gecikmedi.”Sadece safkan duyulan bir acıma..Saçma sapan yargılara varma !”

Ayağa kalkıp, genç kızın yanına ilerledi.Nazikçe elini uzatıp;

“Seni kırmayayım..Hadi biraz edelim..”

Kate heyecanla onun elini kavrayıp, ayağa kalktı.Aman Tanrım Draco Malfoy’la dans edecekti ! 

Pansy zafer tebessümünü sürdürerek, ikilinin piste ilerlemesini izledi.Blaise ise çevresiyle ilgilenmiyor, yemek yemeye devam ediyordu.

Bu gece de nedense Benotti’nin en seçkin barında, hareketli parçalar yerine slow parçalar çalınmaktaydı..Şimdi de yeni bir tanesi başlamıştı ve Draco Kate’in belini nazikçe kavrayıp, genç kızı kendine yaklaştırdı.

Kate’in nefesi kesilmek üzereydi..Draco’nun hoş parfüm kokusunu içine çekerken, hep öyle kalmayı hayal etti.Biraz daha cesaret bulup, genç adama daha da sokuldu..

Draco başını genç kızın sarı saçlarına dayamıştı dayamasına ama onun aklı gene bambaşka yerlerdeydi..O gene April’ini düşünüyordu…

Onunla dans ettiği anı düşündü ve gene anılarının girdabında kayboldu…  
________________________________________

****

Draco, bu gece gözlerini April’den ayıramıyordu.Pansy:”Dans edelim mi ?”

Draco içkisini yudumlarken omuz silkti.”Pek havamda değilim Pansy..” Pansy somurturken Blaise ve April yanlarına gelmişti.

April gülerek Blaise’ye:”..Sonra ben de süpürge de dengemi kaybettim ve elimdeki bir kova dolu soğuk suyu Profesör Hardbroom’un üzerine boşalttım…”

Blaise:”Off kadın delirmiştir..”

April:”Hem de ne delirme..Üç ay boyunca mahzen temizleme cezasına çaptırılmıştım..”

Draco ikisini dinlerken Blaise, April’e döndü.”Dans etmek ister misin ?”

April burun kıvırdı.”Canım istemiyor..”

Draco hemen Blaise’ye dönüp:”Blaise, Pansy’le dans edebilir misin ? Dans etmek istiyor ama ben çok yoruldum..”

Blaise, Draco’nun bir dediğini iki etmezdi.Hemen Pansy’nin yanına yöneldi.Pansy teklife olumlu cevap vermiş olacak ki ikisi piste doğru ilerledi.

April ve Draco bir süre konuşmadan çevrelerini izlerken Draco cesaretini toplayıp genç kıza yöneldi.

“Dans edelim mi ?”

April muzur bir tavırla:”Yorgunsun sanıyordum…”

Draco gülümseyip:”Yorgunluğum geçti diyelim..”

April olur anlamında başını sallayınca bu kez Draco:”Canın istemiyor sanıyordum..”

April gülerek:”Teklif eden sen olunca, cevabım her şeye evet..”

Tanrım ne demişti o ! April, bizim tanıdığımız April Draco’ya ne demişti..

“Yok yok iyi değilim ben…” diye içinden geçirirken Draco da şaşırmış olacak ki kısa bir duraksadı.April’in hakaret imasında bulunup bulunmadığını kısaca bir tarttı.

Sonra da ikisi pisten uzakta bir köşede dans etmeye başladı.April’i kendine iyice yaklaştıran, Draco onun kokusunu içine çekerken April’de başını onun omzuna yaslamıştı.

Şimdi iki düşmandan çok iki sevgiliye benziyorlardı…Sadece bu gece…Bu gece birbirlerine bağırmayacak, hakaret etmeyeceklerdi..Birbirlerine iyi davranıp, belki de en romantik dokunuşları yaşayacaklardı.

İkisi de hafifçe mırıldandı.”Sadece bu gece…”

Ne kadar süre o şekilde kaldıklarını bilmiyorlardı.Ama Draco’nun yapmayı çok istediği bir şey daha vardı.Ya bu gece ya da hiçbir zaman…

****  
________________________________________

Farkında olmadan Kate’i kendine iyice yaklaştırdı..Sanki şuan da kollarında April vardı..Onun kokusunu hissediyordu içinde..Onun dokunuşlarını…Onun nefesini….

Hafifçe mırıldandı.

“April…”

“Efendim ?”

Kate’in sesiyle büyü bozulmuştu.İsteksizce gözlerini açtığında gerçeklerle yüz yüze geldi..Kollarındaki April değildi… Hissettiği nefes, dokunuşlar hiçbiri onun değildi…April şimdi çok uzaklardaydı, ulaşamayacağı kadar uzaklarda…

Bunu düşününce içini kaplayan karamsarlık bulutu ile Kate’i bıraktı.Genç kız şaşkınlıkla ona bakarken, genç adam soğuk bir sesle;

“Ben yoruldum hadi oturalım artık..”

Kate hayal kırıklığını gizlemeye çalışarak başını salladı.İkili tekrar masaya döndüklerinde Draco bir daha hiç çevresiyle ilgilenmedi…Bütün gece boyunca April’i düşünüp durdu….  
________________________________________

Kovuk’ta çıt çıkmıyordu..Eve dönen dört genç sessiz olmaya çalışarak içeri girdiler..Ve Bayan Weasley’i sabırsızca beklerken buldular.

“Saat kaç oldu nerde kaldınız ?”

Ginny annesini sakinleştirmeye çalışarak;

“Tam vaktinde geldik işte anne !”

Bayan Weasley sinirle söylendi.”Yarım saat geciktiniz küçük hanım..” Söylenmelerine devam edecekti ki kaşlarını çatıp;

“Durun bakayım, sizin o iki arkadaşınız nerde ?”

Ron omuz silkerek:”Biz onlardan daha öndeydik..Birazdan gelirler…”

Bayan Weasley telaşla elini alnına bastırdı.”Ne diye arkada bıraktınız onları ! Onlar bize emanet !”

Ginny sabırsızca:”Off anne telaş yapmayı keser misin ! Birazdan geleceklerdir…”

Bayan Weasley sinirle:”Bir işi de tam yapsanız, gözüm açık gitmeyecek ! Off hadi siz yataklarınıza..Ben şu ikiliyi beklemeye devam edeyim bari..”

Merdivenlere doğru ilerlemeye başladılar..Tam o sırada Bayan Weasley’nin sesi duyuldu.”Aah bu arada bizim baykuş bir mektup getirdi.April’den gelmiş..”

Masanın üzerinde duran zarfı Hermione’ye uzattı.Genç kız mektubu aldığında Ginny’le göz göze geldi..İkisinin de aklından geçenler aynıydı..April’e sarışın kızdan bahsetsek mi bahsetmesek mi ?  
________________________________________

Herkes odalarına çekilirken Ron’un tuvaletten çıkmasını bekleyen Harry ve Ginny inatla birbirlerinden gözlerini kaçırıyordu.

İkisinin de içi içini yiyordu ama konuşmamakta da ısrarlıydılar..Bu inat daha ne kadar devam edecekti bilinmez ama en sonunda Ginny dayanamadı ve sinirle Harry’ye döndü.

“Demek Cho ile karşılaştın !”

Harry kayıtsız bir tavırla:”Evet…”

Ginny içini kemiren kıskançlık ve merak duygusunu dizginlemeye çalışırken, soğukkanlılığını korumaya çabalıyordu.

“Eee ne konuştunuz ?”

Harry omuz silkti.”Bu onunla benim aramda..”

Ginny alaycı ve umursamaz bir tavır takınıp;

“Öylesine sormuştum zaten…”

Harry manalı bir şekilde;

“Hımmm tabi..”

Genç kız sinirle;

“Ne demek hımm ?”

Harry hafifçe sırıtarak:”İçin içini yiyor di mi ? Kıskançlıktan ölüyorsun..”

Ginny öfkeyle dudağını ısırdı.Kahretsin gerçekten de öyleydi ama inkar etmek bu işin kuralıydı.

“Elbette ki hayır..Kıskanmıyorum ! Beni reddettiğin gün benim için her şey bitti Harry, o yüzden şu aptalca tavrı kes ! Artık sana karşı bir şey hissetmiyorum !”

Harry alaycı tebessümünü sürdürüyordu.”Yalan söylemeyi asla beceremiyorsun !”

Ginny omuz silkerek:”Neye inanmak istiyorsan ona inan..”

Genç kız başını tekrar öbür yana çevirmişti çevirmesine ama Harry bir adımda yanına ulaştı.Ginny şaşkınlıkla dibindeki genç adama bakarken, Harry kendinden emin bir sesle;

“Hala bana karşı bir şey hissetmediğini söyleyebiliyor musun ?”

“Sen, sen..Ne yapmaya çalışıyorsun ? Hem seni sevmemi hem de senden uzak durmamı mı istiyorsun ? Sonsuza kadar seni seveyim ama senin karanlık dünyana da hiç girmeyeyim öyle mi !”

Ginny sesinin titremesini engellemeye çalışırken, mırıldandı.

“Benimle oynamayı kes Harry, canımı acıtmaktan başka bir işe yaramıyor bu !”

Harry ne diyeceğini şaşırmış ona bakarken, Ginny ondan hızlıca uzaklaştı.Tam o sırada Ron banyodan çıktığından ikisi de hızlıca ona dönmüşlerdi…

Ron ikiliye şaşkınlıkla bakıp:”Benim işim bitti, kim girmek istiyorsa girsin..Hadi iyi geceler…”

Ginny tek kelime etmeden hızlıca odasına fırladı.Ron şaşkınlıkla onun gidişine bakarken, Harry de başını önüne eğmişti..Ginny’nin canını daha ne kadar yakacaktı ? Daha ne kadar onun acı çekmesine izin verecekti ? Hiç fark etmediği platonik aşkı, en sonunda fark ettiğinde gene onun duygularını incitmeyi başarmıştı..

Lanet olsun, lanet olsun ki onun canını her yakışında, genç adamın içinde onarılmaz delikler açılıyordu…  
________________________________________

O gece kimse doğru düzgün uyuyamadı…April mektubun ulaşıp, ulaşmadığını düşünüp oradan oraya döndü…Draco April’le olan resimlerine bakarak, anılarına sığındı..

Ginny yastığını gözyaşlarıyla ıslatırken, Harry boğazındaki yumruyu tüm gece boyunca hissetti..Hermione desen Ron’la ilişkilerini gözden geçirmekten bir gram dahi uyuyamamıştı…

Haaah pardon biri uyumuştu..Bizim sevgili Ron kafasını yastığa koyar koymaz uyumuştu..Çünkü o biliyordu ki; tüm bu sorunlar er geç çözülüp, yolunu bulacaktı..O yüzden kafaya takmaya bile gerek yoktu…

Umarım Ron’un düşünceleri doğrudur, umarım tüm bu sorunlar gün doğumuyla çözüme ulaşabilir….

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bitiş notu: Marcus&April sahnesini 21.bölüme saklamaya karar verdim..Umarım hoşunuza gitmiştir bölüm..Okuyan gözlerinize sağlık…
> 
>  
> 
> 21.Bölüm -Gözden Uzak Olan-
> 
>  
> 
> *Charles kızına yolladığı mektupta ne gibi şeyler söyledi ?
> 
> *Hermione ve Ginny, April’e Kate’den bahsedecek mi ? 
> 
> *Mektubuna hala cevap gelmeyen Draco bu konuda ne düşünecek ? Acaba April ondan vazmıgeçti ?
> 
> *Marcus ve April; kolyeyi bulabilecek mi ? Nasıl bir yakınlaşma yaşayacaklar ? Ve April’in bu yakınlaşmaya tepkisi ne olacak ?
> 
> *Hermione ve Ron’un sevgili olduğunu öğrenen kim ? Hermione’ye nasıl bir şantaj yapacak?
> 
> *Harry ve Cho buluşmaya karar verirse, Ginny’nin bu konudaki planları ne olacak ? Her şeye rağmen Harry’den uzak kalmayı başarabilecek mi ?
> 
> *Peki April&Draco birbirlerine ilk günkü gibi aşık mı yoksa gözden uzak olan gönülden de mi ırak olacak….


	21. Gözden Uzak Olan

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dün gece hiç tanımadığım bir kadına,  
> Sırf sana benziyor diye usulca sokulup “merhaba” dedim..
> 
> Tanıdık bir huzur aradım şaşkın bakışlarında..  
> Bildik bir söz bekledim eskiden kalma öylesine...  
> Konuştu, bir şeyler söyledi, beklediğim sözler bunlar değil !  
> Yüzüme, baktı gözlerime ama senin gibi değil...
> 
> Anladım ki hiç kimse hiç kimse sen değil,  
> Hiç kimse senin gibi canımdan öte can değil !  
> Anladım ki hiç kimse hiç kimse sen değil,  
> Hiç kimse senin kadar fikrime huzur değil !
> 
> Anladım ki hiç kimse hiç kimse sen değil..  
> Hiç kimse senin kadar umuduma yol değil...

Güneş ışıkları, St.Marry Mead Kasabası’na vurduğunda yeni bir sabah daha başlıyordu…Diğer günlerden farksız bir sabahtı..Herkes yavaş yavaş uyunmaya başlamış, kahvaltı sofraları kuruluyordu..Kimisi işine gitmek için hazırlanırken, kimisi Gelecek Postası'nı okuyordu...  
Kasabanın yaşlı cadılarından Adriana Oliver kendi kendine mırıldanarak, mutfağı toparlıyordu.Başını kaldırıp pencereden baktığında; o olağan sabahı bozacak bir manzarayla karşılaştı...  
Siyah pelerine gizlenmiş iki kişi dikkatle çevreyi süzüyor, kendi aralarında konuşuyordu..Yaşlı kadın kaşlarını çattı. Bu kasabadaki herkesi tanırdı ve bu iki şahıs kesinlikle bu kasabadan değildi !  
Dünkü saldırıdan sonra iyice gerilmiş olan sinirleriyle, hızlıca elindeki işi bıraktı ve mutfak kapısını açıp, dışarı fırladı.Yaşına göre çevik bir hareketle iki adamın önünde bitiverdi.Onun ani gelişiyle şaşkına dönen ikili karşılarındaki kadına bakakaldı.Onlar daha ağzını açamadan Adriana Oliver hızlıca konuşmaya başladı.

“Siz de kimsiniz ve bizim kasabamızda ne arıyorsunuz ?”

İkili hızlıca birbirlerine baktılar...Sıska olanı kendinden emin bir sesle; “Size de günaydın bayan !”   
Adamın iğneleyici lafına yaşlı kadın burun kıvırarak cevap verdi.“Günaydın faslını geçip, soruma cevap verseniz !”  
Bu küçük meraklı kadından kolay kolay kurtulamayacaklardı anlaşılan...Daha iri yapılı olanı sevecen bir sesle konuşmaya başladı.

“Sizi telaşlandırdıysak kusurumuza bakmayın...Biz Basel'den geliyoruz..Dünkü saldırıdan dolayı bazı önlemler alacağız...”

Yaşlı kadının gözleri büyüdü.“Yoldaşlık'tan mı geldiniz ?” İki adam başını sallarken, Adriana Oliver endişeyle dudağını ısırdı.Durum sandığından da ciddiydi demek ki...   
Yaşlı kadın tam ağzını açmıştı ki, bir çığlık sesi duyuldu.Bir tane daha, sonra bir tane daha.Bütün kasaba çığlık sesleri ile inliyordu.Gökyüzünden gelen çığlıkların sahipleri; bir baykuş sürüsüydü...Sayısız baykuş gökyüzünde ağır bir hızla uçuyordu...Adriana Oliver ve iki yoldaşlık üyesi başlarını kaldırdıklarında, yaşlı kadın şaşkınlıkla kekeledi. “Merlin aşkına, ne kadar da fazlalar..Ama bu normal mi ?” O daha sorusuna yanıt bulamadan, baykuşlar gagalarındaki mektupları evlerin bahçesine bırakmaya başlamıştı.

Sıska yoldaşlık üyesi hafifçe gülümseyip:“Hadi John, simdi sıra sende..” John pelerininin içinden asasını çıkardı ve gökyüzüne doğru doğrulttu.Mırıldandığı büyüyle beraber St.Marry Mead Kasabası cisimlenmeye kapatılmıştı... Şeffaf bir baloncukla kaplanan kasabaya artık kimse cisimlenemeyecekti...Ve böylece sıradan başlayan sabah yerini olağanüstü bir güne bırakmıştı...Birkaç dakika sonra, tüm kasaba büyük bir merak içerisinde dağıtılan mektupları okuyordu.Buna Marple ailesi de dahildi.Geraldine Marple merakla mektubu açtığında, April'in de Charlotte'un da bakışları genç kadına odaklanmıştı...

Geraldine boğazını temizleyip okumaya başladı.

“St.Marry Mead Sakinlerine,  
Dün meydana gelen saldırı sonrasında, Basel'deki yoldaşlık önemli kararlar almıştır..  
Sizlerin can güvenliğini düşünerek aldığımız bu kurallara uyulmasını rica eder, bilgilerinize arz ederiz..

Madde 1: Bir sonraki emre kadar, St Marry Mead Kasabası'nda cisimlenme yasaklanmıştır..Kasabanın dışına ya da içine cisimlenme olmayacaktır...

Madde 2: Akşam saat sekizden sonra, önemli bir neden olmadığı sürece evden dışarı çıkılmayacaktır..Ölüm yiyenlerin hala burada olabileceğini unutmayınız...

Madde 3: Evinizi tılsımlarla korumanızı tavsiye ederiz.Aşağıda birkaç tılsım örneği verilmiştir..

Madde 4: Kasabanızda sizlerin güvenliğini sağlamak üzere, Basel'den gelen yoldaşlık üyeleri bulunmaktadır.. Herhangi bir terslikle ya da tanımadığınız şüpheli bir şahısla karşılaşırsanız hemen onlara haber veriniz..

Bu kararlara uyacağınıza inanıyoruz ve sizleri koruduğumuzu bilmenizi istiyoruz..İçinizi rahat tutun..

Not: Bu kurallar bir sonraki emre kadar yürürlükte kalacaktır... 

Bilgilerinize, Basel Yoldaşlığı....”

Charlotte sinirle:“Bizi resmen cam bir fanusa hapsettiler !” April de hızlıca başını salladı. “Cisimlenmek nasıl yasaklanır ya ! Ben nasıl Roma'ya döneceğim?”   
Charlotte yüzünü buruşturup:“Hakikaten biz senden nasıl kurtulacağız ?” Genç kız, kuzenine ters bir bakış atıp;  
“Barış imzaladığımızı çabuk unuttun bakıyorum !" Charlotte sırıtarak:“Arada istisnalar olabilir değil mi..”  
Geraldine hızlıca araya girdi.“Susun bakayım ! Ne kadar da büyüttünüz şu önlemleri ! Yoldaşlık sadece bizi korumaya çalışıyor..Bu kadar da bencil olmayın ! Bu kurallara uymamız gerektiğini biliyorsunuz..Yoksa..”

Charlotte onun sözünü kesti.“Yoksa bir ölüm yiyenden avada yiyebiliriz değil mi anne ?”  
April de hafifçe sırıtırken, genç kadın iyice sinirlenmişti.“Aferin size dünyada insanlar ölsün, İsmi Lazım Değil hepimiz için bir tehdit olsun..Siz hala dalganızı geçin ! Hayat sadece eğlenceden ibaret değil, bazı gerçekler var.. Küçümsenemeyecek gerçekler !” April omuz silkerek, “Bize uzak olan gerçekler ! Merak etme halacım Voldemort hiçbir şey yapamayacak..Ben kehaneti gördüm..”  
Charlotte gözlerini devirdi.“Sen ve senin saçma sapan kehanetlerin..Hemen bir avada yemek istiyorum !”  
Geraldine sinirle:“Charlotte Marple eğer bir daha affedilmez lanetten bahsedersen sonuçlarına katlanırsın !”  
Charlotte annesini daha da kızdırmamak için omuz silkerken, April masanın üzerindeki diğer mektuba baktı.  
Heyecanla:“Draco'dan mı acaba ?" diye geçirdi içinden ama mektupta babasının adını görünce heyecanı buruk bir sevince dönüştü...Halası merakla:“Kimden gelmiş ?”  
“Babamdan...”

St.Marry Mead'deki sabah bu şekilde geçerken, Kovuk'taki sabah da başka bir hareketlilikle geçmekteydi...  
Fred hayranlıkla:“Baba bu araba muhteşem !”   
Ron babasının yeni arabasına kısa bir bakış atıp:“O eski külüstürden daha iyi durduğu kesin...”   
George,Harry,Ron,Dean, Bill ve Fred ilgiyle yeni arabayı inceliyordu.Arthur Weasley'se gururla arabasının yanına dikilmiş, iltifatları dinliyordu.  
Eski araba, Ron ve Harry'nin Hogwarts'a gitme macerasında Yasak Orman'da kaybolmuştu...Zaten iyice yaşlanmış arabanın da pek bir işe yaradığı söylenemezdi.. Şimdiki de bir kaplumbağaydı ama bu seferki mavi değil de kırmızıydı..Harry parlak kırmızının üzerinde elini gezdirip, “Güle güle kullanın Bay Weasley....”  
Arthur onun sırtını sıvazlayıp, “Teşekkürler Harry...”   
Bayan Weasley kahvaltı sofrasını hazırlarken, telaşla söylendi. “Hala arabaya mı bakıyor bunlar ?”  
Ona yardım eden Hermione başını sallarken, tabakları taşıyan Ginny homurdandı.“Görmemişin arabası olmuş...”  
Hermione hafifçe sırıtarak:“Öyle deme Ginny onlar için bir eğlence işte...”   
Koltukta oturmuş sohbet eden Laura ve Fleur'sa sabırsızca kahvaltının hazır olmasını bekliyordu.Fleur sinirle:“Hadi ama çok acıktık !”  
Bayan Weasley ona ters bir bakış atıp:“Gördüğün üzere sofrayı kuruyoruz Fleur..Sen de neticeni kaldırıp çay koyarsan daha çabuk hazırlarız belki !” Ginny ve Hermione kahkahalarını bastırmaya çalışırken, Fleur hışımla mutfağa yöneldi.Laura ise hiç umursamadan dışarıdaki araba meraklılarını izlemeye koyuldu... Hermione ona ters bir bakış atıp, Ginny'ye fısıldadı.“Ne kadar rahat bir kız ! Hiç kalkıp da yardim etmiyor !” Ginny de öfkeyle:“Merlin diyor git kolundan tuttuğun gibi at şunu dışarıya...Ne hayrını görüyoruz ki..Nefes alması bile gereksiz bence !” Hermione gülerek:“Hahaaa bence de..Hatta boşu boşuna oksijen kaybı...”  
İkili kendi aralarında konuşurken, Bayan Weasley pencereden seslendi.“Kahvaltı hazır ! Arabaya daha sonrada bakarsınız !” Erkekler konuşarak içeri girerken, Molly Hermione'ye döndü.“Tatlım Fleur'a yardım eder misin ? Hala çayları koyamadı...” Hermione başını sallayıp, içeri koştururken Kovuk'ta kahvaltı başlıyordu.  
“Lanet olsun neden benim sucuğum daha az !” Ron öfkeyle Fred ve George'un sucuk dolu tabağına baktı.  
Fred ağzını şapırdatarak:“Çünkü annem bizi daha çok seviyor !” Bayan Weasley omletleri pay ederken, söylendi. “Fred ağzın doluyken konuşma..Görüntü kirliliği yaratıyorsun ! Ron şikayet etmeyi bırak ve sucuklarını ye !”  
Herkes hep bir ağızdan konuşurken, Dean Laura'dan özür dilemekle meşguldü.“Gerçekten çok özür dilerim Laura ama o kargaşada seni unutuverdik işte...”  
Laura sinirle:“Ne demek unuttuk ya ! Bir baktım kimse yok..Ne yapacağımı şaşırdım..Bilmediğim bir yer sonuçta.. Ya başıma bir şey gelseydi...O zaman ne yapacaktınız ! Zaten ne hikmetse sürekli üstüme bir şeyler döküldü !”  
Onun imali sözlerine hafifçe sırıtan Ginny yorumda bulunmadı..Harry ise genç kızı susturabilmek için:“Tamam Laura özür diledik ya işte ! Daha ne uzatıyorsun konuyu !” Harry gibi birinden beklenmeyecek bir çıkıştı.Herkes şaşkınlıkla ona bakarken, George sırıtarak:“Biri Harry'yi bayağı sinirlendirmiş anlaşılan...”  
Harry cevap vermezken, Ginny dikkatini omletine yoğunlaştırdı.Ron'unsa derdi başkaydı.  
“Baba arabanı biz de kullanabilir miyiz ?” Bayan Weasley sinirle:“Olmaz Ron ! Senin yaşın kaç başın kaç !” Bay Weasley'se daha ılımlı yaklaşıp: “Bakarız..” Fred ve George da hemen konuya atladı.“Ama biz kullanabiliriz değil mi ? Sonuçta on sekiziz artık !” Bayan Weasley tekrar itiraz etti.“Siz onu kesin hurdaya çevirirsiniz !”  
Ron sinirle:“Haydaaa hiç arabaya binmeyelim anne o zaman ! Sen de ne desek kabul etmiyorsun !”  
Molly kaşlarını çatıp:“Evet kabul etmiyorum Ron, bir itirazın mı var ?”  
Ron oturduğu sandalyeye gömülürken, sesini dahi çıkaramadı.Bay Weasley'se konuyu kapatmaya çalışıyordu.  
Onlar sohbete devam ederken, mutfaktaki iki genç kız ufak bir tartışmaya tutuşmuştu... Hermione sinirle:“Müsaade et de çayı ben koyayım..Sen demini fazla koyuyorsun !”  
Fleur onun çaydanlığı almasına engel olmaya çalışarak:“Hayır ben yaparım ! Ayrıca dem ne demek ?”  
Hermione gözlerini devirdi.“Bunu bilmeni beklemiyordum zaten...Ev işi konusunda pek bir bilgin yok..”  
Fleur burun kıvırdı.“Hiç de bile..Oldukça maharetliyimdir...”  
Çay bardağını devirdiğinde Hermione sinirle söylendi.“Belli belli pek beceriklisin doğrusu !”  
Masayı silmeye çabalarken, Fleur hafifçe gülümsedi.“Becerikli olmaktan laf açılmışken..Sen de gizli saklı iş çevirmede oldukça başarılısın !” Hermione anlayamamıştı..Kaşlarını çatıp, genç kıza döndü.Fleur alaycı tebessümünü sürdürerek; “Sen ve Ron...Ne zamandan beri sevgilisiniz kim bilir...Ve tebrik ederim doğrusu hiç de çaktırmadınız...” Hermione donup kaldığını hissetti...Sırtından boşalan soğuk terin ürpertisiyle titredi...Nasıl , nasıl bilebilirdi ki bunu ! 

“Lanet olsun, bir şekilde öğrenmiş işte..Hemen inkar et Herm, hem de hemen !” Vicdaninin sesi kulaklarında yankılanırken, genç kız derin bir nefes alıp:“Saçma sapan konuşma Fleur ! Böyle bir şeyin olmadığını biliyorsun !”  
Fleur sarı saçlarını arkaya doğru attı.“Hım tabi tabi...İkinizin arasında bir şeyler olduğundan hep kuşkulanmıştım zaten ve konuşmanızı duyunca da haklı olduğumu anladım...” Hermione iyice gerilmişti.“Ne konuşması ?”  
Fleur nasıl desem gibilerinden, imalı bir bakışla:“İki aşığın konuşması gibi..Öpüşmek, hormonlar ve sevgili...Bu sözcükler sana bir şey hatırlattı mı ?” Hermione hafifçe dudağını ısırdı..Kahretsin şimdi ne yapacaktı ? Vicdanı hala telaşla konuşuyordu.“İnkar etmeye devam et ! Önüne belgeler koysa bile inkar et ! Çünkü bakışları tekin değil Herm, bu konuda bir planı var belli !” Daha vicdanı sözünü bitirmişti ki, Fleur devam etti.“Eee tabi şimdi bunu Weasley'ler duyarsa pek hoş olmaz.. Evlerinde ağırladıkları kız, oğullarıyla aşk yaşıyor...Hem belki gece bile buluşuyorsunuzdur..Bu tezgahın üzerinde neler neler olmuştur da haberimiz yoktur...” Hermione öfkeden kıpkırmızı olmuştu.“Laflarına dikkat et ! Senin Bill'le yaptıklarını Merlin bilir ! Ben senin gibi basit bir kız değilim..”  
Fleur alaycı bir kahkahayla:“Belki değilsindir ama ilişkiniz öğrenildiğinde Weasley"lerin gözünde öyle bir kız olabilirsin..Hem belki sizi mutfakta basmış bir tanık da vardır..Mesela ben !”  
Hermione'nin yüreği sıkışıyordu.“Bunu yapamazsın !”  
Fleur umursamaz bir tavırla:“Evet yapmayabilirim ama tek bir şartla...”  
Genç kız hafifçe dudağını ısırdı.“Ne şartı ?”  
Vicdani kabul etme diye bağırırken, Fleur zafer dolu bir ifade takınmıştı...Hermione Granger'i köşeye sıkıştırabilmenin verdiği bir haz vardı içinde....Ve daha da ileri gitme isteğiyle dolu bir heves...  
April merakla mektuba baktı.Babası ona ne yazmış olabilirdi ki ? Onunla mektuplaşmak gibi bir adeti yoktu. Genelde annesiyle mektuplaşırlardı...  
April kadar Geraldine de şaşırmıştı kardeşinin mektup yazmasına.O yüzden sabırsızca; “Hadi April açsana !” Genç kız mührü açtığında hiç beklemediği bir şeyle karşılaştı.Mektup hızlıca katlanıp bir dudak biçimini aldı. Charlotte gülerek:“Aa bu çığırtkan değil mi ?” April ve halası cevap veremeden mektuptan Charles'in sesi yayılmaya başladı.

“April,  
Dün öğlen meydana gelen saldırı beni epey telaşlandırdı.O yüzden hemen seninle konuşmak istedim.. Her şey yolunda değil mi ? Umarım gene başını belaya sokmamışsındır..Annenle işlerimiz hala bitmedi ve cisimlenmek de yasak, seni görmeye gelemiyoruz !  
April...Kendine çok dikkat et benim güzel kızım...Zaman gerçekten çok kötü, şimdilik her şey ne kadar güzel görünse de kötü güçlerin yaklaşmakta olduğunu asla unutma ! Halanla Charlotte'un yanından asla ayrılma ve bilmediğin yerlerden de uzak dur..Çok dikkatli ol, çok !   
Eğer bir şeye ihtiyacın olursa çekinmeden annenle bana yaz..Sakın senden uzağız diye yalnız olduğunu düşünme.Seni çok seviyorum balım...  
Sevgilerle Baban..”

Geraldine içini çekerek:“Çaresiz bir babanın kızına yazdığı mektup böyle olsa gerek...Charles bile çok endişeli...”  
Charlotte omuz silkti.“Bence siz yaşlılar fazla büyütüyorsunuz.”  
Annesi ona ters bir bakış atıp:“Bence siz gençler fazla umursamazsınız !”  
April ikisini de dinlemiyordu.Cansızlaşıp yere düşen mektuba hafifçe gülümseyerek baktı.Babasının mektubu onu biraz duygulandırmıştı...Charles'ın içtenliğini, sevgisini, üzerine titreyişini hatırlayarak, hafifçe yutkundu..Alnına kondurduğu öpücükleri düşündü uzun uzun....Ne kadar da özlemişti babasını... “Keşke şimdi yanımda olsaydın.." diye geçirdi içinden.Annesiyle babasının anlam veremediği işleri, hep uzaklaştırmıştı onları...Sürekli seyahat, sürekli başka bir şehir...April'e de İtalya'da ikisinin dönmesini beklemek kalıyordu.Üçünün beraber olduğu gün sayısı o kadar azdı ki... Genç kız bunları düşünürken, Charlotte'un bağırışıyla düşüncelerinden sıyrıldı.“Ah Marcus, Carmen hoş geldiniz !”  
İki kardeş gülümseyerek kahvaltı sofrasına oturdular...Geraldine yeğenine dönüp, “Hadi sen de kahvaltıya gel.. Daha sonra cevap yazarsın babana...”  
April hızlıca başını sallayıp, sofraya ilerledi..Marcus gözleriyle onu takip ediyordu.Bunu fark eden Charlotte genç adamı dürtükleyip:“Gözlerini kuzenimden ayırabildiğinde kahvaltıya katılırsın herhalde !” Marcus ona ters bir bakış atmakla yetindi.Bu hareket Charlotte'u daha da öfkelendirmişti.Carmen'in neşeli sözlerine aldırış bile etmeden önündeki omleti hunharca parçalamaya girişti...  
April'se sofraya oturur oturmaz hevesle Marcus'a dönmüştü..Genç kız heyecanla; “Bugün gidiyoruz değil mi ?”  
Marcus kaşlarını çatıp:“Nereye ?” Diğerleri dikkatle ikisine bakıyordu...

April sabırsızca:“Kolyemi arayacaktık ya..” O daha lafını bitirmişti ki; Charlotte lafa girdi.“Ortalık kan gölüne dönmüş, sen hala o uyduruk kolyeyi mi düşünüyorsun ?”  
April ona ters bir bakış atıp:“Kan gölüne dönmüş haa..Sabahtan beri korkacak bir şey yok diyordun..Ne çabuk fikir değiştirdin !” Geraldine merakla:“Ne kolyesi ?”   
Carmen ona cevap verdi.“April'in erkek arkadaşının hediyesi..Saldırı yerinde kaybetmişti..”  
April hızlıca başını salladı."Ve bugün de Marcus'la beraber aramaya gideceğiz...” Minnetle Marcus'a dönüp:“Bana yardım edeceğine söz verdi...”  
Genç adam onun içten gülüşüne karşılık verdi.İkisinin sessiz bakışması, Charlotte'un tepkisine sebep oldu...  
Genç kız soğuk bir sesle:“Carmen’le biz de gelelim..Hep beraber ararız...”  
Geraldine tiz bir sesle:“Sen hiç bir yere gitmiyorsun Charlotte Marple !”  
Charlotte sinirle:“Anne..”  
Geraldine tek eliyle genç kızı susturdu.“Bu sabah alınan önlemleri unuttun galiba ! Durum çok ciddi ve ölüm yiyenlerin saldırdığı bir yere seni hayatta göndermem !”   
Carmen de hızlıca başını sallayıp, genç kadına destek verdi.“Bence de gitmemeliyiz..Hala orada olabilirler..”  
April omuz silkti.“Sanmıyorum..Saldırıyı yaptılar mı yaptılar..Neden hala orada olsunlar ki ? Kalmaları için hiçbir neden yok...” Marcus çayını yudumlarken, bu konuya son noktayı koymak istercesine; “Sen ve Charlotte burada kalın Carmen, biz April'le hemen gidip geleceğiz..”  
Carmen endişeyle:“Dikkatli olun..” Genç adam kardeşinin saçlarını okşarken, April ayağa fırlamıştı bile.  
Marcus'un kolundan tuttuğu gibi, “Kahvaltın bittiyse hadi gidelim !” Marcus daha ağzını açamadan hole doğru sürüklenirken buldu kendini...İkisi çiftlikten çıkarken, Geraldine sinirle söylendi.“Charles'ın uyarılarını çabuk unuttu..Bu kızın başına buyruk tavırları beni deli ediyor !” Charlotte içini kemiren düşüncelere dalıp, annesinin bu yakınmasını cevapsız bıraktı....  
Ginny yatağına iyice yayılıp, sırtını duvara yasladığında, “Yaa Hermione senin neyin var ? Sabahtan beri yüzünden düşen bin parça !” Hermione hala dalgındı.Genç kız sabırsızca:“HERMIONE !”   
Hermione gelen sesle irkildi..Derin bir nefes alıp:“Ödümü kopardın Ginny, ne bağırıyorsun !”  
Ginny gözlerini devirdi.“Beni dinlemiyorsun da o yüzden...Ne oldu ya ? Kahvaltıda da çok durgundun..Canını sıkan bir şey mi var ?”  
Hermione zoraki bir tebessümle:“Yoo sadece biraz dalgınım işte..Ben de bilmiyorum nedenini...”  
Ginny pek inanmışa benzemiyordu ama arkadaşının susma huyunu da bildiğinden üstelemedi.  
“Pekala öyle olsun..Ama eğer gene Ron'a bozuksan...”  
Genç kız onun sözünü kesti.“Off Ron'dan bahsetme şimdi ne olur..Dün gece için hala çok kızgınım ona ! Laura'yla dansları gözümün önünden gitmiyor !”  
Ginny hafifçe gülümseyerek:“Tamam, tamam Ron yok...Yaaa zaten bizim daha önemli bir işimiz yok mu ? April'e mektup yazmak gibi...”  
Hermione hemen canlandı.“Aay evet...Daha mektubu okumadık.." Hızlıca ayağa kalktı ve komodinin üzerindeki mektubu seri bir hareketle açtı...Ginny merakla:“Ne yazmış ?”  
Hermione hafifçe gülümseyip, okumaya başladı.

“Hermione, Ginny,Harry ve Ron  
Şimdi kim bilir hangi maceranın içindesiniz..Yanınızda olmayı o kadar isterdim ki..Şuan her şey çok kötü.. Buradaki arkadaşları pek sevmedim fazla sıkıcılar..Sizin gibi değiller…Günler monoton ve sakin..Oof off Londra’da olmak için neler vermezdim..Aaah Herm Hogwarts’a hayatta gelemem…Babam Londra’yı özellikle Hogwarts’ı fazla tehlikeli buluyor..Savaştan uzak durmam konusunda kararlı…Ron’la her şeyin yolunda olmasına sevindim..Umarım ben bunları yazarken saçma sapan bir kavgaya tutuşmamışsınızdır.Eee Harry ve Ginny daha kavuşamadı mı ? Şu Dean aradan bir çıksa…Şimdi de Kovuk’a mı gelmiş ? Harry zavallım delirmiş olmalı…  
Hahaaa evet ikinci mektup Draco’ya…Nasıl anlatsam bilmiyorum..Biz onunla sanırım çıkıyoruz..Nasıl olduğunu bir araya geldiğimizde anlatırım ama özet geçersem..Patil’lerin partisinden sonra oldu her şey…Onu çok seviyorum..Ooff off lanet olsun yaaa, o ukala sarı çıyan aklımı başımdan aldı…Aaay neyse fazla uzatmayayım.. Mutlaka bir araya gelmeliyiz Herm yaa..Bir şekilde Londra’ya dönme yolları arıyorum..Şimdilik yok ama elbet bulacağım…Herkese selamlar..Hepinizi çok öptüm…  
Dostunuz April.”

Ginny hafifçe dudağını ısırdı.“Sahiden de sevgililermiş..” Hermione sinirle:“Malfoy da pek sadıkmış doğrusu ! Kızlarla barlarda eğlenirken bir sevgilisi olduğu aklına geliyor mu acaba !”  
Ginny alaycı bir tavır takınıp:“Aman bizim çok sevgili Malfoy'umuz tek bir kızla yetinir mi hiç ! Dünkü kızı da bir şekilde kandırmıştır söyleyeyim sana...”  
Hermione düşünceli bir tavırla mektuba tekrar baktı.Saçlarını sinirle çekiştirip: “Adi, pislik ! April oralarda Malfoy'u düşünüp, dursun..O burada başka kızlarla gezip tozsun..Ayrıca dün fark ettin mi bilmiyorum ama Parkinson ve Zabini de oradaydı ! Biraz arkadan geliyorlardı..” Ginny şaşkınlıkla:“Sahiden mi ! Görmemiştim..” hafifçe yüzünü buruşturup: “Eski sevgilisiyle de irtibatı koparmamış !”  
Hermione sinirle güldü.“Eee tabi koparmaz..Parkinson ona lazım...Malum şeyler için.” Ginny hışımla ayağa kalktı. Masanın başına oturduğunda öfkeyle söyleniyordu.“Nedir bizim bu erkeklerden çektiğimiz ! Kimi odun, kimi salak, kimi sadakatsiz ! Yok bu böyle olmayacak, hepsinin kafasını koparıp ejderhalara yem etmek lazım !”  
Hermione de üzüntüyle başını salladı.“Canım benim yaa..Zavallı April'im..” Sinirle devam etti.“Malfoy'un onun hayalleriyle daha fazla oynamasına izin veremeyiz ! Dün gece ne gördüysek anlatalım April'e !”  
Ginny kararlı bir sesle:“Merak etme ben yazmaya başladım bile...”  
Yarım saatte, düşünüp tartışarak yazdılar mektubu...Hermione zarfa yerleştirirken, endişeyle:“Umarım çok üzülmez...En yatıştırıcı şekilde anlatmaya çalıştık ama gene de...”  
Ginny onun sözünü kesti.Kendinden emin bir sesle:“Anlatmamız lazımdı Herm...O bizim dostumuz, onun aldatılmasına, kullanılmasına göz yumamazdık...”  
İki genç kız odadan fırladılar..Hızlıca salona girdiklerinde, Weasley Baykuşu'nu pencerenin pervazında buldular...  
Hermione onun ayağına mektubu bağlarken, derin bir iç çekti.“Lütfen her şey yolunda gitsin..April en kısa zamanda tüm gerçekleri öğrensin..”

Baykuş gökyüzüne doğru havalanırken, Ginny Hermione'nin omzuna dayandı.Endişeyle dudağını ısırdı. “Acele etmedik değil mi Herm ? Yani gördüklerimizi anlatmak konusunda..”  
Hermione kararlı bir sesle:“En doğrusunu yaptık Ginny, Malfoy'un nasıl biri olduğunu biliyoruz..Eğer biraz daha oyalansaydık, April için çok geç kalabilirdik..” İki genç kız bir süre konuşmadan dışarıyı izlediler... Ama sessizlik kısa sürdü.Dean bağırışıyla tüm salonu inletti.“Hadi Harry, neden söylemiyorsun ?”  
Hermione ve Ginny, merdivenden inen ikiliye döndü.Harry dışarı çıkacak olmalıydı ki hazırlanmıştı..Dean de peşinden aşağı iniyor, sabırsızca konuşuyordu.“Hadi oğlum yaa söylesene nereye gidiyorsun ? Ron bile gideceğin yeri bilmiyor !” Harry sinirle:“Git başımdan Dean ! Seni ilgilendirmediğini söyledim !”  
Hermione Ginny'nin kulağına doğru fısıldadı.“Harry de bugün pek sinirli..”  
Ginny genç adama ters bir bakış atıp:"Dün Cho ile karşılaştı ya ondandır..Eski sevgilisini görünce dengesi şaşmıştır tabi..." Öfkeyle mırıldandı.“Dengesiz !” Hermione endişeyle Harry'ye baktı.“Dışarı mı çıkıyorsun ?”  
Harry yarım ağızla:“Hıım evet..Bir işim var, Bayan Weasley'den izin aldım..Biraz geç döneceğim..”  
Hermione merakla:“Ne işin var ki senin ?”  
Harry hesap vermekten usanmış bir halde, “Zamanı geldiğinde söylerim...”  
Dean alaycı bir tavırla: “Vaaaay bu kadar gizem yaptığına göre demek ki kız mevzusu....Aaa bana bak yoksa Cho'yla mı buluşacaksın ! Seni çakal seni...Dün görünce kızı tabi, hemen eski anılar geldi aklına...”  
Ginny öfkeyle tırnağını avucuna geçirdi..Vicdanının yakınmasını hayal meyal duyuyordu.“Aay şu Harry'nin de başına Cho kadar taş düşsün..Ya ben sıkıldım artık o kızın adını duymaktan..Yeter be !”  
Ginny de iç sesiyle söylendi.“Hakikaten yeter..”  
Hermione'yse iyice meraklanmıştı.“Cho ile mi buluşacaksın ? E bunu da bizden saklamayacaksın herhalde...”  
Harry sinirle:“İyice uzattınız ha...Her şeyi söylemek zorunda değilim !” Kapıyı şiddetle çarptı...Hermione,Dean ve Ginny hemen pencereye dizildiler...Genç adamın dik yokuştan aşağı inişini izlerken, hiçbiri konuşmuyordu..  
En sonunda Hermione iç çekerek:“Ron nerede bu arada ? Kahvaltıdan beri göremedim...Onunla konuşmam gereken bir şey vardı...” Dean hızlıca cevap verdi.“Odasında..Laura'yla oturuyor..”  
Hermione anında Dean'e dönmüştü.Göz bebeklerini açabildiği kadar açarak:“Anlamadım ? Senin kuzenin ve Ron üst katta..Tek başlarına mı ???”Dean kaşlarını çatıp:“Şeeyy evet..”Hermione'nin vicdanı bağırıyordu.“Koş, koş !!!”   
Hermione ışık hızıyla yanlarından fırlarken, öfkeyle bağırıyordu.“Hele seni Ron'un dibinde bulayım,o sarı saçlarını tek tek yolarım seni pis yelloz !!!” Dean onun gidişine şaşkınlıkla bakarak: Bu da kafayı Laura'yla bozdu..”  
Ginny'den cevap gelmeyince biraz daha üstüne basarak:“Öyle değil mi Ginny ?”  
Genç kız şaşkınlıkla:“Hıhh ? Ne dedin ?”  
Dean gülerek:“Ooo sevgilim, sen rüyalar alemine dalmışsın..Ben de baş başa kalmanın tadını çıkartırız diye düşünmüştüm..” Ginny zoraki bir tebessümle:“Biraz kafam dağınık Dean...Bahçede hava alsam iyi olacak, lütfen beni mazur gör..” Dean onun saçlarını okşayıp:“Sen nasıl istersen sevgilim..” Ginny'nin dudağına ufak bir öpücük kondurdu.Ginny zoraki gülümsemesini sürdürerek bahçeye yöneldi...Lanet olsun, işte bu histen nefret ediyordu ! Kıskançlık ve şüpheyle harmanlanmış o korkunç düğüm gene boğazına takılmıştı!  
Vicdanının sesini duydu.“Dertleşmek ister misin ?”  
Ginny hafifçe gülümsedi.“Neden olmasın..Şuan kendimle dertleşmeye pek bir ihtiyacım var...”  
Vicdanı gülerek:“Nereden başlayalım peki ?”  
Ginny iç çekti.“Bilmem..Her şey o kadar karmaşık ki, nereden başlamam gerektiğini bile bilmiyorum...Aslında bu yaz güzel başlamıştı.Harry'le aramız gayet iyiydi..Beraber Ron'u çekiştiriyorduk, Quidditch oynuyorduk...Kısacası paylaştıklarımız artmıştı..Küçük şakalaşmalar, samimi birkaç şey derken olay arkadaşlık boyutunu aştı..Sonra bir gece hararetli bir tartışmada öptü beni...Ardından da beraber olamayız çünkü benim hayatım tehlikeli dedi...Ve ben tamam deyip, ondan uzak kalmaya çalışırken, beyefendi kendine yediremedi bunu ve ilgisini sürdürdü ! Ben onu sert bir şekilde uyarınca da baktı Ginny'den iş çıkmayacak, o çekik gözlü, salak Cho'ya gitti !”  
Vicdanı derin bir nefes alıp:“Aaay benim içim şişti..Bu ne böyle...Yılan hikayesi olmuş bu iş..Oofff ben böyle bir hikaye yazsam kimse okumaz..Bu kadar saçmalık olur mu diye !”  
Ginny sinirle:“Ooff evet yaa ! Şu hale bak ! Altı senelik platonik aşkımda döndüm dolaştım aynı yere geldim !”  
Vicdanı hızlıca başını salladı.“Peki benim anlamadığım, hadi senle beraber olamazmış zor hayat mayat diye... Peki ya Cho ? Bu zor hayat lafı Cho içinde geçerli değil mi ki onunla gezmeye devam ediyor !”  
Ginny öfkeyle:“Hakikaten ha...Bana gelince hayatım zor, Cho'ya gelince lay lay lom !”   
Vicdanı devam etti.“Bunu onun yanına bırakmamalıyız ! Seni böyle kullanmaya hakkı yok !”  
Ginny iç çekerek:“Ne yapacağız ki ?”  
Vicdanı düşüncelere dalarak:“Elbet bir şey buluruz...” 

“Yaaa senin neden canın bu kadar sıkkın ?”  
Draco Mafoy vicdanının bu sorusunu derin bir iç çekişle yanıtladı.Yatağa uzanmış, öylece tavanı izlemekten başka bir şey yaptığı yoktu...Vicdanı merakla:“Aklın gene onda değil mi ?”  
Draco başını sola doğru çevirip, komodinin üzerindeki resimlere baktı.“Evet, aklım onda...”  
Vicdanı hafifçe gülerek:“Daha ne kadar sürecek bu durum bilmiyorum...Ne zaman onu unutacaksın acaba ?”  
Draco hızlıca doğruldu.Sert bir sesle: “Ne demek unutmak ! April'i unutmayacağımı gayet iyi biliyorsun ! Onunla eninde sonunda bir araya geleceğiz...”  
Vicdanı homurdandı.“Hım eminim bir araya gelirsiniz..Daha mektubuna bile cevap yazmadı..Sen unutmamış olabilirsin ama April'in unuttuğu belli !”  
Draco öfkeyle tısladı.“Eğer çeneni kapatmazsan seni bu sözlerine pişman ederim !”  
Vicdanı omuz silkti.“Birinin sana bunları söylemesi lazım Draco, bazen gerçekler acıtır evet ama gerçekleri duymak, arkasına sığındığımız yalanlardan daha iyidir..”  
Genç adam ayağa fırlamıştı artık.“Kes dedim sana ! Sana göre gerçekler hep kötü zaten ! O da şuan beni düşünüyor olabilir, benim mektubuma cevap yazıyor olabilir..En kötüsünü gerçek olarak bellemekten vazgeç ya da benim kafamı saçma sapan düşüncelerle doldurma !”  
Vicdanı omuz silkti.“Pekala sen bilirsin...Ama gene de kendini çok kaptırma Draco, rüya çabuk bitebilir..Hem ne demişler gözden uzak olan gönülden de ırak olurmuş !”  
Draco kaşlarını çattı.“Ne demek o, ben öyle bir söz duymadım ?”  
Vicdanı bilgiç bir tavırla:“Bir muggle atasözü...”  
Draco ters ters cevap verdi.“Niye saçma olduğu şimdi anlaşıldı ! Saçma sapan muggle'lardan başka ne beklersin ki zaten !” Vicdanının daha fazla konuşmasına izin vermeden tekrar düşüncelerine daldı.“Ya haklıysa ? Ya April çoktan beni unuttuysa...” Hayır canım, unutması imkansız..Bir kere kim Draco gibi birini unutabilir ki ? Hem April ona aşık...Aşk bitebilir mi ki ? Tüm bu karmaşık fikirlerin arasında April'le fotoğrafçıda çektirdikleri resmi eline aldı....Uzun uzun baktı ve dün gece ki gibi bir anıya daha daldı....

Draco bir şey demezken, April onun masadaki elini kavradı.  
Öne doğru eğilip, hafifçe mırıldandı.“Uzun zamandır her gece seni düşünüyorum..Bazen çıldıracakmışım gibi oluyor, her şeyi, tüm hislerimi haykırmak istiyorum ! Sana olan aşkımdan yaşayamayacak hale geldim..”  
Draco ne diyeceğini bilemiyordu.Genç kız, iksirin etkisinde bu tarz şeyler söylerken, ne yapabilirdi ki ? Duygularına karşılık vermiyorum dese..Yok bunu yapamazdı..Aşk iksirleri, insana çok yoğun duygular yaşatır, sevilme konusunda umutları tükenince ölüme dek sürüklerdi insanı..O zaman sevdiğini söylese…Bu sefer de onun yalandan aşkına karşılık vermiş olacaktı ki, Blaise ve Pansy’nin çıldıracağına adı gibi emindi..  
April merakla onu süzdü.“Benim için ne hissediyorsun Draco ? Açık konuş benimle, sen de benim gibi aşk ateşiyle mi yanıyorsun…” Draco derin bir nefes alıp, gülümsemeye çalıştı.“Sen çok ama çok çekici bir kızsın..Her erkeği etkileyebilecek kadar güzelsin..” April, istediğini duyamamış bir tavırla burun kıvırdı.  
“Ben her erkeği değil, sadece seni etkilemek istiyorum, dürüst ol ve söyle..Sen de beni seviyor musun ?”  
Draco tereddütle ona baktı.Evet onu arzuluyordu ama sevmek…Bu çok başka bir kavramdı... Draco şu ana kadar kimseyi sevmemişti, hep tutkuyla yaşayan bir erkek olmuştu..Pansy’ye bile “Seni seviyorum..” dediğini hatırlamıyordu..Şimdi o sihirli kelimeyi, kendisine aşık olduğunu sanan bu kız için mi kullanacaktı ?  
Draco, onun sıkıca kavradığı elini avuçlarına aldı.Genç kızın heyecanlı bakışları arasında mırıldandı.  
“Ben..Ben seni..”  
Draco hafifçe gülümseyip, resme dokundu. “Ben seni seviyorum April...Hem de çok seviyorum...”  
Bir başka hatıra daha canlandı zihninde..Ama bu sefer ki acaba onların geleceklerinin habercisi miydi ? 

Draco, yatağın ucuna otururken iç çekerek:“Güzel yönlerinden de bahsederim ne var bunda..” April heyecanla:“Bahsetsene o zaman..Mesela en çok sevdiğin özelliğim ne ?” Draco hafifçe sırıtarak:“İnatçı tavrını, zeytin yağı gibi üste çıkışını seviyorum..” Yanakları hafifçe kızaran April gülümsedi. “Fiziksel olarak en beğendiğin özelliğim..” Draco onun gözlerine baktı.“Gözlerin..Gülümseyişin ve masumluğun..” April ona doğru uzanıp Draco’nun kulağına doğru fısıldadı.“Teşekkür ederim..” Draco genç kızın kokusunu içine çekerken April onu öpmek için hafifçe kıpırdandı.Draco onun amacını anlayıp, genç kızı omuzlarından kavradı ve durdurdu.April şaşkınlıkla:“Ne oldu ?”   
“Bana aşık olmanı istiyorum Draco, hem de delicesine aşık olmanı istiyorum..Ama sen benim farkımda bile değilsin..” Draco acıyla gülümsedi.”Sen öyle sanıyorsun..Farkındayım ve aşık olmaya doğru ilerliyorum sanırım..” April hafifçe gülümsedi.“Olunca bana söylersin, değil mi ?” Draco onun yüzünü okşadı.“Söylerim..” April muzır bir tavırla:“Söz mü ? İçine atmak yok..” Draco mırıldandı.“Söz..”  
Draco iç çekerek bugüne döndüğünde, içindeki ateş tarif bile edilemezdi...April'i o kadar çok özlemişti ki...  
Hafifçe mırıldandı.Gözleri hala resmin üzerindeydi....  
“Şimdi nerdesin, nasılsın kim bilir..Yine güzel misin bıraktığım gibi...Bu yalnızlığı sen de duyuyor musun ? Ta içinde zehir gibi, zıkkım gibi....” 

April endişeyle:“Umarım buluruz yaaa...O saldırıdan sonra ortalık toz duman olmuş...”  
Marcus'la dikkatlice yürüyorlardı.“Söz verdim ya sana..Bulacağız..Tabi yoldaşlık üyelerine ya da ölüm yiyenlere rastlamazsak..”  
April hafifçe gülümsedi.“Bu sıcakta kimsenin burada olduğunu sanmıyorum..” Kısa bir süre sessizce yürüdüler... Marcus göz ucuyla genç kıza bakıp, tereddütle sordu.“Erkek arkadaşına kolyenin kaybolduğunu söyledin mi ?”  
April durgun bir sesle:“Hayır söylemedim...”  
İç sesi cümleyi, “Daha doğrusu söyleyemedim..Çünkü hala mektubuma cevap yazmadı.” şeklinde tamamladı...  
Marcus devam etti.“Bence söylemelisin..Aranızda gizli saklı olmamalı.”  
April ona ters bir bakış attı.“Bu konuda bayağı bilgilisin anlaşılan...”  
Genç adam endişeyle:“Şeey affedersin..Burnumu sokmamalıydım..”  
April soğuk bir sesle:“Evet..Sonuçta Draco ile aramızdakiler bana özel..Onunla ne paylaşıp paylaşmayacağımı gayet iyi biliyorum !” Marcus önce cevap vermedi.Sonra merakına yenik düşüp:“Adı Draco demek..”  
April gözlerini devirdi.“Aaaay Marcus konuyu kapat diyorum hala uzatıyorsun..”  
Genç adam gülerek:“Tamam tamam..Anlaşılan senin ağzından laf alamayacağız...”  
April de gülümserken, Marcus aniden durdu.April merakla onun baktığı tarafa döndüğünde, yıkık dökük bir panayır yeriyle karşılaştı...

“Draco müsait misin ? Girebilir miyim ?”  
Draco resmi yerine koyarken, seslendi.“Evet gir...”  
Kate utangaç bir edayla başını kapıdan uzattı.Draco sabırsızca yineledi.“Girsene....” Genç kız heyecanla odaya bakınırken, Draco yerinde doğruldu.“Eee hangi rüzgar attı seni buraya ?” Kate komodinin üstündeki fotoğraflara kısa bir bakış atıp:“Kütüphanede kitaplara bakarken, bunu buldum..Biraz ilgimi çekti...”  
Arkasında sakladığı elini uzattığında Çalıkuşu'yla karşı karşıya kaldı Draco...Genç adam kitaba bakıp, almak için elini uzattı.Kate kitabı verirken, genç adamın elinin titrediğini fark etmişti.Hafifçe dudağını ısırıp devam etti.  
“Kitabin içinde April Violet Draker yazıyor...O yüzden ödünç alıp almama konusunda kararsız kaldım..Sana sorayım dedim, okuyabilir miyim ?” Draco kitaba bakakalmıştı.Kate sorusunu yinelemek zorunda kaldı.  
“Draco ?” Genç adam tekrar hızlıca ona döndü.“Şeyy evet okuyabilirsin..Ama çok dikkat et, yırtılmasın..”  
Kitabı tekrar Kate'e uzattı. Genç kız kitabın kapağına hafifçe dokunup:“Daha önce hiç böyle bir kitapla karşılaşmamıştım...Bir büyücü kitabı değil sanırsam..” Draco dalgın bir sesle cevap verdi.“Hayır bir muggle kitabı...”

April heyecanla kolyesine bakıyordu.“Marcus inanamıyorum ! Ellerimde, kolyem ellerimde ! Onu bulduk !”  
Genç kız sevinç naraları atarken, Marcus kahkahalarla gülüyordu.“Söylemiştim sana..Bulacağımızı söylemiştim...”  
April heyecanla kolyesini boynuna takarken, “Burada düşürmüş olabileceğim nerden aklına geldi ?”  
Genç adam bilmiş bir tavırla:“Siz kızlar genellikle eşyalarınızı tuvalette kaybedersiniz...”  
April ona ters bir bakış atıp:“Amaaan tamam havalanma..." Şaşkınlıkla ekledi.“Hayret yaa, yüzümü yıkarken, kolyeyi hangi ara lavabonun yanına koydum ki ?”  
Marcus gülerken, April onun omzuna vurdu.“Yaa tamam gülme artık..Siz erkekler de ufacık bir başarı da hemen havalanıyorsunuz !” Genç adam kibirle: “Ufacık bir başarı mı ? Kolyeyi bulmak için çırpındığın anları unuttun galiba...Böyle mi teşekkür ediyorsun ?”  
April hafifçe gülümsedi.Marcus'un yanına doğru ilerleyip, avucunu genç adamın yanağına dokundurdu.Hafifçe okşarken, minnetle mırıldandı.“Çok teşekkür ederim Marcus..Bu kolyenin benim için anlamını tahmin bile edemezsin...” Genç adam büyülenmiş bir edayla genç kızın gözlerine bakıyordu.Heyecanla elini yukarı doğru kaldırdı..Genç kızın, yanağındaki elini kavramak istedi..Ama April elini çoktan çekmişti...

“Muggle kitabı mı ? Vay canına sizin evde bir muggle kitabı....” Draco muzır bir tavırla gülümseyip:“Herkese söyleme..” Kate gülerek:“Tamam bu bizim sırrımız olsun...”  
Draco sırıtarak:“Olsun bakalım...Eee biraz başlamışsın galiba kitaba..”  
Genç kız başını salladı.“Evet...Başları çok seker, Feride'nin okuldaki haylazlıkları filan...Pek cadıymış...”  
Draco aklına gelen bir başka cadıyla, gülümsedi.“Sahiden de pek cadıymış...Kamuran'ın da aklını başından alacak...” Kate merakla:“Feride de aşık olacak mı peki ?” Draco iç çekerek:“Hem de nasıl...”  
Kate şaşkınlıkla:“Aaa sahiden mi ? Şimdilik ondan nefret ediyor nasıl aşık olacak merak ettim...”  
Draco gülümsedi.“Feride bile anlamayacak nasıl aşık olduğunu...Ama Kamuran gibi adama da aşık olunur...”  
Kate gülerek:“Orası doğru bak..Yani bu kitap ikisinin aşkını mı anlatıyor ?”  
Draco tekrar dalgınlaşmıştı.“Sadece aşklarını değil, ayrılıklarını da anlatıyor....”  
Kate merakla sordu.“Aaa neden ayrılacaklar ki ? Yoksa aile mi istemedi !”  
Genç adam hayır anlamında başını salladı.“Başka bir kadın yüzünden ayrılıyorlar..”  
Kate kendine engel olamamıştı, sinirle istemsizce parladı.“Demek Feride'yi aldatacak ! Siz erkeklerin aşkı bu kadar iste...” Draco burun kıvırdı."Siz kadınlar ölümüne sadıksınız sanki de konuşuyorsunuz...”  
Genç kız hızlıca cevap verdi.“Biz sizin gibi öyle büyük sözler vermiyoruz...Siz hem koca koca laflar ediyorsunuz.. Yok senden başkası olmayacak, sen benim gerçek aşkımsın falan filan..Bir bakmışız ortadan kaybolmuşsunuz !”  
Draco sırıttı.“Ask acın var sanırım...”  
Genç kız göz ucuyla Draco'ya baktı ve utanarak:“Platonik bir aşk desek daha doğru..”  
Draco iç çekerek:“Vaay platonik demek..Çocuk senin farkında değil yani...”  
Kate hafifçe dudağını ısırdı.“Aslında farkında yani beni tanıyor ama o gözle bakmıyor...”  
Draco gözlerini devirdi.“Nerden biliyorsun o gözle bakmadığını ?”   
Kate gözlerini kaçırdı.“Biliyorum işte...”  
Genç adam onun omzunu okşadı.“Bence sevdiğin için savaşmalısın..Yenilgiyi baştan kabullenirsen hiç şansın olmaz ki...” Kate onun elinin sıcaklığıyla kıpkırmızı olmuştu.Hızlıca ayağa kalktı ve odada ilerlemeye başladı.  
Derin bir nefes alıp, cesaret bulmaya çalışarak sordu.“Sen peki ?” Draco merakla:“Ben ne ?”  
Kate dudağını ısırıp, mırıldandı.“Mesela resimdeki...” April'in fotoğrafını eline aldı.“Kız arkadaşın mı ?”  
Draco hayır anlamında başını salladığında Kate'in içinde bir umut yeşermişti.Ama Draco'nun cümlesi daha bitmemişti... “Sevgilim....” Soğuk bir bıçak ve acı dolu bir ürperme...Aşk acısı...Kate zorla yutkunarak, tekrar hareketli fotoğraftaki güzel kıza baktı.“Sevgili ile kız arkadaş arasında ne fark var ki ?” Draco gözlerini sabit bir noktaya dikmiş, hayallere dalmıştı...Hafifçe mırıldandı.“Kız arkadaş, bir gençlik hevesi...Sadece bir ilişki...Sevgili ise bir ömür boyu sürecek olan bir bağlılık...”  
Kate gözyaşlarını tutmaya çalışırken, sesinin titremesini engellemeye çalışarak:“Şimdi nerde peki ?”  
Draco hasret dolu bir sesle:“Çok uzaklarda....”

April çiftliğin önüne geldiklerinde Marcus'a döndü.“Tekrar teşekkürler...”  
Marcus gülerek:“Bu kaçıncı teşekkür..Tamam büyütme artık...”  
April kolyesini sıkıca kavrarken mırıldandı.“Bu kolyenin benim için önemini anlayamazsın...”  
Marcus iyice sinirlenmeye başlamıştı.“Sabahtan beri hep bunu soyluyorsun ! Alt tarafı bir kolye, büyütecek ne var anlamadım !” April acıyla gülümsedi.“Aşık olmadan anlayamazsın...”  
Marcus homurdandı.“Peki Bayan Aşkı Çok İyi Bilen beni bu konuda aydınlatır mısın lütfen ?”  
April gülümsedi.“Sana bu kolyenin değerini bir cümleyle özetleyeceğim..Sonra da içeri gireceğim..Çünkü akşam yemeğini kaçırmak istemiyorum..” Genç adam sabırsızca:“Tamam söyle bakalım şu cümleyi...”  
April kolyeyi sıkıca kavradı ve gözlerini kapattı.“Bu kolye bu kadar önemli çünkü bunu bana Draco verdi...”  
Marcus'un şaşkın bakışları arasında eve doğru yürümeye başladı.  
“Bitti mi ! Bu kadar mı ?”  
Genç adam sorunun cevabını hala anlayamamıştı ama April anlatmak istediğini anlatmıştı....

Gece yarısı çok çabuk gelmişti o gün.Herkes yorucu bir günün ardından yataklarına çekilmiş, derin bir uykudaydı. Aaah tabi birkaç kişi hariç... “Nerde kaldı bu çocuk ?”  
Bayan Weasley endişeyle bir oradan bir buraya yürüyordu.Harry hala dönmemişti ve iyice meraklanmıştı.  
Kanepede uyuklayan Ron mırıldandı.“Telaş yapma anne, şimdi gelir...” İkili koltukta telaşla tırnaklarını yiyen Hermione'den cevap gecikmedi.“Sen uyumaya devam et Ronald, tek yaptığın bu zaten...”  
Ron uykulu bir sesle:“Off Hermione uykumda bile vıd vıd vıd konuşuyorsun yaaa...”  
Mutfak kapısının açılmasıyla Molly ve Hermione ayağa fırladı.Bayan Weasley telaşla; “Harry nerdeydin ? Bu kadar da geç kalınır mı !” Harry yorgunlukla:“Kusura bakmayın Bayan Weasley, iş tahmin ettiğimden de uzun sürdü..” Hermione sinirle:“Ne işiymiş şu artık anlatsan !”  
Harry ona ters bir bakış atıp:“Zamanı gelince Herm, şimdilik söylemeyeceğim...”  
Ron uykulu bir sesle:“Yaa rahat bıraksanıza çocuğu...Ne kadar da üstüne düşüyorsunuz...”  
Ron'u dinleyen yoktu tabi...Hermione kafaya takmıştı bir kere, mutlaka bu işin arkasındakini öğrenecekti....

“Bak Harry eğer Cho ile görüşüyorsan bunu bizden saklamana gerek yok !” Bayan Weasley merakla:“Cho mu ?” Ron bile gözlerini açmıştı.“Hakikaten Cho'yla mı buluştun ?” Harry'nin sabrı taşmıştı artık.Öfkeyle bağırdı.  
“Yaa ne Cho'sundan bahsediyorsunuz siz ! Benim tüm geleceğim belirsizken, başımda kırk tane dert varken; ben Cho'nun peşinde mi koşacağım ! Bu kadar da üstüme düşmekten, sıkıştırmaktan vazgeçin ! Benim de kendi sırlarım olamaz mı ? Her şeyi söylemem mi gerekiyor ?”  
Öfkeyle merdivenlerden çıktığında, karanlığa gizlenmiş Ginny'le burun buruna geldi.Genç kıza kısa bir bakış attıktan sonra hızlıca odasına yöneldi...  
Hermione ve Molly endişeyle bakışırken, Ron kendi kendine söyleniyordu.“İyice agresif oldu bu haaa...”

April de hala uyumamıştı...Yatağına uzanmış, kitabını okurken camdan gelen takırtıyla irkildi.Kitabı yatağa bırakıp, yavaşça kalktı.Perdeyi açıp, Weasley Baykuşu'nu görünce heyecanla:“Merlin adına, bugün yaşadığım ikinci güzel gelişme !” diye bağırdı.Baykuşu içeri aldığı gibi, hızlıca mektubu açtı.Bakalım dostları ona ne gibi haberler getirmişti?

“Canım dostum April,  
Hermione'yle bu mektubu yazarken ne kadar zorlandığımızı bilmeni istiyoruz....Ama sana anlatmamız gereken bazı şeyler var...Bunları söylemek çok zor ama sen bizim dostumuzsun bunu senden gizleyemeyiz...  
Malfoy'la sevgili olduğunu öğrendiğimizde hemen sana yazmak istedik..Hemen sana onun aslında nasıl bir aşağılık olduğunu anlatmak istedik !  
Başından beri sevmeyiz onu...Bencil, duygusuz, düşüncesiz olan bu adamın, senin kalbini çaldığını öğrendiğimizde başımızdan aşağı kaynar sular döküldü !   
Dedik ki olabilir...Sonuçta onun da bir kalbi vardır değil mi (!) Belki gerçekten de seviyordur seni dedik...Ama dün Benotti'de gördüklerimiz ne yazık ki bu umudumuzu yok etti...  
Yanında Pansy'nin yani eski sevgilisinin olması bir yana, kolunda sarışın bir güzel de vardı...Bize gene laf ata ata bir bara girdiler...  
Kısacası o adi herif alemlere çabuk dönmüş ! Sen orada kim bilir ne büyük hayallerle, umutlarla bekliyorsun onunla kavuşacağın anı..O ise bir sarışının kollarında teselliyi buluyor (!)  
Biliyoruz şimdi çok üzgünsün, biliyoruz şimdi tüm dünyan başına yıkıldı..Ama sana anlatmalıydık, sen onun için bir hevestin April, ne yazık ki öyleydin..Şimdiyse hevesini almış yeni bir kıza yönelmiş pislik....  
Seni baştan uyarmalıydık ama aklımıza gelmedi ki....Geç kaldık uyarmak için belki ama Malfoy'a güvenilmez April, onun aşkına inanılmaz..  
Çok üzgünüz April, çok çok...Ama bil ki sevdiğin adamı kaybetmen demek, daima yanında olan dostlarını da yitirmen demek değil ! Biz hep buradayız, senin yanında...  
Ginny ve Hermione...”

Vicdanı korkuyla:“April iyi misin ?” Genç kız cevap vermedi..Donmuş bir halde mektuba bakıyordu.  
“April ?”  
Boğuk bir ses:“Sarışın bir kız mı yazıyor burada ve Pansy mi...Doğru okumadım değil mi ben ?”  
Vicdanı üzüntüyle:“Ne yazık ki doğru April...”  
Genç kız hala inanamıyordu..Draco , onun Draco'su, sarı çıyanı asla yapmazdı böyle bir şey !   
Vicdanı iç çekerek:“Hermione'ler de yalan söylemediğine göre...”  
April zorlukla koltuğa oturdu...Mektubu bir kenara bıraktı...Titreyen elleriyle kolyesini kavradı..Gözyaşları artık umursamadan akıyordu....  
Vicdanı oldukça sinirliydi.“Şuna bak ...Sarışın kızı takmış koluna...Pislik ! Mektuba da niye cevap vermediği belli oldu ! Tabi hevesi kaçınca ne diye yazacak ki sana mektup !”  
April cevap vermiyordu..Sabit bir noktaya boş boş bakmaktan ve kolyesini tutmaktan başka da bir şey yaptığı söylenemezdi..  
“Hıhh hiç şaşırmadım..Ama sen kendini üzme April..Bu adi herifi sen de zamanla unutacaksın...”  
April mırıldandı.“Gidiyoruz...” Vicdanı kaşlarını çattı.“Anlamadım..Nereye gidiyoruz ?”  
Genç kız donuk bir sesle:“Londra'ya...Draco'yu görmeye !”  
Vicdanı şaşkınlıkla:“Asla olmaz ! O eve bir daha adımını atmayacaktın hani hem cisimlenmek yasak nereye gidiyoruz !” April sinirle:“Bir yolunu bulup, gideceğiz dedim ! Bu duyduklarımı Draco'yla konuşmadan asla yaşayamam ben..Onunla yüz yüze konuşmam lazım !”  
Vicdanı üsteliyordu.“Vazgeç artık April ! Böyle olacağını sen de biliyordun...”  
April hıçkırarak:“Bana aşık o...”  
Vicdanı alayla:“Aşkmış..Peeehh..Aşk hasretin olduğu yerde bir yere kadar güzelim ! O senin koca koca kalıplara soktuğun aşk, ayrılıkla önce sevgiye dönüşür...Sevgi de zamanla bir hatıraya..Bir bakmışsın ne yüzünü ne sesini hatırlıyorsun...Silik bir anıya dönüşmüş o büyük aşkın !”  
April bağırdı.“Sus yeter sus artık !”  
Vicdanı devam etti.“Unut onu unut ! Yapabildiğin en iyi şekilde unut onu ! Şunu bil ki April, siz insanoğlunun hayatına binlerce kişi girer, binlerce kişi de çıkar..Ve siz yola yanınızdakilerle devam edersiniz, arkanızda bıraktıklarınızla değil ! Yola devam et April, yanındakilerle devam et !”  
Genç kız gözyaşlarını elinin tersiyle sildi.Kararlı bir sesle:“Londra'ya dönüyoruz dedim ! Bu işi anlamadan peşini bırakmayacağım !” April Violet Draker ve Çalıkuşu Feride'nin birçok ortak noktası vardı...Ama bir farkları vardı ki; Feride Kamuran'dan kaçmayı seçmiş, April'se Draco'yla yüzleşmeyi seçmişti...


	22. Dostluk

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dostluk; sırları ve acıları paylaşmaktır....

Ginny duyduğu mırıltılarla homurdandı. “Yaa sabah sabah ne konuşuyorsun sen !”  
Hermione ona aldırış etmeden konuşmaya devam ediyordu.Ginny uykulu gözlerini ovuşturdu ve sinirle yerinden doğruldu. “Off sen beni dinlemiyor musun ?” Hermione gözlerini devirdi.“Hadi Ginny sen uyumaya devam et...”  
Ron alaycı bir tavırla:“Hayatta uyumaz artık..Baksana gözlerini iri iri açmış, bize bakıyor !”  
Ginny kaşlarını çatıp; “Senin sabahın köründe bizim odamızda işin ne Ron ?”  
Hermione hızlıca cevap verdi.“Harry meselesini konuşmak için geldi..Beyefendi uyanmadan konuşalım dedik...”  
Ginny tekrar kaşını çattı.“Harry mi ? Şu dünkü gizli buluşmasından mı bahsediyorsunuz ?”  
Ron gözlerini devirdi.“O kalın kafan tam olarak ne zaman anlayacak merak ediyorum !”  
Anında yüzüne bir yastık yemişti ki; Hermione araya girdi.“Bırakın atışmayı ! Durum ne kadar ciddi farkında değil misiniz ?” Ginny omuz silkti.“Bence sen her zamanki gibi fazla endişe ediyorsun Herm, Harry'nin hiçbir sorunu yok beyefendi sadece hayattan şikayet ediyor ve yalnız kalmak istiyor, hepsi bu !”  
Ron şaşkınlıkla:“Gerçekten böyle mi düşünüyorsun ? Genelde böyle vurdumduymaz replikleri ben söylerdim..”  
Ginny sinirle:“Evet böyle düşünüyorum..Bence siz de fazla abartmayın..Harry'yi biraz yalnız bırakın, yakında toparlanır...” Hermione endişeli tavrını sürdürüyordu.“Bence bir şeyler saklıyor...” Genç adam düşünceli bir tavırla: “Ne saklıyor olabilir ki ?”  
Ginny iyice sabırsızlanmaya başlamıştı.“Of kapatın şu konuyu artık ! Harry'nin sorunu morunu yok ! Sürekli böyle konuşup onu da bunaltmayın..Dün üstelediniz, nasıl tepki verdi gördünüz...Eğer anlatmak istediği bir şey olursa zaten gelip söyleyecektir...Siz eşeledikçe o daha da içine kapanacak !”  
Ron kaşlarını çatıp:“Sen ne zamandan beri böyle mantıklı konuşuyorsun..”  
Ginny ona ters bir bakış atıp:“Sürekli boş konuştuğun için, benim her lafımı mantıklı sanıyor olmayasın !”  
Ron tam ağzını açacaktı ki; Hermione gene araya girdi. “Sanırım haklısın Ginny..Of ama gene de onu böyle üzgün görmeye dayanamıyorum...” Ginny hafifçe gülümsedi.“Düzelecektir inan bana...”  
Genç kız iç çekti.“Umarım...”  
İki genç kız kısa bir bakışma yaşarken, Ron'un sesi duyuldu.“Bu meseleyi de hallettiğimize göre hadi artık kahvaltıya inelim..Ben çok acıktım !”

“Gece hiç uyumadın değil mi ?”  
Vicdanının bu sorusuna April cevap vermedi..Ama gözlerinin altındaki morluklar her şeyi anlatıyordu...Zorlukla yatağında doğruldu ve darmadağın olmuş saçlarını düzeltmeye çalıştı...  
Vicdanı endişeyle:“Kovuk'a mektup yazacak mısın ? Şu aldığın saçma sapan karar hakkında..”  
April öfkeyle:“Kararım saçma sapan değil ! Ne zamandan beri kaçmak, akıllıca bir yol seçildi ?”  
Vicdanı mırıldandı.“Böyle durumlarda kaçmak en iyi yoldur bence...Sonuçta mektupta yazanlar belli...Draco'nun mektuplarına cevap yazmadığı da ortada...Çocuk resmen senden kaçıyor ! Ve sen Londra'ya giderek kendini iyice küçük düşüreceksin !” April'in sinirleri artık iyice bozulmuştu...Titreyen ellerini alnına götürüp, sıkıca bastırdı.  
“Küçük düşmek umurumda mı sanıyorsun...Benim tek derdim, gerçeği onun ağzından öğrenmek ! Draco'nun beni hala sevip sevmediğini ondan öğrenmem lazım anlamıyor musun ???”  
Vicdanı sinirle:“İyi tamam..Peki Londra'ya nasıl gideceksin ? Cisimlenmek yasak..”  
April dudağını hafifçe ısırdı.“Bilmiyorum...Ama Hermione ve Ginny'le mutlaka konuşmam lazım !”  
Yatağından kalktı ve masanın başına geçti.Yorgunluktan bitap bir halde önündeki kağıda yazmaya başladı...  
Weasley Baykuşu, yemlenmekle meşguldü...April mektubu bitirdiğinde, o da başını hafifçe kaldırdı ve genç kızın penceresine tünedi..Baykuş ayağındaki mektupla gökyüzünde kaybolurken, April'in kafası oldukça karışıktı....

 

“Harry biraz daha omlet ister misin tatlım ?” Bayan Weasley endişeli gözlerini genç adama dikmiş, cevabı bekliyordu...Harry dalgın bir sesle karşılık verdi.“Hayır teşekkürler...”  
Hermione, onun dopdolu tabağına bakıp, mırıldandı.“Hiçbir şey yemedin Harry..Aç değil misin ?”  
Harry sıkkın bir tavırla:“Değilim Hermione...” Dean ve Ron, iştahla onun tabağındaki sucuklara baktı.  
Ron hızlıca:“Tabağındaki sucukları yemiyorsan alabilir miyim Harry ?”  
Genç adam omuz silkti.“Tabi ki..”  
Ron ağzının suyu aka aka tabaktaki sucukları alırken, Dean hayal kırıklığıyla ona bakıyordu.Hermione'yse sinirden kıpkırmızı olmuş bir halde Ron'a bakıyordu...Genç adam, neredeyse Harry'nin tabağındaki bütün yemekleri almıştı...Hermione masanın altından ona okkalı bir tekme savurdu...“Onların hepsini yemeyi düşünmüyorsun herhalde ! Biraz Harry'ye de bıraksaydın..” Ron sızlayan bacağını ovalarken, kayıtsız bir tavırla; “Elbette ki yiyeceğim...Çöpe mi gitsin bunca yemek ?”   
Hermione ona pis bir bakış atarken, Ginny gözlerini devirdi.“Merlin doyursun ne diyeyim...” Dean hafifçe sırıtırken, Harry masadan kalkmıştı bile...Zoraki bir tebessümle; “Hepinize afiyet olsun..Ben odaya çıkıyorum..” Masadaki bütün Kovuk ahalisi endişeyle, onun merdivenden çıkışını izledi...  
Bayan Weasley iç çekerek, “Bu çocuğun var bir derdi ama hayırlısı bakalım....” Arthur karısının bu endişesine bir yorumda bulunmadı...Tam o sırada kızıyla göz göze geldiğinde, hafifçe iç çekiyordu... O kısacık bakışmada anlamıştı Ginny, babasını çok iyi tanıyordu ve o belli ki bu konuda bazı şeyler biliyordu...Ama ne ?

 

Charlotte'un kahvaltı çağrısına April'in yanıtı kısa ve netti. “Aç değilim, yemeyeceğim !”  
Charlotte hiç üstelemeden, “Sen bilirsin...” diye karşılık verdi kuzenine.  
Genç kız kapıyı sertçe kapatıp, kendini gene yatağa attı.  
Yastığına sıkıca sarılıp, gözlerini yumdu..İstemsiz olarak akan gözyaşlarıyla, eski bir anıya dalıp gitti...

 

“Aşk”  
“Aşk”

Draco da April de gülmeye başladı.İkisinin kahkahaları çevredekileri meraklandırırken, April gözünden gelen yaşları silip, derin bir oh çekti.“Nihayet ! Ortak bir noktamız meydana çıktı..” Draco gülerek başını salladı.Sonunda kendilerine geldiklerinde, April hızlıca genç adama döndü.“Sen, Draco Malfoy..Çapkın…Tensel temastan öteye geçmeyen ilişkilerin adamı; aşk dedi ! Dünyanın sonu geliyor olmalı..” Draco hafifçe sırıtarak:“Ne var ? Tutkuyla yaşıyoruz diye aşkı yüceltemeyecek miyiz !” April şaşkınlığını gizlemeye çalışırken, mırıldandı.“Ne bileyim, şaşırdım sadece..Senin tutku diyeceğine adım gibi emindim..” Draco alaycı bir tavırla:“Beni daha yeterince tanımıyorsun demek ki..” April burun kıvırdı.”Sizi yavaş yavaş tanıyorum Bay Malfoy..İlk günden kolumu morartan adamın, bu kadar sevecen biri olduğunu bilemezdim, affedersiniz…” Draco sırıtarak:“Sevecen mi..Hımm, sanırım bu senden duyduğum ilk iltifat..” April biraz düşünüp, hayır anlamında başını salladı.“Hayır, sana ilk iltifat; bara gideceğimiz zaman, çok yakışıklı olduğunu söylememdi..” Anında duraksayıp, kıpkırmızı kesilirken; Draco’nun suratındaki sırıtış kulaklarına kadar yayıldı.

April yastığına iyice sarılıp, mırıldandı.

“Ne hasta bekler sabahı,   
Ne taze ölüyü mezar,   
Ne de şeytan bir günahı,  
Seni beklediğim kadar...”

Vicdanı alaycı bir tavırla:“Bekle bakalım o pisliği...Daha ne kadar bekleyebileceksen tabi...”

Draco gülerek:“Günaydın Kate...”  
Kate sofrada yerini alırken, “Günaydın Draco..Annenler nerede ? Onlar yemeyecek mi ?”  
Draco omletini keserken mırıldandı.“Onlar çoktan yedi...”  
Kate utanarak:“Demek biz de baş başa yiyeceğiz...”  
Genç adam gülerek:“Kızardın mı sen ?” Kate pembeleşen yanaklarını gizlemeye çalışarak:“Elbette ki hayır !”  
Draco alaycı bir tavırla:“Utanma, utanma...Daha kim bilir kaç erkekle yemek yiyeceksin..Ooo sen daha benden utanıyorsan, yandın...” Kate iç çekerek:“Fazla utangacım..Ne yapayım..”  
Draco meyve suyundan bir yudum alıp: Biz erkekler utangaç kızları severiz ama fazlası da sinir bozucu olur ona göre..Benden bir arkadaş tavsiyesi; utangaçlığını yenmek için önce kendine güvenmelisin...”  
Kate muzır bir tavırla:“Vaay bu konuda bir şeyler biliyorsun anlaşılan..”  
Draco kibirle:“Ne sandın...Kendimi övmeyi sevmem ama doğrusu kızlar hakkında çok şey bilirim...”  
Genç kız gülerek:“Belli...” Draco da gülerken, Kate hevesle:“Senden bir şey rica edebilir miyim Draco ?”  
Genç adam hızlıca başını salladı.“Tabi ki...”  
Kate hafifçe dudağını ısırıp:“Bugün beni gezdirir misin ? Mesela beraber sahile filan gidelim, dondurma yiyelim.. Kısacası takılalım...” Utanarak devam etti.“Takılalım derken arkadaşça yani...”  
Draco omuz silkti.“Benim için hava hoş..Yapacak bir şey yok zaten..Kahvaltıdan sonra gezeriz..”  
Draco'ya yaklaşmak için bir fırsat daha yakaladığını düşünen Kate zaferle sırıttı. Acaba sahilde neler neler olacaktı ?

Draco ve Kate birlikte vakit geçirecekken, April iyice kendi dünyasına kapanmıştı...Hala yastığına sarılmış, Draco'yu düşünüyordu....Yaa gerçekten Draco onu unutmuşsa..Ya kendine yeni bir yol çizmişse...  
“Herhalde çizmiştir..Hıhhh ölene kadar seni bekleyecek değildi ya April ! Sen onun için bir yaz aşkıydın..Sadece bir yaz aşkı..” Bir yanı böyle söylerken, diğer yanı; “Belki de Hermione'ler yanlış anladı...Yani Draco yapmaz öyle şey..Yapamaz...O sana gerçekten aşık !” diyordu.İnleyerek gözlerini açtı..Neye inanıp neye inanmayacağını bilemiyordu..Tek bildiği Draco'yu görmesi lazımdı ve ona bu konuda sadece dostları yardım edebilirdi....

***

Beklenen

Ne hasta bekler sabahı,  
Ne taze ölüyü mezar;  
Ne de şeytan, bir günahı,  
Seni beklediğim kadar.

Geçti, istemem gelmeni,  
Yokluğunda buldum seni;  
Bırak vehmimde gölgeni,  
Gelme artık neye yarar ?...

Necip Fazıl Kısakürek

 

Kovuk’taki kahvaltı bitmiş, herkes kendi derdine düşmüştü…  
Harry odaya kapanmış, otururken Ginny,Dean,Laura ve Ron bahçede vakit geçiriyor, Hermione’yse kara kara düşünüyordu… Dün sabah Fleur’la yaptığı konuşma, aklından bir türlü gitmiyordu…Aslında o kadar da büyütülecek bir olay değildi belki ama Hermione’ın ne kadar evhamlı olduğunu Merlin bile biliyordu…  
Peki sizce dün iki kız arasında nasıl bir konuşma geçmişti…İşte şimdi bunu öğrenmenin zamanıydı…

Fleur burun kıvırdı.“Hiç de bile..Oldukça maharetliyimdir...”  
Çay bardağını devirdiğinde Hermione sinirle söylendi.“Belli belli pek beceriklisin doğrusu !”  
Masayı silmeye çabalarken, Fleur hafifçe gülümsedi.“Becerikli olmaktan laf açılmışken..Sen de gizli saklı iş çevirmede oldukça başarılısın !” Hermione anlayamamıştı..Kaşlarını çatıp, genç kıza döndü.Fleur alaycı tebessümünü sürdürerek; “Sen ve Ron...Ne zamandan beri sevgilisiniz kim bilir...Ve tebrik ederim doğrusu hiç de çaktırmadınız...” Hermione donup kaldığını hissetti...Sırtından boşalan soğuk terin ürpertisiyle titredi...Nasıl , nasıl bilebilirdi ki bunu ! “Lanet olsun, bir şekilde öğrenmiş işte..Hemen inkar et Herm, hem de hemen !” Vicdaninin sesi kulaklarında yankılanırken, genç kız derin bir nefes alıp:“Saçma sapan konuşma Fleur ! Böyle bir şeyin olmadığını biliyorsun !”  
Fleur sarı saçlarını arkaya doğru attı.“Hım tabi tabi...İkinizin arasında bir şeyler olduğundan hep kuşkulanmıştım zaten ve konuşmanızı duyunca da haklı olduğumu anladım...” Hermione iyice gerilmişti.“Ne konuşması ?”  
Fleur nasıl desem gibilerinden, imalı bir bakışla:“İki aşığın konuşması gibi..Öpüşmek, hormonlar ve sevgili...Bu sözcükler sana bir şey hatırlattı mı ?” Hermione hafifçe dudağını ısırdı..Kahretsin şimdi ne yapacaktı ? Vicdanı hala telaşla konuşuyordu.“İnkar etmeye devam et ! Önüne belgeler koysa bile inkar et ! Çünkü bakışları tekin değil Herm, bu konuda bir planı var belli !” Daha vicdanı sözünü bitirmişti ki, Fleur devam etti.“Eee tabi şimdi bunu Weasley'ler duyarsa pek hoş olmaz.. Evlerinde ağırladıkları kız, oğullarıyla aşk yaşıyor...Hem belki gece bile buluşuyorsunuzdur..Bu tezgahın üzerinde neler neler olmuştur da haberimiz yoktur...” Hermione öfkeden kıpkırmızı olmuştu.“Laflarına dikkat et ! Senin Bill'le yaptıklarını Merlin bilir ! Ben senin gibi basit bir kız değilim..”  
Fleur alaycı bir kahkahayla:“Belki değilsindir ama ilişkiniz öğrenildiğinde Weasley"lerin gözünde öyle bir kız olabilirsin..Hem belki sizi mutfakta basmış bir tanık da vardır..Mesela ben !”  
Hermione'nin yüreği sıkışıyordu.“Bunu yapamazsın !”  
Fleur umursamaz bir tavırla:“Evet yapmayabilirim ama tek bir şartla...”  
Genç kız hafifçe dudağını ısırdı.“Ne şartı ?”  
Acaba ne şartı öne sürecekti ? Bir uyuzluk yapacağını biliyordu bilmesine ama kestiremiyordu…  
Ne isteyebilirdi ki ? Para…Hımm yok artık ! Hermione’de para mı vardı da para isteyecekti…  
İsteklerini mi yaptıracaktı, onu avucuna alıp kullanacak mıydı ??? Tam Fleur’luk bir düşünce….  
En kötüsü bir yardım isterdi…Ama nasıl bir yardım….  
Hermione düşünce dünyasında sayısız teori üretirken, Fleur derin bir nefes alıp, konuya girdi.  
Artık yüzündeki o şeytani tebessüm yerini endişeli bir tavra bırakmıştı.“Aslında tam şart değil..Bir sorun var ve çözebilecek kişi sensin..Ama eğer seni sıkıştırmazsam da asla bu işe girmezsin…” Bu cümlecikler kesinlikle Hermione’yi özetleyen şeylerdi.Ve genç kız hızlıca başını sallayarak:“Evet, tamam..Devam et !”  
“Bill ile ilgili bir sorunum var..” Bill mi ???   
Vicdanı gözlerini devirdi.“Amaaaan rahat ol, bu kızdan sana bir kötülük gelmez…Kesin Bill’le kavga etmiştir.. Arabuluculuk yapmanı istiyordur….” Hermione bu düşünceyle biraz rahatladı..  
Tehditlerle başlayan konuşma,kızsal bir mevzuya doğru kayıyordu…. Genç kız kaşlarını çatıp:“Aldatıyor mu ? Ya da aldattığını mı düşünüyorsun ?”  
Sanki Hermione hayatının en saçma cümlesini kurmuştu da Fleur gözlerini devirdi.“Tabi ki de hayır ! Pardon da kim beni aldatabilir ki ? Aldatılmak ve ben aynı cümlede bile kullanılamayız…” “Kendini beğenmişlikte son nokta…” diyen vicdanına katılmamak elde değildi.Evet, aldatılmakla aynı cümlede geçemezdi ama bencillik, kendini beğenmişlik ve kibirle paragraflarda yer edineceği kesindi…  
Hermione boş gözlerle karşısındaki kıza bakıp:“Eee o zaman ? Sorun ne ?”  
Fleur hafifçe dudağını ısırdı.“Bill’in bir sırrı var..Yani nasıl desem bazı şeyler saklıyor gibi…”  
Hermione kaşlarını çattı.“Nasıl bir sır ? Anlamadım…” Vicdanı artık Fleur’u dinlemiyordu bile.“Yaaa bırak şu kızı, resmen boş konuşuyor…” Fleur endişeyle:“Farkında değil misin..Fazla sessiz, fazla düşünceli…Sorduğumda yok bir şey diyor ama bir şeyler çevirdiği belli !”  
Kısa bir duraksamadan sonra sert bir sesle, ekledi.“Ve sen bana bu sırrı bulmamda yardım edeceksin !”  
Hermione için hayatın durduğu, o saçma sapan anlardan biriydi…Daha demin döktüğü terler, kalbinin o korkunç çarpıntısı, endişesi…Hepsi Bill’in aptal bir sırrı için miydi ? Fleur bu konu için mi bu kadar çok üstüne gelmişti….  
Vicdanı sinirle:“Bu kız hakikaten sorunlu ! Ne bu böyle tehdit etti, etti..Sonuç Bill’in sırrı…Kusura bakmasın da hayatımda bu kadar saçma bir şey görmedim !”  
Vicdanına sonuna kadar katılan Herm sinirle:“Bu mu yani, bu mu ? Tüm mesele Bill’in sırrı mı ? Ben bu yüzden mi bu kadar telaş oldum !” Fleur sırıttı.“Neden telaş oluyorsun ki ? İkna etmek için biraz üsteledim hepsi bu…”  
Hermione öfkeyle tısladı.“İkna etmek için adam gibi konuyu da açabilirdin Fleur !”  
Fleur tekrar sırıtarak:“Gıcıklık yapayım dedim…Hem de biraz merak uyandırayım dedim..Acaba Fleur ne şartı sunacak diye ?” Vicdanı küfürler saydırırken, Hermione istifini bozmamak için büyük bir çaba harcıyordu.  
“Şuan sana lanetler yollamak istediğimi biliyorsundur herhalde…”  
Fleur umursamaz bir tavırla:“Bana yardım edecek misin onu söyle sen ! Çıldırmak üzereyim Hermione, neredeyse iki haftadır üzerinde bir durgunluk var…”  
Vicdanı sinirle:“Merlin adına umarım seni aldatıyordur da….Öğrendiğinde; sana fena kapak olur !”  
Hermione bu yoruma içtenlikle katılarak, soğuk bir tavırla:“Yardım edeceğim ama aptal tehdidin için değil, sadece daha fazla paranoya yapıp da can sıkma diye !” Hermione bunu der demez, Fleur’un cevabını beklemeden mutfaktan çıktı…Kahvaltı da hoşuna giden tek şey Dean ve Ginny arasında geçen bir konuşmaydı.. Onun dışında tüm yemek boyunca Fleur’dan nasıl kurtulabileceğini düşünüp durdu.Fleur Dean ve Laura’ya Fransa’yı anlatıyordu.Dean daha fazla onu dinlemek istemediğinden, bakışlarını hızlıca Ginny’ye yöneltti..  
Ginny’ye döndüğünde derin bir soluk almıştı.Genç kız hafifçe sırıtarak; “Fitil başını ağrıttı galiba…”  
Dean sinirle:“Hem de ne ağrıtma…Boş boş konuşup, saçlarını sallamaktan başka ne işe yarıyor bu kız ?”  
Ginny alaycı bir tavır takınıp:“Sahiden böyle mi düşünüyorsun ? Onu ilk gördüğünde ağzından salyalar saçıyordun Dean…” Genç adam kıpkırmızı kesilirken, Ginny gülerek:“Hadi hadi önündeki sucukları ye sen..Yoksa Ron seninkileri de yiyecek ona göre…”

Hermione dün sabaha kısa bir dalış yaptıktan sonra hızlıca toparlandı.Açıkçası içinden hiç de fitille uğraşmak gelmiyordu..Ama o boş konuşan sarışının ne yapacağı da belli olmazdı..Bayan Weasley’lere ters bir söz ederse, nasıl toparlardı Merlin bilir….Tek çözüm yolu, şu sır her neyse onu bir an önce bulmaktı…Açıkçası Hermione’ye göre ortada bir sır falan da yoktu..Her şey fitilin kuruntusuydu…Ama genç kız yanılıyordu..Ortada bir sır vardı ve bu sır Harry, Bill, Arthur’u ilgilendirdiği gibi Draco’ya da ucu dokunan bir sırdı….

Sahil fazla kalabalık değildi ama gene de küçük çocukların bağırışlarıyla cıvıl cıvıldı…Kate heyecanla etrafına bakınıyor, yanı başında yürüyen Draco’ya ayak uydurmaya çalışıyordu.Draco gülerek arkada kalan genç kıza baktı. “Hadi ama Kate, çok yavaşsın doğrusu…”  
Kate yüzünü buruşturup:“Bence sen aşırı hızlısın..Biraz bekle !”  
Draco’nun yanına vardığında nefes nefeseydi…Genç adam onun bu haline bakıp gülerken, Kate sinirle söylendi.  
“Öff gülme yaa ! Hadi biraz oturalım, dinlenelim..”  
“Sen daha şimdiden yorulduysan…”  
Kate dudak bükerek:“Şimdiden mi ? Neredeyse bir saattir yollardayız !”  
Biraz ilerideki cafeye oturduklarında Kate’in neşesi yerine gelmişti.Genç kız gülerek önündeki buz gibi kaymak birasından bir yudum daha aldı.“Eee anlat bakalım şu resimdeki kızı….”  
April hakkında ne öğrenirse kardı…Draco’nun yüzü buğulanırken, Kate merakla genç adama bakıyordu.  
Draco iç çekip:“Anlatacak pek bir şey yok…Adı April, İtalya’da yaşıyor…Annesiyle annem çocukluk arkadaşı, biz de bebeklikten beri tanışıyoruz….”  
Kate hızlıca başını sallayıp:“Hımmm, bebeklikten beriyse ooo siz uzun zamandır sevgilisinizdir..”  
Draco gülerek:“Aslında daha yeni..Bebeklik dediğim en son yedi, sekiz yaşlarında görüşmüşüz..Sonra araya mesafe girmiş, bu yaz bize kalmaya gelince başladı her şey…”  
Kate kaşlarını çattı.“Bu yaz mı ? Eee şimdi nerede peki ? İtalya’ya mı döndü !”  
Genç adam önündeki bardakla oynarken, mırıldandı.“Öyle de denebilir…Birkaç hafta önce Londra’dan ayrıldı…”  
Kate sorularına devam ediyordu.“Peki bir daha nasıl görüşeceksiniz?O İtalya’da sen burada..Zor olmayacak mı ?”   
Draco omuz silkti.“Bir yolunu buluruz…”  
Bir yol…Acaba nasıl bir yol bulacaktı…Daha April mektuplarına cevap bile yazmazken, tekrar görüşmek..Hah işte bu çok saçma geliyordu kulağa…Göz ucuyla Kate’a baktı..Genç kız şimdi de ileride oynayan çocukları izliyordu.. Kate…İyi bir kızdı..Ve halden anlar gibi görünüyordu.Draco kimseye anlatamadığı düşüncelerini, hislerini bu genç kıza hangi akla hizmet anlatıyordu ki ? Daha onu tanımıyordu bile ! Ve şimdiden ona o kadar çok şey anlatmıştı ki kendisi onun hakkında ne biliyordu…Hımm tek bildiği; bir yaş küçük olduğu ve Ravenclaw’da okuduğuydu.. Aaaah bir de platonik olarak aşık olduğu bir çocuk vardı…Merakla genç kızı incelerken, Kate ona doğru döndü ve göz göze geldiler…Yanaklarının hafifçe pembeleştiği, Draco’nun gözünden kaçmamıştı…Ama ilginç olan onun kızarması değildi..İlginç olan bunun Draco’nun hoşuna gitmesiydi…   
Genç adam düşüncelerini dağıtırken, merakla:“Ailen Slytherin’liymiş …Ama sen Ravenclaw’dasın..”  
Genç kız yüzünü buruşturdu.“Hımm o konuya girme bile..Ailede Slytherin’de olmayan bir tek ben varım ! Ve bu benim kararım olmadığı halde, tüm aile suçlu olarak beni görüyor…”  
Draco hızlıca başını salladı.Onu anlıyordu..Ailesi tarafından, bir kukla gibi oynatılmanın ne demek olduğunu çok iyi biliyordu…Kate onun suskunlaştığını görünce hafifçe gülümsedi.“Neyse ki sen Slytherin’desin..Baban seninle gurur duyuyor olmalı..” Babam ve benimle gurur duymak…Hah ne kadar alakasız iki kavram…  
Acı bir tebessüm takındı.“Yaa ne demezsin…”  
Kısa bir sessizlik sonrası Kate neşeyle atıldı.“Hadi beraber bir şeyler yapalım !”  
Draco kaşlarını çattı.“Ne gibi ?” Kate bilmem gibisinden bakınırken, Draco sırıtarak:“Bak ileride bir Quidditch sahası var..Oraya gitmeye ne dersin ?”  
Kate endişeyle:“Ama ben Quidditch bilmem ki..”  
Draco ayağa fırlamıştı bile, masaya hesabı bırakırken söyleniyordu.“Ben sana öğretirim hadi kalk !”  
Kate hızlıca toparlanırken, gülümsemeden edemiyordu..Nasıl oldu da bir anda bu hale gelmişlerdi…Draco onun varlığından bile habersizken, ilgisini çekebilmeyi nasıl başarmıştı ? Sanırım her şey gittikleri barda başlamıştı…O danstan sonra bazı şeyler sonsuza kadar değişmiş olmalıydı… 

Charlotte hızlıca kapıya fırladı.Carmen’i telaşla içeri sokarken, bir yandan da söyleniyordu.  
“Nerde kaldın ? Kaç saat oldu !”  
Carmen onun kollarından kurtulmaya çabalarken, “Yaa ancak kahvaltı mahvaltı ettik ! Off çekmesene Charlotte ! Neler oluyor, ne bu telaş ?” Charlotte onu kütüphaneye sokup, kapıyı hızlıca kapattığında kendini koltuğa bıraktı. Carmen, telaşla bakınan arkadaşına dönüp:“Neyin var senin Charlotte ?”  
Charlotte kabarık saçlarını düzeltmeye çabalarken, mırıldandı.“Dün gece hiç uyuyamadım !”  
Carmen kaşlarını çattı.“Neden ?”  
Charlotte nasıl desem gibisinden bir bakış atınca, Carmen hemen anladı.Sesini alçaltıp, “Ağabeyimle mi ilgili ?”  
Charlotte hızlıca başını sallarken, Carmen acıyla tebessüm etti.“April ve ağabeyim…Sanırım Marcus’un ondan hoşlandığını düşünüyorsun…”  
Charlotte sinirle güldü.“Düşünmüyorum, eminim ! Apaçık ortada Marcus’un ilgisi ! April’den gözlerini alamıyor !”  
Öfkeyle yumruklarını sıkarken, Carmen kaşlarını çattı.“Peki ya April ? Sence o da ağabeyime aşık mı ?”  
Charlotte iç çekerek:“Hayır, aşık değil..Şu kolyeyi veren çocuk var ya hala onu seviyor…”  
Carmen gülümsedi.“Eeh o zaman bu kadar üzülecek bir şey yok..Marcus April’in ona ilgisiz olduğunu fark edince vazgeçecektir..” Charlotte’un endişeli bakışlarını görünce, kaşlarını çattı.“Şimdi ne oldu ? Suratını niye astın !”  
Genç kız, Carmen’in karşısına yerleşirken onun bu sorusuna cevap verdi.  
“April her an Marcus’a ilgi duyabilir..Çünkü erkek arkadaşıyla bağları tamamen koptu..Daha doğrusu koparıldı…”  
Carmen kaşlarını çattı.Hala bir şey anlayamamıştı..“Nasıl yani ? Onlar mektuplaşmıyor mu ?”  
Charlotte derin bir nefes alıp, “Sana bir sır vereceğim Carmen…”  
Genç kız gülümseyerek, Charlotte’un elini tuttu.“Tabi ki de…”  
Charlotte onun bu sıcak tavrından güç alarak:“April’in ve erkek arkadaşının yazdığı mektuplara el koydum ! Mektuplar hiç ulaşmadı onlara…”  
Carmen’in gözleri büyürken, Charlotte devam etti.“Bir gece bizim baykuş yanlışlıkla bana yolladı mektubu..Ben de baykuşa imperius laneti yaptım ! April’e, erkek arkadaşının bütün mektuplarını bana getirdi..Kısacası ben de onları yaktım !” Carmen dehşetle bağırdı.“Nasıl böyle bir şey yapabilirsin ! Neden yaptın ki bunu ?”  
Charlotte öfkeyle tısladı.“Kuzenimin canının yanmasını istiyordum !”  
Carmen endişeyle:“Ama imperius, adı üstünde affedilmez lanet ! Eğer bu yaptığın ortaya çıkarsa, başına büyük dertler açılabilir !” Charlotte hafifçe mırıldandı.“Biliyorum…Ama başta çok iyi bir fikir gibi gelmişti..Şimdiyse kendi ellerimle, April’le Marcus’u birleştiriyorum..”

Carmen sinirle:“Bırak şimdi abimi ! Hemen baykuşu eski haline getirmeliyiz ! İmperius hakkında da pek bir bilgim yok ki..Acaba ne yapsak ?”  
Charlotte omuz silkti.“Bir şekilde eski haline döndürürüz ! Bırak şimdi telaşlanmayı ! Kimse öğrenemez neler yaptığımı..Bunu senden ve benden başka bilen yok !”  
“Sen öyle san !”  
Marcus’un sesini duyduğunda vücudunun taş kesildiğini hissetti.Carmen şaşkınlıkla, kapıya bakarken Charlotte olduğu gibi kalakalmıştı…Marcus’la göz göze geldiğindeyse, hayatında ilk defa diyecek tek bir sözü bile yoktu…..

Kate hayranlıkla Quidditch sahasına bakarken, Draco gülerek:“Beğendin mi ?”  
Kate büyülenmiş bir edayla:“Muhteşem !”  
Sahada oynayan büyücülerin sesleri kulaklarını doldurmuştu…Atmosfer o kadar büyüleyiciydi ki nereye bakacağını şaşırmıştı.Draco onun kolunu kavradı ve genç kızı yürütmeye başladı.“Hadi süpürge kiralamalıyız… Aslında benim muhteşem Nimbus 2001’im burada olsaydı, gökyüzünde fırtına gibi eserdik ama napalım..”  
Kate tebessümle, onun süpürgesini anlatmasını dinlerken, Draco diğerlerine nazaran daha iyi olan bir tanesini kaptı…“Hımm bu fena değilmiş..” Kate’e döndü.“Hadi sen de seç..”  
Genç kız yüzünü buruşturdu.“Yalnız şimdiden söyleyeyim, ben süpürge üstünde hiç iyi değilimdir…”  
Draco gülerek:“Çok da kötü olduğunu sanmam….”  
Kate derin bir nefes alıp, “Peki o zaman..” Süpürgelerden birini seçip, elini havaya kaldırdı.Hafifçe dudağını ısırıp,  
“Yüksel !” O sözünü bitirir bitirmez süpürge aniden havaya fırladı ve Draco kafasını hızla eğdiğinden, süpürgeyi suratına yemekten son anda kurtuldu.  
Kate telaşla:“Çok özür dilerim..Ama söylemiştim, hiç iyi değilimdir…”  
Draco derin bir iç çekip:“Evet gerçekten berbatsın..Hımm o zaman önce süpürge üzerinde durmayı öğrenmen lazım…” Süpürgeyi omzuna atıp:“Hadi gel bakalım, biraz antrenman yapalım…”  
Genç kız hafifçe dudağını ısırıp, Draco’nun peşi sıra sahaya ilerledi.

Carmen sinirle:“Sen bizi mi dinliyordun abi ?”  
Marcus omuz silkerek:“Öyle de denebilir..Kütüphaneden sesler gelince bir bakayım demiştim..Konu ilgimi çekti, ben de dinleyeyim dedim…” Kız kardeşi hala öfkeliydi.“Konunun neresi ilgini çekti pardon ?”  
Marcus iki genç kızın önüne dikilirken, cevap verdi.“April’in adı geçince, özellikle mektup konusunda..Pek bir ilgi çekici oldu doğrusu…”  
Bu zamana kadar hiç konuşmayan Charlotte buz gibi bir sesle konuştu.“Şimdi ne yapacaksın ? Peşinde köpek gibi dolandığın April’e yaptıklarımı mı anlatacaksın !”  
Marcus öfkeyle yumruklarını sıktı.“Sözlerine dikkat et Charlotte !”  
Genç kız hışımla ayağa kalktı.Artık içinde biriktiremediklerini dışa dökmenin zamanı gelmişti.  
“Ne o yalan mı ! Kız geldiğinden beri peşinden ayrılmıyorsun ! Ne yapsa tamam dedin, ne istese hemen verdin ! Kısacası onun köpeği oldun Marcus !”  
Genç adam dişlerinin arasından tısladı.“Kıskandığın için böyle konuşuyorsun ! April’e bunca şeyi yapmanın tek sebebi, sadece kıskançlık ! Onun senden daha güzel olmasını, daha bilgili, daha akıllı olmasını çekemiyorsun ! Şimdi de benim ona olan ilgimi kıskanıyorsun….”  
Charlotte yüzüne çarpan bu sözlerle bocaladı.Araya girmek isteyen Carmen’i tek eliyle sustururken buz gibi bir sesle; “April’i hiçbir zaman kıskanmadım..Sadece küçüklüğümden beri bana yaptıklarının intikamını istiyorum hepsi bu ! Ne güzelliği, ne zekası ne de bilgisi..Hiçbiri umurumda bile değil ! Ama sen…”  
Genç kız hızlıca duraksadı..Ne diyecekti ki, “Ama sen benim umurumdasın..Onu sevmene dayanamıyorum, acı çekiyorum !” mu diyecekti…  
Charlotte’un yarım kalan cümlesini Carmen de Marcus da biliyordu…Genç adam acıyla yüzünü buruşturdu… Charlotte’un platonik aşkı için ne yazık ki yapabileceği hiçbir şey yoktu…Onu asla o gözle sevmeyecekti…  
Daha önce söylemeye cesaret edemediği sözler, dudaklarından hızlıca döküldü…  
“Üzgünüm Charlotte çok üzgünüm…Ama unutma ki; Bana aşık olmanı, ben istemedim !”  
Bu sözler rüzgar gibi geçerken odada Carmen dehşetle elini dudaklarına götürdü.Abisinin sözü Charlotte’un canını çok yakmıştı…April mektup konusunda Charlotte’dan intikam alamasa dahi, bu söz yeteri kadar can acıtıcıydı….Genç kız öylece kalakaldı…“Bana aşık olmanı, ben istemedim..” Bu nasıl bir sözdü böyle, bu nasıl bir reddedişti..  
Bütün bu kalp ağrısından, Marcus’a beslediği karşılıksız hislerden sorumlu olan Charlotte muydu ? Marcus’u sevmek, onun mu hatasıydı ?  
Gözleri dolmaya başlarken, boğazında düğümlenen yumruyu hissedebiliyordu..Ama Charlotte Marple asla ağlamazdı…Ne ağlardı ne de bu sözün altında kalırdı….Onun da kanlarında Draker kanı vardı !  
Nefret dolu bir sesle tısladı.“Dilerim bana söylediğin bu sözü, gün gelir April de sana söyler ! İşte o zaman anlarsın benim yaşadıklarımı !”  
Marcus tek kelime etmezken, Charlotte odadan hızlı adımlarla çıktı.Carmen şaşkınlıkla bakakalmıştı.  
“Nasıl böyle bir şey söylersin abi, nasıl ?”  
Genç adam kayıtsız bir tavırla:“Söylemek zorundaydım Carmen..Daha fazla ortalığı karıştırmasına izin veremezdim…”  
Carmen üzüntüyle:“Gururunu incittin ama….”  
Genç adam bu soruya cevap vermedi.Carmen’in karşısına oturduğunda o da düşüncelerine dalmıştı…  
Charlotte’la yaşadığı çocukluğunu düşündü..Onunla arasındaki bağı…Kardeşlik olarak adlandırdığı bağı….  
“Mektup işini April’e söyleyecek misin ?”  
Marcus hızlıca kardeşine cevap verdi.“Tabi ki hayır…Charlotte o zaman daha zor bir duruma düşer…Baykuşu eski haline döndürüp, bu işi kapatacağım…”  
Carmen hızlıca başını salladı.“Tamam..Ben Charlotte’un yanına gidiyorum..”  
Odadan çıkarken, abisine son kez baktı.“Ne olursa olsun Charlotte’a zarar gelmesine dayanamıyorsun değil mi ? Eğer Charlotte olmasa mektup işini hemen söylerdin…”  
Marcus zoraki bir gülümsemeyle, başını salladı.Kardeşi odadan çıkarken, ne kadar da yalancı birine dönüştüğünü düşünüyordu…Mektup konusunu örtbas etme kararıyla, Charlotte’un yakından uzaktan ilgisi yoktu.. Onun tek derdi April’di…April ve Draco denen o çocuğun arasını açmak…. Ve bunu eninde sonunda başaracaktı…Zamanı geldiğinde….

Kate süpürgenin ucuna daha da tutundu.Telaşla aşağıya bakarken, “Düşeceğiz değil mi düşeceğiz ! Aaah lanet olsun şu bludger neredeyse kafamıza çarpacaktı !”  
Onun belini hafifçe kavramış olan Draco’ysa gülerek:“Sakin olur musun ? Güzel gidiyorsun işte..”  
Kate manevralar yapmaya başlarken, Draco ukala bir tavırla söyleniyordu.“Ben daha iyisini yaparım…”  
Genç kız sinirle:“Çok konuşma ! Kumanda bende..Her an seni yere atabilirim !”  
Draco omuz silkti.“Hayatta cesaret edemezsin…”  
Kate gülerek:“Öyle mi dersin…”  
Süpürgenin burnunu yukarı doğru kaldırdı ve hızla yükselmeye başladı.Draco onun ne yapmaya çalıştığını anlayamazken, genç kız iyice yükselmişti artık…  
Draco sinirle:“Hala çok iyi değilsin Kate ! Bu oyunu hemen kes !”  
Genç adamın tehditleri Kate’e işlemiyordu.İyice yükseldiklerinde; artık Quidditch oynayan çocuklar bile karınca gibi görünüyordu..Draco nefesi kesilmiş bir halde manzaraya bakarken, Kate bağırdı.“Alçal !”  
Genç adam olacakları daha yeni anlamıştı ki; süpürge büyük bir hızla yere doğru alçalmaya başladı.Kate neşeyle çığlık çığlığa bağırırken, Draco ona sıkıca tutunmuş, gözlerini yummuştu…Ne zaman yere indiklerini, hangi ara süpürgeden indiğini hatırlamıyordu bile…  
Kate gülerek:“Muhteşemdi değil mi ? Süpürgeye binmek o kadar da zor değilmiş….”  
Draco öfkeyle dağılan saçlarını düzeltti.“Ya ne demezsin…Bir daha sakın böyle aptalca bir şey yapmaya kalkma ! Yoksa…” Kate endişeli bir sesle:“Yoksa ne ?”  
Draco ateş saçan gözlerini, genç kıza diktiğinde onun yaprak gibi titrediğini fark etti..Bu narin, kırılgan kıza ne diyecekti şimdi ? “Yoksa senin canını fena yakarım !” mı….Kate gibi birine böyle bir şeyi asla söyleyemezdi..Zaten bu söze karşılık verebilecek tek bir kişiyi tanıyordu…Ve o da burada değildi…  
İç çekerek:“Bir daha böyle bir şey yapmaya kalkma, yoksa senin o küçük burnunu koparırım…”  
Gülümseyerek hafifçe Kate’in burnuna dokundu.Genç kız utanarak başını eğerken, Draco iç çekerek geldiği şu durumu düşünüyordu…Sanki karşısında küçük bir kız çocuğu vardı ve Draco onu üzmemekle görevlendirilmişti…. Daha önce kaba olmamak için, hiç bu kadar kendini sıkmamıştı….   
Vicdanı sırıtarak:“İyice yumuşadın haa…Demek küçük burnu koparırım haa..”  
Draco öfkeyle tısladı.“Tek kelime edersen seni pişman ederim !”  
Vicdanı gülerek:“Ne yaparsın haa benim bal dudaklarımı mı koparırsın…”  
Draco içinden küfürler saydırırken, Kate’le sahanın çıkışına doğru yürümeye başlamıştı…

Saat beşe geliyordu…Ve April hala odasındaydı..Pikenin altına kafasını gömmüş, öylece yatıyordu…  
Vicdanı iyice endişelenmeye başlamıştı.“Aaah April yapma böyle ! Lütfen kendini toparla !”  
April iç çekerek:“Kendimi toparlamak falan istemiyorum..Ben Londra’ya dönmek istiyorum….”  
Vicdanı sinirle söylendi.“Aaay Londra kadar başına taş düşsün ee mi !”  
April acıyla mırıldandı.“Canım çok acıyor, çok..Şu hala bak, ben burada böyle yatıyorum peki ya o ? Acaba o şimdi ne yapıyor, o da beni düşünüyor mudur ?”  
Vicdanı omuz silkti.“Düşünüyordur, düşünüyordur…Zaten iki seçenek var, yaa seni düşünüyor ya da o sarışın kızla geziyor…”  
April onun bu sözüyle hıçkırıklara boğuldu.“Bence onunla şimdi…Beraber kim bilir nasıl da eğleniyorlardır !”

Vicdanı cevap vermezken, April sabah söylediği şiirin ikinci kıtasını söylemeye başladı…Bu kez sesi buruk ve öfkeliydi…

Geçti, istemem gelmeni,  
Yokluğunda buldum seni;  
Bırak vehmimde gölgeni,  
Gelme, artık neye yarar ?...

Saat sekize doğru gelirken; Draco ve Kate, Malfoy Malikanesi’ne dönmüştü.Narcissa neşe saçan ikiliye bakıp, gülümsedi.“Ooo ne bu neşe ?”  
Kate gülerek:“Sahile gittik..Draco ile gezdik biraz…”  
Narcissa gözlerini ikiliye dikip:“Hımmm sevindim…Eve çok kapatmayın kendinizi, bu havanın tadını çıkarın…Bol bol gezin beraber..”  
Draco annesinin imalı bakışlarına aldırmadan, “Ben duş alıp, yatacağım..”  
Annesi merakla:“Yemek yemeyecek misin ?”  
Draco omuz silkti.“Yok sağ ol anne…” Draco merdivenlere yönelirken, Kate de onun arkasından peşi sıra ilerledi. İki gence uzun uzun bakan Cissy’se bu durumdan memnun görünüyordu…Draco tam odasına girecekken, Kate heyecanla seslendi genç adama.Genç adam hızlıca ona dönünce, heyecanla:“Bugün için teşekkür ederim..Çok güzel vakit geçirdim…”  
Draco çarpık bir gülümsemeyle:“Ne demek..Sen bizim misafirimizsin, elbette gezdireceğim seni..”  
Kate’le kısa bir süre bakıştılar, en sonunda cesaretini toplayan genç kız Draco’nun yanağına küçük bir öpücük kondurdu.“Sağ ol her şey için..”  
Kıpkırmızı yanaklarla kaçarcasına odasına girdiğinde, Draco şaşkınlıkla öylece kalakaldı…Kendini toparladığında hafifçe gülümseyip, mırıldandı.“Sadece küçük bir kız…”

Hermione, Ron’un odasına öyle bir hızla girdi ki, genç adam korkuyla yerinden sıçradı.  
“Ödümü kopardın Hermione, nasıl bir girişti bu böyle !”  
Hermione telaşla onun sözünü kesti.“Ron sana anlatmam gereken çok önemli bir şey var…”  
Ron çarpık bir gülümsemeyle:“Eğer şu hormon konusunda özür dileyeceksen…”  
Genç kız gözlerini devirip:“Off Ron biz o konuyu kapattık sanıyordum !”  
Ron yüzündeki tebessümü silmeden cevap verdi.“Kapatmadık canım, sadece arada kaynadı o kadar….”  
Hermione iç çekerek:“O kadar çok şey oluyor ki, neyi yapıp neyi yapmadığımızı unutuyorum.”  
Genç adam sabırsızca:“Eee o zaman özrümü bekliyorum…”  
Hermione hafifçe dudağını ısırıp:“Seni kırdıysam, yani seni üzdüysem şey ederim..Şey işte..Amaaaan özür dilerim..Tamam rahatladın mı ! Başın göğe erdi mi ? Oohh nasıl da içten içe sevinmişsindir şimdi ! Özür diledim ya bunu hep başıma kakacaksın değil mi ?” Hermione’nin bu sözleri, Ron’un ani öpücüğüyle kesiliverdi.Uzun süren bu tatlı öpücük, her şeyi birbirine bağlamaya yetmişti…  
Hermione başını genç adamın alnına dayadığında, mırıldandı.“Biz hala sevgiliyiz değil mi ?”  
Ron nefes nefese bir halde; “Elbette, hiç ayrılmadık ki !”  
Hermione’yi kendine doğru çekti ve sıkıca sarmaladı.Genç kız başını onun göğsüne dayadığında tek istediği öylece kalmaktı…Kısa bir süre sonra Ron merakla:“Peki sen bana ne söylemeye gelmiştin Hermione ?”   
Genç kız aniden başını onun göğsünden ayırdı.“Aaay iyi hatırlattın ! April’den mektup gelmiş !”  
Ron gülerek:“Eee ne güzel işte…Özletmişti kendini..”  
Hermione telaşla cebinden mektubu çıkarırken, “Mektupta yazanları okuduğunda böyle söylemeyeceksin ama…”

Ginny, Dean ve Laura’dan o kadar çok sıkılmıştı ki artık, neredeyse avada’yı çakmak üzereydi kendine…  
Bu nasıl bir çene ve bu nasıl bir boş konuşmaydı böyle….Vıd vıd vıd vıd..Hiç nefes almadan, sabahtan beri !  
“Dean siz Laura’yla konuşurken, ben de akşam yemeği için anneme yardım edeyim..”  
Dean isteksizce:“Boş ver aşkım, Hermione yardım eder..”  
Ginny sabırsızca üsteledi.“Şimdi o odasında yatıyordur..Ben bir bakayım anneme…”  
Hızlı adımlarla Kovuk’a ilerlerken, son duyduğu Laura’nın cırtlak sesiydi…Elbette ki annesine yardım filan etmeyecekti.Bayan Weasley iş yaptırma konusunda oldukça sıkıydı ve insanı çok bunaltıyordu…  
Bayan Weasley’e görünmeden merdivenlere yöneldi.Odasına gireceği sırada Harry’yle burun buruna geldi.  
Harry dalgın bir tavırla:“Akşam yemeğine inmeyeceğim..Bayan Weasley’e söylersin..”  
Ginny onu baştan aşağıya süzüp, derin bir nefes aldı..Evet, sabah Herm ve Ron’a endişe edecek bir şey olmadığını söylemişti ama aslında için için oldukça telaşlıydı…Harry’yi hiç bu kadar berbat gördüğünü hatırlamıyordu…Sirius’tan sonra kısa bir süre dağılmıştı ama bu kez farklıydı…Sanki büyük bir yükün altına girmek üzere gibiydi…Ve bu yükün ağırlığı altında, ezilmekten korkuyor gibi…   
“Hey biliyorum şu günlerde çok üstüne geliyoruz ama bilmeni isterim ki hepimiz senin için endişeleniyoruz….”  
Harry donuk bir bakışla:“Endişelenecek hiçbir şey yok...Ben iyiyim, sadece biraz yalnız kalmak istediğim bir dönemdeyim hepsi bu…”  
Ginny iç çekerek:“Eğer şu son konuşmamız yüzünden bu haldeysen, ben gerçekten de seni incitmek istememiştim…”  
O son konuşma, her gece Harry’nin zihninde yankılanıyordu….  
“Sen, sen..Ne yapmaya çalışıyorsun ? Hem seni sevmemi hem de senden uzak durmamı mı istiyorsun ? Sonsuza kadar seni seveyim ama senin karanlık dünyana da hiç girmeyeyim öyle mi !”  
Genç adam acıyla gülümsedi.“Elbette hayır Ginny, seninle bir ilgisi yok..”  
Ginny endişeyle dudağını ısırdı.“Pekala..Ama lütfen biraz gülmeye çalış Harry ! Sanki yaşamıyorsun da sadece nefes alıyorsun !” Aslında öyle de denebilir..Hele Bay Weasley’le yaptıkları o konuşmadan sonra….  
Harry’nin suskunluğuna daha fazla dayanamayan Ginny onun omuzlarını kavradı ve hafifçe sarstı. “Hadi ama gülsene !”  
Ginny, Harry onun gözlerinin içine baktığında gene içinden bir şeylerin koptuğunu hissetti..Bu genç adamı ne kadar hayatının dışında tutmak istese de ondan kopamıyordu…Sanki görünmez bir bağ ile bu lanet olasıca çocuğa bağlanmıştı ! Ginny’nin bu çabası Harry’ye komik gelmişti..Genç adam hafifçe gülümserken,   
“Oldu mu istediğin ?”  
Ginny de hafifçe gülümserken, ikisinin bakışması Hermione’nin sesiyle bölündü.  
Genç kız merdivenden ikisine doğru sesleniyordu.“Hemen buraya gelin ! Bir sorunumuz var !”  
Harry ve Ginny şaşkınlıkla birbirlerine bakıp, Ron’un odasına yöneldiler…  
Harry merakla:“Ne oldu ?”  
Ginny yatağa otururken, Hermione elindeki mektuba göz gezdirmekteydi.Ron’sa düşüncelere dalmış, oradan oraya yürüyordu…  
Harry sabırsızca yineledi.“Hey ne oldu ? Anlatsanıza…”  
Ginny, Herm’in elindeki mektuba bakıp:“Kimden gelmiş ?”  
Hermione dalgın bir sesle:“April’den…”  
Ginny’nin gözleri heyecanla açıldı.“April’den mi ! Ne yazmış, ne diyor ? Çok üzülmüş mü Malfoy meselesine…”  
Harry kaşlarını çattı.“Malfoy meselesi mi ?”  
Harry’nin sorularını hala kimse takmıyordu.Hermione Ginny’nin sorusuna cevap verdi.  
“Sana mektubu okuyayım da, nasıl tepki verdiğini anla…”  
Ron sinirle:“Siz bu kıza ne yazdınız ki, böyle endişelenmiş !”  
Ginny iç çekerek:“Malfoy’u sarışın bir kızla görmüştük..Onu anlattık..O pisliğin yaptığı adilikleri yani !”  
Harry şaşkınlıkla:“Malfoy’la April çıkıyor mu ?”  
Ron gözlerini devirdi.“E günaydın Harry, bunu ben bile biliyorum..”  
Hermione başını sallayıp:“Çıkıyorlar-dı !!! Malfoy April’i çoktan silmiş, atmış..Başka kızlar bulmuş kendine !”  
Harry en sonunda anlamaya başlıyordu.“Siz de bunu April’e mi söylediniz ?”  
Ginny duvara doğru yaslandı.“Evet, şimdi de April’den gelmiş mektubu okuyacak Herm bize…”  
Onun bu sözüyle, Hermione boğazını temizledi.Ve mektubu okumaya başladı.

“Sevgili Hermione ve Ginny,  
Mektubunuzu aldığımda çok sevinmiştim..Bakalım neler anlattılar diye..Ama okumaya başladığımda dünyam başıma yıkıldı..Her satırda daha da kötü oldum..Her satırda daha da canım yandı…Siz bana asla yalan söylemezsiniz biliyorum..Siz benim dostumsunuz…Eğer Draco’yu sarışın bir kızla gördüyseniz bunu benle paylaşmak istemenizi de anlarım…Ama yaaa o kız onun bir akrabasıysa, yaa o kız sadece bir arkadaşsa…Pansy de onlarlaydı yazmışsınız, belki sadece tesadüftür..Sonuçta Benotti’de eğlence yerleri belli, gidilecek mekanlar belli…Draco yapmaz yapamaz yani..Nasıl biri olduğunu biliyorum…O bencildi, acımasızdı ama değişti o, değişti… Biliyorum değiştiğini…O aldatmaz beni, aldatamaz ki, çünkü bana aşık..Beni gerçekten seviyor…Kendi söyledi bana, bırakmayacağını söyledi..Söz verdi, sözünü tutacak biliyorum…  
Ama şüphe..Aaah o şüphe..En çok inandıklarımıza bile yalan gözüyle bakmamızı sağlayan o korkunç his ! İçime şüphe düştü ve ben şuan boşluktayım…Atacağım her adımda, yaşayacağım her günde o şüphe de gelecek… Lütfen bana yardım edin..Bana bir çıkış yolu gösterin..Ne yapmalıyım, burada beklemeye devam mı etmeliyim, onu unutmayı mı dilemeliyim…

Yoksa bir yolunu bulup Draco’yla yüzleşmeli miyim ? Bu şüpheyi yıkmanın yolu yüzleşmek mi ? Peki ama nasıl…. Bizim kasabada koruma mührü var..Cisimlenmek yasak, nasıl geleceğim ki Londra’ya…  
Bana yardım eder misiniz peki ? Beni Londra’ya götürür müsünüz ? Dönmek istiyorum sadece Londra’ya dönmek istiyorum…Ve sizden başka kimseden isteyemem bunu…Şuan o kadar çaresiz bir haldeyim ki, size çok ihtiyacım var…Çok….

April Draker”

Mektup bittiğinde hiçbiri konuşmuyordu.Hepsi düşüncelere gömülmüştü.İlk konuşan Ginny oldu..  
Genç kız sinirle:“Onun bu hale geleceğini bilmeliydik ! Neden yazdık ki o mektubu ! Baksana kızı ne hale getirdik…” Hermione de pişmanlıkla başını salladı.Harry iç çekerek:“Üzmeyin kendinizi..Olan oldu artık..Şimdi April’e nasıl yardım edeceğimizi bulmalıyız..Kız orada tek başına perişan olur, Londra’ya gelip Draco’yla yüzleşmesi daha mantıklı….”  
Hermione kaşlarını çattı.“Peki ama nasıl dönecek buraya ? Baksana cisimlenme yasakmış…”

“Buldum !” Ron’un bağırışıyla tüm kafalar ona döndü.  
Hermione merakla:“Ne buldun ?”  
Ron gülerek:“April’i nasıl Londra’ya getireceğimizi…”  
Ginny heyecanla:“Nasıl ?”  
Ron’un keyfi iyice yerine gelmişti.“Kağıt kalemi al eline Harry ve yazmaya başla bakalım..”  
Harry şaşkınlıkla onun dediğini yaparken, Herm ve Ginny bakışıyordu.Ron boğazını temizledi ve başladı konuşmaya…

“Sevgili April,  
Mektubunu dördümüz bir arada okuduk ve inan bir anda ne yapacağımızı şaşırdık…Seni bu kadar üzeceklerini bilseler Herm ve Ginny hiç yazmazdı o mektubu..Şimdi bin pişmanlar..Ama eminim sen onları suçlamıyorsun, sen hepimizi bu şüpheye düşüren Malfoy’u düşünüyorsun.. Ve haklısın bu işin tek çözüm yolu senin Londra’ya dönmen…  
Eşyalarını hazırla, yarın saatler gece yarısını vurduğunda seni almaya gelmiş olacağız ! Bizi odanda beklemen yeterli, çünkü pencerene konacağız…  
Nasıl dersen, zamanında Harry’yi Dursley ailesinden nasıl kaçırdıysak şimdi seni de öyle kaçıracağız..Babamın yeni aldığı uçan arabayla; ben, Hermione, Harry ve Ginny senin şu İsviçre’deki kasabanı ziyarete geliyoruz ! Adresi daha önceki mektuplarında muhtemelen yazmışsındır.. Rahat ol akşama oradayız…  
Bizi özlemişsindir herhalde..Biz seni çok özledik..Bir gece daha İsviçre’de uyu bakalım genç bayan, bundan sonraki günlerde gözlerini Londra’da açacaksın !!!  
Seni çok seven dostların….  
Ronald Weasley..”

Ron konuşmasını bitirdiğinde, Harry de mektubu tamamlamıştı….  
Hermione şaşkınlıkla:“Uçan araba mı ?”  
Ron başını salladı.“Evet, zamanında Fred ve George’la gidip nasıl Harry’yi aldıysak şimdi de hep beraber April’i alacağız…” Ginny bu fikre bayılmıştı.“Odunsun modunsun ama kafa arada çalışıyor doğrusu !”  
Harry kaşlarını çattı.“Peki arabayı nasıl alacağız..Bay Weasley hayatta izin vermez !”  
Ron omuz silkti.“İzin alacağımızı kim söyledi..Gizlice yapacağız bu işi..Yarın akşam önce ben anahtarı yürüteceğim sonra da hep beraber, ev ahalisi uyuyunca İsviçre’ye gideceğiz !”  
Bu fikir diğerlerine de sıcak gelmeye başlayınca, Hermione heyecanla mektubu baykuşun ayağına bağladı…  
Baykuş gökyüzünde süzülürken, genç kız neşeyle:“Yarın akşam görüşürüz April…”  
Dört genç heyecanla yapacaklarını tasarlarken, akşam yemeği vakti de hızlıca gelivermişti…


	23. Beklenen

“Camları güzel sil Ginny ! Şişirme yapma !”

Bayan Weasley’nin söylenmelerine, gözlerini devirerek karşılık verdi…Sabahtan beri iş yapıyorlardı ve elleri ağrıdan ölmek üzereydi…

Temizlikten hiç anlamayan Laura ve Fleur’sa, sinirle tartışıyorlardı.Laura ateş saçan gözlerini sarışın güzele dikip,

“Bayan Weasley ! Fleur tabak filan yıkamıyor, şişirme yapıyor !”

Fleur kıpkırmızı kesilip:”Hiç de bile ! Sen kendine bak, bütün tozları halının altına ittiğini görmedim mi sanıyorsun !”

Bayan Weasley hışımla araya girdiğinde iki genç kız da sessizleşti..”Aaa susun bakayım..Sizin çenenizi mi çekeceğiz, temizlik mi yapacağız ! Fleur tabakları güzel sil, kontrol edeceğim ona göre ! Laura sen de düzgün temizlik yap, o halının altından çıkan her toz zerresini sana yuttururum ona göre !”

Hermione alaycı bir tebessümle, ikisinin korkuyla temizliğe girişmesini izledi.Ginny’se fısıldadı.

“Annemin otoritesine hayran olmamak elde değil….”

“Annemin gereksiz iş yaptırma huyundan nefret ediyorum !”

Çatı katını temizlemek ve toplamakla görevli olan Ron sinirle söyleniyordu.Ama eski kitapları toparlayan Harry’nin onu dinlediği yoktu.

“Bahar temizliği de nereden çıktı şimdi ! Sonbaharda temizlik mi olurmuş ! Benim bildiğim ilkbahardan önce evler temizlenir….”

Harry gülerek:”Off Ron amma da söylendin dostum…Hadi biraz sus ve işini yap..Ne kadar çabuk bitirirsek, quidditch oynamaya o kadar çok vaktimiz kalır…”

Ron iç çekerek:”Sanırım haklısın…Zaten bu akşam çok önemli bir işimiz var..Onu düşüneyim bari…”

Harry endişeyle:”Umarım herhangi bir sorun çıkmaz….”

Ron omuz silkti.”Yaa sen bana güven..Benim hangi fikrim sorun yarattı…”

Genç adam, Ron’a ters bir bakış atıp:”En son uçan araba fikrinde neredeyse okuldan atılacaktık…Ayrıca Şamarcı Söğüt’le de kapıştığımızı hatırlatırım…”

Ron omuz silkti.”Ama araba fikrim sayesinde, o korkunç örümceklerden kurtulduk..Ben Hogwarts’ta arabayı kaybetmeseydim şimdiye dek çoktan örümceklerin midesinde sindirilmiş, kalsiyum olarak depolanmıştık…”

Harry gülerken, Ron sırıtarak,  
“Oh bee sonunda eski neşeli Harry moduna dönmeye başladın…Durgunluk zamanların çok endişelendirmişti bizi kardeşim…”

Harry iç çekerek:”Aslında hala biraz karamsarım ama eskisi kadar değil…”

Ron kaşlarını çattı.”Neyin var senin dostum ? Herm’e de bana da anlatmadığına göre önemli bir mevzu olmalı….”

Harry kaşlarını çattı.”Üzgünüm Ron ama anlatamam..Çünkü mevzu benle alakalı değil, bir başkasıyla alakalı…”

Harry’nin gizli kapaklı sözlerini Ron ne yazık ki anlayamamıştı…

“İyi de senle alakalı değilse niye bu kadar taktın kafaya ! El’alemin derdi seni mi gerdi ?”

Harry acı bir tebessümle, mırıldandı.”Keşke basit bir dert olsaydı Ron, keşke…”

Dean odaya daldığında, her tarafı darmadağındı.Ron ve Harry’nin bakışları ona dönerken, 

Dean sinirle:”Neden döküntülerin konduğu barakayı ben temizliyorum ! Şu halime bakın, üstüm başım pislik içinde…”

Ron alaycı bir tavırla:”Kusura bakma Dean ama bu evde iç güveysi sayılırsın..Haliyle pis işlerde sana kalıyor..”

Dean suratını buruştururken, Ron sırtını dikleştirdi.Baba bir ifade takınıp,

“Hadi hadi iç güveysi git de temizle barakayı !”

Dean ona küfürleri sıralarken, Harry bu manzaraya tebessüm etmekle yetindi…

Fleur bulaşıkları yıkarken, Hermione de salondaki işlerini bitirmiş, mutfağı silmeye gelmişti.

Yalnız kalmalarını fırsat bilen Fleur etrafına bakınıp, fısıldadı.

“Aklına bir şey geliyor mu ?”

Hermione dalgın bir tavırla:”Ne konuda ?”

Fleur sinirle:”Bill’in çevirdiği iş konusunda !”

Genç kız gözlerini devirip, yerleri paspaslamaya devam ederken,

“Öff hiç bir şey aklıma gelmedi !” diye söylendi…

Fleur onun ilgisizliğine kızıp:”Bana yardımcı olacağına söz vermiştin !”

Hermione gergin bir tavırla:”Söz verdik, tamam ! Bill’in bir açığını yakalayınca söylerim, ikide bir de beni rahatsız etmene gerek yok !”  
Güzel veela öfkeyle tısladı.”Bak bak bak, bizim zeki cadımız bunalmış demek ! Bunalmanın ne demek olduğunu, akşam yemeğinde Weasleyler’e anlatacaklarımla öğrenirsin !”

Hermione aniden duraksadı.”Anlatmayacağına söz verdin ! Sakın bir aptallık yapmaya kalkma !”

Fleur küstah bir tavır takınıp,

“Beni buna yapmaya sen mecbur ettin, aptallığı yapan sensin ! Yaa bana adam gibi davranıp, bu konuyu ayrıntılarıyla öğrenirsin ya da hiç istemediğin bir durumla karşı karşıya kalırsın !”

Hermione’nin eli mahkumdu.Boyun eğmekten başka bir çaresi yoktu.Fleur’un bu sözlerine iç çekerek cevap verdi.

“Off tamam, araştıracağım…İkide bir de bana ne yapacağımı söyleme yeter !”

Fleur cevap vermek yerine, istediğini elde etmiş şımarık çocuklar gibi gülümsedi ve işine geri döndü.

Hermione gergin bir tavırla ev işine döndüğünde, bu işten sıyrılmanın bir yolu olup olamayacağını düşünüyordu….

“Bugün de yemek yemeyeceğim de, senin kafanı kırayım !”

Vicdanı sinirle söylenirken, April kafasını pikesine gömmüştü.Bitkin bir sesle yanıtladı.  
“Aç değilim…”

Vicdanı sinirle:”Aç değil misin ? Midenden gelen gurultularla, senfoni orkestrası kurulur be ! Hadi yavrum git bir elini yüzünü yıka, saçını filan toparla da kahvaltıya in..Halan sofrayı hazırlatmıştır…”

April sinirle:”Yaa istemiyorum dedim !”

Vicdanı babaanne edasıyla konuşmaya devam ediyordu.”Beni sinirlendirme April, depresyon filan anlamam ben ! Dün aç açına yattın, sesimi çıkarmadım ama bugün de aynı şeyi yapmana izin vermeyeceğim ! Hasta mı olmak istiyorsun anlamadım ki ?”

April ağlamaklı bir sesle:”Çok yalnızım…Ne annemler yanımda..Ne o….Halamlar ölsem de umursamaz zaten…Kimsem yok…”

Vicdanı iç çekerek:”Yaa yapma böyle ! Ben varım, dostların var…Tamam aldatıldın, kendine olan güvenin azaldı ama sen April Violet Draker’sın ! Sen daima dimdik ayakta duran bir kızsın ! Şimdi sırf bir çocuk için hayata mı küseceksin ? Küserek kimi cezalandırıyorsun ? Onu mu ? Hıhh ruhu bile duymaz, senin çektiklerini…Ne yaparsan yap sadece kendine acı vereceksin, çektirmek istediklerine değil !”

April yüzüne çarpan gerçeklerle duraksadı.Cevap verecekti ki, camdan gelen tıkırtılarla dikkatini dağıldı.

Weasley Baykuşu’nu görünce yüzü aydınlandı.Mektubu o kadar hızlı açtı ki, baykuş ürkerek başka bir tarafa uçtu.

April okumayı bitirdiğinde, gözleri parlıyordu.Yüzüne bir aydınlık, gözlerine bir fer gelmişti…

Vicdanı merakla:”Ne yazmışlar ?”

April dalgın bir tebessümle:”Geliyorlar…”

Vicdanı kaşlarını çattı.”Nereye ? Anlamadım…”

April kahkaha atmaya başlamıştı.”Buraya tabi ki de ! Beni almaya geliyorlar ! Bay Weasley’nin uçan arabasıyla Londra’ya döneceğiz ! Sonunda, en sonunda onunla yüzleşeceğim !”

Vicdanı hafifçe gülümsedi.” Oh bee sonunda eski April !”

April neşeyle oradan oraya koşuştururken, ne yapacağını şaşırmıştı…Heyecanla etrafına bakınıyordu.

“Acaba bavulumu hazırlasam mı ?”

Vicdanı gözlerini devirdi.”Akşam yaparsın o işi..Şimdi güzel bir banyo yap bence..Biraz paklan, temizlen..İyice bakımsız bir şeye döndün…”

April sinirle:”Yaa öyle deme ! Tamam dur, hemen duşa giriyorum…”

Koşarak havlusunu aldı..Vicdanı keyifle onu izliyordu.En sonunda April için yeni bir umut doğmuştu…Yeni bir başlangıç….  
Öğlene doğru Carmen ve Marcus, Marple’ların Çiftliği’ne geldiler..Charlotte merdivenin başında karşıladı onları..

Dün yaşanan onca şeye rağmen, yüzündeki ifade hala dimdik duracağının işaretiydi..Genç kız soğuk bakışlarla ikilinin holde ilerleyişini izledi…

Carmen tereddütle baktı ona.”Hey nasılsın ?”

Charlotte omzu silkerek:”Fena değil, aynı şeyler işte…Bugün alışverişe gidelim mi Carmen ? Bizim buraya pazar kurulmuş, annem güzel şeylerin geldiğini söylüyor….”

Carmen gülümsedi. “Tabi neden olmasın, hadi çıkalım o zaman…”

Carmen ve Charlotte çıkarken, Marcus arkalarından bakmakla yetindi.Carmen kaşlarını çatıp;

“Sen gelmiyor musun ?”

Daha Marcus cevap veremeden, Charlotte araya girdi.Genç adamın yüzüne bile bakmadan,

“Onu davet etmedim Carmen..”

Marcus acı bir tebessümle:”Davet etsen de gelmezdim zaten Charlotte, April’le bir şeyler yaparız biz..”

Charlotte soğuk bakışlarını genç adamın yeşil gözlerine dikti.Gözlerindeki ateş, yüzündeki o alaycı tebessüm görülmeye değerdi…Charlotte Marple kesinlikle duygularını gizlemek konusunda ustaydı…

“O zaman size iyi eğlenceler…Hadi Carmen çıkalım artık..Yolumuz uzun..”

İki genç kız çiftlikten çıktığında Marcus kendini sessizliğin ortasında buldu.Derin bir iç çekip, merdivenlere yöneldi.Bakalım April onu gördüğüne sevinecek miydi ?

April banyosunu çoktan yapmış, odasını toparlıyordu.Hafiften bir şarkı mırıldanarak, kitaplarını çantasına yerleştirirken, kapı ansızın açılıverdi.

Genç kız korkuyla yerinden sıçradı.Marcus özür diler bir tavırla:”Korkuttum seni, affedersin..”

April alaycı bir tavırla:”Keşke kapıyı çalma nezaketini gösterseydin…”

Marcus çekingen üslubunu sürdürüyordu.”Kusuruma bakma, Charlotte aklımı başımdan aldı ! Gene aptal aptal konuştu da..”

April gülerek:”Aaah onun her zamanki hali..Gene ne yaptı ?”

Genç adam yatağın ucuna otururken, omuz silkti.”Anlatmaya bile değmez..”

Genç kız çantasını kapatırken, söylendi.”O zaman boşver…”

Marcus kaşlarını çatarak genç kıza baktı.”Ne yapıyorsun sen ?”

April hafifçe dudağını ısırıp:”Fazlalıklarımı kaldırıyorum..Bahar temizliği gibi bir şey…”

Marcus hımlarken, genç adam bu kez de masadaki mektubu fark etmişti.Gülerek;

“Hey mektup gelmiş..Erkek arkadaşından mı ?”

April erkek arkadaş kelimesiyle duraksadı.Acaba Londra’ya döndüğünde hala Draco’nun sevgilisi mi olacaktı ? Yoksa o İngiltere’den ayrıldığı gün çoktan eski bir yaz aşkı statüsüne mi düşmüştü…En çok da bunu merak ediyordu aslında…

Draco onu gördüğünde ne diyecekti ? Onunla konuşmak isteyecek miydi ? Yaa şu sarışın kız…O konunun aslı neydi ? Ooff Londra’da halletmesi gereken o kadar çok mevzu vardı ki…Kafasındaki sorular attıkça artıyordu… 

Marcus’un sesiyle kendine geldi.”Heey , daldın gittin..”

April gözlerini kırpıştırıp, dikkatini toplamaya çalıştı.”Ha şey..Arkadaşlarımdan gelmiş..” ,gülerek devam etti.”Ron’un babası yeni bir araba almış, ondan bahsetmişler..Uçan araba ! Çok havalı değil mi ?”

Marcus gülerek:”Arabalar pek ilgimi çekmez..Genelde biz ata bineriz..”

April şaşkınlıkla:”Sahiden mi ? Eee neden daha önce söylemedin ?”  
Marcus buruk bir sesle:”Sormadın da ondan..Aslında benim hakkımda hiçbir şey bilmiyorsun..”

Genç kız gülümsedi.”Öğrenmeyi isterim…”

Marcus’la tanışalı daha bir ay bile olmuyordu ama iyi bir arkadaş olduğu belliydi..Zor zamanlarında hep yanında olmuştu..En önemlisi kolyeyi bulmasına yardım etmişti..Ve April onun hakkında doğru düzgün hiçbir şey bilmiyordu…

Bu belki de İsviçre’deki son günüydü..Ve dert ortağı bu çocuğu tanımak için elinde son bir gün vardı….

Bunları düşünerek neşeyle:”Hadi beraber ata binelim !”

Marcus kaşlarını çattı.”Şimdi mi ?”

April hevesle:”Evet, hadi hemen !”

Genç adam cevap dahi veremeden, April onu sürüklemeye başlamıştı…Genç kızın neşeli konuşmasını dinlemiyor, sadece onun elini tutuyordu…

Narcissa kız kardeşine dönüp;

“Seni hangi rüzgar attı buraya Bella ?”

Bellatrix onun yüzüne dahi bakmadan,  
“Lucius’u çağırsana…Onunla konuşmam lazım !”

Cissy’nin meraklı bakışlarına aldırmadan, sabırsızca:”Ee hadi Cissy, vaktim yok! Kocanla hemen konuşmalıyım !”

Narcissa hızlıca çalışma odasına yöneldi.Lucius başını evraklardan ayırmadan,

“Ne oldu Cissy ?”

Genç kadın telaşla:”Bella geldi, seni görmek istiyormuş..Oldukça endişeli görünüyor… “

Lucius yüzündeki ifadesizliği sürdürerek, omuz silkti.

“İyi gelsin odaya..”

Holden Bella’nın sesi duyuldu.”Ben gelmem, sen gel ! Acelem var zaten, uyuşuk uyuşuk davranıp, oyalama beni !”

Lucius gözlerini devirirken, birkaç dakika sonra Cissy merakla biraz ötede fısır fısır konuşan ikiliyi izliyordu.

Lucius sabırsızca:”Neler oluyor Bella ?”

Genç kadın şiş göz kapaklarının altından, Lucius’u süzerken,

“O yoldaşlık bozuntusu, aralarına birini soktuğumuzu biliyor !” diye söylendi.

Lucius kasılırken, genç kadın devam etti.”Kimliğini daha öğrenememişler ama çalışmaya devam ediyorlarmış…” 

Genç adam sinirle:”İstedikleri kadar eşelesinler bu işi…Casusun kimliğini bulmaları o kadar kolay olmayacak…”

Bellatrix gergin tavrını sürdürüyordu.”Bu kadar emin olma ! İşi şansa bırakamayız..Hazır vaktimiz varken çocuğun işini bitirelim ! Ona bir nefes ötedeyiz ve elimiz kolumuz bağlı !”

Lucius hızlıca araya girdi.”Buna biz değil, Lord karar verecek ! Ve o beklememizi söylüyor…”

Bella kabarık saçlarını yolmaya başlamıştı sinirinden.”Lord’un kararına uyacağımı biliyorsun ama casusun kimliği tehlikede olduğu sürece, plan her an elimizde patlayabilir…”

Lucius kararsızlığa düşmüştü.”O kadar basit değil bu iş..Eninde sonunda bir hain olduğunu anlayacaklardı..Ama kim olduğu..İşte orasını bulmaları imkansız…Çocuk bile ona güveniyor…”

Bella vahşi bir tebessümle:”Sadece çocuk mu ? O yaşlı domuz bile güveniyor..Hıhh gerçekten de çok aptallar…”

Lucius gülerek:”Dediğin gibi Bella, çok aptallar..Asla anlamayacaklar bile ve anladıklarında da çok geç olacak…”  
Bella merakla:”Lord’un çocuk hakkındaki planı bu, tamam…Peki o yaşlı herif için ne düşünüyor bir fikrin var mı ?”

Lucius kaşlarını çattı.”Dumbledore hakkında da bir şeyler tasarladığına eminim ama tam olarak ne yapacağını kim bilebilir…”

İki ölüm yiyende, Dumbledore’u öldürmek için, Voldemort’un Draco’yu kullanacağını akıllarına bile getiremiyordu… 

Daha da kötüsü, bu görevin Draco’ya yaşatacakları akıllarına gelmiyordu…. (Altıncı Kitap, Draco’nun görevi..)

Onlar casusun ortaya çıkıp çıkamayacağını düşünsün, Draco ve Kate gülerek merdivenlerden indiler..Haliyle tüm dikkatler ikisine çevrilmişti.

Bellatrix ilgiyle ikisine bakıp:” Kim bu sarışın ? Draco’nun ukala sevgilisine ne oldu ?”

Lucius onu susturdu.”Aman o kızın adını bile anma…”

Cissy gülerek gençlere baktı.”Dışarı mı çıkıyorsunuz ?”

Draco hızlıca başını sallayıp:”Benotti’ye gidiyoruz..Yemek yiyeceğiz..”

Kate heyecanla başını sallarken, Lucius hoşnut bir tavırla ikiliye bakıyordu.Bellatrix gözlerini devirerek;

“Her neyse ben kaçıyorum..Buranın havası gene sıkıcı olmaya başladı..”

O tam cisimlenmişti ki Draco ve Kate malikaneden ayrıldılar..

Cissy gülerek:”Sanırım amacına ulaşıyorsun..Draco Kate’den hoşlanmaya başladı..” 

Lucius karısına sarıldı ve alaycı bir tebessümle:”Cissy şunu unutma ki, ben amacıma hep ulaşırım..” Sözünü; karısını öperek bitirdi...

April çamura bulanmış bir halde çiftliğe döndüğünde hala arkasında aksayan Marcus’a laf yetiştiriyordu.

“Attan nasıl da düştük öyle ? Hadi ben senin üstüne düştüm ya sen ? Bir an için öldün sandım..”

Marcus acıyla gülümsedi.Hala uzuvları ağrıyordu.”Hah ben de bir an öldüm sandım..”

April gülerek, ona döndü.”Ama gene de eğlendin değil mi ?“

Marcus gözlerini kaçırarak:”Sen olduktan sonra her şekilde eğlenirim..”

April kızarırken, genç adamla uzun bir süre bakıştılar.April toparlanmak için, 

“Eee öyle işte..Neyse ben içeri giriyorum..Halime bak bir de sabah duş almıştım..”  
Marcus onu yolcu ederken, genç kız acı bir tebessüm ederek;

“Kendine iyi bak Marcus..”

Genç adam şaşkınlıkla:”Ne demek şimdi bu ? Veda eder gibi..Yarın gene geleceğim..”

April gülerek:”Geleceğini biliyorum ama içimden geldi sadece…Her durumda yanımda oldun, teşekkür ederim..”

Marcus’a içtenlikle sarıldı.Genç adam şaşkınlıkla ona karşılık verirken, April onun kollarından hızlıca ayrıldı.

“İyi geceler…”

Marcus olduğu yerde öylece duruyordu..April’in bu hareketi normal gelmemişti ona..

Genç kız içeri girerken, o sadece öylece kalakaldı…Kısacık da olsa bir an April’in kokusunu içinde hissetmişti….

Bugün farklıydı..Bugün April’le aralarında değişik bir bağ oluşmuştu…Bu genç adamın ne kadar hoşuna gitse de bir terslik var gibiydi…

Genç kız sürekli ona sorular sormuş, onu tanımaya çabalamıştı..Ama her sözünün sonunda bir veda havası gizliydi..Belki de Marcus’a böyle geliyordu…Belki de hala April’le aralarında bir duvar olduğunu düşünüyordu…  
Böyle düşünmesi normaldi de, çünkü April’in boynunda hala Draco’nun kolyesi vardı ve o kolye orada olduğu müddetçe Marcus hep görünmez bir duvara çarparken bulacaktı kendini.. 

Akşam yemeği çok çabuk gelmişti ama pek önemli olaylar olmamıştı..Ron’un gizlice babasının anahtarını aşırması ve Bay Weasley’le Bill’in bir köşeye çekilip uzun uzun konuşması hariç…

Fleur dudağını kemirerek, onları izliyordu.Harry donuklaşmış, çevresiyle ilgilenmezken Hermione de Bill konusunda endişelenmeye başlamıştı.

Ama endişelerini düşünmeye bile vakit bulamadan, Ron’un fısıltısını duydu.

“Bu gece on birde, bizim odaya gelin Ginny’le..Dean ve Laura’ya çaktırmamaya dikkat edin..Bir de onlarla uğraşmayalım..”

Hermione hızlıca başını sallarken, Ginny heyecanla mırıldandı.

“Saatler ilerledikçe iyice geriliyorum…”

Hermione gülerek:”Sen mi ben mi…”

Marple’ların akşam yemeği, neşeli bir April’e ev sahipliği yapıyordu.Charlotte şaşkınlıkla;

“Bu neşe de nereden geliyor ? Bildiğimiz April’e ne oldu bizim..”

Geraldine de merakla:”Evet, bugün bayağı konuşkansın..”

April gülümsedi.”Sadece bugünlük…İçimde tarif edilemez bir neşe var..”

Halası alaycı bir tavırla gülümseyip:”Hımm..Öyle olsun bakalım..”

Akşam yemeği sonrası, April uzun bir süre halasının yanında oturdu.Onunla sohbet etti ve bol bol dedikodu yaptı.Saat on bire gelirken de, halasına sarılıp;

“İyi geceler hala, ben yatıyorum..”

Onun sarılışına, isteksizlikle karşılık veren genç kadın söylendi.”Temastan hoşlanmadığımı biliyorsun April !”

Genç kız gözlerini devirdi.”Bugünlük bunu düşünme lütfen..Sadece ne olursa olsun, seni sevdiğimi düşün..”

Geraldine kaşlarını çatarak:”Beni gerçekten seviyor musun ?”

April buruk bir gülümseme ile;

“Pek dile getirmesem de, evet..Sonuçta biz bir aileyiz..”

Geraldine iç çekti.”Evet bir aileyiz…”

Genç kız odasına girmeden önce de, hangi akla hizmet yaptığını bilmeden Charlotte’un kapısını tıklattı.

Onunla da vedalaşması gerekiyordu ki bunu yapmayı istemediğini Merlin çok iyi biliyordu.Elinde olsa Charlotte’un yüzüne bile bakmazdı yaa…

“Gir !”

April çekingen adımlarla içeri girdi..Charlotte da onu gördüğüne şaşırmıştı.Yatağında doğrulup, okuduğu kitabı bir köşeye koydu.

“Heey hangi dağda kurt öldü ? Sen gelir miydin bu odaya ?”

April gülümsedi.”İyi geceler dilemek istedim…”

Charlotte kaşlarını çattı.”Niyetin ne ? Eğer aklından pis bir şaka geçiyorsa, bedelini ödetirim biliyorsun !”

Genç kız gözlerini devirdi.”Ödetemezsin orası ayrı da…Off sadece iyi geceler diyeceğim, hepsi bu !”

Charlotte hala kararsızdı.”Yok,yok..Var gene senin aklında bir şeyler…”

April gözlerini devirerek, Charlotte’a sarıldı ve iç çekerek mırıldandı.

“Gıcıksın, kötüsün mötüsün ama gene de bir Draker’sın..Kuzenimsin benim…”  
Charlotte şaşkınlık ve tereddütle onun sarılışına karşılık verdi.”Kafana ne düştü senin ?”

April gülerek:”Hiçbir şey…Dedim yaa bugün neşeliyim hepsi bu…”

Charlotte gözlerini devirdi.”Ne yalan söyleyeyim, bugüne kadar bana yaptığın bütün kötülüklerin içinde en çok bu sarılma sinir etti beni..”

April alaycı bir tebessümle:”Bunu duyduğum iyi oldu..Arada gelip, seni böyle gıcık edeyim bari..”

Charlotte gülerek:”Hele bir dene…”

April odadan çıkarken, Charlotte’un sesini duydu.”Sana da iyi geceler…”

Her ne kadar anlaşamazlarsa da April ve Charlotte’un pek çok ortak noktası vardı..Belki de bu ortak noktalar düşman etmişti bu iki kuzeni..Kim bilir… 

Charlotte ve halasına veda eden April, odasına çekildi.Şimdi tek yapması gereken dostlarının gelmesini beklemekti….

Başını yastığa koyalı, saatler oluyordu ama Marcus hala uyuyamamıştı … Nedense içini kemiren bir sıkıntı, bir endişe vardı..Ne olduğunu anlayamamıştı ama bazı şeyler tersti bunu hissedebiliyordu…

Bu sıkıntının April ile ilgili olduğuna yüzde yüz emindi ! Zaten son zamanlarda tek düşündüğü de o değil miydi…Ama neden canı sıkkındı ki, sonuçta April’e harika bir gün geçirmişlerdi..Genç kız oldukça yakın davranmıştı, fazlasıyla yakın….

Peki ayrılırkenki, “Kendine iyi bak…” sözü nereden çıkmıştı ? April ona doğru düzgün iyi geceler bile dilemezdi…

Yok, yok..Bir terslik vardı ve bunu hemen öğrenmeliydi…Yatakta doğruldu ve düşünmeye başladı…Belki de April en sonunda ona aşık oluyordu..Belki de bu yüzden bugün gereğinden yakın davranmıştı ona…..

Aaah saçmalama Marcus, aşık olsaydı boynunda o beş para etmez kolye durur muydu ??? April hala ona aşıktı ! 

Aşk değilse neydi bugün yaşanan bu samimiyet ?   
***  
Marcus kaşlarını çatarak genç kıza baktı.”Ne yapıyorsun sen ?”

April hafifçe dudağını ısırıp:”Fazlalıklarımı kaldırıyorum..Bahar temizliği gibi bir şey…”

***

Marcus hımlarken, genç adam bu kez de masadaki mektubu fark etmişti.Gülerek;

“Hey mektup gelmiş..Erkek arkadaşından mı ?”

April gözlerini kırpıştırıp, dikkatini toplamaya çalıştı.”Ha şey..Arkadaşlarımdan gelmiş..” ,gülerek devam etti.”Ron’un babası yeni bir araba almış, ondan bahsetmişler..Uçan araba ! Çok havalı değil mi ?” 

***

“Kendine iyi bak Marcus..”

Genç adam şaşkınlıkla:”Ne demek şimdi bu ? Veda eder gibi..Yarın gene geleceğim..”

April gülerek:”Geleceğini biliyorum ama içimden geldi sadece…Her durumda yanımda oldun, teşekkür ederim..”

***

Marcus her ne kadar salak gibi gözükse de arada kafa çalışıyordu…Ve işte bu da o anlardan biriydi…

Mektup, uçan araba, veda konuşması..Bu üçlemeyi birleştirince genç adamın zihninde tek bir şey yankılandı !!!

“Kaçacak ! Londra’ya gidecek !”

Hızlıca ayağa fırladı..Belki bu aklına gelen en aptalca fikirdi ama riske girmezdi ! Hemen Marple’ların çiftliğine gitmeliydi ! April’in orada olduğunu gözleriyle görmeliydi…  
Onu kaybedemezdi…April’i asla kaybedemezdi !!! Koşarak merdivenlerden indi, sokak kapısını çektiği gibi karanlığın içinde gözden kayboldu….

“Adresi doğru aldın değil mi Herm ?”

Ron bir yandan arabayı kullanıyor, bir yandan da evi tarif etmeye çalışan Hermione’ye laf yetiştiriyordu…

Hermione sinirle:”Evet Ron ! Sana demiştik, bir önceki sağdan dönmeliydin !”

Ron alaycı bir tavırla:”Çok affedersin canım ama havada uçuyoruz, bir önceki sağ neresi oluyor ? Burası sırf bulut !”

Ron’un yanındaki koltukta oturan Harry, camdan etrafa bakınırken, çiftliği gösterdi.

“Burası olmasın..Bayağı da büyük bir yere benziyor…”

Ginny gözlerini kısıp, karanlıkta araziyi görmeye çabaladı.”Hımm olabilir, biraz alçalsak Ron ! Evleri tam göremiyoruz !”

Ron sinirle:”Amma da konuştunuz be !”

Yavaş yavaş alçalmaya başladılar..Hermione mektuptaki adresi incelerken, Harry ve Ginny de evi görmeye çabalıyordu…

Alt katta kitap okuyan Geraldine kapının yumruklanmasıyla yerinden sıçradı.Sinirle;

“Kim geldi ki bu saatte !”

Kapıya ağır adımlarla ilerlerken, ev cinlerinden biri de merakla peşinden geliyordu.

Marcus nefes nefese bir halde;

“April nerede ?”

Geraldine kaşlarını çatıp:”Elbette ki yatağında ! Bu saatte burada ne aradığını sorabilir miyim Marcus ?”

Marcus merdivenlere yönelirken, genç kadın şaşkınlıkla haykırdı.”Hey nereye gidiyorsun ? Kızların ikisi de uyuyor ! Sana diyorum Marcus ! Sen ne hakla…”

Genç adam sinirle onun sözünü kesti.”April kaçmayı planlıyor Geraldine ! Vaktimiz yok !”

Genç kadın kaşlarını çattı.”Nasıl, ne zaman ?”

Bir yandan sorularına yanıt arıyor, bir yandan da genç adamın peşinden koşuyordu.

 

“Aahaa işte burası !”

Harry zaferle çiftliği gösterdi.Ron merakla, Hermione’ye dönüp;

“Adres doğru mu ? Kontrol et bakalım..”

Genç kız kısa bir süre sonra, kendinden emin bir sesle:”Evet doğru..”

Ginny hafifçe dudağını ısırdı.”Kaçıncı kattaki odası…”

Hermione gözleriyle pencereleri tarayıp;

“Şu olabilir mi ? Işık yanıyor…”

Ron arabayı çiftliğe doğru yanaştırdı ve pencerenin iyice yakınına geldi..Aralık perdeden April’i gördüklerinde heyecanla bağırdılar !

“Başardık, işte burada ! Olleeyyy !!!”

Charlotte uyku sersemi odasının kapısı açtı ve annesiyle Marcus’a şaşkınlıkla bakakaldı.

“Hey bu ne gürültü ? Sen burada ne arıyorsun Marcus ?”

Genç adam cevap vermeden April’in odasına koştu.Annesi nefes nefese bir halde,  
“April kaçacakmış !”

Charlotte kaşlarını çattı.”Nasıl yaaa ? Cisimlenmek yasak ki..”

O da diğerlerinin peşinden April’in odasına koştu.

Harry Arpil’in bavulunu alırken, genç kız Hermione ve Ginny’nin yardımıyla arabaya binmeye çalışıyordu.

Tam ayağını içeri sokmuştu ki, odasının kapısı hızlıca açılıverdi.Gençler dehşetle gelen üç kişiye bakakaldı.

Geraldine hayret nidası atarken, kuzeni sinirle söylendi.”Bugünkü sevgi gösterilerinin nedeni belli oldu !”

Marcus öfkeyle:”Nereye gidiyorsun ?”

April’in kolunu yakalamıştı.Genç kız debelenirken, Harry Marcus’u ittirmeye çalışıyordu.

Hermione telaşla:”Arabayı sür Ron ! Hadi acele et !”

Ginny tüm kuvvetiyle April’in elini kavradı.April Marcus’a bağırıyordu.

“Bırak kolumu bırak !”

Geraldine de pencereye koşarken, bağırıyordu.

“Babana nasıl hesap vereceğim ben !”

April Marcus’u iteklerken,

“Kendi isteğiyle gitti, dersin..Ben onunla konuşacağım zaten ! Şimdi bırakın beni !”

Marcus öfkeyle onu çekiştiriyordu.”Gidemezsin, hiçbir yere gidemezsin !”

Ron sinirle:”Bu kadarı da fazla, April’i sıkı tutun, gaza basıyorum !”

Ginny ve Hermione genç kızı sıkıca kavrarken, Harry de son anda Marcus’a okkalı bir yumruk indirdi.

Yumrukla şaşkına dönen genç adam April’den elini çekerken, tam o esnada Ron gaza bastı !

Her şey bir anda olup bitivermişti.Odaya yığılan bir Marcus, genç adama koşan bir Charlotte, çığlıklar atan bir Geraldine ve arabanın gürültülü gidişi….

April iki genç kızın yanına yerleşirken, derin bir nefes aldı.”Bir an hiç başaramayacağız sandım !”

Ginny iç çekerek,

“Bir an ben de öyle sandım..”  
Ron arabayı kullanırken, yanındaki genç adam döndü.

“Vay be Harry o nasıl bir yumruktu öyle ! Çocuğu pelte ettin !”

Harry sırıtarak:”Hak etti ama…”

Hermione arkasına bakarken, mırıldandı.”Neyse ki, en zoru başardık…”

April dört gence bakarak, gülümsedi.

“Sizi özlemişim…”

Ginny ve Herm ona sarılırken, Harry ve Ron sırıtıyordu.

Hermione sevgiyle:”Biz de seni, tatlım…”

Araba gözden iyice kaybolurken, April arkasında İsviçre’ye dair anılarını bırakıyordu….Charlotte’u, Marcus’u, halasını ve Carmen’i…Bir daha hiçbirini göremeyecekti…Ya da o öyle sanıyordu…

İsviçre defteri daha kapanmamıştı ve umulmadık bir zamanda tekrar açılacaktı…

Ama şimdilik tek önemli olan April, Londra’ya, yani Draco’ya dönüyordu….

Bir saat sonra, muhteşem beşli seyahate devam ediyordu.Dedikodular tükenince, Ginny sıkıntıyla;

“Eee hadi bir konu açın da konuşalım…”

April başını salladı.”Evet yaa…”

Hermione hevesle:”Size bir hikaye anlatmamı ister misiniz ?”

Ron merakla:”Konu ne ?” 

Genç kız ona uzun bir bakış atıp,

“Aşk…”

Ron da Hermione’ye çarpık bir gülümsemeyle bakarken, Ginny ve April gülüştüler...Harry ise telaşla;

“Oğlum yola baksana !”

Onun uyarısıyla, Ron dikkatini toparlarken, Hermione de anlatmaya başladı….

“Hikayenin adı; 

Aslan mı prenses mi ? 

Çok çok uzun yıllar önce, acımasız bir kralın hükümdarlık yaptığı zavallı bir ülke varmış….Bu ülkenin halkı o kadar güçsüz, o kadar silikmiş ki, hiçbir şeye ses çıkaramaz, kralın her buyruğunu yerine getirirmiş….”

April merakla lafa atladı.”Peki neden bu kadar zavallıymış bu insanlar ?”

Hermione bilmiş bir tavırla;

“Çünkü kraldan çok korkarlarmış..Bu kral o kadar kötüymüş, o kadar merhametsizmiş ki, en ufak bir olayda kelle uçurtturur, en ufak bir can sıkıntısında işkenceler yaparak vakit geçirirmiş…”

Ron mırıldandı.”Hah…Bir ismi-lazım-değil daha !”

“Bu kralın çok değişik işkence yöntemleri varmış…Mesela halktan iki adamı karşı karşıya getirir, onları düelloya zorlarmış..Ya da özel iddialarla kimin yaşayıp, kimin öleceğini belirlermiş..”

Ginny merakla:”Özel iddia derken ?”

“Şimdi bir arena var tamam mı ? Hani Roma zamanında olurmuş yaa, gladyatörler dövüşürmüş filan…Şimdi o arenada iki kocaman kapı var..Bir kapının arkasında aslan var..Diğer kapının arkasında genç, güzel bir kız…Tıpkı bir prenses….”

Harry hızlıca başını salladı.”Eee…”  
“Kralın emrettiği kişi arenaya çıkar ve bu iki kapıdan birini seçer…Seçtiği kapıdan güzel kız çıkarsa, onunla evlenip mutlu olur…”

April onun sözünü kesti.”Peki yaaa aslan çıkarsa ?”

Hermione buruk bir tebessümle:”İşte o zaman aslanla savaşmak zorunda…Ama silahsız bir halde ne yapabilir ki, o vahşi hayvana ? Kısacası parçalara ayrılıp, ölür…”

Kısa bir sessizlik olmuştu ki, April kaşlarını çattı.

“Tamam bu kadar acımasız, kötü biri bu kral..Peki sevdiği bir kişi bile mi yok ?”

Hermione gülümsedi.”Var..Canından çok sevdiği bir kızı var..Bu güzeller güzeli kızını kendi gözünden bile kıskanırmış, onu her şeyden sakınırmış….Ama bilmediği bir şey varmış ki; bu kız çok aşıkmış….”

Ron heyecanla:”Kime ?”

“Kralın çok yakın bir adamına, genç yakışıklı bir savaşçıya aşıkmış…Eee oğlan da onu seviyormuş..Gizli saklı yaşarlarmış aşklarını…Tek sorun genç kızın aşırı kıskançlığıymış o kadar..Babası nasıl onu gözünden kıskanıyorsa, genç kız da oğlanı herkesten kıskanırmış…”

April burnunu havaya dikti.”Seven kıskanır tabii…”

Diğerleri gülerken, Hermione devam etti.  
“Günlerden bir gün kral bu gizli aşkı öğrenmiş !”

Hepsi korkuyla ona baktı.”Eeee ?”

“Öğrenince küplere binmiş tabii, sen kimsin ki benim kızıma göz koyarsın demiş de demiş….  
O kadar öfkeliymiş ki, ne yapacağını şaşırmış…Kızının yanına kimsenin yaklaşmasına izin vermeyeceğinden, bu oğlanı da def etmenin bir yolunu bulmalıymış….”

Ginny dudağını ısırdı.”Ne yapmış ?”

“Arenaya çıkmasını emretmiş delikanlıya…Ya aslanlı kapı çıkacak ve ölecekmiş…Ya da genç bir kız çıkıp onunla evlenecekmiş…Her şekilde prensesten uzak duracakmış….”

Ron düşünceli bir sesle:”Akıllı herifmiş…”

“Arenaya çıkması emredilen delikanlı ne yapsın, emre karşı gelemez…İtaat etmek zorunda….O gece prensesle buluşmuşlar…Son bir defa beraber olmuşlar…Kız çok korkuyormuş, sevdiği adamın ölmesini istemiyormuş, o yüzden demiş ki,

-Ben bir şekilde, hangi kapının arkasında kız olduğunu öğrenirim…O kapıyı seçersin..Senin ölmene dayanamam ben…Başkasıyla evlen daha iyi…

Oğlan üzgün bir tebessümle sevgilisine sarılmış, uzun uzun öpmüş onu…Genç kız yanaklarından süzülen yaşlara aldırmadan devam etmiş;  
-Yarın arenada sana prensesli kapıyı işaret edeceğim…Kendine iyi bak sevgilim ve beni sakın unutma….

O gece ayrılıp, odalarına çekildiklerinde ikisi de kara kara düşünüyormuş…Genç kız içini kemiren kıskançlıkla boğuşuyormuş….

-Hadi evlendi diyelim..Ne olacak, sonuna kadar seni mi sevecek sanıyorsun ? Sonunda o kıza aşık olmayacak mı ? Onun çocuklarına baba olmayacak mı ? Sen bu şatoda çürürken, o başka bir bedeni saracak…Başka bir hayat sürecek….Ve sen aklına bile gelmeyeceksin….

Bu düşünceler bıçak gibi saplanmış kızın kalbine…Öfkelenmiş, kıskanmış..Sevdiği adamı başkasının kollarında düşünmenin ızdırabıyla kıvranmış….

Ve ikileme düşmüş, ya onu başkasına yar edecekmiş ya da göz göre göre ölmesine şahit olacakmış….

Oğlan da bilirmiş kızın kıskançlığını…İkileme düşeceğini tahmin edermiş..Gene de inanmak istermiş sevdiğine…Onun kendisi için en doğruyu seçeceğine inanmak istermiş….

Arena günü gelip çattığında, meraklı bir kalabalık sabahın ilk ışıklarında doldurmuş koltukları…

Delikanlı başı dik çıkmış arenaya…Kralın yanındaki bir çift göz tarafından izlendiğini çok iyi biliyormuş…Hızlıca başını o yöne döndürmüş…

Sevgilisinin gözleriyle karşılaştığında hafifçe yutkunmuş..Genç kız ifadesiz bir yüzle elini hafifçe kaldırmış ve sağ kapıyı göstermiş….

Genç adam hiçbir şey demeden tekrar kapılara dönmüş…Sağ kapı…Aslan mı prenses mi….

Acaba sağ kapıyı gerçekten açtırmalı mıydı ? Sevdiğine güvenmeli miydi ? Ya aslanlı kapıyı işaret ettiyse….

Kararsızlık içini kemirirken, en sonunda içindeki ses;

-Sevdiğine inan..O seni gerçekten seviyor..Doğru kapıyı göstermiştir sana…”

Hafifçe gülümseyip başını sallamış ve sağ kapıya doğru ilerlemiş…Kendinden emin bir sesle bağırmış;

“Sağ kapı !”

Kapı gıcırtıyla açılırken, ne delikanlı ne genç kız ne de halk konuşuyormuş..Hepsi gözlerini kapıya dikmiş…

Acaba aslan mı prenses mi varmış o kapının ardında….” 

Ginny,Harry,April ve Ron sabırsızlıkla bağırmaya başlamış;

“Eee hadi söylesene ?”  
“Aslan di mi ?”

“Yok bence prenses…Kıyamadı bence..”

“Dilini mi yuttun Herm, öff en heyecanlı yerinde…”

Hermione tek eliyle hepsini susturmuş.”Off kesin..Hikaye burada bitiyor…Kapının arkasındakini kimse bilmiyor…”

April sinirden saçını yoluyordu.”Yaa nasıl bitiyor yaa ! Yazar bizimle dalga mı geçiyor !”

Ginny homurdandı.”En sinir olduğum şey….Sonu biz okuyuculara bırakmışlar…Troll beyinliler !”

Ron küfürler mırıldanarak direksiyonu çeviriyordu.Harry ise düşüncelere dalmıştı…

Hermione onları sakinleştirmek için, araya girdi.

“Yaaa kesin şunu..Hadi bakalım, sırayla söyleyelim..Biz olsak hangi kapıyı gösterirdik; aslanlıyı mı prensesli olanını mı ?”

Hepsi sessizleşip, düşüncelere dalmıştı ki, April’in sinirli sesi duyuldu.

“Tabi ki de aslan ! Deli miyim ben ona güzle kızlı kapıyı göstereyim ! Ohh ben zindanlarda volta atayım, o gitsin sarışın kızla evlensin ! Hayatta izin vermem ! Aptal sarı çıyan !!! Hımm hatta aslan deyip, o öldükten sonra gider o kapının arkasındaki kıza da bir avada çakarım ! Neymiş benim sevgilime yan gözle bakmak !!! Onun o sarı saçlarını tek tek yolup, eline veririm ben ! April Draker’ın sevdiğini sevmeye ne hakkı var o sarışın yellozun ! Aaay çok sinirlendim şimdi..İşe bak, ben babamın dizinin dibinde oturup, onu düşüneceğim, o gidip o sarışın kızla gezip tozacak ! Yok Merlin’in sarkık donu !”

Ron ve Harry kahkahalarını bastırmaya çalışırken, Ginny ve Hermione onu sakinleştirmeye çalışıyordu…

Biraz sonra yatışan April sessizleşip, derin bir nefes aldı.

Hermione merakla Ron’a döndü.”Sen ne dersin Ron ? Aslan mı Victor mu ? Amaaan bir başkası mı diyecektim…”

Ron hiç düşünmeden cevapladı.”Aslan…”

Hermione’nin gözleri büyürken, genç adam devam etti.

“Çünkü o aslanı yenecek zekaya sahip olduğunu biliyorum…Aslanı alt edebilirsin sen…”

Hermione kıpkırmızı olurken, diğerleri gülümsediler…Ron ağzı kulaklarında genç kıza bakıyordu…

Hermione arkadan ona sarıldı ve bir öpücük kondurdu yanağına….

“Benim için de aynısı geçerli…O aslanı yenecek güce sahipsin...Olmadı ben bir plan yaparım, gene beraber oluruz…”

Ron gülerek:”Senin zekice planlarınla kurtarırız paçayı….”

Hermione onu tekrar öperken, Ron Harry’ye döndü.

“Eee abi sen söyle..Sen ne yapardın ?”

İçlerinde ölüme en yakın olan Harry kestirip attı.”Başkası derdim..Evlensin, mutlu olsun…”

April, Hermione ve Ron üzgün bir ifadeyle ona bakarken, Ginny sinirle yerinde doğruldu.

“Bu kadar basit yani senin aşk anlayışın ? Evlensin, gitsin…Fazla teslimiyetçi ve umursamaz bir yaklaşım bence !”

Onun ani çıkışını bekleyen Harry ifadesizliğini korudu.

”Evet, bu kadar basit ! Onun ölmesine göz yummadığım için beni affet ne olur Ginny (!) Gözümün önünde sevdiğim insanın ölmesine dayanamayacağımı tahmin edersin umarım !”

Ginny acı bir tebessümle devam etti.”O bir başkasıyla gitmeyecek kadar seni seviyorsa ? Sensiz nefes dahi alamazken, başkasının kollarına gidemeyecekse !”

Harry cevap vermezken, Ginny sinirle devam etti.”Sen onu başkasının kollarına ittiğinde o ne yapar biliyor musun ? Bir şekilde sana gelmenin yolunu bulur ! Çünkü sen olmadan yaşamanın bir anlamı yoktur onun için !”

Harry acı bir tebessümle:”Yaa o gelene kadar, ben ölürsem…”

Genç kız duraksamadan yanıt verdi.”O da hiç düşünmeden peşinden gelir ve öldürür kendini..Ölümün soğuk nefesini içine çekerken, seninledir çünkü !”

Harry gözlerini yumdu..Ginny’se tekrar koltuğa bıraktı kendini..Hermione Ron’un omzuna, çenesini dayamış hiç konuşmazken Ron bu konuşmayı anlamaya çalışıyordu….

April’se kendi kendine mırıldandı.”Eğer kız çıksaydı ve Draco onunla evlenmek zorunda kalsaydı..Acaba diyorum…Gene de benimle olmanın bir yolunu arar mıydı ?”

Vicdanı esneyerek:”Kim bilir….”

Birkaç dakika sonra, Hermione’nin bir omzunda April bir omzunda Ginny uyuyordu….Genç kız ise bitap bir halde başı arkaya düşmüş, çoktan rüyalar alemine dalmıştı….

Rüyasında, Malfoy’u kovalayan bir aslan…Aslanın peşinde bir April vardı…Harry ve Ginny’se hala tartışıyordu…Ron’sa aslanlı kapıyı kapatmaya çabalıyordu…Ve Snape’in evlenmek zorunda olduğu prenses ise Profesör Trelawney’di..

Harry arkada uyuyan üç genç kıza bakıp, gülümsedi.  
“Yorucu bir gündü ha..Önce ev temizliği, sonra şu operasyon…”

Ron esneyerek;

“Sorma dostum…Neyse ki tüm işlerimizi hallettik..April Londra’da…”

O cümlesini bitirmişti ki, Londra’nın büyük saat kulesi çanlarını çalmaya başlamıştı.

Harry yorgunlukla arkasına yaslandı ve mırıldandı.

“Londra’ya hoş geldik…”

Ron gülümseyerek arabayı kulenin etrafında dolandırdı ve hızlıca bulutların arasında kayboldu…

April en sonunda gözlerini Londra’da açacaktı…Ayrılığın bitmesine çok ama çok az kalmıştı…..


	24. Hayalet Sevgili

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> “Gözlerimi kapattığım her an, hayallerimde sen varsın….”

April, duyduğu mırıltılarla derin uykusundan uyandı..Gözlerini açmaya çalışırken, acıyla inleyerek uyuşan boynunu ovaladı…

Ginny dertten anlar bir sesle:”Senin de boynun tutuldu değil mi ? Benim de çok ağrıyor…”

Hermione esneyerek;

“Daha gelmedik mi Ron ?”

Saatlerdir araba kullanan Ron, uyumamak için gözlerini iri iri açmış, sabit bir noktaya odaklanmıştı…

İfadesiz bir sesle, genç kıza cevap verdi.”Geldik…Birazdan Kovuk’ta olacağız…”

April çevresine bakınmaya başlamıştı.Londra’nın Times Nehri üzerinde hızlıca uçuyorlardı.Ve genç kız hevesle büyüleyici manzaraya bakıyordu…

Hermione hala uyuklayan Harry’yi dürtükleyip:”Hadi Harry uyan ! Geldik..”

Genç adam boğuk bir sesle:”Saat kaç ?”

Hermione saatine bakıp, hızla yanıtladı.”Altıya geliyor…”

Harry de esneyerek doğrulurken, Ginny abisine döndü.

“Sen iyisin değil mi Ron ?”

Ron öfkeyle homurdandı.”Tabi ki iyiyim ! Saatlerdir gözüme uyku girmiyor ve ben sizin horultularınızı dinlemek zorunda kaldım ! Hayatımda hiç bu kadar iyi olmamıştım !”

Ginny gözlerini devirdi.”Duygu sömürüsü yapmana gerek yok ! Kötüyüm de olsun bitsin ! Ayrıca bizim horultumuza laf ediyorsan, bir de kendi horultunu dinlemelisin..”

April sırıtırken, Ron’un horlamasından bol bol nasibini alan Harry hızlıca başını salladı.

Hermione araya girerek;

“Kesin dalaşmayı ! Kimse uyanmadan Kovuk’a varmalıyız !”

Onun uyarısıyla herkes dikleşirken, Ron gaza bastı..Ve araba bulutları dağıtarak Kovuk’a doğru yola koyuldu…

Marple Çiftliği’nde o gece kimse uyuyamamıştı..Geraldine ne yapacağını bilemez bir halde oradan oraya yürürken, Charlotte Marcus’un moraran gözüne buz tutuyordu…

Genç kadın sinirle söylendi.”İnanamıyorum ! Kaçtığına inanamıyorum !”

Charlotte omuz silkti.”Ben hiç şaşırmadım ! Böyle yapacağı belliydi..Akşamki o ilgisinden anlamalıydık…”

Annesi telaşla ekledi.”Ben şimdi Charles’a ne diyeceğim ! Kızını bana emanet etmişti…”

Charlotte buzu Marcus’un gözüne iyice bastırırken, genç kadını rahatlatmaya çalışıyordu…

“Senin yapabileceğin bir şey yoktu anne ! Sıkma kendini artık, dayıma mektup yazacakmış o çok düşünceli kuzenim…Eminim nasıl kaçtığını ayrıntılarıyla anlatacaktır dayıma !”

Annesi hafifçe dudağını ısırdı.”Yani biz bir şey söylemeyelim mi ?”

Charlotte kaşlarını çatıp;

“Sen ufak bir not yolla..April’e irtibata geçin diye, detayları kuzen anlatır..Hem sevinmelisin bence o gıcık insancıktan en sonunda kurtulduk..Bir daha asla görmeyeceğiz onu !”

Onun son cümlesiyle, hiç konuşmayan Marcus yerinde hafifçe doğruldu.Charlotte’a bir teşekkür mırıldanıp, buzu yüzünden çekti.

Genç kız endişeyle:”Biraz daha iyi misin ?”

Marcus başını sallarken, 

“İzninizle ben gideyim…” diye mırıldandı.

Geraldine hafifçe gülümserken, mektup kağıdı aramaya başlamıştı.Charlotte onun peşinden ilerledi.

“Seni kapıya geçireyim..”

Marcus tam çıkacakken, genç kız kapı kolunu tuttu ve kuşkuyla sordu.”April kaçacağını nasıl tahmin ettin Marcus ?”

Genç adam duraksarken, Charlotte alaycı bakışlarıyla ona bakıyordu.Marcus istifini bozmamaya çalışarak;

”Sadece sizinle değil, benimle de vedalaşır gibi konuşmuştu..Tahmin ettim..”

Genç kız gülerek:”Hımmm..Üzgün olmalısın, sonuçta ona aşıktın..”

Marcus sert bir bakışla karşılık verdi ona..Ama Charlotte’un durmaya niyeti yoktu.Genç kız keskin bir sesle devam etti.

“Ama böyle olacağını bilmeliydin..Sonunda seni bırakıp gideceğini…Aptalsın Marcus çok aptalsın…Onun sana bakmayacağını bile bile kendini ne hale getirdin…”  
Genç adam hışımla çiftlikten çıktı.Yüzüne kapanan sert kapıya hiç aldırış etmemişti Charlotte.

Çünkü biliyordu ki; Marcus eninde sonunda onun olacaktı…

Marcus ise çiftlikten ayrılır ayrılmaz, boğazına düğümlenen yumruyla baş başa bulmuştu kendisini…

April’le geçirdiği güzel günü düşündü…Ona sarılışını, elini tutuşunu, ata binişlerini….Paylaştıkları anları düşündü..Genç kızın kokusunu düşündü..

Daha ona tam anlamıyla sahip olamadan , genç kızı kaybetmişti..Hem de sonsuza kadar…

Geraldine yazdığı mektuba son bir bakış atıp; baykuşun ayağına bağladı.Pencereden onun gidişini izlerken, iç çekerek;

“Umarım çok kızmazsın Charles, ne yazık ki ona sahip çıkamadım…”

April Violet Draker; darmadağın bir İsviçre bırakmıştı arkasında…Endişeli bir Geraldine, öfkeli ama umutlu bir Charlotte ve kırgın bir Marcus….

“Şişt sakın ses yapmayın !”

Hermione cümlesini tamamlamıştı ki, Ron önündeki koltuğa bacağını geçirdi.Acıyla inleyecekken, Ginny onun ağzını kapattı.

“Off, ne beceriksizsin…”

Genç adam ona ters bir bakış atarken, dizini ovalıyordu.April gülmemek için dudağını ısırmıştı ki;

Harry ile göz göze geldi..Onunda kahkahasını tutmaya çabaladığını fark edince, aniden gülmeye başladı.Delicesine ve aralıksız gülüyordu… 

Onunla beraber Harry de gülmeye başlayınca, Hermione,Ron ve Ginny telaş ve korkuyla ikiliye döndü.

Hermione onları susturmaya çabalarken, Harry ve April’in kahkahaları kesilmiyordu…

Ron kaşlarını çatıp:”Neye gülüyor bunlar ?”

Ginny onları iteklerken, söylendi.”Ne bileyim ben..Of annemler uyanacak ya !”

“Neler oluyor burada !”

Bayan Weasley’nin sesi duyulduğunda; Ron,Ginny ve Herm kaskatı kesildi..Hermione kızarmaya başlarken, Gİnny hafifçe dudağını ısırıp;

“Yok bir şey anne..Sadece erken kalktık da…”

Molly tırabzandan başını uzatıp;  
“Gürültüyü kesin hemen ! Sabah sabah cık cık cık…Babanız birazdan kalkıp işe gidecek, müsaade edin de biraz daha uyusun…” 

Ginny Harry’nin ağzını kapatırken, hızlıca annesine cevap verdi.”Affedersin anne..”

Bayan Weasley’nin terlik sesi ve gıcırtıyla kapanan kapının ardından Hermione elini April’in ağzından çekti.

Derin bir nefes verip, kendini koltuğa bıraktı.”Aşağıya inecek diye ödüm koptu !”

April gözünden gelen yaşları silerken;

“Çok üzgünüm, tutamadım kendimi..”

Ginny’ye teşekkür eden Harry de kendini toparlamaya çalışırken, Ron merakla:”Ya siz neye güldünüz bu kadar ?”

April omuz silkti.”Senin tipine güldüm ben..Dizini çarpınca çok komik oldun..”

Ron’un domates gibi şiş ve kırmızı suratını hatırlayınca tekrardan dudağını ısırdı….

Harry de sırıtarak, ekledi.”Sen de gülmemeye çabalarken çok komiktin April..”

Hermione ise Ron’a dik dik bakıp;”Aferin Ron !” diye söylendi..  
Gneç adam hayretle:”Ya gene ne yaptım ben ya ! Gülen onlar, suçlanan ben ! Sen de ne olsa benden biliyorsun..Büyücülük Dünyası çökse, benden bileceksin..”

Hermione gözlerini devirerek:”Eminim dolaylı da olsa alakan olurdu…”

Ginny araya girdi.”Millet hadi odalara çıkalım.Dean ve Laura yokluğumuzu anlarsa, bir de onlarla uğraşırız…”

Hermione hızlıca başını sallayıp;

“Hadi Ap, çantanı al..”

Genç kız bavulunu kavradığı gibi, Ginny ve Hermione’ın peşi sıra merdivene ilerledi..

Ron arabanın anahtarını bırakırken, Harry esneyerek:”Neyse sonunda evdeyiz..”

Ron başını salladı.”Evet abi yaa, yorgunluktan ölmek üzereyim..”

İki kafadar esneyerek, yorgun bir halde odalarına çıktılar..Onlarda odalarına çekilince, Kovuk gene sessiz haline geri dönmüştü…

Hermione, Ginny ve April; Laura’yı uyandırmamaya gayret ederek, odaya girdiler..

April çantasını bir kenara bıraktığında, Hermione onun kulağına doğru eğilip fısıldadı.

“Pijamanı giy istersen..Birkaç saat uyuyalım..”

Genç kız başını sallayıp, merakla:”Eee peki nerede yatacağım ben ?”

Ginny sırıtarak:”Laura salağı benim yatağımı kullanıyor..Biz Herm’le beraber yatıyoruz, sen de bizim yanımıza kıvrılacaksın artık..”

April, Laura’nın karşısındaki küçük yatağa baktı.”Üç kişi bu yatakta mı ! Sığar mıyız ki ?”

Hermione endişeyle:”Umarım sığarız..”

Ginny omuz silkerek, cevap verdi.

“Baktık rahat edemiyoruz, Laura’yı yere atarız..April de onda yatar…”

April onun fikrini beğenmişti.”Çözüm iyi..”

Ginny kibirle sırıttı.”Oldukça pratik…”

İki kız Laura’ya şeytani bakışlar atarken, Hermione gözlerini devirmekle yetindi. 

Birkaç dakika sonra yorganı çekiştiren üç kafadar, birbirlerine sarılarak uykuya daldılar..

Arada Hermione’nin uykulu sesi geliyordu.”Yorganı çekmeyin..”

“Hımm tamam..”

“Hadi iyi geceler..”

“Sana da….”

April duyduğu mırıltılarla bir kez daha uykusundan uyandı..

Gözlerini açmadan, sinirle homurdandı.”Yaa siz ne çok konuşuyorsunuz…Önce arabada şimdi burada..Susun bi…”

“Hımm pek de kibarmış…”

Duyduğu bir Fransız aksanı mıydı ? Hem de alaycı bir aksan…Fleur…

“Şışt hadi çıkalım odadan…Kızcağız biraz daha uyusun..Ben de aşağı inip, bu işin hesabını bir sorayım ! Ron ve Ginny iyice yoldan çıktı..Arabayla kız kaçırmak da ne demek oluyor !”

Bayan Weasley’nin sesini nerde olsa tanırdı..Yaşlı kadın sinirle iç geçirdikten sonra, Fleur’la odadan çıktı..  
Kapı kapanır kapanmaz, April gözlerini açtı…Etrafına hızlıca bir göz attı..Ginny’nin odasındaydı…Her tarafa pijamalar, gecelikler saçılmıştı..Anlaşılan diğerleri çoktan aşağıya inmişti…

Esneyerek doğrulduğunda, vicdanının sesini duydu.

“Hey heyecan yok mu ? En sonunda Londra’dasın..”

April’in gülümsemesi yüzüne yayıldı.”Deli misin ? Bunun gerçek olduğuna hala inanamıyorum !”

Aptal sırıtışını sürdürürken, düşüncelere dalmıştı…Tabi ki düşündüğü tek bir şey vardı;

Draco….

Onun Draco’su çok yakındaydı..Hem de çok…Peki ne zaman gidecekti malikaneye ? Ne zaman görecekti onu…

Vicdanı hemen araya girdi.”Unuttun mu, bir daha asla adım atmam o eve demiştin..”

Genç kız veda gününü hatırlayınca, yüzünü buruşturdu.O evden pek de güzel bir şekilde ayrılmamıştı…

“Hımm bunu unutmuştum…Nasıl göreceğim peki ben Draco’yu ?”

Vicdanı kaşlarını çattı.”Bilmiyorum…Yaa aslında sen şimdi onu bırak da..Babanlara ne diyeceksin ? Halan çoktan mektup yollamıştır ona..”

April telaşla:”Aaah haklısın ! Babamlara haber vermeliyim…İyi de onlara ne diyeceğim, kaçtığımı duyunca çıldıracaklar…”

Vicdanı gözlerini devirerek:”Londra’ya geldik ama yapman gereken o kadar iş var ki…”

Genç kız yataktan inerken, ona laf yetiştiriyordu.

“Merak etme her şeyi halledeceğim..Önce kahvaltıya inip, Weasley’lerle konuşacağım..Kalmak için onları ikna edeceğim…Sonra babama mektup yazacağım..Weasley’ler de kalıyorum…Dostlarımla birkaç hafta geçirmek istiyorum diyeceğim…Sonra da Draco’ya ulaşmanın bir yolunu bulacağım…”

Vicdanı iç çekerek:”Eeh hadi bakalım…”

April neşeyle:”Rahat ol sen, Londra’ya dönmüşüm yaa, artık hiçbir şey mutluluğumu bozamaz…”

Tabi Marcus’un yüz ifadesini hatırlayınca duraksadı..Genç adamın kırgın hali biraz canını sıkmıştı…

Vicdanı buruk bir tebessümle:”Sıkma canını, atlatacaktır…”

April de acıyla gülümsedi.”Umarım…”  
Bayan Weasley elleri belinde karşısındaki dört genci aşağılamakla meşguldü..

“Bana bunu neden yaptığınızı açıklar mısın Ron ?”

Genç adamın kulakları kızarmıştı ve korkuyla annesine bakıyordu.Cevap vermesi birkaç saniyeyi aldı.

“Yaa anne..April bize mektup yazdı…Londra’ya dönmek istiyormuş..Biz de onu evimize davet ettik ama cisimlenme orada yasakmış..O yüzden biz onu almaya gittik… Tabi yaya gidecek değildik, babamın arabası..”

Molly onun sözünü kesti.”Gizli saklı iş yapman için hiçbir sebep göremiyorum Ronald Weasley ! April’in isteğini bize söyleseydin baban ve ben bir çözüm bulurduk…Senin gibi kız kaçırmaya kalkmazdık ! Ailesine ne diyeceğiz biz ! Babanı çok mahcup bırakacağının farkında mısın sen ?”

Annesi konuşmaya tam gaz devam ediyordu ve Ron’un içi şişmişti artık…Ginny abisine yardımcı olabilmek için araya girdi.

“Tek suç Ron’da değil..Biz de bu işin içindeyiz anne…”

Molly ona sert bir bakış atıp:”Biliyorum çok bilmiş hanımefendi ! Ron’la işim bitsin sıra sizlere de gelecek…”

Harry ile göz göze gelince, şefkatle ekledi.”Ama tabi senin bir suçun yok tatlım biliyorum, sen de bizim haylazlara uymak zorunda kaldın…”

Ron Harry’ye ters bir bakış atarken, Harry zoraki bir gülümsemeyle baktı Molly’ye…

Bayan Weasley bu kez Hermione’ye döndü.”Peki ya sana ne demeli Hermione, içlerinde en mantıklı sen hareket edersin ve senin şu yaptığına bak ! Bana gelip hemen haber vermeliydin..Sarışın kız, Laura olmasaydı benim dünyadan haberim olmayacaktı…Ahh bu arada sabahki gürültülerin sebebi de anlaşıldı tabi…”

Hermione telaşla:”Bayan Weasley çok üzgünüm…Ama April’in yardım isteğine hayır diyemezdik…”

Mutfaktaki sorgulama içeri April’in girmesiyle kesildi.Genç kız tereddütle ilerledi.

“Bayan Weasley lütfen onlara kızmayın…Onları buna ben zorladım…”

Molly iç çekerek, genç kıza döndü.”Aah canım neden babanlardan habersiz böyle bir işe kalkıştın ki ! Ya yolda başınıza bir şey gelseydi yaa kötü bir şey olsaydı biz ailene nasıl hesap verecektik ?”

April üzüntüyle başını salladı.”Haklısınız ama merak etmeyin ben babama mektup yazacağım..Ona her şeyi açıklayacağım..Sizleri çok seviyor, eminim karşı çıkmayacaktır..Tatil bitene kadar kalabilir miyim ? Lütfen, sizi hiç rahatsız etmeyeceğim…”

Bayan Weasley iç çekti.”Pekala…Off bu yaz evde ağırlamadık misafir kalmadı..Ayrıca Ron arkadaşın Dean ve kuzeni ne zaman gidecek ? Bir haftayı çoktan geçti…”  
Ron gözlerini devirdi.”Hiç bilmiyorum anne..Eve kuruldular…”

Ginny ona ters bir bakış atarak, annesine döndü.”Misafir iyidir anne..Hem sen demez misin, misafir ağırlamak hoşgörünün ve iyi kalbin bir simgesidir..”

Yaşlı kadın kaşlarını çattı.”Ben böyle bir şey dediğimi hatırlamıyorum…”

Ron sinirle söylendi.”Uyduruyor da o yüzden…”

Genç kız hışımla:”Sen her şeye atlamasana !”

Bayan Weasley bitkin bir sesle:”Aay tamam susun…Hadi içeri geçelim..Babanız açlıktan ölmüştür..Ginny gelirken çayları da getir…Hadi herkes kahvaltı sofrasına…”

Sofraya otururken, kendisine sırıtan Arthur’a ters bir bakış attı.”Bakıyorum pek eğleniyorsun !”

Bay Weasley karısına döndü ve muzip bir tavırla cevap verdi.

“Eskiden yedi çocuğumuz vardı…Şimdiyse on iki tane…”

Molly gözlerini devirirken, April de karı kocaya gülerek, tabağını doldurmaya başladı…

O sabah Kovuk’ta yeni bir misafirin heyecanı sürüyordu…April Laura ve Dean’le tanıştı ve tabi ikisine de uyuz oldu….İkisi hakkında Hermione’yle dedikodusu bitince de babasına uzun bir mektup yazdı….

Babasının çok kızmamasını dileyerek, Benotti’ye gitmek üzere hazırlanmaya başladı…

Malfoy Malikanesi’nde her zamanki sessizlik yerini iki genç kızın konuşmasına bırakmıştı..

Bahçedeki çardakta oturmuş, çay içen Pansy ve Kate uzun bir sohbete dalmışlardı…

“Odasında o sürtüğün resimleri var demek !”

Kate başını sallarken, Pansy öfkeyle içinden tısladı.”Benimle çıkarken, hiç odasına resmimi koymamıştı…Adi pislik !”

“Tam olarak nasıl bir kız şu..Hımm adı neydi, aah April..”

Pansy omuz silkerek karşılık verdi.”Draco’nun gelip geçici heveslerinden biri sadece…Ve ayrıca gerçekten çok sinir bozucu bir kız…Her şeyi ben bilirim havalarında gezinir, sürekli bir laf atma peşinde, boş bir kız !”

Kate iç çekerek:”Draco öyle düşünmüyor ama…April’le ilgili birkaç defa soru sordum..Ve ondan bahsederken bile öyle bir gülümsüyor ki, sanki kız karşısında !”

Pansy sinirle çayından bir yudum daha aldı.”Şimdilik öyle ! Kız uzaklarda Kate, rahat ol lütfen…Draco bir süre sonra onu unutacaktır..İnsan görmediği, uzağında olan birini daha ne kadar sevebilir ki ! Zamanla her şey değişecek inan bana…”

Genç kız endişeyle:”Bilmiyorum….Draco hiç benden hoşlanıyormuş gibi değil, sanki karşısında küçük bir kız varmış gibi davranıyor…Küçük bir kız kardeş..”

Pansy onu teselli etmekten sıkılmıştı artık..Aaah Merlin adına bu ne kadar huysuz, mıymıy bir kızdı böyle ! Gene de zoraki bir tebessüm kondurdu yüzüne ve tatlı Pansy modunda devam etti.

“Aaah yapma lütfen…Draco seni koruyor, seni sahipleniyor..Çünkü senden hoşlanıyor…”

Kate cevap vermedi..Bundan hiç emin değildi çünkü…Draco ve Blaise’nin yanlarına ilerlediğini görünce, son bir kez fısıldadı.

“Gerçekten de o kız bir daha dönmeyecek değil mi ?”

Pansy kayıtsız bir tavırla;

“Dönmeyecek, buna adım kadar eminim…Hangi cehennemdeyse, oradan gelmesi imkansız….”

Blaise masaya oturduğunda, iç çekerek iki kıza baktı.”Eee gitmiyor muyuz Benotti’ye ?”

Pansy omuz silkerek:”Benim için fark etmez…İsterseniz gidelim..”  
Draco Kate’e döndü.”Sen ne dersin ?”

Genç kız sıcak bir tebessümle:”Bence gidelim..Hava oldukça güzel..”

Draco onun gülümsemesine karşılık verirken, Blaise hızlıca araya girdi.”Eee hadi o zaman, hazırsanız çıkalım…”

“Neden Harry ve Ginny bizimle gelmedi anlamadım !”

Ron kendi kendine söylenirken, April ve Hermione hafifçe sırıttılar..Her zamanki gibi Hermione onu susturdu.

“Harry’nin canı istemiyormuş..Ginny ise cezalı…Bayan Weasley gene bir konuda ona kızmış sanırım..”

Laura umursamaz bir tavırla omuz silkerken, Dean’in canı sıkkın görünüyordu.

“Keşke ben de Ginny’yle kalsaydım…”

Ron homurdandı.”Hıhı kalsaydın da, annem ikinizin ilişkisini bir çırpıda anlasaydı..Bana bak iç güveysi annemlerin yanında hareketlerine dikkat et ! Senin yüzünden benim de başım yanacak..”

Dean sinirle:”Off tamam abi yaa, ee peki ne yapıyoruz şimdi ?”

Laura hevesle:”Alışveriş yapalım mı ? Çok güzel kıyafetler gelmiş..”

Hermione April’e döndü.”Ne dersin, alışveriş yapalım mı ?”

Genç kız omuz silkti.”Bana uyar Herm..”

Ron gözlerini devirerek:”İyi siz alışveriş yaparken, biz de Dean’le cafeye gidelim bari…İşiniz bitince Şıpıdık’ın yerine gelirsiniz…”

Kızlar Benotti’nin ünlü mağazaları arasında kaybolurken, Ron ve Dean de Şıpıdık Cafe’ye doğru ilerlediler…

“Anne hepsini yıkadım !” diye salona doğru bağırdı Ginny, elindeki son tabağı da kurularken…

Bayan Weasley’nin sesi duyuldu.” İyi, şimdi git de o darmadağın ettiğin çalışma odasını topla !”

Ginny sinirle homurdanırken, bahçede tek başına gezinen Harry’yi gördü.İç çekerek, mutfak kapısından bahçeye sıvıştı…

Annesi onu rahatsız etmeden, birkaç dakika Harry’yle konuşabilirdi herhalde…

“Hey..”  
Harry onun sesini duyunca, duraksadı.Genç kızın yaklaşmasını izlerken,

“Sen Ron’larla gitmedin mi ?”

Ginny sinirle söylendi.”Tam çıkacakken, annem gene başımda bitti ! Dün çalışma odasını karıştırmıştım yaa, onun için cezalıyım…”

Harry merakla:”Niye karıştırdın ki ?”

Genç kız yürümeye devam ederken, cevap verdi.

“Babamın ve senin neler sakladığını öğrenmeye çalışıyorum…”

Harry kaskatı kesilirken, genç kız devam etti.”Bir şeyler dönüyor Harry, bir derdin var ama anlatamıyorsun…Babamın bildiğine eminim..Kaç defa düşünceli bir halde sana bakarken yakaladım onu !” (Bkz 22.Bölüm 1.Kısım)

Harry sinirle:”Yok öyle bir şey Ginny, kuruntu yapıyorsun..”

Genç kız inatla üsteledi.”Bana öyle gelmiyor…Hatta Bill bile biliyor bence olan biteni..Dün babamla bir köşeye çekilip, saatlerde konuştular…” (Bkz 23.Bölüm) 

Genç adam derin bir nefes alıp, adımlarını hızlandırdı ama Ginny’nin durmaya niyeti yoktu.

“Belki paylaşırsan rahatlarsın, neden bir denemiyorsun ? “  
Harry dudağını ısırdı.”Anlatamam Ginny, bu benle ilgili değil..Anlatmam doğru olmaz…”

Ginny ısrarla:”Senle ilgili değil de babamla mı ilgili ? Harry lütfen sadece derin bir nefes al ve içindekileri dök..Bu sırrı tek başına taşımaktan yorulmadın mı ?”

Harry’nin beklemediği bir anda, genç adamın ellerini kavradı… Ellerini dudağına götürdü ve ufacık bir buse kondurdu…

Harry şaşkınlıkla onu izliyordu.Ginny ise istifini bozmadan, ellerini sıkıca kavradı ve fısıldadı.

“Ne zaman anlayacaksın haa ? Senin yanındayım Harry, bana her şeyini anlatabilirsin…” duraksadı ve iç çekerek ekledi.

“Sonsuza kadar seninleyim ben…”

Harry hafifçe gülümsedi ve alnını, Ginny’nin alnına dayadı..Bir süre öylece kaldılar….

Ta ki genç adam uzun süredir sakladığı sırrı anlatana kadar…

“Geçenlerde Bay Weasley benimle konuşmak istediğini söyledi..Yanında Bill de vardı…Beni haberdar etmek istemişler, son gelişme hakkında..”

Ginny gözlerini açmadan, mırıldandı.”Ne gelişmesi ?”

Harry derin bir nefes alıp devam etti.”Yoldaşlık bir köstebeğin olduğunu düşünüyormuş…Bill de bunu araştırıyor..Dikkatli olmamı söylediler, çünkü casus benim çok yakınımda olabilirmiş…”

Ginny korkuyla fısıldadı.”Şüphelendikleri biri var mı ?”  
Harry alnını ondan ayırdı ve elleriyle genç kızın yüzünü kavradı…Ginny merakla ona bakıyordu..

“Beni asıl dehşete düşüren de şüphelendikleri kişi….Günlerdir onun casus olup olmadığını düşünüyorum…”

Ginny sabırsızca:”Kim Harry, kim ?”

Şıpıdık Cafe’nin içerisinde Dean ve Ron kaymak biralarını yudumlarken, dışarıdaki masalardan birinde Pansy,Draco,Kate ve Blaise oturuyordu….

Blaise heyecanla bir şeyler anlatmaktaydı.”..Tabi ikisini o halde görünce başta çok şaşırdım…Aaah kimin aklına gelirdi ki, aptal Hufflepuff’lılar…”

Draco sıkkın bir tavırla etrafına bakınırken, Kate iç çekerek çikolatalı kekini yemeye devam etti.

Pansy genç kıza döndü.”Senin erkek arkadaşın nerede şimdi Kate ?”

Genç kızın bir erkek arkadaşı olmadığını tabi ki biliyordu, maksat Draco’nun dikkatini çekebilmek…Kate acı bir gülümseme ile ona döndü.

“Benim erkek arkadaşım yok…”

Blaise şaşkınlıkla:”Yok mu ? Güzel ve tatlı bir kızsın, bu oldukça şaşırtıcı…”  
Draco araya girdi.”Onunla çıkmak isteyenler muhakkak olmuştur da Kate istememiştir…”

Kendi özel hayatının konuşulmasından son derece rahatsız olan genç kıza aldıran yoktu..

Pansy araya girdi.”Hımm bence de…Tabi Kate bazıları gibi hemen tanıştığı erkeklerle çıkmıyor…April’i hatırlasanıza önce Blaise’ye yazmıştı sonra da sana..”

Kate şaşkınlıkla Draco’ya dönerken, Blaise sinirle araya girdi.”Eski defterleri açmasana Pansy ! “

April’in iddia için kendini kullandığını hatırlayınca gene sinirleri bozuldu….Draco ise hiç istifini bozmamıştı.Pansy’nin iğneleyici lafları zerre kadar umurunda değildi…

Pansy omuz silkerek:”Off tamam, zaten konuşmanın bir anlamı da yok..O kız çoktan hayatımızdan çıktı…”

Draco gözlerini devirirken, dar sokaktan geçen genç kızı görünce yüreği yerinden çıkacak gibi oldu….

Şaşkınlıkla gözlerini kapadı ve bir daha açtı…Ama şimdi sokak bomboştu…..Hayal mi görmüştü yoksa o gördüğü April miydi ? O dalgalı saçların ve biçimli vücudun April’e ait olduğuna adı gibi emindi…Uzaktan da olsa yüzünü de görmüştü..April…Daha demin gördüğü genç kız April’di….

Vicdanı omuz silkti.”Sadece hayal gördün dostum…Güneş çarpmasıdır muhtemelen…”

Vicdanı haklı olabilirdi ama gene de…..Hızlıca ayağa fırladı.Masadakiler şaşkınlıkla ona döndüler…

Boğuk bir sesle:”Ben biraz hava alacağım…”

Blaise onun solan yüzüne bakıp,

“Abi iyi misin ?”

Draco hızlıca başını sallarken, Kate endişeyle:”Sana eşlik edebilir miyim ? Pek iyi görünmüyorsun…”

Genç adam gene başını sallarken, Kate’i beklemeden dar sokağa doğru ilerlemeye başlamıştı…Genç kız peşinden koştururken, Blaise sinirle Pansy’ye döndü.

“Aferin yani ,April’den bahsedip, Draco’nun keyfini kaçırdın…”

Pansy omuz silkerek, karşılık verdi.”Zamanında Draco da benim çok keyfimi kaçırmıştı…Biraz da onun kaçsın değil mi ama…”

April nefes nefese bir halde dar sokaklardan, ana caddeye çıktı.Hermione’nin kabarık saçlarını görünce iç çekerek;

“Nihayet seni buldum !”

Hermione elindeki torbalarla, genç kıza doğru koştu.”Nerde kaldın April ? Laura’yı atlatmayı başardığın gibi burada olacaktın..Ağaç oldum valla..”

April gözlerini devirdi.”O aptal kızı atlatmak sandığın kadar kolay değil…Peşimden bir türlü ayrılmadı..En sonunda bir mağazaya girdi de ben de kalabalığın arasında kaçtım…”

Hermione şeytani bir tebessümle:”Nasıl da ektik onu ama..”

April neşeyle:”Bizi göremeyince yüzünün alacağı ifadeyi merak ediyorum…”

Hermione gülerken, yüzünü ekşitti.”Çok ayıp etmedik di mi yaa ?”

Genç kız gözlerini devirerek;

“Yapma Herm, duyarlı cadı modlarına girme lütfen ! Unutma ektiğimiz kız, sen o çok beğendiğin şortu denerken seni aşağıladı….”

Bunu hatırlayan Hermione gene sinirli bir tavırla:”Haklısın…Kendi vücudunu çok güzel sanıyor ama onun poposu benimkinden daha büyük…”

April hızlıca başını salladı.”Ona ne şüphe ! Hadi biraz daha alışveriş yapalım…Şuraya mı girsek…”

Başıyla işaret ettiği mağazaya doğru yöneldiler….Ellerinde poşetlerle hızlıca mağazadan içeri girdiler….

Draco sokaklarda hızlıca yürürken, Kate de onun adımlarına ayak uydurmaya çalışıyordu.

“Hey Draco ne oldu ?”

Genç adam omuz silkerek;

“Sadece biraz bunaldım Kate, Pansy’nin boş laflarını oldum olası sevmem…”

Kate iç çekerek:”Peki söylediği doğru muydu ? Yani önce Blaise sonra sen…”

Draco öfkeyle onun sözünü kesti.”Tabi ki de doğru değil ! April sadece beni sevdi ! O daldan dala konacak bir kız değil !”

Kate cevap vermezken, Draco telaşla o mağazadan öbürüne koşturuyordu…

Yarım saat sonra, ana caddeye çıktıklarında bunalmış bir halde banklardan birine oturdu..Kate de hiç konuşmadan onun yanına yerleşti.

Genç adam merakla;

“Sen neden geldin ? Hadi ben Pansy’den kaçıyorum..Peki ya sen ?”

Kate tekrar iç çekerek:”Ben de kendimden kaçıyorum…”

Draco kaşlarını çattı.”Anlamadım…”

Genç kız hafif bir tebessümle:”İçimde o kadar çok şey tutuyorum ki, artık dayanacak gücüm kalmadı…”

Genç adam merakla ona baktı.”Ne gibi şeyler ?”

Kate hafifçe dudağını ısırdı.”Duygular mesela…”

Draco gülümsedi.”Haah içinde asla tutmaman gerekir onları…Mesela ben April’e aşık olduğumda başta saklamıştım, içimde tutmuştum…O kadar çok vakit kaybetmiştim ki böyle yaparak…Sen sakın böyle yapma, hislerini cesaretle dile getir….”

Kate April’in adını duyunca hafifçe yutkundu..Boğazında gene o yumru beliriyordu…

“Bana karşı ne hissediyorsun Draco ?”

Genç adam kaşlarını çatarken, Kate derin bir nefes alıp, devam etti.

“Bildiğim kadarıyla sen öyle çok hislerini yansıtan, sevecen, iyi biri değilsin..Yani demek istediğim daha çok içinde yaşarsın her şeyini…Blaise’ye ve Pansy’ye karşı davranışlarından böyle biri olduğun çok belli..Ama bana karşı ayrı bir sevgin var sanki..Ne bileyim benim yanımda başka bir Draco oluyorsun, onların yanında başka bir Draco…”  
Genç adam ifadesiz bir yüzle ona baktı.”Neden böyle olduğunu ben de bilmiyorum..Ama nedense senin yanında böyle oluyorum işte…Seninle konuşmak, vakit geçirmek o kadar başka ki…Sana her şeyimi anlatabilirim gibi…”

Kate heyecanla fısıldadı.”Gerçekten mi ?”

Draco çarpık bir gülümsemeyle baktı ona.”Sen benim hiç sahip olmadığım küçük bir kardeş gibisin…”

Kate duraksarken, Draco konuşmaya devam etti.”O kadar masum o kadar küçüksün ki, seni korumalıymışım gibi hissediyorum…”

Küçük bir kardeş…..

Kate gözyaşlarını tutmaya çabalarken, içindekileri dökmeyi o kadar çok istiyordu ki ! Senin kardeşin olamam ben ! Ben sana aşığım demeyi o kadar çok istiyordu ki ! 

Ama diyemezdi ki, söyleyemezdi ki..Bazı şeyleri içinde yaşamalıydı..Lanet olsun ki, bazı şeyleri asla ama asla anlatamazdı….

Draco konuşmaya devam ederken, karşı mağazadan çıkan Hermione’yi hemen tanıdı.Gözlerini devirerek kabarık saçlı genç kıza bakarken, mağazadan çıkan ikinci kişiyi gördü !

April’i yani meleğini….

Ayağa öyle bir fırlamıştı ki, Kate korkuyla sıçradı..

“April !”

Onun adını hafifçe mırıldanmak bile o kadar başkaydı ki, April’in konuşarak ilerleyişini izledi…Gözlerini açtı ve kapadı ama hayır April yok olmamıştı o hala oradaydı..Hala birkaç metre ötesinde ! 

Hayal değildi, gerçekti…April gerçekti !!!

Ağlasa mı gülse mi ne yapacağını bilemez bir halde, hızlıca ilerlemeye başladı.Kate peşinden koştururken, hiç bir şeyi umursamıyordu..Sadece April sadece o önemliydi…

Peki ama nasıl ? O İsviçre’de değil miydi ? Ne zaman gelmişti ? Ayrıca bu bulanığın yanında ne arıyordu !

Sorular kafasını kurcalarken, o iki kızın peşinden yürümeye devam ediyordu….

Peki neden Draco’yla irtibata geçmemişti ? Neden geldiğini haber vermemişti ? Mektuplara cevap yazmama nedeni neydi peki ?

Meydana çıktıklarında; Şıpıdık Cafe’den çıkan Dean ve Ron’u gördü.April ve Hermione onlara doğru ilerliyordu…

April fark etmemişti ama Blaise ve Pansy de onu görmüştü.Blaise şaşkınlıkla April’e bakarken, Pansy’nin ağzı açık kalmıştı…  
Hermione,Ron,Dean ve April konuşarak cafeden çıkarlarken; Pansy ve Blaise ayağa fırlamıştı…

Onların biraz ilerisinde nefes nefese kalan Draco ve Kate yanlarına varmıştı…

Dean kendi kendine söyleniyordu.”Kuzenim nerde peki ? Ne demek bilmiyoruz ! Gene mi kayboldu…”

Genç adamın sözünü buz gibi bir ses kesti.

“April ?!”

Draco öyle bir bağırmıştı ki; çevredeki tüm başlar ona döndü.Hermione ve Ron şaşkınlık ve telaşla Draco’ya bakarken, Pansy ve Blaise hala hayretler içerisindeydi…

Kate en sonunda meşhur April’i incelerken, Draco gri mavi gözlerini genç kızın yeşilimsi ela gözlerine dikti….

Yüzünden heyecan, hayret ve merak duyguları okunabiliyordu..En önemlisi de April ondaki hasreti hissedebiliyordu…

Ne yapacağını bilemez bir halde karşısındaki genç adama bakakaldı…İstediği bu değil miydi ? Draco’ya ulaşmanın bir yolunu bulmak..Bulmuştu işte…

Draco tam karşısındaydı….Nefesi kesilir gibi oldu, hala çok yakışıklıydı ve hala onun Draco’suydu..  
Genç adamın arkasındaki sarışın kızla bir an göz göze geldi…Ve o an boğazında bir yumru oluşmaya başladı..İşte dostlarının bahsettiği kız oydu !

Ne yapacaktı peki ? Ne diyecekti Draco’ya….

Gri mavi gözler ve yeşilimsi ela gözler birbirlerine kenetlenmiş öylece duruyordu…O an hiçbir şeyin bir önemi yoktu..Ne çevredekilerin ne de yerin..Onlar bunca aradan sonra gene göz gözeydiler… 

Ve bu kez kurdukları bir anı ve hayal yoktu ortada…Bu kez gerçekti…Hayalin çok ötesinde bir gerçek….


	25. Pandora'nın Kutusu

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bütün yalanların ve sırların arasında; hakikat daima yalnızdır….

Hermione hafifçe dudağını ısırdı ve göz ucuyla Ron’a baktı.

“Sence şimdi ne olacak ?”

Ron omuz silkerek:”Ben Merlin miyim nereden bileyim ?”

Genç kız öfkeyle homurdandı.”Ruhsuz !”

Pansy kaskatı bir halde April’e bakıyordu…Blaise’nin sesini uğultu olarak algılayacak kadar kötü bir durumdaydı…

Lanet olasıca sürtüğün burada işi neydi ? O çok uzaklarda değil miydi, İngiltere’nin dışında !!! Nasıl olmuştu da şuan karşısındaydı….

Bu kızdan hiç kurtulamayacak mıydı ?!

Blaise, merakla April’e bakan Kate’e dönerek;

“Aaah işte sabahtan beri bahsettiğimiz April bu !”

Kate şaşkınlığını gizlemeye çalışarak:”Ama o Londra’da değildi..Burada ne arıyor ? Hem döndüğünü niye Draco’ya haber vermemiş ki…”

Blaise omuz silkti.”Hıhh April bu…Şimdi de Draco’dan sıkılmıştır..Yeni planlar peşine düşmüştür….”

İçinde kapanmaya yüz tutmuş yara, acımaya başlamıştı….April’i görünce; aldatılmanın ve kandırılmanın ağırlığını hissediyordu…Gururunu yerle bir eden kız şimdi karşısındaydı ve o durup izlemekten başka hiçbir şey yapamıyordu….

Kate kıskançlık ve merakla süzüyordu April’i….Bu kız mıydı Draco’nun aklını başından alan ? Bu kız mıydı herkesi parmağında oynatan ? 

Ne şahane bir güzelliği vardı ne de duruşunda bir asillik…Basit bir kızdı işte…Dalgalı saçlar, ela gözler, küçük bir burun…Her yerde görülebilecek biriydi bu koskoca April !

Ama bir şekilde avucuna almıştı Draco’yu….Nasıl yapmıştı Merlin bilir ama Kate’in yıllardır sevdiği adamı elde etmişti… Genç kız kıskançlık dolu bakışlarını, öfkeye çevirdi….Çünkü April denen bu kızın Draco’yu sevdiğine inanmıyordu…

Hele de kendisi kadar…O, Draco için canını bile verirdi ya bu kız ? April Draco için nelerden vazgeçerdi ? Neleri ortaya koyardı ? Hayır….April onu sevmiyordu..Sevseydi geleceğini ondan gizler miydi...Sevseydi, şimdiye dek Draco’nun kollarına koşmaz mıydı….

Hayır, April Draco’yu sevmiyordu…Özellikle de Kate’in sevdiği kadar….Tek dileği Draco’nun da bu gerçeği anlayabilmesiydi, hem de en kısa sürede….

 

April karşısındaki adamla neredeyse bir dakikadır bakışıyordu ve ne Draco ne kendisi bir hareket belirtisi bile göstermiyordu…

Kaskatı kesilmiş bir halde, birbirlerine bakıyorlardı…Sanki bir cevap bulmak istercesine….

April’in cevabı; genç adamın hemen arkasındaydı…Merak ve şaşkınlık dolu mavi gözler ve sapsarı saçlar…Hıhhh bu muydu Draco’nun yeni gözdesi ! Bu muydu Draco’nun April’den vazgeçme nedeni….

Çıtı pıtı, silik bir kız ! Draco’nun yanında duracak, en son kişi ! Ama nasılsa oradaydı işte ! April değildi genç adamın yanındaki, bir başka kızdı…Bir başkası…

İşin komiği; Pansy de biraz ilerideydi…Hah Draco’nun eski sevgilisi….Draco’nun üç gözdesi bir arada….Ne kadar da ironik….

Genç adamın dünü, bugünü ve geleceği..Hadi diyelim Pansy onun geçmişiydi…Peki April neydi ? Bugün mü gelecek mi ? Gelecekte Draco’nun sevdiği kız olmaya devam edecek miydi ? Yoksa çoktan sırasını bir başkasına mı verecekti….

Kıskançlık ve öfkeyle titredi…Ve hafifçe başını kaldırıp, yapması gerekeni yaptı…Arkasını döndü ve Hermione’lere doğru ilerledi…

Dean, Ron ve Hermione nefeslerini tutmuş, onun bir hareketini bekliyordu….

April soğuk bir sesle;

“Hadi gidelim…”

Bu sözler meydana bomba gibi düştü…Ron’lar ağızları bir karış açık, April’in peşinden ilerlerken, 

Pansy kendini dış ortama kapatmıştı..Blaise ben biliyordum, bunu bekliyordum gibisinden bir baş sallamasıyla genç kızın gidişini izliyordu…Kate ifadesiz bir yüzle Draco’yu incelerken, genç adamın içinden bir şeyler kopup gidiyordu…

April onun April’i, son günlerini hep düşünerek geçirdiği kız, meleği; bunca aradan sonra yüzüne bakmış ve arkasını dönüp gitmişti !

Bu kadar mıydı ? Bu kadar basit miydi yani…Çekip gitmişti….Şaşkınlıkla olduğu yerde kalakaldı….Onu, Draco Malfoy’u önce kendine aşık etmişti….Ve bir anda ortaya çıkmış ve hiçbir şey olmamış gibi…..

Blaise’nin elini omzunda hissetti…Ve yumuşak bir ses, Kate’in fısıltısı…

“Draco otur istersen…”

Hareket dahi etmedi…Blaise ve Kate’in onu cafeye doğru götürmesine izin verdi….

Şaşkınlık, öfke ve hayal kırıklığı…Koskoca Draco Malfoy, hayatı boyunca herkesi parmağında oynatan, kimseye muhtaç olmayan, sevgi nedir bilmeyen Draco Malfoy terk edilmişti…Hem de neden olduğunu bilmeden….

Önce mektubuna cevap gelmemişti…Şimdi de April Londra’ya dönmüş ama bunu Draco’ya haber verme gereği bile görmemişti..Hımm belki de hiç gitmemişti Londra’dan, o sefil Weasley’lerle beraberdi bu bir aydır….

Aaaaah bundan da kötüsü; onca aradan sonra ilk göz göze gelişleri, ilk kavuşmaları…..Nasıl sonuçlanmıştı ? April ona kısa bir bakış atıp, tek kelime etmeden çekip gitmişti…

Genç kız onu takmamıştı, evet Draco Malfoy’u takmamıştı…..Normalde başka biri genç adama arkasını dönse, asasını kavrar ve tüm lanetleri peş peşe sıralardı! 

Ama söz konusu April olunca, eli ayağı kesilmişti…Ve Draco bundan nefret etti..Aşık olmanın getirdiği acizlik, çaresizlik canını o kadar yakıyordu ki; hiçbir lanet bu hisle boy ölçüşemezdi…. 

Son zamanlarda çok değişmişti..Hem de çok….O eski, sert Draco nerelere gitmişti ? Bu Draco kimdi ? Sürekli iç çeken, yeni tanıştığı küçük kızlara aşk hayatını anlatan, hasretle fotoğraflara bakan...Kimdi bu adam, bu adam Draco Malfoy muydu ? 

Kimsenin değiştiremediği Draco’yu bu hale getiren o muydu ? Daha demin çekip giden kız mıydı ? Onu hiç umursamayan kız için mi geceler boyunca acı çekmişti…..

April onu sevmiş miydi ? Yoksa Blaise haklı mıydı ? Önce Blaise’yle oynamış, sonra da Draco’yu mu avucuna almaya çalışmıştı…Başarınca da tekmeyi basmıştı…

Genç adamın aşk itirafından sonra , genç kız sırra kıdem basmıştı…Şimdi de bir anda geri dönmüştü..Hayır, hayır April konusunda bir yalan, bir sır vardı…Genç kız onu sevseydi böyle yapar mıydı ? 

Umursamaz bir bakışla çekip gider miydi ? Acı gerçek; kalbine soğuk bir bıçak gibi saplandı…April Draker, onu hiç sevmemişti…Onunla sadece ufak bir oyun oynamıştı…

Ve genç kız tarif edilemez bir duygu bırakmıştı Draco’ya…. Sevgiyi….Draco hayatında ilk kez birini sevmişti…Ve o sevgi tek taraflı, bir yalandan başka bir şey değildi…

Kate’in sesiyle düşüncelerinden sıyrıldı.”Draco gidelim istersen ?”

Şıpıdık Cafe’de sadece onlar kalmıştı…Pansy sıkıntıyla kekini didikliyor, Blaise öfkeyle kaymak birasını kafaya dikiyordu…..Kate ise gözlerini Draco’ya dikmiş, endişeli bakışlar atıyordu… 

Genç adam soğuk bir sesle:”Siz gidin..Beni biraz daha burada takılacağım...”

Kate hafifçe dudağını ısırıp,

“Ama çok kötü görünüyorsun, istersen evde biraz dinlen..”

Draco genç kızın sözünü kesti.”Gidin dedim Kate…Hadi Blaise kızları eve bırak..”

Blaise dalgın bir tavırla ayağa kalkarken, Pansy alaycı bir tebessüm takındı…

“Vay beee, hiç aklınıza gelir miydi…Taşralı kız hepimizi parmağında oynattı…Önce aramıza sızdı sonra da hepimizin hayatını altüst etti….Özellikle seni Draco…Sana nasıl acıyorum anlatamam, yaa kız resmen seni kullandı sonra da sıkılıp attı…..”

Yüksek sesle bir kahkaha attı.”Koskoca Draco Malfoy’u ne hale getirdi ama….Sevgi aşk pehh…Sana demiştim canım, tutkudan ilerisi koca bir yalan….O küçük sürtük bunu sana acı bir şekilde öğretti…”

Pansy’nin alaycı konuşması, acı bir çığlıkla kesildi..Draco çevik bir hareketle, cebinden asasını çıkardı ve Pansy’nin boğazına doğru bastırdı….

Kate ve Blaise korkuyla ayağa fırlarken, Cafe çalışanları şaşkınlıkla onları izliyordu….

Pansy’nin gözleri korkudan büyürken, kesik kesik soluyordu..Draco öfkeden deliye dönmüş bir halde, genç kızın saçlarını kavramış, boynunu geriye doğru yatırmıştı…

Asayı da boğazına doğru bastırıyordu..Blaise onun bu deli anlarını bilirdi..Heme yatıştırıcı bir tonda;

“Abi lütfen sakin ol..Hadi akşam akşam bir tatsızlık çıkmasın…Çek o asayı..”  
Kate telaşla:”Sakın pişman olacağın bir şey yapma Draco !”

Genç adam için ikisinin sesi birer uğultudan ibaretti….Pansy’nin yüzüne doğru, boğuk bir sesle;

“Söyle, Draco Malfoy’u kimsenin ezemeyeceğini söyle ! Kimsenin onu incitemeyeceğini söyle, kullanamayacağını….”

Pansy onun güçlü kollarını ittirmeye çabalarken, fısıldadı.

“Bırak beni….”

Draco asayı daha da bastırdı..Genç kızın boynuna öyle bir batırmıştı ki asayı; kanın çekildiği gözle görülebiliyordu…

“Sana söyle dedim !” dedi kısık ama emredici bir ses tonuyla.

Pansy’nin gözlerinden yaş geliyordu artık…İnleyerek;

“Aaah tamam, lanet olsun sana ! Kimse seni ezemez, kullanamaz !”

Genç adam ürkütücü konuşmasına devam etti.”Ben kimim söyle…”

“Draco Malfoy !”

Genç adam daha da bastırarak:”Duyamadım…”  
Pansy acıyla mırıldandı.”Draco Malfoy !”

Draco genç kızın saçlarını daha da sıkı kavrarken, öfkeyle tısladı.

“Bir daha karşındakinin kim olduğunu unutmadan konuş ! Eğer karşında Draco Malfoy varsa laflarına dikkat edeceksin Pansy, yoksa bunu sana en acı biçimde hatırlatırım !”

Elini genç kızın boğazından çekti.Asasını cebine soktu ve karanlığın içine doğru ilerlemeye başladı.

Pansy derin derin nefes alıyor, acıyla boğazını tutuyordu…Kate ona yardım etmeye çalışırken, Blaise telaşla hesabı ödemeye çalışıyordu.

“Şu hesabı ödeyelim de kalkalım…Off bu çocuk gene delirdi !”

Laura konuşmaya hala devam ediyordu..Daha doğrusu sitem etmeye….Kovuk’tan içeri girerlerken, tiz sesiyle ekledi.

“Bu kaçıncı artık ! Sürekli beni bir yerlerde bırakıyorsunuz ! Zaten buranın yabancısıyım..Hiç misafirperver değilsiniz, bunu daha önce söylemiş miydim ?”

Ron dişlerinin arasından homurdandı.”Bininci kez !”

Hermione April’i yavaşça içeri ilerletti.”Hadi canım, hemen yatalım…”

Genç kız donuk bir halde merdivenlere ilerledi…Herm de peşinden koşarken, Ron’a doğru fısıldadı.

“Ginny’ye söyle hemen yukarı gelsin…Hadi iyi geceler canım..”

Ron’a hızlı bir sevgi bakışı attıktan sonra April’le gözden kayboldular..Ron, Dean ve Laura da salona doğru ilerledi…

Laura kendini koltuğa bırakırken, Bay Weasley okuduğu gazeteden başını kaldırıp, hafifçe gülümsedi.

“Eee nasıl geçti gününüz ?”

Dean yorgunlukla:”Güzeldi efendim…”

Ginny’yi görme umuduyla etrafına bakınırken, merakla sordu.”Harry’ler nerede ? Mutfakta mı ?”

Bay Weasley düşünceli bir tavırla gazetesine dönerken, mırıldandı.”Hayır, yukarıda…Ron’un odasındalar…”

Dean kaskatı kesilirken, Ron omuz silkerek;

“İyi hadi biz de çıkalım…”

Laura surat asarak:”Siz gidin, ben biraz oturacağım…”  
Ron ağır adımlarla merdivene ilerlerken, Dean içindeki bir dürtüyle hızlı olması gerektiğini düşünüyordu….Ginny ve Harry’nin baş başa olması hiç de hoşuna gitmemişti…Özellikle bir zamanlar genç kızın ona aşık olduğu düşünülürse….

Koşar adımlarla merdiveni çıktı..Işık hızıyla Ron’un odasına doğru ilerledi…

Harry, Ginny’nin bacaklarına başını koymuş, düşüncelere dalmıştı…Ginny de onun saçıyla hafifçe oynarken, mırıldandı.

“Onun casus olduğuna inanamam Harry…”

Genç adam iç çekerek;

”Bill birkaç ipucundan bahsediyor…Araştırıyormuş…Ama yoldaşlık neredeyse emin…”

Genç kız hafifçe dudağını ısırdı.”İyi de ama neden ? Senelerdir yoldaşlık için çalıştı o !”

Harry acıyla fısıldadı.”Şu son zamanlarda yaşananlar….” Kısa bir duraksamadan sonra ekledi.”Sirius’un ölümü onu çok sarstı..”

Ginny düşüncelere dalarak:”Herm, onun bu konuda kendisini suçladığını söylemişti….Ama bilemiyorum…Bu gerçekten çok saçma.”

Kapının ani açılışıyla, Harry hızlıca kendini uzağa attı…Ginny toparlanırken, Ron esneyerek içeri girdi.

“Aaah Merlin’in toy vücudu adına, bütün kaslarım ağrıyor…Çok yorgunum..”

Harry hafifçe gülerek:”Ne yaptınız ?”

Ron yatağa yayılırken,

“Tabi ki de Herm ve April alışveriş yaptı..Dean ve ben de peşlerinde dolandık..Laura’yı gene kaybettik…”

Harry ve Ginny kahkahalarını bastırmaya çalışırken, biraz önce gördüklerini sindirmeye çalışan Dean köşeye çekilmişti…

Yanlış mı görmüştü ? Yoksa Harry Ginny’nin kucağına mı yatmıştı ! Yok, yok yorgunluktan olmalıydı ? Ginny böyle bir şey yapmış olamazdı….Peki ya yapmışsa….Nerden biliyordu ki ? 

Bunca zamandır ikili arasındaki gerginlik ne demekti peki ? Sebepsiz yere birbirlerine attıkları laflar….Belki de sadece göstermelikti her şey….Gizli bir aşk vardı belki de….Sır gibi kutulara saklanmış; bir aşk….

Ginny kaşlarını çattı ve sesiyle Dean’in düşüncelerini böldü.”Hey Dean iyi misin ? Dalgın gibisin ?”

Dean mırıldandı.”Biraz yorgunum….”

Genç kız şüpheyle onu süzerken, Ron’un sesiyle dikkati dağıldı.  
“Asıl habere geliyorum, April ve Malfoy karşılaştı !”

Harry ve Ginny şaşkınlıkla gözlerini açtılar.Harry merakla:”Nasıl yani ?”

Ron hızlıca devam etti.”Malfoy’u görmeniz lazımdı..Kaskatı kesildi ve öylece kalakaldı ! Hiç bu kadar çaresiz görünmemişti gözüme…”

Alaycı bir kahkaha attı.Ginny sabırsızca Ron’u sarstı.”Eee peki April ne yaptı ?”

Genç adam hızlıca devam etti.”Aaah işte orası şok ! April ona kısa bir bakış attı ve arkasını dönüp gitti !”

Harry ve Ginny hayretle bağırdı.”Neeeee !!!!!”

Ron üzüntüyle başını salladı.”Herm ve senin bahsettiğiniz kızı gördü sanırım..Çünkü Malfoy’un hemen arkasında o vardı…Sinirlendi ve arkasını dönüp gitti..”

Ginny ayağa fırladı.”Şimdi nerede peki ?”

“Hermione’yle odaya çıktılar..Herm senin için, hemen yanımıza gelsin dedi..”

Ginny hızlıca odadan çıkarken, arkadaki gençlere seslendi.

“Hadi hepinize iyi geceler…”

Ginny koşarak odasına ilerledi..Nefes nefese kapıyı açtığında, öylece kalakaldı…

Hermione yere oturmuş, April’in saçlarını okşuyordu..April de başını onun kucağın dayamış, sessizce ağlıyordu…

Ginny üzüntüyle onların yanına fırladı.April’in göz yaşlarını silerken, mırıldandı.

“Dostum…”

April donuk gözlerle sabit bir noktaya bakmaya devam ediyordu…Arada damlayan göz yaşları ve hıçkırık sesleri haricinde odada hiç ses yoktu…

Hermione gözlerini kapatmış, genç kızın saçlarını okşuyordu…Ginny ise Hermione ve April’i sarmış, hafifçe iç çekiyordu…

Erin Drescol ,Basel yoldaşlığının başı, hızlı adımlarla koridorda ilerliyordu…Genç kadın, Violet’le karşı karşıya geldiğinde nefes nefeseydi.

Violet kaşlarını çatarak:”Erin bu ne telaş böyle ?”

Erin elindeki dosyayı sallayarak:”Londra’dan çok önemli haberler geldi !”

Violet merakla, dosyaya bakarken, Erin fısıldadı.” Londra Yoldaşlığı’nda bazı söylentiler dolaşıyor…Sanırım aralarında bir casus olduğundan şüpheleniyorlarmış..”

Genç kadın hayretle inledi.”Aman tanrım !”

Erin hızlıca başını sallayıp:”Diğer yoldaşlıklarda da köstebek olup, olmadığına dair aramalar yapılacak….Yönetim kuruluyla yirmi dakika sonra bu konu hakkında toplantımız var…Charles’ı bul ve girdiği delikten çıkar ! Sonra da hemen toplantı odasına gelin !”

Violet hızlıca başını sallayıp, Charles’ın odasına doğru ilerledi.Telaşla içeri girdiğinde, öfkeden kıpkırmızı olmuş bir Draker’la karşılaştı….

Telaşla kocasına bakıp:”Charles ne oldu ? Bu ne hal ?”

Charles bir ileri bir geri yürürken, homurdandı.

“Sabah sabah iki mektup aldım ve sinirim tepeme çıktı !”

Genç kadın kaşlarını çatarak, kendini koltuğa bıraktı.

“Ne haberiymiş bu ?”

Charles öfkeyle:”April İsviçre’den kaçmış !”

Violet anında ayağa fırladı.”Nasıl ! Ne, ne zaman !”

Genç adam eliyle oturmasını işaret etti.”Dur, dur sakin ol !”  
Violet telaşla:”Cisimlenmek yasaktı, nasıl kaçar, nereye kaçar ?”

Charles mektubu elinde sallarken, açıklamaya başladı.

“Geraldine’in dediğine göre; gece yarısı bir grup çocuk uçan bir arabayla April’i alıp gitmiş….”

Violet hayretle elini ağzına götürdü.”Merlin adına..Bu kız aklını mı kaçırdı ! Kimmiş o çocuklar ?”

“April’den gelen diğer mektubun da yazdığına göre; Londra’dan arkadaşlarıymış..Onu Londra’ya geri götürmüşler…Şimdi onların evinde kalıyormuş…”

Genç kadın kıpkırmızı kesilmişti.”Kim bunlar ? Tanımadığımız kişilerin evinde nasıl kalabilir ?”

“Weasley’lerde kalıyormuş..Hani iş yaptığım, Arthur Weasley’i hatırlıyor musun ? Londra Yoldaşlığı’ndan…”

Violet hızlıca başını salladı.”Hımm sanırım hatırlıyorum.…Aaah deli bu kız, demek Londra’ya dönmüş haa…”

Neden döndüğünü tabi ki anlamıştı…April İsviçre yolunda ona Draco’yu anlatmıştı…Onun için döndüğüne, Violet adı kadar emindi…

Charles sinirle:”Bizden habersiz böyle bir işe kalkıştığı için çok fena bir ceza alacak ! Halasını zor durumda bıraktığı yetmiyormuş gibi başına gene işler açmış !”

Violet onu rahatlatmaya çalışarak:”Off tamam, sakin ol hayatım..Yapmış bir delilik işte..Demek ki çok bunaldı çiftlikte…Londra’daki dostlarından yardım istedi..”

“Yardım mardım…Arthur; kalsın bizde demiş ama gene de bu yaptığının cezasını almalı !”

Genç kadın kocasına sıcak bir bakış attı.”Alacak zaten ama İtalya’ya döndüğümüzde alacak..Şimdi izin ver tatilini yaşasın..Hem onu bilmez misin, April’i gene alsak Londra’dan, bir daha kaçacak…Aklına koyduğunu mutlaka yapar o…”

Charles bu gerçekle duraksadı..April’e baş etmek oldukça zordu ve bunca işin arasında hiç çekilmezdi…

İç çekerek hem Geraldine’e hem de April’e mektup yazdı….Geraldine’e her şeyin yolunda olduğunu, misafirlik için teşekkür ettiğini söyledi…

April’e, tatilin son haftasına kadar Londra’da kalabileceğini ama dönüşte büyük cezalar alacağını yazdı… 

Violet gülerek:”Hadi bakalım şimdi ayağa kalk ve toplantı odasına ilerle…Erin kurul toplantısı olacağını söyledi..”

Charles inleyerek:”Aah bir bu eksikti…”  
Söylenerek karısının yanına ilerledi..Onlar da odadan çıktığında son duyulan bir baykuşun kanat sesleriydi…Bu baykuşun yolu çok uzundu..Önce çiftliğe sonra da Londra’ya gidecekti….Vermesi gereken mektuplar vardı…

Kovuk’ta sabah kahvaltısı büyük bir sessizlikle gerçekleşmişti..April odada kalmıştı kalmasına ama Hermione ve Ginny sıkkın bir tavırla birbirlerine bakıyor ve dün geceyi düşünüyorlardı…

Laura omletinden bir parça daha ağzına atıp:”Aaay o kız ne çok ses çıkardı dün gece ! Hıçkırdı mı, ağladı mı ne…”

Bayan Weasley endişeyle;

“Nasıl yani ? April iyi mi ?”

Ginny Laura’ya pis bir bakış atıp, annesine döndü.

“İyi iyi merak etme anne…Sadece ailevi problemler hepsi bu…”

Ron da hızlıca başını salladı.”Ailesinden iki aydır uzakta kızcağız, normaldir…”

Fleur iç çekerek:”Aaah zavallı…Onu çok iyi anlıyorum…”

Laura omuz silkti.”Gene de onun yüzünden uyuyamadım…”

Dean kuzeninin patavatsızlıklarına iç çekerken, Hermione hışımla ona döndü.”Sen buraya geldiğinden beri, biz de uyuyamıyoruz Laura…Neden biliyor musun ? Çünkü öyle bir horluyorsun ki, sayende uyku nedir bilmez olduk !”

Harry ve Ron kahkahalarını bastırmaya çalışırken, diğerleri çarpık bir gülümsemeyle yemeklerine gömüldüler…Laura kıpkırmızı kesilirken, Hermione zafer dolu bir sırıtışla çayını yudumlamaya başladı….

“April tüm gün odada mı kalacak ?Yanına gitsek onu neşelendirmeye çalışsak…”

Harry’nin önerisi, Ron’un da hoşuna gitmişti.

”Harry’ye katılıyorum…Hadi yanına gidelim…”

Hermione hızlıca genç adamın elinden kavrayıp, onu geri çekti..

“Dur Ron, April üstüne basa basa yalnız kalmak istediğini söyledi…Şimdi hiç rahatsız etmeyelim..”

Ginny,Harry,Ron ve Hermione kahvaltı biter bitmez bahçeye çıkmışlardı…Laura ise kahvaltıdaki olaydan sonra, Dean’i de peşinden sürükleyerek Benotti’ye gitmişti….Kısacası dörtlü için bulunmaz bir sohbet zamanıydı….

Çimenlerin üzerine yayıldılar ve uzun uzun dün yaşananları konuştular….Ron hala Malfoy’un yaşadığı hayal kırıklığından söz ediyordu….

Harry şaşkınlıkla:”Ben hala kafamda canlandıramıyorum…Malfoy ve bir duygu belirtisi…İşte bu imkansız…”

Hermione araya girdi.”Biz de çok şaşırdık..Ama görmeliydiniz, Malfoy resmen yıkıldı..April de ifadesiz bir tavırla arkasını döndü ve gitti !”

Ginny iç çekerek:”Arkasını dönüp gitti ama dün bütün gece onun için ağladı…”

Harry üzüntüyle başını salladı.”April ne yazık ki, yanlış adamı sevdi..”

Kate saatlerdir pencereden dışarıyı izliyordu…Ama hala ne gelen vardı ne giden..Draco’dan hiçbir iz yoktu…

Genç adam dün gece Benotti’den dönmemişti ve kim bilir nereye gitmişti ! İçin için endişelenirken, Cissy’nin sesini duydu.

“Aaah nereye gitmiş olabilir ki ?”

Kate malikaneye döner dönmez, Narcissa’ya olanları anlatmıştı..Genç kadının Lucius’u idare etmesi gerekiyordu…Şanslarına; o gece geç dönen Bay Malfoy, Draco’nun uyuduğunu düşünmüştü…

Ama şimdi, sabah olmasına karşın Draco’dan hala bir iz yoktu…Lucius evde olmadığından daha zamanları vardı ama durum gittikçe kötüleşiyordu….

Genç kadın öfkeyle söylendi.”April oğlumu ne hale getirdi ! Buna inanamıyorum, o kızın Draco’yu böyle hırpalamış olmasına bir türlü inanamıyorum !”

Kate iç çekerek:”Draco çok kötü oldu Bayan Malfoy…O kadar öfkelendi ki; ben..Ben kendine bir şey yapmasından korkuyorum…”

Cissy hafifçe güldü.Ama kahkahasının altındaki korku hissedilebiliyordu…

“İşte bu olanaksız ! Draco asla kendine zarar vermez..Başkalarına belki ama kendine, asla….”

Kate sabırsızca dolanırken, Cissy en sonunda kendini koltuğa bıraktı….Dış kapının açılıp, kapandığını duyana kadar öylece kaldılar…

Kapı sesiyle birlikte ikisi de hızlıca birbirlerine bakıp, hole yöneldi.Cissy derin bir nefes alarak, gülümsedi.

“Aaaah şükürler olsun..Oğlum, neredeydin ? Seni çok merak ettik…”

Draco buz gibi bir sesle:”Merak edilecek bir şey yok..Ben odamdayım !”

Hızlıca merdivenlere yöneldi..Cissy onun moraran gözaltlarına, darmadağın saçlarına kısa bir bakış atıp iç çekti..Anlaşılan gece hiç uyumamıştı…

Kate telaşla genç adamın arkasından ilerledi.Draco odanın kapısını kavradığında, korkuyla fısıldadı.

“Draco iyi misin ?”

Genç adamın arkası dönüktü ama Kate onun kasılan omuzlarından, hala öfkeli olduğunu anladı..Tereddütle iki adım geriye gitti…

İfadesiz bir sesle, genç kıza cevap verdi.

“İyi olacağım..”

Kate onun bu cevabıyla, cesaret bularak:”Yapabileceğim herhangi bir şey olursa…”

Draco onun sözünü bile bitirmesini beklemeden, hızlıca odaya girdi ve sert bir şekilde kapıyı genç kızın yüzüne kapattı….

Kate kapının sesiyle titredi..Ve hafifçe gözlerini kapattı..Draco perişan bir haldeydi ve hiçbir şey yapamıyordu….

İç çekerek odasına ilerlerken, onu bu hale getiren kıza karşı büyük bir öfke duydu…..Draco’sunu böyle incittiği için ondan nefret ediyordu !

“Ya çocuklar ben sizle bir şey paylaşacağım..”

Hermione tereddütle üç gence baktı…Ron merakla araya girdi.

“Hemen söyle..”

Hermione derin bir nefes alarak:”Bir hafta kadar önce, Fleur benimle konuşmak istediğini söyledi…”  
Ginny kaşlarını çatarak:”Eee ?” 

“Ron’la bizi biliyormuş…”

Harry ve Ginny’nin gözleri büyürken, Ron kaskatı kesildi.”Annemler…”

Genç kız hızlıca araya girerek:”Merak etme canım, annenlere söylemeyecek..Tabi şimdilik….”

Harry sabırsızca:”Hadi Herm anlat !”

“Fleur bunun sır olarak kalması için bir şart öne sürdü…Bill son günlerde acayip tavırlar sergiliyormuş ki bana göre ortada bir şey yok…Ve Fleur Bill’in neler çevirdiğini öğrenmek istiyor, tabi benim yardımımla….”

Ron kaşlarını çattı.”Nasıl acayip tavırlar ? Bill’in onu aldattığını mı düşünüyor ?”

Hermione hayır anlamında hızlıca başını salladı.”Aldatmadığına emin…Ama biri işler çeviriyormuş..Yani Fleur’un düşüncesi bu yönde..Fazla düşünceliymiş, fazla sessiz….”

Harry ve Ginny hızlıca bakıştılar..Harry iç çekerek;

“Ben sanırım Bill’in nesi olduğunu biliyorum…”

Hermione kaşlarını çatarak:”Biliyor musun ?”

 

Harry hızlıca başını sallayarak, derin bir nefes aldı.”Aslında söylememe lazım sonuçta bu gizli kalması gereken bir şey ama…Sizlerden sır çıkmaz…”

Ron merakla:”Hıhhı devam et…”

“Birkaç hafta öncesinde; Bay Weasley ve Bill benimle konuşmak istediklerini söylediler…Beni uyarmak istemişler….”

Hermione telaşla:”Ne konuda ?”

“Yoldaşlıkta bir casus varmış….Onun için çalışan biri….”

Ron ve Herm’in gözleri büyürken, Harry istifini bozmadan devam etti.

“Ve şüphelendikleri kişi; bana çok yakın biri….Bill araştırıyormuş ama ne olur ne olmaz diye dikkatli olmamı istedi benden….”

Ron sabırsızca:”Kim Harry kim ?”

“Tonks…”

Ginny acıyla gözlerini yumarken, Hermione isterik bir çığlık attı…Ron ise öfkeyle bağırdı.

“Aaah işte bu çok saçma ! Hayatımda bu kadar büyük bir saçmalık duymadım ! Ve abim denen salağı da tebrik ederim, gene yalan yanlış izler peşinde !”

Harry cevap vermedi ama Ginny araya girdi.”Sana kesinlikle katılıyorum Ron ! Tonks asla ama asla böyle bir şey yapmaz..Ortada kesinlikle bir yanlış anlama var…”

Hermione endişeyle Harry’ye döndü.”Sen ne düşünüyorsun bu konuda ?”

Genç adamın ifadesiz yüzü acıyla buruştu.”Hiçbir şey düşünmek bile istemiyorum…”

Hermione halden anlar bir tavırla, acıyla gülümsedi.”Bu mesele yüzünden son zamanlarda içine kapanmıştın değil mi ?”

Genç adam sessizce başını sallarken, Ron sinirle homurdandı.

“Tonks’u harcamalarına izin veremeyiz ! Bu işte kesinlikle bir numara olmalı !”

Ginny düşünceli bir sesle:”Ne yapacağız peki ? Yoldaşlık onu ipe götürmek üzere…”

Hermione bilmiş bir tavırla:”Dumbledore bunu öğrenirse, mutlaka bu olaya el koyar…Onun bildiğini sanmıyorum…”

Harry iç çekerek:”O Londra’da değil…Hagrid’e yolladığım mektuplardan öğrendiğime göre bir iş için Londra’dan ayrılmış…”  
( Altıncı Kitapta, hortkuluk peşinde iken…Tom Riddle’ın büyükbabasına ait yüzüğü arıyor..Hatırlarsanız yüzük daha sonradan eline zarar veriyordu…) 

Ginny hızlıca araya girdi.”Dumbledore olmadan da şansımızı denemeliyiz ! Tonks’u harcamalarına seyirci mi kalacağız !”

Harry,Hermione ve Ron hızlıca başlarını sallarken, uzun zamandır dile dökülemeyenler en sonunda dördü arasında konuşulabilmişti….Ama önemli olansa bundan sonra ne yapacaklarıydı…..

Lucius malikaneye öyle bir hışımla girmişti ki; Cissy kapanan sert kapıyla adeta yerinden sıçradı…

O ayağa kalkmıştı ki; Lucius çalışma odasına girdi.Yüzündeki ifadeden öfke,korku,çaresizlik rahatlıkla okunuyordu…

“Lucius ne oldu ?”dedi Cissy telaşla…

Genç adam kendini koltuğa bırakırken, derin bir nefes aldı….

“Hadi söylesene !”

Narcissa’nın sabırsız tavırları; kocasını daha da yavaşlatıyordu…Acı bir gülümsemeyle;

“Beklediğimiz haber geldi…”

Cissy şaşkınlıkla, kaşlarını kaldırdı.”Ben..Anlayamıyorum…”

Lucius buz gibi bir sesle:”Tam bir hafta sonra, Draco bütün ölüm yiyenlerin içinde, Lordun huzuruna çıkacak !”

Genç kadının gözleri korkuyla açıldı.Titrek bir sesle:”Onu ölüm yiyen yapacak öyle mi ? Ama bekleyecekti…Draco’nun hazır olmasını bekleyecekti..Ona en son görev verdiğinde, sonuçtan memnun kalmamıştı….”

Lucius sinirle elini,saçlarının arasına daldırdı.”Bekle sona ermiş….Draco için bazı planları varmış….”

Cissy acıyla inledi.”Ne gibi planlar ? Lucius, oğlumu nasıl bir işin içine çekiyorlar ?”

Genç adam çaresizlikle fısıldadı.”Bilmiyorum….Şimdilik Lord kendine saklıyor..Sanırım Draco’ya işareti dağladıktan sonra açıklayacak …”

Cissy gözyaşlarını tutmaya çalışıyordu.”Bundan hiç memnun değilim biliyorsun di mi ? Bir ay önce,Draco’yu o muggle saldırısına yolladığımda, içimden bir şeyler kopup gitmişti…Ama şimdi kopmaktan ziyade, birisi yüreğimi parçalıyor Lucius…”

Genç adam, karısını kendine doğru çekti..Ve başını göğsüne yasladı..Cissy hıçkırıklar arasında kaybolurken, bir annenin dileyebileceği her şeyi diliyordu…

Oğlunun bu pisliğe batmaması için, onun da kendisi gibi kaybolup gitmemesi için çaresizce haykırıyordu yüreği…Ama yapabileceği hiçbir şey yoktu…Lanet olsun ki, gözünden sakındığı oğlunu, acımasızca ellerinin arasından çekip alıyorlardı…..

Draco öfkeyle oradan oraya yürürken, en sonunda biraz sakinleşmişti…April’in arkasını dönüp gidişi hala onu çılgına çeviriyordu ama artık bunu daha sakin bir şekilde düşünebiliyordu….

Vicdanının sesini duydu.”Dün gece o kadar sinirliydin ki, yanına gelip konuşmaktan çekindim…”

Draco kayıtsız bir sesle:”Çekindiğin iyi olmuş..O halde seni hiç çekemezdim…”

“Hıhh laflara bak ! Dün geceden beri herkese posta koyuyorsun Draco ama asıl bize değil, April’e posta koyman gerektiğini unutuyorsun !”

Genç adam sinirle:”Onun yüzünü bile görmek istemiyorum !”

Vicdanı alaycı bir tebessümle:”Hah bu yüzden hala onun resimlerini kaldırmadın di mi ? Eğer görmek istemesen saniyesinde komidinden o resimleri alırdın !”

Draco cevap vermedi.Göz ucuyla resimlere baktı…Vicdanı iç çekerek devam etti.

“April’in seni bırakıp gitmiş olmasını yediremiyorsun ama neden gittiğine dair bir fikrin var mı ?”

Genç adam sert bir sesle ona cevap verdi.  
“Gitti çünkü beni hayatında istemiyor ! “

Vicdanı hızlıca;

“Neden peki ?”

Draco öfkeyle homurdandı.”Ben nereden bileyim ! Herhalde sıkıldı ! Buradaki son gününden sonra sadece bir kez mektup yolladı..O kadar…Sonra kendi yolunu çizdi ve gitti !”

“Yani seni hiç sevmedi..Öylesine bir hevestin onun için….”

Genç adamın yüreği sıkışıyordu..Boğuk bir sesle;

“Evet..Blaise haklıydı..Önce onunla sonra da benimle vakit geçirdi..Ve lanet olsun ki; ben onun için başka şeyler düşünmüştüm..Hayatımda ilk defa birine gerçekten değer verdim…Ama bu kez ben değer göremedim….”

“Bence gördün..Görmemiş olsaydın, boynunda hala senin kolyeni taşımazdı..Çoktan atardı onu…”

Draco yatağa atarken kendini, söylendi.

“Ne kolyesinden bahsediyorsun sen ?”

Vicdanı alaycı bir tavırla:”April’in kolyesini görmedim deme ! Dün gece boynundaydı…”

Draco kaşlarını çattı.”Benim kolyem olduğuna emin misin ?”

“Kesinlikle…. Dün geceden beri düşünüp, duruyorum…O kolyeyi takıyorsa, niye çekip gitti diye…”

Genç adam kaşlarını çattı.”Aklına bir fikir geldi mi ?”

Vicdanı neşeyle:”Eveeeet ! April arkasını dönüp giderken, yüzüne dikkat etmedin mi ?Yüzünde umursamazlık ya da kayıtsızlık yoktu…Hayal kırıklığı ve kıskançlık vardı !”

Draco düşünceli bir sesle:”Benimle dalga geçiyorsan, seni pişman ederim….”

“Ne dalgası ! Ciddiyim ben ! Ve kıskançlığın sebebi de kesin Pansy’dir..Yaa bu kız veda ederken demedi mi sana Pansy’yle görüşürsen senin kafanı kırarım diye !”

Draco hızlıca yerinden doğruldu..Vicdanı hızlıca devam etti.”Eee dünde seni Pansy’yle gördü ! Günlerdir de beraber takılıyorsunuz, tabi şu çocuklar da adları neydi kızıl saçlılar var ya hah onlar hemen yetiştirmişlerdir Pansy konusunu…April de sana kızmıştır, tavır yapıyordur…”

Draco düşünceli bir sesle:”Oldukça mantıklı aslında…”

“Herhalde..”

Draco ayağa fırladı ve oradan oraya yürümeye başladı.”Yaa April’in günahını alıyorsam..Ya aslında işler sandığım gibi değilse…”

“Bunu öğrenmenin tek yolu, onunla konuşmak !”

Draco tereddütle duraksadı.Konuşmak mı ? Yaa April onu geri çevirirse….

Vicdanı sabırsızca:”Denemeden bilemezsin ! Hadi ama bu işin böyle yarım kalmasına izin verme ! Konuş onunla, eğer bittiyse bile karşılıklı konuşarak bitirin !”

Vicdanı haklıydı..Denemek zorundaydı…Böyle yarım kalmamalıydı…Belki de her şey aptal bir yanlış anlamaydı….Eğer kolye hala ondaysa…Aaah umudun canı çıksın; sabahtan beri öfke duyduğu kıza bir anda tekrar bağlanıvermişti..

Yazı masasına geçti ve hızlıca bir pusula yazdı…Birkaç dakika sonra; Malfoy Baykuşu ayağındaki pusulayla gözden kaybolmuştu…

Vicdanı merakla:”Sen o çocukların adresini nereden biliyorsun ?”

Draco pencereden baykuşun gidişini izlerken mırıldandı.”April zırt pırt onlara giderken, lazım olur diye almıştım..”

“Ve umarım haklısındır vicdan..Kırk yılın başı bir işe yarayacak gibisin…”

Vicdanı burun kıvırdı.”Boş konuşmayız biz…Gördüğün üzere, sizin gözünüz ve kulağınız…”

Draco hafifçe gülümserken, içi biraz daha rahatlamıştı….Çünkü her şeye rağmen artık bir umudu vardı….

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Pandora "tanrılar armağanı" anlamına gelir.Bir yunan efsanesidir…

Haberci Tanrı Hermes Olimposa giderken sırtında çok uzaklara götürmesi gereken sandığı Pandora ve eşine bırakır. Bir işi olduğunu, işi biter bitmez gelip kutuyu alacağını söyler..Ve kesin bir dille de uyarır; kutu asla açılmamalıdır !

Pandora meraktan deliye dönmektedir..En sonunda kocasının da aklına girerek; r kutuyu açar…Ve kutunun içinden iğrenç böcekler etrafa yayılmaya başlar…Kara, çirkin güveler; kibri, kıskançlığı, öfkeyi, bencilliği temsil ediyordur ve kutunun açılmasıyla tüm dünyaya yayılmaya başlar…

Son anda Epimetheus sandığı kapatır.Pandora da o da çok pişmandır..Ne yapacaklarını bilemezler…Tam o sırada sandığın içinden bir ses gelir.Sandıktan gelen cılız ses; 

“Lütfen beni çıkarın . Dışarıdaki kötülüklerle ancak ben baş edebilirim” der.

Bu sefer Pandora ve eşi birlikte açarlar sandığı. Sandığın dibinde bir kelebek vardır. Süzülerek ilerler gökyüzünde…O kelebek; umuttur…Ve bütün o kötülüklerle baş edebilmek için hızlı hızlı kanat çırparak, gökyüzünde kaybolur….   
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

April pikenin altına gömülmüş, düşüncelere dalmışken, vicdanının sesini duyar….

“April hadi kalk ! Hadi canım gene depresyonun o karanlık ve puslu diyarlarına sığınma !”

“Yaaa sussana bi ya !”

Vicdanı inatla:”Ben istediğim kadar konuşabilirim ve o yataktan kalkmadığın, kendine gelmediğin sürece konuşmaya devam edeceğim !”

April yastığı suratına bastırdı.”Duymuyorum !!!”

Vicdanı sinirle:”İnatçı ! Hıhh boş yere uğraştırıyorsun beni..Bir kere depresyona girsen, Draco’ya kızsan niye hala onun kolyesini takıyor olasın ki ? Sen sadece sarışın kıza takıldın..Yoksa Draco’yu iki dakika da bağrına basarsın !”

April hışımla doğruldu yataktan.”Hiçte bile ! Yüzüne bile bakmam artık…”

“Külahıma anlat ! Kolyeyi çıkarmaya elin varmıyor…”

April elini boynuna götürdü ama duraksadı…Vicdanı haklıydı…Kolyeyi çıkarmak hiç içinden gelmiyordu…Sanki onu çıkarırsa; Draco’yu tamamen kaybedecekti…Hıhh zaten kaybetmemiş miydi ?

“Peşin hükümler verme hemen ! Senin bu yaptığına yargısız infaz denir !”

April sinirle vicdanına döndü.”Yaa sana neler oluyor ! İsviçre’deyken beni Draco’dan vazgeçirmek için akla karayı seçerdin !”

Vicdanı omuz silkti.”Evet, çünkü onun sevgisine inanmıyordum…Seni üzecek diye korkuyordum..Ama dün akşam senin nasıl peşinden koştuğunu gördüm…Gözlerine nasıl baktığını gördüm…Ve inan bana tatlım, yüreğim sizi ayrı tutmaya el vermiyor…”

April hafifçe dudağını ısırdı.”Draco benim peşimden mi koştu ?”

Vicdanı gülerek:”Nefes nefeseydi, fark etmedin mi ?”

Genç kız hafifçe kaşlarını çattı.”Kafamı karıştırıyorsun…Eğer beni seviyorsa; neden mektuplarımı cevaplamadı..Yanındaki o sarışın kız kim ?”

“Hayda, taktın şu kıza…Belki de sadece arkadaşıdır..Ayrıca hatırlatırım; Draco’nun yanında Pansy de vardı…”

April omuz silkti.”Artık o aptal umurumda bile değil….Draco onu çoktan geçmişine gömdü….Beni asıl ilgilendiren gelecektekiler…”

Vicdanı sinirle söylendi.”Bırak şimdi geleceği ! Kim öle kim kala ! Sen sadece bugüne bak..Ve bugün bana diyor ki; Draco sana aşık !”

April hafifçe yutkunurken, tereddütle saçlarını çekiştirdi….”Bana aşıksa neden mektuplarıma cevap yazmadı ?”

“Bunu ona sormadan bilemezsin April !”

“Onunla konuşmamı istiyorsan, aklından bile geçirme derim !”

Pencereden gelen tıkırtıyla, hızlıca başını çevirdi.Baykuşu görünce şaşkınlıkla;

“Kimden olabilir ki ? Babamın ki iki saat önce geldi…”

Vicdanı merakla:”Marcus olmasın…”

April hızlıca pusulayı aldı ve yırtarcasına açtı.Okumayı bitirdiğinde, donuk gözlerle bakakalmıştı…

“Kimden gelmiş ?!”

April mırıldandı.”Draco’dan….”

“Konuşmamız gerek….Gece yarısı; sahilde buluşalım..Daha önce oturduğumuz bankta seni bekliyor olacağım..Draco.”

April şaşkınlıkla etrafına bakınırken, vicdanı sabırsızca haykırdı.

“Fırsat ayağına geldi işte April ! Sen Londra’ya onunla konuşmak için gelmedin mi ! Bu yüzden kaçmadın mı ! Hani yüzleşecektin onunla, hani öğrenecektin her şeyi ! Şimdi ne oldu ? Göz göze gelince korktun mu yoksa ? Draco’nun seni istemediğini söylemesinden mi korkuyorsun ?”

Vicdanı öyle bir konuşuyordu ki; April kıpkırmızı kesildi..Nefesi tıkanıyordu…

Hafifçe mırıldandı.

“Tamam , sus yeter artık…Konuşacağım…”

Saçlarını geriye doğru attı ve bavulunu açtı.”Buraya saklanmaya gelmedim haklısın ! Gerçekleri duyacak cesarete sahibim ben !”

Açık yeşil elbisesini yatağın üzerine serdi..Yeşil fularını da bavuldan çıkarınca kendinden emin bir sesle, mırıldandı.

“Bazı şeylerin açığa çıkma zamanı geldi de geçiyor….”

Tüm aşk, tüm sevgi ve alınan haz bitmek bilmeyen gecelerde boğulur içimizde…

April, bankın yanına doğru ilerlerken, binlerce düşünceyle doluydu..Draco’nun sabırsızca bekleyişini görüyor ama inatla ağır ağır yürüyordu yanına…

En sonunda Draco’nun yanına oturduğunda, genç adamın yüzüne bakmadan denizi izlemeye koyuldu…

Çekirgelerin sesleri haricinde sahil, derin bir sessizliğe gömülmüştü…Deniz çarşaf gibi uzanıyor, dolunayın ışıkları denizin üzerinde süzülüyordu…

Draco mırıldandı.”Fazla sakin…”

April ona cevap vermeden, denizi izlemeye devam etti.İnatla susuyor, daha ne kadar süreceğini bilmeden sessizliğini koruyordu…Draco onun sessizliğine öfkeyle karşılık verdi.

“Neyin var senin April ? Bir aydır haber alamıyorum senden ! Mektuplarıma cevap vermedin…Arayıp sormadın ! Dönmüşsün ama döndüğünü bile şans eseri öğrendim ! Beni hayatından çıkarmak mı istiyorsun ?”

April hışımla ona döndü.”Mektuplarına cevap vermedim mi ! Sen bana hiç mektup yazmadın Draco ! Sürekli bekledim ama boşunaymış, sen beni çoktan unutmuşsun…Baksana kendine yeni bir oyuncak bulmuşsun !”

Draco kaşlarını çattı.”Oyuncak derken ? Neden bahsediyorsun sen ?”

April sinirle:”Yanındaki sarışın kızdan tabi ki de ! Haberlerini aldım, Benotti’de gezdikçe gezmişsiniz…”

Genç adam sinirle söylendi.”O benim arkadaşım..Evimizde kalıyor !”

April onun sözünü kesti.”Evinizde mi kalıyor ! Ben gider gitmez, başka bir kız mı aldınız eve ! Bu kadarına da pes doğrusu…”

Draco öfkeyle bağırdı.”Saçma sapan konuşma April ! Sen biz de kalmaya devam etseydin de o kalmaya gelecekti ! Kate’in seninle bir ilgisi yok ayrıca benim de sadece arkadaşım…”

April’in gözleri dolmaya başlamıştı..Sinirden ağlamak geçiyordu içinden…O kız nasıl Draco’da kalabilirdi ? Draco’nun misafiri, evinde kalan kız; sadece ve sadece kendisi değil miydi ? Neden ihanete uğramış gibi hissediyordu kendini..Alt tarafı kız evde kalıyordu o kadar…

O duygularıyla boğuşurken, Draco da sakinleşmeye çalışıyordu.Derin bir nefes alıp, mırıldandı.

“Kate’i o ezik Potter’lardan duydun değil mi ?Hıhh sana nasıl anlattılarsa..”

April araya girdi.”Onlara kızma şimdi ! Bana ne gördülerse onu anlattılar..”

Draco alaycı bir tavırla söylendi.”Hımm belli…O yüzden dün tek kelime etmeden gittin değil mi ?”

Genç kız omuz silkerek:”Gittim ama sadece o kız yüzünden değil…Mektuplarıma da cevap yazmadın Draco ! Seni çok merak ettim ama sen…Beni habersiz bırakmaktan çekinmedin…”

Draco April’in titrek sesiyle dudağını ısırdı..Lanet olsun gene acımasız Draco çizgisinden kaymak üzereydi….

Genç kızın ağlamaklı hali içini acıtıyordu…April’in saçına doğru uzandı..Okşamak, dokunmak için büyük bir arzu duyuyordu…Ama onun niyetini anlayan April hafifçe silkinip, kendini geri çekti…

Draco’nun hayal kırıklığı dolu gözlerine baktı ve sert bir sesle;

“Neden cevap yazmadın Draco ? Veda günümüzde beni hiç yalnız bırakmayacağına söz vermiştin !”

Genç adam sabırzca:”Yazdım April, yazdım ..İsviçre’de olduğunu, kuzeninle olduğunu yazmıştın..O mektubuna cevap verdim…Ama bir daha ses çıkmadı senden ! Tekrar yolladım ama gene cevap gelmedi…”

April çaresizlikle saçlarını çekiştirdi.”Cevabın gelmedi bana…Üç kez yazdım üçünde de gelmedi ! ”

Draco kaşlarını çattı.”Baykuş düşürmüştür belki..”

April sinirle:”Üç seferde de mi ?”

Genç kızın inanmaması Draco’yu deli ediyordu..Onu ikna edebilmek için ne yapabilirdi ki daha ?

Öfkeyle:”İnanman için ne yapabilirim ? Senden uzak kalmak isteseydim şuan burada olmazdık April ! Bunu da hatırlatırım !”

Draco’nun çıkışına, genç kız iç çekerek karşılık verdi…

“Of bilmiyorum..Kafam çok karıştı..Kaybolan mektuplar, sarışın kız..Şu hale bak, veda gününde iki sevgiliydik ! Şimdiyse kediyle köpek gibiyiz…”

Draco hafifçe mırıldandı.”Karşılaşmamızı hiç böyle hayal etmemiştim…”

April buruk bir gülümsemeyle:”Ben de…”

Kısa bir sessizlik oldu..Çekirge sesleri azalmış; hafif bir rüzgar baş göstermişti..Denizin dalga sesleri, yaprakların hışırtısı ve yan yana öylece duran iki genç….

April boynundaki fuları tutarak, uçmasını engellemeye çalıştı…Şuan kolyesinin gözükmesi hiç de uygun olmazdı…

April’in çabasını fark eden Draco;

“Üşüdün mü ?”

April telaşla cevap verdi.”Yok hayır..Sadece fularımla oynuyorum…”

Draco yeşil fulara bir göz atıp;mırıldandı…

“Güzel bir fularmış…”

Kolyenin orada olup, olmadığını merak ediyordu…Dün gece o kolyenin orada olduğunu söylemişti vicdanı…Acaba hala duruyor muydu ?

Kate’i gördükten sonra çıkarmış mıydı ki ? Anlamanın tek yolu vardı….

“Ben gidiyorum, geç oldu….”

April hızlıca ayağa kalktı..Draco cevap vermedi sadece başını salladı.

Genç kız ifadesiz bir yüzle:”Ben bir hafta daha Kovuk’tayım…Benotti’de filan görüşürüz..Kendine iyi bak…”

April ağır adımlarla ilerlerken, Draco hızlıca ayağa fırladı.Genç kıza doğru seslendi.

“Bekle !”

April duraksadı ve hızlıca ona döndü.

“Ne oldu ?”

Draco hızlı adımlarla ona doğru ilerliyordu…April şaşkınlığını atmaya çalışıyordu ama genç adamın ne yapmak isteyeceğini de kestiremiyordu…

Draco yapacağı şeyin doğru olup olmadığını bilmiyordu ama yapmak zorundaydı..Denemeliydi..Bu şekilde bitmesine asla izin vermezdi !

Boğuk bir sesle:”Görmem gereken bir şey var…”

Ve April ne olduğunu anlayamadan Draco’nun fuları çekişini izledi..Ani bir çığlıkla geri adım atarken, Draco zaferle fuları tutmuş genç kızın boynuna bakıyordu…

April’in kolyesi boynundaydı…Hala takıyordu….Demek ki bazı şeyler hala aynıydı…

Genç kız kıpkırmızı kesilirken, kendini savunmaya çalıştı…

“Sen, sen..Ne yaptığını..” cümlesi yarım kaldı..Çünkü Draco çarpık bir gülümsemeyle ona doğru sokuldu…

Ve belinden kavrayıp, genç kızı kendine doğru çekti..April nefesini tutmuş öylece duruyordu..Genç adamın nefesini boynunda hissediyordu…

Derin bir iç çekişle Draco’nun kollarına tutundu…Genç adamın sıcacık busesini boynunda hissettiğinde içinden bir şeylerin kopup gittiğini hissetmişti….

Draco yüzünü onun boynuna gömdü…Genç kıza sıkıca sarılıp, derin bir iç çekişle mırıldandı..

“Kokunu özlemişim…”

April’in boğazına bir yumru takılmıştı çoktan…Heyecanla titreyen ellerini Draco’nun boynuna doladı…Yüzünü genç adamın göğsüne gömdü ve fısıldadı.

“Bu anı o kadar çok hayal etmiştim ki..Tabi baştaki kavga hariç..”

Draco hafifçe gülerken, bir süre öylece kaldılar…Hiç ayrılmak istemezmiş gibi…Birkaç dakika sonra genç adam uzun bir öpücük kondurdu April2in dudaklarına…

Genç kızın yüzünü hafifçe kavrarken, April içini çekerek karşılık veriyordu bu öpücüklere…

Nefes nefese bir halde alınlarını birbirlerine dayadılar…April genç adamın yüzünü kavrarken, Draco genç kızın saçlarıyla oynuyordu…

İki aşık yeni bir yola giriyordu artık…Artık tek istekleri; ayrı kaldıkları o zamanı kapalı kapılar ardına saklayarak; kaldıkları yerden devam etmekti….

Ama hayat umduğumuz gibi gitmiyordu ne yazık ki…Hayat ikiliye yeni sürprizler hazırlıyordu…Ve bu kez savaşacakları; aşk,gurur, ikinci şahıslar da değildi… 

Bu kez bir arada kalmak için mücadele edeceklerdi…Ya sonuna kadar el ele, ya da sonuna kadar apayrı….


	26. Geride Bıraktıklarımız, Malfoy Malikanesi'ne Dönüş

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> “Arkamızı dönüp, çekip gitmek oldukça kolaydır…Fakat geri dönmek yani bıraktıklarımızla yüzleşmek; işte bu sanıldığından da zordur…”

Kate, sabah büyük bir telaşla uyandı..Draco’nun eski haline dönüp dönmediğini çok merak ediyordu…

Üzerini hızlıca giyindi ve Draco’nun odasına ilerledi….Saat dokuzu biraz geçmişti ama gene de genç adam uyuyor olabilirdi.O yüzden hafifçe kapıyı tıklatıp; mırıldandı.

“Draco, Draco..Uyandın mı ?”

Ses seda yok…Kate birkaç dakika daha kapıda bekledikten sonra, kapı kolunu hafifçe kavrayıp, yavaşça açtı…

Oda kapısını biraz aralamıştı ki, Draco’nun yatağını gördü…Genç adamın düzensiz nefes alışverişlerini duyabiliyordu…Hafifçe gülümsedi.Draco’nun sapsarı saçları yüzüne dağılmıştı…

Onu uyandırmak için büyük bir arzu duydu ! Ta ki yanındaki kabarık silueti fark edene kadar….

Elinin ayağının boşaldığına yemin edebilirdi…Ama hayır hayal görmüyordu ! Bu kabustan da beterdi…Gerçekti !!!  
April’in dalgalı saçlarını tanımıştı…Genç kız onun yatağında, onun kollarındaydı !!!

Ama bu nasıl olabilirdi ? Onlar ayrılmıştı ! April denen kız Draco’yu bırakıp gitmişti…Ne ara tekrar Draco’nun aklını çelmişti !

Öfkeyle yumruğunu sıktı…Gözleri dolmaya başlamıştı…Kapıyı nasıl kapattığını, odasına nasıl gittiğini hatırlamıyordu bile.

Tek hissettiği, kalbindeki o korkunç acıydı…Ve tek bildiği Draco ve April’in tekrar beraber olduğuydu…Draco April’e aitti…Tabi şimdilik….  
________________________________________

Hermione ve Ginny yatakları toplarken, bir yandan da sohbet ediyorlardı…

Hermione endişeyle:”Umarım April geç kalmaz…Yoksa Bayan Weasley’e nasıl hesap veririz ?”

April dün Draco’yla buluşmadan önce Herm’lere bir pusula yazmıştı ve durumu bildirmişti…Gece gelmeyince de Ginny sırıtarak, barıştıklarını söylemişti…

Artık April ve Draco ilişkisine karşı çıkmıyordu..Çünkü genç adamın April’i sevdiğini düşünmeye başlamıştı…Ki bu tarz düşünceler içine girmesinde, Harry’yle aralarındaki aşk seviyesinin payı yadsınamazdı… 

Harry’yle yakınlıkları genç kızı daha mutlu ve anlayışlı bir hale getirmişti…Ron’un sakarlıklarıyla bile dalga geçmeyecek bir hale gelmişti….

Gene de April&Draco konusundaki düşüncelerini Hermione’yle paylaştığında genç kız şiddetle karşı çıktı.

“Malfoy’un nasıl biri olduğunu aklından çıkarma Ginny ! Onun bize yaptıklarını sakın unutma !” diyerek Ginny’ye uzun bir nutuk çekmişti..

Şimdi de kahvaltıyı beklerken, April konusunu konuşuyorlardı….Ginny merakla;

“Acaba ne zaman gelir ?”

Hermione iç çekti.”Hiçbir fikrim yok…”

Bayan Weasley’nin aşağıdan sesi duyuldu.”Kahvaltı hazır ! Herkes aşağı insin !”

Herm ve Ginny odadan çıkarken, bornozuyla Laura içeri daldı.Islak saçlarını ufak bir havluyla kurularken, etrafa kısa bir bakış atıp;

“Sizin kız hala gelmedi mi ?” Yüzünde şeytani bir sırıtış belirdi ve bu ifadenin anlamını çok iyi bilen Ginny hışımla bağırdı.

“Sakın annemlere bir şey söyleme ! Yoksa kafanı koparırım !”

Öyle sert bir sesle konuşmuştu ki, Laura istemsiz olarak bir adım geriledi.

 

Hermione soğuk bir tavırla,

“Bayan Weasley’e, April’in sabah erkenden kalkıp Diagon Yolu’na alışverişe gittiğini söyleyeceğiz..Gece eve gelmediğinden bahsetmeye kalkma !”

Laura omuz silkti.”Öf tamam, sakinleşin biraz ! Yırtıcı hayvanlar gibi üstüme yürümenize gerek yok, konuşmayacağım…”

Bayan Weasley’nin sesi daha da sert olarak yankılandı.

“İki dakika içinde aşağıya inmeyenler, kahvaltı edemeyecek !”  
________________________________________

Onun uyarısıyla herkes koşarak merdivenlere ilerledi.Fred Ron’a çelme takınca, zavallıcık kendini yere kapaklanmış bir halde buldu…

George kahkahalarla gülerken, Fred alaycı bir tavırla:”Suratını yerden kaldır Ron yoksa sosislerin hiçbirine yetişemeyeceksin !”

Genç adam öfkeyle küfrederken, Harry ve Dean’in yardımıyla kalktı.İkisi de kahkahalarını zor tutuyordu…

Hermione, Ginny merdivenlerden inerken , Ginny sabırsızca söylendi.

“Yolu tıkamayın..Hadi sofraya !”

Laura da giyinip gelince, herkes sofrada yerini almıştı.Bayan Weasley gözleriyle masayı tarayıp;

“April nerede ? Giyiniyor mu… ”

Harry ve Ron kaşlarını çattı, sahiden de April niye inmemişti ? Hermione hızlıca araya girdi.

“O sabah erkenden kalktı…Diagon Yolu’na gidip alışveriş yapması lazımmış…Okulların açılmasına iki haftadan az kaldı..Ve onun kitap listesi çoktan gelmiş…”

Arthur başını sallayıp:”İyi yapmış..Sizin listeniz ne zaman gelir acaba ?”

Hermione bilmiş bir tavırla, cevapladı.”Birkaç gün içinde gelir..S.B.D. sonuçlarını çok merak ediyorum !”

Ron gözlerini devirdi.”Nesini merak ediyorsun bilmiyorum..Hepimiz sonucu az çok biliyoruz !”

Harry sırıtarak:”Eminim hepsi Olağanüstü’dür.. “

George sosisleri ağzına tıktı.”Bu kadar okul muhabbeti yeter..Hadi Fred, dükkanı yarım saat sonra açmamız lazım !”

İkizler ayağa kalkıp, hazırlanmaya başlarken Arthur sandalyeye sırtını dayadı.Bayan Weasley kaşlarını çatarak, kocasına döndü.

“Sen işe gitmeyecek misin ?”

Bay Weasley omuz silkerek:”Bugünlük hayır…Evde olacağım…”

Karı koca konuşmaya devam ederken, Hermione Fleur’u göz hapsine almıştı.Onunla hemen konuşması lazımdı !

Bill yavaşça ayağa kalktı.”Ben çıkıyorum baba..” Fleur da onu yolcu etmek için peşi sıra ilerlerken,

Arthur çayını yudumlamaya başladı.”Tamam oğlum, akşam görüşürüz…”

Hermione Fleur’a döndü.”Tabakları taşımama yardım eder misin ?”

Genç kızın imasını hızlıca kavrayan Fleur sessizce başını salladı.Ve elindeki tabaklarla mutfağa yöneldi…  
________________________________________

Fleur tabakları lavaboya bırakır bırakmaz hızlıca ona döndü ve meraklı bir ifadeyle;

“Neler oluyor ? Bill’in sırrını öğrenebildin mi ?”

Hermione gerin bir tavırla:”Biraz kısık sesle konuş..Bizi duymasınlar..Evet öğrendim !”

Sarışın kızın gözleri iri iri açıldı.”Eee ne ?”

Şuan ona “Bill seni aldatıyormuş…” dese ne olurdu acaba ? Fleur nasıl bir tepki verirdi…

Vicdanı kahkahayla:”Hahaa dene istersen…Eminim hayatının şokunu yaşayacaktır...Bir veela’nın aldatılması kadar ironik bir şey olamaz…”

Hermione elbette ki böyle bir şey yapmayacaktı…Ne kadar istese de onu kandırmak doğru olmazdı…İç çekerek, konuya girmeye karar verdi.

“Aslında sır Bill’in değil, yoldaşlığın sırrıymış…Yoldaşlık Bill’e bir görev vermiş o da o görev yüzünden böyle tuhaf…”

Fleur’un merakı git gide artıyordu.”Nasıl bir görev ?”

Hermione çok fazla şey anlatmaktan yana değildi..Sonuçta adı üstünde bu bir sırdı…Yoldaşlık herkesin bunu bilmesini istemezdi….

“Görev işte..Ama rahatla artık..Bu görev bitince gene eski rahat ve sakin Bill moduna geri dönecek !”

Fleur inatla:”Görevin ne olduğunu söyler misin ? Tehlikeli bir şey mi ? Tam olarak ne yapıyor ? Ölüm yiyenlerin arasına mı sızdı, ne yaptı bu adam !”

Genç kız telaşla onu sakinleştirmeye çalıştı.”Hayır, hayır..Oldukça basit bir görev..Sadece bazı kanıtlar peşinde…Ve bu kanıtlar içinde ölüm yiyenlerin arasına sızmasına gerek yok..Tek yapması gereken Tonks’u takip etmek..”

Hızlıca duraksadı ! Aman tanrım, Merlin’in bütün sarkık donları adına, en son ne demişti ?!

Fleur’un gözleri iyice açıldı..Biraz daha öne doğru eğilerek, sarı saçlarını arkaya doğru iteledi.

“Bu görev Tonks’la mı ilgili ?”

Tonks’a karşı bir kıskançlığı vardı Fleur’un..Çünkü Ron’un ağzından kaçırmasıyla öğrenmişti ki; çok önceden Molly Tonks ve Bill’in evlenmesini istiyordu…

Elbette ki gençler için böyle bir düşünce hiç ortaya çıkmamıştı ama Bayan Weasley’nin kurduğu bu fantezi Fleur’u oldukça rahatsız etmişti….

Hermione iyice köşeye sıkışmıştı…Derin bir nefes alıp;

“Bak Fleur, şimdi sana anlatacaklarım burada kalacak, tamam mı ?”

Sarışın kız başını hızlıca sallarken, Hermione devam etti.”Yoldaşlık aralarında bir casus olduğundan şüpheleniyor…Ve Bill de bu konuyu araştırıyor…Ve şüpheli listesinin başında da…”

Fleur isterik bir bağırışla onun sözünü kesti.”Biliyordum ! Onun casus olduğunu biliyordum..Hah hep hissetmiştim bunu…”

Hermione’nin ağzı bir karış açık kalırken, Fleur zafer dolu bir ifade takınmıştı.”Hah hiç mi hiç şaşırmadım ! Aaah ben kesinlikle bir dahiyim, nasıl da anladım onun casus olduğunu….”

Hermione’nin ağzı açıklığını korurken, Fleur kendi kendine teoriler üretmeye devam ediyordu.İlk nasıl anladığını, Tonks’un şüpheci tavırlarını ballandırarak dile getiriyordu….

Hermione sinirle onun sözünü kesti.”Düşüncelerini kendine sakla ve bunları sakın kimseye anlatma ! Bu yoldaşlıkla alakalı bir mesele ve onlar dile getirmedikçe, biz de dile getirmeyeceğiz !”

Fleur hızlıca başını salladı.”Emin ol, kimseye anlatmam…”

Genç kız derin bir nefes aldı.”Aaah güzel…”

Tam mutfaktan çıkacakken, Fleur’un merak dolu sesi duyuldu.

“Peki sen nasıl öğrendin bu sırrı, Bill’in görevini ?”

İşte beklediği soru ! Harika şimdi, bu kibirli sarışına biraz hava atma zamanı ! Hermione çarpık bir tebessüm ve küçük gören bir bakış atarak;

“Unuttun mu Fleur, ben Hermione Granger’ım ve ben her şeyi çözerim !”

Salına salına mutfaktan çıkarken, Fleur’un şaşkınlığı ve Herm’in zafer dolu sırıtışı görülmeye değerdi….  
________________________________________

April gözlerini yavaşça araladığında, bir süre nerede olduğunu kavramaya çalıştı…Aaah yanındaki kıpırtıyı hissedince hafifçe gülerek; geceyi Draco’nun yanında geçirdiğini hatırladı…

Ne gündü ama..Önce Draco’nun onu hiç sevmediğini ve bir daha asla bir araya gelemeyeceklerine kanaat getirmişti….Kumsaldaki buluşmadan sonra da sonsuza kadar bir arada olacaklarına ve genç adamın kendisine deliler gibi aşık olduğuna ikna olmuştu…. 

Kumsaldaki öpüşmeden ve uzun bir sarılma faslından sonra, Draco o gece malikaneye gelmesini istemişti…Birlikte, ilk zamanlardaki gibi sarılarak uyumak istiyordu…Ama April’i ikna etmek çok zamanını almıştı çünkü genç kız Lucius’a hala kızgındı ve o eve adımını bile atmak istemiyordu….

Eee tabi Draco’nun ikna yöntemi de oldukça iyiydi..Draco Malfoy usulü bir baştan çıkarma her şeyi yoluna sokmuştu…Çarpık bir gülümseme, genç kızı uzun bir süzüş ve boğuk ses tonu….April bunlara asla karşı çıkamazdı….

Ve şimdide onun kollarında uyanıyordu işte…Aslında bunu o kadar çok özlemişti ki…Bir aydır…Tam bir aydır ondan ayrıydı…

Draco’ya kısa bir bakış attı..Uyurken oldukça huzurlu görünüyordu...Yazın başını hatırladı ve hafifçe gülümsedi…Draco’nun odasına çıkışını ve uyandırmaya gelişini hatırladı..Aaah Merlin adına ne kadar da komik geliyordu şimdi ! 

Onun sarı saçlarına dokunma teşebbüsünü ve genç adamın elini havada kavrayışını düşündü….Zaman nasıl da geçmişti..Neler neler değişmişti..Artık onun saçlarına istediği her an dokunabilirdi..Her an ona sarılabilirdi, her an onu öpebilirdi…Bu koskoca yazda bayağı yol kat etmişlerdi…

Genç adamın saçlarına uzandı ve nazik hareketlerle okşamaya başladı.İçini garip bir his kaplıyordu…Huzur gibi…

Draco’nun belli belirsiz gülümsediğini gördü…Gözlerini açmadan mırıldandı.”Günaydın…”

April heyecanla fısıldadı.”Günaydın…”

Elini genç adamın saçlarından çektiğinde, gri mavi gözlerle karşı karşıya kaldı…İkisi de hiç konuşmadan bir süre bakıştılar…

Draco’nun bakışlarındaki aşk o kadar belliydi ki, April’in boğazında hafif bir yumru oluşuyordu…Nasıl oldu da Draco’nun aşkından şüphe edebilmişti ! Seviyordu işte, sevmese böyle içten bir bakışla bakar mıydı April’in gözlerine !

Aklına onu meydanda öylece bıraktığı an geldi…Uzun bir aradan sonra ilk karşılaşmaları hem de herkesin önünde…Ve April onu öylece bırakıvermişti ! Resmen umursamamıştı…..

Boğazındaki yumru büyüyor muydu ne ? Yutkunmakta zorluk çekmeye başlamıştı…Draco kaşlarını çatarak, onun dolu dolu ela gözlerine baktı.

“Ne oldu ?”

April boğuk bir sesle fısıldadı.”Ben….Özür dilerim..Seni öylece meydanda bıraktığım için…”

Draco’nun yüzü acıyla kasılırken, April hızlıca devam etti.”Öfkeliydim…Yanında o sarışın kızı görünce ne yapacağımı şaşırdım !”

Genç adam gözlerini devirdi.”Aaah konu gene Kate’e mi geldi ! Neden anlamıyorsun Ap, o benim sadece arkadaşım…”

Gülerek devam etti.”Hem senin Pansy’yi kıskanman gerekmez mi ? Meydanda yanımda o da vardı…”

Genç kız homurdandı.”Bana ne Pansy’den….O çoktan tarih oldu..Geçmişindeki kızlarla pek ilgilendiğim yok…” kısa bir duraksamadan sonra imalı bir sesle;

“Aah tabi bana onunla bir daha asla görüşmeyeceğim demiştin, bunu da hatırlatırım !” 

Draco alaycı bir tebessümle:”Geçmişin gölgesi o kadar kolay peşimi bırakmıyor…”

April sinirle:”Nerden buluyorsun bu aptalca sözleri bilmem ki ? Ama gene de bu konuda haklıyım !”

Yatakta doğruldu ve bağdaş kurup, sırtını dikleştirdi.”Pansy’yle bir daha asla görüşmeyecektin, ne oldu da gene konuşmaya başladınız ?”

Draco iç çekerek sırtını duvara dayadı ve eliyle genç kızı kucağına doğru çekerken, kayıtsız bir tavırla;

“Blaise ile barıştıktan sonra doğal olarak Pansy de bir anda hayatıma geri döndü..Başta çok öfkelenmiştim ama sonra onun fark etmemeye başladım..Birbirimizi pek umursadığımız söylenemez, genelde Kate ve Blaise’yle konuşuyor…”

April kaşlarını çattı.”Pansy o kızla anlaşabildi mi ?”

Genç adam hızlıca başını sallayıp:”Ne garip ki, evet…Pansy’yi tanıyorsam, onunla arkadaşlığından da kendine bir fayda sağlıyordur…”

April iç çekerek:”Aman bize ne..İkisi arasındaki şeyler beni ilgilendirmiyor…”

Draco onu kendine iyice çekerken, mırıldandı.”Şuan sadece benimle ilgilenmeni istiyorum…”

April’in dudaklarına bir öpücük kondururken, genç kız isteksiz bir tavırla kendini geri çekti.”Gitme vakti Draco, Kovuk’takiler beni bekliyor..Herm’ler daha ne kadar idare edebilir, emin değilim…”

Genç adam inatla:”Bugünü burada geçir..Onlara mektup yaz ve biraz daha idare etmelerini söyle…”

April iç çekerek:”Olmaz Draco, zaten babanlarla karşılaşmak istemiyorum ! O yüzden hemen çıkmam lazım…”

Genç adamın kollarından sıyrılıp, yataktan indi..Elbisesi buruş buruş olmuştu…Aynaya bakarak, kendine çeki düzen vermeye çalışırken, Draco ısrarını sürdürüyordu.

“Babamlar bugün saat on bire kadar dışarıda olacak…Burada olduğundan haberleri bile olmaz…”

April kararsızlıkla:”Off bilmiyorum..Seninle vakit geçirmeyi ne kadar istediğimi biliyorsun ama tatsızlık çıksın da istemiyorum…“

Genç adam ikna edici bir ses tonuyla:”Hiçbir sorun çıkmayacak, güven bana…”

Kısa bir bakışma sonrası, genç kız iç çekerek:”Off pekala, tamam..Bugün buradayım ama saat yedide Kovuk’ta olmam gerek ,haberin olsun !”

Draco zaferle onu kollarına alırken, 

“Merak etme güzelim, seni ben bırakacağım…”

April gözlerini devirdi.”Pis… İstediklerini yerine getirmeyi de gayet iyi biliyorsun !”

Draco kibirli bir tavırla:” Herhalde…”

Genç kız onun omzuna okkalı bir şaplak indirirken, Draco’nun yüzündeki alaycı sırıtış varlığını sürdürüyordu…  
________________________________________

April’in mektubu Kovuk’a doğru yola çıkmışken, Kovuk’ta başka olaylar dönmekteydi…Ginny’yle konuşmaya kararlı olan Dean, genç kızın kapısını tıklattı.

“Ginny müsait misin ? Girebilir miyim ?”

Ron ve Harry bahçede Quidditch oynarken, Laura onları izliyor, Hermione’yse kitap okuyordu….Kısacası genç kızla konuşmak için bulunmaz bir fırsat geçmişti eline…

“Elbetteki Dean, ne oldu ?”

Fazla mesafeli ve kayıtsız bir tavırla söylenen bu sözler, Dean’e çok acı veriyordu…Genç kızdaki soğukluk o kadar belliydi ki…

“Seninle konuşmak istediğim bir konu var da…”

Ginny elindeki dergiyi bir kenara bırakırken, merakla:”Dinliyorum..”

Genç adam o kadar endişeliydi ki, söze nasıl başlayacağını bilemiyordu..Odada oradan oraya yürürken, gergin bir sesle;

“Ginny şu son zamanlarda, sen ve ben…Biraz soğuduk gibi, yani bana eskisi gibi ilgi…Sevgi sözcükleri bile yok artık…Yani nasıl desem nasıl anlatsam..İlk zamanlarımız gibi değil…”

Genç kız hızlıca araya girdi.”Dean lütfen sakin olup, tane tane anlatır mısın derdini ?”

Derdini mi ? Bu kadar basit miydi yani..Dert….Aaah evet ufak, önemsiz bir dert…Hayır Ginny, bu bir dert değildi ! Bu hayati bir sorundu ! İlişkileri hakkında bir dönüm noktasıydı…Merlin adına Ginny şuan ilişkilerini umursamıyordu bile !

Öfkeyle dişlerini sıktı ve derin bir nefes alıp;

“Ginny beni seviyor musun ?”

Öyle bir bağırmıştı ki; genç kız şaşkınlıkla bir adım geriye gitti.”Elbette ki seviyorum…”

Tabi bu cümleyi içinden şöyle tamamlamıştı;

“Elbette ki seviyorum, sen çok iyi bir arkadaşsın…”

Vicdanının sesini duydu.”Arkadaş mı, hımmm…Arkadaş demek…Peki Dean bu düşünceni biliyor mu ? Aaa doğru yaa, zavallıcık hala çıktığınızı sanıyor….”

Ginny öfkeyle:”Benimle bu şekilde konuşma ! Tamam, daha aramızdaki ilişki bitmedi ama bitmesi an meselesi..Elbet ona söyleyeceğim…”

Vicdanı alaycı bir tavırla:”Ne zaman peki ?”

Genç kız kekeledi.”Bil..Bilmiyorum ama en kısa zamanda !”

Ama o en kısa zaman gelip çatmıştı..Dean’in daha fazla beklemeye niyeti yoktu..Ginny derin bir nefes aldı..O kadar da zor olmamalıydı, ayrılmak istediğini söyleyecekti olacak, bitecekti… 

Vicdanı fısıldadı.”Peki ya Dean’in kırılan kalbi ne olacak ? Onu da onarmak bu kadar basit olacak mı ?”

Ginny verecek cevap dahi bulamayarak, dudağını ısırırken, Dean sert bir sesle düşüncelerini böldü.

“Daha açık bir şekilde söyle Ginny, bana aşık mısın ?”

Genç kız sözcükleri ağzında gevelemeye başlamıştı.Telaşla;

“Şey ben..Yani…”

Derin bir nefes aldı…Bu işi daha fazla uzatmak neye yarayacaktı ki ? Ellerini kızıl saçlarına götürdü ve iç çekerek;

“Gerçeği söylemek gerekirse, hayır Dean sana aşık değilim…Hiç olmadım…”

Genç adam kaskatı kesilirken, genç kız devam ediyordu.

“Sen çok iyi birisin Dean, çok iyi bir arkadaş…Ama sen ve ben asla sevgili olamayız..Yani ben sana o gözle bakamam…”

Genç adamın sesi boğuklaşmıştı.”Madem bana o gözle bakmayacaktın, niye çıkma teklifimi kabul ettin ? Niye biz sevgili olduk ?”

Ginny yavaşça gözlerini yumdu..Bunu nasıl açıklayabilirdi ki..Nasıl ? Harry Cho ile çıkmaya başlayınca, genç kızın bütün dünyası başına yıkılmıştı…Onu bu halde görmeye dayanamayan Hermione de ona bir akıl vermişti….

“Kendin gibi ol Ginny, bir adam için kendini dünyadan soyutlama…Başkalarıyla çık, hayatına yeni insanlar sok…Sürekli onu düşünmekten kurtulabilirsin belki…”

Hermione başından beri onun Harry’ye olan aşkını biliyordu ve ona bu fikri verdiğinde Ginny hızlıca başını sallamıştı…Evet, hayatına yeni insanlar sokacaktı….

Harry’yle olamayacaksa, başkalarıyla olacaktı…Michael Corner ve Dean Thomas girmişti hayatına…Ama ikisi de hiçbir zaman Harry’nin boşluğunu dolduramamıştı…

Peki bunu Dean’a söyleyebilir miydi ? Sırf Harry’yi unutmak için seninle çıktım diyecek kadar acımasız biri olabilir miydi ? 

O daha bir şey söylemeden, genç adam suratını buruşturdu ve fısıldadı.

“Onu seviyorsun…Harry’yi seviyorsun…Ve o da seni…İkinizi gördüm Ginny, gördüm ! Onun sana bakışlarını, senin tavırlarını..Ama umursamamaya çalıştım…İnanmadım..Ginny beni seviyor dedim…Ama yanılmışım…”

“Dean ben…” duraksadı, ne diyebilirdi ki….

Genç adam odadan çıkarken, sırtını Ginny’ye döndü ve soğuk bir sesle;  
“Laura ve ben bu akşam Kovuk’tan ayrılıyoruz…Artık sevgili değiliz…Harry’ye bunu müjdeleyebilirsin…”

Odanın kapısını sertçe kapattı…Genç kız içini çekerek, kapanan kapının ardından mırıldandı.

“Çok üzgünüm…”

Gözlerinden bir iki damla yaş düşerken, başını pencereye dayadı.Anlaşılan maçı Ron kazanmıştı, zafer çığlıkları atarak Hermione’yi havaya kaldırıyordu…

Aaah ikisi o kadar tatlıydı ki..Tam o sırada Harry başını yukarı kaldırdı ve pencereye baktı..İkili göz göze geldiler..Harry hafifçe gülümserken, Ginny de üzgün bir tebessüm etti…

Bu adama sahip olabilmek için, onun aşkı için kaç kalp kırmıştı acaba ?  
________________________________________

April ve Draco merdivenlerden aşağıya inerken, genç kız tereddütle etrafa bakınıyordu.Lucius veya Narcissa’yla karşılaşmaktan o kadar ödü kopuyordu ki….

Draco onun elini sıkıca kavramış, genç kızı aşağı çekiyordu.Rahatlatıcı bir sesle;

“Biraz sakin ol…Dedim sana, onlar çoktan gittiler…”

“Günaydın Draco…”

Kate’in yumuşak sesi holü doldurdu.April ve Draco karşılarındaki sarışın kıza bakakaldılar…

Kate elindeki Çalıkuşu’nu sıkıca kavrarken, April genç adamın elini daha da çok sıkıyordu…

Draco zoraki bir tebessümle, hole doğru ilerledi.

“Günaydın Kate..”

Kate bakışlarını April’de toplamıştı..O kadar soğuk ve ürkütücü bakıyordu ki; gözler adam öldürseydi April çoktan ölmüştü…

April’in vicdanı homurdandı.”Şuna da bak..Nasıl bakıyor öyle, seni bayağı kıskanıyor gibi…”

April sinirle söylendi.”Bu kız kesinlikle Draco’ya aşık..Arkadaş ayağına yatıyor ama yemezler…”

“Hıhh masum rollerine yatmaya çalışan sıradan bir kız işte…” Vicdanı söylenmeye devam ederken, April ve Kate bakışmaya devam ediyordu…

Bakışmalarda öyle bir kıskançlık, nefret vardı ki..Daha tek kelime etmemiş, iki insanın böyle bakışmasının sebebi ne olabilirdi acaba ? Bunun cevabını çok iyi bilenler, bu işin bakışmadan da öteye gideceğini tahmin ediyordur…Elbette Kate ve April konuşacaktı hem de o gün içerisinde…

Aralarında geçen konuşma, herkesin eteğindeki taşları dökeceği türden olacaktı…Ve April buna hazırdı, sırtını dikleştirdi.

Hafifçe bir tebessüm edip, elini Kate’e uzattı.”Merhaba ben April, Draco’nun sevgilisiyim…”

Kate eli hafifçe kavrarken, iç sesiyle boğuşuyordu..Sevgiliymiş, pehh…Ne sevgili ama meydanda Draco’yu öylece bırakırken sevgili olayını unutmuştu galiba ! 

Ukala ve küstah bir kıza benziyor..Öyle olduğu da çok belli…Şuna bak nasıl da kavramış onun elini ! Kasım kasım kasılıyor, “Ben Draco’nun kız arkadaşım..” diye !

Kate bunları düşünüyordu ama sevecen bir gülücük kondurdu yüzüne.”Merhaba ben de Kate, Draco’ların misafiriyim..”

April genç kızın elini sıkarken, diğer eli hala Draco’nun avuçlarındaydı..Mesaj vermeye çalışıyordu, onun elini sadece ben tutabilirim gibi…

Vicdanı ufak bir kahkaha attı.”Mesaj mı vermeye çalışıyorsun..Aaah April çok komiksin…Kıskançlığında bu kadarı..Kuzum sen böyle her kızı kıskanacaksan, işimiz var seninle…”

Tabi ki de her kızı kıskanmayacaktı ama bu kızda ters bir şey vardı..Sanki Draco için canını bile verirmiş gibi bir hava yaratmaya çalışıyordu…Bakışlarından anlamıştı bunu..April’i küçümsüyordu..Evet, genç kızı küçümsüyordu ! Onun Draco’ya olan aşkını küçümsüyordu !

Aaah o kim oluyordu da böyle ukala bir sevecenlik takınıp, April’i küçümsüyordu ! Sen daha gelmeden önce April Draco’nun yanındaydı..Onunla her şeyini paylaşmıştı ! Dağdan gelip bağdakini kovmana asla izin vermeyecekti !

İki kız tatlı gülücükler arasında silahlarını kuşanırken, malikanenin kapısı ardına kadar açıldı.

Üçü hızlıca o yöne dönerken, Draco kaşlarını çatarak Pansy ve Blaise’ye baktı.

“Sizin burada ne işiniz var ?”

Blaise merakla April’e bakarken, mırıldandı.”Seni merak ettik…İyileştin mi diye..”

Draco kayıtsız bir tavırla:”İyiyim..İyiyim…”

Blaise bakışlarını, Draco’nun April’i tutan eline çevirmişti..O buna odaklanırken Draco bu kez daha sert bir sesle;

“Peki sen ne halt etmeye geldin Pansy ? Doğru hatırlıyorsam seni son gördüğümde ellerimin arasında can çekişiyordun !”

Genç kız gözlerini devirdi.”Haha çok komiksin Draco…Aaah sana hala kızgınım..Ve canını yakmak için fırsat kolluyorum..Ama mutlaka gelmem lazımdı..April’i çok özledim çünkü !”

Aaah kimbilir kafasında nasıl planlar dönüyordu...

Sahte bir sevecenlikle April’e baktı.Genç kız bilindik alaycı tavrını takınıp;  
“Geldiğin iyi oldu Pansy, eee ne demişler kambersiz düğün olmaz ! Ve bugün bir kutlama yapıyoruz, dönmemin şerefine !”

Hepsinin bakışları ona dönerken, daha da sesini arttırdı.Hepsini tek tek süzerek;

“Cadılar ve büyücüler; Malfoy Malikanesi’ne geri döndüm !"  
***  
Şaka gibi..Gerçekten de komik bir durum bu…Bir ay sonra gene bahçedeki çardağın altında oturuyoruz…

Şahıslar aynı..Aaah tabi bir fazlamız var…Kate adındaki bu sarışın yelloz..Pansy’den bile daha sinir bozucu…

Neden mi ? Çünkü Pansy şeytani tarafını ortaya koymaktan çekinmez ! Ama bu kız öyle mi ? Aaah Merlin aşkına şu suratındaki sahte tebessüme de bakın !!!

Masum ayağına yatmaya ne kadar da meraklı..Hareketlerinde, bakışlarında, tavırlarında..Her şey de bir sevecenlik, saflık…

Yok, yok hiç sevmedim ben bu kızı…Draco’yu da anlayamıyorum..Hala ona dostane bir şekilde yaklaşıyor…Hiç de ona uygun bir hareket değil…

Benim tanıdığım; soğuk, sert Draco nedense bu kıza karşı son derece yumuşak..Aaah tabi bunun nedenini biliyorum..Çünkü D raco için bu kız çok saf ve temiz..O yüzden onu incitmemeye çalışıyor…..

Ama bu koca bir yalan !!! Saf ayağına yatan, bu melek yüzlü voldemort kanatlı yılanın saçını başını yolmak istiyorum…Onun gerçek yüzünü herkese göstermek için yanıp tutuşuyorum…Özellikle de Draco’ya göstermek istiyorum ! Belki o zaman bu babacan tavırları bir kenara atar…

“Kate üşümüş gibisin..Üstüne bir şey al istersen…”

Draco’nun bu sözüyle, April düşüncelerinden sıyrıldı…Yüzündeki ifadesizliği korumak için çırpınırken, iç dünyasında kıskançlık ve öfke dalgaları şiddetini arttırmıştı….

Kate hafifçe gülümseyip;

“Hayır, üşümedim..Gayet iyiyim…”

Pansy önündeki bitki çayından birkaç yudum aldı ve soğuk bir tavırla;

“Demek döndün April haa…İtalya’ya temelli gidersin de biz de senden kurtuluruz diye hayal etmiştim oysa ki…”

April alaycı bir tebessümle:”Aaah Pansy aah, kaç defa söyleyeceğim sana..Senin o küçük beynin; düşünmek ve hayal kurmak konusunda yeterince iyi değil..Gene yanlış fikirlere kapılmışsın…”

Pansy kıpkırmızı kesildi.”Aaah gene bildiğimiz Draker…Laf sokma konusundaki beceriksizliğin hiç değişmemiş…”

Genç kız arkasına yaslandı ve hızlıca cevap verdi.”Senin de düşünme becerin hiç gelişmemiş…”

Blaise araya girdi.Donuk bir ifadeyle April’e bakıyordu…Ki genç kızı gördüğünden beri bu haldeydi…  
“Okulların açılmasına iki hafta kaldı..Neden döndün Londra’ya ?”

April iç çekerek:”Bir hafta daha burada kalmak istedim..Geçen seferki gidişim çok ani olmuştu..Ve kimseyle doğru düzgün vedalaşamamıştım..Hem sizlerle hem de dostlarımla biraz daha vakit geçirmek için, bir hafta daha buradayım..Sonra tekrar İtalya’ya döneceğim…”

Draco kayıtsız bir tavırla onu dinlerken, içinden başka şeyler düşünüyordu…

Bir hafta…Sadece bir hafta daha mı beraberlerdi ! Sonra gene ayrılık…Ne biçim bir işti bu…Doğru düzgün bir araya hiç gelemeyecekler miydi ?

Kate’in ince sesi duyuldu.”Gelmen çok sevindirici bir haber..Ama neden geleceğini haber vermedin ? Seni Benotti’de görmesek, döndüğünden haberimiz olmayacaktı…”

Pansy,Blaise ve Draco hızlıca dikleştiler..Herkesin merakla beklediği soru sorulmuştu işte...

April boş gözlerle Kate’e baktı..Bu ne saçma bir soru dercesine başını hafifçe yana eğerek;

“Aslında Londra’ya gizlice geldim, kaçtım yani…Dostlarımın yardımıyla tabi..O gün Kovuk’ta kaldım, ertesi sabah hep beraber Benotti’ye gitmiştik ve benim size haber vermeme gerek kalmadan karşılaştık…Beklenmedik bir karşılaşma oldu..”

Hımm demek o sefil Weasley’ler, bulanık ve Potter eziği April’in dönmesini sağlamıştı….Neyse kırk yılın başı bir işe yaramışlardı….  
Pansy merakla:”Arkanı dönüp, çekip gitmene ne demeliydi peki ? Draco’nun surat ifadesi görülmeye değerdi..Öylece kalakalmıştı…” hızlıca duraksadı.

Çünkü Draco ile göz göze gelmişti…Ve genç adamın bakışları hiç de dostane gelmiyordu…Sanki masanın öbür tarafına atlayıp, tekrar kızı boğmaya çalışacak gibiydi….

Pansy olduğu yerde sinerken, genç adam araya girdi.”Biz o konuyu April’le hallettik..Tekrar dillendirmenize gerek yok…”

Genç kız mırıldandı.”Ufak bir yanlış anlama olmuştu…”

Kate dikkatlice ikiliyi izliyordu…April’in Draco’yu öylece bırakıp gitmesini hala sindirememişti…Genç adamın yüzü, o kızın kayıtsızca ilerleyişi…Aah bu kız kesinlikle ama kesinlikle Draco’yu sevmiyordu ! İşine gelince aşkım, canım..İşine gelmeyince ortada bırakıp gitmek !!!

Kısa bir sessizlik oldu..April bu sessizlikten yararlanmış, düşüncelerine tekrar gömülmüştü…Gözlerini Draco’ya dikmiş, hafifçe iç çekti.

Onu nasıl bırakıp gittim ! Tamam, o sırada çok kızgındım, öfkeliydim..Ama gene de….Herkesin ortasında, onu takmadım ! Arkamı dönüp ilerledim…Ooff şimdi, hayal kırıklığıyla dolu suratı aklıma geldi de…. 

Ama ben de haklıydım o anda..Yani benim de kendimce sebeplerim vardı…Mektuplarıma hiç cevap gelmemişti..Herm ve Ginny, onu Kate denen kızla gezerken görmüştü…Ayrıca Draco’nun namı da ortada ! Bir o kızla, bir öbür kızla, gününü gün eden biri o..

Yani eskiden öyle biriydi..Ama artık hayır…Draco değişti..Hem de fazlasıyla değişti..Artık o sevmeyi biliyor…Sevginin, iyiliğin ne demek olduğunu anlayabiliyor….Aaah ilk tanıştığımız günden bu güne kadar neler neler değişti…

Vicdanın sesi kulaklarıma doldu.”Kendi kendine konuşmayı bırak da, ortamdaki konuşmayı dinle ! Çok şey kaçırıyorsun….”

April gözlerini devirerek, dikkatini toparladı.Blaise kaşlarını çatmıştı ve şaşkınlıkla;

“Ne partisi ? Bugün mü !”

Draco hafifçe gülerek:”Evet, bugün..Hadi ama güzel vakit geçiririz..”

Pansy kaşlarını çattı.”Sen partilerden fazla hoşlanmazdın..”

Genç adam bardağının camına hızlı hızlı vururken, “Fazla hoşlanmazdım..Bu hiç hoşlanmadığım anlamına gelmez ! Ve bugün akşam malikanede güzel bir parti olacak ! Hemen şimdi haber verirsek, akşama herkes gelir…”

April şaşkınlıkla:”Parti fikri nerden geldi aklına peki ?”

Genç adam çarpık bir gülümsemeyle:”Sen demedin mi ? Bugün bir kutlama yapıyoruz, dönmemin şerefine diye..”

Aaa doğru, daha demin merdivenlerde yüksek sesle herkese duyurmuştu…  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“Geldiğin iyi oldu Pansy, eee ne demişler kambersiz düğün olmaz ! Ve bugün bir kutlama yapıyoruz, dönmemin şerefine !”

Hepsinin bakışları ona dönerken, daha da sesini arttırdı.Hepsini tek tek süzerek;

“Cadılar ve büyücüler; Malfoy Malikanesi’ne geri döndüm !"

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Hahahaa nasıl da konuşmuştu ama…Hepsinin ağzı açık kalmıştı…Tabi ki de o sözleri söylerken, gerçek bir kutlama ya da partiden bahsetmiyordu…

Sadece etkileyici bir konuşma yapmak istemişti..Ki oldukça da etkileyici olmuştu, hatta muhteşem ötesi ! Yerinin, Draco’nun yanı olduğunun altını çizmişti…

Anlayana….Umarım mesaj ilgili yerlere gitmiştir.Pansy ve Kate duydunuz mu ! Draco sadece April’in, o sadece April’e aşık !!!

“Eee ne diyorsun April ? Dönüşün şerefine bir parti yapmaya ne dersin ?”

Draco’nun bu sözü üzerine zafer dolu sırıtmasını yok etti ve omuz silkerek;

“Benim için fark etmez..Ama eğlenceli olacağı kesin..”

Parti konularına her zaman olumlu yaklaşan Pansy araya girdi.”O zaman partiyi yapıyoruz ! Ben hemen davetiyeleri ayarlayayım…”

Hızlıca yerinden kalktı, hızlı adımlarla ilerlerken duraksadı ve alaycı bir tebessümle;

“Aaa bu arada…Davetiyelere ‘April’in Dönüşü Şerefine’ filan yazmayacağım..Sonuçta bizden başka kimse onu tanımıyor.. Yaza Veda Partisi diyeceğim…”

Draco karşı çıkacakken, April omuz silkti.”Benim için fark etmez…Kafana göre takıl.Ama parti dört beş gibi olsun..Çünkü ben yedide döneceğim..”

Kate merakla:”Burada kalmayacak mısın ?”

Genç kız onun yüzüne bile bakmadan cevap verdi.”Hayır, arkadaşlarımın yanında kalacağım..”

Blaise mırıldandı.”Eeh tabi burada kalmazsın..Lucius’larla kavgandan sonra…”

April cevap vermedi…Ama Kate’in merakı artmıştı..Ne demek Lucius’larla kavga….Aaaah bu kızla ilgili ne kadar da tuhaf şeyler vardı…Hiçbirine yetişemiyordu !

 

Ginny ağır adımlarla bahçeye doğru ilerledi.Hermione ve Ron şakalaşıyor, Harry de gülerek onları izliyordu….

Genç kızın yaklaştığını görünce, sırıtarak:”Sonunda odandan çıktın !”

Ginny’nin sıkkın halini görünce, kaşlarını çatıp:”Heey ne oldu ?”

Hermione ve Ron da konuşarak, onlara doğru ilerliyordu.”Off Ron yaa, tamam anladık..”

Ron gülerek:”Hahaha kaybettiğin için mi sinirlisin tatlım…”

Hermione tam ona cevap yetiştirecekken, Ginny’yi fark etti.”Neyin var senin ? Yüzünden düşen bin parça…”

Ginny iç çekti.”Dean ve Laura bu akşam gidiyor…”

Ron derin bir nefes alarak:”Oh bee sonunda…O iç güveysi ve yılışık kardeşinden kurtuluyoruz !”

Hermione zaferle gülümsedi.“Laura’ya daha fazla tahammül edemeyecektim..İyi olmuş…”

Harry düşünceli bir tavırla:”Ginny neyin olduğunu hala söylemedin ?”

Genç kıza anlayış dolu bir bakış fırlattı.Ginny hafifçe gülümsedi.”Biz Dean’le ayrıldık…O yüzden gidiyorlar…”  
Hermione şaşkınlıkla:”Ayrıldınız mı ? Neden !”

Ginny göz ucuyla Harry’ye baktı, genç adam onun neyi kast ettiğini anlamıştı.Hafifçe başını önüne eğdi ve genç kızın açıklamasını dinledi.

“Olmuyordu..Yani ne bileyim, bazı şeyler eksikti..Tamam o iyi biri, iyi bir arkadaş ama hepsi bu !”

Ron neşeyle:”Ohh ohh iyi olmuş…Ayrılmanıza nasıl sevindim, anlatamam…”

Hermione kaşlarını çattı ve bir Ginny’ye bir Harry’ye baktı…Yorumda bulunmadı ama Dean’in gitme nedenini anlayabiliyordu…

Ginny’nin sesi düşüncelerini böldü.”Aaa bu arada April haber yolladı..”

Hermione merakla:”Ne diyor ?”

Genç kız hızlıca cevap verdi.”Oradan saat yedi gibi dönecekmiş..”

Ron kaşlarını çattı.”Nereden dönecekmiş, anlamadım…”

Hermione ona doğru döndü.”Diagon Yolu’ndan işte..Birazcık daha oyalanacak anladığım üzere..”

Genç adam düşünceli bir tavırla:”Yemek zamanından önce dönsün de..Yoksa aç kalır…”

Hermione iç çekti.”Umarım çabucak işlerini bitirir ve döner…”

Ginny de hızlıca başını sallarken, dört genç çimenlerin üzerine doğru yayıldılar…Şuan tek istedikleri, güneşin altında biraz yatmaktı…

Geraldine hızlıca Charles’ın gönderdiği mektubu okudu..Charlotte’un meraklı bakışlarını fark edince,

“April Londra’daymış..Bir hafta daha orada kalmasına Charles izin vermiş..Bize her şey için teşekkür ediyor, April’i tatil sonrası cezalandıracakmış…”

Charlotte homurdandı.”Tatil sonrası cezalandırmak neye yarar ki ! Aaah kız hepimizin gözünün içine baka baka yalan söyledi ve karşılığında ceza meza almadı !”

Annesi omuz silkti.”Aman bize ne canım, ne halleri varsa görsünler..Açıkçası ben ondan kurtulduk diye seviniyorum…”

Genç kız hızlıca cevap verdi.”Tamam, ben de seviniyorum ama….Gene de bu onun yanına kalmamalıydı !”

“Heey herkese merhaba !”

Carmen’in sesiyle konuşmaları bölündü.Genç kız Marcus’u çekiştirerek, içeri ilerliyordu.

Charlotte ikisine de hafifçe gülümsedi.”Hoş geldiniz…”

April gittikten sonra, Marcus’la aralarındaki buzları eritmişti…Tabi genç adam eskiye nazaran daha sessiz, daha öfkeli ve daha hırçındı….April’in gidişini bir türlü kabullenememişti…

Carmen merakla mektuba baktı.”Kimden gelmiş ?”

Charlotte kayıtsız bir tavırla:”Dayımdan…April’in son durumu hakkında bize bilgi vermiş…”

Marcus hızlıca başını kaldırdı ve mektuba doğru bir bakış attı.Bunu fark eden Charlotte alaycı bir tavırla;

“Hala aklının onda olduğunu söyleme…April gitti canım, tamam mı ? Bunu bir şekilde kabul etmelisin bence….”

Genç adam öfkeyle:”Bu konuyu açıp durma Charlotte ! Aklımın onda olduğunu nereden çıkardın da böyle konuşabiliyorsun !”

Genç kız omuz silkti.”Yapma lütfen…Hiç konuşmasan bile tavırlarından, ne kadar perişan bir halde olduğun anlaşılıyor…”

Marcus cevap vermedi.Geraldine mektubu bırakıp, mırıldandı.

“Ben sizi yalnız bırakayım…”

Carmen endişeyle abisine döndü.”Charlotte bir bakıma aklı abi..Gerçekten perişan bir haldesin…”

Marcus dişlerinin arasından, tısladı.”Lütfen bu konuyu kapatır mısınız artık !”

Charlotte kayıtsız bir tavırla:”Off pekala…Acı çekmeye devam et sen..Hadi Carmen yukarı çıkalım, sana yeni aldığım muhteşem kıyafetleri göstereceğim…”

İki genç kız yukarı çıkarken, Marcus hiç duraksamadan masanın üstündeki mektubu kavradı.Charles’ın neler yazdığını, April’in nerede olduğunu öğrenmeliydi…

Mektubun sonunda, Charles eğik yazısıyla bir adres karalıydı..

“Eğer April’e ulaşmak istersen, mektuplarını bu adrese yolla Geraldine..April’in bir haftalığına konaklayacağı yer burası…”

İşte Marcus’un aradığı mucize ! April’e ulaşmanın bir yolunu bulmuştu sonunda! Onu görmeye gidecekti ,bir şekilde gidecekti..Ve April’e onu ne kadar sevdiğini anlatacaktı, gerekirse ispat edecekti…Genç kızla bir araya gelmenin bir yolunu mutlaka bulacaktı !!!

Heyecanla adrese bir göz attı…Kaşlarını çatıp, mırıldandı.

“Kovuk mu ? O da ne…”

 

Saat dörtte, Malikane’nin tamamı şen kahkahalar, güzel kıyafetli kızlar ve oğlanlar dolmuştu…Müzik sesleri, oradan oraya ulaşan konuşmalarla; Malikane güzel bir parti havasına bürünmüştü…

Devasa büyüklükteki salonda, herkes elindeki içkileri ve büfeden aldıkları kanepelerle oradan oraya koşturuyordu…

Salon boydan boya süslenmişti…Kocaman bir pankart her yeri kaplıyordu…

“Yaza Veda Partisi !!!”

Pansy kırmızı mini elbisesini daha da yukarı çekerken, eline aldığı bardağı yakın arkadaşlarından Ashley’e uzattı.

“Al bakalım Ash…”

Sarışın güzel bardağı kaptığı gibi hınzır bir ifadeyle;

“Seninki kendine yeni bir oyuncak bulmuş ha..”

Pansy kaşlarını çatarak, Ashley’nin baktığı tarafa doğru döndü.”Benimki mi ? Aa Draco mu ? Hımm evet, kız İtalya’dan gelme…Taşralı bir sürtük işte..”

Draco ve April gülerek bir şeyler konuşuyordu..Pansy kayıtsız bir tavırla ikiliyi izledi.

“Kız bir hafta sonra gidecek…”  
Ashley kaşlarını çattı.”Desene bir hafta sonra Draco gene senin yatağına gelecek…”

Genç kız omuz silkti.”O istese bile, artık çok geç…Benim sevdiğim Draco ile bu kişi inan bana aynı değil !”

Pansy haklıydı..Draco değişmişti…Bunu herkes gibi o da fark etmişti ve umursamaz,ukala Draco’nun yerini alan bu sevecen, anlayışlı Draco’ya katlanamıyordu ! 

Draco çarpık bir gülümsemeyle, genç kızı süzdü.”Çok çekici olmuşsun..”

April gözlerini devirdi.”Off dalga geçme lütfen..Son dakika da asamla ne yaratabildiysem, o…”

Parti fikri o kadar ani oluşmuştu ki, kimse ne giyeceğini bilememişti..En sonunda Pansy’nin aklına asaları kullanmak gelmişti ! Tüm yaz büyü yapamayan bir büyücü topluluğu olarak, asaların ı besbelli unutmaya başlamışlardı…

Pansy mini kırmızı bir elbise yaratmıştı kendine…Saçlarını da dağınık bir halde, omuzlarına düşürmüştü…

April ise v şeklinde, mor bir elbise giymişti…Sırtının açık olması biraz canını sıkmıştı..Çünkü onu gören birinin, gözüne ilk takılan yer v şeklindeki sırt dekoltesiydi…Ki gözü buraya ilk takılan da Draco olmuştu…

April utangaç bir tavırla:”Sen de çok yakışıklısın, hımm her zamanki gibi..”  
Draco sırıtırken, genç kızın yanakları al al olmuştu…Gözlerini, genç adamın gömleğine dikmiş, öylece dururken Kate salonun kapısından içeri süzüldü…

Hızlıca başını kaldırdı ki bunu yapan tek kendisi değildi..Herkes bakışlarını Kate’e çevirmişti..Aman Tanrım böyle bir şey olamazdı !

April gene kendi kendine yorum yapmaya başladı….

Tamam bu kız güzel ama bu kadar da gözümüze sokulmaz ki ! Sapsarı saçlarını bukle bukle omuzlarına dökmüş, üstüne de bembeyaz uzun bir elbise geçirmiş ! Elbise o kadar güzeldi ki ! Resmen ışıl ışıl parlıyordu ve lanet olsıca kız çok güzel görünüyordu…

Draco mırıldandı.”Sanki bir melek gibi…”

April’in bakışları anında ona dönmüştü.Draco farkında değildi..Ne demek bir melek gibi ! Ne demek !!! Melek olan kendisiydi…Kate değil ! 

Pansy’nin ahenkli sesi odayı doldurdu.”Aaah arkadaşlar size Kate’i tanıtayım..Aslında çoğunuz okulda görmüştür..Bizden bir yaş küçük ve Ravenclaw’da okuyor…Ailesi Draco’ların ahbabı ve bu yaz buraya kalmaya geldi…”

Kate neşeyle herkese selam verirken, tanıştırma faslı bitmiş..Herkes partiye devam ediyordu…

İnanamıyorum, gerçekten de saçmalık !!! Pansy onu takdim etti ama kimse beni takdim etmedi ! Bu eve kalmaya gelen, misafir benim ! Draco’ların ahbabı benim ailem ! Kate benim yerimi çalmaya çalışan, masum ayaklarına yatan bir kız ! 

Sinirden titremeye başlamıştı…Draco kaşlarını çattı ve onun omzuna dokundu.

“Üşüyor musun ?”

April omuz silkti.”Hayır, ben çok bunaldım..Biraz kütüphanede oturacağım…”

Genç adamın cevabını beklemeden salondan ayrıldı..Öfkeli adımlarla koridorda ilerlerken, Blaise’nin kendisine doğru ilerlediğini fark etti.

Aaah bir bu eksikti ! Şimdi Blaise’nin saçma sapan duygu sömürüsüne maruz kalacaktı…Genç adam boğuk bir sesle;

“Biraz konuşabilir miyiz ?”

April isteksiz bir tavırla:”Ne hakkında ?”

Genç adam sabırsızca ona cevap verdi.”Kütüphaneye gidelim..Orada anlatacağım..”

Başka çaresi var mıydı ki ? Muhtemelen Draco Kate’in yanına koşmuş, ona ne kadar güzel göründüğünü anlatıyordur…Bunu izlemektense, bu şapşalı dinlemek kulağa daha hoş geliyordu..

Kütüphaneye girdiler, April iç çekerek;  
“Evet Blaise seni dinliyorum…”

Genç adam derin bir nefes alıp;

“Sen hayatımda tanıdığım en kötü, en bencil kızsın !”

April kaşlarını çattı.”Efendim, anlayamadım…”

“Bunları sana söylemek için o kadar uzun zamandır bekliyorum ki, bu fırsatın ayağıma geleceğini hiç düşünmezdim..Seni Benotti’de gördüğüm an, bu konuşmayı tasarladım kafamda !! Gittiğinden beri, incinen gururuma mı yoksa kırılmış kalbime mi ağlayayım bilemiyordum….”

Derin bir nefes alıp, devam etti.

“Benimle çıkma sebebin sadece bir oyundu…Bunu geç de olsa öğrendim ki seni tebrik ederim ! Oyununu çok iyi oynadın…O sahte gülümsemeler, içten tavırlar…Beni aptal yerine koyarken eminim çok eğlenmişsindir…”

April konuşmaya çabaladı.”Blaise inan niyetim…”

Genç adam elini havaya kaldırdı ve onu susturdu.”Niyetini biliyorum April, iddia konusu yüzünden..Evet haklısın seni tavlayacağıma dair bir iddia ortaya attığım için hatalıyım..Ama devamını da sen getirdin ! İddia oyununu kendi çıkarların doğrultusunda kullanmaya çalıştın ! Ve başardın da, beni rezil ettin April..Beni incittin, kullandın..”

Genç kız yutkunamıyordu bile…

Blaise iğrenmiş gibi bir ifade takınıp devam etti.” Benimle işin bitti..Sonra da Draco’ya sardın..Şimdi de onun canını yakmaya çalışıyorsun..Ama sana söyleyeyim kızım, Draco ile uğraşma, eğer amacını öğrenirse başına hiç ummadığın şeyler gelir…”

“Ne amacından bahsediyorsun sen ? Ben Draco’yu seviyorum !”

Genç adam alaycı bir kahkaha attı.”Evet,evet..Aynısını zamanında benim içinde söylemiştin..”

April’in sabrı taşmaya başlamıştı.

”Bak Blaise, evet seni hiç sevmedim..Evet seni kullandım..Ama asla pişman değilim ! Gene önüme o fırsat çıksa, gene seni kullanır aptal yerine koyardım..Neden biliyor musun, çünkü sen bunu hak etmiştin ! İddia gibi aptalca bir konuya beni alet ettin, ben bu kızı tavlarım, yatağa atarım gibisinden hava yaratmaya çalıştın ! Ve ben de seni, kendi silahınla vurdum ! Ben seni tavladım, ben seninle oynadım ! Oyunu başlatan sendin, bitiren ben oldum..Ve üzgünüm Blaise, sen gerçekten koca bir aptalsın ! Ama neden aptalsın biliyor musun, ben seni kullandığım için değil..Sen benimle oynayacakken, kendi kurduğun tuzağa düştüğün için aptalsın !”

Blaise şaşkınlıkla bakakalırken, April devam etti.

“Eğer senin aptal olduğun konusuna nokta koyduysak, Draco ile olan ilişkime değinmek istiyorum..Draco’dan ilk gördüğüm andan hoşlanıyordum ! Seninle saçma bir iddia yüzünden çıkmak zorunda kaldığımda da onu seviyordum…Anlayacağın başından beri, benim için tek bir gerçek oldu..O da Draco…Kendini sakın onunla aynı kefeye koyma ! Yok efendim, önce benimle oynadın sonra Draco’ya oynuyorsun gibi boş laflarla benim canımı sıkma ! Bir kere Draco kim sen kim ? Sana bir tavsiye, sen bu kafayla gittiğin sürece sen hep kullanılan taraf olursun..Asla sevilen taraf olamazsın !”

Kapıya doğru ilerledi ve derin bir nefes alıp, genç adama son bir bakış attı.

“Kendini acındırmaktan vazgeç Blaise, seni ezmelerine izin vermekten de…Sürekli ağzında; benimle oynuyorlar, beni kullanıyorlar lafı dolanıyor….Böyle söylediğin sürece kendini küçük düşürmekten başka bir şey yapamıyorsun ! Omuzlarını dikleştir ve kendine yeni bir başlangıç yap…Kimseye muhtaç değilsin, ne Draco’ya ne Pansy’ye..Etkisiz eleman gibi onların yanında dolanmana gerek yok…Sen tek başına popüler olabilirsin, dikkat çekici olabilirsin..Yakışıklı bir çocuksun, elini sallasan elini..Tek yapman gereken; kendine birazcık daha güvenmen, gerisi gelecektir !”

Bunu söyledikten sonra hızlıca odadan çıktı..Ve genç adamı öylece bıraktı…Blaise iç çekerek, koltuğa oturdu..Bu konuşmanın sonunu hiç de böyle hayal etmemişti..

April’in ayaklarına kapanıp, ağlayacağını tasarlamıştı kafasında….Başını ellerinin arasına aldı ve düşünmeye başladı.

April’in söyledikleri zihninde yankılanıyordu….Belki de haklıydı..Yani iddia konusunu ortaya atan kendisiydi..Tabi sonra mal gibi April’e aşık olunca ve genç kız da iddiadan dolayı ondan intikam almaya karar verince işler sarpa sarmıştı…

Tamam bu konuda o da sütten çıkmış ak kaşık değildi ama gene April’in böyle üstün çıkmasına tahammül edemiyordu ! Sürekli üste çıkıyordu, sürekli laf sokuyordu ! Son dediklerine ne demeli peki ? 

“Kendini acındırıyorsun”…Peh alakası bile yok ! Tamam, belki son zamanlarda fazla depresifti ama…

Kafası iyice bulanmıştı..Bu kızla konuşmak, o kadar sinir bozucuydu ki..Peki neden kimse April’in bu laflarına tahammül edemiyordu…Belki de gerçekleri hiç sakınmadan haykırdığı içindir….

Blaise homurdandı.”Gerçekleri haykırmak mı ! Hıhh işte şimdi saçmaladın..”

Kapının hafifçe açılışıyla, başını kaldırdı.O da neydi karşısında bir melek mi vardı ?

Aaah Kate’miş..Vay canına ne yapmış böyle kendine !!!

Genç kız hafifçe gülümseyip:”Heey hadi gel Blaise, pasta keseceğiz..”

Blaise başını sallarken, mırıldandı.”Hımm tamam…Bu arada çok güzel olmuşsun..”

Kate kendine şöyle bir bakıp:”Aah sağol…”

Pansy üç katlı pastanın yanı başında yerini almıştı…Her zamanki gibi gene ev sahibeliğine bürünmüştü.Ki Draco dahil herkes buna alışkındı….Malfoy Malikanesi’ndeki partilerde Draco hep geri planda kalmayı yeğlerdi, böylece Pansy’ye de kendini gösterme fırsatı doğardı…

Matt bağırmaya başladı.”Hadi keselim pastayı !”

Herkes pastanın etrafında toplanırken, Ashley Kate’in yanına doğru yaklaştı.Yapmacık bir tavırla;

“Aah tatlım göz kalemin akmış ! Hem de çok fena..”

Kate kaşlarını çatıp, elini gözüne götürdü.”Nasıl yani ? Çok mu kötü…”

“Evet, istersen tazele..Birkaç dakikalık iş..Daha pastanın kesilmesine var…”

Genç kız minnettar bir tavırla merdivenlere ilerlerken, Ashley pis bir sırıtışla Pansy’ye döndü.Pansy de aynı ifadeyle gülüyordu…

Kate’in bir anda ilgi odağı olması bu iki egosu yüksek kızı rahatsız etmişti..Ve böyle bir durumda yapılacak en iyi şey, rahatsız edici kişiyi ortamdan uzaklaştırmaktı….

İki kız hafifçe sırıtırken, Draco etrafa bakınıyordu.April hala ortalarda yoktu…

Kate hızlı adımlarla üst kata çıktı ve odasına girdi.Girmesiyle duraksaması bir oldu..Bu kız, odasında ne arıyordu…

April elindeki Çalıkuşu’nu sallayarak, Kate’e soğuk bir bakış attı.”Bu kitabın sende işi ne ?”

Kate sert bir sesle:”Senin benim odamda işi ne ?”  
April omuz silkti.”Burası senin odan değil ! Sen sadece bir misafirsin..”

Kate gözlerini devirerek:”Beni aydınlattığın için sağ ol ama misafirliğim boyunca burası benim odam olacak ! O yüzden şimdi lütfen çık !” 

April’in içindeki öfke duygusu kabarıyordu.”Sorduğum sorunun cevabını almadan gitmeyeceğim..Bu kitabın sen de işi ne ?”

Kate homurdandı.”Kütüphanede buldum ve okumaya başladım..Neden bu kadar sinirlendin anlamadım…”

“Sinirli falan değilim..Sadece bana ait olan bir eşyanın, oradan oraya savrulması rahatsız edici bir durum !”

Kate kayıtsız bir tavırla:”Giderken yanında götürseymişsin keşke..Böylece oradan oraya savrulmazdı…”

April yapmacık bir gülümsemeyle:”Dahiyane fikirlerinden dolayı teşekkür ederim..”

Odadan çıkarken, Kate’in sesi duyuldu.”Niyetim kavga etmek falan değildi..Ya da tartışma çıkarmak sadece fikrimi söyledim..”

Sesinde öyle bir şey vardı ki..April yumuşadığını hissetti..Lanet olsun bu kız onu da ele geçiriyordu.

April de sıcak bir sesle:”Sadece fikrini söylediğini biliyorum..”  
İkisi de kısa bir süre bakıştılar..Sonunda April hafifçe gülerek:”Eee sen burada ne arıyorsun ? Neden yukarı çıktın…”

Kate sıkıntıyla:”Sarışın bir kız kalemimin aktığını söyledi..”

April kaşlarını çattı.”İyi de kalemin akmamış ki..”

Genç kız şaşkınlıkla, aynaya döndü ve gözlerini iyice kontrol etti.Sinirle söylendi.

“Terbiyesiz..Beni kandırdı !”

April bilmiş bir tavırla:”Ne Pansy’ye ne de onun arkadaşlarına güveneceksin işte…Hadi aşağıya inelim..”

Kate duraksadı.”İnmeden önce sana bir şey söylemek istiyorum…”

April hızlıca başını salladı.”Evet…”

Genç kız sıkkın bir tavırla:”Aslında söylemem ne kadar doğru bilmiyorum ama düşüncelerimi seninle paylaşmam lazım..” 

April kaşlarını çattı.”Dinliyorum…”

“Draco’yu ne kadar seviyorsun ?”

“Anlayamadım ?”

Kate soğuk bir tavırla:”Onu ne kadar sevdiğini sordum…”

April şaşkınlıkla bakakaldı..Gülümsemeye çalışarak;

“Bu nasıl bir soru…Onu çok seviyorum..Bu mu cevap ?”

“Hımmm, peki ona acı çektirirken de çok seviyor muydun ?” April’in konuşmasına fırsat vermeden devam etti.

“Senden ayrı kaldığında, Draco odasını senin resimlerinle süsledi..Bana sürekli seni anlattı..Peki sen ne yaptın ? Ona döneceğini bile haber vermedin..Onunla şans eseri karşılaştınız ve öylece bakıp, çekip gittin…”

Tanrım, neden herkes ona meydanda olanları hatırlatıyordu !!! Tamam, hata yapmıştı onu öylece bırakmamalıydı ama..Bu kadarı da fazlaydı ! Hem bu kız kim olduğunu sanıyordu..Nasıl onunla böyle konuşabilirdi !!!

Kate devam ediyordu.”Sen Draco’yu, onun sevgisini hak etmiyorsun ! Ona acı çektiriyorsun…”

“Bütün bunlar senin düşüncen ! Draco’yu hak edip etmediğimi bilecek son kişisin !”

Kate sinirle:”Biliyorum ! Onunla konuştuk, bana anlattı..Sana olan hislerini anlattı ! Peki ya sen..Tavırların, davranışların, sözlerin..Bunların hiç biri bana ona olan aşkını göstermiyor ! Sen sadece onunla vakit geçiriyorsun..Bir hafta sonra İtalya’ya döndüğünde, Draco aklında bile olmayacak !”

April acı bir tebessümle:”Ona ne zamandır aşıksın ?”

Kate kaşlarını çattı.”Anlamadım..Ben ona aşık falan…”

Genç kız hızlıca araya girdi.”Platonik aşk zordur bilirim..Yanı başındayken ona ulaşamamak ne demek bilirim..Draco Pansy’leyken ben de senin gibiydim..Sürekli Pansy’nin aşkını sorgulardım, sürekli…Draco’ya layık olmadığını, tutkudan başka bir şeye önem vermediğini haykırırdım…Şimdi aynısını sen bana yapıyorsun….”

Kate iç çekti.”Ve Pansy tutkudan başka bir şeye önem vermiyordu..Yani o zaman sen haklıydın..Şimdi de ben haklıyım..Draco’ya canını bile veremeyecek birisin ve ona ümit vermekten başka hiçbir şey yapmıyorsun…Onun hayatından çıkman gerek..Yoksa onu daha da inciteceksin…”

April öfkeyle:”Hıhh ben hayatından çıkayım da sana yer açılsın değil mi ?”

Genç kız üzüntüyle başını salladı.”Beni anlamıyorsun April, amaç koltuk kapmak değil..Amaç Draco’yu elde etmek değil..Amaç onu mutlu etmek..Ve onu mutlu edecek, çok sevecek kişi ne yazık ki sen değilsin..Bunu benden daha iyi biliyorsun..Onu hak etmediğini çok iyi biliyorsun ama itiraf edemiyorsun !”

April kaskatı kesilmişti…Elbette Draco’yu seviyordu hem de çok ! Elbette onu hak ediyordu…Onun için canını bile verirdi..Değil mi ??? 

Vicdanının sesini duydu.”Bu kızın kafanı karıştırmasına izin verme ! O nerden bilecek kimin Draco’yu hak edip etmediğini…”

Kate konuşmayı bitirmek istercesine, hafifçe gülümsedi.”Söylediklerimi bir düşün April, ne kadar haklı olduğumu göreceksin..Aşkın ne demek olduğunu hatırla; birini canından çok sevmenin ne demek olduğunu hisset..İşte o zaman Draco’yu aslında sevmediğini fark edeceksin…”

Arkasında darmadağın bir April bırakarak, odadan çıkıp, gitti….

Draco homurdanarak, koridorda dolanıyordu.”Nerdesin April ?” Kütüphanede yoktu, oturma odasında yoktu..Üst katlara da bakmıştı..Aah doğu tarafındaki, çalışma odasına da bir bakış atsa iyi olacaktı…

Hızlı adımlarla oraya ilerledi.Kapıyı açtığında, şaşkınlıkla bakakaldı.Hızlıca kapıyı kapattı ve ağlamaktan gözleri kızarmış April’in yanına koştu.

Darmadağın saçlarını yüzünden çekti ve başını avuçlarının arasına aldı.Hafifçe fısıldadı.

“Meleğim ne oldu ?”

April gözlerini kırpıştırıp, karşısındaki genç adama baktı..”Meleğim” o kadar sevgi dolu söylemişti ki bunu…Salondayken Kate için söylediğinde, sesi daha bir donuktu..Ama şimdi…

Aaah Draco onu çok seviyordu..Evet, bunu hissediyordu..Ama kendisi..O da Draco’yu çok seviyor muydu ?

“Draco…” diye mırıldandı ve hıçkırarak başını onun göğsüne gömdü.Genç adam ne yapacağını bilemez bir halde onu kendine doğru çekti ve sıkıca sarmaladı…

April’in aklından o kadar çok şey geçiyordu ki..Tanıştıklarından beri olan her şeyi düşünüyordu..Draco’ya olan aşkının büyüklüğünü anlatacak bir şey bulmaya çabalıyordu….

“Bulamıyorum..” diye mırıldandı.

Draco tekrar onun yüzünü avuçladı ve sessizce fısıldadı.”Bulamadığın ne ?”

“Sana olan aşkımı kanıtlayacak bir şey bulamıyorum…”

Bunu o kadar büyük bir sıkıntıyla söylemişti ki, Draco sırıtmadan edemedi.”Hımm nerden çıktı şimdi bu ? Kanıta ihtiyacımız yok ki..”

April hıçkırarak:”Var ! Herkes seni sevmediğimi, seni hak etmediğimi söylüyor..Herkes bana kötü, bencil bir kız muamelesi yapıyor !”

“Herkes derken ?”

Genç kız sinirle:”Blaise ve Kate..Blaise’in kuyruk acısı vardı zaten, o yüzden şaşırmadım ama Kate çok ağır konuştu !”

Draco kaşlarını çattı.”Bizim Kate, bu Kate mi ağır konuştu ?”

Aaah Merlin adına Kate’in nasıl bir şeytan olduğunu anlayamıyordu..Sabırsızca anlatmaya başladı.

“Evet bu Kate ! Seni hak etmediğimi, canımı senin için veremeyeceğimi söyledi..Seni incitecekmişim, o yüzden hayatından çıkmam lazımmış…”

Draco şaşkınlıkla:”İyi de neden böyle bir şey söylesin ki ?”

Off, Ron’daki odunluk buna da mı geçmişti ne !

“Sana aşık çünkü…Seni başkasıyla görmeye dayanamıyor..Seni hak ettiğini düşünüyor !”

Draco gözlerini devirdi.”Gene aynı konuya mı geldik !”

April sinirle:”İtiraf etti ! Sana olan aşkını itiraf etti..Şu pembe gözlüklerini çıkar ve kuşkucu Draco haline geri dön ! Benim sana olan aşkımı küçümsüyor, seni sevmediğimi söylüyor ! Gerçekten böyle mi ? Ben seni sevmiyor muyum ! Bilmiyorum, emin değilim..Ama meydanda seni bırakıp gittiğim için kendimden nefret ediyorum…Ani bir öfkeye kapıldım ve seni öylece bırakıp gittim !” 

Draco hafifçe gülümsedi.”Seni affettim bunu biliyorsun…Ortada çok fazla yanlış anlaşılma vardı ve öyle bir durum yaşamamız kaçınılmazdı..Ulaşmayan mektuplar, ikinci şahıslar…”

April dikkatlice onu dinliyordu.Draco onun saçlarını hafifçe okşarken devam etti.

“Beni seviyorsun..Hem de çok..Bunu bana ispatlamak zorunda değilsin, ben bunu görebiliyorum, hissedebiliyorum..Nasıl mı ? Boynundaki kolyemden anlıyorum bunu…Bana kızgın olduğunda bile, onu küçük bir fuların altına gizleyip, çıkarmamandan anlıyorum…Beni kıskanmandan, geleceğimde olup olmayacağını sorgulamandan anlıyorum…Bana ufak bir iltifat ettiğinde bile yüzünün kızarmasından anlıyorum…Beni değiştirmek için harcadığın çabadan anlıyorum..Bana sevgiyi, aşkı öğretmek için yaptıklarından anlıyorum…Beni seviyorsun April Violet Draker, hem de çok seviyorsun..”

Genç kız mest olmuş bir halde, genç adamın gözlerine bakarken, Draco onu ayağa kaldırdı.”Hadi gidelim..Parti biraz önce bitti ve seni eve bırakmam lazım…”

Tam çıkacaklarken, April’e döndü.”Ayrıca beni kimin hak ettiği de umurumda bile değil..Ben seni istiyorum…Hepsi bu !”

Genç kızı kendine çekti ve sıcacık bir öpücük kondurdu dudaklarına..April’i iyice kendine çekti..April de onun öpücüklerine karşılık verirken, vücutları birbirlerine kenetlenmişti…

Tutkuyla öpüşüyorlardı…Evet, diye geçirdi içinden April..Evet, bu adamı çok seviyordu..Onun için canını bile verirdi..Ve zamanı geldiğine de bunu yapabileceğini herkese gösterecekti…..

Draco’nun gömleğini sıkıca kavramıştı.Bir yandan öpücüklerine karşılık vermeye çalışıyor bir yandan da onu kendine çekmeye çalışıyordu..Onun kendisine ait olduğunu hissetmeliydi…Onun ellerinin arasından kayıp gitmesine izin vermemeliydi…

Draco’yu asla kaybetmeyecekti, kaybedemezdi..Onsuz nefes bile alamazdı ki…Genç adam onun boynuna doğru uzanırken, April soluk soluğa fısıldadı.

“Bu arada bir daha benden başka kimse için melek yorumunu kullanma !”

Draco’nun kahkahası geldi kulaklarına..Ama umursamadı, sonuçta o kıskanç bir kızdı…

Kapının ani açılışıyla ne yapacaklarını şaşırdılar..Öpüşmelerini durdurmak ve kenetlenmiş vücutlarını ayırmak dakikalar sürmüştü sanki…

Şaşkınlıkla gelene baktılar..Kate’in bakışlarını görünce, April ne yapacağını bilemedi…

“Affedersiniz..Ben boş sanıyordum..” gibisinden bir şeyler mırıldandı ve hızlıca odadan çıktı.

Daha deminki konuşmayı yapmamış olsalar, April ona acıyabilirdi…Ama şimdi zafer dolu bir ifade takındı..

Al bakalım seni sarı saçlı yelloz, bu manzara sana ders olsun, hıh ! Bir daha karşıma geçmez ve Draco benim ayakları çekmezsin !!! 

Draco gülerek:”Ne düşünüyorsun ?”

April muzur bir tavırla:”Nerede kaldığımızı…”

Genç adam onu kendine çekerken mırıldandı.”Ben hatırlıyorum…”

“Yalnız on dakika sonra çıkmamız lazım, yoksa akşam yemeği yiyemeyeceğim..”

“Merak etme on dakika sonra götüreceğim seni..Ama şimdilik sadece benimsin..”

“Kulağa hoş geliyor doğrusu….”

Kütüphanenin dışında, duvara yaslanmış olan bir başka kız ise; sessizce ağlıyordu…Karşılıksız aşkın ne demek olduğunu anlayanlar, onun neler hissettiğini tahmin edebilirdi…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 27.Bölüm;
> 
> *Tonks’un casus olup olmadığı konusunda fikir üretmeye çalışan dört genç; bu konuda Lupin’le neler konuşacak ? Tonks’u temize çıkarmanın bir yolu var mı ?
> 
> *Kovuk’un adresini öğrenen Marcus, Londra’ya mı gelecek ? Peki ama nasıl ?
> 
> *April’in döndüğünü öğrenen Lucius ve Narcissa bu konuya nasıl el atacak ?
> 
> *Dean’in Kovuk’tan gidişiyle, Harry ve Ginny neler konuşacak ?
> 
> *Lucius; Draco’ya yakında ölüm yiyen olacağını söylediğinde, genç adamın tepkisi ne olacak ? Ve bu haberi ilk duyan kişi; April mi yoksa Kate mi olacak ?
> 
> Hepsi yirmi yedinci bölümde…


	27. Yoldaşlık, Ölüm Yiyenlik bla bla bla...

“Nerdesin sen ? Sabahtan beri Bayan Weasley’i oyalamaktan yoruldum !”

Hermione’nin endişeli sesine yanıt vermekte biraz geciktim…Kusura bakmasın ama aklım hala malikanenin çalışma odasındaydı….

Aaah ne geceydi ama !!! Draco’nun sözleri hala kulaklarımda…Beni seviyorsun, çünkü….

Aaaay çok romantikti ! Uzun bir aradan sonra geçirdiğim en güzel gündü doğrusu..Hahaha hele Kate’in içeri dalışı…Valla hiç üzülmedim, acımadım da…

Neden üzüleyim ki; o sarışın yellozun bana söylediklerini hatırlıyorum !! Melek yüzlü pis şeytan..Ama o kiminle uğraştığının farkında değil, beni tanımıyor…Ben ona pabucunu ters giydiririm…

Söz konusu Draco’ysa hele….Off aslında bu konu hala canımı sıkıyor..Birazcık çok çok azcık bir sıkıntı olarak zihnimde yer edindi…

Sorun Kate’in söyledikleri veya yapmak üzere oldukları değil..Sorun Draco’nun ona olan zaafı…Kıza masum gözüyle bakıyor ve onun her dediğine inanıyor…Ki o kız masum falan değil, Voldemort bile daha masum kalır o kızın yanında !

O sarışın yelloz öyle bir etki bırakmış ki, kimse onun yalan söyleyebileceğini düşünmüyor..Y a da kötülük yapabileceğini….Herkes ona körü körüne bağlanmış vaziyette….

Malikaneden buraya gelirken, yolda Draco’yla bu konuyu konuşmaya çalıştım…Kate’e fazla güvenmemesi gerektiğini anlatmak istedim…

Ama Draco gözlerini devirdi..Ve kıskançlık yaptığım için, böyle konuştuğumu söyledi..Ki evet biraz kıskançlık yapıyorum..Yani ona Kate’in pisliklerini anlatırken, küfretmiş veya o şeytanı aşağılamış olabilirim…Ama gene de anlatmaya çalıştıklarım kesinlikle objektifti !!!

Off kimin umurunda ! Draco alaycı bir tebessümle beni öptü ve kıskanacak bir şey olmadığını..Bu paranoyadan kurtulmam gerektiğini söyledi….

Neymiş efendim Kate sadece çok iyi bir arkadaşmış….Onun sevdiği başka bir çocuk varmış..O Draco’ya o gözle bakmazmış…Vıd vıd vıd...

Odun, hakikaten de Draco bir odun ! Odunlukta Ron’u bile alt eder bence..Ama benim için sorun yok, Draco o kıza körkütük inanıyor olsa da ben onun maskesini düşüreceğim ! 

Bir şekilde o kızdaki tersliği ortaya sereceğim…Nasıl yapacağımı daha bulamadım ama onun duygu sömürüsü yapıp, masum ayağına yatarak Draco’yu sömürmesine izin vermeyeceğim ! 

“April !!! Dünya’ya dön !!!!”

Hermione’nin sabırsızca sesini duyunca, hala kapıda dikildiğimizi fark ettim…Hızlıca bahçeye son bir bakış attım..Belki hala oradadır ve içeri girmemi bekliyordur diye..Ama daha Kovuk’u görür görmez iğrenmiş bir ifade takınan beyefendi, çoktan cisimlenmiştir….Hafifçe iç çektim.

“Off bağırma Herm, giriyorum içeri işte…”

April içeri girer girmez, Hermione fısıldadı.”Weasley’lere, Ron’lar da dahil, Diagon Yolu’na gittiğini söyledik…Okul alışverişi için dedik…Aman çaktırma ! Eşyaların nerede diye sorarlarsa, baykuşla eve yolladım dersin…”

April hafifçe gülümsedi.”Hiç merak etme sen..Çaktırmam…” Kaşlarını çatıp, devam etti.

“Sen biraz gergin görünüyorsun Herm ?”

Genç kız iç geçirdi.”Dean ve Laura eşyalarını topluyor..Birazdan çıkacaklar..”

April omuz silkti.”Bir haftalığına gelmemişler miydi zaten ? Bir haftayı geçeli kaç gün oluyor…”

Hermione fısıldadı.”Gitme sebepleri, misafirlik sona erdi diye değil…Dean ve Ginny ayrılmışlar !”

April şaşkınlıkla:”Aa neden ?”

Hermione kabarık saçlarını çekiştirirken, cevap verdi.  
“Ginny anlaşamıyorduk falan diye bir şeyler geveledi ama nedeni Harry bence…”

April hızlıca başını salladı.”İsviçre’den dönerken, arabadaki konuşmalarını hatırlıyor musun ? Bence o zamandan beri aralarında bir şeyler oluyor…Dean de anladı herhalde…”

Hermione sıkıntıyla:”Dean kesin anladı..Harry’ye nasıl davrandığını bir görsen…”

April hafifçe gülümsedi.”Ben gene de sevindim…Dean de aradan çekildiğine göre aralarında bir engel kalmadı !”

Hermione hafifçe sırıttı.”Harry bir adım atsa, her şey kendiliğinden olacak da…”

İki genç kız salona doğru ilerlerken, April hızlıca cevap verdi.”Atacaktır, atacaktır….”

Salona girdiklerinde, Bay Weasley’nin Gelecek Postası’nı okumakla meşgul olduğunu, Bayan Weasley’nin Fleur’la sofra kurduğunu gördüler…

April neşeyle:”Herkese iyi akşamlar…”

Bay Weasley gazeteden başını kaldırdı ve gülümsedi.”Ooo hoş geldin April, bugün epey gezdin…”

Genç kız sırıttı.”Haha, evet..Okul alışverişi işte…”  
Bayan Weasley merakla:”Ee kitapların nerede ?”

April istifini bozmadan;

“Baykuşla evime yolladım..Evinizi zaten istila ediyorum, bir de döküntülerimle yer kaplamak istemedim….”

Hermione kahkahasını bastırmaya çalışırken, vicdanı mırıldandı.

“Vaaay laflara bak…”

Molly sevecen bir sesle:”Aah tatlım o nasıl bir söz…Hadi yukarı çıkıp, üstünü değiş…Yemek birazdan hazır olacak, aaah ayrıca Hermione gidecek olan arkadaşlarınıza söyleyin, yemekten sonra yola çıksınlar…”

Hermione hızlıca başını salladı.”Söylerim Bayan Weasley…”

Merdivenlere doğru ilerlediler.Hermione alaycı bir sesle:”Demek döküntülerimle yer kaplamak istemedim haa, ağzın da iyi laf yapıyor…”

April sırıtarak:”Tabi kızım…”

Hermione onun elindeki torbaya baktı.”Torbada ne var ? Soracaktım, unuttum..”

“Draco’larda parti vardı..Ben de asamla hemencecik bir elbise yapıverdim…Odada gösteririm…”

Hermione kaşlarını çattı.”Hımm parti mi…Malfoy nasıl davrandı sana ? Buzları tamamen erittiniz mi ?”

April heyecanla fısıldadı.”Aah Herm muhteşem şeyler oldu..Gece anlatacağım..”

Odaya girdiklerinde, Ron Laura’nın bavulunu taşımaya çalışıyordu.Bavul o kadar ağırdı ki, genç adam nefes nefese kalmıştı.

Laura sabırsızca:”Hadi ama Ron, ne kadar yavaşsın !”

Genç adam homurdandı.”Bavul o kadar ağır ki, yavaş olmam normal !”

Hermione telaşla:”Dikkat et Ron, belini incitme !”

April merakla etrafına bakındı.”Ginny ve diğerleri nerede ?”

Ron nefes nefese bir halde, cevap verdi.

“Benim odadalar..Dean’in eşyalarını topluyorlar…”

Hermione ve April hızlıca bakıştılar…Dean&Harry&Ginny baş başa !!! Bunu duymak hiç de iç açıcı değildi !

Hızlıca yukarı fırladılar…Ron şaşkınlıkla onların gidişine bakarken, Laura sabırsızca bağırdı.

“Hadi ama Ron biraz daha hızlı !!!”

Genç adam bavulu tekrar kavradı ve aşağı doğru ilerlerken, dişlerinin arasından mırıldandı.

“Biraz daha sık dişini oğlum…Biraz daha…Bu salak kızdan kurtulmana az kaldı !!!”

“Aah sonunda gelebildin Draco !”

Genç adam holde ilerlerken, Pansy’ye ters bir bakış attı.”Ne oldu beni mi özledin Pansy ?”

Genç kız alaycı bir tavırla:”Elbette hayır canım…Ama annen geldi ve seninle konuşmak istiyormuş…”

Draco kaşlarını çattı, sonra hızlıca başını sallayıp;

“Ona birazdan çalışma odasında olacağımı söyle..Şimdi Kate’le konuşmalıyım, o nerede ?”

Pansy omuz silkti.”Ben nereden bileyim..Odasındadır..Blaise çıkalı çok oldu, ben de gidiyorum…”

Genç adam hoşçakal dahi vermeden merdivenlere fırlamıştı.Genç kız sinirle söylendi.”Bazı yönlerden değişmemiş..Hala bildiğimiz, umursamaz Draco !”

Kate, çalışma odasında gördüklerini hala unutamıyordu…O an zihninde an be an canlanıyordu…İnleyerek, gözlerini kapattı.

Lanet olsun, düşünmemeliydi ! Sonuçta Draco’nun kız arkadaşıydı o kız…Öyle şeyler olması gayet doğaldı…Aah bunu bir de yüreğine anlatabilse….

Draco’yu bir başkasını sararken düşünmek, bir başkasını öptüğünü bilmek…Bu o kadar can yakıcıydı ki…

Kapının vurulmasıyla, düşüncelerinden sıyrıldı.Derin bir iç çekip, kapıya doğru seslendi.

“Girin…”

Draco’yu gördüğünde, hafifçe gülümsedi.Genç adam da onun tebessümüne karşılık vererek;

“Biraz konuşabilir miyiz ?”

Kate hızlıca başını salladı.”Tabi ki..”

Kabarık, uzun eteğini topladı ve yatakta yer açtı.”Otursana.”

Genç adam onun yanına oturduğunda, genç kız gülerek;

“Güzel bir partiydi değil mi ?”

“Hımm, evet…” Aklına çalışma odasın gelince, ister istemez sırıttı…Lanet olsun April gene aklını başından almayı başarmıştı…

Şimdi bunu düşünmemeliydi..Dikkatini Kate’e yoğunlaştırdı ve April’in parfüm kokusunu zihninin bir başka köşesine yolladı.

“Kate, çalışma odasındaki durum için..”

Genç kız soğuk bir tavırla, onun sözünü kesti.”Aah mesele buysa, ben çoktan unuttum..Önceden kapıyı çalmam gerekliydi….”

Draco sırıttı.”Ya da bizim kapıyı kilitlememiz gerekliydi…”

Lanet olsun aklı gene oraya kaymıştı.Hafifçe öksürdü ve dikkatini toparlamaya çalıştı.

“Aslında konuşmak istediğim, çok başka bir şey..Hımm nasıl anlatsam…April bana aranızda geçen bir konuşmadan bahsetti.Ona bazı şeyler söylemişsin…Doğru olmayan şeyler…”

Kate yutkundu ama istifini bozmamaya özen gösteriyordu.”Evet onunla konuştuk..Ama doğru olmayan şeyler derken, neyden bahsettiğini anlayamadım ?”

Draco nasıl desem gibi bir ifadeyle;

“Ona; beni hak etmediğini söylemişsin, beni yeteri kadar sevmediğini…”

Kate gülerek:”Sana böyle mi söyledi ! Aah Merlin adına buna inanamıyorum….”

Genç adam kaşlarını çattı.”Sen ona tam olarak ne demiştin ki ?”

Genç kız tebessümünü sürdürerek;

“O yokken ne durumda olduğunu anlattım..Ne kadar çok acı çektiğinden bahsettim..Odandaki resimlerden, aramızda geçen konuşmalardan filan..Biliyorum, aramızda kalsın isterdin ama dayanamadım..April’in bunları bilmeye hakkı olduğunu düşündüm…Çünkü seni meydanda öylece bırakıp, gidişini unutamıyorum ! Yani o kadar kötü bir duruma düşürmüştü ki seni, ben de anlatmak istedim…Senin ona olan aşkını anlattım, ona ne kadar değer verdiğini….Ve bunları bilerek hareket etmesi gerektiğini öğütledim..Sana olan aşkını göstermeliydi…”

Draco merakla:”O ne dedi peki ?”

Kate acıyla güldü.”Bir anda bağırmaya başladı.Sana aşık olduğumu, aranıza girmeye çalıştığımı söyledi ! Görsen, çıldırmış gibiydi..Sanırım bunları duymak canını acıttı…Onu teselli etmeye çalıştım ama o kadar çok bağırıyordu ki, ne diyeceğimi şaşırdım…Fazla duygusal ve hassas bir kız…Yüzüne bir anda bunları söyleyince, sinirlerini bozdum sanırım…Halbuki tek amacım senin onu ne kadar sevdiğini anlatmaktı..Eğer onu incittiysem, çok üzgünüm Draco…”

Draco April’in halini düşündü..Onu oturma odasında bulduğunda, genç kız korkunç bir haldeydi…Ağlamaktan bitap düşmüştü…

Kate haklıydı…April bunları duyunca, sinirleri bozulmuştu…Kate’e neden düşman gözüyle baktığı da anlaşılıyordu…Kendince rakip olarak bellemişti genç kızı..Kate’in iyi niyetini de görememişti ne yazık ki…

Genç adam soğuk bir sesle:”Niyetinin kötü olmadığını biliyorum Kate ama April’i gerçekten de çok üzmüşsün…Bir daha onunla böyle özel meseleleri konuşmanı istemiyorum ! April’le benim aramdaki konuların başkaları tarafından dillendirilmesi hoşuma gitmiyor ! Bir daha böyle bir girişimde sakın bulunma, niyetin ne olursa olsun…”

Kate hızlıca başını salladı.Draco gerçekten de sinirli görünüyordu.Dudağını ısırdı ve endişeyle;

“Bana kızgın değilsin değil mi ?”

Draco omuz silkti.”Elbette değilim..Ortada sinirlenecek bir durum yok..Sadece uyarımı dikkate al, gerisi mühim değil…”

Ağır adımlarla kapıya yürüdü..Kate hiç konuşmadan, onun odadan çıkışını izledi…Başını ellerinin arasına aldı ve rahatlamaya çalıştı…April’le konuşması hiçbir işe yaramamıştı….O kız hala Draco’nun etrafında saldıracak yer arıyordu…Üstüne üstlük, duygu sömürüsü yaparak Draco’yu kendisine karşı kışkırtmıştı !

Ama Kate’i tanımıyordu o kız…Hiçbir şekilde kimsenin Draco’yu sömürmesine, kullanmasına izin vermeyecekti ! April’in amacı ortaya çıkaracaktı…Ve genç adama kimin onu daha çok sevdiğini gösterecekti !

Dean alaycı bir tavırla:”Ne kadar da komik..Üçümüz baş başayız..”

Ginny ve Harry hızlıca bakıştılar..Dean eşyaları toplamak bahanesiyle, ikisiyle de konuşmak istediğini söylemişti…

Harry bu konuşmanın birçok şeyi yoluna sokacağını düşünüyordu…Ginny’nin ise itiraz edecek gücü yoktu…Ve şimdi üçü yalnızdı..Dile dökülmek isteyen ne varsa ortaya saçılacaktı…

Ginny sabırsızca:”Konuşmak istediğin ne Dean ?”

Genç adam tebessümünü sürdürdü.”Çok açık değil mi ? İkinizin gizli saklı yürüttüğünüz ilişki hakkında konuşacağız….”

Harry kaşlarını çattı.”Bizim bir ilişkimiz falan yok..”

Dean öfkeyle onun sözünü kesti.”Boşuna inkar etmeye kalkışma ! Sizi gördüm…”

Harry istifini bozmadan, devam etti.”İnkar ettiğim falan yok Dean, sakinleş biraz..Sadece ilişkimiz yok dedim, ona aşık değilim demedim…”

Ginny şaşkınlıkla Harry’ye dönerken, Dean sinirle bağırdı.

“Ona aşık olduğunu Merlin bile biliyor ! Benim öğrenmek istediğim, birbirinize olan aşkınız değil ! Bana bunu nasıl yaptığınızı öğrenmek istiyorum, benim arkamdan böyle bir ilişki nasıl yürütebildiğinizi öğrenmek istiyorum ! Hiç mi beni düşünmediniz, aah sahi kesin aklınıza gelmişimdir, bu salağı da nasıl kekliyoruz diye gülüp eğlenmişsinizdir…”

Genç kız iç geçirerek:”Dean sana Harry de söyledi..Bizim bir ilişkimiz yoktu…Tamam, birbirimizi seviyoruz ama off o kadar karmaşık ki..Nasıl anlatsam, tamam şöyle söyleyeyim; evet, Harry’yle birbirimizi seviyoruz ama şunu bil ki sana karşı sadakatsizce bir harekette bulunmadık !”

Harry’le gizli saklı öpüşmelerini hatırlayınca, telaşla ekledi.”Ya da birkaç sadakatsiz hareket yapmış olabiliriz…”

Dean sinirle:”Buna inanamıyorum ! Sahiden de inanamıyorum ! Beni kullandın Ginny…Bu kadar acımasız biri olabileceğini hiç düşünmemiştim…”

Ginny telaşla:”Seni asla kullanmadım ! Bak Dean açıklaması çok zor biliyorum ama bil ki seni üzmek aklımın ucundan bile geçmedi…Çok üzgünüm..”

Genç adam acıyla mırıldandı.”Bana ayrılalım diyebilirdin, bu işi uzatmayabilirdin…”

“Söyleyecektim ama…Sürekli bir şeyler oldu, sonra ben…Ben cesaret edemedim, seni üzmekten korktum…”

Genç adam acıyla gülümsedi.”Daha fazla zorlama kendini..Bak işte, istediğin adam yanında duruyor…Ben de aranızdan çekiliyorum, ne diyeyim umarım mutlu olursunuz..Umarım onu da yüzüstü bırakmazsın Ginny…”

Dean elinde bavuluyla, odadan çıkarken April ve Hermione içeri daldı.İki genç kız merakla Dean’e baktılar ama genç adam hiç konuşmadan, merdivenlere yöneldi…

Harry Ginny’nin omzuna dokundu.Endişeyle fısıldadı.”İyi misin ?”

Genç kız boğuk bir sesle:”Değilim..Hem de hiç iyi değilim…”

Harry onu kollarıyla sararken, Hermione ve April üzüntüyle birbirlerine baktılar…Merdivenlerden gelen bavul seslerine, Ginny’nin hıçkırıkları da karışmıştı….

Birkaç dakika sonra Laura ve Dean Kovuk’tan ayrılmıştı…Ginny,Harry, Herm ve April yukarıda kalmışlardı..Genç kızın sakinleşmesi gerekiyordu….

Molly kapıyı kapattığında, derin bir nefes aldı.”Oh sonunda…Kazasız, belasız bu işte bitti..”

Ron ağrıyan omuzlarını ovalarken,

“Kazasız, belasız mı ? O Laura salağının bavulu yüzünden omzumu incittim !”

Bayan Weasley gözlerini devirdi.”Bir şey olmaz..”

Merdivenlere doğru ilerledi ve üst katlara doğru seslendi.”Akşam yemeği hazır ! Hadi herkes sofraya !”

“Charles, heeey Charles ! Beklesene….”

Charles yavaşça durdu.Morris nefes nefese bir halde yanında bitivermişti…Genç adam kaşlarını çattı,

“Ne oldu Morris, bu ne telaş ?”

Morris heyecanla:”Benden istediğin bir iş vardı hatırladın mı ? Şu Bakanlık’ta meydana gelen saldırıyla ilgili….”

Charles hızlıca başını salladı…Morris’le yaptığı son konuşma, dün gibi aklındaydı.

***

“Bir şey mi oldu Charles ?”

Morris’in sorusuna yanıt hızlı geldi.”Senden bir şey rica edecektim…Üç dört ay önce Bakanlıkta meydana gelen saldırıyla ilgili, dosyalara bakabilir misin ?”

Morris düşünceli bir sesle:”O dosya askıya alındı ama..Saldırıyı gerçekleştirenler yakalanamamıştı…”

Charles kendinden emin bir sesle, genç adamın sözünü kesti.”Saldırıya karışmış olduğunu düşündüğüm biri var ve onun hakkında delil toplamanı istiyorum !”

Morris hızlıca başını sallayıp, merakla:”Kim ?”

Kızının başına gelenlere halen kızgın olan Charles öfkeyle bu sorunun cevabını verdi.

“Lucius Malfoy !”

 

***

“Evet, hatırlıyorum..Yoksa bir gelişme mi var ?”

Morris zafer dolu bir ifadeyle:”Lucius Malfoy hakkında bazı deliller buldum..Saldırı gecesi, Bakanlık’ta olduğuna dair elimde kesin kanıtlar var !”

Charles heyecanla:”Onu Azkaban’a attırabilecek yeterlilikte mi ?”

Genç adam hızlıca başını salladı.”Kesinlikle..Bu dosyayı Londra’daki yoldaşlığa ulaştırdığımız anda Lucius Malfoy’un tutuklanma emri çıkmış olacak !”

Charles neşeyle, Morris’in sırtına bir şaplak indirdi.”İyi iş dostum..Dosya bende kalsın, ben bu işin geri kalanıyla ilgileneceğim…”

Hızlıca Violet’in odasına koştu.Genç kadın şaşkınlıkla;

“Charles neler oluyor ? Bu ne telaş ?”

Charles zafer dolu bir tebessümle, elindeki dosyayı karısına doğru salladı…

“Bu dosyanın içinde ne var bil bakalım !”

Genç kadın merakla:”Nerden bileyim..Hadi söyle !”

“Bu dosyanın içinde, Bakanlık’ta meydana gelen saldırı ile ilgili yeni bulgular var…”

Violet kaşlarını çattı.”Ben o dava askıya alındı sanıyordum..”

Charles sabırsızca:”Evet, askıya alınmıştı ama ben Morris’e gizlice yürütmesini söyledim…”

“Neden böyle bir şey yaptın ki ?”

Charles karısının yanına doğru ilerledi.”Çünkü Lucius Malfoy’un o saldırıda görev aldığını ispat etmeliydim…Ve deliller içinde davayı tekrar yürürlüğe soktum.”

Genç kadın hayretle:”Sakın bana, kafayı Lucius Malfoy’u tutuklattırmaya taktığını söyleme !”

Karısının bu yorumuna omuz silkmekle yetindi.”Evet, taktım..Ne olmuş ? O kızımızı küçük düşürdü ve incitti..Bunun hesabını bir şekilde vermek zorundaydı !”

Violet ellerini saçlarından geçirdi.”Aaah Charles…Delilleri buldun anlaşılan…Eğer onu Londra’ya yollarsan, ki yollayacaksın…Lucius hemen tutuklanıverir…Ki Narcissa ve oğlu çok zor bir duruma düşerler…”

Charles öfkeyle homurdandı.”Onların ne hale düşeceği umurumda bile değil ! Lucius Malfoy bir ölüm yiyen ve bunun da bedelini ödemek zorunda !”

Genç kadın iç geçirdi.”Cissy perişan olacak…”

Charles ilgisizce dosyaya bakıyordu.”Endişelenmeyi kes, Lucius tutuklanırken, Narcissa’yı kollarında teselli edersin, olur biter..”

Violet hızlıca ona döndü.”Anlamadım…Kollarımda mı teselli edeyim ? Londra’ya gitmek gibi bir düşünce yok aklında değil mi ?”

Genç adam gülerek:”Elbette var..Erin’le konuşacağım; Londra’ya gideceğimizi, bu işi bizzat halletmek istediğimi söyleyeceğim…”

“Merlin aşkına Charles, cisimlenmek yasak ! Nasıl gideceğiz ?”

Charles tebessümünü sürdürüyordu.”Kızımız nasıl gittiyse…Uçan arabayla tabi ki ! Bir günümüzü alır ama buna değecek..Hem gitmişken, April’i de alırız ve İtalya’ya döneriz..Okulların açılmasına az kaldı..Buradaki işlerimizde bitmek üzere…”

Violet son fikri beğenmişti…İtalya’ya dönmek için sabırsızlanıyordu ama Lucius’u tutuklama fikri, canını sıkıyordu…Aaah ne diyebilirdi ki, Charles kafaya takmıştı bir kere…

“Pekala birkaç gün içerisinde, Londra’ya gidelim…İtalya’ya dönme vaktimiz gelmişti zaten..April’in okul alışverişi, bizim oradaki işlerimiz..Hepsini halletmeliyiz…”

Charles karısını sıkıca sarıldı.”O zaman anlaştık..Ben hemen Erin’le konuşacağım..Güven bana tatlım, her şey yolunda gidecek..Ayrıca Lucius’u tutuklarken, yüzündeki şaşkınlığı görmek için sabırsızlanıyorum !”

“Heeey, onu sen tutuklamayacaksın değil mi ? O zaman Yoldaşlık üyesi olduğumuzu harika bir şekilde ifşa etmiş olacağız…”

Charles omuz silkti.”Artık herkes safını belli ediyor Violet, biz de tarafımızı göstermeliyiz…”

Genç kadın endişeyle:”April’e nasıl söyleyeceğiz peki ? Yoldaşlık’tan olduğumuzu öğrenirse, tepkisi çok kötü olacak…”

“Neden kötü olsun ki, eminim ikimize de birer kahraman gözüyle bakacaktır…”

Yoldaşlık ve Ölüm yiyenlik gibi gruplaşmalar ve kargaşalar her zaman benim için can sıkıcı, gereksiz şeyler olmuştur ! 

Voldemort ve onun karanlık dünyası bla bla bla…Duyunca bile sinirlerim geriliyor…Onca ölen insan, saldırılar, affedilmez lanetler…Bunların birini bile düşünmek istemiyorum…

Neden düşünmek isteyeyim ki; hayatta bu kadar güzel, eğlenceli, anlamlı şeyler varken, neden bir kaçığın dünyayı alt etmeye çalışmasıyla ilgileneyim ?

Ölüm yiyenler, yoldaşlıklar..Bunlar benim dünyama çok uzak…Belki de bu yüzden İtalya’da yaşadığım için seviniyorum, beni bu karmaşadan uzak tuttukları için annemlere minnettarım….

Ben hayatın daha tozpembe yanlarını görmeyi seven biriyim…Daha komik, daha eğlenceli yanlarını….Bu yüzden İsviçre’deki o saldırı ve yaşananlar canımı çok sıktı..Bir anda tüm kasabanın hayat enerjisini emmişlerdi sanki…Herkes de bir panik, korku…Hiç bana göre değil…

Bana göre değil, bana göre değil diyorum ama aslında bencilce davrandığımın da farkındayım..Ben tüm bunlara uzak kalmayı başarabilmişim peki ya Harry, Hermione,Ginny, Ron…Onlar ne yapsın ? Hepsi tüm bu pisliğin merkezinde…Peki ya Draco ne yapsın ? Tüm ailesi bu işin içinde….

Hafifçe iç çektim…Ait olmak istemediğim bir işin içindeyim, sırf sevdiklerim için…O kadar isterdim ki; hepimizi bu pislikten çekecek bir gücüm olsun…

Karşımda dalgınca oturan Harry’ye baktım..Masanın köşesine doğru bakıyor, gözleri sabitlenmiş….Neden böyle olduğunu biliyorum, Bay Weasley az önce hepimizi etrafına topladı ve odamıza gitmemizi rica etti..Yoldaşlık Toplantı’sı yapılacakmış…Toplantı boyunca da ortaya çıkmamalıymışız…Şimdi hepimiz Ron’un odasında oturuyoruz….

Ginny hala Dean’le yaptığı konuşmanın etkisinde, camdan dışarıyı deyrediyor…Hermione ve Ron fısıltıyla bir şeyler konuşuyor..Harry ise dediğim gibi gene dalmış, gitmiş…

Kafamı duvara yasladım ve başka şeyler düşünmeye çalıştım…Bu karanlık olaylar falan filan…Hepsi canımı yeterince sıktı..En iyisi rahatlatıcı bir şeyler düşünmek…

Hımm, mesela Draco’yu düşüneyim…Draco…Adı bile sırıtmama yetiyor..Şu son günlerde daha da tatlı oldu ! Daha düşünceli, daha romantik, daha sevecen…Aman nazar değmesin..Çok başka bir adam oldu benim sevdiceğim…Sevdiceğim mi ? Draco bu kelimeyi duysa, benimle dalga geçer…Bunu asla dıştan söylememeliyim…

Off şimdi Draco’yu düşününce, zihnimde geriye itmeye çalıştığım ölüm yiyenlik konusu geldi aklıma ! Geçen ay olanlar filan…Onu da bir saldırıya götürmüşlerdi..Aaah Merlin adına kabus gibi bir gündü..Tüm günüm sağ salim gelmesini dilemekle geçmişti…

Bir daha da Draco ve ölüm yiyen kelimesi yan yana gelmedi..Ama gene de endişelenmeden edemiyorum..Tüm ailesi ölüm yiyen olan biri, eninde sonunda ona katılmak isteyecektir..Aaah hayır !!!

Draco çok değişti..O asla böyle bir işe kalkışmaz….Vicdanım gene ücra köşelerden sesleniyordu….

“O istemese bile, onu zorlayacaklar…Geçen ayı düşün, saldırıya gitmeyi o da istemiyordu ama başka çaresi yoktu….İstemesinden korkma April, onu zorlamalarından kork..Başka çaresi olmayıp, ölüm yiyen olmasından kork !”

İşte gene pesimist pesimist konuşmaya başladı ! Onu zorlayamazlar, yani tamam belki ölüm yiyen olması için uğraşırlar ama Draco direnir..Asla kendinden taviz vermez…

“Hah Voldemort’a karşı gelebileceğini mi sanıyorsun, komik olma..Bir kere ölüm yiyen olması istendiyse, geri dönüşü olmaz…”

Lanet olsun, kapa çeneni ! Neden böyle konuşup, beni ümitsizliğe düşürmeye çalışıyorsun !

“Aah tatlım, kimsenin seni ümitsizliğe düşürdüğü yok..Ben sadece olabilecek şeyleri söylüyorum..Gerçekleri dile getiriyorum…”

Şuan gerçekleri dinlemek istemiyorum ! Draco ölüm yiyen falan olmayacak ! Ayrıca belki de Voldemort onu ölüm yiyen yapmaktan çoktan vazgeçmiştir…

“Hıhıhı tabi, tabi…Kendini kandırmaya devam et bakalım…”

Lanet olasıca iç ses beynini patlatmamı istemiyorsan, git içeriye..Hadi hemen odana git !!!

Harry’nin sesiyle düşüncelerim yarım kaldı.

“Toplantıya biz de katılmalıydık ! Casus hakkında ne konuştuklarını öğrenmek istiyorum…”

April kaşlarını çattı.”Ne casusu ?”

Hermione hızlıca araya girdi.”Eğer bilmemizi istedikleri bir şey olursa, zaten bize söylerler....”

Ron April’e döndü.”Yoldaşlığın içerisinde sızma var…Ölüm yiyenlerden biri, yoldaşlığın içinde…”

April şaşkınlıkla:”Ne ?!”

Ron başını sallayıp, devam etti.”Şüpheli olarak da Tonks diye bir üyeyi suçluyorlar ki hepimiz onu tanırız..O asla böyle bir işe kalkışmaz !”

Lupin öfkeyle bağırdı.”Siz çıldırmışsınız ! Kesinlikle saçmalıyorsunuz, Tonks böyle bir şey yapamaz !”

Arthur yatıştırıcı bir sesle:”Lütfen sakin ol Remus, hadi yerine otur..”

Severus Snape gözlerini devirerek, genç adama baktı.”Eğer böyle bağırıp, çağıracaksan hiç toplantı yapmayalım…” 

Remus sinirle:”Tamam, sakin olmaya çalışacağım…Ama siz de sözlerinize dikkat edin ! Hayatını bu işe adamış genç bir kızı suçladığınızı unutmayın !”

“Kimsenin Bayan Nymphadora’yı suçladığını sanmıyorum Remus, sadece herkesin kafası karışmış durumda..”

Albus Dumbledore’un sesiyle, tüm başlar kapıya döndü.

Kingsley gülerek:”Sonunda gelebildin Albus…”

Yaşlı adam koltuklardan birine yerleşirken, hafifçe gülümsedi.”Ancak işlerimi halledebildim..Londra’ya daha yeni döndüm…” (Hortkuluk avından, yüzüğün peşindeydi..Artık yüzük onda..)

Moddy araya girdi.”Konumuza dönelim, şu casus meselesine…”

Arthur boğazını temizledi.Ve anlatmaya başladı.”Yaşanan son gelişmelerden sonra; Bakanlık’ta meydana gelen olay, muggle dünyasına düzenlenen saldırılar ve daha birçoğu..Tüm bu gelişmelerden sonra bazı önlemler almıştık, bazı yeni büyüleri kullanarak…Ve nasıl olduysa ismi-lazım-değil bütün koruma büyülerimizi alt etti…Bill bu işi araştıracağını söylemişti bana…Birkaç hafta önce yanıma geldi ve Yoldaşlık’ta bir casus olduğundan şüphelendiğini anlattı…”

Remus sabırsızca:”Nerden varmış bu fikre ?”

Arthur devam etti.”İsviçre’de meydana gelen saldırıyı hatırlıyor musunuz ? Küçük bir kasabada olan..”

Herkes merakla ona bakıyordu. Bay Weasley sesini alçalttı.

“Londra’daki muggle saldırılarından sonra, bazı şehirlere koruma büyüleri yapmıştık..O kasabada bu yerlerden biriydi…Ve sadece bizim yoldaşlıktan yapılabilecek ufak bir müdahale ile kasaba korunmasız bırakılmış, böylece saldırı gerçekleştirilmiş..Yani yoldaşlıktan biri korumayı kaldırmış !”

Lupin sinirle:”Bu hala Tonks’un suçlu olduğunu göstermiyor…”

Arthur iç geçirdi.”Tonks’un sadece bir şüpheli olduğunu söyledik..Çünkü koruma büyülerini hazırlayan oydu !”

Alastor Moody araya girdi.”Büyüleri o hazırlamış olabilir ama iksirden çok iyi anlayan biri de korumayı kırmış olabilir….”

Snape kaşlarını çattı.”Bu söz benim için miydi Moody ?”

Alastor omuz silkti.”İstediğin yere çekebilirsin Severus..”

Remus’un öfkeli sesi duyuldu.”Ben hala nasıl Tonks’tan şüphelendiğinizi anlamıyorum !”

Albus Dumbledore’un sesiyle herkes sustu.”Baylar lütfen sakin olun…Bence her şey ufak bir yanlış anlamadan ibaret…”

Kingsley şaşkınlıkla:”Yanlış anlama mı ?”

Yaşlı adam başını salladı.”Aynen öyle…Yoldaşlık’ta casus falan olduğunu düşünmüyorum..Olmadığına da eminim..Tabi eğer içinizde ufacık bir kuşku varsa, verisaterumla tüm sorunu çözebiliriz..”

Arthur merakla:”Yanlış anlaşılma olduğunu sanmıyorum…Biri o korumaların hepsini kaldırmış ! Bunun yanlışlıkla yapıldığını düşünmüyorsun herhalde..”

Dumbledore tatlı bir tebessümle:”Aynen öyle düşünüyor um Arthur…Bence bu konuyu burada kapatmalıyız..Sonuçta Bayan Nymphadora hakkında şüpheye düşüldüğünü öğrenirse, çok üzülür…”

Remus hızlıca başını salladı.”Kesinlikle…”

Moody kaşlarını çattı.”Bu kadar mı yani ? Casus meselesi kapandı mı ?”

Albus tebessümünü sürdürüyordu.”Bence kapandı…”

Kingsley iç çekerek:”Gene de verisaterum konusunu denemeliyiz bence..Ne olur ne olmaz..Şüpheyi ortadan kaldırmalıyız..”

Arthur başını salladı.”Bir sonraki toplantımız yakın..O toplantı da dediğini yaparız Kingsley..Ve bana soracak olursanız bu iş hiç de bir yanlış anlamaya benzemiyor…”

Arthur’un son sözüne kimse yorumda bulunmadı..Ama herkesin içi içini kemiriyordu..Casus konusunun bir anda böyle kapatılmasını, hiç biri doğru bulmuyordu…

Albus’un bir bildiği vardı, buna emindiler ama gene de…

Kingsley’nin sesiyle herkes dikkatini toparladı.”Bu arada Basel’den gelen bir mektup var..”

Moody merakla:”Ne hakkında ?”

Kingsley mektuba tekrar bakış attı.”Basel Yoldaşlığı’nın başı Erin Drescol’dan gelmiş..Kısa bir süre sonra iki yoldaşlık üyesini Londra’ya yollayacakmış..”

Albus kaşlarını çattı.”Ne için geliyorlar acaba..”

“Bakanlık’ta meydana gelen saldırı ile ilgili ellerinde yeni bulgular varmış..Ölüm yiyenlerden birini tutuklatabilecek bulgular…”

Snape düşünceli bir sesle:”Hani ölüm yiyeni acaba…”

“Orasını söylememişler ama çok önemli olduğunu söylüyorlar…”

Kingsley konuşmasını bitirince, Arthur alnını sıvazladı.”Geldiklerinde öğreniriz…”

Toplantı bittiğinde, herkes eşyalarını toplamış, Kovuk’tan ayrılmaya hazırlanıyordu.Harry,Hermione,Ginny,April ve Ron merdivenlerin başına dikilmiş, odadan çıkan yoldaşlık üyelerine bakıyordu…

Harry, Dumbledore’u görünce heyecanla bağırdı.”Profesör !!!”

Yaşlı adam başını kaldırdı ve muzip bir tavırla gülümsedi.April hayranlıkla Dumbledore’a bakıyordu…

Yaşlı adamla çok kısa bir süre göz göze geldiler..Ama o kısacık sürede bile, April onun mavi gözlerinde kaybolduğuna yemin edebilirdi….

Snape yukarıdaki gençlere kısa bir bakış attı ve pelerinini savurarak gecenin karanlığında kayboldu..Lupin ise Tonks konusunu halletmenin rahatlığını yaşıyordu.

“Heey nasılsınız bakalım..”

Hermione endişeyle:”Aslında pek iyi değiliz..”

Genç adam kaşlarını çattı.”Neden ?”

Harry iç geçirdi.”Şu casus konusu canımızı sıktı biraz..”

Lupin onun sırtını sıvazladı.”Rahatlayın çocuklar, o meseleyi Dumbledore halletti..Ben biraz daha buradayım..Herkes gitsin, detaylıca konuşuruz bu konuyu..”

Gözleri April’e takıldı.Genç kız gülümsedi.”Merhaba ben April..”

Remus’la tokalaşırlarken, Ron genç kızı tanıttı.”Kendisi bizim misafirimiz..İtalya’dan geldi..”

Yoldaşlık üyeleri gecenin karanlığında birer birer Kovuk’u terk ederken, Arthur iç çekerek karısına döndü.

“İlk defa Albus’la aynı fikirde değilim…”

Molly hafifçe gülümsedi.”Rahatlamaya çalış hayatım, sonuçta Albus’un da bir bildiği vardır elbet…”

Yoldaşlık’ta bir casusun olup, olmadığını bilemiyorlardı ama Albus Dumbledore’un bir bildiği olduğundan kesinlikle emindiler..Ve gerçekten de Albus bu olayın üstünü yok yere kapatmamıştı…

Narcissa sabırsızlıkla:”Saatlerdir seni bekliyorum Draco,nerede kaldın ?”

Genç adam koltuğa yerleşirken, cevap verdi.”İşlerimi ancak bitirdim…”

Genç kadın sabırsızca:”Lafı hiç dolandırmayacağım , direk konuya gireceğim..”

“Dinliyorum..”

Cissy hafifçe dudağını ısırdı.Tereddütle:”April geri dönmüş…”

Draco kaşlarını çattı.”Sen nerden biliyorsun ?”

“Kate söyledi…”

Genç adam sinirle:”Kate’in ağzı da hiç durmuyor !”

Narcissa üstündeki elbisenin danteliyle oynarken, mırıldandı.

“Boşuna Kate’e kızma ! Ben onu zorladım…Geçen gece sen eve gelmeyince telaşla oradan oraya koşuştururken, bana rahatlamam gerektiğini söyledi…Ve canının April’e bozulduğunu anlattı.Söylediğine göre meydanda seni öylece bırakıp, gitmiş…Geldiğini bile haber vermemiş…”

Draco sinirle:”Her şey bir yanlış anlamaymış anne, biz aramızdaki sorunları çözdük..Onunla sevgiliyiz..”

Annesi tiz bir sesle:”Sevgili mi ? Aman Tanrım, Merlin aşkına, ona aşık olduğuna emindim ama sevgili olmak mı ? O kız seni hak etmiyor bile !”

Genç adam öfkeyle bağırdı.”Neden herkes böyle bir fikre kapıldı, anlayabilmiş değilim…”

“Çünkü herkes onun sana değer vermediğini görebiliyor ! Bak Draco, April’i severim..En yakın arkadaşımın kızı sonuçta..Onu bebekliğinden beri tanırım…Ama huy açısından hiç de örnek teşkil etmiyor ! Evimizde bir ay kaldı, o bir ayda neler neler yaptı…Bana söylediği o aptalca yalanı hala unutmadım..”

Çalıkuşu konusu hala Narcissa için kapanmamıştı…Annesinin bu sözlerine, Draco gözlerini devirerek karşılık verdi.

“ Aptalca yalan dediğinde önemli bir şey olsa bari..Sırf o kitabı okuman için öyle yaptı..Bu kadar büyütmene gerek yok !”

Cissy hışımla:”Büyütmüyorum ! Sadece onun huy açısından bize yakışmadığını anlatmaya çalışıyorum ! April fazla burnu havada bir tip…”

Draco bıyık altından sırıttı.”Ne güzel işte..Bizim aile de burnu havada, kibirli değil mi…”

“Aynı şey sayılmaz…Off bilmiyorum, istersen annelik iç güdüsü de ama bil ki, ben onunla mutlu olacağına inanmıyorum…”

Draco cevap vermedi…Bu aralar herkes ona April hakkında kötü şeyler söylüyordu ve bu artık sinirlerini bozmaya başlamıştı.

Hızlıca ayağa kalktı.Soğuk bir tavırla;

“Annelik iç güdüsü değil de paranoya yaptığını düşünüyorum…Bu konuyu burada kapatalım..Ben odamdayım, yemeğe inmeyeceğim..”

Cissy daha ağzını açamadan, genç adam odadan çıktı.Hafifçe iç çekti ve kapınan kapıya baktı.

Hatalı mı davranmıştı ? April konusunda haksız mıydı…Pek emin değildi doğrusu….Ama onun gibi düşünenler de azımsanacak gibi değildi.

Kate,Blaise,Pansy,Lucius ve Cissy; hiçbiri April’in sevgisine inanmıyordu…Ve genç adamın kafasını karıştırmaya çalışıyorlardı…Ama öyle bir an gelecekti ki, hepsinin fikrini yerle bir edecek bir olay olacaktı…İşte o zaman April Violet Draker; gerçekten sevmenin ne demek olduğunu herkese gösterecekti !!!

Marcus oradan oraya yürürken, kafası oldukça bulanıktı…Londra’ya nasıl gideceğine daha karar verememişti, üstüne üstük gittiğinde Kovuk dene yeri nasıl bulacağını da bilmiyordu…

Öfkeyle bağırdı.”Lanet olsun ! Nasıl çıkacağım bu işin içinden !”

“Hangi işin içinden ?”

Arkasını döndüğünde, Carmen’in meraklı bakışlarıyla karşılaştı.Baştan savma bir hareketle;

“Bir iş işte…Sadece sesli düşünüyordum.”

Carmen endişeyle abisine baktı.”Bu halin hepimizin canını sıkıyor..Annemler ne olduğunu sorup duruyor..”

Genç adam koltuğuna yerleşirken, Carmen’in sözünü kesti.”Ne varmış halimde anlamıyorum ! Sadece biraz canım sıkkın o kadar..Hepinizin üstüme üstüme gelmesinden bıktım, usandım artık !”

Genç kız abisinin karşısına yerleşti ve genç adamın ellerini sıkıca kavradı.”O sadece bir kız abi..Sadece bir kız…Onu bu kadar anlamlı kılan, özel yan nedir ? Senin bu hale gelmene sebep olan özelliği ne ?”

Marcus buruk bir tebessümle:”En ufak bir fikrim bile yok…Niye böyle olduğunu ben de bilmiyorum…Ama onu tekrar görmek istiyorum, onunla tekrar konuşmak istiyorum..Onu kazanabilmek için çabalamak istiyorum…Beni anlayabiliyor musun, ne hissettiğimi tahmin edebiliyor musun ?”

Genç kız yüzünü buruşturdu.”Ne yazık ki, anlayamıyorum..Ama bunun aşk olmadığına eminim, bence bu sadece bir saplantı !”

Marcus hışımla:”Saplantı falan değil !”

Carmen onun öfkesine aldırmadı.”Kesinlikle bir saplantı..Onu elde etmek istiyorsun ve onun bir başkasını sevmesini kaldıramıyorsun…Bu saplantıdır abi, aşk değil !”

Marcus ellerini, onun avucundan kurtardı ve ayağa kalktı..Sinirle saçlarını geriye atarken, isterik bir kahkahayla;

“Aşık olmadığıma nasıl bu kadar eminsin ?”

Carmen cevabı yapıştırdı.”Eğer ona aşık olsaydın, Charlotte’un mektupları yaktığını anlatırdın..Bunu saklamaya gerek görmezdin, çünkü onun yanı başında acı çekmesine dayanamazdın !”

Marcus sinirle:”Bunu sakladım çünkü Charlotte’un zor duruma düşmesini istemedim !”

Genç kız alaycı bir tavırla:”Sen Charlotte’un ne durumda olduğunu hiçbir zaman önemsemezsin abi ! Hıhh mektup konusunu saklayacağını söylediğinde mutlu olmuştum, Charlotte’u düşündün sanmıştım..Ama şimdi anlıyorum ki; senin tek derdin April ! ”

Marcus cevap vermedi ama genç kız acı bir gülümseme bile fısıldadı.

“Üç günlük bir kız için, kardeşini ve çocukluk arkadaşını yüzüstü bırakacağın hiç aklıma gelmezdi…”

“Buraya kadar ! Daha fazla senin saçmalıklarını dinlemek istemiyorum Carmen, beni yalnız bırak…”

Carmen odadan çıkarken, kendi kendine söyleniyordu.”Değiştin, hem de çok değiştin…Benim tanıdığım Marcus sen değilsin…”

Kapıyı sertçe kapattı…Marcus iç geçirerek, başını ellerinin arasına aldı.Carmen’in sözleri umurunda bile değildi..O hala Londra’ya nasıl gideceğini düşünüyordu…

Cisimlenmek yasaktı, araba ya da süpürgeyle mi gitmeliydi ki ? Belki de arabayla gitmeliydi…April’in yaptığı gibi…(April’in uçan arabayla kaçışı da moda mı oldu ne, hem ailesi hem Marcus uçan arabayla Londra’ya geliyor !!! )

Bu fikir aklına yatmıştı..Tek yapması gereken babasıyla konuşmaktı.Derin bir nefes aldı ve hızlıca odadan çıktı..Bir an önce babasını bulmalıydı ! Londra’ya birkaç gün içinde gitmeliydi, kaybedecek zaman yoktu…

Marcus hayallerine dalmıştı dalmasına ama Carmen’in sözlerine kulak asmadığı için çok pişman olacaktı…Çünkü unutmamak gerekir ki; 

Hayat denen roman; önemsemediğimiz satır aralarından ibarettir…

Ron hayal kırıklığına uğramıştı.”Bu muydu yani ? Casus masus yok muymuş !”

Lupin gider gitmez Ronald gene homurdanmaya başlamıştı.Ama haksız da sayılmazdı..Günlerdir kafa yordukları mesele bir anda kapatılmıştı…

Hermione iç çekerek:”Profesörün bir bildiği vardır inan bana Ron…Bence artık bunu düşünmemeliyiz..”

Ginny başını salladı.”Tonks adına rahatladım ben…Annem onu yemeğe davet edecekmiş..”

April neşeyle:”Heey bu harika bir haber ! Böylece onunla tanışmış olacağım..”

Harry gülümseyerek, genç kıza cevap verdi.”Ona bayılacaksın…”

April muzur bir tavırla ekledi.”Hımm Tonks ve Lupin beraber gelirler herhalde..”

Hermione kaşlarını çattı.”Ne alaka ?”

Genç kız düşünceli bir sesle:”Lupin konuşurken hiç fark etmediniz mi ? Tonks’tan bahsederken; tavırları, ses tonu değişiyor…”

Ginny gülerek:”Tonks’a aşık olduğunu düşünmüyorsun herhalde…”

“Tam aksine düşünüyorum…”

Ron düşünceli bir tavırla:”Aslında olabilir ha..”

Hermione dudak büktü.”Lupin, Tonks’a göre biraz yaşlı sayılmaz mı…”

April bilmiş bir tavırla:”Aşkın yaşı olmaz…”

Harry gözlerini devirdi.”Sen de başımıza çöpçatan kesildin…”

Hermione ve Ginny sırıtırken, 

Ron gülerek:”Neyse bırakın şimdi Tonks ve Lupin’i..Akşam yemeğine geldiklerinde düşünürüz bunu…Ben başka bir şeyden bahsetmek istiyorum…”

Herkes merakla ona bakınca, hızlıca devam etti.

“Malum tatilin bitmesine az kaldı..Son kez hep beraber bir şeyler yapmaya ne dersiniz…”

Hermione merakla:”Ne gibi ?”

Genç adam hemen cevap verdi.”Piknik gibi..”

Harry kaşlarını çattı.”Piknik mi ? Beşimiz mi olacağız ?”

Ron başını salladı.”Evet, bildiğimiz grup işte..Ama Luna,Neville, Parvati’leri de çağırabiliriz…”

Ginny gülümsedi.”Aslında mükemmel olur…Gryffindor’lar Piknikte !!!”

April heyecanla:”Bu gerçekten de muhteşem olacak ! Ne zaman yapacağız peki ?”

Ron kısa bir düşünme süresinden sonra,

“Yarın olsun bence..Hiç beklemeyelim…Hemen yapalım !”

Hermione ayağa fırladı.”O zaman ben mektupları yazmaya başlıyorum !”

April neşeyle onun arkasından ilerledi.”Ben de sana yardım edeyim…”

Kabarık saçlı genç kız kurnaz bir bakış attı.”Yardım ederken, bir yandan da Diagon Yolu’nda bugün yaptıklarını anlatabilirsin…”

Ginny arkalarından bağırdı.”Bensiz dedikoduya başlamayın ! Hemen geliyorum..”

Ron gözlerini devirdi.”Alt tarafı alışverişe gitti..Ne dedikodusundan bahsediyorsunuz ?”

Genç kız alaycı bir tavırla:”Odunluğa kaldığından yerden devam et ağabeyciğim…Başından beri odun geldin, odun gidiyorsun….”

Genç adam şaşkınlıkla:”Ne dedim ki ben şimdi…”

Kendi kendine söylenirken, Hermione ve April’in arkasından bağırdı.”Yaa Herm mektuptan sonra sırtıma masaj yapar mısın ? Şu aptal Laura’nın bavulu yüzünden sırtımı incittim galiba…”

Harry gülerek Ginny’ye döndü ve Ron odadan çıkar çıkmaz sessizce mırıldandı.

“Biraz konuşalım mı ?”

Ginny çarpık bir gülümsemeyle:”Tamam…”

İkisi de ne konuşacaklarını gayet iyi biliyorlardı..Sonuçta artık zamanı gelmişti…

Genç adam alnını sıvazladı.”Hımmm Dean de gittiğine göre, sence biz…İkimiz…”

Ginny iç geçirdi.”Aramızda bir engel kalmadı mı demek istiyorsun..” Genç adama bir adım daha yaklaştı.

Harry burnuna gelen çiçeğimsi kokuyla sarhoşa dönmüştü.Boğuk bir sesle;

“Evet, tam olarak öyle demek istiyorum…”

Genç kız Harry’nin bir adım ötesindeydi artık…Çarpık gülümsemesi yerini koruyordu.

Harry mırıldandı.”Başına beladan başka bir şey getirmeyeceğim ama belki benimle çıkmayı düşünürsün…”

Genç kız düşünceli bir tavırla, kaşını kaldırdı.”Belaları severim…”

Harry zaferle sırıtırken, genç kızı kendine doğru çekti…Nazikçe, sevgiyle öpmeye başladı…

Onlar öpüşürken, vicdanlar zaferle bağırıyordu.”Oh beee, hikaye bitmeden baş göz ettik şunları !”

Harry’nin vicdanı neşeyle:”Aman kulağını vur, nazar mazar değmesin…”

Ama endişelenmelerine gerek yoktu…Bu yıl; ikisi içinde harika geçecekti…Hogwarts bir başka güzel olacaktı..Tabi Ron bu ilişkiyi öğrenince biraz kıskançlık yapacaktı ama Dean yerine Harry’nin iç güveysi olması daha çok hoşuna gidecekti….Bunu da göz ardı etmemek gerek.. 

Harry ve Ginny için hikaye şimdi başlıyordu…Hayatı boyunca bu anı bekleyen genç kız ve en sonunda gerçek aşkı bulan yakışıklı adam….Bundan daha güzel bir son olabilir miydi….

April bir yandan Herm’e yardım ederken, bir yandan da gene düşüncelere dalmıştı…

Yarın ki piknik çok güzel olacak !!! Hep beraber çok eğleneceğiz..Nasıl mı bu kadar eminim,

Bir kere; o şapşal Laura olmayacak…Bu zaten güzel olması için yeterli bir sebep….

Ayrıca pikniğe Draco’yu da davet edeceğim ! Ağzınız açık kaldı biliyorum..Sonuçta bu bir Gryffindor Pikniği..Slyterin’den birinin bu piknikte işi ne diyorsunuz…Ama gene de şansımı deneyeceğim, belki o da gelir…

Zaten son bir haftamız kaldı…Bu son bir haftayı da dolu dolu geçirmeliyiz..O yüzden bu pikniğe gelse iyi olur ! Hem Pansy, Kate olmadan bir araya gelmek için müthiş bir fırsat bu !!!

Kate demişken..Adı batasıca..Gene aklıma geldi, sinirlendim !!! O sarışın yelloz için de bir intikam planı yapmalıyım…Fazla ayak bağı olmadan, ortalıktan çekilmesi iyi olacak….

Off ayrıca beni sinirlendiren bir şey daha var;

Şimdi bu Kate de Hogwarts’a gidiyor değil mi ? Eee ben İtalya’dayken nasıl engelleyeceğim Draco’dan uzak durmasını….Offf çok sinir bozucu bir durum….

Acaba İtalya’ya gitmesem, Hogwarts’ta mı okusam…Aaay ne muhteşem olurdu !!! Hem arkadaşlarım da burada okuyor…Draco’yla da hep bir arada oluruz…

Vicdanım gene alaycı bir tavırla araya girdi.”Saçmalama Ap, babanlar seni hayatta orada okutmaz…Ölüm yiyen, yoldaşlık gibi konulardan seni uzak tutmak istiyorlarsa, asla böyle bir işi kalkışmazlar !”

Gene hayallerime limon sık bakalım !!! Tamam biraz abartmış olabilirim..Peki , sence yarın ki pikniğe Draco gelir mi ?

“İstersen bir sor ama sanmam…Onca Gryffindor’un arasına öldürsen gelmez…”

Hafifçe iç çektim..Ben gene de soracağım..Dur şimdi aklımdayken hemen mektup yazayım…

Hermione merakla bana döndü.”Ne oldu, nereye ?”

Hızlıca cevap verdim.”Draco’ya bir not yazacağım da..Sen devam et, ben de hemen geliyorum…”

Hermione gözlerini devirdi..Draco konusunda hala şüpheci yaklaşıyordu…Mektupları zarflara yerleştirirken, bana cevap verdi.

“Tamam ama çabuk ol..Ginn de nerede kaldı ? Gelse de dedikodumuza başlasak…”

Hakikaten Ginny neredeydi ? Aah neyse ben Draco’ya yazacağım mektuba odaklanayım….

Hızlıca bir kağıt çıkardım ve çalışma masasına yerleştim…Mürekkebi daldırıp, çıkarırken kafamda cümleleri tasarlamaya başlamıştım bile..

*********

“Şişt Sarı Çıyan,  
Yarın saat on civarlarında Meşe Ormanı’nda piknik yapacağız.Sen de gelsene !!! Lütfen, lütfen hayır deme, sonuçta bir haftamız kaldı.Ve eminim çok eğleneceğiz…  
April’in.”

 

*********

 

“Bu kadar ayrıntısız bir mektup ancak senden gelebilirdi ! Bu pikniği kim kim yapıyorsunuz ? Biraz daha ayrıntı güzelim…

Draco’n.”

 

*********

 

“Aaay Bay Malfoy mektubumu beğenmemiş..Çok üzüldüm (!)   
Ayrıntıya girmeme ne gerek var, saksıyı çalıştır işte !!! Kim kim gidiyor olabiliriz acaba ? Pansy, Blaise ve Kate dememi beklemiyorsun herhalde…  
Harry,Herm,Ginn ve Ron..Eee tabi birkaç kişi daha…Bu kişiler de şeyden olacak, şeyden..Gryffindor’dan….

April’n.”

 

*********

“Aaah şaka yapıyorsun değil mi ? Herhalde bir avuç ezikle piknik yapacağım sanmıyorsun ! Ayrıca senin yerinde olsam o pikniğe asla gitmezdim..O eziklerin salaklığı bulaşıcı olabilir !!! 

Draco’n.”

 

*********

“Off gene ve gene sizin düşmanlığınız !!! Sana daha önce de söyledim, siz gelecekte dost olacaksınız !!! Bu yüzden böyle kaba bir şekilde konuşmayı bırak!   
Hem olmadı bir çözüm yolu buluruz..Sen yeter ki gel !!! Hadi ama sen, ben ve piknik…Bundan daha romantik bir şey söyle bana…

April’n.” 

 

*********

“Hımm daha romantik bir şey söyleyeyim ha…Şuna ne dersin;  
Sen, ben ve çalışma odası….

Draco’n.”

 

*********

 

“Yüzündeki o aptal sırıtışı sil hemen !!! Ve konuyu dağıtma.Bak sen bir evet de gerisini bana bırak…Söz veriyorum o piknikte ne onlar seni görecek ne sen onları…

April’n.”

 

*********

“Off, iyi tamam…Bakarız..Gene de sözünü tutacaksın ! Eğer biriyle bile karşılaşırsam, lanetlerin hepsini yapıştırırım onlara !!!

Draco’n.”

*********

 

“Merak etme….Bana güven, çok eğleneceğiz…=)))))  
Yarın görüşürüz o zaman…

 

  
April’n.”  
********* 

“Tamam, tamam güveniyorum.. =) Görüşürüz meleğim….

Draco’n…” 

 

Herhalde o gece Weasley Baykuşu oradan oraya gitmekten bitap düşmüştü…Acaba April’in aklındaki plan neydi ? Draco’yu pikniğe getirmenin bir yolunu bulabilecek miydi….

 

Yoldaşlık Toplantısı’ndan sonra; gecenin karanlığında emin adımlarla ilerliyordu…Saatlerdir yoldaydı ama şikayet ettiği söylenemezdi….

Pelerini rüzgardan savrulurken, genç adam önüne düşen siyah saçları geriye itti ve karşısındaki taş eve kısa bir bakış attı.

Derin bir nefes alıp, asasıyla kapıya üç kez vurdu…Tahta kapı gıcırdayarak açıldığında, tuttuğu nefesini hala bırakmamıştı…

Hızlı adımlarla içeri süzüldü..Geniş holde ilerlerken, Avery’nin alaycı sesini duydu.

“Lordu arıyorsan, içeride…”

Genç adam ona kısa bir bakış attı ve cevap dahi vermeden büyük salona girdi.Gri, kirlenmiş mermer, siyah kağıtlarla kaplanmış duvarlar ve pis paçavralarla kapatılmış pencereler….

Buraya gelmeyeli uzun zaman oluyordu ama hiç değişmemişti doğrusu..O çevresini incelerken, kısık bir ses duyuldu….Derinden bir ses…

“Bu ziyaretini neye borçluyum Severus…”

Alaycı ve emredici bir tonda söylenen bu sözlere, boğuk bir sesle yanıt verdi Severus Snape.

“Bu akşam bir toplantı yapıldı Lordum..Öğrenmek isteyeceğiniz şeyler olabilir..”

Karanlık Lord düşünceli bir tavırla, Severus’un simsiyah gözlerine baktı.Genç adam ister istemez yutkundu..Onunla göz göze gelmek oldukça ürkütücüydü…

“Casus olarak Nymphadora Tonks’u düşünüyorlarmış….Ama Dumbledore bunun yanlış olduğunu ve ortada bir casusun olmadığını söyledi..”

Lord alaycı bir tebessümle mırıldandı.”Ahmak…”

“Böylece bu konunun da üstü kapanmış oldu…Kimse benden şüphelenmedi..”

Voldemort ifadesizliğini koruyordu.Ama gene de sesindeki tondan meraklandığı anlaşılıyordu.

“İçlerinde bir casus olduğunu nereden çıkarmışlar ?”

Severus hızlıca cevap verdi.”Beni sınamak için verdiğiniz görevden…Koruma büyüsünü kaldırınca, var olan şüpheleri iyice artmış…”

Voldemort güçlendikten sonra onunla tekrar temas kurmak, Snape için hiç de kolay olmamıştı…Karanlık Lord onun sadakatini ölçmek için birkaç görev vermişti…Ki bu görevlerden biri de koruma büyülerini kırmaktı…İksir konusundaki başarı sayesinde Snape için bu çocuk oyuncağıydı…

***  
Alastor Moody araya girdi.”Büyüleri o hazırlamış olabilir ama iksirden çok iyi anlayan biri de korumayı kırmış olabilir….”  
***

Sonunda Snape sadakatini ispatlamış ve Yoldaşlığın içerisinde Voldemort’un bir adamı olarak rol oynamaya başlamıştı…. ( Altıncı Kitap)

Ama aslında hiçbir şey göründüğü gibi değildi…(Yedinci Kitap)

 

Voldemort’un sesi odayı kapladı.”Başka bir şey daha var mı ?”

“Var efendim…Basel’den iki yoldaşlık üyesi gelecekmiş..Ellerinde Bakanlıktaki saldırıyla ilgili deliller varmış…İçimizden birini tutuklatabilecek deliller…”

 

Kısa bir sessizlik oldu..Karanlık Lord düşünceli bir sesle, genç adama cevap verdi.

“Lucius’tur muhakkak…Beceriksizliğinin bedelini bir şekilde ödemesi gerekiyordu..Azkaban onun için iyi bir ceza olacaktır…”

Snape kaşlarını çattı.”Onun için bir şey yapmayacak mısınız ?”

Lord sert bir tavırla:”Başarısızlara benim yanımda yer olmadığını bilecek düzeydesin Severus…”

Genç adam cevap vermedi..Ne diyebilirdi ki ? Tam izin isteyecekken, Voldemort’un kısık sesi tekrar kulaklarını doldurdu.

“Lucius’un yokluğunu doldurabilecek genç bir ölüm yiyen katılacak aramıza…Temennim onun kadar korkak ve beceriksiz olmayacağı…”

“Kim olduğunu sorabilir miyim efendim ?”

Voldemort alaycı bir tebessümle:”Draco Malfoy….”

 

Lucius telaşla oradan oraya yürüyordu…Draco odaya girdiğinde, gergin bir tavırla;

“Tam zamanında ! Seninle hemen konuşmalıyım…”

Genç adam kaşlarını çattı.”Tamam baba, konuşalım…”

Lucius ellerini saçlarından geçirdi ve derin bir nefes alıp;

“Lafı dolandırmanın bir anlamı olmayacak biliyorum….Zaten bir ay öncesinde detaylıca konuşmuştuk bu meseleyi…”

Draco istemsiz olarak yutkundu.Lanet olsun, o mesele kapanmamış mıydı !!! Gene mi ondan bahsedeceklerdi…Ölüm yiyenliği, Voldemort’u düşünmek bile istemiyordu…

“Bazı gelişmeler oldu Draco, Lord benimle geçenlerde konuştu…”

Draco soğukkanlılığını korumaya çalışarak:”Ne söyledi ?”

Babasının odanın bir ucundan öbürüne yürüyüşünü izledi.Genç adam sabırsızca babasına bakıyordu…

“Bu hafta içerisinde ölüm yiyen olacaksın Draco !”

Draco hışımla ayağa kalkarken, odanın kapısındaki genç kız çığlık atmamak için eliyle ağzını kapattı.

Draco mu ? O mu ölüm yiyen olacaktı !!! Ama o daha çok gençti, bu pisliğin içine atılmak için fazlasıyla gençti….

 

Kate kulağını kapıya daha da bastırdı.Draco’nun cevabını duymak istiyordu..Ama genç adamın soluğu kesilmişti..Cevap dahi veremiyordu…

Lucius telaşla konuşmaya devam ediyordu.

”Dinle beni, biliyorum korkuyorsun..Ama bil ki her şey yolunda gidecek oğlum..Lord’un seni bu yaşta ölüm yiyen yapacak olması çok onur verici bir şey, bunu biliyorsun…Herkesin gurur duyacağı biri olacaksın !”

Lucius onu rahatlatmaya çalışıyordu ama Draco donuk bir ifadeyle, masanın köşesine bakıyordu…

Bu anın geleceğini hep biliyordu..Küçüklüğünden beri biliyordu…Kaderinde ölüm yiyenliğin yazılı olduğunu, bundan kaçamayacağını çok iyi biliyordu…

Ama hep bir hayal gibi gelmişti..Ölüm yiyen olmak; sadece bir düşünceydi onun için, gerçekleşmesini hiç istemediği bir kabustu..

Ve şimdi o kabus gerçekleşmek üzereydi…Draco Malfot ölüm yiyen olacaktı ! Olmak zorundaydı !

April yatağından hızlıca fırladı.Yanında uyuyan iki genç kıza baktı ve derin bir nefes aldı.

Terden alnına yapışmış saçlarını çekerken, Hermione uykulu bir sesle:”Ne oldu, kabus mu gördün ?”

April boğuk bir sesle fısıldadı.”Bir kehanet gördüm..”

Nefes nefeseydi..Elini kalbine götürdü..O kadar hızlı çarpıyordu ki, yüreğinin göğsünü yarıp, çıkacağını bile düşündü…

Nasıl bir kehanetti o öyle ! Peki tam olarak ne demekti ? Neye işaretti….Korkuyla çevresine bakındı…Bunun ne demek olduğunu anlamalıydı hem de hemen !

Hermione’nin fısıltısını duydu.”Sadece bir rüyaydı..Hadi Ap uyumaya çalış…”

Başını tekrar yastığa koydu ama uyumak ne mümkün…Gözlerini kapattığı anda o kehaneti göreceğini biliyordu…

Alevlerin arasında kalan Draco’nun gözlerinin önünde yandığını görmüştü…O kadar gerçekti ki; yüzüne çarpan sıcaklığı bile hissetmişti…

Acıyla yutkundu..Göğsü daralıyordu...Nefes almaya çalıştı ama ne mümkün…

Hayatında ilk defa, geleceği görmenin onu korkuttuğunu anladı…Anladığı bir şey daha varsa, o da bu kehaneti asla unutamayacağıydı…


	28. Gryffindor Pikniğinde Bir Slytherin

Off sabaha kadar gözümü kırpmadım….Ve başım ağrıdan çatlıyor…O korkunç kehanetten sonra, uyumam beklenemezdi…

Derin bir iç çekip, perdeden süzülen güneş ışığına baktım…Saat kaçtı acaba ? Hermione ve Ginny uyumaya devam ediyor ama ben artık yatakta dönüp durmaktan sıkıldım…

Kalkıp, biraz bahçede mi dolaşsam ne yapsam…Hımmm oldukça iyi bir fikir..Temiz hava iyi gelecektir…

Sessizce pikeyi üstümden çektim ve terliklerimi ayağıma geçirip, sabahlığım kavradığım gibi odadan çıktım…

Kovuk’ta herkes uyuyordu anlaşılan, hiç ses yoktu..Öyle ki aldığım nefesi bile rahatlıkla işitiyordum…

Merdivenlerden iner inmez, duvardaki büyük saate baktım..Saat altıya geliyordu..Yüzümü buruşturdum, bu saatte ayakta olacağım hiç aklıma gelmezdi..

Dokuzda kalkmaktan yakınan April Draker, altıda ayakta !!! Annem görse gözleri yaşarırdı herhalde…

Aaaay şimdi şöyle sıcak bir süt ne kadar iyi gelirdi…İçine biraz kakao da koydum mu !! İçme de yanında yat….

Sıcak kakaoyu hazırlamam on beş dakika mı aldı.Fincanı mı kaptığım gibi bahçeye çıktım…

Sabah ayazının yarattığı ürpertiye aldırmadan, çimlerde yürümeye başladım..Şuan o kadar mutluyum ki…Yaprakların hışırtısı, soğuğun keskin kokusu ve sıcacık kakaom…

Tamam şimdi hayatımı baştan aşağıya düşünebilirim…Hımm nerden başlasam ki, yazın başından sonunda kadar yaşadığım her şeyi film şeridi yapmaya kalksam herhalde akşam olur…

Vicdanım alaycı bir kahkaha ile,

“Bence direk dün geceki kehanetten başla…”

Doğru, aah o kehanet..Onu unutmak istiyorum !!! Draco’nun alev alev yandığını görmek, onun çırpınışları…Aaah Merlin adına hatırlamak bile istemiyorum..

Kalbime soğuk bir bıçak saplasalar ve içini oysalar daha iyi !!! Yok ,yok o kehaneti düşünmeyeceğim….

“Off tamam, kehaneti unutalım…Tamam o zaman bugünkü piknikten bahsedelim…Gryffindor pikniğine nasıl Draco’yu sokmayı planlıyorsun ?”

Aslında bu konuda birden fazla fikrim var..Hangisi daha mantıklı ve yapılması kolaysa, onu gerçekleştireceğim…

“Birinci planından başlayalım o zaman…”

Birinci plan şu;

*Hermione’lerle bir yandan piknik yaparken, bir yandan da Draco’yla yapacağım…Mesele on dakika bizimkilerle oturup, yiyeceklerimizi yiyeceğim..Ardından ormanda yürüyüş yapacağım deyip, ormanın biraz ilerisinde beni bekleyen Draco’nun yanına gideceğim…

Bir Draco’nun yanına gideceğim, bir bizimkilerin yanına..Nasıl plan ama ?

“Aslında olabilir…Ama bir yandan da oldukça basit bir fikir…Yani bir onlarla bir Draco’yla olmaya çalışırken yorulacaksın..Ormanın bir ucundan diğer ucuna koşuşturmak hiç de kulağa zevkli gelmiyor….”

Vicdanım gene ve gene olumsuzca bir yorumda bulundu !!! Bence bu vicdan benim değil, yani ben bu kadar olumsuz değilim ki…

Vicdanımın, doğumda karıştığını düşünmeye başladım..Kesin başka bir bebeğin vicdanıyla, benim vicdanım karıştı !!!

Eve döndüğümde, anneme bu konuyu araştırmasını söyleyeceğim….

Vicdanım ters bir bakış atarak,

“Saçma sapan konuşma ! Ben senin vicdanınım…Vicdanlar karışamaz, tamam mı !!!”

Her neyse şimdi seninle bunu tartışmayacağım…Hadi gelelim ikinci planıma !!!

*İtalya’dan buraya gelmeden önce, babamın iksirlerine bir el atmıştım..Ve yanıma bol miktarda iksir aldım !!! Şuan bavulumun gizli köşesi,iksir zulası konumunda….

“Sen ne yaptın ??? Babanın iksirlerini mi aşırdın !!!!”

Neden bu kadar bağırıyorsun ki ! Sonuçta ihtiyacım olabilir diye aldım…Ve şuan kesinlikle ihtiyacım var…

“Hangi iksiri kullanmayı düşündüğünü bana hemen açıklar mısın ???”

Hımm çok özlü iksir desem….

“Neeeeeeee !!!! Merlin’in tüm sarkık donları aşkına, Draco’yu neye dönüştürmeyi planlıyorsun sen !!!”

Bilmiyorum…Ama pikniğe gelen birini bayıltıp, onu ormana saklarsam Draco da o kişinin yerine geçer…

“Sen kesinlikle çıldırmışsın !!!! Bu yaptığın çok yanlış olur…”

Off beynimin içinde bağırmayı keser misin ? Ben şimdilik ilk planı uygulamayı düşünüyorum ama eğer acil bir durumla karşılaşırsam çok özlü iksiri kullanacağım….

“Aaah Merlin adına biri bu kızı durdursun !!!”

Vicdanımın yakarışları umurumda bile değil, Draco’yla bu pikniği yapmayı çok istiyorum ve bunun için de her şeyi deneyebilirim….

Bayan Weasley’nin telaşlı sesi kulağıma gelince, vicdanımla muhabbetime son vermek zorunda kaldım.

“April, tatlım; bu soğukta çıplak ayakla çimenlere basma !!! Sistik olabilirsin !!! Hadi içeri gir, kahvaltıyı hazırlamama yardım edersin…”

Bayan Weasley’nin uyarısıyla içeri doğru koşuştururken, kehanet aklımdan uçup gitmişti..Şimdi tek düşündüğüm Draco, ben ve piknikti !!!

Ron hışımla sosisleri tabağına doldurmaya başladı.Hermione ona ters bir bakış atıp;

“Kibarca yap şu işi Ron ! Kibarca !!!”

Genç adam omuz silkerek, söylendi.”Açım Hermione, açım…Kibarlık şuan düşündüğüm en son şey..Hem karşımda bu iki aç abi olunca…”

George ve Fred’e pis bir bakış attı.İkizler, tabaklarını ağzına kadar sosisle doldurmuştu..Ve zavallı Ron’a hiçbir şey bırakmamaya kararlıydılar…

Arthur Gelecek Postası’nı okumaya çalışırken, Harry de onun okuduğu habere hızlı bir bakış attı.

“EVİNİZİ VE AİLENİZİ KARANLIK GÜÇLERE KARŞI KORUMAK”

“Büyücü topluluğu; şuan da, kendini Ölüm Yiyenler olarak adlandıran bir örgütün tehdidi altındadır.Aşağıdaki basit güvenlik talimatlarına uymak, sizin, ailenizin ve evinizin saldırılardan korunmasına yardım edecektir…”

Devamını okumaya fırsat bulamamıştı çünkü Bay Weasley sayfayı hızlıca çevirmişti.Okuduğu haberlerden son derece rahatsız olduğu anlaşılıyordu…

Özellikle Gelecek Postası ön sayfasını, casus konusuna ayırmıştı…Ve Tonks kendisinden şüphelenildiği öğrenince, çok bozulmuştu..Son zamanlarda zaten Sirius’un ölümü ona dert olmuştu..O konuda kendini suçluyordu çünkü..

Şimdi de casus olmakla suçlanmak !!! Hem de varını yoğunu ortaya koyduğu yoldaşlık tarafından…

Arthur onunla konuşmalıydı..Genç kızı ateşe atanlardan biri de kendisiydi.Pişmanlığını Tonks’la paylaşıp, vicdanını rahatlatmak için fırsat arıyordu…Eee tabi Bayan Weasley onun bu amacıyla hemen harekete geçmişti.

Arthur üçüncü sayfa haberlerini okurken, Molly kocasına döndü.

“Tonks’la konuştum..Akşam yemeğine davet ettim, o da gelebileceğini söyledi…Senin aradaki buzları eritmeyi çok istediğini de ekledim…”

Bay Weasley derin bir nefes alıp:”Bu kesinlikle harika bir haber ! Onunla hemen konuşmalıyım…”

Karısı onun kolunu sıvazladı.”Aaah hayatım merak etme..Sesinde ufacık bir kızgınlık dahi yoktu…Yarın akşam geliyor ve o gelmeden yapmam gereken o kadar çok iş var ki…”

Bunu söylerken; Hermione, Ginny ve April’e dönmüştü.Kızlar zoraki bir tebessümle cevap verdi.

“Aaah tabi Bayan Weasley..”

“Elimizden geleni yaparız anne…”

“Siz hiç merak etmeyin…”

Fleur, Tons’un geleceğini öğrenince hafifçe yüzünü buruşturmuştu.”Ben de yardım etmeye çalışırım..”

April hevesle karı kocaya baktı.”Lupin de gelir belki..O yüzden hazırlıklarımızı ona göre de yapalım..”

Ron gözlerini devirirken, Molly kaşlarını çattı.”Neden Lupin de gelecekmiş ? O böyle bir şey söylemedi..”

Arthur düşünceli bir sesle:”Aslında fena fikir değil..Gelirse onunla birkaç meseleyi de konuşurum…”

Bayan Weasley omuz silkti.”Eh iyi madem..O zaman sen Lupin’e haber ver Arthur, yarın akşam yemeğine onu da beklediğimizi söyle…”

April neşeyle sırıtmaya başladı.Ginny ve Harry gülerek bakışırken, Ron Hermione’nin kulağına fısıldadı.

“Çöpçatanlık yapmaya kararlı görünüyor…”

Genç kız iç çekerek, karşılık verdi.”Yarın ki akşam yemeği olaylı geçecek gibi…”

Molly çayları tazelerken, başka bir konuya da değindi.

“Aah bu arada, Dumbledore’un söylediğine göre; yarın sabah SBD sonuçlarınız ve kitap listeniz geliyormuş..”

Hermione ayağa fırladı ve çığlığı bastı.”Ama Tanrım !!! Yarın mı ?”

Ron kaşlarını çattı.”Neden bu kadar telaş yapıyorsun ki, birkaç güne geleceğini hepimiz tahmin ediyorduk…”

Genç kız isterik bir şekilde cevap verdi.”Birkaç gün sonra gelecek diye biliyorduk, yarın gelecek diye değil !!!”

April Ginny’nin kulağına fısıldadı.”SBD nedir ? Ve Hermione neden bu kadar telaş yapıyor ?”  
Ginny sırıtarak, ona sınav sistemini ve Hermione’nin ders aşkını anlatmaya başladı.Kovuk şimdi de Hermione’nin çığlıklarıyla inliyordu.. 

O gece hiç uyuyamayan bir kişi daha vardı…Ve bunun kim olduğunu hepimiz tahmin edebiliyoruz…

Sonuçta ölüm yiyen olacağını bir gece de sindirmek, o kadar kolay değil..Draco gözlerini tavana dikmiş, öylece düşünüyordu…

Ne yapacağını, ne düşüneceğini kestiremiyordu…Kendini en son ne zaman bu kadar çaresiz hissettiğini düşündü.

Acı bir tebessümle bu soruya gene kendisi cevap verdi..Daha önce hiç kendini çaresiz hissetmiş miydi ki ?

Tamam mantıklı bir şekilde düşünme zamanı…Vicdanı hızlıca olay yerine geldi.Heyecanlı bir sesle;

“Konuşmaya ihtiyacın olacağını düşündüm !!! Gözlerin kan çanağına dönmüş…”

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

İsterik bir tavırla cevap verdim.”Çok akıllıca bir fikir (!) Ben de bana akıl verecek vicdanım nerede deyip, duruyordum…”

“Hahahaa çok komik, geç dalganı bakalım…”

Neyse, şimdi bu aptal vicdanla vakit kaybetmeyeceğim…Mantıklı bir şekilde düşünme işine geri dönelim..

Tamam, başlıyoruz… 

Neler yapabileceğimize hızlı bir bakış atalım,

A) Ölüm yiyen olmak istemediğini, bu savaşın bir parçası olmak istemediğini ailene açıkça söyle !

Vicdanı alaycı bir sesle:”Sen bunu söylersen eğer, ailecek bir avada yiyeceğiniz kesin !!!”

Bu aptal kesinlikle haklı !!! Voldemort isteğinin yerine getirilmemesini, hepimize ödetir..Sadece bana değil, tüm aileme….

Anlamıyorum ki !!! Beni neden istiyor, neden ölüm yiyen olmam lazım !!! Onlarca adamı var, onun için canını verecek kaçıklar dururken, neden ben !!!

Aslında bu sorunun cevabı da beni korkutuyor…Pis bir planın parçası olmaktan korkuyorum…Voldemort’un ısrarla beni ölüm yiyen yapmak istemesinin altındaki neden ne ???

“Bunun cevabını yakında alacağına eminim..Ve düşündüğü gibi, bunun altında pis bir plan yatıyor bence…”

Tanrım bu işten kurtulmanın yolu yok mu ??? Ben dünyayı ele geçirmeye çalışan bir psikopata hizmet etmek istemiyorum ki !!!

Zaten ben kimseye hizmet etmek istemiyorum…Hiç bana göre şeyler değil bu işler….Birilerinin ayak işlerini yapmak falan filan…

“Başka çaren yok gibi Draco..Kimse sana fikrini sormuyor sonuçta..Karar çoktan verilmiş, bence tek yapabileceğin sana vereceği görevi layıkıyla yerine getirmek….Hem bence şöyle düşün, seni öldürmesindense, seni adamı bilmesi daha iyi bence..Eğer bu savaşı o kazanırsa, senin de yerin hazır olacak…”

Onun bu sözüne cevap verecektim ki, kapı açıldı.Kate’in çekingen ifadesini görünce, gözlerimi devirmeden edemedim..

Bu kız hala fazla utangaç !!! Şuan hiç onunla konuşmak istemiyorum, yalnız kalmak iyi olacaktı…

Ama o sıcak bir gülümsemeyle yüzüme bakarken, yalnız kalmak pek olası değil…

“Ne olmuştu Kate ?”

Elimde olmadan oldukça ters bir üslup kullandım..Ses tonum onu incitmiş gibiydi.

“Şeey Narcissa kahvaltının hazır olduğunu söylememi istedi…”

Hızlıca başımı salladım.”Tamam, birazdan aşağıya geleceğim..”

Artık odadan çıkabilirsin Kate, hadi canım beni biraz yalnız bırak !!!

Ama hayır hala gözümün içine bakıyor…Aaah Tanrım, konuşmak istiyor da konuşamıyor gibi…Şu işi biraz hızlandırsam iyi olacak…

“Başka bir şey yoksa, giyineceğim Kate…”

Genç kız hafifçe dudağını ısırdı.”Aslında sana söylemek istediğim bir şey daha vardı…”

Lanet olsun !!! Söyleyene kadar ben yaşlanıp, öleceğim !!! Hadi Kate hadi canım biraz daha hız kazan…

Ama hayır, şimdi de bukleleriyle oynuyor…

“Sadece bilmeni istiyorum…Eğer seni istemediğin bir şeye zorluyorlarsa..Hiç çekinmeden hayır demek de imkansızsa…O işi yapmaktan başka çaren yok demektir…Ama başında da dediğim gibi, bilmeni istiyorum ki; zorluklara dayanman için seni sevenler hep yanında olacaktır…Seni gerçekten sevenler sana hep güç verecektir…”

Çarpık bir tebessümle odadan hızlıca çıktı…Öylece kalakalmıştım, bu da neydi şimdi ???

Acaba biliyor muydu ? İyi de nereden bilebilirdi ki !!! Her neyse bunu düşünmenin anlamı yok, önemli olan şu…Kate sözlerinde haklı…

Beni gerçekten seven insanların da desteğiyle bu pisliğin içinden çıkabilirim…Ben gerçekten seven…

Aklıma April geldi şimdi…Aaaah bugün onunla pikniğe gideceğime söz vermiştim !!!

Off canım hiç de piknik yapmak istemiyor…Özellikle o eziklerin olduğu yerde olmak hiç istemiyor !!!

Kahretsin bu piknik işinden kaytarmanın bir yolu olmalı….Tam muhteşem zekamla bir fikir üretecekken, pencereme tüneyen baykuş dikkatimi çekti.

Gagasındaki mektubu kaptığım gibi hızlıca okudum k, tahmin edildiği üzere mektup inatçı sevgilimden gelmişti…

“Dracooooooooo,   
Saat ona yaklaşıyooooor ve bu ne demek biliyorsun !!! Piknik saati geliyor…Biz şimdi evden çıkıyoruz..Umarım sen de yoldasındır…Orada buluşmak üzere…Ne kadar heyecanlı olduğumu söylememe gerek var mı kiiiii ???

April’n.”

 

Çarpık bir gülümseme yerleşti yüzüme…April’in neşesi ve heyecanı bana da geçmişti sanki…

 

Meşe Ormanı’na vardıklarında saat on buçuğa geliyordu.Ve neredeyse tüm Gryffindor oradaydı.

Seamus gülerek:”Hey nerede kaldınız ?”

Ron arkadaşını kucaklarken, kızlara ters bir bakış atıp;

“Hermione ve Ginny’nin piknik sepeti hazırlaması yarım asır sürdü de…”

Hermione ona ters bir bakış atarken, Ginny umursamaz bir tavırla Patil ikizlerinin yanına koşmuştu.

Harry kaşlarını çatarak; Luna, Padma ve birkaç öğrenciye daha bakıp Hermione’ye döndü.

“Sadece Gryffindor’lular olacak sanıyordum…”

Genç kız omuz silkerek:”Gryffindor’lu olmayan birkaç yakın arkadaştan zarar çıkmaz..”

Neville gülerek, lafa girdi.”Slytherin’li olmasın da..”

Herkes kahkaha atarken, April yüzünün yandığını hissetti.Sanırım şu Gryffindor&Slytherin düşmanlığını fazla hafife almıştı…

Neville, Seamus ve birkaç kişi daha merakla April’e bakıyordu.Onunla Patil partisinde tanışan Lavendar hızlıca açıklamada bulundu.

“April Malfoy’ların misafiriymiş…”

Herkes kaşlarını çatmış, merak ve hayret nidalarıyla April’e bakıyordu.Aaah Merlin aşkına sanki topluluk önünde çırılçıplak kalmış gibiydi…

Hermione araya girdi.”Artık değil…April onların yanından ayrıldı.Bundan sonra o Weasley’lerin misafiri…”

Seamus sırıtarak:”Eh Malfoy embesilinden kurtulmak istemene hiç şaşırmadım…Ben Seamus.”

April zoraki bir gülümsemeyle onun elini sıktı.

Neville merakla:”Nerden geliyorsun ?”

“İtalya’dan…Volteri diye bir cadı okuluna gidiyorum.”

Herkes merakla April’e sorular sorarken, Luna hülyalı bakışlarla Hermione’nin yanına yaklaştı.

“Ev yapımı kurabiyelerimden tatmak ister misin Hermione ?”

Genç kız kibarca:”Aah tabi ki..”

Luna’nın uzattığı eğri büğrü kurabiyelerden bir tane aldı.Genç kız bu kez tabağı Ron’a uzatmıştı.

“Sen de ister misin Ron ? Ben yaptım..Çok lezzetlidirler..”

Genç adam yüzünü buruşturdu.”Aah hayır, sağol..Belki daha sonra.”

Hermione homurdandı.”Gene ve gene kibarlıktan uzaksın Ronald.”

Sözünü bitirip, ağzına kurabiyeyi atmıştı ki, acıyla suratını buruşturdu.Zar zor kurabiyeyi çiğnemeye çalışırken, midesinin kusmaya hazırlandığına yemin edebilirdi.

Ron ona peçete uzatırken,

“Çıkar, çıkar…Şunun içine çıkar…Aah Herm Luna’nın kurabiyelerini yemeye kalkarsan böyle olur..İçine ne koyduğunu Merlin bilir..Dur sana bir bardak su getireyim..”

Ginny, Parvati ve Padma; piknik yerindeki masalara örtü sermeye başlamıştı bile.Padma burun kıvırarak;

“Dün gece yağmur yapmış olmalı, bu kütükler çok kötü kokuyor…”

Ginny gözlerini devirdi.”Şikayeti bırak ve yiyecekleri sepetten boşaltmaya başla Padma !”

Harry gülerek, onun kulağına mırıldandı.”İşte şimdi tam Küçük Bayan Weasley oldun… “

Genç kız gözlerini devirerek;

“Küçük Molly sana; suratına bir tane geçirmeden, dibimden uzaklaş diyor ! Abim yakınlarda bilmem farkında mısın ?”

Harry omuz silkti.”Yakında ona söyleyeceğiz…Bu yüzden telaş yapmaya gerek yok..”

“Ona söyleyene kadar telaş yapmalısın bence Harry ! Hadi şimdi iş başına !!!”

April kendisine yöneltilen sorulardan bunalmış bir halde kaçacak yer arıyordu.Ve bu konuda, yardımına Luna koştu.

“Kim benimle Şirin Çileği toplamak ister ?”

Genç kız heyecanla bağırdı.”Ben isterim ! Aah çok affedersiniz arkadaşlar ama benim Luna’ya yardım etmem lazım..”

Koşarak Luna’nın yanına vardığında nefes nefeseydi.Luna çarpık bir tebessümle;

“Seni sıkboğaz etmelerine aldırma…Harry’nin yeni süpürgesini gördüklerinde de böyle yapmışlardı.”

April zoraki bir tavırla gülerek:”Bu kadar çok soru sorulmasına alışık değilim…”

“O zaman hadi bu kalabalıktan biraz uzaklaşalım…”

Ormanın içine doğru ilerlerken, April kaşlarını çatmış, merakla bağırıyordu.

“Aaah Luna bu arada Şirin Çileği tam olarak nasıl bir şey ?”

Charlotte kaşlarını çattı ve karşısındaki genç kıza baktı.

”Senin neyin var Carmen ? Bu ne surat böyle !!!”

Carmen hışımla çiftliğe girerken, ona cevap verdi.”Biraz soluklanayım, anlatacağım ! Duyduklarına inanamayacaksın, aah aslında inanabilirsin sonuçta abimin ne kadar şapşal ve düşüncesiz olduğunu hepimizden iyi biliyorsun !”

Charlotte gözlerini devirdi.”Aaah gene ne yaptı ?”

Carmen salondaki koltuğa yerleşirken, öfkeyle bağırdı.

“Bu sabah Londra’ya yola çıktı !”

Charlotte kaskatı kesildi.”Anlamadım ?”

Carmen sinirle devam ediyordu.”Dün gece babamla konuşmuş, babama April’den bahsetmiş..Onu ne kadar sevdiğini ve tekrar görmek istediğini falan filan..Babamın aklına girmek kolaydır bilirsin, babam da arabanın anahtarlarını eline tutuşturmuş ve yarın sabah erkenden yola çık ve sevdiğin kıza kavuş demiş !!! Annem babamla konuşmuyor ve sabahtan beri odasında yatıyor..Kadının sinirleri çok bozuldu.Marcus da hiç birimizin söylediklerini umursamadan uçan arabaya bindi ve Londra’ya doğru yola çıktı.Akşama orada olur artık…”

Charlotte kesik kesik soluyordu.”İyi ama April’in adresini bilmiyor ki ? Londra’da onu nasıl bulacak ?”

Carmen acı bir tebessümle:”Sana ve annene gönderdiği mektuptan öğrenmiş adresi…Oyuk mu Kabuk mu ne ? Ne olduğunu o da bilmiyor ama araştırıp, öğrenecekmiş…”

Charlotte çıldırmak üzereydi ! Marcus April’in peşinden Londra’ya mı gitmişti yani ! Bu çılgınlık, bu saçmalık !!!

Nasıl olur da böyle bir işe kalkışabilmişti ! Aklı yok muydu bu çocuğun, April’in onu zerre kadar önemsemediğini anlayamamış mıydı hala !

Yanı başındaki Charlotte dururken, April de kim oluyordu !!! Neden böyle olmak zorundaydı, neden April hep elindekileri almak zorundaydı ?

Hayatı boyunca hep April’in gölgesini hissetmek zorunda mıydı yani..Carmen’in sesi düşüncelerini böldü.

“Abimi boş verelim..Hadi gel biraz alışveriş kafa dağıtmak için idealdir..”

Charlotte cevap vermeden sadece başını salladı.Konuşacak ne gücü ne de takati vardı…

April şirin çileği avına başlamıştı başlamasına ama hala sepetini dolduramamıştı.Luna ile ayrılmışlardı.

O patika ilerlerken, Luna çoktan ormanın derinliklerinde kaybolmuştu.Çalıları eliyle yararken, çilek gibi bir şeye hala rastlayamamıştı.

Kendi kendine homurdanmaktan daha iyi bir çözüm yok gibiydi.”Ormanın derinliklerinde şirin çileği arıyorum ve ne olduğuna dair hiçbir fikrim yok ! Üstüme üstlük Draco efendi hala ortalarda yok !!! Nerde kaldı bu ? Piknik alanının ilerisinde olacaktı hani…”

Her neyse şimdi Draco’yu düşünüp, sinirlenmeyecekti.Çilek bulması gerekiyordu !!! İçi sıkılmıştı bir anda..Bu pikniğin böyle bunaltıcı geçeceğini hiç düşünmemişti…

Draco ortalarda yoktu ve piknik alanındaki eğlenceleri de kaçırıyordu.Hoş ortama o kadar yabancıydı ki, eğlencelere nasıl dahil olacağını da bilemiyordu.

Hogwarts’da okumadığı için ilk defa kendini çok yalnız hissetti.Keşke o da Londra’da yaşasaydı..Tamam onun okulu da çok güzeldi ama baksana şu ortama..

Bu kadar cıvıl cıvıl bir topluluğun parçası olmayı kim istemezdi ki ? İç çekerek çalıları incelemeye devam etti.

Eğilip, bükülmekten sırtı ağrımıştı.Ve lanet olasıca ormanda bir tane bile çilek yoktu !

Gene eğilmiş, eliyle otları iteklerken belinden biri onu kavrayıp, yukarı doğru çekti.Korkuyla bağırmaya hazırlanırken, ağzı kapatılmıştı bile !!!

Güçlü kolların arasında çırpınırken, kalbi küt küt atıyordu.Orman mafyası tarafından kaçırılmak üzereydi !!! Aaah genç yaşta onu kıtır kıtır keseceklerdi !!!

Duyduğu boğuk sesle, kafasının içinde dönen paranoyalar son buldu.

“Şişt sakın bağırma ! Benim…”

Draco’nun kollarından kurtulmayı başarınca, hışımla genç adama döndü.

“Ağzıma o kocaman elini bastırırken, nasıl bağırabilirim acaba !!! Sen çıldırdın mı ne yaptığını sanıyorsun ! Ödümü kopardın ,korkudan ölecektim…”

Genç adam alaycı bir tavırla:”Aman aman abartma, birazcık korkudan kimseye zarar gelmez…”

April onun sırtına bir tane geçirirken, 

“Birazcık mı !!! Bunun acısını çıkaracağım haberin olsun…”

Draco alaycı bir tavırla:”Hımm ne yapacaksın çok merak ettim…”

April cevap vermedi.Yere düşen sepetini kavradı ve hışımla ormanda ilerlemeye başladı.Draco arkasından ilerlerken,

“Senin ezikleri gördüm..Kendilerine bir masa kurmuşlar..Eee sen neden onlarla değilsin ?”

April homurdandı.”Luna’yla çilek topluyoruz biz…Şirin Çileği..”

Genç adam kaşlarını çattı.”Ne çileği ?”

Genç kız omuz silkti.”Ne dediğimi duydun..Laflarımı ikiletme !”

Draco’ya olan hıncını bir şekilde çıkarması gerekiyordu ve bunun yolu da ona ters cevaplar vermekten geçecekse, aynen öyle yapacaktı !

Suratında bir tebessümle çilek aramaya devam edecekti ki, Draco’nun kahkahasıyla kaskatı kesildi.

Genç adama doğru döndü ve şaşkınlıkla:”Sen neye gülüyorsun ?”

Draco cevap veremeyecek bir haldeydi..Gözlerinden gelen yaşları silmeye çalışıyordu..Bir yandan da nefes almaya uğraşıyordu…

April sinirle:”Neye gülüyorsun dedim !!!”

Draco nefes alışverişini düzene soktu ve genç kıza cevap verdi.”April çok tatlısın..”

“Anlamadım ?”

Niye durup, dururken ona tatlı demişti ki şimdi ? Draco onun yanına yaklaştı ve gülerek cevabı verdi.

“Şirin Çileği diye bir şey yok güzelim..”

Genç kız kaşlarını çattı.”Ne demek yok ! Luna bana dedi ki..”

Draco onun sözünü kesti.”Luna kaçığın tekidir..Onun her dediğine inanmamalısın…”

April aptal durumuna düşmenin utancıyla, hışımla karşılık verdi.

“Nedenmiş ? Bence oldukça mantıklı bir kız..Senin görmediğin şeyler, onların var olmadığı anlamına gelmez !!!”

Draco kahkahasını bastırmaya çalışırken,

“Hıhı evet canım…Şirinler de Hımhımlar kadar gerçek..Hadi o sepeti bırak da şu pikniğimize başlayalım artık…”

Şirinler gerçekten de yok muydu yani ? Tamam başta o da şirin kavramını yadırgamıştı ama Luna o mavi küçük adamları öyle bir anlatmıştı ki…

Kahretsin, rezillik !!! Saatlerdir aslında olmayan bir şeyi mi arıyordu.Utançtan kıpkırmızı kesilen yüzü ile Draco’nun yanında ilerlemeye başladı.

Genç adamın sesini duyunca, düşüncelerinden sıyrıldı.

“Eee nasıl yapacağız şimdi ? Bir planın olduğunu söylemiştin…”

April düşünceli bir sesle:”Hımmm en iyisi ikinci planı uygulamak, ama o ikinci bir plan için üçüncü bir şahsa ihtiyacımız var…”

Draco kaşlarını çatmış, onu anlamaya çalışırken arkalarından yumuşak bir ses duyuldu.

“Yardımcı olabilir miyim ? Ormanda kaybolmuş gibisiniz…”

Genç bir orman bekçisi yardımsever bir tavırla onlara yaklaştı.Draco tam cevap verecekti ki, 

April asasını çıkardığı gibi, genç adama doğrulttu.

“Petrificus Totalus !!!”

Genç adam büyünün etkisiyle, kaskatı kesilmiş bir halde kendini yerde buldu.April adamın bacaklarını tutmuş, ilerletmeye çalışırken Draco şaşkınlıkla bağırdı.

“April sen ne yapmaya çalışıyorsun ?”

Genç kız hışımla cevap verdi.”Oradan bakınca ne yapıyor gibi görünüyorum ? Bu adamı saklamamız lazım…”

Orman Bekçisinin üzerindeki armaya bakıp, mırıldandı.

“Mitch’miş adı bu arada…”

“Merlin aşkına April sen çıldırdın mı ! Tam olarak ne yapmaya çalıştığını söyler misin ?”

April nefes nefese bir halde cevap verdi.”Yaa şu adamın kollarını tutsana bi..Tamam söyleyeceğim ama önce onu saklamalıyız !!! Hadi bana yardım et artık, belim ağrımaya başladı..”

Mitch’i upuzun çalıların arasına gizlerlerken, April kendisine soran gözlerle bakan genç adama döndü.

“Piknikte bize katılman için yaptığım plan şu; yanımdaki çok özlü iksir sayesinde, sen Mitch’e dönüşeceksin böylece hep beraber rahatça piknik yapacağız…”

Draco sert bir sesle:”Ben asla o eziklerle aynı masayı paylaşmam ! Görünüşüm nasıl olursa olsun, asla olmaz !!! Başka bir plan yap…”

“Mızıkçılık yapma Draco ! Başka plan falan yok, çok özlü iksiri içeceksin…”

“Sen o iksiri nereden buldun peki ?”

“Evden getirdim..Hadi ama çok eğleneceğiz..Gryffindorluların arasında çok özlü iksir içmiş bir Slytherin !!! Kulağa komik gelmiyor mu ?”

“Bence kulağa çok saçma geliyor…Asla ama asla öyle bir şey yapmayacağım..Sen onlarla piknik yapabilirsin ben eve dönüyorum…”

YARIM SAAT SONRA;

April yanındaki genç adamı çekiştirerek, piknik alanına ilerledi.

“Heey millet bakın yanımda kim var ?”

Herkes merakla ona dönerken, April açıklamada bulundu.

“Orman Bekçisi Mitch !!! Çilek ararken karşılaştık…Onu da pikniğimize davet ettim, tabi bir sakıncası yoksa…”

Hermione davetkar bir tavırla:”Tabi ki de yok..Hadi masada ona da yer açın…”

April, Mitch görünümlü Draco’yu eliyle çekiştirerek masaya oturttu.Seamus arkadaşça;

“Merhaba biz de piknik yapıyorduk..”

Genç adam homurdandı.”Bunu söylediğin için sağol (!) Piknik yaptığınızı anlayamamıştım (!)”

April ona bir dirsek geçirirken, güldü.”Hahaha çok da komik biri doğrusu…”

Herkes arkadaşça ona bir şeyler söyledi..Draco baş sallamak ve homurdanmakla yetinmişti…Bu insanların arasında işi neydi onun ? 

April’e bunu ödetecekti !!! Şu hale bak koskoca Draco Malfoy kimlerle aynı masada oturuyor…

Harry sucuk tabağını ona doğru uzattı.”Heey biraz sucuk al…”

Draco ona ters bir bakış attı.Bu hayattaki en büyük düşmanı ona yemesi için sucuk mu uzatıyordu !!!

Ağlayabilirdi evet gerçekten ağlayabilirdi…Sinirleri tamir edilemez bir şekilde bozulmuştu doğrusu !!!

Yanı başındaki April’in cimcikleri ile zoraki bir gülümseme takındı.”Teşekkür ederim ama istemiyorum.”

Ron, Harry’nin elindeki tabağı kaptığı gibi sucukları yemeye başladı.Hermione sinirle söylendi.

“Kibarlık demekten yoruldum artık Ronald !!!”

Ron omuz silkerken, Draco hariç masadakiler gülmeye başlamıştı.Luna sepetiyle yanlarına geldiğinde April merakla sepete baktı.

Gözleri fal taşı gibi açılmıştı.Çünkü sepet ağzına kadar çilekle doluydu !!!

Luna neşeyle:”Kim şirin çileği ister ?”

Ginny kaşlarını çattı.”Ne çileği ?”

April şaşkınlıkla:”Nereden buldun onları ? Ben her yerde aradım bulamadım…”

Luna omuz silkti.”Senin gittiğin taraf, Şirin Köyü’nden uzaktadır..Şirin Çilekleri, Şirin Köyü’nün yakınlarında bulunur…”

April gülerek:”Yani şirinler var öyle mi ?”

Ron gözlerini devirdi.”Şirin diye bir şey tabi ki de yok April, o bildiğimiz bir çilek…”

Hermione başını salladı ve Luna’nın duyamayacağı bir sesle fısıldadı.”Hımhımlar ne kadar gerçekse Şirinler de o kadar gerçek…”

April yanı başında kahkahasını tutmaya çalışan Draco’ya bir tane yapıştırmamak için büyük bir bocalama içindeydi….

Neden bugün bu kadar aptalca davranıyordu ? İyi uyuyamadığı için beynini tam olarak kullanamıyor muydu ???

Önce Draco’ya rezil olmuştu şimdi de Hermione’lere..Şirinlere niye bu kadar kafayı taktığını Merlin bilir….

Yemeklerini yerken, Hermione yarın açıklanacak SBD’den bahsediyordu.

Parvati heyecanla bağırdı.

”Yarın mı !!! Aman tanrım acaba sonuçlar nasıl ?”

Seamus omuz silkti.”Benim fena geçmemişti sınavlar…Tabi eski yazılarda hiçbir şey yapamadım…”

Hermione isterik bir tavırla:”Benim de !!! Eski yazılarda en azından bir hata yaptığıma adım gibi eminim…Karanlık Sanatlar zaten çok iyi geçmemişti…Biçim değiştirme de iyi geçti sanıyordum ama şimdi…”

Ginny onun sözünü kesti.”Yeter artık Herm ! Birazcık rahatlar mısın lütfen ?”

Ron gözlerini devirerek, ağzındaki sucukları yuttuğu gibi lafa atladı.

“Rahatlaması mümkün mü ? Hanımefendi hepsinin O gelmesini istiyor…”

Genç kız ona bir dirsek geçirirken, Seamus April’e döndü.”Okul muhabbetiyle canını sıktık değil mi ?”

April gülerek:”Yoo, merakla dinliyorum…Hogwarts’taki uygulamalarla bizimkiler oldukça farklı…”

Padma merakla:”Siz de ne gibi sınavlar yapılıyor ?”

April okul sisteminden kısaca bahsederken, Seamus gene lafa atladı.”Eee anlat bakalım Malfoy’la bir ay nasıl geçti ?”

Hermione iç çekti.”Bu güzel ortamda Malfoy hakkında konuşmayacağız herhalde…”

April zoraki bir tebessümle:”Bence de….Başka şeylerden bahsedebiliriz…”

Parvati kıkırdadı.”Malfoy’un kaslarından bahsetmekten utanıyor musun yoksa ?”

April yüzüne basan sıcaklıkla boğulurken, Mitch’in yerinde dikleştiğini hissetti.İşte şimdi muhabbet ona ilgi çekici gelmişti.

Erkekler şaşkınlıkla April’e bakıyordu.Ron ağzının dolu olmasına aldırmadan, boğulurcasına konuştu.

“Sen Malfoy’u çıplak mı gördün ?”

Lavendar hınzırca araya girdi.”Bir iki defa görmüş..Parvati’lerin partisinde Malfoy’dan bahsedip durmuştu…”

“Ölmek istiyorum !!! Hem de hemen !!!” 

İç dünyası şuan bunu haykırıyordu.Draco’nun suratının nasıl bir hal aldığını tahmin edebiliyordu.Herhalde zevkten dört köşe olmalıydı…

Utanç, utanç, utanç !!! Herhalde bugün April Draker’ı utandırma günüydü !!!

Ron merakla:”Ne zaman gördün ki ?”

Hermione sinirle:”Ağzın doluyken konuşma Ronald ayrıca bu bizi ilgilendirmez...”

Seamus merakla:”Bence ilgilendirir..Malfoy’la kesin öpüşmüşsündür de sen…”

Harry ve Ron yüzünü buruşturdu.Kızlarsa pür dikkat kesilmiş bir halde April’e bakıyordu.Genç kızın nefesi tıkanmıştı.

“Bir iki defa belki…” dediğinin ancak farkına vardı.

Patil ikizleri ve Lavendar çığlık çığlığa bağırıyordu.”Öpüştünüz mü ?”

Padma merakla öne doğru eğildi.”Nasıldı ?”

Ginny kahkahasını bastırmaya çalışarak:”Kızlar yapmayın onu utandırıyorsunuz…Ayrıca Malfoy’un sizi öpme gibi bir ihtimali olmadığına göre, bu konuşma yersiz…”

Hermione hızlıca başını salladı ama Parvati diretiyordu.

“Hadi April yaaa…Muhabbet ediyoruz şurada…”

April saçlarını çekiştirmeye başlamıştı.Draco yanı başındayken, onun öpüşmesinden mi bahsedecekti yani ???

Derin bir nefes aldı.Korkusuz April Draker’ı buraya çağırıyoruz !!! Hadi onlara duymak istediklerini söyle de şu işkence bitsin…

“Off tamam, güzel öpüşüyor….Bu yeterli mi ?”

Kızlar sırıtırken, Ron yüzünü buruşturdu.”Çok iğrenç..Böğ..”

Parvati omuz silkti.”İğrenç falan değil bence..Hogwarts’ın yarısı onunla yatmak istiyorken hem de…”

Mitch sırıtırken, April kulak kabartmıştı şimdi…Draco’yla yatmak isteyen kızlar topluluğu mu !!! Kate ve Pansy’den daha fazla kız mı !!!

Merakla Parvati’ye döndü.”Abartıyor olmalısın..Hogwarts’ın yarısı mı ?”

Lavendar alaycı bir tavırla:”Wooww kıskanıyorsun !!!”

Hermione ve Ginny de kahkahalarını tutmaya çalışırken, April homurdandı.

“Tabi ki de kıskanmıyorum..Sadece merak ettim…”

Padma gülerek:”Hıhı evet tabi…Çok üzgünüm tatlım ama Malfoy’un kalbini kırdığı kızlardan biri de sensin…Onun elinden geçirip, yüz üstü bırakmadığı kız kalmadı…”

Lavendar mırıldandı.”Kazanova gibi…”

Ron homurdandı.”Malfoy ve aşk hayatı sıktı artık !!!”

Harry ve Seamus da sinirle baş salladılar…Ama kızların ona kulak astığı yoktu.April hışımla cevap verdi.

“Ben kalbini kırdığı kızlardan biri değilim !!! Kimse benim kalbimi kıramaz…”

Padma iç geçirdi.”Hepsi böyle söyledi..Ama Malfoy’un arkasından iç çekmekten başka bir şey de yapamadılar…”

April sinirden titrerken, Draco masanın altından onun elini kavradı ve sıkıca tuttu…Sanki tüm bu sözlere cevap vermek istercesine tutuyordu elini…

Genç kız derin bir nefes aldı.Draco’nun değiştiğini hatırlattı kendine ve kendisini tutan eli tüm gücüyle kavradı.

Hermione konuyu değiştirmek istercesine;

“Acaba Quidditch kaptanı kim olacak ? Geçen seneki kaptan mezun olmuş diye duydum…”

Genç kızın ortaya attığı konu ilgi çekmişti..Herkes bu konu üzerine fikirler üretme çalışırken, April yanındaki genç adama döndü.

Draco çarpık bir gülümsemeyle, onun kulağına doğru eğildi.”Demek iyi öpüşüyorum haa, bunu öğrendiğim iyi oldu…”

April kıpkırmızı kesilirken, cevap verecek gücü yoktu…Piknik tüm hızıyla sürüyordu ve Draco’nun bu piknikten öğrenecekleri bununla sınırlı kalmayacaktı…


	29. Düşmanlarını Tanımak

Panik yapmaya hiç gerek yok, baksana her şey ne kadar da güzel gidiyor…Evet, güzel gidiyor…Draco sessizce etrafı izliyor, Hermione ve Ron hararetle bir tartışmanın içindeler…

Ginny ve Harry ise fısıltıyla konuşuyorlar..Ve bana sorarsanız masanın altından el ele tutuşmuşlar !!! Tabi bu bizim aramızda kalsın, ben de çatalımı almak için eğildiğimde fark etmiştim….

Luna Neville’a şirin çileği tattırmaya çalışıyor ve inanın bana şu şirin işinde bir iş var…Yani o çilekler bizim bildiğimiz çileklere benzemiyor..Daha ufak ve açık renkteler…Kimse inanmıyor ama onların şirin çileği olduğuna eminim !

Seamus bizim kızlara hava atıyor gibi görünüyor, baksana Lavendar ve Patil İkizleri hayranlıkla onu dinliyor…Ne anlatıyorsa artık…

Arada Draco’ya bir bakış atıyorum..Hala Mitch formunda mı diye..Şimdilik her şey yolunda, iksir uzun bir süre daha etkisini gösterecek gibi…

Yirmi dakika önceki o korkunç konuşmayı hatırlayıp, istemeden kızarıyorum…Lanet olasıca Gryffindor Kızları !!! Tanrı aşkına siz Gryffindor’lusunuz size ne bir Slyterin’in kaslarından !!!

Draco’nun bu konuyu yalnızken açacağına adım kadar eminim..İşin yoksa şimdi bir de bununla uğraş…

Tam onun hakkında düşünmeye başlamıştım ki, yumuşak sesi fısıltıyla kulağımda yankılandı.

“Sıkılmaya başladım..Bu durum daha ne kadar sürecek ?”

İç çekerek, hızlıca cevap verdim.

“Daha yeni başladık ! Önündeki yemekleri ye hadi..Bunlar da bitince oyun filan oynarız…”

Draco hışımla:”Ben asla bu salaklarla oyun oynamam ! Yemek bitince gideceğim…”

Gitmek mi ? Ama daha hayal ettiğim piknik başlamadı bile !!! Şu işe bak, iple çektiğim gün boş geçiyor, boş…

“Hayır efendim gidemezsin..Bu piknik bitene kadar ya da iksir etkisini kaybedene kadar buradasın ! Bugün için gece hiç uyuyamadım…”

Aslında uyumama nedenim farklıydı…Kehanet konusunu hatırlıyorsunuz…

Ama bunu ona anlatmak istemiyorum..Zaten kehanetlerimi saçma bir paranoyadan ibaret buluyor.Ondan bunların gerçek olmadığına dair uzun bir nutuk dinleyemeyeceğim…

En iyisi kendime saklamak…Zaten endişemi paylaşmanın ne yararı olacak ki ? Draco’nun da elinden bir şey gelmeyeceğine göre sadece ortam gerilmiş olacak…  
Ben bunları düşünüp, kehanet konusunu zihnimin derinliklerine itelerken, Draco’nun sert bir sesle cevap verdiğini duydum.

“Eğer gitmemi istemiyorsan, bu saçmalığı çekilebilir bir hale getir…Şuan da bu pikniğin benim için hiçbir anlamı yok…”

“Hımm pekala, o zaman ilgini çekecek bir şeyler yapalım…”

Hain ve alaycı bir sesle söyledim bunu…Madem Bay Malfoy sıkılmış, o zaman ben de onun ilgisini çekecek bir yol kullanmalıyım..Ve ne yapacağımı da gayet iyi biliyorum…

Derin bir nefes alıp, sesimi yükselttim..Herkesin beni duymasını sağlayacak bir şekilde konuşmaya başladım.

“Sizinle paylaşmak istediğim bir şey var…Tepkiniz ne olacak çok merak ediyorum…”

April’in bu sözüyle, masadaki başlar genç kıza döndü.Draco bile merakla ona bakıyordu.

Ron’la tartışmasından bunalan Hermione hemen atıldı.

“Neymiş ?”

April hafifçe gülümsedi.”Ben geleceği görebiliyorum…”

Uzun bir sessizlik….Kuşların cıvıltısı ve yaprakların hışırtısı haricinde, kimseden ses çıkmıyor…

Sanırım onun bu sözünü anlamaya çalışıyorlar…Draco gözlerini devirip, çatalıyla plastik tabağını çizmeye başlamıştı bile…

Ron kaşlarını çatarak:”Nasıl yani ? Bundan daha önce hiç bahsetmemiştin..”

Genç kız heyecanla devam etti.”Küçüklüğümden beri böyle bir yeteneğim var..Ama çok bahsetmeyi sevmem..Zaten babamlar bile inanmıyor buna..”

Hermione meraklanmaya başlamıştı.”Bir kehanetinden bahseder misin ? Nasıl bir şey olduğunu merak ettim…”

April gözlerini kapadı ve mırıldandı.”Çok küçükken gördüğüm bir kehanet vardı..Hiç unutmuyorum..Hala kelimesi kelimesi aklımdadır… Kocaman bir bahçe de güller,menekşeler ve laleler görüyorum.Ama bahçeye giren birkaç adam onları koparıp bahçede hiç çiçek bırakmıyor.O adamlar gittikten sonra gelenler ise yepyeni fidanlar dikiyor bahçeye..Ve böylece bahçe gene eskisi gibi oluyor.”

Gözlerini hevesle açtığında, herkesin şaşkınlık ve gülme arası bir halde olduğunu fark etti.

Seamus alaycı bir kahkaha atarak:”Bunun bir kehanet olduğunu mu söylüyorsun ! “

April sinirle:”Evet !”

Ginny gülmemek için dudağını ısırdı.Arkadaşını incitmekten korkan bir tavırla, başını yana doğru eğdi.

“Peki bu kehanet tam olarak ne söylüyor ?”

Genç kız düşünceli bir sesle:”Tam olarak bilmiyorum ama bence ismi lazım değil’in yıkımlarını anlatmaya çalışıyor…”

Ron ve Harry ağızlarını kapatmışlar, sessizce gülüyorlardı.Neville bile kıkırdıyordu.

Hermione iç geçirdi.”Hımmm anladım….Güzel bir yetenek Ap…”

April suratını astı.Kimse ama kimse onun geleceği gördüğüne inanmıyordu ! Lavendar’ın alaycı bakışlarını hissedebiliyordu.Ya da Patil ikizlerinin fısır fısır konuşarak kendisini çekiştirdiğinin farkındaydı…

Merlin aşkına onları inandırmak için ne yapmalıydı !!! Öfkeyle bağırdığını hissetti.

“Tabi benim bahsetmek istediğim kehanet farklıydı…Bu konuyu açmamın sebebi çok başka bir kehanet…”

İşte şimdi istediği konuya gelmişti.Draco’nun birazdan çıldıracağına adı gibi emindi ama ne yapabilirdi ki, ilgi çekici bir şeyler isteyen kendisiydi….

“Harry,Hermione, Ron ve Ginny; ileride Draco Malfoy’la çok iyi dost olacaklar !!!”

Yanı başındaki genç adam öksürerek, boğazına kaçan suyu yutmaya çalışıyordu.Hah işte Draco al sana ilgi çekici bir olay !!! Artık piknikten zevk almaya başlarsın…

Zaferle sırıtırken, Harry’nin kıpkırmızı suratıyla karşılaştı.

“Ne demek istediğini anlayamadım ! Dost olmak derken ?”

“Çok önceden gördüm bu kehaneti, tam olarak ne gördüğümü anlatamam ama her şey çok açık ve netti..Draco’yla gelecekte, tabi bir yetişkin olduğunuzda çok iyi anlaşacaksınız…”

Seamus ve Parvati artık gülmekten yerlere yatıyorlardı.Lavendar kıkırdamaktan elindeki meyve suyunu döküyordu.

Hermione kaşlarını çatmış ne diyeceğini düşünürken, Ron homurdandı.

“Saçmalık, ben o egoist, beş para etmez herifle asla arkadaş olmam !”

Harry gözlerini devirdi.”Bence şu geleceği görme işinden vazgeçmelisin April, zira çok anlamsız şeyler gördüğün apaçık ortada…”

Genç kız hışımla:”Neden anlamsızmış…Şuan böyle olmadığı gelecekte de olmayacak demek değil ki ? Önyargılarınızı bir kenara bırakıp, bu söylediklerimi bir daha düşünün bence…”

Karşısında kıkır kıkır gülen Lavendar’a döndü ve soğuk bir sesle;

”Gülmeyi bir kenara bırakıp, dişindeki maydanozu çıkarmalısın bence ! O koca ağzınla attığın her kahkahada dişine daha da yapışıyor !”

Lavendar kıpkırmızı bir halde elini ağzına götürürken, masadakiler bu kez de April’in sözlerine gülüyordu.

Hermione çarpık bir gülümsemeyle April’e göz kırptı ama genç kızın sinirden karşılık verecek hali bile yoktu.

Milleti inandırma derdine düşmüştü şimdi !!! Kimsenin ona inanmaması o kadar sinir bozucuydu ki !

Seamus neşeyle:”Çok komik bir kızsın April, keşke Hogwarts’ta okusaydın, ortak salonda bol bol gülerdik…”

Masadakilerin hepsi bu söze cevap verecekken, Draco’nun sesi duyuldu.

“April’in Gryffindor’da olacağına pek bir eminsin…”

Ups, muhabbet başka bir yöne mi kayıyordu ne ? Herkes pikniğin başından beri hiç konuşmayan Mitch’e bakıyordu.

Seamus kaşlarını çattı.”Bu kadar zeki, komik ve eğlenceli bir kızın Slytherin’e gideceğini düşünmüyorsun herhalde…”

Mitch çarpık bir tebessümle:”Slytherin’i fazla hafife alıyorsunuz…Ya da onları çekemediğiniz için böylesiniz..Onların asaleti,zekası, kurnazlığı sizin için o kadar uzak şeyler ki…April bir safkan olduğuna göre kesinlikle Slytherin’de olacaktır…”

Hermione düşünceli bir tavırla:”Onun safkan olduğunu nerden biliyorsun ?”

April kıpkırmızı bir halde cevap verdi.”Yolda gelirken sohbet etmiştik…”

Ron kızların sesini bastırdı.”Her safkan Slytherin’de olacak diye bir şey yok ! Ben de safkanım ama Gryffindor’dayım…Bunun cesaret ve sahip olduğun değerlerle bir ilgisi var !”

Draco çarpık bir tebessümle:”Her safkanı Slytherin’e almayacaklarını elbette biliyorum…Çünkü hepsi buna layık değil ! Sen de Slytherin’li olmadığına göre, demek ki sen de orada olmayı hak etmiyormuşsun !”

Ron ayağa fırlayacaktı ki, Hermione onun elini tuttu…Genç kız yatıştırmak istercesine bir şeyler mırıldanırken, Harry öfkeyle genç adama döndü.

“Bu konuya bu kadar takılmana şaşırdım…Hogwarts’ta okumuyorsun bile !”

Mitch omuz silkti.”Okusaydım, hangi binada olacağımı gayet iyi biliyorum…Bu da bana fikrimi söyleme hakkı verir değil mi ?”

Harry cevap vermedi ama ne kadar kızdığı yüzünden belli oluyordu.Ginny ifadesiz bir yüzle hem Mitch’i hem de April’i süzüyordu… 

Masadaki gerginliği yok etmek isteyen April zoraki bir neşeyle;

“Her neyse…Hogwarts’ta okumayacağıma göre yersiz bir tartışma bu ! Ben kehanet konusuna geri dönmek istiyorum..Siz pek inanmadınız ama ben bu konuda oldukça ciddiyim…”

Seamus omuz silkti.”Doğrusu ben inanmadım..Çünkü ortaya attığın kehanetler, kulağa hiç de inandırıcı gelmiyor…”

Ron başını salladı.”Malfoy’la arkadaş olmamız imkansız bir şey…”

Harry öfkeyle homurdandı.”Adamın sinirlerini zıplatmaktan başka bir işe yaramaz o…”

April Draco’nun kasıldığını fark etmişti.Cevap vermek için çırpınıyordu adeta..Bu konuşmanın bir yere gitmeyeceğini anlayan April iç geçirdi…

Onları dost yapmak anlaşılan hiç de olası görünmüyordu…Tam o sırada Hermione’nin sesi duyuldu.

“Biraz sakinleşin beyler…Ve April’in üstüne gitmekten de vazgeçin…Gelecekte Malfoy’la arkadaş olur muyuz bilmem ama onun bu kadar kötü olmasında ailesinin payı çok büyük, bunu da göz ardı etmemek lazım.”

Ginny başını salladı.”Benim de öyle bir babam olsaydı, ben de bir pislik olabilirdim…”

Draco kaşlarını çatmış, karşısındaki iki genç kızın konuşmasına kulak kesilmişti.Masadaki herkes gibi…

Hermione devam etti.”Kişilik oluşumunda, aile çok önemli bir faktör…”

Ginny ağzına bir havuç daha attı ve mırıldandı.”Malfoy’un kibirliliği, ukalaca tavırları ve egoistliği babasından öğrendiği birkaç özellik…Onu da anlamamız lazım…Öyle bir babanın çocuğu olmak hiç de kolay değildir…”

April hafifçe gülümsedi ve yan gözlerle Draco’ya baktı.Genç adam ifadesiz bir yüzle Hermione ve Ginny’ye bakıyordu.

Hermione tabağına biraz daha peynir alarak, Ginny’ye cevap verdi.”Onun için artık çok geç…Karakteri oturmuş bile…Değişebileceğini hiç sanmıyorum..”

Ginny kaşlarını çattı.”Bence halen şansı var..İsterse babasının boyunduruğu altından çıkabilir…”

Hermione merakla:”Nasıl yapacak ki bunu ?”

Ginny omuz silkti.”Tam olarak bilmiyorum ama bir şekilde kendi ayakları üstüne basabilir… Eğer Lucius’un etkisi olmazsa, Malfoy içindeki iyi yanı keşfedebilir…” 

Hermione gülerek:”O iyi yanın çıkması için yardım almalı bence..Tek başına hayatta başaramaz..”

Ginny April’e döndü.Ve içten bir sesle:”Kimin yardımcı olabileceğini sanırım biliyoruz…”

April kızardığını hissetti.Utanarak başını eğerken, Ron’un homurdanması duyuldu.

“Çocuk sağlığı ve kişilik gelişimi programına bir ara verdiğinizde pikniğe devam edebiliriz herhalde !”

Masadakiler gülmeye başlarken, Harry gözlerini devirdi.”Bu kadar Malfoy muhabbeti yeter..Artık güzel şeylerden konuşalım…”

Biraz sonra herkes yeni konulara ve düşüncelere dalmıştı.April Draco’ya döndü ve kulağına fısıldadı.

“Piknik ilgi çekici bir hale gelebildi mi ?”

Draco boğuk bir sesle:”Düşmanlarımı daha da iyi tanıdım…”

April kaşlarını çatarak, genç adamın gözlerine kısa bir bakış attı.Daha iyi tanımak derken neden bahsediyor olabilirdi ki ?

Ama bunun cevabını düşünmeye vakit bile bulamadan Mitch’in saçlarındaki bir tuhaflık dikkatini çekti.

Kumral saçlar, sararmaya mı başlamıştı ne ?

Telaşla genç adama fısıldadı.”Draco gitmemiz gerek ! İksir etkisini kaybediyor !”

Draco hızlıca ayağa kalktı.Kendisine dönen meraklı bakışlara aldırmadan,

“Benim artık gitmem gerek, yemek için teşekkürler.”

Apar topar masadan uzaklaşırken, April onun arkasından ilerledi.”Ben onu yolcu edeyim..Hemen gelirim…”

Seamus şaşkınlıkla:”Bu Mitch denen çocuğun tavırları çok tuhaftı..”

Ron öfkeyle:”Bir an için beynini patlatacaktım…Aptal aptal konuştu..”

Harry ve Neville de başlarını sallarken, Ginny ve Hermione uzun bir süre bakıştılar…İkisinin aklından da aynı şey geçiyordu…

April ve Draco, Mitch’i sakladıkları yere ilerlerken, genç adam eski haline tamamıyla dönmüştü.

Genç kız hızlıca asasını çıkardı.”Onu eski haline döndürür döndürmez gitmeliyiz !”

Draco çalıların arasından, taşlaşmış genç adamı çıkarırken, April’e döndü.

Genç kız onun işaretiyle başını salladı.” Ennervate !”

Mitch eski haline dönmüştü dönmesine ama hala kıpırdamıyordu.Kolları, bacakları uyuşmuş bir haldeydi.

Boğuk bir sesle:”Defolun gidin buradan ! Sakın bana yaklaşmayın !”

Ateş saçan bakışlarını Draco ve April’e çevirmişti.İki genç hızlıca birbirlerine baktılar.

Draco iç geçirerek, genç kızın elini kavradı ve ormanın derinliklerine doğru ilerlemeye başladı.

Daha ne kadar ilerleyeceğiz bilmiyorum ama sesimi çıkarmadan Draco’nun peşinden yürüyorum.

Devam edemeyecek kadar yorulduğumda, onun da durduğunu fark ettim.Herhalde benim için endişelendi ve soluklanalım dedi…

Aaay ne kadar düşünceli…

Tabi yüzündeki ifadeden bu pek anlaşılmıyor ama…

“Merlin aşkına April o gelecekteki dost saçmalığı da neydi !”

Aaay ne kadar da sinirli…

Omuz silktim.”İlgini çekmek istemiştim..”

Bu çocuk beni öldürecek ! Hem piknikten zevk almasını sağlıyorum hem de azar işitiyorum…

Burnumu havaya kaldırdım ve devam ettim.

“Ayrıca düşmanlarını da tanımanı sağladım…Beni azarlayacağına bir teşekkür etsen daha hoş olmaz mı ?”

Draco gözlerini devirdi.”Çok teşekkür ederim April, sayende herkes benim kulağı çınlattı…Tüm piknik benim adımla geçti…”

Sırıtmadan edemedim.”Aaa beyefendimiz ne zamandan beri adının anılmasından rahatsız…Sizin o muhteşem egonuz tatmin olmadı mı yoksa ?”

Draco’nun da gülümsediğini fark ettim.Gülümseyince ne kadar da tatlı oluyor !!! Gene de şu dost konusuna girmişken, biraz şansımı mı denesem…

“Hem bu konudan neden bu kadar rahatsızsın anlamadım…Önyargılarını bir kenara bırakırsan, hepsinin ne kadar eğlenceli olduğunu göreceksin…”

İleride evlenirsek, (ki UMARIM ) Herm’lerle de arkadaşlığımı sürdürmek istiyorum…Onlarla düğün alışverişine çıkabilirim…Bebeklerimize kıyafet seçeriz..Off süper olur…

Draco’larda bir araya gelip, büyücü dünyasının geleceği hakkında konuşur…Erkek erkeğe eğlenmeye giderler…

Sonra bebeğimizin vaftiz babası da Harry olur…Hahaha Lucius’un bunu duyunca çıldıracağına eminim…

Kısacası gelecekteki mutlu günlerimiz için, onların dost olması lazım !!!

Hayallerime o kadar dalmıştım ki, Draco’nun yanı başıma geldiğini sonradan fark ettim…Ellerini belime dayadı ve iç çekerek;

“Bak canım bu fikrinden vazgeçsen iyi olur…Çünkü onlarla arkadaş olmam gibi bir ihtimal yok ! Sen Pansy’yle dost olduğunda ancak böyle bir durum gerçekleşir…”

Pansy’le dost olmak mı ?! Yüzümü buruşturdum.Bunu gören Draco sırıtarak hızlıca cevap verdi.

“Şimdi beni anlamışsındır umarım…”

Anlamak mı ? Anlamak kelimesi kifayetsiz kalır…Bir an için daha demin Hermione’lerle kurduğum hayali, Pansy ve benim için kurdum…

Birlikte alışverişe gidip, bebek bakmak mı ??? O bebek bakmayı bilir mi ki ? Ayrıca gelinliğimi onunla seçmem, asla !!! Bir de bebeğimin vaftiz annesi olmak isterse….Aman Tanrım, Merlin’in sarkık donları, bu bir kabus !!!

“Anlamak gerçekten az gelir..Daha demin bir hayal ettim de…Ben ve Pansy..Sanırım kusacağım !!!”

Draco gülerek alnıma ufak bir öpücük kondurdu.Çarpık bir gülümsemeyle ona baktım.

“Gene de geldiğine pişman olmadın değil mi ?”

Draco başını iki yana salladı.”Bir başkası gibi görünüp, düşmanlarının arasına sızmaktan daha eğlenceli bir şey düşünemiyorum…Hayır, pişman olmadım…”

Hımmm gene o şirin bakışıyla beni inceliyor !!! Kalbim heyecandan daha hızlı çarpmaya başladı ama gene de umursamaz kızı oynamak hep en iyisidir…

Kollarından sıyrıldım ve hafifçe gülümsedim.

“Sevindim..Neyse ben pikniğe geri döneyim…”

“Tamam..” diye mırıldandı ve alnımdan tekrar öptü.Aaay şimdi onun yanından ayrılıp, pikniğe mi döneceğim !!! Salak mıyım, neyim ???

Ama hiç sesim onun kollarına geri dönmemi haykırsa da, dıştan son derece kibirli bir ifadeyle yürümeye başladım.

Başım dik, omuzlarım yukarıda..Woow çok havalı görünüyorum..Acaba beni izliyor mudur ? Eğer izliyorsa, ne kadar da havalı bir sevgili…

Cümlem yarım kaldı çünkü ayağım kaygan çamura değdiğinde, kendimi havaya fırlamış bir halde buldum !!! Son hatırladığım popomun üzerine düşüşümdü !!!

Aaaay lütfen Merlin ve tüm büyücüler bu düşüşümü Draco görmemiş olsun, lütfen o çoktan gitmiş olsun !!! Lütfeeeeeeeeeen ?!

Ama hayır, Draco’nun sesini duydum.

“April iyi misin ?”

Şuan bana gülmemek için dişlerini sıktığına eminim, öfkeyle homurdandım.

“İyiyim, iyiyim…Çamura bastım..”

Elini uzattı ve kalkmama yardım etti.Ama ona bakmaya yüzüm yok ! Nasıl bakabilirim ki , havaya iki metre zıpladım sonra da çamurun içine düştüm…Her tarafım batmış olmalı…

Vicdanım gülmekten konuşamıyor..Hoş konuşmaya başlasaydı, iç dünyamdan birçok küfür duyacaktı !!!

Draco gülmemek için yutkundu.”Dur üstünü temizleyelim..”

Asasını çıkardı ve birkaç büyü mırıldandı.Hımm şimdi daha temizim galiba…Ben gene de umursamazı oynamaya devam etsem iyi olacak…Tabi artık umursamazı oynayacak yüzüm kalmadı ama…

“Yaa iyiyim ben..Sadece tökezledim.Hadi git artık sen, ben de bir an önce piknik alanına döneyim..”

Draco saçlarımı düzeltirken, anlayamadığım kadar içten bir sesle;

“Kendine çok dikkat et April, aklımın bir de sende kalmasını istemiyorum…”

Neden böyle konuştu şimdi ? Bu yüz ifadesinin nedeni ne ? Cevap veremedim çünkü bu kez de dudağıma yumuşacık bir buse kondurdu…

Beni hep böyle öpecekse, yerlerde sürünmeye razıyım !!! Draco ile vedalaştık ve ben patikadan dikkatlice inmeye başladım.Gene düşmek istemiyordum o yüzden bastığım yerlere sürekli baktım…

Gene de aklım onun sözünde kalmıştı…”Aklım bir de sende kalmasın.” 

Aklına takılacak ne gibi bir derdi vardı ki Draco’nun ?

Vicdanım mırıldandı.”Ne olabilir ki ? Yılışık Kate, saf salak Blaise ve sürtük Pansy’den bahsediyordur..Onlar o kadar çok sıkıştırıyor ki çocuğu, bir de seni düşünüp endişelenmek istemiyorum demeye çalışmıştır…”

Sanırım haklısın…Düşünmeye devam edemedim çünkü piknik alanına girdiğimde Luna’nın sesini duydum.

“Hadi April oyuna sen de katıl !”

Akşam hepimiz yorgunluktan ölüyorduk…Ron ve Harry hemen odalarına çekildiler..Biz de kız kıza yataklarımıza gömülmüş, dedikodu yapıyorduk.

Hermione hala yarın gelecek olan sınav sonuçlarından bahsediyordu.Ginny gözlerini devirdi.

“Biraz sakinleş artık Herm !!! Ayrıca şuan önemli bir sorunumuz daha var…”

Merakla ona döndüm.”Ne ?”

Ginny iç çekti.”Abime Harry’yle olan ilişkimi anlatacağım yaa…”

Hemen yüzümü buruşturdum.Zira bunu nasıl yapacaklardı hiç bilmiyordum.Ron öğrenince o kadar çok kızacaktı ki ! Belki de bu gerçekle hayata küsecek ve ömrünü sonuna kadar tavan arasında geçirecekti.

Annemin halasının başına bu gelmişti.Kocasının yasak ilişkisini öğrenince, kendini tavana kilitlemişti.Onu çıkarmak için denemediğimiz büyü kalmamıştı.En sonunda büyük dayım çok duygusal bir konuşma yapmıştı…Bu konuşmadan sonra da…

Ginny hevesle:”Herm senden bir şey rica etsem…”

Yarın sabahki sonuçların nasıl geleceğini hesaplamaya çalışan Hermione notlardan başını kaldırmadan,

“Söyle..”

Ginny derin bir nefes alıp:”Ron’a bunu sen söylesen.Harry’yle birbirimize aşık olduğumuzu ona sen anlatsan !”

Ben heyecanla bağırdım.”Ginn bu harika bir fikir !”

Hermione sinirle bağırdı.”Asla olmaz !!! Beni bu işe karıştırma sakın !”

Ginny inatla:”Hadi lütfen, seni kıramaz..Senden öğrenmesi her şeyi daha da kolaylaştıracak…”

Ginny kesinlikle haklıydı.Hemen ona destek olmam lazımdı.

“Hadi Herm sadece Ron’la konuşacaksın hepsi bu…Seni yemez o…”

Benim bu sözümden sonra Hermione iyice sinirlendi.

“Bana bakın sizin başka bir işiniz yok mu ? Ron’la papaz olmak istemiyorum.Zaten sürekli kapışıyoruz…Bunu benden öğrenirse, bana da kızacaktır !”

Ginny surat asarken, ben inatla devam ettim.”Zaten zar zor kavuştular.Şimdi de Ron engel olacak ! Sevenler kavuşamayacak Herm !!! Sen yardım etmezsen Ginny ve Harry asla mutlu olamayacak !”

Hermione hışımla bana döndü.”Sen hiç konuşma bir kere..Bugün pikniğe Malfoy’u soktuktan sonra, üç gün ağzını bile açmaman lazım !”

Nasıl yani ya ??!!! Nerden biliyor ? Nasıl anladı ? O kadar da iyi rol yapmıştık..Tamam bilmezden gel April !

“Anlamadım ? Pikniğe Draco’yu sokmak mı ?”

Zoraki bir kahkaha attım.”Çok komiksin Herm..”

Ginny gözlerini devirdi.”Bize yalan söyleme Ap, onun Malfoy olduğunu anlamamak için aptal olmak lazımdı !”

Hadi ya….

Omuzlarımı düşürdüm ve korkuyla dudağımı ısırdım.

”Kimler biliyor bunu ?”

Hermione iç çekti.”Sadece biz…Merak etme diğerleri bir şey anlamadı.Ama Ron Mitch’e çok gıcık oldu.”

“Nasıl anladınız ! O kadar da plan yaptım !”

Hermione gülerek:”Malfoy’un ukalaca tavırlarını ve laflarını çok iyi bilirim April ve karşımda oturan çocuk kesinlikle Malfoy’du.Zamanında onun tarafından çok aşağılandım bunu hatırlatırım…”

Ginny zaferle devam etti.”Ayrıca bir ara masanın altına baktım ve ikinizi el ele gördüm ! “

Amaaaan masanın altına bakan sadece ben değilmişim…İç geçirdim ve gülümsedim.

“Sizden de bir şey kaçmıyor ha…”

Ginny gülerek:”Onu bırak da Patil’ler seni bayağı utandırdı.Kas öpüşme falan…”

Kızarmaya başladığımı hissettim.Hermione sırıtarak, lafa girdi.”Hahaa gülmemek için zor tuttum kendimi….”

Hadi geçin dalganızı ! Bugün April’in rezil olma günü zaten !

Homurdandım.”Işığı kapatın da yatalım artık…”

Pikeyi suratıma çekmiştim ki, Ginny örtüyü çekiştirerek;

“Oraya saklanarak kurtulamazsın ! O öpüşme faslını konuşacağız küçük hanım !”

“Yaaa Ginn, bırak uyuyacağım !!!”

Hermione masadan ayrıldığı gibi yatağa girdi.Ginny ile bir olmuş benimle dalga geçmeye başladılar….

Rezalet, rezalet….

Ne zaman ışıklar kapandı, uyumaya hazırlandık işte o zaman bu muhabbet de sona erdi.Ama bu kez de Hermione’nin bağırışıyla inledik.

“Yarın SBD’ler açıklanacak !!!”

(Aşağıdaki bölümü yazarken, melez prens kitabından yardım alınmıştır.)

Salı sabahı gelip çattığında, herkes ayrı bir telaş içindeydi.Hermione sabahın altınsında ayağa dikilmiş, baykuşun gelmesini beklerken, April de akşam yemeğini düşünüyordu.

Bu akşam için kafasında türlü türlü planlar yapıyordu.Tonks ve Lupin’i kavuşturmak için kolları sıvayacaktı…

Fred ve George, Şaka Dükkanı’na gitmek için Kovuk’tan çıkarken, Bayan Weasley arkalarından konuşuyordu.

“Erken gelin tamam mı ? Bu akşam yemeğe misafirimiz var !”

Ginny’ye döndü ve devam etti.”Üst katları sen süpürürsün…”

Okuduğu dergiden başını kaldıran genç kız sinirle söylendi.”Tonks’lar üst kata çıkmayacak ki ! Salon ve mutfağı süpürsek yeter…”

Molly öldürücü bir bakış fırlatıp:”Üst katı süpüreceksin dediysem, süpüreceksin Ginny ! Şuan düşündüğüm son şey bunu seninle tartışmak !”

Harry sırıtarak, Ginny’nin gözlerini devirmesini izledi.Ta ki Ron’un şüpheci gözlerle kendisine baktığını fark edene kadar…

Anında boğazını temizledi.”Öhö, hımm..Karnım da çok açıktı.Kahvaltı ne zaman hazır olur acaba ?”

Ron’un yemeği duyunca yüz ifadesi yumuşadı.”Off evet yaa…Anneeeee yemek ne zaman olacaaaak ?”

Mutfaktan, kahvaltı hazırlamakla görevli olan Fleur’un sesi geldi.”Bekleyin biraz ! Dört kolum yok herhalde, ancak pişiyor sosisler !!!”

Hermione telaşla:”Bayan Weasley bu sabah hiç baykuş gelmediğinden sahiden ama sahiden emin misiniz ?”

April kaşlarını çattı.”Altıdan beri ayaktasın, gelmiş olsalardı çoktan görürdün Hermione !”

Hermione gene de ısrarla Molly’ye bakıyordu.”Evet canım gelseler farkına varırdım…Ama saat dokuz bile olmadı, çok vakit var…”

Genç kız yüzünü buruşturdu ve Ron’un yanına tekrar oturdu.Genç adam gözlerini devirdi.

“Biraz sakinleş Herm, bu kadar gerilmene gerek yok.”

Hermione hışımla ona döndü.”Gerek yok mu, gerek yok mu !!! Bütün hayatım, geleceğim o notlara bağlı Ronald…Bilmem farkında mısın ?“

Ron yutkunarak, onun öfkeden iri iri açılmış gözlerine baktı.April Harry’nin kulağına doğru fısıldadı.

“Çok korkunç görünüyor…”

Harry iç çekerek, yanıt verdi.”Sen onu bir de sınava girmeden önce gör…”

Hermione cıyaklamaya devam ediyordu.”Biliyorum, biliyorum her şeyden kaldım !!!”

April merakla:”Kalırsanız ne olur ?”

Genç kız hızlıca cevap verdi.”Seçeneklerimizi bina başkanıyla tartışıyoruz, geçen sömestr sonunda Profesör McGonagall’a sormuştum.”

Harry ve Ron korkuyla yutkundular.SBD korkusu işte şimdi içlerine işlemişti.Üç genç gergin bir tavırla otururken, Ginny ve April sofrayı kurmaya başladı.

Elinde sosislerle çıka gelen Fleur kibirli bir edayla;

“Beuxbatons’da biz işleri başka türlü yaparız.Bence bizimki daha iyi.Sınava beş değil altı yıl sonra giriyoruz.Sonra da…”

Fleur devam edemedi çünkü Hermione öyle bir çığlık attı ki, Ginny elindeki çayları halıya döktü.

“Geldiler !!! Geldiler işte !!!”

Üç baykuş pencerenin pervazına tünemişti.Her biri için bir tane…Harry kendi adı yazan zarfı aldığında nefesini tutmuştu.

Ron da kaparcasına zarfı aldı ve odanın bir köşesine ilerledi.April,Ginny ve Bayan Weasley gergin bir şekilde üçlüye bakıyordu.

Hermione o kadar çok titriyordu ki, zarfı hala baykuştan alamamıştı.Mutfaktaki sessizlik sürerken, Harry parşömeni okumaya başladı.

“HARRY JAMES POTTER ŞU SONUÇLARI ALMIŞTIR:

Astronomi: U (uygun)  
Sihirli Yaratıkların Bakımı: B (beklenenin üstünde)  
Tılsım: B (beklenenin üstünde)   
Karanlık Sanatlara Karşı Savunma: O (olağanüstü)  
Kehanet: Z (zayıf)  
Bitkibilim: B (beklenenin üstünde)   
Sihir Tarihi: F (felaket)  
İksir: B (beklenenin üstünde)  
Biçim Değiştirme: B (beklenenin üstünde)

Harry içinin rahatladığını hissetti.Kehanetten ve Sihir Tarihinden kalacağını zaten biliyordu.Diğerlerinden ise geçmişti ve en önemlisi KSKS’dan Olağanüstü almıştı !!!

Hermione sırtını dönmüş, parşömenini okumaya devam ediyordu.Ron’a baktığında onun da sırıttığını gördü.

Ron neşeyle:”Kehanet ve Sihir Tarihi’nden kalmışım ki onlara kim aldırır ? Gel, değişelim..”

April merakla iki delikanlının kağıtlarına bakıyordu.Pek bir şey anladığı söylenemezdi ama gülümsedi.

“Heeey tebrikler !!!”

Ron onun sırtına vurdu.”Sağol Ap…”

Bayan Weasley gururla oğluna sarıldı.”Aferin ! Yedi tane SBD, Fred ve George’un toplamından fazla…”

Ron gururla sırıtırken, Ginny kaşlarını çatmış Hermione’ye bakıyordu.

“Herm, seninkiler nasıl ?”

“Ben….fena sayılmaz…” diye mırıldandı Hermione.

Ron gözlerini devirip, onun elinden kağıdı kaptı.”Ver bakayım şunu…”

Her okuduğu satırda gözleri büyüyordu.

”On tane olağanüstü ve KSKS’den de bir Beklenenin Üstünde…Ne büyük hayal kırıklığı, hayatımda hiç bu kadar kötü bir SBD sonucu görmedim…” diyerek dalga geçmeye başladı.

Ginny gülerek:”Bu harika Herm !!!”

Herkes neşeyle SBD sonuçlarını konuşuyordu.Ron zaferle bir elini Harry’nin omzuna, ötekini Hermione’nin omzuna attı.

“Artık F.Y.B.S. öğrencileriyiz !!! Hadi artık kahvaltıya, karnım guruldamaktan ölmek üzere…”

Bayan Weasley neşeyle:”Hadi herkes sofraya…Bugün çok işimiz var çocuklar, akşama kadar hazırlıklarımızı tamamlamalıyız…Daha sonra da kitap alışverişi için Diagon Yolu’na gideceğiz tabi.”

Bayan Weasley konuşmaya devam ediyordu ama herkes kendi alemine dalmıştı.April’in de aklı Draco’ya gitmişti.

Acaba onun sonuçları nasıldı ?

 

Pansy öfkeyle homurdandı.”İnanamıyorum bu haksızlık !!!”

Elindeki SBD sonucunu sinirle sallayarak, devam etti.

“O aptal Kehanet’ten ve Biçim Değiştirme’den kalmışım !”

Blaise suratını buruşturdu.”Kehanet’ten kalmayan var mıdır acaba ? Ben de kalmışım…Ama Sihir Tarihi’nden Olağanüstü almışım…İksir de Beklenenin Üstünde !!!”

Kate gülerek :”Tebrik ederim Blaise…”

Daha sonra parşömenine gömülmüş olan Draco’ya döndü.Ve endişeyle;

“Senin sonuçların nasıl Draco ?”

Genç adam omuz silkti.”Her zamanki gibi…”

Pansy gözlerini devirerek;

“Olağanüstü’ler ve Beklenin Üstünde’lerle dolu bir parşömen yani…”

Kate parşömeni aldı ve incelemeye başladı.Sonuçlar oldukça iyiydi.

“DRACO MALFOY ŞU SONUÇLARI ALMIŞTIR:

Astronomi:O  
Sihirli Yaratıkların Bakımı:U  
Tılsım:B  
Karanlık Sanatlara Karşı Savunma:B  
Kehanet:B  
Bitkibilim:O  
Sihir Tarihi:B  
İksir:O  
Biçim Değiştirme:O”

Genç kız neşeyle:”Tebrikler Draco !!!”

Draco hafifçe gülümsedi.”Teşekkür ederim…”

Pansy homurdandı.”Artık F.Y.B.S. öğrencisiyiz !”

Blaise yutkunurken, Draco kayıtsızlığını sürdürdü.Bakalım bu sene onun için nasıl geçecekti ? Ölüm yiyen olduktan sonra okula devam edecek miydi ki ?

Belki de Hogwarts’tan ayrılmak zorunda kalacaktı..Kim bilir… Dün April’e son haberi vermek istemişti ama onun neşesini de bozmaktan korkmuştu.

Anlaşılan bir müddet daha söylemese iyi olacaktı.April’i bir de bununla sıkmanın alemi yoktu.Dün gece babası tarihin kesinleştiğini söylemişti.

Cuma günü, Draco Malfoy’un hayatında yeni bir dönem başlayacaktı.Artık hayatına ölüm yiyen olarak devam edecekti !!!

Akşama doğru, hazırlıkların hepsi tamamlanmış, herkes giyinmeye gitmişti.April heyecanla oradan oraya yürürken, Ginny Hermione’yi ikna etmeye çalışıyordu.

“Hadi Herm, lütfeeeen, lütfeeeen ,lütfeeeeeen !!!!”

Hermione omuz silkti.”Boşuna çeneni yorma Ginny ve beni bu işe sokma !”

Kapının çalışıyla, April yerinden zıpladı.”İşte geldiler !!!”

Ginny gözlerini devirerek:”Bunu gerçekten yapacak mısın ?”

April zaferle sırıttı.”Tabi ki de…”

Hermione umursamaz bir tavırla:”Bir işe yarayacağını sanmıyorum.”

April saçını düzeltirken, cevap verdi.”Yarayacak, güven bana…”

Ginny hevesle:”Herm, Herm, eğer April bu çöpçatanlık işinde başarılı olursa Ron’la konuşur musun ?”

Hermione kaşlarını çattı.”İddiaya mı girmek istiyorsun ?”

Ginny başını salladı.”Evet, hadi ama denemekten zarar gelmez…”

Hermione omuz silkerek, elini uzattı.”Pekala, anlaştık..Nasılsa hiçbir işe yaramayacak.”

Üç genç kız merdivenlerden inerken, Remus elindeki çiçekleri Molly’ye uzatıyordu.

Bayan Weasley neşeyle:”Aaah ne zahmet ettin.”

Arthur Lupin’le tokalaşırken, Tonks da üstündeki paltoyu çıkarıyordu.Fleur baştan aşağıya genç kızı süzdü ve Bill’in koluna girdi.

Harry sırıtarak, Ron’a fısıldadı.”İçimden bir ses, bu gece çok eğleneceğiz diyor…”

Ron omuz silkti.”Eğlenir miyiz bilmem ama karnımızın doyacağı kesin.Annem paçanga böreği bile yaptı !”

O sırada Bayan Weasley’nin sesi duyuldu.”Buyurun konuşmamıza sofrada devam edelim.”

Herkes sofraya otururken, Molly Ginny’yi dürtükledi.”Suları servis et kızım.”

Ginny homurdanarak ayağa kalkarken, Ron tabağını doldurmaya başlamıştı bile.Yarım saat sonra, hem yemekler yeniliyor hem de sohbetler yapılıyordu.

Arthur Tonks’la arasındaki buzları eritmişti bile.Genç kıza heyecanlı heyecanlı şeyler anlatıyordu.

April hevesle bir Tonks’a bir Remus’a bakıyordu.Harry yanı başındaki Ginny’nin kulağına fısıldadı.

“Sence başarabilecek mi ?”

Ginny iç çekerek:”Umarım başarır… Hermione’yle iddiaya girdim.Eğer April başarırsa, Ron ilişkimizi Hermione’den öğrenecek.”

Harry heyecanla:”Ne !!! Off umarım başarırsın April…”

İçim içime sığmıyordu…Bir Tonks’a bir Remus’a bakıyordum..Aaah Tanrım ne kadar da yakışıyorlar !!!

Benim onları bir araya getirmem lazım, onlar bir arada olmayı hak eden nadir çiftlerden ! Şu uyuma, tatlılığa bakın…

Tamam, o zaman başlamanın zamanı geldi ! İşte şimdi bu yemeğe damgasını vuracak bir çöpçatanlık yapacağım !!!

Tonks’a döndüm ve en tatlı gülümsememi takınıp;

“Siz de Yoldaşlık’tansınız değil mi ?” 

Genç kız başını salladı.”Evet, uzun bir zaman oldu.”

Hızlıca devam ettim.”Çok zor olmuyor mu ? Bu yaşta oradan oraya uçan lanetlerle savaşmak…”

Tonks gülümsemeye devam ediyordu.”Başlarda zordu ama sonra..”

Hızlıca sözünü kestim.”Başlarda, size yardımcı olmuşlardır herhalde..İleri düzeydeki büyücülerden öğrendiğiniz çok şey olmalı.”

Genç kız başını salladı.”Özellikle Moody’den…”

Tabi ki de sözünü kestim.Sonuçta benim kastettiğim Moody değil !

“Mesela Lupin’den…”

Lupin’in bakışlarını üzerimde hissedebiliyordum.Hemen genç adama döndüm ve gülümsedim.

“Değil mi Lupin ? Eminim Tonks’a çok yardımcı olmuşsundur…”

Remus kaşlarını çattı.”Elimden geldiğince yardımcı olmuşumdur…”

Arthur gülerek:”Hepimiz Dora’ya yardımcı olduk..Ve şimdi bakın, o tecrübesiz cadı nasıl bir ateş topuna dönüştü.”

Tonks hafifçe gülümsedi.Ama bu benim istediğim şey değildi ki, baksana gene herkes kendi dünyasına çekildi.

Ron,Harry,Herm ve Ginny’nin bakışları üstümde, bir sonraki hamlemi bekliyorlar ve ben de vakit kaybetmeden harekete geçiyorum !

Bu kez Remus’a döndüm.”Keşke yemeğe gelirken eşinizi de getirseydiniz…”

Lupin hafifçe gülümsedi.”Ben evli değilim..”

Hayretle yüzüne baktım.”Sahiden mi ? Hımmm herhalde doğru kişiyi bulamamışsınızdır…”

Remus tekrar kaşlarını çattı.Ne yaptığımı anlamaya çalışıyor gibiydi.

“Herhalde..Ama evlenmek için bir acelem yok..”

Molly yüzünü buruşturdu.”Ne demek zamanım yok ! Remus artık çoluk çocuğa karışma yaşın geldi !”

Hızlıca araya girdim.”Hele bir doğru kişiyi bulsun da sonra çocuğu düşünür..Tonks bana tuzu uzatır mısın, aah teşekkürler…”

Yardımıma Ginny koştu.Bu kızı gerçekten seviyorum !

Ginny konunun dağılmasını önleyerek, bu kez Tonks’a döndü.

“Eee sen Tonks..Senin var mı erkek arkadaşın ?”

Bayan Weasley kızına ters bir bakış attı ama Fleur da merakla Tonks’a döndü.

“Evet Tonks, senin de bir sevgilin var mı ?”

Genç kız hafifçe öksürdü.”Hımm aslında yok…”

Ben hemen lafa atladım tabi.”Ne yazık…Ne senin ne Remus’un bir ilişkisi yok..Yoldaşlık, yuva kurmaya engel sanırım…”

Arthur bana döndü.”Arada çok ince bir çizgi olduğu kesin ama isteyen hep Yoldaşlık’ta çalışıp hem de evlenip, çocuğa karışabiliyor…”

Remus iç çekti.”Ben sadece Yoldaşlık’la ilgilenmeyi düşünüyorum…Evlilik bana çok uzak bir fikir…”

Harry kaşlarını çattı.”Evliliği düşünmelisin bence Lupin, bu hayat yalnız geçmez…”

Oleeeeey, Harry de benim yanımda !!! İkisine de gülerek göz kırptım.Ginny’nin iddia işi iyi olmuştu.Artık bu işte tek başıma mücadele etmeyecektim.

Remus Harry’nin sorusuna cevap verdi.”Uzun süredir yalnız yaşıyorum Harry ve yalnızlığa alıştım da denebilir….”

Kahretsin, yalnızlığa alışmak mı ? Kim yalnız kalmaya alışabilir ki ? Kısa süre sonra delirip, kendi kendine konuşmaya başlarsa hiç şaşırmam…

Tavan arasında yaşayan büyük halanın sonu öyle olmuştu..O kadar uzun bir süre o tavan arasında kalmıştı ki, en sonunda kendi kendine konuşmaya başlamıştı !!!

Tonks’a döndüm.Gözleri Remus’ta takılı kalmıştı.Sanırım o da genç adamın son söylediklerini düşünüyordu.Ve bundan rahatsız olmuş gibiydi…

İşte şu ifadeye bak, onun hiç evlenmeyeceğini öğrenmek sinirlerini bozdu.Hahahaa bundan yararlanmalıyım !

“İyi misin Tonks ? Suratın asıldı….” dedim en tatlı sesimle.

Genç kız zoraki bir gülümsemeyle:”Yoo ben çok iyiyim…” 

Remus da şimdi Tonks’a dönmüştü.İkisi kısa bir süre bakıştılar..İnanmıyorum !!! Şu bakışlara bakın, aman Tanrım Merlin aşkına bunlar sahiden de aşıklar !!!

İç çekerek devam ettim.”Bu hayatta yalnız kalmak hiç de kolay değildir..Herkes yanına sığınacak bir liman bir eş ister…Ve onu hep uzaklarda ararız halbuki o yanı başımızdadır…Sence de öyle değil mi Tonks ? Bazen etrafımıza bakmamız o doğru kişiyi bulmamızı sağlamaz mı ?”

Genç kız kararlı bir sesle:”Kesinlikle haklısın..Aradığımız çoğu zaman yanı başımızdadır..Ama genellikle biz o kişiyi görmezlikten geliriz !”

Remus lafa atladı.”Hiç kimse keyfinden görmemezlik yapmaz ! O da ister o kişiyi ama hayat şartları buna izin vermez….”

Offf bunların arasında ne yaşanmış böyle !!! Derin bir sesle konuşmaya başladım.Ben konuşurken ikisi de birbirine bakıyordu.

“Hayat şartları nedir ki ? Sadece bir bahane…Önemli olan her şeye rağmen bir araya gelmektir..Her türlü zorluğa göğüs gererek, sevdiğin kişinin elini tutabilmektir…Aşk dediğimizde bu değil midir zaten ?”

Sözümü bitirmiştim ki herkesin bana baktığını gördüm.Ron bile elindeki tavuğu bırakmış bana bakıyordu.

Off ne konuşma yaptım be ! Keşke Draco da burada olup , bu konuşmamı duysaydı !!! Ama ben de şans mı var ? Ne zaman Draco olsa rezil rüsva olurum ne zaman o olmasa önemli hareketlerde bulunurum !!!

Off neden bir kız sevdiği çocuğun önünde cool takılamaz ? Bu soruyu bir yere yaz vicdanım, bir ara tartışalım !

Remus gözlerini kısarak bana baktı.”Sen Tonks’la benim aramamı mı yapmaya çalışıyorsun ?”

Ups…Sessizlik….

Başımı kaldırdım ve emin bir tavırla;

“Eğer isterseniz yaparım…Ki bunu sorduğuna göre, yapmamı istiyor gibisin.. ”

Bay ve Bayan Weasley kıkırdarken, Harry boğazına kaçan suyu çıkarmaya çalışıyordu.Ron ise kahkahalarla gülüyordu…

Ginny ve Hermione gülerek bakışırken, Tonks kıpkırmızı kesilmişti.Remus’sa ne cevap vereceğini bilemeden şaşkınlıkla bana bakıyordu.

 

Ginny Harry’nin kulağına fısıldadı.”Bu kız işini biliyor…”

Harry sırıtarak:”Keşke en başından aramızı ona yaptırtsaymışım..Baksana çöpçatanlıkta üstüne yok….” 

Ginny gülerek onun koluna bir dirsek attı.

 

Kendimden emin halim devam ediyordu.Lupin’e döndüm.”Eee cevap vermedin…”

Lupin suyundan bir yudum aldı.”April hayatımda senin gibi birini tanımadım…”

Bu bir iltifat mıydı acaba ? Hakaret olsa bile amacımdan vazgeçmem !!!

“Cevap bekliyorum Lupin, Tonks’tan hoşlanıyor musun ?”

Bu kadar açık sormama şaşırmayın…Çünkü anladığım üzere Tonks ve Lupin daha önceden bu konuyu konuşmuşlar.

Ama nedense Lupin Tonks’u geri çevirmiş..Ve bana sorarsanız neden ne olursa olsun büyük bir hata yapmış !!! (Nedeni kurt adam olması)

Lupin ayağa kalktı.”Yemek için teşekkürler Arthur, Molly…Ben izninizle kalkayım…”

Nee ??? Cevap vermeyecek mi !!!

Onunla birlikte ayağa kalktım.”Kaçmaya çalışma da cevap ver hadi !!!”

Tonks kırmızıdan mora geçiyordu.Ve tiz bir sesle;

“Onu sıkıştırmana gerek yok April, ben bu sorunun cevabını biliyorum….”

Remus’un yüzündeki bütün kaslar gerilmişti.Şaşkınlıkla genç kıza baktı.Tonks gülümseyerek;

“Ben de kalkayım artık…Lupin beni eve bırakır mısın ?”

Remus’un nutku tutulmuştu.Ve Harry gülerken sandalyeden düştü !!! Ginny ise onu kaldırmaya çalışırken kıkırdıyordu.

Hermione bile gözünden gelen yaşları siliyordu…Fleur bile gülümsedi mi yoksa bana mı öyle geldi !!!

Remus ve Tonks Kovuk’tan ayrılırken, başardığımı hissettim…Sanırım bugünün sonunda birbirlerine açılacaklar !!! Sırf hissetmekle kalmadım tabi,

Bayan Weasley, Hermione, Ginny, Fleur ve ben pencereden onların gidişini izledik.Ve Remus Tonks’un elini tuttu !!! Aaay ne romantik….

Molly bana biraz kızdı tabi.Büyükleri o şekilde sıkıştırmam doğru değilmiş..Ama ne önemi var ki, sonunda bir araya geldiler yaaa….

Ayrıca ben sıkıştırmasam onlar da bir on ay beklerlerdi !!! Ginny neşeyle masadakileri toplarken,

“Bugün çok güldüm…”

Hermione de sırıttı.”Çok güldük çok ağlamayız umarım…”

İkisi tabakları mutfağa taşırken, ben de pis bardakları tepsiye dolduruyordum.Bay Weasley koltuğuna kuruldu, Ron ve Harry de büyücü satrancını çıkarmıştı.

Her şey güzel gidiyordu…Kovuk sessizleşmişti…Ve bugün de bitmişti ! Kapının çalışıyla düşüncelerim dağıldı.

“Ben bakarım..” diye bağırdım ve kapıya koştum.

Kapıyı açtığımda, nutkum tutulmuştu.Uzun bir süre öylece kaldım herhalde, nasıl ama nasıl olabilirdi ki bu ? Aklıma ermiyordu….

Marcus çantasını yere bıraktı ve bana doğru yürüdü.Yüzünde bir tebessümle;

“Sonunda seni bulabildim ! Dün gece geldim..Tüm günüm Kovuk’u aramakla geçti…”

Herkes kapıya toplanmıştı.Geleni görmek istemişlerdi tabi..Ben nasıl konuşacağımı bilemeden,

“Sen nasıl geldin buraya ?”

Marcus cevap vermek yerine, bana sıkıca sarıldı.Kulağıma yumuşak bir şekilde fısıldadı.

“Seni özledim, geldim…”

Bu da ne demekti şimdi ?

Arkamdaki topluluğun ne halde olduğunu tahmin edebiliyordum…Molly ve Arthur şaşkınlıkla bakışıyor,

Ron, Marcus’u hatırlamaya çalışıyor…Ginny ve Hermione ikimize bakıp, kaşlarını çatıyor…Harry ise yumruğunu hazırlamış, gerekirse ikinciyi çakacak !!!

Beni sorarsanız, ben oldukça şaşkınım…Marcus’un neden geldiğini anlayamıyorum...Ya da onun gelmesiyle neler olabileceğini tahmin edemiyorum…

Marcus’un parfümü burnumu doldururken, hafifçe iç çektim….İsviçre Defterini kapattığımı sanarak yanılmışım, ben sadece sayfayı çevirmişim…

Ve şimdi yeni bir sayfayla baş başayım…Yepyeni bir sayfayla….Ve bu kez sayfanın içinde Draco’nun da olduğunu göz ardı etmemem gerekiyor….


	30. Üçüncü Şahsın Gözlerinden

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gözlerin gözlerime değince,  
> Felâketim olurdu ağlardım…  
> Beni sevmiyordun bilirdim.  
> Bir sevdiğin vardı duyardım,
> 
> Hayırsızın biriydi fikrimce;  
> Ne vakit karşımda görsem  
> Öldüreceğimden korkardım..  
> Felâketim olurdu ağlardım  
> (Marcus’un ağzından…)
> 
> "İçindeki o küçük çocuk için yapıyorum bütün bunları, onu anlayabilmek ve hissedebilmek için.Çünkü ben senin sakladığın masumiyetini seviyorum…"  
> Kate Randall

(20 Ağustos , Çarşamba Sabahı) 

 

Gene ve gene uyuyamadım ! Kaç gecedir sabahlıyorum, gözüme bir damla uyku girmiyor…

Önce şu kehanet, şimdi de…Aaah hala inanamıyorum, Marcus hangi akla hizmet buraya gelmiş !!!

Otursaymış ya İsviçre’sinde..Gereksiz gereksiz işler kardeşim…

Vicdanımın sinirli sesi duyuldu.”Hep senin yüzünden bir kere !”

Ne ? Ne alaka be, ben ne yapmışım ?!

“Sen bu çocuğa ümit vermeseydin, şimdi o paşa paşa çiftliğinde at biniyordu !”

Amaaaaan, pardon da ben hiç yanlış bir harekette bulunmadım..Sadece onunla son günü hoş vakit geçirdik..Onu da sırf kolyeyi bulmama yardım etti diye yaptım…Teşekkür maiyetinde..

Vicdanım alaycı bir sesle;

“Nasıl teşekkür ama…Çocuk peşinden Londra’lara geldi…” Kısa bir duraksamadan sonra devam etti.

“Draco, Marcus’u öğrenince ne yapacak acaba ?”

Acıyla inleyip, başımı yastığa gömdüm.Sahiden de Draco’ya ne diyecektim…Peşimden gelmesini nasıl açıklayacaktım !

Yanlış anlamaz belki..Sonuçta Marcus sadece ve sadece bir arkadaş…Büyütecek bir şey yok ki…

Vicdanım omuz silkti.”Arkadaş markadaş..Fazla uzun kalmaması senin için iyi olur..Giderayak, Draco’yla kavga etmenizi istemem…”

Başımda onca dert varken, bir de Marcus çıktı ! Harika…

April’in iç sesiyle konuşması Ginny’nin dürtüklemeleri ile son buldu.Genç kız başını kaldırdığında, meraklı iki çift gözle karşılaştı.

Hermione düşünceli bir sesle:”Günaydın.”

April gözlerini ovalarken,

“Günaydın.Eee nasılsınız, iyi uyudunuz mu ?”

Şimdi hiç onlarla Marcus konusunu konuşmak istemiyordu.O yüzden ilgisiz davranmak en iyisi olacaktı.

Ama Hermione ve Ginny’den kaçmak hiç mümkün müydü ?

Ginny hevesle konuşmaya başladı.”Bırak şimdi nasıl olduğumuzu ! Sen dün geceki çocuktan bahset…Niye gelmiş buraya ?”

April gözlerini devirdi.”Yaa ben nerden bileyim..Off çekilin üstümden de giyineyim.”

Hermione elleri belinde, inatla devam etti.

“Hiç kaçmaya çalışma ! Bayan Weasley çok rahatsız oldu bu misafirden..Tanımadıkları, etmedikleri çocuk sonuçta, haklı…Ne kadar kalacağını bilmek istiyor !”

April iç geçirdi.”İnan bilmiyorum Herm..Ama ben de sizin kadar rahatsızım..Aşağı iner inmez onu bir kenara çekip, konuşacağım.”

Ginny mırıldandı.”Peşini kolay kolay bırakmayacak gibi..Seni kaçırmaya çalışırken de çok zorluk çıkarmıştı…”

April cevap vermedi..Ne diyebilirdi ki, Ginny haklıydı.Hermione perdeleri açarken, düşünceli bir tavırla;

“Fazla ısrarcı biri..Açıkçası bu beni oldukça rahatsız etti.”

April gözlerini yastığından ayırmadan,

“İstediği kadar ısrarcı, inatçı olsun…Onu bir şekilde geldiği yere göndereceğim !”

İşte Kovuk’taki sabah böyle başlamıştı…Yeni bir misafirin telaşıyla…Bayan Weasley sofrayı kurarken, bu konuda yorum yapmaya devam ediyordu.Hiç tanımadıkları birini eve almaktan son derece rahatsız olmuştu.

“Hayır, ayıp denen bir şey var…Elinde bavulla içeri girdi bir anda ! Yüzsüzlük bu yaptığı..Sonuçta tanımayız etmeyiz…”

Mutfakta ona yardım eden Ron da hemen cevap verdi.

“Sorma anne yaaa…Takmış kafayı April’e belli ! Onu almaya İsviçre’ye gittiğimizde de çok zorluk çıkarmıştı.Harry suratına bir tane çakmasaydı April’i nasıl getirirdik bilmem…”

Molly tabakları çıkarmaya başladı.

”Baban da rahatsız oldu tabi..Ama belli etmemeye çalıştı.Hadi dün gece misafir ettik, gecenin köründe sokağa atamazdık..Charlie’nin odasında kaldı.Ama bu gece de kalmak isterse, müsaade etmem bilesin !”

Ron hızlıca başını salladı.”Kalmasın da zaten..Madem gelmiş Londra’ya, gitsin kendine konaklayacak yer bulsun ! Benotti’de kalacak bir sürü yer var…”

Bayan Weasley söylenmeye devam ediyordu.”Hiç gözüm tutmadı bilesin…Kaç tane sucuk istersin bu arada ?”

Ron peynirleri dizerken, annesine döndü.”Hepsini kes sen…”

“Tamam, dur bakayım..Nerde kalmıştım ? Aaah hatırladım, hiç gözüm tutmadı bilesin..Tipinde bir dalkavukluk var…Bir ukalalık…Zavallı April nasıl utandı, bizim yanımızda ikide bir kıza sarıldı…Elini tuttu..Hiç hoş şeyler değil bunlar !”

Domatesleri de tabağa yerleştiren genç adam hışımla;

“Kesinlikle katılıyorum ! Harry ikimiz kafa göz girecekti o salağa ! Kıza sarkıntılık ettikçe etti…”

Birkaç küfür mırıldanmıştı ki, Molly sinirle onu dürtükledi.”Küfür etme bakayım !”

“Affedersin anne..Sinirden ağzımdan kaçıverdi…”

Hermione, Ginny ve April aşağı indiklerinde, mutfak kapısında dikilmiş olan Harry’yi gördüler…Genç adam yüzünde aptal bir tebessümle içeriye bakıyordu.

Ginny kaşlarını çattı.”Neye bakıyor bu ?”

Hermione omuz silkti.”Eğlenecek bir şey bulmuştur gene…”

Salonda kimse yoktu..Anlaşılan kimse sıcacık yataklarını terk edememişti daha..Ginny arkadan yavaşça ilerledi ve Harry’nin kulağına bağırdı.

“Günaydın !!!”

Harry yerinde sıçrarken, Ginny gülerek;

“Ne oldu, korktun mu ?”

Genç adam ters bir bakış attı.”Dalmışım…”

Hermione merakla:”Mutfakta neler oluyor ? Ne seyrediyordun ?”

Harry gülümsemesini bastırmaya çalışarak, hızlıca cevap verdi.”Bayan Weasley ve Ron dün gece hakkında dedikodu yapıyor…”

Hermione kaşlarını kaldırırken, Ginny eğlenir bir vaziyette, Harry’nin omzunun üstünden mutfağa baktı.Ron ve Bayan Weasley onları fark etmemiş, hararetle konuşuyorlardı.  
April hariç diğerleri mutfağı izlerken, genç kız sıkıntılı bir halde sokak kapısını açtığı gibi, bahçeye attı kendini…

Çimenlerin arasında yürürken, kafasını dağıtabilirdi belki…Dün gece Marcus yüzünden herkese rezil olmuştu…

Aah Merlin bilir onun hakkında ne düşünmüşlerdi ! Bir erkeği Londra’ya sürükleyebilecek kadar kötü bir kızdı onların gözünde…

Vicdanı sinirle bağırdı.”Saçmalama Ap, sen kötü kız hiçbir zaman olmadın, olmayacaksın da !”

April boğazına düğümlenen yumrudan konuşamıyordu.İç sesiyle elinden geldiğince haykırdı.

“Onların gözünde öyleyim ama ! Marcus dün gece o kadar çok üstüme düştü ki..Elimi tutmasına mı sarılmalarına mı ağlıyım…Zaten misafirim, evdekilere yük oluyorum…Şimdi de bu !”

Vicdan gözlerini devirdi.”Sadece sinirlerin bozuk o kadar…Marcus’un dün gece ki tavırları senin suçun değildi ki ! Rahatla biraz Ap, tek yapman gereken onu buradan bir an önce postalamak…”

April derin bir nefes aldı.”Sanırım haklısın…Sadece bu durum içimi çok sıkıyor.” 

Vicdanı acı bir tebessümle:”Bence sen için için Draco’nun bu misafiri yanlış anlamasından korkuyorsun…Ve kesinlikle de korkmalısın ! Çünkü bu çocuk sana bu şekilde yakın davranırsa, Draco çok başka düşüncelere kapılabilir…”

April iç çekerek, mırıldandı.” İsviçre’deyken Marcus’la ilişki yaşadığımı sanabilir mesela…”

Konuşmaları gökyüzünden gelen kesik bir çığlıkla bölündü.April başını kaldırdığında, küçük bir baykuşun Kovuk’a doğru ilerlediğini gördü.

Baykuş pencerenin pervazına tünediğinde, Bayan Weasley’nin sesi duyuldu.

“Kahvaltı hazır !!!”

Genç kız içeri girdiğinde, gürültülü bir kalabalıkla karşılaştı..Az önceki sessizlikten eser yoktu.George ve Fred sucuk için Ron’la atışıyordu.

Ginny ve Hermione hararetle bir şeyler tartışıyordu.Ki ne olduğunu anlamak da zorlanmadı.Ginny onu ikna çabalarındaydı…Harry’nin endişeli bakışları iki genç kızın üstündeydi…

Bay Weasley gazetesine dalmışken, Fleur ve Bill fısıldaşıyordu…Kim bilir ne konuşuyorlar…Bayan Weasley ise çayları koyuyordu.

April’in masaya ilerlediğini görünce, hafifçe gülümsedi.

“Tatlım sana mektup var.”

Genç kız dalgın bir tavırla, az önce gelen küçük baykuştan mektubu aldı.Mektup babasından gelmişti…Mektuba kısa bir bakış atıp, Molly’ye döndü.

Sadece onun duyabileceği bir sesle fısıldadı. “Bayan Weasley ben dün gece için özür dilerim.”

Molly içten bir tebessümle:”Senin suçun yok canım, misafirinin ayıbı.” Kısa bir duraksamadan sonra endişeli bir tavırla;

“Gene de en kısa zamanda gitmesi iyi olacak April. Dün geceki hal ve hareketleri de beni son derece rahatsız etti.”

Genç kız başını salladı.”Merak etmeyin bugün konuşacağım onunla.”

O sözünü bitirmişti ki, Marcus merdivenlerde belirdi.Neşeli bir tavırla sofraya otururken, herkesin gözü ondaydı.

“Günaydın !”

Bill ve Bay Weasley günaydın diye mırıldanırken, genç adam devam etti.”Kalmama izin verdiğiniz için çok teşekkürler Bayan Weasley.Size fazla yük olmadığımı umarım.”

Molly zoraki bir tebessümle;

“Aaah ne demek, çok memnun olduk…Hadi biraz sucuk al Mörküz”

April gülümsemesini bastırarak fısıldadı.”Adı Marcus.”

Bayan Weasley istifini bozmadan hemen düzeltti.”Hadi biraz sucuk al Marcus !”

Genç adam hevesle tabağına sucukları doldururken, Ron ve ikizler hoş olmayan bakışlarla Marcus’u izliyordu.

April derin bir iç çekip:”Ben mektubu okur okumaz geliyorum.” diyerek gene bahçeye çıktı.Kovuk’tan uzaklaşmak en iyisi olacaktı…

Charles’ın mektubunu merakla okumaya başladı.

“April,  
Umarım tatilinin son haftalarını güzel geçiriyorsundur.Annen ve ben çok yakın bir zamanda Londra’ya geliyoruz.Tabi son an da ortaya çıkan umulmadık bir iş yüzünden bir hafta sonra geleceğiz…  
Okul geçenlerde kitap listeni yolladı.Mektupla beraber gönderdik.Kitap alışverişini Weasley’lerle beraber yaparsın.  
Bizi özlediğine eminim güzel kızım..Annen de ben de seni görmek için sabırsızlanıyoruz…Sadece iki hafta kaldı April’im..İki hafta sonra gene hep birlikte olacağız…  
Seni çok seven babandan sevgilerle…”

Mektubun yanında zarfa iliştirilmiş, kitap listesini eline aldı.Volteri Cadılar Okulu’nun arması gözüne çarptı.İki hafta sonra orada olacaktı…Dağın tepesindeki o kocaman şatoda !!!

Armanın altında da eğik bir el yazısıyla;

 

“Sayın April Violet Draker, 

Okulumuzun 1 Eylül itibariyle yeni bir döneme başlayacağını belirtmekten büyük bir mutluluk duyarız…  
Aşağıdaki kitapları kısa bir süre içinde temin etmenizi rica eder, hepimiz için güzel bir sene olmasını dileriz…

Okul Müdiresi  
Cackle Murphy “

 

Bayan Cackle’ı özlemişti aslında…Minyon, tombul bir kadındı ve çok sevecendi.April onunla her şeyini konuşabilirdi…

Yaa arkadaşları..Hepsi burnunda tütüyordu..Anlatacak o kadar çok dedikodu birikmişti ki…Hiç biriyle de mektuplaşamamıştı zaten...İtalya’dan üç aydır haber alamıyordu kim bilir neler olmuştu…

Aaah Tanrım Profesör Hardbroom’u bile özlemişti…

Sanırım okula dönme fikri; o kadar da kötü olmamaya başlamıştı.Evet, Londra’da çok güzel vakit geçiriyordu.Hogwarts’a gittikçe hayran oluyordu ama onun yuvası, evi Volteri’ydi…

Tüm çocukluğu o okulda geçmişti…Oradan asla ama asla kopamazdı.Hafifçe gülümsedi.Annesiyle babası bir hafta daha gecikecekti.

Yani önünde iki hafta daha vardı.Ve bu haftaları güzel değerlendirecekti.Hem dostlarıyla hem de Draco’yla unutulmaz günlere imza atacağına kendi kendine söz verdi.

Marcus, Kate, Pansy zırvalıklarıyla uğraşacağına günlerine iyi değerlendirmeliydi.Zaferle sırıttı.Çünkü en sonunda ne yapması gerektiğine karar vermişti.

Neşeyle içeri girdiğinde, Hermione’nin sesini duydu.”Hadi Ap, otur da bir şeyler ye.Birazdan alışveriş için Diagon Yolu’na gideceğiz.”

April sofraya otururken, genç kıza cevap verdi.”Çok iyi olur..Benim de almam gereken kitaplar var.”

Molly kaşlarını çattı.”İyi de sen zaten kitaplarını almadın mı ?”

Ups…Draco’ya gittiği gün böyle söylemişti değil mi ? Ginny ve Hermione gergin bir tavırla April’e bakarken, genç kız istifini bozmadı.

“Evet, çoğu kitabı aldım..Ama hala eksiğim var.Bugün de onları tamamlayacağım.”

Bayan Weasley gülümseyerek:”Diagon Yolu’nda ne ararsan var…Hiç acele etmeden, sakin sakin güzel bir alışveriş yapalım.”

Ron saate bakıp:”Saat on ikiye geliyor..Birazdan çıkalım.”

Marcus hafifçe gülümsedi.”Londra’yı gezmek için bulunmaz bir fırsat olacak.Ben de gelebilirim değil mi ?”

April omuz silkti.”İstersen gel…Hem sana Diagon Yolu’nda kalacak bir yerde bakarız.”

Masada bir sessizlik oluşurken, genç adam ifadesini bozmadı.Yüzünde hala bir gülümseme vardı.

“Eğer burada kalmam sorun olacaksa…”

April genç adamın sözünü kesti.”Evet, sorun olur..Sonuçta ben de bu evde misafirim..Ve Bayan Weasley’nin birden fazla misafiri kaldırabileceğini sanmıyorum.”

Marcus hızlıca başını salladı.”Haklısın..Habersizce gelişim zaten düşüncesizceydi…Bir de yer işgal etmek istemem.Eminim Diagon denen yerde güzel bir konaklama yeri vardır…”

April soğuk bir gülümsemeyle:”Hiç şüphen olmasın.”

Hermione gerginliğe son vermek istercesine araya girdi.”Hadi o zaman hazırlanalım…Diagon Yolu bizi bekliyor !”

Ron ve Harry birbirlerine sırıtarak üst kata doğru ilerlediler.Ginny de sofrayı toplamaya başlamıştı. 

Bayan Weasley derin bir nefes alarak koltuğa yaslandı.Dün geceden beri üstünde olan o görünmez yük, en sonunda ortadan kalkmıştı.

Diagon Yolu’nda dar sokaklarda ilerlerken sabaha nazaran daha iyiyim…

Marcus’u Kovuk’tan yollamayı başarıyla tamamlamıştım çünkü.Sürekli benimle konuşmaya çabalıyor ama şimdi hiç onunla uğraşacak gücüm yok.Habersiz gelişi yeterince sinir bozucuydu zaten ! 

Ginny yanı başımda yürürken bir yandan da Hermione’ye bir şeyler söylüyor..Ron’la yapacağı konuşmayı söylüyordur muhakkak…

Ona da Harry’ye de dert oldu bu mesele…Aslında onları da anlamam lazım Ron’un nasıl bir tepki vereceğini hiç birimiz kestiremiyoruz.O yüzden de her olasılığı düşünerek, Ron’a açıklamalıyız bu işi.

Hermione gergin bir tavırla:”Off Ginny sus artık ! Sabahtan beri konuşuyorsun başım ağrıdı...Yapacağım dedim yaa, daha ne !”

Ginny iç geçirdi.”Yapacaksın, tamam da..Nasıl yapacağın da önemli !!! Ron’un en savunmasız anını yakalaman lazım !”

Onların bu konuşmasına hafifçe sırıtırken, Marcus’un sesini duydum.

“Bana çok mu kızgınsın ?”  
Soğuk bir sesle:”Tavırlarımdan da anladığın üzere, evet !”

Hafifçe iç çekti.”Bak seni zor duruma soktuysam özür dilerim..Biliyorum böyle çat kapı gelmemem lazımdı.”

Hışımla ona döndüm.”Hiç gelmemen lazımdı Marcus ! Beni nasıl bir duruma düşürdün bilmem farkında mısın ? Gecenin bir yarısı misafir olduğum eve geliyorsun, yüzsüz gibi de -çok yorgunum, nerede yatabilirim acaba- diye soruyorsun !”

Marcus mırıldandı.”Gidecek bir yer bulamamıştım.Yoksa sabah gelecektim seni görmeye…”

Omuz silktim.”Niye geldin ki zaten ? İki hafta sonra İtalya’ya döneceğim.Boşu boşuna iş çıkarıyorsun !”

Genç adamın nefesini yüzümde hissettim…Bakışları hiç hoşuma gitmedi doğrusu ! Kulağıma doğru eğildi ve fısıldadı.

“Seni görmek için yanıp tutuşuyordum Ap, okul başladıktan sonra seni görmem mümkün değildi…Anlasana işte…” duraksadı ve derin bir nefes alıp devam etti.

“Seni çok özledim…”

Boynumda soğuk bir ürperti oluştu.Marcus’un sözleri hiç mi hiç hoşuma gitmiyordu.Bana aşık filan olamazdı değil mi ? Yani biz arkadaştık…Beraber ata bindik, gezdik…Biz sadece iki iyi arkadaşız !!!

Ben bunları kendime tekrar ederken, Marcus bir cevap beklercesine arkamda dikiliyordu.

Ron’un öfkeli sesini duyana kadar, dikkatimi düşüncelerime vermiştim…Ron sinirli bir tavırla homurdandı.

“Aptal Malfoy ! Karşımıza çıkmasa olmazdı..Gene tüm neşem uçtu gitti…”

Donup kaldığımı hissettim…Gözlerim korkuyla açıldı ve Hermione’ye döndüm.Genç kız bir mağazanın vitrinine bakıyordu.

“Herm, Draco burada mıydı ?”

Hermione kaşlarını çattı.”Bilmiyorum ben onu görmedim…”

Telaşla etrafıma bakınmaya başladım.Kalabalık caddede oradan oraya bakıyordum ve içimden her türlü dileği diliyordum…

Aaah lütfen, lütfen Draco Marcus’la beni görmemiş olsun, lütfen !!! Sinirli bir tavırla oradan oraya yürürken, Marcus gene dibimde bitiverdi.

“Ne oldu ? Birine mi bakıyorsun ?”

Öfkeyle dişlerimi gıcırdattım.”Bana bir saniye verir misin Marcus ?”

Harry’yle süpürgelere bakan Ron’un yanına koştururken, Bayan Weasley’nin sesi duyuldu.

“Hadi çocuklar hızlı olun biraz !”

Nefes nefese bir halde Ron’a döndüm.”Ron Draco daha demin burada mıydı ?”

Genç adam sinirle yüzünü buruşturdu.”Evet, yanında birkaç kişi daha vardı.Bizim tarafa kısa bir bakış attı ve ilerlemeye devam etti…”

Harry homurdandı.”Sataşmaya zamanı yoktu herhalde beyefendinin…”

Ron alaycı bir tavırla:”Hele bir laf söyleseydi…Ağzını burnunu dağıtırdım onun !”

Harry ve Ron’u Malfoy Fantezileriyle baş başa bırakmanın en akıllıca yol olacağına kanaat getiren ben iç geçirerek Herm’lerin arkasından yürümeye başladım….

Harika bir bu eksikti ! Marcus’la uğraşmam yetmiyormuş gibi şimdi de Draco’nun ne gördüğünü düşünmekten yiyip bitirecektim kendimi !

Marcus’a öfkeli bir bakış attım..Şuan onun ağzını burnunu dağıtmak istiyordum ! Tamam vakti zamanında çok yardımı dokunmuştu ama şimdi bir anda hayatıma girmesi….Off !!!

Ben içimden küfürleri sıralarken, o hiç bir şey olmamış gibi yanıma geldi ve içten bir gülümsemeyle;

“Kitap listeni çıkar istersen, şurada küçük bir dükkan var..Belki orada istediklerini bulabiliriz…”

Çantamdan listeyi çıkarırken, elini omzuma koydu ve beni dükkana doğru ilerletmeye başladı.

Bayan Weasley terden ıslanmış alnını, ipek bir mendille kurularken, nefes nefese bir halde;

“Çocuklar ben çok yoruldum…Şuradaki cafede biraz soluklanayım.”

Hermione yardımsever bir tavırla:”Siz oturun Bayan Weasley biz alışverişi bitirince yanınıza geliriz.”

Molly minnetle genç kıza baktı sonra endişeli bir ifade takınıp;

“Pekala ama çok oyalanmayın..Ve gereksiz şeylere de para harcamayın !”

Ginny,Hermione,Harry ve Ron caddede ilerlemeye devam ederken,

Hermione kaşlarını çattı.”April’ler nerede ?”

Harry listesini incelerken, mırıldandı.”İlerideki bir dükkana girdiler..Birazdan gelirler…”

Ron’un homurtusu yükseldi.”Şu işe bakar mısın ? Tılsım için iki kitap istiyorlar…Tüm paramızı bu kitaplara harcayacağız öyle mi ?”

Hermione ters bir bakış attı ona.”Bunlar bizim öğrenimimiz için gerekli Ronald ! Söylenmeyi kes ve yürü !!!”

İtişe kakışa önlerindeki küçük dükkana girerek, gözden kayboldular…

Narcissa Malfoy hızlı hızlı yürürken bir yandan da konuşmaya devam ediyordu.

“Kitap listeni tamamlar tamamlamaz bir de cübbe bakkamız lazım sana…”

Ama Malfoy’un onu dinlediği yoktu.O, son gördüğü manzarada takılı kalmıştı.April ve yanındaki adam ! Adam bile denmezdi ona, April ve sırık !

Kimdi peki, o Allah’ın cezası herif kimdi ? Neden April’in dibine kadar girmişti…Evet, asıl soru buydu !

O herif, o sırık neden April’in dibindeydi ! Kimse ona o kadar yaklaşamazdı, kendisinden başka !!!

Erkek arkadaşı oydu, peki o sırık...Kimdi o ya ??? Tamam, sakince bir düşün Draco, Harry ezikleriyle daha önce görmemiştin onu…

Hogwarts’lı olmadığına da emindi…O herifi daha önce görmüş olsaydı, kesinlikle hatırlardı…Demek ki April’le bağlantılı biriydi…Hımm belki de İtalya’dan gelme bir kuzendi..Hah evet, kesin kuzenidir…

Vicdanı homurdandı.”Saçma !!! Kuzeni olsaydı, April’in içine düşmezdi…Görmedin mi, neredeyse ağzına girecekti !”

Lanet olsun, evet !!! Acaba İtalya’dan gelen eski erkek arkadaşı mıydı ? Hımmm kahretsin, ya öyleyse..Yok canım April’in ondan önce çıktığı biri olmamıştı ki….

Yoksa olmuş muydu ???

“Draco Malfoy !!! Sen beni dinliyor musun ?”

Genç adam düşüncelerinden sıyrıldı ve kendisine merakla bakan Kate ve Cissy’ye döndü.

“Efendim ?”

Narcissa elindeki cübbeyi sallayıp:”Bu sence de güzel değil mi ?”

Mağaza çalışanı neşeli bir tavırla, hemen lafa atladı.

“Aah hanımefendi harika bir seçim ! Eminim beyefendiye çok yakışacaktır…”

Kate gülerek:”Dene istersen Draco…”

April o sırıkla etrafta cirit atarken, cübbe denemek mi ? Asla !!! Draco derin bir nefes alıp, annesine döndü.

“Harika seçim anne, ama benim daha iyi bir fikrim var…Ben kitap listemi tamamlarken, neden sen de kıyafet alışverişi yapmıyorsun ? Böylece daha hızlı oluruz…Büyük meydanda da saat yediye doğru buluşuruz…”

Narcissa şaşkın bir ifade takındı.”Ahh..Pekala..Tamam, ben kıyafetleri alırım…Ama sana olup olmayacağını nereden bileceğim ?”

Draco omuz silkti.”Ölçülerimi biliyorsun…Neyse sonra görüşürüz…”

Hızlıca yürümeye başladı.April ve sırığı bulması lazımdı şimdi !!!

Kate’in ince sesi duyuldu.”Bekle Draco, ben de kitap alacağım..Beraber gidelim !”

Ups…Sanırım April’i bulma fikri, bir başka bahara kalmıştı…

Zoraki bir tebessümle:”Hımm, tamam…”

Kate ve Draco dükkandan çıkarken, Narcissa arkalarından seslendi.

“Saat yediyi geçirmeyin !!!”

“Nerde bunlar ? “ 

April belki de bunu yüzüncü defa söylüyordu.Marcus’la saatlerdir Hermione’leri arıyorlardı ve hala bulamamışlardı.

April sinir krizi geçirmek üzereydi…Draco’yu görmek için sürekli etrafına bakınıyordu ama genç adamdan eser yoktu.Daha kötüsü de Marcus’la baş başa kalmıştı.

Genç adam durmadan konuşuyordu.İki saattir ona kalacak bir otel arıyorlardı ama Marcus hepsine burun kıvırmıştı.Bir tanesini bile beğenmemişti.

Son otelden de çıkarlarken, April öfkeyle;

“Neden beğenmedin anlamadım ! Oldukça konforluydu ve ucuzdu da !”

Marcus omuz silkti.”Isıtıcısı bozukmuş..Ben geceleri çok üşürüm ve sıcak bir yer olmazsa asla uyuyamam…”

“Senini ısıtıcına…” diye onun duyamayacağı bir sesle homurdanırken, sıcağın altında yürümeye başladılar…

Marcus onun gerginliğini fark etmişti etmesine ama görmezlikten geliyordu.Başka ne yapabilirdi ki, sonunda genç kızın yanındaydı ve bu her şeye değerdi..

Evet, April mutsuzdu..Ama gene de onunlaydı…Onun yanındaydı…Bazen bu bile yetebilirdi….Onun sana ait olmadığını bile bile yanı başında olmak…Ona dokunmaya hakkın olmadığını bile bile uçuşan saçlarına değmeye çalışmak….Onun seni sevmediğini bile bile bir gün seveceğine inanmak…. 

Aah…Aşk bu olmalıydı…Carmen yanılıyordu ! Bunun bir saplantı olduğunu öne sürmüştü ama hayır ! O April’e aşıktı…Onunla ilk tanıştığı yemekten beri hem de….

****  
“Bu benim kuzenim April, kendisi İtalya’dan yaz tatili için geldi…”

Carmen; şüpheyle genç kızı süzerken, Marcus hızlıca ona uzatılan eli kavradı.Samimi bir gülümsemeyle;

“Adım Marcus, Charlotte’un okuldan arkadaşıyım…”

****

Genç kızın sevecen gülümsemesini düşündü…Ela gözlerindeki o tatlı bakışı….Aslında o an etkilenmişti bu yabancıdan…

Belki yeşilimsi ela gözler…Belki de yemekte çekinmeden söylediği sözler etkilemişti onu ..

****

“Marcus tatlım, biraz daha ördek alır mısın ?”

Marcus hızlıca başını sallayıp, tabağını uzattı.Geraldine ustalıkla tabağı doldururken, April salata kasesine uzanmaya çalışıyordu…  
Marcus yanındaki kızla ilgilenmekteydi…April’in ela gözleri, siyaha çalan kumral saçları, masum ifadesi oldukça etkilemişti genç adamı…

Heyecanlandığını belli etmemeye çalışarak, sorularını sormaya devam etti.

“İtalya’da hangi okulda okuyorsun ?”

April gururlu bir tavır takınarak:”Volteri’de…”

Marcus hızlıca başını salladı.”O okulu biliyorum, İtalya’nın en iyisidir…”

April hafifçe gülümsedi.”Evet! Volteri’yi tek geçerim !”

Genç adam devam etti.”Charlotte,Carmen ve ben de Quinn de Soul’a gidiyoruz…”

April hafifçe burun kıvırdı.”Orasını pek beğenmiyorum açıkçası…Eğitimi iyidir eminim ama okulun kendisi yıkılmak üzere !”

Marcus acıyla gülümsedi.”Eski olduğu doğru ama görünüşüne aldanma, oldukça sağlamdır…”

Charlotte lafa atladı.”Sen ona bakma Marcus, kendini pek üstün gördüğünden, bir tek Volteri’yi mükemmel buluyor !”

April gözlerini devirerek:”Hayır Charlotte, sadece senin okulunu berbat buluyorum ! Diğer büyücülük okullarına sözüm yok !”

Carmen de lafa atladı.Okuluna laf söylenmesine hayli kızmıştı.”Bizim okulun içine bile girmediğine eminim ! Tam olarak bilmediğin bir okul hakkında berbat demen çok yanlış !”

April sakin bir ses tonuyla, ona cevap verdi.”Aslında okulun içini gördüm..Ve gördüğüm zamanda berbat kelimesi zihnimde yankılandı !”

Marcus araya girdiğinde, Geraldine derin bir nefes aldı.”Herkesin fikri kendinedir..Lütfen birbirimizin fikirlerine saygı gösterelim..”

Carmen sinirle:”Okulumuza berbat dedi Marcus !”

Genç adam soğukkanlılığını koruyarak:”Onun fikri Carmen, April’in berbat demesiyle okul berbat olmuyor, değil mi ?”

Carmen sessizleşirken, Charlotte başını salladı.”Haklısın…April boş boş konuşuyor işte..”

April cevap vermedi..Biraz ortalığı kızıştırmak istemişti ama Marcus oldukça soğukkanlılıkla durumu idare etmişti…Genç adama kısa bir bakış atıp, hafifçe gülümsedi.

“Herkes gazıma gelmiyor anlaşılan….” 

Marcus hafifçe gülümsedi…

****

April’in o kendinden emin duruşu daha ilk gün belli olmuştu…Charlotte’u nasıl da köşeye sıkıştırmıştı…Lanet olsun ki, Marcus da onun bu kendinden emin duruşuna aşık olmuştu…

Ama April’in aşık olduğu kişi bir başkasıydı..Bunu da kısa bir süre içinde öğrenmişti…

****

“Ne yazık ki bulamadık kolyeyi..”

Charlotte kuru bir sesle:”Vah vah çok üzüldüm.”

April ona ters bir bakış attı ama barış yaptıklarını kendi kendine tekrar edip, kafasını çevirdi.Marcus genç kıza endişeli bir bakış atıp;

“İçecek bir şeyler ister misin ? “

April bitkin bir sesle:”Hiçbir şey istemiyorum ! Aklım hala kolyede..”

Marcus onun yüzündeki acıya, üzüntüyle karşılık verdi.”Keşke yapabileceğimiz bir şey olsa..”

Genç kız ona kısa bir bakış atıp, iğneleyici bir sesle:”Yapabileceğin tek şey; aramama yardım etmek olurdu ki onu da zaten yapmadın !”

Genç adam başını hafifçe öne eğerken, Charlotte araya girdi.”Yapma kuzen..Ortamı germeye lüzum yok..Sevgilinden istersin yeni bir kolye daha.Bu mevzuda böylece kapanır.”

April sinirle:”Durum bu kadar basit değil ! Kolyeyi kaybettiğimi öğrenince çok üzülecek ! Sahip çıkamadığımı düşünecek !”

Charlotte omuz silkerek:”Ne yazık ki sahip çıkamadın..Ama olan oldu bir kere.Artık neler yapabileceğini düşünmelisin..”

April iç çekerek:”Mektup yollamıştım ona..Birkaç güne cevabı gelir..O zaman yazarım kolyeyi kaybettiğimi.” 

****

Kulak tırmalayıcı bir gürültü koptu.Önce bir patlama sesi, ardından da kulak tırmalayıcı çığlıklar doldurdu şenliği..

Üçü de hızlıca ayağa fırladı.Çevredekiler etrafa bakınırken, Carmen abisinin koluna sarılıp, korkuyla:”Bu seslerde ne böyle ?”

Marcus bir şey diyemezken, ileride kaçmaya çalışan bir adam cevabı verdi.

“Ölüm yiyenler ! Londra’dan sonra bizim kasabamıza da saldırıyorlar !”

Adamın sözleriyle; şaşkın kalabalık, yerini korkuyla çığlık atan bir kalabalığa bıraktı.Herkes birbirini ezerek ilerlemeye çalışıyor, maskeyle yüzlerini örtmüş, siyah cübbeli büyücülerden ve onların lanetlerinden kaçmaya çalışıyordu…

Etraf mahşer yeri gibiydi..Lanetler havada uçuşurken, acı dolu çığlıklar insanın tüylerini diken diken ediyordu.Charlotte, Marcus ve Carmen de kalabalığın arasına karıştılar..

Gökyüzünde Karanlık İşaret dalgalanıyor, çadırlar alevler içinde yanıyor ve herkes canını kurtarmaya çalışıyordu..

Marcus, kardeşini Charlotte’a doğru ilerletti ve bağırışların arasında olanca gücüyle haykırdı.”Siz çıkışa doğru koşun..Sakın ama sakın duraksamayın ! Kalabalığın içinde kalın, ben April’i bulup, size yetişeceğim !”

Carmen korkuyla abisine bakarken, Charlotte sinirle:”Saçmalamayı kes ! Onu asla bu kargaşada bulamazsın !”

Marcus onun sözünü umursamayıp, kalabalığın tersine doğru koşmaya başladı.Carmen hıçkırıklar eşliğinde abisine doğru seslendi.

“Dikkatli ol !”

****

O günü hatırladı…Kalabalık caddede ölümüne koşuşunu…April’i bulmak için yardığı kalabalığı, havada uçuşan lanetleri hatırladı…

Hiçbiri onu korkutamamıştı, tek ama tek istediği April’i bulmaktı ! Ona zarar gelmesine asla izin veremezdi !!!

Ve onu bulduğunda; kalbine soğuk bir bıçağın saplandığını hissetmişti.O yerde acıyla haykırırken, hiçbir şey yapamadan öylece durduğunu hatırladı…

Onun kıvranışları, çığlıkları kulağında yankılanırken, acıyla ürperdiğini hissetti.O an asasını kavradığı gibi ölüm yiyenin yanına koşmuştu !

April’i korumak için göze her şeyi alabilirdi….

****

“Petrificus Totalus !”

Ölüm yiyen daha ne olduğunu anlayamadan kendini yerde buldu.Kolları ve bacakları, vücuduna yapışmıştı sanki…

Marcus umursamaz bir tavırla, ölüm yiyenin üzerinden atladı ve yerde nefes nefese kalmış olan April’in yanına çömeldi.

April’in ter içinde kalmış olan siyah saçlarını yüzünden çekerken, bir eliyle de genç kızın başının altından tutuyordu.April kıpırdayamayacak kadar güçsüzdü ama zorlukla fısıldadı. 

“Kolye..”

Marcus acıyla gülümsedi.”Kolye için vaktimiz yok April, hemen buradan ayrılmalıyız !”

April’in yanaklarından yaşlar süzülüyordu.Marcus’un da yardımıyla ayağa kalkarken, hıçkırarak;

“Kolyem olmadan gidemem !”

Marcus, yerde kurtulmaya çalışan ölüm yiyene bakıp, telaşla cevap verdi.

“Ölüm yiyen birazdan eski haline dönecektir ! Onun gibi düzinelercesi var burada…Gerçekten de zamanımız yok !”

April’in hala duraksadığını fark edince;

“Saldırı bittikten sonra gelip, kolyeni arayacağız ! Ama şimdi benimle gel !” diye kararlı bir sesle çığlıkların arasında bağırdı…

Ölüm yiyenler, birçok kişiyi yakalamış, öldüresiye işkence ediyordu ve April’le Marcus’un bir an bile duraksamaya vakitleri yoktu !

Bunu çok iyi bilen April hafifçe dudağını ısırıp, inanmak istercesine fısıldadı.”Ararız değil mi ?”

Marcus elini ona doğru uzattı ve güven verici bir sesle:”Söz veriyorum, kolyeni bulacağız !”

Genç kız ona kısa bir süre baktıktan sonra, hızlıca başını salladı.Marcus’un uzattığı eli sıkıca kavradığında, genç adam hafifçe gülümseyip ilerlemeye başladı. 

****

O kolyenin önemini anlamıştı…Evet, April için o kolye çok değerliydi…Binlerce lanet yiyecek kadar..Ama April de Marcus için önemliydi, binlerce lanet atabilecek kadar….

Eğer o saldırı günü April’e bir şey olsaydı bunun bedelini mutlaka ödetirdi…

****

April heyecanla kolyesine bakıyordu.

"Marcus inanamıyorum ! Ellerimde, kolyem ellerimde ! Onu bulduk !"

Genç kız sevinç naraları atarken, Marcus kahkahalarla gülüyordu."Söylemiştim sana..Bulacağımızı söylemiştim..."

 

April heyecanla kolyesini boynuna takarken,

 

"Burada düşürmüş olabileceğim nerden aklına geldi ?"

 

Genç adam bilmiş bir tavırla:"Siz kızlar genellikle eşyalarınızı tuvalette kaybedersiniz..."

 

April ona ters bir bakış atıp:"Amaaan tamam havalanma..." Şaşkınlıkla ekledi."Hayret yaa, yüzümü yıkarken, kolyeyi hangi ara lavabonun yanına koydum ki ?"

 

Marcus gülerken, April onun omzuna vurdu."Yaa tamam gülme artik..Siz erkekler de ufacık bir başarı da hemen havalanıyorsunuz !"

 

Genç adam kibirle:"Ufacık bir başarı mi ? Kolyeyi bulmak için çırpındığım anları unuttun galiba...Böyle mi teşekkür ediyorsun ?"

 

April hafifçe gülümsedi.Marcus'un yanına doğru ilerleyip, avucunu genç adamın yanağına dokundurdu.Hafifçe okşarken, minnetle mırıldandı.

 

"Çok teşekkür ederim Marcus..Bu kolyenin benim için anlamını tahmin bile edemezsin..."

 

Genç adam büyülenmiş bir edayla genç kızın gözlerine bakıyordu.Heyecanla elini yukarı doğru kaldırdı..Genç kızın, yanağındaki elini kavramak istedi..Ama April elini çoktan çekmişti...

****

Yanağına dokunan o yumuşacık, küçücük el…Minnetle bakan gözler…Büyülenmiş gibi gözlerini kapattı…April’in minneti, sevgisi kendine değildi biliyordu..O kolyeyi bulmanın mutluluğunu yaşıyordu…O gene ve gene Draco denen adamı düşünüyordu…

Hep onu düşünmüştü..Hep onu istemişti..Hep ondan bahsetmişti.Yanı başındaki adamın çırpınışlarını, çektiği acıyı görememişti…

Sahte bir tebessümün ardındaki aşkı, acıyı, ümidi görmemişti..Görmemeye de devam ediyordu…

Kaçacağı geceki o çırpınışları…Son umudunun da sert bir yumrukla dağılması…Bunların hiçbirinin Marcus için anlamını bilmiyordu…

****

“Attan nasıl da düştük öyle ? Hadi ben senin üstüne düştüm ya sen ? Bir an için öldün sandım..”

Marcus acıyla gülümsedi.Hala uzuvları ağrıyordu.”Hah ben de bir an öldüm sandım..”

April gülerek, ona döndü.”Ama gene de eğlendin değil mi ?“

Marcus gözlerini kaçırarak:”Sen olduktan sonra her şekilde eğlenirim..”

April kızarırken, genç adamla uzun bir süre bakıştılar.April toparlanmak için, 

“Eee öyle işte..Neyse ben içeri giriyorum..Halime bak bir de sabah duş almıştım..”  
Marcus onu yolcu ederken, genç kız acı bir tebessüm ederek;

“Kendine iyi bak Marcus..”

Genç adam şaşkınlıkla:”Ne demek şimdi bu ? Veda eder gibi..Yarın gene geleceğim..”

April gülerek:”Geleceğini biliyorum ama içimden geldi sadece…Her durumda yanımda oldun, teşekkür ederim..”

Marcus’a içtenlikle sarıldı.Genç adam şaşkınlıkla ona karşılık verirken, April onun kollarından hızlıca ayrıldı. 

****

Hep böyle olacaktı değil mi ? Ona dokunduğu, sarıldığı her an bir saniyelikti ! April hep kendini geri çekecekti, ondan kaçacaktı…

Çünkü April bir başkasına aitti…O bir başkasının sevgilisiydi…Bir başkasının…Marcus’un değil…

****

Marcus öfkeyle:”Nereye gidiyorsun ?”

April’in kolunu yakalamıştı.Genç kız debelenirken, Harry Marcus’u ittirmeye çalışıyordu.

Hermione telaşla:”Arabayı sür Ron ! Hadi acele et !”

Ginny tüm kuvvetiyle April’in elini kavradı.April Marcus’a bağırıyordu.

“Bırak kolumu bırak !”

Geraldine de pencereye koşarken, bağırıyordu.

“Babana nasıl hesap vereceğim ben !”

April Marcus’u iteklerken,

“Kendi isteğiyle gitti, dersin..Ben onunla konuşacağım zaten ! Şimdi bırakın beni !”

Marcus öfkeyle onu çekiştiriyordu.”Gidemezsin, hiçbir yere gidemezsin !”

Ron sinirle:”Bu kadarı da fazla, April’i sıkı tutun, gaza basıyorum !”

Ginny ve Hermione genç kızı sıkıca kavrarken, Harry de son anda Marcus’a okkalı bir yumruk indirdi.

****

Charlotte’un kollarına yığıldığında bile hala mırıldanıyordu.

“Lütfen gitme…Lütfen beni bırakıp, ona gitme…”

****

Madem April’in Draco’ya olan aşkını biliyordu peki o zaman neden gelmişti Londra’ya…Neden inadına girmişti April’in hayatına…

Çünkü kahrolası bir umut vardı içinde..Bir his…Bir gün gelir de April onu sever diye bir ümit…

“Olur ya bir gün gelir ya, olur ya kader bu ya, olur ya benden başkasını  
gözün görmez olur ya… “ diye mırıldandığını çok sonra fark etti.

April’in heyecanlı sesini duyduğunda ister istemez yerinden sıçradı..Düşüncelerine ne kadar da dalmıştı…

Genç kız eliyle bir yeri işaret ediyordu.”Hah bak Molly orada !”

Koşarak ilerlemeye başladı.Marcus da peşinden tabi…Molly soğuk bir meyve suyu içiyordu.April’i görünce, derin bir nefes aldı.

“Nerdesiniz siz ?”

April nefes nefese bir halde:”Marcus’a kalacak yer bakıyorduk…”

Bayan Weasley büyük umutlarla April’e baktı.”Buldunuz mu bari ?”

Genç kız sesindeki hayal kırıklığını saklamaya çalışarak;

“Hayır..Sanırım Marcus bu gece de Kovuk’ta kalacak…”

Molly surat asarken, bu durumdan hoşnut olmayan genç adam konuyu değiştirdi.

“Diğerleri nerde ?”

Genç kadın dalgın bir tavırla:”Alışveriş yapıyorlar…Bir iki saat sonra buraya gelecekler…”

April iç geçirdi.”O zaman ben de kitaplarımı tamamlayıp, geleyim…Bir saate kalmaz gelirim yanına Molly…”

“Tamam tatlım…”

Marcus da ilerleyecekken, April onu durdurdu.Soğuk bir gülümseme ile;

“Sen Bayan Weasley’e eşlik et Marcus…Ben de birazdan gelirim zaten…”

Marcus isteksiz bir tavırla başını sallarken, April rahat bir nefes alarak, kalabalık sokakta gözden kayboldu…

Marcus sandalyeye otururken, hafifçe iç geçirdi…Ona gene ve gene April’in arkasından umutsuzca beklemek kalmıştı.

Ginny,Harry,Hermione ve Ron; Diagon Yolu’nda ağır adımlarla yürüyordu.Hermione çıldırmış gibi alışveriş yaparken, Ron yorgun bir tavırla etrafına bakındı.

“Her şeyi aldık, daha ne kaldı Merlin aşkına !”

Ginny elindeki listeye kısa bir bakış atıp;

“KSKS kitabı alacağız daha…”

Ron iç geçirdi.”Keşke annemle cafede otursaymışım…”

Hermione gözlerini devirerek:”Abartma Ronald ! Hadi KSKS kitapları için Smith’in dükkanına gidelim…”

Ginny ve Harry bakıştılar…Fırsat ellerine mi gelmişti ne ? Ginny Harry’nin koluna yapıştı ve çekiştirmeye başladı.

“Aaaa Harry cübbe almamız lazımdı !”

Ron kaşlarını çatıp, genç kıza döndü.”Ne cübbesi ya, bir de onunla mı uğraşacağız ?“

Harry telaşlı bir tavır takındı.”Ama almamız lazımdı !”

Ginny hızlıca başını salladı.”Olmazsa Herm ve sen kitapları tamamlayın, biz de cübbe alalım…”

Hermione gözlerini devirdi.Harry ve Ginny’nin oyunculuklarına başka nasıl bir tepki verebilirdi ki ?

Ron umursamazca:”Tamam, hadi gidin alın…O zaman daha sonra cafede buluşuruz.”

Ginny başını salladı.”Tamamdır, bir saat sonra Squishy Cafe’de olacağız.Hadi Harry !”

Genç adamı çekiştirerek sokağın köşesine doğru ilerledi.Gözden kaybolmadan önce, Hermione’ye hafifçe gülümsedi.Artık top Hermione’deydi.

Bakalım genç kız Ron’la nasıl konuşacaktı ?

Genç adam bir kez daha iç geçirdi.”Hadi bakalım, Smith bizi bekliyor…”

Genç adam ağır adımlarla dükkana ilerlerken, Hermione derin bir nefes alıp, onun peşi sıra ilerlemeye başladı. 

Draco peşindeki genç kızı önemsememeye çalışıyordu.Ama ne mümkün ! Kate sürekli bir konuşma çabasındaydı.Şimdi de Hogwarts’ta başına gelen bir olayı anlatıyordu.

“Biraz soluklanalım mı Kate ?” diyerek ilerideki cafeyi işaret etti.Genç kız konuşmasını kesti ve başını salladı.

“Olur…”

Squishy Cafe fazla kalabalık değildi.Birkaç saniye geçmeden sipariş bile vermişlerdi.

Garson yanlarından uzaklaşırken, Kate hevesle konuşmaya başladı.

“Nerde kalmıştım ? Aaah hatırladım..Sonra da ben onun kağıdı çözdüm.Kağıt değiştirdiğimizi anlamadılar ama o yakalanma korkusu bana yetti…Tabi daha sonradan öğrendim ki…”

Draco onu dinlemiyordu.Gözleri ileride oturan Bayan Weasley ve yanındaki sırığa takılmıştı.Gene mi bu herif ! Her yerden çıkıyordu !!! 

İçinde bir öfke dalgasının kabardığını hissetti.Molly ve genç adam bir şeyler konuşuyordu konuşmasına ama ne dediklerini duyamayacak kadar uzaktaydı.

Ama tavırlarından ikisinin de bu konuşmadan hoşnut olmadığını sezinlemişti.Gene de Bayan Weasley ile bir muhabbeti olduğuna göre, demek ki Kovuk’ta kalıyordu !

Bir dakika bir dakika ne demek Kovuk’ta kalıyordu ? April’le aynı evin içinde miydi bu sırık !

Peki hangi sıfatla ! Kimdi bu adam, kim ? Acaba hangi odada yatıyordu ? Odası April’inkine yakın mıydı ?

Vicdanı gözlerini devirdi.”Kovuk’ta kaldığı ne malum ?”

Kalmadığı ne malum !!!

“Draco sen beni dinliyor musun ?”

Kate’in sorusu ile silkindi ve boş gözlerle genç kıza baktı.Yalan söylemenin bir anlamı var mıydı ?

“Hayır, dinlemiyordum…”

Genç kızın incindiğini fark etmişti.Ama şimdi onunla uğraşacak takati yoktu ! Aklı April ve o sırıktayken bu mümkün bile olamazdı !

Kate acı bir tebessümle:”Canını sıkıyorsam, özür dilerim.”

Draco kayıtsız bir tavırla cevap verdi.”Sıkmıyorsun…Sadece benim kafam dağınık, o yüzden dinlemiyordum.”

Genç kız ifadesiz bir tavırla, Draco’yu süzdü.Neden böyle olduğunu tabi ki de biliyordu.

Ölüm yiyen konusunu o kadar dert etmişti ki kendine, resmen hayatla bağını koparmıştı.

Ve onun bir dostu olarak, ya da onu seven biri olarak genç adamı rahatlatmalıydı.

Kate gergin bir sesle:”Ölüm yiyen konusunu biliyorum Draco.”

Genç adam şaşkınlıkla ona dönerken, Kate hızlıca devam etti.

“Babanla konuşurken duydum…” 

Draco’yla kısa bir süre bakıştılar, genç adamın yüz ifadesi kaskatıydı.

“Canımın neden sıkkın olduğunu anlamışsındır o zaman.”

“O yüzden iki gündür seni rahatlatmaya çalışıyorum.Ama pek işe yaramadı sanırım…”

Draco çarpık bir gülümsemeyle:”Rahatlatmaktan çok yordun canım.İki gündür hiç durmadan konuşuyorsun…”

Kate kıpkırmızı kesildi.”Hadi yaa, o kadar mı kötüydüm.”

Genç adam gülerek, onun utançtan kızaran yanaklarına baktı.”Utanma, utanma..Gene de sağ ol Kate, düşünmen bile anlamlı benim için.”

Genç kız öne doğru eğildi.Gözlerindeki hüzün rahatlıkla fark ediliyordu.

“Keşke elimden başka bir şey gelse…”

Draco onun eline uzandı.Hafifçe sıktı.”Keşke…Bu işten kurtulmak için her şeyi göze alabilirim !”

Kate sabırsızca:”Bir yolu olmalı ! Eğer Lord senin hazır olmadığını anlarsa, belki bu işi erteler…”

“Daha önce yaptı bunu…Hazır olmadığımı söyleyip, kestirip attı.”

Genç kız hevesle bağırdı.”Şimdi de yapabilir !”

Draco suratını buruşturarak;

“Sanmıyorum…Kafaya takmış bu meseleyi, babam öyle söyledi.Ona göre Lord’un benimle ilgili bir planı var.”

Kate iyice gerilmişti.”Nasıl bir plan ya, off !!!”

Garson siparişleri getirdikten sonra, uzun bir süre konuşmadılar…İkisi de düşüncelere dalmıştı…

Kate Draco’nun umutsuzluğunu gördükçe, içinin acıdığını hissetti.Yapılacak hiç bir şey yok muydu gerçekten ?

Göz göre göre Draco katil mi olacaktı..Nasıl olabilirdi ki bu ? Tamam, Draco Malfoy kötü biri olarak anılırdı…Acımasızdı, düşüncesizdi ama bir katil asla değildi !

Zamanında lanet fırlattığı, insanların canını yaktığını da görmüştü ama özünde iyi bir adam vardı.

O yanını herkese göstermezdi…Sadece onu anlayabilenler, Draco’nun içindeki o gizli adamı görebilirdi…Ve Kate onu görebiliyordu, hissedebiliyordu.

Genç adamın; iyi, düşünceli kişiliğini, Malfoy maskesinin altında görebilmişti ! 

Ve o gizli adamın yaşayabilmesi için, Kate her şeyi göze alabilirdi.Yeter ki Draco kendi karanlığında kaybolmasın !

Draco’nun elini daha da sıkı kavrayarak, içten bir sesle fısıldadı.

“Umarım bir çıkış yolu buluruz Draco, çünkü içindeki o iyi adamı yok olmasını istemiyorum !”

Draco kaşını kaldırdı.”İçimdeki ne ?”

Genç kız hevesle devam etti.”Anladın işte ! Maskenin altına sakladığın adamdan bahsediyorum.İyi, nazik ve düşünceli adamdan !”

Kate’in içten sözleri, genç adamı gülümsetti.”O bahsettiğin adam yüzünden ben şimdi bu haldeyim..Bu kadar endişeli ve korkağım.O adam hiç gün yüzüne çıkmasaydı, belki de ölüm yiyen olacağım için sevinirdim.”

Kate acıyla inledi.”Sakın böyle söyleme ! Ölüm yiyen olmanın hiçbir güzel yanı yok ! Bir adamın köpeği olmak hoş mu sence ?”

Draco omuz silkti.”Ben olsam o gözle bakmazdım…Çünkü mantıklıca düşününce, bu hayatta herkes birinin köpeği…Herkes birilerini kullanıyor…Ölüm yiyenlik sadece bu çarkın bir başka parçası.”

Genç kız öfkelenmeye başlamıştı.”Saçmalıyorsun ! Adam öldürmek, hangi çarkın parçası ?”

Draco cevap vermedi.

“Sakın kabullenme Draco, sakın bu pisliğin parçası olmayı kabullenme ! Rıza gösterdiğin an her şey bitmiş olacak !”

Genç adam omuz silkti.”Kapatalım bu konuyu..Konuştukça iyice dibe batıyoruz.”

Kate diretti.”Söz ver bana, asla kabullenmeyeceğine söz ver !”

Draco isteksiz bir tebessümle baktı ona.”Bu neyi değiştirecek ?”

“Söz ver, diyorum !”

Genç adam eğlenir bir halde;

“Of tamam cadı, söz !”

Kate gülerken, genç adam avucundaki ele baktı.Küçücük elleri incelerken, minnet dolu bir sesle;

“Teşekkür ederim Kate…” duraksadı ve genç kıza bakmak için başını kaldırdı.Kate’e bakarken, arkadaki gölge dikkatini çekmişti !!!

Gölgenin kim olduğunu fark edince, yüzündeki tebessüm silindi.April ateş saçan gözleriyle, Kate ve kendisine bakıyordu.

Oturduğu masada sırık ve Bayan Weasley vardı…Draco yerinde dikleşti.İçinde bir zafer duygusunun kabardığını hissetti.Eline sırık konusunun intikamını almak için bir fırsat geçmişti işte ! 

O dibine bir erkek sokabiliyorsa, Draco da Kate’le aynı masayı paylaşabilirdi değil mi ? Sadece masa mı acaba…Gözlerini aşağı indirdiğinde, Kate’in küçücük ellerinin hala avucunda olduğunu fark etti.

“Acaba çeksem mi ?” diye düşündü…Hımm yoksa April’e nispet yapmaya devam mı etmeliydi…

April’in sırıkla görüntüsünü hatırlayınca, ikinci şık daha baskın çıktı tabi !!!

Draco ve April’in saniyelik bakışması; genç kızın yerinden kalkıp, sokağın köşesinde kaybolmasıyla son buldu.

Draco April’in gidişini izlerken, Kate kaşlarını çatmış ona bakıyordu.

“Bir sorun mu var ?”

Draco hala April’in gittiği yere bakıyordu.

“Kalkalım hadi, birkaç işimiz daha kaldı.Onları da halledelim de gidelim artık.”

Kate hızlıca başını salladı.”Tamam, Cissy’yi daha fazla bekletmeyelim.”

Draco ve Kate hesabı ödeyip, cafeden çıkarken Marcus başını kaldırdı ve genç adama döndü.

Draco ile birbirlerine sert bir bakış attılar.İkisi de düşman olduklarını o kısacık bakışmada belli etmişti.

Marcus giden çiftin arkasından bakarken, düşüncelere dalmıştı bile.Bu adam kimdi ? April’in meşhur aşkı mı…Öyle ise neden hiç konuşmadılar ? April neden sinirlendi ! Yanındaki sarışın kızdan dolayı mı ? Peki ya o sarışın kimdi ?

Kafası şimdiden allak bullak olmuştu !!! Molly’nin homurdanmasıyla dikkatini genç kadına yöneltti.

“Şimdi April neden kitapçıya gitti ! Giderayak yapılacak iş mi ?”

Marcus mırıldandı.”Diğerleri gelene kadar biraz daha gezeyim, demiştir…”

Molly suratını astı.”Ron’lar nerde kaldı acaba ? Ne zaman gelecekler ki ! Saat kaç oldu, bir alışverişi bitiremediler !!!”

Bayan Weasley söylenmesine devam ederken, Marcus sırtını sandalyeye yasladı ve düşüncelerine geri döndü.

İçinden bir ses; o gördüğü adamın, April’in erkek arkadaşı olduğunu söylüyordu.Ve aynı ses diyordu ki;

Yanındaki sarışın; April’i elde etmesinde yardımcı olabilecek bir müttefikti !!!

 

April, Kate ve Draco’yu gördükten sonra hışımla caddede ilerlemeye başlamıştı.Derin derin nefes alarak sakinleşmeye çalışıyordu.Ama ne mümkün…

Düşündükçe öfkesi artıyordu…Düşüncelerine dalıvermişti gene…

 

El ele, göz göze..Aman ne harika, ne harika !!! Kate hanımımız da pek bir ilgili, gören de sevgilisiyle yemek yiyor sanır…

Hele o elini tutmaya çalışması yok mu ! Merlin aşkına avada yapıştırmak istiyorum, pis yelloz !!!

Ama tek kabahatte Kate denen sarışının değildi !!! Draco’ya ne demeli, Merlin aşkına göz göze gelmelerine rağmen elini çekmedi !

Kayıtsız bir tavırla oturmaya devam etti, adi sarı çıyan…Benim rahatsız olduğumu anlamış olması lazım, hoş anlamaması onun ancak bir odun olduğunu gösterir ! 

Madem anladı ne diye yanıma gelmedi !!! Neden o kızla oturmaya devam etti…Aaah tabi yaa…Sabah beni Marcus’la gördü, aklınca nispet yapıyor…

Hıh nasıl çocukça bir hareket !!! 

Lanet olsun, içimde patlamaya hazır bir volkan var…Kate ve Draco’nun görüntüsü aklımdan gitmiyor…

 

Kate’in yüzü, tavırları, konuşması aklına gelince, sinirden titrediğini hissetti.O kızı görmeyi bırak, düşünmesi bile çıldırmasına yeterdi.

“Hey April, merhaba !”

Duyduğu sesle irkildi.Kaskatı kesilerek; karşıdan ağır adımlarla ilerleyen Kate’e bakakaldı.

Bayan Weasley sabırsızca saatine baktı.Marcus’la saatlerdir Ron’ları bekliyordu ve artık bunalmaya başlamıştı.

Uzaktan Ginny ve Harry’yi görünce, sinirle bağırdı.

“Nihayet !”

Ginny nefes nefese bir halde;

“Çok geç kalmadık di mi ?”

Annesi ona ters bir bakış attı.”Yooo kızım, kalmadınız..Biz de Mörküz’le yatacak yer arayacaktık..Akşam burada kalacağız ya (!)”

Ron’un sesi duyuldu.”Abartma anne..Geldik işte…”

Ginny de Harry de gergin bir tavırla, Ron’a döndü.Hermione ağır adımlarla ilerliyordu bir adım öteden…Genç kızın ifadesiz yüzünden de hiçbir şey anlaşılmıyordu…

Acaba Ron öğrenince nasıl bir tepki vermişti ?

Harry boğuk bir sesle:”Eee Ron, dostum, kardeşim..Neler aldınız ?”

Ron kaşlarını çattı.”Kitap aldık…”

Ginny gülerek:”Oh oh ne iyi ne iyi…”

Ron ikisine kaşlarını çatarak baktı ve gözlerini devirdi.”Açlıktan ne dediklerini bilmiyorlar…”

Hermione Ginny’nin kulağına eğildi.”Söyleyemedim…”

Genç kız sinirle bağırdı.”Ne demek söyleyemedim !”

“Bağırma Ginny !” 

Bayan Weasley kızını azarlarken, bir yandan da telaşla etrafa bakınıyordu.

“Nerde kaldı bu kız ?”

Ron ve Marcus etrafa bakınırken, Harry de hışımla Hermione’ye döndü.

“Hani söyleyecektin !”

Genç kız gergin bir tavırla:”Bir türlü fırsat bulamadım..Uygun an hiç gelmedi ki, sürekli gergindi !”

Ginny iç geçirdi.”Of…O zaman benim planı yapacağız !”

Hermione gözlerini iri iri açarak:”Asla olmaz, aklından bile geçirme !”

Harry kaşlarını çattı.”Siz neden bahsediyorsunuz ? Ne planı…”

Ginny muzur bir ifade takınmıştı.”Abime bunu söyletmek için harika bir plan yaptım…Tabi Herm kabul etmemişti ama başka çaremiz kalmadı artık…”

Hermione gergin bir tavırla:”Hayır, unut onu ! Ben bir şekilde ona anlatacağım…”

Ginny onun sözünü kesti.”Artık geçti Herm, bu gece bu işi hallediyoruz hem de benim planımla !”

Harry merakla:”Anlatsana planı…”

Ginny eğlenir bir ifade takındı.”Anlatamam…Bu biraz utanç verici….”

Hermione kıpkırmızı kesilirken, Molly hala April’in nerede kaldığını sorup, duruyordu. 

April için hayat pek de güzel denemezdi..Özellikle de şimdi…Çünkü görmek isteyeceği en son kişi; yüzünde eşsiz bir tebessümle kendisine bakıyordu.

April gülümsemeye çalıştı.

“Aah..Merhaba…” kısa bir duraksamadan sonra, içini kemiren soruyu sordu.

“Draco nerelerde ?”

Kate ilerideki bir dükkanı işaret edip;

“Dükkandan birkaç şey alıyor…Kitap alışverişine çıktık da bugün.”

April hafifçe gülümsedi.”Hımm..Ben de öyle.”

Kısa bir sessizlik oldu.İkisi de sıkkın bir tavırla bakışıyordu.April ona hesap sormak, saçlarına yapışmak için çıldırıyordu.

“Daha demin cafede gördüm sizi..” dediğini, ancak kelimeler ağzından döküldüğünde fark etti.

Kate istifini bozmadan kuru bir sesle;

“Hımm…Draco’yla dertleştik biraz…”

April meraktan çıldırıyordu.”Ne derdin var ki senin ?”

Genç kızın bu sorusu, Kate’in yüzünde alaycı bir tebessüme sebep olmuştu.Zafer edasıyla;

“Benim hiçbir derdim yok..Draco’nun bir sorunu var ki…” duraksadı.

Ses tonundaki alaycılık hissediliyordu.”Zaten sen de biliyorsundur…”

Ne sorunu ? Draco’nun ne gibi bir sıkıntısı olabilirdi ki ! Zoraki bir tebessüm kondurdu yüzüne.

“Draco’nun birçok sorunu var..Hangisinden bahsediyorsun ?”

Kate onun tavırlarından, hiçbir şey bilmediğini anlamıştı.Sahte bir şaşkınlık nidası attı.

“Aah bilmiyorsun…”

Bu kızdaki mimiklerden bile nefret ediyordu !!! Baksana şuna nasıl kasım kasım kasılıyor, Draco’nun sırrını biliyorum diye.. 

Lanet olsun ! Draco neden ona bir şey anlatmamıştı.Neden Kate’le konuşma gereği duymuştu ?

Kate mi sevgilisiydi , o mu ! Kate’den daha yakındı Draco’ya, peki o zaman neden bu lanet olası sırrı bilmiyordu !

Öfkeden titrediğini hissetti.Partiden sonra ikinci konuşmalarıydı Kate’le.Ve gene genç kız yenilmişti…Gene ve gene Kate onu ezmişti !

Peki yenilgiyi kabul mu edecekti ? Aah tabi ki de hayır..Geçen sefer Kate ona Draco’nun hayatından çık demişti…Bu kez April yapacaktı bunu !

Hem de sıradan bir arkadaş olarak değil, sevgilisi olarak konuşacaktı bu yellozla…

April başını dikleştirdi ve buz gibi bir sesle;

“Böyle ufak şeyler seni tatmin ediyor değil mi Kate ? Draco’yla bir şeyler paylaşmak kendini özel hissettiriyor…”

Hafifçe sırıttı.”Bunlarla mutlu olmaya devam et tatlım, çünkü asla daha fazlasına sahip olamayacaksın !”

Kate’in alaycı tebessümü suratında donarken, bu kez sırıtma sırası April’deydi.Vicdanı sevinçle çığlıklar atıyordu.

“Oooo lafı yedi, lafı yedi !!!”

Kate soğuk bir sesle:”Sırrı bilmediğin için çıldırıyorsun, bu lafların tek sebebi o !”

 

April cevabı yapıştırdı.”Aah Kate basit düşünüyorsun..O sırrı bilmek istersem, öğrenirim zaten…Önemli olan sır değil, önemli olan senin kapıldığın hayaller ! Boş hayaller !”

Kate cevap vermeye çalışırken, April sözünü kesti.

“Kate artık kabullenmen gerekiyor…Draco asla seni sevmeyecek, asla seninle olmak istemeyecek.Sen onun için iyi bir arkadaşsın o kadar…”

Kate gözlerinden gelen yaşları önlemeye çalışıyordu.”Nasıl bu kadar emin konuşabiliyorsun ? Sen onu hak etmiyorsun bile ! Onu benim kadar sevmiyorsun !”

April soğuk bir sesle:”Burada tartıştığımız kimin daha çok sevdiği ya da hak ettiği değil ! Draco beni istiyor, beni seviyor…Bence önemli olan da bu !”

Kate acıyla bağırdı.”Büyük konuşuyorsun April, çok büyük ! Evet, bugün için seni seviyor ama bu hep seni seveceği anlamına gelmez ! Geleceğinde kimin olacağını bilemezsin !”

Duraksadı ve derin bir nefes alıp, devam etti.Bu kez yüzünde küstah bir tebessüm vardı.

“Ve bana sorarsan fazla havalanma derim…Draco daha seninle dertlerini bile paylaşmazken, nasıl geleceğini paylaşacak ki ?”

April kıpkırmızı kesildi.Sinirden yüzünün yandığını hissedebiliyordu.Tam cevap verecekti ki; Draco’nun elinde torbalarla yanlarına geldiğini gördü.

Genç adam neşeli bir tavırla Kate’e döndü.”Annemle buluşma saatimiz yaklaşıyor, dönelim mi artık ?”

Genç kız gülümsedi.”Hımm, tamam…” April’e döndü.

”Görüşürüz April !”

Kate’in alaycı sözüne April cevap bile vermedi.Sadece öfkeli bir bakış fırlattı.Şuan ona görüşürüz demek bile istemiyordu !

Draco genç kıza döndü.Yüzündeki ifade sertleşmişti.Anlaşılan Marcus’la onun görüntüsünü hala unutamamıştı.Ama şimdi önemli olan bu değildi.Öncelik sır konusuydu.Marcus hakkında daha sonra gerekli açıklamayı yapardı.

O yüzden hemen harekete geçti.

”Biraz konuşalım mı Draco, Kate önden gitsin..”

Draco omuz silkti.”Tamam ama hızlı olmalıyız…” Kate’e döndü.

“Sen git Kate, anneme yirmi dakika sonra geleceğimi söyle.”

Genç kız Draco’nun elindeki torbaları aldı ve yavaşça başını sallayıp, ilerlemeye başladı.

Draco ve April baş başa kaldıklarında; genç adam soğuk bir tavırla;

“Evet, April ?”

Genç kız hışımla:”Bana böyle soğuk davranmayı keser misin ?”

Draco ifadesiz bir tavırla, April’e cevap verdi.”Kasıtlı değil..Sadece biraz canım sıkkın.”

Kasıtlı olarak yaptığını Merlin bile biliyordu.Marcus konusunu April’in hala anlatmamasına biraz bozulmuştu.

April derin bir nefes aldı.”Canını sıkan ne Draco ? Kafanı meşgul eden şey ne ?”

Draco ile kısa bir süre bakıştılar.Genç adam bu konuyu anlatmaya pek gönüllü değildi.April’in de bu soruna ortak olmasını istemiyordu.Ama genç kızın gözlerindeki ısrarcı bakışı görmüştü, öğrenmeden pes etmeyecekti belliydi.

Tam cevap verecekti ki, onun sessizliğinden rahatsız olan April homurdandı.

“Kate’e hemen söyle ! Bana gelince, kırk saat düşün !”

Draco kaşlarını çattı.”Ne ?”

“Kate bir derdin olduğunu söyledi…Onun bildiği ama benim bilmediğim bir şey var.Ve bana anlatmanı istiyorum !”

Genç adam gözlerini devirdi.Yarı eğlenir bir halde;

“Kate’i kıskanmaya tam gaz devam ha..”

April sinirle:”Kıskançlık yapmıyorum ! Sadece seninle ilgili konuları öğrenen ilk kişi olmak istiyorum !”

Draco iç geçirdi.”Kate’e ben söylemedim canım..Kate, babamla ben konuşurken duymuş.”

Genç kız suratını buruşturup, homurdandı.”Kapıyı dinledi yani ?”

Draco sinirle söylendi.”Of April ! Kate’e laf atmaya ne meraklısın.”

Genç kızın kan beynine sıçramıştı artık.Öfkeyle bağırdı.

“Sen de onu korumaya, yüceltmeye ne meraklısın ! Kate iyi, Kate melek, Kate masum..Kate, Kate, Kate !!! Yeter artık yaa…Benim bilmediklerimi biliyor, sürekli dibinde ! Her taşın altından çıkıyor ! Ona daha fazla katlanamayacağım ! Bana söylediği lafları saymıyorum bile…Her şeyden de öte, en çok ne sinirimi bozuyor biliyor musun ? Senin ona karşı olan şu koruyucu tutumun !”

Nefes nefese kalmıştı ama içindekileri döktüğü için de rahatlamıştı.

 

Draco soğuk bir sesle konuşmaya başladı.April’in duygu patlamasından etkilenmemişe benziyordu.

“Neden anlamamakta ısrar ediyorsun; Kate benim sadece arkadaşım !”

Genç kız homurdandı.”Arkadaşınsa ona göre muamele et ! Kız arkadaşınmış gibi davranma !”

Draco kaşlarını çattı.”Bu da ne demek şimdi ?”

“Dediğimi duydun ! Kate’e benden daha çok önem veriyorsun..Hıh belki de benim yerime onun sevgilin olmasını isterdin !”

Genç adamın gözleri öfkeyle yanıyordu.”Kes artık April, saçmalıyorsun !”

April sinirle bağırdı.”Ne yalan mı ? El ele, göz göze…Demin elini tutuyordun Kate’in, hatırlatırım !”

Draco alaycı bir kahkaha attı.”Hımm el eledim ha..Bunu senden duymak tuhaf, sonuçta sırık gibi herifleri dibine kadar sokan da sen değil misin ?”

Ups…Marcus konusunu açacağını tahmin etmeliydi…Genç kız gözlerini devirdi.

“Sırık değil, Marcus !”

Draco homurdanarak:”Her ne zıkkımsa işte !”

April onun sözünü kesti.”Bu kadar sinirlenecek ne var anlamadım ! İsviçre’den beni görmeye geldi o !”

Genç adam eğlenir bir ifade takınmıştı.”Hayranların İsviçre’ye kadar uzanıyor yani Bayan Draker !”

April suratını buruşturdu.”Bu konuşmayı hayranlarımız için yapmıyoruz Bay Malfoy ! Ben sır konusunu konuşmak istedim !” diyerek konuyu değiştirdi.

Draco iç çekti.”Bak April, konu aslında tahmin edebileceğin bir şey….Sana piknik sırasında anlatmak istedim ama neşeni bozmamak için vazgeçtim.”

April endişeli bir tavırla:”Hadi söyle artık !”

Aklına binlerce fikir akın ediyordu.Hepsi birbirinden farklı, bağımsızdı.  
Gözlerini genç adama dikti ve öğrenmek için çıldırdığı sırrı beklemeye koyuldu.  
Draco ona bir adım daha yaklaştı.April’in ellerini kavradı.Daha demin ki kavga çoktan havaya karışmıştı.Şuan gene birbirleri için yaşayan iki aşıktı onlar…

Ela gözler, gri mavilere kilitlenmişti.Birazdan duyacakları için hem korkuyordu hem de meraktan çıldırıyordu.

Draco derin bir nefes daha aldı.Hemen söylerse, belki daha kolay olurdu.Bir çırpıda anlatıp, kurtulmak..Kulağa ne kadar hoş geliyor…

“Bu Cuma resmen ölüm yiyen olacağım !”

Uzun bir sessizlik…..Bir saniye, bir dakika ya da bir asır süren upuzun bir sessizlik…

Genç kız titrek bir sesle:”Resmen ne demek ?Ölüm yiyen olmak için fazla gençsin !“

Draco başını salladı.”Biliyorum..Ama Lord ısrar ediyor, kaçışım yok…”

April boğazına takılan o korkunç yumruyla uğraşıyordu.

“Ama saldırıya katılmıştın, senin uygun olmadığını düşünmüştü.Ölüm yiyen olmak için uygun değildin sen !”

Genç adam acı bir tebessüm etti.”Benimle ilgili bir planı var belli.Bu yüzden bu kadar çok diretiyor..Ve sana bir şey itiraf edeyim mi, ölüm yiyen olmaktan çok bu işin arkasındaki plandan korkuyorum !”

April cevap vermedi.Draco’nun kollarına kıvrıldı, başını onun göğsüne yasladı.

Genç kız boğuk bir sesle:”Kate konusunu büyüttüğüm için üzgünüm…” duraksadı ve devam etti.”Sinirlerim bozulmuştu…”

Şimdi sarışın yelloz o kadar önemsiz geliyordu ki gözüne…Draco’yu ondan kıskandığı için, olay çıkardığı için pişman olmuştu.

Genç adamın tek sorunu ölüm yiyen olmakken, o neler neler yapmıştı…

Draco da iç geçirdi.”Ben de bugün sana kasıtlı olarak kötü davrandığım için üzgünüm…Canım sıkkındı işte…”

Başka bir şey söylemediler..Sessizlik o kadar çok şeyi anlatıyordu ki…

April çok önceden, İsviçre’ye gitmeden önce, sahilde gördüğü kehaneti hatırladı birden !

Draco’ya dayanarak yürürken, bir süre hiç konuşmadılar.

İşte o anda April yeni bir kehanet gördü…Önce etraf karardı, sonra görüntüler gelmeye başladı.April ne olduğunu anlayamadan, gözlerini kırpıştırdı ve kendisine endişeyle bakan Draco’yla göz göze geldi.

Genç adam endişeyle:”April iyi misin ?”

April hızlıca başını sallayarak:”Hıhh, evet iyiyim..Sadece bir kehanet gördüm..”

Draco anında gözlerini devirirken, April hemen savunmaya geçti.

“Bana öyle bakma Draco ! Daha önce de söyledim, geleceği görebiliyorum ben !”

Draco cevap vermek yerine, yürümeye başlayınca April öfkeyle onun arkasından bağırdı.

“Hey, heeyy ! Arkadaşım olduğunu söyleyene bak ! İşine gelince yanı başımdan ayrılmıyorsun, şimdiyse kaçacak delik arıyorsun !”

Kehanet oldukça basitti aslında;

Kıpkırmızı bir gül ve onu ezen iri bir ayak !

….

April heyecanla, ona doğru döndü.”Hani ortak noktamızın olmadığını düşünmüştük yaa, neden olup olmadığını küçük sorularla anlamıyoruz..”

Draco gülerek:”Tamam, ilk soru senden gelsin..Üç dediğimde aynı anda cevabı söyleyeceğiz..”

April biraz düşünüp, ilk soruyu sordu.

“Papatya mı gül mü ?”

Draco, üç dediğinde; 

“Papatya..”

“Gül..”

April merakla genç adama baktı.”Neden gül dedin ?”

Draco kibirli bir ses tonuyla:”Daha asil..”

Sonunda kehaneti anlamıştı !!! Kırmızı Gül; Draco’ydu… 

Onu ezen iri yarı ayaksa, Voldemort’tu..Draco’nun çaresizce boyun eğişini resmediyordu kehanet.

Derin bir iç çekti…Genç adamı kaybetmeye ilk kez bu kadar yaklaşmıştı…Ne Pansy, ne Kate…Hiçbirinin anlamı yoktu artık ! Tek mühim olan Draco’yu bu pislikten çekebilmekti ve April canı pahasına onu koruyacaktı ! Onun koruyucu meleği olacağına o an kendi kendine söz verdi…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 31.Bölüm,
> 
> Bölümün adı: “Biri öper, diğeri bakar !”
> 
> *Ginny’nin planı ne ki, Hermione bu kadar panik oldu ? Peki bu plan nasıl sonuçlar doğuracak…
> 
> *April kiminle Draco’nun geleceği hakkında konuşacak ? Bu kişi en az onun kadar Draco’ya değer veriyor desem, kim olduğunu anlar mısınız…
> 
> *Marcus Kate’le iletişime geçmeyi başarınca, genç kıza neler söyleyecek ? Onun sözlerine Kate’in tepkisi ne olacak ?
> 
> *Marcus ve Draco’nun karşılaşmaları neyle sonuçlanacak ? Pansy gene sahalara geri dönüp, ortalığı mı kızıştıracak acaba ?
> 
> *Ve en önemlisi April, Draco’yu bu pislikten kurtarmanın yolunu buldu mu ? Draco’ya ne gibi bir teklif de bulunacak ?


	31. Biri Öper, Biri Bakar!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> “Biri öper, biri bakar; düellolar ondan kopar….”  
> Anonim.
> 
> “Sadık bir aşık, sevdiği kişinin yolundan yürür; cesur bir aşıksa, sevdiğini doğru yola götürür… “  
> Narcissa Malfoy

“April !!!”

Marcus’un sesini duyduğunda genç kız istemsiz olarak yerinden sıçradı.

Genç adam, April’in Draco’nun kollarından sıyrılmasını sabırsızca izleyerek;

“Hepimiz seni bekliyoruz ! Nerdesin ?”

April sert bir sesle:”Off tamam, patlama ! Geliyorum işte…”

Draco az önceki konuşmanın getirdiği sersemliği üstünden atmaya çalışıyordu.Marcus’u görünce içindeki öfke dalgasının arttığını hissetti.

“Bizi tanıştırmayacak mısın sevgilim ?”

Sevgilim lafını vurgulamayı elbette ki ihmal etmemişti.

Genç kız hafifçe dudağını ısırdı…İşte korktuğu an gelivermişti ! Draco ve Marcus karşı karşıyaydılar…

Draco soğukkanlılığını korumayı iyi beceriyordu doğrusu…Marcus’un ise kasıldığı belliydi.

April sıcak bir tebessüm takındı yüzüne.

“Marcus; benim İsviçre’den arkadaşım..Beni görmeye gelmiş…” Marcus’u işaret ettikten sonra Draco’nun koluna girdi.

“İşte bu da sana bahsettiğim sevgilim, Draco…”

Marcus donuk bir ifadeyle, genç kızın Draco’ya sokuluşunu incelerken, Draco soğuk bir gülümseme takındı.

“Bu ziyaret nerden esti aklına ? Bence oldukça gereksiz olmuş, April’in yakında İtalya’ya döneceğini düşünürsek….”

Marcus gözlerini, genç adamın buğulu mavi gözlerine meydan okurcasına dikti.

“Ani kararlar vermeyi severim.Plan programlı hareket etmektense, anı yaşamayı daha doğru buluyorum.Bu ziyaretin nerden estiğine gelince….” duraksadı ve April’e döndü.

“April’i özlemiştim…”

Draco kaskatı kesildi kesilmesine ama ağzından hımm’dan başka hiçbir şey çıkamadı ! Zaten Marcus ona fırsat tanımamıştı bile…

“Hadi April gitmemiz gerek ! Molly’ler bizi bekliyorlar…”

Genç kız başını salladı.Bu konuşmanın bir an önce bitmesini istiyordu zaten.Gülerek;

“Görüşürüz Draco…” 

Genç adamın dudağına hızlıca bir öpücük kondurdu.Öptükten sonra, kulağına doğru fısıldadı. 

“Daha demin konuştuklarımız yarım kaldı..Yarın sabah malikaneye geliyorum…”

Draco cevap dahi veremeden, Marcus genç kızın elini kavradı ve onu ilerletmeye başladı.April’i sürüklerken, bir yandan da söyleniyordu.

“Saat kaç oldu !!! Ne kadar da oyalandık…”

Genç kız arkasına son bir kez baktığında, Draco’nun ifadesiz bir yüzle kendisine baktığını fark etti…

“Acaba aklından neler geçiyor…” diye düşünmeden edemedi…

Vicdanı fısıldadı.”Senin aklından neler geçiyor peki April ? Yarın malikaneye sadece Draco için gitmiyorsun bence…”

Genç kız sıkıca gözlerini yumdu.”Oraya gideceğim çünkü bu konu hakkında konuşmam gereken biri var…”

Vicdanı merakla:”Kim ? Kate deme bana !”

April kendinden emin bir sesle:”Yarın gittiğimizde görürsün tatlım…”

Elini Marcus’un elinden kurtardı ve patikadan aşağı hızlıca inmeye başladı.Rüzgar gibi ilerliyordu caddede…

Düşüncelerini arkada bırakmak için daha hızlı ilerlemeliydi…Daha da hızlı….Ama düşüncelerinden arınması için rüzgar gibi gitmekten fazlası gerekiyordu…

“Bunu yapmam ne kadar doğru bilmiyorum Ginny ! Çok utanç verici…”

Ginny onun üstünü son bir kez düzeltirken, omuz silkerek;

“Fazla abartıyorsun…Sonuçta o senin erkek arkadaşın ! Ayrıca ileri git demiyorum ki, sadece ona bizim ilişkimizi anlatırken cilveli ol !”

Hermione aynada son bir kez kendine baktı.Ve derin bir iç çekti.

“Cilveli olmak; benim için söz konusu değil…Benim genlerimde böyle bir şey yok…”

Ginny homurdandı.”Off saçmalama ! Hadi doğruca Ron’un yanına gidiyorsun ! Harry ve ben salondayız…Herkes de mışıl mışıl uyuyor zaten..Ne kadar çabuk halledersek, o kadar iyi…”

Hermione kararsız bir bakış daha attı kendine…Ve aynadan başını kaldırıp, düşüncelere dalmış April’e döndü.

“Sence doğru bir şey mi bu ?”

April pikesinin altına daha da kıvrılırken, mırıldandı.

“Ron’un bu ilişkiye, en yumuşak tepkiyi verebilmesi için gerekli desem…“

Hermione ikisine de kısa bir bakış attı ve homurdandı.

“Off, tamam…Hadi gidiyorum ben….”

Ginny kıkırdadı.”Geri dönmeyi unutma…”

Genç kız kaşlarını çattı.”Ne demek şimdi bu ?”

April kahkahasını tutmaya çalışarak:”Anladın işte…Ron’la uyuya kalırsınız filan…Sarmaş dolaş….”

Hermione gözlerini devirdi.”Zevzekler….”

 

Ron kim bilir kaçıncı rüyasını görüyordu ki, kapı gıcırtıyla açıldı.Genç adam farkına bile varmadan, küçük adımlar yanı başında bitivermişti…

Hermione derin bir nefes aldı ve pencereden gelen ışığın Ron’un yüzünde şekillenmesini izledi…

Genç adamın soluk alışının dışında odada hiçbir ses yoktu…Sessizlik Hermione’yi daha da tedirgin ederken, her şeyi bırakıp, odadan çıkmayı düşündü.

Evet, evet…Odadan çıkmalıydı !

Bu aptal iddianın canı cehennemeydi ! Kendini rezil filan etmeyecekti !!! Kararını vermişti bile, fevri bir tavırla arkasını döndü ve kapıya doğru yavaş adımlarla ilerlemeye başladı.

Ginny,Harry ne derse desin..Vazgeçmişti işte ! Belki de Ron’un öğrenmemesi daha iyiydi, kim bilir…Belki ileride Ginny ve Harry ona teşekkür bile edecekti, odadan çıktığı için… 

Çok az kalmıştı…Kapının kolunu tutuğunda, içinden zafer çığlıkları atmaya başlamıştı bile ! 

Ta ki, uykulu bir ses duyana kadar….

“Herm..Hermione ?”

Hafifçe yutkunup, arkasını döndüğünde Ron’un mahmur gözleriyle karşılaştı…

Harry ve Ginny salonda oradan oraya yürürlerken, bir yandan da konuşuyorlardı.

Ginny heyecanla:”Acaba ne yaptı ?”

Harry elini saçlarından geçirerek, iç çekti.”Bilmiyorum.Acaba doğru bir şey mi yaptık ?”

Genç kız kimse uyanmasın diye fısıltıyla cevap verdi.

”Kesinlikle, doğru bir şey yaptık ! Artık öğrenmesi gerekiyordu..Geciktirmenin anlamı yok…”

Harry kararsız görünüyordu.”Hadi tamam söyleyelim..Peki Hermione’yi istismar etmiyor muyuz…Onu o şekilde Ron’un odasına yollamamız ne kadar doğru ?”

Ginny dudağını ısırdı.”Sence şu iddia konusunu fazla mı büyüttüm…”

Genç adam koltuğa bıraktı kendini.

“Evet…Omuzlarındaki tüm yükü neredeyse, Herm’e attın…Kızcağız şimdi yukarıda şekilden şekle giriyor olmalı…”

Ron gözlerini ovaladı.”Saat kaç ? Neden uyumadın ? Harry nerede ? Bir sorun mu var yoksa !!! Saldırıya mı uğradık !!!”

Uykusu açılmıştı işte...Korkuyla gözlerini açtı ve bir çırpıda yataktan fırladı.Hermione telaşla onun yanına ilerledi.

“Endişelenecek bir şey yok Ron ! Her şey yolunda…Harry’yi uyku tutmamış, salonda kitap okuyor….”

Genç adam kaşlarını çattı.”Sen ne arıyorsun burada peki ?”

Hermione yutkunarak:”Fırsattan yararlanayım dedim…”

“Ne fırsatı ?”

Hadi bakalım Hermione Granger, içindeki ölü cazibeyi, diriltme vakti ! Kaçmak için artık hiçbir şansın yok…”

Genç kız derin bir nefes aldı.”Seninle uzun zamandır baş başa vakit geçirmiyorduk, diye düşündüm…”

Ron hala anlayamamıştı…Kararsız bir tavırla; Hermione’ye bakarken, pencereden gelen ay ışığı genç kızı aydınlattı.

Şaşkınlıkla bakakaldı.”Sen üzerine ne giydin ?”

Hermione’nin vicdanı kahkahalarla:”Görünce ne yapacak diye çok merak ediyordum, şu surata bak !!!”

Genç kız kıpkırmızı kesildi.Üstündeki saten gecelik için ne diyebilirdi ki, Diagon Yolu’ndayken, Ginny’nin zoruyla aldığını ve üzerine geçirdiğini mi söyleyecekti…

Kalbi heyecanla çarpıyordu.Kekeleyerek:”Baş başa olalım istedim…Sana güzel görünmek filan…”

Ron duraksadı, genç kızı baştan aşağı son bir kez süzdü ve alaycı bir tebessümle;

“Hermione senin neyin var ? Bu davranış hiç senin tarzın değil !”

Genç kız omuz silkti.”Yeni fikirlere açık olmamız gerektiğini düşündüm…”

Ron kaşlarını çattı.”Yeni fikrin; saten bir gecelikle odama gelip, beni baştan çıkarmak mı ?”

Vicdanı gülmekten nefes alamıyordu.”Buna ne diyeceksin Hermione, çok merak ediyorum….”

Genç kız bozulmuştu.”Sana hiç çekici gelmedim mi yani ?”

Hermione alıngan bir ifadeyle ona bakarken, genç adam telaşla;

“Tabi ki de hayır ama…Ne bileyim…Bu pek doğru gibi gelmedi…Yani nasıl desem, senin böyle bir davranışta bulunman biraz…Biraz rahatsız edici…”

Rahatsız edici derken ?! Ne yani Ron onu istemiyor muydu, arzulamıyor muydu ! İşte şimdi durum, bir iddia olmaktan çıkmıştı… 

Hermione şaşkınlıkla:”Hımmm yani Hermione Granger, ders çalışmak ve başarılı olmaktan başka bir şey yapamaz….Hermione Granger çekici olamaz, saten gecelik giyemez, öyle mi Ronald ?”

“Öyle demek istemediğimi gayet iyi biliyorsun, laflarımı çarpıtma !”

Genç kız onun sözünü kesti.”Nefesini boşuna harcama, anladım ben ! Şuan bu odada, bu gecelikle sürtük Parkinson olsaydı, üzerine atlamıştın herhalde !!! Ama söz konusu Hermione olunca, asla ama asla olmaz…Çünkü bu Hermione kriterlerine uymaz !!!”

Harry sinirden tırnaklarını kemiriyordu.

“Ya yanlış bir şey yaparlarsa…”

Ginny hızlıca genç adama döndü.”Yok canım…Herm kendini durdurmasını bilir…Zaten ufak bir öpücük ve tutkulu bir ses…Bu kadar yani….”

Genç adam iç geçirdi.”Bu planı yapmamalıydık ! Şu hale bak, rezillik !!!”

Planın baş mimarı olan Ginny sert bir sesle;

“Hiç de bile ! Oldukça akıllıca bir plan…Doğru bir şekilde uygulandığı sürece, her şey yolunda gidecek…Güven bana canım, birazdan Ron ve Herm merdivenlerden el ele inecek ve abim bize sıkıca sarılacak…”

Genç adam sıkkın bir tavırla:”Sarılacağı kesin ama boynuma değil, beni öldürmek için boğazıma sarılacak !”

Ginny alaycı bir tebessümle, gözlerini devirdi.

Ron sinirlenmeye başlamıştı.”Sana sulanmadığım için bana kızdığına inanamıyorum ! Halbuki bir ay öncesine kadar seni öpmeme bile karşıydın !”

Hermione hışımla:”O zamanlar karşıydım evet, ama şimdi değilim ! Tıpış tıpış ayağına geldim hem de bir gecelikle…Ve senin umurunda bile değilim….”

Ellerini göğsünde kavuşturdu ve sinirle söylendi.”Belki de artık beni eskisi kadar sevmiyorsun…Arzulamıyorsun…İçindeki o heyecan, istek gitti değil mi ? Kumsaldaki öpüşmemizi artık hatırlamıyorsundur bile !”

Genç adam sinirle ellerini saçlarından geçirdi.”Konuyu nerelere taşıdığına bir bakar mısın ? Seni hala eskisi gibi seviyorum ve kumsaldaki olaya gelince, emin ol hiç aklımdan çıkmıyor…”

Hermione inatla:”O zaman neden şimdi bana böyle davranıyorsun ?”

Ron içten bir gülümseme yerleştirdi yüzüne ve genç kızın kabarık saçlarına bir öpücük kondurdu.Onu sıkıca sararken, mırıldandı.

“Bazı şeyler için oldukça erken Hermione, bunu sen de biliyorsun…Ve eğer şuan seni öpersem, asla duramayacağım, bunu da ben biliyorum…”

Hermione suratını buruşturdu.”Daha romantik bir şeyler söyleyebilirdin Ronald…”

Ron gözlerini devirdi.”Ne gibi mesela ?”

“Seni incitmekten korkuyorum…Ya da hazır olmadığını düşünüyorum gibi mesela…”

Genç adam hafifçe gülümsedi.”Seni incitmekten korkuyorum…” 

Hermione başını genç adamın göğsünden kaldırıp, onun gözlerine baktı.

“Beni incitmeyeceğini biliyorum, yeri geldiğinde kendini kontrol edeceğine eminim…O yüzden şimdi lütfen beni öper misin ?”

Ron duraksadı.”Sana daha öncede söyledim, bence bu doğru…”

Genç kız kararlı bir sesle, onun sözünü kesti.”Lütfen öp beni…”

Ron ikilemde kalmıştı..Hafif bir tereddütten sonra, başını genç kıza yaklaştırdı ve onu öpmeye başladı….

Evet, sonunda Ginny’nin planı devreye girmişti ama sorun şuydu, Hermione planı çoktan unutmuştu….

Ginny gergin bir tavırla:”Sanırım sen haklısın…Hata ettim, kuzuyu kurda emanet ettim !”

Harry dudağını ısırdı.”Dur dur telaşlanma…Hermione sınırları koruyabilir demiştin.….”

Ginny ayağa fırladı.”Şimdi de diyorum ki, sınır mınır yok..Bunlar üst katta mercimeği kazana verdiler !!! Bu kadar saatte Hermione ona büyücülük dünyasının kuruluşunu bile anlatırdı ! Hala inmediklerine göre…”

Genç adam onu durdurdu.”Belki Ron çok kızmıştır, Herm onu sakinleştirmeye çalışıyordur…”

Harry ve Ginny kısa bir bakışma yaşadılar…İkisinin de duyguları allak bullak olmuştu.

Bir dakikalık bir sessizlikten sonra, ikisi de aynı anda üst kata ilerlediler..Merdivenleri hızlıca çıkıyorlardı…

Nefes nefese bir halde, kata vardıklarında Harry kapıyı hızlıca açtı.Ginny ile içeri doğru bir hamle yaptılar…

Yatakta, kucak kucağa öpüşen Hermione ve Ron’u gördüklerinde, kıpkırmızı kesildiler…Ginny şaşkınlıktan ağzını kapatırken, Harry başka tarafa bakmaya çalışıyordu…

Uyuyamıyorum…Gene ve gene uyuyamıyorum ! Yatakta oradan oraya dönmekten yoruldum…İyice de terledim..Sıcak mı bastı ne ?

Draco’yla yaptığımız konuşma zihnimde dönüp, duruyor…Ölüm yiyen olacak, benim Draco’m bir katil…

Düşünmesi bile tüylerimi ürpertmeye yetiyor !!! Ne yapacağım peki, nasıl kurtaracağım onu bu işten…

O çoktan kabullenmiş gibi…Kaçış yolu aramaya bile tenezzül etmiyor !!! O pes etmiş olabilir ama ben mutlaka bir plan yapacağım, bu pislikte onun kaybolmasına izin vermeyeceğim !!!

Odanın kapısı sertçe açıldığında, düşüncelerim dağıldı.Saten geceliği ve dağılmış saçlarıyla Hermione hemen arkasında da fırtına gibi esen bir Ginny vardı…Hımmm sanırım gerçek hayata dönsem iyi olacaktı….

Ginny homurdanmaya tam gaz devam ediyordu.”Sana inanamıyorum Herm, gerçekten inanamıyorum ! Sana ne dedim, sen ne yaptın !”

Hermione kıpkırmızı bir halde;

“Ona ilişkinizi anlatmamı istedin, ben de ortam yaratmaya çalışıyordum…”

Ginny ters bir bakış attı.”Kucak kucağı mı ?”

April kıkırdarken, Hermione iyice kızarmıştı.Saçlarını geriye iterken, gergin bir tavırla;

“Görüntü pek hoş değildi kabul ediyorum ama benden cilve yapmamı istediniz !!!”

Ginny pijamasını çıkarırken, ona cevap verdi.

“Hah işte, cilve yap dedim Herm cilve !!! Ama biz Harry’yle içeri girmesek, siz mercimeği fırına mı kazana mı her nereyeyse vermiştiniz !!!”

April eliyle ağzını kapattı.”Nasıl ya ???”

Hermione sinirle:”Yaa bırakın şu anormal tepkileri ! Sandığınız gibi değil, öff ! Sadece öpüşecektik, başka bir şey olmayacaktı…Baştan sınırlarımızı çizmiştik biz ! Öpüşürken de ilişki konusunu anlatıverecektim, tabi siz Harry’yle odaya dalınca, rezillikten başka bir şey olmadı….”

Ginny alaycı bir tavırla:”Hadi hadi…Planı çoktan unutmuştun di mi ? Abimin kollarındayken, ders konularını bile unutmuşsundur sen…”

April kahkahasını daha fazla bastıramadı…Fazla ses çıkarmamak için, kafasını yastığına gömdü…

Genç kız kıkır kıkır gülerken, Hermione üstündeki geceliği çıkardı ve homurdandı.

“Kusura bakma Ginny ama hata senin ! Bu planın bir işe yaramayacağını söylemiştim…Bu saten gecelikle onun odasına gittiğim anda, plan çoktan havaya karışmıştı !”

Ginny homurdandı.”Bence oldukça iyi bir plandı Bayan Hiçbir Şeyi Beğenmeyen !!! Tabi siz hormonlarınızı kontrol altında tutup, dediklerimi yapsaydınız….”

April gözünden gelen yaşları silerken, 

“Yaa keşke ben de görseydim o sahneyi…Peki Ron ne yaptı, siz odaya girince ?”

Hermione sinirle:”Harry ve Ginny’nin çığlığını duyunca, ikimizde ne olduğunu şaşırdık…Ron telaştan beni itti ve ben yere çakıldım ! Harry gülmemek için odadan çıktı, Ginny de beni yerden kaldırıp, buraya getirdi ! Ron’un ne halde olduğunu göremedim…”

Ginny gülmemek için yüzünü şekilden şekle sokarken,

“Ben gördüm…Devasa bir örümcek görmüş gibiydi, gözlerini kocaman bir şekilde açmış kapıya bakıyordu ! Herm’i ittiğini bile fark etmedi…”

April gülmeye devam ederken, Ginny de ona katıldı.Hermione ikisine ters bir bakış atıp;

“Kesin artık…Her şey o kadar güzeldi ki…Offf, sonu böyle bitmemeliydi…”

April mırıldandı.”Takma kafanı, bir ara telafi edersiniz…”

Ginny gülmeye devam ederken, hızlıca ekledi.”Bu kez kapıyı kitlerler….”

İki genç kız gene kahkahalarla yarılırken, Hermione homurdanarak, ışığı kapattı…

“Kesin hadi kesin…Yatıyoruz !”

Perşembe Günü (21 Ağustos)

 

April kahvaltıdan hemen sonra Malfoy Malikanesi’nin yolunu tuttu…Ginny ve Herm hariç diğerleri onun Benotti’ye alışverişe gideceğini sanıyordu…

Genç kız malikanenin demir kapısından içeri girerken, heyecanlanmaya başladığını hissetti.Bu konu hakkında ne diyecekti, nasıl başlayacaktı konuşmaya…Hala tam olarak karar verememişti….

Üstündeki gerginliği atmaya çabalarken, ev cini onu salona yönlendirdi.

“Cissy’yle konuşmak için gelmiştim…”

Ev cini onun bu açıklamasına cevap vermedi..April’i salona soktuktan sonra, itaatkar bir tavırla başını eğdi ve ortadan kayboldu.

Genç kız salona kısa bir bakış atarken, Cissy’nin sesini duydu.

“Günaydın April…”

Narcissa elinde fincanıyla, koltuğa yerleşirken April de hızlıca cevap verdi.

“Günaydın…”

Genç kadının yüzündeki ifadeden, bu ziyaretti hoş karşılamadığı belliydi…Eee bu da çok normaldi…Son zamanlarda yaşananlar yüzünden, Cissy April’e tavır almıştı.

April onun karşısına oturdu ve derin bir nefes aldı.

“Seninle konuşmaya ihtiyacım var…”

Narcissa kaşlarını çattı.”Bu da ne demek şimdi ?”

Genç kız elleriyle çantasındaki boncukları büzerken, gergin bir sesle;

“Bir konuda fikrini almak istiyorum…”

Kısa bir sessizlik sonrası, Cissy alaycı bir gülümsemeyle ona cevap verdi.

“Fikrimi almak istiyorsun demek…Hımm ne tuhaf….Ben de beni kandırmaktan başka bir şey istemezsin sanıyordum…”

Çalıkuşu konusu gene April’in önüne gelmişti işte…Boşuna dememişler, yalan söylemek kolay, onu muhafaza etmek zor diye….

Zamanında söylediği beyaz bir yalan ısıtılıp, ısıtılıp önüne konuyordu…

“Cissy inan bana, o konudaki amacım çok başkaydı…Hiçbir art niyet yoktu ! Sadece o kitabı okuman için öyle söyledim…”

Genç kadın omuz silkti.”Yalan, yalandır…Bugün art niyet taşımadan yalan söylersin, öbür gün kötü bir amaç için beni kandırmaya yeltenirsin..Yalana bir kez başvurdun mu, bunun arkasını daima getirirsin !”

April ısrarla:”Asla !!! Lütfen Cissy, lütfen…Biliyorum hata ettim, eşeklik ettim..Ama o kitabı okumanı istedim, muggle kitabı desem elini bile sürmezdin sen de biliyorsun !”

Genç kadın soğuk bir tavırla:”Neyse tamam, tamam kapatalım bu konuyu..Konuştukça sinirleniyorum…Neden geldiğini anlat da bir an önce bitsin şu konuşma…”

İşler genç kızın umduğu gibi gitmiyordu….

“Cissy böyle davranırsan, anlatamam ki !”

Narcissa sinirle:”Pardon da nasıl davranayım ? Yaptığın onca şeyden sonra, bana söylediklerinden, Lucius’a hakaretlerinden ve en önemlisi oğluma yaptıklarından sonra nasıl tatlı, sevecen bir Cissy bekleyebiliyorsun, anlamıyorum !”

April dudağın ısırdı.”İnsanların benim hakkımda kötü düşüncelere kapıldığının farkındayım ama ben kötü biri değilim !”

Cissy onun sözünü kesti.”Kötü değilsin belki ama çıkarcısın..İstediklerinin olması için yalan söylemekten, belalara bulaşmaktan çekinmiyorsun !!!”

April soğuk bir bakış attı.”Belki öyleyimdir…Çıkarcıyımdır…Ama hiç değilse bir katil değilim Cissy, kocan gibi mesela !”

Genç kadın kaskatı kesildi.”Bu ne cüret !”

Narcissa’nın sözü yarım kaldı.Çünkü genç kız ani bir hareketle onu susturdu.Hızlıca konuşmaya başladı.

“Başkalarının hatalarını yargılayacağına önce kendi hatalarına bak Cissy ! Kocanın bir katil olmasına sessiz kalışın, ailenin baskılarına direnemeyişin…İnan başkalarının boyunduruğunda yaşamak, yalan söylemekten daha beter…Birincisinde kendi iraden dışındasın, ikincisinde kendi iradeni kullanarak bir şeyler yapmaktasın ! Aradaki farka dikkat etmeni tavsiye ederim !”

Cissy kıpkırmızı kesildi.”Hemen buradan git April, bu konuşmanın daha da seviyesizleşmesini istemiyorum !”

Genç kız umursamadı.”Amacım seviyeyi düşürmek falan değil, sen hala beni anlamıyorsun…Buraya geldim çünkü Draco’yu bu pislikten kurtarmak için fikirlerine ve desteğine ihtiyacım var…Ama sen hala bir yalandır tutturmuş gidiyorsun…Üzgün olduğumu söylediğim halde uzatmaktan çekinmiyorsun, kusura bakma ama yanlış zamanda yanlış konunun peşindesin Cissy !”

Genç kadın duraksadı.”Peki ya daha demin ki hakaretlerin ! Onları da sineye çekmemi bekleme benden...”

April öne doğru eğildi ve ela gözlerini genç kadına dikti.

“Onlar hakaret değildi, gerçekti Cissy…Birinin senin yüzüne söylemesi gereken gerçekler..Aslında çok iyi bildiğin ama dillendirmeye korktuğun gerçekler…Kibar bir tavır takınıp, iltifatlar sıralamayı ben de bilirim..Bilirim ama yapmam…Çünkü ben değer verdiğim insanlara gerçekleri anlatırım..Tıpkı daha demin yaptığım gibi.”

Cissy kıpırdamadı…Boş gözlerle genç kıza baktı ve hafifçe gülümsedi.

“Annene çok benziyorsun…”

April çarpık bir tebessümle:”Bu bir iltifat mı ?”

Narcissa ellerini genç kıza doğru uzattı.”Sence…” 

April’in ellerini kavradı ve fısıldadı.”Violet de senin gibi…Düşündüklerini pat diye söyleyiveren, gerçekçi biri…Zamanında o da senin gibi yüzüme karşı bunları haykırdı…Ölüm yiyen olmamam gerektiğini, Lucius’a güvenmemem gerektiğini, saf gibi davrandığımı anlatıp durdu….Ama onu dinlemedim…Onun bana söylediklerine kulaklarımı tıkadım..Çünkü sevmiştim April, çok sevmiştim…Lucius’un ölüm yiyen olmak istemesi, katil olmak istemesi benim için önemli değildi..Gerekirse onun peşinden ölüme bile gidebilirdim..Nitekim öyle de yaptım..O kendi seçtiği yolda ilerlerken, ben de peşinden ilerlemeyi seçtim…Evet, göz yumdum…Sesimi çıkarmadım…Ya ben ya ölüm yiyenlik gibi klişe laflarda etmedim…Sadece bana uzattığı eli tuttum…”

Derin bir nefes alıp, devam etti.

“Şimdi pişman mısın diye sorsan, pişman değilim…Evet, oğlum bir katil olmak üzere ve Lucius iyice köşeye sıkıştı..Ama gene de Lucius’un bana uzattığı eli kavradığım günü hatırlıyorum April, onunla sonsuza kadar bir arada olmak için çırpındığım günleri hatırlıyorum…Lucius’un uzattığı eli tuttuğum için asla pişman değilim..Eğer o ana geri dönsem, gene aynı şeyi yapardım..Gene onun elini kavrardım…”

April ne diyeceğini bilemeden bakakaldı kadına…Cissy’nin gözlerindeki aşkı, sevgiyi ve hayalleri görebiliyordu…

“Peki ben ne yapmalıyım Cissy ? Draco yarın ölüm yiyen olacakmış…Ben de senin yaptığın gibi yapıp, onun yolunu mu izlemeliyim ? Draco’nun peşinden ben de mi ölüm yiyen olmalıyım…Ondan hiç ayrılmamak için bu pisliğe ben de mi batmalıyım…”

Genç kız kendi kararsızlığında boğulurken,Narcissa içten bir tebessüm kondurdu yüzüne…

“Bunca sözün üzerine ne denir biliyor musun ?”

April iç geçirdi.”Ne ?”

Cissy buğulu bir sesle, cevap verdi.

“Sadık bir aşık, sevdiği kişinin yolundan yürür; cesur bir aşıksa, sevdiğini doğru yola götürür… “

April hayranlıkla genç kadına baktı.”Vaay canına…Oldukça iyi bir söz…Peki sence ben sadık bir aşık mıyım, yoksa cesur bir aşık mıyım…”

Narcissa gizemli bir tavır takındı.”Buna sen karar vereceksin….”

Genç kız onun elini daha da sıkı kavradı.

“Son zamanlarda olanlar için çok üzgünüm…Ama inan bana Cissy, bir daha asla ne seni ne Draco’yu inciteceğim…”

Genç kadın tebessümle:”Bir daha yalan ve sokak ortasında bırakıp gitmek yok yani…”

April gülerek:”Asla !!!”

“Ne konuşuyorsunuz bakalım ?”

Draco’nun sesiyle April de Cissy de genç adama döndüler.Genç kadın hemen konuyu değiştirdi.

“Bu ikimizin arasında canım..April’le biraz sohbet ettik.”

Draco koltuğun kenarına ilişirken, hızlıca cevap verdi.

“Aradaki buzları eritmenize sevindim…”

April gülerek:”Bir de bana sor…”

Genç kadın kahkahayla salonu çınlatırken, Draco onun elini kavradı ve ayağa kaldırdı.

“Hadi bahçeye çıkalım…Blaise’ler de burada..Çardağın altında otururuz biraz…”

Genç kız biraz isteksizdi..Sonuçta Kate ve Pansy ikilisini görmek içinden geçmiyordu…Gene de karşı koymadan genç adamın peşinden ilerledi…

Marcus oradan oraya dolanırken, Ginny’nin sonunda sabrı taştı.

“Offf yerine bir otursana bi ! Başımı döndürdün yaaa…”

Genç adam sert bir tavırla:”April’i merak ediyorum, oturamam hiçbir yere…”

Ron Harry’nin kulağına fısıldadı.”Görende nikahlı karısı sanır…Bu ne yılışık herif be…”

Harry soğuk bir bakış attı Marcus’a.

“Onun canı bir yumruk daha çekiyor belli…”

Ron sırıttı.”Çak bi tane kardeşim, elini korkak alıştırma…”

Hermione okuduğu kitaptan başını kaldırmadı…Dün gecenin utancı bir yana şimdi bir de Marcus’la uğraşmak istemiyordu.

Marcus telaşla:”Alışverişi dün yapmadı mı zaten ! Bugün niye dışarı çıkıyor anlamadım..”

Ginny homurdandı.”Sana ne ki, Merlin aşkına…Canı ne istiyorsa, onu yapar…”

Harry genç kızı sakinleştirmeye çalışıyordu ama Ginny Marcus’un üzerine saldırmaya hazırlanan bir panter gibiydi.

Daha fazla dayanamayan Hermione lafa girdi.

“Yaa sen kendine kalacak bir yer bakmayacak mıydın ? Böyle deli danalar gibi oradan oraya yürüyeceğine, çık dışarı kendine kalacak bir yer bul…”

Ron başını salladı.”Çok doğru..Hadi git bak bakalım, kalacak iyi bir yer var mı Londra’da…”

Marcus hepsine ters bir bakış attı.”Beni sevmediğinizi ve istemediğinizi biliyorum ama umurumda bile değil…April’e olan sevgimi anlamanızı bekleyemem zaten !”

Ginny burun kıvırdı.”Aman ne sevgi, ne sevgi….Gözlerim yaşardı…Efsane aşk..Wuhuuuu…”

Harry sırıtırken, Ron gülerek devam etti.

“Dalga geçme Ginny, Marcus’un April için atan kocaman bir kalbi var…”

Hermione kafasını kitaba gömdü ve gülümsemesini gizlemeye çalıştı.Tam o sırada Bayan Weasley içeri girdi.

Telaşlı bir tavırla;

“April daha gelmedi mi ?”

Ginny hızlıca cevap verdi.”Hayır anne, niye sordun ?”

Molly gergin bir tavırla:”Son zamanlarda yeni bir saldırı endişesi hakim şehirde biliyorsunuz…April’in tek başına sokakta olması beni rahatsız ediyor…Emanet kız sonuçta…”

Marcus lafa atladı.”İsterseniz ben hemen alıp, geleyim…”

Hermione araya girdi.”Benotti’de nasıl bulacaksın onu ?”

Genç adam omuz silkti.”Bulurum ben..Siz bana nasıl gideceğimi söyleyin yeter…”

Bayan Weasley endişeyle, önlüğünün yakasını çekiştiriyordu.

“Ron Mörküz’e Benotti’yi tarif et…April’i alıp gelsin..Oyalanmayın ama, hava kararmadan Kovuk’ta olun !”

Ginny ve Hermione gergin bir tavırla bakıştılar…April Malfoy Malikanesi’ndeyken Marcus nasıl onu Benotti de bulabilirdi ki…

Ginny fısıldadı.”Söyleyelim de malikaneden alsın bari…”

Hermione telaşla:”Malfoy’un evine yollamak mı ?Deli misin olay çıkar…April’e aşık değil mi bu salak…”

Ginny kaşlarını çattı.”Eee yani ?”

Hermione bilmiş bir tavırla:”Yanisi Malfoy bu çocuğu affedilmez lanetlerle haşat eder….”

Ginny omuz silkti.”Bu salağın Benotti’ye gidip, April’i saatlerce aramasından daha iyidir..Ya annemler April’in malikaneye gittiğini öğrenirlerse, kopacak yaygarayı sen düşün…”

Hermione derin bir nefes aldı.”Sanırım haklısın…Marcus’a gerçeği söyleyelim..Ayrıca daha iyi, April’in Malfoy’a aşık olduğunu anlamış olur…”

Ginny zaferle sırıttı.”Marcus’a April’in asıl yerini ben söyleyebilir miyim !!! Yüzünün alacağı şekli görmek için sabırsızlanıyorum….”

Marcus Benotti’nin adresini almış, hazırlanırken Ginny ve Hermione onunla gizlice konuştular…Ginny’nin de dediği gibi Marcus’un yüzü iyice kasıldı ve gergin bir tavırla, malikanenin adresini aldı…

Kovuk’tan çıkarken çok öfkeliydi..Acaba malikaneye vardığında, neler neler olacaktı ?

April Kate’le göz göze bile gelmek istemiyordu…O yüzden sürekli başka şeylerle ilgileniyordu…Pansy’nin üstündeki son moda kıyafetleri bile uzun uzun incelemişti….

Ama sinirleri bir şekilde gene zıplamıştı ! Çünkü yüzünü görmese, o kadifemsi, anlayış dolu sesi geliyordu kulağına…

Draco’ya vır vır vır bir şeyler anlatıyordu…Ses tonunu öyle bir kullanıyordu ki, sanki masum, küçük bir melek….Hıhh melekmiş, ondan ancak bir kelek olur !

“April sen bizi diniliyor musun ?”

Genç kız Kate’e döndü.Sarışın yelloz nazik bir tavır takınmış, ona bu soruyu yöneltmişti…

Ne deseydi acaba ? Hımmm “Senin o iğrenç, yapmacık sesini dinleyeceğimi sanmıyorsun herhalde…” bu söz kulağa hoş geliyordu ama Draco’nun tepki vereceği kesindi…

Daha son tartışmaları sıcaklığını korurken, olay çıkarmanın bir anlamı var mıydı…

Tatlı bir gülümseme kondurdu yüzüne.”Dalmışım…En son ne diyordunuz ?”

Pansy lafa atladı.”Can kulağı ile dinleseydin tatlım, başa alamayız…”

April alaycı bir tebessümle:”Başa alın demedim zaten Pansy, son cümleyi sordum…Ne sorduğumu anlamadan neden konuşuyorsun tatlım ?”

Pansy öfkeli bir bakış atarken ona Draco araya girdi.”Şu yersiz tartışmalarınıza bir ara verseniz olmaz mı ? Kafa ütülemekten başka bir işe yaramıyor !”

April ve Pansy şaşkınlıkla ona döndüler..Genç adam oldukça keyifsizdi..Hoş böyle olması normaldi; sonuçta yarın akşam ölüm yiyen olacaktı…Sinirleri daha fazla olay kaldırmıyordu….

April bunları düşündü düşünmesine ama alınmadı da değil…Sonuçta Kate’in yanında yine küçük düşmüştü….

Omuz silkmekle yetindi.”Başlatana söylemelisin bunu…”

Draco gözlerini devirdi.”April lütfen başlama….Biri sana laf attığında cevap vermek zorunda değilsin…”

Kate hafifçe sırıtırken, Pansy ve Blaise bile şaşkınlıklarını gizleyemediler…Draco ilk defa April’e bu kadar sert davranıyordu….

Genç kız Draco’ya soğuk bir bakış attı.”Diyene bak…Hayatı laf atma ve laf yetiştirme üzerine kurulu Bay Malfoy neler diyor…”

Kate araya girdi.”Onun üstüne gitme lütfen…Canının sıkkın olduğunu görmüyor musun ?”

April alaycı bir tavırla:”Tavsiyene ihtiyacım yok Kate, gölge etme başka ihsan istemez…. “

Draco onun sözünü kesti.”Anlayışın için teşekkürler Kate…” 

Genç adam April’e soğuk bir bakış atarken, April de Draco’ya o bakışın aynısını iletiverdi…Merlin aşkına ikisine neler oluyordu böyle ? Neden son günlerde aralarında böyle bir gerginlik ve soğukluk vardı….

Blaise’nin meraklı sesi konuyu dağıttı.”Kapıdaki de kim ? Draco tanıyor musun ?”

Herkes kapıya dönerken, Draco kaskatı kesildiğini hissetti.Öfkeyle yumruğunu sıkarken, April hafifçe gülümsedi.

“Marcus…Benim İsviçre’den arkadaşım…”

Pansy gülerek:”Arkadaş haa…Kısaca sevgili diyelim…İsviçre’deki yalnızlık dolu günlerinde yatağını ısıtmıştır eminim…”

“Seviyesizleşme Pansy ! Ve asla April’i kendin gibi düşünme…O senin gibi yataktan yatağa gezen biri değil !”

Bu sözler tabi ki Draco’ya aitti.Pansy umursamamıştı bile bu sözleri, o Marcus’u inceliyordu ama April hafifçe gülümsedi.

Draco’nun ne olursa olsun onu savunması hoşuna gitmişti ! Madem şimdi Pansy’ye laf yetiştirmişti, az önce ki tavrı nedendi ! Bu adamı hiç anlayamayacaktı sanırım….

April elini havaya kaldırdı ve Marcus’un dikkatini çekmeye çalıştı.

“Marcus buradayım !!!”

Genç adam birkaç dakika sonra çardakta yerini almıştı bile…April merakla ona döndü.

“Burada olduğumu nerden öğrendin ?”

Marcus hızlıca cevap verdi.”Ginny’ler söyledi…Bayan Weasley seni Benotti’den almamı isteyince, onlar da gerçek yerini söylediler…”

April başını salladı.”Hımm, tamam..Yalnız aramızda bu unutma ! Kovuk halkı duymasın…”

Marcus gülerek:”Merak etme…”

Pansy lafa girdi.”Eee bizi tanıştırmayacak mısın April ?”

Genç kız isteksiz bir tavırla masadakileri tanıttı.Sonra da Marcus’u göstererek;

“Kuzenimin yakın arkadaşı…”

Kate kaşlarını çattı.”Kuzeninin yakın arkadaşı neden seni görmek için Londra’ya geliyor, anlamadım…”

Draco’nun merak ettiği soru buydu işte !!! Pansy de lafa atladı.

“Bence sırf arkadaşlık değil bu ilişkinin boyutu…Bana daha karmaşık gibi geldi…”

April konu daha da karışmadan cevap vermek istedi.”Hiç de bile, bu sadece…”

Marcus’un sesi onunkini bastırdı.”Biraz karmaşık, evet…”

Blaise gözlerini devirdi.”Nedense hiç şaşırmadım…April gene ortalığı karıştırmış…”

Pansy başını salladı.”En iyi bildiği şey bu zaten..Hah dur tahmin edeyim kuzenin de Marcus’a aşık değil mi Aprilciğim ?”

Marcus omuz silkti.”Bebeklikten beri hem de….”

Draco hayretler içerisinde izliyordu bu konuşmayı…Neler oluyordu böyle ? Kendisinin bilmediği neler dönüyordu…Merlin aşkına April ve Marcus denen bu herifin arkadaşlık boyutu neydi ! 

Aralarında tam olarak neler geçmişti ? Pansy haklı mıydı, April onunla bir ilişki yaşamış mıydı ? Belki de yaşamıştı…Zaten Marcus’a ümit vermemiş olsa adam neden kalkıp gelsin ki Londra’ya….

Demek ki aralarında bir şeyler yaşanmış…Acaba hiç öpüşmüşler miydi ? Asla ama asla !!! April’e kendisinden başka kimse dokunamazdı…Dokunmuş muydu peki ? Saçını okşamış mıydı, elini tutmuş muydu…Kokusunu duymuş muydu….

Draco kendi içinde paranoya kurarken, kendine de kızıyordu…Marcus genç kız için ailesini, evini bırakmış Londra’ya gelmişti ! 

O ailesine sırt çevirip, April’e koşar mıydı…Yapabilseydi, İsviçre’ye çoktan gitmiş olurdu !!!

O ne yapıyordu peki, hiç !!! Tek bildiği, canı sıkkın olduğunda April’le uğraşmaktı…Daha demin olduğu gibi..Genç kızı incitmekten, üzmekten ne zaman vazgeçecekti !!! Daha ilk geldiği gün kızın kolunu morartmamış mıydı ?

Marcus’a bak bir de April’e nasıl da bakıyor..Acaba kendisi nasıl bakıyordu…April’e bakarken, karşıdan bakan ne görüyordu ? Bencil bir aşık mı yoksa düşünceli bir aşık mı…..

 

April masanın altından onun elini kavradığında, düşüncelerinden sıyrıldı.Genç kıza döndü.

April Blaise’ye bir şeyler söylüyordu ama masanın altından da sıkıca kavramıştı genç adamın elini…

Draco da çarpık bir tebessüm kondurdu yüzüne…Ne olursa olsun April onun elini tutuyordu…Ve bu da onun için o kadar çok şey anlatıyordu ki…

Yersiz kıskançlığını ve paranoyalarını bir kenara bırakmaya çalışarak, masadaki konuşmaya odaklandı.

Pansy ısrarla:”Hadi ama gidelim işte….”

Blaise gözlerini devirdi.”Hayatımız Benotti oldu…Her gece oradayız !”

Genç kız diretti.”Bu kez İsviçre’den gelmiş bir misafir var yanımızda ! Ona Londra’nın gece hayatını göstermemiz lazım…”

Marcus hevesliydi.”Neden olmasın…April’le birkaç saat oturup, geç olmadan da kalkarız…”

Genç kız isteksiz bir tavırla:”Akşam akşam hiç istemiyorum dışarı çıkmak…Direk Kovuk’a gidelim, merak etmesinler…”

Marcus omuz silkti.”Yanında ben olduğum sürece, merak etmezler…”

Kate şaşkınlıkla Marcus’a bakıyordu.Bu çocuk neler söylüyordu böyle…Draco’ya döndü…Acaba o bu sözlere ne tepki verecekti ?

Pansy milletin aklına girmeye çalışırken, Draco’nun sesi duyuldu.

“Bence de gidelim…Eğlenmeye ihtiyacımız var, son günlerde çok bunaldık…Ayrıca Marcus’a da Benotti’yi gösteririz…”

April tereddütle:”Eğer herkes istiyorsa, bana uyar…”

Marcus ve Draco’nun bakışmasını gördüğünde, bu gecenin uzayacağını hissetti.Pansy gerilimi fark etmiş, bunun her anından zevk alırken, neşeyle bağırdı.

“O zaman yolumuz Benotti’ye !!!”

Blaise nereye gideceklerini sorarken, Kate ne giyeceğini düşünüyordu.Tam bu kargaşada Draco April’e döndü ve nispet yaparcasına yüksek sesle;

“Seninle uzun zamandır gitmiyoruz Benotti’ye…”

April çarpık bir tebessümle:”Hımmm…Dans da ederiz değil mi ?”

Genç adam boğuk bir sesle cevap verdi.”Ederiz…”

Ve masadakilerin şaşkın bakışları arasında April tutkuyla öpmeye başladı.Vicdanının sesini duyuyordu.

“Kızı yedin, yedin !!!”

Ama umursamadı…April’in sevgilisi olduğunu, herkese hissettirmeliydi, göstermeliydi !!!

Özellikle de Marcus’a…

Blaise gülerek:”Tamam, tamam..Kesin artık, iyi ki sevgilisiniz…”

Pansy gözlerini devirirken, Kate acıyla yutkundu…Marcus’sa donuk bir ifadeyle onlara bakıyordu.İçinde kopan fırtınayı kim tahmin edebilirdi ki…

Dudaklarını en sonunda ayırdıklarında, Draco istifini bozmadan tatlı bir gülümsemeyle;

“Hadi hazırlanalım da hemen çıkalım…”

April’in elini tuttu.”Ne giyeceğim konusunda fikrine ihtiyacım var…”

Genç kızı peşinden ilerletirken, April hala kendinde değildi…Öpüşmenin sarhoşluğunu üzerinden atamamıştı daha…

Pansy ayağa kalktı.”Ben de makyajımı tazeleyim..On beş dakika sonra çıkıyoruz...”

Kate zorlukla ayağa kalktı.Kalkarken Blaise onu tutmasa, yere kapaklanacaktı….

Blaise endişeyle:”İyi misin ?”

Kate mırıldandı.”Dalmışım…”

Herkes hazırlanmak üzere çardağı terk ederken, Marcus tek başına olduğu yerde oturuyordu…Düşünmeye bile gücü yoktu….

Draco ona açıkça meydan okumuştu ! O zaman bu meydan okumaya mutlaka bir yanıt vermeliydi..Öyle ya da böyle Draco’yu halt edecekti !!!

Ve işleri bu gece lehine çevirecekti ! Ne yapıp, edip çevirecekti….  
***  
“Aşağıdaki tavrın da neydi öyle ?”

Draco t-shirtünü çıkarırken, April de yatağa oturmuş, genç adamı aşağıda olanlar hakkında soru yağmuruna tutuyordu…

Draco omzunun üzerinden genç kıza baktı.”Tavrımda ne varmış ?”

Genç kız alaycı bir tavırla:”Beni aşağıladın…”

Draco onun sözünü kesti.”Seni aşağılamadım !”

“Aşağıladın !!! Sonra da öpmeye kalktın, hem de herkesin içinde…”

April merakla onu süzüyordu.Draco dolabından gömlek seçmeye çalışırken, mırıldandı.

“İçimden öpmek geldi…Kötü mü oldu ?” 

Genç kız saçlarını yüzüne doğru çekerek, kızardığını gizlemeye çalışıyordu…

Kızarmasının sebebi Draco’nun vücudu muydu yoksa onu öpmek istemiş olması mıydı, Merlin bilir…

Hımmm sanırım her ikisi de…

Dikkatini toparlamak için, boğazını temizledi.”Kötü olmadı ama…Pansy, Blaise, Kate ve Marcus’un önünde biraz…Utanç vericiydi !”

Draco elindeki gömlekleri havaya doğru salladı.”Mavi çizgili olan mı yoksa düz siyah mı ?”

April kısa bir duraksamadan sonra;

“Siyah olan…Ve konuyu değiştirmeye çalışma ! Çok dengesizce davrandığını sen de kabul et !”

Draco iç geçirerek, elindekileri askıya asıp, April’in yanına ilerledi.Genç kızı kollarına aldı ve yorgun bir sesle;

“Yaptığım her hareketi, her davranışı yorumlamaktan vazgeç lütfen…”

April onu itekledi.”Sen de bana büyüklük taslamaktan vazgeç ! Her sözümü sorgulamaya kalkma; ki haklı olduğumu biliyorsun…” duraksadı, aniden aklına gelen bir fikirle, hafifçe gülümsedi.

“Beni öpmen kesinlikle planlıydı….”

Draco gözlerini devirerek:”Hımm…Neymiş planım peki ? Yorumunu bekliyorum !”

Genç kız eğlenir bir ifade takındı.”Marcus’u kıskandın ve meydan okumak için dudaklarıma yapıştın…”

Genç adam soğuk bir kahkaha attı.

“Saçma ! Ben kimseyi kıskanmam, çünkü ben mükemmelim….” 

April’in vicdanı gözlerini devirdi.”Draco’nun muhteşem egosuna büyük bir alkış lütfen….”

Genç kız ise onun omzuna vurarak:”Kendini beğenmiş, pis !”

Draco çarpık bir tebessümle:”Evet, öyleyim..Ve kabul et ki, beni bu yüzden seviyorsun…”

Vicdan hafif bir ıslık çalarak, tepkisini gösterdi.”Wuhuuuu eski Draco geri dönüyor !!!”

April’i kollarına aldı ve sıkıca sardı.Genç kız utanarak, başını öne eğdi.

“Seni neden sevdiğimi sonra konuşuruz, sen önce kıskandığını itiraf et !”

Ne yazık ki bu kelimeler Draco’nun hevesini kaçırmıştı…Onu bırakıp, gömleği aldı ve hızlıca üzerine geçirdi.April sabırsızca;

“Diagon Yolu’nda nasıl kıskanıp tavır aldıysan , bugün de kıskandın ! Dengesiz çıyan…Önce beni o sarışın yelloz ve Pansy salağının önünde azarladın sonra Marcus’u görünce dudağıma yapıştın !”

“Hıhı..Evet, tatlım…” Draco’nun onu dinlediği yoktu, ki bu April’i daha da kızdırıyordu.

“Dengesizin tekisin sen ! Kendini beğenmiş, pis, dengesiz !!!”

Genç adam hazırlanmasını bitirip, April’e döndü.İfadesiz bir tavırla;

“Sövmen bittiyse, çıkalım hadi…Herkes bizi bekliyor…”

April hışımla:”Hayır efendim daha bitmedi ! Ukala, kibirli, bencil, çıkarcı….”

Draco gözlerini devirdi ve onu elinden tuttuğu gibi odadan çıkardı…Merdivenden inerlerken, genç kız hala konuşuyordu…

Blaise kalabalık sokakta ilerlerken, yanı başındaki Pansy’ye homurdanıyordu.

“Bu çocuğu peşimize takmakla iyi mi ettik ? Dalkavuk bir tip…”

İyice geride kalan Marcus’a, kısa bir bakış atan Pansy omuz silkerek;

“April ve Draco’nun arasını açabilecek bir tip olduğu sürece, bana uyar…”

Blaise gözlerini devirdi.”Onunla rekabet etmekten ne zaman vazgeçeceksin ?”

Genç kız soğuk bir sesle:”Onu mağlup edene kadar…”

April’in arkadan sesi duyuldu.”Demek ki hiçbir zaman…Çünkü beni alt etmen imkansız Pansy…”

April’e hışımla döndü.”Bu sonuca nasıl vardın Draker ?”

Genç kız cevabı yapıştırdı.”Çünkü beni yenecek, zeka ve güç sen de yok tatlım…”

Kate araya girdi.”Tartışmayın lütfen…”

Draco gözlerini devirdi.”İstediğin kadar araya gir Kate, onlar her durumda tartışır…”

Pansy ve April, genç adama döndüler..April öfkelenmeye başlamıştı artık ! Draco’nun bugün ona kaçıncı sataşmasıydı acaba ?

“Bana laf atmaktan vazgeç Draco !”

Pansy alaycı bir tavırla:”Ne o ? Sevgili aşıkların arası git gide açılıyor mu…Vah vah ne acı….”

April hışımla ona döndü.”Kuyruk acın olduğunu nasıl da belli ediyorsun ama…”

Kate suratını buruşturdu.”Bu tarz sözler ikinize de yakışmıyor…”

Kate’in sahte ağlamaklı tavırlarına sinirlenen April bu kez de ona döndü.

“Diyene bak…Yaza veda partisinde senin söylediklerin de sana yakışmamıştı Kate !”

Genç kız hafifçe kızardı.Draco’nun önünde küçük düşmekten ödü kopuyordu…Neyse ki Blaise araya girdi.İç geçirerek;

“Millete sataşmaktan vazgeçsene April !!!”

Genç kız omuz silkti.”Amacım sataşmak değil Blaise, sadece herkesin öncelikle kendine bakmasını istiyorum !”

Pansy gene cevap verecekken, Draco’nun soğuk sesi duyuldu.

“Bugün çok sinirlisin, biraz sakinleşmeye çalışsan…”

April durdu.Karşısındaki dört gence ateş saçan bir bakış atarak;

“Siz önden gidin en iyisi…Ben arkada kalan Marcus’la geleyim…O belki beni agresif olarak nitelendirmez !”

Hışımla, geride kalan Marcus’a doğru ilerledi.Blaise derin bir nefes alıp:”Sonunda biraz kafamızı dinleyeceğiz…”

Pansy sinirle:”Ağzı hiç durmuyor ki, laf yetiştirme üzerine büyülenmiş gibi !!!”

Kate; April’in gidişini izleyen Draco ‘ya döndü.”Hadi Draco…”

Genç adam donuk bir ifadeyle Kate’in yanında ilerlemeye başladı.Aklı şimdiden arkada kalan Marcus ve April’deydi…

“Beni iyice çileden çıkarıyor artık !”

April taşlara öyle bir şiddetle basıyordu ki, vicdanı onu uyarmak zorunda kaldı.

“Böyle devam edersen, ayağın incinecek..Vurma şöyle !!!”

April omuz silkti.”Umurumda bile değil, çok kızgınım ve sinirimi çıkarmam gerekiyor…”

Marcus’a doğru ilerlerken, kendi kendine konuşuyordu işte…Draco’ya siniri iyice artmaya başlamıştı.Kendini ne sanıyordu o ? Patron falan mı !!! Sürekli ne yapması, ne söylemesi gerektiğini ona mı danışmak zorundaydı !!! Amacı neydi, April’i çileden çıkarmak mı ! Hıhhh beceriyordu doğrusu !!!

Vicdanı sakin bir sesle:”Fazla tepki vermiyor musun ? Draco’nun üstündeki yükün ne kadar ağır olduğunu biliyorsun, bu yüzden böyle davranıyor…”

“Niye sadece bana !!! Biricik Kate’imize bir laf ettiği bile yok ama bana sataşmadan duramıyor !”

“Sana yükleniyor; çünkü bir kişi çok baskı altında olduğunda, ya da öfkeli olduğunda bunun acısını sevdiğinden çıkarır…Bilir ki, ne yaparsa yapsın sevdiği kişi onu affedecektir…”

April homurdandı.”Saçmalık !!! Onu seviyorum diye, nazını da çekmek zorunda mıyım yani ?!”

Vicdanı sakin bir sesle:”Evet, zorundasın..Çünkü onun nazı bir sana bir de annesine geçiyor…Narcissa’ya da böyle sataştığına adı gibi eminim…Çünkü anneler karşılıksız severler, ne yaparsa yapsın asla çocuklarından vazgeçmezler…Bunu sen de biliyorsun ! Kızgınken nasıl annene bağırdığını anlattırma bana şimdi…”

April ters ters cevap verdi.”Tamam, tamam..Anladık…”

Bir Draco’nun nazını çekmediğim kalmıştı !!! Bay ukala, dengesiz, egoistin bu tavrına daha ne kadar tahammül ederim bilemiyorum doğrusu….

Ne saçmalık ama…Tamam, o da kendince haklı ama beni herkesin önünde küçük düşürmeye ne hakkı var !!! 

Zaten Cissy’le yaptığım konuşma aklımı bulandırdı…Ne yapacağım, nasıl onu bu işten kurtaracağım bilmiyorum…En ufak bir fikrim bile yok….Acaba sadık bir aşık gibi mi hareket etmeliyim yoksa cesur aşık gibi mi ? 

Hangisi Draco’ya yardım edebilir ? Sadakat beni ne kadar ileri taşır ki, daha Draco’nun nazını bile çekemezken, onun için ölüm yiyen olmak mı.. 

Peki ya cesaret ? Herkesi karşıma alacak kadar gözü kara mıyım ? Draco için neleri riske atabilirim….

Peki bu iki yoldan biri bile onu ölüm yiyenlikten kurtaracak mı ? 

Marcus’un sesiyle dikkatimi toparladım.”Çok geride kaldım değil mi ? Dükkanlara bakmaktan yürüyemiyorum…”

April ifadesiz bir tavırla:”Daha fazla oyalanmayalım…Yoksa onları gözden kaybedeceğiz…”

Marcus başını salladı.Kısa bir tereddütten sonra;

“Neden geri döndün ? Ben sizi rahatlıkla bulabilirdim…”

Vicdanı gözlerini devirdi.”Harika !!! Senin onun yanına gelişini, farklı şekilde yorumlayacak….”

April iç geçirdi.”Draco’lar beni biraz kızdırdı ben de seninle yürümek istedim…”

Marcus merakla:”Ne yaptılar ?”

Hızlı adımlarla yokuştan ilerlerken, April bitkin bir sesle, cevap verdi.

“Boş ver…Anlatmaya bile değmez…”

Genç adam ısrarla devam etti.

“Draco’nun arkadaşları…Seni pek sevmiyor gibiler…”

April alaycı bir gülümsemeyle:”Hepsiyle pek hoş olmayan bir geçmişim var….”

“Draco’yu kazanabilmek için; bol bol düşman edinmişsin anlaşılan…”

April hızlıca ona döndü, kaşlarını çatarak:”Ne demek şimdi bu ?”

Marcus’un ifadesiz yüzünden hiçbir şey anlaşılmıyordu…Uzaklara dalmış gibiydi…April birkaç saniye daha cevap bekledi ama gelmeyince başını çevirdi ve o da düşüncelere daldı…

Pansy gözlerini devirdi.”Nihayet gelebildiniz !”

April ve Marcus masaya yerleşirken, genç adam hızlıca cevap verdi.

“Sohbete dalınca, geciktik…”

Kate göz ucuyla Draco’yu izliyordu.Onun tepkisini ölçmek ister gibiydi ama genç adamın yüzü buzdan bir heykel gibi ifadesizliğini koruyordu…Öfkesinin, kıskançlığının içinde fırtınalar gibi estiğinden, herkes bihaberdi….

Blaise siparişleri verdikten sonra, gülerek araya girdi.

“Burası da bizim vazgeçilmezimiz oldu…Önce dördümüz gelmiştik; April, Pansy, sen ve ben..Hatta Pansy ve April saç başa kavga etmişti !”

April hafifçe gülümserken, Pansy homurdandı.”Draco’yla dans etmişlerdi hem de sarmaş dolaş !!! Tepkimi göstermem gerekiyordu…”

Blaise devam etti.”Sonra da Kate’le geldik…Draco bu kez de onunla dans etmişti… “

April yerinde dikleşirken, Pansy gülerek:”Bakalım bu gece kiminle dans edecek ? Sonuçta ikisi de burada…”

Kate gülümsedi, tebessümünde gizli bir acı vardı.”Herhalde April’le eder..Sonuçta kız arkadaşı…”

Draco çarpık bir tebessüm takındı.”İstersen seni de kaldırırım…”

Kate hevesle cevap verecekken, April araya girdi.”Bence çok iyi bir fikir, ben Marcus’la dans ederken sen de Kate’le dans edersin !”

“Demek bana meydan okuyorsun genç bayan haa, pekala bunu sen istedin !” diye geçirdi içinden…

Draco; April’in sırf Kate’i kıskandığı için, Marcus’u bu işe karıştırmasına sinirlenmişti.Vicdanının sesini duydu.

“Bu aralar April’e fazla sert davranmıyor musun ? Anlayışsız ve kırıcı…”

Draco kaşlarını çattı.”Nerden çıktı şimdi bu !”

“Bilmem..Belki de üstündeki baskıyı ona sataşarak atmaya çalışıyorsundur…”

Draco gözlerini devirdi.”Boş konuşuyorsun…April’e sert filan davranmıyorum…Onu nasıl öptüğümü görmedin herhalde !!!”

Vicdanı lafı yapıştırdı.”Onu öptün çünkü Marcus’a meydan okumak istedin !”

Genç adam bu sözü duymazlıktan gelip, Kate döndü.”Hadi dans edelim o zaman…”

Kate gülerek:”Neden olmasın…”

Draco’nun ona uzattığı eli kavradığı gibi dans pistine yöneldiler…April onların gidişini izlerken, içinde kabaran öfke ve kıskançlığı önemsememeye çalışıyordu.

Marcus’un elini fark edince, başını kaldırdı.Genç adam içten bir gülümseme yerleştirmişti yüzüne.

“Dans edelim mi ?”

April ağlamamak için kendini zor tutuyordu.Şuan ona bu teklifi yapması gereken adam, bir başkasını kollarına almıştı !!! Gözyaşlarını bastırmak istercesine, ufak bir kahkaha attı.

“Elbette…”

Marcus’la piste doğru ilerlediler…Loş ışığın altında pist çok etkileyici görünüyordu…Müziğin ritminde kaybolmuştu herkes…

Büyülü bir tema oluşturulmuştu etrafta…Her taraf yıldızlarla kaplıydı…April çevresine bakındı…Yıldızlar o kadar güzeldiler ki, gerçek gibiydiler…Sanki elini uzatsa tutacaktı…

“Büyüleyici değil mi ?”

April, Marcus’un nefesini boynunda hissedince ürpermişti...Derin bir nefes alıp, mırıldandı.

“Evet, dekor oldukça iyi…”

Marcus genç kızı nazikçe kendine yaklaştırdı.April onun yüzündeki her detayı rahatlıkla seçebiliyordu…Kendini geri çekmeye çalışıyordu ama yutkunmaktan öteye geçememişti henüz…

Dans eden çiftleri izleyen Pansy iç geçirerek, içkisinden bir yudum aldı.Blaise gülerek;

“Ne oldu ? Efkarlı gibisin…”

Genç kız başıyla pisti işaret etti.”Hayatımızda ne kadar da şey değişti…”

Blaise kaşlarını çattı.”Ne gibi mesela ?”

“Hımm…Draco’yla ben mesela…Geçen sene birbirimizden asla ayrılmazdık…Sürekli beraberdik, öpüşmediğimiz bir dakika bile yoktu…”

Genç adam gözlerini devirerek:”Ancak nefes almak için ayrılırdınız birbirinizden…”

Blaise’nin cevabına gülerek yanıt verdi genç kız.

“Ne günlerdi ama…Şimdiyse birbirimize dokunmayı geçtim, bakmaya bile tahammül edemiyoruz…” 

Bardağının kenarlarında daireler çizmeye başlamıştı.”April geldi şimdi…Taşralı kız onu etkilemeyi başardı ! Onu avucuna aldı ! “

Blaise iç geçirdi.”Draco April’den de sıkıldı..Baksana şimdi de Kate’e ilgi duyuyor gibi…”

Pansy başını hayır anlamında salladı.”Sıkılmadı….O hala April’i seviyor…Kate’i sadece kullanıyor, April salağını kıskandırmak için…”

Blaise homurdandı.”Gene aşk oyunlarına bir başkasını mı alet ediyorlar ! Peh, geçen sefer April beni kullanmıştı şimdi de Draco Kate’i kullanıyor…”

Genç kız omuz silkti.

”Boş versene Kate’i…O halinden memnun görünüyor… Hem benim demek istediğim şuydu; buraya ilk gelişimizde, sen April’i elde etmeye çalışıyordun ben de Draco’yu elimde tutmaya…Şimdiyse ikimizde seyirci gibiyiz…Sahnelenen bir oyunu izliyoruz sanki…Kahramanlar gene April ve Draco ama bu kez üçüncü şahıslar Kate ve o çocuk…”

Blaise umursamadı.”İzlemek veya oyunun bir parçası olmak, hiç önemli değil benim için..Benimle uğraşmadıkları müddetçe, sorun yok…”

Pansy ise çoktan dalmıştı…Boş gözlerle piste bakıyordu…

“Benim izleyici olmaya tahammülüm yok..Ben hala bu oyunun bir parçasıyım ! Sahnesinin gelmesini bekleyen bir oyuncuyum ben ve sahnem yaklaşıyor…”

Genç adam kaşlarını çattı.”Ne saçmalıyorsun sen ? İçkiyi fazla kaçırdın herhalde !”

Genç kız sinsi bir gülümseme kondurdu yüzüne.”Ne dediğimi biliyorum ben..Birazdan sen de anlayacaksın…”

 

Kate gözlerini kapattı ve bu anın tadını çıkarmaya odakladı kendini….Şuan Draco’nun kollarındaydı..Onun kokusunu içine çekiyordu…Onun nefesini duyuyordu…Bir daha ne zaman sahip olabilirdi ki, böyle bir ana…

Draco nazikçe kavramıştı genç kızın belini..Şarkının ritmine göre onu hareket ettiriyordu…Kollarında Kate’in olduğunu bile unutmuştu…

Kafası o kadar doluydu ki..Yarın akşam ölüm yiyen olacaktı !!! Yarın akşam onun kaderi şekillenecekti ! Ve eli kolu bağlı bir halde beklemekten başka yapabileceği hiçbir şey yoktu…

Genç kızın mırıldandığını duydu.

“Ne düşünüyorsun ?”

Draco Kate’in saçlarına doğru fısıldadı.”Sence ?”

Kate endişeyle dudağını ısırdı.”Yarın için korkuyorsun değil mi ?”

“Aklım o kadar karışık ki, korkmam gerekiyor mu onu bile bilmiyorum…”

Genç kız ona biraz daha sokularak;

“Keşke başka bir çözüm olsa…Bu işten kurtulmanı sağlayacak bir yol…”

Draco acı bir tebessümle:”Ne yazık ki, başka bir şansım yok ! Yarın akşam ölüm yiyen olacağım…”

Kate cevap vermezken, genç adam devam etti.

“Değiştiremeyeceğim şeyleri kabullenmeye karar verdim…”

“Belki de doğru olan budur, kim bilir…” duraksadı ve içten bir sesle ekledi.

“Gene de bilmeni istiyorum ki, her şekilde yanındayım Draco ! Sonuna kadar senin yolundayım…”

Genç kız başını kaldırdı ve Draco’ya baktı.Kate’in bakışları kararlı olduğunu gösteriyordu.Draco hafifçe gülümsedi.

“O kadar iyisin ki…”

Kate ağlamamak için dudağını ısırdı ve başını genç adamın göğsüne yasladı.Draco çenesini, onun saçlarına dayayarak, gözlerini sıkıca kapattı…Aklında tek bir şey vardı aslında…Ölüm yiyen olduktan sonra da April’le birlikte olabilecek miydi ? Genç kız onun yanında olacak mıydı….

“Sevgilin halinden memnun görünüyor…”

April bu sözle düşüncelerinden sıyrıldı.Kaşlarını çatarak;

“Ne ?”  
Marcus başıyla, Kate ve Draco’yu işaret etti.”Baksana…”

April nefesinin kesildiğini hissetmişti.Gözlerini iyice açarak, karşısındaki manzaraya baktı.

Merlin aşkına bu da ne demek oluyordu ? Draco ona nasıl sarılabilirdi ? Neden sarılıyordu ? Onun kollarında olması gereken April değil miydi…Kendisine kötü davranırken, neden Kate’e böyle davranıyordu ?

Kafasında türlü türlü sorular dolanırken, gözlerinin yandığını hissetti.Ağlamamak için hızlı hızlı nefes alıyordu..Marcus onu sarmaladı ve kulağına fısıldadı.

“Üzülme..Ben buradayım…”

“Ama ben seni istemiyorum…Ben Draco’yu istiyorum…” diye mırıldandı Marcus’un duyamayacağı bir sesle…

Genç adamın kollarına sığınmıştı sığınmasına ama Kate ve Draco’nun görüntüsü aklından gitmiyordu…

Vicdanı mırıldandı.”Yapma böyle..Bu sadece bir dans..Hem senin de pek bir farkın yok Draco’dan…Marcus’un seni iyice sarmaladığını düşünürsek….”

April cevap vermedi…

Draco sıkıca yumduğu gözlerini araladı ve çevresine kısa bir göz gezdirdi..Acaba April nerelerdeydi ?

Sorusunun yanıtını kısa bir süre içinde alıvermişti…Marcus’un kollarına gömülmüş olan April’i görünce, kan beynine sıçradı !

O sırık ne hakla April’e o kadar yaklaşabilmişti ! April’in kıskandığını ima edecek olması bile umurunda değildi, Kate’i hızlıca bıraktı ve ikilinin yanına doğru yürümeye başladı.

Kate aniden bırakılmayı beklemiyordu.Şaşkınlıkla Draco’ya döndü.Genç adamın nereye ilerlediğini anlayamamıştı ama peşi sıra ilerlemekten de geri durmadı.

“Sevgilimle dans etmek istiyorum, müsaade eder misin ?”

April duyduğu sesle, hızlıca başını kaldırdı…Ah hayır, yanılmıyordu Draco tam karşısındaydı hem de oldukça sinirli görünüyordu…

Marcus istifini bozmadan;

“Halinden oldukça memnun görünüyordun…İstersen Kate’le dans etmeye devam et…”

Draco sözcüklere bastırarak:”April’le dans etmek istiyorum !”

Marcus omuz silkerek, genç kızı bıraktı.”Pekala…” April’e döndü ve sıcak bir tebessümle;

“Dans için teşekkürler April, çok güzeldi…”

Draco hışımla April’in belini kavradı ve kendi vücuduna yapıştırdı…Genç kız ne olduğunu anlayamadan kendini Draco’nun kollarında bulmuştu….

Kate buruk bir gülümsemeyle mırıldandı.”Rüya bitti işte…”

Marcus’un elini uzattığını görünce, şaşkınlıkla:”Dans mı etmek istiyorsunuz ?”

Genç adam çarpık bir tebessümle:”Eğer istersen…”

Kate’i elini kavradı ve bu kez arada bir hayli mesafe bırakarak, dans etmeye başladı.Kafasındaki planı dile dökmenin zamanı gelmişti…

April ve Draco hiç konuşmuyorlardı.İkisi de öfkeli, ikisi de kırgındı…Draco genç kızın kokusunu içine çekerek, gözlerini kapadı.Sonunda istediği kişiyi kollarına almıştı….En başından beri dans etmek istediği kişiyi…

April başını, onun göğsüne biraz daha yaklaştırdı.Bunu kasten yaptığını belli etmemek için etrafa bakınıyordu…Ama Draco onun niyetini anlamıştı ve hafifçe gülümsedi…

“Marcus’la güzel dans ediyordunuz…”

April soğuk bir sesle:”Seninle Kate kadar güzel değil !”

Draco gözlerini devirdi.”Yersiz kıskançlıklara gene başlama lütfen…”

Genç adamın kayıtsızca söylediği bu sözler, April’i öfkelendirmişti.Artık kabaran öfkesini kusacaktı.

“Sen yapınca kıskançlık olmuyor da ben yapınca mı oluyor ! Seninle benim farkım ne ?”

“Kate ile Marcus’u aynı kefeye koyma…Kate benim arkadaşım, Marcus’sa seni elde etmeye çalışan bir sırık !”

April gözlerini devirdi.”Kate kadar başına taş düşsün ! Marcus konusuna gelirsek; sonuç olarak beni kıskanıyorsun !”

Draco hızlıca cevap verdi.”Kıskanmıyorum sadece meydan okumasına karşılık veriyorum…Daha öncede söyledim, benim ondan eksiğim değil fazlam var…”

Genç kız bilerek onun ayağına basınca, Draco yüzünü buruşturdu.April sözcüklere bastırarak ;

“Kabul etsen ölürsün di mi ? Bugün sana gerçekten çok kızgınım ! Kıskandığını inkar etmen bir yana, herkesin içinde beni azarlamana ne demeli ! Şuan sana birkaç lanet atmak için deli oluyorum…”

Draco soğuk bir bakış attı ona.”Ağzından ne güzel sözler çıkıyor öyle…”

“Daha iyisini duymadın….Beni kızdırmaya devam edersen, emin ol kulakların muhteşem bir sözcük şöleni yaşayacak…”

Draco iç geçirerek:”Bugün senin neyin var böyle ? Anlayışsız, sinirli biri olup çıktın…”

April hayretle ona baktı.”Ben mi ? Senin sabahtan beri yaptıklarına ne demeli ? Her yaptığım şey battı sana…Ağzımdan çıkan her söze bir tepki gösterdin !”

Duraksadı ve kırgın bir sesle ekledi.”Sanırım artık eskisi kadar mutlu edemiyorum seni, baksana bana sinir oluyorsun…”

Draco kaşlarını çattı.”Saçmalamaya başladın iyice…Seninle ne kadar mutlu olduğumu biliyorsun !”

“Hayır, bilmiyorum ! Belki içten içe mutlusun ama davranışların aksini gösteriyor…Bugün beni gerçekten çok kırdın Draco, hem de defalarca seni uyarmama rağmen….”

Draco duraksadı…April sahiden de haklı mıydı ? Bugün ona çok mu kötü davranmıştı…Farkında bile değildi, April’in uyarılarını da alınganlık olarak nitelendirmişti üstelik…

Vicdanı mırıldandı.”April haklı bence…Herkesin içinde onun fazla üstüne geldin…”

Draco April’e baktı.Genç kızın incinmiş olduğu çok belliydi…

“Seni kırmak gibi bir niyetim yoktu Ap, bunu biliyorsun…Sadece yarın gece olacakları biliyorsun, o yüzden biraz gergin olabilirim…”

April cevap vermedi.Dalgın bir tavırla etraftaki yıldızlara bakıyordu, Draco onun alnına bir öpücük kondurdu.

“Hadi ama yapma böyle, gerçekten üzgünüm.Dedim ya, biraz gerginim…”

April mırıldandı.”Hımmm…Tamam…”

“Şimdi ne oldu ? Hatalı olduğumu kabul ettim ya !”

Draco’nun isyankar tavrına, genç kız çarpık bir tebessümle karşılık verdi.

“Beni kıskandığını itiraf edersen, seni affedebilirim…”

Draco gözlerini devirdi.”Avucunu yalarsın…”

Genç kız burun kıvırdı.”O zaman, demek oluyor ki; kırgınlığım biraz daha sürecek…”

Genç adam onun saçlarına doğru fısıldadı.”Hatamı nasıl telafi edeceğimi gayet iyi biliyorum tatlım…”

April yüzünün kıpkırmızı kesildiğine adı gibi emindi, heyecanlandığını belli etmemeye çalışarak;

“Bu kez de sen avucunu yalarsın ! Bu işler bir öpücükle hallolmaz…”

Draco cevap vermedi…Yüzündeki zafer sırıtışıyla, onu iyice kendine çekti, yavaşça gözlerini kapatarak, iç geçirdi.Keşke hayat sadece böyle güzel anlardan ibaret olsaydı…

Kate ve Marcus uyumlu bir şekilde dans ediyorlardı, etmesine ama ikisininde aklı başka yerdeydi…Kate, biraz önceki dansı düşünüp, iç geçirirken Marcus da konuşmak istediği konuyu nasıl açacağını düşünüyordu…

Sonunda derin bir nefes alıp, lafa başladı.

“Ne zamandır arkadaşsınız April’le ?”

Kate dalgın bir sesle:”Ben April’le arkadaş değilim..Onunla daha yeni tanıştım..Ben aslında Draco’ların misafiriyim.”

Marcus merakla:”Draco ile iyi arkadaş olmalısın, seni evine kalmaya davet ettiğine göre…”

Genç kız böyle özel sorular sorduğu için, biraz rahatsız olarak;

“Hayır beni babası davet etti, aile dostumuz olurlar…Draco ile aynı okuldayız evet ama farklı dönemlerdeniz...Benden bir yaş büyük o.”

“Hımm..Ben de aranızdaki samimiyeti görünce, uzun zamandır tanıştığınızı düşünmüştüm…Yaptığınız dans fazla samimiydi doğrusu…”

Kate soğuk bir sesle:”O sadece bir danstı !”

Marcus gülerek:”Elbette öyledir…Ama bence sen bu danstan oldukça etkilenmişsin…”

“Nerden çıktı şimdi bu ?” Kate iyice sinirlenmeye başlamıştı.Marcus ise alaycı bir şekilde onun üstüne gitmeye devam ediyordu.

“Bilmem…Onun kollarından ayrıldığından beri, çok dalgınsın…”

Kate dişlerinin arasından tısladı.”Doğru konuş ! Draco’nun bir sevgilisi var ve benim de düşünecek başka şeylerim var !”

Marcus’un gözlerinde bir pırıltı göründü.”Sevgilisi olması demek ona aşık olamazsın demek mi ? Ayrıca şimdilik bir sevgilisi var…Belki April’le ayrılırlar…”

Genç kız kaşlarını çattı.Bu çocuk neler söylüyordu böyle !

“Boş konuşuyorsun ! Neden ayrılsınlar ki ?”

Marcus sonunda ağzındaki baklayı çıkaracaktı.Öne doğru eğildi ve kızın yüzüne doğru fısıldadı.

“Biz bir şeyler yaparsak, çok sürmeden ayrılırlar…Ve her şey istediğimiz gibi olur….Sen de Draco’ya bir adım daha yaklaşırsın !”

Kate’in gözleri büyümüştü.”Bana onları ayırmayı mı teklif ediyorsun ?” 

Öfkeyle tısladı.”Bu ne cüret ! Sen beni ne sanıyorsun, iki sevgiliyi ayırmaya kalkacak, onlara tuzak kuracak kadar seviyesiz biri miyim ben ?”

Marcus böyle bir tepki beklemiyordu.Aceleyle;

“Elbette ki hayır ! Onlar birbirlerine uygun değil, zaten bir süre sonra ayrılacaklar..Biz sadece bu süreci hızlandıracağız…”

Kate sert bir sesle:”Baksana sen bana, böyle ufak numaralarla mı elde edebileceğini sanıyorsun April’i ? Bu kadar zayıf karakterli misin sen ! Sana bir şey söyleyeyim mi, April sonunda Draco’dan ayrılsa bile sana bakmaz ! Çünkü senin gibiler hayatları boyunca kaybetmeye mahkumdurlar !”

Genç adam homurdandı.”Senin gibi çekingen ve korkaklarda; hayatları boyunca karşılıksız sevmeye mahkumdurlar !”

Kate duydukları karşısında buz kesmişti…Marcus’un kollarından ayrıldığı gibi, hışımla masaya ilerledi.Genç adam öfkeyle yumruğunu sıktı.İstediğini elde edememişti !!! Aslında böyle olacağını bilmeliydi, bu küçük kız da cesaret ya da hırs yoktu…

“Keşke şansımı Pansy’den yana kullansaymışım..” diye iç geçirdi.”Onda verimli bir sonuç alabilirdim…”

Derin bir nefes alıp, masaya doğru ilerledi.April ve Draco da çoktan masada yerlerini almıştı.Kate konusunda çuvallamış olabilirdi ama şimdi bir başka planını uygulamaya sokacaktı ! Bu kez ortalığı karıştıracağı kesindi !

 

Blaise Pansy’nin elindeki içkiyi aldı.”Yeter çok içtin !”

Genç kız öfkeyle bağırdı.”Karışma bana !”

Blaise homurdanarak, onun elindeki bardağı kaptı.Marcus gülerek;

“Çok efkarlı görünüyorsun Pansy…”

Planına Pansy sokmazsa olmazdı….Genç kız ona ters bir bakış attı.

“Neden efkarlı olacakmışım ki ! Ben gayet mutluyum !”

Marcus yapmacık bir tavırla:”Bilmem…Belki de acı çekiyorsundur…”

April merakla araya girdi.”Bu konuşmayı nereye çekmeye çalışıyorsun Marcus ?”

Genç adam onu duymazlıktan gelerek, Pansy döndü.Çakır keyif olan genç kız alaycı bir kahkaha attı.

“Hahaaa acı mı ? Hımmm ne acısı ? Aşk acısı mı yoksa….”

Marcus sırıtarak:”Belki de…”

Pansy soğuk bir tebessüme büründü bir anda.”Yanıldın işte…Ben aşka inanmam !”

Draco araya girdi.”Marcus bu konuyu kapat, Pansy’nin durumunun iyi olmadığını görüyorsun !”

Pansy öfkeyle bağırdı.”Ne varmış benim durumumda ! Benim ondan neyim eksik haaa !!!” eliyle April’i gösteriyordu.

“Neyim eksik !!! Bende olmayan onda olan ne var !!!”

Kate endişeyle:”Bence gitme vaktimiz geldi…”

Blaise hızlıca başını salladı.”Kesinlikle, ben hesabı ödesem iyi olur…”

April buz gibi bir sesle:”Şimdi sırası değil Parkinson…”

Pansy hışımla:”Ne zaman sırası haaa ! Ne zaman ? Söyle Draco Malfoy, sevgili Malfoy söyle bana benim ondan neyim eksik ?”

Draco ne cevap vereceğini bilemez bir halde bakakalmıştı.Marcus alaycı bir tavırla:”Genç kızın kalbini fena kırmışsın Draco…”

April’e döndü.”Aman dikkat et April, bir sonraki canı yanan kız sen olma !”

Draco sert bir sesle:”Ne yapmaya çalışıyorsun sen ha ! Amacın April’i elde etmek için ortalığı mı karıştırmak !”

April onun kolunu tuttu.”Lütfen sakin ol Draco, Marcus ne dediğini bilmiyor !”

Marcus sert bir sesle:”Hayır, efendim gayet iyi biliyorum ! Draco denen bu adamın canını yakacağını biliyorum !”

Pansy ağlamaklı bir sesle:”Benim canımı yakmadı o ! Yakamaz ki, beni kimse üzemez ! Kimse !!!”

Kate onu sakinleştirmeye çalışıyordu.”Lütfen yapma böyle Pansy, içkiyi biraz fazla kaçırdın hepsi bu !”

Draco ise Marcus’a odaklanmıştı.”Nerden biliyormuşsun April’i üzeceğimi ? Kehanet falan mı görüyorsun yoksa !”

Genç adamın alaycı sözlerine, Marcus ciddiyetle cevap verdi.

“Kehanet görmeme gerek yok ! Sen bencil bir adamsın, bunu April’in mektuplarına cevap atmamandan anlamıştım ! April senden ayrıyken hiç onu arayıp sormak aklına gelmedi ! Hatta eminim kendine yeni yeni oyuncaklar bile bulmuştun !”

 

Draco ayağa fırladı.”Bu kadar yeter, asanı çıkar Thenodora !”

Marcus kaşlarını çatarak:”Soyadımı nerden biliyorsun ?”

Draco soğuk bir tebessümle:”Dersime iyi çalıştım, şimdi asanı çıkar dedim sana !”

April kaskatı kesilmişti.Kate’le göz göze geldiler, onun da yüzünün beyazladığını fark etmişti.

Pansy ise kahkahalar atıyordu.”Hahaaa Draco Malfoy April için düello yapacak ! Sevgili taşra sürtüğü için lanetler atacak !!!”

Marcus da ayağa kalktı.”Asam çoktan elimde Malfoy ! Hadi bakalım…”

İki genç adam barın çıkışına doğru ilerlediler…İkisinin de gözlerinde büyük bir öfke, büyük bir nefret vardı ! 

April arkalarından bağırdı.”Artık iyice saçmaladınız siz !”

Kate korkuyla:”Onlara engel ol, ne yaptıklarının farkında bile değiller ! Ya ağızlarından bir affedilmez lanet çıkarsa…”

April başını salladı.”Pansy’nin yanında kal, Blaise gelince, söyle ona hemen dışarı gelsin !”

Genç kız koşarcasına fırladı dışarıya…Havada hafif bir meltem esintisi vardı…Ateşböceklerinin ışığından ve cırcır böceklerinin sesinden başka bir şey yoktu etrafta…

İki adamın fısıltıları hariç….

Sesin geldiği yöne doğru hızlı hızlı adımlar atıyordu…Nefes nefes kalmıştı ama umurunda bile değildi ! Benotti’nin müzikleri, kahkaha sesleri artık duyulmaz olduğunda, iki adamı gördü.

Draco ve Marcus karşı karşıya duruyordu.İkisinin de elindeki asalar, her an saldırmaya hazırdı.

Draco sert bir sesle:”Kimse elimdekini almaya çalışamaz ! Şimdi bunu sana güzel bir dille göstereceğim !”

Marcus alaycı bir kahkaha attı.”Elindekini hak etmiyorsun Malfoy, ben de bunu sana göstereceğim !”

April kaskatı kesilmişti.Ne yapması ne söylemesi gerekiyordu acaba ? O bunu düşünmeye fırsat bile bulamadan Marcus asasını kaldırdı ve bağırdı.

“Everte Statum !”

Asadan çıkan ışık kümesi, Draco doğru hızlıca geldiğinde, genç adamın yaptığı kalkana çarpmıştı.

Draco kalkanı yok eder etmez, vakit kaybetmeden asasını Marcus’a doğrulttu.

“Relashio !!!”

Marcus tam zamanında yana kaçtı ve anında asasını Draco’ya doğru salladı.

“Sersemlet !”

Draco bu kez kaçmayı başaramadan, büyü onu ileriye fırlattı.April korkuyla çığlık atarken, genç adam silkinip, öfkeyle bağırdı.

“İncarcerous !”

Aniden ortaya çıkan kalın ipler Marcus’un boynuna dolandı.Genç adam iplerden el yardımıyla kurtulmaya çalışırken, Draco onun üzerine doğru yürüyordu.

April olduğu yerde donakalmıştı.Draco ne yapmayı amaçlıyordu !!!

Genç adamın gri mavi gözlerindeki ifade oldukça ürkütücüydü, sanki yarın için hazırlık yapıyor gibiydi…Ne kadar ileri gidebileceğini anlamak ister gibiydi….Asasını kaldırdı ve fısıltıyla;

“Crucio…”

Marcus’un boğazından yükselen canhıraş çığlığa, April’in korku dolu sesi eklenmişti.

“Hayır Draco yapma !!!”

Marcus’un çığlıkları o kadar ürkütücüydü ki, genç adamın boğazındaki ipleri çekebilecek gücü dahi yoktu…Yüzü morarmaya başlamıştı…

Draco ifadesizce onun gözlerine bakıyordu…April onun yanına nasıl koştuğunu, asayı tutan elini nasıl kavradığını anlayamadı.

Korkuyla bağırıyordu.”Bırak onu ! Bırak !!!”

Marcus’un sesini duyan kalabalık, o yöne doğru ilerliyordu.Blaise de aralarındaydı..Kalabalığı sakinleştirmeye çalışırken, nefes nefese bir halde koşuyordu.

“Önemli bir şey yok ! Sadece şakalaşıyorlar..Tamam, lütfen sakin olun !!!”

Draco’nun genç kızı duyduğu yoktu.Transa geçmiş gibiydi…Marcus’un nefesi kesilir gibiydi, boğazından garip sesler geliyordu…

April ağlamaklı bir sesle:”Beni korkutuyorsun Draco…”

Genç adam bu sözlerle hafifçe silkindi ve genç kıza döndü.April’in gözlerine baktığında, kafasını hafifçe salladı ve asayı hemen Marcus’tan çekti.

Zavallı adam hem lanetten hem de iplerden kurtulunca, ciğerlerine dolan havayı içine çekerek, kesik kesik öksürdü.

April onun yanına çömelip, mırıldandı.

“İyi misin ?”

Marcus öksürmeye devam ederken, Draco’nun soğuk sesi duyuldu.

“Bu sana iyi bir ders olmuştur…”

April hışımla ona döndü, öfkeyle tısladı.

“Aklını mı kaçırdın sen ? Onu öldürebilirdin !”

Blaise’in telaşla Marcus’un yanına koştu.”Merlin aşkına Draco ne yaptın ona ? Yüzü mosmor…Tamam, tamam bana tutun Marcus, hadi gidelim..Sana sıcak bir şeyler içireceğiz…”

Blaise Marcus’a yardım ederek, onu yerden kaldırdı.April derin bir nefes alarak;

“Sağ ol Blaise…”

Blaise başını salladı.”Biz Şıpıdık Cafe’de olacağız…Kate Pansy’yi ayıltmaya çalışıyor, ben de Marcus’u kendine getirmeye çalışacağım…”

April minnetle ona gülümsedi ve hızlıca Draco’ya döndü.Öfkesi hala geçmemişti.

“Daha demin ne yapmaya çalıştığını bana söyler misin ?”

Draco cevap vermeden, dar sokakta yürümeye başladı.Genç kız peşinden ilerlerken, bağırmaya devam ediyordu.

“Cevap versene !”

Draco’nun kolunu kavradı.Ve onu kendine çevirdi.

“Sana diyorum !!!”

Draco şaşkın görünüyordu.Kaşlarını çatarak;

“Bir an kendimi kaybettim…”

April sinirle güldü.”Aah bunu fark ettim zaten !”

Draco mırıldandı.”Onu öldürmek gibi bir amacım yoktu biliyorsun…”

“Biliyorum…Ama ramak kalmıştı Draco ve açıkçası beni korkuttun…”

Genç adam başını ellerinin arasına aldı ve duvara yaslandı.

“Sinirlerim fazla bozuk April, en ufak bir şeyde her şeyi kırıp, parçalamak istiyorum...”

April iç geçirdi.”Bu durum ne zaman geçecek peki ?”

“Bir bilsem…Yarın geceden sonra belki de hep böyle olacağım…Ne yaptığını bilmeyen, çıldırmış bir adam…”

Genç kız endişeyle dudağını ısırdı.”Hayır, olmayacaksın ! Çünkü yarın ölüm yiyen falan olmana izin vermeyeceğim !”

Draco kaşlarını çattı.”Anlamadım ?”

“Aklımda bir plan var…Ve eğer bu planı gerçekleştirirsem, seni bu dertten kurtaracağım !”

Draco acıyla gülümsedi.”Neymiş bu plan ?”

April onun yanına biraz daha ilerledi.Derin bir nefes alıp;

“Planı bana bırak…Sen sadece tek bir şeye cevap ver….”

Draco’nun ellerini kavradı.Yeşilimsi ela gözlerindeki umut pırıltısı her şeye değerdi doğrusu…

“Sonuna kadar benimle olmaya ne dersin, hiç ayrılmamaya…”

Genç adam çarpık bir tebessümle:”Hayır demeyeceğimi biliyorsun…”

“O zaman gidelim buralardan….”

Draco kaşlarını çatmıştı…Bu da ne demekti ? April hızlıca devam etti.

“Evet de, gidelim…Her şeyi, herkesi arkamızda bırakalım ve yeni bir hayata başlayalım ! Kimsenin bizi bulamayacağı, bütün bu kötülüklerden uzakta olacağımız bir hayata..Ne ölüm yiyenliği, ne İtalya’sı, ne Kate’i, Marcus’u…Hepsini arkamızda bırakalım…”

Draco cevap vermeden sadece April’e bakıyordu…Genç kızın gözlerindeki kararlılığı görmüştü…

April yarın akşama kadar kafasındaki planı gerçekleştirebilecek miydi acaba? Draco bu teklife olumlu yaklaşacak mıydı ? Sadece, gitmek….Her şeyi geride bırakıp gitmeye yetecek miydi cesaretleri, aşkları ? 

April cesur bir aşık olarak; Draco’yu doğru yola çekebilecek miydi….


	32. Kaderini Değiştirebilmek

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> “Beklenen gün geldi….”

(22 Ağustos, Cuma günü…)

 

“Neden cevap vermeden sadece yüzüme baktı ? Neden ağzını açıp da tek bir kelime etmedi !!!”

Yatakta oradan oraya dönmek, artık April için bir alışkanlık haline gelmişti.O gecede uyuyamamış, Draco ile yaptıkları konuşmayı aklında evirip çevirip durmuştu…

Vicdanı mırıldandı.”Dün söylediklerinde ciddi miydin sen ?”

“Evet…” diye hızlıca cevap verdi.

“Hımm….O zaman gerçekten kafayı yemiş olmalısın ! Draco ile nasıl kaçmayı planlıyorsun acaba ?”

April yataktan çevik bir hareketle kalkarak;

“Ben planımı çoktan yaptım..Kafamda her türlü olasılığı hesapladım…”

Vicdanı alaycı bir tavırla:”Hımmm öyle mi ? O zaman anlat bakalım şu planı…”

April masanın başına geçti ve temiz bir parşömen çıkardı.Derin bir nefes alıp, yazmaya başladı.

Bitirdiğinde, vicdanı merakla:”Hadi anlatsana ! Hem daha demin ne yazdın sen ?”

“Amcam George’a mektup yazdım…Draco ve beni İtalya’ya gizlice kaçıracak biri varsa,o da amcamdır !”

“Neeee !!!”

“Dediğimi duydun ! Bu gece Draco ile İtalya’ya kaçıyoruz …”

Vicdanı kekeledi.”Draco bunu kabul etti mi ki ? Senin kaçma fikrine sessiz kalmadı mı bu çocuk !”

Genç kız hızlıca üstünü değiştirdi ve zarfı kaptığı gibi odadan çıktı.Merdivenlerden inerken, vicdanına söylediği son şey şu oldu.

“Sessiz kalması neyi değiştirir…Biliyorum, benimle gelecek…”

Bayan Weasley genç kıza gülümsedi.”Günaydın tatlım…”

April salona ilerlerken, hızlıca cevap verdi.

“Günaydın Molly….”

Molly’nin keyfi yerindeydi..Çünkü dün gece Draco’nun lanetlerine maruz kalan Marcus Kovuk’a dönmemiş, onun yerine ufak bir pansiyonda kalmayı uygun bulmuştu….

Genç adam hala düellonun şokundaydı ki April onu suçlayamazdı….Draco oldukça ileri gitmişti…

Ron her zamanki gibi ikizlerle sucuk yarışına girmişti.Hermione ve Ginny aralarında fısıldaşıyor, Harry ise bitkin bir tavırla çayına bakıyordu.

Genç kız yerine oturur, oturmaz Harry’ye döndü.

“Neyin var ? Yoksa sen de benim gibi uyuyamadın mı ?”

Ron hızlıca mırıldandı.”Dün gece kötü bir rüya gördü…Hala onun etkisinde…”

Hermione ve Ginny’nin ne hakkında konuştuğu anlaşılmıştı.April Ron’a doğru eğildi.

“Ne görmüş ?”

“Bilmiyoruz…Anlatmadı…”

April hafifçe iç geçirerek, genç adama baktı.Harry’nin de derdi başkaydı işte…

Kovuk’un kapısı şiddetle vurulduğunda, kahvaltı bitmiş, herkes günlük işlerine yönelmişti.

Bay Weasley kaşlarını çatarak, başını gazeteden kaldırdı.

“Bu saatte kim gelmiş olabilir ki ?”

Molly telaşla kocasına bakarken, Ginny kapıya koşmuştu bile.

Genç kızın sesi duyuldu.”Tonks ve Lupin gelmiş! Hoş geldiniz…”

Arthur ayağa kalktı.”Ooo kimleri görüyorum..Hangi rüzgar attı sizi buraya ?”

Tonks sıkıntılı bir tavırla, Lupin’e döndü.Sanki genç adamın bir açıklama yapmasını bekler gibiydi.

Lupin soğuk bir sesle:”Haberler iyi değil…”

Harry,Hermione,Ginny,Ron ve April’in bakışları onların üzerindeydi.Molly hızlıca araya girdi.

“İsterseniz yukarıda konuşalım…”

Tonks başını salladı.”İyi olur Molly.”

Arthur önde diğerleri arkada üst kata yöneldiler. Ron arkalarından bakıp, homurdandı.

“Bizim yanımızda konuşsalar, ölürler sanki !”

Hermione bilmiş bir tavırla:”Hep yaptıkları şey…”

Ginny sırıttı.”O zaman biz de hep yaptığımızı yapıp, dinleyelim onları.”

April kaşlarını çatarak, 

“Nasıl dinleyeceğiz anlamadım ?”

Hermione asasını çevik bir hareketle çevirdi ve mırıldandı.

“Homenum Revelio…”

Büyünün etkisiyle, kapalı kapının ardındaki sesler, rahatlıkla duyulmaya başlanmıştı.

April mektubu baykuşla yollar yollamaz, dört gencin yanına oturdu.Hiçbiri konuşmadan, Remus’un anlattıklarını dinliyordu.

Remus endişeli bir sesle;

“Durum bu anlayacağınız…Ve biz bu haberin gerçek mi sahte mi olduğunu bile bilmiyoruz…”

Arthur düşünceli bir tavırla, cevap verdi.

“Kim söyledi size Londra’ya bir saldırı daha olacağını ?”

Tonks hızlıca cevap verdi.”İsimsiz bir mektup…Kingsley tuzak olduğunu düşünüyor, Moody ise tedbir almamızı söyleyip duruyor…”

Molly dudağını kemirmeye başlamıştı.

“Londra’ya bir saldırı daha olursa, büyücülük dünyası iyice karışacak ! Bakanlık’taki yeniliklerin sonuç vermediğini söyleyip, bakanlığa cephe alacaklar…”

Tonks başıyla onayladı.”Fudge’ın başına gelenler, Rufus Scrimgeour’un da başına gelebilir…Rufus bu yüzden herkese öfke kusuyor, yoldaşlığın bu olası saldırıyı durdurmasını emretti !” 

Remus öfkeyle devam etti.”Eğer durduramazsak, yoldaşlık kurumunu lav edecekmiş !”

Arthur homurdandı.”O kim oluyor da böyle bir şey söyleyebiliyor ! Yoldaşlık ondan öncede vardı, sonra da olacak !!!”

Molly endişeyle:”Eee peki bu saldırı nerede olacak ? Bu konuda bir fikir var mı !”

Tonks saçlarını geriye doğru ittirdi.”Sorun da bu Molly, kimse bilmiyor…Parşömende yazılı olan sadece şuydu; Londra yeni bir saldırıya hazırlıklı olsun….”

Bay Weasley iç geçirdi.”Ne yapacağız ? Londra’nın her yerine koruma büyüsü mü ?”

Lupin hızlıca cevap verdi.”Yoldaşlık daha kesin bir sonuca ulaşamadı.Bu yüzden geldik, sabahtan beri bu yeni haberle uğraşıyoruz ve senin de yardımına ihtiyacımız var Arthur ! Moody ve Kingsley birbirlerine girmek üzere…”

Arthur hızlıca ayağa kalkarken, Molly merakla;

“Albus bu işe ne diyor ?”

Tonks derin bir nefes alıp;

“Bir sorun da bu ya…Profesör gene ortadan kayboldu !”

Lupin sinirle söylendi.”Kimse nerde olduğunu da bilmiyor…”

Bay Weasley telaşla:”Hemen çıksak iyi olur…Albus’a ulaşmanın da bir yolunu bulmamız lazım ! “

Odanın kapısı açıldığında, merdivenden sarkarak konuşmaya kulak kesilen gençler hemen Ron’un odasına girdiler.

Harry dalgın bir tavırla:”Yeni bir saldırı daha…”

Hermione gergin bir şekilde yatağa bıraktı kendini.”Acaba mektubu kim gönderdi ?” (Ölüm yiyenlerin arasında casus olarak bulunan biri…Yoldaşlığa ihanet ettiği sanılan biri…Melez Prens….)

Ron da kafasındaki soruyu soruverdi.”Acaba saldırı nereye yapılacak ?”

Ginny iç geçirdi.”Büyücülük Dünyası’nı sarsmak istiyorlarsa, Londra’nın en bilinen yerine yapacaklardır…”

Harry kaşlarını çattı.”Neresi mesela ?”

Beş genç de birbirine bakıyordu.Aniden akıllarına bir yer gelmişti, tüm büyücülerin uğrak yeri olan bir mekan…

April mırıldandı.”Benotti Meydanı mesela…”

Malfoy Malikane’sinde o sabah kahvaltı biraz geç başlamıştı.Narcissa porselen çay bardağına dalgın bir bakış attı ve yanı başındaki ev cinine;

“Bunu değiştir, üstünde leke kalmış…”

Ev cini itaatkar bir şekilde onun dediğini yaparken, Lucius gazeteden başını kaldırdı ve oğluna döndü.

“Heyecanlı mısın oğlum ?”

Kate hafifçe dudağını ısırarak, karşısındaki genç adama baktı.

Draco başını tabağından kaldırdı ve donuk bir ifadeyle babasına baktı.Lucius onun suskunluğuna aldırmadan, devam etti.

“Heyecanlısındır, heyecanlı…Ama merak etme, her şey yolunda gidecek…Ben de ilk günümü hatırlıyorum da, nasıl gerilmiştim…Sabaha kadar uyuyamamıştım…”

Karısı sert bir sesle, onun sözünü kesti.”Lucius hayatım, omletin tadına bak bakalım, beğenecek misin ?”

Onun konuyu değiştirme girişimi başarısız oldu.Genç adam konuşmaya devam ediyordu.

“İşaret koluma dağlandığında, benim için yeni bir hayat başlamıştı…Senin içinde öyle olacak…”

Draco’nun gözleri hala tabağındaydı.

“Yeni doğan bir bebekten farksızlaşacaksın…Hayat senin için şimdi başlayacak…”

Draco elini fincanına götürdü.Sıcacık çayın verdiği ısıyı düşünmeye çalışıyordu…

“Daha önceki yaşantın için üzüleceksin…Çünkü o zaman amaçsızca yaşıyordun ama ölüm yiyen olunca bir amaca hizmet edeceksin…”

Draco fincanı daha da sıkı kavradı.Çaydan gelen ısı elini yakmaya başlamıştı.

“Kate hadi, biraz sen konuş…Senin ailen de ölüm yiyen olma onuruna erişmiş kişiler…Eminim işaretin koluna dağlanması için, sabırsızlanıyorsundur ?”

Kate göz ucuyla Draco’ya baktı, titrek bir sesle;

“Aslında ben bu işlerden biraz uzağım…”

“Uzak mısın ? Hımm tabi babanlar senin için korkmuşlardır, çünkü çok zor ölüm yiyen olabilmek…Ben de başta Draco için endişelenmiştim ama onun için doğru olanın bu olduğunu biliyorum…”

Fincanı daha ne kadar sıkabilirdi acaba ??? Babasının bu gereksiz konuşmasını daha ne kadar dinleyebilirdi !!!

“Hem Draco’nun kaderinde var, ölüm yiyen olmak !”

Çat……

Narcissa telaşla bağırdı.”Draco !!!”

Kate ve Lucius da sesin geldiği yöne döndüler…Draco’nun ellerinin arasındaki fincan parçalanmıştı.

Genç kız hızlıca peçete uzattı Draco’ya.

“Elin kan içinde kaldı !!!”

Draco sessizce, uzatılan peçeteyi aldı ve derin kesiği sarmaladı.Narcissa endişeyle onu izliyordu.

Kate Lucius’a döndü.”Kesiği iyileştirecek bir büyü biliyor musunuz ?”

Lucius gözlerini oğlundan ayırmadan, soğuk bir sesle;

“Bilmem bir şey değiştirmeyecek çünkü o yaraya büyü yapmayacağız !”

Karısı sinirle bağırdı.”Kesiğin derinliğini görmüyor musun sen ?”

“Bağırmayı kes Cissy ! Draco’nun acıya dayanmayı öğrenmesi lazım ve buna ufak bir kesikle başlayabilir !”

Ayağa fırladı, oldukça öfkeli görünüyordu.

“Akşama geldiğimde, ikinizi de hazır görmek istiyorum.Hemen çıkacağız !”

Kate’e döndü.”Bu gece seni evde yalnız bırakıyoruz, buna bir itirazın yoktur herhalde…”

Buz gibi bir bakış atmıştı genç kıza, Kate sırtından geçen ürpertiye aldırmamaya çalışarak;

“Elbette ki hayır…”

Lucius yemek odasından hızlı adımlarla çıkarken, arkasında bıraktığı kırıklarla dolu bir masaydı….

Porselen kırıklarından çok kalp kırıklıkları vardı masada…Umursamaz eşine kırgın bir kadın ve düşüncesiz babaya öfkeli bir çocuk….

“Yeter artık Charlotte, daha ne kadar sürecek bu tavrın !”

Carmen öfkeyle söylenirken, yanı başındaki arkadaşı yatağına uzanmış düşüncelere dalmıştı.

“Yataktan çıkmamak neyi değiştirecek ? Abimi geri getirecek mi sanki ! Hem anneni ne kadar üzdüğünün farkında değil misin sen !”

Charlotte homurdandı.”Git başımdan !”

“Gitmeyeceğim !!! Artık iyice saçmaladın !”

Charlotte hışımla başını salladı.”Neden saçmalıyormuşum ? Canımın acıdığını göremeyecek kadar kör müsün ? Beni bırakıp, aptal kuzenimin peşinden giden abin saçmalamıyor da ben mi saçmalıyorum !!!”

Carmen iç geçirdi.”O zaten kafayı yemiş, ona diyecek sözüm bile yok ama sen böyle kolay yıkılacak biri değilsin Charlotte !”

Yatağın ucuna oturdu ve genç kızın siyah buklelerini okşadı.

“Hadi canım kalk artık şu yataktan…Sanki burada yatman, Marcus’un umurundaymış gibi…”

Charlotte mırıldandı.”Ne halde olduğumu merak bile etmiyor…Baksana mektup bile yazmadı bana…”

Carmen sinirle:”Ne hali varsa görsün ! Böyle davrandığı için çok pişman olacak ilerde, Carmen dediydi dersin…”

Charlotte öfkeyle tısladı.”Ben şimdi pişman olmasını istiyorum !”

Genç kız bunu söyler söylemez, hışımla kalktı yataktan.Carmen şaşkınlıkla;

“Şimdi ne oldu ?”

“Aklıma bir fikir geldi !!!”

Charlotte çekmeceleri karıştırırken, Carmen merakla sordu.

“Ne ?”

Charlotte temiz bir parşömen kağıdını masanın üzerine koydu ve heyecanla cevap verdi.

“April’e bir mektup yazacağım…”

Carmen kaşlarını çatarak:”Ne mektubu yaaa ??? Hiçbir şey anlamıyorum…”

Charlotte hınzır bir gülüşle;

“Bir itiraf mektubu…April’e mektuplarını nasıl yaktığımı anlatacağım…”

“Sen en sonunda delirdin ! Bu çok aptalca olmaz mı ?”

Carmen’in kafası iyice karışmıştı.Charlotte hızlı hızlı yazmaya başladı.Bir yandan yazıyor bir yandan da yazdıklarını sesli olarak dile getiriyordu.

“Sevgili Kuzenim, April;

Sana bu mektubu yazma nedenimi merak ediyorsundur…Aslında aniden gelen bir fikirle yazıyorum bunları….  
Anlatmam gereken daha doğrusu itiraf etmem gereken bir şey var…Hiç acındırma ya da af dileme hallerine girmeden söylüyorum; sevgili erkek arkadaşınla birbirinize yazdığınız mektuplara el koyan bendim…  
Baykuşun ufak bir hatası ile mektup benim elime geçti.Tabi ki de bunu değerlendirecektim…Baykuşa bir büyü yaptım ve mektupların bana ulaşmasını sağladım…Elime geçen her mektubu büyük bir zevkle yaktım…

İçinde yazanları okumayı nasıl da isterdin değil mi ...Aaah aaah ne yazık ki, hepsi yandı, bitti, kül oldu…..

En çok ne hoşuma giderdi biliyor musun, senin umutsuzca sevgilinden mektup bekleyişin ! Eline hiç geçmeyecek mektupları, saatlerce beklerdin…Halbuki ben onları çoktan yakmış, atmış olurdum…

Bir ara neredeyse ortaya çıkacaktı bu durum, Marcus öğrendi çünkü !!!

Bunu bildiği halde sessiz kaldı neyse ki, ee bu ikimizin de işine geliyordu.Ben sana acı çektirmekten zevk alıyordum o da seni sevgilinden koparmak için bunu saklamayı seçmişti….

Kısacası başarıyla yürüttüm planımı ve sonunda da istediğime ulaştım…Seninle ödeştik tatlı kuzenim !!! Zamanında bana yaptıklarının intikamını aldım…Hem de can yakıcı bir yolla…

Charlotte Marple”

Carmen hayretle ona bakıyordu.

“Ne yapmaya çalıştığını hala anlayamadım ?”

Charlotte yüzüne zafer dolu bir tebessüm kondurdu.

“April’in öfkelenmesini ve Marcus’un acı çekmesini sağlayacağım…Bu mektupla amaçladığım bu…” elindeki parşömeni salladı.

“Benim canımın yandığı kadar Marcus’un da canı yansın istiyorum…”

Carmen mırıldandı.”Bir mektup; abimin canının yanmasını nasıl sağlayacak ki ?”

Öyle bir sağlayacaktı ki…Charlotte’un mektubu birçok olaya gebe olacaktı… 

İlerleyen yaşına rağmen, yakışıklılığından bir şey kaybetmemiş olan George Draker, esmer güzelin eline bir öpücük daha kondurdu.

Boğuk bir sesle mırıldandı.”Come sei bella !” (Ne kadar güzelsin !)

Genç kadın kıkırdarken, George ona daha da yaklaştı.

“Sei veramente magnifica. Il tuo sguardo è bello, annebbiato. I tuoi sguardi sono stati letteralmente scolpiti nel mio cuore.   
Sei molto carina e molto bella. D'altra parte, significhi veramente tanto per me, lo sai, no?”

(Gerçekten muhteşemsin.Çok güzel ve buğulu bakıyorsun.Bakışların resmen kalbime işledi.   
Çok tatlısın ve çok güzelsin.Ayrıca çok özel birisin, biliyorsun değil mi? özellikle benim için.)

Marielle utanarak başını öne eğdi.”George…”

Genç adam nazikçe onun çenesini kaldırarak;

“Ti amo…” (Seni seviyorum…)

George amacına ulaşmıştı artık, genç kadın büyülenmiş bir edayla ona yaklaştı.

“Baciami !” diye fısıldadı. (Öp beni !)

George zafer dolu bir tebessümle onu kendine çekmişti ki, kapı hızlıca açılıverdi.

“Müsait misiniz efendim ?”

George ve Marielle hızlıca uzaklaştılar birbirlerinden, genç adam öfkeyle tısladı.

“Sence !”

Onun bu iğneleyici lafına aldırmadı uşağı…Elindeki gümüş tepsiyi ona doğru uzattı.

“Size bir mektup var…Yeğeninizden…”

Marielle neler olduğunu anlamaya çalışırken, George ayağa kalktı ve ona gülümsedi.

“Perdonami !” der demez gümüş tepsiden mektubu kaptı ve odadan çıktı. (Beni bağışla…)

Uşak karşısında kalakalmış kadına gülümsedi ve onun İngilizce bilmemesinden faydalanarak;

“Zavallı genç kadın…Hayatı George’u beklemekle geçiyor…” diye mırıldandı.

April’in mektubu; Roma’ya çabuk ulaşmıştı, ee tabi bunda hızlandırma büyüsü de etkili olmuştu.

George en sevdiği yeğeninin mektubunu hızlıca açtı.April; Draco’yla tanışmasından, onun ölüm yiyenlik sorununa kadar her şeyi yazmıştı.Son olarak da şunu yazmıştı;

“Draco bu gece ölüm yiyen olacak ve buna engel olmam lazım amca ! Aslında ben bir plan yaptım; Draco ile kaçarsak tüm bunlardan kurtulabiliriz !!! Roma’ya kaçmamız lazım ama bunu tek başıma yapamam…Yardımına ihtiyacım var; bu yüzden yazıyorum bu mektubu…

Roma’ya nasıl gelebiliriz ? Bana yardımcı olur musun…Hem kaçmayı başarırsak da bir müddet sen de kalabilir miyiz ? 

Beni yarı yolda bırakmayacağını biliyorum…Yardımına gerçekten ihtiyacım var, onu seviyorum amca, çok…Onu bu işten mutlaka kurtarmam lazım ! 

Cevabını bekleyeceğim…Sevgilerimle April…”

George mektubu bitirince, düşüncelere daldı.Yeğenini ilk kez böyle çaresiz görüyordu…Demek ki durum gerçekten ciddiydi…

“Patrizio !!!”

Uşağı kapıda belirdi.

“Evet efendim…”

“Hemen beyin hücrelerini çalıştırmaya başla ! Bir plan yapmamız lazım !!!”

April oradan oraya turluyordu odanın içinde…Saat dörde geliyordu ve amcasından hala ses çıkmamıştı.

Vicdanı onun telaşını görünce, uyardı.

“Biraz sakin olur musun !”

“Zamanımız daralıyor, sakin olmam imkansız !!!”

Vicdanı gözlerini devirdi.”Amcan sana ne diyecek merak ediyorum…”

April cevap vermezken, camdan gelen tıkırtıyla heyecanla bağırdı.

“Geldi işte !!!”

Vicdanı gülerek:”Sakin ol biraz…”

Genç kız ona kulak asmadan, pencereye doğru koştu...O kadar telaşlıydı ki, baykuşun ayağından parşömeni kaparken, zavallı hayvan korkuyla zıpladı.

April mektubu yırtarcasına açıp, okumaya başladı.

“April, sevgili yeğenim….

Mektubunu alınca çok sevindim…Sonunda senden haber alabilmiştim, şimdiden söyleyeyim sana kırgınım..Bana hiç mektup yazmadın bu yaz….

Bu mektubu saymam, sonuçta işin düşmese amcan öldü mü kaldı mı sorduğun yok…Aile bağları hakkında uzun bir nutuk çekeceğim sana…..

Her neyse şimdi esas konumuza dönelim;

Şu yakışıklı delikanlıyı merak ettim doğrusu, senin kalbini çaldığına göre mükemmel biri olmalı…Ama dediğin gibi büyük bir derdi var….

Şu ölüm yiyenlik, yoldaşlık işlerine de hiç basmaz kafam ya neyse….Merak etme tatlım, ben halledeceğim…

Bu gece yarımda, Londra’nın saat kulesinde bekleyin…Sizi alması için bir araba yollayacağım…Roma’da size güzel bir ortam hazırlıyorum…

Draco’ya söyle; Roma onu bekliyor….Siz aşıklar için oldukça romantik günler geliyor…=)))

Amcan George Draker”

 

April gözlerinin dolmasını engelleyememişti…Heyecanla fısıldadı.

“Bana yardım edeceğini biliyordum…Teşekkürler amca…”

Vicdanı bile havaya girmişti.”Sahiden Roma’ya gidiyorsunuz !!!”

April neşeyle:”Eveeeeet !!!”

Vicdanı kaşlarını çattı.”Herm’lere haber verecek misin ?”

Genç kız çantasını toparlarken, mırıldandı.

“Mektup yazacağım…Kovuk uykuya daldığında da çıkacağım…Öğrenirlerse, beni durdurmak isteyecekler, biliyorum…”

Bu işi gizli tutmalıydı…Ancak Roma’ya gittiklerinde, Hermione’ler öğrenmeliydi….Derin bir nefes aldı.

“Tabi önce Draco’yla konuşmam lazım…”

Çantasını dolaba tıkıp, malikaneye gitmek üzere hazırlandı.

Narcissa ve Kate ortalarda yoktu.April’i bir ev cini karşıladı kapıda…Genç kız evdeki sessizliğe aldırmadan, Draco’nun odasına doğru koştu.

O kadar heyecanlıydı ki, iç içine sığmıyordu.Odaya daldığında, Draco’ya yatağa uzanmış buldu.

Genç adam gözlerini yavaşça araladı ve şaşkınlıkla;

“April ?”

Genç kız heyecanla:”Sana harika haberlerim var !!!”

Draco yatakta doğruldu.”Nasıl geldin buraya ?”

“Kovuk’takilere Benotti’ye gidiyorum dedim…Şimdi nasıl geldiğimi bırak, dinle beni !!!”

Yatağa oturdu ve heyecanla onun elini tuttu.Draco yüzünü acıyla buruşturunca, avucuna baktı.

“Senin eline ne oldu ?”

Draco mırıldandı.”Kestim…”

April yarayı hafifçe okşadı ve gülümsedi.”Öpeyim de geçsin…”

Draco gülerek:”Öp bakalım…”

Genç kız sıcacık bir öpücük kondurdu yaraya.Draco ise merakla;

“Eee anlat bakalım, çok heyecanlı görünüyorsun…”

April hevesle başladı konuşmaya.

“Dün gece konuştuğumuz konuyu hatırlıyor musun ? Sana kaçalım, gidelim demiştim ya…Öyle laf olsun diye dememiştim, amcama mektup yolladım…Bu gece yarımda, saat kulesinden bizi almak için araba yollayacak…Sonra ver elini Roma !!!”

Draco acıyla gülümsedi.”April, bak bu konu için çözüm üretmeye çalışman hoşuma gidiyor ama…”

“Ama ne ?”

“Olmaz canım…Ben hiçbir yere gidemem…Annemi burada bırakamam…Sana daha öncede söyledim, bu sadece benle alakalı değil, ailemle de alakalı bir durum..Onları arkada bırakamam…”

April inatla;

“Arkada bırakmayacaksın ki ! Hem Cissy senin bu işten kurtulmanı istiyor, kaçmamıza inan bana bizden çok sevinir…”

Duraksadı ve hevesle devam etti.

“Hem sonra onu da alırız yanımıza…Roma’da kimse ulaşamaz bize !”

Draco iç geçirdi.”Unut bu fikri…Bu akşam ölüm yiyen olacağım, başka şansım yok…”

Genç kız sabırsızca onun sözünü kesti.

“Şansın var !!! Kaçacağız diyorum sana !”

Draco ayağa kalktı.

“Kapat bu konuyu April…Ailemi,sevdiklerimi geride bırakmam mümkün değil, Londra’dan ayrılmam imkansız…”

April hayal kırıklığıyla;

“Gene de bekleyeceğim seni Draco…Belki fikrini değiştirirsin…Gece yarısı kulenin orada olacağım…Gelirsen, her şey çok başka olacak…”

Draco onun alnına ufak bir öpücük kondurdu.

“Kaderimi değiştiremem ki…”

April cevap vermedi…Draco’nun olumsuz tavırları canını sıkmıştı, hayal kırıklığına uğratmıştı onu…Ama gene de içinde ufak da olsa bir umut vardı…

Kim bilir belki Draco fikir değiştirirdi….

Elinde çantası ile kulenin önünde bekliyordu…Londra’nın o meşhur sisi her yeri kaplamıştı, göz gözü görmüyordu…

Gözlerini kısarak, Draco’yu görmeye çalışıyordu…Saat yarıma yaklaşıyordu ve hala genç adam gelmemişti…

April’in umutları tükenmeye başlamıştı.

Vicdanı mırıldandı.”Gelmeyecek…”

Genç kız cevap vermedi…Dondurucu bir soğuk vardı dışarıda, hafifçe bir yağmur çiseliyordu…

April mırıldandı.”Hadi Draco, lütfen gel..Lütfen…”

Gözleri dolmaya başlamıştı…Tüm hayalleri, umutları ellerinin arasından kayıp gidiyordu…İç geçirdi…Sanırım vicdanı haklıydı, Draco gelmeyecekti…

Son şansı da ellerinin arasından kayıp gitmişti…

“April !!!”

Draco’nun sesini duyduğunda, yüreği öyle bir çarptı ki, neredeyse duracaktı.Karanlığın arasında karartıya doğru koştu.

Gözyaşları içinde atladı genç adamın boynuna…

“Geldin, geldin !!!”

Sıkıca sardı onu…Evet, başarmıştı işte !!! Kaderlerine meydan okumuşlardı ve kazanmışlardı !!! Kaçacaklardı…Gideceklerdi buralardan…

Her şeyi arkalarında bırakıp yeni bir hayata başlayacaklardı….

“Tam zamanında geldin, araba birazdan gelir…”

Draco’nun kollarından sıyrıldı ve genç adamın yüzüne baktı…Draco donuk bir ifadeyle ona bakıyordu…

April kaşlarını çattı.”Ne oldu ? Neyin var…”

Draco cevap vermedi.

Genç kızın içi daralmaya başlamıştı.Soğuk bir el göğsünü sıkıyordu sanki…İçinden gelen ani bir dürtüyle, Draco’nun sol kolunu kavradı ve kendine çekti.

Gömleği ağır adımlarla sıyırdı…İşareti görmemek için tılsımlar, dualar geçiriyordu aklından…

Ama ordaydı işte !!!

Karanlık işaret, genç adamın sol kolundan aşağı doğru süzülüyordu….

Draco ilk kez konuştu.”Başka çarem yoktu…”

İlk defa genç adamın sesinin titrediğini duydu.April bunu kabullenemezdi, nasıl kabullensin ki ? 

Draco ölüm yiyen olmuştu !!!

Acıyla haykırdı.”Vardı , vardı !!!! Kaçacaktık, gidecektik !!!! Nasıl yaptın bunu kendine…Kurtaracaktım seni, çekecektim bu karanlıktan !!!”

Hıçkırarak ağlıyordu…Draco’nun gözleri dolmaya başlamıştı, gözlerini kırpıştırdı ve sevgilisini kendine çekti…

Onu sıkıca sardı ve kendine çekti…Yağmur şiddetini arttırmıştı…Ve sisin ortasında, saat kulesinin önünde; iki aşık kaderlerine boyun eğerek birbirlerine dolanmışlardı…. 

April çabalamıştı çabalamasına ama Draco kararını çoktan vermişti…Ve şimdi yeni bir yola sürüklemişti kendisini ve sevenlerini….


	33. Ölüm Meleği

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> “İşaret koluna dağlandıktan sonra; bir daha asla eskisi gibi olamazsın…İçindeki iyilik ve güzellik yerini kötülüğe bırakır…İçindeki melek ölmüştür artık…”

Ne kadar daha kaldım onun kollarında bilmiyorum…Gözlerimden akan yaşlar durmuştu durmasına ama içimdeki acı dinmemişti hala.

Başımı onun göğsünden ayırdım ve yüzüne baktım…Gecenin karanlığında bile gözlerindeki çaresiz ve af dileyen bakışları görebiliyordum…

Draco Malfoy; benim sevdiğim adam, artık bir ölüm yiyendi !!! O artık sonu belli olmayan bir savaşın parçası olmuştu…Ya ölecekti ya da öldürecekti…Her şekilde onu kaybedecektim….

Vicdanım öfkeyle:”Kes şunu !!! Olumsuz düşüncelerden arın !!!” diye bağırdı.Duymazdan gelerek, omuz silktim…Şuan hayat benim için dipsiz bir kuyudan farksızdı…

Ve ben o karanlığın içinde kaybolmuştum…Beni çıkarabilecek tek kişiyse, çoktan o karanlığın bir parçası olmuştu… 

Draco boğuk bir sesle;

“Bir şey söylemeyecek misin ?”

Gözlerine boş bir ifadeyle bakarak, cevap verdim.

“Ne dememi bekliyorsun...Kurtulmak için bir şansın vardı ama sen hiçbir şey yapmadın !”

Suçlayıcı sözlerimi oldukça soğukkanlı bir halde karşılamıştı.Ellerini belimden çekti ve birkaç adım gerileyerek;

“Sana daha önce de dediğim gibi, bana sunduğun çıkış yolu değildi; kaçmaktı !!! Ve kaçmak beni bu işten kurtaramazdı !!!”

“Bu senin düşüncen….Bazen tek çıkış yolu; kaçmaktır…Yapabileceğinin en iyisi kaçmaksa, kaçacaksın !!! Ki kaçmanın daha iyi olduğunu düşünüyorum, sonuçta psikopat bir adamın oyuncağı olmaktansa tabanları yağlamak kulağa daha hoş geliyor !”

Draco sabırsızca elini saçlarına geçirdi.Benimle tartışmaktan yorulmuş gibiydi…Benim de yorulduğum gibi…Ve o an yapılması gereken en doğru şeyin gitmek olduğunu düşünerek, omuzlarımı dikleştirdim.

 

“Ben Kovuk’a dönüyorum…Yokluğumun fark edilmemesi lazım…Ayrıca onlara yazdığım veda mektubunu yırtıp, amcama durumu açıklamalıyım..Anlayacağın yaptığım planın tüm izlerini temizlemem gerekiyor…” 

Öfkeli ve iğneleyici bir tavır takınmıştım…Çünkü Draco’nun ölüm yiyen olmasını hazmedemiyordum hala..Hele de ona çıkış yolu sunmuşken….

Draco cevap vermek yerine başını sallamakla yetindi.Arkamı dönüp gitmeden önce, kolundaki işarete bakmaktan alamadım kendimi…

Upuzun yılan ve ucundaki kuru kafaya baktıkça bakasım geliyordu…Sanki ne kadar çok bakarsam, o izde oradan silinecekmiş gibi…

Silinse ne güzel olurdu…Yok olsa….Sabunlu suyum ve bir bezim olsa neler yapacağımı düşüne durayım ben, Draco’nun sesi duyuldu.

“Bitti mi ?”

Boş gözlerimi görünce, devam etti.

“İşaretime bakmandan bahsediyorum…”

İşaretim mi demişti….Onun işareti….

O bilindik ukala April tavrımı takınıp;

“Bitti ve gidiyorum…”

İyi geceler bile demeden topuklarımı taşlara sert sert vurarak, karanlığın içinde yürümeye başladım…

Ne büyük umutlarla geldiğim bu saat kulesinden, tarifi edilemez hayal kırıklıklarıyla ayrılıyordum….

April’in gidişini izlerken, içimden bir şeylerin kopup gittiğini hissettim…Laf olsun diye söylediğimi sanmayın…Gerçekten hissettim…

Çünkü gözlerindeki umudun yok oluşunu görmüştüm…İşaretimi gördüğünde yaşadığı şoku ve hayal kırıklığını saymıyorum bile…

Onu üzmüştüm evet ama beni de anlaması lazımdı…Başka çarem yoktu, ben ölüm yiyen olmak zorundaydım !!!

Benim kaderimde vardı ölüm yiyen olmak…Tıpkı babamın dediği gibi,

“Herkes kaderinde olanı yaşar, kimse onu değiştiremez….”

Bu kabulleniş niye peki ? Neden bir anda her şey gözümde basitleşmişti…Ölüm yiyen oldum, bittiiiii….

Her şey normal gözüküyordu…Kolumdaki işaret dışında..Ki o da beni ürkütmüyordu..Aksine çevreye yaydığı gizemli hava beni ona çekiyordu….

Vicdanım bağırdı.”Sakın bana ölüm yiyen olduğun için mutlu olduğunu söyleme !!!! Kafan yerinde mi senin….!”

Duymazlığa geldim..Çünkü kafam o kadar karışıktı ki…Şuan tartışacak ya da açıklama yapacak durumda değildim….

Sadece içimdeki duyguların değiştiğini hissedebiliyordum…Bir anda tersine akmaya başlayan bir nehir gibi…Benliğim, ruhum değişiyordu…Ve bu değişim beni nerelere sürükleyecekti emin değildim….

Nerden başlamam gerekti ? Babamın dediği gibi, 

Hayat benim için şimdi mi başlayacaktı ? Daha önce yaşadıklarım unutulmaya yüz tutmuş anılar mıydı artık ?

Birkaç saat öncesini düşündüm…Töreni…Ölüm yiyen olduğum o anı….

 

Lucius Draco’nun omzuna hafifçe vurarak;

“İşte beklediğin an geldi….”

Yanı başındaki Narcissa gergin bir tavırla oğluna baktı ama genç adam ifadesiz bir tavırla omuz silkerek;

“Hımmm…Evet…” diye mırıldandı.

“Korkudan dilini mi yuttun ufaklık….” Bella’nın tiz kahkahası yankılanırken, 

Lucius homurdandı.”Onunla uğraşma Bella ! Biraz gergin o kadar…”

Genç kadın şiş göz kapaklarını Lucius’a çevirerek, alaycı bir tebessüm takındı.

“Sadece gergin olan o değil sanırım ? Sen de en az oğlun kadar endişelisin…” 

Başını yana doğru eğerek;

“Yoksa oğlunun başarısız olmasından mı korkuyorsun ?”

Narcissa kızgın bir sesle:”Keser misin şunu Bella ?”

“Ben sadece ortamı ısıtmaya çalışıyorum Cissy !!!” diye savunmaya geçti genç kadın ama dikkatler kapıdan giren siyah karartıdaydı…

Draco’nun gözlerindeki boş bakış yerini bir kıpırtıya bırakmıştı.Gelen; ona cesaret verebilecek tek kişiydi, hayran olduğu Severus Snape !!!

Snape her zamanki soğuk tavrıyla;

“İyi akşamlar…”

Narcissa ve Lucius ona karşılık verirken, Bella dudak bükerek;

“Bakın kim gelmiş….Yaşlı bunağın yardakçısı !!!”

Severus ifadesiz bir tavırla:”Sana da merhaba Bella…”

Genç kadın başını havaya kaldırdı ve onu duymazdan gelip, holün ilerisindeki odaya girdi.

Lord düştükten sonra, Snape’in Dumbledore’un yanında olmasını bir ihanet olarak görüyordu Bella ki Severus bunu sadece casusluk maksadıyla yaptığını Lord’a inandırmıştı….

Lucius iç geçirdi.

“Kapıda beklemeyelim..Hadi bizde odaya girelim…”

Narcissa ve Lucius Draco’yu önlerine katıp, salona girerken, Snape biraz geriden geliyordu…

Bu gece olacak her şeyi hafızasına not etmeliydi ki, Dumbledore’a anlatabilsin…Draco’nun ölüm yiyen olmasının altında büyük bir plan yattığına emindi…

Severus Snape’in durumu aslında o kadar karışıktı ki, insan bir anda bu durumu kavrayamıyordu…

Ölüm yiyenlik serüveni, Lily’nin ölümüyle aslında son bulmuştu…Voldemort’un sevdiği kadını öldürmesiyle ona nefret bileyen genç adam, sığınabileceği tek kişiye gitmişti…

Profesör Dumbledore’a…

Onun yanında eski hayatına sünger çekip, yeni bir düzen kurmuştu kendince…Ama Lord’un dönüşüyle, profesör de ona casus olarak ölüm yiyenlerin arasına sızmasının iyi olacağını söyleyip, işte onu bu duruma getirmişti…

Ölüm yiyen gibi görünen ama aslında bir yoldaşlık üyesi olan Severus Snape….

Yoldaşlık açısından bakarsak durum daha da karışıktı…Çünkü İsviçre’ye yapılan o saldırıda Snape’in parmağı vardı….

Lord’a bağlılığını kanıtlaması gerekiyordu, ki profesöründe onayıyla o saldırıyı gerçekleştirmişti…

Tabi önce Tonks’un o kasabaya yaptığı koruma büyüsünü kırması gerekmişti ki, bu onun için çocuk oyuncağıydı sonuçta iksir de bir numara olan o değil miydi ?

Tonks’un başını belaya sokmuştu tabi bu durum..Arthur Weasley’nin bir casus olduğundan şüphelenmesi ile kısa süreli bir olay yaşanmıştı…Dumbledore gelip el atınca da Snape’in yeri korunmuştu…

Her açıdan karmaşık bir hayatı vardı bu adamın ama bağlı olduğu tek biri vardı o da Albus Dumbledore’du…Ki bunun anlaşılması için ne yazık ki uzun bir zaman gerekecekti….Anlaşıldığında da bazı şeyler için çok geç olacaktı….

Draco çevresine bakınırken, salonun oldukça kalabalık olduğu dikkatinden kaçmamıştı…Tanıdığı ya da tanımadığı birçok ölüm yiyen etrafta dolaşıyor, çene çalıyordu.

İç geçirerek, duvara yaslandı.

Burada olmaması lazımdı….Şuan saat kulesinde April’e buluşup, İtalya’ya kaçmalıydı….

“Ne o suratın sirke satıyor ?”

Bunu diyen Evan Rosier adındaki aptal bir ölüm yiyenden başkası değildi.Draco konuşmak istemediğini belli eder bir tonda;

“Düşünüyorum…”

“Ölüm yiyen olduktan sonra yapacaklarını mı ?”

“Hımm….Evet….” diye geçiştirdi geçiştirmesine ama Evan’ın çenesi açılmıştı bir kere.

“Ne yapacaksın peki ?”

Draco başını ona çevirdi ve soğuk bir sesle;

“Öncelikle boş konuşmaktan başka bir halta yaramayan pislikleri öldürerek, ölüm yiyenliğe alışmaya çalışacağım…Ne kadar çok kan o kadar çabuk uyum…”

Evan bembeyaz kesilerek bir adım gerilerken, Draco devam etti.

“Toz olup gitmezsen, listedeki ilk kişi sen olacaksın !”

Rosier kaçarcasına bir başka grubun yanına dahil oldu.Draco’ysa bu gece ilk defa gülüyordu….Birileriyle uğraşmak ona hep iyi gelmişti zaten…

“Onun için çok endişeleniyorum…” 

Narcissa’nın endişeli sözlerine yanında duran Bella omuz silkerek karşılık verdi.

“Boşuna evham yapma Cissy ! Onunla gurur duymalısın, ki o da gurur duymalı ! Sonuçta Karanlık Lord herkese böyle bir şey bahşetmez…Hele de bu yaştaki birine…”

“Beni asıl düşündüren de bu ya Bella…Draco’nun ölüm yiyen olması onun ne işine yarayacak ? Lord’un oğlum hakkındaki planları ne ?”

Bellatrix öfkeli bir sesle onun sözünü kesti.

“Bu sözlerin oldukça kaba ! Lord doğru olanı bilir ve doğru olan da Draco’nun ölüm yiyen olması !!! Arkasındakileri sorgulamaktan vazgeç artık !!!”

Narcissa dudağını ısırdı çaresizce.

“Ama…O benim oğlum…”

Bella gaddarca;

“Gurur duymalısın, benim oğullarım olsaydı, onları memnuniyetle Karanlık Lord’un hizmetine verirdim !!!”

Cissy çığlık atmamak için kendini sıkarken, Severus’un sesiyle irkildi.

“Karanlık Lord birazdan burada olacakmış…Draco’yla son bir kez konuşsan iyi edersin…”

İki genç kadın bir anda yanlarında biten Severus’a döndüler.Bella tiksinmiş bir ifade takınıp, başka bir grubun yanına geçerken, Cissy ona döndü.

“Ne Bella ne Lucius beni anlamıyor Severus…Ve ben o kadar korkuyorum ki…”

Snape başını salladı.”Anlamalarını bekleme Narcissa…Sonuçta onlar bunun büyük bir onur olduğunu düşünüyor…”

“Sen öyle düşünmüyor musun ?”

Cissy’nin merak dolu sorusuna, Severus kısa bir an cevap veremedi.Kendini hızlıca toparlayıp;

“Belki ben de öyle düşünüyorumdur ama senin bir anne gözüyle bu olaya baktığını da görüyor ve gayet iyi anlıyorum….”

Narcissa boğazında beliren yumruyu savuşturmaya çalıştı.

“Anlayamazsın….Lucius’u feda ettiğim gibi oğlumu da feda edecek olmak o kadar acı ki…Oğlum o benim Severus, benim biricik oğlum o…Gözümden bile sakındım ben onu..Gözümden bile…Ve şimdi bak, kendi ellerimle ateşe veriyorum onu….Çaresizce yanışını izleye izleye hem de…” 

(April’in kehanetini andırır cümleler oldu, hani şu Draco’nun yanışını görmüştü..Ama bilin ki o kehanet çok başka bir şeyi anlatıyor…Birkaç bölüm sonrasında ortaya çıkacak…)

Snape elini genç kadının omzuna koydu.

“Bazen tek çözüm yolu; kabullenmektir Narcissa…Değiştiremeyeceğimiz şeyleri kabullenmeyi de bilmemiz gerek…”

Genç kadın mırıldandı.”Kabullenmeye çalışıyorum….”

“Asıl düşünmen gereken; işaret dağlandıktan sonra Draco’da baş gösterecek olan değişimler bence…İçindeki karanlığı tetikleyecek o işaret…”

Narcissa bunu hiç düşünememişti işte !!! İşaretin ortaya çıkardığı duygular ve değişimler….Asıl endişelenmesi gereken bu olmalıydı !!!

Karanlık Lord’un işareti; sadece sadakati temsil etmez, aynı zamanda işaret Lord ve ölüm yiyeni arasındaki bir bağdır… Ve bu bağ Lord’un bir parçasını da taşıdığını hissettirir o kişiye…

O kadar yoğun bir histir ki bu…Kişi ona odaklanır, hislerin kendisini çevrelemesine izin verir…Tüm iyilik ve güzellik yok olmuştur artık….Ölüm yiyen kendini; Lord’un öğretileri, inançları ve karanlığında hapsolmuş bir halde bulur…

Cissy bunları düşünerek, telaşla;

“Değişimin olmama ihtimali de var ! Sonuçta bak bana, etrafıma buram buram kötülük saçmıyorum !”

Severus bir anlığına gülümser gibi olsa da ifadesizliğine bürünüp;

“Senin gibi de olabilir, Bella ve Lucius gibi de olabilir…”

“Değişmemesi için ne yapmalıyım peki ?” çaresizce sormuştu bunu…

Snape hızlıca cevap verdi.”Senin yapabileceğin bir şey değil bu Narcissa ! Bu kişinin kendisiyle alakalı bir durum…Lord’un hapsettiği çıkmazdan sadece kendisi çıkabilir…Çıkış yolunu Draco’dan başkası bilemez….”

Onun çıkış yolu; Lily’ye olan aşkı olmuştu mesela…Sevdiği kadının ölümü, gözlerindeki perdeyi indirmiş ve Lord’un üstünde yaratığı etkiden çıkmasını sağlamıştı…Belki Draco için de böyle bir şey lazımdı…Aşkın gücünü hafife almamak gerek sonuçta….

Severus düşüncelerine dalmıştı ki, Yaxley’in sesi duyuldu.

“Karanlık Lord geldi !”

Bu sözler, soğuk hava dalgası gibi yayılmıştı salonda…Konuşmalar kesilmiş, tüm başlar kapıya dönmüştü.

Draco yutkunarak, kapıya odaklandı diğerleri gibi…İşte şimdi korkmaya başlamıştı ! Birazdan Voldemort odaya girecek ve onu ölüm yiyen yapacaktı !!!

Kalbi o kadar hızlı atıyordu ki, yerinden çıkıp gidecekmiş gibi….Voldemort rüzgar gibi odaya girdi ve pelerinini savurarak ilerlemeye başladı.

Bütün ölüm yiyenler eğilmiş, ona selam veriyordu.Lucius oğlunu çekiştirerek, eğilmesini sağladı.Draco kayıtsız bir tavırla, sadece itaat ediyordu.

Voldemort durdu ve çevresindekilere kısa bir bakış attı, hızlı ama gösterişli bir tavırla asasını cübbesinin içinden çıkararak soran gözlerle etrafına baktı.

Bakışlarındaki sabırsızlık ve sıkkınlık; Draco’yu terletmeye yetmişti…Sanki onu buraya zorla getirmişler gibi bir ifade takınmıştı Karanlık Lord….

İşareti dağlayayım da gideyim havası, Draco’nun içindeki hayal kırıklığını ortaya çıkarmıştı….

Lucius dişlerinin arasından tısladı.”Hadisene ! Yanına git ve selam ver !!!”

Draco cevap dahi vermeden, kalabalığın arasından sıyrıldı ve ferah alana çıktı.Voldemort tam karşısındaydı işte….

Kırmızı gözlerle karşılaştığında, sırtından birkaç damla soğuk terin aktığına yemin edebilirdi.

Yavaş ama emin adımlarla, ona doğru ilerlerken, kalabalıktan çıt bile çıkmıyordu.

Annesinin bir köşede gizlice ağladığına, babasının yanlışlık yapmasından korkarak dudaklarını kemirdiğine adı gibi emindi.

Lord’un önünde durdu ve gözleri gri mermerin üzerinde, hafifçe eğilerek selam verdi.

Bir başkasının önünde eğilmek, o kadar rahatsız ediciydi ki..Kendini bir sinekten farksız hissediyordu…Çorbanın içindeki o iğrenç sinek gibiydi…

Hayatta aklına gelmezdi böyle hissedeceği…O muhteşem, eşsiz Draco Malfoy kendini değersiz bir pislik gibi hissediyorsa, dünyanın sonu geliyordu demek…

Voldemort elini açtı ve Draco’nun kolunu uzatmasını beklediğine dair bir hareket yaptı.

Genç adam tereddütlü halini bir kenara bırakarak, soğukkanlı ve emin görünmeye gayret ederek sol kolunu ona uzattı.

Bembeyaz buz gibi eller, tenini ürpertmişti…Vücudundaki bütün tüyler, bu soğukluğun etkisiyle dikleşmişti…

Nefesini tuttu ve kalbinin ritmine kulak verdi.Bu gece ölmezse bir daha asla ölmeyeceğine adı gibi emindi artık..Çünkü kalbi, birazdan göğsünü delip, salonun ortasına fırlayacak gibi atıyordu. 

Asanın sertliğini bileğinde hissetti.Ve daha bir şey düşünmesine fırsat kalmadan kısık bir ses duydu.

“Morsmordre…”

Ve anında beyni, kalbi her şey durdu !!! Acı, dayanılmaz bir acı kapladı tüm vücudunu…Düşünmesi bile mümkün değildi artık, hatta yaşaması bile…

“Bitsin artık !!!” diye haykırmak istiyordu ama nafile sanki biri dilini de kesip atmıştı….

Ve o an aklına tek bir kişi geldi..Tüm bu acıyı dindirebilecek, her şeyi eskisi gibi yapacak biri…April…Onun koruyucu meleği….

April’i düşünmek işe yaramıştı gerçekten…Acının etkisi kaybolmaya başlamıştı…Soğuk el, bileğini bırakınca tamamıyla kendine geldi.

Kesik kesik solurken, Voldemort’un çevresine bile bakmadan, umursamazca odadan çıkışını izledi…

Aşağılanmış gibiydi !!! Bu ne böyle ? Yüzüne dahi doğru dürüst bakmamış, tek kelime etmemiş, karşısında bir fare varmış gibi yüzünü buruşturup çekip gitmişti….

O an anladı ki, bu odada ona hayran hayran bakan yüzlerce mürit, onun gözünde değersiz bir avuç fareden farksızdı…Ve o farelere bir kişi daha eklenmişti….

Voldemort gittikten sonra, ölüm yiyenler konuşmaya devam ettiler..Draco’yu tebrik ediyorlar, ona kendi dağlanmalarını anlatıp eğleniyorlardı.

Bu ortama daha fazla dayanamayacaktı..Ayrıca April onu bekliyordu !!! Bunu tamamen unutmuştu !!! Genç kız onu kurtaracağını söylemiş, saatlerdir saat kulesinin altında onu bekliyordu…Hemen gitmesi lazımdı !!!

Narcissa hiç konuşmadan dışarıyı izlerken, Lucius gülerek;

“Oldukça iyiydin Draco, aferin sana !!!”

Draco ifadesizliğini sürdürerek, 

“Ben gidiyorum baba..Biraz hava almam lazım…”

“Hiç sorun değil tabiî ki…” anlayışlı bir tavır takınmaya çalışıyordu kendince ama Draco içten içe o kadar öfkeliydi ki ona.

“Gece eve gelmeyebilirim…”

Lucius kaşlarını çattı.”Nereye gitmeyi planlıyorsun ?”

“Dışarıda olacağım…Sakin kafayla düşünmeye ihtiyacım var…Bu gece uyuyabileceğimi sanmıyorum..Sabaha karşı gelirim eve…”

Lucius gene yumuşak bir ifadeye büründü.

“Keyfine bak oğlum… Biraz eğlenmeye hak ettin…”

Draco dişlerini sıkarak, odadan çıktı ve küçük hole girdi.Sesler artık daha az geliyordu kulağına ve başı inanılmaz derecede ağrıyordu…

“İyi misin Draco ?”

Severus Snape’in sesi biraz rahatlamasını sağladı.

“İyiyim Profesör…”

Snape kendinden hiç beklenmeyecek bir hareketle elini genç adamın omzuna koydu.

“Seni anlayabiliyorum Draco..Başta alışmak zordur, bu değişimi kabullenmek..İstediğin zaman konuşmak için gelebilirsin… …”

Draco kaskatı bir halde ona baktı.Sahiden de bunları Snape mi söylemişti ?

“Teşekkür ederim efendim…” diye mırıldandı.

Sanırım şuan onu anlayabilecek tek kişi Severus Snape’ti…Aynı şeyleri o da yaşamıştı…Ve Lily ile bu pislikten çıkmıştı…Belki April’e olan aşkı Draco’yu da kurtarabilirdi…

Bilinmez….Ama işaretin onu değiştireceği gerçeği kaçınılmazdı…İçindeki tüm duygular karışmıştı…Okuldaki sert,kötü ,acımasız Draco git gide baskın çıkarken, bu yazdan beri hissettiği merhamet, kibarlık ve sevgi silinmeye başlamıştı…

İçinde bir şeyler yeşeriyordu…Bir şeylerse ölüyordu…

Snape onun düşüncelerini hissetmiş gibi fısıldadı.

“İçindeki meleğin ölmesine izin verme Draco ! Sakın izin verme…”

Genç adam ona kısa bir bakış attı ve başını sallayıp, karanlığın içine daldı…

Şimdi tek düşünmesi gereken, saat kulesinin orada, büyük umutlarla onu bekleyen April’di…

“Heeey çok üzgünüm geciktim !”

Duyduğu ses, Draco’yu düşüncelerinden sıyırdı.Etrafına şaşkınca bakındı ve hala saat kulesinin önünde olduğunu fark etti.

Yanına yaklaşan sıska adamın aksanından yabancı olduğu anlaşılıyordu.

“Yarımda burada olmam gerekiyordu biliyorum ama ancak yola çıkabildim..İtalya’dan buraya gelmem de sandığımdan uzun sürdü…Eee hazırsanız gidelim…”

Draco soğuk bir sesle:”Boşuna geldiniz…Hiç kimse bir yere gitmiyor…”

Arabacı şaşkınlıkla ona baktı.”Nasıl yani anlamadım ? Ama Bay Draker demişti ki…”

Genç adam onun sözünü kesti.”Pek iyi algılayamıyorsun galiba, sana boşuna geldin diyorum ! Arabana binip, geldiğin yere dönebilirsin !”

Arabacıyı hayretler içerisinde bırakarak, hızlı adımlarla yürümeye başladı.Saat kulesine baktığında, saatin üçe geldiğini gördü…İç geçirerek, gidebileceği en uygun yeri tarttı kafasında…

Konuşmaya ihtiyacı vardı…Çünkü kendini hiç iyi hissetmiyordu..Sanki bir şeyler eksik gibiydi…Bir parçasını kaybetmiş gibi…

Aaaa neler oluyor böyle ? Draco Malfoy’a bunları hissettiren ne ? Neden etraf eskisi gibi gözükmüyor ona !!! Neden her şey griye ve siyaha bulanmış…Neden içindeki o sesi duyamıyor…

Anında durdu ve şaşkınlıkla gözlerini açtı….İçindeki ses neredeydi ? Vicdanı olarak adlandırdığı o hiç susmayan ama önemli parçası neredeydi ???

Fısıldadı.”Orada mısın ?”

Ses yok….

“Orada olduğunu biliyorum, hadi ses ver…”

“Şakalardan hoşlanmadığımı bilirsin !!!”

“Hemen şimdi konuşmaya başlasan iyi olur !!!”

“Sen vicdan bozuntusu hadi ama !!!”

Hayır…Susmuştu…Vicdanı susmuştu, artık onu duyamıyordu !!! Ama neden ??? O olmadan nasıl Draco olabilirdi ki ? Hadi ama yani sonuçta o Draco’nun vicdanıydı !!! İnsan vicdanı olmadan yaşayabilir miydi ??? Vicdanı olmayan insan var mıydı ki ???

Vardı…Katillerin vicdanla işi olmazdı…Ve Draco da ölüm yiyen olduğuna göre, artık onun da vicdana ihtiyacı yoktu…

Bu düşüncenin zihninde belirmesiyle, nefesinin kesildiğini hissetti.Artık onu duyamayacaktı…Artık Draco asla eskisi gibi olamayacaktı…

Adımlarını hızlandırdı ve dar sokaklarda uçarcasına ilerlemeye başladı.Snape’e sorması gereken o kadar çok soru, anlatması gereken o kadar şey vardı ki…. 

Spinner’s End’e gitmenin tam zamanıydı…. (Snape’in yaşadığı sokak)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Draker Ailesi;
> 
> Draker’lar köklü bir büyücü ailesi. Bu ailenin geriye kalan son üyelerini tanımaya ne dersiniz; Draker ailesi uzun yıllar Londra’da yaşamış, bir İngiliz ailesidir. Karanlık dönemlerin yaklaşmasıyla; tüm aile, barış ve refahın hüküm sürdüğü İtalya’ya yerleşmeyi uygun gördü. Ailenin bazı üyeleri, daha sonradan kendilerine yeni yerler keşfetti; ama asıl kahramanımız April ve ailesi İtalya/Roma’da yaşamaya devam ediyor.
> 
> Josef & Sarah Draker : Ailenin en büyük üyeleri. Birbirlerine büyük bir aşkla bağlı olan Sarah ve Josef çiftinin üç çocuğu, iki torunu var. Şimdi belli bir yaşa ulaşmış olan karı kocanın evlerinde pineklediklerini sanıyorsanız, yanılıyorsunuz. Onlar birlikte dünyayı geziyor. Kışın Venedik, yazın İskoçya’daki şatolarına gidiyorlar. Sonbaharda Fransa, ilkbaharda ise Belçika’dalar. Göçebe bir hayatı seçtiklerinden, torunlarını ve çocuklarını pek görmüyorlar. 
> 
> Geraldine Marple : Sarah ve Josef Draker’ın büyük çocukları Geraldine, küçüklüğünden beri kibirli ve ukala bir cadıdır. Erkek kardeşlerine nazaran daha çok şımartıldığından böyle olduğu düşünülmektedir. Kendisi asalete ve safkanlığa değer veren, muggle doğumlulardan hoşlanmayan dul bir cadı. Kocası James’in ölümünden sonra; İtalya’dan ayrılmış, küçük kızıyla İsviçre’deki çiftliğe taşınmış. Yaşamını hala orada sürdürüyor.
> 
> George Draker : Draker’lerın iki numaralı çocuğu. Ailenin başını buyruk, günü gününe yaşayan tek üyesi. İlerlemiş yaşına rağmen, sorumsuzca tavırlarından vazgeçmeyen George hiç evlenmemiş. Draker’lar onu bir kaçık olarak adlandırıyor; ama April ona bayılıyor. Çünkü yaşına rağmen, ruhunu genç tutabilmiş olan bu adam, ona her başı sıkıştığında el uzatıyor. Roma’da yaşıyor, çok zengin bir büyücü ve eli her yere uzanıyor.
> 
> Charles Draker : Ailesinin sorumluluğunu üstlenmiş olan Charles, Draker’ların beyni. Violet’le tanıştıktan sonra; kendini yoldaşlık işlerinde buldu. Karanlık dönemde ailecek İtalya’ya taşındılar. Hala orada karısıyla yoldaşlık için çalışıyor. Sorumluluk sahibi, katı ve kuralcı olan Charles’ın içinde aslınca çok sevecen bir adam var, ki bunu herkese göstermez.
> 
> Tremaine Ailesi;
> 
> April’in annesinin ailesinde sıra; Yoldaşlık işlerine girmiş olan Tremaine ailesi görünüşte sıradan, safkan bir büyücü ailesi. Ama gerçekte gizlice yoldaşlık için çalışan, cesur yürekli bir aile. Bu işi gizli tutmayı o kadar iyi başarmışlar ki, yakın aile dostları Black’lerin bile ruhu duymamış. 
> 
> Tony&Michelle Tremaine : Yoldaşlık için çalışmalar yürüten ikili, iş arkadaşlığıyla başlayan ilişkilerini farklı bir boyuta taşıdılar. Görevlerini gizli tutmayı seçmişlerdi, bu yüzden kimsenin şüphelenmeyeceği bir hayat yaşamayı seçtiler. İki güzel kızları oldu; ama ne yazık ki, onlar daha büyüyüp serpilmeden Michelle ve Tony, bir ölüm yiyen saldırısında hayatlarını kaybettiler. Yoldaşlık hariç, kimse onların gerçek ölüm nedenini bilmiyor. Genç yaşta hayatını kaybeden Michelle ve Tony’den geriye kalan, kızları Violet ve Daphne ikilinin izinden yürümeyi seçtiler. İkisi de şimdi Yoldaşlık için çalışıyor.
> 
> Violet Tremaine Draker : Annesi ve babasının izinden ilerlemeyi seçen genç kadın, genç yaşta yoldaşlık için çalışmaya başladı. Davasında emin adımlarla ilerlerken, Charles’a aşık oldu. Ve genç adamı da peşinden sürükledi. Charles’la yoldaşlık için çalışmaya başladılar; ama genç adam için zor oldu başlarda. Hiç bilmediği bir dünyanın içinde bulmuştu kendini. Ama çabuk adapte oldu, kısa zamanda büyük işlere imza attı. İtalya’ya gitme kararları, Voldemort’un güçlenmesiyle ortaya çıkmıştı. Her şeyi geride bırakıp, yoldaşlıktan ayrılan ikilinin sessizliği kısa sürdü. Violet Roma’ya alışır alışmaz, tekrar bu işlerin içine girdi. Tabi Charles da peşinden gelince, şimdiki durumlarına zemin hazırladılar. Violet karakter gereği; sessiz,mantıklı düşünen, zeki biridir. 
> 
> Daphne Tremaine : Violet’in küçük kız kardeşi. Anne ve babasını idol olarak benimsemiş olan Daphne, yoldaşlık çalışmalarına hemen başladı. Ama Violet’in aksine gizleme gereği duymadı. Oradan oraya sürüklendi, en son Londra’da görüldü. Başına buyruk yapısıyla ve asiliğiyle tanınan genç kız ailesiyle görüşmüyor. Violet onunla ara sıra mektuplaşıyor; ama April teyzesini, en son küçük bir kızken görmüştü.


	34. Tavsiyeler

Draco taş kaldırımda ağır adımlarla ilerlerken, hiç tanımadığı bir sokakta olduğunu fark etti.Kaşlarını çattı ve mırıldandı.

“Ben buraya nasıl geldim ? Neresi burası…”

Draco kafasında sorularla, küçük sokakta yürümeye devam etti.Pembeye çalan bir gökyüzü, küçük müstakil evlerle kaplı bir banliyö sokağındaydı.Etrafta kimse yoktu, sanki kendisinden başka kimse yaşamıyordu bu sokakta…

Bu düşüncesi; karşıdaki sarı evin kapısının, ani açılışıyla son buldu.Sonunda bir yaşam belirtisi görünmüştü…

Ama kapıdan çıkanı gördüğünde istemsiz olarak geri adım attı.Hermione Granger, meşhur bulanık, telaşla bağırıyordu.

“Hadi çocuklar ! Geç kalacağız !” Küçük çocuk sesleri kapladı etrafı.

Draco’nun içini bir sıkıntı kapladı.Kafasında panik ve alarm vardı; bulanık onu görmemeliydi !!!

Hermione’nin peşinden Weasel salağı da çıkınca, sinirleri iyice gerildi.

Ron yanındaki küçük kızla, oğlanı evden çıkarmaya çalışıyordu.

“Hadi çocuklar, mızıklanmayın !”

Küçük kız korkuyla;

“Baba oraya gitmek istemiyorum !”

Hermione gözlerini devirdi.”Sizi Azkaban’a götürmüyoruz tatlım ! Dişçiye gidiyoruz…”

Oğlan çocuğu suratını buruşturarak;

“Neden sürekli kontrole gidiyoruz ?”

Kız hızlıca kardeşine destek verdi.”Ginny halam bile bu kontrolleri saçma buluyor ! Çürük yok, bir şey yok.Yeter artık ! Gitmek istemiyorum !”

“O koltuğa kimse beni oturtamaz !”

Çocuklar isyan ederken, Draco hala gördüğü manzaraya bakıyordu.Bulanık, Weasel ve çocuklar…

Bu imkansızdı aslında; Hermione ve Ron on altı yaşında gibiydiler ve iki çocukları vardı ! Ki nedense bunu yadırgamıyordu Draco, ona göre normaldi bu.

Onu asıl endişelendiren; Hermione ve Ron’un onu fark etmesiydi ! Draco bunu düşünmüştü ki, kız bağırdı.

“Bay Malfoy !!!”

Evin önündeki dört baş ona döndü.

Hermione endişeyle Ron’a fısıldadı, Draco’nun rahatlıkla duyabileceği bir sesle.

“Haline baksana, perişan görünüyor…”

Ron başını salladı.”Ona acıyacağımı düşünmezdim ama bu hali beni korkutuyor…”

Neden bahsediyordu bunlar ?Acımak mı, endişelenmek mi ? Kimse Draco Malfoy’a acıyamaz, kimse ona bu gözle bakamaz !!!

Başını dikleştirdi ve yürümeye devam etti.Ama kulağına gelen fısıltılar azalmamıştı, aksine artmıştı.

Şimdi birçok fısıltı duyuyordu, sanki önünden geçtiği her evde onun hakkında yorumlar yapılıyordu…

Pansy’nin sesi duyuldu.”Draco geri dönmüş !!!”

Blaise üzüntülü bir sesle:”Perişan bir halde, hala toparlanamamış…”

Okulda peşinden ayrılmayan Crabbe ve Goyle’un mırıltıları geldi kulağına…Sanki onunla alay ediyorlardı ! 

Ve Ginny Weasley’in fısıltısı;

“Bu kadar etkileneceğini düşünmemiştim…O kadar yıl geçti ama şuna bak, bir cesetten farksız !”

Harry Potter’ın sesini duyduğunda öfkelendi.

“Malfoy’un bu hale düşmesi; tek kelimeyle ironik…”

Seslere anne ve babası da eklenmişti.

Narcissa ağlıyordu.”Böyle olacağını bilemedim…Meğer onu ne kadar çok seviyormuş…”

Lucius’sa şaşkındı.”Bir kız oğlumu bu hale getirdi ! Hala inanamıyorum…”

Merlin aşkına neler oluyordu böyle ! Herkes kafayı mı yemişti !!! Kafasının inde dolaşan düşüncelerden, fısıltılardan kaçmak istiyordu.

Daha hızlı koşmaya başladı.Nefesinin kesildiğini hissedince, karşısında beliren eve doğru ilerlerdi.

Fısıltılar artmıştı iyice, genç adam evin içine telaşla girdi ve tahta kapıya yaslandı.Kafasını tahta kapıya dayadığında derin bir nefes almıştı.Sonunda zihnindeki fısıltılar dinmişti.

Gözlerini açtı ve küçük eve kısa bir bakış attı.Acaba April neredeydi ? Bu evde olabilir miydi ki ?

April’i düşünür düşünmez, genç kızın neşeli sesini duydu.

“Üst kattayım !” 

Derin bir iç çekti, sonunda…İşte görmek istediği kişi…

Draco gülerek; hızlıca merdivenleri tırmandı, üst kata çıktığında genç kızın olduğu odayı bulması zor olmadı.

Heyecanla konuşmaya başladı.”Herkes çok tuhaf neler oluyor anlamadım…”

April’in şarkı mırıldandığını duyuyordu, onu görebilmek için odaya bakınırken, konuşmaya devam etti.

“Bana acıyorlar…Düşünebiliyor musun ? Bana, Draco Malfoy’a ! Saçmalık…”

Neredeydi bu kız ? Ses demin bu odadan gelmemiş miydi ? 

Şaşkınlıkla;

“Nerdesin ?” dediğinde; zayıf bir ses geldi arkasından.

“Draco ?”

Arkasına döndüğünde; Kate ile burun buruna geldi.Kate oldukça şaşkın görünüyordu.

“Dönmüşsün…”

Draco artık sinirlenmeye başlamıştı.”Dönmek mi ? Ben hiçbir yere gitmedim ki Kate !”

Genç kız onu dinlemiyordu…Titrek bir sesle;

“Bana, evimize geri döndün !” diyerek genç adam sıkıca sarıldı, 

Hıçkırarak;

“Çok korktum, çok endişelendim…”

Draco’nun başını ellerinin arasına aldı ve sevgiyle fısıldadı.

“Sevgilim…”

Ne ?! Bu kadarı da fazlaydı ama !!! Kate’in kollarından kurtulan Draco, daha fazla dayanamayarak bağırmaya başladı.

“Tüm…Tüm bunlar da…Ne demek oluyor ? Hepiniz kafayı mı yediniz !!!”

Sinirden doğru düzgün konuşamıyordu bile !

Kate korkuyla gerileyince, derin bir nefes alıp;

“April nerede ?”

Kate cevap vermeyince, tekrarladı.”April diyorum, nerde o ?”

Genç kız sinirle:”Gene mi başa döndük ! Yeter Draco, kabullen artık ! Kaç sene oldu, kaç sene…Evlendiğimizden beri, değişmeni bekliyorum ama hala onunlasın, hala geçmişte yaşıyorsun !”

Draco kaşlarını çattı.”Ne demeye çalışıyorsun sen ?”

“April öldü Draco ! April öldü !!!”

Kate’in sözleri genç adamın yüreğini delip geçti.Soğuk bıçak kalbini hunharca deşiyordu.Nefes almaya çalışırken, hırıltılı bir ses çıkardı.

“Ne zaman ? Nasıl !!! April ölmüş olamaz !”

Kate iç geçirdi…Sanki bu konuşmayı defalarca yapmış gibi, duygusuz bir sesle;

“Yıllar oluyor öleli; April o büyük yangında öldü !”

Hangi yangın ? Nasıl..Nasıl ? Aklı, mantığı bir türlü almıyordu bunu ! Kabullenemezdi, inanamazdı buna ! April ölmüş olamazdı…

Zayıf bir sesle;

“Yanılıyorsun, ölmüş olamaz ! Dün konuştuk onunla, saat kulesinde birlikteydik ! Hem demin sesini duydum, şarkı söylüyordu !!!”

Kate öfkelenmeye başlamıştı.”Bazı şeyleri geride bırakmanın zamanı geldi Draco ! April gitti, bir daha da geri gelmeyecek !”

Draco kaskatı kesilmiş bir halde kalakaldı.Duyduklarını sindirmesi zaman alacak gibiydi…

Artık ne sebep kalmıştı ki yaşaması için…Artık ne kalmıştı ki geriye ? Bitmişti, her şey bitmişti…İçindeki melek işte şimdi ölmüştü…O olmadıktan sonra neyin anlamı kalmıştı ki hayatta…

Tüm güzelliklerin yok olduğunu hissetti.Renklerin, seslerin hepsinin karanlıkta kaybolmaya başladığını fark etti…Çevresi kararıyordu, boşluktaydı artık…Sonu olmayan bir yerde…

24 Ağustos; Pazar Sabahı , saat 6:30 , yer Spinner’s End 

“Uyan !!!”

Omzundan dürtüldüğünü hissetti.Ama gözlerini açamamıştı hala…Daha sert sarsıldı.

“Hadi uyan artık ! Bu kadar da uyunmaz ki !”

Draco zar zor gözlerini araladığında, derin bir nefes aldı.

“Sadece bir rüyaymış…”

“Rüya mı ?” duraksadı ve gözlerini devirerek;

“Seri hareket nedir bilmez misin sen ?Seni uyandırmak gibi bir görevim yok Bay Malfoy !”

Severus Snape’in o bilindik alaycı sesi, Draco’yu yataktan fırlattı.

Genç adam şaşkınlıkla etrafına bakınıp, gözlerini ovaladı.

“Burada kaldığımı unutmuşum…Kaç saattir uyuyorum ben ?”

“Neredeyse 24 saattir…” duraksadı,

Draco’nun büyüyen gözlerine bakıp, hızlıca devam etti.

“Herhalde günlerdir uykusuzdun, gelir gelmez uyudun. İhtiyacın olduğunu düşünüp, uyandırmadım seni…”

Tüm cumartesiyi , koskoca bir günü uyumuş muydu yani ? Vaaay canına..İstese hayatta yapamazdı…

Merakla;

“Annemler…” 

Snape sözünü kesti.

“Çoktan haber verdim, hadi artık giyin de kahvaltıya başlayalım.”

Küçük kulübenin alt katında, tahta masanın etrafında iki kişi sessizce kahvaltılarını ediyordu.

Draco omletini didiklerken, Snape’in bakışları onun üzerindeydi.

İğneleyici ses tonunu takınıp;”Ne o omleti beğenmedin mi, hala yemedin…” dedi ve bulamaca benzeyen kahvesinden bir yudum daha aldı.

Draco başını tabağından kaldırmadan;

“Aç değilim…” diye hızlıca cevap verdiğinde, Severus’un gözlerinde alaycı bir bakış oluştu.

“Böyle davranarak sadece kendine zarar veriyorsun…Emin ol Karanlık Lord senin iştahsızlığına ya da uykusuzluğuna aldırmayacak ! O yüzden bunalımlı tavırları bir kenara bırak genç adam…Ve bana neden geldiğini söyle ?”

Snape’in sorusu kaçınılmazdı zaten, cumartesi günü sabahın üçünde Draco’yu kapısının önünde bulmuştu ve bitkin çocuk kendini yatağa bırakır bırakmaz uykuya dalmıştı…Neden geldiğine dair bir açıklamanın yeri ve zamanıydı şimdi.

Draco çatalını bıraktı ve sert koltuğa yaslandı.Gri mavi gözlerinin altındaki mor halkalar ve bakışlarındaki donukluk onu fazlasıyla ürkütücü gösteriyordu.Snape’e saniyelik bir bakış attıktan sonra;

“Lord neden benim ölüm yiyen olmamı istedi ?”

Snape cevap vermeyince, genç adam bu kez daha sert bir sesle;

“Biliyorsun, bildiğini biliyorum Snape !” öfkeli sesini yatıştırarak, daha kibar bir hale büründü.

“Lütfen profesör, daha fazla belirsizlik, sır istemiyorum hayatımda; beni nelerin beklediğini bilmeliyim…Bilmeye hakkım var !”

Severus Snape’in yüzündeki ifadesizlik sürüyordu.Sert hatlı yüzünü hafifçe buruşturdu.Ve derin bir nefes alıp, Draco’ya cevap verdi.

“Lord’un planını yani görevini gerçekten bilmiyorum Draco…Ama benim sorduğum sorunun cevabı bu değil; sana neden geldiğini sordum genç adam; buraya, benim evime neden geldin ?” 

Snape’in sesiyle, Draco sessizleşti.Çünkü, profesör haklıydı; bu sorunun cevabı başkaydı…

“Aaaah, hayır !!! Aaaaaah !!!”

Kovuk’ta sabah, işte bu haykırışlarla başlamıştı.Harry’nin sesi herkesi ayağa kaldırmıştı, herkes telaşla oradan oraya koşuyordu.

Molly titreyen ellerini alnına götürdü.”Kabus, kabus görüyor öyle değil mi ?”

Ron’un odasının önünde öylece duruyordu, kaskatı kesilmişti.Bill annesinin omzunu sıvazlayarak;

“Telaşlanma anne, korkma…” diye zavallı kadını sakinleştirmeye çalışıyordu.

April elinde su dolu bardakla Ron’un odasına girdi; Ron,Hermione,Ginny ve Bay Weasley genç adamın başındaydı.

Harry uyandığında, ter içinde yataktan fırladı.Bay Weasley babacan bir tavırla;

“Dur Harry, sakinleş oğlum…Rüya gördün, rüya.”

April’in elindeki suyu alan Ginny, Harry’ye uzattı.

“İç biraz..” diye mırıldanarak elindeki küçük havluyla genç adamın alnındaki terleri silmeye başladı.

Hermione korkuyla dudağını ısırdı.”Bu kez ne gördün Harry ?”

Ron bakışlarını Ginny’den ayırdı ve diğerleri gibi Harry’ye odaklandı.Harry donuk gözlerle, karşısındaki duvar saatine bakıyordu.

“O ve ben sanki aynı kişiydik…Gene onun içinden izledim her şeyi…Karşısındaki..Karşısındaki ölüm yiyenlere emirler veriyordu.”

Odaya hızlıca giren Remus söze karıştı.

“Ölüm yiyenlerden tanıdık var mıydı ? Yüzlerini görebildin mi ?”

Harry hayır anlamında başını salladı.

“Maskeliydiler…Cübbeleri ve kukuletaları vardı.Onlara saldırmalarını söyledim, herkesi öldürmelerini…Büyük bir katliam ! Muggle saldırılarından bile daha çok yankı uyandırmalı dedim…Asalarını sıkıca kavradılar ve başlarını salladılar..Hevesli ve arzulu görünüyorlardı…Sanki..Sanki öldürmek için yanıp tutuşuyorlardı…”

April hafifçe yutkundu.O ölüm yiyenler arasında Draco da vardı ! O da asasını kavramış, başını sallıyordu.O da öldürmek için yanıp tutuşuyordu !

Ne tuhaftı…Kısa bir süre önce; Draco dememiş miydi;

“Ölmekten değil, öldürmekten korkuyorum…” diye ?

Şimdi ne değişmişti ! O Draco ile şimdiki arasında nasıl bir fark vardı ? İşaretim demişti, kabullenmişti ölüm yiyenliği…Bir işaret her şeyi böylesine etkileyebilir miydi ?

Hermione’nin sesiyle düşüncelerinden sıyrıldı.

“Zaten yoldaşlık da yeni bir saldırı beklemiyor muydu ? Harry’nin gördükleri bu saldırı olmalı !”

Genç kız doğru bir noktaya parmak basmıştı.Remus hızlıca başını salladı.

“Evet, evet..Ben de öyle düşünüyorum…”

Ron arkadaşına endişeli bir bakış daha attı.

“Biraz daha iyi misin ?”

Harry hızlıca başını salladı ama yüzündeki ifadeden hala kabusun etkisinde olduğu anlaşılıyordu.

Ginny onun sırtını okşayarak;

“Bir bardak su daha ister misin ?” diye sordu.

Harry gülümsemeye çalıştı.

”Lütfen…”

April bardağı kaptığı gibi; 

“Ben hemen getiririm..” diyerek yerinden fırladı.

Odadan çıkarken, son duyduğu Bay Weasley’nin söyledikleriydi.

“Saldırının Sean Benotti Meydanı’nda olabileceği söyleniyor.Ama Moody’e göre Diagon Yolu…Sonuçta herkes okul alışverişi için Diagon Yolu’na gidiyor, orası daha kalabalık ve dikkat çekici…”

April merdivenlerden hızlıca indi ve mutfağa girdi.Sürahiden buz gibi suyu boşaltırken, pencereden dışarı doğru baktı…Güneş gökyüzünde parıl parıl parlıyor ve yazın son günlerine inat, sıcacık bir gün sunuyordu herkese…

Ama şu olanlara bak; Draco ölüm yiyen olmuştu ! Harry kabuslar görüyordu ve Lord bozuntusu yeni bir saldırı tasarlıyordu !

Tüm bu olaylar zinciri mi yoksa hiçbir şey yapamamak mı daha kötüydü acaba ?

Vicdanı iç geçirdi.”Bu hayata alışamayacaksın, bunu biliyorsun değil mi ? Sen tüm bunlardan habersiz büyündü Ap…Şimdi bu pislikte ayakta durabileceğine inanıyor musun gerçekten ?”

April cevap vermedi.Elinde su dolu bardak, dışarıyı izlemeye devam ediyordu.

Vicdanı umursamadan devam etti.

“Sen ; ölüm yiyenlik, yoldaşlık nedir bilmiyorsun bile..Sen bunlardan o kadar uzaksın ki…Draco’nun, Harry’nin, diğerlerinin sıkıntılarını asla anlayamazsın, anlayamayacaksın ! Sonuçta onlar burada cebelleşmeye devam ederken, sen İtalya’ya dönecek; pespembe hayatına kaldığın yerden devam edeceksin…”

Genç kız ateş saçan gözlerle;

“Ne demeye çalışıyorsun ? Anlatmak istediğin ne ?” dediğinde vicdanı omuz silkip, hızlıca cevap verdi.

“Aptalca bir şey yapma demeye çalışıyorum ! Sen bu işlerin dışındasın April ve dışında kalmalısın; sakın yoldaşlığa ya da Voldemort’a katılmaya kalkışıp; bu pisliğin içine girme !”

Nerden çıkmıştı şimdi bu ? Sahiden April böyle bir işe kalkışabilir miydi ? Draco için ölüm yiyen ya da Hermione’ler için yoldaşlık üyesi olabilir miydi ? 

İsterik bir kahkaha attı.

“Saçmalıyorsun…Asla öyle bir niyetim yok ! Tek istediğim…” duraksayıp, derin bir nefes aldı.

“Tek istediğim hepimizin mutlu olması…” 

Dakikalardır elinde tuttuğu bardakla merdivenlere doğru ağır adımlarla ilerledi.Vicdanı haklıydı o da biliyordu bunu…April bu savaşın dışındaydı ve dışında kalmalıydı…Genç kız eninde sonunda yabancısı olduğu bu ortamdan uzaklaşıp, İtalya’ya dönecekti !

Omletin tüm kıvrımlarını hafızasına kazıdıktan sonra, konuşmaya başladı genç adam.

“Değişiyorum Profesör…İçimdeki bazı şeyler değişiyor…”

Severus istifini bozmadan;

“Ne gibi ?”

Draco nasıl anlatsam der gibi bir bakış atarak;

“Ben…Ben işaret dağlandıktan sonra kabullenmeye başladığımı hissettim…Ölüm yiyenliği…Ama aslında ölüm yiyen olmak falan istemiyordum en başından beri ! Ben öldüremem, savaşamam ! Bunları yapamam ben…Şimdiyse içimde anlaşılmaz bir cesaret var…Sanki, sanki ölüm yiyen olabilirmişim gibi…” durdu ve profesörün simsiyah gözlerine doğru fısıldadı.

“Sanırım bir katile dönüşüyorum…Umursamaz, arzulu ve vicdansız…”

Severus törende Narcissa ile yaptıkları konuşmayı hatırladı ve yerinde iyice dikleşerek;

“Böyle hissetmen son derece normal Draco, sonuçta ölüm yiyen oldun, Karanlık Lord’un işareti ile dağlandın…Lord’un bir parçası, düşünceleri, hisleri hepsi içinde akıyor artık…”

Genç adam suratını buruşturdu ve vücuduna baktı.Ne yani şimdi içinde Lord’un hisleri mi geziniyordu ? Onun düşünceleri..Onun bir parçası…Yoo..Buna dayanamazdı , asla dayanamazdı !!!

Severus onun düşüncelerini okumuş gibi konuşmaya başladı.

“Başta kimse kabullenemez bunu…Kimse değişmek istemez ama sonra kabullenir, her şeyi kabullendiği gibi değişimi de kabullenir…Değişmek zorunda olduklarını bilirler çünkü…”

Öne doğru eğildi ve Draco’ya doğru ciddiyetle;

“Ölüm yiyen olmak; bir parşömene imza atıp, anlaşma yapmak demek değildir Draco ! Ölüm yiyenlik; ruhunu ve bedenini Lord’un hizmetine sunmaktır…Onun davasına canı gönülden inanmak ve canı pahasına savaşmaktır ! İşaret bunu sağlıyor işte, kişinin davaya inanmasını kolaylaştırıyor…”

Draco cevap vermedi bir süre…Düşüncelerine dalmıştı…Ölüm yiyenliği kabullenmek, katil olmaya çalışmak…İyi de o istemiyordu ki bunları ! O sadece yeni bir başlangıç istiyordu…Tüm baskılardan, tüm sorunlardan uzak bir başlangıç….April ile yeni bir başlangıç ! 

“Keşke İtalya’ya gitseydim..” diye geçirdi içinden.Ama o zamanda geride bıraktıkları için endişe edecekti…Off bunların hepsi fazlaydı artık ! Vicdanı da yoktu zaten…Akıl vereni de yoktu…

Sıkıntıyla buz gibi olan kahvesinden koca bir yudum aldı, acı tatla yüzünü buruşturarak;

“Değişmeyen yok mu ? Ya da davaya başında inanıp da sonra vazgeçen ?”

Severus duraksadı, başta ne diyeceğini bilememiş gibiydi…Birbirinden bağımsız düşünceler hücum etti kafasına…

Davaya başında inanıp da sonra vazgeçen…Kendisi gibi mi ?

“Olmuştur tabi…Herkesin tahammül edemeyeceği ya da isyan edeceği bir şey vardır…Herkesin bir zaafı vardır.” Duraksadı ve düşündü.

Herkesin bir zaafı vardır…

Lily gibi mesela…Ona olan karşılıksız aşkı gibi…Onu elinden alan Jmaes’e duyduğu öfke gibi…Ya da onun canını alan Voldemort’a olan nefret gibi..

Draco düşünceli bir tavırla;

“Benim bir zaafım var diyelim…O zaaf nasıl beni bu değişimden kurtaracak ?”

“Zaafının ne olduğuna bağlı; örneğin egosu yüksek biriysen bir süre sonra emir almaya tahammül edemez hale gelirsin..Eğer can almak senin için bir ıstırapsa bir süre sonra isyan edersin..” duraksadı ve derin bir nefes alıp devam etti.

“Ve zaafın sevdiğin biriyse eğer, onun canının yanmasıyla ya da onu kaybetme korkusuyla davadan da işaretten de nefret edersin !”

Sabah gördüğü rüyayı hatırlayınca ürperdi…April’in ölümünü düşünmek bile korkunçtu…O olmazsa tüm dünyayı yakıp yıkardı kuşkusuz…

Snape’e döndü ve çarpık bir tebessümle;

“Bu üçü de benim zaafım…”

Profesör dudaklarını hafifçe yana doğru kıvırdı.Sözde gülümsüyordu ama yüzünde bir milim kas bile oynamamıştı…

“O zaman genç adam endişelenmene gerek yok, her şekilde değişimden kurtulacaksın demektir…”

Ama kurtulmak yetmiyordu tabi…Ölüm yiyen olmak istememek ne anlam ifade ediyordu ki, bu yola girmişti bir kere….Lord’un isteklerini yerine getirmek zorundaydı, eğer hayatta kalmak istiyorsa…

Bu düşünceleri kafasından kovdu ve zaaf konusunu düşünmeye başladı.April onun için bir zaaftı kuşkusuz…Ve değişmemesi için bir umut…

Kendisi için, April için değişmemeliydi ! Yeni bir başlangıç yapmayı istiyorsa, içinde uyanmaya başlayan iyilik tohumlarının yok olmasına izin vermemeliydi…

Zor olacaktı ama başaracaktı ! Asla bir katil olmayacaktı ! Asla bir köle olmayacaktı ! Aptal bir işaret, onun değişmesini sağlayamazdı ! Merlin aşkına o Draco Malfoy’du, kim ona emredebilirdi ki…

Sonunda belirsizlikler yavaş yavaş dağılmaya başladı kafasından…Bir şekilde sıyrılacaktı bu işten, bir şekilde…Ama hala kafasını kurcalayan bir soru vardı;

“Lord’un onun hakkındaki planı neydi ?“

Bu sorunun cevabı her şeyin belirleyicisiydi…Eğer içindeki meleği yaşatmak istiyorsa bu plandan hafifçe sıyrılmanın bir yolunu bulmalıydı…

Peki ama neydi plan ? Snape bilmediğini söylüyordu ama yalan söylediğinden şüpheleniyordu Draco ! Onu konuşturmak, Voldemort’la Harry kanka yapmak gibi bir şeydi…Ki Severus konuşmamakta son derece kararlıydı…

Gene beklemek düşüyordu ona..Planı birinin anlatmasını beklemek…Ve tüm içtenliğiyle Merlin’den yardım istedi.

“Lütfen bu plan her neyse; beni katil yapmasın, beni katil yapmasın ! Lütfen içimdeki melek ölmesin, lütfen !”

Merlin bile iç geçirdi onun dileğine…Genç adam bilmiyordu ki ,ona verilen görev tüm kötülüklere bedeldi.

O; en büyük büyücüyü öldürmek zorundaydı;

Albus Dumbledore’u !!!

Lucius, Snape’in yolladığı parşömen kağıdına hızlı bir bakış attı, sonra da merakla kendisine bakan karısına döndü.

“Draco bir gece daha Snape’te kalacak !”

Cissy hayal kırıklığıyla;

“Ama onu çok merak ediyorum ! Törenden sonra yüzünü bile göremedim oğlumun !”

Onun bir anneye yaraşır sözlerine, omuz silkmekle yetindi Lucius.Çalışma masasına bıraktı kendini ve derin bir nefes alıp;

“Onu biraz rahat bırak Cissy ! Zor bir dönemden geçiyor, rahatlamaya ihtiyacı var…”

Genç kadın dudağını ısırdı.”O zaman yarınki büyük saldırıya katılmayacak değil mi ?”

Lucius alaycı bir kahkaha attı.”Merlin aşkına Narcissa ! Tabi ki katılacak !!! Snape yarın sabah Draco’yla gelecek, Bella ve ben de detaylıca planı anlatacağız ona…Lord çok önem veriyor bu saldırıya; tüm büyücülük dünyasını bir kaosa sürüklememizi söyledi !”

Narcissa endişeli bir tavırla;

“Draco daha yeni ölüm yiyen oldu ! O katılmamalı bence…”

Kocasının öfkeli bakışlarını görünce sustu.Lucius ise sinirle;

“Kafanı kullan Cissy ! Draco’nun kendini göstermesi için büyük bir fırsat bu saldırı !”

“O zaman yarın ben de geliyorum !”

Lucius kaşlarını çattı.”Ne ?”

“Oğlumu yalnız bırakamam ! Yarınki saldırıya ben de katılacağım…”

Ve genç adamın tek kelime etmesine fırsat tanımadan, çalışma odasından hızlıca ayrıldı.

Hole adımını atmıştı ki, Kate’le burun buruna geldi.Genç kızın bembeyaz suratını görünce, kaşlarını çatarak;

“Neyin var senin ?”

Kate dudağını ısırmaya başlamıştı.

“Draco…O ne zaman dönecek ?”

Cİssy şefkatle elini, Kate’in omzuna koydu.Ve iç geçirerek;

“Bir gün daha Snape’te kalacakmış…Yarın akşam dönecek, onun için endişelenme Kate…Draco kısa sürede toparlanacaktır…”

Genç kız sessizce başını salladı.Narcissa tam ağzını açmıştı ki, kapıda bir hareketlenme oldu.

Anlaşılan bir misafir vardı ! Narcissa geleni görünce, gülümsedi.

“Aah hoş geldin Blaise..”

Genç adam kibarca selamladı Cissy’yi…Kate sessizliğini koruyordu.

“Bir merhaba yok mu Kate ?”

Genç kız sarı buklelerini geriye doğru ittirdi ve gülümsemeye çalışarak;

“Dalmışım, affedersin Blaise…”

Cissy duvardaki saate baktı ve telaşlı bir halde alt katın merdivenlerine ilerledi.

“Öğle yemeğinin listesini vermem lazım ! Sonra görüşürüz çocuklar…Aaah bu arada Blaise, sofraya senin içinde tabak koyduracağım !”

Genç adam başını salladı.”Teşekkür ederim Bayan Malfoy…” Kate’e dönerek;

“Senin neyin var ? Canın sıkkın gibi…” Hızlıca etrafına bakındı.

“Ayrıca Draco nerelerde ?”

Blaise’nin sorularına derin bir nefes alıp cevap verdi.

“Sadece biraz yorgunum, bir şeyim yok…Draco’ya gelinde..” duraksadı.

Son gelişmelerden bahsetmesi ne kadar doğru olurdu ? Sonuçta Draco’nun ölüm yiyen olduğunu bir avuç insan biliyordu…Blaise’nin de bilmesine gerek var mıydı ?

Bu düşünceler hızlıca dolaştı zihninde ve zoraki bir tebessüm kondurarak yüzüne konuşmasına devam etti.

“Kendisi iki gündür Profesör Snape’te kalıyor.”

Genç adamın suratı kireç gibi beyazladı.Şaşkınlıkla;

“Snape…Profesör Snape mi ? Peki ama neden !”

Kate omuz silkti.”Ben de bilmiyorum…Ama yarın dönecekmiş.”

Bahçedeki çardağın altına oturduklarında bir süre ikisi de konuşmadı.Kuş cıvıltılarından ve güneşin yaydığı sıcaklıktan başka hiçbir şey yoktu.

Kate önündeki elmalı keki didiklerken, Blaise dalgın bir tavırla genç kızın buklelerini izliyordu.Güneş bulutların arasında kaybolup çıktıkça buklelerin parıltısı da azalıp artıyordu.

Bir süre daha sessizliğini korudu sonra merakla;

“Draco April’le mi kavgalı ? O yüzden mi Snape’e gitti…”

Kate gene omuz silkerek;

“Bilmiyorum…O İsviçre’den gelen çocuk yüzünden araları açılmış olabilir…”

Blaise başını salladı.”Draco ile kavgaları hala aklımda ! Çocuk fazla kaşınmıştı, Draco’nun damarına basmayacaktı !”

Genç kızın cevabı gecikmedi.”İkisini birbirine düşürene bakmalı bir de ! April hem Draco’ya hem de ona ümit vermeseydi öyle bir tatsızlık yaşanmazdı !”

Blaies kaşlarını kaldırdı.

“Kavgadan April’in mi sorumlu olduğunu düşünüyorsun ?”

Genç kız gözlerini kekten ayırdı ve başını kaldırıp genç adam baktı.

“Suç, sadece onun değil elbet..İsviçreli de sorun çıkarmaya meyilliydi ama en büyük pay April’in !” duraksayıp, alaycı bir tavırla ekledi.

“Zamanında sana da ümit vermiş ya…Anlaşılan erkekleri birbirine düşürmeye meraklı !”

Blaise hızlıca cevap verdi.Sesinde gizli bir öfke seziliyordu.

“Beni karıştırma Kate ! April ve benim aramdakiler bir iddia ile başlamıştı.Ben onu elde ederim dedim, bahse girdim.O da bunu öğrenince intikam almak istedi…”

Genç kız merakla;

“Aranızdaki gerçek bir ilişki değil miydi yani ?”

Blaise alaycı bir kahkahayla karşılık verdi.

“Öpüşmedik bile ! Saçma bir oyundu her şey…”

Kate’in durmaya niyeti yoktu…Hafifçe öne eğildi.

“Ona aşık değildin yani ?”

Blaise duraksadı…Kate zafer kazanmış bir yüzle ona bakarken, o hızlıca düşündü.

April’e aşık olmuş muydu ?

Kate onun cevap vermeyeceğini düşünüp, konuşacakken Blaise cevabı yapıştırdı.

“Hayır, ondan sadece hoşlandım…Senin Draco’ya olan aşkından daha farklıydı anlayacağın !”

Genç kızın suratı kıpkırmızı oldu, cevap vermesi için zaman gerekmişti.

“Sen neden bahsediyorsun ?”

Blaise içten bir tebessümle;

“Yapma Kate, boşuna saklamaya çalışma…Bunu anlamak sandığından da kolay…”

Kate korkusunu kahkahayla bastırmayı denedi.

“Saçmalık..Saçmalık….”

Blaise onun eline uzandı.Yüzüne anlayış dolu bir tebessüm kondurarak;

“Zor olmalı…İkisini bir arada görmek…April’le onu…”

Genç kız öfkeyle elini çekti, sinirden kıpkırmızı kesilmişti !

“Kes şunu ! Sen ne dediğini bilmiyorsun !”

Blaise onun bağırışlarına aldırmıyordu.

“Konuşmak istersen dinlerim…Yaza Veda Partisi’nde anladım aslında hislerini, ağladığını görünce…” duraksadı ve gözlerini genç kıza dikti.

Kate başını eğdi ve öylece kalakaldı.

Anlamak bu kadar kolay mıydı ? İçinde bunca zamandır tuttuklarını bir gözyaşı mı çıkarmıştı açığa ? Peki Draco haberdar mıydı bu platonik aşktan ? 

Utançtan pembeleşen yanaklarını gizlemeye çalışarak, mırıldandı.

“Niye bu kadar merak ediyorsun hislerimi ? Anlatmam senin için ne ifade edecek ?”

Blaise hafifçe gülümsedi.

“Sen çok iyi bir kızsın Kate, çok iyi…Ve üzüldüğünü, acı çektiğini görmek beni de üzüyor…Sana yardım etmek istiyorum, hepsi bu.”

“Bana yardım edemezsin Blaise !” dedi acı bir tebessümle.

Genç adam hızlıca sordu.

“Unutamaz mısın onu ? Başka birini sevemez misin ?”

Kate’in hep cevap aradığı sorulardı bunlar…İç geçirerek;

“Bu bir günlük bir şey değil Blaise ! Uzun zamandır var…” duraksadı ve sesine acı bir öfke kondurarak devam etti.

“Tüm bunları geçtim ben, sevmeyi, unutabilmeyi…Beni asıl yaralayan, canımı acıtan Draco’nun o kızı sevmesi !”

Gözleri dolmaya başlamıştı, hırçın bir tavırla kırpıştırdı gözlerini.Ağlamanın sırası değildi…

“O kız benim kadar sevmiyor, benim kadar değer vermiyor ona ! Hak etmiyor onu Blaise !!! Hak etmiyor !”

Sesindeki acı, öfke genç adamı da etkilemişti.Cevap vermeden önce, boğazını temizledi.

“Hak edip etmediğini bilemem ama ne yazık ki, bu hayatta isteklerimiz, hayallerimiz belirlemiyor yolumuzu…”

“Kaderden söz etme bana !” dedi genç kız, adeta tükürür gibi konuşmuştu.

Blaise gözlerini devirdi.

“Klişe olduğunu biliyorum ama öyle ! Belki de Draco kaderinde yoktur…”

Kate hışımla;

“Belki de vardır !”

Genç adam hafifçe güldü sonra ciddileşerek;

“Onu unutmalısın !”

Kate omuz silkti.”Söylemesi kolay…”

“Denemeye değer…” boğazını temizleyip devam etti.

“Böyle üzülüp, acı çekeceğine…”

Kate cevap vermedi sadece onun kahverengi gözlerine kısa bir bakış attı.Blaise’nin söylediklerini geçiriyordu aklından…Aslında genç adam haklıydı.Bu aşk ona acıdan başka ne vermişti ki ?  
***  
“Daha sert at Harry, daha sert !” 

Ginny avazı çıktığı kadar bağırıyordu.Harry ise süpürgesinin üzerinde durmaya çalışırken, hızlıca cevap verdi.

“Dikkatimi dağıtıyorsun Ginn, tamam dedim ya !”

Genç kız sırıtarak, ona yaklaştı ve sadece Harry’nin duyabileceği bir sesle;

“Öfkeli halin hiç çekici değil !”

Harry gülerek gözlerini devirdi.”Hımm sahiden mi…Halbuki dün gece her halime bayıldığını söylüyordun…”

Ginny hafifçe kızarıp, pembeleşen yanaklarını gizlemeye çalışırken, genç adamın yüzündeki tebessüm iyice yayıldı.Sabahki kötü olaylar en sonunda yerini; duygusal, sıcacık bir romantizme bırakmıştı… 

Bu romantik atmosfer; Ron’un öksürüğüyle bozuluverdi.Kızıl saçlı genç adam oldukça öfkeli görünüyordu.

“Siz orada ne konuşuyorsunuz ? Oyun oynuyoruz burada !”

Ginny ve Harry korkuyla yerlerinden zıplarken, Ron’un yüzüne kuşkulu bir ifade yerleşti.

Genç kız daha fazla uzamasın diye bludger’ı kaptı ve ileri doğru sürdü süpürgesini.

Harry ise kalede durmakta olan Ron’a dönerek;

“Seni geçebilmek için taktik konuşuyorduk.Kalede oldukça iyisin Ron, bu sene takımda oynayabilirsin !”

Bu söz Ron’un yüzündeki kuşkuyu, zafer dolu bir tebessüme çevirdi.

“Ağzından bal damlıyor dostum ! Umarım girebilirim…” dedi hevesle.

Onları aşağıdan izleyen Hermione ve April’se çimlerin arasına yayılmış, güneşin tadını çıkarıyordu.

April gülerek:”Harry lafı iyi çevirdi, neredeyse yakalanacaklardı !”

Hermione dalgın bir tavırla, başını kitaptan kaldırdı.

“Ne oldu ki ?”

April gözlerini devirerek;

“Oku kitabını sen, oku…”

Genç kız merakla yerinde dikleşti.

“Ne oldu ya ? Ne kaçırdım !”

April fısıltıyla;

“Ron biraz şüphelendi galiba…Harry ve Ginny fısır fısır konuşurken, pür dikkat onları izledi.”

Hermione kaşlarını çattı.

“Umarım anlamamıştır…Harry ve Ginny’nin onunla bir an önce konuşması lazım ! Sakız gibi uzadı bu mevzu…”

April onaylar bir baş sallamasıyla;

“Katılıyorum…” demişti ki, gökyüzünde süzülen bir baykuş keskin bir çığlık attı.

Yaşlı baykuş ustalıkla Ron’ların yanından sıyrılarak, Hermione’lere doğru ilerledi.Baykuş, April’e tanıdık gelmişti…Ayağa kalktı ve baykuşun yaklaşmasını beklemeye koyuldu.

Hermione merakla gökyüzüne dönmüştü.

“Baykuşu tanıyor musun ?”

April kaşlarını çatmış, baykuşun meşe ağacının dalına konmasını ve ağzındaki mektubu çimenlerin arasına bırakışını izliyordu.

Derin bir nefes alıp, Hermione’ye döndü.Yüzünden sıkıntılı bir ifade seziliyordu.

“Mektup İsviçre’den, baykuş halamların…”

Hermione de gerilmişti.Dudağını kemirmeye başladı.

“Ne yazmış olabilirler ki ?”

“Kimbilir…” dedi ve hızlıca yerden aldı mektubu.Yırtarcasına zarfı açtı ve okumaya başladı.

Omzunun üstünden Hermione de okuyordu.

“Sevgili Kuzenim, April;

Sana bu mektubu yazma nedenimi merak ediyorsundur…Aslında aniden gelen bir fikirle yazıyorum bunları….  
Anlatmam gereken daha doğrusu itiraf etmem gereken bir şey var…Hiç acındırma ya da af dileme hallerine girmeden söylüyorum; sevgili erkek arkadaşınla birbirinize yazdığınız mektuplara el koyan bendim…  
Baykuşun ufak bir hatası ile mektup benim elime geçti.Tabi ki de bunu değerlendirecektim…Baykuşa bir büyü yaptım ve mektupların bana ulaşmasını sağladım…Elime geçen her mektubu büyük bir zevkle yaktım…

İçinde yazanları okumayı nasıl da isterdin değil mi ...Aaah aaah ne yazık ki, hepsi yandı, bitti, kül oldu…..

En çok ne hoşuma giderdi biliyor musun, senin umutsuzca sevgilinden mektup bekleyişin ! Eline hiç geçmeyecek mektupları, saatlerce beklerdin…Halbuki ben onları çoktan yakmış, atmış olurdum…

Bir ara neredeyse ortaya çıkacaktı bu durum, Marcus öğrendi çünkü !!!

Bunu bildiği halde sessiz kaldı neyse ki, ee bu ikimizin de işine geliyordu.Ben sana acı çektirmekten zevk alıyordum o da seni sevgilinden koparmak için bunu saklamayı seçmişti….

Kısacası başarıyla yürüttüm planımı ve sonunda da istediğime ulaştım…Seninle ödeştik tatlı kuzenim !!! Zamanında bana yaptıklarının intikamını aldım…Hem de can yakıcı bir yolla…

Charlotte Marple”

Upuzun bir sessizlik oldu…April’in vicdanının mırıltısına kadar…

“Charlotte’un bu işte bir parmağı olduğunu anlamalıydık…”

O bunu söylerken, April kafasında bazı parçaları birleştiriyordu…Marcus’un Draco konusundaki tutumu, Charlotte’un odasında yanan kağıt parçası…İşte şimdi her şey ortaya çıkmıştı…Ama asıl kafalarda olan soru şuydu; April şimdi ne yapacaktı ?

Quidditch ‘leri biten üç genç yere indiğinde, Ginny nefes nefese bir halde kızların yanına koştu.

“Off çok yoruldum…”

Hermione ve April’in mektuba kilitlendiğini görünce, kaşlarını çattı.

“Neler oluyor ? Ne bu suratınız, kimden gelmiş mektup ? Ne yazıyor ?”

Ginny’nin soruları, April’in hışımla öne atılmasıyla kesildi.Genç kız öfkeyle, homurdanıyordu.

“O Charlotte cadısının ağzını burnunu dağıtacağım !”

Hermione de sinirlenmişti, Ginny mektubu kaptığı gibi okumaya başlarken, o da konuşmaya başladı.

“O Marcus’tan bir şey çıkacağı belliydi ! Bak saklamış bu işi !!!”

April sinirden bir ileri bir geri yürürken, hızlıca cevap verdi.

“Onun da paçasını aşağıya alacağım ! O ikisi kim oluyor da benim özelime karışıyor ! Hadi geri zekalı kuzenimden beklerim, onun pislik yapmadığı zaman yoktur ama ya Marcus… Ne kadar üzüldüğümü görmedi mi ? Salak yaaa !!!”

Ginny de saydırmaya başlamıştı şimdi.

“Ne cevap verecek çok merak ediyorum ! Bu yaptığına ne gibi bir kılıf uyduracak acaba ?”

“Birazdan göreceğiz ne diyeceğini…” dedi April ve hışımla Kovuk’a doğru ilerledi.

Hermione ve Ginny de şaşkınlıkla bakıştılar ve genç kızın peşinden yürümeye başladılar.

Hermione telaşla:”Benotti’ye mi gideceksin ? Marcus’la konuşmaya…”

April hızlıca cevap verdi.”Evet, tam üstüne bastın !”

Ginny hevesle;

“Harikasın !!! Git ve kafasını kopar o dalkavuğun !”

“Koparacağım, koparacağım…Beynini ezip, suyunu bile çıkaracağım !”

“Dikkatli ol Ap ve akşam yemeğine yetişmeye çalış..” diye uyarmadan edemedi Hermione.

April gülümsedi.”Merak etme Herm…Marcus’un canını okur okumaz Kovuk’a döneceğim…”

Ginny sırıtarak;

“Bizim için de parçala…”

April hırkasını üstüne geçirir, geçirmez, şeytani bir tebessümle kıvırdı dudaklarını.

“Olmuş bil dostum.”

Ve birkaç dakika sonra April Benotti’ye cisimlenmişti.Bakalım bunca zaman sonra ortaya çıkan bu gerçeğe Marcus’un cevabı nasıl olacaktı ?

“Ona gününü göstereceğim ! Önce ona sonra da salak kuzenime !!! Benimle oynamak neymiş, nelere mal olurmuş hepsini görecekler !!!”

Küfürlerini arka arkaya sıralarken, vicdanı araya girdi.

“Sakin ol Ap ! Soğukkanlılığını koru…“

April onun sözünü kesti.

“Nasıl koruyabilirim nasıl ! Onca zaman Draco’nun günahını aldım, Marcus öküzünün yanı başında dert yandım ! Ağzını bile açmadı pislik…”

Vicdanı hızlıca araya girerek;

“Hıh sence neden böyle yaptı, elbette aranız açılsın diye ! Draco ile aranız açılsın da sen ona kal diye !!! Uyanık öküz !!!”

Şimdi vicdanı da başlamıştı küfretmeye…

Dar sokakta, eğri büğrü taşların arasında hızlı adımlarla yokuştan aşağı inerken, April’in öfkesi daha da büyüyordu.

Akşam meltemi saçlarını savuruyor, eteğini dalgalandırıyordu…Hışımla saçlarını geriye ittirdi ve çevresine bakındı.Etrafta kimse yoktu, nedense Benotti bugün çok tenhaydı…O bunları düşüne dursun, Benotti’nin kalbine, büyük meydana gelmişti bile…

April gözleriyle meydandaki tahta evleri inceledi ve sinirle;

“Hangi handa kalıyordu bu salak ?”

Vicdanı mırıldandı.”Bilmem ne Amca’nın Hanı mı neydi, sanırım…”

Genç kız bir süre daha çevresine bakındıktan sonra, hanı gördü.

Zafer dolu bir sesle;

“İşte buldum seni Marcus öküzü !!!”

Hışımla hana ilerledi ve kapıyı sertçe açtı.Burnuna gelen küf kokusuyla suratını buruşturarak, resepsiyona doğru ilerledi.

Dar bir köşede, yaşlı bir adam kırmızı delik deşik bir koltukta uyukluyordu. Önündeki zile bastığında, tiz bir ses odayı doldurdu.

April sabırsızca yaşlı adamın uyanıp, doğrulmasını beklemeye koyuldu.

Yaşlı adam, şişe dibi gözlüklerini taktı ve nazikçe;

“Hoş geldin canım, odamı istiyorsun ?”

April hayır anlamında başını sallayıp;

“Hayır efendim, burada kalan bir arkadaşımı görmek istiyordum.”

Yaşlı adam önündeki kalın kitabı kendine yaklaştırdı ve tüy kalemi alıp, incelemeye başladı.

“Adı ne bakalım bu arkadaşın ?”

“Marcus Thenodora…” diye hızlıca cevapladı genç kız.

Yaşlı adam listedeki adları ağır ağır okurken, April’in içine söz yerindeyse fenalıklar basıyordu.

Birkaç dakika sonra, adam zaferle bağırdı.

“Aaah buldum işte ! On iki numaralı odada kalıyor, Marcus Thenodora…”

April merdivenlere yöneldi.

“Yukarı çıkabilir miyim ?”

Kaybedecek en ufak bir zamanı bile yoktu…

Yaşlı adam ağır ağır konuşarak, karşılık verdi genç kıza.

“Çıkabilirsin tabi canım ama Marcus şuan burada değil.”

April şaşkınlıkla;

“Değil mi ? Nerede ?” İstemsiz olarak sinirlenmişti, Marcus’a saydırmak için zor tutuyordu kendini ve genç adam burada değil miydi ?

“Akşam yemeği için dışarı çıktı…Hımm..Çıkalı yarım saat oluyor…”

“Ne zaman gelir peki ? “ diye sordu son bir umutla.

Yaşlı adamsa omuz silkerek karşılık verdi.

“Ben nereden bileyim…Birkaç saate gelir herhalde…”

Genç kız sıkıntıyla iç geçirdi.

“Off benim bir saate eve dönmem lazım yaa…!”

Saçlarını geriye doğru ittirerek;

“Yarın sabah gene gelirim ben, Marcus’a bir not yazsam iletir misiniz ?”

“Elbette..” diye karşılık verdi yaşlı adam.

Birkaç dakika sonra, April notunu yazmış ve handan ayrılmıştı.Dar sokakta tekrar yürümeye başladığında, yüzündeki hayal kırıklığı rahatlıkla fark ediliyordu.

Vicdanı iç geçirdi.”Bu kadar sıkma canını, yarın görüşeceksiniz zaten, o zaman ağzına geleni söylersin…”

April başını salladı.”Haklısın ama gene de öfkemi çıkaramadığım için burnumdan soluyorum şuan ! Başka zaman olsa popomun dibinden ayrılmaz, şimdiyse ortalarda yok beyefendi !”

Vicdanı gülerek:”Hakikaten haa… Bizde de şans olsa…”

Kendi kendine, vicdanı ile konuşurken, arkasından bir ses duyuldu.Boğuk ve fısıltılı bir ses…

“İyi akşamlar Bayan Draker.”

Bu sesin sahibini hemen tanımıştı, hızlıca arkasına döndü ve Albus Dumbledore’la göz göze geldi.

Yaşlı adam hafifçe gülümsedi.April de nazikçe karşılık vererek;

“İyi akşamlar Profesör…”

“Bu saatte hangi rüzgar attı seni buralara ? Kovuk’ta olman gerekmez mi ?” 

Dumbledore’un sorusuna, genç kız çekingen bir tavırla karşılık verdi.

“Bir arkadaşımı görmeye gelmiştim…Şimdi de dönüyordum.”

Profesör onun yanına doğru ilerledi.

“O zaman cisimleneceğin yere kadar, sana eşlik edeyim…”

Uzun boylu, beyaz sakallı yaşlı bir adam ve minyon, dalgalı saçlı, güzel bir genç kız; batan güneşin altında ağır adımlarla ilerliyordu.

Profesör, yarım ay gözlüklerinin üzerinden April’e baktı.

“Nasılsın, iyi misin bakalım ? Biraz dertli gibisin…”

April zoraki bir tebessümle;

“Yoo, dertli değilim..Sadece biraz yorgunum…”

“Seni yoran son gelişmeler mi ?” diye hızlıca sordu Albus, anlaşılan konuşturmaya niyetliydi genç kızı…

Vicdanı fısıldadı.”Draco’ya olanları biliyor mu acaba ? Ondan mı bahsediyor ?”

Genç kız, profesöre döndü ve bilmezden gelerek;

“Hangi gelişmeler ?”

Yaşlı profesör o bilmiş tavrını takınıp, sağa doğru hafifçe kıvırdı dudağını.

“Bayan Draker, pek fazla ortalıklarda görünmeyebilirim ama her şeyden haberim olur…Bay Malfoy’la aranızdaki yakınlığı biliyorum…”

April şaşkınlıkla bakakaldı.

“Nasıl…Nasıl yani ? Nerden biliyorsunuz ?” diye kekeledi istemsiz olarak.

Dumbledore’un suratındaki zafer dolu ifade görülmeye değerdi doğrusu.

“Dedim ya, benim her şeyden haberim olur..Bay Malfoy’la olan yakınlığınız oldukça memnun etti beni, genç adamın biraz sevgiyle haşır neşir olmaya ihtiyacı var…Sizi sahilde görmüştüm bir ay önce…Dondurma yerken oldukça tatlı bir görüntü çiziyordunuz…”

April pembeleşen yanaklarını gizlemeye çalışarak;

“Sizden de bir şey kaçmıyor Profesör..” diye takılmadan edemedi.

Dumbledore ona göz kırptı.”Huyum kurusun; bilgi toplamayı severim…” sırtını dikleştirdi ve muzur tavrını ciddileştirdi.

“Ama son öğrendiğim, oldukça canımı sıktı.”

April onun neden bahsettiğini anlamıştı.İki gün önceden bahsediyordu.Draco’nun ölüm yiyen oluşundan…

Genç kızın yüzü soldu bir anda.Marcus,Charlotte konusuna o kadar kaptırmıştı ki kendini, bunu unutmuştu işte.

Sıkıntılı bir sesle;

“Bahsettiğiniz…” Profesör onu tamamladı.

“Bay Malfoy’un ölüm yiyenliği…” 

Ölüm yiyenlik kısmını, fısıltıyla söylemesine rağmen April’in tüyleri diken diken olmuştu.

Albus iç çekerek devam etti.

“O yaştaki bir çocuğun omuzlarına en son yüklenecek şeydir, ölüm yiyenlik…”

April hızlıca başını salladı.En sonunda şu konuyu konuşabileceği biri çıkmıştı karşısına.

“Sormayın Profesör, sormayın ! Bu konu o kadar canımı sıkıyor ki ! Draco da istemiyordu ama Voldemort’un emrine de karşı gelemezdi, o yüzden kabul etmek zorunda kaldı !”

Nefes almadan konuşuyordu.

“Ben ona kaçması için fırsat sundum ama ailesini geride bırakamayacağını söyledi…O da haklı aslında ama ben gene de ona çok kızdım…Sonuçta önünde bir imkan vardı…Ve o değerlendiremedi…Şimdi kim bilir neler olacak ? Draco’nun bir katile dönüşmesini istemiyorum, buna dayanamam…O çok değişti..Bu yaz çok değişti o…Daha duygusal, sevecen bir yanı çıktı ortaya ve şimdi...Şimdi her şey en başa dönecek…”

Sesi yavaşça alçaldı ve bir fısıltıya dönüştüğünde genç kız durdu…Gözleri dolmaya başlamıştı ve boğazındaki o korkunç yumru baş göstermişti…Daha fazla konuşursa, hıçkıra hıçkıra ağlayacağını biliyordu…

Dumbledore onun neler hissettiğini gayet iyi anlamıştı, tıpkı Harry’ye yaptığı gibi genç kızın omzuna dokundu ve o babacan, rahatlatıcı sesiyle, konuşmaya başladı.

“Dönmeyecek Bayan Draker…Belki şimdi her şey onun aleyhine ama siz bunu tersine çevirebilirsiniz…”

April gözlerini kırpıştırdı.”Nasıl ? Nasıl tersine çevirebilirim ?”

Albus devam etti.”Ona yol gösterin, ona yardım eli uzatın…Bu yaptığınızın ne size ne Bay Malfoy’a bir faydası var..Genç adamdan kaçarak, kızarak bir yere varamazsınız…”

“Ama ona çok kızgınım ! Hem benim fikirlerime, fırsatlarıma önem vermiyor ki, yardım eli uzatayım !”

April’in hışımla söylediklerine, Profesör sabırla yanıt verdi.

“Önem vermiyor demek biraz bencillik değil mi ? O önem verdi ama sorumlulukları vardı, yükümlülükleri..Ailesini ortada bırakıp kaçmak onun gibi bir genç adam için çok ters bir hareket…”

Genç kız başını eğdi ve iç geçirdi.

“Bilmiyorum..Belki de haklısınız Profesör, fazla duygusal davranıyorumdur…Ama inanın bana şimdi ne yapacağımı bilimyorum…Yardım eli uzatın dediniz ama nasıl ?”

“Sana şöyle anlatayım; hayat herkesi istemediği noktalara, zor durumlara sürükler…Bir karıncanın suyun içine düşüp, çırpınması gibi…”

Önlerindeki su birikintisindeki, küçük siyah karıncayı işaret etti.Zavallı karınca suyun içinde acıyla çırpınıyordu.

“O karıncanın kurtulmak için çırpınışına bak, yaşamak için verdiği mücadeleye…Ama eli kolu bağlı..Oradan tek başına çıkamaz…”

April onun cümlesini tamamladı, mırıltıyla;

“Yardıma ihtiyacı var…”

Albus sevecen bir tavırla gülümsedi.

“Evet, yardıma ihtiyacı var..Şimdi elimizdeki olasılıkları bir değerlendirelim Bayan Draker; ya bu küçük karıncayı elimize alıp, karaya çıkaracağız…”

April heyecanla onun sözünü kesti.”Ama alamayız ki ! Suyun içinde o, nasıl elimize tırmansın !”

Profesör başını salladı.”O zaman ona başka bir yolla yarım etmeliyiz…Mesela…” dedi ve önündeki ağacın küçük bir yaprağını koparıp, suyun içine bıraktı.

“Şimdi bak bakalım, çıkabilecek mi sudan ?”

Karınca önünde yüzen yaprağa tutunmaya çalıştı ve sonunda dengesini sağlayıp, yaprağın üstüne çıkmayı başardı.Ve biraz rüzgarın yardımıyla biraz kendi çabalarıyla karaya çıkmayı başardı

April çocuklar gibi şen bir kahkaha atıp;

“Hahahaa kurtuldu !” Profesör de ona katılıp, gülmeye başladı.İkili bir süre güldükten sonra Albus dersini şu sözlerle tamamladı.

“Sen Bay Malfoy’un bu işten tek başına çıkamayacağını gördün ve ona elini uzattın yani kaçmayı teklif ettin.Ama genç adamın bunu yapması imkansızdı…Ailesini geride bırakamazdı…O zaman şunu yapmalısın; ona bir yaprak uzat ve bırak kendi çıkış yolunu kendi bulsun…Bazen en iyi yardım; ona kendi çıkış yolunu bulmak için fırsat tanımaktır…”

April başını salladı.”Ne demek istediğinizi anladım ve haklısınız…O çıkış yolunu kendi bulmalı ama bulabilmesi için de ona yardım etmeliyim…”

Albus gülerek:”İşte budur…Nasıl yardım edeceğine gelince; bence tek yapman gereken onun yanında olmak…O seninle olduğu müddetçe, siz birbirinizi sevdiğiniz sürece Bay Malfoy asla gerçek anlamda bir ölüm yiyen olamaz….”

April büyülenmiş bir edayla;

“Şiir gibi konuştunuz…”

Dumbledore ufak bir kahkaha attı.”Huyum kurusun, bilgi toplamak gibi; felsefi konuşmayı da severim…”

Tam yürümeye devam edeceklerdi ki, April’in gözleri karardı ve etrafındaki her şey soyutlaştı…

Dev bir meşe ağacı vardı önünde uzanan, ağacın kolları gökyüzüne değin uzanıyordu ve yüzünü göremediği bir karartı ağacı sardı, hızlı ve yoğunlaşarak sardı meşe ağacını…Ağacın kökü topraktan fırladı, gövdesi kırılmaya başladı…Küçük çatlaklar büyüyor, büyüdükçe ses artıyordu…Ve sonunda meşe ağacı büyük bir hızla yere devrildi…Ağaç devrildiğinde gövdenin yanındaki küçük filizleri fark etti April, filizler büyümeye devam ederken, genç kız gözlerini açtı ve tüm uğultu yok oldu…

“April, April iyi misin ?”

Profesörün telaşlı sesiyle hafifçe sendeledi genç kız.Albus endişeyle onu kolundan yakaladı.

“İyi misin ? Derin derin nefes al, nefes al…”

April onun dediğini yaparken, Dumbledore’un uzattığı mendille alnını kuruladı.Derin bir nefes alıp;

“Kehanet…Yeni bir kehanet daha…”

Albus kaşlarını çatarak;

“Sen kehanetler mi görüyorsun ?”

April hızlıca başını salladı.”Hı hı…Küçüklüğümden beri..Ama genelde bana kimse inanmadığından, bu konudan fazla bahsetmiyorum…”

Profesör meraklı bir hale bürünmüştü.

“Demin ne gördün peki ?”

April zonklayan başını ovalarken, meşe ağacının devrilişini anlattı.Albus yüzündeki ifadesizliği koruyarak, pür dikkat dinledi genç kızı.

“Sence ne anlatıyor bu kehanet ?”

Genç kız hafifçe dudağını ısırdı.

“Önemli biri ölecek..Meşe ağacı çok büyüktü ve her yere uzanıyordu…Demek ki önemli biri…Devrilip, düştüğüne göre ölecek demek ki…” sesi fısıltı halini alınca, Albus kırışan alnını ovaladı.

“Beklenen bir şey bu…Demek ki, sahiden de olacak…” diye mırıldandı April’in duyamayacağı bir sesle.

Bahsettiği kendi ölümüydü elbette…Draco’nun üstüne atılan ve Snape’le kurguladıkları ölüm…(Melez Prens-Ölüm Yadigarları)

April sıkıntıyla ekledi.

“Birkaç gün önce bir kehanet daha görmüştüm..Ama onun ne anlatmaya çalıştığını anlayamadım…”

“Ne görmüştün ?” sordu Albus sabırsızlıkla.

Genç kız derin bir nefes alıp;

“Draco’nun alevlerin arasında kaldığını gördüm…Sıcaktı, çok sıcak…Etimin kavrulduğunu hissettim…”

Profesör konuşmazken, genç kızın sırtından ani bir ürperti geçti…Bu kehanetler gittikçe daha da kötüleşmeye başlamıştı…Tüm kötü olaylar, sanki genç kızın beynine aktarılıyordu…

Albus endişeli bir sesle;

“Kehanetinizi yorumlayamadım ne yazık ki Bayan Draker…” gene o resmi havaya bürünmüştü sesi.

“Ama şunu söylemeliyim ki….” Duraksadı ve elini genç kızın omzuna koydu.

“Siz gerçekten bir kahinsiniz…”

Upuzun bir sessizlik…April yaşlı adamın buz mavisi gözlerine ne kadar baktığını bilmiyordu ama söylediklerini zihninde birleştirmeye çabalıyordu.

“Kimse bana inanmıyor ? Siz nasıl hemen inandınız ?”

Dumledore bilmiş bir edayla gülümsedi.Gene sağa doğru kıvırmıştı dudaklarını…

“Bayan Draker çok çok uzun yıllar önce bir kahin tanımıştım…Sizin gibi çok ilginç kehanetlerde bulunduğu için kimse ona inanmıyordu..Genelde nesneler üzerinden görürdü kehanetlerini…Bir güneşin batışı ya da bir meşenin devrilişi gibi basit şeylerden…Ama bir gün öyle bir kehanette bulundu ki, ona inanmayanlar bile saygıyla eğildi kahinin önünde…”

“Ne görmüştü ?” diye merakla sordu genç kız.

“Çok büyük bir savaşı…Daha yapılmasına seneler varken hem de…”

April heyecanla:”Kimdi peki bu kahin ?”

Albus’un ifadesinde bir yumuşama oldu.”Onun adı Clementine Draker’dı…Büyük büyükannen….”

 

April’in yüzündeki aydınlanma görülmeye değerdi.”Bu bu gerçekten müthiş !!! Ama kimse, kimse bana söylemedi bunu ?”

Profesör gözlerini devirerek:”Senin ailen ona inanmayanların başında gelirdi…Hayal gücünün fazla çalıştığını ve dikkat çekmek istediğini ima ederlerdi…”

April başıyla onayladı.”Tıpkı babamların bana yaptığı gibi…”

Dumbledore saatine baktı ve iç geçirdi.

“Kovuk’taki akşam yemeğine yetişmek istiyorsan, yürümeye başlasak iyi olur…Konuşmaya dalınca, zamanın nasıl geçtiğini anlamadık…”

April başını salladı ve neşeli bir tavırla ilerlemeye başladı.İki baş ağır adımlarla yürümeye başlarken, vicdanı da sonunda rahatlamıştı.

“Marcus’u dövmek için çıktık, bak neler öğrendik..Birincisi ailende büyük bir kahin var ve sen de bir kahinsin ! İkincisi Draco’ya yardım etmenin yolunu öğrendin; onu sen çıkarmayacaksın bu pislikten, çıkması için yol göstereceksin…O zaten kendi yolunu bulacak, umarım tabi…Yeni bir kehanet daha gördün ve şu meşhur kehanetin ne olduğunu da hala bulamadık….”

Vicdanı devam ederken, April onu dinlemiyordu o şimdiden öğrendiklerine kapılıp gitmişti bile….

Biraz ötedeki handa, yaşlı adam elindeki küçük notu Marcus’a uzatıyordu.

“Biraz önce gelen kız bunu sana vermemi istedi.”

Marcus kaşlarını çattı ve hızlıca aldı mektubu adamın ellerinden.

“Marcus konuşmalıyız.Yarın sabah seni görmeye geleceğim, bir yere ayrılma ! April…”

Genç adam başını kaldırdı ve zaferle gülümsedi.

“Sonunda geliyorsun April…Bana geliyorsun…En sonunda…”

Kahkahalar eşliğinde merdivenlere yöneldi…Bir gün daha sona eriyordu, batan güneşin ışıklarıyla…Yarın sabahı umutla bekleyen bir sürü insan…Yarının getireceği acı ve yıkımı bilmeyen bir sürü insan….


	35. İçin İçin Yanmak

Gözlerimi açmaya çalışıyordum ama sis o kadar yoğundu ki, hiçbir şey görünmüyordu.

Nefesimin kesildiğini hissetmiştim hissetmesine ama avazım çıktığı kadar bağırdım.

“Draco !”

Ses yok, sadece alevlerin çatırtısı duyuluyor…Korkuyla ilerlemeye devam ettim.Dumanlar daha da yayıldı, kesik kesik öksürüyorum…Alevler derimi yakıyor, sıcak dayanılmaz…

Aklıma bile gelmezdi, böyle bir yerde olacağım…Ölümün bir nefes ötemde olacağını hiç tahmin edemezdim…İnsan her an ne olacağını anlayamıyor işte, bu sabaha ne umutlarla başlamıştım halbuki…

Önüme düşen tahta parçasıyla geriye sıçradım, bina yıkılmak üzereydi ! Vicdanımın sesini duymak için gözlerimi kapadım, belki o bana yardım edebilirdi ! Nasıl kurtulacağımızı görebilirdi !!!

Ama onun sesini bile duyamıyorum…

Ne olduğunu anlamamışsınızdır, nasıl anlatabilirim ki ? Şuan yanan bir binadayım, çevremi alevler sarmış…Sokaktan gelen çığlıklar kulağımda uğulduyor…

Ne arıyorum peki burada ? Neden bu binadayım ? Çünkü o burada ! İçerde bir yerde…Draco, benim biricik sevgilim bu yangının ortasında ölümle pençeleşiyor !

Ve ben onu bulmalıyım ! Onu kurtarmalıyım !

Nefesimin kesildiğini, duman yüzünden bir şey göremediğimin farkında bir halde hızlıca önemdeki tahta basamaklara tırmandım ve bir adım atmamla basamağın içe çökmesi bir oldu.

Sıkışan ayağımı kurtarmaya çalışırken, daha fazla kendini tutamayan gözyaşlarım akmaya başladı.

Hıçkırarak haykırdım.

“Draco , nerdesin !!!”

Ses yok….

İkimizde alevlerin içinde yanıyoruz…Bu kez bitti, tamamıyla bitti…Çünkü pes etmek üzereyim, ölüyorum…Hem de yana yana….

 

25 Ağustos, Pazartesi Sabahı Saat:9:30   
“Dün Dumbledore’la mı karşılaştın yani !!!”

Hermione’nin hayret ve merak dolu sesiyle, April gülümsedi.Üstündeki geceliği çıkarırken, hızlıca cevap verdi.

“Evet ! Marcus salağını dövmeye gitmiştim ama karşıma Profesör çıktı !”

Ginny heyecanla yatağın ucuna tünedi.

“Eee ne konuştunuz !!!”

Hermione de Ginny’nin yanına kıvrılınca, April hevesle başladı anlatmaya.

“Bana ne olursa olsun doğru olanı yapmamı söyledi, mutlaka yardım etmemi…”

Ginny kaşlarını çattı.”Kime yardım etmen gerekiyor ki ?”

April dudağını ısırarak;

“Savaş konusunda filan, size yardım etmemi öğütledi…” Yalan söylemekten nefret ediyordu hele de dostlarına.

Hermione hafifçe gülümsedi.

“Zaten yardım ediyorsun tatlım, onun için tavsiye almana gerek yok…”

Ginny gülerek, April’i sıkıca sardı.

“Yanımızda olman bize en büyük destek !”

Hermione de ikisini sararken, April umutla gülümsedi.

“Dumbledore da aynısı söyledi…Yanında olmak; en büyük yardımmış….”

Vicdanı bu tatlı manzaraya bakarak, 

“Sonunda biraz umut ve mutluluk…”

“Bir fincan daha çay alır mısın ?”

Snape’in sert sesiyle düşüncelerinden sıyrıldı genç adam.Hafifçe başını sallayıp;

“Lütfen…”

Severus homurdandı.”O zaman kaldır poponu ve git çay koy kendine.Gitmişken bana da getir…”

Draco gözlerini devirerek, masadan kalktı.Mutfaktan elinde fincanlarla dönerken, konuşmaya başladı.

“Misafirperverliğiniz için teşekkür ederim Profesör…Ama artık gitme zamanım geldi.”

Fincanları masaya bıraktı ve sandalyesine yerleşti.Başını kaldırdığında, simsiyah gözlerle karşılaştı.

Severus dalgın bir tavırla, önündeki kaseden bir şeker aldı ve çayına katıp, karıştırmaya başladı.Bir süre çay kaşığının sesinden başka ses duyulmaz olmuştu ki, Snape cevap verdi.

“Gitme konusunu açmışken…Benim sana söylemem gereken bir şey var Draco.”

Genç adam kaşlarını çattı.

“Nedir efendim ?”

Severus derin bir nefes alıp, elindeki çay kaşığını masaya bıraktı.

“Bugün, öğle saatlerinde çok önemli bir saldırı gerçekleşecek Draco…”

“Evet…” dedi kısık bir sesle,

“Ve…Bu saldırıya senin de katılmanı uygun gördük…Ölüm yiyenliğe çabuk adapte olabilmen için iyi bir fırsat olduğunu düşünüyoruz…”

Draco bir süre cevap vermeden sadece tabağına baktı sonra sert bir sesle;

“Sen ve kim, bunu uygun gördü acaba ?”

Severus sandalyesine iyice yerleşti.”Baban, Bella ve en önemlisi Lord.”

Lanet olası Lord gene mi Draco’nun hayatına müdahale ediyordu yani ! Gene mi onun kaderiyle oynuyordu !!!

“Gitmek istemiyorum..Henüz hazır değilim…” diyerek omuz silkti genç adam.

Severus böyle bir tepki beklemiyor olmalıydı ki, yüz kasları hafifçe seğirdi.

“Lord’un uygun gördüğünü söyledim, o küçük beyin hücrelerin tam olarak algılayamadı galiba.”

Sesinde gizli bir öfke seziliyordu sezilmesine ama Draco’nun canına tak etmişti artık ! Ailesinin, Lord’un daha fazla hayatına müdahale etmesine izin vermeyecekti !

“Çok iyi algıladım Profesör, bundan emin olun ! Ama ben de dedim ki, henüz hazır değilim !”

Snape’in sesindeki öfke büyümüştü artık.Gözlerini kıstı ve tıslar gibi bir sesle;

“Aptalca davranmaya hiç gerek yok genç adam ! Lord’un gözüne şimdiden batmak istemiyorsan, kes sesini ve sana söyleneni yap ! Ayrıca o kadar büyük bir görevin yok, sadece sana gösterdiğimiz binalara kilit büyüsü yapıp, içerdeki insanların çıkmasını önleyeceksin o kadar..Gerisini biz halledeceğiz…”

Draco öfkeyle dişlerini sıktı.”Neden kilit büyüsü yapıyorum ? Amaç ne ?”

“Sean Benotti Meydanı’nda insanları katledeceğiz Draco ! Binaları kilitleyip, çıkmalarını önleyip onları canlı canlı yakacağız…Bu açıklama makul oldu mu ?” dedi alaycı bir sesle Severus Snape.

Genç adam hafifçe yutkunarak;

“Ben de sizin gibi maske takacak mıyım ?”

Severus bu soruyla koltuğuna yaslandı ve önündeki salamı ağzına atarak, hızlıca cevap verdi.

“Şimdilik gerek yok..Sadece kimliğini açığa çıkarmamaya dikkat et ! Sanki sadece geziniyormuşsun gibi her binaya gir çık ve saldırıdan on dakika önce de, sana söylediğimiz binaları kilitle…”

Snape’in sözlerine kaşlarını çatarak karşılık verdi Draco.

“Saldırı tam olarak saat kaçta ve hangi binalar ?”

Severus onun itaat etmesinden memnun olarak, hafifçe yana kıvırdı dudaklarını.

“Kahvaltın bittiyse çıkalım, Bella ve Lucius’la buluşacağız onlar sana yeterli bilgiyi verecekler…”

Draco’nun öfkeyle sıktığı eli acımaya başlamıştı.Gene ve gene itaat etmek zorunda kalmıştı !!! Gene ve gene hayatını başka insanların yönlendirmesine izin vermişti !!! 

“Peki Marcus’la ne zaman konuşacaksın ?” dedi Hermione, merdivenlerden inerken.

April iç geçirerek;

“Şimdi çıkıyorum…Not bırakmıştım ona, her halde almıştır…”

Ginny homurdandı.”Ağzını burnunu dağıtmayı unutma !”

April hevesle:”Hiç şüphen olmasın…”

Kızlar Marcus hakkında konuşurken, salondaki bej kanepede oturan iki genç onlara döndü.Ron neşeli bir tavırla;

“Günaydın kızlar….”

Hermione sevgilisini öperken, diğerleri de hızlıca cevap verdi.Harry Ginny’nin elini hafifçe kavrarken, heyecanlı bir tavırla konuşmaya başladı.

“Bu sabah kahvaltıyı Benotti’de yapmaya ne dersiniz ?”

Hermione kaşlarını çatarak:”Peki Bayan Weasley ?”

Ron gözlerini Ginny ve Harry’nin eline dikince, iki genç hızlıca uzaklaştı birbirinden, genç adam kuşkulu tavrını sürdürerek;

“Annemler baş başa yemeye dünden razı zaten, Harry’nin fikrine sıcak baktılar…”

April hevesle başını salladı.”Ben de Benotti’ye Marcus’u öldürmeye gidiyorum..Seve seve eşlik ederim size…”

Harry gülerek:”Hahaha ne oldu ki ?”

Ron telaşla:”Yolda anlatır, hadi çıkalım millet ! Ben çok açıktım !!!”

Hermione ona sarıldı ve tatlı bir sesle;

“Benim aç sevgilim…”

“Mmmm…” Ron onun saçlarını öperken, Ginny gözlerini devirerek;

“Hadi çıkalım !!!”

Ve beş genç Kovuk’tan apar topar ayrılarak, Benotti Meydanı’na doğru yola çıktı. 

 

“Bak bak kimler gelmiş…Siz buralara gelir miydiniz ?”

Pansy’nin alaycı sesi tüm meydanda yankılandı.April sessizce küfrederken, Hermione sert bir sesle;

“Neden gelmeyelim Pansy, niye bu kadar şaşırdın ?”

April gülerek:”Geldiği yerde insan olmadığından, görünce şaşırmıştır ablası..”

Harry, Ron ve Ginny kahkahalarını bastırmaya çalışırken, Pansy’nin yanında oturan Blaise araya girdi.

“Uğraşma şu eziklerle Pansy, bırak onları kendi zavallı dünyalarına…”

April kıkırdadı.”Vay canına arkadaşlar Blaise konuşmayı öğrenmiş !!! Son gördüğümde garip garip sesler çıkarıyordu…Umarım yakında tuvalet eğitimi de verirler sana tatlım…”

Hermione gülmemek için dudağını ısırırken, diğerleri kahkahayı patlatmıştı.Blaise ve Pansy’nin yanında oturan Kate, April’e küçümseyici bir bakış attı ve önüne döndü.

April ne çok isterdi onun da bir laf etmesin, etseydi de kapağı yapsaydı !!!

Ama Ron daha fazla konu uzamasın diye onları ilerletmeye devam etti…Arkalarından bakan Pansy öfkeyle tısladı.

“Aptal sürtük, gene neşemi kaçırdı !”

“İyi ki bizim cafede oturmaya kalkmadılar ! Onlarla dip dibe olmaya katlanamazdım doğrusu !!!” diye homurdandı Blaise…

Kate ise hiç konuşmadan April’in arkasından bakıyordu.Acaba Draco’dan onun haberi var mıydı ? Genç adamı son iki gündür görmüş müydü ? diye düşünmeden edemedi.

Harry gülerek:”Aferin Ap, çok iyi konuştun doğrusu…”

Genç kız gururla başını kaldırdı.”Tabi oğlum sen beni ne sandın, laf sokmada üstüme yoktur…”

Diğerleri kahkahalarla gülerken, Hermione ona döndü.

“Marcus’u görmeden önce bizimle bir kahvaltı edersin değil mi ?”

April üzgün bir tavır takınarak:”Yok yok, ben hemen gideyim..Vakit dahi kaybetmek istemiyorum…”

Saatine baktı ve hızlıca onlarla vedalaştı.

“Hatta ben şimdi gideyim…”

Ron hızlıca sordu.”İşin bitince Gloria Cafe’ye gel, orada kahvaltı edeceğiz…”

“Tamamdır…”

Hermione ve Ginny o annecan tavrı takınmıştı bile.

“Dikkatli ol…”

April ikisine de göz kırparak,

“Merak etmeyin beni…”

Ve arkasında dört genci bırakarak, hızlıca hanın olduğu sokakta gözden kayboldu.

Vicdanı heyecanla konuşmaya başladı.

“Sonunda, sonunda !!! Gidip o Marcus öküzünün ağzını burnunu dağıtacaksın !!!”

April hevesle:”Tabi ne sandın ! Ağzını burnunu kıracağım o pisliğin…”

Hanı bu kez daha çabuk bulmuştu.Tahta basamaklardan hızlıca çıktı ve içeri girdi.Burnuna gelen küf kokusu şimdi umurunda bile değildi.

Yaşlı adam gazete okuyordu.Ona döndü ve boğazını temizledi.

“Marcus burada mı acaba ?”

Yaşlı adam başını kaldırdı ve şişe dibi gözlüklerinin üzerinden, genç kızı dikkatlice inceledi.

Kim olduğunu hatırlayınca yüzü aydınlandı.

“Aaa sen o kızsın, dün akşam gelen..Burada burada..Bekle hemen çağırayım…”

April daha bir şey diyemeden, Marcus’un sesi duyuldu.

“Geldin mi canım ?”

April başını kaldırdı ve merdivenlerdeki genç adama baktı.Yüzünde tuhaf bir ifade vardı.

“Seninle konuşmak için geldim !”

“Biliyorum hayatım…” 

Marcus öküzünün nesi vardı böyle ? Bu ne laubalilik, bu ne samimiyet !!!

April öfkesini kontrol etmeye çalışırken, dişlerinin arasından tısladı.

“Ne bu haller böyle ? Canım, hayatım…Ciddi bir şey konuşmaya geldim, lütfen sulandırma !”

Marcus istifini bozmadı.”Tamam tatlım sakin ol, hadi gel biraz hava alalım…”

April’i belinden kavradı ve itiraz etmesine mecal vermeden dışarı çıkardı.Taş kaldırımda yürümeye başladıklarında April onu hızlıca itti ve hışımla ilerlemeye başladı.

 

“Hey demek siz de buradasınız ?”

Kahvaltıya dalmış olan dörtlü, başını kaldırdı.Ginny kaşlarını çatarak, karşısındaki genç adama baktı.

“Seni tanıyor muyuz ?”

Ron’un kıpkırmızı olduğunu fark eden Hermione kekeleyerek;

“Evet Ginny, Benotti’ye gittiğimiz bir gece..Hani bize şey yapan…”

Harry tısladı.”Size sarkan şu çocuk !!!”

Ginny’nin gözleri hayretle açıldı.”Matt mi !!!”

Çocuk suratını buruşturarak:”Matt değil, Mark !” 

(Benotti’de Bir Gece bölümündeki çocuk, kızlara sarkan..) 

Gençler, Mark’la karşılaşmanın şokunu atlatamadan genç adam masaya oturdu ve rahatça arkasına yaslandı.

“Biraz soluklanmam da bir sakınca yoktur umarım…”

Hermione’nin önündeki peyniri ağzına atarak;

“Hımmm çok lezizmiş…” Hermione’yi baştan aşağıya süzerek;

“Tıpkı senin gibi…”

Ron ayağa kalkacakken, Harry onu tuttu.Hafifçe mırıldandı.

“Sakin ol abi, sakin ol…”

Ginny sinirle:”Bak dostum masadan kalksan iyi olur, yoksa canını fena halde yakarım !”

Mark alaycı bir kahkaha atarak, genç kıza doğru eğildi.

“Nasıl acıtacaksın merak ettim, gösterir misin ?”

Bu Mark’ın son sözleri oldu, çünkü biraz önce Ron’a sakin olmasını söyleyen Harry vahşi bir hayvan gibi Mark’ı sandalyeden kaldırdı ve yere yatırdı.Yumruk yumruğa dövüşmeye başladılar !

Hermione çığlık çığlığa bağırırken, Ginny korkuyla sandalyede çakılı kalmıştı.Ron ayırmaya çalışıyordu çalışmasına ama Harry ve Mark’ın öfkesi çok büyüktü.

İkisi de kanlar içinde kalmıştı ama nafile…Öfke o kadar büyüktü ki, acının bir önemi yoktu…

Birisi daha önceden kırılan gururunu kurtarmak için dövüşürken, biri kıskançlıktan gözü dönmüş ne yapacağını düşünemiyordu.

“Tamam sakin ol Ginn, bak ayrıldılar..”

Hermione genç kızın titreyen ellerini ovalarken, Ginny hala şoktaydı.Kavga biteli birkaç dakika olmuştu, Mark’ı cafenin içine götürmüşlerdi.Ron’sa Harry’yi uzaklaştırmış, pansumanına yardımcı oluyordu.

Hermione sevecen bir sesle;

“Ginn, lütfen kendine gel tatlım…”

Ginny kesik kesik nefes aldı.

“Kan içindeydi…”

Hermione onun ağladığını görünce, iç geçirdi ve arkadaşına sıkıca sarıldı.

“Biliyorum canım benim…Biliyorum…Onu böyle görmek senin için çok zor oldu…”

 

Ron ıslak bezi arkadaşına uzattı ve yanağına bastırdı.Harry acıyla yüzünü buruştururken,

“Acıması normal.Çocuk sağ yumruğunu dudağına öyle bir indirdi ki, öldün sandım…”

Harry hışımla:”Ben daha fena çaktım ona !!! Şuan insan içine çıkamayacak bir yüze sahip o !!!”

Ron gevrek gevrek gülerek:”Biliyoruz…”

Harry de hafifçe gülümsedi ve pansumana devam ettiler.Kısa bir sessizlikten sonra, Ron ifadesiz bir sesle konuşmaya başladı.

“Ne zamandan beri var ?”

Harry kaşlarını çatarak:”Ne, ne zamandan beri var ?”

Ron hafifçe gülümsedi.”Ginny ve senden bahsediyorum…”

Genç adamın gözleri korkuyla açılırken, Ron istifini bozmadan elini arkadaşının omzuna attı.

“Korkma be, yemem seni…”

Duraksadı ve konuşmaya devam etti.

“Soruma cevap bekliyorum…”

Harry derin bir nefes alıp,

“Uzun bir süredir…”

“Onu gerçekten çok seviyor musun peki ?”

Harry hafifçe güldü.”Deli misin, tahmin edemeyeceğin kadar çok…Onun için her şeyi yaparım…”

“Onu biliyoruz…Kız için daha demin onlarca yumruk yedin…”

Ron’un alaycı sesiyle, utangaç bir tavır takındı genç adam.

“Eee ne diyorsun peki ?”

Ron iç geçirdi.”Bana neden söylemediniz ?”

Harry dudağını ısırdı.”Çekindik…Tepkini tahmin edemedik…”

Ron çarpık bir tebessümle:”Salaksınız siz, beni tanımıyor musunuz ! Bu dünyada en çok isteyeceğim şey, kız kardeşimin seninle birlikte olmasıdır herhalde !!!”

Harry’nin yüzünde rahatlama dolu bir tebessüm oluştu.

“Sahi mi söylüyorsun ?”

“Tabi oğlum !!! Şimdi gel ve kayınbiraderine sıkıca sarıl dostum…”

İkisi de gülerek birbirlerini kucakladılar, Harry’nin omzundan büyük bir yük kalkmıştı sonunda…

Gene de Ron uyarmadan duramadı.”Fazla öpüşüp koklaşmak yok ona göre…”

Harry gülerek:”Tamam, tamam…”

“Hadi kızların yanına dönelim…” dedi Ron ve arkadaşının omzuna kolunu koyarak onu ilerletmeye başladı.

April ve Marcus saatlerce yürüyordu herhalde.Genç kız sonunda durdu ve hışımla Marcus’a döndü.

“Senden bir açıklama bekliyorum !”

Genç adam istifini bozmadan,

“Hangi konuda tatlım ?”

“Birincisi bana tatlım demeyi kes, ikincisi ciddi ol yoksa beynini dağıtırım senin !!!” tükürürcesine cevap verdi genç adama.

Marcus gülerek:”Tamam, tamam sakin ol…Evet, dinliyorum seni..”

“Mektup konusunu biliyorum Marcus !!! Draco ve benim arkamdan çevirdiğin bütün dolapları biliyorum !!!”

En sonunda genç adamın yüzündeki o emin gülümseme silinmiş, yerine telaş ve korku dolu bir ifade gelmişti.

“Sen, sen neden bahsediyorsun ?”

“Numara yapmaya kalkışma Marcus !!! Charlotte her şeyi anlattı, seni pislik herif sen ne hakla benden böyle bir şeyi saklarsın !!!”

Marcus’un üzerine doğru yürümüştü.Genç adam hafifçe geriledi ve telaşla;

“Sakin olur musun April ?”

“Sakin makin olamam !!! Ağzını burnunu dağıtmadan önce bana hesap ver !!! Ne hakla haa ne hakla !!! Seni arkadaşım sanmıştım, nasıl söylemezsin bunu bana !!!”

Marcus da sonunda patlamıştı.

“Hala anlayamıyorsun değil mi ? O her şeyi bilen April Draker bunu anlayamıyor !!! “

“Neyi anlayamıyorum gerizekalı, neyi ?”

April’in üzerine yürüdü ve genç kızın iki kolunu kavradı ve sarstı onu.

“Sana aşığım ben, sana delicesine aşığım !!!”

Genç kız sessizleşirken, şimdi patlama sırası Marcus’taydı.

“Seni ilk gördüğüm andan beri seviyorum, hem de çok..Ama sen…Sen benim farkımda bile değildin, aptal bir adamın peşinde koşuyordun !!! Ona olan aşkın, ümidin tahammül edilemezdi !!! Sevme onu istedim, senim ol istedim…O yüzden Charlotte mektuptan bahsedince sustum…”

Yavaşladı ve sevgiyle fısıldadı.

“Çok seviyorum seni..O kadar çok seviyorum ki, bir başkasının olmana dayanamıyorum….”

April kaskatı kesilmiş bir halde ona baktı.Marcus tam onu öpmek için uzanacakken, onu ittirdi ve öfkeyle bağırdı.

“Bana olan aşkın umurumda bile değil !!! Senin yüzünden Draco’yu suçladım, acı çektim ben…Senin gözünün önünde kıvrandım ama sen umursamadın !!!”

“Umursadım ama söyleyemedim..Onun olmana dayanamazdım çünkü..” diye hızlıca araya girdi Marcus.

April iğrenmiş bir ifadeyle onu süzdü ve tükürür gibi;

“Beni sevmeni, ben istemedim Marcus, o yüzden senin duyguların umurmda bile değil !”

Genç adam öylece kalakaldı..Bu söz..Bu söz zamanında Charlotte’a söylediği sözdü…Onu reddettiği, aşağıladığı sözdü ve şimdi April ona aynısını mı söylemişti…

Kalbinin acıdığını, soğuk bir bıçağın onu ikiye ayırdığını hissetti için için…Canı o kadar çok yanıyordu ki ,nefes dahi alamıyordu.

April ifadesiz bir yüzle arkasını döndü ve yürümeye başladı.Arkasında bıraktığı yıkıma bakmak dahi istemiyordu.

“Avada kedavra !!!”

Bellatrix’in sesini duyduğunda ne olduğunu anlayamamıştı bile.Üzerine doğru gelen yeşil kıvılcımın, başka bir bedenle kesildiğini fark ettiğinde artık çok geçti.

“Öldürdüm onu, çocuğu öldürdüm !!!”

Bella zafer çığlıklarıyla koşarken, ortalık bir anda mahşer yerine dönmüştü.April üzerine düşen cansız bedene baktı ve çığlığı bastı.

“Marcus !!! Marcus !!!”

Vicdanı kekeleyerek:”Seni kurtarmak için, önüne atladı !!! Buna inanabiliyor musun ?”

April onun feri sönmüş gözlerine, kaskatı olmuş bedenine tutunarak haykırdı.

“Hayır, hayır !!! Özür dilerim, özür dilerim..Öyle demek istememiştim…Sen, sen benim arkadaşımsın…Sen çok iyisin Marcus. ..Lütfen lütfen !!!”

Ama tüm kelimeler, pişmanlık kifayetsiz kalır, ölümün yanında….

April’in hıçkırıkları, haykırmaları önemsizdi artık, çünkü Marcus Thenodora ölmüştü….   
***  
Bellatrix Lestrange sevinç naralarını bir kenara bıraktı ve sessizce karşısındaki manzaraya baktı.

Şimdi dank etmişti kafasına her şey…Yanlış yapmıştı…Onun asıl öldürmesi gereken kişi; April Draker’dı.Ona doğrultmuştu laneti ama o salak çocuk yolunu kesmiş ve tüm planı mahvetmişti.

Peki neden öldürmek istemişti April’i ? O küçük, ukala kızı sevmemiş miydi ? Evet, sevmişti ama Lord böyle istemişti…Draco’nun zihnini okuduğunda, kızın zaaf olduğunu görmüş ve Bella’dan kızı en kısa zamanda öldürmesini istemişti…

Bella karşı gelebilir miydi ? Hayır tabiî ki de…Lord’un bir sözü, onun için emirdi..Ve Draco’nun ölüm yiyenliği tehlike atılmamalıydı, bunun için ne gerekirse yapmalıydı….İşte şimdi eline geçen fırsatı kaçırmamak için, hiç düşünmeden laneti fırlatmıştı…

Ama plan elinde patlamıştı.Artık istese de dokunamazdı April’e ! Çünkü çocuk onun için hayatını feda etmişti, tıpkı zamanında Lily’nin Harry için ölüp, Voldemort’un küçük bebeğe dokunamaması gibi…

Bella tüm bunları zihninden geçirdiğinde, öfkeyle tırnaklarını etine geçirdi ve tısladı.

“Lanet olsun !!!”

Ama artık yapacak bir şey yoktu, April ve çocuğu orada bırakıp, meydana doğru hızlıca ilerledi.Daha yapması gereken onca lanet, alması gereken bir sürü can vardı…

Hermione ve Ginny, Ron ve Harry’nin yanına doğru koşarken başlamıştı saldırı.Dördü de asalarını kavramış, oradan oraya uçan lanetlerden kaçmaya, diğer insanları korumaya çalışıyordu.

Hermione avazı çıktığı kadar bağırdı.”İşte Lupin’in bahsettiği saldırı !!! Voldemort’un büyük saldırısı !!!”

Ron küfürleri sıralarken, homurdandı.

“Ne zaman bir olay olsa, orada oluyoruz zaten !!! Altı senedir şu sorunun cevabını arıyorum, bunu nasıl beceriyoruz !!!”

Ginny telaşla Harry’ye döndü.

“Seni hemen buradan götürmemiz lazım !!! Ölüm yiyenler seni fark ederlerse iş büyür…”

Hermione korkuyla inledi.”Aman Tanrım…Merlin aşkına hemen onu götürmeliyiz….”

Harry’nin yüzündeki yaralar hala kanıyordu ve bu durumda bile sakinliğini sürdürüyordu.

“April’i bulmamız lazım ! Onu bulmadan hiçbir yere gidemeyiz !!!”

Ron onun koluna girdi.”Hepimiz gitmeyeceğiz zaten, sen ve kızlar gideceksiniz…Ben de April’i arayacağım…”

Hermione onun koluna yapıştı.”Asla seni bırakmam ! Ben de seninle kalıyorum !”

Ginny sinirle saçlarını geriye doğru ittirdi.”Merlin aşkına birinin Harry’yi buradan götürmesi lazım !!! Düşünmek için zamanımız yok, acele etmeliyiz…”

Yanı başlarında kaçmaya çalışan genç bir adam, affedilmez laneti yiyip yere düştüğünde, dördü de korkuyla yerlerinden sıçradı.

Harry kaskatı kesilmiş bir halde;

“Bunlar çıldırmış…”

Hermione ağlamak üzereydi.”Lütfen git artık Harry ! Zaten gözleri dönmüş, bir de seni görmesinler !”

Ginny ani bir hızla genç adamın kolunu kavradı ve karşılarındaki küçük sokağa doğru çekti onu.

“Ben Harry’yi götürüyorum..Siz de April’i bulun ! Biz Yoldaşlık’tan da yardım isteyeceğiz !”

Ron hızlıca başını salladı.

“Tamam Ginn, dikkatli olun…”

Ginny nefesini yavaşça bıraktı.”Siz de…”

Hermione ve Ron meydanın aşağısına doğru, kalabalığın arasında kaybolurken, Ginny ve Harry de küçük dükkanların olduğunu patikadan içeri girdiler….

Draco kalabalığın arasında yavaş adımlarla ilerliyordu.Elinde sıkıca tuttuğu asası ve soğukkanlı tavrıyla çevredeki korkan kalabalıktan çok farklıydı.

Siyah cübbeli, maskeli ölüm yiyenlerden tek korkmayan o vardı herhalde.Zavallı büyücüler, cadılar hepsi can havliyle oradan oraya koşuyorlardı.Yerde parçalanmış cesetler, kopuk eller, bacaklar görünüyordu.

Küçük bir çocuk annesini kaybetmiş, kalabalığın arasında bağırarak ağlıyordu.Yaşlı bir kadın yerde kanlar içinde kıvranıyordu… 

Manzara o kadar trajikti ki insanın içi acıyor, hıçkıra hıçkıra ağlayıp, bu zavallılara yardım edesi geliyordu.

Draco adımlarını hızlandırdı ve bu görüntüleri zihninden uzaklaştırmaya çalışıp, görevine odaklandı.Ona bir görev verilmişti; basit ama önemli bir görev…

Ve genç adamın bunu yapması gerekiyordu ! Başka seçeneği yoktu…Kesik kesik soluyarak, karşısındaki küçük giyim mağazasına yaklaştı.Dükkan sahibi kapılarını kapatmış, perdelerini çekmiş, ölüm yiyenlerin gitmesini bekliyordu…Draco’nun beklediği fırsat ayağına gelmişti…

Yapacağı şey basitti, çok basit…Kapıyı kilitlemesi gerekiyordu, sadece bu…Gerisini diğer ölüm yiyenler yapacaktı….Evet, evet oldukça basitti görevi…Oldukça basit….

Asasını kavradı ve kalabalığa kısa bir göz attı.Kimse onunla ilgilenmiyordu, kısacası tam sırasıydı…

“Lütfen yardım et bana, lütfen…”

Acı dolu bir ses geldi ayaklarının dibinden, şaşkınlıkla yere baktığında pantolonunun paçasını kavramış, yerde sürünen bir adam gördü.

Sol bacağı kopmuştu ve her tarafı kan içindeydi….Gözleri yaş içinde tekrar fısıldadı.

“Lütfen…Lütfen kurtar beni…”

Draco yüzünü buruşturdu.Tam sırasıydı şimdi….

Adama döndü ve soğuk bir sesle;

“Sana nasıl yardım edebilirim ki ?”

Adam hıçkırıklar içinde;

“St.Mungo’ya götürebilirsin , lütfen…”

Draco sinirle saçlarını karıştırdı.Buna zaman yoktu…Zavallı adam onun paçasına sıkıca tutunmuş, ağlıyordu…

Tam o sırada yanlarından koşan genç bir kızı durdurdu ve nefes nefese bir halde;

“Bu adamın St.Mungo’ya götürülmesi lazım ! Ben arkadaşlarımı bulmalıyım, sen onunla ilgilenir misin ?”

Kız şoka girmiş gibiydi, o yüzden Draco’nun sözlerini idrak etmesi biraz zaman aldı.Kekeleyerek;

“Hıhı..Ev..evet ben..Ben onunla ilgilenirim..”

Adam minnettar bir şekilde Draco’ya bakarken, genç kız asasını çıkardı ve onunla cisimlendi.

Draco tek başını kalır kalmaz, dükkana döndü ve asasını tereddüt etmeden salladı.Kilit büyüsünü yapar yapmaz, binanın üzerine doğru tuttu asasını.

“Morsmordre !!!”

Gökyüzünde birden Karanlık İşaret belirmişti.Artık ölüm yiyenler hangi binayı yakmaları gerektiğini anlayacaktı…  
Draco işarete kısa bir bakış attı, sonra dikkat çekmemek için hızlıca gözden kayboldu…

Karanlık İşaret’i gören bir ölüm yiyen hafifçe gülümsedi ve dükkana büyüyü fırlattı.

“Kriatus !”

Bina anında yanmaya başlarken, içerden çığlık sesleri yükseliyordu…Zavallı dükkan sahibi ve karısı için ne yazık ki, yapacak bir şey yoktu artık…

“Çocuk burada !!! Harry Potter burada !!!”

Thorfinn Rowle’un heyecanlı sesi duyuldu cübbesinin altından.

Ginny ve Harry sokakta koşarken, aniden karşılarına çıkan Thorfinn’le bir adım gerilediler.

Rowle asasını iki gence doğru doğrulttu ve maskesinin altından tısladı.

“Hep bu anı beklemiştim Potter, sana ilk lanetimi atacağım anı…”

Harry Ginny’yi arkasına aldı ve öfkeyle;

“Hadi ne yapacağını göster bakalım !”

Ölüm yiyen asasını onlara doğrultmuş, Harry de asasını kavramıştı.İki tarafta da ölüm sessizliği vardı.

İlk hamleyi yapan kazanacaktı, bunu ikisi de biliyordu….Rowle hışımla bağırdığında, iki ses daha duyulmuştu.

“Crucio !!!”

“Expelliarmus !!!”

“Bombarda Maxima !!!”

Üç büyüde ışıklar saçarak fırlamıştı asalardan…Ama Ginny’nin yaptığı büyüyle yanlarındaki binanın ön cephesi patlamış ve ortalığı toza dumana katmıştı.

Bunu fırsat bilen Harry de genç kızı tuttuğu gibi, sisin arasında koşmaya başladı.Rowle peşlerinden bağırıyordu.

“Kaçamazsınız !!! Burası sarıldı !!! Çocuk ölecek , bugün burada ölecek !!!”

Hermione ve Ron hanların olduğu meydana çıktığında, Marcus’un kaldığı hanın sahibi olan yaşlı adamın cesediyle karşılaştılar…Zavallı adam hanın önünde yerde yatıyordu.

Ron çevreye bakındı.”Marcus burada mı kalıyor, emin misin ?”

Hermione kaşlarını çattı.”April dün bu adı söylemişti..Eminim…”

Genç adam önlerindeki cesede bakıp;

“Hancı ölmüş, içerde de kimse yok galiba…”

Hermione kafasını içeriye doğru uzattı ve merdivenlere doğru bağırdı.

“April !!! April !!! Nerdesin ?”

Binadan hiç ses gelmiyordu…

Ron iç geçirerek;

“Nerde bu kız ?“

Hermione dudağını ısırdı.”Merlin aşkına lütfen yaşıyor olsun…”

Ron ve ikisi yokuşun başına geri döndüklerinde, yanlarından bir lanet geçiverdi.İkisi de öne doğru eğildiler ama maskeli iki ölüm yiyen onlara doğru ilerliyordu.

İçlerinden iri yapılı olanı maskesinin altından boğuk bir ses çıkardı.

“Tenha yerlerde dolanmamanızı anneniz size söylemedi mi çocuklar ?”

Yanındaki sıska olansa ince bir sesle güldü.

“Anlaşılan söylememiş..Hadi biz biraz ders verelim de, öğrensinler dostum…”

“Everte Statum !!!” diye boğuk sesle tısladı iri yarı olan, Ron’a doğru.

Genç adam havaya fırladı.Hermione korkuyla çığlık attı.

“Bırakın onu !!!”

Ron havada taklalar atıyordu, genç adam dişlerini sıkmış, soğukkanlı olmaya çalışıyordu ama ölüm yiyen büyüsünü yineledikçe yineliyordu…

Hermione öfkeyle iri ölüm yiyene büyü fırlattı.

“Sersemlet !!!”

İri ölüm yiyen birkaç metre ileriye uçmuştu ki, Ron hızla yere çakıldı.Genç kız korkuyla ona doğru koştu.

“Ron iyi misin !”

“Sen hiçbir yere gitmiyorsun küçük aşüfte sürtük !” diye tiz bir sesle bağırdı ince olan ve hemen ardından Hermione bir uğursuzluk laneti fırlattı. 

“Furnunculus !!!”  
Genç kız acıyla yere yapışırken, Ron ağzı burnu kan içinde zar zor konuşuyordu.

“Bığakin onuğ !!!”

Hermione dişlerini sıkarken, sıska ölüm yiyen hevesle;

“Başka ister misin ? Başka bir lanet..”

Hermione öfkeyle tısladı.”Pislik !!! Bu yanına kalmayacak…”

“Efendim, aah ne dedin ? Hımm tamam, seni mi kıracağım hemen geliyor yeni bir lanet…” sözü biter bitmez asasını salladı.

“Everte Statum !”

Hermione hızla havaya fırladı ama bu kez amaç taklalar attırmak değildi, sıska ölüm yiyen şeytani bir tebessümle kıvırdı dudağını ve kızı duvara doğru fırlattı.

Hermione duvara doğru çarptı ve yere yığıldı.Ron doğrulmaya çalışırken, deli gibi bağırıyordu.

“Hermione !!! Hermione !!!”

Genç kız baygın bir halde yerde boylu boyunca uzanmıştı.Ron ayağını sürüyerek ona doğru uzandı ama ona dönmeden önce sıska ölüm yiyene doğru ilerledi ve gözlerinden ateşler saçarak asasını doğrulttu.

“Crucio !”

Sıska ölüm yiyen ne olduğunu anlayamadan acıyla kıvranırken buldu kendini…

Ron tekrar tekrar atıyordu affedilmez laneti.

“Crucio !!!”

İri ölüm yiyen onlara doğru ilerlerken ona doğru da asasını salladı.

“Glacius !”

Asasının ucundan çıkan buzlar, iri ölüm yiyene doğru ilerledi.Ucu sivri buzlardan birkaç tanesi adamın ayağına isabet etmişti.Etine giren buzlarla yere düşen ölüm yiyen öfkeyle küfrediyordu.

Ron çıldırmış gibiydi…İki ölüm yiyene de lanetler gönderiyordu…Ve Hermione hala baygındı…

“Ron, Ron !!!”

April’in korku dolu sesini duyunca duraksadı ve nefes nefese bir halde onlara doğru koşan genç kıza baktı.

Genç kızın üstü kan içindeydi…Yüzündeki derin sıyrıklar vardı…

Ron öfkeyle bağırıyordu.

“Bu iki şer**siz, Hermione’ye zarar verdi !!! Onu koruyamadım..Ben , ben onu koruyamadım…”

April telaşla genç kıza doğru koştu.Hermione’nin başı kanıyordu.

“Hermione’nin durumu iyi değil, onu hemen hastaneye götürmeliyiz ! Ron bırak bu pislikleri, hadi hemen gidelim buradan…”

Ron öfkeyle bir lanet daha attı sıska olana.

“Hayır !!! Bu ikisine de cezasını vermeden hiçbir yere gitmem !!!”

April Hermione’nin kanayan yerine bez parçası tutarken, sabırsızca bağırdı.

“Acele etmeliyiz ! Herm’i kaybedebiliriz, hadi Ron lütfen…”

Ron titreyen elini yavaşça indirdi ama asasını hala sıkıca tutuyordu.Yüzündeki bütün kan çekilmişti, gözleri alev alev yanıyordu.İki ölüm yiyene de buz gibi bir sesle tısladı.

“Eğer o kıza bir şey olursa…Eğer ona bir şey olursa, ikinizi de acı içinde gebertirim…Sizi girdiğiniz o bok deliğinde bulup, ikinizi de öldürürüm !”

Gözlerinden yaşlar geliyordu.Öfkeyle bir daha bağırdı.

“Anladınız mı beni ! Öldürürüm, ikinizi de gözümü kırpmadan !”

İki ölüm yiyenden de ses çıkmıyordu…İkisi de yarı baygın bir halde yerde inliyorlardı. 

Ron öfkeyle yere tükürüp, April ve Hermione’nin yanına ilerledi ve genç kızı kucakladı.Üçü hızlı adımlarla hanın önünden uzaklaştılar… 

Ginny korkuyla bağırdı.”Burada olduğunu biliyorlar ! Hepsi senin peşinde, ne yapacağız ?”

Harry sokakta koşmaya devam ederken, nefes nefese;

“Bilmiyorum ! Yoldaşlığa konuşan patronus gönderdik, en kısa zamanda burada olacaklardır, onlar gelene kadar dayanmamız lazım !”

“Onları beklemeye bile vaktimiz yok, senin bir an önce cisimlenmen lazım ! Yoksa Voldemort’un eline düşmen an meselesi…”

Harry öfkeyle homurdandı.”Cisimlenmeyi bilmiyoruz Ginn, nasıl bu Merlin’in cezası yerden gideceğiz , bana söyler misin ?”

Ginny sinirle:”Cisimlenmeyi bilen bir büyücüyle karşılaştığımızda onunla gideceksin !”

Genç adam kaşlarını çattı.”Gideceksin mi ? Gideceğiz..Sen de benimle geleceksin !”

“Ben abimleri bulmalıyım…Onları burada bırakamam…”

“Ben de bırakamam !”

“Ama sen gitmek zorundasın ! Senin canını tehlikeye atmaman lazım !”

“Seni burada tek başına bırakmayacağım !” Ginny’nin elini kavradı ve fısıldadı.

“Eğer gitmemi istiyorsan, sen de benimle geleceksin ! Yoksa hayatta buradan gitmem...”

Ginny iç geçirerek;”Harry….”

Genç adam hızlıca sözünü kesti.”Ben son sözümü söyledim ! “

Ginny homurdandı.”Tamam seni salak, seninle geliyorum…”

Harry zaferle gülümsedi.”Hadi o zaman bize yardım edecek birini bulmalıyız…”

Kaçışan kalabalığın içine doğru çekti genç kızı, hızlı adımlarla koşarken, bir yandan da cisimlenmelerine yardım edecek birini arıyorlardı…

“Harry Potter’ı öldürmeyin, yakalayın ! O Lord’un !” diye tısladı Lucius cübbesinin içinden…

Bir grup ölüm yiyen yıkıma devam ederken, bir grubu da Harry’yi arıyordu.Draco birkaç binayı daha kilitlemiş, birkaç bina daha alevler içinde yanıyordu.

Ortalık daha da kötüleşmişti…Binaların yarısı yanıyordu ve ölü sayısı artmıştı…Ortalık mahşer yerine dönmüştü….

Yoldaşlık üyelerinin de cisimlenmeye başlamasıyla, karşılıklı atılan büyüler de çoğalmıştı..Ortalık affedilmez lanetlerle dolup taşmıştı.

Lupin öfkeyle bağırdı.”Harry de buradaymış ! Onu arıyorlar !!! Ölüm yiyenlerden önce Harry’yi bulmalıyız !!!”

Moddy bir uğursuzluk laneti daha fırlatıp, Remus’a döndü.

“Sen ve Tonks, binadaki insanları çıkartın, ben Harry’yi bulurum…”

Tonks başını salladı.”İnsanlar alevlerin içinde Lupin ! Onları çıkarmamız lazım !”

Lupin’le ikisi yangının peşine düşmüşken, diğer yoldaşlık üyeleri savaşmaya devam ediyordu.

Tonks ve Remus nefes nefese bir halde koşarlarken, Ron’un sesi duyuldu.

“Remus !”

Genç adam hızlıca onlara doğru döndü.”Ron, April !”

Ron’un kucağındaki Hermione’yi görünce, telaşla;

“Neler oluyor ? Hermione iyi mi ?”

April hızlıca cevap verdi.

“İyi mi değil mi biz de bilmiyoruz…Ron’la saldırıya uğramışlar..Başı kanıyor..”

Tonks genç kızın başını inceledi.”Onu hemen St.Mungô’ya götürmeliyiz…”

Ron kesik kesik soluyarak;

“Hem de hemen ! Durumu çok kötü Tonks !”

Tonks kendinden emin bir sesle;

“Ben onu götürürüm…”

Ron atladı.”Ben de geliyorum…”

Ron,Hermione ve Tonks; St.Mungo’ya cisimlenirken, April’e döndü genç adam.

“Dikkatli olun Ap…”

Genç kız başını salladı.Onlar cisimlenir cisimlenmez, Remus April’e döndü.

“Harry de buradaymış ! Tüm ölüm yiyenler onu arıyor…Onu bulmamız lazım April, diğerlerinden önce bulmamız lazım !”

April korkuyla geriledi.”Nasıl bulacağız ? Ya çoktan yakalandıysa...”

“Bilmiyorum..Onun yakalanmasına göz yumamam, ben meydana geri dönüyorum, Harry’yi arayacağım…”

“Ben de seninle geliyorum !”

Başını sallamıştı ki, April’in üstündeki büyük kan lekesini gördü.Kaşlarını çatarak;

“Yaralandın mı sen de ? Üstünde kan lekesi var…”

Genç kız hafifçe yutkundu.Marcus’un ölümü gözünün önünde yeniden canlanmıştı.Boğuk bir sesle;

“Bir arkadaşımı kaybettim…Kollarımda öldü…”

(Öldüren lanette açığa kan çıkmıyor ama Marcus düşerken başını çarptığından, başından akan kan April’in üstüne bulaşıyor…)

Remus cevap vermedi sadece genç kıza baktı.April’in gözlerinden inen iki yaş damlasına bakıp, hafifçe iç çekti.

“Hepimiz için kötü bir gün, çok kötü…Ama bugün de elbette bitecek April, bir daha hatırlanmamak üzere bitecek…”

Genç kız başını salladı zar zor, yaşlarını silerken Remus asasını kavradı ve kararlı bir sesle;

“Hadi gidelim.”

Meydana doğru ilerlerken, savaşın can alıcı noktasına gelinmişti artık…

Yaşayanların sayısı azalmış, sağlam bir bina neredeyse kalmamıştı…Ama tüm bunların içinde herkesin aklında tek bir şey vardı;

Harry Potter neredeydi ?

Ginny ve Harry kalabalığın içinden sıyrılıp, meydana doğru koştuklarında bir çığlık duyuldu.

“Orada ! Harry Potter orada !”

Bella’nın tiz sesini duymayan kalmamıştı ! Tüm ölüm yiyenler, yoldaşlık üyeleri başlarını çevirmiş Harry’ye doğru dönmüştü…Genç adam hafifçe yutkundu ve üzerine doğru gelen kalabalığa bakakaldı.

Pansy, Blaise ve Kate de Benotti’deydiler, onlar da saldırının göbeğine düşmüşlerdi.

Pansy saldırı başlar başlamaz, Blaise’ye dönmüş, bas bas bağırarak;

“Hadi hemen cisimlenelim !” demişti.

Ama o sırada kalabalıkta Draco’yu gören Kate telaşla;

“Draco da burada ! Onu da almamız lazım !” diye inat edince üç genç Draco’nun peşine düşmüşlerdi.

Ve hala da cisimlenememişlerdi.Pansy’nin öfkesi iyice büyümüştü artık.

“Başlayacağım sizin Draco’nuza ! Blaise hemen şimdi buradan cisimleniyoruz ! Hadi !!!”

İçlerinde cisimlenmeyi tek bilen Blaise’ydi ama o da genç kıza sinirle karşılık vermişti.

“Draco olmadan nasıl gideceğimizi düşünürsün ! Bu kadar bencil olma Pansy !!!”

Meydanın ortasına doğru, ellerinde asalar ilerliyorlardı.Kate telaşla oradan oraya koşturuyordu ve başının üstünden iki defa lanet geçmişti.

Blaise endişeyle;

“Dikkatli ol Kate ! Ani hareketler yapma !!!”

Genç kız ona kulak asmadan, kalabalığın arasındaki Draco’ya doğru koşmaya başladı.Yüzünde heyecanlı bir gülümseme vardı.

“Draco !!! Draco !!!”

Genç adam kendisine doğru gelen sesle, başını çevirdi.

Ama Kate kendini gösteremeden Yaxley gülerek;

“Ufaklık biraz oyun oynayalım mı ?”

Kate korkuyla gerilerken, ölüm yiyen asasını kavramış, elinde döndürüyordu.

“Biraz eğlenelim ha…”

Genç kız korkuyla bağırdı.”Benden uzak dur !!!”

Blaise onları görmüş, Kate’e doğru koşarken Draco da durumu fark etmişti.Blaise ve Draco, Kate’e doğru koşarlarken, genç kız nefesini tuttu ve karşısındaki ahşap binaya doğru ilerledi.

Yaxley’nin onu yakalamasına fırsat tanımadan, binanın içine girip, gözden kayboldu.

Ölüm yiyen öfkeyle tısladı.

“Aptal küçük kız…Oyun hevesimi kaçırdın…”

Asasını doğrulttu binaya ve bağırdı.

“Al bakalım !!! İncendio Duo !!!”

Ahşap bina alev alırken, Blaise ve Draco korkuyla bağırdılar.

“Hayır !!!”

“Kate !!!”

Pansy de şaşkınlıkla yanlarına ilerlerken, Draco derin bir nefes alıp, binaya doğru koştu ve iki gencin şaşkın bakışları arasında yanan binaya daldı.

Draco binaya girdiğinde, iyice büyüyen alevlerle ahşap evin üst katı patlamıştı.Pansy ve Blaise nefeslerini tutmuş, korkuyla binaya bakıyorlardı.

Tüm bunlar olurken, Harry’nin çevresini saran kalabalığın arasında Moody belirdi ve genç adamın kolunu sıkıca kavradı.

Telaşlı bir sesle;

“Gitmemiz gerek Harry !”

Harry Ginny’ye döndü ama genç kız ondan çok uzakta kalmıştı.Genç adam korkuyla bağırdı.

“Ginny !!!”

Genç kızın onun yanına gelmesi olanaksızdı.Kargaşa iyice artmıştı ve ölüm yiyenleri püskürtmek zorlaşıyordu.Harry ve Moody bir ölüm yiyen çemberinin içinde kalmışlardı.

Moody sabırsızca;

“Zaman yok, cisimleniyoruz…”

Ve sözünü tamamlar tamamlamaz Harry ve Moody ışık kümesinin içinde gözden kayboldular….

Ginny kargaşanın arasında cisimlenen Harry’ye bakıp, derin bir nefes aldı.Genç adam en sonunda bu cehennemden çıkmayı başarmıştı.

Genç kız yoldaşlık üyelerinin yanına doğru koşarken, üstünden uçuşan lanetlerden kaçmaya çalışıyor, asasıyla büyüleri savuşturuyordu.

Arthur Weasley kızını gördüğünde iç çekerek;

“Sonunda seni bulabildim…”

Ginny’ye sıkıca sarıldı.Genç kız nefes nefese bir halde;

“Harry ve Moody cisimlendiler baba.Ama Herm,Ron ve April’e ne olduğunu bilmiyorum…”

Bay Weasley derin bir iç çekerek;

“Hermione ve Ron hastanedeler tatlım, Tonks götürdü onları.”

Ginny endişeyle bağırdı.

“Ne oldu ?”

“Hermione ve Ron saldırıya uğramışlar.Hermione’nin durumu pek iyi değilmiş, Ron da onunla hastanede…”

Ginny hafifçe dudağını ısırdı.Hermione’ye bir şey olmasına nasıl dayanırdı ki o…

Arthur kararlı bir sesle:”Sonlara geliyoruz artık Ginny, ölüm yiyenleri püskürtmek üzereyiz, daha fazla burada kalmanın anlamı yok.Sen de St.Mungo’ya abinlerin yanına git.”

Ginny iç geçirdi.”Tamam baba…Ama April ? O da ortalarda yok, başına bir şey gelmiş olmasın…”

“April’i Remus’la gördüm.Onu da sizin yanınıza yollayacağım.Hadi sen artık git.”

Genç kız itaatkar bir tavırla, yanına yaklaşan yoldaşlık üyesinin eline tutundu ve bir ışık kümesinin içinde kayboldu.

Arthur derin bir nefes alarak;

“O da sapasağlam gitti, Merlin’e sonsuz şükürler olsun…Bir April kaldı, onu da gönderdim mi, içim rahat edecek…”

Zavallı adamın üstünde o kadar sorumluluk vardı ki, savaşmak kadar bu işler de yoruyordu onu…

Pansy ve Blaise nefeslerini tutmuş, ahşap eve bakıyorlardı.

Blaise korkuyla bağırdı.”Bir şeyler yapmalıyız ölecekler !!!”

Pansy tereddütle:”Ne yapabiliriz ki ?”

Tam o sırada yanlarından geçen Narcissa duraksadı ve iki gence baktı.Cübbesinden kimse onu tanıyamazdı o yüzden rahat bir tavırla, yanlarına doğru sokuldu.

Blaise sabırsızca oradan oraya yürüyordu.

“Draco da Kate de binanın içinde !!! Ölecekler anlasana !!!”

Narcissa’nın kanı yüzünden çekilmişti adeta…Duyduklarını idrak etmeye çalışırken, Lucius’u gördü.Onun cübbesini nerede olsa tanırdı…

Genç kadın kocasına doğru bir işaret yaptı, elini kolunu sallayarak dikkatini çekmeye çalışıyordu.Lucius kaşları çatık bir halde karısına doğru ilerledi.

Tam o sırada ahşap binana da bir hareketlenme oldu, dumanların arasından biri çıkıyordu.

Blaise ve Pansy heyecanla kapıya döndüler.

“Draco !!!”

“Kate !!!”

Ama kapıdan çıkan sadece bir kişiydi…Kate yalpalayarak, kesik kesik soluyarak onlara doğru geliyordu.

Blaise hızlıca öne doğru atıldı ve genç kızı tuttu.

“Kate, Kate iyi misin ?”

Genç kız nefesini tutmuş, zar zor konuşarak;

“Evet, evet…”

Pansy korkuyla;

“Draco nerde ? O nerde, o da iyi mi ?”

Kate kaşlarını çattı.”Draco mu ? Anlamadım…”

“Sen içeri girdikten sonra, Draco da peşinden koştu…Seni kurtarmak için…” dedi Blaise telaşla…

Genç kız duraksadı…Mavi gözleri iyice büyümüştü, korkuyla onlara baktı.

“Ben…Ben onu görmedim…Kendi kendime çıkmayı başardım…Onu hiç görmedim..Nerede o ? Draco…O…O nerde ? Ya bir şey olduysa….”

Kate ağlamaya başlamıştı.Pansy dehşetle elini ağzına götürdü.Blaise ise bembeyaz kesilmişti.

Üçü de yanan binaya doğru baktılar….

Narcissa her şeyi anlamış, elleri ayakları tutmazken, Lucius korkuyla yanan binaya doğru bakıyor, oğlunun çıkması ümit ediyordu…

Ama beş kişinin de ümitleri, hayalleri boşunaydı…Genç adam binadan çıkamazdı…Draco içerde kalmıştı...Ve orada, son nefesini veriyor, için için yanıyordu…

Remus’un yanında ayrılarak, kalabalığın arasına giren April bir köşede öylece duran üç kişiyi görünce kaşlarını çattı…

Vicdanı mırıldandı.”Bu üçü ne yapıyor ? Neden kaçmıyorlar ?”

April de bu sorunun yanıtı merak ederek, üçüne yaklaştı…Biraz ötedeki cübbeli iki ölüm yiyeni fark etmemişti bile.

“Neler oluyor ? Neden kaçmıyorsunuz ! Hadi hemen gidelim buradan…” diye telaşla konuşmaya başladı April.

Üçü de donmuş gibiydi…Blaise zar zor ona dönerek;

“Gidemeyiz…”

April kaşlarını çatarken, Pansy gözyaşları içinde ona döndü.İlk düşmenlığı bir kenara bırakmış, içten bir sesle konuşuyordu.

“O binanın içinde April, o içerde….”

“Kim, kim içerde ? Lütfen Merlin aşkına neler oluyor bir anlatın !”

Kate yüzü kaskatı bir halde ona baktı.

“Draco…Draco şuan yanan binanın içinde…”

Ahşap binayı, titrek elleriyle işaret etti.April şaşkınlıkla öylece kalakaldı.Binaya doğru döndü ve yarısı yanmış ahşap eve bakakaldı.

Draco…Onun Draco’su şuan bu binada mıydı ? Şuan yangının içinde miydi ? Yanıyor muydu…..

Bu imkansızdı…Draco orada olamazdı….Gülümsemeye çalıştı…Yüzündeki şok rahatlıkla seziliyordu.

“Yanılıyor olmalısınız…Draco içerde olamaz…Orada değildir..Yanlış görmüşsünüzdür…”

Blaise gözlerini kırpıştırdı.Yaş akmasını engellemeye çalışıyordu…

“İçerde April, ne yazık ki içerde…”

Genç kız telaşla onun sözünü kesti.”Bir şeyler yapın, bir şeyler yapın…Çıkarın onu oradan, çıkarın !!!”

Kate hıçkırarak yere doğru eğildi.

“Hepsi benim yüzümden..Hepsi benim yüzümden….”

Pansy hiç konuşmadan ahşap binaya bakıyordu…Yanaklarından süzülen yaşlar dışında yüzünden hiçbir şey anlaşılamıyordu…

April deli gibi bağırmaya başlamıştı artık.

“Hadi ne duruyorsunuz !!! Kurtarın onu !!! Çıkarın !!! Çıkarın onu oradan !!!”

Binaya doğru döndü.

“Draco !!! Draco !!! Çık oradan Draco !!! Çık !!! Ben sana güveniyorum, sen yapabilirsin, sen yaparsın..Sen beni bırakmazsın, bırakmazsın sen beni…”

Blaise onu tutmaya çalıştı.”Sakin ol April, lütfen sakin ol…”

“Olamam !!! Draco !!! Draco !!!”

Narcissa Lucius’un kolunu kavramıştı.Sıkıca sarstı kocasını.

“Çıkar oğlumuzu oradan, çıkar !!!”

Lucius kaskatı kesilmişti.”April dönmüş…Onun döndüğünü bilmiyordum…”

“Başlatma April’den !!! Oğlumu istiyorum Lucius, oğlumu !!! Kurtar onu, kurtar…”

Lucius donuk bir yüzle;

“Oğlum binanın içindeymiş…Onun içerde olduğunu bilmiyordum…”

Genç adamın kafası yerinde değil gibiydi…Narcissa hıçkırarak ağlamaya başladı, feryadını duyan yoktu ne yazık ki.

“Oğlum !!!”

April bağırmaya devam ederken, genç adam onu sakinleştirmeye çalışıyordu.

“Lütfen yapma böyle April, lütfen…Artık her şey için çok geç…” Yaşlar akmaya başlamıştı yanaklarına…

April ifadesiz bir sesle;

“O olmadan yaşayamam…Ölecekse, ben de onunla ölürüm…”

“Lütfen, lütfen sus artık..Konuşma böyle !!!”

Blaise’nin sözlerini aldırmadan onun kollarından sıyrıldı ve binaya doğru koştu April.Gözü kararmıştı, arkasından gelen seslere, çığlıklara aldırmadan daldı binaya.

Kapıdan girip, gözden kaybolduğunda arkada beş kişinin korku dolu çığlıklarını bırakmıştı.

“April !!!”

Beşi de şaşkınlıkla bakakalmıştı ahşap eve…April onun peşinden ölüme mi gidiyordu…Bu kadar çok mu seviyordu Draco’yu…

İşte böyle anlamışlardı artık…April’in onu hak ettiğini, ne kadar sevdiğini…

Ama keşke böyle bir yolla anlamamış olsalardı….

April içeri girdiğinde ilk ne yapacağını bilemedi.Öylece alevlerin çatırtıları geliyordu kulağına.

Vicdanı korkuyla:”Kehanetin de çıktı işte..Draco’nun yandığını görmüştün..Al sana yangın işte…”

April ona aldırış etmeden odalardan birine girdi.

“Draco !!!”

Odadan odaya koşarken, kalbinin göğsünden fırlayacağını sanıyordu.O kadar hızlı atıyordu ki yüreği.

 

(Şimdi 35.Bölüm 1.Kısmın ilk paragrafını okuyacaksınız, o paragraf buradan alıntıydı.April’in binaya daldığındaki his ve duyguları…)

Gözlerimi açmaya çalışıyordum ama sis o kadar yoğundu ki, hiçbir şey görünmüyordu.

Nefesimin kesildiğini hissetmiştim hissetmesine ama avazım çıktığı kadar bağırdım.

“Draco !”

Ses yok, sadece alevlerin çatırtısı duyuluyor…Korkuyla ilerlemeye devam ettim.Dumanlar daha da yayıldı, kesik kesik öksürüyorum…Alevler derimi yakıyor, sıcak dayanılmaz…

Aklıma bile gelmezdi, böyle bir yerde olacağım…Ölümün bir nefes ötemde olacağını hiç tahmin edemezdim…İnsan her an ne olacağını anlayamıyor işte, bu sabaha ne umutlarla başlamıştım halbuki…

Önüme düşen tahta parçasıyla geriye sıçradım, bina yıkılmak üzereydi ! Vicdanımın sesini duymak için gözlerimi kapadım, belki o bana yardım edebilirdi ! Nasıl kurtulacağımızı görebilirdi !!!

Ama onun sesini bile duyamıyorum…

Ne olduğunu anlamamışsınızdır, nasıl anlatabilirim ki ? Şuan yanan bir binadayım, çevremi alevler sarmış…Sokaktan gelen çığlıklar kulağımda uğulduyor…

Ne arıyorum peki burada ? Neden bu binadayım ? Çünkü o burada ! İçerde bir yerde…Draco, benim biricik sevgilim bu yangının ortasında ölümle pençeleşiyor !

Ve ben onu bulmalıyım ! Onu kurtarmalıyım !

Nefesimin kesildiğini, duman yüzünden bir şey göremediğimin farkında bir halde hızlıca önemdeki tahta basamaklara tırmandım ve bir adım atmamla basamağın içe çökmesi bir oldu.

Sıkışan ayağımı kurtarmaya çalışırken, daha fazla kendini tutamayan gözyaşlarım akmaya başladı.

Hıçkırarak haykırdım.

“Draco , nerdesin !!!”

Ses yok….

İkimizde alevlerin içinde yanıyoruz…Bu kez bitti, tamamıyla bitti…Çünkü pes etmek üzereyim, ölüyorum…Hem de yana yana….

 

April’in sesini duyuyorum..Adımı haykırıyor…Burada olabilir mi ki ? Elbette ki hayır…Bu evin içinde olduğumu bile bilmiyor..Nerde olduğumu..Ölmek üzere olduğumu…Hiçbir şeyi bilmiyor…

O benden çok uzakta şimdi…Ve ben ölüyorum…Ölüyorum…Bunu söylemek o kadar tuhaf ki..İnsan ölümün bu kadar kolay geleceğini kestiremiyor…Sanki hiç ölmeyecekmiş gibi yaşıyoruz hepimiz ve bir gün ölümle burun buruna geldiğimizde dank ediyor her şey kafamıza….

Ölmek için fazla genç olduğumu düşündüm önce…Çok hayalim vardı…Büyümeyi istiyordum..Evlenmeyi , baba olmayı…April’le bir hayat kurmayı çok istiyordum…

Sonra ölümümün ne kadar ironik olduğunu düşündüm..Masum insanları binalara kilitleyip, yanmaya terk eden ben de yanarak ölüyordum…Sanırım Merlin cezamı böyle vermeyi seçmişti…

Ve şimdi April’i düşünüyorum…Dargın ayrıldık onunla…O saat kulesinden sonra hiç görüşmedik bir daha…Bana çok kırılmıştı…Ben de barışmak için fazla çabalamamıştım…Şimdi ölüyorum ve onu ne kadar sevdiğimden haberi bile yok belki de…

Gözlerim kapanmaya başladı….Aslında bu kadar kolay pes eden biri değilimdir..Savaşmayı, çabalamayı prensip olarak görürüm…

Eee şimdi neden böyle kabullendim..Çünkü kurtulmam imkansız…Bu tahta göçtüğünde belimden aşağısı da sıkıştı…Ve alevler odanın her yanını sardığına göre ölmem an meselesi…

Annemi, April’i, babamı düşünerek ölüyorum…Kate’e ne oldu acaba ? Çıkabildi mi ki binadan…Umarım kurtulmayı başarmıştır….

Ve sonra yavaşça gözlerim kapandı…Uykunun o soğuk yalnızlığına bıraktım kendimi….Sona hazırdım artık…Böyle bitebilirdi..Böyle ölebilirdim…

Uykuya dalarken, April’le kendimi düşündüm..Evlendiğimizi ve küçük bir eve taşındığımızı hayal ettim…Çocuklarımız vardı ve biz çok mutluyduk..En sonunda kavuşmuştuk….

Bu hayalimin gerçeğe dönüşmesini ne kadar da isterdim….


	36. İz Bırakanlar Unutulmaz

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bir kız vardı  
> Güzeldi sanki ve senindi  
> Gözlerinde saklı bir belki ve senindi  
> Anladı bir gün bitermiş her şey ve bitti  
> Anladı bir gün bitermiş her şey  
> Ve bitti
> 
> O çocuk var ya o sendin sanki ve deliydi  
> Uyusaydı büyürdü belki ve deliydi  
> Derdi ki yarın bitermiş her şey ve bitti  
> Derdi ki yarın bitermiş her şey  
> Ve bitti
> 
> Ver, ver ateşe, ver bizi  
> Bir iz bırak burada  
> İz bırakanlar unutulmaz…

26 Ağustos -Salı Sabahı-

 

Boğucu sıcak ve bitmeyen uğultular…Burnuma gelen o korkunç koku…Boğazımı yakan acı….

Tüm bunlardan kurtulmayı isteyen ama ölümü bekleyen ben….Bu yangından kurtulmanın bir yolu yok muydu ?

Gözlerimi ilk açtığımda nerde olduğumu düşündüm…Cennet ? Cehennem ? Ya da bambaşka bir yer…

Ama burası ne cennet olabilecek kadar güzeldi ne de cehennem olacak kadar iç karartıcı…

Burası küçük, sıradan bir odaydı…Bembeyaz yatak örtülerinde yatan ben ve yanı başımdaki komidin ve üzerindeki tuhaf aletler hariç, boş bir oda….

Penceredeki perdeler çekiliydi o yüzden loş odada bir şey görmek pek mümkün olmuyordu…Yataktan kalkmayı ve neler olduğunu anlamayı istedim ama bunu yapacak gücüm dahi yoktu…

Vücudum bu yataktan kalkmaya pek niyetli değildi….

Kurtulmuştum…Yaşıyordum…O ahşap binadan sağ salim çıkabilmiştim !!! Nasıl veya kimin sayesinde olduğu önemli değil, kurtulmuştum işte !!!

Heyecanla gülümsedim…Ölümü beklerken, yaşamla ödüllendirilmiştim ! Yastığıma başımı gömdüm ve gözlerimi kapadım, birkaç dakika böyle yatıp kafamı boşaltmalıydım…

Zihnim öyle yoğun öyle karışıktı ki…

Acaba diğerleri yaşıyor mu diye geçirdim içimden.Bunu düşünmemle gözlerimi açıp, yatakta doğrulmam bir oldu.

Annem, babam, Blaise’ler ve en önemlisi April…

April Benotti’de değildi ama yani onu hiç görmemişti…Peki ya binadayken kulağına gelen o sesler…

April onun adını haykırmıştı….

“Yapma lütfen…April ne arasın o ahşap evde ! Sen hayal gördün, öyle sandın…O iyi ve güvende…” dedi iç sesim…

Evet, evet dedim derin bir nefes alarak;

April güvendeydi…

Tam annemleri düşünecekken olduğum yerde kalakaldım, daha demin konuşan benim iç sesim yani vicdanım mıydı ???

“Tam üstüne bastın dostum…”

Gözlerim heyecanla açıldı ve bağırmaya başladığımı sonradan fark ettim.

“Ama sen gitmiştin !!! O geceden sonra…Yani ölüm yiyen olunca….İnanamıyorum geri geldin !!!”

Vicdanım neşeyle;

“Bensiz yola devam edeceğini düşünmedin herhalde, tabiî ki geri gelecektim !!!”

Duraksadım..İyi de bu çok mantıksızdı, o saldırıda bir sürü kişinin ölümüne yol açmış biri olarak, vicdanım nasıl geri gelebilirdi ki ?

Ben artık bir katil sayılırdım….Benim vicdana ihtiyacım yoktu…

Cevap gecikmedi…

“Başka bir seçeneğin olsaydı asla öyle bir şey yapmazdın Draco, bunu biliyoruz…Sen, hayatın seni çektiği yöne gidiyorsun, elinde olmadan ! Ve şunu da bilmeni isterim ki, o gün yaptıklarının hepsi kötü şeyler değildi…Birkaç insanın hayatını da kurtardın, Kate için canını tehlikeye attın..Bunlar hafife alınmayacak kadar değerli…Sen hala iyi birisin Draco, öyle olduğun için beni duyabiliyorsun….”

Gözlerimin dolduğunu hissettim…Ağlamak mı ? Hıh Draco Malfoy için ne kadar utanç verici bir şey…Ama o an hıçkıra hıçkıra ağlamak istiyordum…

Birinin bana “Hala iyi birisin…” demesi, o kadar anlamlıydı ki benim için…Bunca olaya rağmen birinin hala bana inanması…

Gözlerimi sıkıca yumdum, ağlamamak için büyük bir çaba sarf ederek, boğuk bir sesle fısıldadım.

“Hoş geldin eski dostum…”

Vicdanımın ipek sesi kulaklarımı doldurdu.

“Hoş bulduk Draco Malfoy…”

“Draco !!!”

Narcissa odaya öyle bir hızla girmişti ki, genç adam korkuyla yerinden sıçradı.

“Uyanmışsın !”

Genç adama sıkıca sarıldı.Onun saçlarını okşarken, titrek bir sesle;

“Senin için çok korktum…O binadan çıkamayacağını düşündüm ! Seni bir daha asla göremeyeceğimi…Öleceğini düşündüm oğlum, öleceğini…”

Narcissa sessizce gözyaşı dökerken, Draco onun kollarından sıyrıldı ve ukala bir tavır takınıp;

“Yapma anne ağlama…Görüyorsun yaa oğlun gayet iyi..Benim için endişelenme bana kolay kolay bir şey olmaz…”

Vicdanı gözlerini devirdi.”Yaa ne demezsin, az daha nalları dikiyordun…”

Draco onu duymazdan gelirken, annesi telaşla konuşmaya başladı.

“Doktor çağıracağım, durumuna bir baksınlar…”

Cissy hızlıca ayağa kalkarken, genç adam onu durdurdu.

“Hey hey dur bir anne…Önce bana neler olduğunu anlat ! Ne zamandır uyuyorum, saldırı nasıl sonuçlandı ? Ben yanan binadan nasıl çıktım ?”

Narcissa oğluna sessizce baktı ve derin bir nefes alıp, yatağın ucuna yerleşti.

“Saldırı dün akşam gerçekleşmişti...Yani çok uzun süredir uyumuyorsun…Ama dün akşam olan saldırı üzerine o kadar konuşma oldu ki, hepsini kaçırdın…”

“Nasıl konuşmalar ? Kimin lehine sonuçlandı saldırı ?”

Cissy hızlıca devam etti.

“Lord lehine…Dün akşamki saldırı, tarihe kazındı Draco…Dün bir sürü insan öldü, bir sürü…St. Mungo’daki yaralıları saymıyorum bile..Durum gerçekten çok kötü…Büyücülük Dünyası kaos halinde..Gelecek Postası, Bakanlığa yükleniyor, halkın büyük bir çoğunluğu ise Yoldaşlığa isyan ediyor…Herkes bölünmüş durumda… “

Draco hafifçe yutkunarak;

“O insanları biz öldürdük…”

Cissy onu susturmak istercesine eliyle bir hareket yaptı ve korkuyla gözlerini açıp, fısıldadı.

“Böyle söyleme !!! Sakın böyle söyleme…Biz mecburduk ! Bunu yapmak zorunda bırakıldık…”

Genç adam onun sözünü kesti.”Mecbur bırakılmamız katil olduğumuz gerçeğini değiştirmiyor anne ! Bunu sen de biliyorsun…”

Narcissa gözlerini duvardaki küçük tabloya dikti.

“Bu şekilde olmasını biz istemedik.Bu bir savaş…Ve taraflar var, biz de bir taraf seçtik ve şimdi onun bedelini ödüyoruz…İyi bir şekilde ya da kötü bir şekilde ödüyoruz ama ödüyoruz !”

Draco gözlerini kapadı.”Daha fazla tartışmanın anlamı yok…Sen pembe gözlüklerini çıkarmayacaksın anne, hep o gözlüklerle bakacaksın ölüm yiyenliğe !” 

Oğlunun bu alaycı sözlerine omuz silkti genç kadın.

“O gözlükler sayesinde hala insanlığımı koruyorum Draco, içimde iyi bir parça olduğuna inanıyorum…”

Draco annesine sessizce baktı…Genç kadının babası için bu yola girdiğini biliyordu.Narcissa’nın aşkı uğruna katil olmayı seçtiğini biliyordu…Hafifçe gülümsedi ve elini tuttu annesinin…Sıkıca kavradı ve gülümsedi.

Cissy de şefkatle oğlunun yanağını okşadı…

“İçinde iyi bir parça hep barındır Draco, sakın ama sakın o parçanı kaybetme oğlum…”

“Ben de bunun için çabalıyorum anne…Bunun için….”

Draco gözlerinin tekrar dolduğunu hissedince, başını silkeledi ve boğazını temizleyerek;

“Ee hadi bana o binadan nasıl çıktığımı anlat ! Nasıl kurtuldum ?”

Cissy hafifçe gülümsedi.”Baban çıkardı seni oradan…”

Genç adam şaşkınlıkla:”Babam mı ?”

“Evet ! Blaise ve Pansy’nin ahşap binanın önünde bağırıştıklarını gördüm .Ne olduğunu anlamaya çalışırken Kate çıktı binadan…Seni sordular ama o seni görmediğini söyledi…Meğer onun peşinden içeri girmişsin !!! Babanı yanıma çağırdım hemen, bu sırada April geldi…Blaise’lere ne olduğunu sordu…”

“April mi ??? O Benotti’de miydi !” Hayretle bağırdı genç adam.

“Hıhı..O da ordaymış meğer…Senin içerde olduğunu öğrenince aklını kaçırdı resmen kızcağız…Ve o an hiçbirimizin yapmaya cesaret edemediği bir şey yaptı…” derin bir nefes aldı.

April’in o hareketini tekrar canlandırıyordu sanki zihninde…Gururla ve sevgiyle gülümserken, gözünden bir damla yaş süzülüverdi.

“Ne yaptı anne !!! Ne yaptı !!!”

Avazı çıktığı kadar bağırmıştı bu kez…

Cissy gözlerindeki yaşlara aldırmadan, acı bir tebessümle kıvırdı dudağını.

“Ahşap binanın içine girdi…Seni kurtarmak için alevlerin arasına daldı…”

Draco yataktan fırladı adeta.Annesi onu geri yatırmaya çabalarken, genç adam dehşete kapılmış bir halde bağırıyordu.

“İyi mi o ? Durumu nasıl ? Kurtardılar onu değil mi !!! O, o yaşıyor değil mi ??? Yaşıyor mu April !!!”

“Lütfen lütfen sakin ol oğlum…” Genç kadın hıçkırarak oğlunu zapt etmeye çalışıyordu.

St.Mungo çalışanlarından genç bir kız içeri girdi.

“Neler oluyor burada ?”

Cissy ağlayarak:”Oğlum kendinde değil, lütfen bir şeyler yapın !”

Genç kız Draco’yu sakinleştirmeye çalışırken, genç adam tek bir şey söylüyordu…

“April…April….”

\----Flashback------Saldırı Anı-------------------------------------------------------------

 

“April !!!”

“Draco !!!”

Narcissa, Lucius,Pansy, Blaise ve Kate hepsi onların adını haykırıyordu.April yanan binaya daldıktan sonra hıçkırıkları, korkuları daha da büyümüştü…

Pansy şaşkınlıkla bağırdı.”Delirmiş bu kız !!! Delirmiş !!!”

Blaise korkuyla:”Ölecekler…İkisi de ölecek !!!”

Kate hıçkırarak yere doğru eğildi.”Benim yüzümden…Benim yüzümden ikisi de ölecek….”

Blaise onu kendine çekti ve genç kızı sıkıca sardı.Üçü de korku ve dehşetle yanan binaya bakıyordu….

Narcissa çıldırmış gibi bağırıyordu.

“Bir şeyler yap Lucius !!! Oğlumuz ve April ölecekler !!! Bir şeyler yap !!!”

Genç adam kaskatı bir halde binaya bakıyordu.Beyni durmuş gibiydi..Cissy çılgın bir halde onu sarstı, öfkeyle;

“Sana diyorum !!! BANA OĞLUMU GETİR, OĞLUMUZU KURTAR !!!”

Çevredeki uğultular artmıştı ve yangın neredeyse tüm meydana yayılmıştı…Etrafta koşturan kalabalığa, patlamalara, havada uçuşan büyülere bu beş kişinin aldırdığı yoktu…

Onlar binadaki o iki canda takılı kalmışlardı….

Lucius sersemlemiş bir halde karısına bakıyordu.Boş gözlerle Cissy’nin kendisini sarsışını izledi.

Oğlu, Draco ahşap binada mıydı ? Kendi öz oğlu yanıyor muydu ? Herşeyden sakındığı oğlunu kaybediyordu öyle mi…

Nefes alamadığını hissetti…Soğuk bir bıçak kalbini oyuyordu ve o olduğu yerde kalakalmıştı…

Cissy ağlayarak haykırdı.

“Senin yüzünden !!! Draco’yu bu pisliğe sen soktun !!! Senin yüzünden…”

Lucius dayanamıyordu artık, bacakları onu taşıyamaz bir hale gelince, yere doğru çömeldi ve nefes almaya çalıştı…

Derin derin nefes alıyordu ama havayı hissedemiyordu..Bu lanet olasıca maske soluk almasını engelliyordu….Yüzündeki maskeyi yırtarcasına çekip attı yere ve acıyla oğlunun adını haykırdı.

“Draco !!!”

Binaya doğru koşarken, hiçbir şey düşünmüyordu…Tek istediği oğlunu kurtarmaktı, onu yaşatmaktı tek istediği….

Narcissa artık iyice kaybetmişti kendini…Kocasının peşinden bağırdı.

“Hayır !!! Hayır !!!”

Ve böylece o ahşap eve üçüncü bir kişi daha girdi…Belki de herkesin kurtarıcısı olacak bir kişi….

“Ne zaman kendine gelecek ?” 

Ron bu soruyu en az yüz kez sormuştu ve usanmadan bir kez daha tekrar etti sorusunu.

Molly gözlerini peçeteyle kurulurken, burnunu çekti.

“Birkaç saati bulur dedi doktor…”

Ron onun yanı başına oturdu ve nazikçe kahverengi, kabarık saçları okşamaya başladı.Ginny onun için ne kadar zor olduğunu görebiliyordu…Genç adamın sırtına hafifçe dokundu ve mırıldandı.

“Tüm gece başında bekledin…İstersen biraz içerdeki odada uzan Ron ?”

Fred üzgün bir tavırla:”Kız kardeşimiz haklı Ron…” devamını George getirdi.

“Çok kötü görünüyorsun, biraz dinlen…”

Ron üçüne de hafifçe gülümseyip;

“Sağ olun çocuklar ama Hermione’nin başında beklemek istiyorum…”

Genç kızın yüzüne bir kez daha baktı…Morluklar ve şişliklerle dolu o güzel yüzü hafifçe okşadı…

Hermione’nin o güzelim yüzü şişmiş, bembeyaz olmuştu…Saçlarının rengi sönmüş, matlaşmıştı….Hiçbir hayat belirtisi göstermeden öylece yatıyordu beyaz örtünün üzerinde.

Arthur titrek bir sesle:”Güzel kızımı ne hale getirmişler…”

Molly hıçkırarak kocasına sokuldu.Karı koca Hermione’ye bakıp ağlarken, Bill öfkeli görünüyordu.

“Pislikler !!! Daha fazla çirkinleşemezdiler, bu kadar vahşileşemezdiler !!!”

Ginny donuk bir sesle:”Çok insan öldü dün, o büyük yangında çok insan öldü…”

Ron Hermione’nin saçını okşayarak, sessizliğini korurken Fleur hafifçe başını eğdi.

“Peki şimdi ne olacak ? Yoldaşlık ne yapacak, Bakanlık ?”

Arthur derin bir iç geçirdi.”Kimse bilmiyor…Ne Bakanlıktan ses var ne Yoldaşlıktan….”

Ginny ortamın kasvetiyle içinin bunaldığını hissetti.Kapıya doğru yürüyerek;

“Ben biraz hava alacağım…” dedi ve yavaşça çıktı odadan.

Koridora çıktığında sedyelerle oradan oraya taşınan insanlarla burun buruna geldi..Küçücük çocuklar etrafta ağlıyordu…Kadınlar, erkekler hepsi acı içinde kıvranıyordu…

Genç kız göğsünün daraldığını hissedip, nefes almaya çalışırken önünden iki görevli geçti…Ufak bir sedyeyi tutmuş, götürüyorlardı…

Sedyenin üstündeki küçük beden beyaz çarşafla örtülmüştü…Görevlilerden biri boğuk bir sesle;

“Kim söyleyecek ? Bu haberi ailesine hangimiz vereceğiz ?”

Diğeri dudağını ısırdı.”O kadar küçük ki daha….Bunu nasıl söyleyeceğiz…”

Ginny ürpererek izledi bu manzarayı…Duvara doğru yaslandı ve gözlerini kapadı, yaşlar istediği gibi akabilirdi artık…

“Ginny !!!”

Harry’nin sesini duyduğunda, sanki tüm bu korku, acı, keder bitmişti…Hepsi dağılmış yerine umut gelmişti…Ginny içinin ferahladığını hissederek, hafifçe gülümsedi.

“Harry !”

Genç adama doğru koştu ve sıkıca sarıldılar birbirlerine.

Harry onun saçlarını, yüzünü öptü ve kokusunu içine çeke çeke sevgilisine sarıldı.

“Çok korktum, çok endişelendim senin için…Moody beni götürürken, seni geride bıraktığım için…”

Ginny onun sözünü kesti.”Şişt…Sus, bütün her şeyi unut…Sadece ve sadece biz varız şuan, sen ve ben…”

Harry’nin yüzünü okşadı ve genç adamın dudağına ulaştı…Kısa bir süre öylece kaldılar…Ginny iç geçirirken, Harry onu sıkıca sarmıştı bedenine…

Bir müddet sonra genç kız onun kollarından sıyrıldı ve merakla;

“Tüm gece neredeydin ? Moody nereye götürdü seni ?”

Harry hızlıca cevap verdi.

“Profesör Dumbledore’un yanına götürdü.Onunlaydım…Saldırı ve ilerisi hakkında konuştuk…”

“Ne söyledi sana ?”

“Daha da kötü olacak dedi, her şeye hazırlıklı olmalıymışız…Bu yangın sadece bir başlangıçtı dedi…”

Harry bunları söylerken, ister istemez darlanıyordu…Bu işte en büyük sorumluluk onundu çünkü…

Ginny bunu fark etmiş, genç adamın yüzünü öperken, Harry korkuyla;

“Bizimkiler nasıl ? Ron, Hermione ? Kaçmayı başarmışlar mı ? April nasıl, onu bulabilmişler mi ?”

Ginny’nin yüzü bulutlanınca, Harry telaşla bağırdı.

“Ne oldu ? Ne oldu, hemen anlat !!!”

“Hermione hasta Harry, dün saldırıda yaralanmış…”

Harry korkuyla feryat etti.”Ne demek ? Nasıl olmuş ? Durumu iyi değil mi ? Ron nerede ?”

Ginny onu sakinleştirmeye çalışarak;

“Ron odada..Hadi benimle gel !”

Elinden tutup genç adamı odaya yönlendirirken, tereddütle dudağını ısırdı.

“April’e gelince….”

Harry tekrar telaşla:”Ona ne oldu ?”

“Anlatacağım, hepsini anlatacağım…Hadi gel şimdi !”

Peşi sıra Hermione’nin odasına girdiler….

“Gelecek Postası tüm sayfalarını saldırıya ayırmış resmen !”

Pansy homurdanarak sayfaları çevirmeye devam etti.Blaise ve Kate’le çardağın altında oturmuşlar, sabırsızlıkla son durumu öğrenmeye çalışıyorlardı.

Genç adam merakla;

“Ne yazıyor, okusana !!!”

Pansy sayfalarda göz gezdirirken, boğazını temizledi ve başlıkları okumaya başladı.

“TÜM BÜYÜCÜLÜK DÜNYASI AYAKTA 

Dün öğle saatlerinde, Büyücülük Alemi’nin ünlü meydanlarından Sean Benotti Meydanı’nda büyük bir facia yaşandı.

Adı Anılmaması Gereken Kişi’nin arkasında olduğu Ölüm Yiyen’ler meydana saldırdılar…Önlerine çıkan kişiye affedilmez lanetler yollayıp, çoğu binayı ateşe verdiler…

Binanın içinde olan insanlar için tam bir facia yaşandı.Cisimlenmeye çalışan çoğu büyücü affedilmez lanetlerden kaçamadı.

Cisimlenmek için daha küçük olan, çocuklar ve gençlerden çoğu yaralandı, bir kısmı ise hayata veda etti.

Tüm Büyücülük Dünyası’na geçmiş olsun diyoruz ve bizi böyle duruma düşürdükleri için Bakanlığı kınıyoruz !!!”

“SCRİMGEOUR GÖREVİNİ YAPIYOR MU ?

Bu yaz başında Cornelius Fudge’ın yerine getirilerek Sihir Bakanı olan Rufus Scrimgeour koltuğun başına geçtiğinden beri saldırıların önüne geçemedi ! Küçük kasabalarda yaşanan saldırıların, Londra’da sayısız cinayetin ardından bu “BÜYÜK YANGIN” ‘ın faturası birine kesilmeli artık !

Scrimgeour açıklama yapmaktan kaçınırken, Bakanlığa yakın kaynaklar onun da zor bir durumda olduğunu söyleyerek, halkın yargısız infazdan kaçınması gerektiğini söyledi…

Ama halk çoktan Scrimgeour’un istifasını istemeye başladı…( devam sayfa 3, sütun 2’de)”

“ÖLÜ SAYISI BELİRLENEMEDİ !!!

Dün gerçekleşen saldırıda ölenlerin sayısı hala belirlenemedi…Bakanlığın bir kolu bunu belirlemeye çalışırken, tıklım tıklım yaralı ile dolu olan St.Mungo’dan saat başı ölüm haberi geliyor…

Aşağıda hayatını kaybeden çoğu büyücünün adını görebilirsiniz, henüz yakınlarına haber verilmeyenlerin de aralarında bulunduğu listeye herkesin göz atmasını tavsiye ediyoruz…”

Pansy listedekilerin adını okurken, olduğu yerde kalakaldı.

Kate korkuyla:”Ne oldu ? Ne gördün !!!”

Genç kızın gözleri büyümüş, rengi atmıştı.

Blaise telaşla bağırdı.”Ne gördün, hadi be söylesene !”

Pansy şaşkınlıktan kekeleyerek;

“Marcus’un da adı listede ! Marcus ölmüş….”

Kate inleyerek eliyle ağzını kapatırken, Blaise dehşetle başını öne eğdi.Pansy ise şaşkınlığını koruyordu.

“Birkaç gün önce o da buradaydı ! Bu masada bizimle oturmuştu !”

Kate donuk bir sesle:”Ölümün ne zaman, kime geleceği hiç belli olmuyor…”

“Bu..Bu gerçekten korkunç…” diyebildi sadece Blaise.

Kate tekrar Pansy’ye döndü.”Draco ya da April için bir şey yazıyor mu !!!”

Genç kız hızlıca gözleriyle taradı gazeteyi.

“Ölü listesinde adları geçmiyor….Ama küçük bir haber var, dinleyin…”

Boğazını temizledi ve okumaya başladı.

“ATEŞE ATLADI !

Dün gece yaşanan saldırı birçok duygusal olaya da sahne oldu…Sevdiği için canını veren, çocuğunu korumak için affedilmez lanet yiyen anneden tutun dün gece birçok kişi sevgisini, bağlılığını ortaya koydu !

Bunlardan biri de genç bir kızla ilgili…

Alınan bilgilere göre, Tehlikeli Yaratıkların Yönetimi Komitesi’nde görevli olan Lucius Malfoy’un oğlu Draco Malfoy yangında mahzur kaldığında, genç adamın peşinden içeri girerek hayatını ortaya koymuş, genç bir kız…

Genç kızın kimliği bilinmiyor… Ama bazı kaynaklar onun Draco Malfoy’un kız arkadaşı olduğunu söylüyor…Kız arkadaşıysa da, genç kız günümüzde bize böyle aşkların olduğunu göstererek hem içimize dokunmuş hem de gösterdiği cesaretle şimdiden Büyücülük Dünyası’nda yer edinmiş durumda… 

Draco Malfoy ve genç kızın durumu hakkında elimize bilgi geçer geçmez gene bu sütunlarda haberimizi sizinle paylaşacağız…”

Pansy okumayı bitirdiğinde, Blaise içten bir sesle;

“Büyük cesaret doğrusu…April’in yaptığı şeyi herkes yapamaz…”

Pansy burun kıvırdı.”Gene tüm ilgiyi üstüne çekmeyi başardı !”

Kate gözlerini devirerek:”Böyle söyleme ! İlgi çekmek için kimse hayatını ortaya koymaz ! Canını vermez….”

“Sadece çok seven yapar böyle bir şeyi…” dedi Blaise kelimelerin üstüne basa basa…Kate’e ve Pansy’ye bir mesaj vermekti niyeti.

“Sizce de öyle değil mi kızlar ? Demek ki April Draco’yu çok seviyormuş, onun için canını verebilecek kadar…”

Kate başını eğerken, Pansy ne diyeceğini bilemeden kekeledi.

“Sevip sevmediğini..Ya da ne kadar sevdiğini bilemem ama…April’i sevmiyorum ve yaptığı hiçbir şey de beni zerre kadar ilgilendirmiyor !”

Blaise Kate’e döndü.”Susacak mısın ? Yoksa daha önceki düşüncelerini sana hatırlatayım mı !”

Genç kız hafifçe dudağını ısırdı.”Üstüme gelmekten vazgeç Blaise !”

Genç adam diretti.”Amacım üstüne gelmek değil, sadece çok kesin konuşuyordun Kate…April’in onu sevmediğine çok emindin, onu hak etmediğine…Ama bak alevlerin arasına daldı, hayatını ortaya koydu ! Sen yapabilir miydin böyle bir şeyi, sevdiğin kişi için ateşe atlar mıydın ?”

Kate öylece kalakaldı…Genç adamın soran gözlerine baktı.

“Neden soruyorsun bunu ?”

“Anlaman için, gerçeği görebilmen için…Onlar birbirini çok sevdi Kate, canlarını ortaya koyacak kadar çok hem de…”

Kate gözlerindeki yaşları engellemeye çalışırken, sesinin titremesine engel olmaya çalışıyordu.

“Bunu görebiliyorum ! Dün şahit oldum zaten !!!”

Blaise onun eline uzandı ama genç kız öfkeyle elini çekti ve ayağa fırladı.

“Canımı acıtmayı iyi beceriyorsun ! Nereden vuracağını da !!!”

Genç adam da ayağa kalktı.Pansy’nin şaşkın bakışlarına aldırmadan,

“Amacım canını acıtmak değil Kate ! Ben sadece senin gerçeği görmeni istiyorum…Kendine yeni bir yol çizmeni….”

Kate yanağından süzülen bir damlayı öfkeyle sildi.

“Bu sandığın kadar kolay değil Blaise Zabini !!! Yıllardan beri olan bir şeyi bir anda söküp atamazsın !”

Blaise iç geçirdi.”Biliyorum…Zor ama…”

Genç kız onun sözünü kesti.”Bilemezsin de anlayamazsın da !!! Ama gene de bir yanım mutlu, Draco emin ellerde…April onu gerçekten seviyor…”

Pansy araya girdi.”Hala emin ellerde mi bilemiyoruz ne yazık ki…”

Kate sert bir sesle:”Ne demek istiyorsun ?”

“April veya Draco’nun durumundan haberimiz yok…Belki April ölmüştür ! Yani hala bir şansın var tatlım…”

Blaise ve Kate kaskatı bir kesilmiş bir halde ona baktılar.Pansy hafifçe gülümsedi.

“Eee ne yani ölümlü dünya…Kime ne olacağını bilemeyiz değil mi ?”

Blaise öfkeyle tısladı.”Çeneni kapat Parkinson !”

Kate yüzünü buruşturarak:”Çok bencilsin, çok….”

Pansy ikisine de aldırmadan Gelecek Postası’nı tekrar eline aldı ve kaldığı yerden okumaya devam etti. 

“Sen aptalın tekisin Lucius !!!”

Lord’un iğrenmiş bir ifade takınıp, tıslayarak söylediği bu sözleri, salonda kimse ses çıkarmadan dinledi…

Lucius Lord’un önünde eğilmiş, sessizce onun hakaretlerini dinliyordu.Voldemort onun etrafında ağır adımlarla dönerken, asasını kıvırıyor, havaya kaldırıp, indiriyordu.

“Evet aptal olduğunu zaten biliyordum ama saldırının ortasında maskeni çıkaracak kadar değil !”

Lucius söz almaya çalışarak;

“Efendim o sırada ne yapacağımı bilemedim…Çok çok özür dilerim, sevgili lordum…Oğlumu o durumda görünce…Bir an, bir an kendimi kaybettim…”

“Bahaneler kabul edilemez…Ölüm yiyenlik, hizmet her şeyden önce gelir Malfoy, her şeyden !”

Lucius sessizce başını önüne eğdi.

Lord’sa acı bir tebessümle kıvırdı dudağını.

“Yazık…Çok yazık…Senin de o sevgi budalalarından bir farkın yok…Sen de zayıfsın Lucius, zayıf…”

Asasını doğrulttu ve soğuk bir sesle;

“Crucio !!!”

Lucius acıyla yerde kıvranırken, çevredeki ölüm yiyenler susmuş, başlarını önlerine eğmişlerdi…

Lord laneti ardı ardına tekrarlarken, zafer çığlıklarının atılması gereken loş salon, Lucius Malfoy’un çığlıklarıyla inliyordu…

\---------------------------------Flashback----------------------------------------------------

Lucius binadan içeri daldığında ilk birkaç saniye ne yapacağını bilemeden etrafına bakındı.

Sonra avazı çıktığı kadar bağırarak,

“Draco !!!!”

Asasıyla çevredeki dumanları dağıtırken, bağırmaya devam ediyordu.

“Draco !!! April !!!”

Dumanların arasında yol bulmak o kadar zordu ki, ahşap evin her yanı dökülüyordu ve canlı birini bulmak neredeyse imkansızdı bu alev çemberinin ortasında…

Odalardan odalara koşarken, nefes nefese kalmıştı.Alnındaki terleri silerken, son bir feryat çıktı ağzından.

“Draco !!!”

Sese cevap inlemeyle gelmişti…

“Duyuyorum seni oğlum ! Ses ver bana, babana ses ver !!!”

İnlemeler çoğaldı, ahşap evin holünde ilerledi ve merdivenlerin yanına geldi.Asasıyla çevredeki dumanları dağıtırken, April’in bedeniyle karşılaştı…

Genç kızın bir bacağı merdivene sıkışmış, öylece yatıyordu…Lucius onu çıkarmaya çalışırken, April tekrar inledi.

“Draco…Draco o burada…”

Lucius telaşla:”Biliyorum, biliyorum April…”

Genç kızı tahtaların arasından çekip aldığı gibi kucakladı ve alevlerin daha ulaşamadığı küçük bir odaya götürdü onu…

April’i duvara yasladı ve sakin konuşmaya çabalayarak;

“April beni burada bekle, ben Draco’yu bulunca geleceğim tamam mı ?”

April onu duymuyordu anlaşılan, gözleri kapalı, yarı baygın sayıklamaya devam ediyordu.

“Draco…Draco o burada….”

Lucius acı bir tebessüm etti ve genç kızın saçına hafifçe dokundu.April’in onu duyamayacağını bilerek, hafifçe mırıldandı.

“Bu yaptığın çok cesurcaydı küçük kız…”

April’i orada bırakarak hızlıca ayağa kalktı sonra ve koşarak merdivenlerden çıktı.Üst kattaki odaların çoğu yanmıştı…Yüzüne gelen ateşin sıcaklığıyla geri çekilirken, titrek bir sesle bağırdı.

“Draco !!!”

Asasıyla dumanları dağıtmaya, alevlerden korunmaya çalışarak , odalardan odaya ilerledi…

Küçük odanın içinde oğlunu tahtaların arasında gördüğünde neredeyse ağlayacaktı…

“Oğlum !!!”

Tahaları tüm gücüyle kaldırdı ve oğlunu kucakladığı gibi ateşin içinden sıyrıldı…

“Draco, Draco beni duyuyor musun ?”

Genç adamdan ses gelmiyordu ama Lucius koşmaya devam etti.April’in bulunduğu odaya geldiğinde onu da kendinden geçmiş bir halde buldu.

Genç kızı da tutarak asasını salladı ve üçü ahşap evden cisimlenirken, geride sadece yanan bina kalmıştı….

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“Her şey böyle işte…Baban şimdi diğer ölüm yiyenlerle Lord’un yanında…Senle April’i buraya getirdikten sonra apar topar gitmesi gerekti…”

Draco yatağa tekrar yatırılmış, sakinleştirilmiş bir halde annesini dinliyordu.Genç kadın bütün anlatacaklarını bitirdikten sonra genç adam hafifçe dudağını ısırdı.

“Peki şimdi nerede ? Durumu nasıl ?”

Narcissa iç geçirdi.”Ona da odalardan birinde olmalı tatlım, bilmiyorum…Senle ilgilendiğim için daha April’e bakamadım...”

Draco öfkeyle ayağa kalktı.

“O kız bize emanet anne ! Gidip, hiç değilse yaşayıp yaşamadığına baksaydın !”

Cissy onun ani çıkışıyla geriledi.”Hımmm Weas..Weasley’ler ilgileniyordur..Sonuçta April artık onların misafiri….”

Draco hızlıca odadan fırladığında, genç kadın arkasından şaşkınlıkla bağırıyordur.

“Draco, Draco nereye !!!”

Genç adam koridora çıktığında, büyük bir kalabalıkla karşı karşıya geldi…Herkes oradan oraya koşturuyor, sedyeler, görevliler etrafta dolanıyordu.

Genç adam, görevlilerden birine yaklaştı.

“Affedersiniz bir şey sorabilir miyim ?”

Görevli boş gözlerle ona baktı.

“Evet ?”

“Birini arıyorum…April Violet Draker’ı, nasıl bulabilirim acaba…”

Görevli iç geçirdi.”Dostum burası ölü ve yaralı kaynıyor…Ve inan bana kimsenin kimliği bilinmiyor…Etrafa bak bakalım, belki aradığın kişiyi bulursun…”

Büyücülük Dünyası’nın yarısı buradaydı herhalde…St.Mungo birbirine girmişti..Draco sedyelerin yanından, insanların arasından geçerken, sadece Merlin’e yalvarıyordu…

Ona yalvarıyordu…April’in yaşaması için ondan yardım diliyordu….Kalabalığı yararak ilerlerken, içindeki umut ateşini hissetti…Vicdanının sesi uğulduyordu kulağında….

April’i, onu bulmalıydı !!!

 

Yazarın Notu:

Mart ayının sonundan beri planladığım bir şeydi bu saldırı…Bu yangın…April’in o binaya dalarak Draco’nun hayatını kurtarmasını çok istiyordum..

Herkese göstermeliydi, nasıl sevdiğini onu !!! Pansy, Kate, Narcissa,Lucius ve Blaise hepsi görmeliydi !!!

Onun aşkına inanmayan herkes görmeliydi….Bu fikrimi paylaştığımda okulda arkadaşlarımın hoşuna gitti…

Ama onlara anlatırken aklımda canlanan fikir, beni bir anda ikileme sürükledi…  
April’in o yangında öldüğünü ve o yangın sahnesi biter bitmez, on dokuz yıl sonra deyip, tren garında Draco ve Kate’i gösterip hikayeyi bitiresim geldi…

Aniden gelmişti bu fikir aklıma…Sesil adlı arkadaşım heyecanlandı..Çünkü özgün olacaktı…Bir anda biten, akılda kalıcı olacaktı…

Asena adlı arkadaşımsa öfkelendi.”Eğer Kate ile Draco’yu evlendirirsen seninle konuşmam !” dedi…

Sesil de onların evlenmesini istemiyordu.Draco onunla asla evlenmez, April olsa da olmasa da..Onu kardeşi gibi görüyor dedi…

Bir başka arkadaşım April’in ölmesinin ve Kate ile Draco’nun evlenmesinin çok dramatik olacağını mutlaka öyle yapmam gerektiğini söyledi…

Bir müddet bu düşüncelerle boğuştum…Ne yapacağımı düşündüm…Eğer April’i öldürürsem ve Kate ile Draco evlenirse trajedinin alası olacaktı ve beklenmedik olacaktı….

Ama Sesil beni uyardı.”Eğer April ölürse okuyucuların senin evini yumurta yağmuruna tutar !” dedi…

Sahiden yapardınız da sizi biliyorum…Ama düşündüm…April’i öldürmek…Bunu yapabilir miydim? Bu hikayeye öyle bir final mi layıktı…

Kendi ellerimle ete kemiğe büründürdüğüm karakteri öylece, bir anda öldürecek miydim ?

Çok konuştuk bunu, çok teoriler üretildi…Ve yapamayacağımı anladım…April’i öldürüp, Kate’le Draco’yu evlendirmek hem size hem kendime ihanetti.

Böyle bir şey yazsaydım kendimi affedemezdim..Hayır dedim ve vazgeçtim..Bu hikayeyi yazmaya başladığım anda nasıl bir son tasarladıysam, ondan şaşmayacaktım… O sonla bitirecektim hikayemi…

“Draco !!!”

O sesi duyduğumda nefesim kesildi ! İçimdeki umut büyüdü büyüdü ve yüreğimden taştı…

Kalabalığın arasındaydı işte ! O eşsiz gülümsemesiyle bana bakıyordu !!!

“April !!!” diye bağırdığımı duyumsadım, koşarak sarıldım ona….Sevgilimi, biricik meleğimi kollarıma aldım…

“Korktum çok korktum ! Öleceksin sandım…” diye ağlıyordu ama onu öpücüklerimle susturdum…

Konuşmak istemiyordum sadece ve sadece onu sıkıca sarmak, öpmek istiyordum….

Gene kollarımda, gene yanımdaydı….Bu anın büyüsüyle kapadım gözlerimi ve ipek saçlarının kokusunu içime çeke çeke, bambaşka hülyalara bıraktım kendimi…. 

Yaşıyordu…Benimleydi…Ve hep benimle olacaktı…Bunun için kendime söz vererek derin bir iç geçirdim…İşte şimdi ağlıyordum…Elimde olmadan akıyordu yaşlar, varsın aksınlar….

O yaşıyor ya…Varsın aksınlar…. 

 

Otuz Altıncı Bölüm -İz Bırakanlar Unutulmaz- -İkinci Kısım- 

 

“Hiçbir zaman gerçek aşkı yenemez; ne alevler ne de içi boş insanlar...Gerçek aşk arkasında büyük bir iz bırakır...”

Azula’dan alıntılanmıştır…

 

Bana sıkıca sarıldığında, yüreğimin ferahladığını hissettim.Sanki üstümdeki tüm yükler uçup gitmiş ve bu dünyada bir o bir ben kalmıştık…

Draco’nun kokusunu içime çeke çeke anın büyüsüne bıraktım kendimi…Yangını, saldırıyı,Marcus’un ölümünü…Her şeyi ama her şeyi silip atmak istiyordum o an zihnimden…

Lucius’un yangından bizi çıkarışını hayal meyal hatırlıyordum, gözlerimi açtığımda hastanedeydim ve ilk aklıma gelen Draco’nun durumu olmuştu…Görevlilerden hiçbiri bilmiyordu ona ne olduğunu, hastane birbirine girmişti ve çevrede o kadar çok ceset vardı ki….

Gördüğüm her cesetle içimdeki korku, acı daha da büyümüştü…Ağlayan insanların arasında, umutsuzca Draco’yu ararken onun da ölmüş olabileceğini düşündüm…Onu kaybettiğimi….O binada son nefesini verdiğini…Bu düşüncelerle boğuşmak, onun bir daha olmayacağını düşünmek…Merlin aşkına o kadar can yakıcıydı ki…

Sonra onu gördüm !!! O kalabalığın arasında öylece duruyordu..Benim sevgilim, benim sarı çıyanım….Oradaydı !!!

Şükürler olsun sana Merlin, o iyiydi !!! Adını haykırdığımda bana döndü, yüzündeki rahatlamayı, gülümsemeyi görmek her şeye bedeldi…

O da korkmuştu…O da endişelenmişti benim için…

Koştum…Kalabalığa, çevreme aldırmadan ona koştum…Kollarına bıraktığımda kendimi, gözlerimden iki büyük iri damlanın aktığını fark ettim… 

Aksınlar….İstedikleri gibi aksınlar.. .Draco yaşıyordu, benimleydi !!!

Bitmişti…Saldırı, yangın, her şey bitmişti….

Draco’ya baktığımda yüzümü bir şaşkınlık kapladı, o ağlıyordu ! Yüzü ıslaktı !!! Draco Malfoy ağlıyordu !!!

Hayretler içerisinde bağırdığımı fark ettim.

“Sen ağlıyor musun ?”

Genç adam hışımla karşılık verdi sözlerime.

“Elbette ki hayır !”

Gözlerimi devirmekten alıkoyamadım kendimi, göz göre göre inkar ediyordu beyefendi.

“Utanmana gerek yok, erkekler de ağlayabilir….”

Draco hafifçe başını kaldırdı.

“Gerçek erkekler hiçbir zaman ağlamaz….Ve ben ağlamadım, terlediğim için yüzüm ıslak, hepsi bu !”

Merlin aşkına şuna da bakın hele, inkar etme konusunda Nirvana’ya ulaştı ! Tamam, tamam onu zorlamayacağım…Üstüne gidip de utandırmanın anlamı yok, şimdilik tabi…Kısa bir süre sonra itiraf etmeni sağlayacağım yalancı sevgilim benim…

Belli belirsiz gülümsedim ve kollarından sıyrıldım.

“Senin için çok endişelendim.Hastane ana baba günü gibi, çok kalabalık ve kimsenin durumu belli değil…Her yerde seni arıyordum…”

Draco hızlıca başını salladı.

“Ben de öyle…” duraksadı ve saçlarıma götürdü elini, okşamak istiyormuş gibi yaptı sonra vazgeçip elini indirdi.Derin bir nefes alarak;

“Annem bana anlattı, yangında binaya dalmışsın…Benim için…”

Yüzümün kızardığın hissettim…Onun ağzından bunu duymak çok tuhaftı, omzumu silktim ve önemsiz bir tavır takındım.

“Hımmm evet…Baban çıkardı değil mi bizi ? Yanlış hatırlamıyorum…”

“Evet, evet babam…Konuyu değiştirmeye kalkışma April ! Aklını mı kaçırdın sen ? Nasıl girersin o binaya !!! Ya sana bir şey olsaydı ya çıkamasaydın !!!”

Öfkeyle karışık bir korku seziyordum sesinde…Beni kaybetme korkusu…Bunu fark etmek o kadar güzeldi ki…Ona karşı hissettiklerimin aynısını o da bana hissediyor..Sevgiyi, korkuyu, endişeyi, sahiplenmeyi…Hepsini….

Büyülenmişçesine onun gözlerine bakarken, çabuk toparladım kendimi.Draco hala cevap vermemi bekliyordu.

“Ama gördüğün gibi bana bir şey olmadı ! Sana da…İkimizde iyiyiz….Bence bu konuyu kapatalım…”

Draco ısrarla:”Bu öyle alelade bir konu değil Ap ! Benim için canını tehlikeye attın ! Şimdi kestirip atamazsın…”

Etkilenmiş gibiydi…Onun için canımı tehlikeye atmam onu etkilemiş, büyülemişti…Aaah Merlin aşkına fazla büyütüyor bence, sonuçta aynı şeyi o da benim için yapardı !

O da benim için ölümü göze alırdı ! Şimdi bu konuyu tartışma meydanına çevirmenin ne anlamı var ki ?

“Aynısını sen de benim için yapardın ! Sen de benim için o binaya dalardın ! O yüzden bu konuyu büyütmenin bir anlamı yok Draco !”

Son sözü söylermiş gibi bir tavır takındım.Draco ağzını açtıysa da son anda susmayı tercih etti ve hafifçe başını salladı.

Susması iyi bir şey miydi ? Ne demekti susması ? 

Evet, senin için binaya dalardım !

Hayır o binaya dalmazdım….

Ne anlam çıkarmalıydım bundan şimdi ? Dudağımı kemirmeye başlar başlamaz, kendimi tutamadan merakla sordum.

“O binaya dalar mıydın, dalmaz mıydın ?”

Draco’nun ifadesiz yüzünde bir kıpırdanma oldu.Gülümsemesini bastırmaya çalışıyor gibiydi.

“Bilmem…Dalardım herhalde….”

Ne demek bilmem ? Neden kararlı konuşmuyor !!!

İnatla bağırdığımı fark ettim.

“Kate denen yelloz için daldığına göre benim için de dalardın değil mi !”

Merlin aşkına beni tatmin edecek bir cevap ver Draco !!!

Ama hayır, yüzünde o muzip ifade var ! Gözleri alaycı bir ifadeyle parlıyor….Lanet olasıca Draco Malfoy şuan benimle oynuyor !!!

Başını hafifçe yana eğdi ve gülümsemesini bastırmaya çalışarak;

“Girerdim herhalde…Bilemiyorum ki..O anki ruh halime bağlı….Sevgimin boyutuna, cesaret seviyeme falan falan…”

Draco’nun omzuna bir şaplak attım ve öfkeyle;

“Sen tam bir pisliksin !!! “

Gülerek saçlarıma birkaç buse kondurdu ve fısıldadı.

“Elbette ki girerdim…Bunun aksi bile söz konusu olamaz..Seni kaybedemem April, asla olmaz…”

Sıkıca sarıldı bana ve ben gene eridim onun kollarında…Başa dönmüştük işte..Gene birbirimizin kollarındaydık…Gene bir kavuşma sahnesini yaşıyorduk…

O yangın, bize sevgimizin somut delili olmuştu…Dile dökülen onca sevgi sözlerinin gerçek olduğunu göstermişti hem bize hem de birçok kişiye…Bizim sevgimiz, aşkımız sınanmıştı ve biz sınavı kazanmıştık…Bunun ferahlığı vardı üzerimde, bunun mutluluğu….

Savaştığımız şeyin gerçek olduğunu görmek , cesaretimi arttırmıştı…Artık daha büyük bir özveriyle sarılacaktım hayatıma, aşkımıza….

Ve Draco’nun bu işten çıkabilmesi için tüm gayretimi sarf edecektim ! Dumbledore’un dediği gibi onun yanında olacaktım…Onunla birlikte mücadele edecektim….

Aldığım kararların memnuniyeti içerisinde derin bir nefes aldım.

“Hermione’nin yanına gitmem lazım…Ginny odama geldiğinde söyledi onların durumu da karışıkmış.”

Draco kaşlarını çattı.”Ne olmuş ?”

“Hermione saldırıda yaralanmış, biraz ileride bir odada yatıyormuş…”

Ben ilerlemeye başlarken o da duvardaki büyük saate baktı.

“Birkaç saat sonra taburcu olacağım…”

Hızlıca başımı salladım, o devam etti.

“Saat üçte, benim odamda buluşalım mı ?”

“Tamam, Herm’in durumuna bir bakayım, sonra gene konuşuruz…”

Draco başını salladı ve elimi hafifçe sıktı.Onun yanından ayrılır ayrılmaz, Hermione’nin kaldığı odaya koştum.

Odaya nasıl girdiğimi Merlin bilir…Onlar içinde o kadar endişelenmiştim ki !!!

“Hermmmm !!!”

April bağırarak odaya daldığında, odadaki dört genç yerinden sıçradı.Ginny korkuyla ona döndü.

“Ödümüzü kopardın çatlak !”

April yataktaki genç kıza sarılırken,

“Affedersiniz…Durumun nasıl ,iyi misin ? Sana bunu yapanı bulduğumuzda beynini patlatacağım o pisliğin !”

Hermione yorgun bir tebessüm etti.

“Dur dur bir nefes al Ap, iyiyim ben…”

Harry iç geçirdi.”Evet April, yarın taburcu edeceklermiş Hermione’yi…”

April onun yüzündeki morluklara baktı ve gözlerinin dolmasını engellemeye çalışarak, genç kızın kabarık saçlarını okşadı.

Hermione da duygulanmıştı.Boğuk bir sesle;

“Ağlamaya kalkma sakın !”

April cevap veremeden birkaç damla süzüldü yanaklarına.Hermione sevgiyle;

“April !!! Buraya gel…”

Sıkıca sarıldılar birbirlerine…Ginny, Harry ve Ron da hafifçe gülümsediler bu manzaraya…Hepsi için zor bir gündü.

Ron havayı dağıtmak için, hafifçe öksürdü.

“Hermione kahvaltı etmen gerekiyor artık ! Öğlene geliyor ve sen daha ağzına bir lokma koymadın.”

Masada duran tepsiyi kavradığı gibi genç kızın önünde koydu.Hermione isteksizce tabağa bakarken, Ron eline çatalı aldı ve peynirlerden birini genç kızın ağzına tıktı.

“Aç değilim gibi bahaneler duymak istemiyorum, bu tabak bitecek !”

Ginny gülerek:”Ellerinle besliyorsun Hermione’yi demek…Gözlerim yaşardı doğrusu…”

Ron cevabı yapıştırdı.”Kıskanma kıskanma, Harry de besler seni böyle….”

Odada sessizlik olurken; Hermione, April ve özellikle Ginny’nin gözleri şaşkınlıkla açılmıştı.

Harry durumu açıklamak istercesine,

“Biliyor….”

Ginny tiz bir sesle:”Ona söyledin mi ? Ne zaman, nasıl ?”

Ron’a döndü.”Sandığın gibi değil, düzeyli bir ilişki gibi..Yani kötü bir şey yapmıyoruz…El ele bile tutuşmuyoruz…”

Genç kız endişeyle kelimeler ardına kelimeler sıralarken, Ron ciddi tavrını bozmadı.

Hermione de tereddütle genç adama dönmüştü.

“Çok mu sinirlendin ? Ben ilk duyduğumda çok mutlu olmuştum…”

Tüm başlar Ron’a dönmüştü ama genç adamın ifadesiz tavrı sürüyordu.Sonunda April sabırsızca;

“Bir şey desene Ron !!!”

Harry bile endişelenmişti.”İlk duyduğunda sevindiğini söylemiştin…Yoksa vaz mı geçtin ?”

April,Harry,Ginny ve Hermione nefesini tutmuş genç adama bakarken, Ron yüzüne bir sırıtış yayıldı.

“Elbette ki sevindim ! Deli misiniz siz kız kardeşim, en iyi arkadaşımla birlikte ! Ben sevinmeyeyim de kim sevinsin….”

Ginny rahat bir nefes alırken, Hermione ve April gülmeye başladılar…Hermione neşeyle;

“Sevineceğini biliyordum !!!”

Ron kollarını açtı ve kız kardeşine döndü.

“Gel ve abine sıkıca bir sarıl bakalım Ginny !”

Genç kız gülerek yüzünü buruşturdu.”Bunu yapmam mı gerekiyor ?”

April ve Hermione aynı anda bağırdılar.

“Hadi Ginn !!!”  
Ginny ve Ron sarılırken, genç adam gene de uyarmayı ihmal etmedi.

“Birlikteliğinize çok sevindim ama unutmayın gözüm hep üzerinizde….Mesafeleri iyi koruyun !”

Harry gülümsemesini bastırmaya çalışarak başını sallarken, Ginny de ciddi bir tavır takındı.

“Hiç merak etme sevgili ağabeyciğim…”

Bunu söylerken, muzipçe Harry’ye göz kırpmayı ihmal etmemişti.İki genç kendi aralarında bakışırken, April Hermione’nin kulağına fısıldadı.

“Bu ikisi Ron’u ayakta uyuturlar benden söylemesi…”

Hermione bilmiş bir tavırla;

“Onu uyuturlar ama beni…Asla !”

April gülerken, Ron gene Hermione’nin yanına dönmüştü.Çatalı tekrar eline aldı. 

“Nerde kalmıştık…Hadi bakalım aç ağzını…”

“Ron ben bebek değilim ! Kendim yiyebilirim !”

Hermione’nin itiraz dolu sesi, ağzına tıkılan çatalla kesiliverdi….

Ron Hermione’ye kahvaltısını yaptırırken, köşedeki koltuklarda Ginny,Harry ve April dün geceki saldırıdan bahsediyordu.

Ginny iç geçirdi.”Hastane çok vahim bir durumda….O kadar çok ölü var ki…”

Harry başını salladı.”Büyücülük Dünyası büyük bir darbe aldı, çok büyük…İnancı, umudu olanlar bile sarsılmış vaziyette…Herkes Voldemort’un iktidar olacağını düşünüyor…”

April onun sözünü kesti.

“Ama olmayacak ! Çünkü sen varsın…Sen onu alt edebilirsin !”

Genç adam başını önüne eğdi.Bu büyük sorumluluk canını sıkıyordu… 

Önündeki çiçeklere bakarak,

“Alt etmek için elimden geleni yapacağım…Ama sonunda ne olur kimse bilemez….”

Ginny onun elini kavradı.”Dün Dumbledore’laydın, o ne dedi sana ?”

“Saldırıdan bahsettik işte…Durumun daha da kötüleşeceğini söyleyip durdu..Her şeye hazırlıklı olmalıymışız…”

April suratını buruşturdu.”Bunun daha beterini düşünmek istemiyorum…Şu hale bak ! Herkes sarsılmış vaziyette, daha beterini kaldırabilecek kimse yok !”

Ginny sinirle:”Bakanlıkta hiçbir şey yapmadan öylece otursun yerinde ! Yasa çıkarmakla bu iş olsaydı !!!”

April merakla:”Sahi onlardan ses var mı ?”

Harry hayır anlamında başını salladı.”Gelecek Postası, halk sıkıştırıyor ama hiçbir açıklama yapmıyorlar….”

Ginny devam etti.”Yoldaşlıkta saldırının izlerini silmekle uğraşıyor…Herkes kendi aleminde anlayacağın…”

April iç geçirirken, Ginny merakla ona dönmüştü.

“Şu yangın olayını tam anlatmadın ? Odana geldiğimde konuyu geçiştirmiştin, şimdi konuşalım mı ?”

Harry kaşlarını çattı.”Ne yangını ?”

“April yanan bir binaya dalmış saldırıda ! O yüzden hastanede yatıyordu…” diye açıkladı Ginny.

Genç adam telaşla:”Nasıl ? Neden girdin binaya ! Nasıl kurtuldun !”

April derin bir nefes alıp, başladı anlatmaya.

“Draco yanan bir binada mahsur kalmıştı, ben de peşinden atladım içeriye…”

Bunu duyan Harry ve Ginny hayretle bağırdılar….

“Yanan binaya , Malfoy için mi daldın !!!”

“Nasıl çıktınız ? Yaşıyor değil mi ?”

April hızlıca devam etti.

“Merak etmeyin durumu iyi…Daha demin görüştük…Bizi Lucius Malfoy çıkarmış.”

Harry’nin gözleri daha da açıldı.”Merlin aşkına şaka gibi !!! Lucius Malfoy mu ! O adam canını tehlikeye atarak sizi mi kurtardı yani !!!”

Ginny de şaşırmıştı.”Daha neler….”

“Oğlu için her şeyi yapar o…Draco’nun canı söz konusuydu o yüzden çekinmeden daldı içeriye… diye savundu onu April.

Harry kendi kendine mırıldanıyordu.”Vay canına….”

Ginny ise genç kıza dönmüştü.

“Senin yaptığında cesaret gerektirir….Herkes öyle canını ortaya koyamaz Ap…”

April hafifçe gülümsedi.”Sen koyardın…Harry için o binaya dalardın…”

Ginny ve Harry birbirlerine baktılar…O bakışlar her şeyi anlatıyordu…Birbirleri için neler yapabileceklerini…Çok çok iyi anlatıyordu…

Genç adam hafifçe gülümsedi ve elini öptü Ginny’nin…

April devam etti.

“Hermione ve Ron da yapardı….”

Üçü de Hermione’lere baktı…

Ron genç kıza yemek yediriyordu, neşeyle;

“Aç ağzını bakalımmm…Süpürge geliyooooor !!!”

Hermione gülerek;

“Kes şunu Ron !”

Harry ikisine de hayranlıkla bakıp, mırıldandı.

“Evet, onlar da yapardı…” 

April dalgın bir tebessümle kıvırdı dudağını.

“Gerçekten seven herkes yapardı dün benim yaptığımı…O yüzden büyütülecek hiçbir yanı yok…”

Ginny onun saçını okşadı.”Malfoy oldukça şanslı….”

Harry sinirle:”Umarım ne kadar şanslı olduğunu biliyordur o pislik !”

April güldü.

“Ben ona hep hatırlatıyorum ne kadar şanslı olduğunu…”

Biraz daha saldırıdan bahsettiler…En sonunda April içindeki asıl sıkıntıyı döktü ortaya.

“Benim asıl anlatmak istediğim başka bir şey var….”

Ginny kaşlarını çattı.”Ne ?”

“Marcus….”

“Ne olmuş Marcus’a, gene ne yaptı ?” dedi Harry merakla.

April gözyaşlarını bastırmaya gayret sarf ederek, mırıldandı.

“Marcus…Dünkü saldırıda öldü….

Harry ve Ginny hayretler içerisinde kalakalmıştı.İkisi de şaşkınlıkla April’e baktılar…Genç kız boğuk bir sesle devam etti.

“Ben onunla buluşmaya gittim ya…Onunla konuşuyorduk…Sonra birden öldüren lanetin söylendiğini duydum…Yeşil bir ışık belirdi önümde….Sonra da Marcus…Beni kurtarmak için önüme atladı ve canını verdi….”

Ginny eliyle ağzına kapattı.”Bu..Bu gerçekten…Yani hiç beklemezdim..Marcus’tan böyle bir şey hiç ama hiç beklemezdim….”

Harry de şaşkındı.”Büyük cesaret…Çok büyük….”

April’in gözünden bir yaş da Marcus için aktı.

“Kendimi hiç affetmeyeceğim…” diye fısıldadı titrek bir sesle.

Ginny hışımla:”Neden ki ! Bu onun kararıydı ! Senin önüne atlamayı o seçti….”

“Ona söylediğim son sözler…Çok kırıcı konuştum…Çok…”

Harry onun sözünü kesti.”Ne söyledin ki ?”

April derin bir nefes aldı.Yüzündeki yaş kırıntılarını temizlerken;

“Draco ile benim aramı bozmak için bazı şeyler yaptığını öğrenmiştim..”

“Evet, evet..Hatta o gün hesap sormaya gitmiştin ona !” diye heyecanla ekledi Ginny.

“İşte…Hesap sorarken, ayarı biraz kaçırmış olabilirim….Ona dedim ki…Beni sevmeni ben istememiştim, senden nefret ediyorum falan dedim…”

Harry suratını buruşturdu.”Beni sevmeni ben istemedim biraz ağır olmuş…”

Ginny de isteksizce;

“Evet….”

April tekrar ağlamaklı olunca, Harry hızlıca konuyu değiştirdi.

“Ama olan oldu, artık düşünmenin bir anlamı yok…İnsan sinirliyken ağzından ne çıkacağını bilemiyor….”

Ginny de ona hak vererek; 

“Aynen öyle….”

“Şimdi yapman gereken tek bir şey var Marcus için…” diye ekledi Harry.

April merakla öne doğru eğildi.”Ne ?”

“İsviçre’ye haber vermen gerek April, halanlara ve Marcus’un ailesine durumu açıklayan bir mektup yazmalısın.”

Genç kız tereddütle dudağını ısırdı.

“Halamlarla konuşmak istediğimden emin değilim..Özellikle de kuzenim Charlotte’la…”

Harry ısrarla:”Yapmak zorundasın bunu ! Bu olayı senden duymalılar…”

April düşünceleriyle boğuşurken, vicdanı mırıldandı.

“Harry haklı Ap, onlara senin söylemen daha doğru olur…Soğuk ve kuru bir bildiri yazısı yerine, senin sıcak ve üzüntü dolu mektubunu okumaya hakları var…”

Genç kız derin bir nefes alarak;

“Tamam, haklısın Harry…Yazacağım !”

Ginny yan taraftaki küçük odayı işaret etti.

“İstersen hemen şimdi yaz, St.Mungo’daki haberci baykuşlardan biriyle yollarız mektubu.”

April ayağa kalktı, ağır adımlarla yan odaya ilerlerken, mektupta neler yazabileceğini düşünüyordu…Hoş hangi sözler Marcus’un ölümünü anlatabilirdi onu bilmiyordu….

April mektubunu bitirdiğinde, saat üçe geliyordu…Genç kız hızlıca mektubu zarfa yerleştirdi ve Hermione’lerin yanına döndü.

Hermione uyurken, diğerleri koltuğa yayılmış Gelecek Postası’nı okuyordu. 

April Hermione uyanmasın diye fısıldadı.”Gelecek Postası’nda neler yazıyor ?”

Ginny de sessizce karşılık verdi.”Bakanlığa yüklenmişler…Ölülerin listesi falan var…”

Ron hızlıca ekledi.”Senden de bahsetmişler…”

April merakla:”Nasıl yani ?”

Gazeteye doğru eğildi.Harry haberi yüksek sesle okurken, o da başlığa göz atıyordu.

““ATEŞE ATLADI !

Dün gece yaşanan saldırı birçok duygusal olaya da sahne oldu…Sevdiği için canını veren, çocuğunu korumak için affedilmez lanet yiyen anneden tutun dün gece birçok kişi sevgisini, bağlılığını ortaya koydu !

Bunlardan biri de genç bir kızla ilgili…

Alınan bilgilere göre, Tehlikeli Yaratıkların Yönetimi Komitesi’nde görevli olan Lucius Malfoy’un oğlu Draco Malfoy yangında mahzur kaldığında, genç adamın peşinden içeri girerek hayatını ortaya koymuş, genç bir kız…

Genç kızın kimliği bilinmiyor… Ama bazı kaynaklar onun Draco Malfoy’un kız arkadaşı olduğunu söylüyor…Kız arkadaşıysa da, genç kız günümüzde bize böyle aşkların olduğunu göstererek hem içimize dokunmuş hem de gösterdiği cesaretle şimdiden Büyücülük Dünyası’nda yer edinmiş durumda… 

Draco Malfoy ve genç kızın durumu hakkında elimize bilgi geçer geçmez gene bu sütunlarda haberimizi sizinle paylaşacağız…”

April hafifçe gülümserken, Ron sırıtarak;

“Meşhur oldun artık !”

Genç kız gözlerini devirdi.”Aman ne meşhur ne meşhur…Neyse ben mektubu tamamladım, baykuş bulmaya gidiyorum…Daha sonra Draco’nun yanına uğrayacağım…”

Harry başını salladı.”Tamamdır..Biz bu gece de buradayız, Hermione yarın çıkacak hastaneden…”

April üçüne de gülümsedi.”Haberleşiriz gene, hadi görüşürüz…”

Son bir kez Hermione’yi öptü ve odadan ayrıldı.Odadan çıkar çıkmaz ilk işi St.Mungo’daki baykuşlardan birine mektubu bağlamak oldu, baykuş gökyüzünde süzülürken April koşar adımlarla Draco’nun odasına ilerledi.

Draco’nun odasına girdiğimde, içimi bir heyecan sarmıştı gene…Onu göreceğimi bilmenin heyecanıydı bu…

Kapıyı hafifçe tıklattım ve onun sesini duydum.

“Girin…”

Derin bir nefes alıp, girdim içeriye ama adımımı atmamla duraksamam bir oldu.Draco odada yalnız değildi !!!

Tamam, tamam paniklemeyin…O sarışın yelloz odada yok ! Pansy de….Hele bir olsalardı….Off ikisinin de karşısına dikilip, zafer dolu bir sesle;

“Dün gece o binaya ben daldım, siz değil ! Benim aşkım sizinkinden daha büyükmüş…” diye naralar atmaya pek bir istekliyim doğrusu…

Ama şimdi değil….O konuşma mutlaka yapılacak ama bugün değil….

Odada kimler mi var dersiniz ?

Bir zamanlar beni çok seven ama ona söylediğim ufak yalanı öğrenince küsen Narcissa ve hayatı boyunca benden hoşlanmayan ve geldiğim İtalya’ya dönmemi bekleyen Lucius….

Kısacası gelecekteki kayınvalidem ve kayınpederim….

Vicdanım kıkırdadı.”Evlilik hayalleri kuruyoruz bakıyorum…”

Cevap vermedim zaten tüm dikkatimi odadakilere vermiştim.Draco eşyalarını topluyor, Lucius pencerenin önünde dalgın bir tavırla dışarıyı izliyor.Narcissa ise oğlunun yanında dikilmiş bir şeyler söylüyordu…

Geldiğimi fark ettiklerinde Cissy bana doğru ilerledi ve beni hayretler içerisinde bırakarak sıkıca sarıldı.

“April….”

Ben de ona karşılık verirken, genç kadının yüzündeki minnet ifadesini yakalamıştım.

“April…Seninle karşılaştığım iyi oldu…Dün gece yaptığın şey…”

Gözlerim dolmaya başlamıştı gene ve Draco’nun önünde ağlamak istemiyordum… O yüzden hızlıca araya girdim.

“Bunu konuşmayalım artık Cissy…Sana sormak istediğim tek bir şey var….”

Merakla yüzüme baktı.

“Nedir ?”

Hafifçe dudağımı ısırdım.”Çalıkuşu konusunda hala bana kızgın mısın ?”

Cissy’nin yüzünde bir gülümseme belirince, derin bir nefes verdim…Sonunda…Sonunda aramızdaki küslük bitiyordu !

Saçlarımı okşarken, içten bir sesle;

“O konu çoktan kapandı…Niyetin bana o kitabı okutmaktı…Bu yüzden söylediğin beyaz yalanın hiç önemi yok tatlım…”

Ben Cissy’le barış imzalarken, Draco yanımıza geldi..Aramızdaki buzların erimesine sevindiği belliydi…

“Sonunda küslüğü sonlandırdın haa anne…”

Cissy cevap verirken, ben de tereddütle pencerenin önünde dikilen Lucius’a doğru ilerledim…

Aramızdaki her şeye rağmen, ona olan öfkeme, kırgınlığa rağmen -Beni İtalya’ya postalayışını hala sindiremedim- dün geceki davranışı için bir teşekkür borçluydum ona.

Boğazımı temizledim ve sesimin iyi çıkmasına gayret ederek;

“Bay Malfoy…”

Yüzünü bana çevirdiğinde, gözlerindeki o boş ifade tereddüt etmeme sebep oldu.Sanki ne söylesem tek kelimesini anlamayacakmış gibiydi….

Gene de cesaretimi kaybetmemeliydim !!!

“Dün gece için…Ben teşekkür ederim…”

Lucius’un yüzündeki o boş ifade yerini hala koruyordu ve benim sırtımdan ter boşalmaya başlamıştı artık !!!

En sonunda kuru bir sesle;

“Asıl ben teşekkür ederim April Draker, oğlum için o binaya girmen…Büyük bir cesaret örneğiydi…”

Hafifçe gülümsedim ama o çoktan kafasını çevirmiş, dışarıyı izlemeye kaldığı yerden devam etmişti…

Aslında pek umduğum gibi geçmedi konuşmamız…Sonuçta ben daha dramatik ve duygu dolu bir hayal kurmuştum…

Lucius’un gözleri dolacaktı ve bana yaptıkları için özür dileyecekti…Birbirimize sarılacaktık, Cissy ve Draco da duygu seli içerisinde bize sarılacaktı…Dördümüz bir sevgi yumağı içinde yeni bir hayata başlayacaktık….

Evet…Pek umduğum gibi geçtiği söylenemez….Ama gene de bana teşekkür etmesi de bir şey….

Anlaşılan Lucius Malfoy’la anlaşmak gibi bir düşünce yapısı daha dünyaya gelmemiş ! 

Ben bunları düşünürken, Draco hafifçe omzuma dokundu.Anlaşılan gitme vakti gelmişti… 

“Annemler malikaneye dönüyor, biz ne yapalım ?” 

Narcissa ve Lucius önde ilerlerken, biz arkada kalmıştık…

Draco’nun sorusuna ne cevap vereceğimi biraz düşündüm…Sonuçta baş başa vakit geçirmeyeli epey olmuştu…

Sonra aklıma gelen ani bir fikirle, heyecana kapıldım.

“Seni bir yere götüreceğim !!!”

Draco kaşlarını çattı.”Nereye ?”

Heyecanım ve hevesim sesime iyice yayılarak;

“Sürpriz…Zamanında çok gittiğimiz bir yere !!!”

Draco hala anlamamıştı ama ben durur muyum, onun elini yakaladığım gibi koşmaya başladım….

Lucius ve Cissy’nin merak dolu bakışlarını hissedebiliyordum ama kimin umurunda, uzun bir aradan sonra Draco ile baş başa kalacaktık…Hem de çocukluğumuzun büyük bir kısmının geçtiği o küçük kulübede…Onunla tanıştığım kulübede….

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 37.Bölüm -Evlilik Oyunu-   
> *Marcus’un ölüm haberi Çiftlikte nasıl bir etki yaratacak ? Charlotte ve Carmen’in tepkisi ne olacak ?   
> *April ve Draco uzun bir aradan sonra ilk kez baş başalar…Birlikte neler yapacaklar, ne konuşacaklar ? Gelecek hakkında konuşurlar mı ki ?   
> *Çocukluktan beri tanışık olan April ve Draco nasıl tanıştılar ? Draco’nun hayatına genç kız nasıl girdi ?   
> *Saldırı haberini alan Charles Draker, topladığı tüm delillerle Londra’da ! Lucius Malfoy’un kaderi April’in babasının ellerinde !


	37. Evlilik Oyunu

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> “Küçükken anlamıştım….”  
> “Neyi ?”  
> “İlerde evleneceğimizi…”  
> “Bu da kehanetlerinden biri miydi ?”  
> “Hayır, bu seferki sadece bir histi….”
> 
> April&Draco
> 
> “Kaç çocuk istiyorsun Draco ?”  
> “Bir çocuk yeter…Aaa yok yok iki olsun, tek kalmasın…Aslında üç ideal bir rakam…Hatta dört..Belki de beş…”  
> “…”

“İşte geldiiiik !!!”

Avazım çıktığı kadar bağırdım.Sesimin tınısındaki zafer ve mutluluğun fark edilmemesi imkansızdı.

Draco’ya heyecan içinde baktığımda, içimdeki o mutluluk donakaldı ve korkuyla kaşlarımı çatıp, 

“ Neden sirke satıyor suratın ???”

Draco bana cevap vermeden, onu getirdiğim küçük kulübeye bakıyor…Büyük çitlerle sarılı, çevresinde devasa ağaçlar olan, otlarla kaplı küçük kulübeye…. 

Tamam, kabul ediyorum..Son gördüğümden daha harap bir halde…Ama olsun, yıkık dökük olmasına rağmen burası bizim geçmişimiz, çocukluğumuz….

Bu anın büyüsünü bozacak hiçbir şey göremiyorum….

“Buraya neden geldik ? Neresi burası ?”

İşte şimdi bozuldu….

Draco burayı hatırlamıyor !!! Hayretler içerisindeyim, sahiden öyleyim….Hadi tamam küçükken onlarda kaldığımı tam hatırlayamaz, hadi tamam küçükken ilk öpücüğünü ona benim verdiğimi de hatırlayamaz…

Ama bu kulübe !!! Merlin aşkına burası bizim oyun evimizdi !!! Biz tüm yazımızı burada geçirdik !!! 

 

Elma ağacının oraya salıncak kurmuş, orada sallanmıştık….Tabi bu muggle işi düşünceme Lucius hiddetlenmişti zamanında ama her neyse….

Gizlice süpürgeye burada bindik !!! Gene ve gene Lucius burnunu sokup, eğlencemizin içine etmişti, o da ayrı…

Ne varmış, Draco’yu aşağı düşürdüysem…Bir iki gün istirahat etti, sonra yine ayaktaydı…. 

Merlin, burası Draco ile benim yerim !!! Burası buram buram bizim küçüklüğümüz, anılarımız kokuyor….

Ve işe bakın ki, Draco hiçbir şey hatırlamıyor !!!

Hiddetlendim ve bunu göstermekten çekinmeyeceğim, derin bir nefes alıp, sert bir sesle konuşmaya başladım.

“Burayı hatırlamıyor olamazsın ! Lütfen şaka yaptığını söyle !!!”

Draco kaşlarını çattı ve alnını sıvazladı…Merlin aşkına sahiden hatırlamıyor !

“April gerçekten hatırlamıyorum….Biraz ipucu versen…”

Kendime bir avada çakmak istiyorum…Evet, evet bir avada….Vicdanım içeride kopuyor gülmekten ama o kadar sinirlendim ki, ona bile laf yetiştirecek halim yok.

“Draco….” dedim ve ciddi bir sesle;

“Bazen şizofren olduğumu ve kendi kendime hayaller kurduğumu düşünüyorum…Acaba benim seninle hiç küçüklük anım yok da hepsini ben mi kuruyorum kafamda….Doğru söyle bana, ben size küçükken geldim, yazın sizinle kaldım değil mi ?”

Draco’nun gülmemek için dudağını ısırdığını görünce, sinirden ağlamak üzereydim artık.

O ise kahkahasını bastırmak için çaba sarf ederek;

“Hayal meyal hatırlıyorum, küçükken geldiğini…Babamın asasını yürütüp, bahçeyi talan etmiştin…”

“Bir onu hatırlıyorsun zaten….” dedim alıngan bir sesle.

Durumun vahametini sonunda kavramış olacak ki, bana doğru yaklaştı ve belime koydu ellerini.

Bu kez temasla, dokunmayla gönlümü alacağını sanıyorsa yanılıyor !!! İnatla başımı kaldırdım.

“Burayı hatırlayamaman, unutmuş olman canımı sıktı…”

Draco derin bir nefes verdi.

“Elimde olan bir şey değil April, biliyorsun ki…Ben de hatırlamak istiyorum…Hatta hafızamı elimden geldiğince zorluyorum ama olmuyor…O kadar derinlerde ki küçüklüğüm…”

Gözlerim dolmak üzere, çenem hafifçe titriyor ve ben acı bir sesle;

“Ama ben her şeyi hatırlıyorum…En ince detayına kadar…Seni hatırlıyorum…”

Draco çarpık bir tebessümle;

“En başında dememiş miydin hafızam kuvvetli diye…Ne yazık ki ben önemsiz gördüğüm şeyleri itiyorum derinlere, bir daha da hatırlamıyorum…”

Önemsiz mi ? Küçüklüğümüz önemsiz mi yani !!!

“Senin için önemsiz olduğumu bilmiyordum, değersiz bir anı…” 

Sert bir sesle söyledim bunu ve kollarından sıyrıldım.Draco telaşla beni tutmaya çalışırken, ekledi.

“Tabi ki de öyle değilsin…Ama o zamanlar bilemezdim, ileride benim için ne kadar önemli olacağını bilemezdim…” 

Yüzümü buruşturdum.”Çok saçma…Hiçbir şey hatırlayamaman sinirime dokunuyor !”

“Benim de ! Ama eminim ki sen bana anlatırken, bir şeyler canlanacak kafamda…Hadi bana bu kulübeyi anlat, neler yaşadığımızı…”

Derin bir soluk aldım.İşte başardı…Heyecanım canlanmaya başladı ve öfkemin olduğu yerde yeller esiyor…

Hevesle onun elini tuttum ve bahçede yürümeye başladım.Küçük kulübemiz bizi gördüğüne sevinmiş gibiydi…Bunca seneden sonra gene bir aradaydık….

Yine bu küçük kulübede, yine baş başa….

Sen hatırlayamasan da Draco, burası bizim tanıştığımız yer…Seninle burada tanıştık biz…

Aslında bizim hikayemiz çok önceden başlamıştı…

Bir yaz günü başladı bizim hikayemiz, sekiz yıl önce yaşanmış bir yaz günü….

\----------------------------------Flashback---------------------------------------------------

 

“Off sabah sabah bu canlılığın sebebi ne ?”

Tepesinde öten kuşlara öfkeyle baktı Draco ve hışımla otların arasında ilerlemeye başladı.

“Kuşlar ötüşüp durur, hava çok sıcak…Sıkıcı bir gün daha….”

Sesindeki mutsuzluğu çevresine yaya yaya küçük kulübeye doğru yürüdü.Kısacık boyuna rağmen, başı dikti...Her şeye meydan okuyan, korkusuz biri izlenimi vardı yüzünde…

Kulübeye girdi ve etrafa saçtığı minderlerin üzerine attı kendini.Balyumruk Şekerci Dükkanı’ndan aldığı torbaları yırtarcasına açtı ve içindekileri yere serdi.

Neler neler saçılmıştı ortaya…İnsanın baktığında bile ağzını sulandıracak, lezzetli şekerlemelere imrenerek baktı küçük çocuk…

Biber Şeytancıkları,Bitmeyen Şekerler,Şeker Tüy Kalemler,Buzdan Kurbağalar,Çikolatalı Kurbağalar…

Çikolatalı Kurbağa’lardan birini kaptı ve ağzına attı.Ortaya çıkan kurbağaya aldırmadan çikolatadan çıkan karta göz attı.

Kartı diğer koleksiyonuna katacağını kendi kendine mırıldanırken, diğer şekerlemelere saldırdı….

Dışarıdan bakan biri için, Draco oldukça yalnızdı…Tek başına bu küçük kulübede oynuyor, şekerleme yiyor, havanın kararmasına yakın da evine dönüyordu…

Kulübenin sahibi olan yaşlı cadı öleli seneler oluyordu..Ve Lucius da oğlu için kulübeyi onartıp, ona güzel bir oyun evi olarak doğum gününde vermişti.

Cissy pek hoş karşılamamıştı bunu…Sonuçta daha sekiz yaşındaki bir çocuğun, devasa bir oyun evine sahip olması gereksizdi…Hele de oyun evi, aslında insanların yaşadığı evlerden farksızsa….Ama Lucius inat etmişti…Draco en mükemmelini almalıydı…Her zaman ve her zaman en mükemmeli….

Doğrusu onu şımartmaya o kadar alışmıştı ki, Draco’nun gün geçtikçe kibirli ve ukala bir karaktere sahip olduğunu bir türlü göremiyordu…. 

Annesi ve babası ne derse desin, ne yaparsa yapsın küçük çocuk yalnızdı…En kötüsü de Draco yalnız olduğunun bilincinde değildi…Aksine o tek başına olmayı seviyor, bundan mutluluk duyuyordu.

Cissy ona safkan arkadaşlarının küçük çocuklarını eve davet etmeyi teklif edince, Draco sinirleniyor ve ukala bir tavır takınıp;

“Kimseyi istemiyorum ! Küçük, aptal veletlerle oyun oynamam ben !” diyerek yaşıtlarını hor görüyordu…

Cissy oğlunun gelişimi için endişelenirken, işte o günlerde Violet Draker’dan bir mektup almıştı…

Charles ve Violet ortaya çıkan ailevi bir sorunla boğuşuyorlardı.Anlaşılan Violet’in kız kardeşi Daphne gene bir olay yaratmıştı ve zavallı kadın kardeşiyle uğraşmaktan küçük kızına vakit ayıramaz olmuştu…

Birkaç haftalığına kızını Cissy’lere bırakmak istiyordu…Narcissa elbette ki bu teklifi severek kabul etmişti..Hatta tüm yazı küçük kızın burada geçirmesini istiyordu…

Böylece April’in birkaç güne malikaneye geleceği kesinleşmiş oldu…Lucius pek önemsemedi…Çünkü daha önce April’le tanışmamıştı ve onun nasıl bir baş belası olduğundan bihaberdi….

Draco’nun şekerlemeleriyle oyalandığı o gün, April’in malikaneye ayak bastığı gündü.

Narcissa oğlunun tepkisinden korkmuş, bu misafirden hiç söz etmemişti…Şimdi April karşısında ona gülümserken, telaşla konuşuyordu.

“Oğlum Draco’yu çok seveceksin…Senin geleceğinden haberi yoktu ama görünce havalara uçacak…Hiç arkadaşı yok…”

April kibarca genç kadının sözünü kesti.

“Nerde şimdi ?”

Cissy tereddütle cevap ararken, o da beline kadar uzanan saçlarını iki örgü yapmaya çalışıyordu.Anlaşılan biraz dağınık bir kızdı, saçını başını ancak yapıyordu…

“Oyun evinde…” diye mırıldandığında Narcissa, April de üstüne başına çeki düzen veriyordu…

Üstündeki kırmızı puanlı elbisesi, küçük babetleri ve hasır şapkasıyla; bir biblodan farksızdı…

“Oyun evi nerde ?” 

April ısrarla Draco’nun yerini öğrenmeye çalışırken, Cissy hafifçe dudağını ısırdı.Draco oraya kendisinden başka kimsenin ayak basmasına izin vermezdi…April’in o kulübenin çevresinde dolanması bile oğlunun köpürmesine yol açacaktı….

Küçük kız bu düşünceleri okumuş gibi, hafifçe gülümsedi.

“Güvenin bana…Onu kızdırmayacağım…”

Sonunda pes eden Cissy derin bir nefes verdi ve malikanenin ilerisindeki patikadan inmesini, sol taraftaki eğri büğrü ağaçların arasından geçip, asma köprüden dümdüz devam etmesini söyledi…Köprünün ilerisinde kulübeyi görecekti…

April o anlatırken sadece başını salladı…Kafasına adresi iyice kazıdıktan sonra, heyecanla dışarı fırladı…

Draco ile tanışmak için sabırsızlanıyordu….

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

“Nasıl hatırlamazsın burayı aklım almıyor ?” dedim hayıflanarak…

“Burası senin oyun evindi…Benden önce de burada bir şeyler yaşadın sen !”

Gerçekten ama gerçekten aklım almıyor…İnsan nasıl oyun oynadığı, küçüklüğünün geçtiği bu muhteşem yeri hatırlamaz !!! 

Draco kulübenin tahta kapısını iterek, içeri girerken ben hala çabalıyordum…Hatırlaması lazımdı, hatırlaması !!!

O ise dalgın bir tavırla içeri süzülmüştü…Eskiden minderlerle, oyuncaklarla kaplı bu ev şimdi tozdan pislikten geçilmiyordu…

Yavaşça asasını çıkardı ve çevredeki tozları ağır ağır yok etti.Bense heyecanla onun yüzüne bakıyordum.

“Hatırlamış olmalısın artık !”

Hafifçe gülümsedi.

“Burayı hatırladım sanırım…” Salonun belli bir bölgesini işaret etti eliyle,

“Üst üste minderleri koyardım buraya sonra da gözümü tavana diker, hayal kurardım…” gözlerindeki o hülyalı bakışı hissedince, istemeden gülümsedim…

Silikte olsa bir şeyler hatırlıyor….

Denemeye devam ederek;

“Şekerlemeleri de burada yermişsin…Cissy izin vermediğinden tek yiyebileceğin yer burasıymış…Kaldığım yaz birlikte yemiştik şekerlemeleri…Senin en sevdiğin Çikolatalı Kurbağalardı…İçinden çıkan kartları biriktirirdin…Tahta bir kutuda saklardın onları…Görmeyi çok istemiştim ama göstermemiştin…”

Draco’nun yüzü gevşiyor, anılar havuzunda yüzdüğüne eminim.

“Çikolatalı Kurbağalar…O tahta kutu hala odamda duruyor.Küçükken deli gibi biriktirirdim o kartları…”

Vicdanım zaferle bağırdı.”Kartları hatırlıyor !!! Kartları hatırlıyor !!!”

Ufak bir kahkaha attım istemeden…O kadar komikti ki durumumuz, sanki hafızasını kaybetmiş birine geçmişi hatırlatmaya çalışıyor gibiydim…

Draco etrafta gezinip, hatıralarını su yüzüne çıkarmaya çalışırken, ben de yere oturdum.

“Tam olarak neleri hatırlıyorsun onu söyle bari ? Bazı şeyler canlanmış olmalı kafanda ?”

Bu metot işe yarayacak gibi, Draco kaşlarını çatmış yüzüme bakıyor… Düşünceleriyle boğuştuğu belli… 

“Minderleri hatırlıyorum…Şekerlemeleri yediğimi…Üst kata çıkmaktan çok korktuğumu hatırlıyorum…İtiraf edemezdim o zamanlar kendime ama korkardım…Tuhaf olan ne biliyor musun ? Burayı hatırladım, yani bu salonu…Ama kulübenin dışını bir türlü canlandıramadım kafamda…”

Öylece yüzüne baktım…Kulübenin dışını hatırlayamıyorum da ne demek ? Uçuk pembe, kare camlı şirin bir tahta ev işte ! 

Oyun evinin salonunu hatırlıyor ama oyun evinin kendisini hatırlamıyor ! Hakikaten var bunun kafasında bir sorun….

Draco cevap vermemi beklemeden devam etti.

“Belki de ilgimi çekmediğindendir…Demiştim ya sana önemsemediğim şeyleri kolay unuturum diye…Evin dış görünümünden çok bu salon ilgimi çekerdi…Tavanı özellikle…Dikkatli baktığında küçük mavi çizgilerle kaplı olduğunu göreceksin….”

Başımı kaldırdım ve haklı olduğunu gördüm…İncecik, mavi çizgiler boydan boya kaplıyordu tavanı…Çizgilere göz gezdirirken, Draco da salonla bitişik olan mutfağa doğru ilerledi.

 

\-----------------------------------------Flashback--------------------------------------------

 

April otların arasında ilerlerken, derin derin nefes alıyordu…Heyecanı git gide artıyordu ve kalbi göğsünü delip dışarı çıkacakmışçasına atıyordu.

“Ya kızarsa ya beni dışarı atarsa…” diye kendi kendine düşünürken, kulübenin önüne geldi.

Tahta merdivenleri yavaşça çıktı ve verandanın önünde bir müddet bekledi.Ne yapması, ne demesi gerekiyordu acaba ?

Yeni bir arkadaş edinebilmek için hiç bu kadar kasmamıştı kendini….

Tahta kapıya hafifçe vurduğunda, nefes almayı bıraktı…İçeriden bir ses gelmedikçe de alabileceğini sanmıyordu.

Draco kapının çalışıyla, elindeki Biber Şeytancıkları yere bıraktı.Kaşlarını çattı ve kulak kesildi kapıya.

Acaba yanlış mı duymuştu ? Kapı yine çalınınca öfleyerek ayağa kalktı.Annesi onu hiç rahat bırakmayacaktı anlaşılan ! Gene ne için gelmişti acaba ?

Kapıyı sert bir hareketle açması ve donup kalması bir oldu….

Kapıdaki annesi değildi…Yedi, sekiz yaşlarında küçük bir kız vardı karşısında…Uzun siyah saçları iki örgüyle örülmüş, kırmızı puanlı elbisesi ve hasır şapkasıyla “Küçük Prenses” filminden fırlama bir kız… 

Sert bir sesle;

“Ne istiyorsun ?”

April zoraki bir tebessümle cevap verdi.”Merhaba ben April ve sen de Draco olmalısın….”

Draco kaşlarını çattı.

“Adımı nerden biliyorsun ?”

Küçük kız gizemli bir havaya bürünerek;

“Adından fazlasını biliyorum Draco Malfoy !”

Kulübenin içerisine doğru bir bakış atarak, devam etti.

“Beni içeri alırsan, sana kim olduğumu ve neden geldiğimi söylerim…”

Draco omuz silkerek:”Ne söyleyeceğin umurumda bile değil ! Şimdi hemen defol buradan !!!”

Sakin ama sert bir şekilde söylemişti bunu.April’inse pes etmeye niyeti yoktu, burnunu havaya kaldırarak;

“Peki sen bilirsin…Onca yolu senin için geldim…Sana anlatmam gerekenler vardı ama madem dinlemek istemiyorsun…”

Arkasını döndü ve ağır adımlarla kulübenin dışına doğru yürümeye başladı.Draco arkasından bakarken oldukça kararsız görünüyordu…Acaba kız ona ne anlatacaktı ? Onu nereden tanıyordu ?

Merakı, gururunu bastırdı ve soğuk bir ses takınarak;

“Anlatacakların ilgimi çeker mi peki ?”

April hızlıca ona döndü ve gülümsemesi yüzüne iyice yayıldı.

“Hem de nasıl….Duymak istediklerin iki dudağımın arasında !”

Draco kararsız görünüyordu…Bir kulübeye bir kıza bakıyordu…Biliyordu ki eğer onu içeri alırsa, tüm büyüklüğünü yitirecekti.

Çünkü bu kulübenin içi onun kalbinin içi gibiydi…Çevresi duvarlarla örülü ve kimsenin girmesini istemediği kalbinin içi…

“Konu ne ? Konudan bahset ki anlayalım ilgimi çekip, çekmeyeceğini…”

April burun kıvırdı.”Yok öyle…Ya beni içeri alırsın ya da anlatacaklarımı hiçbir zaman öğrenemezsin…”

“Bana numara yapmadığını nereden bileceğim peki ? Ya bunları uyduruyorsan, sırf içeriye gelmek için bahane türettiysen !”

Draco kuşkuyla bakarken ona kız istifini hiç bozmadı.

“Hiçbir zaman bir şeyden tam olarak emin olamazsın Draco, risk almayı bilmen gerek…Ve inan bana anlatacaklarım olmasa senin o küçük kulübenin gözümde hiçbir değeri yok…”

Draco pes etmek üzereydi…Kızı içeri alsa ne olurdu ki ? Hayır asla !!! Burası onun mekanıydı, ona özeldi !!!

Kendisinden başka kimse adım dahi atamazdı ! Annesini bile içeri sokmamıştı o !!!

Hem bu kız, April ne anlatabilirdi ki ona ? Neden bahsediyordu ? Draco’nun öğrenmek için can attığı ne vardı ki bu hayatta ?

Acaba çok güçlü bir büyücü olmanın yolunu mu bulmuştu ? Ya da çikolata şelalesinin yerini keşfetmişti ?

Belki de belki de Kurbağa Kartlarının en değerlileri şuan kızın cebindeydi !!! Koleksiyonunun son parçaları….Hala bulamadığı son parçaları….

“Tamam !” dedi sonunda derin bir nefes alarak;

“Seni içeri alacağım ama söyleyeceklerin bitince çıkıp gideceksin ve bir daha da buraya hiç gelmeyeceksin !”

April başını salladı.”Bana uyar…”

Draco kapıdan çekildi ve April’in kendisine doğru yürüyüşünü sabırsızlıkla izledi.

Küçük kız kapıdan girmeden önce Draco’ya döndü, yeşilimsi ela gözleriyle oğlanın gri mavi gözlerine kısa bir bakış atıp, kulübenin içine ilerledi.

Ve böylece Draco’nun kulübesine ilk kez bir yabancı ayak basmıştı…İlk kez biri onun mabedine girmişti ! 

Bunu başaran kişinin, Draco’nun duvarlarla çevrili kalbine girmesi de şaşılacak bir olay değildi….

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“Bu anlattığını hatırlamıyorum….”

Hayal kırıklığı ile inledim.

”Hadi canım ! Kulübene senden sonra ilk giren kişiyim ben, nasıl hatırlamazsın !”

İşine gelmiyor yaa, hatırlamaz tabi…En derine itmiştir bu anıyı da…

Draco alnını sıvazladı ve derin bir iç çekti.”Üzgünüm Ap….”

Suratımı buruşturarak:”Off keşke hatırlasaydın…Seni fena kandırmıştım…Kulübene girebilmek için ortaya bir yem attım ve sen de yedin !”

Zafer dolu tebessümüme, gözlerini devirerek karşılık veriyor…

“O zamanlarda aynı April’mişsin desene, küçük numaralarla istediğini almaya çalışan kız…”

“Ne var ? Kandırıldığını öğrenmek ağırına mı gitti…Sen de hiç değişmedin Draco, seni oltaya getirmek hala bebek işi…”

Ben sırıtırken, onun öfkesi daha da arttı.

“Ben öyle kolay oltaya gelmem ! Hiçbir zamanda gelmedim ! Senin o küçük şirin kız numaralarına kanmış gibi yapıp, içten içe eğlenmişimdir muhtemelen…”

Nasıl da yazıyor Merlin aşkına…Elinde olsa anımızı baştan sona kendisi yazacak !!!

“Hiç de bile uydurma şimdi Draco ! Sahiden de oltaya geldin, hatta sen hevesle söyleyeceklerimi beklerken, seni dakikalar boyunca kıvrandırdım.”

Draco alaycı bir kahkaha attı.

“Kıvrandığımı görmek istediğin için, öyle sandın güzelim…Ben kıvranmamış, alaya alıyordum seni muhtemelen…Sen bunu kıvranma olarak algılandıysan bu senin problemin…”

Pes doğrusu, sahiden ama sahiden pes…Merlin aşkına adam son dakikaya kadar burnunu havada tutacak !!!

Ben bu adama nasıl katlanıyorum anlamadım ki ? Ağladığını inkar eder, kandırıldığını inkar eder…Ömrümü bitirdi, ömrümü !!! 

“Pekala Bay Mükemmel, Kusursuz İnsan izin verirseniz anlatmaya devam edeceğim !” diye tısladım dişlerimin arasından.

O ise oldukça sakindi, hafifçe başını salladı ve böylece kaldığım yerden devam ettim anlatmaya…

\----------------------------------------Flashback---------------------------------------------

 

“Pekala anlatacağın şey ne ?”

Draco onu içeri alır almaz, soğuk bir tavırla ona dönmüştü.Ama April onu fark etmemiş gibi içeriye doğru süzüldü…

“Güzel bir yermiş…”

“Hey ! Seni bekliyorum !”

April minderlerin üstüne oturdu ve yerdeki şekerlemelerden birini ağzına attı.Draco onun bu hareketine iyice sinirlenmişti.

“Buraya misafir olarak geldin, o yüzden hiçbir şeye dokunma !”

April gözlerini kırpıştırarak;

“Amma da cimrisin, alt tarafı bir şeker attım ağzıma…”

“Hadi ne söyleyeceksen söyle ve sonra da çekip git !”

April eliyle yanındaki minderi işaret etti.”O zaman otur şuraya, tepemde dikilip durma…”

Küçük çocuk derin bir iç geçirerek, April’in karşısına oturdu.Küçük kız bir şeker daha indirmişti midesine ama Draco bu kez umursamadı.

“Dinliyorum….”

“Aaaa bunlar Çikolatalı Kurbağalar mı !” Küçük kız heyecanla içlerinden bir tanesini kaptı ve hızlıca açtı.

“Bunları çok severim….”

Draco’nun sabrı taşmaya başlamıştı.Öfkeyle kızın elinden kaptı çikolatayı.

“Onlar benim ! Benim olan hiçbir şeye el süremezsin !!! Hatta şuan burada bile olmanı istemiyorum !!! Bana ne söyleyeceksen söyle, sonra da git buradan !”

April bir adım geriledi.Draco oldukça öfkeli görünüyordu.

 

“Off peki…Sana bildiklerimin hepsini anlatacağım şimdi…”

“Evet ?” Keskin bir sesle karşılık verdi Draco, April derin bir nefes daha aldı.

“Adım April Violet Draker ve Cissy’nin davetlisi olarak bir müddet sizin evde kalacağım…Kısacası bu yazı birlikte geçireceğiz….”

Draco kaşlarını çattı.”Annemin davetlisi misin ? Kimin kızısın sen ?”

“Charles ve Violet’in, annelerimiz arkadaş….”

“Eee ?” dedi sabırsızca Draco.

“Ne eesi ?”

“Bana anlatacaklarına gelelim artık ! O çok mühim şeylere….”

“Sana anlatacaklarım bunlardı Draco, sizin davetlinizim…Ve senin yeni oyun arkadaşınım…” diye gülümsedi April.

Draco hışımla ayağa kalktı.

“Bunlar mıydı ? Bana anlatacakların bu saçma sapan şeyler miydi !!! Kulübemi derhal terk et, ayrıca sen benim arkadaşım filan değilsin ! Git buradan, hemen !!!”

April başıyla pencereyi işaret etti.

“Yağmur çiseliyor…Durduktan sonra giderim…”

Draco öfkeyle onun koluna yapıştı.Kızı zorla ayağa kaldırdı ve kapıya doğru ilerletti.

“Yağmurdan bana ne ! Çık git kulübemden !!!”

April onun ellerinden kurtulmaya çalışırken, öfkeyle bağırdı.

“Kabalaşmana gerek yok, senin uyduruk kulüben umurumda bile değil ! Ben sadece arkadaş olmaya çalışıyordum ama senin gibi biriyle Troll bile arkadaş olmaz !!!”

Draco kapıyı açtı ve genç kızı dışarı ittirdi.

“Kimseye ihtiyacım yok benim ! Bir arkadaşa ihtiyacım yok !!!”

April’in cevap vermesine fırsat tanımadan, kapıyı sertçe kapattı.Genç kız verandanın merdivenine çöktü ve yağan yağmura baktı.

Yaz yağmuru şiddetini arttırmıştı, çevredeki her yer sırılsıklam olmuştu…April burnuna gelen toprak kokusunu içine çekti…

Yağmuru seviyordu….

“Sen hala niye buradasın ! Gitsene !!!”

Draco pencereden ona doğru bağırıyordu….

Merlin aşkına ne kaba çocuk !!!

April sinirle:”Bu yağmurda gidemem ! Yağmur dursun öyle gideceğim !”

“Ne yapacağın beni ilgilendirmez ama kulübemin çevresinde olmanı istemiyorum.Verandamdan ayrıl !!!”

“Yağmuru görmüyor musun ? Ne olmuş biraz şurada otursam !!! Hasta olmak istemiyorum !”

“Hasta olman ya da yağmurda kalmandan bana ne ! Gitsene hadi !!!”

April öfkeyle ayağa fırladı.

“Sen ve aptal kulüben !!!”

Hışımla merdivenlerden indi ve bahçenin ortasına doğru ilerledi.Tam ortaya geldiğinde, öylece durdu ve yağmurun altında beklemeye başladı.

Draco kaşlarını çatarak, pencereden ona doğru seslendi.

“Gitsene eve ! Ne diye dikiliyorsun orada !!!”

“Sana ne ! Seni ilgilendirmez benim yaptığım, canım burada durmak istiyor…”diye yapıştırdı cevabı küçük kız.

“Hasta olacaksın seni salak !!!” diye öfkeyle karşılık verdi Draco.

April omuz silkti.”Seni ilgilendirmez ! Sen git o küçük şekerlemelerini ye ve beni rahat bırak !”

Draco camı kapattı ve söylenerek minderlerine geri döndü.Ama yağmur şiddetini artırmıştı…Gök gürlüyor, şimşekler çakıyordu… 

Draco endişeyle camdan dışarıya bakmak için kalktı yerinden…Büyük ihtimal April malikaneye dönmüştü…Hala burada dikiliyor olamazdı….

Ama hayır ! April hala bahçede demin durduğu yerdeydi !!! Başını havaya kaldırmış, gökyüzüne bakıyordu…Her tarafı sırılsıklamdı…Başındaki hasır şapkayı da çıkardığından saçları iyice ıslanmıştı…

“Hasta olacak küçük aptal…” diye mırıldandı kendi kendine Draco.

“Hasta olursa olsun bana ne !” diye tekrar ekledi sert bir sesle.

“Ama olursa senin yüzünden olacak, sen onu kovduğun için dışarıda…” diye içinden söylendi vicdanı….

Derin bir nefes aldı ve homurdanarak;

“Bunu yaptığıma inanamıyorum…”

Kapıyı açtı ve bahçeye doğru bağırdı.

“Sen gerçekten delirmişsin !!! Hasta olacaksın, hasta !!!”

April omuz silkerek:”Ben iyiyim böyle, hadi git ne yapıyorsan onu yap !”

Draco sinirle:”Burada böylece dikilmene izin veremem ! Malikaneye dön artık !!!”

“Canım ne isterse yaparım, bana karışmaktan vazgeç !!!” diye tersledi onu April.

Draco hışımla cevap verdi.

“Karışmaya hakkım var çünkü şuan bunu sırf bana inat olsun diye yapıyorsun !”

“Hiç de bile !”

“Evet öyle ! Seni kulübeden attığım için suçluluk duymamı istiyorsun !!!” diye devam etti Draco ama April omuz silkmekle yetindi.

“Duyuyor musun peki ? Suçluluk duyuyor musun ?”

April ela gözlerini genç adama dikti ve vereceği cevabı beklemeye koyuldu.Draco ise kararsızlıkla ona bakıyordu.

“İçeri gel hadi ! Daha fazla ıslanma bu yağmurda….”

April kaşlarını çattı.”Beni o çok sevgili kulübene mi davet ediyorsun ?”

Draco dişlerinin arasından tısladı.”Şansını zorlama istersen !”

Küçük kız hafifçe gülümsedi ve koşarak verandaya adım attı.Draco’ya döndü ve neşeyle;

“Beni misafir edeceğin için teşekkür ederim…”

Draco’nun yüzüne çarpık bir tebessüm yerleşti istemeden.

“Sadece bu günlük…Daha sonra hiç gelmeyeceksin buraya…”

April cevap vermeden içeri girdi, Draco da arkasından ilerlerken söyleniyordu.

“Bu yaptığın delilikti ! Yarım saattir orada öylece dikildin, umarım hasta olmazsın ! Şimdi sana kuru bir şeyler bulmamız lazım ! Şurada bir battaniye var, sar onu üstüne…”

April’in üstüne battaniyeyi sararken, genç kız neşeyle konuşuyordu.

“Sonunda beni eve alacağını biliyordum…”

“Almak zorunda kaldım ! Hasta olmana göz yumamazdım ! Annem beni suçlardı ve cezalandırırdı çünkü….”

“Sıcak bir içecek var mı ?”

“Çikolatalı süt var, yaparım birazdan…Sen battaniyeye sarın, ben de sana kıyafet bulmaya çalışayım…”

“Güzel bir şeyler ver üstüme, öyle her şeyi giymem ben !”

“Benim kıyafetlerim son derece kalitelidir, ayrıca onları giyeceğin için şükran duymalısın ! Hayatında göremeyeceğin kadar iyi bir kaliteye sahipler…”

“Göreceğiz…”

“Ve unutmadan şekerlemelerime dokunmak yok ! Onlar benim !!! Özellikle Çikolatalı Kurbağalara…”

Yağmur durduktan sonra bile bir saate yakın kulübede kaldılar…Şekerlemelerden yediler, sıcak çikolata içtiler…Draco’nun oyuncaklarıyla oynadılar ve uzun uzun sohbet ettiler….

Draco ilk kez bir başkasının varlığından zevk alıyor, yalnız olmamanın tadını çıkarıyordu….

Sadece bir günlük diye davet etmişti onu ama o günden sonra April malikanede kaldığı günler boyunca Draco ile o kulübeye gitti….

Hiç bahsedilmemiş bir ayrıntı da vardı ki, April İtalya’ya döndükten sonra, Draco o oyun evine bir daha adım atmamıştı…

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

“Yağmurun altında saatlerce beklemiştin öyle mi ?”

Draco şaşkınlıkla April’e bakıyordu.Genç kız başını sallarken, çıkardığı minderleri yere seriyordu.

Kulübenin küçük dolabında saklanmıştı tüm erzaklar…April eliyle koymuş gibi bulduğu dolaptan çıkarıyordu şimdi onları.

Draco iç geçirerek:”Bunu hatırlamayı isterdim doğrusu….”

“Ben de hatırlamanı isterdim Draco !!! Çok kötü bir hafızan var ne yazık ki…”

Genç adam sinirle:”Benim hafızam kötü değil ! Sana daha öncede söylediğim gibi ben sadece önemli şeyleri hatırlıyorum…”

April burun kıvırdı.”Balık hafızana iyi bir bahane doğrusu….Sadece önemli şeyleri hatırlıyormuşmuş….”

Draco cevap vermek yerine merdivenlere doğru yöneldi.

“Üst kata bakmaya ne dersin ? Diğer odaları da gezelim…”

April dolabı kapatırken, başıyla onayladı.

“Tamam, hadi bakalım…”

Üst katta üç büyük oda ve bir tuvalet vardı.Odalardan odalara girip çıktılar, etrafta göz gezdirdiler ve pencereden manzarayı seyrettiler…

April manzaraya bakarken, mırıldandı.

“Oldukça güzel değil mi ?”

Draco göz ucuyla genç kıza bakıp, gülümsedi.

“Evet….”

Genç kız heyecanla ona doğru döndü.

“Küçükken anlamıştım aslında….”  
“Neyi anlamıştın ?” diye merakla sordu genç adam.

April duraksadı ve kızaran yanaklarına aldırmamaya gayret ederek;

“İlerde evleneceğimizi…”

Draco kaşını kaldırdı ve şaşkınlıkla;

“Nasıl anlamadım ?”

April derin bir nefes alıp;

“Yani…Demek istediğim…Biz burada oyunlar oynarken, hep içimden geçiriyordum…İlerde seninle evlenecektim ve bu kulübede yaşayacaktık…Çocuklarımız falan olacaktı…Yani öyle düşünüyordum hep, öyle olacağını hissederdim…”

Draco çarpık bir tebessümle ona baktı.

“Bu da kehanetlerinden biri miydi ? İlerde benimle evlenmek…”

April gülümsedi ve tekrar pencereye baktı.

“Hayır, bu seferki sadece bir histi….”

Draco yüzündeki tebessümü korurken, genç kızı kendine doğru çevirdi ve ellerini kavradı.

“Hislerinde yanılmamışsın…Çünkü aynen öyle olacak, biz evleneceğiz ve bu küçük kulübede yaşayacağız…”

April’in yüzü bulutlandı bir anda.

“Kesin konuşmayalım bence, hayat bu…Ne olacağımız belli olmaz….”

Draco kaşlarını çattı.

“Ne demek bu şimdi ?”

Genç kız ellerini onun ellerinden ayırdı ve odanın ilerisine doğru yürüdü.Sanki ne düşündüğünü anlatmak için kelimeler arıyor gibiydi…

“O saldırı…Nerdeyse ölüyorduk…”

“Ama ölmedik ! Geçti ve bitti…” dedi Draco kararlı bir sesle.

April acı bir tebessümle kıvırdı dudağını.

“Bir daha olmayacağı ne malum…Önümüz savaş, karanlık…Ve sen bir ölüm yiyensin…”

Draco cevap vermedi…Ne diyebilirdi ki..Ölmeyeceğinin ne garantisi vardı….

April derin bir nefes aldı.”Yağmur başlamış…”

Genç adam başını kaldırmadan sadece ona bakıyordu.April’se bu derin sessizlikten kaçmak istercesine kapıya fırladı.

Neşeli bir hale bürünüp;

“Biraz yağmur biraz toprak kokusu…İyi gelecektir….”

Koşarak merdivenlerden indi ve bahçeye attı kendini…Yağmur şiddetini arttırmıştı, April adım atar atmaz dışarıya, sırılsıklam olmuştu….

Draco’nun da peşinden geldiğini görünce, neşeyle ufak bir kahkaha attı.

“Bu gece hava tam bize göre !!! Şu yağmura bak !!!”

Genç adam ona iyice yaklaştı ve yüzünü kavradı.April şaşkınlıkla ona bakarken, Draco’nun kararlı sesi yankılandı kulaklarında.

“Geleceğimiz ne olursa olsun…Bugünü yaşamak istiyorum…Bugün, sadece bugün…Sen ve ben…”

April ona daha da yaklaştı…Artık bedenleri birbirlerine değiyordu…Yüzlerindeki damlalardan hafifçe gözlerini kırpıştırdılar…

“Zaten anı yaşıyoruz Draco, buradayız, birlikteyiz….”

Draco onun saçlarını itti ve yüzünü kavradı.April boynunu uzattığında, sevgiyle öptü genç kızın dudağını…

Bir ırmaktan su içer gibi, kana kana ve hasretle öptü….

April nazikçe karşılık verirken, bedenleri birbirlerine dolandı…Genç kız kollarını onun boynuna dolarken, Draco belini kavramıştı…

Bir süre öylece kaldılar….

Sonra genç adam onun alnına şevkat dolu bir buse kondurdu ve kulağına doğru fısıldadı.

“Hayatıma iyi ki girdin güzel melek…İyi ki girdin…”

April çarpık bir tebessümle karşılık verdi.

“Koruyucu bir meleğe ihtiyacın olduğunu söylediler, ben de yağmur damlalarını önüme katıp sana geldim…Sonuna kadar seninle olmaya geldim….”

Draco sırıtarak onu kendine tekrar çekerken yeni bir öpüşme daha başlıyordu…Tekrar tekrar başlayacak öpüşmelerle, bedenlerinde yanan ateşle onlar için gece şimdi başlıyordu…..

***

27 Ağustos Çarşamba Sabahı;

 

“Gazeteyi okumadın mı ? Günlerdir herkes bu saldırıdan bahsediyor ! Londra’nın göbeğine saldırmış ölüm yiyenler, her yeri yakıp yıkmışlar…Ölü sayısı netleşmemiş henüz…”

Carmen hızlı hızlı konuşurken, Charlotte kafasını pikesinin altına gömdü ve uykulu bir sesle;

“Tüm bunlardan bize ne Carmen ! Biz İsviçre’deyiz..Ayrıca uykumu dağıtmak üzeresin, git artık !!!”

“Of Charlotte ne kadar duygusuzsun ! Ayrıca kalkman lazım çünkü annen kahvaltının hazır olduğunu söylüyor…Beni de seni uyandırmam için yanına yolladı…”

Charlotte homurdanarak yatakta doğrulurken;

“İyi tamam be ! Aa bu arada sen bu saatte ne arıyorsun burada ? Şuan senin yüzüncü uykunda olman lazımdı…”

Genç kız merakla kaşlarını çatarken, Carmen endişeyle buruşturdu yüzünü.

“Marcus…”

“Ne olmuş ? Beyimiz geri mi dönmeye karar vermiş…Baktı April yüz vermiyor !”

Charlotte’un alaycı sözlerine aldırmadan devam etti Carmen.

“Off April’i bırak şimdi !!! Açıkçası ağabeyimi merak ediyorum, sonuçta Londra’ya gittiğinden beri mektup yazmadı…Şu saldırıda annemlerle beni biraz korkuttu…O yüzden birlikte mektup yazalım mı diyecektim ? Sabah hemen yazıp yollayalım, akşam ancak gelir cevabı…”

Charlotte isteksizce:”O aptala hiçbir şey yazmam ben ! Bizimle kahvaltı et, sonra yazıp yollarsın….”

“Ne demek yazmam ! Onu merak ettiğini Merlin bile biliyor !!! Gizlice ağladığını da…”

Charlotte hışımla bağırdı.

“Ben ağlamam !!! Bir erkek için asla ama asla !!! Ayrıca bizi bırakıp giden o ! Bence Marcus bize mektup yazmalı, biz değil !”

“Eminim mektup yazmamak için haklı bir sebebi vardır…Vakit bulamamıştır..” diye geveledi ağzında Carmen.

Charlotte alaycı bir kahkahayla karşılık verdi.

“Vakit bulamamış mıdır ? Bir haftayı geçti Londra’ya gideli !!! Ama evet vakit bulamamıştır, çünkü beyimiz April peşinde köpek olmakla meşgul !!!”

“Tamam tamam sinirlenme ! Hadi inelim kahvaltıya, annen köpürmek üzere…”

İki genç kız konuşarak aşağıya indiklerinde, Geraldine Marple çoktan sofrada yerini almış, kahvesini yudumluyordu.

Kızlara başıyla selam verip, yüzündeki kasları bir milim bile oynatmadan;

“Günaydın kızlar…”

“Günaydın…”

“Günaydın anne…”

Charlotte sofraya yerleşirken;

“Anne saldırı mı ne olmuş ?”

“Hımm evet, bir iki gün önce oldu…Tüm büyücülük dünyası bunu konuşuyor…”

Charlotte da gazetelerden birini alıp, okumaya başlarken Carmen söylendi.

“Alışverişle vakit harcayacağına biraz gazete okuyup, dünyayı takip etsen diyorum…”

Charlotte başını gazeteden kaldırıp;

“İşte takip ediyorum…”

Carmen onun yanıtına gözlerini devirerek karşılık verdi, genç kızsa sırıtarak manşetleri okumaya yöneldi…

Tam o sırada; pencere pervazına tüneyen baykuş bu derin sessizliği bozdu.

Carmen, Charlotte ve Geraldine başını o yana çevirdiğinde yorgun baykuş gücünün yettiği kadarıyla öttü.

Geraldine şaşkınlıkla;

“Nerden çıktı bu ? Mektup mu bekliyordun Charlotte ?”

Genç kız kaşlarını çattı.

“Hayır anne…”

Carmen merakla:”Acaba kimden !!!”

Genç kadın nazikçe mektubu baykuşun gagasından aldı ve hızlıca zarfın üzerine baktı.Şaşkınlığı daha da büyümüştü.

“Mektup April’den !”

İki genç kız da sandalyeden kalktılar ve Geraldine’nın yanına ilerlediler.April’in bu eve tekrar mektup yazacağını hiçbiri beklemediğinden hayretleri oldukça büyüktü…

Charlotte heyecanla:”Ne yazmış ? Hadi açsana mektubu anne !”

Carmen de hızlıca başını salladı.

“Marcus’tan da bahsetmiştir belki ! Umarım her şey yolundadır…”

Geraldine mektubu zarftan çıkardı ve gözlüğünü burnunun üzerine yerleştirdi.Mektubu okurken yüzünün git gide beyazladığı rahatlıkla fark ediliyordu…

Carmen ve Charlotte endişelenmeye başlamışlardı.

Charlotte annesine bakıp, korkuyla;

“Ne yazmış April !!! Neler oluyor ? Neden bu kadar kötüleştin !!!”

Geraldine elindeki mektubu titrek ellerle kızına verdi ve en yakın koltuğa çöktü.Carmen’e döndü ve boğuk bir sesle;

“Bir bardak su…Lütfen su getir…”

Carmen telaşla hole koşarken, Charlotte mektubu okumaya başladı.

“Sevgili halacığım ve kuzenim Charlotte;

Bu mektubu size yazmam ne kadar zor anlatamam…Şuan bile kelimeleri seçerken zorlanıyorum…Bu mektubu yazmak ölüm gibi bir şey…Bir yanım yırtıp atmamı söylüyor bir yanımsa size söylemem gerektiğini haykırıyor…

Lütfen şunu bilin ki; bu mektupta güzel şeyler yazmıyor…Bu mektupla size kötü bir haber vereceğim…Belki de tüm neşenizi alıp götürecek bir haber….

Ama vermem gerekiyor..Bunu size anlatmam lazım !!! Neler olduğunu, neler yaşandığını bilmeniz gerek…

Dün akşam bir saldırı gerçekleşti Londra’nın ünlü bir meydanında ve o saldırıda ben ve Marcus’ta vardık…

Her şey bir anda oldu…Hiç beklenmedik bir anda !!! O ve ben konuşurken, bir lanet geldi üzerime…Ölüm laneti….

Ve o…Ve o her zamanki gibi cesurca bir hareket yaptı…Benim…Benim önüme…Benim önüme atladı ve…Ve o lanet ona çarptı…O lanet ona çarptı…O lanet ona çarptı !!!!

O kadar kötüydü ki…Gözlerimin önünde…Kollarımda…Kollarımda öldü…Evet…Evet..O…O öldü…

Saldırı da birçok ölen kişi gibi..O da öldü…Hem de kahramanca…Bir hayat kurtarabilmek için….

Değer miydi bilmiyorum…Benim için ölmesi…Buna değecek ne yaptım ki ? Onun sevgisini bile hak etmiyorum ben !!! Ama o….Marcus o kadar iyi ki…İyiydi ki…

Carmen’e ve ailesine nasıl söyleyeceğimi bilemiyorum…Ne denir ki ne söylenir…Oğullarının acısını nasıl anlatabilirim…

Bakanlıktan yakında mektup gelecek, Marcus’un vefatını resmi bir mektupla ailesini bildirecekler, cenaze işlemleri için….

Bunu benden duyun istedim…O soğuk, ürkütücü mektup yerine tanıdığınız sıcak bir mektupla bilin istedim…

Bazen diyorum ki..Keşke ama keşke gelmeseydim hiç oraya…Gelmeseydim o da Londra’ya gelmeyecekti…Ve böylece hala...Hala….Bizimle olacaktı….

Keşkelerden hiç bu kadar nefret etmemiştim !!!

Cenaze için mutlaka geleceğim çiftliğe, onu son yolculuğuna uğurlarken sizinle olmak istiyorum, onun yanında olmak istiyorum…

Geraldine Hala, Charlotte ne olursa olsun siz benim ailemsiniz ve sizi seviyorum..Ve böyle bir kötü olayı yaşadığımız için gerçekten ama gerçekten çok üzgünüm….

April…”

 

Charlotte nefesinin kesildiğini hissetmişti son satırları okurken, mektuba öylece baktı, baktı, baktı…

Sonra kafasını kaldırdı ve annesiyle göz göze geldi…Geraldine şoku üzerinden atamamıştı belli, korku dolu gözlerle ona bakıyordu….

Carmen’in sesi yankılandı kulaklarında…Anlamsızdı sözleri…Anlaşılmıyordu…Elindeki bardağı Charlotte’a doğru uzatmış, endişeyle yüzünü buruşturuyordu….

Aaah bir bilse…Aah bir öğrense onun….Onun öldüğünü…Marcus’un artık olmadığını öğrense….

Marcus….

O ölmüş müydü ? Marcus…Onun sevdiği adam…İlk aşkı…Tek aşkı…Dostu…Acıyla yüzünü buruşturdu ve elindeki kağıdı avucunda sıkarak;

“Yalan bu !!! Yalan !!! April yalan söylüyor !!! Sırf mektuplarını yaktığım için intikam almak istiyor !!! Yalan bu yalan !!!”

Öfkeyle bağırıyordu, avazı çıktığı kadar…

Geraldine ayağa kalktı zar zor ve soğukkanlı olmaya çalışarak; 

“Charlotte…Lütfen…”

“Anne anlamıyorsun…”

“Yapma böyle kızım…Eğer sen böyle yaparsan, Carmen’ler ne yapacak..Onlar nasıl…”

Carmen elindeki bardağı masaya bıraktı ve sabırsızca araya girdi.

“Neler oluyor ? Ne yazmış April ?”

Geraldine ona doğru ilerledi ve genç kızın ipek saçlarını eliyle nazikçe okşadı.Sesindeki yumuşaklık insanın içine işliyordu.

“Carmen…Şimdi sana söyleyeceklerim kötü bir şey…Çok kötü..Ama birlikte üstesinden gelebileceğimiz bir şey..Beraber olursak…”

Charlotte hıçkırarak;

“Üstesinden gelmek mi ? Gelemeyeceğiz !!! Asla ama asla !!! Babam öldüğünde de aynı palavrayı söyledin ne oldu, ne değişti ? Geceleri ağlayan sen değil misin ? Bunca seneye rağmen hala onun acısını atlatamayan sen değil misin ?”

Genç kadın sert bir sesle;

“Konu baban değil Charlotte ! Kapat bu konuyu !”

“Babam ya da Marcus ne fark eder !!! Hangisi değiştirecek bu kaderi, hangisi yok edecek içimdeki acıyı !!!!” Hıçkırarak yüzünü kapattı genç kız.

“Marcus….Ne oldu ağabeyime !!!”

Geraldine Carmen’e döndü.

“Tatlım…Nasıl söylemem lazım bilmiyorum ama…”

Carmen onu eliyle susturdu ve buruş buruş olmuş mektubu aldı eline.Yazılanları okurken, yüzündeki ifadesizlik sürüyordu…

Mektubu bitirdi ve yavaşça hole doğru yürüdü.

Charlotte korkuyla seslendi arkasından.”Carmen !!!”

Genç kız başını çevirdi ve soğuk bir sesle;

“Yalan bu yazılanlar…Marcus ölmedi…O ölseydi hissederdik…O yaşıyor…Şimdi gidip ona uzun bir mektup yazacağım…”

Carmen kapıdan çıkarken, Geraldine elini ağzına götürdü.Yüzündeki şok seziliyordu…

“Zavallı kız…Nasıl nasıl kabullenecek bunu…”

Charlotte saçlarını geriye doğru ittirdi ve gözlerindeki son yaşları da elinin tersiyle sildi.

“Demiştim sana Marcus demiştim…O kız için değmez demiştim…Londra’ya gitmeyecektin…Üç günlük kız için bize sırt çevirmeyecektin…O KIZ İÇİN NASIL VERİRSİN CANINI !!! NASIL ÖLÜME GİDERSİN !!! NASIL !!! Senin canına bir şey olsa ben ölürüm Marcus…Ölürüm ben…Ölür….Hadi kendini düşünmedin ya ben…Ben sensiz nasıl yaşayacağım…Nasıl…”

Hıçkırarak yere kapandı tekrar…Geraldine onu kollarıyla sararken; Charlotte göz yaşları eşliğinde içini dökmeye devam ediyordu.

“Keşke sen de sevseydin beni Marcus…Keşke sen de sevseydin..O zaman şuan burada, benimle, bizimle olurdun….Gitmezdin, uzaklara gitmezdin…”

“Şişt…Ağlama güzel kızım…Ağlama….”

Geraldine onu teselli ederken, genç kız sıyrıldı onun kollarından ve masanın üzerindeki mektubu aldı.Temiz bir not kağıdını titreyen elleriyle kavradı ve derin bir nefes alıp yazmaya başladı.

“April Violet Draker;

Mektubunu aldık, Carmen inanmadı…Ve uzun bir müddette bu habere inanacağını sanmıyorum…Ağabeyinin ölümünü Merlin bilir ne zaman kabullenecek…Annesiyle babasına daha söylemedik..Onların tepkisini düşünmek bile istemiyorum….

Bana gelince; böyle olacağını bilmeliydim aslında…O senin peşinden Londra’ya gittiği gün yolunu çizdi…Kötü sonunu hazırladı….Sen ve senin kibrini, ukalalığı, içindeki kötülüğü göremeyecek kadar kördü o !!! Ve sonu senin ellerinden oldu !!! April onu sen öldürdün !!! Onun ölümünün sorumlusu sensin !!!

Onu etkin altına aldın !!! Onu sen, sen öldürdün !!! 

Ve şunu bil ki seni asla affetmeyeceğim...Asla !!! Ne cenazeye geliyorsun ne de bir daha bu çiftliğe adım atıyorsun…Ömrümün sonuna kadar bir daha suratını görmek istemiyorum !!! Unut artık, senin burada bir ailen yok !!! Çünkü sen kime elini uzatsan kimin hayatına girsen, her şeyi mahvediyorsun !!!

Aaah tabi bunların hiçbiri umurunda değil ! Sonuçta sen intikamını aldın, mektuplarının intikamını aldın…

Tebrikler April Draker, zafer senin !!! Ben senin mektuplarını yaktım , sen benim yaşama sebebimi elimden aldın…Tebrikler !!!

Charlotte…”

 

Charlotte mektubu bitirip, baykuşun ayağına bağlarken Geraldine endişeyle onu seyrediyordu.

“Ne yazdın ? Ne söyledin ona ?”

Genç kız yüzündeki yaşları sildi ve soğuk bir sesle;

“Sadece ve sadece gerçekleri yazdım anne…April’in bilmesi ve duyması gereken gerçekleri…”

Baykuş gökyüzünde süzülürken, Charlotte pencereden öylece izledi onun gidişini...

Ve Marcus’un anıları zihninde canlanırken, göz yaşları yeniden ve yeniden akmaya başladı hiç durmayacakmışçasına…. 

April bu mektubu aldıktan sonra; İsviçre Defteri sonuna kadar kapanacaktı…Bir daha açılmamak üzere….

Güneşin ışıkları küçük kulübeye vururken, Draco yavaşça gözlerini araladı ve yüzüne gelen ışıkla başını çevirdi…

Yanında uyumakta olan genç kıza baktı ve hafifçe gülümsedi.

April’le ikisi o gece kulübede kalmışlardı.Tüm günü birlikte geçirmeyi planlıyorlardı…Akşama doğru da Draco onu malikaneye götürecekti…

Artık genç kızın Kovuk’ta kalmasını istemiyordu…April buna itiraz etmemişti ama önce Weasley’lerle konuşması gerektiğini söylemişti…İşte şimdi tüm planları yapmış olan ikili için önlerinde uzun bir gün vardı….

Birlikte geçirecekleri uzun bir gün….

April de gözlerini yavaşça açarken, Draco uykulu bir sesle;

“Günaydın…”

Genç kız da gülümseyerek;

“Günaydın…”

“İyi uyudun mu ?” diye sordu genç adam.

April muzur bir tavırla;

“Bir de soruyor musun ? Senin kollarında uyumanın değeri paha biçilemez…”

Draco gülerek:”Vaaay bu sözünü hiç unutmayacağım…”

Onu tekrar sararken, April homurdandı.”Uykulu olduğum için, şuan ağzımdan çıkan sözlerden sorumlu değilim…”

“Hımm çevir kazı yanmasın…”

Genç kız sırıtmadan edemedi.”Aferin aferin muggle atasözleri kapmaya başlamışsın…”

Draco sinirle cevap verdi.”Bu lafı sen ağzıma doladın ! Yoksa asla söylemem !!! Muggle’larla beni aynı cümle içinde bir daha kullanma sakın !!!”

“Emredersiniz Lordum…” diye gülmeden edemedi April.

Draco ise söylenmeye devam ediyordu.Genç kız ona iyice sokularak;

“Hadi biraz daha uyuyalım…Daha çok erken…”  
Genç adam iç geçirdi.”Hımm tamam…Bu arada sana bir şey soracaktım…”

April onun göğsüne iyice saklanarak;

“Hımmm sor…”

“Saldırıdan sonra şeyle konuştun mu ?” 

“Kimle ?”

“Ya şu kıl olduğumu, gereksiz insan var ya Marcus…Onunla konuştun mu ? O da Benotti’de bir handa kalmıyor muydu ? Saldırıda yaralanmış mı, durumu nasıl merak ettim…”

April yavaşça sıyrıldı onun kollarından ve kendi yastığına geçerek, derin bir nefes aldı.Draco ile kısa bir süre bakıştıktan sonra;

“Marcus….Onunla saldırıdan önce konuştum…Son konuşmamız, görüşmemiz o zaman oldu.”

Genç adam başını salladı.”Bence bir mektup yazmalısın…Tamam o adamı sevmiyorum ama hatırını da sormamız gerek…Büyük bir saldırı yaşandı, kim bilir ne haldedir…Ayrıca burası onun için yabancı bir ülke…Ta İsviçrelerden kalkıp gelmiş…”

April‘in gözlerinin dolduğunu görünce, telaşla;

“Ne oldu !!! Yanlış bir şey mi söyledim ?”

Genç kız gözündeki yaşları silerken, titrek bir sesle cevap verdi.

“O kadar…O kadar iyisin ki…Ben..Ben nasıl söylemem gerektiğini bilmiyorum….”

Hıçkırarak başını yastığa gömdü.Draco endişeyle onun yüzünü kendine çevirirken, 

“April anlat, ne oldu ?”

“Bir daha ona mektup yazamam Draco, onunla görüşemem, konuşamam…O gitti…O artık yok…”

Genç adamın yüzü kaskatı kesilirken, gözleri iyice açılmıştı.

“Öldü mü ??? Saldırı da, dünkü saldırıda öldü mü ???”

April yaşlar içinde başını salladı.

“Kollarımda öldü Draco…Benim için canını verdi…Üstüme gelen bir lanet vardı…O…O lanetin önüne atladı…Gözlerimin önünde yeşil ışık…Işık çarptı ona…Sonra düştü, yere…Yere düştü…”

Kelimeleri bile toparlayamıyordu…Draco onu kendine çekti ve sıkıca sarıldı.

“Şişt tamam, tamam canım….”

Daha sert bir sesle:”Laneti atan kimdi peki ? Kim sana lanet attı !!!”

April hızlıca yanıtladı.”Bilmiyorum ki..Maskeliydi…”

Draco onu daha da sararken, genç kız ağlamaya devam ediyordu.”Charlotte’lara mektup yazdım, bir iki güne ulaşır…Cenazesine ben de gitmek istiyorum, onu son yolculuğuna uğurlamam lazım…Onun için bu kadarını yapmam lazım…”

“Merak etme Ap, ben de geleceğim..Birlikte uğurlayacağız onu…Her ne kadar anlaşamasak da ona bir can borcum var…Yaptığı şey çok büyük…Bir kahramanlık örneği…” dedi Draco kararlı bir sesle.

April iç geçirdi.”Evet…Ne olursa olsun, ne yaşamış olursak olalım, Marcus cesur bir çocuktu…İsviçre’deyken kolyemi kaybettiğimde benimle aramıştı, saldırının ortasında beni bırakmamıştı…Benotti’deki saldırıda da benimleydi…Her kötü koşulda mutlaka yanımda oldu…”

Draco sessizce onu dinlerken, genç kız içini dökmeye devam ediyordu.

“Ama o son konuşmamız….O konuşmamızı bir duysaydın…Ben..Ben gerçekten çok kötü davrandım ona, kalbini kırdım…”

“Ne demiş olabilirsin ki, kalbini kıracak kadar ?” 

April derin bir nefes daha alarak;

“Mektuplar…Birbirimize yazdığımız mektuplara kuzenim el koymuş, onları yakmış…”

“Ne !!!” diye öfkeyle bağırdı genç adam.

April devam etti.”Evet ve Marcus bunu bildiği halde sessiz kalmış…Çok öfkelenmiştim ve ona hesap sormak için gittim o gün Benotti’ye…”

“Eee ?”

“Ve o zaman bana…Bana şeyden bahsetti…Sevgisinden…Bana olan sevgisinden...Ama ben o kadar kızgındım ki…Ona şey dedim….” Tereddütle sustu ve iç çekti.

“Bana aşık olmanı ben istemedim…Aşkın zerre kadar umurumda değil, dedim…”

Draco bile şaşırmaktan alıkoyamamıştı kendini. 

“Gerçekten böyle mi söyledin !”

“Evet…Kelimesi kelimesine….” Dedi dudağını ısırarak genç kız, birkaç damla daha süzüldü yanaklarından.

“Bunca sözüme rağmen gene de benim için canını verdi Draco, önüme atlamakta tereddüt etmedi….Ve ben o kadar kötüyüm ki…Onu incittim…”

Draco genç kızın saçlarını okşadı.”Kötü bir niyetin yoktu…O anda öfkeliydin ve ne dediğini bilmiyordun…Böyle olacağını bilemezdin..O yüzden kendini suçlamanın bir anlamı yok…”

April titrek bir sesle:”Haklısın belki ama…Unutamıyorum Draco…Yüzü…Yüzü aklımdan gitmiyor…”

“Şişt…Düşünme artık bunları….”

Onu daha da kendine çekerken, genç kız sessizce yaş dökmeye devam ediyordu…O Marcus’un ölümü için pişmanlıkla kıvranırken, Draco bir başka şey düşünmeye başlamıştı….

Acaba diyordu, acaba o da yapar mıydı ? Marcus gibi April’in önüne atlayıp, canını feda edebilir miydi ? Bunu yapacak kadar çok seviyor muydu onu ?

Marcus kadar çok….Onun kadar çok seviyor muydu April’i ?

Marcus çekinmeden onun önüne atlamıştı ama sadece bununla kalmamıştı…Sırf genç kız için ülkesini bırakıp, hiç bilmediği bir yere gelmişti…Sırf April için Londra’ya gelmişti….

Peki ya Draco…O İsviçre’ye gitmiş miydi ? April ile ayrıldıklarında genç kızın arkasından bakakalmıştı sadece…Poposunu kaldırıp da İsviçre’ye gitmemişti !!!

Vicdanı gözlerini devirdi.”Merlin aşkına şimdi bana Marcus’la aşkımı kıyaslayacağım deme !!! Yok ben daha çok seviyorum, yok o daha çok seviyor…Oğlum alan almış, giden gitmiş…Düşünmenin ne anlamı var !!! Zamanı gelince görürüz, canını veriyor musun, vermiyor musun ? Ayrıca mühim olan ölmek değil, sevdiğin için yaşamak…Onun için yaşamayı göze almak…Ölüm ölüm dediğin nedir gülüm, ben senin için yaşamayı göze almışım demiş bir düşünür…”

Draco gözlerini devirdi.”Onu düşünür söylemedi…Kehanet Küresi’ndeki Aşk filminde esas oğlan esas kıza söylemişti bu sözü…”

 

Vicdanı homurdandı.”Her ne haltsa…Şimdi düşünmeyi kes ve gidip kahvaltı yap ! Miden bas bas bağırıyor içerde, açıkmışlar…Yemek lazımmış…Kaldır poponu da yemek yiyin artık…”

Draco vicdanına hak vererek, genç kızın yüzünü sildi ve biraz zor da olsa onu kendine getirmeyi başardı…

Önlerinde uzun bir gün vardı..Ve bu günü yasla,acıyla, göz yaşıyla boğmaya niyeti yoktu genç adamın….

“Kulübeyi ne güzel bir hale getirmişsin !!!”April hayranlıkla etrafına bakınıyordu…

Genç kız yüzünü yıkayıp, açılırken Draco da boş durmamış asasıyla kulübeyi adeta baştan yaratmıştı.

Mutfak,salon, odalar…Hepsi eşyalarla donatılmış ve tertemizdi…

April perdelere nazikçe dokundu.”Tam da hayal ettiğim gibi…Harika…”

Draco kibirle başını kaldırırken, 

“Huyum kurusun neye el atsam mükemmel oluyor…”

April gözlerini devirirken, cevap vermek de gecikmedi.

“O zaman kahvaltıyı da sen hazırla da o maharetli ellerini görelim…”

Draco koltuğa yayılırken;

“O kısım sana ait…Yemek yapmak kadınların görevidir…”

“Ben mi ???”

“Evet güzelim sen…Hadi şimdi bana şöyle güzel bir omlet yap, dolapta her türlü malzemeyi bulabilirsin…”

April suratını buruşturarak, tezgaha ilerledi.Tezgahın üstündeki yumurtalara, una, süte ve bir sürü diğer malzemeye bakarken kafasında tek bir düşünce yanıyordu.

BEN YEMEK YAPAMAM !!!

“Hadi April ! Bir saat oldu ve açlıktan ölmek üzereyim !!!”

“Biraz beklesen diyorum !!! Önemli bir işle uğraşıyoruz herhalde !” dedi kabın içine yumurtaları kırmaya çalışırken.

Draco elindeki gazeteyi çekti ve mutfakta uğraşan genç kıza alaycı bir bakış attı.

“Önemli iş dediğinde alt tarafı bir omlet…”

April hışımla:”Madem o kadar basit, gel sen yap !!!”

Draco gazetesine geri dönerken, hızlıca cevap verdi.

“Tamam, tamam kızma…Karışmıyorum…”

On beş dakika sonra;

“April iyisin değil mi ?”

Mutfaktan gelen garip sesler ve kokular dayanılmaz bir hal almıştı ve Draco endişe etmeye başlamıştı.

Genç kız telaşla bağırdı.”Her şey yolunda !!! Bitmek üzere !!!”

Draco iç çekerek gazetesine dönerken, vicdanı gülme krizine tutulmuştu.

“Bence bu kız omlet yapmayı bilmiyor….”

Draco kaşlarını çattı.”Saçmalama…Biliyordur..Omlet yapmayı herkes bilir, Pansy bile biliyor…”

April ise mutfakta cinnetin eşiğine gelmişti.Vicdanı soğukkanlı olmaya çalışarak;

“Tamam hadi en baştan bir gözden geçirelim…Yumurtaları kırdın ve kabın içine attın..Sonra üzerine un ve süt ekledin…”

April heyecanla başını salladı.”Evet, aynen öyle !”

Vicdanı devam etti.”Sonra da onları karıştırdın ve içine birkaç baharat ekledin…”

“Lezzet vermesi için…Baharatların lezzet verdiğini herkes bilir….”

“Tamam o zaman…Peki son bir sorum olacak…”

“Hımmm evet ?”

“Bu neden böyle iğrenç bir karışım oldu ? O mavi tuhaf baharatı içine dökmemen gerektiğini söylemiştim sana !”

“Rengi çok güzeldi bir kere…Ayrıca güzel kokuyordu !” diye savunmaya geçti genç kız.

Vicdanı alaycı bir tavırla;

“Hımmm ne güzel ne güzel…Kusmuk gibi kokuyordu…”

April saçlarını geriye ittirdi ve kabını kucağına alarak, tezgahın köşesine ilerledi.Kabın içindeki karışımı küçük bir tepsiye boşalttı ve fırına verdi.

“Nasıl kokarsa koksun, artık omletimi yaptım…Fırında da biraz pişsin, bu iş tamamdır…”

Vicdanı kaşlarını çattı.”Omletin fırına verildiğine emin misin ?”

Genç kız sinirle:”Tabi ki eminim ! Bana yemek yapmayı bilmiyormuş muamelesi yapmayı kes artık !”

“Ama Ap tatlım sen sahiden yemek yapmayı bilmiyorsun…”

Genç kız onu umursamadan sofrayı hazırlamaya başladı.Meyve sularını da doldurduktan sonra zafer sarhoşluğuyla salona koştu.

“Kahvaltı hazıııır !!!”

Draco gazeteyi bırakarak, derin bir nefes aldı.

“Sonunda….”

Mutfağa geçtiklerinde, genç adam ocağın üstüne baktı ve kaşlarını çatarak;

“Omlet nerde April ?”

Genç kız neşeyle fırına ilerledi ve tepsiyi çıkarıp, masanın üzerine koydu.

“İşte buradaaaa !!!”

“Aman tepsiye değme, çok sıcak….” Diye bilmişlik taslamadan duramamıştı.

Draco hayretler içerisinde önündeki yanmış hamur karışımına baktı.Sonra da genç kıza dönerek;

“Lütfen benimle dalga geçtiğini söyle…”

April endişeyle dudağını ısırdı.”Hangi konuda ?”

“Omleti fırında yapma sebebin sadece benimle eğlenmek içindi değil mi ? Ciddi ciddi böyle bir şey yapmadın ???”

April’in vicdanı mırıldandı.”İşte şimdi sı*tın…”

Draco yanmış hamuru çatalla dürterken, 

“Bunun içinde ne var böyle ? Ne koydun buna ?”

Tezgahın üstüne baktı ve ortalığa saçılmış un, süt ve baharatlara bakakaldı.Şaşkınlıktan gözlerini öyle bir açmıştı ki, yuvalarından fırlamak üzereydiler…

“April omletin içine un ve süt konmaz…Sadece yumurta ve peynirden yapılır ve fırında değil tavada yapılır…”

Tane tane söylemişti bunları ama gözlerinde hala endişeli bir bakış vardı.Acaba bu salak beni anladı mı der gibi bakıyordu…

April utançtan kıpkırmızı kesilmiş bir halde, başını sallayabildi sadece.

“Hımm anladım…” tekrar başını doğrultarak;

“Anladım da aslında ben değişik bir omlet denemeye çalışıyordum…Büyük büyük annemin tarifine göre hareket ediyordum ben…Bu bildiğimiz omletlerden biraz farklı…Bu omlet…Bu omlet Asya Kültüründen gelmiş olan, baharatlarla bezeli bir omlet…” 

Draco alaycı bir bakış attı.”Sallama Ap sallama…Omlet yapmayı bilmiyorsun anladık…”

“Off evet, bilmiyorum ! Ne yapabilirim , kusura bakma kimse bana omlet nasıl yapılır öğretmemişti…”

Huysuz huysuz söylenmeye başladı genç kız, Draco ise onun bu haliyle eğlenerek;

“Gel ben sana öğreteyim…”

April’i yanına yönlendirdi ve tezgahın üzerindeki peyniri gösterdi.

“Bu beyaz kare biçimindeki malzemeye peynir deniyor…” dedi kahkahasını bastırmaya çalışarak.

April dişlerinin arasından tısladı.”Bana geri zekalı muamelesi yapma ve öğreteceksen öğret şu omleti !!!”

“Tamam tamam kızma…” bunu der demez gülmeye başladı.Kahkahaların ardı arkası kesilmiyordu…

“Omleti fırına vermiş…Fırına…Hahhaahaaaaa….Omleti..Hahahhaaaaaaa….”

Draco yanı başında kahkahadan kırılırken, April suratını buruşturdu ve sinirle homurdandı.

“Artık bunu durmadan başıma kakacak….”

April’in vicdanı kıkırdadı.”Kusura bakma da çocuk haklı….Yüzyılın salağı olarak şuan resmen ilan edildin tatlım…”

“Nasıl bilmezsin omlet yapmayı şaşırdım doğrusu…”

Draco’nun yaptığı omletleri yerken, bir yandan da bu konuyu konuşuyorlardı.April meyve suyundan bir yudum daha aldı.

“Kimse bana öğretmedi…Asıl sen nasıl biliyorsun ? Bizim paşazademizin ellerini kim soğuk sudan sıcak suya sokmuş ?”

Draco hızlıca cevap verdi.”Pansy öğretmişti…Bir ara yemek yapmaya merak salmıştı, bu hobisinden sıkılana kadar bana da bayağı bir şey öğretmişti…”

April suratını buruşturdu.”Şaşırdım doğrusu…Siz Pansy ile öpüşmekten başka şeyler de yapar mıydınız ?”

Genç adam sert bir sesle:”Eskide kaldı artık April, o yüzden laf atman için bir sebep yok…”

“Laf atmıyorum…Sadece meraktan sordum…Eminim yaptığı yemekleri de sana ağzıyla veriyordur, fantezi hesabı…” demeden edemedi genç kız.

Draco çatalını bıraktı ve sinirle;

“April !!!”

“Off tamam tamam kızma !” dedi homurdanarak.

Draco ise konuyu değiştirmeye çalışarak, omleti gösterdi.

“Nasıl beğendin mi ?”

April ters bir şekilde söylendi.”Hımmm güzel güzel…Aferin…”

“Ne oldu da tavır yapıyorsun şimdi ?” 

Genç kız omuz silkti.”Tavır falan yapmıyorum ! Güzel dedim ya işte !”

Draco gözlerini devirdi.”Döver gibi söylemekten vazgeç o zaman…”

April hışımla:“İstediğim gibi söylerim !”

Draco sinirlenmeye başlamıştı.Derin bir nefes alıp;

“Çocuk gibi davranmaktan ne zaman vazgeçip, biraz büyüyeceksin acaba !”

“Sen ne zaman bana büyükmüşüm gibi davranacaksın !”

Genç adam başını ellerinin arasına aldı.

“Off April of…Bazen beni çok yoruyorsun….”

Genç kız tabağını bıraktı ve geriye doğru yaslandı.”Eğer benimle yoruluyorsan, diğer sırada bekleyenlere git…Pansy ve Kate bu konuda oldukça hevesli !”

Genç adam gözlerini devirdi.”Ben onları değil, seni istiyorum…”

Genç kız dudağını bükerek;

“Pansy’le öpüşmekten başka şeyler de paylaştığını bilmiyordum…” dedi ansızın.

“Bütün bu tavır ve imaların nedeni aptal bir kıskançlık mı yani !” diye homurdandı Draco.

“Ayrıca dediğim gibi Pansy ile paylaştıklarımın bir önemi yok artık…Onları doğru düzgün hatırlamıyorum bile…Dedim ya önemsiz anılar yok olur gider benim için…” 

April sessizce başını salladı.”Ben her şeyi seninle öğreniyorum, ilk seninle yaşıyorum…Keşke bu senin içinde geçerli olabilseydi…”

Draco çarpık bir tebessüm kondurdu yüzüne.

“Teorik olarak öyle zaten, küçüklüğümden beri hayatımdasın…İlk öpücüğümü aldığım kızsın ve ilk aşık olduğum kişisin…”

April de sırıtarak;

“Kulağa oldukça hoş geliyor…Hadi omletimize devam edelim…”

“Draco….”

“Hımmmm…”

“Sana bir şey soracağım ama dalga geçmek yok…”

“Fırında ne tarz yemekler pişirilir diye mi soracaksın…”

“Off !!!”

“Tamam tamam hadi sor…” 

Kahvaltı bitmiş ve salondaki kanepede oturuyordu ikili…April genç adamın bacağına yatmış, magazin dergisi okuyordu…

Rita Skeeter’dan Büyücülük Dünyası’ndaki son dedikoduları öğrenmek için, “Gossip Witch”ten daha iyi bir dergi olamazdı….

Genç kız dergiyi kucağına koydu ve derin bir nefes alıp;

“Kaç çocuk istiyorsun ?”

“Ne ???” 

Draco elindeki gazeteyi bıraktı ve genç kıza baktı.

“Ne demek bu ?”

April omuz silkerek:”Hiç öylesine sordum işte…”

Draco’nun içine kurt düşmüştü bir kere.

“Benim haberim yok da biz bebek mi yaptık seninle ??? Hamile misin ???” 

April gözlerini devirerek;

“Tabi ki de hayır ! Bu dergide bebeklerden bahsediyor da aklıma gelmişken sorayım dedim, kaç çocuk istiyorsun Draco ?”

Genç adam derin bir nefes alarak;

“Öyle söylesene….Hımm dur bir düşüneyim…”

Birkaç saniye sonra, Draco’nun sesi duyuldu. 

“Bir çocuk yeter…”

April kaşlarını çattı.”Kız mı erkek mi peki ?”

Draco onu duymazdan gelip, devam etti.  
“Aaa yok yok iki olsun, tek kalmasın…”

“Aslında üç ideal bir rakam…”

“Hatta dört..”

“Belki de beş…”

Draco kendi kendine konuşurken, April onun bacaklarından kalktı ve şaşkınlık içerisinde;

“Şaka mı yapıyorsun ?”

Draco omuz silkerek:”Kalabalık bir ailem olmasını isterim…O yüzden en az üç çocuk…”

“Üç çocuk !!! Senin için söylemesi kolay tabi, onları sen taşıyıp, doğurmayacaksın...”

Genç adam sırıtarak:”Ben sana güveniyorum, sen üçünü aynı anda taşıyıp, doğurabilirsin bile…”

April gözlerini devirdi.”Geç dalganı bakalım geç…Bugün iyi eğlendin benimle…Ama şunu bilesin üç çocuk hayatta olmaz, ben onları doğurursam benim vücudum follaş olur !”

Draco gülerken, April de kıkırdamadan edemedi.Genç adam hevesle;

“Vücudunu eski formuna sokarız, orası kolay…Birkaç büyüyle hallederiz…”

Genç kız iç geçirdi.”Vücudu hallettik de o çocuklara nasıl bakacağız ? Ben yemek yapmasını bilmiyorum…”

Draco sırıttı.”Pansy’ye söylerim o sana öğretir…”

April onun kafasına yastık indirirken,

“Kafanı kıracağım artık !!!”

“Ya yapma, tamam tamam geri aldım sözümü…Ben sana öğretirim canım, merak etme sen…”

April burun kıvırdı.”Onlar Hogwarts’a başlayana kadar bir bakıcı tutmak lazım, biz çalışırken kim bakacak onlara….”

Draco kaşlarını çattı.”Biz çalışırken mi ? Sen bakacaksın ben çalışacağım elbette…”

“Allah Allah başka bir emrin !” dedi alaycı bir tavırla April.

“Ben bu kadar sene boşuna okumadım !” diye de eklemeden duramadı.

Genç adam gözlerini devirdi.

“Okudun da ne olacak, Sihir Bakanı mı olacaksın Ap ?”

Genç kız burnunu kaldırdı.”Olurum elbet, niye olmayayım…Bakanlıkta çalışmayı hayal ediyorum ben…Büyü Yasaları Uygulama Dairesi ya da Büyü Kazalarını Düzeltme Servisi…İkisi de bana çok uygun…”

Draco gözlerini devirdi.”Bakanlıkta çalışmak sandığın kadar eğlenceli değil, babam Tehlikeli Yaratıkların Yönetimi Komitesi’nde görevli ve saçma sapan şeylerin döndüğünü söyler hep Bakanlık için…”

April gözlerini devirdi.”Aman babanın kendisi saçma sapan şeyler döndürüyor Büyücülük Dünyası’nda…Ve her neyse kısacası ben çalışacağım !”

“İyi…O zaman ben de eve Veela bir bakıcı tutarım ! Hep biraz gözümüz gönlümüz açılır !” diye cevabı yapıştırdı genç adam…

Genç kız öfkeyle homurdandı.”Bugün yataktan kalkarken April’i gıcık etmeliyim diyerek mi kalktın !!!”

Draco çapkın bir tavır takındı.”Tam aksine, bugün yanımdaki güzel kızla hoş vakit geçirmeliyim diye kalktım yataktan…”

April’i kendine çekti ve şefkatle öptü…Genç kız onun kollarında erirken, kendini toparlamasını çabuk bildi.

“Çocuklardan bahsetmişken, cinsiyetlerini ve adlarını da konuşalım bari…”

Draco hızlıca cevap verdi.”Oğlum olursa adını mutlaka Scorpius koyacağım.”

“Ne puis ne puis ???” April boş gözlerle ona bakarken, Draco gururla devam etti.

“Kızımın adını da Clementine…İsimleri çok asil olmalı…”

Genç kız hafifçe dudağını ısırdı.”Çocuklarımızın adını duvarlara yazıp, Hogwars’ta onlarla bol bol dalga geçecekler…”

“Hiç kimse bir Malfoy’la dalga geçmeye cesaret edemez…”diye ekledi hızlıca Draco.

April iç geçirerek:”Kızın adını Clementine koyacaksak, ben baştan söyleyeyim ona Clare diye hitap ederim…Hem onun ruh sağlığı için hem de benim dilim dönebilsin diye…”

Draco onun sözünü kesti.”Takma adlara karışmam ama asıl isimleri bu olsun istiyorum…”

“Bana da fikrimi sorduğun için teşekkür ederim Draco…” diye iğneleyeci bir tavırla ekledi genç kız.

Draco gülümsedi.

“Üçüncü çocuğumuzun adını sana bıraktım…”

April gözlerini devirdi.”Hımm oğlan olursa adını Leonard Gavin koyacağım…”

Draco kaşlarını çattı.”Leonard cesur aslan anlamına gelmiyor mu !!! Ben oğlumun adını Gryffindor’u çağrıştıran bir şey koymam !”

“Üçüncü çocuk benim hakkım ! O yüzden karışamazsın !!! Hem belki oğlumuz Gryffindor’a girer…”

Genç adam sinirle bağırdı.

“Asla ama asla !!! Eğer öyle bir şey olursa o seçmen şapkanın sonunu getiririm !!!”

April gözlerini devirdi.”Her neyse eğer kız olursa da adını June koyacağım, en yakın arkadaşımın ismi…”

Draco isterik bir kahkaha attı.

“Ne o ay adları mı koyacağız çocuklara; December, October, September, June, July…On iki çocuk yapalım bari, hepsine dağıtalım bu ayları..Bir kızımız da seninle adaş olur…”

Genç kız ters bir bakış attı ona.

“Sanki senin bulduğun adlar çok mu iyi ! Scorpuis ne Clementine ne ??? Çocuklarımız bu adlardan dolayı kafayı yiyip, bunalıma girer benden söylemesi !”

Draco omuz silkti.”Asil adlar bunlar asil…İlk çocuğumuzu kaç yaşında yapacağız peki ?”

April araya girdi.

“Önce ,biz ne zaman evleneceğiz, diye sormalı !” 

Draco omuz silkti.”İş hayatına atıldıktan bir müddet sonra evleniriz…”

April başını salladı.”Çocuk için biraz bekleyelim, benim öncelikle kariyer yapmam lazım…”

Draco kendini koltuğa attı.”Bunu söylemeni bekliyordum ben de !!! Kariyer ne zaman diyecek acaba diyordum…”

“Ne var yani ? Bir müddet hayatımızı rayına oturtmamız lazım ! Çocuk geldikten sonra hep onunla ilgilenmemiz gerekecek…”

Draco onu kendine çekerek;

“Hep değil…Üç çocuğumuz olacak, onları koyarız bir köşeye kendi kendilerine takılırlar, biz de seninle baş başa kalırız…”

Genç adam onun saçlarına burnunu sürterken, genç kız hafifçe kıkırdadı.

“Baş başa kalmaya da ne meraklısın…”

“Hımmmm….”

“Keşke biraz daha kalsaydık, güzel bir gün oldu…” diye iç geçirdi April, malikaneye yaklaşırken.

Draco gülümsedi.”Biz de kalacaksın nasılsa, Çalıkuşu’na devam ederiz kaldığımız yerden…”

Bu fikirle April’in gözleri parladı.

“Hımm evet !!! Tam da Feride’nin dönüşünde kalmıştık…Doktor öldükten sonra teyzelerinin yanına gidiyordu…”

Draco devam etti.”Kamuran’la ne zaman karşılaşacaklar acaba ?”

Malikaneye geldiklerinde, April iç geçirdi.

“Kovuk’a haber vermem lazım burada kalacağımı…Hem bugün Hermione’ler taburcu oluyordu…Onların durumunu da sormam lazım…”

“Odaya çıkınca mektup yazarsın….”

Draco kapıyı açtı ve genç kızı hole soktuğunda, merdivenden telaşla inen Kate’i gördüler.

Genç adam kaşlarını çatarak:”Neler oluyor Kate ? Bu ne telaş !”

Genç kız endişeyle dudağını kemiriyordu.April de meraklanmıştı.

“Ne oldu ? Bir sorun mu var ?”

Kate ikisine de kısa bir bakış attıktan sonra;

“Baban Draco…Babanı götürüyorlar…”

Draco kaşlarını çattı.”Bu da ne demek !”

Draco önde kızlar arkada salona girdiklerinde; Lucius Malfoy’un etrafının birkaç büyücü ile sarılı olduğunu görürler…

Narcissa bir köşede sessizce ağlıyordur ve yanında Violet de vardır !!!

April şaşkınlıkla annesine bakarak;

“Anne !!! Sen de nerden çıktın ???”

Violet cevap vermez, sessizce kızına bakar sonra Cissy’ye geri döner.

“Üzgünüm Cissy…”

Genç kadın hıçkırıklar eşliğinde;

“Dostum olduğunu sanıyordum…Bunu nasıl yaparsın Violet nasıl !!!”

Violet soğuk bir sesle:”Ben sadece görevimi yapıyorum…”

Tam o sırada Lucius’un yanındaki büyücülerden birinin sert sesi yükselir büyük salonda.

“Lucius Malfoy; Esrar Dairesinde ve geçen günkü saldırıda ölüm yiyen sıfatıyla görev alarak, Büyücü Dünyası’na ihanet ettin ! Bu yüzden Azkaban’a gönderileceksin !!!”

April duyduğu sesi tanımıştı.Sırtından geçen ürpertiyle titrediğini hissetti.Lucius Malfoy sessizce götürülmeyi beklerken, April’in hayret dolu sesi duyuldu.

“Baba !!!”

Charles Draker başını çevirdi ve kızıyla göz göze geldi.Gözlerindeki zafer pırıltısı görülebiliyordu.

“Baban babamı mı tutukluyor !!!” dedi Draco dehşetle.

Kate şaşkınlıkla fısıldadı.”Baban Yoldaşlık için mi çalışıyor ?”

April ne diyeceğini bilemeden Draco’ya baktı…Genç adamın gözlerindeki hayal kırıklığını okuyabiliyordu…

Genç adam geldiğinden beri elinden ayırmadığı eli, o an yavaşça bıraktı…

April’in elini bıraktığında genç kız boşlukta yavaş yavaş kaybolduğunu hissetti…..

Birkaç dakika önceki mutluluğunun yerinde, korku ve endişe vardı şimdi…


	38. Tutuklama

Gelecek Postası haberi manşetten vermişti;

 

“Saldırının yankıları sürerken, alınan son bilgilere göre Tehlikeli Yaratıkların Yönetimi Komitesi’nde görevli olan Lucius Malfoy dün gece tutuklandı !!!”

LUCİUS MALFOY TUTUKLANDI !!!

“İsviçre’deki yoldaşlıktan gelen Charles Draker ve diğer görevliler 27 Ağustos Çarşamba akşamı (dün) Malfoy Malikanesi’ne baskın yaptı.

Ve Lucius Malfoy’a söz hakkı tanımadan onu ölüm yiyenlikle suçlayarak tutukladılar !”

 

ELLERİNDE KANIT VARMIŞ !!!

 

“Charles Draker; meslektaşlarımızın sordukları sorulara karşılık olarak; “Uzun süredir onu takip ediyorduk, elimizde kanıtlar geçince de soluğu Londra’da aldık…” diye yanıt verdi.

BÜYÜK YANGINDA DA GÖREV ALMIŞ !!!

 

“25 Ağustos akşamı meydana gelen büyük saldırıda da ölüm yiyen olarak görev aldığına dair söylentiler dolaşıyor…

Bazı görgü tanıklarının söylediğine göre; Lucius Malfoy maskesini çıkarmış ve yanan bir binaya doğru koşmuş…

Şimdilik ellerinde bir kanıt olup olmadığı bilinmese de Charles Draker bu konu üzerinde de Londra’daki yoldaşlıkla beraber çalıştıklarını söyledi. 

Londra’daki yoldaşlıktan Alastor Moody ise sonuçtan oldukça memnun görünüyordu.Lucius Malfoy tutuklanmasını uzun zamandır beklediğini vurgulayarak Charles Draker ile tokalaşarak basına poz verdi.”

 

OĞLU SALDIRIDA ALEVLER ARASINDA KALIMŞTI !!!

 

“Lucius Malfoy’un oğlu Draco Malfoy saldırı günü ölümden dönmüştü…Saldırı da Lucius Malfoy’un da görev aldığı düşünülürse oldukça ironik bir durum…”

 

MALFOY’LAR BAKANLIKTA

“Lucius Malfoy tutuklandıktan sonra Bakanlığa götürüldü.Eşi Narcissa Malfoy ve oğlu Draco Malfoy’un da şuan orada olduğu ve kararın çıkmasını bekledikleri öğrenildi…”

 

28 Ağustos Perşembe, Saat; 4:30 

 

Dün geceden beri Bakanlıktayız…Lucius Malfoy hakkında karar çıkmasını bekliyoruz.

Annem yanımda oturmuş, sessizce kahvesini yudumluyor, bense tam karşımda oturan Draco’ya bakıp duruyorum…

Herhangi bir göz teması kurmayı bekledim ama şimdilik yüzüme baktığı yok, içim daralmaya başladı ! Sanki bu durumun suçlusu benmişim gibi davranıyor !!!

Ve esas sorun ben hala tam olarak neler olduğunu anlamış değilim !!!

Babam ve birkaç adam Lucius’u bir odaya aldılar…Kapı açılıp kapanıyor ve bir sürü kişi girip çıkıyor ama şimdilik bize söylenen bir şey yok…

Narcissa telaşla kapıya bakıp, ağlamaktan kızarmış gözlerini ovalıyor…Arada annemle bana dönüp, hıçkırarak bağırıyor…

 

“Bunu neden yaptınız !!! Ne istediniz ailemden !!! Sen benim dostumdun Violet, dostum !!!”

“Lucius’un başına geleceklerden siz sorumlusunuz !!!”

“Asla affetmeyeceğim sizi !!!” 

Annem ifadesizce ona bakarak karşılık verdi bu sözlere, sadece bir kez ağzını açtı.

“Ben görevimi yaptım…” diye mırıldandı.

Bu söz Narcissa’yı daha da kızdırdı.”Görevin dostlarına ihanet etmek mi haa !!!”

Annem sessizce başını çevirince, Narcissa yine hıçkırıklara boğuldu.

Böyle yarım saat geçmişti ki, uykusuzluktan kızarmış gözlerimi ovaladım ve anneme döndüm.

Artık bir açıklama yapmasının zamanı gelmişti ! Cissy’yi ustalıkla geri püskürtebilirdi ama beni asla !!!

“Bana ne zaman bir açıklama yapacaksın ?”

“Babanın işi bittikten sonra…İkimiz birlikte yapacağız tatlım…” diye kestirip attı annem.

Bu hareketi beni daha da sinirlendirmişti.Öfkeyle tısladım.

“Babamın işini falan bekleyemem !!! Şimdi anne şimdi !!!”

Annem donuk gözleriyle bana baktı…Elimden geldiğince kararlı durmaya çalışıyordum.

Sonunda derin bir iç çekip;

“Pekala…Ama yalnız konuşacağız…Benimle gel…”

Ayağa kalktı ve kalabalık koridorda yürümeye başladı.Ben de peşinden ilerlemek için ayağa kalktığımda Draco’nun bize baktığını gördüm.

Yüzümü ona çevirdiğimde, kafasını tekrar önüne eğdi…

Benimle göz göze gelmemeye çalışması sinirime dokunmuştu, bu yüzden hışımla koridorda ilerledim…Ve bir daha da onun tarafına hiç bakmadım…

Kate çalan kapıya, ev cininden önce yetişmişti.Kapıyı açar açmaz da Blaise’nin telaşlı sesi yankılandı büyük holde.

“Mektubunu alır almaz geldim ! Ne oldu ???”

Kate ile salona doğru yürürlerken, genç kızın yüzü yorgunluktan çökmüş vaziyetteydi.

“Lucius’u tutukladılar işte…Dün geceden beri Bakanlıktalar, bir haber yok daha.”

“Kim, niye tutukladı ki ???” Blaise oldukça şaşkın görünüyordu.

Genç kız derin bir iç geçirdi.

“Niye tutuklanmış olabilir, tabiî ki ölüm yiyen olduğu için !!! Bazı kanıtlar bulmuş yoldaşlık…”

Genç adam bembeyaz kesildi.”Eğer kanıt buldularsa, Lucius’u harcayacaklar demektir… Draco çok kötü olmalı…”

Kate sessizce başını salladı.

“Bakanlığa giderlerken, ölü gibiydi…”

Blaise sessizleşirken, genç kız hafifçe dudağını ısırdı.

“Devamı var Blaise…”

Genç adam kaşlarını çatarken; Kate devam etti.

“Lucius Malfoy’u tutuklayan April’in babası, Charles Draker…Meğer İsviçre’deki yoldaşlığa çalışıyormuş karısıyla….”

“Neeee !!!! ????” 

Blaise şaşkınlıkla ayağa fırladı.

“April’in babası mı ??? İyi de karısı ile Narcissa ahbaptı…April bu evde bir ay kaldı, bu evin yemeğini yedi…Lucius onun hayatını kurtardı !!! Nasıl Draco’lara ihanet eder….”

Öfkeyle tısladı.”Bu kızın sakladığı daha ne var !!!”

“April’in haberi olduğunu sanmıyorum…O da oldukça şaşkındı…”

“Nasıl haberi olmaz ? Annesi ile babasının mesleğini bilmeyen yoktur…” dedi Blaise kuşkucu bir ses tonuyla.

Kate ısrarla;

“Ailesi saklamıştır belki, ayrıca biliyorsun ki Narcissa’nın da haberi yoktu.Yakın arkadaşının yoldaşlıktan olduğunu yeni öğrendi !”

“Yani demek istiyorsun ki; April’in anne ve babası bunu herkesten sakladı, kızları da dahil…”

Kate başını sallarken, Blaise düşüncelere dalmıştı.Sonunda kaşlarını çatarak;

“Ee madem bunu saklıyorlardı ne diye Lucius’u tutuklamaya gelip, bu sırrı ifşa ettiler…”

“Belki artık zamanı geldiğini düşündüler…Savaşa girdik bile Blaise, artık herkes tarafını ilan ediyor…Daker’lar da dün gece Lucius’u tutuklayarak taraflarını belli ettiler…” diye açıkladı genç kız.

Genç adam sonunda tatmin olmuş gibiydi.

“Şimdi Narcissa ve Draco ne yapacaklar ?”

Kate acıyla yüzünü buruşturdu.”Onlar için artık zorlu bir dönem başlıyor…Yoldaşlık, ölüm yiyenler, basın, halk…Hepsi üstlerine üstlerine gelecek…”

Genç adam sessizce başını salladı…İkisi de bir müddet konuşmadılar, ta ki Blaise suskunluğunu bozana kadar…

“Şimdi April’le Draco’nun da arası bu olaydan dolayı açılacaktır…”

Kate’in tepkisini ölçmek istercesine, gözlerini genç kıza dikti.Kate ise onun beklentisini boşa çıkararak, omuz silkmekle yetindi.

“Sanmıyorum…Bence bunu da atlatırlar…Zaten April’in bir şeyden haberi yoktu, Draco’yu üzecek bir şey yapmadı o…”

Genç adam onun bu cevabına kaşlarını çatarak karşılık verdi.

“Bakıyorum da artık April’e kötü bir söz söylemiyorsun…”

Kate öfkeyle;

“Neden kötü bir söz edeyim ki durduk yere !!!”

“Ne bileyim…Eskiden Draco’yu hak etmediğini falan söylerdin ya…”

Kate hızlıca yanıt verdi.

“Öyle söylerdim çünkü eskiden April’in sevgisine inanmıyordum ama o saldırı gününde yanıldığımı anladım..Bundan sonra ikisi hakkında da bir söz söylememin anlamı yok…”

“Hımm…” dedi ve derin bir nefes alıp devam etti.

“Peki Draco’ya hislerin ? Onların artık bir önemi yok mu ?”

Kate sinirli bir tavırla karşılık verdi.

“Bu konu niye seni bu kadar ilgilendiriyor !”

Blaise telaşla:”Sadece meraktan soruyorum o kadar !”

Genç kız hışımla cevap verdi.

“Merak iyi bir şey değildir, benim hislerim seni ilgilendirmez…”

Blaise sessizleşirken, Kate de düşüncelere dalmıştı…

Bunca zamandır içinde büyüttüğü sevgiyi düşündü…Karşılıksız bekleyişi…Artık hiçbir anlam ifade etmiyordu onun için…

Bunu fark edince kaşlarını çattı…

Nasıl yani, artık Draco’ya olan sevgisi mühim değil miydi ??? 

Belki de aradan o kadar zaman geçmişti, o kadar çok olay yaşanmıştı ki…Tüm bunlar ona kabullenmeyi öğretmişti…Draco ile olamayacağını kabullenmeyi…Onun kendisine asla o gözle bakmayacağını kabullenmeyi…

April onu gerçekten seviyordu, onu mutlu edebilirdi….Bunca zaman boyunca onun aşkına inanmadığı için kendini kötü hissetti..En yakın zamanda April’le konuşmalıydı !

Ve kendine de yeni bir yol çizmesi gerekiyordu…Beklemek ona hiçbir şey kazandırmamıştı…Sevgisine bir karşılık bulamamıştı…O zaman yapılacak en iyi şey baştan başlamaktı…En baştan….Sonunda bir gün mutlu olacaktı, kendisini gerçekten seven biriyle…

 

“Kaç gündür yok ortada !!! Nerde bu kız ???”

Bayan Weasley sabahın köründe tüm Kovuk ahalisini ayağa kaldırmış ve karşısına dizmişti.

Konu da April’di…

Arthur gergin bir tavırla kanepede uzanmış olan Hermione’ye döndü.Daha yeni taburcu olduğu için genç kız yatakta istirahat ediyordu.

“En son hastanede mi gördünüz yani ?”

Hermione başını sallarken, genç kızın yanı başındaki Ron söze girdi.

“Malfoy’a bakmaya gitmişti…Bence hala onlarladır…”

Biraz ötede duran Ginny ise gücenmişti.”Bir haber vermesi lazımdı, sonuçta ailesi onu bize emanet etti.”

Hermione da başını salladı.”Kesinlikle katılıyorum…Böyle habersiz bırakması çok yanlış…”

Harry ise düşünceliydi.”Acaba başına bir iş geldi de haber mi veremiyor !!!”

Bu düşünce Kovuk’u daha da korkuttu.Bayan Weasley alnındaki bezi daha da bastırarak;

“Annesiyle babasına ne diyeceğiz biz !!! O kız bize emanetti Arthur !!!”

Bay Weasley sıkıntıyla;

“Olmadı ben bugün Lucius Malfoy’la görüşürüm, April’i sorarım…”

Bill sinirle:”O adamla konuşamazsın baba !!! Gene senin canını sıkmaktan başka hiçbir halta yaramaz o…”

Fred ve George da Lucius hakkında ileri geri konuşurken, Hermione kaşlarını çattı.

“Acaba Malfoy Malikanesi’ne mektup mu yollasak ?”

Ron başını salladı.”Mantıklı…”

“O zaman hemen yazalım…” diye atıldı Ginny.

Hiçbir şeyden haberi olmayan Kovuk ahalisi mektup fikrinde karar kılarken, camlarına tüneyen bir baykuşun ötüşüyle dikkatleri dağıldı.

“Kimden gelmiş Bill ?”

Genç adam hızlıca zarfa bakış atarken;

“April’in ailesinden gelmiş…”

Molly telaşla bağırdı.”Kızlarını soruyorlar, kızlarını soruyorlar…Ama biz de kız yok….”

Arthur mektubu eline alırken, karısına döndü.

“Sakin ol Molly, bakalım ne yazmışlar…”

“Sevgili Bay ve Bayan Weasley;

Size bu mektubu yazarken, Londra’ya gelmek üzere hazırlanıyoruz…İki gün içinde orada olacağız ve kızımız April’i sizden almaya geleceğiz…Onu misafir ettiğiniz için hepinize içtenlikle teşekkür ederiz…   
Kendinize çok iyi bakın…Ve İtalya’ya yolunuz düşerse, mutlaka bekliyoruz…Tekrar görüşmek üzere…

Charles&Violet Draker…”

 

Bill mektubun yazılış tarihine bir bakış attı.

“İki gün içinde dediklerine göre gelmiş olmalılar…Belki de April onlarladır…”

Hermione kaşlarını çattı.”İyi de neden bizi habersiz bırakıyor…”

Molly sinirlenmeye başlamıştı.”Annesiyle babası geldi mi gelmedi mi bilmiyoruz…April’in nerde olduğundan da bihaberiz…Ne biçim iş bu ???”

Arthur iç geçirdi.”Lütfen sakin ol Molly, eminim her şeyin bir açıklaması vardır…”

Fleur burun kıvırdı.”Oldukça sorumsuz bir hareket bu yaptıkları…”

Ginny omuz silkerek, son noktayı koydu bu konuşmaya.”Bir haber gelene kadar beklemekten başka çaremiz yok…Ve bence telaşlanacak bir durum da yok…”

Harry başını salladı.”April’in iyi olduğuna eminim…”

Diğerleri de sessizce başlarını salladı….

İyi değilim…Hem de hiç iyi değilim….

Annemin peşinden ilerlerken, ayaklarımın beni taşıyamadığını düşünmeye başladım…Düşüp bayılmam an meselesi…

Sıkkın bir tavırla anneme döndüm.Acaba bana neler söyleyecek, sakladığını haklı çıkarmak için ne bahaneler türetecekti…

 

“Seni dinliyorum anne…”

Tenha bir köşede, bankta oturuyorlardı…Yanlarından geçen insanlara aldırdıkları yoktu, hoş onlar da kendi dünyalarına dalmışlardı…

Violet yanı başındaki büyülü çiçeğe baktı…Saksının içinden oradan oraya yapraklarını sallıyor, çiçeğini açıp kapıyordu….April onun dalgın bir tavırla çiçeği izlemesine öfkelenip;

“Anne !!! Konuşacaksan konuş artık !!!”

Violet mırıldandı.”Bunu sana nasıl anlatacağımı bilemiyorum…Daha önce hiç düşünmemiştim, anlatmam gerekeceğini…Sanki sen hep biliyor gibiydin, babanla benim boğuştuğumuz pisliği hep biliyor gibiydin…”

“Nasıl biliyor olabilirdim acaba !!! Kusuruma bakma anne ama gerçeği göremeyecek kadar aptalmışım demek ki…” dedi öfkeyle April.

Violet sakin bir tavırla;

“Bu öfken niye ? Bu küskünlüğün ? Yoldaşlıktan olmamıza sevinmen gerekirdi..Annen de baban da iyi bir şey için mücadele ediyor…”

“Öfkeliyim, küskünüm ! Çünkü bana kimse bundan söz etmedi !!! Herkes biliyordu ama ben bilmiyordum…”

Genç kadın onun sözünü kesti.

“Yoldaşlık üyeleri haricinde kimse bilmiyor…Bunu gizli tutmayı seçtik, ailemizin can güvenliği için…”

“Şimdi bu gerçeği gözler önüne seriyorsunuz ama…Tüm dünya öğrendi artık tarafınızı !” diye cevabı yapıştırdı April.

“Çünkü zamanın geldiğini düşündük…Artık herkes tarafını belli ediyor April, savaş kapımızda…Tarafsız olmak gibi bir lüksü yok kimsenin..O yüzden biz de tarafımızı gözler önüne sermeyi uygun gördük…”

April alaycı bir tavırla karşılık verdi.

“Aferin, çok akıllıca bir karar…” 

“April çocuk gibi davranıyorsun ! Sana anlatmadık diye arkanı dönüp gitmediğin kaldı !!! Biz senin aileniz ve senin için doğru olanın bunu saklamak olduğunu düşündük…Bazen ebeveynlerin aldığı kararlara saygı duyulması gerekir , çünkü onlar kararlarını çocuğunun iyiliği için alır…”

Genç kız hışımla;

“Yoldaşlık üyesi olmanızın bana ne yararı var ki !!!”

“O bizim seçimimizdi ! Biz olmak istedik ve olduk…Ama saklamamız, kesinlikle senin ve ailemizin güvenliği içindi…”

“Demek yoldaşlıktan olmak istediniz öyle mi ? Bu savaşın bir parçası olmak bu kadar önemliydi yani…Adam öldürmek , savaşmak…Vay canına…” diye alaycı bir kahkaha attı April.

Violet sert bir sesle:”İsteklerimizi sorgulamak sana düşmez April, ayrıca biz adam öldürmüyoruz, öldürenlerle savaşıyoruz…Tıpkı senin arkadaşın Draco Malfoy ve ailesi gibilerle savaşıyoruz…”

“Draco’yu ve ailesini bu işe karıştırma ! Ayrıca Narcissa senin çocukluk arkadaşındı.Bunu ona nasıl yapabildin, onu kocasından nasıl ayırabildin ?” 

Genç kadın mağrur bir edayla;

“Ben yapmam gerekeni yaptım..Gidip sor bakalım Cissy’ye biliyor muymuş kocasının aldığı masum canları…Lucius tutuklandı çünkü büyücülük dünyasına ihanet etti, onca masumun canını aldı…Cissy benim her zaman arkadaşım kalacak ama kocasının suçlarına gözümü kapatamazdım…”

April acı bir tebessümle:”Cissy artık senin arkadaşın değil anne, bir daha da olamayacak…Çünkü Lucius nasıl sisteme ihanet ettiyse, sen de arkadaşına ihanet ettin…”

“Bu ihanetten de öte bir şey April, bu bir savaş…Ve savaşta her şey mübahtır.” dedi Violet keskin bir sesle.Ve derin bir nefes alıp, devam etti.

“Şuan duygusal düşünüyorsun Ap, Draco ve Cissy için endişeleniyorsun biliyorum ama onlar kendi yollarını çizdiler…Yaşamaları gereken hayatı yaşıyorlar…”

April cevap vermeden başını çevirdi ve önündeki çiçeğe baktı.Hala yapraklarını oradan oraya uzatıyordu…

“Nasıl oldunuz peki yoldaşlık üyesi ? Nasıl karar verdiniz buna….” Dedi kısa bir süre sonra.

“Büyükbaban ve büyükannen yoldaşlık üyesiydi, inandıkları yolda da can verdiler zaten…”

April şaşkınlıkla:”Büyükannemle büyükbabam da mı yoldaşlıktandı !!!”

Violet başını sallayarak, devam etti. 

“Onlar öldükten sonra teyzen ve ben de bu işlerin içine girdik…Büyükannenler güvenlikleri için yoldaşlıktan olduklarını gizli tutmayı seçmişlerdi.Ben de öyle yapmaya karar verdim ama teyzen gizlemeye gerek duymadan yaşamayı seçti hayatını…”

April araya girdi.”Tam teyzemden beklenecek bir hareket…Adrenalini sever…”

Violet gülümsedi.”Aynen öyle…Her neyse daha sonra baban girdi hayatıma..Draker’lar bu işlere en uzak olan insanlardı.Baban ölüm yiyenliğin ne olduğunu bile bilmiyordu…”

April gülerek:”Geraldine halamı Bellatrix’le düello yaparken düşünemiyorum…”

İkisi de gülmeye başladı.Violet toparlanınca kaldığı yerden devam etti.

“Ben de o aralar çok merak salmıştım bu işlere…Babanı da soktum doğal olarak…Böylece evlendiğimizde o da bir yoldaşlık üyesiydi…Tabi ailecek İtalya’ya taşınınca bir müddet ara verdik ama sonra baban gene kendini bu işlere soktu, doğal olarak ben de peşinden gittim…”

 

April iç geçirdi.”Ailemin yoldaşlıktan olacağını hiç düşünmezdim…”

Violet hafifçe gülümsedi.”Biz iyi bir amaca hizmet ediyoruz Ap, bizimle gurur duymanı baban da ben de çok istiyoruz…”

Genç kız bu soruyu duymazdan gelerek;

“Keşke Lucius’u tutuklamasaydınız, keşke…”

Konuşmaları burada kesilmek zorunda kaldı çünkü Lucius’un tutulduğu odanın kapısı açılmıştı.

Violet ve April hızlıca o yöne yürürken, kapıdan Lucius Malfoy çıktı.Yanında iki adam daha vardı ve elleri bağlıydı. 

Lucius götürülürken, Narcissa ve Draco da ayağa kalktı.Genç kadın hıçkırarak;

“Lucius !!!”

Cissy’nin hıçkırıklarına bakmadan, başı önünde ilerlemeye devam etti genç adam.Charles Draker onun götürülüşünü izlerken, yüzünde zafer dolu bir tebessüm vardı…

Bunu fark eden Draco öfkeyle yumruğunu sıktı ve annesinin kolundan tuttu.Sert bir sesle;

“Babam için yapabileceğimiz hiçbir şey yok, gidelim hadi…”

Narcissa gözyaşları içinde oğlunun koluna girdi ve gözden kaybolan kocasının ardından son bir kez daha baktı.

Bu manzarayı içi parçalanarak izleyen April, Draco’nun yanına gitmek için bir hamle yaptı ama genç adam onun yüzüne dahi bakmadan annesini tutup çıkışa doğru ilerledi.

April iç geçirerek onların gidişini izlerken, vicdanı mırıldandı.

“Sıkma canını…Şuan çok öfkeli…Yarın onunla konuşursun…”

Genç kız cevap verecekken, babasının sinirli sesi duyuldu.

“April Draker !!!”

April başını kaldırıp, babasına döndü.“Evet ?”

“Annenle bana Kovuk’ta kaldığını söylemiştin…Dün gece Malfoy’ların evinde ne işin vardı ?”

Genç kız sinirle bağırdı.”Bu seni hiç ilgilendirmez…”

“Ne demek ilgilendirmez, ben senin babanım !!! Onlarla bir daha görüşmeni istemiyorum o kadar…” dedi Charles soğuk bir sesle.

April hışımla:”Neden peki ? Bana bir gerekçe söyle !!!”

“O adamın seni nasıl evden kovduğunu unuttun mu ? Bize yazdığı o aşağılayıcı mektubu !!!”

“O çok çok önceydi…Ayrıca belki bilmiyorsunuz ama Lucius benim hayatımı kurtardı !!! “

Charles hayretler içerisinde ona bakarken, Violet şaşkınlıkla;

“Ne demek hayatımı kurtardı ? Ap ne oldu ???”

“O büyük saldırıda yangının ortasında kaldım ve Lucius Malfoy beni binadan çıkardı…Yani daha demin tutuklattığınız adama bir can borcunuz var !!!”

Charles sinirle küfrederken, Violet sinirle ellerini saçlarına daldırdı.

“Senin hayatını kurtarması, aldığı canları yok saymamızı sağlayamaz…Onun tutuklaması gerekiyordu ve biz de bunu yaptık…”

April omuz silkti.”Ne yaparsanız yapın artık, umurumda bile değil…”

Charles sinirlenmeye başlamıştı.“Ne biçim konuşuyorsun sen ! Sanki senin ailen biz değil de Malfoy’lar…”

Genç kız cevap vermezken, Violet araya girdi.

“Bu konuyu kapatın artık, hadi Ap Kovuk’a gidip eşyalarını topla.Diagon Yolu’nda bir handa oda tuttuk, İtalya’ya dönene kadar orada kalacağız…”

Genç kız hışımla:”Sizinle kalmak istemiyorum ! Ben dönene kadar Kovuk’ta kalacağım !!!”

“Onlara mektup yazdık bile ! İtiraz etmeyi kes ve dediğimi yap Ap…” diye karşılık verdi annesi.

April sinirle homurdandı.”Şuan ikinize de çok kılım…”

Charles da homurdanırken, Violet gülümseyerek cevap verdi.

”Biz de seni seviyoruz tatlım, hadi şimdi Kovuk’a git ve eşyalarını topla.Seni akşam oradan alacağız.”

“April !!! Merlin aşkına nerelerdeydin sen ???”

Bayan Weasley telaşla ona koşarken, diğer Kovuk sakinleri de kapıda toplanmıştı.April nefes nefese bir halde içeri geçerken her kafadan bir ses çıkıyordu.

“Nereye kayboldun ???”

“Babanlar gelmiş Londra’ya…”

“Bir haber verebilirdin, meraktan öldük !!!”

“İyi misin sen, kötü görünüyorsun ???”

Bunca sorudan sonra genç kız heyecanla konuşmaya başladı.

“Özür dilerim ortadan kayboldum ama babamlar geldi !!! Ve onların yoldaşlıktan olduğunu öğrendim !!! Sonra da babam Lucius Malfoy’u tutuklattı.Bunca saattir Bakanlıktaydık… “

O konuşmasını bitirdiğinde salondaki herkes hayretler içerisinde ona bakakalmıştı.

“Babanlar Yoldaşlıktan mı ???” diye bağırdı Ron, en sonunda.

Arthur kaşlarını çatarak:”Yoldaşlıktan olduklarını bilmiyor muydun ?”

April ona döndü.”Siz biliyor muydunuz Bay Weasley ???”

“Elbette ki, babanla iş yaptık demiştim ya sana….” (BKZ. 1.Sezon 4.Bölüm)

Genç kızın kafasında taşlar yerine oturmuştu.”Tabi ya…”

Ginny gülerek:”Senin de yoldaşlıkla bir bağın var artık…”

April zoraki bir tebessüm kondururken yüzüne, Harry araya girdi.”Lucius tutuklandı mı dedin sen !”

April hızlıca başını salladı.

“Evet !!! Dün gece babam malikaneye baskın yaptı...Şimdi de Azkaban’a götürülüyor…”

Arthur heyecanla:”Buna inanamıyorum !!! Lucius Malfoy tutuklanıyor…Hemen Lupin’le konuşmam gerek…”

Bay Weasley gözden kaybolurken, diğerleri de heyecanlanmıştı.

Bill zaferle:”Sonunda adalet yerini buldu…”

Ron hevesle:”Azkaban’da çürüsün pislik…”

Hermione bile gülümsüyordu.”Son zamanlarda aldığımız en iyi haber…”

Herkes heyecanla konuşmaya dalmışken, April de kendini katılmaya zorladı ama içindeki üzüntüyü yok etmeyi bir türlü başaramıyordu….  
Lucius’un suçlu olduğunu bilse de Malfoy’lara karşı derinlerde değişik bir sevgisi vardı….

“Canın sıkkın gibi, konuşmak ister misin ?” diye sordu Hermione April eşyalarını toplarken,

Ron ne kadar engel olmaya çalışsa da kanepeden kalkmış, April’le Ginny’nin yanına gelmişti.Şimdi de üçü hem eşyaları toparlıyor hem de sohbet ediyordu.

“Draco ile aramız bozuldu…O biraz canımı sıktı…” diye mırıldandı genç kız.

Ginny suratını buruşturdu.”Bozulması çok normal abi, sonuçta baban onun babasını tutuklattı.”

Hermione üzüntüyle:”Sen ona söylemedin mi, babanın yoldaşlıktan olduğunu bilmediğini.”

“Söyleyemedim çünkü suratıma bile bakmadı…”

Ginny gözlerini devirdi.”Tipik Malfoy ve öfkesi…”

“Yarın gider konuşursun, duruma açıklık getirirsin…” dedi Hermione nazikçe.

April iç geçirdi.”Babamlar buradayken, onun evine gitmem imkansız…Ayrıca Narcissa beni eve almaz…”

Ginny kaşlarını çattı.”Mektup yaz, Diagon Yolu’nda buluşun…”

Hermione fikri beğenmişti.”Evet, evet öyle yap…”

“Sanırım en iyi yol bu…” diye tereddütle karşılık verdi April.

Hermione heyecanla;

“Aaa bu arada sana mektup geldi !!! İsviçre’den , kuzeninden…”

Ginny de hatırlayınca, hızlıca çekmecenin içinden çıkardı mektubu.

“Sanırım tahmin ettiğimiz konu hakkında…”

April mektubu eline alırken, ister istemez kasıldığını fark etti.Acaba Charlotte neler yazmıştı ? Onun acısını, üzüntüsünü anlayabilmiş miydi ? 

Zarfı hızlıca açtı ve nefesini tutup okumaya başladı.

“April Violet Draker;

Mektubunu aldık, Carmen inanmadı…Ve uzun bir müddette bu habere inanacağını sanmıyorum…Ağabeyinin ölümünü Merlin bilir ne zaman kabullenecek…Annesiyle babasına daha söylemedik..Onların tepkisini düşünmek bile istemiyorum….

Bana gelince; böyle olacağını bilmeliydim aslında…O senin peşinden Londra’ya gittiği gün yolunu çizdi…Kötü sonunu hazırladı….Sen ve senin kibrini, ukalalığı, içindeki kötülüğü göremeyecek kadar kördü o !!! Ve sonu senin ellerinden oldu !!! April onu sen öldürdün !!! Onun ölümünün sorumlusu sensin !!!

Onu etkin altına aldın !!! Onu sen, sen öldürdün !!! 

Ve şunu bil ki seni asla affetmeyeceğim...Asla !!! Ne cenazeye geliyorsun ne de bir daha bu çiftliğe adım atıyorsun…Ömrümün sonuna kadar bir daha suratını görmek istemiyorum !!! Unut artık, senin burada bir ailen yok !!! Çünkü sen kime elini uzatsan kimin hayatına girsen, her şeyi mahvediyorsun !!!

Aaah tabi bunların hiçbiri umurunda değil ! Sonuçta sen intikamını aldın, mektuplarının intikamını aldın…

Tebrikler April Draker, zafer senin !!! Ben senin mektuplarını yaktım , sen benim yaşama sebebimi elimden aldın…Tebrikler !!!

Charlotte…”

 

Mektubun sonunda öylece kalakalmıştı.Yüksek sesle okuduğu için, Hermione ve Ginny de ses çıkarmadan ona bakıyordu…

Ve bir anda April hıçkırarak ağlamaya başladı.

Hermione şevkatle:”Şişt, gel buraya….”

April’i kollarına aldı.Ginny de üzüntüyle onun sırtını okşarken, üçü birbirine sarılmış öylece kaldılar bir süre….

“Çok…Çok fazla bu…Ben…Ben böyle…Olmasını istememiştim…” dedi hıçkırıkların arasında.

Ginny iç geçirdi.”Elbette ki istemedin..Ama kuzeninde acı çekiyor, o yüzden ne yazdığını bilememiş…”

“Hem sen dememiş miydin, o hep beni üzmeye çalışır diye, bu mektubun tek bir amacı var o da seni incitmek..” diye ekledi Hermione…

April cevap vermeden Hermione’nin omzuna yaslandı…Ginny onun yüzündeki nemli saçları çekerken,

“Bak, hepimiz için zor bir hafta oldu…Biraz kafamızı dağıtmamız lazım, yarın bizim Gryffindor tayfasıyla buluşacağız… Hem hasret gidermek için hem de kafa dağıtmak için…” dedi neşeyle.

Hermione de gülümsedi.”Piknikteki gibi gene gırgır şamata da çabası…”

İkisi de aynı anda ekledi.”Sen de gelmek ister misin ?”

April tekrar gözyaşlarına boğulmuştu.

“İyi ki varsınız…İyi ki….”

Hermione ve Ginny gülerek onu tekrar sararken, April’in içini huzur ve mutluluk kaplamıştı…Dostluk gibisi yoktu bu dünyada…


	39. Gurur ve Önyargı

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> “Kız gururluydu; erkekse önyargılı…”

29 Ağustos Cuma Günü; 12:30

 

“Herm, benim mavi bluzumu gördün mü ???”

“Hangi mavi bluzun, beş yüz tane mavi bluzun var !”

“Yaaa hani geçen hafta aldığımız…Çiçek desenleri olan…”

“Aaa o mu, şu dolabın içinde olması lazım…”

Ginny homurdanarak, onun gösterdiği dolabı açtı ve biraz karıştırdıktan sonra aradığı bluzu buldu.Hermione onu onaylamaz bakışlarla izleyerek;

“Dolabı darmadağın ettin !”

Ginny omuz silkerek karşılık verdi.”Akşam gelince toplarım…Ee sen ne giyeceksin ?”

Hermione yatağın üstündeki kıyafetlere hızlı bir bakış attı.

“Karar veremiyorum…Kırmızı puantiyeli elbiseyi mi, yoksa beyaz etekle fırfırlı siyah bluzumu giymeliyim ?”

Ginny onun yanına yöneldi ve genç kızın gösterdiği kıyafetlere baktı.Hermione isteksizce devam etti sözlerine.

“Morluklarımın gözükmesini istemiyorum, bunu da göz ardı etme lütfen…”

Ginny onun bacağındaki ve kollarındaki morluklara bakıp, iç geçirdi.Arkadaşının kolunu şevkatle okşarken;

“Emin ol kimse onları fark etmeyecek…Bence beyaz etek ve siyah bluzu giy…Sana çok yakışır…”

“Tamam o zaman…” diye gülerek yataktaki kıyafeti kaptı Hermione, anlaşılan onun aklında da beyaz etek vardı…

Hermione ve Ginny’nin telaşı birazdan Diagon Yolu’nda yapacakları buluşmadan ötürüydü.Piknikten beri görüşmedikleri arkadaşları hakkında konuşmaya başladılar… 

Ginny heyecanla;

“Gossip Timeeeee !!! Sana bir dedikodum var !!!”

Hermione merakla:”Ne ne ??!”

“Romilda’dan duydum, Romilda‘da da Parvati’den öğrenmiş, Parvati’ye de Padma söylemiş…”

“Ay çatlatma adamı Ginn, ne söylemiş ???” dedi Hermione sabırsızca.

Ginny gözlerini iri iri açarak;

“Neville Hannah Abbott’tan hoşlanıyormuş !!!” (Not: JKR’nin bir yazısında okuduğuma göre evlenecekler ileride…)

Hermione şaşkınlık nidası atarak;

“Neee !!! İnanmıyorummm !!! Nasıl öğrenmişler bunu, Neville Hannah’ya sormuş mu yoksa ?”

“Orasını bilemeyeceğim…Parvati’den bugün öğreniriz…” diye cevapladı onu Ginny.

Hermione saçlarını tararken;

“Kim bilir ne dedikodular vardır şimdi onda…”

Ginny de sırıtarak:”Hakkaten haa, gene yumurtlayacak bir şeyler…”

Kısa bir sessizlik sonrası, Hermione telaşla bağırdı.

“Aaaaay !!!”

Ginny korkuyla:”Ne oldu ne bağırıyorsun !!!”

“Bugün Dean de orada olacak !!!!” dedi Hermione hızlıca.

Ginny kaskatı kesilip, bu gerçekle yüz yüze gelirken Hermione konuşmaya devam ediyordu.

“Nasıl unuttuk onu…Kovuk’tan ayrıldığından beri hiç görüşmedik..Ve bugün o buluşmaya sen ve Harry el ele gideceksiniz !!! Çocuğa çok yazık olacak…”

Ginny suratını buruşturdu.

”Ben gelmiyorum…”

“Saçmalama !!!” diye bağırdı Hermione.”Gelmek zorundasın, hem Ap de gelecek, onun yanında olmalıyız !!!”

Ginny homurdandı.”Ap de gitmesin, biz beşimiz başka yere gidelim…Harry ve Ron’la da konuşalım, bir mekan bulsunlar…”

“Ginn bugün oraya gideceğiz !!! Hem Hogwarts’ta Dean’i görmeyeceksin sanki, aynı binadasın ! Ha şimdi ha sonra ne fark eder…” diye diretti Hermione.

Ginny inat etmeye devam ediyordu.”Hogwarts’ta karşılaşmayı yeğlerim, şuan onunla karşılaşmak istemiyorum..Kendimi buna hazırlamadım !!!”

Hermione tam cevap verecekken, odanın kapısı tıklatıldı.Ve hemen ardından da Ron’un sabırsız sesi duyuldu.

“Geç kalıyoruz !!! Hala hazırlanmadınız mı ?”

Hermione ona doğru seslendi.”Hazırız, gel…”

Ron ve Harry içeri girer girmez, Ginny telaşla;

“Bu buluşmaya gidemeyiz !!!”

O kadar ani bir şekilde söylemişti ki, iki genç adam da yerlerinden sıçradılar.Ron kaşlarını çatarak;

“Nedenmiş ?”

“Çünkü o buluşmaya Dean de gelecek !!!” diye mırıldandı Ginny.

Harry’nin gözleri büyürken, Ron omuz silkti.

“Eee ne olmuş geliyorsa, o da bizim arkadaşımız…”

Hermione ona sen nasıl bir odunsun bakışı atarak;

“Flashback yapıp birkaç hafta öncesine gider misin tatlım, Dean bu evden niye ayrılmış olabilir bir düşün !!!”

Ron hala anlayamamıştı.”Niye ayrılmış ???”

Hermione gözlerini devirerek:”Dean Harry ve Ginny arasındaki yasak aşkı öğrenince evden ayrılmaya karar verdi !!!”

Ginny,Harry ve Ron kaşlarını çatarak:”Yasak aşk mı ?”

“Aman aşk işte…Ben ne dediğimi biliyor muyum ?” dedi Hermione hafiften pembeleşerek.

Harry sırıtmadan edemedi.”Yasak aşk hımmm…Çok havalı…”

Ginny onun sırtına elini geçirirken, Ron konuya geri döndü.

“Dean ile konuşmak ve özür dilemek için bir fırsatınız var işte fena mı ?Hem Hogwarts’ta nasılsa karşılaşacaksınız…Gitmeden bu işi de halletmiş olursunuz…”

Hermione başını salladı.”Ben de bunu diyorum Ginny‘ye ama dinletemedim bir türlü.”

Ginny hala tereddütlüydü.”Ben hazır değilim…”

Harry’ye kısa bir bakış attı.Genç adam da kararsızdı.”Bana hiç bakma, Dean’i görürsem ne yapacağımı hiç bilmiyorum…”

Ron gözlerini devirdi.”Stres yapmayın !!! Gittiğimizde spontane olarak gelişir zaten olaylar…”

Harry ona ters bir bakış atıp:”Hiç de umurunda değil bakıyorum…”

Ron sırıttı.”Bana ne oğlum, ben mi yasak aşk yaşadım…Sen yaşadın...Sonuçlarına katlanırsın işte böyle…”

Harry gözlerini devirirken, Ginny stres içinde oradan oraya yürüyordu.Hermione olaya son nokta koymak istercesine o buyurgan ve sert sesini kullandı.

“Daha fazla konuşup oyalanmanın anlamı yok ! Hadi çıkıyoruz !!!”

“Sevgili Draco….Hımmm hayır hayır sadece Draco daha iyi…” 

Parşömeni buruşturdu ve yeni bir kağıt çıkardı.Tüy kalemini tekrar eline alıp, yazmaya başladı.

“Draco;

Son yaşanan olay yüzünden bana kızgın olduğunu biliyorum…Bir dakika bir dakika bana niye kızgın olsun ki, ben ne yapmışım ??! Baştan yazacağım…”

Yeni bir kağıt daha masada yerini aldı.

“Draco,

Son yaşanan olay için ben de üzülüyorum ama bana söz hakkı tanımaman ve sırt çevirmen….Hımmm yok yok bu da olmaz…Acıtasyon yapar gibi…”

Vicdanı sonunda araya girdi.

“Diagon Yolu’ndaki buluşmaya geç kalacaksın ! Hadi yaz artık şu mektubu !!!”

April homurdandı.”Senin için söylemesi kolay tabi ! Ama görüyorsun ki, bu iş mühim…”

Sabahtan beri mektup işiyle uğraşıyordu.Ve sayısızca parşömen çöpe gitmişti çünkü April istediği gibi bir mektup bir türlü yazamamıştı.

Vicdanı gözlerini devirdi.”Fazla abartıyorsun…İstersen ben sana ne yazacağını söyleyeyim…”

April burun kıvırdı.”İstemem…”

“Öff hadi naz yapma !!! Buluşmaya gecikeceksin !!! Bir an önce bitir de git…”

Genç kız kararsızlıkla:”Sence bu mektubu yazmalı mıyım ? Sonuçta beni dinlemeden kestirip attı ! Onun çabalaması gerekmez mi benimle konuşmak için ?”

Vicdanı kaşlarını çattı.

”Babası tutuklandı Ap, hem de senin baban tarafından.Öfkelenmeye oldukça hakkı var…Yargısız infaz yapması doğru değil elbette ama bunu yaptığı için de onu suçlaman ne kadar doğru…Ruh hali kim bilir ne durumda ? Babası tutuklanmış , ölüm yiyen olmuş…Annesinden artık o sorumlu…Sırtına binen yük daha da arttı.Eğer bu mektubu yazmazsan, böyle kötü bir günde onu bir başına bırakmış olacaksın….”

April başını salladı.”Güzel konuşuyorsun…Sözlerin kulağıma oldukça mantıklı geliyor…”

Vicdanı sırıtarak:”Tabi kızım…Ben hep mantıklı konuşurum da dinleyen yok ki…”

“Hemen havalanma…” dedi genç kız gözlerini devirerek.

Vicdanı omuz silkti.”Üff her neyse şimdi yazacak mısın benim dediklerimi ?”

April başını salladı.”Evet, hadi söyle…”

Vicdanı söyledi, April yazdı.Mektup birkaç saniye de bitmişti.Genç kız memnun olmamış bir ifade takındı.

“Bu biraz kısa olmadı mı ?”

“Draco,  
Konuşmamız gerek, eğer söyleyeceklerimi öğrenmek istiyorsan Diagon Yolu’ndaki Asa Dükkanı’nda benimle buluş… 

April.”

 

“Ayrıca bu biraz fazla soğuk oldu ?! Hatta tehdit mektubu gibi desek daha doğru…”

Vicdanı omuz silkti.”Oldukça sır dolu ve merak uyandırıcı derim ben buna.Draco bu mektubu okuduğunda sırf merakından gelecek seninle konuşmaya…”

Genç kız tereddütle:”Sahi mi söylüyorsun ?”

“Ben asla yanılmam…Sonra sen de havalı bir konuşma yaparsan bu iş tamam , öpüşerek kapatırsınız bölümü…” dedi vicdanı sırıtarak.

April de heyecanlanmıştı.”Ben hemen mektubu yolluyorum o zaman !”

Hanın en küçük odasında kalıyordu, o yüzden dar pencereyi açması biraz uzun sürdü…

Pencereyi açar açmaz pervaza tünemiş olan baykuşun ayağına bağladı mektubu.Baykuş gökyüzünde süzülürken, April de umutla arkasından bakakaldı. 

Birkaç dakika geçmişti ki, odanın kapısı çalındı.April buluşma için hazırlanırken , kapıya doğru seslendi.

“Evet ?”

Violet kapıyı açarak, başını uzattı.”Müsait misin ?”

“Dışarı çıkacağım, hazırlanıyorum…” dedi April soğuk bir sesle.

Hala annesiyle babasına tavır yapıyordu.Vicdanı bu durumdan son derece rahatsızdı.

“Annen ve babanla konuşma şeklin hiç hoş değil ! Bu tutumundan bir an önce vazgeçmelisin !”

April dişlerinin arasından tısladı.”Sen bu işe karışma…”

“Yanlış yapıyorsun !!! Onlar senin annenle baban, yanlış hiçbir şey yapmadılar…” diye diretti Vicdanı.

Ama April onu çoktan beyninin ücra köşelerine yollamıştı.

Violet de soğuk bir tavırla karşılık verdi. 

“İyi…Çok geç kalma…”

“Sen niye gelmiştin ?” diye karşılık verdi genç kız saçlarını toplarken,

Violet onun sesindeki tonu duymazdan gelerek, yatağın üzerine oturdu.

“Volteri 1 Eylül’de açılıyormuş, geçenlerde yazı geldi.”

“Biliyorum babam mektupta anlatmıştı zaten…” diye sözünü kesti April.

Violet sabırla:”Evet, o yüzden Pazar akşamı yola çıkıyoruz…Önünde bugünü saymazsak iki gün var, arkadaşlarınla iyi vakit geçir ve hepsiyle vedalaş.İtalya’ya dönme vaktimiz artık geldi.”

April ters bir tavırla;

“Ben de o yüzden şimdi arkadaşlarımla buluşacağım…”

Tam kapıdan çıkarken, annesi yüzünü buruşturdu.

“Böyle davranarak bizi cezalandırdığını mı sanıyorsun ?”

April duraksadı ve annesine döndü.

“Öyle bir amacım yok….” diyerek tersledi genç kadını.

Violet alaycı bir tebessümle:”Hııı olmadığı çok belli, daha önce hiç bize böyle davranmamıştın…”

April homurdandı.”Belki de değişmişimdir…Eski April değilimdir artık…Beni burada bırakıp gideli iki buçuk ay oluyor ve o iki buçuk ayda çok şey yaşadım…”

“İki buçuk ayda ne yaşamış olabilirsin Merlin aşkına ? Komik olma April !”

“Yakın bir arkadaşım kollarımda öldü….” Dedi sessizce genç kız.

Violet’in gözleri hafifçe açılırken, April devam etti.

“Siz beni bırakıp, dünyayı kurtarmaya çalışırken ben de kendi sorunlarımla boğuştum !”

“Bencillik ediyorsun ! Biz senin için de çalışıyoruz April ! Ama sen sadece kendini düşünüyorsun !!! Eğer Voldemort başa geçerse neler olabilir hiç düşündün mü ?” diye bağırdı öfkeyle Violet.

April boğuk bir sesle:”Bu aralar her gece bunu düşünüyorum…Voldemort başa geçerse neler olur diye…Harry, Ron,Herm, Ginny ve Kovuk’takilere ne olur diye….Ve Draco, Cissy… Onlar….Ya Voldemort’la savaşırken ölecek olanlar…Ben hepsini düşünüyorum...İki buçuk ay öncesine kadar savaş benim için o kadar uzak bir kelimeydi ki, ne zorluk görmüştüm ne mücadele…Ölüm benim için dudaklarımın arasından öylece çıkan bir kelimeydi sadece…Hiç saldırı ortasında kalmamıştım…Hiç kan görmemiştim…Hiç crucio yememiştim hayatımda…Hiç yakın birini kaybetmemiştim kollarımda…Hiç kaybetme korkusuyla karşılaşmamıştım…Ama şimdi kaybedeceğim o kadar kişi var ki…Sana söyledim anne, ben değiştim artık…Bencil April çoktan öldü, arkasında yeni bir April bırakarak….”

Violet sessizce kızına baktı.Ne demesi gerektiğini bilemiyordu.April gözlerini öylece annesine dikmiş, konuşmaya devam ediyordu…

“Yoldaşlıktan olduğunuz için sizinle gurur duymamı söyledin…Size soğuk davrandığımdan yakınıp durdun…Çocukça bir küslük olarak adlandırdın bu durumu…Neden böyle tepkim biliyor musun ? Çaresizlikten…Çünkü artık biliyorum ki, babamla senin de bir nefes ötenizde ölüm…Siz de bu pisliğin içindesiniz ! Sizi de kaybedebilirim…Lucius’u tutukladığınız için öfkelendim evet ama öfkem gittiğinde ilk düşündüğüm bu oldu…Annem ve babam da yoldaşlıkta…Onlar da Kovuk kadar ölüme yakın…Bayan Weasley’nin mutfağında bir saat var…Ailedeki her üyeyi temsilen bir yelkovan var ve o yelkovan nerde duruyor biliyor musun….”

“April…” diye mırıldandı genç kadın ama April devam etti.

“Gurur duymalıymışım !!! HER AN ÖLEBİLECEKKEN SİZ NEYLE GURUR DUYAYIM BEN ? Sizi kaybedemem anne, herkesi kaybedebilirim ama siz...Benim ailemsiniz….”

Violet’in gözleri dolmuştu.Kızını kendine çekti ve ona sıkıca sarıldı.April hıçkırarak ağlarken, o da sessizce gözyaşı döküyordu…

Vicdanı şaşkınlıkla mırıldandı.”Ben de sanmıştım ki…Çocukça bir küskünlük…” devamını getirmedi.Sessizce anne kızı izlemeye devam etti.

Violet onun saçlarını öperken, mırıldandı.

“Bu savaşı yaşamak zorundayız April, ölümle karşılaşmak kaderimizde var…Bunu düşünüp kendini harap etmen yersiz, çünkü artık çizdiğimiz yolu değiştiremeyiz...”

April cevap vermeden annesinin göğsüne yüzünü gömdü.Bir süre ikisi de öylece kaldılar… 

Birkaç dakika sonra April ile Violet yatağın üzerinde oturmuş, Draco hakkında konuşuyorlardı… 

“Lucius’un tutuklanmasından ötürü beni suçluyor…O günden beri konuşmadık…” dedi April iç çekerek.

Violet kızının saçlarıyla oynarken;

“Onunla konuşmayı denedin mi ?”

“Demin mektup yazdım…” diye cevapladı genç kız onu.

Violet iç geçirdi.”Buluşmanız lazım…Ona bu işlerden haberin olmadığını söyle..Babanın görevini yaptığını söyle…”

“Aynen öyle yapacağım ama buluşmaya gelir mi orasını bilmiyorum…”

Violet hafifçe gülümsedi.

“Eğer gerçekten seviyorsa seni, seninle olmak istiyorsa gelecektir…”

Genç kız da tebessüm etti.

”Umarım…” 

Sonra kaşlarını çatıp;

“Peki sen ? Cissy ile barışmaya çalışmayacak mısın ?”

Genç kadın iç geçirdi.”Şuan bunun bir anlamı yok çünkü Cissy kötü bir durumda..Onunla konuşmaya çalışırsam ilk işi suratıma bir lanet fırlatmak olur…Sen bizi takma kafana, biz onunla eski arkadaşız…Daha büyük olaylar yaşadık…Her şart ve durumda Cissy ile barışırız…Ama şimdi değil, ileride…”

Muzur bir tavırla devam etti.”Belki Draco ile düğününde barışırız…”

April gülerek:”Düğün mü ? Bu akşam bir konuşalım da düğün planlarını sonra yaparız anne…Hadi ben kaçtım, arkadaşlarla buluşacağım sonra da Draco’yla…”

“Dikkatli ol tatlım…” dedi endişeyle Violet.

April onu öptü ve kapıdan çıkarken;

“Merak etme erken döneceğim, hadi görüşürüz !!!” diye bağırarak gözden kayboldu.

Genç kadın odada tek başına kaldığında, başını yastığa koydu ve iç geçirerek;

“Ne kadar da çabuk büyüyor..” diye mırıldanmadan edemedi… 

 

Pansy Parkinson malikaneye girdiğinde yüzündeki gülümseme görünmüştü ilk olarak.

Bu tebessüm zafer sarhoşluğu olarak adlandırılırdı elbette…

Ama kütüphaneden içeri hızlı adımlarla girip, Cissy’ye sıkıca sarıldığında yüzünde bir hüzün belirmişti…Ya da en iyi anlatılacak şekilde, timsah gözyaşları…

“Çok çok üzüldüm Cissy, duyar duymaz sizi görmek istedim…Ne haldesiniz ?” telaşla sıralamıştı bu soruları, sesinde en ufak bir yapmacıklık yoktu.

Pansy Parkinson kesinlikle oyuncu olmak için doğmuştu…Ya da bir şeytan….

Narcissa bitkin bir gülümseme ile;

“Nasıl olalım Pansy…Draco Bakanlıktan döndüğümüzden beri odasında… Ben de bu durumu kabullenmeye çalışıyorum…”

Pansy genç kadının ellerini tuttu.”Lucius ile görüştürdüler mi sizi ?”

“Hayır…En son Bakanlıkta görebildim..Konuşmamıza bile izin vermediler..Gözlerimin önünde tutuklayıp götürdüler…” dedi fısıltıyla…

Konuşacak gücü kalmamıştı zavallı kadının…Lucius gittiğinden beri bir parçasını kaybetmiş gibiydi…O gittiğinden beri yatak odasına girmiyordu…O boş yatağa yatıp, yanı başında kocasını göremeyecek olmak o kadar içini acıtıyordu ki…

Lucius’un yokluğu kadar oğlu için de endişeleniyordu…Draco ölüm yiyen olmuştu ve üzerinde büyük bir sorumluluk vardı artık…

Babası da yanında olmadığına göre onun hep arkasında durmalıydı Cissy…Oğlunu bu pislikte dimdik tutabilmek için tek başına mücadele edebilmeliydi…

“Cissy ?”

Dalgınlıkla düşüncelerinden sıyrıldı genç kadın.

“Affedersin Pansy…Dalmışım…”

Genç kız iç geçirerek:”Aah Cissy aah, üstünüzdeki bu bulutlar ne zaman dağılacak...O kız geldiğinden beri neler geldi başınıza…”

“April’i mi kastediyorsun ?” dedi şaşkınlıkla Cissy… 

Şuan en son düşündüğü şey oydu…

“Elbette onu kastediyorum !!! Duyduğuma göre Lucius’u onun babası tutuklattırmış !!! Demek sizin içinize girme sebebi buydu…Bu eve misafirliğe gelmesinin planlı olduğunu en başından beri biliyordum !!!”

Pansy’nin April hakkında atıp tuttuklarını Cissy’nin dinlediği yoktu.Onun derdi şimdi oğluyla ne yapacaklarıydı….

Ama Pansy içeri girdiğinden beri kütüphane kapısında sessizce konuşmayı dinleyen Kate sonunda sessizliğini bozdu.

“Senin buraya gelme sebebin Cissy’yi teselli etmek mi, yoksa hep fırsat kolladığın gibi April’i çekiştirmek mi ?”

Pansy ve Cissy şaşkınlıkla kapıya döndüler.Pansy’nin cevabı gecikmedi.

“Bu ne küstahlık ! Sen kapıyı mı dinliyorsun ?”

Kate omuz silkerek:”İftira atacağıma kapı dinlemeyi tercih ederim !”

Pansy öfkeden kıpkırmızı oldu.

“Sen.. Sen benimle nasıl konuşuyorsun böyle ? Ayrıca April’i mi savunuyorsun ?” diye şaşkınlıkla bağırdı.

“Ben doğru olan neyse onu savunurum ve şuan senin yaptığın yalancılık ve iki yüzlülükten başka bir şey değil !” diye nefes nefese bitirdi cümlesini Kate.

Laf söylemeye pek alışkın olmadığı için yüzü kızarmış, heyecandan terlemişti.Ama sözleri Pansy’yi morartmaya yetmişti.Genç kız tam cevap verecekken Cissy öfkeyle bağırdı.

“Bu kadar yeter ! Kavganızı gidin başka bir yerde yapın ! Benim derdim bana yeter…”

Pansy hiçbir şey olmamış gibi ayağa kalktı ve başını havaya kaldırdı.

“Ben zaten Draco’ya bakacaktım…Tekrar geçmiş olsun Cissy…”

Kate’in yüzüne bile bakmadan kütüphaneden ayrıldı.Holde ilerlerken ana kapıdan içeriye Blaise Zabini girdi.

Pansy gözlerini devirerek:”Kambersiz düğün olur muymuş..Hoş geldin Blaise… “

Genç adam şaşkınlıkla bir Pansy’ye bir Kate’e baktı.Ama Kate omuz silkip kütüphaneye girince;

“Ben Draco’yu görmeye gelmiştim…” diye açıkladı genç kıza.

Pansy iç geçirdi.”Ben de öyle…Hadi gel odasındaymış…”

Üst kata doğru çıkarlarken, hafifçe gülümsedi genç kız.

“Tıpkı eski günlerdeki gibi…Sadece üçümüz olacağız…”

Blaise yanıt vermeden onun peşinden ilerledi.

Bu sırada Draco’nun ne yaptığına gelince…Bakanlıktan döndüğünden beri odasından çıkmamıştı.Vicdanıyla durum değerlendirmesi yapmakla meşguldü.

“Babasının işini biliyor olmalı !!! Babamı tutuklamasına göz yumdu !!!” dedi yüz bininci kez Draco…

Vicdanı da yüz bininci kez cevap verdi onun bu sözüne.

“Yahu ne biliyorsun bildiğini !!! Öğrendiğinde o da çok şaşırdı, hem bilse sana niye söylemesin !!!”

“Söylemez tabi, sonuçta benim ölüm yiyen olduğumu biliyor…Söylemeye cesaret edememiştir….” diye tersledi onu.

“Merlin aşkına !!! Sen beni çıldırtacaksın çocuk !!!”

Draco iç geçirdi.”Bu konuyu kapatsak artık…Düşündükçe sinirlerim bozuluyor…Babam tutuklandı ve annemle bir başımıza kaldık ! Ölüm yiyenim ve Lordun benim hakkımda bir planı var !!! Tüm bunları düşününce içim daralıyor…”

“Kolay bir şey değil…Sana hak veriyorum..Ama böyle zamanları seni seven insanlarla atlatabilirsin Draco , April’e sırt çevirme…Hem de onu dinlemeden yargılayarak..Önyargılı davranıyorsun !!!”

“Şuan oldukça öfkeliyim ve yorgunum..,Onunla konuşmak istemiyorum…” diye kestirip attı Draco.

O sırada kapı açılınca Draco uzandığı yatakta doğruldu.Ters bir şekilde;

“Evet ?”

“Hey seni görmeye geldik…” dedi Blaise dostça bir sesle.

Draco iç geçirdi, şimdi onu geri yollamak doğru olmazdı.Hatırını sormaya gelmişti sonuçta.

“Gel…”

Blaise ile arkasından Pansy içeri girince şaşırmadan edemedi.

“Sen de mi geldin ?”

Pansy gülerek:”Seni yalnız bırakacak kadar kötü müyüm ?”

Draco gözlerini devirdi.”Hadi hadi sen sırf kendini göstermek için gelmişsindir…Ya da ortalığı karıştırmak için…”

Genç kız sahte bir alınganlık takındı.

“Aaah Draco kalbimi kırıyorsun…Hiçte bile…”

Blaise merakla:”Kate neden kütüphaneye kaçtı ? O da gelseydi buraya…”

Pansy sinirle cevap verdi.”Aman ona da bir haller gelmiş…April sürtüğünün yardakçısı olmaya karar verdi herhalde…Onu savunup duruyor…”

Draco kaşlarını çattı.”Konuyu gene nasıl April’e getirdiniz anlamadım ? Siz kızlarında konuştuğu tek konu April mi ?”

Blaise onun bu sözüne sırıtırken , Pansy omuz silkti.

“Ben sadece Cissy’ye April’in gerçek yüzünü görmüş oldunuz dedim…Sonuçta misafir ayağına niye bu eve geldiği ortaya çıktı… Lucius’u tutuklattırmak için ailesi ile kumpas kurduğu ortaya çıktı !”

Blaise hayretle:”Bu gerçek mi ? April bu eve bu yüzden mi gelmişti ?! “

Draco sinirle:”Konumuz April mi ? Onun hakkında konuşacaksanız gidin !!!”

Pansy oralı olmadı.Blaise’ye dönüp;

“Aaay Blaise sen ve senin saflığın ! Tabi ki de o yüzden geldi…Misafir ayağına yatıp casusluk yaptı…”

“Pansy !!!” diye tısladı dişlerinin arasından Draco.

“Gözümüzü boyamak için de içimize girmeye çalıştı…”

“Pansy !!!” 

“Draco’ya aşıkmış gibi numara yaparak da gittikçe güçlendi.Saldırı sırasında ateşe atlaması bile planı gerçekçi kılabilmek içindi !!!”

“Pansy !!!” 

Draco öfkeyle bağırınca, Blaise ve Pansy yerlerinden sıçradılar…

Genç adam sinirle:”Sen buraya sadece April ile sidik yarıştırmak için gelmişsin…O yüzden defol git evimden !!!”

Genç kız homurdandı.”Kabalaşma Draco !!! Gerçekleri duymaya biraz cesaretin olsun !!!”

“Defol dedim sana !!!”

Pansy ayağa kalktı ve Draco’ya öfkeli bir bakış attı.

“Tam bir zavallısın Draco…Kaybetmeye gerçekten mahkumsun…”

Bu son sözleri oldu.Hışımla kapıya doğru yöneldi, kapının başında gene Kate ile karşı karşıya gelince alaycı bir kahkaha attı.

“Kapı dinleme hobin var anlaşılan…”

Kate de onun gibi bir alaycı ifade takınıp;

“Bu evden kovularak gitmek gibi bir hobin var anlaşılan…”

Pansy suratını buruşturdu.”O sürtük hepinizin beynini yıkamış !!!”

Kate’in omzuna sertçe çarptı ve merdivenlerden inerek gözden kayboldu.

Kate içeri girerken, Blaise suratını buruşturdu.”Pansy ile atışmışsınız…”

“Sadece biraz sinirlerimi zıplattı…” diye karşılık verdi Kate, yüzündeki teri silerken.

Draco gözlerini devirerek;

“Tek yaptığı şey o zaten…”

Pansy gittikten sonra baş başa kalan üçlü bir süre sessizce oturdular.En sonunda Kate dayanamayarak;

“April’le konuştunuz mu ?”

Draco dalgın bir tavırla:”En son Bakanlıkta gördüm..Orada da konuşmadık zaten..”

Kate merakla:”Konuşmaya çalıştın mı peki ?”

“O sırada kimseyle konuşmak istemiyordum Kate ! Senin için açıklayıcı bir cevap oldu mu ?” diye tersledi onu.

Blaise kaşlarını çattı.”Neler oluyor şimdi ? Ben anlamadım , April masum mu suçlu mu ?”

Kate hızlıca cevap verdi.”Bence masum…Onun babasının mesleğini bilmediğini düşünüyorum.Öğrendiğinde oldukça şaşırmıştı…”

“Ben neye inanacağımı bilmiyorum…” diye mırıldandı Draco.

“April’e inanmalısın Draco !” diye diretti genç kız.”Senin için canını ortaya koydu ! Bunun hiç mi önemi yok senin için…”

Blaise onun sözlerini şaşkınlıkla izliyordu.

“Bu sözler senin ağzından mı çıkıyor ?”

Kate gözlerini devirerek:”Geçenlerde de konuştuk ya Blaise, April konusunda yanıldığımı anladım dedim sana sen de bana onunla mutlaka konuş dedin !”

“Haaa doğru…Ne bileyim abi, hala alışamadım onu böyle savunmana…Beş yüz bölümdür çemkirip duruyordun kıza…”

Kate ters ters baktı ona.

“Ben çemkirmedim ! Sadece onunla kendi fikirlerimi paylaştım..O zamanlar Draco’yu bırakıp gittiği için aşkına inanmıyordum…”

Blaise merakla:”Artık inanıp, ikisinin birlikte olmasını mı istiyorsun ? Mutlu son ???”

Kate gözlerini devirdi.”Evet Blaise aynen öyle, gökten üç elma düşmüş, biri April’e biri Draco’ya biri de hiç susmayan Blaise’nin başına…”

Genç adam sırıtarak:”Peki bu hikaye de Kate’e ne olmuş ?”

Kate de ona gülümseyerek:”O da kendine yeni bir yol çizmiş, mutluluğu aşkı aramaya başlamış…”

“Bulmuş mu peki ?” diye merakla sordu Blaise.

Kate içten bir tebessümle zihnindeki hayallere daldı.

“Kaderinde varsa bulacaktır…”

“Bulacak…Bulacağını biliyorum…” diye mırıldandı Blaise.

İkisi bakışırken saatlerdir hiçbir şey anlamayan Draco kaşlarını çatarak araya girdi.

“İki saattir ne konuşuyorsunuz siz ?”

Blaise omuz silkti.”Aramızda…Neyse neyse biz asıl konuya dönelim, abi Kate haklı April’le konuşman lazım..Yargısız infaz yaparak nereye varacaksın ?”

Kate de başını sallayarak;

“Ona kendini savunması için bir şans ver !”

“Şuan değil, hazır değilim…”

Kate sinirle:”Hazırsın !!! Sen sadece kaçmaya çalışıyorsun çünkü onun ağzından duyacaklarından korkuyorsun…Ya sahiden bir plansa bana yaklaşma sebebi diye içten içe endişe ediyorsun !!!”

“Tabiki de edeceğim !!! Bunca zamandır yaşadıklarımız ya bir yalansa…” diye bağırdı Draco.

Blaise araya girdi.”Risk almadan bilemezsin..Git ve konuş…”

Tam o sırada gelen baykuş, konuşmaya yeni bir boyut kazandırmıştı.Mektupla birlikte Kate ile Blaise’nin baskısı artmıştı.

Draco tereddütle mektuba bakarken, Kate sinirle bağırdı.

“Gitmelisin Draco ! Onu dinlemen gerek !!! Eğer şimdi yapmazsan belki bir daha asla yapamayacaksın…”

Draco ikisine de sessizce baktı ve başını çevirdi.Kafasındaki düşünceler gene zihnini bulandırmıştı…

Saat 19:30

April heyecanla Draco’yu bekliyordu…Binlerce kez geçirmişti aklından söyleyeceklerini…

Ve şimdi vakit gelmişti….

Saat 20:15

Draco hala yok….Endişelenmeye başladım…Acaba gelmeyecek mi ??? Ya gelmezse ya beni burada böyle bırakırsa…

Saat 21:20

Gelmedi….Gelmeyecek de…Beni dinlemeye bile tenezzül etmedi !!! Ben onun için gururumu ayaklar altına almış, peşinden koşmuştum, mücadele etmiştim ama o…Önyargılarının esiri olmayı seçmişti….

“Hayır hayır bu kadar çabuk yargılama onu April, belki belki gelir….” Dedi vicdanım endişeyle…

Saat 22:00

Ve saat on olduğu halde hala ortada yoktu Draco…Bitmişti…Gerçekten bitmişti…Onu kaybettim…Hem de tek kelime edemeden….

April gecenin karanlığında hanın yolunu tutarken, bir gün de böyle sona eriyordu…Gece günü siyaha kaplarken, çoğu hakikati de ağır ağır örtüyordu… Şimdilik görünen tek gerçek Draco Malfoy’un o buluşmaya gelmediğiydi…


	40. Madalyonun Diğer Yüzü

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hani o bırakıp giderken seni  
> Bu öksüz tavrını takinmayacaktın  
> Alnına koyarken veda buseni  
> Yüzüme bu türlü bakmayacaktın  
> Gelse de en acı sözler dilime  
> Uçacak sanırım birkaç kelime  
> Bir alev halinde düştün elime  
> Hani ey gözyaşım akmayacaktın

29 Ağustos Cuma Günü, Saat 17:30 (Flashback)

 

“Kes şunu Ginn ! Fazla belli ediyorsun, yapma !!!”

Hermione’nin uyarıları sonuçsuzdu.Ginny hala endişeyle dudağını kemiriyor ve tam karşısında oturmuş, öfkeli bir tavırla ona bakan Dean’le göz göze gelmemek için savaş veriyordu.

“Neyi belli ediyorum ? Onun bu bakışlarından rahatsız olduğumu mu ?”

Hermione onun homurdanmasına omuz silkti.”Kusura bakma da o kadar bakmaya da hakkı var…Çocuğu boynuzladın !”

Ginny pembeleşerek:”Böyle söylemekten vazgeç ! Kendimi kötü hissediyorum !”

Hermione hafifçe gülümsedi.”Hımm evet evet kötü hissediyorsun, valla dün Harry’le sizi gördüm, herkes uyurken pek bir güzel vakit geçiriyordunuz..Hiç de kötü görünmüyordun…”

Ginny kızarmaya devam etti.”Bugün güne başlama nedenin Ginny’e laf sokup onu utandırmak mı ?”

Hermione sırıttı.”Aman ne kızıyorsun, eğleniyoruz biraz…”

Luna ile Şirin Çileği’ni tartışan April araya girdi.”Ne konuşuyorsunuz fısır fısır…”

Hermione hızlıca cevap verdi.”Harry ve Ginny’nin yasak aşkını….”

April gülerek:”Hahaa iyimiş…Dean de boynuzlanan adam…Hahaha…”

Hermione ile kıkırdarlarken, Ginny onlara arkasını döndü ve Parvati’ye seslendi.

“Parvatiii !!! Sana bir şey soracaktım….”

Genç kızı kendine doğru yaklaştırdı.Ve kulağına eğilip, Neville hakkındaki dedikodunun detaylarını öğrenmeye başladı.

Bu sırada erkeklerde kendi aralarında muhabbet ediyordu.Seamus Hogwarts hakkında konuşurken, Ron da hevesle konuya daldı.

“Pazar Sabahı çıkıyoruz yola…Heyecan var mı millet ?”

Seamus gülerek:”Hımm sorma pek bir heyecanlıyım…McGonagall’ı görmek için sabırsızlanıyorum….”

Harry sırıtarak:”Ben de Snape’i…”

Tüm suratlar ekşirken, Dean araya girdi.

“Snape’in de seni özlediği kuşkusuz Harry, eminim sen Hogwarts’a adım atar atmaz cezalara başlayacaktır…”

Sesindeki alaycılığı görmezden gelen Harry zoraki bir tebessümle;

“O cezalara alıştım artık…Snape istediğini yapabilir…”

“Korkusuz Harry Potter !” dedi yüzünü buruşturarak, sonra Ginny’e döndü.

“Onu seçmene şaşırmadım…Seçilmiş Kişi olduğu söylendiğinden beri herkesin gözü onda…”

Masada bir sessizlik oldu.Lavender ve Romilda birbirlerini dürtüklerlerken, Parvati kaşlarını çattı.

“Onu seçmek mi ? Nasıl Ginn Harry’le çıkıyor musunuz ?”

İşte Ginny’nin korktuğu an gelmişti…Sessizce masadakilere baktı.Harry ifadesiz bir tavırla oturuyordu ve genç kız ne demesi gerektiğini bilemiyordu.

Ron konuşmaya başladığında masadaki uzun sessizlikte sona ermiş oldu.

”Evet çıkıyorlar…Ben de onaylıyorum…Hermione tatlım bana keki uzatabilir misin ?”

Hermione itaatkar bir tavırla önündeki keki uzattı.Ron onu yemeye başlarken, Lavendar şaşkınlıkla;

“Harry ile çıktığınıza inanamıyorum !!! Hogwarts’a döndüğümüzde çok konuşulacaksınız !!!”

Yanındaki Romilda Vane’in homurtularına aldırmadan devam etti.

“Ne zamandan beri peki ?”

Parvati soru sorarken, Padma da hevesle Ginny’ye bakıyordu.Genç kız gergin bir tavırla ne diyeceğini düşünürken, Dean’in sesi duyuldu.

“Benimle çıkarken başlamış ilişkileri…”

Masada gene uzun bir sessizlik…..

Padma eliyle ağzını kapattı.”Yasak aşk….”

Luna ise umursamadan meyveli kekini didikliyordu.”Bihter’le Behlül gibi…”

Seamus Harry’ye döndü.”Abi nasıl ya ? Dean’i boynuzladınız mı ???”

Dean kıpkırmızı kesildi.”Boynuzlama tabirini kullanma lütfen, sadece duygularımla oynandı….İyi niyetim sömürüldü…”

Ginny sinirle:”Duygu sömürüsü yapmayı kes Dean ! Harry olmasa da bizim ilişkimiz zaten biterdi…”

Masada bir sessizlik daha….

Lavendar Parvati’ye fısıldadı.”Replikleri hafızana kazı, Hogwarts’ta anlatırız…”

Dean şaşkınlıkla:”Ne demek bu ?”

“Demek istediğim sen ve ben başından beri yanlıştı ! Elbet bitecekti, ya böyle ya da başka bir şekilde…”

Ron araya girdi.”Ap çikolatalı kekini yemiyorsan alabilir miyim ?”

Hayretle konuşmayı izleyen April dalgın bir tavırla;

“Tabi ki…”

Ron keki alıp yemeye başlarken, Hermione sinirle;

“Kabalaşmayı ne güzel başardın gene…”

Genç adam şaşkınlıkla:”Ne yaptım ki ? Kek istedim !”

“Sus Ronald Merlin aşkına sus !” dedi genç kız kızgınlıkla.

Dean öfkeyle ayağa kalktı.”Sen sadece ihanetinin üstünü örtmeye çalışıyorsun ! Bu sözlerinin amacı sadece bu…Yok efendim Harry olmasa da bitermiş miş…Laf !!!”

Ginny omuz silkti.”Neye inanmak istersen inan ama ikide bir bu konuyu açıp huzurumuzu kaçırma, olan oldu artık ! Köprünün altından çoktan sular aktı….”

Seamus araya girdi.”Dean otur abi yerine, Ginny sen de kapat konuyu…Ne olduysa oldu, burada toplanma amacımız yasak aşkı didik didik etmek değil !”

“Yasak aşk deyip durma !!!” diye bağırdı Ginny, Harry ve Dean aynı anda.

Ron ağzını kekle doldurarak;

“Çok havalı değil mi ? Yasak aşk….Aşkı arayan bir aşk hikayesi…”

Hermione masanın altından ona bir tekme savurdu.”Sus artık Ronald ! Sus ve yemeğini ye !!! Daha doğrusu başkalarından arakladığın yemekleri ye !!!”

“Niye bana kızıyorsun anlamadım ki şimdi ! Ne olsa hep bana kızıyorsun !!!”

“Neden acaba Ronald ? Odunca tavırlarından dolayı olmasın sakın !” dedi genç kız öfkeden kıpkırmızı olmuş bir halde.

Luna gözlerini devirdi.”Buraya tartışmaya mı geldik ?”

April başını salladı.”Hakkaten ha, hadi ama kesin şunu…”

Dean somurtarak yerine otururken, Ginny de başını çevirdi.

Birkaç dakika sonra konu gene değişmişti…Seamus hevesle;

“Keşke sen de Hogwarts’a gelseydin be April, bizim curcunanın aslı Hogwarts’ta başlar…”

April gülümsedi.”Çok isterdim ama İtalya beni bekler…”

Hermione üzüntüyle:”Ne zaman gideceksin ?”

“Pazar akşamı yola çıkıyoruz…Sizi Hogwarts’a uğurladıktan sonra ben de evime döneceğim…” diye cevapladı onu genç kız.

Ginny araya girdi.”Mutlaka mektuplaşalım…”

April gülerek;

“Tabi ki de…”

Ron bu kez Seamus’a dönmüştü.

“Limonlu kekin tadına bakayım mı ?”

Hermione çileden çıkmış bir halde bağırdı.

“Bak Ronald bir onun tadına bakmadın hadi ona da bak bakalım !!!”

Buluşma saati gelince April onlardan izin isteyip kalktı.Hepsiyle teker teker vedalaşıp, yola koyuldu.

Giderken son duyduğu Dean’in homurdanması, Ginny’nin de yakınmasıydı…

“Ben Hogwarts’ta da senin söylenmelerini çekemem Dean, kes artık !”

“İstediğim gibi konuşurum…” dedi Dean sinirle.

Ron kekini yerken, Harry’ye döndü.

“Hadi gene iyisin, senin konuşmana gerek kalmadı.Ginny mücadeleyi tek başına gayet iyi veriyor…”

“Ronald !!!!”

Anlaşılan bu sene, Hogwarts’ta bu manzara daha çok tekrarlanacaktı…Dean’in kuyruk acısı geçene kadar…

 

“April’le buluşmaya giderek doğru olanı yapıyorsun…” dedi vicdanı memnun bir tavırla.

Draco üzerini değişirken, o da bu konudaki yorumlarını yapıyordu.

“Kate ile Blaise’ye de aferin doğrusu, sana iyi destek oldular…”

Draco gözlerini devirerek:”Sağ ol babaanne durum değerlendirmen hoşuma gitti.”

Vicdanı homurdandı.”Dalga geçme ! Gene gidersem çok ararsın beni…”

Draco gülerek:”Tamam tamam duygu sömürüsü de yaparmış…”  
“April’le ne konuşacaksınız ? Tasarladın mı kafanda ???” dedi merakla vicdanı.

Genç adam kaşlarını çatarak:”Ben değil, o konuşacak…Tasarlaması gereken o…”

Vicdanı düşünceli bir sesle:”Kıza kötü davranma, anlayışlı ol ve anlatacaklarını sonuna kadar dinle…”

“Tamam babaanne…” dedi alaycı bir sesle Draco.

Vicdanı sinirle söylendi.”Dalga geçme ciddi ol ! Ve April’in sevdiğin kız olduğunu sakın unutma, babası ne yapmış olursa olsun….”

Konuşma boyunca alaycı tavrını sürdüren Draco’nun yüzünde çarpık bir tebessüm oluştu.

“Hiç aklımdan çıkmıyor ki, unutayım…”

Vicdanı onun bu sözüne gülümserken, şiddetle açılan kapıyla ikisi de yerlerinden sıçradılar.

Draco annesine dönüp;

“Ne oldu anne ?”

Cissy telaşla:”Draco hemen hazırlan, gitmemiz gerek !!!”

“Nereye, neler oluyor ???” dedi şaşkınlıkla genç adam.

Cissy oradan oraya koşuştururken,

“Lord seni görmek istiyormuş ! Onun yanına, karargaha gidiyoruz !”

Lord ve karargah kelimesini duyan Draco’nun aklından April ve buluşma uçuvermişti bir anda. 

Gergin bir sesle yanıtladı annesini.”Sonunda görevimi söyleyecek…”

Cissy merdivenlerden hızlıca inerken, genç adam da peşinden ilerledi.İki siluet malikaneyi terk ederken, Malfoy’lar için yeni bir dönem başlıyordu….

Draco’nun gergin bekleyişi saatlerce sürmüştü.Daracık loş odada Lord’un gelmesini bekliyordu…Kafasından binlerce düşünce geçiyordu… Acaba Lord’un planı neydi ??? Draco’ya nasıl bir görev verecekti…

Kapı hızlıca açıldığında, çevik bir hareketle ayağa kalktı.Pelerinini savura savura gelen Lord’a bir baş selamı vererek, nefes alış verişini düzene sokmaya çalıştı…Bu adamı ne zaman görse sinirleri geriliyor, nefesi kesiliyordu…

Voldemort onun yüzüne dahi bakmadan büyük, siyah koltuğuna kuruldu.Draco önünde dikilmiş, sabırsızca onu beklerken Lord ağır ağır hareket ederek, konuşma süresini uzatıyordu….

“Baban için ne hissediyorsun Draco ? Üzüntü mü, öfke mi ?”

Draco gözleri mermerin üzerinde cevapladı onun sorusunu.

“Ne üzüntü ne öfke…Başta onu o halde görünce üzülmüştüm ama artık bir şey hissetmiyorum…Sonuçta herkes hak ettiğini yaşıyor…”

Lord kaşlarını çattı.”Çok olgun bir söz söyledin…Evet, herkes hak ettiğini yaşar…Ve baban da beceriksizliğinin bedelini ödedi…”

Draco babasına laf söylenmesine için için öfkelenirken, Voldemort umursamaz bir tavırla devam etti.

“Ailenin adı kirlendi Draco…Annen ve senin adınız…Baban Azkaban’a giderek belki de her şeyden paçayı sıyırmayı başardı…Tüm sözlere, tüm aşağılanmalara maruz kalan sadece annen ve sensin…. “ dedi kısık bir sesle.

Genç adam ses çıkarmadan ,başı önünde onu dinliyordu.

“Adını temizlemek için şimdi sana bir fırsat veriyorum Draco…Bu fırsatla anneni de kendini de kurtarabilirsin… “dedi kibirle ve boğazını temizleyip, devam etti.

“Hogwarts’a ne zaman gideceksin ?”

“Pazar sabahı yola çıkıyorum efendim…”

“Bu sene senin için Hogwarts’ın önemi çok başka olacak….”

Draco soran gözlerle ona bakarken, Lord ağzını sola doğru kaydırdı ve kendince bir tebessüm etti.

“Hogwarts’a ölüm yiyenleri sokacaksın Draco ! Bu hafife alınacak bir iş değil, uzun bir müddet çalışman gerekecek …Ve benden işaret geldiğinde de görevini yerine getireceksin…”

Genç adam şaşkınlıkla:”Ölüm yiyenleri Hogwarts’a nasıl sokabilirim ki ? Orası çok güvenli…”

Lord omuz silkti.”Nasıl yapacağını detaylıca anlatacaklar sana..Senden isteneni yerine getir , daha da sorgulama bu işi…”

Kısa bir sessizlikten sonra devam etti.

“Asıl plana gelince….”

Draco’nun vicdanı hafifçe inledi.”Bir de esas plan mı var ???”

“Bu plandaki başarın benim için daha önemli Draco, eğer başarırsan tarihe adını yazdıracak bir avuç insanın içinde olacaksın….”

Genç adam pür dikkat onu dinliyordu.Lord başını öne doğru eğdi ve kırmızı gözlerini iyice açarak, fısıldadı.

Fısıltısı tüm odada yankılanmıştı…

“Albus Dumbledore’u öldüreceksin…”

“Neeee !!!!! Nasıl !!!!” diye bağırdı vicdanı ama Draco’dan ses çıkmıyordu…O kaskatı kesilmiş bir halde Voldemort’a bakıyordu.

Lord tehditkar bir sesle;

“Bu görevi gerçekleştirememe gibi bir lüksün yok ! Yapacaksın ve başarıyla da sonuçlandıracaksın ! İşte o zaman babanın da annenin de adını temizlemiş olursun…Kendi adını da tabi….”

“Peki ya başaramazsam….” dedi fısıltıyla genç adam. 

Albus Dumbledore’u öldürmek ne demekti ??? En büyük büyücüyü ??? Voldemort’un bile korktuğu büyücüyü ??? Draco bunu nasıl yapabilirdi !!!

Evet, Draco onu sevmezdi, Potter’ın yardakçısı olmakla suçlardı onu hep ama öldürmek…Bu, bu imkansızdı…

Voldemort alaycı bir tavırla gülümsedi.Yılansı bir ifade oluşmuştu suratında, Draco sırtının ürperdiğini hissetti.

“Başaramazsan…Kendi kaderini de sevdiklerinin kaderini de bana bırakmış olursun Draco…”

 

Draco sevdiklerinin Lord’un ellerinde öldüğünü düşünüp, titredi… Annesi, April, babası , Kate ve Blaise…

Voldemort ayağa kalktı ve kapıya doğru yürürken soğuk bir sesle;

“Görevlerini anlamışsındır umarım, sana söylediklerimi unutma Draco Malfoy…Babandan daha iyi olduğunu herkese göster….”

Kapı sertçe kapandı arkasından….Genç adam sessizce yere çömeldi.Başını ellerinin arasına aldı ve sıkıca yumdu gözlerini….

Nasıl düşünmesi gerektiğini bile bilmiyordu…Küçük odada kaderi ile baş başa bırakılmıştı…

Malikaneye dönene kadar annesi ile hiç konuşmadılar…Cissy’nin yüzü bembeyazdı.Görevi öğrendiğinden beri endişesi, korkusu iyice artmıştı….

Draco ise oldukça dalgındı…Bu işten kurtulmanın bir yolu görünmüyordu… Ne kadar çabalasa da yapmak zorundaydı.Albus Dumbledore’u öldürmek zorundaydı !

Kesik kesik solurken, annesi onun sırtını sıvazladı ve mırıldandı.

“Kütüphanede benimle kahve içmek ister misin ?”

İçeri daha yeni girmişlerdi ve genç adam merdivenlere yönelmişti.Annesinin sorusuyla duraksadı ve hafifçe başını salladı.

Saat on bire geliyordu…Tüm malikaneye sessizlik hakimdi…Ev cinleri kendi işlerinde, Kate de yatağında mışıl mışıl uyuyordu…O yüzden ikisi de sessiz olmaya çalışarak kütüphaneye geçtiler.

Cissy ev cinlerinden birine kahve söylerken, derin bir nefes alarak koltuğa kurulmuştu Draco.

“Ne hissediyorsun ?” 

Cissy’nin endişeli sorusuna omuz silkerek karşılık verdi Draco.

“Nasıl hissedebilirim…Gergin, mutsuz, kızgın…Böyle bir görevi kaldırabileceğimden emin değilim…Hele Lord ikide bir başaramazsan aileni öldürürüm tehditleri savururken !”

Cissy hafifçe dudağını ısırdı.

“Draco bu görevi mutlaka başarman lazım ! Başaramazsan Lord seni, beni , babanı yaşatmaz ! Lucius gözünden düştü, sen de düşersen sonumuz gelir…”

“Harika moral veriyorsun anne ağzına sağlık…” dedi alaycı bir sesle genç adam.

Narcissa iç geçirerek;

“Affedersin ama ben de çok gerginim…Seni böyle bir durumun içinde gördükçe endişem, korkum artıyor….”

Draco annesinin elini kavrayıp, hafifçe sıktı.

“Sen güçlü ol anne, sen güçlü ol…Senin ayakta kalman babam için de benim için de çok önemli….”

Cissy titrek bir sesle:”Artık dayanacak gücüm kalmadı…Sen benim oğlumsun…Bu durumlara düşmeni hazmedemiyorum ! Hem de bizim yüzümüzden….Lord babana öfkeli, onun beceriksizliğine kızgın...Sırf babanı cezalandırmak için sana verdi bu görevi, başaramayacağını biliyor ! Babanın acı çekmesini istiyor sadece !!!”

Draco kararlı bir sesle;

“Eğer öyle düşünüyorsa yanılıyor ! Çünkü başaracağım !!! Bana verilen iki görevi de yerine getirip ailemin adındaki lekeyi kaldıracağım….”

Cissy sessizce gözyaşı dökerken, mırıldandı.

“Draco….”

Genç adam kararlılığını sürdürerek, genç kadının avucundaki elini öptü ve ayağa kalktı.

“Merak etme anne…Her şey yolunda gidecek, hiçbir aksilik çıkmayacak…Sonunda da hepimiz huzura kavuşacağız !”

Ailesini kurtarmak isteyen yetişkin biri gibiydi şimdi Draco.Omzu dik, başı yukarıda odasına çıkarken, bu işi başaracağına dair kendi kendine söz verdi…

 

30 Ağustos Cumartesi Günü, Saat 9:30, (Asıl Gün)

 

“Herm’lerle buluşacağım dedim ya sana kaç kere !!!” dedi öfkeli bir sesle April, dolabın kapağını o kadar hızlı çarpmıştı ki, komidinin üstündeki eşyalar oynamıştı.

Vicdanı korkuyla;

“Tamam tamam bağırıp durma….”

“Bağırırım bağırmam !!! Kimse bana karışamaz !!!” Şortunu üstüne geçirirken bir yandan da tüküre tüküre bağırıyordu etrafa.

“İyice çekilmez bir şey oldun sen be ! İyi ki gelmedi bir çocuk, bu kadar sinir yapılır mı !!!”

“Bu kadar sinir yapılır mı, bu kadar sinir yapılır mı !!! Pardon da kaç saat bekledim onu kaç saat !!!Ah tabi beni düşünen yok, pis April kaka April ağaç olmuş, nolmuş…”

 

Vicdanı homurdandı.”Tamam haklısında…Belki Draco’nun gelmemek için bir sebebi vardır…”

“Ne sebebi olacak Merlin aşkına, bırak ! Kate mi hastalanmış, Pansy intihara mı kalkmış…Ne gibi bir sebep olabilir !!! Beyefendi poposunu kaldırıp gelemedi işte buluşmaya !!!” dedi genç kız hışımla.

“Bağırma bi !!! Kulak zarım patlayacak !!! Bak diyorum ki, niye gelmediğini bilmiyorsun önyargılı davranma…O sana davrandı bak ne oldu, şimdi de sen yapma…”

April omuz silkti.”Aman ben artık hiçbir şey yapmıyorum..Bana ne beni görmek isteyen , benimle konuşmak isteyen gelir..Kimsenin nazını, niyazını çekemem !!!”

O kadar hızlı hareket etmişti ki bacağını yatağın kenarına geçirdi.Acıyla kıvranırken, vicdanı da telaşla;

“Aayy aaay aay kıracaksın şimdi bir yerini..Hadi derin derin nefes al, git artık şu buluşmaya….”

“Tamam , tamam gidiyorum…”Zonklayan bacağını ovalarken, vicdanı iç geçirdi.

“İtalya’ya kazasız belasız dönebilsek…”

“Sence Malfoy ne işler peşinde ?” dedi kuşkulu bir sesle Harry, Hermione’ye.

Ginny, Harry, Hermione ve Ron April’le son bir kez buluşmak için Diagon Yolu’na gelmişlerdi.Ve Narcissa ile Draco Malfoy’u tenha bir sokakta bir dükkana girerken görmüşlerdi.

Harry’nin ısrarı sonucunda, dükkanı gizlice izlemişlerdi ama Malfoy’ların ne yapmaya çalıştığını öğrenememişlerdi… (Bkz. Melez Prens Kitabı)

Hermione omuz silkerek:”Bence sadece antika almak için girdiler o dükkana…Ben kötü bir durum göremiyorum…”

Ron başını salladı.”Bence de Harry…Malfoy’lar alışverişte, hepsi bundan ibaret.”

Harry ısrarla:”Malfoy’un suratına bakan olmadı mı, oldukça tedirgin gibiydi !!!”

Ginny gözlerini devirerek;

“Stres yapma Harry , eğer Malfoy hakkında merak ettiklerin varsa Ap’e sorarsın…Malfoy’lar hakkındaki son gelişmeleri öğreniriz ondan…”

Hermione başını salladı.”Kesinlikle…Dün akşam buluşacaklardı, ne yaptılar acaba ?”

“Malfoy umarım kızı üzmemiştir gene !” diye homurdandı Ginny.

Ron merakla:”Gene neler oluyor ?”

“Aman bir şeyi de bilme Ronald !” diye söylendi Hermione.

Genç adam homurdandı.”İki gündür çok kalbimi kırıyorsun ama…”

“Neden acaba ? “ diye iğneleyici bir tavır takındı genç kız.”Dün masada bir tartışma varken odunca tavırlar sergilediğin için olmasın !!!”

“Ben sadece ortamı ısıtmaya çalışıyordum !” diye hayıflandı Ron.

Hermione gözlerini devirdi.”Ortamı ısıtmaya çalışmıyordun yalan atma, sadece karnını doyurmaya çabalıyordun !”

Ron söylenirken, Ginny de Harry’nin koluna girdi, hafifçe gülümseyerek;

“Bırak artık Malfoy’u düşünmeyi, dedim ya öğrenmek istediklerini Ap’den öğrenirsin…..”

Harry dalgın bir tavırla:”Evet…Belki abarttığımı düşünüyorsun Ginn ama his işte…Malfoy bir şeyin peşinde ve bunu öğrenmek istiyorum !”

“Draco antika dükkanında mıydı ?” dedi şaşkınlıkla April.

Harry heyecanla başını salladı.

“Önemli olan antika dükkanı olması değil ! Mühim olan dükkanın Knockturn Yolu’nda olması !!!”

April kaşlarını çattı.”Knockturn mu ? Nasıl bir yol o ?”

“Ölüm yiyenlerin uğrak yeri, karanlık büyücülerin mekanlarının olduğu bir yol…” diye yanıtladı onu Hermione.

April ürperdiğini hissetti.Ama ifadesiz tavrını sürdürerek baktı Harry’ye.Genç adam şüpheyle;

“Knockturn’da annesiyle ne alacak olabilir ki ???”

April de kendi kendine bu soruyu soruyordu…Draco nasıl bir şeyin peşinde olabilirdi ?

“Dün buluştuğunuzda sana bir şey söyledi mi Ap ? “ diye sordu Ginny.

Genç kız soğuk bir sesle;

“Dün buluşmaya gelmedi…”

“Ne !!! Gelmedi mi ?” 

Hermione’nin şaşkınlığına Ginny de katıldı.”Nasıl gelmez yaa ! Sana bir söz hakkı tanıması lazımdı !”

April omuz silkerek;  
“Demek ki, beni dinlemeye bile tenezzül etmiyor…Artık umurumda bile değil, ne istiyorsa yapsın…Beni dinlemek istemiyorsa, benim artık yapabileceğim hiçbir şey yok…”

Ron kaşlarını çattı.”Malfoy gene soru işaretleri saçtı ortaya…Bırakın hadi onu da biz asıl konumuza dönelim…Bugün Ap’le son günümüz…”

Hermione acı bir tebessümle;

“Evet, bu gün son günümüz…”

“Çok güzel bir tatildi, hepinize ayrı ayrı teşekkür ederim….” diye hüzünle yanıtladı onları genç kız.

Ginny gülerek:”Çok renkli bir tatildi, haha Patil ikizlerinin pijama partisi özellikle…Hepimiz sarhoş olmuştuk !!!”

Hermione ve April de o günü hatırlayınca gülmeye başladılar…

Ron homurdandı.”Sizi eve de biz taşıdık hanımlar hatırlatırız…”

Ginny araya girdi.”Sen hala o pijama partisine, sıcacık yatağından kalkıp geldiğin için sinirleniyorsun…Babam bizi almanı istediğinde kıyameti kopartmıştın…”

Draco konusunu zihnine gömen Harry de neşeyle lafa atladı.

“O gün de ben size destek çıkmıştım hanımlar hatırlatırım…Kızları alırız diyen bendim…”

Ron ters bir bakış attı ona.”Hımmm ne iyi halt ettin…”

Tekrar gülüşürlerken, Hermione heyecanla;

“Bence asıl olay April’i İsviçre’den uçan arabayla kaçırmaya gitmemizdi !!! Ne maceraydı ama…”

Harry başını salladı.”Hakkaten haa, son anda tüm ev uyanmıştı da yakalanmıştık…”

Ron heyecanla:”Marcus’a nasıl çakmıştın yumruk !!! Halası da cıyak cıyak bağırıyordu…”

Hermione Ron’a ters bir bakış atarken, April’in Marcus adıyla hüzünlendiğini fark etti genç adam.

O yüzden telaşla devam etti cümlesine.

“Huzur içinde yatsın…”

“Amin…” diye mırıldandı diğerleri de….

Birkaç saniye sonra April heyecanla;

“Dönüş yolu da çok güzeldi !!! Herm’in anlattığı öykü !!!”

Hermione iç geçirdi.”Aaaay eveeet….Aslan ve prenses…”

Ron göğsünü kabarttı.”Orada en güzel cevabı ben vermiştim…”

Hermione gözlerini devirirken, Ginny neşeyle;

“April de cinnet geçirmişti…O sarışın prensesi yolacağım diye diye tüm yol delirtmişti hepimizi..”

April kızardı.”Ne yapayım, o sırada Draco’yu basmak için gidiyordum Londra’ya…”

Harry gözlerini devirdi.”Aah siz kızlar…Gryffindor Pikniği de çok güzeldi…”

Ron hevesle:”Eveeet, iyi kaynatmıştık ama şu orman bekçisi mi ne kıl etmişti bizi !”

Harry başını salladı.”Slytherin’i savunup durmuştu ! Malfoy kılıklı herif…”

Hermione ve Ginny sırıtarak April’e bakarken, genç kız bakışlarını kaçırıyordu…

Hermione gülerek;

“Aaay asıl April’in Lupin’le Tonks’un arasını yapma girişimi !!!”

Harry ve Ron ıslık çalarken, Ginny sırıtarak;

“Tonks nasıl utanmıştı…Lupin de Ap’e yüklenmişti ama sonunda kabul etmek zorunda kalmıştı…”

April zaferle:”Çöpçatanlıkta iyiyimdir demiştim…”

Hermione iç geçirdi.”Ne çok olay yaşadık şu kısacık yazda…”

April’e döndü.”Küçük bir kitapçıda tanıştığım kız hayatımıza renk kattı…”

April kıpkırmızı olurken, diğerleri de gülümsüyordu.Ron iç geçirdi.

“Ah be April Hogwarts’ta okuyacaktın…İtalya’ya dönecek olman çok kötü...”

Ginny iç geçirdi.”Bir daha ne zaman görüşeceğiz kim bilir…”

April de hüzünlenmişti.” Bir sonraki yaz gene gelirim, Hogwarts’ta sürekli mektup yazarım size…”

Harry de başını salladı.”İrtibatı asla koparmayalım…”

Hermione gözyaşlarını zar zor tutarken, mırıldandı.”Asla…”

Vedalaşma vakti gelip çattığında, April’in onlardan ayrılması sandığından da zor oldu.

Ron ve Harry’ye sarılıp, sırtlarını pat patlarken gülümsemesini koruyabilmişti ama Ginny ile Hermione’ye sarıldığında üçü de hıçkıra hıçkıra ağlamaya başladı.

Üçü sıkıca birbirine sarılmış ağlarken, Harry ve Ron da acı bir tebessümle iç geçiriyorlardı….

“Mutlaka mektuplaşacağız !!!”

“Tatilde gene geleceğim !!!”

“Noel Tatilinde gelemez misin ? Lütfen gel !!!”

“Noel zor ama yazın mutlaka, mutlaka !!!”

“Seni çok özleyeceğiz…”

“Ben de sizi…Dördünüzle de tanışmak en büyük hayalimdi…O yüzden benden kurtulmanız kolay olmayacak…Sizi nereye gitseniz bulurum…”

Dostluğun büyüklüğü hep vedalarda anlaşılırdı…İşte şimdi de veda gelip çatmıştı…

 

April gözyaşları eşliğinde hanın yolunu tutmuşken, arkasından birinin seslendiğini duydu.

Gözlerini silerek, arkasına döndüğünde sarı saçlı kafayı fark etti.Gözlerini kısarak, şaşkınlıkla;

“Kate ???”

“Benimle bir fincan çay içmeyi kabul ettiğin için çok teşekkür ederim, seninle konuşmayı çok istiyordum April.”

Kate’in nazik ve cana yakın tavrı karşısında April şaşkınlığını koruyordu.

“Ne demek Kate…Eee benimle ne konuşmak istiyordun ?”

Kate heyecanla dudağını kemirmeye başladı.

“Nasıl söze girsem bilemiyorum…Tanıştığımızdan beri pek iyi anlaşmadığımızı biliyorum o yüzden sözlerime nasıl karşılık vereceğini kestiremiyorum…Ya gülüp sevecen birkaç laf edeceksin ya da alay edeceksin…”

April gözlerini devirdi.

“Hadi Kate , heyecan yapmana gerek yok…Sen bana güzelce anlatacaklarını anlat , benim nasıl karşılık vereceğimi daha sonra düşünürüz.”

Genç kız derin bir nefes alıp;

“Tamam başlıyorum…Aslında Hogwarts’ın ilk senesinden beri hissettiğim duygularla başlamalıyım belki de lafa…Draco’ya olan hayranlığımı, aşkımı, koruma isteğimi anlatmalıyım sana…Onu gözümde nasıl yücelttiğimi, karşılık beklemeden nasıl sevdiğimi anlatmalıyım…Sessizce sevdim onu, içimde büyüterek sevdim…Ve bu yaz Malfoy’ların evine taşınmak bir mucizeydi benim için…İlk kez ona yakın olacaktım , ilk kez onunla konuşabilecektim..Adımı öğrenecekti, beni gerçekten ilk kez fark etmiş olacaktı….”

April şaşkınlıkla:”Daha önce hiç konuşmamış mıydınız Hogwarts’ta ???”

Kate hayır anlamında başını salladı.

“Hayır…Ben ondan bir yaş küçüğüm ve farklı bir binadayım…Draco’yu biliyorsun Slytherin hariç kimseyle konuşmaz…”

April suratını buruşturdu.”Bunca sene hiç konuşmadığın birini sevdiğine inanamıyorum ! Merlin aşkına çocuk senin varlığından bile bihabermiş…”

“Evet…İşte o yüzden bu malikaneye kalmaya gelmek benim için kesinlikle bir mucizeydi…Ve geldiğimde öğrendim ki Draco bunalımda, çok mutsuz…Bunun sebebi de uzaklara giden bir kız…”

April merakla:”Ben ?”

“Evet sen…” dedi ve hafifçe gülümseyerek devam etti Kate.

“Bunalımdaydı…Çok mutsuzdu…Beni her şekilde tersliyor, kalbimi kırıyordu…Onunla konuşmaya çalışıyordum, iletişim kurmaya ama o kapalı bir kutu gibiydi…Ulaşılması zordu…Bir gün başardım ona ulaşmaya…Komidinin üstünde seninle çekilmiş fotoğrafları vardı…Fotoğrafları sordum , seni anlatmaya başladı.Heyecanla , aşkla seni anlattı bana…Üzüldüm…İçten içe kıskandım…Benim ulaşamadığım bu kişiye kim ulaşmıştı ? Draco’yu kim böylesine etkilemişti dedim kendi kendime…”

Duraksadı ve çayından bir yudum aldı.

“Sonra seninle meydanda karşılaştığında yaşadıkları var tabi…Onu orada bırakıp gitmeni kabullenememiştim…Draco’yu o gün hayal kırıklığına uğrattığın için, onun canını yaktığın için nefret ettim senden…Benim korumaya çalıştığım, hissettirmeden sevdiğim adamın kalbini kırmış olan kıza karşı bir öfke büyüyüm içimde…Ve sonra seninle barıştı…Bunu hiç kaldıramadım, onu hak etmeyen, gerçekten sevmeyen bir kızla birlikte nasıl olabilirdi Draco ? Nasıl onu affedebilirdi ? Ya gene bırakıp giderse diye hiç mi düşünmezdi bu çocuk ? Koruma içgüdüm ve senin bir tehdit oluşuna inancımla kılıçlarımı kuşandım ve seni birkaç kez uyardım…Sizin birlikte olmamanız lazımdı, sen onu hak etmiyordun ! Bunu gösterebilmek için elimden geleni yaptım ama asla hileye başvurmadım ya da kötü bir oyuna…Marcus adlı arkadaşının ayırma teklifine şiddetle karşı çıktım o yüzden…”

April kaşlarını çattı.”Marcus sana Draco’yla beni ayırmayı mı teklif etti ?”

“Ay şimdi ölünün arkasından konuşmayalım ama evet…” dedi Kate dudak bükerek.

April de gözlerini devirdi.”Aah Marcus aaah….Eee devam et, benim hakkımdaki düşüncelerini biliyordum zaten…Peki hala öyle mi düşünüyorsun, Draco’ya layık olmadığımı ?” 

“O saldırı gününden sonra nasıl hala öyle düşünebilirim ki ? Senin Draco’nun peşinden içeriye girdiğin sahne gözümün önünden gitmiyor…Onun için canını tehlikeye attığın an ürperdim…Böylesine bir cesarete hayran oldum…Ve o an anladım ki, yanılmışım…Sen Draco’yu gerçekten seviyorsun, o an düşünmeden yaptığın o hareket beni gerçekten çok etkiledi…Sürekli düşündüm…Sürekli…Senin onunla olman gerektiğini anladım sonunda…Ya da şöyle diyeyim Draco’nun seninle olması gerektiğini anladım…Sen onu koruyabilirdin, değiştirebilirdin..Benim yapmak istediklerimi, hayallerimi gerçeğe dönüştürebilirdin….”

April gözlerinin dolduğunu hissetti ama boğazındaki yumruyu yutmaya çalışarak, öksürdü.

“Peki ya sen ? Tamam April Draco’yu hak ediyor, ya Kate ? Ona ne olacak, bunca yıldır içinde büyüttüğü aşka ne olacak ?”

Kate gülümsedi.”O aşk mı sence ? Bilmiyorum…İnsan tek kelime bile etmediği birine, uzaktan uzaktan baktığı birine gerçekten aşık olabilir mi ? Aşk iki kişinin birbirini tanımasıyla oluşmaz mı ?”

April düşünceli bir sesle:”Sanırım o hayranlık oluyor…Belki de Draco’nun yalnızlığını, mutsuzluğunu gördün ve onu korumak, bu durumdan kurtarmak için bir arzu duydun…Belki de Kate’in hikayesi böyle başladı…”

“Kesinlikle….Ve Kate anladı ki, onu koruyacak, mutlu edecek kişi başka…Kate anladı ki, onun hikayesi bu değil…Kate için bir yerlerde başka bir hikaye var…O Draco için küçük bir kız kardeş, Draco’ya hayran küçük bir kız kardeş…Bunu anladı artık ve kendine yeni bir yol çizmeye karar verdi…”

April heyecanla:”Kendi hikayeni bulacaksın Kate ve çok güzel bir aşk hikayesi yaşayacaksın…”

Kate gülerek:”Umarım…Seninle konuşmak istedim April çünkü kendimi kötü hissettim, sana bunca zaman haksızlık ettim…”

“Hiçte bile !!! Sen sadece Draco’yu düşünüyordun…Benim bazı çocukça tavırlarımdan dolayı da uygun olmadığımı düşündün…”

Kate’e doğru uzandı ve sıkıca sarıldılar birbirlerine.Göz yaşları gene yapacağını yapmış ve akmaya başlamıştı….

Kate titrek bir sesle:”Bundan sonra arkadaş olabilir miyiz ?”

April yaşlarını silerken,

“Deli misin sen ? Olduk bile…”

Kate gülerek:”Pansy de çatlasın hıh !”

April neşeyle:”Sahi o ne alemde ?”

“Dün Malikaneye geldi, ileri geri konuştu ama ben ağzının payını verdim…” dedi gururdan kızararak.

April çarpık bir tebessümle sırıttı.”Kimin arkadaşı be…”

Neşeyle gülerlerken, Kate heyecanla;

“Sence gerçekten bir gün doğru kişiyi bulabilecek miyim ?”

April onun elini sıktı.”Kesinlikle hepimiz için bir yerlerde doğru insan var…”

“Kate ?!”

Masalarının yanından gelen sesle ikisi de başını kaldırdı.Blaise gülümseyerek onlara bakıyordu.

April neşeyle:”Bak bak kimler varmış burada, ne haber Blaise ?”

Selamlaştılar, genç adam sandalyeye yerleşirken,

“Kate ile Diagon Yolu’na gelelim demiştik de ben alışveriş için ayrılmıştım ondan…”

Kate çayını yudumlarken;

“April’le karşılaşınca konuşmak istedim…”

“Şu meşhur konuşma yapıldı yani öyle mi ? “ diye sordu merakla Blaise.

“Aynen öyle…” diye April cevap verdi ona.

Sonra iç çekerek devam etti.

“Tabi artık Draco konusunda konuşmak anlamsız galiba…Çünkü onunla aramızdaki bağlar kopuk vaziyette…”

Kate ve Blaise kaşlarını çattı.

“Nasıl dün gece buluşacaktınız ? Draco’yu en son buluşma için hazırlansın diye yalnız bıraktık…” dedi Blaise.

Kate April’den önce cevap verdi.”Draco dün gidememiş…Ben de bu sabah öğrendim…Cissy ile apar topar Lord’un yanına gitmişler…”

Blaise kaşlarını çatarak:”Niye ki ?”

Onun ölüm yiyen olduğunu henüz bilmeyen Blaise’yi geçiştirdi Kate.

“Uzun hikaye anlatırım sonra…” dedi ve April’e döndü.

“Eee sana haber verecekti, vermedi mi ? Sana mektup yazacağını söyledi…”

April heyecanla:”Mektup yazdı mı yazmadı mı bilmiyorum ama istese de bana ulaşamaz çünkü ben Diagon Yolu’nda bir handa kalıyorum…”

“Aaay o zaman ulaşamadı sana !!!”

April telaşla:”Onun buluşmaya beni görmek istemediği için gelmediğini sandım ! Ne aptalım !!!”

Kate dudağını ısırdı.”Draco ve Cissy çok kötüler April, Lord onlara ne dediyse artık, ruh gibiydiler bugün…”

April endişeyle ikisine bakarken, Malfoy Malikanesi’nde başka olaylar oluyordu.

Diagon Yolu’ndan döndükten sonra Draco odasına çekilmişti. Narcissa ise kütüphanede viski yudumluyordu…Sinirleri oldukça bozulmuştu…

Odada aniden olan cisimlenmeyle başını kaldırdı.Bellatrix’le göz göze geldi.Genç kadın alaycı bir tavırla, koltuğa gömüldü.

“Ne o Cissy, kendini içkiye mi vurdun ?”

Narcissa sinirle:”Bana bulaşma Bella, kaldıracak gücüm yok…”

“Draco’nun görevini duydum ve tebrik etmeye geldim…Ailemizin adını temizlemek için Draco’nun en iyisini yapacağını düşünüyorum…”

Cissy öfkeyle tısladı.”Ailemizin adıymış…Oğlum katil olacak ve ben ailemin adını düşünmeliyim ha ?”

“Nasıl bir söz o !!! Ölüm yiyen olmak bir şereftir Cissy, Draco bununla gurur duymalı…”

“Kes şunu Bella !!!” diye bağırdı genç kadın.Öfkesine hakim olamadan titrek bir sesle;

“Kocam hapisteyken, oğlum bu gencecik yaşında büyük yükler altına giriyorken ne yapayım ölüm yiyenliği, şerefi ha !!!”

Ayağa fırladı ve viski bardağını masaya bırakarak hışımla odadan çıktı.Bella telaşla arkasından koşarken malikaneden cisimlendi.

İki kız kardeş o gece Spinner's End’e cisimlenmişlerdi.Severus Snape’in evine…

Cissy Snape’ten Hogwarts’ta Draco’yu korumasını istedi ve ikili arasında Bozulmaz Yemin edildi… (Bkz. Melez Prens)

31 Ağustos, Pazar Günü Saat 8:30 

 

Dokuz Üç Çeyrek Peronunda heyecanlı bir koşuşturma ve telaş vardı…Hogwarts’a gidecek olan öğrenciler gülerek, konuşarak trene biniyorlardı.

Harry,Ron, Hermione ve Ginny de bu grubun içindeydiler…Luna değişik bir gözlük takmış , çevresine bakınırken Ginny elindeki şekerlemeleri Ron’dan korumaya çalışıyordu…

Hermione gene sinirlenmişti.

“Rahat bırak kızı ! Servis yaptıklarında yersin şekerlemeleri !!!”

“Hep muhalefet hep muhalefet…” diye homurdandı genç adam, Harry ve Ginny gülerken.

Biraz ileride Pansy, Blaise ve Kate de kompartımanlara yerleşiyorlardı…

Blaise kibarca;

“Bizim kompartımana gelmek ister misin Kate ?”

Kate nazikçe gülümsedi.”Ravenclaw’daki arkadaşlarımın yanına gitsem daha doğru olur, gene de teklifin için teşekkürler Blaise…İyi yolculuklar…”

Kate’in gidişini izleyen Blaise’ye dönüp, homurdandı Pansy.

“Aşık oldum dersen kendime bir avada çakarım !”

Blaise muzur bir tavırla:”O zaman hemen çak Pansy, hatta istersen ben sana çakabilirim….”

Genç kız suratını buruşturdu.”Zevzek !”

Kompartımana girdiler…Crabbe ve Goyle çoktan gelmişlerdi…Draco’nun Hogwarts’taki adamları da desek olur…

Draco Malfoy da annesiyle vedalaşmış, yeni senesini geçirmek üzere trene doğru ağır adımlarla ilerliyordu…

April’le vedalaşamamanın verdiği bir burukluk, acıyla yürürken, hata ettiğini bir şekilde April’e ulaşması gerektiğini söyleyip duruyordu kendine.

“Draco !!!”

April’in sesini duyunca, hızlıca döndü arkasına ve genç kızın gülümseyen yüzünü, parlayan ela gözlerini gördü.

Heyecanla gülümsedi.İşte işte karşısındaydı.....

April boynuna atlarken, onu havaya kaldırdı ve sıkıca sararak döndürdü.Genç kızı kollarından indirirken, çevredeki meraklı bakışlar zerre kadar ilgilendirmiyordu onu.

Draco heyecanla;

“Gelemediğim için çok üzgünüm ama çok kötü şeyler oldu…Sana ulaşmayı da başaramadım…Seninle vedalaşmadan gideceğim diye çok korktum !”

“Dün öğrendim Kate’den merak etme…Ve asıl açıklama yapması gereken benim, baban için gerçekten çok üzgünüm Draco ama benim hiçbirşeyden haberim yoktu…Ailem hakkındakileri daha yeni öğreniyorum…”

Genç adam onu susturdu…

“Biliyorum…Biliyorum…Ama bunların zamanı değil artık…Hepsi geçti…”

April’i kendine çekti ve tutkuyla öptü.Zar zor ayrıldıklarında birbirlerinden, nefes nefese bir halde fısıldadı.

“Ben senden nasıl ayrı kalacağım Ap…”

Genç kız titrek bir tebessümle;

“Bir şekilde dayanacağız…Mektuplarla…Hem bu kez mektuplarımıza el koyan da olmayacak….”

Draco gülümserken;

“Mektuplar bana yetmez…Seni görmem lazım…” dedi boğuk bir sesle.

“Yazın geleceğim..Geleceğim….Ama ben bu sene ne yapacaksın onu düşünüyorum Draco, Lord sana neler söyledi bilmek istiyorum !” dedi endişeyle April.

“Şimdi değil meleğim..Şimdi değil…Hepsini ama hepsini anlatacağım ama şimdi sadece sana doyasıya sarılmak istiyorum…”

April’i tekrar kendine çekti…Genç kız sessizce ona yaslandı ve gözlerini kapattı.

“Çalıkuşu’nu yanıma aldım, Hogwarts’ta bitireceğim kitabı…”

April onun göğsünden ayrıldı ve şaşkınlıkla;

“Hogwarts’a bir muggle kitabımı götürüyorsun !!!”

Draco çarpık bir tebessümle sırıttı.”Şişt aramızda kimse onun muggle kitabı olduğunu bilmeyecek…O Reşat Nuri Güntekin adında İtalyan bir büyücünün kitabı…”

April kıkırdadı.”Çok hainsin, o beyaz yalanımı bana hiç unutturmayacaksın değil mi ?”

Draco da gülerken, trenin hareket edeceğine dair duyuru yapıldı.Kapılar kapanmak üzereydi ve herkes koşturarak trene biniyordu.

“Gitme zamanı…” diye mırıldandı genç adam.

April başını salladı.”Evet….Tatil sona erdi artık…”

“Bu tatil sona erdi, daha önümüzde birçok tatil olacak bir çok zaman…” diye cevapladı genç adam onu.

April gözyaşlarını tutmaya çalışarak, mırıldandı.

“Beni unutma…”

Draco onun saçlarını okşadı ve alnına veda busesini koydu.April’in tuttuğu yaşlar bırakmıştı artık kendini…

“Unutmak ne demek….Bekle beni sevgilim…Geri döneceğim…”

Trene doğru koşmadan önce son bir kez öptü genç kızın dudaklarını.Hogwarts Treni düdüğünü çalarken, genç adamda gözden kaybolmuştu.

April öylece durdu ve yaşlar eşliğinde trenin hareket edişini izledi.Biraz uzaktan onu izleyen Cissy ise acı bir tebessümle mırıldandı.

“Sen Draco’nun Meleğisin April, onun koruyucususun…Her şart ve koşulda onun yanına, ait olduğun yere geleceksin…Siz gene bir araya geleceksiniz mutlaka….”

Narcissa buna inanırken, Vicdan başka bir şey düşünüyordu….

“Aklıma bir şiir geldi, söyleyebilir miyim ? Biraz pesimist ama…”

April dalgın bir tavırla:”Hadi söyle…”

Vicdanı boğazını temizledi.

 

“Bekle dedi…  
Ve gitti…  
Ben beklemedim, o da gelmedi…  
Ölüm gibi bir şeydi…  
Ama kimse ölmedi….”

April cevap vermedi sadece gözden kaybolana kadar treni seyretti…Gelecek belirsizdi ama umutlar o gün de vardı gelecekte de olacaktı….


	41. Zaman Yolcuları

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Draco'nun Meleği Final 
> 
> Ve perde indi...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Herkes bilinmeyeni öğrenmek, geçmişi bir kez görmek ister…

“Şişt uyudunuz mu ?”

“Hımm….”

“….”

“Size söylüyorum !!! Uyudunuz mu ” diye daha yüksek sesle bağırdı küçük kız.

Sonunda onun dürtüklerine tahammül edemeyen çocuk hışımla komidinin üstündeki lambayı yaktı.

“Ne var , ne oldu gecenin bu saatinde !”

Küçük kız şirin bir tebessüm takınarak;

“Sizinle konuşmak istediğim bir şey vardı….”

Çocuk gözlerini devirirken, diğer yatakta yatan ve hala yastığından başını kaldırmayan büyük ağabey homurdandı.

“Hadi çabuk ol ! Yarın erken kalkacağız…” 

Küçük kız gülümsedi ve yatağın üzerine tünedi.Boğazını temizledi ve yüksek bir sesle;

“Sevgili ağabeylerim Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy ve Leonard Gavin Malfoy !!!”

İki çocukta sabırsızca:”Evet ?”

“Bu gece sizinle büyük işler başaracağız !!!”

Scorpius homurdanarak yatağın içine gömüldü.

“Hadi yat zıbar Clementine…Yarın sabah zaten erkenden yola çıkacağım…Uykumu daha fazla bölme !”

Clementine Gavin’in yatağından sıçradı ve abisininkine oturdu.Onun sapsarı saçlarını çekiştirirken, 

“Hadi hadi lütfeeen , bak zaten Hogwarts’a başlıyorsun, seni Noel’e kadar göremeyeceğiz…Bu senden son isteğim….”

Gavin sırıtarak:”Hadi Scorpius ne diyecekmiş bir dinleyelim…”

Scorpius homurdandı.”Pekala pekala hadi konuş, ama acele et !”

Küçük kız ela gözlerini iri iri açarak, heyecanla fısıldadı.

“Annemlerin yatak odasından, büyük büyük annemin Zaman Küresini aldım !!! “

İki genç adam boş gözlerle küçük kıza baktı.Clementine gözlerini devirerek;

“Kısacası bu gece zamanda yolculuk yapacağız !!!”

Scorpius iyice sinirlenmişti.

“Git o küreyi aldığın yere koy ve odana git !”

Gavin ise kaşlarını çatarak kız kardeşine bakıyordu.

“Niye zamanda yolculuk yapmamızı istiyorsun ?”

Clementine iç geçirdi.

“Bu akşam yemekten annemlerin anlattığı hikayenin devamını görmek istiyorum…”

“Yarın sana anlatırlar tamam mı ? Hadi ışığı kapat şimdi !!!” diyerek pikesini başına kadar geçirdi Scorpius.

“Evet Clare acelesi yok, bak Scorpius’un yarın erken kalkması lazım.Biraz anlayışlı ol lütfen..Hadi şimdi küreyi bırak ve yatağına git…”

Clementine inatla:”Ama kendi gözlerimizle görme imkanımız var ! Lütfen lütfen birkaç yere bakalım sonra söz yerine koyup, yatağıma gireceğim !!!”

Gavin tereddütle Scorpius’a baktı ama o çoktan arkasını dönmüş, gözlerini kapamıştı.Clementine ise gözlerini iyice açmış, abisine bakıyordu…

Daha fazla dayanamayan Gavin derin bir nefes verdi.

“Of tamam hadi getir bakalım küreyi…”

Clementine heyecanla:”Yaşasın !!!” 

Koşarak odasına fırladığında, Scorpius pikeyi suratından çekti ve kardeşine ters bir bakış attı.

“Annemin dediği kadar var, onu sen ve babam şımartıyorsunuz !”

Gavin gülerek:”İstediğini yaptırmayı biliyorsa bu benim suçum mu…”

Scorpius gözlerini devirirken, Clementine elinde kristal küreyle içeri girdi.Gavin’in yatağının üstüne bırakıp, 

“Eee nasıl yapacağız şimdi, nerden başlıyoruz ?”

Gavin omuz silkti.”Küreyi nasıl kullanacağımı bile bilmiyorum, bana sorma…”

Scorpius yatağında doğrulup, duruma el koydu.

“Ben biliyorum…Babamlar en son ne anlatmıştı bize, oradan devam edelim…”

Clementine düşünceli bir sesle:”Annem İtalya’ya, babam Hogwarts’a dönmüştü…Sonra nasıl kavuştuklarını anlatmadılar….”

Gavin başını salladı.”O zaman kavuşmalarından başlayalım…Hadi Scorpius ?”

Scorpius derin bir nefes alıp, küreyi sıkıca kavradı iki eli arasında.Ve fısıltıyla birkaç büyü mırıldandı.

Gavin ve Clementine’nin meraklı bakışlarını görünce, kızararak;

“Ne var Hogwarts’a gitmeden önce ders kitaplarını biraz karıştırayım dedim…”

Clementine gözlerini devirdi.”Hogwarts’ın en ineği sen olacaksın…”

Gavin de sırıtırken, Scorpius omuz silkerek küreye odaklandı ve birkaç saniye sonra üç küçük çocuk ışık kümesinin içinde kayboldu….

________________________________________

Ayaklarının altında yeniden zemin oluştuğunda üçü de heyecanla etrafa bakındılar.

Clementine merakla:”Nerdeyiz biz ?”

Gavin hızlıca cevapladı onu.”İtalya’da, büyük annemlerin malikanesindeyiz, bakın..” diyerek eliyle önündeki büyük malikaneyi işaret etti.

Scorpius elindeki küreyi sıkıca tutarak;

“Hadi içeri girelim, bakalım neler oluyor….”

Clementine tereddütle:”Bizi görünce korkmasınlar, çünkü onlar için şuan bir yabancıyız ?”

Scorpius düşünmeden yanıtladı onu.”Bizi göremezler, duyamazlar…Küre bize sadece geçmişi izletir, şuan hayaletten farksızız…”  
(bkz. Sırlar odası/ Tom Riddle’ın Güncesi’nin içine giren Harry Potter…)

Gavin heyecanla:”Hadi o zaman !”

Üç çocuk hızlı adımlarla büyük bahçeyi geçti ve malikanenin içerisine süzüldü.Devasa malikane bomboştu, etrafta kimse yoktu.

Clementine merakla:”Nerdeler ? Ve acaba hangi yıldayız ” 

Gavin holdeki büfenin üstünde duran Gelecek Postası’na baktı.Scorpius ve Clementine de gazeteye yaklaşınca, manşetleri yüksek sesle okudu.

“SAVAŞ SONA ERDİ !!!”

“İki gün önce gerçekleşen Hogwarts Savaşı’ndan sonra zafer Büyücülük Dünyası’nın oldu.Harry Potter ve Lord Voldemort’un düellosu hafızalara kazınırken, herkes nefeslerini tuttu ve kimin kazanacağını bekledi.Dakikalar sonra Voldemort devrilirken, ayakta duran kişi Harry Potter oldu !” 

 

“LORD VOLDEMORT YENİLDİ HARRY POTTER KAZANDI !!!”

“Kim Olduğunu Bilirsen Sen Sözü Tarihe Karıştı !!!”

“Bugüne kadar tabu kelime olan Voldemort yerine kullanılan Kim Olduğunu Bilirsin Sen sözü tarihe karıştı… Artık kimsenin korkmasına gerek kalmadı, huzur ve refah Büyücülük Dünyası’na geri geldi.”

Gavin gazeteden başını kaldırdı.

“Hogwarts Savaşı’ndan sonra…Babam da bu savaşta rol oynamıştı değil mi ?“

Scorpius başını sallayarak;

“Hı hı…”

________________________________________

“Ne zaman dönecek bilmiyorum George ama Charles’ı bilirsin, kolay kolay dönmez o şimdi Londra’dan…”

Violet’in sesini duyan üçlü heyecanla salona döndüler…Genç kadın hızlı adımlarla yürürken bir yandan yanındaki adamla konuşuyordu.

George iç geçirerek;

“Charles iyice kaptırdı kendini…Yoldaşlık ile kutlamalar, Bakanlık ile yenen yemekler…”

Violet gülerek:”Hiç karışmıyorum valla, zaten kardeşim Daphne’de Londra’daymış…Tüm Yoldaşlık Londra’da zaferi kutluyor…”

“Keşke sen de gitseydin…Bu zaferde senin de emeğin var…” dedi düşünceli bir sesle George.

Violet iç geçirdi.”April’i yalnız bırakmak istemedim…Charles ile Londra’ya gitmek için çok diretti ama babası izin vermedi.”

George gözlerini devirerek;

“Charles da kızı iyice esir tutuyor…İki senedir Volteri ve evden başka bir yere adım atmasına izin vermedi.”

“Ap’in ne kadar zor idare edildiğini bilmiyorsun George…Draco Malfoy’un Albus Dumbledore’u öldürmeye kalkıştığını öğrendiğinden beri Londra’ya gitmek için hepimize baskı yaptı ama o zamanlar Londra çok karışıktı, gitmesine izin veremezdik…”

“Çocuğu seviyor..Onun yanında olmak istemiş ne var bunda !” diye diretti George.

Genç kadın hafifçe gülümsedi. 

“Artık savaş bittiğine göre hiçbir engel kalmadı aralarında…Artık istediklerini yapabilirler…”

George neşeyle:”Ah şöyle…Charles’a da söyle girmesin sevenlerin arasına, Ap mezun oldu artık, kendi kararlarını alacak yaşta…”

 

Genç kadın tebessüm etti.”Zaten ne beni ne babasını dinlemiyor, bugün yarın gider o da Londra’ya. Charles’ın da engel olma çabaları sırf Malfoy’la bir araya gelmesin diye, Cissy ile barıştığımı duyunca kıyameti koparmıştı hatırlarsın…”

George gözlerini devirdi.

“Geri kafalı kardeşim benim…”

Violet de gülerek;

“Geri kafalı kardeşini dinleyen yok, o yüzden pek sorun değil bizim için…”

“Ana kız ikinizden de korkulur zaten… “

İkisi gülerken, girişte bir hareketlenme oldu.Clementine, Scorpius ve Gavin merakla kapıya döndüler.

Genç kadın kapıya ilerledi.

“April’dir..Dışarı çıkmıştı…”

Ama hayır…Gelen April değildi….

________________________________________

İçerideki beş kişide şaşkınlıkla kapıdaki genç adama baktılar.Draco Malfoy yorgun gözlerini Violet’e dikip hafifçe gülümsedi.

“Merhaba Bayan Draker…”

Violet şaşkınlıkla:”Merhaba Draco…”

George gülerek:”Hahaa iyi insan lafın üstüne gelirmiş…”

Draco sırıttı.”Bir muggle atasözü ha…April’in bu özelliğini kimden aldığı belli oldu.”

George Amca neşeli bir hareketle başını eğdi.

Violet de heyecanlanmıştı.

“Draco neler oldu ? Savaş ve sonrası Charles Londra’ya gitti ama Cissy henüz mektubuma cevap vermedi…”

Genç adamı salona doğru ilerletirken, Draco da onun sorularına cevaplar veriyordu.

“Annem ve babam Yoldaşlığa rapor verdiler, tutuksuz yargılandık…Karar çıkar çıkmaz da İtalya’ya geldim, April’i görmeye…”

George merakla:”Burayı nasıl buldun ?”

“Ap’den, mektuplaşmalarımızda adresi öğrenmiştim… Çok zor olmadı bulmam…”

Violet heyecanla:”Buraya geldiğine hala inanamıyorum ! Neredeyse iki yıl oldu April senin için çok endişeleniyordu…”

Draco hafifçe gülümsedi.”Biliyorum…Biliyorum…Ama her şey bitti artık…Savaş sona erdi…”

Genç kadın iç geçirdi.”Nihayet….”

George araya girdi.”Çocuğu daha fazla tutmanın anlamı yok, buraya niye geldiği belli, April’i görmek istiyor…”

“Ah evet evet…April evde değil Draco, arkadaki koruluğa çıktı…Patikadan gidersen onu kolaylıkla bulursun…” diye tarif etti genç kadın yolu.

Genç adam heyecanla ayağa kalktı ve ikisiyle vedalaşıp, koruya doğru ilerledi.Violet ve George onun arkasından bakarken çocuklar da telaşla Draco’nun peşinden ilerlediler…

Clementine hevesle:”Çok romantik değil mi, İngiltere’den annemi görmek için geldi !!!”

Scorpius gülümsedi.”Gelecek tabi..Savaş bitmiş, kavuşma zamanı gelmiş…”

Gavin araya girdi.”Annem nerede peki ?”

Draco çalıların arasında ilerlerken içi içine sığmıyordu…Bunca yıl sonra April’i görecek olmanın heyecanıyla dolup taşmıştı kalbi…Yüreği göğsünü delip fırlayacakmış gibi atarken, o sessiz olmaya çalışıyor içindeki heyecanı bastırmaya çalışıyordu.

Hogwarts’a döndükten sonra sıkıntılı bir dönem geçirmişti..Ne April’in mektupları ne Kate ile Blaise’nin arkadaşlığı onu rahatlatamamıştı…

Albus Dumbledore’u öldürme görevi yüzünden yeme içmeden kesilmiş, uykusuz geceler geçirmişti…

Hoş onca eziyete onca uğraşa rağmen görevi yerine getirememişti…Çünkü ne olursa olsun Draco Malfoy bir katil değildi !

Snape’in Dumbledore’u öldürmesiyle Hogwarts’tan kaçmışlardı…O müddet içinde kimseyle haberleşememiş yalnız başına yaşamıştı tüm sıkıntıları….

Annesi gün geçtikçe daha da solarken, Snape Draco’yu bu durumda ayakta tutabilmeye çabalamıştı…

Velhasıl Hogwarts Savaşı’nda anne , babası ve o da rol oynamış..Draco belki de ailesini kurtarabileceğini düşünerek Harry’nin peşine düşmüştü ama beklediği gibi olmamış can düşmanı tarafından hayatı kurtarılarak bitmişti savaş onun için….

Ve şimdi o savaştan iki gün sonra; soluğu İtalya’da almış, uzun müddettir haber alamadığı sevgilisiyle kavuşma vakti gelmişti…

 

________________________________________

Açık araziye çıktığında, muhteşem bir manzara ile karşılaştı…Çiçeklerle bezenmiş bir dünya…

Gavin tuttuğu nefesi bıraktı.”İşte orada…” 

Kardeşleri onun eliyle işaret ettiği yeri gösterdi.

April çiçeklerle bezenmiş arazide, çimenlerin arasında yatıyordu…Saçlarının arasına papatyalar takılmış, beyaz elbisesi çimen lekeleriyle dolmuştu…

Draco da fark etmişti onu.Gri mavi gözleri ışıl ışıl oldu ve genç kızın yanına doğru ilerledi.

Vicdanı mırıldandı.”Ve beklenen an….”

________________________________________

Draco ağır adımlarla onun yanına ulaştığında, genç kız önünde oluşan gölgeyle gözlerini kırpıştırdı…

Gözlerini açtığında tepesinde Draco’nun sırıtan yüzünü görmek onu için tarif edilemez bir duyguydu…

“Draco….”

Genç kız ayağa nasıl kalktığını , ona nasıl sarıldığını hatırlamıyordu bile.Genç adam onu sıkıca kollarına aldı.

April titrek bir sesle;

“Buradasın, buradasın !!!”

Draco neşeli bir kahkaha attı.

“Bu kez ben geldim…Hep sen geleceksin değil ya…”

Genç kız gözyaşları eşliğinde onun yüzünü avuçladı ve fısıldadı.

“Bitti değil mi, artık her şey bitti….”

Draco ışıl ışıl gözlerle sevgilisine tekrar tekrar baktı ve sevgiyle;

“Bitti Ap bitti…”

Tekrar sıkıca sarıldılar birbirlerine…Draco onun kokusunu içine çekip, burnunu saçlarının arasına dayamışken April onu sıkıca kucaklamış, gözyaşları döküyordu….

İki yıl….Ayrı geçen iki yıldan…Habersiz ve endişeli onca bekleyişten sonra…İşte şimdi bir aradaydılar…Artık bitmişti…Artık endişe edilecek ya da korkulacak hiçbir şey kalmamıştı…

________________________________________

Clementine, Scorpius ve Gavin bu manzara karşısında duygulanırlarken, 

Clementine boğuk bir sesle:”Sonra ne oldu ?”

Gavin hafifçe gülümsedi.”Babam annemi Londra’ya götürmüş…Ne Violet ne Charles ses etmemiş buna….”

Scorpius kaşlarını çattı.”Eee Londra’ya gidince ?”

Gavin hızlıca cevap verdi.”Hogwarts o seneyi tekrar okutmuş, babam da yedinci sınıfı baştan okumuş.Annem de mezun olduğu için onunla kalmış…Sanırım özel bir izinle o seneyi Hogwarts’ta geçirmiş…”

Clementine iç çekti.”Ne romantik…Baş başa geçirdikleri güzel bir sene…”

Scorpius merakla erkek kardeşine döndü.

“Sen nereden biliyorsun bunları ?”

Gavin sırıttı.”Annemin Gryffindor armalı formasını görünce merak edip sormuştum…”

Clementine ve Scorpius şaşkınlıkla bağırdılar.

“Annem Gryffindor’da mı okudu !!!”

Gavin tekrar sırıtarak;

“Cesur bir aşıktan başka ne bekliyordunuz ki….Hem Ron ile Harry amcanın bu konuda babamla nasıl dalga geçtiğini hatırlamıyor musunuz ? “

Clementine gülerek:”Hahaha doğruuu…”

Scorpius omuz silkti.”Aile yemeklerine katılmadığım için bilemeyeceğim…Her neyse nerede kalmıştık…Tamam kavuştular, annem Hogwarts’a geldi o sene…Eee mezun olunca ne oldu ?”

Clementine alaycı bir tavırla:”Bakıyorum bu iş hoşuna gitti sevgili ağabeyciğim…”

Scorpius onu duymazdan gelirken, Gavin araya girdi.

“Hakikaten mezun olduktan sonra ne oldu ?”

O bunu sorar sormaz, etraf bulanıklaştı ve üç çocuğun altındaki zemin kayarak onları bambaşka bir boyuta götürdü…

 

________________________________________

 

Clementine, Scorpius ve Gavin daha nerede olduklarını anlayamadan, Hermione, Ginny ve April göründü…

Hermione heyecanla:”Bitti bitti, sonunda mezun olduk !!!”

April gülerken, Ginny gözlerini devirdi.

“Hayret, sen okul bitti diye mutlusun…Şuan iki göz iki çeşme ağlaman lazımdı…” Hermione’yi taklit ederek;

“Hayır hayır bitemez…SBS’ler, sınavlar bitemez !!! Kazanımdan, derslerimden ayırmayın beni..Hayııııır !!!”

Hermione ona ters ters bakarken, April neşeyle araya girdi.

“Artık iş kadını olacak o Ginn, Herm için yeni bir dönem başlıyor…Topuklu ayakkabısıyla Bakanlık Koridorlarını inim inim inletecek…”

Ginny ile kıkırdarlarken, Hermione suratını astı.

“Geçin dalganızı geçin bakalım…”

April ve Ginny onu sararken, Ron ve Harry Hogwarts’ın loş koridorlarından birinden çıkıverdiler…

Ron Hermione’ye sıkıca sarılarak;

“Mezun olduk Herm ! Bitti artık !!!”

Genç kız sevgilisini öperek, cevap verdi.”Artık daha zorlu bir döneme giriyoruz çocuklar, iş hayatı okul hayatına benzemez…Hepimizin daha çok çalışması, daha çok güçlü olması lazım…”

Ginny gözlerini devirirken, Harry homurdandı.

“Daha dur be Herm yeni mezun olduk..Korkutmasana bizi !!!”

Ron söylenmeye başlamıştı bile.

“Sendeki şu hırsı, özveriyi başka kimsede görmedim..Sen Sihir Bakanı falan ol bence…”

Hermione hışımla:”Olurum tabi..Gerekirse onu da olurum ! Ama ilk işim muggle’ları, ev cinlerini koruma altına alacak yasalar düzenlemek… Göreceksiniz Bakanlıkta çalışmaya başlar başlamaz orayı baştan aşağıya değiştireceğim !”

Diğerleri gülerek onu desteklediklerini söylerken, April araya girdi.

“Ben Draco’ya bakmaya gidiyorum..Çıkışta sizi bulurum çocuklar…”

Ron sırıttı.”Hadi git bakalım Gryffindor’un aslan parçası !!!”

Harry neşeyle:”Bunu Malfoy’un yanında söylemelisin…O zaman eğlenceli oluyor…”

April gözlerini devirirken, kıkırdamadan edemedi.Koridorda koşarak ilerlerken, çocuklarda da onun peşinden ilerlediler…

________________________________________

Draco, Kate ve Blaise Büyük Salon da oturmuş, bundan sonra yapacaklarını konuşuyorlardı.

Kate heyecanla:”St.Mungo’da çalışmayı çok istiyorum…”

Blaise hafifçe gülümsedi.”Rahat iş bulursun orada…Peki ya sen Draco ?”

Genç adam hafifçe gülümsedi.

“Sihir Bakanlığına adaylığımı koyacağım…”

“Senden bakan makan olmaz…” dedi arkasındaki genç kız.

________________________________________

Draco başını çevirdiğinde April’le göz göze geldi.Genç kız oldukça neşeli bir tavırla, yanına oturdu genç adamın.

“Neden olmazmış hanımefendi ?”

April bilmiş bir tavırla:”Sen bakan olursan, safkanlara tanıdığın ayrıcalıklarla yeni bir kaos başlatırsın…”

Blaise ve Kate gülerken, Draco gözlerini devirdi.

“Ben hak edeni yükseltir, hak etmeyeni indiririm…”

April güldü.”Eeh işte senin gözünde safkanlar hak eden taraf ya….”

Kate kıkırdadı.”April haklı Draco, senden bakan olmaz…”

Draco homurdandı.”Sağol Kate…”

Blaise gülerek;

“Hadi çıkalım artık Kate…”

İkisi ayaklanırken, April merakla:”Nereye gidiyorsunuz ?”

Kate hafifçe kızardı.”Blaise beni yemeğe çıkarıyor…”

Draco ve April aynı anda kaşlarını kaldırırken, Blaise kekeledi.

“Yemek canım…Arkadaşça bir yemek….”

April sırıttı.”Hımmm…..”

Draco da gülümsemesini bastırmaya çalışarak,

“Ee hadi gidin bakalım…”

Kate ve Blaise uzaklaşırken, April arkalarından bakıp, mırıldandı.

“Bunlar kesin evlenecek…”

Draco gözlerini devirerek;

“Bu yeni kehanetin mi ?”

April gülümsedi.”Kehanete ne gerek var, görmüyor musun nasıl da bakıyorlar birbirlerine…Ah ah bu aşk…”

Draco gülerken, genç kız merakla etrafına bakındı.

“Pansy nerede ? Gitmeden son bir kez aşağılasaydım onu…”

Genç adam gözlerini devirerek;

“Uğraşma artık onunla…Tüm bir seneyi zehir ettin kıza zaten…”

April omuz silkti.”Bana ne hak etmişti…”

Draco iç çekerek, cevap verdi genç kıza.

“Pansy çoktan gitti…Ayrıca bırak şimdi onu…Biz bundan sonra ne yapacağız ? Mezun olduk ?”

April kaşlarını çattı.”Ne yapacağız, bir an önce işe başlayacağız…Ben zaten Bakanlıkta çalışmak istiyordum, sen de öyle…”

“İş bulduktan sonra ?”

“Hımm ne bileyim…Londra’da Hermione ve Ginny ile ev tuttuk ya, Luna da gelecek, dördümüz bir müddet o evde yaşayacağız…” diye açıkladı April.

Draco başını salladı.

“İyi bir müddet yaşayın bakalım…Sonra da artık kendimize yeni bir düzen kurarız…Yani elimize iyice para geçince…”

April onun sözünü kesti.”Evlilikten mi bahsediyorsun sen ?”

Genç adam kıpkırmızı kesildi.”Ev...Evet ?”

Genç kız başını havaya kaldırdı.”Evlenmemiz için önce babanla babamı barıştırmamız lazım…Yoksa babam beni sana vermez…”

Draco kaşlarını çattı.”Ne demek vermez, kaçırırım ben de o zaman !”

“Olmaz…Ailem izin vermeden evlenemem seninle…”

“Eee Londra’ya kaçmayı biliyorsun, Hogwarts’ta okumayı da…Şimdi niye aile izni diye tutturdun !” dedi hışımla Draco.

April hızlıca cevap verdi.”Evlilik başka…Anne ve baba izin vermeden olmaz…”

Draco homurdandı.”Evlenmek istemiyorsun bence sen, bahane buluyorsun !”

Genç kız sinirle:”Gene olayı başka yöne çekiyorsun !”

“Başka çekilecek yön göremiyorum ! Aile izni almadan buraya kadar gelmişsin, evlilikte mi aklın başına geldi !!!” 

April ve Draco sert sert bakışırlarken, Clementine gözlerini devirdi.

________________________________________

“Hiç ama hiç değişmemişler…Baksanıza kavga sırasında hala böyle dikleşiyorlar…”

Scorpius gözlerini devirdi.”Birkaç dakika sonra öpüşüp koklaşırlar rahat ol…”

Gavin ve Clementine onun bu sözüyle gülerlerken, Scorpius’un dediği gibi oldu…Birkaç dakika konu değişmiş, iki aşık gene eski hallerine bürünmüşlerdi…

Ve sahne kararıp, zemin kayarken ayaklarının altından üç çocuk başka bir anının içine doğru yuvarlanıyordu….

 

Scorpius zemine ayak bastığında homurdanarak;

“Başım döndü ya…”

Clementine de abisine hak vererek;

“Bu gidiş gelişler çok yorucu…”

Gavin ise çabuk toparlanmış, merakla etrafına bakınıyordu.Üçü de nerede olduklarını anlayamamışlardı.

Clementine kaşlarını çatarak, küçük salona baktı.

“Hangi evdeyiz biz ?”

Gavin mırıldandı.”Hiçbir fikrim yok…”

Scorpius büfenin üstündeki fotoğrafları gösterdi.

“Anlaşılan annemin, Hermione teyzelerle kaldığı evdeyiz…”

Büfenin üstünde üç genç kızın birbirinden farklı fotoğrafları vardı.Luna erken evlendiği için evin tadını pek çıkaramamıştı…Onun da kocasıyla bir fotoğrafı duruyordu büfenin üstünde.

Şirin çileği yapraklarından taç yapmıştı ve kocası da kendisi gibi değişik bir taç takmıştı başına.

Clementine fotoğrafa bakıp, kekeledi.

“Şu küçük mavi şeyler de ne ”

Scorpius fotoğrafa yaklaşıp;

“Neden bahsediyorsun ?”

Clementine küçük mavi adamları gösterirken, Gavin gözlerini devirdi.

“Luna Teyze hep uçuk olmuştur zaten…”

Tam o sırada April’in sesi duyuldu.

“Hadi Herm hadi Ginn !!! Birazdan gelecekler !!!”

Salona girdi ve yemek masasındaki tabakları, çatalları son bir kez kontrol etti.Hermione ve Ginny hazırlanırken, Ginny gözlerini devirdi.

“Telaş yapma Ap, daha bir saat var !”

“Olsun…Bu yemek çok önemli !!! Annemlerle Lucius’ları bir araya getireceğiz !!!”

Hermione kıkırdadı.”Bu eve taşınalı dört ay oldu ama bugüne kadar en eğlenceli gece bu olacak galiba….”

Ginny neşeyle:”Kızlar partimizi Harry’lerin basışını unutuyorsun, o gece çok komikti asıl…”

April de sırıtmadan edemedi.”Suratımızdaki salatalık maskesini görünce nasıl da çığlığı basmışlardı…Draco hala o halimi unutamadığını söylüyor…”

Hermione gülerek:”Hahaha Ron da öyle…Evlenmeden bu işleri bırakmamı söylüyor...”

Ginny gözlerini devirdi.”Aman o da…Kendisi de havuç maskesi yaptı birkaç defa, biz ses ettik mi ?”

Üç kız gülerlerken, guguklu saat ötünce April’in telaşı gene gün yüzüne çıktı.

“Hadi hadi çıkın artık !!! Unutmayın gece yarısına kadar eve gelmek yok !!!”

Hermione ve Ginny’yi kapıya ittirirken, Hermione ayakkabısını giymeye çalışıyordu.

“Ya tamam dur bi..Ah ayakkabım çıktı…”

Ginny elbisesini iliklerken;

“Ne telaşlı insansın üf !!!”

Dış kapıyı açtığında, elinde çiçekle bekleyen Harry ve Ron’la karşılaştılar.April iki kızı onların kucağına iterek;

“Hadi hepinize iyi eğlenceleeeer…”

Ron kucağına düşen Hermione’yi toparlamaya çalışırken,

“Nesi var bunun ?”

Harry gözlerini devirdi.”Dünürler akşam yemeğinde bir araya geliyor ya…”

Ginny de nişanlısının koluna girerek kıkırdadı.

“Bu evde bu akşam savaş çıkacak….”

Dört genç gülerek geceye akarken, April de hazırlıklarına devam ediyordu…

Scorpius homurdandı.”Bence bu yemek çok gereksiz..Zira büyükbabamlar hala anlaşamıyor….”

Clementine gülerek:”Demek ki o zamanlar araları daha betermiş, şimdi hiç değilse aile yemeklerinde bir araya geliyorlar…”

Gavin gözlerini devirdi.”Hıhıı bir araya gelip, torunlar en çok beni seviyor kavgası yapıyorlar…”

Clementine devam etti.”Ya da Büyücü Satrancın da birbirlerini yenmeye çalışıyorlar…”

Üç çocuk gülüşürlerken, davet saati gelmişti…Ve böylece Draker’larla Malfoy’lar uzun bir aradan sonra gene aynı ortamdaydı...

________________________________________

Draco ve April diken üstünde gecenin iyi geçmesi için Merlin’e yalvarırken, Charles ile Lucius konuşmamaya özen gösteriyordu…

Cissy ile Violet de gergin bir tavırla konu açmaya çabalarken, April ile Draco da mutfakta durum değerlendirmesi yapıyordu.

April bardakları tepsiye yerleştirirken;

“Bu böyle olmayacak !!! Galiba hiç anlaşamayacaklar…” diye telaşlanıyordu.

Draco ise sakin bir sesle;

“Merak etme….Bir şekilde halledeceğiz bu mevzuyu…”

“Kaç sene oldu hala geçmişi bir kenara bırakmıyorlar..Nasıl da inatçı ikisi de…” diye söylenmeye devam etti genç kız.

Draco gülerek onu belinden sıkıca sardı.

“Onların inatçılıkları bana sökmez…Ben seninle evleneceğim işte o kadar…”

April endişeyle:”Babamı bu yemeğe ikna edebilmek için aylarca uğraştık…Evliliğe ikna edene kadar biz yaşlanmış iki ihtiyar oluruz herhalde…”

Draco iç geçirdi.”Kaçıp evlenelim diyorum ama dinleyen yok ki…”

“Unut o fikri !!! Babam izin vermedikçe asla olmaz…”

“Of of…O zaman otuz sene sonra nikah masasında görüşürüz Ap…”

April gülerek, onun kollarından sıyrıldı.”Hadi geri dönelim salona, daha gece başlamadı bile…”

Salona dönüp, koltuklara oturduklarında Violet Draco’ya döndü ve sevecen bir tavırla;

“Eee işler nasıl gidiyor Draco ?”

Genç adam gülümsedi.”Oldukça iyi..Bakanlıkta iyi bir mevkide çalışıyorum…”

Charles homurdandı.

“İyi bir mevki ? Ne kadar kazanıyorsun ?”

Draco başını salladı.”Bana yetecek kadar kazanıyorum…”

“Sadece sana mı ? Hımmm demek ki daha çok çalışman lazım..” diye söylendi Charles.

Lucius araya girdi.

“Draco’nun arkasında Malfoy mirası olduktan sonra sırtı yere gelmez Bay Draker, oğlumun kazancını küçümsemenize gerek yok o yüzden…”

“Ben onun kazancını küçümsemiyorum Bay Malfoy, sadece kızımla bir aile olmak istiyorsa daha çok kazanması lazım demeye çalışıyorum..Ayrıca ikide bir araya miras kelimesini sıkıştırmanıza gerek yok…”

“Sıkıştırmıyorum sadece söylüyorum ! Sadece kendinizi üstün sanmayın Bay Draker, zamanında yoldaşlıkta çalışmış olabilirsiniz ama artık emekli yaşlı bir adamsınız…Kimseden bir üstünlüğünüz yok…” diye cevabı yapıştırdı Lucius.

“Bir anda konuyu buraya çektiğinize göre içinize fena oturan şeyler var demek Bay Malfoy…Yoksa unutamadığınız kötü anılar mı var ?” dedi iğneleyici bir sesle Charles.

Violet ve Cissy sinirle;

“Lucius !!!”

“Charles !!!”

Sinirden terlemiş olan April araya girdi.Gülümsemeye çalışarak;

“Hadi artık yemeğe geçelim !!!”

Draco da başını salladı.”Evet, evet hadi…”

________________________________________

Sofraya yerleştiklerinde, bu kez de yer kavgası başlamıştı….Lucius da Charles da baş köşede oturmak istiyordu…

Draco sonunda masanın iki ucuna da sandalye koyarak işi çözümledi.Bir tarafa Charles , diğer tarafa Lucius oturdu.

Violet sinirle:”Çocuk gibisin Charles !!!”

“Ne yaptım ben şimdi…” diye itiraz ederken Charles, April yemek servisine başlamıştı….

“Ellerine sağlık April, tavuk çok güzel olmuş…” dedi Cissy nazikçe.

April de gülümserken, Charles böbürlenmeye başladı.

“Benim kızım çok hamarattır…Çok…”

Lucius gözlerini devirirken, Draco sırıtmadan edemedi.Çünkü April yemekleri dışarıdan almıştı…Tabi bu Draco ile onun küçük sırrıydı….

“Draco da çok beceriklidir…Bizim malikanenin oradaki küçük kulübeyi tamir etti hem de tek başına.”

April merakla Draco’ya dönerken, genç adam tabağındaki yemekle ilgileniyordu.

Charles gözlerini devirdi.

“Bir iki büyü darbesiyle tamir etmek zor olmasa gerek…”

“Büyü kullanmadan yaptı, kendi elleriyle !!!” dedi hışımla Lucius.

Charles tavuğunu parçalarken;

“Hımmm evet evet….”

Cissy araya girdi.”Sahi Draco neden oyun evini tamir etme gereği duydun ?”

Draco April’in gözünün içine bakarak;

“Zamanı gelmişti….”

Genç kız da hafifçe gülümserken, vicdanı heyecanla;

“Aaay aaay evlenince o eve çıkacaksınız !!!”

April gözlerini devirdi.”Aferin sana muhteşem zeka, hemen de anladın…”

Vicdanı homurdandı.

“Tamam be, dalga geçme…”

Clementine heyecanla:”Aaay o ev, bizim şimdi oturduğumuz ev…”

Scorpius hafifçe gülümsedi.”Babam tamir etmiş…”

Küçük kız neşeyle:”Çok romantik değil mi ?! Zamanında oyun oynadıkları ev şimdi çocuklarıyla yaşadıkları ev…”

Gavin kız kardeşinin heyecanına gülerek;

“Şişt…Dur daha büyükbabamların mevzusu çözülmedi…”

Üçü de pür dikkat kesilerek, yemeği izlemeye devam etti.Yemek bitene kadar Lucius ve Charles’ın atışması devam etti…

________________________________________

Ne zaman kahve içmek için koltuklara oturdular.İşte o zaman yeni bir konu patlak verdi.

April sevecen bir sesle;

“Kahveni nasıl içersin babacığım ?”

“Orta şekerli…”

“Az şekerli…”

Charles ve Lucius birbirlerine pis bir bakış attı.Charles sinirle;

“Baba dedi, size bir şey denmedi !”

Lucius omuz silkti.”Ben de onun babası sayılırım artık, ne varmış üstüme alındıysam…”

“Ne münasebet efendim, April benim kızım ve hep öyle kalacak…” dedi hışımla Charles.

“Evlendikten sonra sadece sizin kızınız olmayacak Bay Draker…”

Cissy sinirle:”Konuyu ne diye açtın Lucius !”

Genç adam omuz silkti.”Ne var April senle bana, anne ve baba demeyecek mi evlendiklerinde ?”

Charles öfkeden kıpkırmızı kesildi.”Onun tek bir annesi tek bir babası var..Merlin’e şükürler olsun başka anne babaya da ihtiyaç yok !”

Draco araya girmeye çalıştı.

“Manevi olarak diyor Bay Draker, yani manevi yönden babamlar April’inde anne, babası olacak…”

“Başlarım manevi yönüne !!!” diye ayaklandı Charles, Violet onu tutmaya çalışırken,

Lucius da ayaklanmıştı.”Senin kızını da istemiyorum seni de istemiyorum Draker !”

“Ben sanki seni çok istiyorum !!!”

“Lucius !!!”

“Charles sus artık !!!”

April kıpkırmızı kesilmiş bir halde öylece kalakalmıştı.Draco, Lucius ve Charles’ı ayırmaya çalışırken ortalık mahşer yerine dönmüştü.Her kafadan bir ses çıkıyordu.

Sonunda April daha fazla tutamadı kendini.Ve öfkeyle bağırdı.

“YETER !!! KESİN ARTIK !!!”

Salondaki tüm başlar genç kıza döndü.April öfkeden titreyerek konuşmaya devam etti.

“DRACO VE BEN EVLENİYORUZ ! İSTER İSTEYİN İSTER İSTEMEYİN AMA BİZ EN YAKIN ZAMANDA EVLENİYORUZ !!! Bu çekişmeye son verip, barış imzalamanız sizin yararınıza olacak !!!”

Herkes öylece kalakalmış bir halde toparlanmaya çalışırken, Charles omuz silkti.

“Niye bağırıyorsun ki Ap biz size evlenmeyin mi dedik ?”

Lucius gözlerini devirdi.”Hakikaten ha, boş yere tüm apartmanı inlettin…”

“Benim kız bazen ne yaptığını bilmiyor, mazur görün lütfen…”

“Yok canım ne demek, Draco’nun da böyle deli hallerini biliyoruz…”

İki adam diğerlerinin şaşkın bakışları arasında koltuğa geri yerleşti.Charles ayakta öylece duran April’e döndü.

“Hadi bize bir kahve getir April.”

Lucius gülümsedi.”Büyücü Satrancına ne dersiniz ?”

“Off Merlin derim…Yalnız ben çok iyiyimdir bu konuda…” dedi Charles gururla.

“Göreceğiz bakalım kim iyi…” dedi Lucius gülerek.

Cissy ve Draco kaşlarını çatarak bakışırlarken, Violet kaskatı kesilmiş kızını mutfağa ilerletti.

“Hadi Ap , kahve yapmaya…”

April konuşamadan annesi onu mutfağa yönlendirdiğinde, salona şimdi neşeli bir atmosfer hakim olmuştu….

________________________________________

Üç çocuk şaşkınlıkla bakakaldılar…

Gavin kaşlarını çatarak;

“Az önce burada ne oldu ?”

“Ne ara barış imzaladı bunlar , ben hiçbir şey anlamadım…” diye dudak büktü Clementine.

Scorpius gözlerini devirerek;

“Tipik büyükbabamlar işte…Hadi gidelim artık buradan…”

Clementine başını salladı.”Bence de…Yoksa annem gibi ben de şoka gireceğim şimdi…”

Gavin iç geçirdi.”Neyse ki barış imzalamış oldular…”

“Aman ne barış ne barış, hala yiyorlar birbirlerini..” diye homurdandı Clementine ama sahne kararıp, zemin ayaklarından kayarken bu konuda burada kesilmek zorunda kaldı… 

 

 

Clementine, Scorpius ve Gavin bu kez kendilerini küçük kulübelerinin önünde buldular…

Gavin kulübeye bakarak hafifçe gülümsedi.

“Sanırım niye buraya geldiğimizi anladım…”

Scorpius da hafifçe gülümserken, Clementine merakla ağabeylerine baktı.

“Neden, neden ??!”

“Şimdi görürsün ufaklık…” diye cevapladı onu Scorpius…

Ki zaten o sözünü bitirdiğinde babalarının arabası patika yolun başında gözüküverdi…

Araba tam önlerinde durduğunda, April şaşkınlıkla gözündeki bağı çıkarmaya çalışıyordu.

“Çıkar artık şunu, hadi ama !!!”

“Bekle, bekle !!! Sabırsızlanma…”

April’i arabadan indirdi ve tam evin önünde durdurdu.Genç kız itaatkar bir şekilde beklerken, Draco hafifçe gülümsedi.

“Hazır mısın ?”

“Evet…Hadi !!!” dedi sabırsızca April.

Clementine gözlerini devirdi.”Amma da klasik sahne, babamdan daha yaratıcı bir fikir beklerdim…”

Gavin sırıttı.”Klasik sahneden oldukça farklı bence …”

Küçük kız homurdandı.”Ne fark var ?”

“Bu sahnede April ve Draco var…” dedi gururla Gavin.

Clementine de sırıtırken, April heyecanla evlerine bakıyordu.Draco’ya sıkıca sarıldı ve onu öpücüklere boğarken, genç adam da gülerek;

“Beni boğarak öldüreceğine neden evi gezmiyorsun ?”

April neşeyle eve doğru koştu…Draco ve çocuklar da peşlerinden ilerlerken Malfoy’ların ölünceye kadar yaşayacakları kulübede eski sahiplerine kavuşmanın mutluluğunu yaşıyordu….

________________________________________

“Aaay burası çok güzel olmuş…Koltuklara bayıldım !!!”

“Büfedeki fotoğrafları gördün mü ?”

April hemen Draco’nun işaret ettiği yöne fırladı.Büfenin üstünde, eskiden Draco’nun odasında duran iki resim vardı…

Genç kız hafifçe gülümsedi.”Zaman ne çabukta geçiyor değil mi ? O fotoğrafçının bize söylediğini hatırlıyor musun ?”

“Siz büyüyünce kesin evleneceksiniz demişti…Biz de utanç içinde bakışmıştık…” dedi Draco gülerek.

April başını salladı.”O sırada da arkadaş olmaya çalışıyorduk…Aaah aah eski günler…” 

“Fotoğrafçı haklı çıktı ama…Bizim arkadaş olmadığımızı anlamıştı o…” diye daha da yaklaştı genç kıza.

April gözlerini devirdi.”Etraftaki tablolar bile laf atmıştı bize, sizin aranızda bir şeyler var diye…”

Draco üst katı işaret etti.”Yukarı bakmayacak mısın ?”

April heyecanla;

“Aah tabi, hadi bakalım…”

İkisi de merdivenlerden çıkarken, Clementine fotoğraflara baktı.İç çekerek;

“Sadece ben mi duygulandım…Yoksa siz de duygulandınız mı ?”

Gavin ses etmezken,Scorpius gözlerini kaçırdı.

“Ben kolay kolay duygulanmam o yüzden bana sorma…”

Clementine suratını buruşturdu.”Hı hıı evet evet, Kehanet Küresi’ndeki Aşk filminde ağladığını Gavin de ben de gördük…”

Scorpius hızlıca savunmaya geçti.

“O sırada bunalımda gibiydim…İçsel dengem bozuktu, hormonlar….”

Gavin onun sözünü kesti.”Artık üst kata çıksak !!!”

________________________________________

April odaların hepsine girip çıkarken, heyecanı daha da artıyordu.

“İki tane de çocuk odası var !!!”

Draco kapıya yaslanmıştı.Hafifçe başını sallayarak;

“Daha önce konuşmuştuk ya, en az üç çocuk…”

April gözlerini devirdi.”Çok çok sonra ama önce kariyer sonra çocuk…”

Genç adam homurdandı.”İyi iyi…İki oda yeter herhalde, iki kızımız olursa aynı odada kalırlar, bir oğlumuz olursa o da diğerinde kalır ya da tam tersi…”

April odaları iyice inceleyip;

“Ay çocuklar bir doğsun da sonra karar veririz, kimin nerde kalacağına…”

Büyük yatak odasına girdi.Draco da peşinden ilerlerken; April’in anılar canlanıyordu teker teker gözünde.İç geçirerek;

“İşte gene buradayız, evimizde…”

Draco sessizce odadaki eşyalara bakarken, genç kız devam etti.

“Buraya tekrar geleceğimizi hiç düşünmemiştim…O tren garında seni yolcu ettikten sonra hepsinin bittiğini düşünmüştüm, her şeyin…”

“Ama gördüğün gibi bitmedi…Artık yeni bir hayata başlıyoruz April, artık hep birlikte olacağız…”

Genç kız arkasını döndüğünde, Draco’nun elindeki kutuyla karşılaştı.Şaşkınlıkla genç adama bakarken, 

“Bu küçük kulübeye ilk geldiğin gün ile bugün arasında çok fark var April, o gün benim için bir yabancı, belki de sığınağımı keşfetmiş bir çocuktun ama bugün benim sevdiğim, karım olmasını istediğim kadınsın…Seninle olmak istiyorum April, sonsuza kadar bu evde, seninle birlikte olmak istiyorum…”

Genç kız ne diyeceğini bilemez bir halde Draco’ya baktı ve heyecanla fısıldadı.

“Hep birlikte olacağız Draco, hep birlikte…”

Draco gülümsedi.”O zaman benimle evlenir misin ?”

April heyecanla dudağını ısırdı.”Evet !!!”

Ve genç adama elini uzattı, Draco yüzüğü takarken bir yaprak gibi titriyordu.Genç adam onu kollarına alırken, April tuttuğu yaşları bıraktı…

 

“Seni seviyorum…Seni seviyorum…” diye mırıldanırken, Draco küçük çocuklar gibi kahkaha atıyordu…

Yeri geldiğinde oyun arkadaşı, yeri geldiğinde sevgili olarak girdikleri bu eve, bir dahaki gelişlerinde karı koca olarak gireceklerdi…

Çocukların yorum yapmaya fırsatları olmadan, ekran karardı ve küre bu kez onları bambaşka bir yere götürdü…

 

________________________________________

 

“Herm Herm !!! Kolyem nerede ” diye merdivenlerden sesi duyuldu April’in.

Şimdi üç çocukta Kovuk’taydılar ve etrafta hummalı bir koşuşturma vardı.Hermione telaşla;

“Kolyeni bilmiyorum Ap, masanın üstündeydi !!!”

Clementine merakla:”Niye bu kadar telaşlılar ?”

Scorpius kaşlarını çattı.”Evleniyorlar mı ?”

“Yok canım, Kovuk’ta evlenmedi ki onlar…” diye cevapladı Gavin.

Ginny’nin karnı burnundaydı, ağır ağır kapıya gitti.

“Konuklarımız geldiiii !!! Hadi artık, alt tarafı Bekarlığa Veda Partisi !!!”

Hermione gözlerini devirdi.”Diyene bak, kendi partinde Kovuk’u havaya uçuruyordun neredeyse !”

Ginny omuz silkerek;

“Seninkini de gördük…Tüm konuklara birer kitap hediye etmiştin..Patil ikizleri hala bunun dalgasını geçiyor !”

Bayan Weasley araya girdi.”Aaay susun artık ! Ginny hamile halinle ortalarda dolanma, git otur şu koltuğa.Hermione kapıyı aç ve April artık aşağıya in !” 

Scorpius başını salladı.”Bekarlığa Veda Partisi…Ginny James’e hamile olmalı…”

Clementine başını salladı.”Hımmm…Hermione teyzelerde daha yeni evlenmiş olmalılar…”

“Hatta balayından dönmüşler, baksanıza Hermione teyze nasıl yanmış…” diye araya girdi Gavin.

Hermione bu sırada kapıya koşturmuş ve konukları içeri davet ediyordu.Luna heyecanla;

“Sonunda April de evleniyor !!!”

Parvati ve Patil araya girdi.”Malfoy’u evliliğe ikna edebilen Ap’i ayakta alkışlıyorum..Kim tahmin ederdi ki…”

Lavendar homurdandı.”Hadi kapıda dikilmeyin içeri geçin !” Hermione’ye döndü ve yarım bir ağızla;

“Ron’la düğününüze gelemedim ama tebrik ederim…”

Hermione zafer edasıyla başını kaldırdı.

“Teşekkür ederim, darısı senin başına Lavendar…”

Ginny ve Luna sırıtırken, Romilda Vane ve diğer kızlarda içeri girdiler.Gelenler arasında Kate de vardı.

April merdivenlerden iner inmez arkadaşlarına sarıldı.Kate’e dönüp, neşeyle;

“Blaise evlenme teklif etmiş !!! Draco söyledi, çok sevindim…Tebrikler Kate !!!”

Kate oldukça mutlu görünüyordu.Heyecanla;

“Çok teşekkürler April, nasıl mutluyum anlatamam sevinçten havalara uçacağım…”

“Sana bulacaksın demiştim !!!”

April ve Kate kucaklaşırken, Patil ikizleri Ginny’nin yanına geldiler.Artık doğuma çok az kalmıştı ve Ginny fazla hareket edemiyordu.

Parvati heyecanla:”Ginn çiçeği burnunda annemiz…”

Ginny gülerek onlara sarıldı.Hermione alaycı bir tavırla;

“Siz onun bu tatlı gülüşmelerine inanmayın, Harry’nin burnundan getirdi..Aşermediği şey kalmadı…”

Ginny gözlerini devirirken, herkes koltuklara yerleşmişti…Patil ikizleri son dedikoduları hızlı hızlı aktarıyorlardı.

Parvati başladı.

“Geçenlerde Seamus Neville’ı kuyumcuda görmüş, şu Diagon Yolu’na yeni açılan meşhur kuyumcuda…”

Lavendar merakla:”Ee ?”

Padma devam etti.”Neville yüzük seçiyormuş, bilin bakalım kime ?”

Ginny heyecanla:”Hannah Abbott !!!”

Patil hızlıca başını salladı.”Eveet !!!”

Molly hafifçe gülümsedi.”Aaay mutlu olsunlar…”

Ginny annesine ters ters bakıp;

“Babamla ikiniz hala çıkmadınız mı ?”

Bayan Weasley homurdandı.”Baban daha hazırlanamadı ! Ayrıca bana çemkirme küçük hanım ! Karnın burnunda olabilir ama hala benim kızımsın !”

Ginny surat asarken, Arthur merdivenlerden indi.

“Hadi kızlar size iyi eğlenceler, biz Bill ile Fleur’un evine gidiyoruz…Küçük bebeği seveceğiz…”

Molly ve Arthur’u yolcu eden kalabalık dedikoduya kaldıkları yerden devam ettiler.

Parvati heyecanla;

“Aaay aaay asıl Pansy Parkinson’u duydunuz mu ?”

April merakla:”Ne olmuş ona ?”

Padma hafifçe gülerek;

“Evlenmiş…”

Parvati devam etti.”Hem de bir muggle doğumluyla…“

Salonda hayret nidaları yükselirken, Hermione şaşkınlıkla;

“Herkes evlenebilir bir muggle doğumlu ile ama Pansy…Safkan takıntısı kızımız nasıl evlenmiş o çocukla ?”

Ginny gülerek:”Ya da şöyle söyleyelim, o çocuk nasıl evlenmiş Pansy gibi bir cadalozla…”

Herkes onun sözüne gülerken, April devam etti.

“Çocuğu da olmuyormuş değil mi, kısırmış !!!”

Parvati kaşlarını çattı.”Aaa sen nerden biliyorsun bunu ?”

April zaferle sırıtırken, Romilda Vane araya girdi.

“Parkinson kısır mı !!!”

Padma başını salladı.”Yaa evet, geçenlerde bir muggle hastanesinde tedaviye başlamış…Parvati ile benim bir ahbabımız görmüş…”

Kate iç geçirdi.”Yazık aslında….”

“Aman ne yazık..” diye homurdandı Ginny,

Hermione da başını salladı.”Etme bulma dünyası diye boşa dememişler….”

Dedikoduya biraz daha devam ettiler, gırgır şamata iyice artmıştı…April’in partisi tam da istediği gibi geçiyordu…

Ta ki Luna farkında olmadan bir laf edene kadar….

“Çok güzel vakit geçiriyoruz…Evde olduğumuz daha iyi oldu, baksanıza erkekler striptiz kulübüne gitti de ne oldu, biz onlardan daha çok eğleniyoruz bu bir gerçek…”

Uzun bir sessizlik…

Hermione kekeledi.”Strip…strip…Striptiz derken ?”

Luna hepsine kısa bir bakış attı.”Size söylemediler mi ?”

April sinirle:”Neyi söylemediler mi ?”

“Ben konuşurlarken duymuştum ama siz biliyorsunuzdur diye bir şey dememiştim…Onlar Draco’nun partisini kutlamak için striptiz kulübüne gittiler…” 

Ginny karnını tuttu.”Ah valla tekledi bak, hissetti hissetti… “

Hermione sinirle:”Demek Malfoy’un partisine gitmeye bu kadar hevesli olmaları bundandı…Bir de yok buzları eritmeye çalışıyoruz Harry’yle yok o aslında fena adam değil… “

April ayağa kalktı.”Ne yapıyor onlar orada yaaa !!! Birinin karnı burnunda karısı, birinin balayından yeni gelmiş karısı, birinin nişanlısı var…” diyerek Hermione’yi, Ginny’yi ve Kate’i gösterdi sırayla sonunda da kendini gösterip;

“İki gün sonra evlenecek bir de gelin var burada !!!”

Kapıya doğru koştu.Kafasındaki duvağı çıkarmaya bile tenezzül etmeden hışımla;

“Basmaya geliyorum seni Draco !!! BASMAYA !!!”

Ginny de ayağa kalktı ve zar zor yürüyerek kapıya ilerledi.Hermione ve Kate de peşinden…Patil’ler ve diğerleri de ayaklandı.

Padma heyecanla:”Dedikodunun alası burada kızlar !!! Hadi hadi !!!”

Herkes Striptiz Kulübüne doğru yola çıkarken, Clementine, Scorpius ve Gavin de peşlerindeydi grubun.

Clementine sinirle:”Striptiz kulübü de nerden çıkmış !!!”

Scorpius omuz silkti.”Bekarlığa veda partisinde olur böyle şeyler, annemlerde boşuna abartmış…Aahh !!!” Clementine’den şaplak yiyince susmak zorunda kaldı zaten sahne gene ayaklarının altından kaymıştı üç kardeşin…

 

 

“Baskın basanındır !!!” diye bağırdı tüm kızlar.

Yol boyunca April onları gaza getirmişti ve şimdi patlamaya hazır barut fıçısından farksızdı hepsi… 

 

Gözleriyle etrafı tararlarken, ilk fark ettikleri bir masada oturan Ron ve Blaise oldu.İkisi de önlerindeki pastalardan tadıp, konuşuyordu.

Kate ve Hermione o tarafa yöneldiler hemen…

“Ben çilekli pastaya on puan veriyorum Blaise, kreması ve kıvamı yerinde olmuş…”

Blaise çilekli pastayı bir kez daha tadarak;

“Hımm limonlu kadar iyi olmasa da fena değil…Ben sekiz veriyorum….”

“Elini korkak alıştırma Blaise, iki puan daha hak ediyor bu pasta…”

“Limonluyu tatsaydın sekiz bile vermezdin….” diye cevap verdi Blaise.

Ron merakla limonlu pastaya yönelirken, Kate kaşlarını çattı.

“Siz ne yapıyorsunuz ”

Blaise ve Ron şaşkınlıkla karşılarındaki iki genç kıza baktı.

Ron kaşlarını kaldırdı.”Hermione, tatlım sizin burada ne işiniz var ? Kendi partinizde neden değilsiniz ?”

Hermione ona sadece bakıyordu…Ron endişeyle;

“Neden bana öyle bakıyorsun ?!”

Genç kız heyecanla onun boynuna sarıldı.

“Aaah Ronald bugüne kadar yaptığın tüm odunlukları affediyorum…Striptiz Kulübünde pasta yiyor olman aah aaah çok duygulandım…..”

Ron şaşkınlıkla:”Pasta yiyeceğim tabi Herm, başka ne yapabilirim ki…”

Hermione onu öpücüklere boğarak;

“Başka ne yapabilirsin ki, hahaha başka ne yapacaksın , hımm seni seviyorum canım kocacığım…”

Kate gülerek Blaise’nin pastasını didiklerken, Ron gene olup bitenden hiçbir şey anlamamıştı… 

Tabi bu kez anlamayan bir kişi daha vardı….Blaise Zabini de şaşkınlıkla çevresine bakıyordu…

________________________________________

“Harry Potter !!!”

Ginny hamile haliyle ustaca herkesi geçmiş ve Harry’nin yanına ulaşmıştı.Genç adam kendisine ahtapot gibi sarılmış genç kızdan kurtulmaya çalışırken, telaşla;

“Ginny açıklayabilirim !!! İnan buraya geleceğimizi sonradan öğrendim…Bu kız bana saldırdı ve ben iki saattir kurtulmaya çalışıyorum…”

Ginny Harry’ye değil, kıza bakıyordu zaten.

“Kocamın üstünden ellerini çekmezsen yarasa ummacı büyümü tadarsın tatlım…”

Genç kız hızlıca Harry’nin yanından ayrılırken, ter içinde kalmış olan genç adam derin bir nefes verdi.

“Oh sonunda…”

Ginny’nin pis bakışlarını görünce;

“Merlin şahidim olsun ben yanlış bir şey yapmadım, iki saattir kurtulmaya çalışıyordum kızdan…Ama ahtapot gibi üstüme yapıştı !!!”

“Ne diye sen de Ron gibi pasta yemiyorsun !!! Meydanda durursan tabi üstüne atlarlar…”

“Meydanda değildim, Seamus’larla konuşuyorduk, sonra çevremizi kızlar sardı..Onlar mutlu mesut şey yaparken ben de şey yapmaya çalıştım…” diye kekeledi genç adam telaşla.

Ginny sinirle:”Bunu evde konuşacağız Bay Potter ! Düş önüme !!!”

Harry sahiden suçsuzdu ama Ginny’den o gece uzun bir papara yemekten de kurtulamayacaktı….

________________________________________

Slytherin’ler, Dean, Seamus ve birkaç kişi etrafta eğlenirken April etrafta Draco’yu arıyordu ama genç adam hiçbir yerde yoktu…

Sinir krizi geçirmek üzereydi.Sonunda bas bas bağırmaya başladı.

“NİŞANLIMA NAPTINIZ ??! NEREDE O !!!”

Kalabalığın arasında bağıra bağıra gezinirken, Draco ile çarpıştılar…Genç adam oldukça şaşkın görünüyordu.

“April ?”

“April yaaa…Ne yapıyorsun sen burada !!! Evlenmek üzeresin, utanmıyor musun böyle bir yere gelmeye !!!”

Draco onun hışmı karşısında geriledi.

“Ben buraya geleceğimizi bilmiyordum…Sürpriz yapmak istemişler…” 

April sinirle:”Oh sürpriz ayağına iyi kafa dağıtıyordun !!! Nerede o kız ? Hangisini dövmem gerekiyor !!! Ya da seni lanetlerle havaya uçurduktan sonra kimi uçurmam gerekiyor !!!”

“April biraz sakin olur musun ! En son sekreterimi kıskandığında bile bu kadar delirmemiştin !!!”

“Çünkü o zaman evlenmek üzere değildik Draco !!!” diye cevabı yapıştırdı genç kız.

“Yaa bir şey yaptığım yok…Ayrıca o zamanda sarı peruk takıp, Natalie ile beni takip etmiştin, evlenmek üzere değildik ama gene de bayağı olay çıkarmıştın !!!”

“Olay çıkarmadım !!!” dedi kızarmış bir halde April.

Draco alaycı bir tavırla;

“Hııı hı hı çıkarmadın, sana April dedikçe adamlar benim adım Astoria Greengrass diye bağırıp, kaçmaya çalışmıştın…”

April homurdandı.”Çünkü Natalie’ye büyü atarken, kalabalığın hışmına uğramıştım, ne yapmamı bekliyordun…”

“Her neyse gene bağırıp olay çıkarmadan önce beni bir dinle !!!” dedi Draco soğuk bir sesle.

April kollarını göğsünde kovuşturdu.”Hımm dinliyorum….”

“Buraya geleceğimi bilmiyordum bu bir, zaten gelince de dışarıdaki verandada oturdum bu iki…Senin bağırışlarını duyunca içeri geldim bu da üç…”

April kaşlarını çattı.”Verandada mı oturdun ?”

“Evet !” dedi iç geçirerek Draco.

Kısa bir sessizlikten sonra;

Genç kız gülümsedi.”Biliyordum ben zaten, kızlar buraya gelelim diye tutturduklarında rahatsız etmeyelim çocukları onlar yanlış bir şey yapmaz demiştim…”

İkisinin yanında biten Lavendar homurdanıyordu.”Hepimizi buraya boşuna sürüklemişsin April, bekar olanlar hariç diğerleri kendi aleminde takılıyormuş…” 

Draco sırıtırken, April kıpkırmızı bir halde Lavendar’a döndü.

“Dudağının kenarına ruj bulaşmış, göz kaleminde akmış !!!”

Lavendar telaşla yüzüne dokunup, lavaboyu sorarken, April utançla başını eğmişti.Draco ise kahkahalarla gülerek genç kızı kendine çekti….

Clementine, Scorpius ve Gavin kahkahalarla gülerken, küre onları başka bir tarihe, başka bir yere götürdü….

 

 

Bu kez bir hastane odasında belirmişlerdi.Clementine merakla etrafına bakınırken,

Gavin kaşlarını çattı.”Niye hastanedeyiz ?”

Scorpius eliyle gelenleri işaret etti.”İşte size cevap…”

Draco telaşla etrafına bağırıyordu.

“Hemşire doktor !!!”

April’i tutmaya çalışırken, karnı burnunda genç kızsa nefes alıp vermeye çalışıyordu.

“Nefes al nefes ver Ap, nefes al nefes ver…”

 

Hemşirelerden biri yanlarında belirdi.

“Kaç aylık hamile ?”

“Sekizinci ay yeni bitmişti, daha bir ayımız var !!! Neden erken geliyor !!!” dedi telaşla Draco.

“Biz şimdi öğreneceğiz, lütfen bekler misiniz ?”

Hemşire koşarak ilerlerken, görevlilerden biri April’i odaya götürüyordu…Draco telaşla karısının peşinden ilerlerken, hemşire elinde parşömenlere yanında bitti.

“Eşinizin adı ?”

“April Violet Malfoy.”

“Tamam, not aldım..Şimdi doktor beyle geleceğiz…”

Draco’yu April’in olduğu odaya yönlendirirken, odada onları bir sürpriz bekliyordu.

________________________________________

April yatağa yerleştirirken, nefes nefese bir halde;

“Herm !!! Ginn !!!”

Diğer iki yatakta yatan Hermione ve Ginny gülümsediler…Harry kucağındaki James’le ilgilenirken, Ron gözlerini devirdi.

“Birlikte doğum yapmadığınız kalmıştı o da oldu…”

Hermione kaşlarını çatarak:”Daha bir ayın yok muydu senin ?”

April heyecanla:”Ufaklık erken gelmeye karar verdi anlaşılan…” 

Ginny gülerek:”Aaay çok heyecanlı birlikte doğum yapacağız !!!” İkinci bebeği Albus da Scorpius gibi sabırsızdı.O da erken sancılanmıştı.

Draco başıyla Harry ve Ron’a selam verirken, onlar da kibarca gülümsediler.April gözlerini devirerek;

“Şu resmiyete bir son verseniz…”

Ginny de gözlerini devirdi.”Hakikaten haa, bunca şey yaptık birlikte hala suratınız bir karış…”

Draco soğuk bir sesle:”Aramızda bir sorun yok, biz böyle mutluyuz…”

Harry başını salladı.”Aynen öyle...”

O sırada Hermione’nin sancıları sıklaşmıştı…Hemşireler onu doğumhaneye götürürken ,Ron da gergin bir tavırla;

“Ben de geliyorum, doğum sırasında yanında olacağım…”

Doktor asistanına döndü.”Beyefendiyi doğum için hazırlayın, hadi gidiyoruz…”

Ron ve sedyede Hermione çıkarken, diğerleri heyecan,korku ve mutlulukla onlara bakıyordu…

Hoş birkaç dakika sonra Ron’u Hermione’nin boşalan yatağına yatırdılar.Çünkü genç adam bayılmıştı.

Ginny ve Harry bunun dalgasını geçerken, Draco da oldukça eğlenmişti..Tam bu sırada April ağlamaya başlamıştı.

Draco telaşla:”Ne oldu niye ağlıyorsun ”

April hıçkırıklar arasında;

“Birazdan bebeğimi kucağıma alacağım…Ama daha yemek yapmasını bilmiyorum , nasıl bakacağım ona ben…Ben çok beceriksiz bir anne olacağım…”

Draco onu teselli ederken, Ron ayılmıştı…Ama bu kez de Ginny’nin sancıları kesilmişti..Meğer yalancı sancıymış onun ki ,Ginny sinirle yalancı sancı olmadığını söylerken Harry bıyık altından gülerek James’le oynamaya devam etmişti.

Hermione doğumdan çıkmış, Ron onu görmeye giderken hemşirelerde April’in başındaydı.

“Bebeğin doğması için sancılarınızın sıklaşmasını bekliyoruz, bir gece burada kalmanız gerekiyor…” 

April ve Draco o geceyi hastanede geçireceklerini öğrenince, Violet, Cissy ve diğerlerine haber vermişlerdi.

Bu arada Weasley’ler ve Granger’lar küçük Rose’u görmeye hastaneye gelmişlerdi.

________________________________________

Clementine ve Gavin kahkahalara boğulunca, Scorpius kıpkırmızı kesildi.

“Neden gülüyorsunuz ”

“Doğmayı bile becerememişsin şapşaaaal hahahahaa” diye cevap verdi kahkahaların arasından Clementine.

Scorpius bozulsa da April’in onu kucağına aldığındaki tebessümünü görünce içi mutlulukla doldu.

Draco ile ikisi bebeğe bakarlarken, küçük bebekte gözleri kapalı, ellerini oynatıyordu...

April heyecanla fısıldadı.”Biz şimdi anne ve baba mı olduk ?”

Draco da fısıldadı.”Evet….”

“Kendimi anne olmuş gibi hissetmiyorum, hep olduğum gibiyim…Sanki bu ufaklık hep varmış gibi hissediyorum…”

Genç adam hafifçe gülümsedi.”Ne tuhaf…Ben de öyle hissediyorum…”

Vicdanlar gülümsedi.

“Böyle hissetmeniz çok normal, o sizin bir parçanız…Ve siz hayattaki en büyük aşkla tanıştınız artık çocuklar…Evlat aşkıyla….”

Ve sahne kararınca, bu kez çocuklar ait oldukları yere kendi dünyalarına geri döndüler….

________________________________________

“Şimdi küreyi aldığın yere bırak Clare….Artık uyumamız gerek !!!”

Küçük kız iç geçirerek;

“Çok eğlenceliydi…”

Scorpius yatağa gömülürken, Gavin gülümsedi.”Gene yaparız ama şimdi uyku vakti…Hadi yatağına…”

Clementine hafifçe gülümseyerek, elinde küreyle seke seke odadan uzaklaştı…

________________________________________

“Hadi geç kalıyoruz !!! Scorpius hadi !!!” 

April merdivenlerin başından yukarı doğru bağırırken, Scorpius telaşla aşağıya koşuşturuyordu…

Gavin koltukta oturmuş, gazeteye göz atarken Clementine’de babasının kucağında oradan oraya bağırıyordu.

“Geç kalıyoruz !!!”

Draco telaşla;

“Hala çıkamadık evden, hadi ama hadi !!!”

April Scorpius’u kapıya yönlendirirken , Gavin’e döndü.

“Hadi oğlum kapat onu, çıkıyoruz !!!”

________________________________________

Tren istasyonuna vardıklarında Scorpius heyecandan daha da gerilmişti.

Clementine bu kez annesinin kucağındaydı ve babasının Scorpius’u rahatlatma konuşmalarına aldırmadan, April’in boynundaki kolyeyle oynuyordu…Draco verdiğinden beri hala taktığı kolyeyle….

April’e döndü ve annesine hafifçe gülümsedi.

“Babamla tanışma hikayenizin devamını ne zaman anlatacaksın ?”

April gülümsedi.”Noel’de, Scorpius döndüğünde tatlım…”

“Ama o zamana kadar ben meraktan çatlarım…Bekarlığa Veda Partinize, Scorpius’un doğumuna gerek yok…Ama nasıl evlendiğinizi, nasıl doğduğumu öğrenmek istiyorum…”

Kızının inatçı tutumuna güldü genç kadın.

“Hepsini anlatacağım, hepsini ama şimdilik sabretmen gerekecek…İstersen Noel’e kadar sana başka bir uğraş bulalım…”

Clementine dudak büktü.”Ne gibi mesela ?”

“Ben de bir kitap var, adı Çalıkuşu…Ona bayılacaksın…”

“İtalyan bir büyücü yazmış o kitabı…” diye araya girdi Draco sırıtarak.

April gözlerini devirerek, kızına döndü.

“Aah ne dersin Clare, birlikte onu okuruz…”

Altı yaşındaki küçük kızının ilgisini başka şeylere çekmeyi oldukça iyi biliyordu.Clementine heyecanla başını salladı ve kitap hakkında sorular sormaya başladı.

Bu arada Hermione ve Harry’lerde istasyondaydı…Rose ve Albus da Scorpius gibi Hogwarts’a başlayacaktı o sene…

Draco ve Harry birbirine baş selamı verirken, April Hermione ve Ginny’ye sırıttı.Kocasına takılmadan edemedi.

“Acaba ne zaman samimiyet kuracaksınız…”

Draco gözlerini devirdi.”İnan bana bizim için bu bile bir samimiyet…”

“Ben yeni bir kehanet gördüm…”

Draco gözlerini devirerek:”Neymiş ?”

April başıyla Gavin’le yaşıt olan Lily’yi gösterdi.”İleri de Harry ile dünür olacağız...”

Draco kaskatı kesilirken, April gülerek Clementine’yi yere indirdi.Küçük kız hiçbir şey anlamamış kaşlarını çatarken, tren düdüğü çalmıştı.

Draco ve April Scorpius’a sarıldı.Gavin ve Clementine ağabeyleriyle vedalaştı ve onu trene uğurladılar…

April gene gözyaşlarına boğulmuştu….Draco da gözlerinin nemlendiği anlaşılmasın diye sağa sola bakıp duruyordu.

Clementine heyecanla bağırdı.

“Hogwarts’ın tadını çıkar !!!”

Scorpius hafifçe gülümserken, tren hareket etti….Buharların arasında gözden kaybolurken yeni bir okul yılı, yeni bir dönem başlıyordu…

April’le Draco trenin ardından bakarken, onlar için her şey yolundaydı…Hem de her şey….

 

SON

SonSöz;

 

Ve işte bir yıl süren bir hikayenin sonu…

En başından beri finali tren garı sahnesiyle yapmak istiyordum, on dokuz yıl sonra ile bitirmek istiyordum bu hikayeyi.Draco ve karısı gözüktüğünde, o yanında gözüken kadını anlatmak istiyordum, onunla Draco’nun hikayesini…

Bu hayallerle yazmaya başlamıştım o matematik defterime ama hiç gerçekten tamamlayabileceğimi düşünmemiştim…41 Bölümlük bir hikaye ile Draco ve o kadını anlatabileceğimi düşünmemiştim…

Bu hikayenin bu günlere gelmesine, devam etmesine hepinizin katkısı oldu.Bugüne kadar okuyan tüm okuyucular sayesinde biz buraya geldik…Bu noktaya geldik…

Eğer siz olmasaydınız, sizin sevginiz, inancınız, yorumlarınız belki de ben bir kenara koyacaktım bu hikayeyi, daha sonra tamamlarım diyecek ve öylece kalacaktı…

Sizin “Yeni Bölüm Ne Zaman ?” sorunuz benim için bu yüzden paha biçilemez…Çünkü o sorularla yazma isteğim arttı…Siz istedikçe ben de mutlaka yazmalıyım dedim ve masa başına oturdum…

Şunu anladım ki bir yazar için okuyucu çok önemli…Çünkü okuyucunun beğenmesi, sevmesi , bağlanması yazarında kendine olan inancını arttırıyor, kalemine daha sıkı sarılmasını sağlıyor…

Siz bana cesaret verdiniz, kendime güvenmemi sağladınız…Hepinize, ilham perilerim hepinize ithaf ediyorum Draco’nun Meleği’ni…Şuan yanımda olan, eskiden olup hayatın başka yerlere savurduğu dostlarıma ithaf ediyorum…Hepinize teşekkür ederim, hepinize… 

Benim Draco’nun Meleği hakkındaki düşüncelerime gelince;

Draco….Melez Prens kitabıyla içime işleyen, okuduğum FanFiction’larla beğenisi kazandığım karakter…

Bir ara deli gibi Dramione okuyordum ve o çapkın, asil havana ölüp bitmiştim…Ölüm Yadigarları’nın sonunda o On Dokuz Yıl’ı okuyunca durduğumu hatırlarım…

Evlenmiştin, bir oğlun vardı….

Dedim kimle evlenmiş bu, kimi sevmiş evlenecek kadar ? O gece o kadını ve seni düşünmüştüm…

Zaten ertesi gün de matematik dersinde artık canıma tak etmiş, açmıştım defterin arkasını ve senin evleneceğin kadını tasarlamaya başlamıştım kafamda…

April Violet Draker….

İlk bölümü yazdım, sonra teneffüste bir arkadaşıma(Dilara) okutmuştum…O son sahneye bayılmıştı.Draco’nun April’in elini kavrama sahnesini konuştuk onunla ve ben akşam sitede yayınlamaya karar vermiştim….

Siteye koydum, dişçiye gittim…Allahım çok güzel yorumlar geldi…Aaay anneme yorumları okuttuğumu hatırlıyorum yaa…Ve hemen ertesi gün ikinci bölümü beden dersinde yazdığımı….

O beden dersinde de en büyük destekçim ve bana bu güne kadar akıl veren Sesil’e okutmuştum.O zaten HP hastasıymış da birbirimizden haberimiz yokmuş…Siteye girdi ve tüm bölümleri okudu ve bugüne kadar da DM konusunda hep benimle oldu…

April’i öldürme kararımda, Kate ile evlendireceğim diye Draco’yu tutturduğumda bana akıl veren, çoğu konuda başka açılardan bakmamı sağlayan kişidir kendisi ve o da hikayeler yazıyor…İnş. Bir gün burada yayınlayacak…Onu çok seviyorum ve desteği için, bitmez tükenmez HP sorularıma sabırla cevap verdiği için çok teşekkür ediyorum…

Gelelim diğer okuyan iki arkadaşıma…Sezon finali yaptıktan sonra yazlıktaki arkadaşım İlkim’e okuttum DM’yi ve bayıldı.Ki o da manyak HP’cidir.Beni HP’ci yapan da kendisidir…Tüm filmleri peş peşe izlemiştik…Tam Harryci olduğu için ben Cedric’in ölümünde Harry’yi suçlayınca tartışma meydanı yapmıştık…Hele Mert arkadaşım Draco hastası olarak, Cedric’in intikamını Draco aracılığıyla aldıracağını söylemişti.Harry’yi Draco öldürüyordu.Cedric’in intikamı da alınıyordu…Aaay neyse neyse kısacası İlkim zaten sonra FanFiction’lara başladı….Ona da çok çok teşekkür ediyorum, bugüne kadar yazdığım tüm hikayeleri ilk ona okuttum ve bıkmadan usanmadan yorumladı hikayelerimi….

Ve Asena…DM’yi okumak istemişti ve ben sevinçten havalara uçmuştum..Pek kitap okumayı sevmeyen yakın arkadaşımın DM’yi okumak istemesi mutlu etmişti beni.Ve Draco&April’e bayılmıştı…Bir de ben bazı açılardan hikayeyle onun hayatını arasında benzerlikler bulmuştum…O benzerlikleri keşfettikçe hem ben gerçekçi olmuş diye sevinmiştim..Hem de o Apraco aşkına daha da bağlanmıştı…Kendisi antiKateci olarak Draco’yu onunla evlendireceğimi söylediğimde benimle bir daha konuşmayacağına yemin etmişti…Sesil, o ve ben bu konuda az tartışma meydanı yapmadık….Neyse sonunda Sesil “Draco onu kızkardeşi olarak görüyor.” deyince olay tatlıya bağlanmıştı ama Asena bu kez de “Draco niye o kız için ateşe atladı?” sorusunu soruvermişti…Mutlu sona en çok sevinecek insan kardeşim Asena’dır herhalde.Kardeşim mutlu ol, Apraco kavuştu, darısı diğer sevenlerin başına….

Aaah aaah bir de Damla var tabi….O da HP hayranıdır, ayrıca HP’nin İngilizcesini okuyarak ağzımı açık bırakan insandır…Kendisi İngilizce eğitim veren bir okulda okuduğu için İngilizcesi çok iyi, sizden bizden olmasın…O yüzden hikayeyi İngilizceye çevirmeye karar vermişti.Hatta JKR’ye yollamak gerektiğini söyleyip duruyordu.Hoş hala çevirmeyi teklif ediyor da bakalım…Damla’ma da sonsuz teşekkürler, hikayeyi okuduğu ilk gün bana mesajlar çekerek hikayeme yorum yapmıştı…O mesajlara nasıl güldüğümü hatırlıyorum…Her cümlemi didik didik etmiş ve beni komaya sokmuştu…

Düşünüyorum başka kim var kim var, aslında tanıdık bir sürü kişiye verdim hikayenin adresini, akrabalar,öğretmenler vs vs…Hikayemi okumak isteyen, bana okuyunca fikirlerini söyleyen tüm tanıdıklarıma teşekkür ederim…

Özellikle Fizik öğretmenim Hakan Hoca’m her tahtaya kaldırışında Harry Potter, hikaye, fantastik kelimeleriyle bana takıldığın için, siteye girip baktığın için çok teşekkür ederim… 

Hahaha ve Kimya öğretmenim Demet Hoca sürekli yorumcularımı sorarak, hikayeni yayınladın mı diye takıldığınız için….Ve diğer tüm hocalarım hepinize teşekkürler ve merak etmeyin bir sene bu işlere ara veriyorum…Sınava odaklanacağım sadece…. 

April’i, Draco’yu , Hermione’yi ,Harry’yi, Ron, Ginny, Blaise, Pansy, Lucius,Narcissa, Bella, Kate, Marcus, Charles, Violet vs vs hepsini çok severek yazdım…Her karakterin benim için ayrı bir önemi oldu…Hepsine güzelce can verebildiysem ne mutlu bana….

April…

Senin böyle bir karaktere nasıl dönüştüğünü hala anlayamadım..Sen nasıl ete kemiğe büründün nasıl bu hale geldin…Aslında senin karakterini hiç planlamamıştım ama sen kendi kendine şekillendin, ellerimde kendi kendine can verdin…Seni çok severek yazdım…Hatalarını da sevdim, iyiliklerini de…Draco’yu sevmeni de sevdim, onu zaman zaman üzmeni de…Sen gerçek bir karakter oldun benim gözümde….Dost oldun düşman oldun, güldün, ağladın…O tren garındaki kadın sensin…Benim gözümde hep bu böyle olacak…O tren garında nasıl bir kadın yazmak istediysem, sen bana daha fazlasını verdin…Teşekkür ederim….

Bu hikaye de bugüne kadar ne yapmak istediysem, neyi gerçekleştirmek istediysem gerçekleştirdim…Pişman olduğum ya da aah yapamadım dediğim hiçbir şey olmadı çok şükür…

Draco’nun Meleği sen benim en önemli eserimsin, başarmak isteyip başardıklarımın eserisin…Senin yerin hep ayrı olacak….Şuan bir kitaba teşekkür ediyorum ama evet Draco’nun Meleği teşekkür ederim sen bana belki de birçok kapıyı araladın…Teşekkür ederim…. 

Ve son olarak arkamdaki asıl adamlara; annemle babama teşekkür ederim…Ben hep destekledikleri için.Ders, sınav diyerek engel olmadıkları için…İnatla bunu bastıralım dediğin için teşekkür ederim baba, son bölümü yazdığımda arayarak sevincimi benle paylaştığın için teşekkür ederim… Hikaye yazarken benim önüme hep zihin açsın diye meyve koyduğun için teşekkür ederim anne, hep arkamda olup April&Draco aşkını sana anlattığımda güzel bir yorum yaparak bu aşka olan inancımı attırdığın için teşekkür ederim… Eğer ileride iyi bir yazar olursam bu sizin bana güveniniz ve inancınız sayesindedir..Siz benimle gurur duyduğunuzu söylüyorsunuz ama asıl gurur duyan sizinle benim, ikinize de çok teşekkür ederim….

Çok uzatttııııııım ama kısacası şöyle bağlıyorum; 

Yapımda yayında emeği geçen herkese teşekkürler, hikayeme ev sahipliği yapan HPC ve SB’ye de teşekkürler….

İleride yeni bir hikaye ile görüşünceye kadar şimdilik hikaye yazma konusunda İrem Kaçar….(Aşkı Memnu Style)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> April’in Kehanetleri;
> 
> *”Kocaman bir bahçe de güller,menekşeler ve laleler görüyorum.Ama bahçeye giren birkaç adam onları koparıp bahçede hiç çiçek bırakmıyor.O adamlar gittikten sonra gelenler ise yepyeni fidanlar dikiyor bahçeye..Ve böylece bahçe gene eskisi gibi oluyor.”  
> Voldemort’un dünyada yaptığı yıkımları, Harry ve Yoldaşlığın da bunları telafi edişinin kısa bir özeti..
> 
> *“Sen gelecekteki dostlarına nasıl davranıyorsun bakıyım..”  
> Draco Malfoy, daha sonra üç gençle çok yakın arkadaş olmuştur ve fırsat buldukça onlarla bir araya gelmiştir.Tabi Harry’yle dünür olmalarını hesaba katarsak, ne kadar yakın olduklarını siz düşünün…
> 
> *”Bir muggle doğumlu ile evleneceksin.Ama hiç çocuğun olmayacak çünkü kısır olduğunu öğreneceksin.”  
> Pansy’nin geleceği gerçekten de bu şekilde sonuçlanacaktır, en son bir muggle hastanesinde tedavi görürken görülmüştür.
> 
> *“Kıpkırmızı bir gül ve onu ezen iri yarı bir ayak…”  
> Draco’nun ölüm yiyen olacağı ve insanlığını kaybetmeye zorlanacağını anlatıyor..Kehanetin sonunda gül dimdik kalmış, yani Draco da her şeye rağmen dimdik ayakta kalacak..
> 
> *“Rüyasında gördüğü kehanet; Draco’nun alevlerin arasında acıyla bağırması…”  
> Son zamanlarda herkes, April’in Draco’yu gerçekten sevmediğini, onu hak etmediğini söyleyip durması u kehanetle son buluyor…Çünkü ortaya çıkan bir saldırı sırasında, Draco’nun çıkmaya çalıştığı yanan binaya dalan April onu ne kadar sevdiğini, onun için canını bile verebileceğini herkese göstermiştir…


End file.
